


Minh Nhật Tinh Trình

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 140
Words: 281,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: [MỤC LỤC] MINH NHẬT TINH TRÌNH [HOÀN]Tên gốc: 明日星程Tác giả: Kim Cương Quyển (金刚圈)Biên tập + Beta: 小仙贝Thể loại: [Thành thục, có mị lực, thận trọng, nội liễm, bao dung, từng trải ảnh đế công] x [Chân thành, dũng cảm vươn lên, mặt đẹp tiểu thịt tươi thụ]. Hơn kém nhau 14 tuổi, vì đóng chung phim mà nảy sinh tình yêu, có chút xót xa nhưng chủ yếu vẫn là ngọt ngào đến mức che ngực, HE.Tình trạng bản raw: Hoàn, 136 chương + 15 PNTình trạng bản edit: Hoàn.Giới thiệu tóm tắt:Người nhập diễn quá sâu là người hay là tôi?Một cách tình cờ, Hạ Tinh Trình diễn xuất bình thường nhân khí bình thường nhận được lời mời của đạo diễn nổi tiếng Hà Chinh, cùng ảnh đế Dương Du Minh giành được vô số giải thưởng diễn chung một bộ phim điện ảnh đề tài đồng tính tên《Tiệm Viễn》.Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ rằng, bộ phim này cuối cùng lại đẩy cậu đến vực thẳm của nỗi đau và hạnh phúc.
Relationships: Dương Du Minh/Hạ Tinh Trình





	1. Chapter 1

<https://ebooktruyen.vn/ebook/duong-luc-xuan-den-toi-nho-nguoi/>

Nếu như ban đầu biết mọi chuyện sẽ trở thành cục diện ngày hôm nay, có lẽ Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ không nhận bộ phim này.

Hạ Tinh Trình năm nay 24 tuổi, từ lúc debut năm 18 tuổi cho đến giờ cậu đã đóng phim được sáu năm. Sáu năm qua không thể nói là thuận buồm xuôi gió nhưng cũng xem như là phát triển không tệ, vẫn có phim để đóng, danh tiếng về diễn xuất cũng tốt. Mặc dù không đỏ tía (ý chỉ được người ta chú ý), nhưng hai bộ phim truyền hình liên tiếp đã tích góp cho cậu rất nhiều sự nổi tiếng, cũng tập hợp được một nhóm fans.

Mấy kịch bản tiếp theo chuyển đến cho cậu đều là nam chính phim thần tượng, ngay khi cậu nghĩ rằng phải đóng phim thần tượng tiếp thôi, thì nhận được tiện thoại của quản lý Hoàng Kế Tân, hỏi cậu có hứng thú với phim của đạo diễn Hà Chinh không.

Lúc nhận được cú điện thoại đó, Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm trên giường của bạn gái Tiêu Du, cậu xoay người ngồi dậy, chăn trượt khỏi ngực, để lộ một mảng lồng ngực trơn bóng trắng nõn, giọng điệu cố kiềm chế nhưng vẫn cực kỳ ngạc nhiên: “Gì cơ?”

Tiêu Du nghiêng người qua nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ra hiệu im lặng, bảo Tiêu Du đừng nói gì cả.

Tiêu Du giơ cánh tay lên chống đầu, hơi ngạc nhiên lắng nghe Hạ Tinh Trình nói chuyện điện thoại.

Lúc vừa nhận điện thoại giọng điệu của Hạ Tinh Trình rất hào hứng, nhưng đến lúc sau lại nhíu chặt lông mày, tay cậu vô thức vẽ vòng tròn trên vỏ chăn in hình hoa, giọng trầm lại, liên tục “Ừm” mấy tiếng.

Kết thúc cuộc gọi, Hạ Tinh Trình ngã ra sau, chiếc giường êm ái nhẹ rung lên xuống, cậu ngẩng mặt nhìn ánh đèn vàng ấm áp trên trần nhà, điện thoại vẫn còn nắm chặt ở trong tay.

Tiêu Du lại gần cậu, hỏi: “Sao thế? Hà Chinh tìm anh đóng phim hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn cô: “Em nghe thấy rồi à?”

Tiêu Du nói: “Em chỉ nghe anh nhắc đến Hà Chinh thôi.” Nói xong cô cũng cảm thấy dường như không thể tin nổi: “Không đến mức đó chứ? Anh lấy đâu ra loại quan hệ này vậy?”

Với địa vị hiện nay của Hạ Tinh Trình trong giới diễn viên, đương nhiên là không đủ trình độ để quen biết với đạo diễn lớn như Hà Chinh.

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, cậu tâm thần không yên lật qua lật lại mấy lần, cuối cùng vẫn hất chăn xuống khỏi giường.

Tiêu Du ngồi dậy theo: “Muộn thế này rồi anh vẫn muốn về hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trần đứng bên giường, vai rộng eo nhỏ, trên người có một lớp cơ bắp mỏng, bụng dưới bằng phẳng và săn chắc, một đôi chân dài thẳng tắp và khỏe khoắn, cộng thêm khuôn mặt trẻ trung dễ nhìn, đều là vốn để cậu lăn lộn trong giới giải trí.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình mặc quần áo, Tiêu Du chợt nghĩ có lẽ là bọn họ sắp phải chia tay rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình không có tật xấu gì lớn, chỉ là cả thèm chóng chán, từ lúc debut cho tới giờ đã đổi năm sáu người bạn gái, đều là tiểu minh tinh trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp.

Tiêu Du đi theo cậu gần một năm, cảm giác mới mẻ đã sớm qua đi, giao tiếp với nhau càng ngày càng ít, khoảng thời gian trước lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ở bên ngoài quay phim, hơn mười ngày cũng chẳng nhớ đến việc gọi cho cô một cú điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc quần áo tử tế, cúi người xuống hôn lên mặt cô nói: “Anh đi trước đây.”

Tiêu Du vẫy vẫy tay với cậu: “Bye bye.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm áo khoác trong tay bước ra ngoài mà không thèm ngoảnh đầu lại, lúc cánh cửa ‘ầm’ một tiếng đóng sập lại, cậu cảm thấy tay mình phấn khích đến nỗi hơi run rẩy.

Ánh sáng của đèn trần trên hàng hiên mờ tối, cậu bước nhanh về phía trước, một mạch đi tới trước cửa thang máy, ngón tay dùng sức liên tục ấn vào nút thang máy mấy lần, sau đó vừa sốt ruột vừa lo lắng mà đứng đợi.

Hà Chinh, Hà Chinh là ai? Là đạo diễn lớn đã từng giành được mấy giải thưởng quốc tế, năm ngoái một bộ phim thương mại của hắn đã giành quán quân doanh thu phòng vé ở trong nước, nam nữ chính đều càn quét các giải thưởng ở liên hoan phim.

Cậu có nằm mơ cũng chẳng dám nghĩ tới việc Hà Chinh sẽ tìm mình quay phim.

Hạ Tinh Trình bước vào thang máy, lúc nhìn khuôn mặt mình phản chiếu trên bức tường trong thang máy, cuối cùng cậu cũng bình tĩnh hơn một chút.

Cậu lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho Hoàng Kế Tân, vừa kết nối được với bên kia, cậu liền sốt sắng hỏi: “Anh nói rằng Hà Chinh muốn quay phim đề tài đồng tính, vậy diễn viên khác ông ấy muốn tìm ai?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh cũng không biết nữa, Hà Chinh chưa nói.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Có cảnh giường chiếu không?” Hỏi xong cậu do dự một lát, rồi mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Sẽ không lộ liễu chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân mỉm cười, nói: “Phim của Hà Chinh, có cảnh giường chiếu cậu sẽ không diễn hả?”

“Không phải,” Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em chỉ xem chừng mực thế nào thôi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu tự đi nói chuyện với anh ta đi, đạo diễn Hà muốn gặp cậu.”

Hai ngày sau Hạ Tinh Trình đi gặp Hà Chinh, Hoàng Kế Tân đi cùng cậu vào một phòng riêng, chỉ có một mình Hà Chinh ngồi trong đó.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình gặp được Hà Chinh, cũng là lần đầu tiên có cơ hội hợp tác với đạo diễn nổi tiếng, cậu vô thức mềm lòng, phản ứng đầu tiên là hơi cúi người, lịch sự bắt tay chào hỏi Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh hơn 40 tuổi, vẫn chưa kết hôn, dáng người gầy gò, trên chiếc cằm nhọn để một chùm râu dê.

Đầu tiên bọn họ hỏi han tán gẫu mấy câu, Hà Chinh kể trước kia lúc hắn còn ở nhà, mẹ của hắn vẫn luôn theo dõi mấy bộ phim thần tượng do Hạ Tinh Trình diễn, hắn cũng xem cùng bà mấy tập.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ, nên vô thức dùng lòng bàn tay chà xát quần.

Hà Chinh châm thuốc, dùng ngón tay đang kẹp điếu thuốc chỉ Hạ Tinh Trình: “Hay lắm, tôi nói thật đó.”

“Cảm ơn đạo diễn Hà,” Hạ Tinh Trình cân nhắc dùng từ: “Em vẫn còn nhiều chỗ cần phải cải thiện ạ.”

Hà Chinh hút một hơi, khóe miệng từ từ nhả khói, nói: “Bộ phim tiếp theo tôi muốn quay câu chuyện của bạn tôi, kịch bản tôi vẫn đang tìm người viết, viết xong cậu có thể xem trước một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà hỏi một câu đã quấy nhiễu mình hai ngày nay: “Sao anh lại muốn tìm em ạ?”

Hà Chinh nhìn cậu: “Vì cảm thấy cậu hơi giống cậu ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên hiểu ra, mặc dù còn rất nhiều câu hỏi xoay vòng ở trong đầu, nhưng vẫn không tiện hỏi.

Lúc này, Hoàng Kế Tân đi ra ngoài nhận một cú điện thoại. Cú điện thoại này gọi rất lâu, đợi tới lúc anh cúp điện thoại, Hạ Tinh Trình đã ra khỏi phòng riêng.

Hoàng Kế Tân hơi ngạc nhiên: “Sao nhanh vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi qua ôm lấy vai anh, cậu dùng sức của cánh tay đẩy anh cùng đi về phía trước, vừa đi vừa nói: “Em nhận bộ phim này.”

Hoàng Kế Tân quay đầu lại nhìn, cửa phòng riêng vẫn đóng chặt, Hà Chinh chưa ra ngoài, anh vẫn chịu đựng một lúc, đi thẳng vào thang máy, chờ cửa thang máy đóng lại mới hỏi: “Cậu nghĩ kĩ chưa? Còn chừng mực thì sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lấy kính râm ra khỏi túi áo đeo lên, che đi đôi mắt sáng ngời chỉ để lộ đường viền hàm dưới hoàn mỹ, cậu nói: “Có cảnh giường chiếu nhưng không lộ liễu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhíu mày: “Mặc dù không cân nhắc đến chừng mực, thì phim về đề tài này cũng chẳng thể chiếu ở trong nước được, Hà Chinh nổi tiếng là yêu cầu rất cao, bộ phim này quay hơn nửa năm anh sợ cậu cái được không đủ bù đắp cái mất.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Nhưng đó là Hà Chinh.”

Hoàng Kế Tân đặt tay lên vai cậu: “Anh biết là Hà Chinh, nếu không phải là Hà Chinh, anh nghe thấy đề tài là đã thay cậu từ chối rồi. Nhưng cậu không thể chỉ cân nhắc điều này…”

“Còn cả Dương Du Minh nữa,” Hạ Tinh Trình ngắt lời anh.

Hoàng Kế Tân sửng sốt, anh dùng lực không hề nhỏ nắm lấy vai Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cậu nói gì?”

Ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình bị kính râm ngăn trở, cậu gật đầu với Hoàng Kế Tân.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Chời má! Vãi nồi!” Anh buông tay ra, cho Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cánh tay của mình: “Cậu xem anh dựng hết lông tơ lên rồi nè, cậu nói thật hả? Là Dương Du Minh kia ư?”

Giọng Hạ Tinh Trình lộ ra chút kích động: “Là Dương Du Minh kia đó, anh nghĩ em sẽ từ chối ư?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhất thời chẳng nói nên lời, mãi cho đến khi thang máy đến tầng một sắp mở cửa ra, anh mới từ từ thở ra một hơi, nói: “Có thể diễn cảnh giường chiếu với Dương Du Minh, cậu cũng coi như là đáng giá.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dương Du Minh năm nay 37 tuổi.

So với Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh thật sự có thể nói là con cưng của showbiz, điều này không chỉ nhờ ngoại hình đẹp trai của anh, mà vì tài năng diễn xuất thiên phú của anh nhiều hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình từng đọc một bài phỏng vấn về Dương Du Minh trên tạp chí, người ta gọi anh là diễn viên trời sinh, và nghĩ rằng anh được sinh ra để dành cho màn ảnh rộng. Dương Du Minh trước ống kính, cho dù chỉ hơi nhíu mày, cũng có thể buồn bã sinh động, làm người ta liên tưởng rất nhiều.

Dương Du Minh là thần tượng của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Năm Hạ Tinh Trình vào giới, Dương Du Minh dựa vào một bộ phim của Hà Chinh mà giành được hai giải ảnh đế. Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình may mắn được đích thân tham gia một buổi lễ trao giải, cậu ngồi ở hàng sau ánh sáng ảm đạm, nghe thấy khách mời trao giải đọc đến tên Dương Du Minh, tiếp đó nhìn Dương Du Minh dáng vẻ tao nhã đứng dậy, lên sân khấu nhận giải thưởng.

Dương Du Minh lúc đó mới 31 tuổi, nhưng anh bước đi điềm tĩnh không vội vàng, không nóng nảy, dưới lễ phục màu đen tinh xảo là dáng người nam tính cao gầy rắn rỏi, anh lên sân khấu nhận lấy cúp, dùng giọng nói trầm thấp êm tai đọc diễn văn, cuối cùng còn khom lưng thật sâu cúi chào khán giả.

Khi đó Hạ Tinh Trình không phải muốn hợp tác với Dương Du Minh, mà là nghĩ một ngày nào đó bản thân cậu cũng có thể trở thành một Dương Du Minh tiếp theo. 31 tuổi có lẽ là quá sớm, vậy thì muộn nhất là 35 tuổi, cậu cũng có thể đứng trên sân khấu này nhận giải thưởng, mang về giải thưởng của chính mình.

Đồng hồ báo thức bên gối bỗng nhiên vang lên, kéo Hạ Tinh Trình từ trong lễ trao giải hào quang rực rỡ về thực tế, cậu giơ tay tắt đồng hồ báo thức, sau đó dùng mu bàn tay che mắt lại, hít sâu một hơi.

Đã một tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày cậu đi gặp Hà Chinh, kịch bản của phim cậu vẫn chưa nhận được, nhưng đã một tuần rồi cậu không ăn no.

Vì Hà Chinh muốn cậu giảm cân.

Thật ra dáng người của Hạ Tinh Trình rất đẹp, là dáng người ăn ảnh nhất, nếu giảm cân nữa thì trông sẽ hơi gầy, nhưng Hà Chinh đưa ra yêu cầu, cần cảm giác gầy gò của người chưa thành niên, Hạ Tinh Trình không thể dựa vào việc tập gym, nên chỉ có thể ăn uống điều độ để giảm cân thôi.

Nhiệt lượng hấp thu không đủ, Hạ Tinh Trình lười biếng nằm trên giường chẳng muốn nhúc nhích.

Mãi cho đến khi Hoàng Kế Tân xách bữa sáng dùng chìa khóa mở cửa từ bên ngoài, Hạ Tinh Trình mới chống hai tay ngồi dậy.

Ngồi bên cạnh bàn ăn, Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy bánh quẩy và bánh bao do Hoàng Kế Tân mua tới ra, chỉ lấy một quả trứng luộc từ từ lột vỏ.

Hoàng Kế Tân hai tay cầm bánh quẩy xé thành từng miếng nhỏ bỏ vào trong bát, nói: “Bên Hà Chinh vẫn chưa có kịch bản.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự rất đói bụng, nên trứng gà trắng cũng biến thành món ăn ngon, cậu cắn một miếng lớn, gian nan nuốt xuống, đồng thời nói: “Ừm, sao vậy ạ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi cậu: “Không lo à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình uống một ngụm sữa, cuối cùng cũng nuốt hết lòng đỏ trứng trong miệng xuống: “Lo gì chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng sữa ngâm bánh quẩy: “Nhỡ Hà Chinh định quay một bộ phim đồng tính 18+ thì cậu tính sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng động tác, lập tức cảm thấy tê hết da đầu, cậu ném gần nửa cái trứng gà còn lại vào trong bát sữa, sau đó dùng thìa khuấy nát, nói: “Đã nói là không lộ liễu rồi mà.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cái bát của cậu đầy ghét bỏ, nói: “Có không lộ liễu thì cũng là cảnh giường chiếu đó được không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên: “Dương Du Minh còn dám nhận, em sợ gì chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Dương Du Minh là ảnh đế, với lại cũng kết hôn rồi, bộ phim này cho dù có quay như thế nào thì cũng chẳng ảnh hướng nhiều đến tương lai của anh ta, còn cậu suy nghĩ về bản thân mình xem, xáo trộn hết kế hoạch đã đề ra rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ném cái thìa vào trong bát: “Trong kế hoạch anh lập sẵn có bao gồm đóng chung với Dương Du Minh trong phim của Hà Chinh không? Là cơ hội mà bao nhiêu người cầu còn không được đó!”

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng thìa múc bánh quẩy ngâm đã phình to lên, anh há mồm bỏ vào, nhai một lúc mới nuốt xuống, rồi nói: “Nếu như không phải là đề tài này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu ý của anh, phim đề tài này không thể chiếu trong nước, nếu như phim hay thì có thể kiếm được chút danh tiếng, ngược lại phim dở thì sẽ làm liên lụy đến mình, ảnh hưởng cả đời.

Cậu không biết phải nói gì, cuối cùng vẫn nói câu kia: “Dương Du Minh nhận được, thì em cũng chẳng có gì để mất, sợ gì chứ?”

Ăn hết bánh quẩy lại ăn bánh bao, Hoàng Kế Tân thỏa mãn xoa bụng, nói: “Được rồi, hy vọng cậu có thể nắm chặt cơ hội này.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hoàng Kế Tân lên mạng tìm một bộ phim tài liệu về quá trình quay phim của Hà Chinh cho Hạ Tinh Trình xem.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trước máy tính xem đến mức trán đổ đầy mồ hôi, Hà Chinh rất nghiêm khắc với phim và diễn viên, nếu như không hợp ý hắn, hắn không ngại mài giũa cho bạn từng chút từng chút một. Nhưng khiến Hạ Tinh Trình phiền não là, Hà Chinh sẽ chỉ nói cho bạn biết chỗ sai, chứ không chỉ cho bạn biết phải làm thế nào mới đúng. Diễn viên nữ trong phim tài liệu một cảnh phim bị NG mười mấy lần, về sau diễn viên nữ đổ mồ hôi làm nhòe luôn lớp makeup. Hạ Tinh Trình có thể tưởng tượng được, đổi lại cậu mà rơi vào hoàn cảnh đó áp lực chắc sẽ rất lớn.

Cậu hít sâu một hơi, mất nửa tiếng để xem hết phim tài liệu, sau đó tắt video đi mở weibo ra.

Trang chủ weibo vẫn rất nhộn nhịp, cậu không có thời gian để đọc comment và inbox, mà lên tìm hiểu về Hà Chinh, chợt nhìn thấy có một blogger tung rumor bảo cậu sắp diễn phim của Hà Chinh, những bình luận bên dưới cho dù là fans hay là người qua đường thì đều bảo là không tin.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy tò mò, bèn kéo nội dung tìm được xuống, cậu phát hiện ra chỉ có người tung rumor mình sắp diễn phim mới của Hà Chinh, nhưng lại không có bất cứ rumor nào về Dương Du Minh cả.

Do dự một lát, Hạ Tinh Trình nhập tên Dương Du Minh vào thanh tìm kiếm.

Weibo của Dương Du Minh nhảy ra đầu tiên, avatar là một tấm hình chụp theo góc nghiêng bên mặt, có lẽ là ảnh tạp chí gần đây nhất của anh.

Cái weibo này của Hạ Tinh Trình coi như là tài khoản làm việc, cậu rất ít lên, cũng chỉ follow một vài người bạn đồng nghiệp từng hợp tác chung thôi, còn chưa follow Dương Du Minh nữa.

Mặc dù cậu rất sùng bái Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu không phải là đang theo đuổi thần tượng, cậu chú ý đến tác phẩm của Dương Du Minh nhiều hơn là con người anh.

Bài post weibo mới nhất của Dương Du Minh là quảng cáo hợp tác với với một thương hiệu xa xỉ vào tuần trước, mà bài tiếp theo cũng đã một tháng trước rồi, anh post một bức ảnh, là người đi đường xa lạ trên đường phố châu Âu. Bức ảnh sử dụng filter đen trắng, chẳng hiểu sao lại khiến người ta nhìn ra một chút cô đơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm bức ảnh kia một lát, lúc định tắt weibo, bỗng dưng cậu chú ý đến hotsearch ở bên cạnh, trong đó có một cái là Viên Thiển nắm tay một tiểu thịt tươi cùng đi du lịch Nhật Bản.

Viên Thiển là vợ Dương Du Minh, bọn họ kết hôn đã ba năm rồi.

Viên Thiển cũng là diễn viên, từ lúc debut đã được gọi là đại mỹ nhân kinh diễm showbiz, lúc cả khuôn mặt cô xuất hiện trước ống kính, cho dù là góc độ nào thì cũng chẳng thể chỉ ra được chút khuyết điểm.

Chỉ tiếc là Viên Thiển xinh đẹp, nhưng kỹ năng diễn xuất thì lại rất kém, rất nhiều người đều nói cô là người đẹp cọc gỗ, chỉ có một khuôn mặt xinh đẹp mà thôi.

Ba năm trước lúc Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển tuyên bố tin kết hôn, từ phương tiện truyền thông cho đến internet đều kêu gào, nhưng fans thì đau lòng rơi lệ, còn khán giả và người qua đường thì lại sôi nổi khen ngợi hai người xứng đôi, nói hai người là đôi thần tiên quyến lữ của showbiz.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nghĩ chỉ có đại mỹ nhân như Viên Thiển mới xứng với Dương Du Minh, cậu còn nói với Hoàng Kế Tân rằng, đợi tới ngày cậu công thành danh toại giống Dương Du Minh, cậu cũng phải tìm một người vợ xinh đẹp như Viên Thiển, rồi sinh hai đứa con cũng xinh đẹp như vậy.

Điều đáng tiếc duy nhất là sau khi kết hôn với Viên Thiển, Dương Du Minh rất ít đóng phim, ba năm nay chỉ quay có một bộ, năm ngoái thì chả có chút tin tức nào luôn.

Giờ bỗng dưng nhìn thấy scandal của Viên Thiển, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên, cậu nhấp chuột vào xem.

Trong chủ đề hotsearch, có paparazzi post lên hai bức ảnh, là Viên Thiển đi chung với một người đàn ông cao to trẻ tuổi ở trên đường phố Nhật Bản, giữa hai người có một chút khoảng cách, cũng không có vẻ thân mật, hơn nữa xung quanh còn có mấy người, không biết có phải là đi cùng bọn họ hay không.

Có lẽ là paparazzi giật tít, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy không hứng thú lắm, bèn tắt trang chủ đi.

Gần một tháng sau, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng cầm được kịch bản, thì cậu gần như cũng phải thu dọn đồ đạc để chuẩn bị tiến vào đoàn phim.

Nhà sản xuất của bộ phim này là bạn tốt trong giới của Hà Chinh, biên kịch cũng hoàn toàn căn cứ vào yêu cầu của Hà Chinh để hoàn thành kịch bản, cả bộ phim sẽ hoàn toàn là những gì mà Hà Chinh muốn thể hiện và biểu đạt.

Tên phim tạm thời quyết định là Tiệm Viễn, chính là chọn dùng tên của nam chính Phương Tiệm Viễn do Hạ Tinh Trình sắm vai. Cậu lật qua kịch bản, phát hiện câu chuyện chắc sẽ chọn nhân vật Phương Tiệm Viễn làm chuẩn mực, đương nhiên cuối cùng có lẽ sẽ không tuyên truyền như thế, nhưng vẫn khiến cậu cảm thấy phấn khích.

Hạ Tinh Trình để kịch bản qua một bên, chỉ mặc một cái quần đùi đi tới trước gương lớn, cậu thấy mình gầy hơn nhiều so với tháng trước, tóc cũng dài ra một chút, tóc mái lưa thưa buông xuống che trán, đôi mắt đen nhánh sáng ngời, dần dần trùng khớp với hình tượng Phương Tiệm Viễn trong kịch bản.

Đầu phim, lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn xuất hiện vừa tròn 18 tuổi, đang học đại học năm nhất.


	4. Chapter 4

Nhận kịch bản được một tuần, Hạ Tinh Trình chính thức tiến vào đoàn phim.

Trên máy bay tới chỗ đoàn phim, Hạ Tinh Trình còn đọc đi đọc lại kịch bản, cậu chẳng thể nào giấu được sự căng thẳng ở trong lòng, thứ nhất là vì ba cảnh thân mật trong kịch bản, thứ hai đây là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi debut cậu được hợp tác với đạo diễn và diễn viên lớn như vậy.

Vào buổi tối khi đến nơi quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình và toàn bộ staff trong đoàn phim cùng ăn tối với nhau, lúc đó Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa tới, nghe nói máy tay sẽ tới muộn một chút.

Hà Chinh là người ít nói, chỉ thích hút thuốc, một bữa cơm mà hút hết điếu này đến điếu khác, cũng chẳng nói gì nhiều với Hạ Tinh Trình về ý tưởng của bộ phim.

Tối hôm đó Hạ Tinh Trình uống một chút rượu, lúc quay về phòng khách sạn cậu vẫn còn chóng mặt.

Thang máy đến tầng cậu ở, Hạ Tinh Trình một mình bước ra từ bên trong, giày thể thao giẫm lên thảm trải sàn trên hành lang gần như không phát ra chút tiếng động nào cả.

Ánh sáng trên hành lang không tốt lắm, cách một khoảng lại treo một chiếc đèn tường, ánh sáng màu vàng ấm áp nhuộm cả hành lang, làm mọi thứ trông có vẻ lờ mờ không rõ.

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy có một người đứng ở đầu hành lang.

Cậu đứng khá xa nên đầu tiên chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hình dáng, là một người đàn ông dáng người mảnh khảnh với một chiếc vali đang đặt ở bên chân.

Đợi tới lúc cậu từ từ tới gần, khuôn mặt của người đàn ông đó dần trở nên rõ nét dưới ánh sáng mờ tối, mũi anh cao và thẳng, mặt mũi thâm thúy, lông mày dài mảnh nhưng rất rậm, lúc chớp mắt sẽ khẽ rung lên, là khuôn mặt nam tính đẹp đẽ có thể hấp dẫn sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người.

Nếu như Hạ Tinh Trình không biết anh, chỉ nhìn mặt của anh chắc chắn sẽ nghĩ anh nhiều nhất cũng chỉ 30 tuổi, nhưng cậu biết không phải, người đàn ông này là Dương Du Minh mà cậu vẫn luôn đứng nhìn từ xa, nhưng là lần đầu tiên có cơ hội đến gần để nghiêm túc tự giới thiệu bản thân mình.

Hai tay Hạ Tinh Trình vô thức nắm chặt lại, cậu bước về phía Dương Du Minh.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh xoay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chào anh Minh, em là Hạ Tinh Trình.” Cậu cảm thấy giọng mình hình như đang run run, thấy Dương Du Minh nhìn mình, cậu lập tức cảm thấy tay chân luống cuống.

Dương Du Minh cười mỉm, ý cười hơi nhạt, dường như chỉ hơi cong khóe mắt, anh duỗi tay về phía Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chào cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nắm lấy tay anh, cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay anh khô ráo và ấm áp, nhưng bàn tay mình thì lại đang đổ một tầng hồ môi, cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái lắm khi bắt tay với Dương Du Minh, lúc buông ra cậu nói: “Em rất thích anh, từ lúc debut cho tới giờ, em vẫn luôn rất thích anh. Lần này có thể có cơ hội hợp tác với anh, em thật sự cảm thấy rất vinh dự.”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ gật đầu: “Tôi cũng rất vinh dự.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không thể nghe ra giọng điệu của Dương Du Minh là thật lòng hay chỉ nói cho có lệ, cậu cảm thấy cảm giác say rượu lúc này đang bốc lên đầu, gò má và mắt đều hơi nóng lên, cậu muốn nói thêm gì đó nữa với Dương Du Minh, nhưng mở miệng lại chẳng thể nói được gì.

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Cậu uống rượu hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mơ màng gật đầu.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Vậy thì nghỉ ngơ sớm một chút, mai gặp ở trường quay.” Nói xong, anh mở cửa phòng, gật đầu một cái với Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi đẩy va li vào.

Hạ Tinh Trình mù mịt đi về phía trước, đợi tới lúc nghe thấy tiếng đóng cửa nhẹ nhàng ở phía sau, cậu mới đứng im quay đầu lại nhìn, nhìn thấy hành lang vắng vẻ, chỉ còn lại một mình cậu.

Quay lại phòng mình, Hạ Tinh Trình nằm xuống giường.

Một lát sau thì Hoàng Kế Tân tới, anh giúp cậu thu dọn lại hành lý, nói: “Anh có mời một trợ lý cho cậu, lúc quay phim sẽ đi theo chăm sóc cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay che mặt lại, hỏi: “Nam hay nữ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Nam, ra vào phòng cậu cũng thuận tiện.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, một lát sau điện thoại đang sạc pin trên đầu giường vang lên, cậu nghiêng đầu qua xem, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm màn hình điện thoại một lúc lâu mà chẳng hề động đậy.

Hoàng Kế Tân cảm thấy kỳ lạ, anh đi tới thì nhìn thấy tên người gọi là Tiêu Du, anh nghiền ngẫm nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình một lát, rồi hỏi cậu: “Sao không bắt máy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lúc rồi nói: “Thôi khỏi.” Đợi tới lúc tiếng chuông dừng lại cậu cũng chẳng nhận điện thoại của Tiêu Du.


	5. Chapter 5

Ngày thứ hai vào đoàn phim, bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》chính thức khai máy.

Hầu hết những phân cảnh trong phim đều được dựng cảnh ở trường quay, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đứng từ xa nhìn thấy bên ngoài ngôi nhà nhỏ ba tầng được dựng lên, trong đầu tự nhiên nhớ lại rất nhiều cảnh tượng trong kịch bản.

Nghỉ hè năm nhất đại học, căn phòng trống trên tầng ba chào đón một vị khách mới, là người đàn ông anh anh tuấn khoảng ba mươi tuổi tên Dư Hải Dương.

Sau khi làm xong nghi thức khai máy đơn giản, cảnh quay đầu tiên của ngày hôm nay là cảnh thân mật đầu tiên của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương.

Giữa trường quay người đến người đi để làm công tác chuẩn bị, Hà Chinh cầm kịch bản trong tay, giải thích về cảnh phim cho Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình nghe.

Hà Chinh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đây là lần đầu tiên của Phương Tiệm Viễn, trong lòng cậu ta rất kháng cự, nhưng thân thể lại không tự giác mà đắm chìm vào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, kịch bản trong tay cũng sắp bị cậu bóp nát, thấm mồ hôi dúm dó.

Cảnh này cậu gần như không có lời thoại, phải nói là cả bộ phim lời thoại của cậu cũng rất ít, nhưng như vậy cậu lại càng cảm thấy căng thẳng, cậu biết điều Hà Chinh muốn không phải là cảm xúc được diễn tả bằng thật nhiều lời thoại, mà là những cảm xúc được kết nối song song với các chi tiết, có thể là một vẻ mặt trầm mặc, cũng có thể là một động tác tinh tế.

Mấy ngày nay Hạ Tinh Trình đã xem hết tất cả những tác phẩm của Hà Chinh từ lúc ra mắt cho tới bây giờ, phim của Hà Chinh hay nhất là sự biểu đạt ngôn ngữ ống kính một cách tinh tế, ngay cả phim thương mại cũng vậy, huống chi bộ phim này lại nghiêng về bên nghệ thuật.

Thế nên, nếu như muốn bộ phim có được hiệu quả tốt, thì yêu cầu đối với kỹ năng diễn xuất của diễn viên sẽ cực kỳ cao.

Trong dàn diễn viên trẻ tuổi, Hạ Tinh Trình luôn được khen diễn xuất giỏi, cho dù nói thế nào đi chăng nữa, trong phim thần tượng thô kệch và thẳng thắn, cậu chỉ cần dùng diễn xuất vốn có của mình để biểu đạt tình cảm là đủ rồi. Nhưng cậu hiểu, muốn đạt đến yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, thì vẫn còn khoảng cách rất lớn.

Điều này làm cậu cảm thấy vô cùng lo lắng, tối qua lúc đọc kịch bản, cậu liên tục nghĩ, Hà Chinh tìm cậu diễn bộ này chỉ vì cậu và Phương Tiệm Viễn trong phim giống nhau thôi ư? Vậy rốt cuộc là giống ở đâu? Mặt mũi hay là tính cách? Cậu muốn đi hỏi Hà Chinh, mình cần phải làm những gì để càng phù hợp hơn với nhân vật, nhưng cậu lại không có đủ dũng khí.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấp thỏm lo ấu nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, vừa xem kịch bản vừa nghe Hà Chinh giải thích, lúc Hà Chinh nói đến cảnh quay của anh, anh sẽ bình tĩnh gật nhẹ đầu coi như trả lời.

Hôm nay, Dương Du Minh mặc trang phục của Dư Hải Dương ở trong phim, anh mặc quần tây đen, phía trên là áo sơ mi trắng, áo sơ mi nhét vào trong lưng quần, để lộ đôi chân dài vô cùng cân đối. Tóc vốn được chải lên trên, nhưng lại có mấy sợi hơi lộn xộn rủ xuống, kết hợp với nút trên cổ áo mở rộng, toàn thân đứng đắn lại lộ ra vẻ chẳng đứng đắn lắm.

Dường như là chú ý tới ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, tầm mắt Dương Du Minh rời khỏi kịch bản, anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, khóe miệng lộ ra một nụ cười thờ ơ.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng choáng váng, hình ảnh Dư Hải Dương vẫn luôn mơ hồ ở trong đầu giây phút này đã hiện lên một cách rõ nét trên người Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vừa nghe giải thích vừa nghiền ngẫm nhân vật, anh không cần chuyển tiếp cũng không cần được bạn diễn dẫn dắt, đã dễ dàng mà nhập vai.

Lúc này, Hà Chinh bảo bọn họ diễn thử trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, giao kịch bản cho trợ lý đang đứng bên cạnh.

Cảnh này là Phương Tiệm Viễn trở về từ bên ngoài, lúc lên cầu thang thì gặp được Dư Hải Dương, Dư Hải Dương túm lấy cậu rồi đẩy cậu lên tường, sau đó là hôn môi và vuốt ve, cuối cùng dẫn cậu vào phòng của cậu, đẩy ngã lên giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi lên cầu thang, Hà Chinh hét lên: “Nhẹ một chút!” Cậu bèn điều chỉnh bước chân, chạy chậm lên, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng ở trên cầu thang, cậu thoáng dừng lại, lúc muốn đi ngang qua anh, thì lại bị Dương Du Minh bắt lấy cánh tay, đẩy cậu lên tường.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị dọa giật mình, không phải đang diễn, mà là bị dọa sợ thật, bởi vì Dương Du Minh dùng sức rất lớn, hơn nữa ngay sau đó còn ép sát vào người cậu.

Dương Du Minh dùng giọng nói trầm thấp hỏi cậu: “Ra ngoài chơi hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, chỗ này cậu không cần trả lời.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, dùng ngón tay đẩy những sợi tóc đang dính vào trán cậu sang hai bên, nói: “Đi chơi với bạn à? Em xem em toát hết cả mồ hôi rồi này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cứng ngắc giơ tay lên, định đẩy Dương Du Minh ra.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh lại dán sát vào cậu hơn, khoảnh khắc đó, Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng anh muốn hôn thật, nhưng Dương Du Minh cũng chỉ làm dáng, mặt kề sát mặt cậu, nhưng môi lại không chạm vào nhau, mà rất nhanh đã rời đi, anh dùng tay kéo T-shirt của cậu, giả vờ hôn cổ cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ đầu đến cuối đều cứng đờ, mãi cho đến lúc bị Dương Du Minh kéo tay dùng sức đẩy mạnh vào phòng.

Hà Chinh nói: “Ok.” Nói xong, hắn khoát tay lên vai Dương Du Minh: “Lát nữa phải hôn thật, đừng có lợi dụng góc quay.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Cảnh này Hạ Tinh Trình từ đầu đến cuối đều được Dương Du Minh dẫn dắt, ngay cả sự cứng đờ của cậu cũng trở thành một phần cần thiết trong phim. Lúc này, gò má và môi cậu đều hơi đỏ lên, trên trán đổ một tầng mồ hôi, không biết là do nóng hay là do căng thẳng.

Hà Chinh hỏi cậu: “Cậu không sao chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không phản ứng kịp, một lúc sau mới hiểu Hà Chinh đang nói đến chuyện phải hôn thật, cậu bèn vội vàng nói: “Không sao ạ.” Nếu như chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý cho chuyện đó, thì cậu cũng sẽ chẳng nhận bộ phim này.

Hà Chinh gật đầu, đi chỉ huy ánh sáng.

Lúc này bỗng dưng Dương Du Minh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Căng thẳng hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngây người, cậu nhìn qua Dương Du Minh, không biết phải trả lời như thế nào.

Dương Du Minh dường như cũng chẳng mong đợi đáp án của cậu, anh cúi đầu cài lại nút trên cổ tay áo, bình thản nói một câu: “Hà Chinh đang muốn sự căng thẳng bây giờ của cậu đó, không sao đâu.”

Nói xong, Dương Du Minh rời đi, Hạ Tinh Trình một mình đi tới trong góc, ở đó Hoàng Kế Tân đang nói chuyện với một chuyên gia trang điểm cực kỳ xinh đẹp.

Chuyên gia trang điểm thấy cậu đi tới, bèn vội vàng tiến lên sửa lại lớp makeup cho cậu, cô nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh Tiểu Tinh đổ nhiều mồ hôi quá.”

Chuyên gia trang điểm này trước kia từng hợp tác với cậu, lúc đó ở trong đoàn phim mọi người đều gọi cậu là anh Tiểu Tinh, giờ đến đoàn phim mới, rất nhiều cũng theo đó mà gọi cậu là anh Tiểu Tinh.

Hoàng Kế Tân huých cánh tay cậu nói: “Không tồi ha, lần đầu tiên làm bạn diễn của Dương Du Minh mà không lo lắng gì cả, anh thấy Hà Chinh vừa lòng lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết nói gì cho phải, đợi chỉnh lại makeup xong, cậu ngẩng đầu lắc lắc cái cổ cứng ngắc của mình.


	6. Chapter 6

Bắt đầu buổi quay phim chính thức đầu tiên.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng trên cầu thang, nhắm mắt lại hít một hơi thật sâu, nghe thấy tiếng đạo diễn hô bắt đầu, cậu nhẹ bước chân chạy lên cầu thang.

Dương Du Minh đứng trên đầu cầu thang nhìn cậu.

Sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy anh, cậu dừng lại một chút sau đó định đi ngang qua anh luôn.

Xung quanh rất yên tĩnh, toàn bộ staff đều đứng ở nơi camera không quay tới, không gây ra chút tiếng động nào.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình rất căng thẳng, dung hợp hoàn hảo với tâm trạng căng thẳng của Phương Tiệm Viễn lúc này.

Lúc cậu đi ngang qua Dương Du Minh, thậm chí còn cố gắng hết sức tránh đụng chạm cơ thể với anh.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh có hành động, anh nắm lấy cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình rồi đặt cậu lên vách tường hành lang.

Hạ Tinh Trình trợn tròn mắt nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ra ngoài chơi hả?” Giọng anh còn trầm thấp hơn cả ban nãy nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu, dùng ngón tay vén tóc trước trán cậu lên: “Đi chơi cùng bạn ư? Em xem em toát hết cả mồ hôi rồi này.”

Lời thoại và động tác đều giống như ban nãy, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy ngột ngạt hơn, cậu cố gắng nói với bản thân, giờ người này không phải là Dương Du Minh, mà là Dư Hải Dương.

Hạ Tinh Trình muốn đẩy anh ra, nhưng khi động tác này chưa kịp hoàn thành, môi Dương Du Minh đã dán vào.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình quay cảnh hôn, nhưng lại là lần đầu tiên cậu được một người đàn ông hôn, cũng là lần đầu tiên không phải chạm môi mà là hôn sâu môi lưỡi giao nhau ở trước ống kính.

Nụ hôn của Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình không giống với bất cứ người phụ nữ nào mà cậu từng hôn, không phải là một nụ hôn mềm mại, mà là nụ hôn nam tính vừa nóng bỏng vừa mạnh mẽ. Hạ Tinh Trình mở to hai mắt, ngoại trừ tiếng máy móc chuyển động nhỏ xíu, cũng chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng họ hôn nhau, việc này khiến cậu bắt đầu dần dần không chống đỡ được, nụ hôn này hoàn toàn bị Dương Du Minh dẫn dắt, thân thể cậu không thể nói là bài xích, nhưng trong lòng cậu ngày càng sợ hãi hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu trốn sang một bên, đồng thời hơi từ chối Dương Du Minh, cậu tưởng Hà Chinh sẽ kêu dừng lại, nhưng Hà Chinh lại chẳng nói gì.

Bản thân Hạ Tinh Trình rất muốn hô dừng.

Lúc này, Dương Du Minh lại chủ động lùi ra, anh vùi đầu vào cổ Hạ Tinh Trình, hô hấp nặng nề thở hổn hển.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết có phải anh đang diễn hay không, nếu như là diễn thật thì cũng quá chân thật rồi. Còn nếu không phải là diễn, thì tình huống này sẽ khiến Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cực kỳ lúng túng.

Ngay sau đó, Dương Du Minh hôn lên cổ Hạ Tinh Trình.

Xúc cảm nóng ướt của đôi môi lập tức khiến da đầu Hạ Tinh Trình tê dại, cậu có thể cảm nhận được toàn bộ khuôn mặt mình đang ngày càng nóng lên, không biết trong ống kính có thể nhìn ra không, nhưng staff ở hiện trường chắc chắn đều nhìn ra giờ cậu đã đỏ hết cả mặt rồi.

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang tiếp tục, anh hôn lên cái cổ cứng đờ của Hạ Tinh Trình, lần này anh không dùng nhiều sức, có lẽ là không muốn để lại dấu vết trên làn da trắng ngần của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, trên đỉnh đầu là hệ thống dây điện hơi ngổn ngang của studio, tầm mắt của cậu khó mà tập trung được, lúc cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh đang vén vạt áo mình lên, toàn thân cậu run rẩy.

Dương Du Minh chắc cũng nhận ra, anh hôn lên hầu kết đang nhẹ run của cậu, rồi buông cậu ra đứng thẳng người dậy.

Tầm mắt Hạ Tinh Trình rơi trên mặt Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh đang nhìn cậu, vừa dịu dàng vừa mang theo chút trìu mến.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh sờ sờ mặt cậu, dịu dàng nói: “Đừng sợ.”

Lời thoại này không có trong kịch bản, Hạ Tinh Trình không biết có nên trả lời hay không, ngay sau đó Dương Du Minh kéo tay cậu đi vào trong phòng.

Lúc dịch chuyển bước chân, Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhận ra rằng mình hơi run chân.

Khoảnh khắc Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào phòng, đạo diễn hô ngừng.

Bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu của Dương Du Minh lập tức buông ra, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được có một cơn gió thổi qua, trên lưng dường như rất mát mẻ, nhưng lại đổ một thân mồ hôi làm phía sau lưng bị ướt hết.

Cậu dựa vào cánh cửa, che giấu đi sự mệt mỏi của cơ thể, đồng thời nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Sự dịu dàng trìu mến nơi đáy mắt Dương Du Minh đã hoàn toàn biến mất chẳng còn tăm hơi, anh cũng chẳng còn thở hổn hển nữa, mọi thứ đều ôn hòa và yên tĩnh, anh quay người đi tới bên cạnh Hà Chinh, cùng hắn xem lại cảnh quay qua camera giám sát.

Chỉ còn Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đứng ở đó, cúi đầu muốn che giấu tâm trạng thất thố của mình, cậu đặt tay lên mặt, cảm thấy mặt mình vẫn nóng khủng khiếp.

Hoàng Kế Tân đi tới bên cạnh, hỏi cậu: “Vẫn ổn chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Em không muốn diễn nữa.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới ngồi xuống cái ghế dựa mà đoàn phim chuẩn bị cho mình, cậu ngẩng đầu, trực tiếp đắp tờ khăn giấy trợ lý đưa qua để lau mồ hôi lên mặt.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi trên băng ghế nhỏ bên cạnh cậu, thấy trạng thái của cậu thật sự không tốt, anh nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Sao vậy? Ban nãy không phải phát huy tốt lắm ư.”

Cảnh đầu tiên chỉ quay một lần đã qua, đối với Hoàng Kế Tân mà nói, Hạ Tinh Trình như vậy có lẽ là phát huy vượt xa người thường rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không biết phải nói thế nào, cảnh quay ban nãy chẳng liên quan gì đến sự phát huy của cậu cả, hoàn toàn là do một mình Dương Du Minh dẫn cậu về phía trước.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh đã nói với cậu phải thận trọng khi nhận bộ phim này rồi.” Anh nghĩ có lẽ Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu được việc quay cảnh thân mật với đàn ông.

Hạ Tinh Trình kéo khăn giấy trên mặt xuống, gấp đôi lại, im lặng lau mồ hôi trên thái dương.

Hoàng Kế Tân là quản lý của cậu từ khi cậu mới debut, tình cảm của hai người cũng không tệ, anh lại lớn hơn Hạ Tinh Trình mấy tuổi, lúc này không nhịn được mà nhỏ giọng an ủi cậu: “Cậu đừng nói mấy câu kiểu như không quay nữa, cho dù không xem xét đến chuyện hợp đồng, lúc này cậu mà nói không quay nữa với Hà Chinh, thì sẽ ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến sự phát triển sau này của bản thân mình.”

Khăn giấy trong tay Hạ Tinh Trình đã nhăn nhúm lại, nhưng cậu vẫn dùng nó lau mồ hôi bên khóe mắt, cậu nhìn về phía trước rồi nói: “Em biết.” Cái câu không quay nữa cũng chỉ nói vậy mà thôi.

Hoàng Kế Tân vỗ vỗ vai cậu: “Chả có gì ghê gớm, chỉ là bị đàn ông hôn một cái sờ một chút thôi mà, với lại đó cũng chẳng phải là đàn ông bình thường, không chừng sau này mọi người đều nghĩ là cậu chiếm tiện nghi của đại ảnh đế đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu được, lườm anh một cái.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Không sao đâu, cứ tập trung đóng phim đi, anh xem trọng cậu.”

Thông báo hôm nay có tổng cộng hai cảnh quay, cảnh thứ hai là cảnh sau khi vào phòng, hai người thân mật ở trên giường.

Phòng của Phương Tiệm Viễn không lớn, nhưng lại có một cái cửa sổ hướng về phía Nam, một năm bốn mùa ngồi trước cửa sổ đều có thể đón ánh nắng mặt trời. Trước cửa sổ có một cái bàn học, bên cạnh bàn học có một cái tủ quần áo bằng gỗ, giữa căn phòng là một chiếc giường đơn.

Lúc Hà Chinh giải thích cảnh quay cho bọn họ, người tựa lên bên cạnh bàn học trước cửa sổ, còn Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh thì ngồi bên giường.

Dư Hải Dương kéo Phương Tiệm Viễn vào phòng, áp đảo lên giường, hôn cậu vuốt ve cậu, Phương Tiệm Viễn vừa hưng phấn vừa sợ hãi, mãi đến lúc Dư Hải Dương định tuột quần cậu ra, cậu sợ quá bật khóc, Dư Hải Dương ngừng lại, quay qua an ủi cậu.

Hà Chinh nói: “Dư Hải Dương rất giỏi trêu ghẹo, không được thô lỗ quá, theo quan điểm của hắn đó là chuyện cậu tình tôi nguyện, chứ không phải là ép buộc, Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng rất ngây ngô, không phải là cậu ta không thích Dư Hải Dương, mà cậu ta đang sợ, sợ loại chuyện này và quan hệ này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn mấy chữ đơn giản Phương Tiệm Viễn sợ đến mức bật khóc ở trên kịch bản, cậu cảm thấy hơi lo lắng, không biết mình có khóc được không.

Hà Chinh nói với cậu: “Ban nãy tâm trạng của cậu rất chuẩn, cứ giữ nguyên tâm trạng này nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay vén tóc, che giấu sự bất an của mình.

Ngoài cửa sổ đang điều chỉnh ánh sáng, ánh sáng màu vàng ấm áp đang tỏa sáng như ánh mặt trời, làm nhiệt độ trong studio tăng lên không ít.

Bỗng chốc Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy mình đang ở buổi chiều mùa hạ, ngày mà Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương bên nhau.

Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh cậu, anh vốn vẫn đang im lặng, lúc này tự dưng lại nói một câu: “Phải khóc theo cách khóc của con trai ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa hiểu rõ ý của anh lắm, Hà Chinh bèn nói tiếp một câu: “Đúng vậy, phải khóc theo cách khóc của con trai, cậu lĩnh hội một chút xem.”

Bộ phim mà Dương Du Minh giành được nhiều giải thường nhất là hợp tác với Hà Chinh, về sau bọn họ từng hợp tác với nhau thêm hai bộ nữa, nên giữa hai người rất ăn ý với nhau.

Còn Hạ Tinh Trình thì lại cảm thấy mình hoàn toàn chưa hiểu được tình huống, cậu đang cố nghĩ xem cách khóc của con trai là gì.

Hà Chinh bảo bọn họ diễn thử trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên, tiếp đó nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh cũng đứng dậy rồi đứng đối mặt với cậu.

Dương Du Minh cao hơn Hạ Tinh Trình gần 3cm, lúc anh nhìn cậu, tầm mắt hơi hướng xuống, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình mím môi.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay đẩy ngã cậu lên giường, không để cho cậu có cơ hội phản ứng, anh đã đè cả người lên.

Không phải là đè thật, mà hai tay anh chống lên giường, ngực anh chỉ hơi dán vào cơ thể Hạ Tinh Trình mà thôi, nhưng cảm giác ngột ngạt và nhiệt độ của anh vẫn làm Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào động đậy được.

Hà Chinh đang quan sát góc độ trong ống kính, sau khi bảo bọn họ thực hiện một ít điều chỉnh thì nói: “Ok, lát nữa cứ như vậy, cậu phải quyết đoán nhưng không được thô lỗ.”

Làm thể nào để phân biệt quyết đoán và thô lỗ trong diễn xuất, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi nghi ngờ.

Hà Chinh nói tiếp: “Kéo quần áo của cậu ấy lên, đợi một lát rồi mới cởi nút và phéc mơ tuya trên quần cậu ấy, tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ phản kháng, cậu phải vỗ về cậu ấy trước, đợi tới lúc cậu ấy khóc cậu mới bỏ đi suy nghĩ của mình và khuyên cậu ấy.”

Dương Du Minh giả vờ cởi quần Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay đẩy anh ra.

Hà Chinh nói: “Sai rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ.

Dương Du Minh ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Lúc này cậu có nên giữ chặt lấy quần trước không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu được, một tay cậu dùng sức giữ chặt quần, nghiêng người sang ngăn cản động tác của Dương Du Minh, một tay khác thì đẩy anh.

Dương Du Minh tạm dừng lại, nói lời thoại trong kịch bản: “Đừng sợ, không sao đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại lời thoại: “Tôi không muốn.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đồ ngốc.” Anh vẫn muốn tiếp tục.

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt lấy quần, nghiêng người qua nằm sấp trên giường, một tay khác thì che mặt, vai co rúm lại.

Dương Du Minh dừng động tác lại không tiếp tục nữa.

Hà Chinh đứng lên, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tâm trạng của cậu không đúng lắm, điều chỉnh lại một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay mình ngồi dậy, cậu chợt nhớ lại bộ phim tài liệu mà mình từng xem lúc trước, Hà Chinh sẽ nói cho bạn biết bạn sai, nhưng sẽ không chỉ cho bạn phải làm sao mới đúng.

Cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng, thấy Hà Chinh không đi tới, cậu bèn nhìn Dương Du Minh đang ngồi bên cạnh.

Dương Du Minh nhận lấy ly nước trợ lý đưa tới uống một ngụm, lúc đưa lại thì chú ý tới ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, khóe miệng ửng đỏ ướt át của anh khẽ nhếch lên, tầm mắt rơi trên bàn tay vẫn đang nắm chặt quần của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói: “Hay là vậy đi, giờ tôi sẽ bảo Hà Chinh đuổi hết người ở trường quay đi, chúng ta diễn hoàn chỉnh một lần, giúp cậu tìm lại cảm xúc ban nãy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Staff không có phận sự gì ở trường quay đều rời đi hết, Hà Chinh im lặng ngồi sau camera giám sát, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh, lúc này cậu hy vọng Dương Du Minh có thể nói gì đó với cậu.

Dương Du Minh dựa vào bàn học, tiện tay cầm lấy một quyển sách trên đó lật xem mấy trang, sau đó ngẩng đầu hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

“24 ạ,” Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở mép giường trả lời anh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đóng phim nấy năm rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác mình giống như học sinh tiểu học đang trả lời câu hỏi của giáo viên, cậu thật thà nói: “Sáu năm, em bắt đầu đóng phim năm 18 tuổi.”

Sách trong tay Dương Du Minh được lật rất nhanh, có lẽ là đọc không vào, giọng điệu anh nhàn nhạt, giống như một cuộc trò chuyện trong quán cà phê vào một chiều mùa hạ: “Vậy cậu tốt nghiệp trường nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tên một trường điện ảnh, không phải là trường điện ảnh đứng đầu trong nước, nhưng cũng có chút tiếng tăm.

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Vậy là năm nhất đã bắt đầu đóng phim rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Em rất thích đóng phim.”

Tầm mắt Dương Du Minh đặt trên mặt cậu: “Thích lắm hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Vâng” một tiếng.

Hà Chinh ngồi im lặng, không giục bọn họ bắt đầu, mà để mặc hai người trò chuyện bình thường với nhau.

Dương Du Minh tiếp tục hỏi cậu: “Trước khi cậu nhận bộ phim này, đã cân nhắc một cách nghiêm túc chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ anh lại hỏi chuyện này ngay trước mặt Hà Chinh, sau khi hơi ngớ người, cậu trả lời: “Đương nhiên rồi.” Cậu có rất nhiều lý do để nhận bộ phim này, cho dù lấy ra bất cứ lý do nào cũng sẽ nhận được tán đồng của diễn viên trẻ có độ tuổi và địa vị giống cậu. Đồng thời cậu cũng không thể chịu đựng được sự tò mò ở trong lòng, bèn hỏi một câu: “Tại sao anh Minh lại diễn bộ này ạ?”

Dương Du Minh khác cậu, Dương Du Minh đã tạo dựng được tên tuổi cho mình, anh không cần phải dựa vào một bộ phim như vậy để mang lại cái gì đó cho bản thân.

Sau khi nghe thấy câu hỏi này, Dương Du Minh không trả lời ngay, anh chỉ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Hà Chinh, rồi mỉm cười nói: “Nợ ân tình của anh ta, nên cần phải trả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết anh nói thật hay chỉ là nói đùa.

Dương Du Minh để sách trong tay lại vị trí ban đầu, rồi nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chuẩn bị để bắt đầu đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mới hơi thả lỏng một chút đã lại bắt đầu cảm thấy căng thẳng, cậu đứng dậy khỏi giường, hít sâu mấy hơi.

Dương Du Minh chợt hỏi cậu: “Ban nãy cậu đang nghĩ gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt một chút, rồi nói: “Em nghĩ xem lúc này Phương Tiệm Viễn đang nghĩ gì.”

Dương Du Minh lại hỏi: “Lúc chuẩn bị quay một cảnh nào đó thì cậu sẽ nghĩ gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không thể trả lời ngay, những lúc đó cậu đều cảm thấy lòng dạ rối bời, chẳng thể suy nghĩ tỉ mỉ được cái gì cả.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Không nghĩ gì là đúng rồi, có lẽ lúc này Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng chẳng nghĩ được gì.”

Chính là lòng dạ rối bời, chứ chẳng có gì nữa cả.

Lần này vẫn không phải là quay chính thức, nhưng Dương Du Minh vẫn diễn rất nghiêm túc.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh đẩy ngã lên giường, cậu phản ứng theo bản năng muốn chống người dậy, nhưng tiếc là không có thời gian, Dương Du Minh đè cả người lên.

Lần này là thật, ngực Dương Du Minh dán vào cậu, hai người đều mặc đồ rất mỏng, nên có thể cảm nhận được cả nhiệt độ của đối phương.

Tiếp đó hai tay Dương Du Minh chia nhau đè tay cậu xuống, hôn môi cậu thật sâu.

Nụ hôn sâu này ban nãy chưa được nhắc tới, trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình loạn cả lên, cậu theo bản năng muốn trốn ra sau.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại nắm lấy hai tay cậu vặn ra sau, làm cậu bất giác ưỡn ngực lên, nên càng dán sát vào Dương Du Minh hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình gần như chẳng thể nào thở nổi, cậu cảm thấy Dương Du Minh quyết đoán nhưng không thô lỗ.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh vén vạt áo T-shirt của cậu lên, vùi đầu hôn lên ngực cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, ngực cậu phập phồng dữ dội, từ gò má cho đến cổ, thậm chí là trước ngực đều ửng đỏ, cậu há miệng, nhận ra đôi môi mình khô khốc, bật ra một tiếng rất nhỏ: “Không…”

Trong lòng cậu cảm thấy trống rỗng và hoang mang.

Dương Du Minh đưa tay tìm nút quần của cậu, xúc cảm đó quá đỗi mãnh liệt, chút hoang mang trong lòng cậu lập tức được phóng đại, Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng hề nghĩ phải diễn như thế nào, mà chỉ nghĩ phài làm thế nào để ngăn chặn động tác tiếp theo của Dương Du Minh, cậu giơ tay nắm chặt lấy quần mình, một tay khác thì cố đẩy cổ tay Dương Du Minh ra, sau đó nghiêng người cong lưng lên né tránh.

Giọng Dương Du Minh hơi khàn khàn, vừa dịu dàng lại vừa mạnh mẽ, anh vẫn nắm lấy nút quần cậu, khuyên cậu rằng: “Đừng sợ, không sao đâu.”

Đó là giọng nói kìm nén dục vọng của người đàn ông đã trưởng thành, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy rất rõ, cậu càng cố gắng cuộn tròn cơ thể lại, áo thun vẫn đang cuốn lên ngang ngực, để lộ chiếc eo dẻo dai và phía sau lưng, cậu nói: “Tôi không muốn.” Lúc mở miệng cậu mới nhận ra giọng mình đã khàn đi rồi, với lại còn hơi run rẩy nữa.

Dương Du Minh đặt một tay lên eo cậu, dùng chút sức vuốt ve, cảm giác ngứa ngáy lập tức từ eo xông thẳng lên, làm toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình tê dại, trái tim dường như cũng theo đó mà trở nên ngứa ngáy.

“Đồ ngốc,” giọng Dương Du Minh vừa giống trưởng bối vừa giống như người yêu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vùi mặt vào gối bất động. Cậu không nức nở cũng không run rẩy cả người, cậu chỉ hít thở từng ngụm từng ngụm, ấp ủ tâm tình trong tăm tối và sự nghẹt thở.

Dương Du Minh vẫn vuốt ve eo cậu, mãi cho đến khi nhận ra cậu không động đậy trong khoảng thời gian rất dài, anh mới tiến gần đến tai cậu, dùng ngón tay xoa gáy cậu rồi hỏi: “Phương Tiệm Viễn?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Giọng Dương Du Minh càng thêm dịu dàng: “Tiểu Viễn?”

Vai Hạ Tinh Trình co rúm lại.

Dương Du Minh hơi dùng sức, giữ vai cậu rồi lật người lại, nhìn đôi mắt đỏ hoe và khóe mắt ướt của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay mặt qua chỗ khác không chịu nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi ở mép giường, nâng cậu dậy để cậu ngồi tựa vào lồng ngực mình, anh dùng ngón tay cái lau khóe mắt cậu, nói: “Chuyện này có gì mà khóc, có ngốc không chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đỏ mắt nhìn chằm chằm cửa sổ.

Dương Du Minh ôm vai để cậu đổi lại tư thế thoải mái rồi nói: “Mai tôi không đi làm, em muốn bơi không? Tụi mình đi bơi được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Dương Du Minh tự nói với bản thân: “Quần bơi của tôi cũng mất rồi, tối sẽ đi mua một cái mới, em muốn mua không? Tối tụi mình cùng đi mua.”

Giọng Hạ Tinh Trình khàn khàn: “Tôi không rảnh.”

Dương Du Minh cười một tiếng.

Cảnh này đến đây là kết thúc.

Hà Chinh vỗ tay mấy lần, hô: “Được rồi! Cứ vậy nhé, chúng ta quay chính thức, tranh thủ quay trong một lần!”

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy khỏi giường, vỗ vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Quay nào.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hạ Tinh Trình ngâm cả người mình vào bồn tắm, để cho nước che qua đầu mình. Chẳng mấy chốc, không khí trong cơ thể cậu đã bị cạn kiệt, trong cơn nghẹt thở khiến lồng ngực tiếp tục đau đớn, cậu mới ngoi đầu lên khỏi mặt nước rồi thở hổn hển.

Nước chảy xuống dọc theo tóc cậu, cậu giơ tay chùi nước trên mặt, cơ thể lùi ra sau, tựa đầu bên mép bồn tắm, nhắm mắt lại.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình từ phòng tắm đi ra, thì nhìn thấy Hoàng Kế Tân đang ngồi hút thuốc trên sô pha.

“Anh vẫn chưa về à?” Cậu kéo khăn đang phủ trên đầu xuống, mặc áo tắm ngồi xuống mép giường.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Không phải tại lo cho cậu sao? Ở lại với cậu thêm mấy ngày.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu thở dài một hơi ngửa ra sau ngã lên giường, hai chân duỗi ra khỏi vạt áo tắm, trắng nõn và thon thả.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngậm thuốc trong miệng đứng lên đi tới bên giường, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nói: “Sao vậy? Trông cậu ủ rũ quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hiếm khi nói ra lời từ tận đáy lòng ở trước mặt Hoàng Kế Tân, cậu nói: “Em áp lực quá.”

“Nè, người anh em, giờ mới là ngày đầu tiên quay phim thôi đó được không?” Hoàng Kế Tân tỏ vẻ khó mà hiểu nổi: “Với lại hôm nay cậu thể hiện tốt lắm đó, Hà Chinh không phải là nổi tiếng có yêu cầu cao ư, kết quả hôm nay lại kết thúc công việc rất nhanh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên che mặt: “Đó cũng chẳng phải do em diễn hay.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh biết là do Dương Du Minh diễn hay, nhưng không phải cũng cần cậu phối hợp đó sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc lắc đầu, không biết nói sao với anh nữa.

Hoàng Kế Tân duỗi chân ra đá vào cẳng chân cậu: “Lên tinh thần đi, mới ngày đầu tiên cậu đừng có suy sụp thế chứ, bộ phim này còn phải quay lâu như vậy, cơ hội cậu khó khăn lắm mới giành được, phải biết nắm lấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em biết rồi.”

Đợi Hoàng Kế Tân rời đi, Hạ Tinh Trình lại nằm trên giường một lát, cậu nhớ lại một ít chuyện, rồi xoay người tìm điện thoại trên tủ đầu giường, gọi điện cho Tiêu Du.

Điện thoại đổ chuông mấy tiếng nhưng Tiêu Du không bắt máy.

Sau khi quá trình quay số tự động kết thúc, Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được một tin nhắn Tiêu Du gửi tới, nói: “Vô vị, chúng ta kết thúc đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm mấy chữ kia ngẩn người một lúc, cậu biết ngày này sắp đến, nhưng không ngờ Tiêu Du lại là người nói ra trước, bèn trả lời: “Anh biết rồi, chúc em mọi điều tốt đẹp.”

Tiêu Du không nhắn lại nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình mịt mờ đợi một lúc, rồi mở weibo ra.

Cậu không xem bình luận và lượt share trên weibo mình, mà gõ tìm weibo của Dương Du Minh, ấn vào trang chủ thì phát hiện ra hôm nay anh mới update.

Dương Du Minh post một bức ảnh, là cảnh trí trong gian phòng nhỏ của Phương Tiệm Viễn, giường đơn, bàn học, ngoài ra còn có cửa sổ sáng loáng được ánh nắng chiếu vào.

Đây là một bức ảnh trông rất bình thường, nhưng khi nhìn thấy chiếc giường kia, Hạ Tinh Trình lại bất giác nhớ tới những chuyện đã xảy ra trên chiếc giường đó vào ngày hôm nay, cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy hoang mang.

Dưới bức ảnh có rất nhiều bình luận của fans Dương Du Minh, cái top comment đầu tiên là hỏi anh: “Là phim mới ư?”

Phim của Hà Chinh vẫn chưa tuyên truyền công khai, nhưng mà trên mạng đã có rất nhiều rumor rồi, với lại có paparazzi còn chụp được ảnh Dương Du Minh ở trường quay.

Dương Du Minh chắc chắn sẽ không trả lời câu hỏi này, toàn bộ weibo của anh chỉ có ảnh chứ không có caption, có vẻ như anh chỉ muốn post một bức ảnh chứ không phải muốn chia sẻ cuộc sống của mình với fans, ở trên mạng anh luôn rất lạnh lùng.

Nhưng chuyện này cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến sự yêu thích mà fans và khán giả dành cho anh, với địa vị anh đã đạt được ở trong giới, cho dù không duy trì sự tương tác, thì cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến sự phát triển của anh. Còn Hạ Tinh Trình thì ngược lại, cậu phải liên tục đóng phim, thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện trước công chúng, thì khán giả mới không quên cậu, fans không rời xa cậu.

Cậu cần tác phẩm hay và sự công nhận của công chúng để ổn định vị trí của mình, chứ không phải dựa vào khuôn mặt ưa nhìn của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn bức ảnh kia một lúc, lúc hoàn hồn lại thì phát hiện ra mình lỡ tay like cái weibo của Dương Du Minh mất rồi.

Cậu sửng sốt, like rồi đương nhiên không thể bỏ like được, cậu dứt khoát follow weibo của Dương Du Minh luôn, dù sao cậu cũng là hậu bối, cho dù Dương Du Minh không đáp lại thì cũng chẳng có gì mất mặt.

Sau đó cậu bèn tắt weibo, nằm ở trên giường tâm sự nặng nề lật xem kịch bản, chuẩn bị cho việc quay phim ngày mai.

Ngày hôm sau không có cảnh thân mật nữa.

Hà Chinh muốn quay cảnh lần đầu tiên Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương gặp nhau.

Buổi sáng, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình trang điểm xong mở phòng nghỉ đi ra, thì gặp được Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh thay xong quần áo rồi, lại là áo sơ mi và quần tây dài, hai tay cắm trong túi quần, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình tự dưng cảm thấy hồi hộp, bèn gọi: “Anh, anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh khẽ mỉm cười, rồi đi ngang qua cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi mất mặt, bèn vuốt tóc đi ra ngoài.


	10. Chapter 10

Nhà Phương Tiệm Viễn là một tòa nhà nhỏ có ba tầng, gia đình họ sống ở tầng hai, tầng ba bỏ trống để cho thuê, tầng một là mặt tiền, vì mẹ cậu kinh doanh một tiệm tạp hóa. Ba cậu quanh năm làm việc ở vùng khác, chỉ có ngày lễ ngày tết mới có thể về nhà, kỳ nghỉ hè năm nhất này, trong nhà chỉ có Phương Tiệm Viễn và mẹ cậu.

Lúc đó kỳ nghỉ hè mới bắt đầu, thời tiết rất nóng nực và khô hanh. Buổi chiều, mẹ tới quán mạt chược bên cạnh để chơi mạt chược, trong tiệm tạp hóa nhỏ chỉ có một mình Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu ngồi sau quầy hàng vừa đọc sách vừa trông coi chuyện buôn bán.

Trong góc để một cái quạt sàn cứ quay qua quay lại, mỗi khi quay một vòng sẽ phát ra tiếng kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt, gió thổi ra cũng chẳng thể xua tan hơi nóng.

Vào lúc này, Dư Hải Dương lần đầu tiền xuất hiện trước mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi sau quầy hàng, cậu tiện tay dọn dẹp lại mặt bàn, mở sách ra, rồi lại gấp lại.

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang đứng bên cạnh để chuyên gia trang điểm lại, trợ lý của anh là một người phụ nữ hơn ba mươi tuổi tên Lý Vân, đã làm việc với anh rất nhiều năm rồi, giờ đang đứng bên cạnh nói đùa với anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình không cố tình nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh, nhưng khóe mắt cậu nhận thấy dáng vẻ Dương Du Minh rất thoải mái, trước khi quay phim mà cảm thấy lo lắng chắc chỉ có mỗi mình cậu.

Việc quay phim hôm qua rất suôn sẻ, nhưng lại chẳng thể mang lại cho cậu sự thoải mái như trong dự liệu của người khác, ngược lại cậu càng cảm thấy áp lực hơn, cậu vừa sợ mình không phối hợp được với Dương Du Minh, vừa sợ mình không thể làm Hà Chinh vừa lòng.

Còn nữa, giờ cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh, thì sẽ cảm thấy rất căng thẳng.

Hà Chinh gọi tất cả mọi người chuẩn bị, sắp quay chính thức.

Hạ Tinh Trình đã cúi đầu đọc sách, đợi một tiếng bắt đầu Hà Chinh.

“Bắt đầu!”

Trường quay bỗng nhiên yên tĩnh lại, tiếng quạt đạo cụ lập tức vô cùng rõ ràng.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu đọc sách, cậu không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, chỉ cảm nhận được một bóng người đổ trên quyển sách trước mặt mình, chặn lại ánh sáng từ bên ngoài.

Thế là cậu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng trước mặt mình.

“Anh muốn mua gì à?” Trước khi hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng nuốt một ngụm nước miếng.

Dương Du Minh đặt một tay lên quầy hàng, anh nhìn kệ hàng sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình rồi nói: “Lấy cho tôi một gói thuốc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng đứng lên.

Đồng thời Hà Chinh cũng hô dừng.

“Cậu căng thẳng quá đó,” Hà Chinh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Giờ cậu ta chỉ là một vị khách bình thường, cậu căng thẳng cái gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu hít sâu mấy hơi, lắc lắc cổ và cổ tay, tỏ ý mình đã sẵn sàng để quay lại lần nữa.

Cậu thả lỏng tư thế một chút.

Dương Du Minh đi vào, nói: “Lấy cho tôi một gói thuốc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ ‘vâng’ một tiếng, rồi đứng dậy xoay người lấy thuốc lá ở trên giá.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh lại từ bên cạnh quầy hàng đi thẳng vào bên trong, anh quan sát quanh tiệm tạp hóa nhỏ.

Tay Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa chạm vào gói thuốc, bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại: “Anh mua thuốc gì?”

Dương Du Minh dừng lại, hỏi cậu: “Các cậu có phòng cho thuê không?”

Ngoài cửa tiệm tạp hóa có dán một tờ giấy quảng cáo cho thuê phòng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh chờ chút.” Cậu đi tới cửa, quay qua quán mạt chược bên cạnh, hét lớn: “Mẹ ơi!”

Quá trình quay phim dừng lại, Hà Chinh xem lại camera giám sát một lần, hắn nói: “Quay lại lần nữa, thả lỏng một chút.”

Quá trình quay phim chẳng hề thuận lợi.

Cảnh tình cảm mãnh liệt hôm qua, Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn được Dương Du Minh dẫn dắt, đến cảnh đầu tiên của ngày hôm nay, quay bao nhiêu lần cũng chẳng nhận được cái gật đầu thỏa mãn của Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu đang diễn, nhưng cậu lại chẳng thể hiện được vết tích của việc không diễn.”

Hà Chinh là một người không thỏa hiệp, mà yêu cầu của hắn lại cao, hắn không ngại việc quay đi quay lại nhiều lần, cho đến khi đạt được hiệu quả cuối cùng làm hắn thỏa mãn.

Trong trạng thái này, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể cảm thấy càng ngày càng không thoải mái, cậu cảm thấy hơi luống cuống.

Dương Du Minh chủ động nói: “Nghỉ ngơi một lát đi.”

Hà Chinh gật đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại chiếc ghế dựa nhỏ của mình ngồi xuống, nhận lấy khăn giấy lau mồ hôi, sau khi được chuyên gia trang điểm lại, cậu cầm một cái quạt nhỏ vừa thổi vào mặt, vừa xem kịch bản đang mở ra trên đùi, cậu rất muốn Hà Chinh nói cho cậu biết phải diễn như thế nào, ví dụ như giọng điệu của mỗi lời thoại, nhịp điệu của từng động tác, nhưng Hà Chinh lại chẳng nói gì, chỉ nói cậu là quay lại lần nữa.

Đối với cậu hiện tại, tự do quá ngược lại trói buộc cử động của cậu, cậu không dám phát huy, hình như có phát huy như thế nào cũng đều làm đạo diễn không hài lòng.

Nhưng Hà Chinh không phải là những đạo diễn nhỏ mà cậu từng hợp tác cùng, mà là đạo diễn lớn giờ cậu vẫn chẳng thể phản bác lại được.

Hạ Tinh Trình xem lại nội dung kịch bản mà hôm nay phải quay.

Bỗng nhiên, có người ngồi xổm trước mặt đưa cho cậu một chai nước ướp lạnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, phát hiện người đó hóa ra lại là Dương Du Minh, trong lòng cậu nhảy lên một cái lập tức muốn đứng lên.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ấn đầu gối để ngăn cậu đứng lên, nói: “Tôi bảo Lý Vân mua đó, cậu uống một chút đi.” Nói xong, anh vặn nắp chai ra đưa tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy nhưng không uống, mà nói: “Anh Minh, anh ngồi xuống trước đi.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn ngồi xổm trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc nói chuyện anh hơi ngước lên nhìn cậu: “Là tôi làm cậu căng thẳng hay Hà Chinh làm cậu căng thẳng?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu nói: “Em xin lỗi.” Vì cậu làm liên lụy Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, đôi mắt cong cong mang theo sự dịu dàng chẳng thể nào diễn tả thành lời, anh nói: “Tôi là Dư Hải Dương, cậu là Phương Tiệm Viễn, nếu như giữa chúng ta cần phải nói xin lỗi, thì cũng là tôi nói với cậu, chứ không phải là cậu nói với tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh hơi ngẩn người.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Cậu không phải là Hạ Tinh Trình đang sắm vai Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu chính là Phương Tiệm Viễn, sinh viên năm nhất, gặp được một người đàn ông xa lạ tới mua đồ sẽ phản ứng như thế nào, nghe thấy anh ta nói muốn thuê phòng sẽ phản ứng như thế nào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mím môi: “Anh Minh, nếu là anh, anh sẽ diễn như thế nào?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Nếu như tôi nói cho cậu biết, thì sẽ là Phương Tiệm Viễn của tôi chứ không phải của cậu.”

Hai tay Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt lấy chai nước khoáng lạnh lẽo.

Dương Du Minh nói tiếp: “Lúc đóng phim cậu sẽ chú ý tới cái gì? Máy quay hướng tới chỗ nào, quạt quá ồn liệu có ảnh hưởng đến việc thu âm lời thoại không, quay đặc tả có đẹp không, Hà Chinh có hài lòng không hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Cậu cứ nhìn tôi là được rồi, những chuyện đó không phải là chuyện cậu phải lo, mà là chuyện Hà Chinh phải lo, hiệu quả không tốt không phải là trách nhiệm của cậu, mà là trách nhiệm của anh ta. Cảnh này chỉ có hai chúng ta, cậu cứ nhìn tôi thôi, lần đầu tiên Phương Tiệm Viễn gặp được Dư Hải Dương, sẽ nghĩ gì, nói gì, thì phải đặt mình vào nhân vật, cậu nghĩ thêm đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh chẳng chớp mắt.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, lúc này hơi cúi người xuống vỗ lên đỉnh đầu Hạ Tinh Trình: “Phương Tiệm Viễn thấy người đàn ông xa lạ tới mua đồ sẽ không căng thẳng, lúc thấy hắn ta nhìn đông nhìn tây mới cảnh giác, nghe thấy hắn ta nói muốn thuê phòng thì thả lỏng, cậu tự suy nghĩ đi.”


	11. Chapter 11

Việc quay phim bắt đầu lại lần nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại quầy hàng chật hẹp trong tiệm tạp hóa, hàng hóa xếp ngổn ngang xung quanh vây cậu lại.

Cậu cúi đầu đọc sách, nhưng trong lòng lại nghĩ: mình là Phương Tiệm Viễn, 18 tuổi, nhà mình mở một tiệm tạp hóa, buổi chiều của kỳ nghỉ hè mình thường ngồi ở đây giúp mẹ trông coi cửa hàng.

Tâm trạng của cậu từ từ bình tĩnh lại.

Một bóng người chặn tia sáng trước mặt cậu lại, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, Dương Du Minh chiếm giữ toàn bộ tầm nhìn của cậu.

Người đàn ông xa lạ, Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ thầm, sau đó lại nghĩ, người đàn ông xa lạ này đẹp quá đi.

Tầm mắt của cậu dừng lại trên mặt Dương Du Minh trong chốc lát.

Dương Du Minh cũng đang nhìn cậu, chạm mắt nhau một lúc lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình mới dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác trước, rồi nói: “Anh muốn mua gì à?”

Dương Du Minh chợt mỉm cười, một tay anh khoát lên quầy hàng, cơ thể cũng hơi nghiêng qua, nói: “Lấy cho tôi một gói thuốc.”

Nụ cười này ban nãy không hề có, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên hiểu ra, Dương Du Minh đang phối hợp với cậu, anh sẽ theo phản ứng của cậu mà đưa ra phản ứng của mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên, xoay người qua quầy hàng bày thuốc lá để tìm thuốc, nhưng tự dưng nhớ ra người này chưa nói hắn muốn mua loại thuốc gì, nên quay đầu lại hỏi: “Anh mua ——” cậu còn chưa nói xong đã dừng lại, vì lúc này Dương Du Minh đã đi vào trong tiệm tạp hóa, rồi quan sát toàn bộ bên trong.

“Anh gì ơi!” Hạ Tinh Trình gọi to để lấy lại sự chú ý của anh, vẻ mặt bắt đầu cảnh giác: “Anh mua thuốc gì?” Giọng cậu không thân thiện lắm.

Dương Du Minh lần thứ hai khoát tay lên quầy hàng, cơ thể nghiêng về phía trước, hỏi: “Các cậu có phòng cho thuê không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngớ người, cậu nhìn xung quanh một lát rồi nói: “Anh chờ chút.” Tiếp đó cậu ra khỏi quầy hàng, lúc đi ngang qua Dương Du Minh không cẩn thận đụng trúng anh, bèn vội vàng gật đầu xin lỗi, rồi một mạch đi tới cửa tiệm, lớn tiếng gọi sang bên cạnh: “Mẹ ơi ——”

Hà Chinh không nói ok, nhưng hắn lại gật đầu với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình thở phào một hơi, cậu cảm thấy Dương Du Minh đã lay tỉnh mình.

Việc quay phim tiếp theo thuận lợi hơn nhiều.

Phương Tiệm Viễn dẫn Dư Hải Dương lên tầng ba xem phòng.

Phòng trên tầng ba là một gian nhỏ, có phòng vệ sinh riêng, nằm ở ngay trên phòng Phương Tiệm Viễn luôn.

Dư Hải Dương do Dương Du Minh sắm vai đi xung quanh một vòng, Hạ Tinh Trình kiên nhẫn đợi anh, đồng thời đi đến bên cạnh cửa sổ đứng nhìn ra ngoài.

Một lát sau, Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cạnh cậu dừng lại, hỏi cậu rằng: “Cậu mấy tuổi rồi?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn là một cậu trai có tính cách hơi hướng nội, lúc nói chuyện Hạ Tinh Trình không nhìn Dương Du Minh: “18.”

Dương Du Minh sờ túi định tìm thuốc, mới chợt nhớ ra mình hút hết thuốc mất rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn tay anh, hỏi: “Anh sống một mình à?”

Dương Du Minh “Ừ” một tiếng : “Ở một mình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thúc giục anh: “Vậy anh muốn thuê không?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, mỉm cười: “Cậu để tôi suy nghĩ đã, hôm nay sẽ cho cậu câu trả lời.”

Việc quay phim hôm nay kết thúc vào buổi chiều.

Hà Chinh không muốn sắp xếp tiến độ quay phim quá vội, đặc biệt là dưới tình huống giai đoạn đầu mọi người vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nhập vai, hắn hy vọng có nhiều thời gian để thực hiện mỗi cảnh quay một cách nghiêm túc.

Sau khi kết thúc công việc, thay quần áo xong phản ứng đầu tiên của Hạ Tinh Trình là muốn đi tìm Dương Du Minh, cho dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì những lời nói kia của Dương Du Minh cũng đã giúp cậu rất nhiều, nếu có cơ hội, cậu muốn mời Dương Du Minh cùng ăn tối.

Cậu vội vội vàng vàng, không để ý tới trợ lý đang nói chuyện với mình, lúc đuổi theo tới ra bên ngoài, Dương Du Minh đúng lúc sắp lên xe.

“Anh Minh,” Hạ Tinh Trình la lớn.

Dương Du Minh đã bước một chân lên xe, nhưng rồi rút lại quay đầu nhìn cậu đang chạy tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới trước xe Dương Du Minh, nhìn thấy Lý Vân trợ lý của anh đang đứng bên cạnh, trước tiên cậu gật đầu gọi một tiếng chị Vân, sau đó mới nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, hôm nay em thật sự phải cảm ơn anh.”

Dương Du Minh cười mỉm, vẫn như mọi khi, trong phép lịch sự mang theo chút xa cách, anh nói: “Là chuyện tôi nên làm, cậu không cần phải để trong lòng.” Tiếp đó, không đợi Hạ Tinh Trình phản ứng, anh lại giơ tay đè lên vai cậu, nói: “Chăm chỉ đóng phim, cậu giỏi lắm.” Nói xong, anh xoay người lên xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngần người, đứng im nhìn xe Dương Du Minh chạy đi.

Lúc này, điện thoại trong túi Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên đổ chuông, là cuộc gọi của Hoàng Kế Tân, báo đã đặt chỗ tối nay ăn cơm cùng cậu rồi.

Công ty quản lý của Hạ Tinh Trình là một công ty lớn, trong công ty ngôi sao lớn và quản lý lớn đều có cả, cậu và Hoàng Kế Tân không được xếp trong hàng top.

Giờ Hạ Tinh Trình vào đoàn phim, Hoàng Kế Tân không cần phải ở trong đoàn phim để chăm sóc cậu, mà bị công ty chuyển đi tạm thời dẫn dắt một người mới, nên tối nay Hoàng Kế Tân gọi Hạ Tinh Trình ra ngoài uống rượu.

Hai người họ ngồi đối diện nhau trong phòng riêng của tiệm thịt nướng, thịt trên khay nướng chảy mỡ, phát ra tiếng xì xì, thêm Hoàng Kế Tân còn hút thuốc nữa, nên cả căn phòng lượn lờ khói.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi phấn khích.

Hoàng Kế Tân cầm kẹp lật thịt trên khay nướng qua, rồi nhanh chóng lật ngược lại, anh nói: “Nghe nói hôm nay cậu diễn không tệ, tiến vào trạng thái khá nhanh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm ly bia lạnh, dùng ngón tay lau đi hơi nước bên ngoài ly, cậu không nhịn được hơi mỉm cười nói: “Em thấy Dương Du Minh thật sự rất giỏi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng kẹp gắp miếng thịt bò đầu tiên được nướng chín để vào bát Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Idol của cậu mà, không phải có câu gọi là bộ lọc của fan sao?”

_(Bộ lọc của fan: là ngôn ngữ mạng, có nghĩa là đối với thần tượng của mình, fan sẽ tự động loại bỏ khuyết điểm hoặc là chỗ thiếu sót của họ, nhìn như thế nào cũng thấy tốt)_

“Không phải,” Hạ Tinh Trình phủ nhận: “Em cũng đóng phim nhiều năm rồi, em thật sự thấy anh ấy kiên nhẫn như vậy không nhiều.”

Hoàng Kế Tân mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Nên quay cảnh giường chiếu với Dương Du Minh sướng lắm hả?”

“Anh lăn đi!” Hạ Tinh Trình mắng.

Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn không ngừng thú vui xấu xa của mình lại, anh vừa gắp từng miếng thịt bò cho Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nói: “Cậu không thấy hai năm qua vote cho mấy hạng mục như người yêu tưởng tượng, rồi người muốn tình một đêm nhất, Dương Du Minh không phải top 1 thì cũng là top 2 à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình tự dưng nhớ tới nụ hôn kịch liệt với Dương Du Minh ngày hôm qua, cậu giấu đi sự lúng túng nói: “Bình thường cũng không nhìn ra ảnh có nhiều fan máu gà như vậy.”

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng đũa chỉ cậu: “Cậu thì hiểu gì? Cái này gọi là quốc dân độ, đợi cậu có ngày đó, thì có fan máu gà hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe xong, im lặng uống một ngụm bia.


	12. Chapter 12

Hạ Tinh Trình uống không ít, lúc tiễn Hoàng Kế Tân về đã hơi say rồi.

Một mình cậu quay lại khách sạn, mỗi một bước đế giày đều đạp lên thảm trải sàn mềm mại, nên không gây ra chút tiếng động nào. Thân thể cậu hơi loạng choạng, không phải là say đến mức đứng không vững, mà là một chút hưng phấn trong não do cồn điều khiển, làm bước chân của cậu lớn hơn lúc bình thường một chút.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới trước cửa phòng Dương Du Minh, cậu dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn bảng số phòng.

Hôm nay vốn cậu muốn mời Dương Du Minh ăn tối. Trong quá trình quay phim, sự động viên dịu dàng của Dương Du Minh đúng lúc xua tan sự sốt ruột và không tự tin ở dưới đáy lòng cậu, thậm chí cậu còn nghi ngờ lần quay tiếp theo mình sẽ vẫn không tìm được cảm giác.

May mà có Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay gõ cửa, đốt ngón tay gõ lên cánh cửa gỗ, phát ra tiếng vang trong trẻo.

Cậu gõ hai lần rồi dừng lại, im lặng nghe động tĩnh bên trong, nhưng không nghe thấy âm thanh gì, thế là cậu bèn dùng ngón tay xoa xoa đốt ngón tay của mình, lúc giơ tay định gõ lần nữa lại do dự.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi băn khoăn, cậu không biết mình tới tìm Dương Du Minh như thế này liệu có quá đột ngột hay không.

Thật ra Hoàng Kế Tân nói đúng, đối với Dương Du Minh cậu đúng là có bộ lọc của fan, trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu là một fan nhỏ bé luôn dè dặt, nói chuyện hay làm việc đều vô cùng thận trọng, sợ sẽ để lại ấn tượng xấu cho Dương Du Minh, có lúc khôn khéo đến mức chẳng giống bản thân cậu chút nào.

Hạ Tinh Trình định đi về, lúc vẫn chưa xoay người, lại nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vang lên từ bên trong, đi thẳng đến phía sau cửa, tiếp đó là giọng nói của Dương Du Minh: “Ai đó?”

“Là em,” trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình không kiềm chế được mà bắt đầu căng thẳng: “Hạ Tinh Trình.”

Cửa phòng mở ra, Dương Du Minh mặc áo tắm đứng sau cửa, tóc vẫn hơi ướt, anh mỉm cười với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Có chuyện tìm tôi hả? Mời vào.”

Đại não Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức trống rỗng, cậu đi theo Dương Du Minh vào phòng của anh, còn chủ động giơ tay khép cửa phòng lại.

Bố cục trong phòng Dương Du Minh giống hệt phòng Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng lại ngăn nắp sạch sẽ hơn phòng cậu nhiều, tất cả đồ dùng hằng ngày đều được sắp xếp rất ngăn nắp.

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ngồi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống sô pha.

Dương Du Minh thì lại ngồi bên giường mặt đối mặt với cậu, hai tay anh chống ở mép giường, hỏi: “Có chuyện gì muốn nói với tôi sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay vén tóc, cậu nhận ra trán mình hơi nóng lên, thật ra không chỉ là trán, mà có lẽ là của khuôn mặt của cậu đều phát nhiệt, cậu nói: “Em chỉ muốn cảm ơn anh thôi.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu mỉm cười, tiếp đó nhìn cậu, nói: “Cậu đã nói rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức cảm thấy lúng túng, cậu thấy vạt áo Dương Du Minh hơi mở rộng, để lộ một mảng lồng ngực rắn chắc, thế là không tự chủ được mà dời ánh mắt đi chỗ khác, trong lòng nghĩ không biết nên nói gì.

Dương Du Minh có lẽ nhìn ra sự căng thẳng của cậu, nên từ bên giường đứng lên, hỏi cậu: “Có muốn uống chút rượu vang không, tôi mới mở một chai rượu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, nói: “Vâng ạ.”

Tủ rượu trong phòng Dương Du Minh có bày hai chai rượu vang, anh cầm lấy một chai trong đó, rút cái nút gỗ ra, rồi rót rượu vào trong ly thủy tinh.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn động tác của anh, trong lòng tò mò không biết có phải là anh diễn thành thói quen rồi hay không, mà động tác rót rượu trông hơi tao nhã.

Dương Du Minh rót hai ly rượu, rồi đưa một ly cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Trong miệng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn còn vị bia, cậu nhận lấy ly rượu, nhấp một ngụm nhỏ.

Dương Du Minh đứng bên cạnh nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Vị thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu, trả lời: “Ngon lắm ạ.”

Dương Du Minh bèn mỉm cười.

Có ly rượu này, bầu không khí không thoải mái cuối cùng dịu đi đôi chút, cho dù cả hai người đều chẳng nói gì, chỉ ngồi đối diện nhau im lặng uống rượu, thì buổi tối này trông cũng rất nhàn nhã.

Trước khi đến Hạ Tinh Trình đã uống không ít bia, tửu lượng của cậu không tệ, nhưng từ trước đến giờ không dám uống bia trộn với rượu, nhưng trước mặt Dương Du Minh không tiện từ chối, sau khi uống ly rượu vang này, lập tức cảm thấy chếnh choáng, khuôn mặt và trán vốn đã nóng lên giờ dường như càng thêm nóng bỏng.

Đi đôi với chếnh choáng còn có cả sự can đảm, tư thế ngồi trên sô pha của Hạ Tinh Trình ngày càng tùy ý, cơ thể cậu ngửa ra sau, một cánh tay khoát lên tay vịn sô pha, một tay khác thì cầm ly rượu đặt trên đầu gối, cậu nhẹ nhàng lắc ly rượu, nói: “Cách quay phim của đạo diễn Hà, em thật sự rất khó để thích nghi.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi dựa bên cửa sổ, nhìn cậu, nói một câu: “Vậy hả?”

Chính Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không nhận ra thân thể mình đang trượt xuống, cậu nói: “Vâng, em không biết rốt cục thì anh ta muốn hiệu quả như thế nào, chỉ có thể dựa theo suy nghĩ của mình để diễn thôi, nếu như một lần hai lần đều không được, em sẽ cảm thấy áp lực ngày càng lớn.” Mắt cậu mở thật to, nhìn chằm chằm đèn trần màu vàng sẫm trong phòng Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh chẳng lên tiếng, anh chỉ bưng ly rượu, im lặng nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng Dương Du Minh sẽ nói gì đó với cậu, nhưng lại chẳng đợi được gì cả, cậu bèn nhìn anh, mượn cơn say nói: “Anh Minh, có lúc em cảm thấy anh hơi kì lạ.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới mỉm cười, hỏi cậu : “Lạ chỗ nào ? ”

Những lời này nếu như đổi thời gian và địa điểm, Hạ Tinh Trình tuyệt đối sẽ chẳng thể nào nói ra, nhưng cậu thật sự rất muốn nói, đơn giản là tìm một cái cớ, ví dụ như cậu uống say rồi, người say, sáng sớm mai thức dậy có lẽ sẽ chẳng nhớ gì cả, vậy nên cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, giọng điệu hiếm khi không cung kính, nói: “Giống như hôm nay lúc ở trường quay, và lúc rời khỏi trường quay, anh khác hẳn nhau, rời khỏi trường quay, hình như anh trở nên lạnh nhạt hơn.”

Dương Du Minh nâng ly rượu để trên bệ cửa sổ, quay đầu lại nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Vậy có lẽ cậu nhầm tôi với Dư Hải Dương rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt.

Tốc độ nói của Dương Du Minh rất nhẹ nhàng, giọng cũng hơi trầm thấp: “Lúc ở trường quay, tôi là Dư Hải Dương, cậu là Phương Tiệm Viễn; rời khỏi trường quay, tôi là Dương Du Minh, còn cậu ở trong mắt tôi là Hạ Tinh Trình.”

Ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình mờ mịt.

Dương Du Minh nói tiếp: “Cậu được đào tạo chính quy, vậy có biết trường phái trải nghiệm là gì, trường phái biểu diễn là gì không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giật giật môi, đương nhiên là cậu biết, những cái này cậu được học cả rồi, nhưng từ sau khi đi đóng phim, cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới vấn đề này. Trường phái trải nghiệm trường phái biểu diễn này nọ, cậu chưa bao giờ nhập diễn, mỗi một lần diễn của cậu đơn giản chỉ là động tác của tứ chi và những biểu cảm mất tập trung mà thôi.

Dương Du Minh rõ ràng không cần câu trả lời của cậu, anh chỉ nói: “Thật ra tôi cũng không đồng ý hoàn toàn với trường phái trải nghiệm, tính mạng con người có hạn, mỗi lần diễn đều say mê nhập diễn, quá tổn hại sức khỏe mà cũng thương tâm. Nhưng với trạng thái của cậu bây giờ, vẫn chưa có tư cách để bàn đến trường phái biểu diễn, cậu hiểu ý tôi không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu ra, mặt cậu lập tức đỏ lên.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nên là, tôi kiến nghị cậu thử rời khỏi trường quay một lần, tiếp tục duy trì trạng thái của Phương Tiệm Viễn, không phải phán đoán và mô phỏng theo, mà là sống thành cậu ta.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu chặt mày nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Nhưng anh cũng nói, như vậy tổn thương quá lớn.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Tôi nói tôi chỉ kiến nghị mà thôi, nếu như không làm vậy, với trạng thái của cậu bây giờ, vào các lần quay tiếp theo cậu vẫn sẽ vấp phải trắc trở hết lần này hết lần khác và không biết phải làm sao, Hà Chinh sẽ không nói cho cậu biết phải diễn như thế nào, trong lòng anh ta chỉ có tiêu chuẩn chứ không có khuôn mẫu, tôi cũng chẳng thể lần nào cũng chỉ cho cậu phải diễn như thế nào được, dẫu sao thì cậu mới là Phương Tiệm Viễn, hiểu chưa ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình có lẽ là đã tỉnh rượu, cậu đứng lên, bất an đi được mấy bước, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh muốn hỏi gì đó, nhưng bỗng nhiên cậu phát hiện ra sự lạnh nhạt trong mắt Dương Du Minh.

Cậu nhầm lẫn giữa Dương Du Minh và Dư Hải Dương.

Nhiệt độ trên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình tiêu tan, cậu cảm thấy điều hòa trong phòng mở quá thấp, cơ thể bắt đầu thấy mát mẻ, cậu nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em hiểu rồi, cảm ơn anh đã chỉ bảo.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn mỉm cười, vừa ôn hòa vừa lịch sự: “Cậu rất ưu tú, tự tin thêm một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Muộn quá rồi, em không làm phiền anh nghỉ ngơi nữa, anh Minh ngủ ngon.” Nói xong, cậu vội vàng xoay người đi đến cửa phòng.


	13. Chapter 13

Buổi tối, Phương Tiệm Viễn đọc sách trong phòng mình, bỗng nhiên nghe thấy tiếng nhạc vang lên, cậu ló đầu ra ngoài cửa sổ, thì nghe thấy tiếng nhạc phát ra từ trên lầu.

Trước đây căn phòng trên lầu mãi chẳng có ai ở, cậu không ngờ tiếng nhạc này sẽ ầm ĩ như vậy, làm cậu chẳng đọc sách nổi, trong lòng cứ cảm thấy bực bội.

Một lát sau, Phương Tiệm Viễn khép sách lại, đứng dậy đi tới kéo cửa phòng đi ra ngoài, cậu định lên lầu nhìn xem, ít nhất thì phải bảo người đàn ông mới chuyển vào kia phải chỉnh nhỏ nhạc lại một chút.

Trong hành lang không mở đèn, cửa phòng ngủ của bố mẹ ở bên cạnh vẫn còn đóng, mẹ đang ở trong phòng xem phim truyền hình dài mấy chục tập.

Phương Tiệm Viễn mặc quần đùi và áo ba lỗ, toàn bộ phần da lộ ra bên ngoài đều là màu trắng ngần nhưng rất khỏe mạnh, mang theo sự dẻo dai và sức sống của thiếu niên, cậu bước lên cầu thang, cứ đi rồi lại dừng, vừa nhìn ngó bên trên, vừa hơi do dự lên lầu.

Tầng ba chỉ có một căn phòng mà Dư Hải Dương ở, lúc này gian phòng đang khép hờ cửa, có ánh đèn hắt ra từ khoe cửa, đương nhiên còn có cả tiếng nhạc hơi ầm ĩ ban nãy nữa, nhưng giờ đã chuyển sang một bài khác, nên trở nên nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều.

Dép của Phương Tiệm Viễn giẫm lên sàn nhà sẽ phát ra tiếng loẹt xoẹt, nên cậu bất giác thả nhẹ bước chân, cũng không biết sao phải lén lén lút như vậy nữa, cậu đi đến trước cửa phòng, nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa phòng.

Nhưng không có ai trả lời.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giơ tay đẩy cửa, khe cửa được mở rộng ra một chút, tiếp đó cậu ló đầu vào nhìn, nhưng lại không thấy ai trong phòng, chỉ chú ý tới máy phát CD ở trên bàn đặt cạnh cửa sổ.

Những năm đó, loại máy phát CD này vẫn còn hiếm ở thị trấn nhỏ nơi cậu sống.

Phương Tiệm Viễn lặng lẽ vào phòng, việc này có lẽ không thích hợp, nhưng cậu vẫn đi thẳng tới bên cạnh bàn, cầm cái hộp CD rỗng trên mặt bàn lên xem.

“Đang xem gì vậy?” Trong phòng tự nhiên có thêm giọng nói của một người.

Thân thể Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, cậu bị dọa không nhẹ, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Dư Hải Dương mặc đồ ngủ, đang dùng khăn vừa lau tóc vừa đi tới chỗ cậu.

Dư Hải Dương vừa đi ra từ phòng vệ sinh, ban nãy hắn đang tắm, tiếng nhạc át cả tiếng nước trong phòng tắm, nên Phương Tiệm Viễn mới không chú ý tới.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm thấy bối rối, cậu không có đủ kinh nghiệm xã hội để đối phó với tình huống lúng túng khi tự ý xông vào phòng người khác như thế này, cậu chỉ có thể cúi đầu nhìn hộp CD trong tay, nói: “Tôi —— ”

Dư Hải Dương tiện tay ném cái khăn lau tóc lên giường, hắn đi tới trước mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn, mỉm cười nói: “Thích bài này à?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm nhận được hơi nước ướt át hòa cùng mùi hương xà phòng nhàn nhạt trên người hắn, nhất thời không dám ngẩng đầu, chỉ có thể nói: “Ừm.”

Dư Hải Dương bỗng nhiên giơ tay ra.

Phương Tiệm Viễn sợ hết hồn, khoảnh khắc đó cậu tưởng Dư Hải Dương giơ tay về phía mình, kết quả Dư Hải Dương chỉ giơ tay về phía máy phát CD ở sau lưng cậu, ấn nút cho bài hát chạy lại từ đầu.

Tiếp đó Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn đứng sóng đôi ở bên cạnh bàn, hắn cầm gói thuốc trên bàn lên, hỏi Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Hút thuốc không?”

“Không hút,” Phương Tiệm Viễn trả lời.

Dư Hải Dương khẽ cười, tự châm cho mình một điếu thuốc, hững hờ kẹp giữa ngón tay, đưa lên miệng ngậm vào hút một hơi, rồi lại từ từ phun khói ra.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cực kỳ không thoải mái, nên ngón tay bất giác khẩy vạt áo.

Dư Hải Dương hỏi cậu: “Cậu bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nói : “18.”

Dư Hải Dương cảm khái cười một tiếng: “18, độ tuổi đẹp biết bao.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn bèn hỏi: “Còn anh?”

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Tôi già rồi, 32 tuổi rồi.” Lúc hắn nói chuyện luôn mang theo nụ cười, giọng nói thì ôn hòa, khiến người ta cảm thấy không nghiêm túc quá cũng sẽ không cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Phương Tiệm Viễn hỏi : “Sao 32 tuổi rồi mà vẫn chưa kết hôn?” Đối với cậu mới 18 tuổi mà nói, 32 tuổi thật sự không còn trẻ nữa, người trưởng thành ba mươi tuổi ở xung quanh cậu, có lẽ con cái cũng đã mấy tuổi rồi.

Dư Hải Dương nghe thấy câu hỏi này cũng chỉ mỉm cười, chứ không hề trả lời.

Việc quay phim kết thúc, sau khi Dương Du Minh đi ngang qua cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn có thể ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lá còn lưu lại trong không khí. Cậu dựa vào cạnh bàn, rề rà không rời đi, một lát sau mới dùng ngón tay xoa mũi.

Trợ lý cầm điện thoại của cậu qua, nói rằng ban nãy có người gọi tới tìm cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy tên hiển thị cuộc gọi tới, tự dưng có cảm giác trong nháy mắt bị người ta kéo về thực tế, người gọi tới tên là Vi Trạch Huy, là sao nam tuyến ba tiếng tăm không bằng cậu, nhưng nhà có tiền, chỉ vào showbiz cho vui thôi.

Lúc trước Hạ Tinh Trình và hắn cùng đóng chung một bộ phim mà quen nhau, hai người chơi với nhau rất được. Bạn gái Tiêu Du mà cậu vừa chia tay cũng quen qua Vi Trạch Huy.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình cầm điện thoại im lặng một lát, rồi lại đưa điện thoại cho trợ lý, nói : “Tạm thời mặc kệ cậu ta.”

Việc quay phim hai ngày nay thuận lợi hơn ban đầu, Hà Chinh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình rằng cậu đã từ từ tìm được cảm giác của Phương Tiệm Viễn rồi, có mấy chi tiết vẫn còn thiếu một chút, có thể suy xét thêm, không cần phải sốt ruột. Nhưng có một điểm Hà Chinh cảm thấy rất hài lòng, đó là trạng thái của Phương Tiệm Viễn do Hạ Tinh Trình diễn lúc đối mặt Dư Hải Dương rất tốt.

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ về chuyện này rất cẩn thận, Phương Tiệm Viễn sẽ có tâm trạng như thế nào khi đối mặt Dư Hải Dương đây? Có lẽ là tâm trạng rụt rè nhưng lại khao khát, muốn tìm hiểu của một thiếu niên tính cách đơn thuần dành cho một người đàn ông trưởng thành anh tuấn có mị lực, nói theo một ý nghĩa nào đó, cái này khá giống với tâm trạng của cậu khi đối mặt với Dương Du Minh.

Thần tượng nhiều năm như vậy, cậu cũng hơi rụt rè nhưng lại khao khát Dương Du Minh, sự rụt rè làm cậu giữ một khoảng cách với Dương Du Minh, sự khao khát lại làm cậu vô thức tới gần anh. Đặc biệt là sau khi nghe xong những lời nói của Dương Du Minh vào đêm đó, cảm xúc mâu thuẫn này lại trở nên rõ nét hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc lắc đầu, cậu nghĩ : ở đây mày là Phương Tiệm Viễn, anh ấy là Dư Hải Dương.


	14. Chapter 14

Lúc sau Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn bớt chút thời gian để gọi điện lại cho Vi Trạch Huy, dù sao muốn tiếp tục phát triển trong cái giới này, thì các mối quan hệ là rất quan trọng.

Khoảng thời gian này Vi Trạch Huy cũng đang quay phim ở cùng một khu ảnh thị, là nam hai trong một bộ phim thần tượng, phân cảnh cũng không quan trọng lắm. Hắn chẳng có tham vọng gì lớn với việc đóng phim, vào giới diễn viên chỉ là vì vẻ tươi đẹp rạng rỡ bên ngoài và xa hoa đồi trụy ở bên trong của nó mà thôi. Hắn gọi điện cho Hạ Tinh Trình, là vì nghe nói Hạ Tinh Trình cũng đang quay phim ở đây, định gọi Hạ Tinh Trình đi chơi một chút.

Sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình nghe hắn nói, phản ứng đầu tiên là muốn từ chối. Áp lực quay phim của cậu quá lớn, bộ phim này hoàn toàn là kể lại câu chuyện xoay quanh Phương Tiệm Viễn, gần như mỗi một trường đoạn đều có cảnh của cậu, mỗi ngày quay phim xong về phòng cậu còn phải tốn rất nhiều thời gian để tiêu hóa kịch bản và học thuộc lời thoại.

Nhưng Vi Trạch Huy cứ khăng khăng mời cậu tới tham gia buổi tụ họp này, hắn nói cho dù có muộn đến mấy đi chăng nữa, thì cậu cũng phải tới một chuyến.

Hạ Tinh Trình không thể từ chối, nên tối đó quay lại khách sạn, trước tiên tìm hiểu cảnh quay ngày mai, rồi mới tắm rửa thay quần áo gọi trợ lý chở cậu tới đó.

Vi Trạch Huy bao một căn biệt thự tư nhân.

Khoảnh khắc Hạ Tinh Trình bước xuống khỏi xe bảo mẫu, một cỗ hỗn hợp của hương nước hoa và rượu xen lẫn trong cơn gió đêm nóng bức của mùa hè phả vào mặt, mùi hương quen thuộc này làm cậu sinh ra ảo giác bị hiện thực và ảo ảnh đang lôi kéo nhau.

Mấy ngày nay cậu quay phim ở studio, trước khi bắt đầu quay phim, bình thường cậu sẽ ngồi trước bàn học trong phòng của Phương Tiệm Viễn rất lâu, cậu muốn làm trái tim mình lắng dịu lại.

Dù sao thì cậu cũng đã lăn lộn trong cái giới showbiz phức tạp này sáu năm rồi, còn Phương Tiệm Viễn thì vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ vừa vào đại học.

Phương Tiệm Viễn tĩnh hơn cậu nhiều.

Cậu đứng im, dùng góc nhìn của Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn chằm chằm biệt thự đèn đóm sáng trưng mà ngẩn người, tự hỏi vì sao mình lại xuất hiện ở đây.

Sau đó Vi Trạch Huy đi tới chỗ cậu.

Vi Trạch Huy và Hạ Tinh Trình tuổi tác xấp xỉ nhau, dáng dấp không tệ, nhưng muốn hot thì vẫn còn thiếu chút thiên phú. Hắn đi tới vỗ lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Sao vậy? Còn không chịu vào đi!”

Cái vỗ vai này làm Hạ Tinh Trình hồi phục tinh thần, sau khi nhớ ra mình là ai, mình tới đây làm gì, cậu bèn mỉm cười với Vi Trạch Huy: “Đi thôi.”

Trong biệt thự mở nhạc hơi ầm ĩ, lúc này đã có rất nhiều người tới rồi, có một vài diễn viên trẻ Hạ Tinh Trình từng gặp cũng biết cả tên, nhưng nhiều hơn cả lại là những ngôi sao tuyến 18 ngay cả tên cậu cũng không biết, đương nhiên trong đó không bao giờ thiếu những cô gái xinh đẹp rạng rỡ.

Đây chính là bầu không khí mà từ trước đến giờ Vi Trạch Huy thích nhất.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng nhớ ra cậu và Tiêu Du cũng quen nhau trong trường hợp như thế này.

Đúng lúc Vi Trạch Huy hỏi cậu: “Nghe nói cậu với Tiêu Du chia tay rồi?”

“Ừm,” Hạ Tinh Trình không để tâm trả lời một câu.

Vi Trạch Huy ôm chầm bả vai cậu, cười hì hì nói: “Vừa khéo, tôi giới thiệu cho cậu một người, đảm bảo cậu sẽ thích.”

Hai người họ đứng ở góc phòng khách, thỉnh thoảng có người tới chào hỏi bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn những chàng trai cô gái trẻ tuổi đang đùa giỡn và uống rượu trong phòng khách rộng lớn, từng chút từng chút tìm được cảm giác chân thực, nhưng cậu vẫn nói: “Không cần đâu.”

Cậu cảm thấy không phù hợp, chẳng biết vì sao nữa.

Vi Trạch Huy nghiêng đầu qua nhìn cậu: “Sao vậy? Sao mà tâm trạng không tốt thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn: “Cậu cảm thấy tâm trạng tôi không tốt à?”

Vi Trạch Huy hơi nghi ngờ: “Không thể nói rõ được, chỉ là cảm thấy trạng thái của cậu không đúng lắm, sao thế? Quay phim với Hà Chinh và Dương Du Minh áp lực lớn lắm hả?”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Vi Trạch Huy mỉm cười, nghĩ rằng mình tìm thấy nguyên nhân, cánh tay hắn dùng sức ôm lấy vai Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Vậy không phải cậu nên xả stress à, thấy cô em xinh đẹp bên kia không? Giờ đang ở chung một đoàn phim với tôi đó, là hình mẫu cậu thích đúng không?”

Hai chữ xả stress kích thích Hạ Tinh Trình. Bao lâu nay, hai chữ nặng nề nhất trong lòng cậu là áp lực, thỉnh thoảng chính cậu cũng cảm thấy bị dồn ép đến mức chẳng thể nào thở nổi. Nên sau khi nghe thấy Dương Du Minh kiến nghị cậu nên sống thành Phương Tiệm Viễn, để giảm bớt áp lực, cậu mới cố gắng thực hiện.

Sáng sớm mỗi ngày thức dậy, cậu đều tự nói với bản thân rằng, cậu là Phương Tiệm Viễn, chứ không phải là Hạ Tinh Trình đã tồn tại trên thế giới hai mươi bốn năm nay.

Làm như vậy rốt cục có đúng hay không?

Vi Trạch Huy đưa cho cậu một ly rượu.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nhận lấy, không nghĩ gì, mà trực tiếp uống cạn ly rượu đó. Cồn có thể xả stress, mặc dù vào thời điểm này đó không phải là một cách tốt.

Cô gái mà Vi Trạch Huy nói để tóc dài, vẻ ngoài cực kỳ thanh thuần, cô ngồi trên sô pha, hững hờ uống rượu một mình, đúng là hình mẫu mà Hạ Tinh Trình thích.

Vào đoàn phim ghi hình lâu như vậy rồi, giờ phút này Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy trái tim mình thật sự rung động. Cậu bưng một ly rượu lên lần nữa, đi tới chỗ cô gái đó.

Sáng hôm sau, Hạ Tinh Trình bị chuông điện thoại đánh thức, vừa mở mắt ra cậu đã nhìn thấy trần nhà quen thuộc của gian phòng khách sạn.

Đầu vẫn hơi đau, là hậu quả do tối qua uống nhiều rượu để lại, cậu giơ tay định bóp trán, nhưng lại không cẩn thận mà đụng phải người bên cạnh.

Cô gái bên cạnh phát ra giọng oán giận khe khẽ.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức tỉnh táo lại.

Trợ lý gọi điện lại lần nữa giục cậu thức dậy.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng rời giường, đồng thời cũng đánh thức cô gái còn chưa tỉnh ngủ ở bên cạnh, giục cô cùng mình rời đi.

Mở cửa phòng, cô gái đó đi ở phía trước, Hạ Tinh Trình đi ở phía sau đang định đóng cửa lại, không ngờ cô ta đột ngột quay lại ôm lấy cổ cậu, nói: “Anh Tiểu Tinh, anh còn nhớ tên em không?”

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình không nhớ, cậu mỉm cười lấy lệ, nói: “Đương nhiên là nhớ rồi, em tên baby chứ gì.”

Cô gái nói: “Anh nói bậy!”

Lúc này, cửa phòng bên cạnh bỗng dưng mở ra, Dương Du Minh từ bên trong đi ra, thì nhìn thấy một màn này.


	15. Chapter 15

Khoảnh khắc Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh, phản ứng thân thể càng nhanh hơn đại não, cậu lập tức đẩy cô gái trong ngực mình ra. Có lẽ đợi tới sau khi tỉnh táo lại, cậu sẽ cảm thấy hành vi của mình không thích hợp, nhưng vào lúc đó, đầu cậu chỉ có sự trống rỗng.

Cô gái bị đẩy ra đầu tiên là cảm thấy sửng sốt, cũng chưa kịp tức giận đã chú ý đến Dương Du Minh, cô ta cảm thấy ngạc nhiên còn thêm chút hưng phấn nói: “Dương Du Minh!”

Dương Du Minh không hề biết cô ta, anh không nói gì mà cũng chẳng tỏ ra không vui, mà chỉ nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi xoay người rời đi.

Chân Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nhúc nhích, gần như có kích động muốn đuổi theo nắm lấy cánh tay Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu nhịn xuống, bởi vì cậu nhanh chóng phục hồi tinh thần nhận ra rằng cậu không cần phải giải thích gì với Dương Du Minh cả.

Cậu gọi người đưa cô gái đó đi, còn mình thì ngồi lên xe bảo mẫu lên đường tới trường quay, cuối cùng cũng có thể hoàn toàn bình tĩnh và suy nghĩ, cậu nghĩ phản ứng của mình dành cho Dương Du Minh hôm nay có lẽ là không phải thuộc về cậu, mà là thuộc về Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Cậu hơi bồn chồn, ngoài men say chưa hoàn toàn tiêu tan, còn có một số cảm xúc khác đang khó nguôi ngoai ở trong lòng.

Loại cảm xúc này trực tiếp dẫn đến việc quay phim hôm nay không thuận lợi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi sau quầy hàng chật hẹp của tiệm tạp hóa, những thùng hàng cao to xung quanh đè nén cậu, mọi thứ đều ngột ngạt và khó chịu, có giọt mồ hôi theo gò má trượt xuống, dọc theo cần cổ trắng nõn của cậu một mạch chảy vào trong cổ áo.

Cậu chẳng thể nào thật sự bình tĩnh thản nhiên ngồi trong tiệm tạp hóa đợi khách thưa thớt tới cửa như Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Một chiếc xe tải chở hàng dừng trước cửa tiệm tạp hóa, hai công nhân trẻ tuổi từ trên xe nhảy xuống, chẳng nói hai lời đã bắt đầu nhanh nhẹn chuyển hàng.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn bọn họ, rồi đứng dậy đi ra, đứng ở cửa nhìn họ khuân đồ.

Từng thùng đồ uống và bia nhanh chóng chất đống trước cửa tiệm tạp hóa.

Cảnh tiếp theo, một người trẻ tuổi nhét hóa đơn vào tay Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình không bắt được, nên hóa đơn rơi xuống đất.

Lúc này, Hà Chinh cũng không hô dừng lại, Hạ Tinh Trình vốn có thể khom lưng nhặt lên rồi quay tiếp, nhưng cậu tự hô dừng.

Hà Chinh bình tĩnh nhìn cậu, cũng chẳng thể hiện thái độ gì khác.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới một góc xem lại kịch bản lần nữa, cậu hơi hốt hoảng, giống như thân thể cậu đang hiện hữu ở đây, nhưng linh hồn thì vẫn ở tại khách sạn vào sáng sớm hôm nay, cậu vốn đang cố gắng nhập vai vào Phương Tiệm Viễn, nhưng chuyện tối hôm qua lại làm cậu sinh ra cảm giác bị chia cắt.

Cậu xem kịch bản một lúc, rồi nói với Hà Chinh cậu có thể quay tiếp.

Hà Chinh nói: “Được rồi, quay tiếp.”

Tuy nhiên, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa điều chỉnh được tâm trạng, cảnh quay tiếp theo cũng khó khăn, cực kỳ không thuận lợi.

Hà Chinh dần dần tỏ ra không hài lòng.

Cả quá trình này, Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh dõi theo, anh không có cảm xúc gì cũng chẳng nói gì, trong quá trình diễn chung với Hạ Tinh Trình, cho dù Hạ Tinh Trình có bị NG mãi, thì anh cũng chẳng tỏ ra thiếu kiên nhẫn chút nào.

Sau đó, Hà Chinh bảo mọi người nghỉ ngơi trước, buổi chiều sẽ quay tiếp.

Bởi vậy, tiến độ hôm nay chắc chắn sẽ bị chậm trễ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không ăn trưa, cậu đi tới chỗ bối cảnh phòng ngủ của Phương Tiệm Viễn, nằm xuống giường, nhắm mắt lại muốn ném hết những suy nghĩ lộn xộn ở trong đầu.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, cậu nghe thấy tiếng bật lửa, lập tức mở mắt ra, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang đứng ở đầu giường.

Xung quanh chẳng có ai, mọi người đi ăn trưa hết rồi, trong studio hình như chỉ còn lại hai người họ, ít nhất thì xung quanh căn phòng này chỉ có hai người họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngồi dậy, nói: “Anh Minh? Sao anh không đi ăn cơm?”

Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống một bên giường, sau khi đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng hút một hơi, ngón tay kẹp điếu thuốc của anh đưa đến bên miệng Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi cậu: “Hút không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ, mặc dù cậu hút rất ít, nhưng không phải là không biết hút thuốc, cơ mà Dương Du Minh đem điếu thuốc anh đã hút một hơi qua bảo cậu hút, rõ ràng là chuyện không phù hợp.

Tiếp đó, Dương Du Minh thu điếu thuốc trong tay lại, ngậm vào trong miệng mình, rồi giơ tay ấn lên gáy Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy mờ mịt, cậu quay đầu nhìn gò má Dương Du Minh, thấy đôi mắt Dương Du Minh hơi nheo lại, cằm hơi nâng lên, rõ ràng là nét mặt của Dư Hải Dương.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu ra ngay, Dương Du Minh đang đối diễn với cậu, nhưng không phải là cảnh mà bọn họ phải quay ngày hôm nay, thậm chí cũng chẳng phải là bất kỳ một cảnh nào đó ở trong kịch bản, mà là một cảnh chắc là có hoặc đã từng có giữa Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Tay đang ấn trên gáy Hạ Tinh Trình của Dương Du Minh hơi dùng sức, giống như đang trêu đùa động vật nhỏ.

Cảnh không có trong kịch bản, Hạ Tinh Trình rủ mắt, giao lại phản ứng của thân thể cho bản năng, không phải là bản năng của Hạ Tinh Trình, mà là bản năng của Phương Tiệm Viễn. Cậu cúi đầu, cơ thể hơi co rúm lại.

Dương Du Minh lấy điếu thuốc đang ngậm trên môi xuống, hỏi cậu: “Thích con gái hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn lại anh.

Ánh mắt Dương Du Minh trở nên sắc bén.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức cảm thấy khung cảnh xung quanh và cảnh tượng của sáng sớm hôm nay dung hợp vào nhau.

Giọng nói Dương Du Minh vừa trầm thấp vừa nghiêm túc: “Em không ngoan.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi không phân biệt được đây rốt cục là Dư Hải Dương hay là Dương Du Minh, cũng không rõ rốt cục thì muốn nói với bản thân mình cái gì, cậu mở miệng, muốn giải thích, nhưng chỉ nói được một chữ “Tôi ——”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi không mong có lần sau.”

Môi Hạ Tinh Trình bị khô, cậu không nhịn được mà liếm môi dưới, nói: “Không có lần sau.”

Động tác vuốt ve sau gáy cậu của Dương Du Minh trở nên ôn nhu, giọng nói cũng không lạnh lùng nữa, lòng bàn tay anh vò vò mớ tóc ngắn hơi xù ở sau gáy cậu, nói: “Vậy mới là bé ngoan.”

Nói xong, Dương Du Minh đứng dậy rời đi.

Để lại một mình Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi bên giường, càng ngày càng thấy trong lòng rối tung, chỉ là cậu dần dần không phân biệt được sự nôn nóng bất an này rốt cục là của chính cậu, hay là của Phương Tiệm Viễn.


	16. Chapter 16

Buổi chiều trước khi bắt đầu quay phim, Hà Chinh một mình giải thích cảnh quay cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hà Chinh nói: “Thật ra trường đoạn này rất quan trọng, tôi không biết cậu có hiểu được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng chùi mồ hôi ở lòng bàn tay lên quần.

Hà Chinh hỏi cậu: “Phương Tiệm Viễn quen Dư Hải Dương bao lâu rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngước lên, trả lời: “Mới mấy ngày.”

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu có cảm nhận được sự thay đổi trong thái độ của cậu ta trong suốt trường đoạn này không?”

Kịch bản trong tay Hạ Tinh Trình đã bị nắm đến nhăn nhúm, cậu nhớ lại tình tiết, nói: “Cậu ta bắt đầu để ý đến Dư Hải Dương hơn, còn hơi trốn tránh nữa.”

Hà Chinh vặn ngón tay, đầu ngón tay của hắn bị khói thuốc hun hơi ố vàng, cơ thể lười biếng dựa vào quầy hàng trong tiệm tạp hóa, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi bên trong: “Cậu ta rung động. Chú ý, là rung động, chứ không phải là yêu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn Hà Chinh, vẻ mặt rất chăm chú.

Hà Chinh nói: “Cảnh này quay sau cũng được, nhưng nếu đến cả sự khác biệt khi người ta rung động mà cậu cũng không thể hiện ra được, tôi không nghĩ đẩy cảnh sau lên quay trước làm cậu có thể nhập tâm được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rủ mắt, nói: “Em xin lỗi.”

“Không không không,” Hà Chinh nói: “Không phải xin lỗi, cậu phải cố gắng nhập vai. Tôi nghĩ hai ngày trước cậu làm rất tốt, nhưng trạng thái hôm nay lại không đúng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay phải lên, dùng lòng bàn tay đỡ cằm, ngón tay che khuất môi, không nói thêm gì nữa, cậu không thể nói với Hà Chinh trạng thái của cậu không đúng là vì tối qua ra ngoài chơi, hơn nữa còn ngủ với một cô gái.

Hà Chinh nói tiếp: “Cậu sẽ rung động với rất nhiều người và sự vật, như một đứa bé đáng yêu, một cô gái xinh đẹp, cả cún nhỏ hay mèo nhỏ cũng vậy. Nếu như là rung động theo bản năng, thì ánh mắt sẽ không ngừng đuổi theo, muốn trò chuyện muốn gần gũi muốn vuốt ve; nhưng Phương Tiệm Viễn hiểu được vấn đề của đối tượng, nên cậu ta sẽ trốn tránh theo bản năng, tầm mắt sẽ vô thức đuổi theo nhưng lại muốn trốn tránh, vừa gần gũi thì sẽ muốn tránh xa, những việc này có thể được phản ánh trong rất nhiều chi tiết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chăm chú lắng nghe, rồi gật đầu. Trên mặt cậu vừa trang điểm lại, cả khuôn mặt đều là vẻ nhu hòa và thanh tú, lúc vẻ mặt chăm chú, sẽ vô thức xuất hiện cảm giác thuần khiết giống một sinh viên đại học.

Lúc trước sở dĩ Hà Chinh chọn Hạ Tinh Trình diễn Phương Tiệm Viễn, là vì bị thu hút bởi thần thái này trên mặt cậu, khiến hắn có cảm giác kỳ diệu giống như người bạn cũ của mình.

Hà Chinh của bây giờ cũng đang nén lại sự nóng nảy của mình, dù sao thì người cũng là do hắn tự chọn, hắn không nghĩ là mình chọn sai người, bèn giơ tay vỗ lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Về những tình tiết này, cậu có thể suy xét nhiều một chút, xem làm thế nào để thể hiện đầy đủ sự rung động của Phương Tiệm Viễn ra trước ống kính.”

Hà Chinh nói xong những lời này rồi rời đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, nhìn hắn đi tới góc sudio, Dương Du Minh đang ngồi ở đó nghỉ ngơi. Sau khi đi tới Hà Chinh nói với Dương Du Minh câu gì đó, Dương Du Minh nhìn về phía Hạ Tinh Trình, tiếp đó ngẩng đầu nói chuyện với Hà Chinh.

Khoảng cách quá xa, Hạ Tinh Trình không biết hai người họ nói gì, chỉ thấy Dương Du Minh cuối cùng cũng mỉm cười. Cậu cứ cảm thấy hai người họ đang nói về mình.

Hà Chinh nói trường đoạn hôm nay có vẻ bình thường, nhưng thật ra là một lần chuyển biến tâm lý của Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Hôm nay mẹ đi vắng.

Nhân viên giao hàng cho tiệm tạp hóa chuyển mười mấy thùng đồ uống và bia tới tiệm, Hạ Tinh Trình luống cuống kiểm kê hàng hóa, ký tên lên phiếu giao hàng do nhân viên giao hàng đưa tới, sau đó nhân viên giao hàng bèn lái xe rời đi.

Một mình Phương Tiệm Viễn ở trong tiệm tạp hóa, chuyển từng thùng các tông vào phòng giữ hàng hóa ở đằng sau.

Đây vốn là tầng một, căn phòng kia lại chỉ có một cánh cửa sổ, bị hàng hóa xếp chồng lên nhau chiếm hơn một nửa phòng, nên cả căn phòng trông rất âm u.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không mở đèn, gian phòng cũng không có điều hòa, cậu xếp những thùng các tông thật gọn gàng, chẳng mấy chốc đã có mồ hôi xuôi theo gò má và cần cổ cậu chảy xuống, quần áo trên người cũng bị mồ hôi thấm ướt.

Lúc cậu đặt một thùng đồ uống lên trên cùng, không cẩn thận đụng phải một đống hàng trên kệ ở bên cạnh, có một gói đường từ trên đó rớt xuống.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bèn cúi người xuống nhặt, sau đó lại nhón chân cố gắng đặt lại gói đường lên trên kệ.

Còn thiếu một chút xíu nữa.

Một cánh tay bỗng nhiên lấy gói đường từ trong tay cậu, đặt lại lên kệ.

Phương Tiệm Viễn sợ hết hồn, dồn sức quay người lại, lưng đập vào kệ hàng, nhìn thấy Dư Hải Dương lặng im không tiếng động xuất hiện phía sau mình.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với cậu: “Còn bao nhiêu nữa? Tôi giúp cậu.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn hàng hóa trên sàn nhà, không nói gì.

Dư Hải Dương mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi phẳng phiu sạch sẽ, chỗ cổ tay là mùi nước hoa nhẹ và tươi mát, mặc dù Phương Tiệm Viễn không trả lời hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn giơ tay lên, trước tiên cởi từng nút trên cổ tay áo ra, tiếp đó chậm rãi cởi từng nút trên vạt áo từ trên xuống dưới.

Ở đây có một cảnh quay đặc tả Phương Tiệm Viễn, tầm mắt cậu chuyển động theo động tác tay nhẹ nhàng của Dư Hải Dương, cậu cũng chẳng biết vì sao động tác cởi đồ của một người đàn ông trưởng thành lại hấp dẫn mình như vậy, vẻ mặt cậu chuyên chú nhưng lại u mê.

Dư Hải Dương cởi áo sơ mi ra, treo trên kệ hàng ở bên cạnh, dưới áo sơ mi là cơ thể nam tính với đường cong tuyệt đẹp. Từ cánh tay đến ngực, cho tới bụng dưới biến mất sau thắt lưng, mỗi một tấc cơ bắp đều vừa phải, mượt mà đẹp đẽ.

Tay phải Phương Tiệm Viễn vô thức nắm chặt kệ hàng ở sau lưng.

Cảnh này khắc họa cơ thể Dư Hải Dương rất tỉ mỉ, mang theo sự ám chỉ rất rõ ràng. Nói theo một nghĩa nào đó, đây cũng là những gì Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn thấy trong mắt mình, vào năm 18 tuổi khi cơ thể cậu đang dậy thì trưởng thành, đã được khai sáng về một tính hướng mới, là điều mà cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới và cũng chưa bao giờ dự liệu được.

Dư Hải Dương cúi người chuyển thùng các tông.

Ánh mắt Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn đuổi theo hắn, đợi tới lúc Dư Hải Dương đứng thẳng lên, cậu mới vội vàng dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác, vẻ mặt vô thức hoảng loạn, rồi bắt đầu khom lưng tiếp tục chuyển thùng hàng, thậm chí còn quên mất việc nói một tiếng cảm ơn với Dư Hải Dương.

Cảnh này quay đặc tả vẻ mặt của Phương Tiệm Viễn, những cảm xúc phức tạp đó đối với Hạ Tinh Trình ở độ tuổi này mà nói, nếu như không thật sự hòa vào nhân vật để cảm nhận tâm trạng của cậu ta, mà chỉ dựa vào diễn xuất, thì gần như chẳng có cách nào để thể hiện ra được.

Cả bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》này, chính là như vậy, tràn ngập cảnh đặc tả vẻ mặt và đặc tả thân thể, không có độc thoại nội tâm, mọi cảm xúc đều phải thể hiện qua ánh mắt và cử chỉ.

Kết quả cuối cùng, Hà Chinh là đạo diễn, muốn thể hiện cho khán giả thấy, còn Hạ Tinh Trình là diễn viên, phải thể hiện những gì mà Hà Chinh bảo cậu phải thể hiện.

Hà Chinh sẽ nói bạn nên rung động, nên mến mộ, nên khổ sở; nhưng sẽ không nói cho bạn biết tay bạn phải lén xiết chặt kệ hàng, lúc hắn nhìn bạn thì bạn phải né tránh, hoặc là lúc nào nên khóc, rồi phải lau nước mắt như thế nào.

Cảm xúc trong lòng thể hiện trên nét mặt và trên cơ thể, mỗi người đều khác nhau, chỉ khi Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn nhập vai vào Phương Tiệm Viễn, hoặc là có thể đổi cách nói khác, chỉ lúc linh hồn Phương Tiệm Viễn chiếm giữ lấy thân thể Hạ Tinh Trình, thì sẽ được thể hiện một cách tự nhiên, mà không cần người khác nói cho cậu biết phải diễn như thế nào.


	17. Chapter 17

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất khó chịu.

Mặc dù việc quay phim phần sau cậu thuận lợi thông qua, ít nhất thì trước mắt Hà Chinh cảm thấy hài lòng, nhưng trong lòng cậu nặng trĩu và dồn nén rất nhiều cảm xúc, những cảm xúc đó đều là của Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Việc quay phim ngày hôm nay kết thúc rất muộn, sau khi tắm rửa sạch sẽ cậu dùng chăn quấn chặt lấy mình, ngồi trên giường ngẩn người.

Hà Chinh nói cậu giống với nguyên mẫu của Phương Tiệm Viễn, nhưng cậu lại không biết giống ở chỗ nào.

Phương Tiệm Viễn là một người yên tĩnh sống nội tâm, không bao giờ thể hiện cảm xúc ra ngoài, chuyện gì cũng thích giấu ở trong lòng.

Lúc cậu càng ngày càng nhập vai vào nhân vật, thì không thể tránh khỏi việc phần lớn thời gian cậu cũng trở nên im lặng, giống như giờ ngồi ở trên giường, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ đến những hình ảnh của Dương Du Minh lúc quay phim ngày hôm nay.

Cậu tin Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng vậy, những hình ảnh ở bên cạnh người kia từ từ bén rễ trong đầu thậm chí là trong lòng cậu, chẳng thể nào nhổ ra được nữa. Cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi, sợ hãi thay cho Phương Tiệm Viễn, cũng sợ hãi thay cho bản thân mình.

Điện thoại Hạ Tinh Trình ném ở bên cạnh bỗng nhiên đổ chuông.

Cậu quay đầu lại nhìn, thấy tên Vi Trạch Huy đang hiện trên màn hình, sửng sốt một lúc lâu cậu mới rút một cánh tay ra khỏi chăn nhận điện thoại.

Điều hòa trong phòng làm cậu cảm thấy lạnh.

Sau khi điện thoại kết nối, giọng điệu Vi Trạch Huy vẫn phấn khích như lúc trước, gọi Hạ Tinh Trình ra ngoài chơi. Xem ra khoảng thời gian quay phim ở đây, có lẽ hắn định sẽ ăn chơi mỗi đêm.

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào cảm thấy hứng thú nổi: “Không đi đâu.”

Vi Trạch Huy cảm thấy lạ: “Hôm qua không phải chơi vui lắm hả? Sao thế? Không vừa ý với cô gái đó à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng muốn lãng phí thời gian nói nhảm với hắn, chỉ nói: “Gần đây không rảnh, thật sự là bận không tới được.” Sau đó vội vàng cúp máy.

Cậu vứt điện thoại qua một bên, quấn chăn lật kịch bản xem nội dung quay phim ngày mai.

Kịch bản của《Tiệm Viễn》cậu đã xem hết không chỉ một lần, nhưng khi tâm trạng thay đổi, mỗi lần xem sẽ lại cảm thấy khác biệt.

Lúc cậu dần dần biến thành Phương Tiệm Viễn, mỗi một cử chỉ mỗi một lời thoại của Phương Tiệm Viễn cậu đều có thể tưởng tượng ra chi tiết và giọng điệu ở trong đó, cậu có thể cảm nhận được niềm vui mà Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm nhận được, cũng có thể vì sự khổ sở của Phương Tiệm Viễn mà cảm thấy lo lắng.

Trạng thái này không biết có tốt hay không, nhưng ít nhất đây là những gì cậu cần bây giờ.

Lúc khép kịch bản lại, Hạ Tinh Trình gọi điện thoại cho quản lý của mình là Hoàng Kế Tân, bảo anh tìm cho mình mấy quyển sách.

Hoàng Kế Tân cảm thấy lạ: “Sách gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Gì cũng được, sách mà sinh viên thích đọc ấy, văn học một chút, u oán một chút.”

Hoàng Kế Tân ở bên kia sửng sốt một lúc: “Quỳnh Dao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình uể oải nói: “Mặc dù em tốt nghiệp đại học hai ba năm rồi, nhưng em nghĩ rằng sinh viên bây giờ chắc sẽ không thích đọc Quỳnh Dao đâu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cũng không chắc…”

“Đừng tranh luận với em nữa,” Hạ Tinh Trình ngắt lời anh: “Anh lên mạng tìm mấy quyển sách về văn học xem,” cậu dừng lại một lát, đoán xem với tính cách của Phương Tiệm Viễn sẽ đọc sách gì, rồi nói: “Sách của Haruki Murakami đi.” Đây là cậu thuận miệng nói, vì cậu nhớ trong phòng Phương Tiệm Viễn có một quyển sách đạo cụ, tác giả là Haruki Murakami.

(Murakami Haruki (sinh ngày 12 tháng 1 năm 1949) là tiểu thuyết gia, dịch giả văn học người Nhật Bản được biết đến nhiều nhất hiện nay cả trong lẫn ngoài nước Nhật. Murakami đã trở thành hiện tượng trong văn học Nhật Bản đương đại với những mĩ danh “nhà văn được yêu thích”, “nhà văn best-seller”, “nhà văn của giới trẻ”.)

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh hiểu rồi. Cậu vẫn ổn chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em rất ổn.” Nói xong trực tiếp cúp máy.

Cậu thở dài một hơi não nề, nghĩ về Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu ta suốt ngày suy nghĩ quá nhiều nên mới bó buộc bản thân mình, nếu có thể nghĩ thoáng một chút, cho dù có là đồng tính thì mỗi ngày cũng có thể ở bên ngoài vui vẻ ghẹo trai đẹp, vậy thì cuộc sống sẽ tốt hơn nhiều, chứ sẽ không treo mình trên người Dư Hải Dương rồi.

Trước lúc sắp ngủ, Hạ Tinh Trình dùng điện thoại mở weibo ra.

Cậu không có hứng thú lắm với chuyện lướt weibo, nhưng là một tiểu minh tinh vừa có một lượng fans hâm mộ, cậu không thể không dựa vào weibo như một công cụ để tăng cường việc kết nối với nhóm fans.

Hôm nay vừa mở weibo ra, Hạ Tinh Trình đã cảm nhận được có sự xao động khác thường trong nhóm fan của mình, tiếp đó cậu phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh đã follow mình rồi.

Khoảnh khắc đó trái tim Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nảy lên một cái, có lẽ giống phản ứng của Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn thấy Dư Hải Dương cởi đồ trước mặt mình. Cậu vô thức mở trang chủ weibo của Dương Du Minh ra, vào xem follow của anh, nhận ra người mà anh follow không nhiều, nhiều nhất cũng chỉ có mấy đạo diễn lớn và diễn viên từng hợp tác cùng, diễn viên cũng không phải ai anh cũng follow.

Hạ Tinh Trình vuốt điện thoại do dự một lát, post một cái weibo hỏi thăm fan rồi để điện thoại qua một bên chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

Cậu có chút mừng thầm.

Mặc dù tối đó Dương Du Minh chẳng chút uyển chuyển bày tỏ thái độ đối với cậu ở trong phim và cậu ở ngoài phim rất khác nhau, nhưng việc đó cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng chút nào đến địa vị idol của Dương Du Minh trong lòng cậu.

Huống chi cậu cũng chẳng có cách nào hoàn toàn phân biệt Dư Hải Dương và Dương Du Minh, giống như ranh giới giữa cậu và Phương Tiệm Viễn càng ngày càng mơ hồ.


	18. Chapter 18

Trên tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà nơi Phương Tiệm Viễn ở có một sân thượng nhỏ, xung quanh sân thượng xây một bồn hoa, mẹ cậu lúc rảnh rỗi thường trồng vào đó rất nhiều loại hoa cảnh.

Tới lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn nghỉ hè, nhiệm vụ chăm sóc những bông hoa này tự nhiên sẽ rơi xuống vai cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn kéo một cái vòi nước dài từ trong nhà ra, đứng bên mép bồn hoa, dùng vòi để tưới nước cho những bông hoa mà mẹ mình yêu thích.

Ánh nắng sớm mai rất tốt, vẫn chưa che khuất những tòa nhà ở phía xa, chỉ có tia sáng vàng óng ánh từ xa chiếu tới, mang theo nhiệt độ nhưng không quá nóng.

Phương Tiệm Viễn mặc quần đùi áo ba lỗ, dép lê giẫm lên nền xi măng phát ra tiếng lạch bạch, trong tay kéo vòi nước đi dọc mép bồn hoa, để không rơi xuống cậu cẩn thận từng li từng tí một, miệng thì thờ ơ ngâm nga một bài hát.

Lúc này cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của người khác xuất hiện trên sân thượng, nên lập tức quay đầu lại nhìn.

Là Dư Hải Dương đang cầm một cái chậu đi lên sân thượng, trong chậu là quần áo đã được giặt xong bằng máy giặt.

Dư Hải Dương vừa nhìn thấy Phương Tiệm Viễn thì mỉm cười.

Phương Tiệm Viễn định hỏi hắn sao hôm nay không đi làm, nhưng lại chợt nhớ ra hôm nay là thứ bảy nên đành ngậm miệng. Nghỉ hè ngày nào cũng ở nhà, bản thân cậu cũng chẳng phân biệt rõ ngày nào là ngày nào nữa rồi.

Dư Hải Dương hiếm khi mặc quần đùi và một chiếc áo thun màu xám rộng rãi, dưới chân còn mang dép lê. Hắn đi tới giữa sân thượng, để chậu xuống dưới đất, dùng móc quần áo ở trên dây phơi móc từng cái lên, rồi phơi lại trên dây phơi đang kéo căng.

Phương Tiệm Viễn quay đầu lại không nhìn hắn nữa, mà ngẩn ngơ nhìn dòng nước đang thấm ướt bùn đất trong bồn hoa, nhưng tai lại lắng nghe động tĩnh của Dư Hải Dương ở sau lưng.

Một lát sau cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Dư Hải Dương đang đi tới.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cúi đầu, khẩn trương nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, cậu nghe thấy Dư Hải Dương đi tới sau lưng mình rồi dừng lại, nhưng cũng chẳng có hành động tiếp theo.

“Cậu sắp làm mấy đóa hoa này chết đuối hết rồi,” Dư Hải Dương đột nhiên lên tiếng.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giật mình, cậu lập tức thu vòi nước về, nhưng lại không chú ý mà bắn nước lên cả người mình.

Dư Hải Dương nhanh nhẹn lùi về sau mấy bước nên tránh được, sau đó nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn mỉm cười.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ướt hết quần, trông vừa chật vật vừa ngại ngùng, cậu bị Dư Hải Dương cười đến mức đỏ mặt, thiếu niên bỗng dưng nổi nóng, dùng vòi nước tưới về phía Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương vội vàng tránh sang bên cạnh, bọt nước tưới lên quần áo hắn vừa giặt sạch, hắn kêu lên: “Này!”

Phương Tiệm Viễn bật cười, vui vẻ dùng vòi nước đuổi theo tưới lên người Dư Hải Dương.

Về sau Dư Hải Dương cũng chẳng né nữa, mà hứng bọt nước đi về phía Phương Tiệm Viễn, muốn cướp vòi nước của cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn vội vã chạy dọc theo mép bồn hoa, muốn tránh khỏi hắn.

Mặt đất đã sớm bị cậu dội nước cực kỳ trơn trượt, cậu mang dép lê chạy được mấy bước đã sắp ngã sang bên cạnh, nên hốt hoảng hét lên.

Dư Hải Dương chạy lại ôm lấy eo cậu, sau đó bế cậu lên, rồi vững vàng đặt xuống đất.

Trong mắt Phương Tiệm Viễn đều là ý cười, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Dư Hải Dương, nhận ra vẻ mặt của Dư Hải Dương cũng dịu dàng mang theo ý cười, lập tức cảm thấy ngại ngùng.

Lúc này, Dư Hải Dương cướp lấy vòi nước trong tay cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn tưởng Dư Hải Dương định trả thù cậu, nên vội vàng lùi ra sau muốn tránh.

Kết quả Dư Hải Dương lại ôm chặt lấy eo cậu, giơ vòi nước lên để nước giội từ trên đầu xuống.

Phương Tiệm Viễn vùi đầu trước ngực Dư Hải Dương, cậu nghe Dư Hải Dương nói: “Dù sao cũng ướt hết rồi, thôi tắm luôn đi!” Dòng nước từ trên đỉnh đầu không ngừng giội xuống, Phương Tiệm Viễn chỉ có thể vùi đầu mình mới có thể mở mắt ra hít thở bình thường.

Trên người Dư Hải Dương ướt đẫm, áo thun và quần đùi phong phanh dính chặt lấy cơ thể, phác họa ra đường nét nam tính tuyệt đẹp.

Phương Tiệm Viễn mở to mắt, từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hổn hển, một tay nắm chặt vạt áo Dư Hải Dương.

Vừa quay xong cảnh này, staff lập tức tắt vòi nước.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh đang dùng tay chùi sạch nước trên mặt mình.

Khoảnh khắc đó cậu giống như một đứa trẻ, nhắm chặt hai mắt lại, chỉ cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay thô ráp của Dư Hải Dương vuốt ve gò má mình gần như có một chút đau đớn.

Hành động đó rất ngắn ngủi, giống như là sự săn sóc ga lăng của Dương Du Minh, anh nhanh chóng thu tay lại.

Tiếp đó trợ lý đưa khăn lông lớn khô ráo cho bọn họ quấn người lại, Hạ Tinh Trình lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu nhận ra sự chú ý của anh không đặt trên người mình, mà đang quấn khăn nói chuyện với trợ lý.

Bọn họ tạm thời vẫn chưa thể thay quần áo, bởi vì Hà Chinh chưa nói có cần quay lại hay không, rồi còn phải quay bổ sung thêm cảnh quay đặc tả nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình quấn khăn đi tới bên cạnh ngồi xuống, trợ lý đưa nước ấm cho cậu uống, cậu nhận lấy, vừa uống nước vừa dùng dư quang nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại chưa từng nhìn đến cậu, mà chỉ đi tới sau lưng Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh nhìn chằm chằm cảnh quay đang chiếu lại trên màn hình giám sát rất lâu, thấy Dương Du Minh đi qua, bèn kéo anh ngồi xuống cùng xem.

Hạ Tinh Trình bình thường ngoài lúc Hà Chinh gọi cậu, thì cũng chẳng dám chủ động qua đó, cậu cúi người xuống ôm chân, kê trán lên đầu gối, hít sâu một hơi.


	19. Chapter 19

Hạ Tinh Trình bị ốm. Mọi người đều nghĩ là do ngày đó cậu đóng phim dầm nước nên mới bị bệnh, nhưng cậu lại nghĩ có lẽ là do áp lực tinh thần quá lớn, hơi bị nhiễm lạnh, cho dù đang là giữa mùa hè cũng không thể nào chịu được, cho nên đầu tiên là nghẹt mũi nhảy mũi, tối đó toàn thân mệt mỏi cơ bắp đau nhức, bắt đầu phát sốt.

Việc quay phim ngày hôm sau phải tạm ngừng, Hạ Tinh Trình và trợ lý phải tới bệnh viện.

Cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ áy náy vì sức khỏe của mình mà ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ quay phim, bèn chủ động yêu cầu bác sĩ truyền nước biển cho mình, hy vọng có thể khỏi nhanh một chút.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trong một phòng bệnh đơn của bệnh viện, cả người nằm mê man, không có tinh thần cũng chẳng có khẩu vị.

Từ trước đến nay cậu luôn nghĩ sức khỏe của mình rất tốt, cho dù có bị cảm, thì chỉ cần uống mấy viên thuốc rồi ngủ một giấc là khỏe rồi, tình trạng sức khỏe nghiêm trọng như thế này, hình như lâu lắm rồi không xảy ra.

Buổi trưa, Hà Chinh và hai phó đạo diễn tới thăm cậu.

Hà Chinh bảo cậu yên tâm nghỉ ngơi, đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đóng phim nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, nói đã hiểu, nhưng trong lòng vẫn rất sốt ruột.

Nhóm Hà Chinh ngồi chẳng được bao lâu đã rời đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cực kỳ mệt mỏi, cậu ghét bỏ trợ lý cứ thỉnh thoảng lại gây ra mấy tiếng động trong phòng bệnh, nên đuổi người ta ra ngoài, mình thì quấn chăn nhắm mắt lại ngủ một giấc thật say.

Đến khi tỉnh lại lần nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra trong phòng bệnh có người. Cậu từ từ mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang dựa lưng vào bệ cửa sổ, mắt nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc không phân biệt được có phải mình đang mơ hay không.

Ánh mặt trời buổi chiều từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, không giống như ánh đèn trong studio, mà là ánh sáng chân thật mang theo mùi của nắng, đem đường nét của Dương Du Minh phác họa ra một đường viền vàng tinh tế.

“Dậy rồi?” Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhúc nhích cánh tay, mới nhận ra mặc dù trong phòng bệnh của mình đang mở điều hòa nhưng cũng đổ một tầng mồ hôi, bèn kéo chăn xuống một chút định ngồi dậy.

Dương Du Minh nhận ra hành động của cậu, nên nói: “Nằm đi, đừng ngồi dậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy đầu giường có một bó hoa, chắc là Dương Du Minh đem tới, những đóa hoa màu vàng và màu hồng phấn phối với nhau, trông vừa ấm áp vừa có sinh mệnh. Cậu nghĩ bó hoa này chắc chắn không phải do Dương Du Minh tự chọn, mà là do Lý Vân giúp anh.

“Đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?” Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu.

“Đỡ nhiều rồi ạ.” Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời, đây là nói thật, ít nhất thì cậu không thấy choáng váng và mệt mỏi nữa, cũng chẳng muốn ngủ tiếp nữa, nhưng vừa mở miệng đã cảm thấy cổ họng khô rát.

Cậu vẫn ngồi dậy, định rót cho mình một ly nước.

Dương Du Minh bước tới tủ đầu giường, cầm ấm nước rót một ly nước ấm, rồi đưa qua cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy, nói: “Em cảm ơn.” Bưng ly lên thử nhiệt độ, rồi bắt đầu uống từng ngụm nước.

Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình uống nước xong, để ly lại trên tủ đầu giường, cảm giác có nước chảy từ khóe miệng xuống cằm, bèn cúi đầu giơ tay chùi đi. Ở trước mặt Dương Du Minh, hình như cậu làm gì cũng đều cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, chỉ dựa vào lưng ghế, ánh mắt đặt trên khuôn mặt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em xin lỗi, làm lỡ thời gian của anh Minh rồi.” Thời gian của Dương Du Minh quý giá hơn của cậu nhiều.

Nghe thấy cậu nói như vậy, Dương Du Minh cười nhạt: “Không làm lỡ gì cả, quay xong bộ phim này tôi không có kế hoạch gì khác.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chóp mũi Dương Du Minh, không phải là cậu không muốn nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, chỉ là né tránh trong vô thức mà thôi, cậu hỏi một câu mà bản thân đã muốn hỏi từ rất lâu rồi: “Vì sao hai năm qua anh không đóng phim gì cả ? Vì chăm sóc gia đình ạ ?”

Dương Du Minh không trực tiếp trả lời câu hỏi này của cậu, mà hỏi ngược lại một câu: “Cậu thích phim của tôi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đang dựa lên đầu giường, lúc này lập tức thẳng lưng lên, nói với giọng điệu rất mạnh mẽ: “Rất thích, em thích từ bộ《Vấn Giang Hồ》ấy ạ.”

《Vấn Giang Hồ》 là một bộ phim võ hiệp Dương Du Minh đóng hơn mười năm trước, hợp tác với một vị đạo diễn lớn cực kỳ nổi tiếng, khi đó anh chưa đóng vai chính, cũng không phải là diễn viên nổi tiếng nhất trong phim, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy nhân vật của anh bắt mắt nhất.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình bao nhiêu tuổi? Hình như còn chưa tốt nghiệp tiểu học nữa.

Dương Du Minh nhìn vào mắt cậu, khẽ mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng cảm thấy ngại ngùng vì sự kích động của mình, cậu ngả người ra sau, giống như giải thích cho mình mà nói: “Em thật sự là fan trung thành của anh đó, lần này tới đây, vốn còn định tìm anh xin chữ ký, nhưng mà không dám mở miệng.”

Dương Du Minh đột ngột đứng lên, anh cầm bút đánh dấu trên bảng ghi thông tin ở cuối giường lên, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Muốn ký ở đâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, chẳng qua là để doa dịu bầu không khí nên cậu mới thuận miệng nói thế, không ngờ Dương Du Minh lại coi là thật, nên chỉ có thể tìm thứ gì đó để Dương Du Minh có thể ký tên cho mình.

Tiếc là cậu chẳng mang gì đến, chỉ có bộ quần áo nhăn nhúm bị mồ hôi thấm ướt ở trên người.

Dương Du Minh đi tới ngồi xuống mép giường của cậu, giơ tay về phía cậu: “Đưa tay cho tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩn người, ngoan ngoãn giơ tay ra cho Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nắm lấy bàn tay cậu, bảo cậu mở lòng bàn tay ra, dùng bút đánh dấu ký tên mình lên lòng bàn tay cậu.

Có lẽ là do thân nhiệt của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi cao, nên cậu cảm thấy mu bàn tay dán vào lòng bàn tay Dương Du Minh hơi mát mẻ, mà lúc bút đánh dấu quét qua lòng bàn tay thì hơi ngứa ngáy, cậu cố kiềm chế để không rút tay về.

Dương Du Minh ký cho cậu một cái tên rất ngay ngắn, rồi nâng tay cậu lên gập ngón tay lại nhẹ nhàng đặt lên giường bệnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn tay phải hơi nắm lại của mình.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, trả bút đánh dấu lại trên bảng thông tin ở cuối giường, nói : “Tôi về đây, cậu nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, cậu bỗng chốc sinh ra cảm giác luyến tiếc, nhưng nhanh chóng nhận ra nó không đúng lúc, bèn mỉm cười đáp: “Vâng ạ, anh Minh đi thong thả, em bảo Tiểu Đường tiễn anh.”

Tiểu Đường là trợ lý của Hạ Tinh Trình.

“Không cần đâu,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Lý Vân chờ tôi ở bên ngoài, cậu cứ nghỉ ngơi đi là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mở lòng bàn tay ra nhìn chữ ký ở trên đó, trước khi Dương Du Minh ra khỏi phòng bệnh, cậu không nhịn được mà nói một câu : “Tiếc là chẳng có cách nào giữ lại được.”

Dương Du Minh dừng bước, quay đầu lại nói với cậu: “Không sao, mất đi tôi sẽ ký lại cho cậu.”


	20. Chapter 20

Hạ Tinh Trình bị ốm hai ngày, ngày thứ ba hơi bình phục liền bắt đầu quay phim tiếp.

Tối hôm đó thời tiết cực kỳ nóng, Phương Tiệm Viễn tắm rửa sạch sẽ rồi đi ra bật quạt lên, không cho quạt quay mà để nó quay một chỗ thổi vào người mình mới cảm thấy hơi mát một chút.

Cậu ngồi bên mép giường, đôi chân trắng trẻo mảnh mai duỗi ra từ trong quần đùi, chân không mặc dép lê, mà dùng gót chân giẫm lên dép lê, dùng sức mở ngón chân ra muốn dùng gió thổi khô chân nhanh nhất có thể.

Tầng trên rất yên tĩnh.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngả người ra sau, dùng cùi chỏ chống trên giường, ngẩng đầu nhìn trần nhà, cậu biết Dư Hải Dương vẫn chưa về.

Hiệu quả cách âm của căn nhà này không tốt, thỉnh thoảng ở phòng bên cạnh, mẹ mở âm lượng TV hơi lớn, cậu cũng có thể nghe rõ.

Mà lúc Dư Hải Dương về, tiếng bước chân giẫm lên mỗi bậc cầu thang, Phương Tiệm Viễn càng có thể nghe rõ hơn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ báo thức trên tủ đầu giường, mười giờ hơn rồi.

Lúc này tiếng quạt trong phòng bỗng dưng trở nên lớn hơn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bèn chuyển tầm mắt từ đồng báo thức sang cái quạt của mình.

Tiếng vù vù của cánh quạt nghe như tiếng gào thét đau đớn trong máy móc, mặc dù âm thanh rất lớn nhưng vận tốc quay lại đang dần dần chậm lại, Phương Tiệm Viễn ngẩn ngơ nhìn nó, thấy nó sắp dừng lại, rồi lại đột ngột tăng tốc độ, cánh quạt chuyển động dữ dội, kéo dài được một lúc lại trở nên chậm rãi.

Sau mấy vòng như thế, tiếng ồn của quạt bỗng nhiên biến mất, trong phòng lập tức trở nên yên tĩnh, chỉ có cánh quạt còn theo quán tính mà quay thêm mấy vòng, sau đó cũng vô lực dừng lại.

Phương Tiệm Viễn từ trên giường ngồi dậy, hai chân xỏ vào dép lê, đi tới phía trước quạt vỗ vỗ vào đầu nó.

Quạt không có phản ứng.

Phương Tiệm Viễn rút phích cắm quạt ở bên tường ra, rồi lại cắm vào, quạt vẫn không có phản ứng.

Xem ra cái quạt này hỏng rồi.

Trán Phương Tiệm Viễn đổ đầy mồ hôi hột.

Cậu tắt đèn trong phòng, rồi lại mở cửa sổ ra, yên tĩnh ngồi bên bàn học ở trước cửa sổ.

Mặc dù là buổi tối, nhưng vẫn chẳng có một chút gió nào thổi vào, Phương Tiệm Viễn có thể cảm nhận được sự nóng bức của thời tiết, toàn bộ nước trong cơ thể cậu gói lại, tranh nhau chen lấn vào trong từng lỗ chân lông, rồi nhanh chóng biến thành mồ hôi chảy ra ngoài.

Xem ra tĩnh tâm cũng chẳng thể nào mát mẻ được, Phương Tiệm Viễn thầm nghĩ, huống chi trong lòng cậu cũng không tĩnh.

Ngồi trong căn phòng nóng bức này thật sự rất khó chịu, cậu nhớ ra tiệm tạp hóa dưới lầu có một cái quạt, dù sao giờ cũng chẳng có ai dùng.

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhảy xuống khỏi bàn, bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng rồi đi xuống lầu.

Cả một đường cậu đều không bật đèn, có tia sáng chiếu vào từ cửa kính ở chỗ rẽ cầu thang, mỗi một bậc thang đều có thể nhìn thấy lờ mờ.

Tiệm tạp hóa dưới tầng một hơi tối, Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi xổm, ở trong bóng tối tìm cái phích cắm của quạt.

Lúc này, cánh cửa gỗ nhỏ ở bên trái tiệm tạp hóa bị mở ra từ bên ngoài.

Dư Hải Dương bước qua ngưỡng cửa đi vào, nghe thấy tiếng động trong bóng tối, hắn hỏi: “Ai đó?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn tìm được phích cắm, dùng sức rút nó ra, rồi đứng dậy.

Mà Dư Hải Dương cũng tìm được dây công tắc trên vách tường, hắn kéo nhẹ một cái, đèn sợi đốt ở trên trần sáng lên.

Trước mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên sáng lên, cậu chưa thích ứng được nên híp mắt lại.

Dư Hải Dương cũng thấy rõ cậu, hắn giơ tay đóng cửa gỗ lại, đứng im không nhúc nhích.

Phương Tiệm Viễn thích ứng với ánh sáng, thấy Dư Hải Dương đang nhìn mình, vẻ mặt hình như còn mang theo ý cười. Cậu bèn cúi đầu nhìn lại mình, phát hiện áo ngủ ba lỗ màu trắng rộng rãi trên người bị kéo lệch qua một bên, một bên đầu vú nhạt màu trên lồng ngực cứ vậy mà lộ ra.

Trong lòng cậu luống cuống, không được tự nhiên kéo áo ba lỗ lại.

Dư Hải Dương bước về phía trước một bước, nhìn cậu không nói lời nào.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng không lên tiếng, cúi người bưng quạt lên, nửa kéo nửa ôm đi lên cầu thang.


	21. Chapter 21

Dư Hải Dương trước tiên giơ tay tắt đèn trong tiệm tạp hóa, rồi đuổi theo tới trước cầu thang chặn Phương Tiệm Viễn lại: “Tôi đưa lên cho.”

“Không cần,” Phương Tiệm Viễn tự nhiên rất kiên trì, cậu ôm quạt bước lên cầu thang.

Dư Hải Dương duỗi hai tay ra từ phía sau vòng lấy cậu, cầm lấy quạt, ngăn không cho Phương Tiệm Viễn đi lên cầu thang nữa.

Phương Tiệm Viễn lại vùng vẫy, cậu ôm chặt lấy quạt không chịu buông tay, trong lúc vùng vẫy, quạt đập vào tay vịn kim loại trên cầu thang, phát ra tiếng vang rất lớn.

Cậu sợ hết hồn, tất cả động tác đều dừng lại, Dư Hải Dương cũng thả cậu ra.

Một lúc sau, trên tầng vang lên tiếng mở cửa, mẹ Phương Tiệm Viễn từ tầng hai lớn tiểng hỏi: “Con làm gì thế?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn sốt sắng ngẩng đầu lên, trả lời bà: “Không có gì, quạt trong phòng con bị hỏng, con định chuyển quạt ở tầng dưới lên.”

Mẹ nói: “Cẩn thận một chút!” Sau đó là tiếng đóng cửa.

Phương Tiệm Viễn thở ra một hơi, rồi chẳng nói gì nữa mà ôm quạt tiếp tục đi lên lầu.

Dư Hải Dương chỉ đi theo phía sau cậu.

Đi tới chỗ rẽ cầu thang giữa tầng 1 và tầng 2, Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm thấy tư thế này quá mệt, bèn để quạt xuống, định đổi tư thế vác lên vai.

Quạt vừa để xuống đất, Dư Hải Dương liền từ phía sau ôm lấy cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn hoảng hốt gắng sức giãy dụa.

“Suỵt ——” Dư Hải Dương từ trên đỉnh đầu cậu phát ra tiếng, một tay ôm lấy eo bế bổng cậu lên, một tay nhẹ nhàng che miệng cậu lại, nói: “Đừng làm ồn đến mẹ em.”

Tiếp đó, Phương Tiệm Viễn được Dư Hải Dương thả xuống ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ, cậu không giãy dụa nữa, chỉ hơi thở hổn hển, để mặc cho Dư Hải Dương chống hai tay trên bệ cửa sổ, dùng cánh tay giam cầm cậu lại ở chính giữa.

Dư Hải Dương khom lưng, tiến gần đến trước mặt cậu, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngửi thấy mùi rượu trên người Dư Hải Dương, cơ thể cậu lùi ra sau gần như là dính lấy mặt kính, quay mặt qua chỗ khác không nhìn Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương cũng nghiêng đầu qua, muốn nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu: “Sao lại giận tôi?” Hắn rõ ràng chưa làm gì cả.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không trả lời, câu hỏi này cậu hoàn toàn không có đáp án. Dư Hải Dương không làm gì sai cả, chỉ là bản thân cậu vô thức hoảng hốt và trốn tránh mà thôi.

“Xin lỗi,” Dư Hải Dương dán sát vào tai cậu nói.

Phương Tiệm Viễn rủ mắt, lúc mở miệng nói chuyện giọng nói cũng dinh dính giống như không khí giữa mùa hè này vậy: “Anh không hề có lỗi với tôi.”

“Không,” Dư Hải Dương bỗng nhiên cầm một tay của Phương Tiệm Viễn lên, dùng sức đặt trên ngực mình.

Ngực của Dư Hải Dương rất ấm, mang theo chút mồ hôi ướt át, lúc này Phương Tiệm Viễn có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng Dư Hải Dương đang say.

Ngay sau đó, Dư Hải Dương nói một câu: “Bảo bối của tôi giận thì đều là lỗi của tôi.”

Hô hấp của Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng chốc hơi dừng lại, thậm chí còn hơi ù tai, cậu bối rối nhìn Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương dịu dàng nhìn cậu, nhờ tia sáng chiếu vào từ bên ngoài cửa sổ, trán và chóp mũi Phương Tiệm Viễn toàn là mồ hôi. Sau đó Dư Hải Dương từ trong túi quần lấy ra một cái khăn giấy bị mồ hôi của hắn thấm ướt, cẩn thận giúp Phương Tiệm Viễn lau đi mồ hôi trên mặt, đồng thời nói: “Đợi lúc nữa về rồi tắm lại, đừng giận anh nhé.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn cự nự quay đầu qua chỗ khác: “Ai là anh? Không biết xấu hổ.”

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười: “Đừng giận chú nhé.”

Phía dưới da thịt trắng ngần của Phương Tiệm Viễn hiện lên màu hồng nhạt.

Dư Hải Dương gấp cái khăn giấy chùi mồ hôi cho cậu lại rồi nhét vào túi quần, quay người vác quạt đi thẳng lên lầu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ một lúc nữa, rồi mới nhảy xuống theo lên lầu.

Dư Hải Dương khiêng quạt đi thẳng vào phòng cậu đặt xuống, tiếp đó ngồi xổm xuống cắm phích cắm vào lỗ cắm nguồn điện ở trên tường, rồi giơ tay mở quạt ra.

Cánh quạt bắt đầu quay tròn, Phương Tiệm Viễn đứng cạnh cửa cũng cảm nhận được gió mát.

Dư Hải Dương kéo cái quạt bị hỏng vào trong góc, nói: “Ngày mai tôi sẽ xem giúp em coi có sửa được không, hôm nay muộn quá rồi, sẽ làm phiền đến giấc ngủ của mẹ em.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn khẽ “Ừ” một tiếng.

Dư Hải Dương đi tới bên cạnh cậu, giơ tay dán lên gò má, ngón tay vuốt ve tai cậu: “Không vui thì cứ nói với tôi, đừng sinh hờn dỗi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn rầu rĩ nói: “Tôi không buồn.”

Ngón tay Dư Hải Dương lưu luyến mãi bên tai cậu, một lúc lâu sau mới thả tay ra nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nghiêng người sang, nhìn Dư Hải Dương từ bên cạnh mình đi ra khỏi cửa phòng.


	22. Chapter 22

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được bản thân mình ngày càng khó thoái vai, có lúc thậm chí sẽ cảm thấy thân thể mình thật sự bị Phương Tiệm Viễn chiếm giữ.

Phương Tiệm Viễn 18 tuổi gặp được Dư Hải Dương, lần đầu tiên thích một người, mới biết yêu đương là cảm giác như thế nào. Mặc dù Dư Hải Dương không ở bên cạnh cậu, cậu cũng sẽ nhớ về hắn vào bất cứ lúc nào và ở bất cứ nơi đâu, rồi vô thức mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình dần dần nhận ra mình và Phương Tiệm Viễn đều bị rơi vào đoạn tình cảm này, thỉnh thoảng cậu xem kịch bản, nhìn thấy tên Dư Hải Dương cũng sẽ vô thức mỉm cười, tiếp đó cậu sẽ ngẩng đầu lên tìm kiếm Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh thì chẳng giống Dư Hải Dương chút nào, ít nhất ánh mắt Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu chưa bao giờ giống ánh mắt Dư Hải Dương nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy tình trạng của mình rất đáng sợ.

Thế nhưng việc quay phim lại thuận lợi ngoài ý muốn, có một cảnh quay, sau khi kết thúc Hà Chinh ngồi trước camera giám sát ngẩn người.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, bèn bước tới hỏi Hà Chinh bị sao vậy, một lúc sau Hà Chinh mới ngẩng đầu lên, nói: “Cậu thật sự rất giống cậu ấy.”

Hà Chinh cho Hạ Tinh Trình xem lại cảnh vừa quay.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy nụ cười của mình lúc nhìn Dương Du Minh ở trong màn hình, bỗng chốc lông tơ toàn thân dựng lên, cậu cũng không biết mình có thể diễn được đến mức đó, sự ngọt ngào và yêu thương trong nét mặt dạt dào đến mức sắp tràn ra khỏi màn hình luôn rồi.

Rõ ràng đây là chuyện mà câu nên cảm thấy vui mừng, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ gượng gạo cười hỏi Hà Chinh: “Được không ạ?”

Hà Chinh đứng lên, vỗ lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn nói: “Tuyệt lắm, thật sự rất tuyệt.”

Không biết vì sao, Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy trong giọng nói của Hà Chinh có chút ý tứ an ủi, có lẽ Hà Chinh cũng biết trạng thái của cậu không đúng lắm, cậu nên rút ra kịp thời, nhưng cậu lại không thể rút ra được.

Lúc này, Hoàng Kế Tân vừa vặn đang dẫn theo người mới tham gia quay một chương trình ở gần đó, nên bớt chút thời gian tiện đường tới thăm cậu.

Ngày đó lúc Hoàng Kế Tân tới phim trường, Hạ Tinh Trình đang chuẩn bị quay cảnh Phương Tiệm Viễn giận dỗi Dư Hải Dương, thật ra nói như vậy cũng không đúng lắm, nếu nói chính xác, thì phải là cảnh Phương Tiệm Viễn giận dỗi chính bản thân mình.

Lúc Hoàng Kế Tân tới Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa bắt đầu quay, anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang cầm kịch bản ngồi một mình, cậu cuốn kịch bản lại nắm ở trước ngực, thân thể đong đưa trên ghế nhỏ, ánh mắt lại chẳng tập trung vào trên thứ gì cả.

Một quãng thời gian không gặp, Hoàng Kế Tân cảm thấy khí chất của Hạ Tinh Trình giống như là thay đổi thành một người khác.

Cảnh này là cảnh mẹ của Phương Tiệm Viễn mời Dư Hải Dương cùng ăn tối.

Chỗ ăn cơm và bếp của nhà cậu đều ở trong cùng một gian phòng, là căn phòng lớn bên cạnh kho hàng ở phía sau của tiệm tạp hóa tầng một.

Diễn mẹ của Phương Tiệm Viễn là một nữ diên viên đầy kinh nghiệm, hơn bốn mươi tuổi, nhưng trông cũng chỉ hơn ba mươi thôi, còn rất đẹp nữa.

Ba người họ ngồi xung quanh bàn vuông, mẹ Phương Tiệm Viễn ân cần gắp thức ăn cho Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương gọi bà là ‘chị Linh’, vì trong tên mẹ có một chữ Linh.

Mẹ Phương là một người phụ nữ có tính cách hào sảng, chồng không ở nhà, một mình kinh doanh tiệm tạp hóa còn phải chăm một đứa con trai, rất vất vả nhưng cũng khiến người ta khâm phục.

Dư Hải Dương cũng là một người giỏi giao tiếp, sau khi nói chuyện với nhau mấy câu, mẹ Phương liền cảm thấy rất hợp với đề tài của hắn, bèn bảo Phương Tiệm Viễn đi lấy mấy chai bia tới.

Phương Tiệm Viễn im lặng suốt cả buổi, lúc đứng dậy còn liếc mắt nhìn Dư Hải Dương.

Lúc đem bia về, Dư Hải Dương đưa tay nhận lấy, mỉm cười với Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Cảm ơn Tiểu Viễn.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm giác được Dư Hải Dương đụng vào ngón tay mình, nên lập tức rụt tay về.

Dư Hải Dương mở bia ra, rót cho mình và mẹ Phương mỗi người một ly, sau đó hỏi Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Tiểu Viễn uống không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn lắc lắc đầu.

Mẹ Phương nói: “Nó vẫn còn là trẻ con, uống bia gì chứ.”

Dư Hải Dương để chai bia xuống bàn, cười nói: “Mười tám tuổi, không phải là trẻ con nữa rồi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn bọn họ, tâm trạng càng ngày càng sa sút, bởi vì lần đầu tiên cậu sâu sắc cảm nhận được giữa mình và Dư Hải Dương có khoảng cách, không chỉ là do giới tính, mà còn nhận ra tuổi bọn họ chênh lệch rất lớn, Dư Hải Dương đang chuyện trò vui vẻ với mẹ cậu là một người đàn ông trung niên chân chính rồi.

Mà ở trong lòng, cậu cảm thấy mình vẫn là một đứa trẻ.

Vì thế mà cậu cảm thấy buồn bực, cậu không hiểu vì sao mình lại muốn mập mờ với Dư Hải Dương, cậu không thích một người trưởng thành ở trên bàn rượu cười cười nói nói với mẹ mình, hơn nữa còn là một người đàn ông. Cậu càng không thích mình thích người đàn ông đó.

Đây là một cảnh nội tâm rất dài mà Hạ Tinh Trình viết trên kịch bản của mình, để hiểu cảnh này, cậu đã thảo luận với Hà Chinh và Dương Du Minh về tâm lý của Phương Tiệm Viễn, rốt cục là vì sao lại cảm thấy khó chịu.

Nhưng trong phim sẽ không có phân tích và bộc bạch tâm lý, chỉ có mấy cảnh đặc tả và dùng hình thể cùng vài câu thoại để thể hiện cảm xúc thôi.


	23. Chapter 23

Ăn tối xong, mẹ Phương dọn dẹp bàn, Phương Tiệm Viễn cầm mấy chai bia rỗng về tiệm tạp hóa, ngày mai người giao hàng sẽ tới lấy đi.

Dư Hải Dương là khách đương nhiên sẽ đi về nghỉ ngơi.

Lúc này mặc dù trời đã tối, nhưng công tắc đèn lại nằm ở cửa, Phương Tiệm Viễn lười đi mở, chỉ có một chút ánh đèn từ phòng bếp đằng sau chiếu tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình sắm vai Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi xổm xuống đất, đặt từng chai bia vào trong ô vuông của hộp nhựa, động tác của cậu vừa nhanh vừa hơi dùng sức, để giải tỏa cảm xúc trong lòng.

Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn nhập vào cảm xúc của Phương Tiệm Viễn, thậm chí còn không cần trù tính tỉ mỉ mỗi hành động của mình, mà toàn phản ứng theo bản năng, cậu thật sự đang tức giận.

Lúc này, Dương Du Minh đóng vai Dư Hải Dương tiến đến, đứng dựa vào cửa nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình xếp xong vỏ chai bia, tay lại nắm lấy cạnh hộp nhựa xếp chồng nó qua một bên, lúc thu tay về, ngón tay bị cạnh hộp thô ráp làm trầy xước.

Đây không phải là nội dung trên kịch bản, mà là một tai nạn bất ngờ.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không dừng lại, cậu đã hiểu rõ thói quen quay phim của Hà Chinh, mỗi một cảnh ở trong lòng Hà Chinh đều không có quy trình cố định, tất cả chỉ cần cảm giác mà thôi. Đối với Hà Chinh mà nói, chỉ cần đúng cảm giác, thì bạn có sửa lại toàn bộ lời thoại hắn cũng không phản đối.

Cậu đứng dậy, cúi đầu nhìn vết thương đang từ từ rướm máu.

Dương Du Minh đi tới.

Tai nạn này đối với Dương Du Minh mà nói cũng là một lần phát huy không có kịch bản, hoàn toàn là sự hiểu biết của anh đối với nhân vật.

Anh không tỏ ra sốt sắng và cấp bách, chỉ đến gần nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình, cúi đầu nhìn vết thương, rồi lại ngẩng đầu nhìn vào mắt cậu: “Nên là, em đang giận chuyện gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức rút tay ra khỏi tay anh: “Không cần anh lo!” Cậu đụng phải thùng bia rỗng xếp chồng ở sau lưng, gây ra tiếng vang không nhỏ.

Cả hai đều dừng lại động tác, Dương Du Minh theo bản năng nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Một lát sau, anh lại thấp giọng nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Trong cửa hàng có băng cá nhân phải không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, Dương Du Minh tự đi vào trong quầy, xé một miếng băng cá nhân từ một lốc đang treo trên tường.

Đây vốn là đạo cụ, treo ở một góc không bắt mắt, nếu không nhìn kĩ thì sẽ không chú ý tới, ống kính sợ rằng cũng chẳng quay được.

Dương Du Minh hiển nhiên nhìn thấy và cũng nhớ kỹ.

Anh quay lại, xé băng cá nhân ra, cầm lấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình cẩn thận giúp cậu dán lên vết thương.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình không đẩy anh ra nữa.

Dương Du Minh giúp cậu dán vết thương xong, không buông tay ra, mà hơi khom lưng dùng góc độ nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu nói: “Sao lại mất hứng? Kể tôi nghe xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy đôi mắt Dương Du Minh tràn đầy sự dịu dàng.

Cậu quay mặt đi chỗ khác, không muốn lún sâu vào.

Dương Du Minh nắm lấy tay cậu, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lòng bàn tay và đầu ngón tay cậu, xúc cảm vừa ấm áp vừa hơi thô ráp truyền đến, Hạ Tinh Trình thậm chí còn cảm nhận được cả vết chai mỏng trên lòng bàn tay anh.

Studio nóng bức và tiệm tạp hóa không có điều hòa, Dương Du Minh và Dư Hải Dương, ở trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình hòa làm một.

Tim cậu đập dồn dập, mồ hôi thấm ướt sau lưng, vừa muốn buông tay lại không nỡ giãy dụa.

Sau đó cậu lại không nhịn được mà nhìn Dương Du Minh, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt anh, cảm thấy mình gần như không thở nổi.

Dương Du Minh chợt mỉm cười, khóe mắt cong xuống, khóe miệng nhếch lên.

Hạ Tinh Trình không hề biết rằng ở trong camera giám sát và trong mắt của người khác cậu đang đỏ hết cả gò má.

Tiếp đó, Dương Du Minh từ từ đến gần, định hôn lên môi cậu.

Đây là nội dung trên kịch bản, Dư Hải Dương muốn hôn Phương Tiệm Viễn, nhưng Phương Tiệm Viễn căng thẳng và sợ hãi, nên dùng sức đẩy Dư Hải Dương ra, lưng Dư Hải Dương đụng vào cửa, đầu tiên hắn hơi tức giận, sau đó vừa cười vừa dỗ dành Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Nhưng lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình lại không nhớ nổi trên kịch bản viết những gì, cậu vừa hoảng loạn vừa tức giận, mặc dù chính cậu cũng không thể nói rõ phần tức giận này từ đâu ra.

Môi Dương Du Minh gần như dán lên trên môi cậu, lúc cảm nhận được xúc cảm mềm mại, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không đẩy anh ra, mà vượt ra khỏi dự liệu của mọi người, cậu giơ tay lên cho Dương Du Minh một cái tát.

Một tiếng ‘chát’ vang giòn, trong trường quay yên tĩnh cực kỳ vang dội.

Tiếng vang này dường như lập tức đánh thức Hạ Tinh Trình, từ tiệm tạp hóa chật hẹp về lại studio rộng lớn, cậu nhất thời bối rối.

Mặt Dương Du Minh bị đánh lệch sang một bên, anh quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, vẻ mặt không che giấu được sự tức giận, tiếp đó buông Hạ Tinh Trình ra, quay người bước ra khỏi cánh cửa ở phía sau lưng.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ từ ngồi xổm xuống, giơ tay lên che mặt.

Cảnh này tới đây là có thể kết thúc, Hà Chinh hô một tiếng ‘cut!’

Đèn trong trường quay sáng lên, staff đi tới đi lui bận rộn, nhưng đều không nói gì. Bởi vì cảnh vừa quay xong, mọi người đều biết trong cảnh này không có tình tiết tát vào mặt, cho dù là muốn đánh, thì cũng không nên đánh một cách chân thực không có chút kỹ xảo nào như thế, dù sao đó cũng là Dương Du Minh.

Có lẽ Hoàng Kế Tân là người duy nhất không biết nội dung kịch bản, anh chỉ cảm thấy bầu không khí hơi lạ, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình quay xong rồi mà vẫn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất chưa đứng dậy, bèn đi qua nâng cậu dậy trước trợ lý Tiểu Đường.

Hai tay anh giữ chặt lấy vai Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc định hỏi cậu sao vậy, thì nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Xong đời rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nghe thấy giọng điệu cậu như rơi xuống đáy vực, nên lo lắng theo, hỏi cậu: “Có chuyện gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình được đỡ dậy, lúc ngẩng đầu nhận ra là Hoàng Kế Tân, cậu vùi đầu vào vai anh nói: “Kế Tân, em chết chắc rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhận ra chút gì đó, liếc mắt nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh, thấy trợ lý Lý Vân của Dương Du Minh đang dùng khăn giấy ướt giúp anh đắp mặt.

Lúc Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn qua, đúng lúc Dương Du Minh cũng đang nhìn sang phía bên này, rồi tức dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.


	24. Chapter 24

Lông mày Hà Chinh nhíu chặt, một tay ôm trước ngực, một tay khác thì giơ lên chống cằm, đang xem đi xem lại cảnh vừa quay trong camera giám sát, có vẻ rất phiền não.

Dương Du Minh đi tới cạnh hắn, hỏi: “Muốn quay lại lần nữa không?”

Hà Chinh vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh vẫn đang dùng khăn giấy ướt đắp mặt, nhất thời bật cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình tâm trạng sa sút ngồi ở bên cạnh, nghe thấy tiếng cười của Hà Chinh càng cảm thấy bối rối, hai tay cậu chống trên đầu gối, cúi đầu im lặng thở dài.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi xổm bên cạnh cậu, vỗ lên vai cậu nói: “Qua xin lỗi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, đứng dậy đi sang bên kia.

Kết quả không ngờ là, có lẽ Dương Du Minh chú ý thấy cậu đi qua, nên rời khỏi Hà Chinh trước một bước, quay lại bên cạnh Lý Vân lấy khăn giấy xuống đưa cho cô. Gò má anh lúc này rõ ràng hơi sưng lên rồi.

Dáng vẻ né tránh của Dương Du Minh rất tự nhiên, người xung quanh cũng chẳng nhận ra, chỉ có trái tim của Hạ Tinh Trình là nặng trĩu.

Hà Chinh thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới rồi đứng ngốc ra đó, bèn đứng dậy nói với cậu rằng: “Không sao, phản ứng cũng không tệ lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Xin lỗi, em ——” Đầu cậu hơi loạn, tạm thời không thể sắp xếp được ngôn ngữ, chỉ có thể hỏi: “Có cần quay lại không ạ?”

Hà Chinh nói: “Hôm nay thì khỏi, mặt của Dương Du Minh cũng chẳng có cách nào để quay lại nữa. Để tôi nghĩ thêm xem, nếu cần quay lại thì sau này rồi nói.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đành phải gật đầu.

Hôm nay việc quay phim kết thúc rất sớm.

Hoàng Kế Tân vốn định gọi Hạ Tinh Trình ra ngoài ăn cơm, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không đói, một mình không ăn tối mà quay về phòng khách sạn, tự nhốt mình lại, tứ chi mở rộng nằm trên giường.

Mãi cho đến chạng vạng hơn 7h, Hoàng Kế Tân gọi điện cho Hạ Tinh Trình, giọng điệu gấp gáp nói: “Thay đồ đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình kẹp điện thoại bên tai, xoay người nằm lỳ trên giường, chẳng có tinh thần hỏi: “Có chuyện gì vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân đè thấp giọng cũng khó mà giấu đi sự hưng phấn trong giọng nói của mình: “Thái tổng đêm này mời Dương Du Minh ăn cơm, cho cậu một cơ hội xin lỗi đại ảnh đế, còn không mau sửa soạn mà ra ngoài đi à!”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngẩng đầu lên: “Thái tổng? Sao Thái tổng lại đến đây?”

Giọng Hoàng Kế Tân càng đè xuống thấp hơn: “Thái tổng đi theo tiểu thịt tươi tới quay show, cậu có ngốc không vậy? Đừng có nói nhảm với anh nữa, anh bảo tài xế tới đón cậu, nhanh nhanh nhanh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúp điện thoại lập tức quay người xuống giường, tới tủ tìm quần áo tối nay mặc.

Thái tổng là bà chủ công ty quản lý của Hạ Tinh Trình, tên là Thái Mỹ Đình, năm nay đã 40 tuổi, phụ nữ, chưa kết hôn. Bà xuất thân là quản lý, lần lượt bồi dưỡng được hai ngôi sao lớn, ở trong giới danh tiếng cực cao.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xe vội vàng chạy tới chỗ ăn cơm, thấy Hoàng Kế Tân đang đợi mình ở bên ngoài, bèn nhanh chóng hỏi: “Bọn họ tới chưa?”

Hoàng Kế Tân dẫn cậu đi vào trong, nói: “Đến cả rồi, đang đợi cậu.”

Trán Hạ Tinh Trình đổ mồ hôi: “Sao anh không nói sớm?”

Hoàng Kế Tân cũng sốt ruột: “Thái tổng tự dưng đưa ra quyết định, anh cũng đâu thể dự liệu trước được!”

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc một bộ âu phục giản dị, quần tây đen làm nổi bật đôi chân vừa mảnh vừa dài của cậu, bên trong vạt áo rộng mở là áo sơ mi màu trắng, không quá trang trọng nhưng cũng lịch sự đúng mực.

Lúc nhân viên phục vụ đẩy cửa phòng riêng ra, Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu đi vào cách bức bình phong cũng nghe thấy giọng của Thái Mỹ Đình.

Trong phòng có bốn người, Thái Mỹ Đình, Dương Du Minh, trợ lý Lý Vân của Dương Du Minh, còn thêm một người mới tên Diệp Tử Dương nữa, chính là tiểu thịt tươi lần này Hoàng Kế Tân và Thái Mỹ Đình cùng theo tới quay show.

Nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào, Diệp Tử Dương trước tiên đứng lên, lễ phép chào hỏi: “Anh Tiểu Tinh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu với cậu ta, trong lòng thấp thỏm đi về phía Thái Mỹ Đình.

“Thái tổng,” cậu gọi.

Thái Mỹ Đình không đẹp lắm, nhưng rất lão luyện và nhanh nhẹn, dáng người thon thả, chẳng hề giống phụ nữ vào độ tuổi này chút nào.

Bà châm một điếu thuốc, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Trước đây tôi vẫn luôn cảm thấy cậu là một đứa trẻ thông minh, sao hôm nay lại trở nên ngốc nghếch vậy?”

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự rất ngơ ngác, không phải vì nhìn thấy Thái Mỹ Đình, mà là vì Dương Du Minh đang ở đây.

Thái Mỹ Đình chống khuỷu tay của cái tay đang cầm thuốc lá lên bàn, nói: “Đến muộn thì phải làm sao, còn cần tôi phải dạy cậu hả Tiểu Hạ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức phản ứng lại, cậu cầm lấy ly rượu và chai rượu trắng ở trên bàn tròn, tự rót cho mình một ly, nói: “Em đến muộn, em tự phạt trước 3 ly.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh Thái Mỹ Đình, thái độ vừa lịch sự vừa ôn hòa, gò má anh hết đỏ rồi, nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ thì vẫn thấy hơi sưng.

Hạ Tinh Trình một hơi uống hết ba ly rượu trắng.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi ở đối diện, nhìn đến mức hơi nhăn mặt lại, trong lòng im lặng thở dài.

Cậu vừa để ly rượu xuống, Thái Mỹ Đình lại nói: “Tôi còn nghe nói cậu không tuân theo quy củ, lúc đóng phim tùy tiện đổi cảnh, tát Dương Du Minh một cái hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình rất ít khi uống rượu trắng, chất rượu nhanh chóng có tác dụng, cậu đỏ hết cả mặt, ngay cả tai cũng biến thành màu hồng nhạt, thở hổn hển nói: “Em không cố ý, thật đó.” Không biết cậu đang giải thích với Thái Mỹ Đình hay là giải thích với Dương Du Minh.

Nhưng ngoài một câu không phải cố ý ra, cậu không biết phải nói thêm gì nữa: “Em quá nhập vai, cơ thể phản ứng theo bản năng? Em không phân biệt được anh và Dư Hải Dương, cũng không phân biệt được mình và Phương Tiệm Viễn.” Những lời này chẳng hợp chút nào.

Hành động lúc đó của cậu rất vô lý, nếu như bị internet hoặc là các phương tiện truyền thông đưa tin ra ngoài, hơi thổi phồng lên một chút, sợ là cậu sẽ chết chìm trong nước bọt của dư luận trên internet.

Thái Mỹ Đình thở dài, thật sự cảm thấy mệt mỏi, bà không hiểu tại sao lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình lại chẳng thông minh chút nào, nên chỉ có thể nhắc nhở cậu: “Sai cũng sai rồi, nhưng không biết xin lỗi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe vậy, cầm ly lên rót tiếp một ly rượu, hai tay cầm ly rượu ở bên cạnh Dương Du Minh cúi người xuống, khẽ nói: “Anh Minh, em sai rồi, em xin lỗi.” Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy dáng vẻ của mình rất hèn mọn, chỉ kém không quỳ xuống kính ly rượu này cho Dương Du Minh thôi.

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, giơ tay ấn lên cổ tay cậu, giọng điệu bình thản nói: “Không cần phải làm vậy đâu.”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh Minh không bằng lòng uống với cậu ly rượu này, cậu tự xem rồi lo liệu đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tránh khỏi tay của Dương Du Minh, giơ ly rượu lên uống một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó lại rót cho mình một ly, cúi người xuống: “Anh Minh, em xin lỗi.”

Lúc nói mấy chữ này cậu rất khó chịu, cậu nhìn sống mũi của Dương Du Minh, nhìn mắt và môi anh, rõ ràng là anh, nhưng lại không phải là anh.

Cậu rất nhớ Dư Hải Dương.

Lần này trước khi Dương Du Minh đáp lại, cậu đã chủ động uống hết ly rượu đó.


	25. Chapter 25

Hạ Tinh Trình rót ly rượu thứ ba.

Trên mặt cậu hiện ra nét ửng hồng do tác dụng của cồn, nhìn ly rượu trắng không tính là nhỏ ở trong tay, lại một lần nữa cúi người xuống tiến sát đến trước người Dương Du Minh, thái độ cung kính giọng điệu chân thành nói: “Em xin lỗi, anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh lần thứ hai nắm chặt cổ tay cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình muốn rút tay ra, nhưng lại phát hiện lần này Dương Du Minh dùng sức nắm tay mình, cậu chẳng thể nào giãy ra được.

Vẻ mặt Dương Du Minh rất nghiêm túc, hình như thật sự hơi mất hứng.

Một đống cảm xúc tủi thân khó mà nói rõ bỗng chốc nổi lên, mang theo chua xót khổ sở từ trong lòng một đường lan đến mũi, đôi mắt cậu lập tức ầng ậng nước, chỉ cần chớp mắt một cái là sẽ rơi ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn bị bất cứ ai nhìn thấy, nên cố gắng kìm nén. Nhưng người khác có lẽ không thấy, còn Dương Du Minh cách cậu gần như vậy chắc chắn sẽ thấy.

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, một tay khác lấy ly rượu khỏi tay cậu, giơ lên uống một hơi cạn sạch, rồi để ly rượu xuống mặt bàn.

Tiếp đó, anh giơ tay vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó bàn tay dán vào lưng cậu đẩy nhẹ một cái: “Ra đây với tôi, tôi sẽ nói chuyện với cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, im lặng không lên tiếng theo sức Dương Du Minh đẩy cậu mà đi ra ngoài.

Hoàng Kế Tân thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi theo Dương Du Minh ra khỏi phòng riêng, sốt sắng đứng lên định đi ra ngoài, kết quả Thái Mỹ Đình giơ tay lên ngăn anh lại.

Thái Mỹ Đình nhìn anh lắc đầu.

Hoàng Kế Tân đành phải bất an ngồi xuống.

Lý Vân vẫn luôn ngồi bên cạnh im lặng không lên tiếng bỗng nhiên mỉm cười, nói: “Dương Du Minh là người từ trước đến giờ không thích làm khó dễ người khác, yên tâm đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân cười gượng gật đầu với cô: “Tôi đương nhiên không lo anh Minh, chỉ sợ Tinh Trình không hiểu chuyện.”

Lúc này Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Để cậu ấy tự xử lý.”

Ra khỏi phòng riêng, Dương Du Minh hỏi nhân viên phục vụ đứng ở ngoài cửa, có chỗ nào yên tĩnh để nói chuyện hay không.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi theo sau lưng Dương Du Minh, cúi đầu không nói lời nào.

Nhân viên phục vụ lập tức dẫn bọn họ tới căn phòng bên cạnh, đó là một phòng trà nhỏ yên tĩnh, bên trong chẳng có ai.

Sau khi mở cửa đi vào, nhân viên phục vụ định bật đèn, Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Không cần, để tôi.”

Nhân viên phục vụ nghe vậy, cúi chào rồi im lặng lui ra, chỉ để lại Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình ở bên trong, còn chu đáo đóng cửa lại cho hai người.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống cạnh bàn trà bằng gỗ lim ở trong phòng trà, lúc ngẩng đầu lên nước mắt không dằn lại được mà chảy xuống, cậu cảm thấy mình rất ngu ngốc, điều duy nhất có thể an ủi bản thân là trong này không có ánh sáng, Dương Du Minh sẽ không thấy rõ mặt mình.

Nhưng đợi thời gian trôi qua, cậu dần thích ứng với bóng tối trong phòng trà, dựa vào tia sáng yếu ớt bên ngoài cửa sổ, cậu có thể từ từ nhìn thấy rõ khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đứng dựa lưng vào ghế gỗ, đang nhìn cậu, trên mặt không có biểu cảm gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay qua loa lau nước mắt.

Tác dụng của cồn trong não cậu càng trở nên rõ ràng hơn, cậu mang một khuôn mặt đỏ bừng đầy nước mắt, nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh mỉm cười. Cậu vừa cảm thấy hưng vừa cảm thấy bi ai.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Có gì đáng khóc đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cười nói: “Vâng, em thật sự xin lỗi, anh Minh.”

Giọng Dương Du Minh vừa trầm thấp vừa bình tĩnh: “Tôi nói không cần phải làm vậy là thật sự không cần, tôi sẽ không vì chuyện này mà tức giận.”

“Anh giận rồi,” Hạ Tinh Trình nói.

Tiếp đó nhân lúc Dương Du Minh chưa kịp nói gì, cậu lại khăng khăng nói lại lần nữa: “Anh giận rồi.” Cậu cảm nhận được, ít nhất vào lúc đó Dương Du Minh đã giận rồi.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, bỗng dưng mỉm cười.

Hai chân Hạ Tinh Trình đạp trên bàn trà, hai chân cong lại mãi cho đến khi đùi dính sát vào bụng, sau đó ôm chân tựa đầu lên đầu gối.

Đây không phải là hành động mà cậu thường làm, hơi trẻ con, dưới cái nhìn của cậu cũng không đủ nam tính, cậu giống như là Phương Tiệm Viễn đang nói chuyện với Dư Hải Dương: “Em không cố ý, trong đầu em rất loạn, sao lúc ấy anh lại hôn em?”

Dương Du Minh hơi đứng thẳng dậy, nhíu mày nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Có lúc em sẽ cảm thấy anh cách em thật xa.”

Dương Du Minh từ từ đi tới bên cạnh cậu, một tay cắm trong túi quần, một tay khác đặt lên đầu cậu: “Tinh Trình, cậu tỉnh lại đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêng đầu qua, dán sát mặt vào lòng bàn tay anh, đôi mắt vừa khóc xong lấp lánh nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh thở dài: “Cậu thật sự phải tỉnh lại đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt lại, dường như cậu vô cùng mệt mỏi.

Dương Du Minh hết cách đành phải nói: “Cậu say rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt lại nói: “Em không say, nếu như anh còn giận, em có thể uống tiếp.” Uống đến lúc Dương Du Minh nguôi giận mới thôi.

Dương Du Minh khẽ nói: “Không cần nhắc lại chuyện này nữa, cũng không cần ở trước mặt những người khác xin lỗi tôi nữa.”

Kiểu xin lỗi này sẽ khiến hai người đều khó xử.

Hạ Tinh Trình không lên tiếng.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn cậu: “Không khóc nữa đúng không? Không khóc nữa thì quay lại.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới mở mắt ra, ngẩng đầu lên.

Dương Du Minh kéo một miếng giấy ăn để trên bàn trà đưa cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngơ ngác không đưa tay nhận lấy, giống như không hiểu được ý của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh chỉ có thể gấp giấy ăn trong tay lại, cúi đầu lau nước mắt trên mặt cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn ngẩng đầu lên, chăm chú nhìn anh.

Cuối cùng, anh ném tờ giấy ăn kia vào trong thùng rác, nói: “Nên quay lại thôi.”

Bọn họ quay lại phòng riêng ở bên cạnh rồi ngồi xuống.

Không biết có phải tinh thần đột ngột thả lỏng hay không, Hạ Tinh Trình quay về bên bàn cơm chưa được bao lâu đã nằm nhoài lên bàn ngủ thiếp đi.

Dương Du Minh nói với Thái Mỹ Đình: “Chị Đình, gọi người đưa cậu ấy về trước đi.”

Thái Mỹ Đình gật đầu, bảo Hoàng Kế Tân đưa Hạ Tinh Trình về khách sạn.

Hoàng Kế Tân vỗ vỗ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình nhưng cũng chẳng thể đánh thức cậu, nên chỉ có thể bắt lấy cánh tay cậu vòng qua vai mình rồi nhấc cậu lên, dìu cậu đi ra ngoài.


	26. Chapter 26

Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ một giấc rất sâu, dường như chưa kịp mơ một giấc, thì sáng sớm hôm sau đã bị Hoàng Kế Tân đánh thức rồi.

Cậu mở mắt ra, đầu tiên là thích ứng với ánh đèn trong căn phòng, rồi mới hỏi Hoàng Kế Tân: “Sao lại là anh?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh lấy thẻ phòng từ chỗ Tiểu Đường, sợ cậu sẽ ngủ chết ở đây luôn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thở ra một hơi, thậm chí còn mang theo chút mùi rượu chưa tan hết, cậu ngồi dậy, phát hiện ra mình vẫn mặc áo sơ mi và quần tây, tối qua mới cởi áo khoác ra đã nằm xuống ngủ rồi.

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi cậu: “Tối qua Dương Du Minh nói gì với cậu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay che mặt, dáng vẻ rất đau khổ: “Em không nhớ nữa.” Một lát sau cậu lại nói: “Em chỉ nhớ đã kính rượu ảnh thôi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân dựa vào tường, rút một điếu thuốc ra châm lửa: “Vậy không biết anh ta nói gì, anh thấy chuyện này cứ vậy mà trôi qua đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, cậu vén chăn lên trèo xuống giường, vừa đi tới phòng vệ sinh vừa cởi sơ mi và quần tây nhăn nhúm trên người mình ném xuống đất.

Cậu mở vòi sen ra, bước vào trong bồn tắm lớn, không kịp đợi nước nóng hết đã chui vào dưới cột nước, giơ tay dùng sức lau mặt, một tay khác thì chống lên tường thở hổn hển.

Thật ra cậu vẫn còn nhớ những lời tối qua Dương Du Minh nói với mình, từng chữ đều nhớ rất rõ ràng, bao gồm cả câu “Cậu tỉnh lại đi” chói tai kia nữa.

Nước nóng tràn vào mũi và tai cậu, cậu khó chịu bị sặc bắt đầu ho, thân thể nằm nhoài lên mép bồn tắm, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy Hoàng Kế Tân ở bên ngoài hỏi cậu bị sao vậy, nhưng cậu chẳng có sức để trả lời.

Cảm giác say rượu rất khó chịu, lần này càng thống khổ hơn nữa.

Cảnh đó lúc sau có quay lại một lần, dựa theo yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, nhưng lúc thành phim Hà Chinh sẽ chọn cái nào, giờ Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa biết.

Phương Tiệm Viễn tỏ ra khó chịu với Dư Hải Dương, có gặp nhau cũng không muốn nói chuyện với hắn.

Lúc này bạn học cấp 3 của cậu tổ chức tụ hội, gọi cậu cùng ra ngoài chơi, ngày đó cậu ra khỏi nhà từ buổi sáng, tiệm tạp hóa trong nhà đổi thành mẹ Phương trông coi.

Phương Tiệm Viễn chơi đến chiều mới về, ở trên cầu thang gặp được Dư Hải Dương, bị Dư Hải Dương nửa dỗ dành nửa ép buộc mang lên giường, cảnh này chính là cảnh đầu tiên mà bọn họ quay lúc mới vào đoàn phim.

Sau đó, mối quan hệ giữa Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương được xoa dịu. Có thêm nhiều thứ bắt đầu mọc rễ nảy mầm, rồi mạnh mẽ lớn lên trong lòng Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Trong khoảng thời gian đó đã xảy ra một chuyện làm Phương Tiệm Viễn hoàn toàn tiếp nhận Dư Hải Dương từ tận đáy lòng.

Ngày đó lúc Dư Hải Dương về, Phương Tiệm Viễn ăn xong cơm tối đang ngồi trong phòng mình đọc sách.

Cậu ngồi phía trước bàn học, cửa sổ mở rộng, sau lưng là cái quạt sàn mà Dư Hải Dương đã sửa lại giúp cậu, cánh quạt đang vù vù thổi gió.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giẫm một chân trên ghế, một lát sau lại chê không thoải mái nên đổi tư thế khác, hai chân giẫm lên ngồi xổm trên ghế.

Dưới lầu vang lên một tiếng đóng cửa rất nhẹ.

Phương Tiệm Viễn lập tức thẳng lưng dậy, bản thân vô thức cố nắm bắt động tĩnh từ dưới lầu truyền tới.

Nhưng cậu vẫn chưa nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Dư Hải Dương, mãi cho đến khi có người ở bên ngoài nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa hai lần.

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhảy xuống ghế, lúc chân giẫm lên dép lê, lập tức thả nhẹ động tác, cố gắng không gây ra tiếng động đi tới mở cửa ra.

Cậu biết Dư Hải Dương không muốn quấy rầy đến mẹ mình, nên cậu cũng cố gắng yên tĩnh, vừa mở ra nhìn thấy quả nhiên là Dư Hải Dương đang đứng ở cửa.

Trong tay Dư Hải Dương xách theo một cái túi nhựa, lúc giơ cao lên cho cậu nhìn, ngón trỏ của một tay khác đặt bên môi, ra hiệu cho cậu đừng gây ra tiếng động.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bảo hắn đi vào, giơ tay đóng cửa phòng, tiếp đó nhận lấy túi trong tay Dư Hải Dương, mở ra xem, phát hiện ra là một túi đồ nướng. Trong đó có sườn và cánh gà Phương Tiệm Viễn thích ăn nhất.

Lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi bên cạnh bàn học ăn đồ nướng, Dư Hải Dương ngồi bên giường cậu, hơi lười biếng hút thuốc.

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn trộm Dư Hải Dương, hỏi hắn: “Đêm nay uống rượu hả?”

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười: “Uống một chút, không nhiều.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi xếp bằng trên ghế, cúi đầu ăn đồ ăn, một lúc sau lại nói: “Đừng ngồi hút thuốc trên giường tôi, coi chừng đốt cháy ra giường của tôi đó.” Thật ra cậu cũng chẳng để ý lắm, chỉ là muốn nói chuyện với Dư Hải Dương mà thôi.

Dư Hải Dương nghe vậy nói: “Xin lỗi,” tiếp đó trực tiếp dụi tắt thuốc, tàn thuốc thì để trên tủ đầu giường, ngoắc ngoắc tay với Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Tiểu Viễn, lại đây.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn thả que tre trong tay xuống, liếm liếm môi, nói: “Làm gì?” Cậu đứng lên, đi tới bên cạnh Dư Hải Dương.

Lúc cậu đi tới gần giường, Dư Hải Dương nắm lấy tay cậu kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi mình, hai cánh tay ôm chặt lấy eo cậu, tiếp đó, Dư Hải Dương gục đầu vào lồng ngực cậu.

Dư Hải Dương ra ngoài từ sáng sớm, ở bên ngoài bận rộn cả một ngày, quần áo và tóc đều mang theo mùi mồ hôi và mùi thuốc lá.

Phương Tiệm Viễn buổi tối tắm rửa sạch sẽ ở trong phòng ngồi quạt, toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái chỉ có hương thơm của sữa tắm.

Nhưng Dư Hải Dương dám vào người cậu như vậy, cậu lại chẳng cảm thấy ghét bỏ, một lúc sau giơ tay ôm lấy đầu Dư Hải Dương đang vùi trước ngực mình.

Bàn tay Dư Hải Dương nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve eo Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn hơi ngớ ra, sau đó cảm giác được cái tay kia vén áo ba lỗ của cậu lên rồi luồn vào, vuốt ve từng tấc da thịt cậu.

Áo ba lỗ màu trắng rộng rãi cách màn hình, vẫn có thể nhìn ra phạm vi hoạt động của cái tay kia, nó dọc theo eo của Phương Tiệm Viễn đi lên trên, ngón tay mơn trớn xương sườn, vạt áo ba lỗ bị kéo lên trên một đoạn, dưới ánh đèn vàng ấm áp, da thịt trắng nõn cũng nhuốm một tầng màu sắc mềm mại.

Tiếp đó cái tay kia vuốt ve sau lưng Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Toàn thân Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên nổi da gà, ngay cả ngón chân cũng kéo căng. Cậu không biết lưng mình lại nhạy cảm như vậy, lúc bàn tay Dư Hải Dương nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn, một trận rùng mình dọc theo sống lưng bỗng chốc lan ra, làm toàn thân cậu bắt đầu ngứa ngáy.

Cậu muốn giãy dụa, nhưng Dư Hải Dương lại dùng cánh tay siết chặt lấy eo cậu, rồi ngẩng đầu hôn lên cằm và cổ cậu.

“Không,” Phương Tiệm Viễn nhỏ giọng nói, còn dùng sức đẩy Phương Tiệm Viễn ra.

Dư Hải Dương dừng hành động của mình lại, hạ giọng an ủi cậu: “Được, được, tôi chỉ ôm em thôi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn không giãy dụa nữa, chỉ đỏ mặt thở hổn hển.

Dư Hải Dương ôm cậu ngồi một lúc, vuốt ve gáy cậu, hôn lên trán cậu, rồi buông cậu ra đứng dậy: “Tôi lên đây, em nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn đứng dậy theo.

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười với cậu, rồi đi tới cửa phòng.

Tối hôm đó Phương Tiệm Viễn nằm trên giường rất lâu nhưng vẫn không ngủ được, xúc cảm của tay Dư Hải Dương giống như vẫn còn ở lại trên lưng cậu, tiếp tục làm cậu ngứa ngáy.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Phương Tiệm Viễn mơ hồ nghe thấy mẹ Phương đang gọi mình.

Ban đầu cậu tưởng là ảo giác, từ trên giường bật dậy, lắng nghe cẩn thận một lúc mới nhận ra mẹ đang ở phòng bên cạnh gọi mình thật, bèn vội vàng bò xuống giường.


	27. Chapter 27

Mẹ Phương lên cơn đau dạ dày cấp tính. Thật ra bà bị đau một khoảng thời gian rồi, nhưng thấy không nghiêm trọng, nên không nói cho Phương Tiệm Viễn biết, cũng không tới bệnh viện, tối nay ngủ đến nửa đêm thật sự đau đến mức chịu không nổi nữa, mới ở trong căn bàn phòng bên cạnh gọi tên con trai.

Phương Tiệm Viễn vội vàng chạy qua, quỳ một chân bên giường nhìn mẹ mình tóc đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt hết, cậu biết bà rất đau, vội vã nói: “Con đưa mẹ đi bệnh viện!”

Bệnh viện ở địa phương nhỏ cách đó không xa, đi tới cũng chỉ mất hơn mười phút, nhưng lại không có taxi, giờ mà gọi xích lô sợ cũng chẳng có.

Phương Tiệm Viễn đỡ mẹ ngồi dậy, xoay người ngồi xổm bên giường, nói: “Mẹ lên đi, con cõng mẹ tới bệnh viện.”

Lúc này, Dư Hải Dương gõ gõ cánh cửa phòng đang rộng mở: “Để tôi cõng cho.”

Trong kịch bản, tối đó Dư Hải Dương cõng mẹ Phương chạy tới bệnh viện, giúp Phương Tiệm Viễn đăng ký số khám cấp cứu, đưa mẹ Phương đi làm kiểm tra, mãi cho đến khi đưa người vào phòng phẫu thuật.

Lúc ngồi đợi bên ngoài phòng phẫu thuật, Phương Tiệm Viễn chủ động nắm chặt tay Dư Hải Dương, cậu muốn bày tỏ sự biết ơn không thể nói thành lời, đồng thời cũng bộc lộ hết sự ỷ lại của mình dành cho Dư Hải Dương.

Phân đoạn này tạm thời chưa cần quay, Hà Chinh tìm được một bệnh viện cũ ở trấn nhỏ hẻo lánh, định sẽ quay chụp tại hiện trường. Đến lúc đó sẽ quay luôn một số cảnh quay ngoài trời khác nữa, đều sẽ lấy cảnh ở trấn nhỏ đó.

Mà ngay sau cảnh này chính là cảnh thân mật thứ hai của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương trong cả bộ phim, địa điểm là ở nhà vệ sinh của bệnh viện.

Cảnh nhà vệ sinh được dựng trong studio, cửa gỗ cũ kỹ dơ bẩn được chuyên gia đạo cụ làm thủ công.

Từ lúc quay bộ phim này cho đến giờ, đối với Hạ Tinh Trình mà nói, đóng cảnh thân mật với Dương Du Minh vẫn phải chịu áp lực tâm lý rất lớn, chỉ là phương hướng của áp lực đã thay đổi mà thôi.

Lúc giải thích cảnh phim, Hà Chinh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu nghĩ giờ tâm lý của Phương Tiệm Viễn sẽ như thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn kịch bản trong tay, thật ra mấy dòng chữ ngắn gọn này cậu đã xem qua vô số lần rồi, nhưng không muốn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn người ta, cậu nói: “Có lẽ là có tâm lý hiến tế.”

Cậu nói xong câu đó, Dương Du Minh cũng đang xem kịch bản không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa nhận ra.

Mãi cho đến khi Hà Chinh hỏi cậu một câu: “Vì sao lại là hiến tế? Chẳng lẽ cậu cảm thấy Phương Tiệm Viễn không hoàn toàn cam tâm tình nguyện, mà chỉ xuất phát từ lòng biết ơn thôi ư?”

“Không phải,” Hạ Tinh Trình nghe vậy lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, lúc này mới phát hiện ra hai người đều đang nhìn mình, trong lòng cậu hơi bất an, nhưng vẫn nói tiếp: “Giống như con chiên hiến tế cho thần linh, mặc dù trong lòng rất hoang mang và sợ hãi, nhưng tín ngưỡng và sự yêu thương dành cho thần đã giúp người đó tiếp tục, chỉ cần đó là điều mà đối phương muốn.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng dưng hỏi cậu một câu: “Phương Tiệm Viễn là một chàng trai mười tám mười chín tuổi, lại còn ở trước mặt người mình thích, chẳng nhẽ không có dục vọng ngang nhau?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, rồi nhanh chóng rủ mắt xuống, nói: “Em chỉ đang nói về Phương Tiệm Viễn mà em hiểu thôi, cậu ta vẫn chưa tốt nghiệp, tính cách lại hướng nội, còn đối phương là người trưởng thành, còn là một người đàn ông, mang lại cho cậu ta áp lực rất lớn. Hơn nữa chuyện này vốn không nên xảy ra, so với việc một chàng trai và một cô gái cùng tuổi vụng trộm ăn trái cấm thì càng không nên, nên em nghĩ…”

Cậu không nói hết, vẫn muốn nghe ý kiến của Hà Chinh hơn, dù sao thì Hà Chinh là đạo diễn, tác phẩm điện ảnh nên được đạo diễn và diễn viên nhất trí với nhau, để đạt được kết quả cuối cùng.

Nhưng Hà Chinh không tiếp lời, hắn nghe Hạ Tinh Trình nói chỉ im lặng, rồi lại hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Cậu thấy sao?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi không có ý kiến, tôn trọng ý kiến của hai người, dù sao thì đây cũng không phải là nhân vật của tôi.”

Hà Chinh gật đầu, hắn cuốn kịch bản trong tay lại: “Vậy thì sẽ quay một lần theo ý của các cậu, tôi sẽ xem hiệu quả rồi cần nhắc có cần phải điều chỉnh hay không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Vâng” một tiếng.

Hà Chinh đặt tay lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tôi sẽ mời hết người ở trường quay đi, chỉ có tôi và người quay phim thôi, trợ lý của các cậu tôi cũng mời ra ngoài, cậu không cần phải lo gì cả, tôi muốn cậu hoàn toàn tập trung nhập vai cho tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói một tiếng: “Vâng.”

Tiếp đó Hà Chinh nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu chuyên nghiệp vậy rồi chắc không cần tôi phải nhắc nhở đâu nhỉ.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu với hắn.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên ghế của mình, đợi điều chỉnh ánh sáng xong, sẽ bắt đầu lần quay chính thức đầu tiên.

Cậu cầm ly nước lên, rót từng ngụm vào miệng, nhưng cổ hộng vẫn cảm thấy khô khan.

Trợ lý Tiểu Đường không đặt tâm tư lên người cậu, mà đang nói chuyện với em gái mới tới bên tổ phục trang.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà quay qua nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Hai người họ cách nhau không xa, nhưng từ chuyện đêm hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu cố gắng giữ khoảng cách với Dương Du Minh, cậu không muốn làm Dương Du Minh cảm thấy cậu nhập vai quá sâu, dùng tình cảm trong phim quấy rầy đối phương trong thực tế, chuyện này sẽ làm phiền đến Dương Du Minh.

Mỗi ngày gặp nhau trong đoàn phim, hai người chỉ chào hỏi nhau một cách lịch sự và xa cách mà thôi, còn lại đều trao đổi với nhau về việc đóng phim.

Vốn quan hệ cá nhân của bọn họ đã không thân lắm, giờ lại càng thêm lạnh nhạt, Hạ Tinh Trình biết rất nhiều staff trong đoàn phim đều nghĩ là vì cái tát hôm đó của cậu mà giờ hai người mới khó xử như bây giờ. Nhưng trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu, lý do chân chính không phải là cái tát đó, mà là những câu ngày đó cậu nói với Dương Du Minh sau khi uống say.

Ánh sáng điều chỉnh xong, phó đạo diễn cầm loa mời người ra khỏi trường quay.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi đứng dậy, thì thấy Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cạnh mình dừng lại, cậu bỗng chốc hơi căng thẳng nhìn qua anh.

Dương Du Minh lại mỉm cười, giọng nói rất nhỏ cũng rất dịu dàng nói với cậu: “Cảnh này tôi sẽ hoàn toàn nhập vai, hy vọng chúng ta có thể phối hợp hoàn hảo với nhau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi không hiểu ý của Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu vẫn gật đầu: “Em biết rồi ạ.”

Có lẽ sự mờ mịt trong đôi mắt cậu quá rõ ràng, nên Dương Du Minh mỉm cười giơ tay lên sờ đầu cậu, rồi quay người đi tới bối cảnh ở trường quay.


	28. Chapter 28

Nhà vệ sinh cũ nát tối tăm của bệnh viện, trong phòng riêng chật hẹp, một công nhân vệ sinh dùng nước khử trùng để lau những nơi không sạch lắm ở trên sàn nhà, vốn là nơi không nên sản sinh ra bất cứ ảo tưởng gì. Nhưng lúc này Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương không cần hoàn cảnh xung quanh, mà chỉ cần một không gian, có thể để bọn họ ở riêng với nhau, mà không sợ người khác đột nhiên xông vào là được rồi.

Vẫn chưa quay chính thức, Hạ Tinh Trình dựa lưng vào cửa gỗ, Dương Du Minh thì đứng trước mặt cậu, máy quay phim thì ở bên trái cậu, đặt ở chỗ cách rất gần bọn họ.

Máy quan gần như vậy sẽ khiến mọi người cảm nhận được sự chật chội của cảnh vật xung quanh, như thể vách tường ở bên trái phòng riêng này là có thật.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thẳng vào mắt Dương Du Minh, cố gắng nhập vào tâm trạng của nhân vật.

Dương Du Minh hơi cúi đầu nhìn cậu, giơ tay vuốt ve mặt và tai cậu, hai người cách nhau rất gần, gần đến mức có thể cảm nhận được hô hấp của nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi căng thẳng, sự căng thẳng này làm cậu rất khó hoàn toàn nhập vai, cậu sợ bản thân mình thật sự chìm đắm vào trong phần tình cảm mãnh liệt của cảnh quay này, và sẽ thể hiện ra một số cảm xúc mà cậu không muốn bị người khác nhìn thấy trong ống kính.

Lòng bàn tay hơi thô ráp của Dương Du Minh nhẹ vuốt ve tai cậu, rõ ràng anh đang ở trong trạng thái của Dư Hải Dương, không chỉ là động tác, Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng nhìn thấy dục vọng dần dần bùng lên trong đôi mắt anh.

Giây phút đó, Hạ Tinh Trình dường như hiểu ra Dương Du Minh nói sẽ hoàn toàn nhập vai là có ý gì, điều này làm sự băn khoăn của cậu trông rất buồn cười, khoảnh khắc bị Dương Du Minh nhìn mình với ánh mắt lóe lên dục vọng, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy bản thân hơi run rẩy. Đây mới là phản ứng bình thường giữa Phương Tiệm Viễn vừa biết yêu và Dư Hải Dương đang động tình.

Lúc Hà Chinh hô bắt đầu, Dương Du Minh lập tức hôn lên môi Hạ Tinh Trình, có chút hung ác, tràn ngậm dục vọng chiếm hữu, giống như muốn nuốt sạch người vào bụng.

Ba chữ mà Hà Chinh muốn nhất trong cảnh này là: khó kiềm chế.

Có phải là trong một bộ phim miêu tả về tình cảm thì bắt buộc phải có cảnh tình dục không? Câu trả lời đương nhiên là không phải, có những mối tình rất đẹp, cho dù từ đầu đến cuối hai người chưa từng nắm tay nhau, cũng vẫn có thể làm khán giả cảm nhận được tình yêu sâu sắc của họ.

Nhưng trong bộ phim này, Hà Chinh cho rằng ba cảnh quay đó là cần thiết, đây chính là lúc tình cảm dần dần trở nên sâu đậm, người trưởng thành sẽ có dục vọng chiếm hữu nhau, không chỉ là chiếm hữu trái tim, mà còn muốn chiếm hữu cả thân thể, cũng giống như người đói bụng thì phải ăn cơm, yêu người đó thì sẽ muốn làm tình với người đó, đều là phản ứng tự nhiên.

Thế nên quay lại cảnh này, những hành động kích tình là cách họ truyền tải tình cảm cho nhau, chứ không đơn thuần bày tỏ sự ham muốn, những thứ khán giả cảm nhận được từ cảnh này, không phải là thước phim đó kích thích tới mức nào, mà là tình cảm của họ nồng đậm bao nhiêu, sâu đậm tới nỗi phải dùng sự ma sát và thâm nhập của cơ thể để bày tỏ.

Mà lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng nghĩ đến chuyện gì nữa cả, thân thể cậu phản ứng theo sự kích thích mà Dương Du Minh dành cho mình, ở đây cậu là Phương Tiệm Viễn, dưới nụ hôn mãnh liệt đến mức gần như thô bạo này, cậu chỉ có thể giơ tay ôm lấy cổ Dương Du Minh để nhận lấy.

Ngón tay Dương Du Minh luồn vào mái tóc ngắn của Hạ Tinh Trình, lòng bàn tay phủ lên gáy cậu, lúc ấn cậu về phía trước, cũng lót tay giữa đầu cậu và tấm cửa gỗ cứng rắn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy nụ hôn kịch liệt, hoàn toàn không thể nào trốn thoát được.

Mãi cho đến khi Dương Du Minh rời khỏi môi, hôn lên cằm và cổ cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình vô thức ngẩng đầu lên, giống như đang dâng cổ mình tới bên miệng Dương Du Minh vậy.

Cậu thở hổn hển từng ngụm, ánh mắt mơ màng.

Dương Du Minh biết làm thế nào để cảnh thân mật này có mỹ cảm hơn trong ống kính, không chỉ là vuốt ve và những nụ hôn thô lỗ, anh hơi thả chậm tiết tấu, hôn lên làn da mềm mại giữa cằm và cổ của Hạ Tinh Trình, ngậm hầu kết cậu nhẹ nhàng liếm mút, bàn tay đang lót sau đầu cậu cũng đang nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve da đầu cậu.

Chân Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nhũn ra.

Dương Du Minh chen một chân vào giữa hai chân cậu, giữ lấy thân thể cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nổi lên phản ứng sinh lý, đây gần như là việc chẳng thể nào tránh khỏi, thân thể bọn họ dán sát như vậy, từ bụng dưới trở xuống gần như không có khe hở, tương tự như vậy, cậu cảm nhận Dương Du Minh cũng có phản ứng.

Khoảnh khắc đó, trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc cảm thấy trống rỗng.

Tiếp đó, cậu cảm giác được Dương Du Minh đưa tay chạm vào hạ thân của mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức tỉnh táo lại, bỗng nhiên rất muốn trốn ra sau, đây là phản ứng thân thể chân thật của cậu, cũng là phản ứng thân thể chân thật của Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu thấy sợ, nên cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh với ánh mắt hoảng sợ.

Dương Du Minh không ép buộc cậu, mà ấn đầu cậu lên vai mình, tiếp đó cúi đầu từ từ hôn lên tai Hạ Tinh Trình, giọng nói vừa trầm vừa khàn, anh dùng giọng gió mềm mại dỗ dành chàng trai nhỏ của mình: “Ngoan, đừng sợ, tôi yêu em mới muốn em thoải mái.”

Đây là lời thoại trong kịch bản, còn hành động, giọng nói và cả tình cảm dịu dàng là của Dương Du Minh, Hạ Tinh Trình và Phương Tiệm Viễn đồng thời bị thuyết phục.

Nhưng đợi tới lúc Dương Du Minh lại đưa tay ra, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn căng thẳng bắt lấy tay anh một lần nữa, tay và môi cậu đều đang run lên.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu một lát, giữa yêu thương và ham muốn thậm chí còn có thể nhìn thấy chút ý cười, anh dùng tay đè mặt Hạ Tinh Trình lên cổ mình, không cho cậu nhìn cái gì cả, rồi một lần nữa đưa tay ra.

Lần này anh chỉ chạm nhẹ một cái rồi buông tay ra, chỗ này trước đó bọn họ đã trao đổi với nhau, ống kính sẽ không quay tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, chỉ có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương trên người Dương Du Minh, toàn thân cậu vô thức run rẩy, hai tay nắm chặt lấy ống tay áo của Dương Du Minh, nắm chặt đến nỗi mấy ngón tay đều trắng nhợt.


	29. Chapter 29

Sau khi kết thúc lần quay đầu tiên, Hà Chinh cũng chẳng nói là có cần quay lại lần nữa hay không.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, khom lưng ngồi trong góc, trên lưng khoác một cái khăn lông rất lớn. Thật ra nhiệt độ trong studio rất cao, hơn nữa cả người cậu đều là mồ hôi, không cần đến thứ này, nhưng cậu chỉ muốn dùng thứ gì đó để bọc mình lại, nếu không không khí trống rỗng xung quanh sẽ làm cậu cảm thấy khó chịu.

Cậu dùng dư quang bên khóe mắt nhìn Dương Du Minh, thấy anh cũng đang ngồi im lặng, chẳng nói một câu nào, biểu cảm trên mặt rất bình tĩnh, giống như không mang theo chút cảm xúc nào.

Phản ứng của thân thể, nếu như bạn không quan tâm đến nó, thì nó sẽ từ từ trở lại bình thường, chỉ có khoảng trống ở trong lòng, cho dù bạn có ngồi đây bao lâu đi chăng nữa, thì e là cũng chẳng có cách nào giúp chính mình hồi phục.

Hà Chinh đang điều chỉnh ánh đèn và phương hướng của máy quay, xem ra còn phải quay thêm mấy đoạn nữa.

Staff ban nãy rời trường quay đều đã quay lại hết, chuyên gia trang điểm bắt đầu makeup lại cho Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh, staff phụ trách đạo cụ khiêng một tấm gỗ qua, bổ sung vách tường thứ tư cho gian phòng riêng, máy quay được nâng lên, ống kính từ trên phòng riêng quay thẳng vào bên trong.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh cùng ở riêng trong một không gian khép kín, cảm giác chân thực lại càng trở nên mãnh liệt.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn vẫn chưa thoát ra khỏi cảm xúc của cảnh quay trước đó, rõ ràng chưa bắt đầu quay chính thức, ánh mắt cậu đã nhìn chằm chằm vào môi Dương Du Minh, hơi mong chờ tư vị hôn môi với anh thêm một lần nữa.

Dương Du Minh giống như vỗ về cảm xúc của cậu mà giơ tay lên vuốt ve cổ cậu, lớn tiếng hỏi Hà Chinh: “Anh muốn quay một lần hoàn chỉnh hả?”

Hà Chinh nói: “Không cần đâu, quay bổ sung một số đoạn thôi. Ban nãy Tinh Trình có một cảnh ngẩng đầu lên rất tốt, lát nữa cậu cứ nhìn thẳng vào cái máy quay kia nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, một lúc sau mới nhận ra Hà Chinh chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cậu qua camera giám sát, nên nói: “Vâng ạ.” Lúc cậu mở miệng, mới phát hiện ra giọng mình rất khàn.

Dương Du Minh nhìn vào mắt cậu, bỗng nhiên nói: “Đợi chút.” Anh đẩy cửa phòng riêng đi ra ngoài, từ bên ngoài cầm một chai nước đi vào, vặn nắp ra đưa cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy uống một ngụm lớn, lúc đưa lại cho Dương Du Minh, cậu nhỏ giọng nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Bắt đầu quay chính thức, lúc Dương Du Minh hôn lên cổ Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào ống kính của máy quay ở trên đỉnh đầu, hai gò má nóng lên, đôi môi hơi hé thở ra hơi thở nóng rực.

Một quãng thời gian rất dài sau này, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không dám xem mình trên màn ảnh lúc đó, thậm chí còn không dám xem bộ phim này. Mãi cho đến rất lâu về sau, Dương Du Minh ngồi ở bên cạnh xem cùng cậu, cậu mới biết cảnh ngẩng đầu lên ở trong phòng vệ sinh, trong mắt mình tràn ngập tình yêu và tình dục, đây là cảnh mà một diễn viên như cậu vào lúc ấy, hoàn toàn không có cách nào diễn ra được.

Ngày mẹ Phương hồi phục sức khỏe xuất viện, Dương Du Minh nói để hắn xuống bếp, nấu một bữa cơm cho Phương Tiệm Viễn và mẹ cậu.

Thật ra mẹ Phương có rất nhiều thứ phải kiêng, chỉ có thể ăn chút đồ ăn thanh đạm, hơn nữa bà ngồi trong phòng bếp một lúc cảm thấy không thoải mái, nên lên lầu trước, trước khi lên lầu, bà bảo Phương Tiệm Viễn ăn cơm thì gọi mình.

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Chị không cần phải xuống nữa đâu, lát nữa để Tiểu Viễn mang lên cho chị, chị cứ ăn ở trong phòng đi.”

Mẹ Phương vội vàng nói: “Vậy thì ngại lắm, vất vả cho cậu rồi, chị nhất định phải xuống để ăn cơm cùng nhau mới được.”

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười: “Lâu nay em đem lại cho hai người không ít phiền phức, cũng ăn ké mấy bữa, chị còn khách sáo với em như vậy, thì chẳng nói đạo lý rồi.”

Mẹ Phương bèn cười nói: “Được, vậy thì không khách sáo với cậu nữa, Tiểu Dư cậu đừng nấu nhiều quá, chỉ có Tiểu Viễn với cậu sợ ăn không hết.”

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Tiểu Viễn vẫn đang lớn mà, có thể ăn hết đó.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn không nhịn được lườm hắn một cái, thấy mẹ Phương đứng lên đi ra ngoài, vội vã đi qua đỡ bà.

Đợi tới lúc đỡ mẹ Phương lên lầu, Phương Tiệm Viễn lại nhẹ chân chạy xuống tầng một, quay lại trong phòng bếp.

Dư Hải Dương đang bỏ củ cải trắng đã cắt nhỏ vào nồi nước nóng hổi, đó là canh hầm riêng cho mẹ Phương, tiếp đó dùng muôi khuấy đều những thứ trong nồi.

Phương Tiệm Viễn đi qua, từ phía sau ôm lấy eo hắn, đầu tựa trên lưng hắn.

Dư Hải Dương chỉnh lửa bếp ga hơi lớn lên một chút, chùi tay lên tạp dề, rồi xoay người bế Phương Tiệm Viễn lên, thả cậu ngồi lên bàn ăn ở trong phòng, nói: “Đợi một lát nữa là được ăn tối rồi.”

Nói xong, Dư Hải Dương quay người định đi tới cạnh kệ bếp.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không nhịn được dùng chân móc lấy chân hắn, đợi tới lúc Dư Hải Dương quay đầu lại, cậu giả bộ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trần nhà, mới nhận ra phần trần nhà gần bếp ga đã bị khói dầu hun thành màu đen rồi.

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười giang tay ôm lấy cậu, dịu dàng hôn lên môi cậu, rồi giơ hai tay chống sang hai bên người cậu, nhìn cậu nói: “Em không cho tôi nấu ăn, lát nữa mẹ em ăn gì đây?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nói: “Gần đây mẹ em cũng đâu thể nấu cơm được, làm sao đây?”

Lúc Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười khóe mắt hơi cong xuống, hắn nói: “Ngày nào tôi cũng nấu cơm cho em được chưa? Mỗi ngày lúc tan tầm, tôi sẽ chạy trước về nhà nấu cơm cho em ăn, em muốn ăn gì thì tối hôm trước nói với tôi.”

Tay phải Phương Tiệm Viễn đan lấy ngón tay của tay trái, cúi đầu nói: “Anh phải xã giao nhiều vậy mà.”

Dư Hải Dương nghe vậy, giả vờ thở dài một hơi, phiền não nói: “Đúng vậy.” Rồi lại nhanh chóng nói với Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Nhưng chẳng có gì quan trọng hơn bảo bối của tôi, đói quá thì phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn thật sự không nhịn cười được.

Dư Hải Dương hôn lên khóe miệng cậu: “Được rồi, để chú nấu cơm cho em.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn bóng lưng bận rộn của hắn bên kệ bếp, nói: “Ai là chú chứ? Anh mới lớn hơn em 14 tuổi thôi.”

Dư Hải Dương thấy canh trong nồi bắt đầu nhừ, bèn giảm gas lại, cầm can dầu hạt cải lên đổ dầu vào trong nồi, đồng thời nói: “Tôi gọi mẹ em là chị, em không gọi tôi là chú thì gọi là gì? À, em cũng có thể gọi tôi là cậu.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn mỉm cười: “Anh mơ đẹp quá! Bớt chiếm tiện nghi của em đi!”


	30. Chapter 30

Cảnh quay cuối cùng của hôm nay là Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương cùng ngồi ăn cơm bên bàn ăn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cầm hai chai bia từ trước cửa hàng vào cho Dư Hải Dương, Dư Hải Dương lấy tạp dề xuống, dựa bên bàn ăn nghiêng người qua lấy chai bia từ tay Phương Tiệm Viễn, rồi trực tiếp dùng răng cắn mở nắp ra.

Hắn đưa chai bia đã mở nắp tới trước mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Uống không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn hơi nước lạnh lẽo bốc lên trên thân chai, gật đầu nói: “Uống.”

Dư Hải Dương làm riêng tôm rang muối và cá hấp cho Phương Tiệm Viễn, tôm và cá là hắn đặc biệt đi chợ mua.

Lúc ăn cơm, Dư Hải Dương ngồi bên cạnh bàn, vừa nói chuyện với Phương Tiệm Viễn vừa lột tôm, lột xong lại để vào bát của Phương Tiệm Viễn, tiếp đó liếm gia vị dính trên ngón tay, rồi cầm chai bia lên uống một ngụm bia ướp lạnh.

Phương Tiệm Viễn dùng đũa gắp tôm lên, nói với Dư Hải Dương: “Anh đừng có lo cho em nữa, anh cũng ăn đi chứ.”

Dư Hải Dương để chai bia xuống, mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Anh cũng ăn rồi đấy thôi.” Sau đó hắn lại lột tiếp một con tôm, rồi đưa đến bát Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giơ tay che bát mình lại, không ngờ Dư Hải Dương lại trực tiếp đưa tôm lên miệng cậu, tôm đã đụng đến môi cậu, lại còn lắc từ bên này qua bên kia.

Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười đợi cậu há miệng ra.

Phương Tiệm Viễn chỉ có thể mở miệng ăn miếng tôm đó.

Cảnh này vốn sẽ kết thúc ở đây, Hạ Tinh Trình nuốt tôm vào miệng từ từ nhai nát, đợi đạo diễn hô ngừng, nhưng Dương Du Minh tự dưng mỉm cười dùng giọng điệu đùa giỡn nói với cậu một câu: “Liếm giúp anh nhé?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời ngẩn ra, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đưa ngón tay dính đầy gia vị đến bên môi mình, theo bản năng định ngoan ngoãn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm hết.

Kết quả Hà Chinh lớn tiếng hô: “Cut!” Tiếp đó Hà Chinh nói: “Không cần làm vậy! Đừng quậy nữa.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn khẽ mỉm cười, rút ngón tay lại dùng khăn ướt trợ lý đưa tới chậm rãi lau ngón tay.

Trái tim trong lồng ngực Hạ Tinh Trình đập thình thịch, cậu cúi đầu gian nan nuốt hết tôm trong miệng xuống.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh đứng lên, vỗ vỗ vai cậu, nói: “Tôi đùa đấy, đừng để ý.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu mỉm cười với Dương Du Minh, đợi Dương Du Minh đi rồi, cậu vẫn ngồi trên ghế, cầm một tờ giấy ăn trên bàn, cẩn thận chùi sạch miệng.

Mấy chục giây sau, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào không giống bình thường, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy một nhóm staff dùng xe đẩy đẩy một cái bánh sinh nhật đi về phía mình, sau đó những staff khác ở trong studio cũng vây xung quanh, vừa vỗ tay vừa hi hi ha ha hát bài hát chúc mừng sinh nhật.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới chợt nhớ ra, hôm nay là sinh nhật 24 tuổi của mình. Cậu vội vã đứng lên khỏi ghế, bánh sinh nhật đã được đưa đến trước mặt cậu, mọi người bắt đầu ồn ào bảo cậu ước rồi thổi nến.

Giây phút đó trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình trống rỗng, rất nhiều hành động đều là phản ứng theo bản năng, cậu đan hai tay vào nhau, nhắm mắt lại, nhưng lại không nghĩ ra phải ước gì, trong đầu lăn qua lộn lại chỉ có vẻ mặt và giọng điệu của Dương Du Minh ban nãy bảo cậu liếm ngón tay thôi, cậu hoảng hốt mở mắt ra thổi tắt nến, rồi mới phát hiện ra mình chưa ước điều gì cả.

Nhưng sinh nhật năm nào cậu cũng ước, mà nguyện vọng thực hiện được cho đến giờ có thể đếm hết trên đầu ngón tay, nên Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chẳng thấy tiếc lắm.

Thổi nến xong, mấy staff nữ trẻ tuổi đẩy Dương Du Minh tới, bảo anh tặng quà sinh nhật cho thọ tinh.

Khóe miệng Dương Du Minh ngậm cười, trong tay ôm một em búp bê vải thật lớn, trông rất giống Hạ Tinh Trình, hình như là hàng làm thủ công, anh đưa búp bê cho Hạ Tinh Trình, ôm cậu một cái, nói: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cười nói: “Cảm ơn anh.” Sau đó nhanh chóng rời khỏi lồng ngực Dương Du Minh. Cậu cúi đầu nhìn búp bê, ngạc nhiên hỏi staff: “Mọi người làm cho tôi à?”

Staff đều lắc đầu, nói với cậu là hậu viện hội của cậu đưa tới.

Thật ra trước sinh nhật của Hạ Tinh Trình, hậu viện hội đã liên lạc với Hoàng Kế Tân, hỏi xem có thể tới phim trường tổ chức tiếp ứng sinh nhật cho Hạ Tinh Trình hay không, Hoàng Kế Tân suy xét, cảm thấy như vậy sẽ làm lỡ tiến độ quay phim, Hà Chinh cũng vậy mà Dương Du Minh cũng vậy, thời gian của bọn họ quá quý giá, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ là một diễn viên nhỏ làm lỡ không nổi, nên không trao đổi với đoàn phim mà trực tiếp từ chối hậu viện hội luôn.

Sau đó hậu viện hội mang quà tới đây một chuyến, giao quà sinh nhật của Hạ Tinh Trình cho staff.

Đợi sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được búp bê của cậu xong, staff mới nói với Dương Du Minh rằng, hậu viện hội của Hạ Tinh Trình cũng tặng cho anh một phần.

“Tôi cũng có?” Dương Du Minh cực kỳ ngạc nhiên.

Hà Chinh lúc này không cam tâm, hắn giẫm một chân lên ghế: “Sao tôi không có.”

Một cô gái nói: “Người ta là người yêu màn ảnh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy câu này không nhịn được quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, nhưng lại thấy Dương Du Minh vẫn giữ nụ cười, chẳng có phản ứng gì với câu nói này cả.

Tiếp đó liền có staff đưa con búp bê của Dương Du Minh tới, Dương Du Minh hơi nghiêng đầu đánh giá búp bê, dùng hành động giống như đang ôm để nhận lấy búp bê từ trong tay staff, lập tức làm mấy cô gái trẻ tuổi ở trường quay hét lên, Dương Du Minh hơi khó hiểu, ngẩng đầu nhìn mấy cô gái: “Sao vậy?”

Mấy cô gái đó nói: “Đẹp trai quá!”

Búp bê của Dương Du Minh mặc một bộ âu phục màu đen, trông cực kỳ tao nhã, anh nâng búp bê lên cao, hỏi mấy cô gái kia: “Mấy cô cảm thấy nó đẹp trai hả?”

Một cô gái giọng lớn nhất nói: “Anh đẹp trai!”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy mỉm cười, anh nói: “Tôi đẹp trai hay là anh Tiểu Tinh của mấy cô đẹp trai?”

Lúc này staff nữ ở trường quay gần như là trăm miệng một lời: “Đều đẹp cả!”

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chúng ta cùng xem ý của thọ tinh ngày hôm nay nào.” Nói xong, anh lùi về sau nửa bước đứng sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cười nói: “Đêm nay tôi mời, mọi người đều phải tới, kết thúc công việc chúng ta cùng nhau đi ăn khuya!”


	31. Chapter 31

Nói là ăn khuya, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn sắp xếp cho tất cả mọi người trong đoàn phim tới một nhà hàng lẩu bản địa rất nổi tiếng, còn đặc biệt đặt một gian phòng riêng có điều kiện thoải mái, mời Dương Du Minh, Hà Chinh cùng một số diễn viên quan trọng và chủ sang trong đoàn kịch vào ngồi ở trong phòng.

Hôm nay Hạ Tinh Trình là nhân vật chính, toàn bộ đoàn phim lại bắt đầu chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu, lúc đầu, cậu chăm sóc từng bàn, bảo mọi người cứ ăn uống thoải mái, trên đường quay lại phòng riêng còn bị những vị khách khác ở trong nhà hàng lẩu chặn lại xin chữ ký và chụp ảnh chung, cậu đều tỏ thái độ rất tốt đáp ứng từng yêu cầu một.

Đợi xong hết, một mình cậu quay lại phòng riêng, lúc mở cửa ra thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh Hà Chinh, Hà Chinh đang ghé sát vào Dương Du Minh vừa nói chuyện vừa hút thuốc, cả khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh đều bị che khuất trong làn khói thuốc của Hà Chinh.

Chỗ trống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh là giữ lại cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Có người nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào, bèn giơ tay lớn tiếng gọi cậu qua ngồi.

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, rồi khẽ mỉm cười.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống, Hà Chinh vẫn còn nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh cũng giữ tư thế cũ, hơi nghiêng người qua nghe hắn nói.

Hạ Tinh Trình không dám cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của bọn họ.

Thực tế từ lúc tiến vào đoàn phim này cho đến giờ, đây cũng không phải là lần đầu tiên bọn họ liên hoan, lúc đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình đều luôn cảm thấy mình chẳng thể nào xen vào chủ đề nói chuyện của Hà Chinh được, sau này thân thiết hơn thì đỡ hơn một chút, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không dám tùy tiện bày tỏ ý kiến của mình về chủ đề của Hà Chinh và Dương Du Minh.

Có người giúp Hạ Tinh Trình rót đầy ly rượu ở trước mặt rồi mời rượu chúc cậu sinh nhật vui vẻ, Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã cầm ly lên xã giao, tiếp đó chẳng có thời gian để ăn bất cứ thứ gì cả, cậu bận nói chuyện và uống rượu với mọi người suốt, chưa từng dừng lại chút nào.

Lúc cậu vất vả lắm mới quay lại được chỗ của mình, vừa vặn có một nhân viên phục vụ đi vào, đặt một một bát cháo rau ấm áp xuống trước mặt cậu.

Cậu hơi mờ mịt ngẩng đầu lên, hỏi nhân viên phục vụ: “Sao chỉ có một bát?” Hôm nay cậu là chủ, chắc chắn phải quan tâm đến khách, mỗi người đều phải có một bát mới đúng.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh ngồi thẳng lại, cánh tay khoát lên cạnh bàn, nói: “Tôi gọi cho cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn anh, rồi vội vàng dời ánh mắt đi, nhìn chằm chằm bát cháo nhỏ trước mặt.

Nhân viên phục vụ cầm khay ra khỏi phòng.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi thấy cậu chưa ăn gì cả, chỉ lo uống rượu thôi, ăn chút cháo trước đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn bưng bát cháo kia lên, vẫn hơi nóng, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng thả xuống, một tay khác cầm thìa, vừa khuấy cháo trong bát, vừa quay qua nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Cảm ơn anh, anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Húp trước đi, rồi ăn thêm chút thức ăn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, yên lặng vùi đầu húp cháo.

Lúc này, Hà Chinh bị phó đạo diễn uống say quấn lấy nói chuyện, Dương Du Minh được rảnh rỗi, anh cũng chẳng nói gì, chỉ ngồi im lặng vậy thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, cậu không biết có phải Dương Du Minh đang nhìn mình hay không, lúc này cũng chẳng có can đảm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Thực tế tính cách cậu chẳng im lặng hướng nội như Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu không sợ giao tiếp, thậm chí trước kia còn thích qua lại với người ta nữa, quay xong mỗi một bộ phim, cậu đều có thể kết bạn với rất nhiều người khác nhau, cho dù có là tiền bối trong giới diễn viên, cậu cũng có thể cung kính mà thân thiện ở chung.

Chỉ có duy nhất lần này, duy nhất Dương Du Minh, mang đến cho cậu cảm giác rất khác với trước đây, lúc cậu và Dương Du Minh ở cạnh nhau, đều sẽ sa vào cảm xúc của Phương Tiệm Viễn lúc đối mặt với Dư Hải Dương, mà giờ ở trong phim, bọn họ đang yêu nhau cuồng nhiệt; nên cậu phải cố gắng hết sức để mình thoát vai, việc này làm cậu càng thêm dè dặt, không biết phải cư xử như thế nào khi đối mặt với Dương Du Minh.

Ăn đêm xong ra khỏi nhà hàng lẩu thì trời đã khuya, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng ở cửa nhìn mọi người lần lượt ngồi xe rời đi, đến sau còn ba cô gái định gọi taxi, cậu bèn bảo ba cô ấy ngồi xe bảo mẫu của mình về chung.

Ba cô gái vui vẻ đồng ý.

Bọn họ đi tới xe bảo mẫu đậu cách cửa nhà hàng lẩu mấy mét, sau khi trợ lý Tiểu Đường của Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa xe ra, Hạ Tinh Trình lịch sự mời mấy cô gái lên xe trước.

Lúc đến lượt cậu, phía sau có một chiếc xe dừng lại nhá đèn pha với bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại, cùng lúc đó nghe Tiểu Đường nói: “Hình như là xe của anh Minh.”

Vì xe bật đèn pha nên Hạ Tinh Trình không thể nhìn rõ biển số, nhưng nghe thấy Tiểu Đường nói thế, cậu bèn lập tức chạy chậm tới chiếc xe ở đằng sau.

Mặt cậu do tác dụng của cồn và nhiệt độ của đêm hè nóng bức nên đỏ bừng lên, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mở cửa của chỗ ngồi ở phía sau ra, nói với cậu rằng: “Ngồi xe của tôi đi.”

Ánh sáng đèn đường chiếu tới, bị nóc xe che đi một nửa, một nửa khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh ở dưới ánh sáng, còn một nửa khuôn mặt thì bị che khuất trong bóng tối, khóe miệng không nhếch lên, chỉ có một mắt dịu dàng nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vâng.” Sau đó cúi đầu chui vào trong xe.

Tiểu Đường sửng sốt, nhìn cửa xe đóng lại đồng thời xe cũng chạy về phía trước, mới vội vã lên xe, nói với tài xế: “Anh Tiểu Tinh ngồi xe anh Minh về rồi, chúng ta cũng về thôi.”

Trên xe của Dương Du Minh, Lý Vân ngồi ở bên ghế phụ.

Hạ Tinh Trình trước tiên chào hỏi Lý Vân, rồi mới ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, tim đập loạn xạ.

Dương Du Minh nghiêng người về phía trước, duỗi một tay về phía Lý Vân.

Lý Vân lấy thứ gì đó ra khỏi túi, đặt lên tay anh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi lại, lưng dựa ra sau, Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhìn rõ trong tay anh là hộp trang sức của một thương hiệu xa xỉ.

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt hộp trang sức trong tay, rồi đưa đến trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Hôm nay mới biết là sinh nhật cậu, quà sinh nhật tặng cho cậu nè.”

Bữa ăn hôm nay Lý Vân không tới, Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ thầm chắc chắn là Dương Du Minh bảo cô đi mua quà.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi phấn khích, cậu nhận quà, chạm vào vải nhung trên hộp, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cảm ơn anh, anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh cười nói: “Tôi đã nghe câu này lần thứ hai trong tối nay rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng cười theo, cậu cúi đầu nhìn hộp trang sức, nghĩ thầm món quà này là Dương Du Minh bảo Lý Vân đi mua theo phép lịch sự mà thôi, có lẽ chính anh cũng không biết bên trong là cái gì.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Mở ra xem thử có thích không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cẩn thận tháo dải ruy băng hình nơ con bướm trên hộp rồi mở hộp trang sức ra, nhìn thấy bên trong là một sợi dây chuyền nam, không có mặt dây chuyền, là một sợi xích kim loại thô hơn một chút so với dây chuyền nữ bình thường, nhưng chỉ nhìn nhãn hiệu thôi cũng biết chắc chắn không hề rẻ.

“Thích lắm ạ,” Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảm ơn anh.” Câu này là thật lòng, cho dù Dương Du Minh có tặng gì cho cậu, thì cậu đều thích cả.

Giọng Dương Du Minh vừa dịu dàng vừa trầm thấp: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ, Tinh Trình.”


	32. Chapter 32

Trong phòng khách sạn, Hạ Tinh Trình tắm xong mặc áo tắm đứng trước gương, đeo dây chuyền Dương Du Minh tặng cậu lên cổ.

Ánh đèn trong phòng vệ sinh hơi tối, còn mang theo sương mù chưa tan hết sau khi tắm, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy không rõ, nên đi ra gian phòng bên ngoài bật đèn trần sáng sủa lên, đứng trước gương lớn ngắm kỹ sợi dây chuyền.

Dây chuyền chắc là làm bằng bạch kim, mắt xích hình tròn gắn liền với nhau, sờ vào hơi gồ ghề, trên mắt xích đều khắc hoa văn.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được ghé sát vào thêm một chút để nhìn kỹ hoa văn bên trên, lúc nhìn thấy rõ cậu bỗng chốc nín thở, hóa ra trên mỗi một mắt xích đều khắc một ngôi sao.

Đây không phải là quà sinh nhật Dương Du Minh bảo Lý Vân chọn đại, mà là một sợi dây chuyền khắc đầy sao.

Dòng máu chảy khắp cơ thể lập tức sôi trào, trộn lẫn với rượu trong cơ thể cậu, làm đầu óc cậu mê man, cậu mặc áo tắm và dép lê, mở cửa đi tới căn phòng bên cạnh, giơ tay lên gõ cửa.

Cửa phòng mở ra nhanh hơn so với tưởng tượng của cậu, Dương Du Minh từ lúc về cho đến giờ còn chưa thay quần áo, anh mặc quần dài và áo thun đứng ở cửa, hơi ngạc nhiên: “Tinh Trình, có chuyện gì à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hé miệng nhìn anh, huyết dịch sôi trào bỗng chốc bình tĩnh lại, chỉ còn lại khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, cậu nhếch môi, nói: “Con búp bê kia, con búp bê mà fans của em tặng cho anh ấy, em có thể chụp ảnh không? Em định post weibo cảm ơn fan.”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy mỉm cười: “Hóa ra là vì cái này, cậu vào trước đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào phòng, lại chợt nhớ ra mình không đem thẻ phòng và điện thoại theo, ngay cả cửa phòng cũng không đóng, nên vội vàng chạy về phòng mình, lấy đồ sang phòng Dương Du Minh. Nhưng còn áo tắm trên người cậu thì không có thời gian để thay.

Phòng của Dương Du Minh cũng chẳng khác gì lần trước Hạ Tinh Trình tới cả, vẫn được dọn dẹp rất gọn gàng sạch sẽ, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không nhìn thấy con búp bê kia ở trong phòng.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cửa sổ, lấy điện thoại ra gọi, Dương Du Minh dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu mời cậu ngồi, bản thân thì nói với bên kia điện thoại: “Muộn vậy rồi còn làm phiền cậu nữa, nhờ cậu đem búp bê nhận được hôm nay tới phòng tôi nhé.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới phản ứng lại, Dương Du Minh vốn không mang con búp bê kia về phòng, cậu thấy Dương Du Minh cúp máy, bỗng chốc hơi luống cuống nói: “Không cần đâu ạ, em không biết anh không mang về, không chụp cũng không sao.”

Dương Du Minh tiện tay để điện thoại lên bệ cửa, đi tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, ngồi xuống cạnh giường: “Không sao, đưa qua nhanh lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên: “Không cần thật mà.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi cũng muốn nhờ cậu cảm ơn fans cậu giúp tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy câu này mới chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Bên trong áo tắm cậu chỉ mặc một cái quần lót, lúc ngồi xuống, ngực hơi phanh ra, hai chân cũng lộ hơn một nửa ra bên ngoài, cậu giả vờ tùy ý kéo vạt áo tắm.

Lúc ngẩng đầu lên, cậu lại phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh đang nhìn chằm chằm dây chuyền mình đeo trên cổ.

Dương Du Minh nó: “Cậu xem dây chuyền chưa?”

Tay Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt rồi lại thả lỏng, cậu mỉm cười nói với Dương Du Minh: “Xem rồi, đẹp lắm ạ, em đeo lên rồi không nỡ lấy xuống.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn nhìn chằm chằm sợi dây chuyền: “Trên đó có hình ngôi sao, hôm nay nghe nói là sinh nhật cậu, tôi không biết vì sao lại ngay lập tức nhớ tới sợi dây chuyền này, nên bảo Lý Vân đi mua, vất vả cho chị ấy quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng dùng tay chạm vào sợi dây chuyền, vuốt ve hoa văn hình ngôi sao ở trên đó, cậu muốn nói gì đó, nhưng không biết phải nói gì, nên chỉ có thể im lặng cúi đầu.

Lúc này, bên ngoài có người gõ cửa.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy đi mở cửa, nói với người bên ngoài mấy câu, rồi ôm con búp bê cao gần bằng anh đi vào. Anh đặt con búp bê lên giường, xếp nó thành tư thế ngồi dựa vào đầu giường, rồi nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chụp đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm điện thoại, đứng lên định chụp con búp bê.

Dương Du Minh cắm hai tay vào túi quần, đứng dựa vào tường nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình chụp ảnh, quần kaki dài và áo thun trên người cũng không thể giấu được dáng người mảnh khảnh của anh, lúc anh chăm chú nhìn ai đó, lông mi dài mảnh sẽ hơi rung rung, che đi một nửa dịu dàng trong ánh mắt, chỉ còn lại một nửa sự thờ ơ như bình thường.

Hạ Tinh Trình đổi góc chụp hai tấm, cậu cầm điện thoại đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, nói: “Vậy em về đây, anh Minh.” Cậu thấp hơn Dương Du Minh một chút, nếu nhìn thẳng thì chỉ có thể nhìn được môi của Dương Du Minh mà thôi, tầm mắt hơi thấp xuống, thì sẽ nhìn thấy đường cằm tuyệt đẹp và cổ của Dương Du Minh, thêm cả hầu kết xinh đẹp hơi nhô ra nữa.

Chắc trên thế giới này chỉ có một người có thể sinh ra hoàn mỹ như vậy thôi, Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ thầm.

Dương Du Minh chỉ trả lời cậu một tiếng: “Ừ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt điện thoại, đi tới cửa phòng.

Dương Du Minh đi theo sau cậu, tiễn cậu ra tận ngoài cửa, nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Anh Minh ngủ ngon.” Nói xong, cậu xoay người đi về phòng mình, tiếp đó nghe thấy sau lưng vang lên tiếng đóng cửa.

Quay lại trong phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi bên giường chẳng muốn làm gì cả, cậu không muốn chụp ảnh, cũng chẳng muốn post weibo, chỉ vuốt ve dây chuyền trên cổ ngẩn người rất lâu.

Mãi cho đến khi cậu buồn ngủ, mạch suy nghĩ cũng bị gián đoạn, mới đứng lên, đặt búp bê lên giường học Dương Du Minh xếp thành tư thế giống nhau như đúc, rồi dùng di động chụp một tấm.

Sau đó cậu nằm sấp trên giường, bắt đầu dùng di động type weibo, sửa đi sửa lại hồi lâu, cậu mới viết: “Tôi 24 tuổi, may mắn khi có bạn và mọi người ở bên cạnh tôi, đây có lẽ là chuyện hạnh phúc nhất, hy vọng hai mươi bốn năm nữa, các bạn vẫn ở bên cạnh tôi. PS: Anh Minh muốn tôi thay anh ấy cảm ơn món quà của các bạn.” Ảnh kèm phía dưới là ảnh của hai con búp bê.

_(Chỗ này bạn Trình để là 有你和你们, mình nghĩ 你 là chỉ con búp bê, những bên tiếng trung cũng chỉ có 我 và 你 như i với you bên tiếng anh thôi, nên mọi người hiểu lầm 你 là chỉ Dương Du Minh , còn 你们 là các bạn fan)_

Cái weibo này vừa post xong, Hạ Tinh Trình chưa kịp xem phản hồi, đã mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại ngủ.

Cậu cũng không biết vì cái này mà weibo bùng nổ.


	33. Chapter 33

Hạ Tinh Trình nửa đêm bị điện thoại của Hoàng Kế Tân gọi tới đánh thức, cậu nhìn thời gian, lúc đó mới hơn 2h sáng, nhất thời nổi giận đùng đùng, nhận điện thoại câu đầu tiên là: “Anh nổi điên gì vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi ngược lại cậu một câu: “Anh mới phải hỏi cậu nỏi điên cái gì ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên vò mái tóc lộn xộn của mình, cảm thấy cả đầu cũng đau theo luôn, cậu nói: “Chuyện gì?”

Hoàng Kế Tân chất vấn: “Cậu post weibo gì? Cái gì mà bạn và các bạn bên cạnh? Bạn là ai hả?”

Đầu óc Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn rất hỗn loạn: “Anh nói gì vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu post weibo xong, tên cậu và Dương Du Minh cùng nhau lên hotsearch, người ta còn tưởng công ty mua hotsearch cho cậu, kéo ảnh đế của người ta sao tác đó!”

Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng bắt được trọng điểm: “Em sao tác gì cơ?”

Trong giọng nói của Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn mang theo sự giận dữ: “Anh đâu biết cậu sao tác cái gì? Rốt cục thì cậu có văn hóa không vậy? Lời của cậu giống như đang công khai tình yêu ấy, cậu nói anh nghe xem, cậu muốn công khai tình yêu với ai, Dương Du Minh hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay bật đèn bàn, ánh đèn vàng ấm áp lập tức hắt lên mặt làm cậu bất giác nheo mắt trốn ra sau, cả khuôn mặt nhăn lại, hỏi Hoàng Kế Tân một câu: “Em post cái gì vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân tức đến mức suýt chút nữa ngạt thở: “Có phải cậu say không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vùi mặt vào trong gối, một lúc sau mới nói: “Có lẽ là có một chút.”

Cúp điện thoại, cậu mở weibo ra, nhìn thấy cái weibo mình post trước khi ngủ đã có gần mười vạn lượt share, cậu cảm thấy thụ sủng nhược kinh, hơn nữa mở comment ra xem lại không phải là mấy comment nhảm spam của fans, mà câu hỏi của rất nhiều người đều là ‘bạn’ kia là ai.

Có người hỏi cậu: “Anh Tinh Trình đang yêu sao?” Còn có người hỏi: “Cái chữ ‘bạn’ kia không phải là Dương Du Minh chứ?” Còn có rất nhiều câu hỏi kỳ lạ hơn nữa, một người trong số đó nói: “Dương Du Minh kết hôn rồi, đây là sao tác CP với người đã kết hôn hả?” Phía dưới fans giải thích giúp cậu: “Ảnh và anh Minh đang đóng chung phim đó được chưa!”

(Sao tác là việc nghệ sỹ cùng cố tình dựa vào tên tuổi của nhau hay một bên đơn phương giở chiêu trò nhằm tạo chủ đề xung quanh của cả hai để có thể nổi tiếng hơn, có đề tài thu hút dư luận hay fan của hai bên)

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhìn rõ những thứ khác, nhưng lại cảm thấy hai chữ kết hôn vô cùng chói mắt, thời gian quá lâu, hình như ngay cả bản thân cậu cũng sắp quên Dương Du Minh đã kết hôn rồi, không ngờ lại ở dưới tình huống như thế này, bất ngờ không kịp chuẩn bị gì cả được người ta nhắc nhở chuyện này.

Cậu bóp trán, chân gập lại cong lưng ngồi trên giường, chăn mỏng trượt xuống dưới để lộ thân trên trần truồng, một khuỷu tay cậu chống trên đầu gối đỡ lấy đầu, một tay khác thì lướt điện thoại.

Mở inbox ra tin nhắn đầu tiên ra lại là một cư dân mạng xa lạ đang mắng cậu: “Không biết xấu hổ! Đừng có kéo Dương Du Minh vào được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ném điện thoại đi, hai tay cùng che lên mặt yên tĩnh ngồi một lúc, rồi lại không nhịn được cầm điện thoại lên mở tin nhắn đằng sau ra: “Chào cậu, có thể đừng sao tác CP không? Anh Du Minh kết hôn rồi, cậu như vậy sẽ khiến tôi cảm thấy cậu hơi low…”

Nhìn chằm chằm cái tin nhắn kia một lúc, Hạ Tinh Trình thoát ra khỏi weibo, cậu mở wechat ra gửi tin nhắn thoại cho Hoàng Kế Tân: “Gọi lão Hoàng, gọi lão Hoàng.” Giọng uể oải, cực kỳ mệt mỏi.

Hoàng Kế Tân trả lời lại một cái emo tức giận.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm xuống, nói vào điện thoại: “Em viết sai, chứ không có ý đó đâu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân trả lời cậu: “Tốt nhất là cậu không có ý đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không biết anh đang nói gì.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu và Dương Du Minh diễn loại phim này, sau này khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị ảnh hưởng của dư luận, người khác cũng sẽ phỏng đoán về hai người. Những chuyện này, ban đầu có thể mang đến đột hot cho cậu, nhưng sợ không cẩn thận sẽ bị phản phệ, dù sao thì anh cũng nghĩ cậu phải thận trọng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe đến ngẩn người: “Chuyện gì cơ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân thở dài một hơi: “Thôi bỏ đi, anh biết cậu đóng phim từ lúc còn nhỏ tuổi, cũng không được học hành gì, cậu đừng post weibo nữa, lát nữa cậu chụp cho anh một tấm, sáng mai anh sẽ bảo người giúp cậu post một cái weibo để giải thích.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng có tâm trạng nào để cãi nhau với anh, chỉ hỏi: “Ảnh gì?”

Một lát sau Hoàng Kế Tân mới trả lời lại một tin nhắn thoại: “Chụp một tấm selfie, selfie chung của cậu với con búp bê kia.”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người bò dậy khỏi giường, bật đèn trần trong phòng lên, đặt búp bê lên giường, chính mình còn thay quần áo, chỉnh lại tóc, lăn qua lăn lại nửa giờ mới chụp được một tấm ảnh mà mình cảm thấy hài lòng, rồi gửi qua wechat cho Hoàng Kế Tân.

Sau đó cậu bổ nhào lên giường, cảm khái mình sắp chết rồi.

Ngày hôm sau trước khi quay phim, chuyên gia trang điểm vừa makup cho Hạ Tinh Trình, vừa nói: “Anh Tinh, hôm nay trạng thái của anh không tốt lắm nha.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt lại để cô makeup cho mình, nói một câu: “Hôm qua sinh nhật vui quá nên uống nhiều.”

Chuyên gia trang điểm mỉm cười chứ không nói gì nữa.

Sau khi makeup xong đợi chuyên gia trang điểm rời đi, Hạ Tinh Trình mở điện thoại xem weibo, nhìn thấy tài khoản của mình sáng sớm lại post một cái weibo, kèm theo tấm hình selfie cậu chụp vội vào đêm qua, caption viết: “Bạn là ai? Bạn chính là ‘bản thân mình’ thân thiết nhất trong suốt hai mươi bốn năm qua.”

Cậu không xem bình luận bên dưới, thậm chí còn tắt luôn thông báo inbox.

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chẳng sợ người khác chửi mình, cậu chỉ sợ những người đó liên tục nhắc đến Dương Du Minh để chửi mình, việc này làm trong lòng cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ khó chịu.

Trợ lý Tiểu Đường chạy tới nói, phó đạo diễn đang tìm cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên, giao điện thoại cho Tiểu Đường, sau đó hít sâu một hơi, cảnh quay được dựng ở trong studio của bọn họ không còn nhiều lắm, trong đó còn hai cảnh cực kỳ quan trọng, một là cảnh thân mật cuối cùng của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương, một cái khác là cao trào của cả bộ phim, là bước ngoặt của câu chuyện tình yêu này.


	34. Chapter 34

Cảnh thân mật thứ ba của bộ phim này.

Buổi tối, thiết bị đun nóng nước bằng điện của tầng hai nhà Phương Tiệm Viễn bị trục trặc, mẹ Phương bảo Phương Tiệm Viễn nấu nước nóng mà tắm, đừng có làm biếng rồi tắm nước lạnh.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cầm chậu đựng khăn và xà bông tắm, chạy lên tầng ba mượn tạm phòng vệ sinh của Dư Hải Dương, lúc đó Dư Hải Dương vẫn chưa đi làm về.

Lúc giải thích cảnh quay, Hà Chinh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lát nữa cậu vào phòng thì cởi áo quần luôn, cởi hết chỉ mặc một cái quần lót thôi, rồi bưng chậu lên chạy vào phòng vệ sinh.”

Trong số tất cả những phim mà Hạ Tinh Trình từng đóng, thì cảnh này có độ lộ da thịt cực kỳ lớn.

Cậu cầm kịch bản, nghiêm túc hỏi Hà Chinh: “Em không đóng cửa ạ?”

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu chỉ thuận tay khép nó lại thôi, đừng có đóng chặt.”

Lần quay chính thức đầu tiên bắt đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình bưng chậu từ ngoài cửa phòng đi vào, tiện tay đặt chậu xuống cạnh chân, sau đó bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Trên người cậu chỉ mặc áo ba lỗ và quần đùi kaki, bên trong là một cái quần lót tam giác màu xám nhạt. Cậu dùng ngón tay túm lấy vạt áo ba lỗ, giơ tay cởi nó ra khỏi đỉnh đầu rồi ném lên chiếc giường bên cạnh, sau đó cậu lại cúi người cởi quần đùi ra, dùng chân dẫm lên sàn rồi mặc kệ nó, tiếp đó bưng chậu lên, đạp dép lê đi vào phòng vệ sinh.

Trước khi quay phim vất vả giảm cân, trong quá trình quay phim lại ngày ngày đổ một thân mồ hôi trong studio nhiệt độ cao, dáng người Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn từ góc nghiêng đã trở nên rất gầy gò và ốm yếu.

Lúc quay phim, trong trường quay có rất nhiều staff đứng xem, trong đó có rất nhiều cô gái trẻ tuổi, cậu cũng chẳng cảm thấy khó chịu, chỉ có nghĩa đến việc Dương Du Minh đang nhìn, cậu mới cảm thấy hơi ngại ngùng.

Cảnh cởi đồ này phải mất ba bốn lần quay từ các góc khác nhau mới kết thúc.

“Tôi muốn quay một cảnh khỏa thân ở góc nghiêng của cậu, phía trước sẽ không quay, phía sau để Dương Du Minh che cho cậu cũng sẽ không bị camera quay tới, cậu có thể chịu được không?” Hà Chinh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nghĩ nhiều, cậu nói: “Được ạ.” Bộ phim này quay cho đến giờ, cậu hoàn toàn tin tưởng Hà Chinh là một đạo diễn có trách nhiệm, luôn dành tình cảm cho tác phẩm của mình, chỉ cần không quá khó xử, đối với yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, cậu và Dương Du Minh bình thường đều sẽ cố gắng phối hợp.

Đạo diễn yêu cầu mọi người rời khỏi trường quay trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình quấn một cái khăn tắm quanh eo, rồi cởi quần lót bên trong ra, đứng ở phía trước máy quay phim.

Dương Du Minh thì không cần cởi quần áo, anh mặc sơ mi trắng và quần tây dài mà Dư Hải Dương thường hay mặc, tay áo sơ mi được xắn lên một đoạn, cổ áo thì mở rộng ra, cả người trông vừa lão luyện vừa phóng khoáng.

Hà Chinh nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu không cần cởi quần áo, trực tiếp đi vào rồi ôm cậu ấy từ sau lưng. Đến lúc đó nhớ chú ý góc quay một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Hà Chinh: “Em có cần giãy dụa không ạ?” Câu chuyện trong phim vốn là một bước nhảy, Phương Tiệm Viễn bây giờ chắc chắn sẽ không bài xích việc tiếp xúc thân mật với Dư Hải Dương như trước nữa.

Hà Chinh lại suy nghĩ một lúc, rồi hỏi ngược lại Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu nghĩa sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngập ngừng: “Chắc là vẫn sẽ giãy dụa, dù sao thì cậu ta vẫn luôn có tính cách như thế.”

Hà Chinh vỗ vai cậu: “Cậu nghĩ sẽ giãy dụa thì cứ vậy đi.”

Nhân vật Phương Tiệm Viễn đã hoàn toàn sống dưới sự diễn đạt của Hạ Tinh Trình rồi.

Bọn họ ở trước ống kính của máy quay phim tìm góc độ, Dương Du Minh từ phía sau ôm lấy Hạ Tinh Trình, một tay ôm eo cậu, một tay khác thì ôm ngực cậu, cơ thể hai người trước sau dán chặt lấy nhau.

Toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên xuống dưới chỉ còn chiếc khăn tắm quấn quanh eo, cơ thể cảm thấy hơi lạnh, cơ thể Dương Du Minh thì lại mang theo nhiệt độ của ngày hè, nhiệt độ truyền qua tầng vải mỏng manh kia, làm toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình dường như cũng nóng lên.

Hà Chinh nhìn chằm chằm camera giám sát: “Đừng nghiêng qua bên này nữa, đúng rồi, còn nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình cậu dán ra sau một chút nữa, ok, cứ vậy đi. Chúng ta quay chính thức một lần.”

Dương Du Minh từ phía sau Hạ Tinh Trình buông lỏng tay ra, tiếp đó bọn họ phải bắt đầu quay chính thức.

Hạ Tinh Trình đưa lưng về phía máy quay phim, nhắm mắt thả lỏng cảm xúc đang căng thẳng của mình, cậu giơ tay kéo khăn tắm trên eo xuống ném qua một bên.

Vòi hoa sen vừa mở, khoảnh khắc nước nóng từ trong vòi phun ra, toàn bộ gạch men và gương trong nhà vệ sinh đều bị phủ một tầng sương mù, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dưới làn nước, bất giác cúi đầu nhắm mắt lại, ngoài tiếng nước ra cậu chẳng nghe thấy âm thanh nào nữa.

Cậu bắt đầu ở trong nước cọ rửa cơ thể mình.

Khác với Phương Tiệm Viễn đang tập trung tắm rửa, Hạ Tinh Trình biết tiếp theo Dương Du Minh sẽ bước vào, sẽ từ phía sau ôm lấy mình, hôn mình, cậu rất khó bình tĩnh, chỉ có thể hồi hộp chờ đợi.

Nhưng tiếng nước quá lớn, hoặc có lẽ là tiếng bước chân của Dương Du Minh quá nhẹ, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa nghe thấy âm thanh nào, thì đã bị người ta từ phía sau hoàn toàn ôm lấy, dùng sức hôn thật sâu lên vai cậu.

Cậu hoảng sợ kêu lên một tiếng.

Giọng Dương Du Minh vang lên, cách tiếng nước nghe chẳng rõ ràng lắm, anh nói: “Tôi đây, đừng kêu, cẩn thận mẹ em nghe thấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị ôm lấy, cơ thể cậu ướt đẫm và trơn trượt, cậu có thể cảm giác được tay Dương Du Minh không ôm mình chặt như lúc diễn thử ban nãy, mà lòng bàn tay đang trượt lên trượt xuống trên da mình.

Tim cậu đập rất mạnh, cậu đè nén giọng mình nói: “Thả em ra.” Giọng nói không cương quyết, mà giống như người yêu đang làm nũng.

“Được,” Dương Du Minh dùng giọng nói trầm thấp của mình dỗ dành cậu, nhưng tay lại không buông ra, cái tay đang ôm eo cậu đè bụng dưới của cậu, làm cơ thể cậu và mình hoàn toàn dính vào nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được quần áo của Dương Du Minh ướt hết rồi, cậu vẫn đang giãy dụa, mà cơ thể dưới sự gột rửa của nước không thể phân biệt được phương hướng, có lẽ đã không thể hoàn toàn né được ống kính của máy quay phim nữa rồi, nhưng cậu chẳng quan tâm đến nữa.

Dương Du Minh nắm lấy cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình, kéo cậu đối mặt với chính mình, sau đó đè cậu lên gạch men của phòng vệ sinh mà hôn xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị hôn đến mức ngoan ngoãn, giơ tay lên ôm cổ Dương Du Minh.

Cảnh này tới đây là kết thúc.

Sau khi Hà Chinh kêu dừng lại, việc đầu tiên Dương Du Minh làm là giơ tay tắt nước của vòi sen, việc thứ hai là cầm cái khăn tắm ban nãy Hạ Tinh Trình ném sang bên cạnh, tự tay giúp cậu quấn quanh eo.

Suốt quá trình này Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn chắn trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, mặc dù máy quay phim đã dừng rồi, nhưng anh vẫn hoàn toàn chặn lại tầm mắt của người khác.

Tóc Hạ Tinh Trình không ngừng nhỏ nước, vừa định mở miệng nói chuyện thì bị sặc nước đến mức ho lên.

Dương Du Minh lại lấy một cái khăn khô ráo, phủ lên đầu Hạ Tinh Trình, giúp cậu lau nước trên mặt và trong tai, rồi vỗ vỗ vai cậu, bảo cậu tới bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi đi.


	35. Chapter 35

Hạ Tinh Trình thay quần lót, mặc một cái áo tắm bọc lấy cơ thể, chuyên gia trang điểm sấy tóc cho cậu, cậu chỉ cần sấy hơi khô tóc thôi, để có thể tiếp tục quay cảnh tiếp theo.

Dương Du Minh cũng thay bộ quần áo ướt sũng ban nãy thành một cái áo tắm, đồng thời cũng trang điểm và chỉnh lại tóc, kế tiếp là cảnh giường chiếu chân chính về mặt ý nghĩa của bọn họ.

Trước khi quay phim, Hà Chinh ngồi trên băng ghế đặt cạnh giường, nói với Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình: “Các cậu xem đó rồi diễn đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở đầu giường, vốn đang chuyên chú nhìn Hà Chinh, lúc này lại không nhịn được mà quay qua nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi cách Hạ Tinh Trình một khoảng, ở gần cuối giường, hai cánh tay anh khoanh trước ngực, đôi chân dài thẳng tắp duỗi ra khỏi áo tắm, tùy ý gác lên nhau, anh lặp lại lời của Hà Chinh: “Xem rồi diễn?”

Hà Chinh châm một điếu thuốc, hít một hơi thật sâu, thỏa mãn nhả khói thuốc: “Cậu đóng nhiều phim như vậy rồi, mấy cảnh giường chiếu kiểu này không chừng cậu có thể dạy tôi làm sao để quay cho đẹp đó.”

Toàn bộ khói thuốc đều phả lên hết lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu hơi cúi đầu, không dấu vết mà tránh né.

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Yêu cầu duy nhất của anh là quay đẹp thôi hả?”

“Không phải,” lần này Hà Chinh phủ nhận rất nhanh, hắc lắc đầu nói: “Yêu cầu của tôi là phải nhập vai hoàn toàn. Lần trước quay như vậy tốt lắm luôn, hai người đều rất tốt.” Nói xong câu đó, Hà Chinh kẹp điếu thuốc ngiêm túc suy nghĩ một hồi, cậu nói với Dương Du Minh: “Có thể thô bạo một chút.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, chỉ nhìn hắn.

Hà Chinh cười một tiếng: “Thô bạo là để trông cho đẹp, chứ tôi cũng không muốn cậu thô bạo thật, giờ không giống phần trước, hai người nước chảy thành sông (thời cơ chín muồi), tôi muốn các cậu đem sự kích tình giữa hai người đàn ông với nhau thể hiện ra trọn vẹn trong ống kính.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ lắng nghe hai người họ nói chuyện, không phát biểu bất cứ ý kiến gì.

Hà Chinh hỏi cậu: “Tinh Trình có gì muốn nói hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng lắc đầu: “Không ạ.”

Hà Chinh nói: “Đừng lo, cậu cứ nghe theo cảm giác là được, giờ cậu đang tìm cảm xúc của nhân vật rất tốt, có lúc cậu diễn so với trong tưởng tượng của tôi còn làm tôi thỏa mãn hơn, cậu hiểu ý tôi không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gượng gạo mỉm cười: “Em biết.”

Hà Chinh đứng lên, hắn nói: “Lát nữa hay là các cậu cứ diễn theo ý mình trước đi, nếu như tôi thấy không đúng, thì chúng ta sẽ điều chỉnh lại.” Nói xong, hắn xoay người định rời đi, nhưng chưa được mấy bước, lại quay người nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, cậu biết không? Những gì đạo diễn cần làm là điều khiển và nắm bắt toàn bộ bộ phim, đạo diễn đều phải chú ý đến ống kính, hình ảnh, câu chuyện, nhân vật, nhưng về vai diễn, cá nhân tôi cảm thấy nó vẫn thuộc về diễn viên. Thế nên tôi không thích dạy một diễn viên phải diễn như thế nào, mà tôi chỉ nói cho người đó biết, tôi muốn cái gì, còn phải diễn làm sao thì là chuyện của chính diễn viên đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc gật đầu: “Em hiểu, quay bộ phim này em học được rất nhiều thứ.”

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu không cần phải học thứ gì từ tôi cả, trừ khi cậu cảm thấy hứng thú với hậu trường, nhưng Dương Du Minh thật sự có thể dạy cậu rất nhiều thứ, cậu ấy là diễn viên xuất sắc nhất mà tôi biết. Đừng làm minh tinh, cũng đừng làm lưu lượng, hãy làm một diễn viên.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy, cậu trịnh trọng gật đầu: “Cảm ơn đạo diễn Hà.”

Đợi tới lúc Hà Chinh tiến hành điều chỉnh hiện trường lần cuối cùng, các bên đều chuẩn bị vào vị trí, nhân viên không có phận sự cũng rời trường quay, hắn mới nói với hai người Hạ Tinh Trình rằng: “Không vội, các cậu cảm thấy có thể bắt đầu rồi thì nói cho tôi biết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cởi áo tắm ra, chỉ mặt quần lót ngồi ở trên giường, cậu ngẩng đầu lên hoạt động cái cổ hơi cứng ngắc, cũng muốn nhờ đó mà thả lỏng thần kinh đang căng thẳng của mình.

Dương Du Minh đứng bên giường, cũng cởi áo tắm ra tiện tay bỏ qua một bên.

Hạ Tinh Trình không dám nhìn anh, nhưng cho dù là dư quang của khóe mắt, cậu vẫn có thể nhìn thấy rõ cơ thể nam tính đẹp đẽ và dấu hiệu nam tính cách quần lót cũng có thể nhìn thấy hình dáng của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống một bên giường, Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng hơi co chân lại, lúc này cậu đã tiến vào trạng thái của Phương Tiệm Viễn, Dương Du Minh đương nhiên cũng nhìn ra, anh bèn giơ tay kéo chăn trên giường qua, đắp lên chân Hạ Tinh Trình.

Sau đó, Dương Du Minh chẳng nói gì, mà chỉ nắm chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình.

Dựa theo kịch bản và yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, cảnh này sẽ tiếp ngay sau cảnh ở trong phòng vệ sinh trước đó, cảm xúc đã đạt đến đỉnh điểm, có thể trực tiếp ở trên giường bước vào cao trào của cảnh này. Nhưng lúc quay phim lại tách rời ra, nên Hà Chinh cho bọn họ thời gian, để bọn họ tự tìm thấy điểm tiến vào cảm xúc.

Dương Du Minh nắm một tay Hạ Tinh Trình, một tay khác thì ngẩng đầu lên nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tóc sau tai cậu, tiếp đó là gáy, rồi nhẹ nhàng lùi xuống vuốt ve lưng cậu.

Bàn tay ấm áp dán vào làn da trần trụi, Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, cậu có thể cảm nhận được một trận ngứa ngáy, không phải chỉ vì đụng chạm của Dương Du Minh, mà nhiều hơn là đến từ ảnh hưởng ở trong lòng.

Dương Du Minh đặt chân lên giường, Hạ Tinh Trình tách hai chân ra, để Dương Du Minh quỳ trước mặt cậu, đè cậu nằm xuống.

Chăn đã che đi phần mông của Dương Du Minh, chỉ để lộ ra vòng eo tuyệt đẹp của anh, anh đè lên người Hạ Tinh Trình, hôn lên môi cậu.

Hà Chinh không nói gì, dùng tay ra hiệu cho máy quay bắt đầu quay phim.

Hạ Tinh Trình lần đầu tiên thử cảm giác hai chân tách ra bị một người đàn ông đè trên người, nhưng cậu lại không nhịn được mà đắm chìm vào nụ hôn của Dương Du Minh, cậu cảm thấy nụ hôn này càng ngày càng sâu, cũng ngày càng mạnh mẽ hơn.

Cậu bắt đầu hô hấp không thông, không nhịn được mà ngẩng đầu lên.

Dương Du Minh cũng thuận thế cắn hầu kết của cậu, một tay túm lấy eo cậu, một tay khác thì vuốt ve mặt và cằm của cậu.

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được làm một động tác va chạm, cậu lập tức trợn tròn hai mắt, mặt đỏ bừng lên. Mặc dù đã sớm chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng hành động này vẫn làm trái tim cậu nhất thời không chịu nổi.

Dương Du Minh vùi đầu vào cổ cậu, hít thở nặng nề, động tác dưới thân phạm vi ngày càng lớn hơn.

Đây đương nhiên là đang diễn, bọn họ cũng chẳng giao hợp thật, nhưng nói theo một ý nghĩa nào đó, động tác này lại là một hành vi làm tình.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn không thể khống chế được phản ứng của thân thể, Dương Du Minh rõ ràng cũng rất khó khống chế.

Lúc việc quay phim dừng lại, Dương Du Minh lập tức rời khỏi thân thể cậu, anh đưa lưng về phía máy quay ngồi bên cạnh giường, nhặt áo tắm dưới đất khoác lên người, sau đó cũng đưa áo tắm của Hạ Tinh Trình cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn còn đắp chăn, lúc nhận áo cậu nói một tiếng: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Dương Du Minh quay người rời khỏi trường quay.


	36. Chapter 36

Cái nóng của mùa hè vẫn chưa tan hết, ánh mặt trời chiếu lên nhựa đường vẫn ánh lên màu trắng bạc, nhưng kỳ nghỉ hè khó quên nhất đời Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng sắp kết thúc rồi.

Buổi chiều, một mình cậu ngồi trong tiệm tạp hóa trông coi chuyện buôn bán, mẹ vừa khỏe lên một chút liền đi sang bên cạnh chơi mạt chược, cho dù chẳng có ai đánh cùng bà, thì bà cũng kiên trì ngồi trên ghế bên cạnh xem cả một buổi chiều.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cầm một cây bút vẽ linh tinh trên mấy tờ giấy báo đã bỏ đi, sau đó có một người phụ nữ tới, tuyên bố cho cậu biết kỳ nghỉ hè tốt đẹp này sẽ kết thúc sớm.

Người phụ nữ kia tóc ngang vai, xem chừng hai bảy hai tám tuổi, không tính là đẹp lắm, nhưng vóc dáng cao gầy mặc một cái váy màu trắng thời thượng, hơn nữa cô còn tô son.

Cô đứng phía trước quầy hàng của tiệm tạp hóa, hỏi Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Em trai nhỏ, có phải Dư Hải Dương ở đây không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn vốn đang lười nhác nằm nhoài trên quầy, lúc này từ từ ưỡn thẳng lưng, cậu nhìn cô ta, hỏi: “Chị có chuyện gì ư?”

Người phụ nữ đó vác một túi nhỏ màu đỏ, trong tay còn xách một cái túi lớn, cô nói: “Chị tìm anh ấy, anh ấy ở đây hả?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn trong tay vẫn còn cầm bút, lông mi vô thức run rẩy: “Chị là ai ạ?”

Người phụ nữ mỉm cười, cô nói: “Chị là vợ của ảnh.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn giống như bị ù tai, cậu cảm thấy mình không nghe rõ lời của cô, nên nghiêm túc hỏi lại lần nữa: “Chị là ai?”

Người phụ nữ kia có lẽ cảm thấy cậu hơi ngốc, bèn giơ tay kéo túi nhỏ trên vai, nói: “Chị là vợ của Dư Hải Dương, lúc trước ảnh cho chị địa chỉ ở đây, nói là phòng thuê. Ảnh ở đây đúng không?”

Ở bên cạnh Phương Tiệm Viễn có một quầy hàng, bóng dáng cậu chiếu lên cửa kính bên ngoài quầy hàng, gò má và môi bỗng chốc chẳng còn chút màu máu, mồ hôi vốn vẫn luôn dính trên người chẳng thể nào khô được không biết đã bốc hơi đi lúc nào, cậu cảm thấy hơi lạnh, vô thức rùng mình.

Cậu nghe thấy giọng mình nói: “Ồ, anh ta ở đây, ở trên tầng ba.” Nhưng cậu lại cảm thấy đây không phải là mình đang nói chuyện.

Người phụ nữ xách túi đi vào trong tiệm tạp hóa: “Vậy chị lên phòng ảnh đây.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn lập tức đứng lên, cậu từ phía sau quầy hàng đi ra chắn trước mặt người phụ nữ đó: “Anh ta bây giờ đi vắng, hơn nữa làm sao tôi biết được chị thật sự là vợ ảnh?” Cậu cố chấp không chịu thừa nhận, cũng không muốn để người phụ nữ kia đi vào, mặc dù giọng cậu cũng sắp khóc rồi.

Người phụ nữ hơi kỳ lạ nhìn cậu.

Tiếng bước chân từ bên ngoài vội vàng chạy vào, Dư Hải Dương thở hổn hển, mồ hôi đầm đìa, giống như là chạy một đoạn đường rất dài, hắn vào trong tiệm tạp hóa, túm lấy cổ tay của người phụ nữ: “Sao em tới đây?”

Người phụ nữ kia nói: “Không phải đã sớm nói với anh muốn tới rồi ư.”

Dư Hải Dương thở hổn hển, nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn, hắn mở miệng, nhưng lại chẳng thể nói thành lời, sau đó nuốt một ngụm nước miếng, rồi mới nói: “Tiểu Viễn, đây là vợ tôi, tên là Từ Giai, em gọi chị Giai là được rồi.”

Tiếp đó hắn nói với Từ Giai vợ mình: “Con trai của chủ trọ, Tiểu Viễn.”

Từ Giai mỉm cười vẫy tay với Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không trả lời, cậu nhìn thẳng Dư Hải Dương, khóe mắt từ từ đỏ lên, ánh mắt từ đờ đẫn dần dần trở nên tàn nhẫn.

Dư Hải Dương cầm lấy túi lớn trong tay Từ Giai, ôm eo cô đi vào trong: “Tới phòng anh trước đi.”

Từ Giai theo hắn băng qua tiệm tạp hóa, đi lên cầu thang, lúc bọn họ đi tới tầng hai, Dư Hải Dương dừng lại, đưa túi lại cho Từ Giai: “Tầng ba chỉ có phòng của anh thôi, cửa phòng không khóa em lên trước đi, anh quên ít đồ ở dưới.”

Từ Giai nhận lấy túi, vừa đi lên vừa nói: “Nhanh lên đó.”

Dư Hải Dương quay người xuống lầu, sau khi đi qua chỗ rẽ thì tăng tốc độ chạy xuống, hắn quay lại tiệm tạp hóa, thấy Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn đứng im tại chỗ, bèn đi qua ôm lấy cậu.

Buổi chiều mùa hè, trên đường gần như chẳng thấy một người đi đường.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bị Dư Hải Dương ôm vào trong ngực, ban đầu không nhúc nhích, một lát sau cậu bắt đầu giãy dụa kịch liệt.

Dư Hải Dương cố gắng ấn đầu cậu lên vai mình, nhỏ giọng nói: “Bảo bối đừng nóng, chút nữa tôi sẽ kể cho em nghe.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn đẩy hắn ra, trong cổ họng phát ra tiếng kêu khàn khàn, cậu không đủ sức để đẩy Dư Hải Dương ra, thân thể bèn khuỵu xuống, làm Dư Hải Dương không ôm được cậu.

Dư Hải Dương chỉ có thể dùng tay nắm lấy cánh tay cậu, muốn kéo cậu lên.

Không ngờ Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên há miệng, cắn một ngụm lên lòng bàn tay Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương phát ra tiếng rên đau đớn, nhưng hắn không đẩy Phương Tiệm Viễn ra, mà vẫn dùng một tay khác nửa ôm lấy cậu, để mặc Phương Tiệm Viễn cắn mình.

Mãi cho đến khi có máu chảy xuống bên môi Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu mới từ từ nới lỏng miệng.

Dư Hải Dương dùng một tay không thể kéo được Phương Tiệm Viễn, bèn để mặc cậu ngồi hẳn xuống đất, cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay bị cắn đến mức máu chảy giàn giụa của mình.

Trên khuôn mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn, nước mắt trộn lẫn với nước mũi và máu tươi bên mép, rối tinh rối mù.

Dư Hải Dương đau đến mức há miệng thở hổn hển, hắn từ trong quầy tìm ra một cuộn băng gạc mới, mở ra tùy tiện quấn lên tay. Sau đó ngồi xổm xuống, hai cánh tay luồn qua nách Phương Tiệm Viễn nhấc cậu lên khỏi mặt đất, dìu cậu ngồi lên ghế.

Trên quầy vẫn còn băng gạc chưa dùng hết, Dư Hải Dương một tay cầm lấy giúp Phương Tiệm Viễn lau máu và nước mắt trên mặt, nói: “Tôi phải đi bệnh viện, em tự chăm sóc bản thân nhé, đừng để mẹ em với —— hai người đó phát hiện.”

Nói xong, hắn đi tới cầu thang, gọi lớn lên trên: “Trong xưởng có chút việc, anh phải đi một chuyến.” Sau đó không đợi Từ Giai trả lời, hắn vội vàng ra khỏi tiệm tạp hóa, trên tay quấn băng gạc đã bị máu thấm ướt.

Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn ngồi trên ghế, chưa từng nói thêm câu nào.


	37. Chapter 37

Mặc dù việc quay phim đã kết thúc, ánh đèn cũng đã tối đi, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn ngồi im không nhúc nhích, cậu nhắm mắt lại ngẩng đầu lên, mặc dù nước mắt không rơi xuống nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn đang đắm chìm trong cảm xúc của nhân vật và rất khó để tự thoát ra.

‘Vết thương’ trên tay Dương Du Minh đã được rửa sạch, Lý Vân đưa cho anh một cái khăn lông mềm mại sạch sẽ, bảo anh lau nước trên tay đi. Anh cúi đầu, sau khi lau khô tay thì đưa khăn trong tay cho Lý Vân, rồi nói: “Có khăn ướt không?”

Lý Vân ngớ người, rồi lại từ trong túi lớn bên cạnh lấy ra mấy cái khăn giấy ướt đưa cho anh.

Thật ra bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình cũng có người, Tiểu Đường cầm khăn ướt đang đợi cậu, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không nhận lấy, Tiểu Đường cũng không dám lau mặt giúp cậu.

Lúc Dương Du Minh cầm khăn ướt đi tới chỗ Hạ Tinh Trình, Hà Chinh nắm lấy cánh tay anh, lắc lắc đầu với anh.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, hất tay Hà Chinh vẫn muốn đi qua, kết quà Hà Chinh lại kéo anh lại, lúc này dùng sức không nhỏ, hắn nói: “Đừng tới, cậu tới cậu ấy càng không thoát vai được.”

Lúc này, nữ diễn viên Thẩm Nghiên đóng vai Từ Giai trong phim đi tới, mỉm cười chào hỏi Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt khăn ướt trong tay, không khăng khăng đi tới bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng mở mắt ra, cậu nhận lấy khăn ướt Tiểu Đường đưa tới, đứng lên quay về gương đạo cụ lau mặt, cậu lau rất tỉ mỉ, lau sạch toàn bộ những vết máu và vệt nước mắt ở trên mặt.

Hôm sau vẫn chưa tới 4h sáng, Hạ Tinh Trình thức giấc không ngủ lại được nữa. Cậu kéo một cái đèn sàn tới gần giường rồi bật lên, vén chăn ngồi dậy, hai chân xỏ dép lê, sau đó rời khỏi giường.

Cậu chỉnh nhiệt độ của máy điều hòa cao hơn một chút, chỉ mặc một cái quần lót đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ ngồi xuống, cậu giơ tay kéo rèm cửa sổ che sáng đang đóng kín thành một cái khe, rồi ngồi nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Phim trường cách khách sạn rất gần, thật ra vùng phụ cận cũng chẳng sầm uất, nhìn ra ngoài cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu nhà cao tầng, cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu ánh đèn đang sáng.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình thoáng lùi ra sau kéo dài khoảng cách với cửa sổ, cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bóng mình in trên cửa kính, thân thể nhợt nhạt đơn bạc, đã không còn giống bản thân cậu nữa rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình châm một điếu thuốc, kẹp ở giữa ngón tay chậm rãi hút, cậu rất ít khi hút thuốc, nếu như có thể lựa chọn, cậu càng muốn uống một ly rượu hơn. Nhưng còn một tiếng nữa là cậu phải rời giường để quay phim, cậu không thể để mình mang theo men say vào ống kính được, nên cậu chỉ có thể dựa vào việc hút thuốc để giảm bớt áp lực ở trong lòng thôi.

Đây không phải là ngày đầu tiên cậu mất ngủ, cậu đã mất ngủ liên tục mấy ngày rồi, bắt đầu từ lúc cậu và Dương Du Minh quay xong cảnh giường chiếu.

Buổi tối hôm đó cậu mơ một giấc mơ, trong mơ cậu và Dương Du Minh lên giường, địa điểm ngay ở trường quay, xung quanh chẳng có bất cứ ai, cậu cởi hết quần áo bị đè ở bên dưới, hai người họ hôn nhau, vuốt ve an ủi nhau, nhưng trong lòng cậu rất luống cuống, cậu nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân và tiếng nói chuyện vang lên ở bên ngoài, cậu nói với Dương Du Minh là có người đến, sau đó tiếng bước chân kia càng đến gần hơn.

Lúc sau Hạ Tinh Trình bị dọa tỉnh, lúc cậu nằm trên giường nhận ra mình đang nằm mơ thì thở phào một hơi, nhưng không ngủ lại được.

Những ngày tiếp theo cậu không mơ tiếp giấc mơ kia nữa, mà cứ ngủ đến nửa đêm là tỉnh lại, mở mắt ra hoàn toàn tỉnh táo chẳng ngủ lại được. Mãi đến hôm nay, cậu lại mơ thấy giấc mơ kia, hơn nữa lần này còn thật sự bị người khác nhìn thấy, người nhìn thấy bọn họ chính là vợ của Dương Du Minh. Ở trong giấc mơ của Hạ Tinh Trình, mặt của vợ Dương Du Minh rất mơ hồ, dường như là Thẩm Nghiên đóng vai Từ Giai, lại dường như là Viên Thiển, mà người lên giường với cậu cũng chẳng thể phân biệt được rốt cục là Dương Du Minh hay Dư Hải Dương.

Cho dù là mộng cảnh cùng hiện thực, hay phim cùng hiện thực, cậu đều hoàn toàn lẫn lộn.

Mấy ngày tiếp theo, những cảnh mà Hạ Tinh Trình phải quay đều là những cảnh có tâm trạng không ổn định.

Dư Hải Dương bị Phương Tiệm Viễn cắn bị thương, ngày đó sau khi Dư Hải Dương đi bệnh viện về, trên tay quấn một lớp băng gạc rất dày, hắn không có cơ hội để nói chuyện tiếp với Phương Tiệm Viễn. Mãi cho đến sáng ngày hôm sau, lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn chưa rời giường, Dư Hải Dương lén lút đến phòng của cậu.

Trên người Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ mặc áo ba lỗ và quần lót, quấn một cái chăn mỏng nằm trên giường, cậu nhắm mắt lại, nhưng cậu biết lát nữa Dương Du Minh sẽ đi vào.

Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng bước vào phòng, ngồi xổm xuống bên giường, khẽ gọi: “Tiểu Viễn.” Anh mặc một cái áo sơ mi màu xám nhạt và quần dài vải lanh, vì lát nữa Dư Hải Dương phải đi làm.

Hạ Tinh Trình chậm rãi mở mắt ra giống như vừa ngủ dậy, lúc nhìn thấy người bên giường, có một lúc tim hơi loạn nhịp, sau đó ánh mắt cậu lập tức trở nên rõ ràng, tràn đầy phẫn nộ, cậu vén chăn lên nhảy xuống giường, cậu không lo mặc quần áo, thậm chí còn chẳng mang cả dép lê, im lặng đẩy Dương Du Minh ra ngoài.

Cả trường quay rất yên tĩnh, Thẩm Nghiên cũng ngồi phía sau Hà Chinh, xem bọn họ quay phim. Thẩm Nghiên năm nay 30 tuổi, đóng phim cũng gần được mười năm, diễn xuất không tệ, danh tiếng cũng không nhỏ, nhưng vẫn luôn không nóng không lạnh, hai năm gần đây diễn nữ hai trong phim truyền hình tương đối nhiều.

Dương Du Minh ôm lấy Hạ Tinh Trình, anh không muốn tách ra, cũng không thể phát ra tiếng động quá lớn, anh ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Anh muốn nói với em hai câu, chỉ hai câu thôi, Tiểu Viễn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói một lời mà chỉ giãy dụa, cậu thật sự dùng sức rất lớn, thậm chí còn kéo rơi một hạt nút trên cổ áo Dương Du Minh.

Mà chỗ quấn băng gạc trên tay Dương Du Minh cũng từ từ rướm màu đỏ, đó là hiệu quả của bao máu đạo cụ.

Lúc bọn họ dùng sức vật lộn với nhau, ngón chân Hạ Tinh Trình không cẩn thận đá phải chân giường, cơn đau lập tức ập đến, cậu không nhịn được mà khẽ kêu một tiếng, sau đó nới lỏng sức đang giãy dụa ra, ngồi xổm trên sàn nhà giơ tay nắm lấy ngón chân của mình.

Đây là tai nạn không có trong kịch bản, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn diễn tiếp, Dương Du Minh cũng nhanh chóng phối hợp với cậu, cúi người bế người đặt cậu ngồi lên giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình không chống cự nữa.

Dương Du Minh nửa ngồi nửa quỳ, cầm chân Hạ Tinh Trình, nhìn kỹ ngón chân cậu, nói: “Không chảy máu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức rụt chân về, lòng bàn chân giẫm lên giường, cánh tay ôm lấy đôi chân đang gập lại.

Dương Du Minh vẫn như cũ ngồi xổm ở bên giường, anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, nói: “Có thể nghe tôi nói không?”

Mắt Hạ Tinh Trình không nhìn anh, cậu dùng giọng nói khàn khàn không có cảm xúc của mình nói: “Muốn nói gì?”


	38. Chapter 38

Kỹ năng đọc lời thoại của Dương Du Minh rất tốt, giọng nói dịu dàng nhả chữ rõ ràng, tình cảm tinh tế giọng điệu lại tự nhiên.

Anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Sau khi 25 tuổi tôi bắt đầu bị cha mẹ giục kết hôn, mãi cho đến năm ngoái mẹ tôi bị bệnh, rất nghiêm trọng, hai lần bệnh tình nguy kịch đều được bác sĩ cứu chữa kịp thời, lúc ở trên giường bệnh bà nói với tôi rằng, nếu như không nhìn thấy tôi kết hôn, bà sẽ chết không nhắm mắt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bình tĩnh nói: “Nên anh liền kết hôn?”

“Sau này bệnh tình của bà có chuyển biến tốt, còn chưa xuất viện đã giới thiệu Từ Giai bảo tôi đi xem mắt, tụi tôi quen nhau chưa được ba tháng thì kết hôn.” Dương Du Minh vẫn ngồi xổm ở trước giường, ngẩng đầu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình từ đầu đến cuối đều không nhìn anh, chỉ bực mình nói: “Tôi không biết anh muốn nói gì?”

Dương Du Minh muốn nắm lấy bàn tay đang đặt ở bên chân của Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại tránh đi, vì vậy anh nói tiếp: “Chưa được ba tháng đã kết hôn, em có biết vì sao không? Vì tôi không thích cô ấy, cô ấy cũng không thích tôi, tụi tôi đều chỉ muốn tìm một người để kết hôn mà thôi. Có thể em không nhìn ra, thật ra Từ Giai lớn hơn tôi một tuổi, cô ấy chẳng qua cũng không chịu nổi áp lực trong nhà, phải tìm một người đàn ông để kết hôn vào cái tuổi này mà thôi, yêu hay không yêu cũng chẳng quan trọng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng nhìn vào mắt anh: “Anh dựa vào cái gì mà nói chị ấy không yêu anh?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Một người có yêu em hay không, em sẽ cảm nhận được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nói: “Anh và chị ấy từng lên giường chưa?”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi đứng lên, dựa lưng vào tường, hơi cúi đầu không hề trả lời.

Tốc độ nói của Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh hơn, giọng nói còn mang theo chút cảm xúc căm hận: “Anh không yêu chị ấy, chị ấy cũng không yêu anh, vậy hai người muốn ly hôn không?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lát, anh nói: “Tiểu Viễn, đời người có rất nhiều chuyện không thể theo ý mình, đến tuổi anh rồi em sẽ hiểu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm đồng hồ báo thức trên tủ đầu giường lên, nhắm vào Dương Du Minh ném tới, vừa vặn nện lên bụng dưới Dương Du Minh, sau đó rơi xuống đất lăn hai vòng.

Dương Du Minh hơi nhíu mày, theo bản năng giơ tay che lên chỗ bị nện trúng ở bụng dưới.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, lời thoại vốn phải nói ra khỏi miệng lại chẳng thể nói thành lời, cậu hốt hoảng, không biết là đang nói với Dương Du Minh hay là nó với Hà Chinh: “Em xin lỗi.” Tiếp đó xuống khỏi giường đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, hỏi: “Anh Minh, anh không sao chứ?”

Ban nãy cậu biết mình ra tay nặng bao nhiêu, mặc dù chỉ là đạo cụ đặc chế, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn sợ ném trúng Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh lắc đầu nói: “Không sao.”

Hà Chinh đứng dậy khỏi ghế, ló đầu sang bên này xem thử, hỏi: “Không bị thương chứ?”

Dương Du Minh nói với hắn: “Không có gì, tiếp tục đi.”

Hà Chinh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi nói với Dương Du Minh: “Thôi cứ nghỉ ngơi một lát đi, cậu xem thử có bị thương không.”

Chờ Hà Chinh nói xong ngồi xuống, Thẩm Nghiên xáp lại gần Hà Chinh, nói: “Hạ Tinh Trình diễn không tệ ha, trong số những diên viên cùng lừa với cậu ấy, lần đầu tiên em thấy có người diễn đúng cảm xúc như vậy đó.”

Hà Chinh xem lại cảnh vừa quay trong màn hình, nghe Thẩm Nghiên nói thế, chỉ gãi tóc thở dài.

Thẩm Nghiên lại nói: “Hơn nữa giữa thằng bé và Dương Du Minh rất ăn ý với nhau.”

Lúc này Hà Chinh mới nói: “Tiểu Hạ không tệ, hơn nữa Du Minh có thể dẫn dắt cậu ấy nhập vai, cực kỳ tốt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang nhìn Dương Du Minh, sự quan tâm trên mặt hoàn toàn không giấu được.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói với cậu: “Không sao thật mà, cái đồng hồ báo thức đó nhẹ lắm, ném sẽ không bị thương đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Vâng” một tiếng, cậu nói: “Em xin lỗi.”

Nụ cười trên mặt Dương Du Minh dần dần trở nên hơi phức tạp, anh nói: “Mấy ngày nay sắc mặt cậu không tốt lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng giơ tay lên sờ mặt, nói: “Gần đây giấc ngủ của em không tốt lắm.”

“Mất ngủ hả?” Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói có phải hay không, cậu nhận lấy ly nước Tiểu Đường đưa tới, bên trong là cà phê, nhưng cậu lại không vội mở ra uống, chỉ đi tới bên giường ngồi xuống, ngẩng đầu lên hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, anh có bị nhân vật do mình diễn ảnh hưởng đến tâm trạng của mình không?”

Dương Du Minh không chút nghĩ ngợi, mà nói: “Đương nhiên là có.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng dùng ngón tay vuốt đáy ly.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Nhưng quay phim xong tôi sẽ tự điều chỉnh, cậu không thể cứ nghĩ về nó mãi được, nghĩ càng nhiều, càng dễ dàng làm bản thân mình hãm sâu vào.” Nói xong, anh lại bổ sung thêm một câu: “Mất ngủ cũng vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, chậm rãi uống một ngụm cà phê trong ly.

Dương Du Minh im lặng nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, qua chừng nửa phút, anh ngẩng đầu lên lớn tiếng nói với người xung quanh: “Thế này đi, chiều nay tôi sẽ mời trà chiều, cà phê trà sữa bánh ngọt đều ok, mọi người đặt đồ ăn ngoài rồi tìm tôi thanh toán nhé.”

Hà Chinh trước tiên huýt sáo một tiếng, những staff khác hoan hô theo.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên, cậu uống từng ngụm cà phê, mãi cho đến khi ly cà phê cạn, cậu mới đứng lên nói với Hà Chinh: “Đạo diễn Hà, em có thể bắt đầu vào bất cứ lúc nào.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương tan rã trong không vui.

Cho dù Dư Hải Dương có giải thích cảm xúc của mình như thế nào, có bày tỏ tình cảm của mình dành cho Phương Tiệm Viễn ra sao đi chăng nữa, thì Phương Tiệm Viễn đều không thể tha thứ.

Phần cuối của cảnh này, Hạ Tinh Trình đỏ mắt nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cút đi! Anh là tên lừa đảo! Cút ra khỏi nhà tôi! Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy anh nữa!”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu liên tục, ánh mắt anh đầy bất lực và mệt mỏi, lúc đi ra ngoài, anh nói: “Tôi yêu em, Tiểu Viễn.”

Buổi chiều, lúc trợ lý sinh hoạt cầm điện thoại tới hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình muốn trà chiều gì, cậu nói chẳng muốn gì cả, kết quả sau khi trà chiều đưa tới, trợ lý vẫn cầm tới cho cậu một cái bánh ngọt vị chocolate.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không phải tôi nói không cần rồi sao?”

Trợ lý hiển nhiên không hiểu đang xảy ra chuyện gì, lúc cô đang định tìm người hỏi thử, thì Dương Du Minh cầm lấy bánh trong tay cô, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tôi bảo bọn họ mua cho cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức định đứng lên.

Dương Du Minh ấn vai cậu lại không cho đứng lên, rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, mở hộp bánh ngọt, lấy thìa nhựa bên trong ra đưa cho Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ăn chút đồ ngọt có thể làm người ta thả lỏng. Với cả cậu mất ngủ, tốt nhất đừng uống cà phê.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nhận lấy thìa, nhưng bánh ngọt vẫn nằm trên tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Cậu gầy quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười, cậu nói: “Yêu cầu của vai diễn mà.” Cậu không chịu đựng được việc đối diện với Dương Du Minh, bèn cúi đầu, múc một thìa bánh ngọt, do dự một lát, rồi đưa thìa bánh ngọt tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, trước tiên hỏi anh: “Anh muốn ăn không?”

Dương Du Minh há miệng ngậm lấy bánh ngọt, nhưng cẩn thận không đụng vào thìa, sau khi ăn hết bánh ngọt anh nói: “Vị không tệ, cậu ăn nhiều một chút.”


	39. Chapter 39

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu sợ ban đêm, nguyên nhân là do mất ngủ liên tục.

Vẫn chưa nằm lên giường, cậu đã bắt đầu nghĩ nửa đêm lúc tỉnh dậy không ngủ lại được nữa thì nên làm gì, cũng lo việc thiếu ngủ trong thời gian dài như vậy liệu có khiến trạng thái của mình ngày càng tệ hơn không.

Hạ Tinh Trình biết đây thật ra là một ám thị tâm lý của chính mình, nhưng cậu vẫn chẳng thể thoát khỏi sự lo lắng này.

Tắm xong, Hạ Tinh Trình mặc áo tắm tới bên giường ngồi xổm xuống, dùng laptop đang để trên giường mở một bài nhạc nhẹ, cậu không biết liệu sẽ có bao nhiêu tác dụng, nhưng ít nhất cậu muốn thử một chút.

Tiếng nhạc vừa vang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình lại nghe thấy có người đang gõ cửa phòng cậu, cậu bước tới mở cửa, nhìn thấy Tiểu Đường đang đứng bên ngoài.

Hai tay Tiểu Đường đều đang cầm đồ, cậu ta theo cậu vào phòng, nói: “Anh Tinh, em mang cho anh ly sữa bò nóng này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người lại nhìn cậu ta: “Sữa bò nóng đâu ra đó?”

Tiểu Đường đặt đồ lên tủ TV ở bên cạnh, đưa ly giữ nhiệt cho Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em bảo khách sạn làm nóng giúp.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nhận lấy ly giữ nhiệt, cúi đầu nhìn một lúc, rồi lại nhìn Tiểu Đường: “Sao lại đưa sữa bò nóng cho anh?”

Tiểu Đường mỉm cười: “Nghe nói có thể trợ giúp giấc ngủ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thuê Tiểu Đường lâu như vậy rồi, đương nhiên biết Tiểu Đường không phải là một người thông minh, cậu vốn không nói cho Tiểu Đường biết chuyện mình mất ngủ, đương nhiên Tiểu Đường sẽ không nhìn ra, càng đừng nghĩ tới việc chuẩn bị sữa nóng cho cậu, người duy nhất biết cậu mất ngủ là Dương Du Minh.

“Là anh Minh bảo cậu đưa sữa bò nóng cho anh hả?” Hạ Tinh Trình chậm rãi vặn nắm ly giữ nhiệt ra, một luồng khí nóng mang theo mùi gỗ trầm phả vào mặt.

Tiểu Đường xấu hổ mỉm cười, cậu ta nói: “Là anh Minh bảo em đưa, ảnh còn bảo em đừng nói.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm sữa bò nhẹ lay động trong ly giữ nhiệt có chút xuất thần, tiếp đó cậu uống một ngụm, nhận ra độ nóng vừa đủ. Cậu vừa uống sữa, vừa đi tới trước tủ TV, lục lọi những thứ khác mà Tiểu Đường mang tới.

Cậu phát hiện ra Tiểu Đường còn mang cả máy huân hương và một lọ tinh dầu oải hương tới.

“Đều là anh Minh bảo cậu cầm tới?” Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại hỏi Tiểu Đường.

Tiểu Đường gật đầu: “Là chị Vân trực tiếp gọi điện cho em, bảo em tới chỗ chị ấy lấy đưa sang cho anh.” Nói xong, Tiểu Đường do dự một chút rồi nói tiếp: “Anh Tinh, anh đừng nói với anh Minh là em kể nha.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh biết rồi, cậu về nghỉ ngơi trước đi.”

Tiểu Đường đi rồi, trong phòng chỉ còn lại một mình Hạ Tinh Trình.

Sữa trong ly giữ nhiệt vẫn còn một nửa, cậu đi tới cạnh cửa sổ ngồi xuống, hơi luyến tiếc uống từng ngụm sữa thật nhỏ, trong sữa có chút vị ngọt nhàn nhạt, vốn chỉ có đầu lưỡi là nếm được, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy chút vị ngọt này một đường dọc theo cổ họng xuống nơi thật sâu ở trong cơ thể.

Uống hết sữa, Hạ Tinh Trình ghé vào dưới ánh đèn đọc sách hướng dẫn sử dụng của máy huân hương, sau đó tới phòng vệ sinh lấy nước, đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường rồi nhỏ tinh dầu oải hương vào, cắm điện, ấn công tắc.

Máy huân hương phát ra tạp âm của dòng điện rất nhẹ, một lát sau có hơi nước mang theo mùi oải hương phun ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên sàn nhà ở bên giường, nhìn chằm chằm máy huân hương mà ngẩn người, từ trước đến giờ cậu sống rất cẩu thả, trong nhà sẽ không có mấy món đồ tinh xảo này, cho dù có cũng sẽ không dùng.

Nhưng vào lúc này, cậu chẳng muốn làm gì cả, thỉnh thoảng giơ tay lên che hơi nước, cảm giác hơi nước thấm ướt lòng bàn tay mình, cậu mới rụt lại để gần vào chóp mũi tìm mùi oải hương ở trong đó.

Dư Hải Dương phải chuyển đi. Không chỉ là chuyển đi, công việc của hắn vốn điều động trong thời gian ngắn, sau khi mùa hè kết thúc thì phải quay lại địa phương làm công việc ban đầu.

Trước khi Dư Hải Dương đi, mẹ Phương nấu một bữa cơm chiêu đãi hai vợ chồng bọn họ. Dư Hải Dương suy xét đến việc mẹ Phương vẫn chưa khỏe hoàn toàn, vốn kiên quyết từ chối, nhưng trời vừa sáng mẹ Phương đã đi mua rất nhiều thức ăn, hết cách nên chiều đó Dư Hải Dương và Từ Giai đành phải ở trong phòng bếp giúp mẹ Phương cùng nấu bữa cơm này.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi trong tiệm tạp hóa, tùy ý cầm sách làm bài, cậu phải tự tìm cho mình việc gì đó để làm, mới có thể tạm thời hết nghĩ ngợi lung tung.

Đến giờ ăn cơm, Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng chẳng nhúc nhích.

Dư Hải Dương từ phòng bếp tới gọi cậu: “Tiểu Viễn, ăn cơm.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn để bút xuống, từ sau quầy hàng đi vòng ra đóng cửa tiệm lại.

Dư Hải Dương đi tới bên cạnh giúp cậu, lúc kéo cửa gỗ đụng phải tay Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu bèn lập tức rụt tay về, duy trì khoảng cách với Dư Hải Dương.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không nói gì, vẻ mặt cũng rất lạnh nhạt.

Quay lại phòng bếp, bốn người ngồi vây quanh bàn vuông ăn tối.

Mẹ Phương hơi xúc động: “Haiz, Tiểu Dư cậu ở chưa được bao lâu mà đã phải đi rồi.”

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Công việc điều động, cũng là việc bất đắc dĩ, quay về Sùng Phong cách đây cũng không xa, em có thể thường xuyên tới thăm hai người.”

Mẹ Phương nghe vậy mỉm cười, bà xem đây chỉ là lời khách sáo, cho dù có là bạn bè thân thích, ở xa một năm cũng chưa chắc gặp nhau được hai lần, huống chi chỉ là khách thuê phòng trong thời gian ngắn mà thôi.

Phương Tiệm Viễn cầm đũa trong tay, trông giống như vẫn luôn ăn cơm, nhưng mỗi đũa đều gắp rất ít thức ăn, mặt không thay đổi bỏ vào miệng.

Tay phải Dư Hải Dương vẫn còn quấn băng gạc dày, nếu mở ra nhìn sẽ biết đó là vết cắn, nên chưa khỏi hẳn hắn sợ không dám gỡ ra, hắn dùng tay trái cầm đũa, vụng về gắp một miếng cá cho Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn chẳng thèm nhìn hắn, để miếng cá lại trong bát không muốn đụng vào.

Mẹ Phương nói: “Nhưng Tiểu Viễn sắp đi học rồi, cũng phải quay lại Sùng Phong.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Lát nữa em sẽ để số điện thoại nhà em lại cho Tiểu Viễn, trường học của nó có chuyện gì đều có thể gọi cho em.”

Từ Giai không thân với mẹ con nhà họ Phương, cô không nói nhiều, mà chỉ im lặng ăn cơm.

Mẹ Phương sợ lạnh nhạt cô, bèn nói với Dư Hải Dương: “Tiểu Dư, gắp thức ăn cho vợ cậu đi, hai đứa tuyệt đối đừng khách sáo với chị.”

Dư Hải Dương gắp cho Từ Giai một đũa măng tây xào thịt.

Từ Giai nói: “Em không ăn măng tây.” Cô gắp miếng măng tây trong bát mình ra, bỏ vào trong bát Dư Hải Dương, sau đó không để ý đến Dư Hải Dương nữa, mà vừa ăn thức ăn, vừa chuyện trò với mẹ Phương, kể về tình hình trong nhà cho bà nghe.

Dư Hải Dương dùng tay trái rất bất tiện, nhưng Từ Giai từ đầu tới cuối hình như chưa từng chú ý tới.

Chỉ có Phương Tiệm Viễn thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn tư thế cầm đũa ngốc nghếch của Dư Hải Dương, sau đó lạnh nhạt rủ mắt xuống, tự mình ăn cơm.

Mẹ Phương vốn muốn gọi Phương Tiệm Viễn đi lấy rượu, nhưng lại bị Dư Hải Dương khuyên nhủ, bản thân bà sau khi phẫu thuật cũng chưa khỏi hẳn, tay Dư Hải Dương lại bị thương, chỉ còn Phương Tiệm Viễn và Từ Giai, rượu này cũng chả ai uống.

“Haiz ——” mẹ Phương thở dài: “Xem đi, sắp phải đi rồi, ngay cả rượu cũng chẳng thể uống cùng cậu một ly.”

Dư Hải Dương cười nói: “Sau này vẫn còn cơ hội mà.”

Cơm nước xong, Từ Giai giúp mẹ Phương cùng dọn bàn cùng rửa bát.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bị Dư Hải Dương chặn lại ở cầu thang lên tầng hai.

Đèn ở cầu thang chưa bật, dựa vào ánh đèn từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, Dư Hải Dương nói với Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Tiểu Viễn, tôi phải đi rồi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên nhớ lại buổi tối hôm đó, Dư Hải Dương giúp cậu đem quạt từ tầng một lên tầng hai, ở chỗ này, hắn nói với cậu: “Bảo bối của tôi tức giận thì đều là lỗi của tôi.”

Nước mắt lập tức ứa đầy vành mắt.


	40. Chapter 40

Nhưng Phương Tiệm Viễn đã sớm không còn tức giận nữa rồi, cậu chỉ rất khó chịu, mọi lúc mọi nơi đều giống như có một con dao khoét mất trái tim cậu, vết thương ở nơi đó khó mà kết vảy, khó khăn lắm mới không chảy máu nữa, thì mỗi một câu nói mỗi một hành động của Dư Hải Dương lại mang theo lưỡi dao rạch vết thương của cậu ra.

Từ đầu đến cuối nước mắt đều không hề chảy xuống từ mắt của Phương Tiệm Viễn, rõ ràng đã đầy đến mức vành mắt chẳng chịu đựng nổi nữa, người trước mặt cậu bị hơi nước làm nhòe đi, chỉ để lại một đường viền, dần dần trở nên xa lạ, cậu nói với Dư Hải Dương: “Chúc anh hạnh phúc.”

Sau đó Phương Tiệm Viễn quay người tiếp tục chạy lên lầu.

Ống kính lấy góc nhìn của Dư Hải Dương, đi đôi với việc Phương Tiệm Viễn dần dần rời xa, cảnh quay của Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong studio cũng kết thúc.

Đợi đến lúc đạo diễn kêu ngừng, cậu dừng lại ở cửa cầu thang, giơ tay đặt lên tay vịn, thật lâu sau đều chẳng nhúc nhích.

Dương Du Minh đứng chỗ cũ ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, nhưng chẳng đi lên.

Hà Chinh từ phía sau camera giám sát đi ra, dọc theo cầu thang tới bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn vỗ vai cậu: “Tốt lắm.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới quay người rời đi.

Nước mắt trong mắt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không nhịn được mà rơi xuống, cậu giơ tay chùi sạch nước mắt, mỉm cười với Hà Chinh.

Vóc dáng Hà Chinh không cao bằng Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng lại dùng cánh tay gầy gò ôm lấy đầu Hạ Tinh Trình, để cậu cúi người dựa vào vai mình, hắn vỗ đỉnh đầu cậu, nói: “Đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Đoàn phim khua chiêng gõ mõ thu xếp dời trường quay.

Phần ngoại cảnh tiếp theo, sẽ ưu tiên quay cảnh của Dương Du Minh, phải đợi toàn bộ phân cảnh của Dương Du Minh kết thúc, mới quay phân cảnh của những người khác.

Phần lớn ngoại cảnh đều sẽ quay ở một thị trấn ở phương Bắc xa xôi và một trấn nhỏ ở vùng lân cận.

Bất kể là trấn trên hay là thị trấn lân cận thì đều không tìm được khách sạn thích hợp, nên đoàn phim phải ở trong nội thành cách trấn nhỏ hai giờ đường xe, mỗi ngày đều phải dậy thật sớm ngồi xe chạy tới chỗ quay phim.

Nhân lúc cuối mùa hè, cảnh đầu tiên mà bọn họ quay ở trấn trên là cảnh Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương bơi lội ở bể bơi.

Bể bơi trong nhà của trấn trên được xây hơn mười năm trước, thật ra đã nhiều năm rồi không đưa vào sử dụng, để quay phim, đoàn phim dùng tiền dọn dẹp toàn bộ bể bơi rồi dẫn nước sạch vào.

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc áo thun dài tay và quần dài rộng rãi bên ngoài quần bơi, lâu lắm rồi cậu không bơi, nên đứng bên cạnh bể bơi duỗi tay duỗi chân vận động làm nóng người.

Bể bơi này mặc dù đã được rửa sạch, nhưng vách tường và sàn nhà đều có rất nhiều vết bẩn sẫm màu không cọ sạch được, màu của khung cửa và trần nhà cũng đã ố vàng cũ kỹ, trông cực kỳ đổ nát.

Trong bể bơi còn tìm không ít phụ huynh địa phương dẫn theo trẻ con tới làm diễn viên quần chúng, bọn họ không giống diễn viên quần chúng chuyên nghiệp ở ảnh thị thành, luôn cảm thấy tò mò về Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, trước khi bắt đầu quay đều vây xem hai người.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình không để ý đến ánh mắt của người xung quanh, cậu vẫn luôn điều chỉnh cảm xúc của mình. Phần ngoại cảnh đều là cảnh lúc tình cảm của Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn còn ngọt ngào, nhưng cậu vẫn còn đắm chìm trong bi thương nặng nề, khó mà thoát ra được.

Cậu ngồi xổm bên cạnh bể bơi, ló đầu nhìn hình phản chiếu của mình trên mặt nước, rồi mỉm cười với chính mình.

Lúc nụ cười của cậu vẫn chưa thu lại, thì nghe thấy xung quanh vang lên tiếng reo hò phấn khởi của mấy cô gái, bèn ngẩng đầu quay lại xem, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh chỉ mặc một cái quần bơi từ phòng thay đồ đi tới.

Dương Du Minh vai rộng eo hẹp, ngực và bụng đều là cơ bắp tuyệt mỹ, đường nhân ngư hai bên cơ bụng được chặn lại trong quần bơi màu đen, hai chân bên dưới vừa dài vừa thẳng, rắn chắc mạnh mẽ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không phải là chưa từng nhìn thấy thân thể Dương Du Minh, nhưng cũng không phải là trong trường hợp ở nơi công cộng sáng sủa kiểu này, cậu nhất thời đỏ mặt, xoay người lại chôn đầu lên chân.

Dương Du Minh đi tới cạnh bể bơi, đơn giản kéo giãn cơ thể, sau đó dùng một động tác cực kỳ chuyên nghiệp nhảy vào bể bơi.

Đám con nít ngây thơ chất phác trong bể bơi vì tư thế nhảy vào nước hoàn hảo của anh mà vỗ tay.

Sau khi xuống nước Dương Du Minh không bơi về phía trước, anh lặn xuống đáy trở mình, rồi đột nhiên từ dưới mặt nước ló đầu lên, xuất hiện trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, bắn không ít bọt nước lên chân Hạ Tinh Trình.

Anh vừa đạp nước vừa dùng tay lau mặt, sau đó vẩy vẩy nước trên tóc giống như động vật bị ướt lông.

Có giọt nước bắn vào mặt, Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng ngửa đầu ra sau nhắm mắt lại.

Cánh tay Dương Du Minh khoát lên thành bể bơi, anh ngẩng đầu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, mỉm cười nói: “Biết bơi không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn đôi mắt dịu dàng, sống mũi thẳng tắp, còn cả đôi môi ướt át của anh, mỉm cười nói: “Biết chứ.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nào, đấu một trận, một vòng bơi đi bơi về.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Tới luôn.” Cậu đứng lên, dưới ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh, từ từ cởi áo và quần dài đang mặc trên người ra.

Lúc cởi quần áo đầu cậu hơi hỗn loạn, vừa sợ Dương Du Minh nhìn mình vừa mong Dương Du Minh nhìn mình, cậu nhớ lại cảnh giường chiếu ngày đó, nghĩ tới phản ứng thân thể của Dương Du Minh, cậu đoán có lẽ Dương Du Minh có hứng thú với cơ thể của mình.

Nhưng những ý nghĩ này chỉ lóe lên chốc lát ở trong đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không chắc mình đang nghĩ gì, muốn cái gì, cậu bỏ quần áo qua một bên, trên người chỉ còn lại một cái quần bơi, tiếp đó nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh giơ một cánh tay ra với cậu.

Cậu đầu tiên là ngẩn người, sau đó vứt ý nghĩ dùng tư thế tiêu sái xuống nước ra sau đầu, khom lưng nắm lấy tay Dương Du Minh, thân thể chậm rãi trượt xuống nước giống như một đứa bé.

Cơ thể cậu chìm trong nước, Dương Du Minh nhanh chóng đỡ lấy eo cậu, mặt cậu cọ qua lồng ngực Dương Du Minh, tiếp đó cậu mới đạp nước để mình nổi trên mặt nước.

Dương Du Minh thả lỏng tay ra, lùi tới đường bơi bên cạnh, nhìn cậu: “Bắt đầu được chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Bọn họ tìm một diễn viên quần chúng bên bờ làm trọng tài, nghe thấy tiếng hô bắt đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình đạp mạnh nước bơi về phía trước.

Kỹ thuật bơi lội của cậu không tệ, lúc học đại học còn từng đại diện học viện tham gia hội thao của trường.

Nên vừa bắt đầu cuộc thi, cậu liền vọt lên trước, bỏ xa Dương Du Minh một đoạn.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh nhanh chóng đuổi kịp, sắp đuổi tới bên chân Hạ Tinh Trình, chàng trai trẻ Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu háo thắng, cắn răng tăng nhanh tốc độ.

Dương Du Minh không thể vượt qua cậu, từ đầu đến cuối đều rớt sau cậu nửa người.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng hết sức, so với hội thao trên trường còn nhanh hơn, mặc dù không thể kéo dài khoảng cách với Dương Du Minh, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn cán đích trước một bước.

Thân trên của cậu nằm nhoài trên thành bể bơi, từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc, quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh ở đường bơi bên cạnh.

Dương Du Minh trông ung dung hơn cậu nhiều, chỉ hơi thở hổn hển thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình chìa tay ra với Dương Du Minh, lòng bàn tay hướng về anh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, đập tay với cậu, rồi nói: “Chúc mừng cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa thở dốc vừa cười, thật lòng vì thắng Dương Du Minh mà phấn chấn.

Mãi cho đến một ngày của sau này, cậu ở trong nhà Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy hai cái cúp của cuộc thi bơi toàn thành phố, đó là giải thưởng Dương Du Minh giành được lúc học cấp ba, cậu mới biết Dương Du Minh cố ý thua mình.

Nhưng lúc này, tâm trạng của cậu thật sự rất tốt.


	41. Chapter 41

Việc quay phim rất thuận lợi.

Hà Chinh yêu cầu không cao, ngoài mấy lời thoại và cảnh quay đặc tả, những lúc khác thì bảo hai người họ tự nghịch nước.

Hoàn toàn không cần kịch bản, bất kể là lúc nào, ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình đều đặt trên người Dương Du Minh, lúc Dương Du Minh nói chuyện, cậu sẽ chăm chú nhìn Dương Du Minh, trên mặt mang theo nụ cười mỉm lắng nghe anh nói, nhưng lúc Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, cậu sẽ không nhịn được mà hơi cúi đầu, theo bản năng sẽ làm ra một ít cử chỉ mà chỉ có lúc căng thẳng cậu mới làm.

Hà Chinh ngồi trên chiếc ghế nhỏ ở phía sau camera giám sát, một tay chống cằm, mở rộng ngón tay che nửa bên môi, vẻ mặt của hắn hơi phức tạp, không biết có nên khen ngợi Hạ Tinh Trình điều chỉnh cảm xúc quá tốt hay không.

Đợi tới lúc quay xong cảnh này, Hà Chinh đồng thời giơ hai tay lên, bật ngón cái với hai người họ.

Nhiệm vụ quay phim của một ngày kết thúc, đoàn phim quay về khách sạn cách hai giờ đi xe để qua đêm.

Hạ Tinh Trình tắm rửa sạch sẽ rất sớm, rồi quay lại bên giường mở máy huân hương ra, để mùi oải hương nhàn nhạt tràn ngập cả phòng cậu.

Diễn viên chính là như vậy, một năm phần lớn thời gian đều đóng phim ở bên ngoài, thời gian ở khách sạn còn nhiều hơn thời gian ở nhà, vừa mới sống quen ở một nơi, thì đã phải lập tức thu dọn đồ đạc chuyển đến nơi kế tiếp, sau đó làm quen với hoàn cảnh lại một lần nữa trong một căn phòng khách sạn xa lạ.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở đầu giường xem kịch bản của ngày mai, điện thoại của cậu đang sạc pin trên tủ đầu giường, màn hình tự dưng sáng lên thông báo nhận được một tin nhắn.

Trước khi thấy nội dung tin nhắn, cậu nhìn thấy ba chữ Dương Du Minh trước, thế là lập tức để kịch bản sang một bên, giơ tay cầm điện thoại lên.

Dương Du Minh gửi tin nhắn cho cậu, hỏi là: “Muốn đi ăn khuya không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại hơi ngớ ra, bọn họ đóng phim với nhau lâu như vậy rồi, đây hình như là lần đầu tiên Dương Du Minh hẹn riêng cậu, cậu không kịp suy nghĩ, vội vã trả lời một chữ “vâng”, cậu rất sợ Dương Du Minh đổi ý. Cậu vội vàng đứng dậy, lúc định đi thay đồ, lại quay về gõ thêm mấy chữ: “Em ra ngay đây ạ.”

Lần thứ hai để điện thoại xuống, Hạ Tinh Trình đi đến trước tủ quần áo trong phòng, cậu mở tủ ra tầm mắt đảo thật nhanh qua một loạt quần áo trong đó, cuối cùng chọn một cái áo thun dài tay rộng rãi và quần bò, thay quần áo xong, cậu bỗng dưng nhớ tới một chuyện, bèn mở két sắt trong ngăn kéo, lấy dây chuyền mà Dương Du Minh tặng mình ra.

Dây chuyền ở trong tay cậu xoay nửa vòng, cuối cùng vẫn bị cậu để trong hộp nhét lại vào két sắt.

Cậu tới bên cái valy để giữa phòng mà mình đã mở ra, tìm một đôi bông tai đeo lên, cuối cùng đội thêm mũ lên đầu, đổi một đôi sneaker, rồi cầm điện thoại và thẻ phòng ra khỏi phòng.

Lúc đi ra, Hạ Tinh Trình tình cờ gặp Dương Du Minh cũng đang đi ra khỏi căn phòng bên cạnh, cửa phòng nhẹ nhàng đóng lại.

Dương Du Minh mặc đồ rất thoải mái, cũng đội một cái mũ bóng chày trên đầu giống cậu, chỉ cần hơi đè xuống, vành mũ sẽ che phủ hơn một nửa khuôn mặt của anh trong bóng tối.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi phấn khích, cậu và Dương Du Minh bước song song trên hành lang khách sạn, sneaker giẫm trên thảm trải sàn mềm mại gần như không phát ra bất cứ âm thanh gì, cậu khẽ hỏi: “Chỉ có hai tụi mình thôi ạ?”

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Cậu muốn hẹn người khác nữa à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, nghĩ có lẽ là anh đang hỏi thật lòng, nên nói rằng: “Không ạ, chỉ tụi mình đi thôi.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, trước tiên anh giơ tay ấn thang máy, sau đó mới nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lý Vân không ăn đêm, chị ấy sợ mập.”

Lúc này đã hơn mười một giờ đêm rồi, dọc đường từ thang máy đến sảnh khách sạn bọn họ đều không đụng phải những vị khách khác, chỉ có lễ tân trước cửa khách sạn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bọn họ.

Dương Du Minh đẩy cửa kính khách sạn ra, mời Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra trước, rồi mình mới đi theo phía sau cậu để ra ngoài.

Khoảnh khắc ra khỏi khách sạn, Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên cảm thấy hơi lạnh, cậu nói: “Chỗ này lạnh hơn một chút.”

Dương Du Minh đi phía sau cậu khẽ “Ừ” một tiếng.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại hỏi anh: “Cần gọi taxi không?” Cậu không biết Dương Du Minh có bảo tài xế chuẩn bị xe hay không.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Không cần đâu, đi chưa được mười phút là tới rồi.” Nói xong, hai tay anh xỏ vào túi áo khoác thể thao, bước xuống bậc thềm của cửa chính khách sạn.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã theo sau anh, vẫn luôn giữ một khoảng cách không xa không gần với anh: “Anh muốn ăn gì ạ?”

Dương Du Minh bước đi không nhanh, anh nhìn về phía trước, nói: “Hai năm trước tôi từng ở khách sạn này, lúc đó có một người bạn dẫn tôi tới ăn ở một quán ăn đêm chuyên bán giò heo nướng, đến giờ tôi vẫn nhớ rõ hương vị đó.”

“Giò heo nướng?” Hạ Tinh Trình có chút không tưởng tượng được Dương Du Minh lại ăn thứ trần tục như thế, trong mắt cậu Dương Du Minh mọi lúc mọi nơi đều rất tao nhã.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Đúng vậy, cứ nhớ mãi hương vị kia và cảm giác mềm mềm dinh dính của giò heo nữa, lúc đó tôi nghĩ sau này có cơ hội chắc chắn phải quay lại ăn một lần nữa.”

Họ đi dọc theo con đường rộng rãi trước cửa khách sạn một đoạn rồi rẽ vào một con đường nhỏ, hai bên đường nhỏ đều là nhà dân, lúc này phần lớn đã tắt đèn đi ngủ rồi, chỉ còn lại đèn đường thẳng đứng cao cao mỗi cột cách nhau một khoảng. Xung quanh cực kỳ yên tĩnh, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm hai cái bóng lúc dài lúc ngắn của bọn họ, không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại quá trình từ phía sau đi tới phía trước rồi lại quay lại phía sau.

Bên cạnh cậu là Dương Du Minh, lúc bước đi luôn đụng trúng cánh tay anh, thỉnh thoảng có một làn gió thổi qua, cậu có thể ngửi thấy hương sữa tắm nhàn nhạt trên người Dương Du Minh, cậu rất muốn tới gần anh thêm một chút, nhưng cậu lại không thể.

Lúc sắp đi tới cuối đường nhỏ, bỗng nhiên có một con chó xông ra từ trong một ngõ hẻm chật hẹp giữa hai hộ dân cư, sủa lên với Hạ Tinh Trình đang đứng gần nó hơn.

Vốn đang hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, tiếng chó sủa chói tai chợt vang lên thật sự hù Hạ Tinh Trình giật mình, cậu theo bản năng né sang bên cạnh, nhưng Dương Du Minh lại giơ tay đỡ vai cậu rồi đẩy cậu sang phía bên kia.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đừng sợ.”

Con chó kia đứng sủa ở đầu hẻm, chứ không xông tới.

Bọn họ tăng nhanh tốc độ, ở dưới ánh đèn đường, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy trên khuôn mặt Dương Du Minh mang theo một nụ cười nhợt nhạt, dường như chú ý tới tầm mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, nói: “Cậu sợ chó hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đỏ mặt, cậu nói: “Em không sợ, chỉ là nó đột nhiên lao ra, nên làm em giật mình.”

Nụ cười trên mặt Dương Du Minh vẫn không mất đi, anh gật đầu, nói: “Phải ha.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn để cho Dương Du Minh thật sự nghĩ rằng cậu ngay cả một con chó cũng sợ, còn muốn giải thích cho bản thân mình mấy câu, ai dè Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên dừng bước, kề sát vào tai cậu thấp giọng nói một câu: “Tới rồi.”

Lúc nói câu này, môi Dương Du Minh gần như dán lên tai Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thấy đi ra khỏi đường nhỏ là một con phố, những con đường dọc theo con phố rất rộng, ngay sát bên đường nhỏ, có một số người bày quán ven đường, xung quanh quầy hàng có ít nhất bảy tám cái bàn, gần như sắp đầy người.

Thảo nào Dương Du Minh phải đè thấp giọng nói chuyện với cậu.

Bởi vì cho dù không nhìn thấy mặt, mà chỉ cần nhìn dáng người cao gầy của hai người họ, cùng nhau xuất hiện ở đây thật sự rất dễ làm người khác chú ý.


	42. Chapter 42

Quán ăn khuya ven đường chỉ còn một cái bàn trống ở trong góc, có lẽ chỗ đó cách đèn đường hơi xa, ánh sáng không đủ, nên chẳng có ai tới ngồi cả.

Chuyện này rất hợp ý Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh.

Bàn và ghế đều rất thấp, Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác đôi chân dài của Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống trông rất oan ức, đương nhiên bản thân cậu cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì, nhưng vẻ mặt của Dương Du Minh lại rất thờ ơ, anh dùng giấy ăn chùi bàn trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Cậu muốn ăn gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã tự giật mấy tờ giấy ăn lau bàn, nói: “Để em lau cho.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn không dừng lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Ngoài giò heo nướng ra còn gì không ạ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi nhớ có mì trứng chiên nữa.”

Vẻ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình hơi phiền não.

Giọng Dương Du Minh rất nhẹ, anh nói: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Em thì rất muốn ăn, nhưng em sợ không kiểm soát được vóc dáng.” Cho dù cậu còn trẻ, cũng không dễ bị mập, nhưng cậu luôn luôn phải kiểm soát lượng thức ăn, đặc biệt là lúc quay phim.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Vậy thì gọi một bát, tụi mình có thể chia nhau ăn.” Anh nói xong, ném giấy ăn dùng để chùi bàn vào sọt rác, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, dường như đang trưng cầu ý kiến của cậu.

Đôi mắt của Dương Du Minh bị vành mũ bóng chày che hơn nửa, nhưng dường như ánh mắt vẫn mang theo độ nóng, làm Hạ Tinh Trình vô thức rủ mắt xuống, cậu nói: “Vâng ạ.”

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, chân dài bước qua ghế đẩu, đi đến chỗ ông chủ đang bận rộn bên bếp gas để gọi món.

Tầm mắt Hạ Tinh Trình đuổi theo Dương Du Minh, rồi cậu nhận ra cô gái trẻ ở bàn bên cạnh cũng đang nhìn bóng lưng Dương Du Minh, bàn này hình như là một cặp yêu nhau, chàng trai thì vẫn đang lải nhải, còn cô gái thì nhìn bóng lưng Dương Du Minh đến thất thần.

Nhìn ra phía xa xa, ngồi ăn khuya ở ven đường phần lớn là một ít người trẻ tuổi, có người yêu, có bạn bè, còn có người mang túi giống như vừa tăng ca xong.

Một cơn gió thổi qua, cây lớn ven đường đong đưa cành lá phát ra tiếng xào xạc, có lá cây đã sớm vàng đi, gió vừa thổi liền lắc lư từ trên cây rơi xuống, đáp thẳng xuống bàn trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nhặt lá cây lên, bỗng dưng dâng lên cảm giác mệt mỏi khi đối mặt với cuộc sống. Thật ra cậu không nên có cảm giác này, cậu còn trẻ như thế, còn ở trong showbiz vẻ vang và xinh đẹp, có biết bao nhiêu người hâm mộ cuộc sống của cậu, cho dù quay phim cực khổ, thì cũng chẳng đáng nhắc đến so với những người bán hàng rong làm lụng vất vả vì cuộc sống ở ven đường trong đêm khuya này.

Nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, nảy sinh cảm giác mờ mịt với cuộc sống và thứ mình đang theo đuổi, lần đầu tiên cậu không biết mình muốn gì.

Dương Du Minh quay lại, dưới ánh mắt của không ít người xung quanh anh đè vành mũ thấp xuống, im lặng quay lại ngồi bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình.

Chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình quay về trong góc, đưa lưng về phần lớn người ở trong quán, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn gò má Dương Du Minh, giọng rất nhẹ nói: “Anh quá làm người ta chú ý.”

Siêu sao trời sinh, cho dù trong màn ảnh hay là ngoài màn ảnh, đều có thể dễ dàng bắt được ánh mắt của rất nhiều người.

Người xung quanh mặc dù không ít, nhưng không biết có phải lo đêm đã khuya hay không, mà lúc nói chuyện mọi người cũng vô thức đè thấp giọng, việc này buộc Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể càng nhẹ giọng nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh tiến lại gần cậu thêm một chút: “Gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn vành tai sạch sẽ và đường cằm đẹp đẽ của anh, nói lại lần nữa: “Anh quá làm người ta chú ý.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, anh nói: “Không sao, không bị nhận ra đâu.”

Đợi chưa được bao lâu, ông chủ đã đem hai phần giò heo nướng mà hai người gọi tới, hai cái giò heo nướng đặt chung trong một cái mâm.

Giò heo nướng đỏ nhạt bóng nhẫy, phía trên còn rắc một lớp thì là và bột ớt, còn rải thêm một lớp hành băm xanh biếc, dùng đũa đâm xuống, da heo sẽ rung hơi nhẹ rồi ứa ra nước.

Dương Du Minh dùng đũa kẹp một miếng giò heo nướng vừa có xương vừa có da lên, đặt xuống mép đĩa, sau đó nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Thử xem?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng đũa gắp lên, đưa đến bên miệng cắn một miếng, gia vị hoàn toàn thấm vào giữa da heo mềm dẻo, mềm nhưng lại không ngán, quả là hương vị đáng để Dương Du Minh nhung nhớ hơn hai năm.

Cậu “Ừm” một tiếng, gật gật đầu, nghĩ thầm sau này mình cũng phải dẫn người tới —— suy nghĩ đến đây thì dừng lại, cậu không biết nên dẫn ai tới ăn thử.

Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn nhìn cậu, khóe miệng mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình giả bộ không để ý, không nhìn Dương Du Minh, lè lưỡi liếm dầu dính trên khóe miệng.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác, dùng dũa tiếp tục kẹp giò heo nướng ra, dáng vẻ tự nhiên nói: “Khi đó tôi nghĩ, sau này có cơ hội nhất định phải quay lại ăn một lần nữa.”

Lúc này, ông chủ bưng một bát mì chiên trứng bọn họ gọi tới.

Dương Du Minh gọi ông chủ lại, xin thêm một cái bát không, sau đó chia một nửa mì trong bát lớn ra cái bát không, rồi đẩy mì trứng chiên trong bát ban đầu tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm mì trong bát ngẩn người một lúc, cậu vốn tưởng là bọn họ sẽ dùng tư thế thân mật hơn cùng nhau ăn bát mì này, nghĩ tới đây, cậu cảm thấy mình thật buồn cười, xong lại vùi đầu từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn hết mì trong bát.

Ăn khuya xong, Dương Du Minh đi tìm ông chủ tính tiền, Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện ra có một cô gái đang dùng điện thoại chụp trộm bọn họ, hơn nữa không biết đã bắt đầu chụp từ lúc nào rồi.

Cậu hơi lo lắng, trước khi rời đi nắm lấy ống tay áo Dương Du Minh, nói: “Anh Minh, có người đang chụp trộm.”

Dương Du Minh không quay đầu lại xem, mà chỉ nói: “Không sao, bạn bè cùng đi ra ngoài ăn khuya mà thôi, muốn chụp thì cứ chụp đi.” Nói xong, anh vỗ lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, cùng cậu đi về khách sạn.


	43. Chapter 43

Sáng hôm sau, trời còn chưa sáng đoàn phim đã từ khách sạn xuất phát, chạy tới trấn trên tiếp tục việc quay phim của một ngày mới.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ ở trên xe, điện thoại để trong túi thỉnh thoảng rung lên một cái, nhưng cậu chẳng có sức lực để quan tâm.

Lúc sắp tới nơi, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi tỉnh táo một chút, lấy điện thoại ra thì nhìn thấy Hoàng Kế Tân gửi cho cậu mấy tin nhắn trên wechat, cái đầu tiên là: Tối hôm qua cậu và đại ảnh đế ra ngoài ăn khuya hả? Cái thứ hai là: Anh nhìn thấy ảnh ở trên weibo á. Cái thứ ba là: Không tệ ha, giữ gìn quan hệ tốt với Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh, sau này xem thử có thể cọ chút tài nguyên hay không. Cái thứ tư lại là: Duy trì quan hệ cá nhân là được rồi, ở nơi công cộng thì đừng gần gũi quá, anh sợ cậu bị fans của đại ảnh đế công kích, hơn nữa đề tài của phim lại còn nhạy cảm.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ trả lời lại cho anh ba chữ: Em biết rồi.

Sau đó cậu cầm điện thoại, chần chừ một lúc rồi mở weibo ra.

Từ sau sinh nhật mình, Hạ Tinh Trình rất ít khi lên weibo, mặc dù không phải là cậu hoàn toàn không chịu đựng nổi, nhưng lúc có quá nhiều lời chửi rủa và công kích hướng về mình, rất khó để đảm bảo rằng sẽ không xuất hiện cảm xúc tiêu cực, như vậy sẽ ảnh hưởng đến việc quay phim.

Hôm nay mở weibo, thật ra là vì hơi tò mò, không phải tò mò cư dân mạng sẽ nói gì, mà tò mò rốt cục thì bức ảnh trên mạng trông như thế nào.

Vừa mở weibo ra, Hạ Tinh Trình quả nhiên nhận được rất nhiều thông báo, cậu không xem kỹ, mà tùy tiện tìm tên mình và Dương Du Minh, nhìn thấy rất nhiều blogger giải trí đều share lại mấy bức ảnh tối hôm qua bọn họ bị chụp được.

Lúc đó ánh sáng rất mờ, cô gái chụp trộm lại không dám mở đèn flash, nên bức ảnh chụp không rõ, nhưng vẫn có thể thấy rõ mặt cậu và Dương Du Minh, đặc biệt là có hai bức lúc bọn họ ngồi ăn, chỉ chụp được lưng của cậu và góc nghiêng của Dương Du Minh.

Một tấm trong đó là cậu dán sát vào tai Dương Du Minh nói chuyện, còn một tấm là cậu đang ăn, Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

Trong số top comment dưới weibo này, có một cái liên quan đến bức ảnh này, một cư dân mạng nói: “Ánh mắt Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình dịu dàng quá đi.”

Dưới cái comment này lại có rất nhiều reply: có người nói: “Anh Minh đối xử với ai cũng dịu dàng hết á, fan lâu năm của anh Minh đều biết.” Còn có người nói: “Bọn họ đang quay phim đúng không? Không phải là nói diễn phim đồng tính sao?” Có một fan của Hạ Tinh Trình reply lại rằng: “Anh Minh là một tiền bối rất tốt, luôn săn sóc cho Tinh Tinh, cảm ơn anh Minh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình xem lướt qua comment, nhưng sự chú ý lại quay về bức ảnh kia, lúc đó có lẽ cậu quá căng thẳng, nên không nhìn kĩ nét mặt của Dương Du Minh, lúc này mới nhận ra, ánh mắt của anh thật sự rất dịu dàng, giống như là người được anh nhìn cũng được anh cực kỳ cưng chiều vậy.

Vì ý nghĩ đột ngột xuất hiện này, Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà đỏ mặt, cậu tựa lưng vào ghế trượt người xuống, mông gần như rời khỏi ghế, đồng thời còn dùng hai tay cầm điện thoại nâng cao lên che mặt mình, sau đó save bức ảnh này lại.

Buổi chiều hôm đó, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên ghế đợi đến lượt quay, lại lén lút lấy bức ảnh đã save trong điện thoại ra xem, cậu nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh trong hình rất lâu, ngẩng đầu lên thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang ghẹo một bé gái đi ngang qua.

Bé gái vốn được bà bế đến xem bọn họ quay phim, nhưng vì thật sự rất đáng yêu, nên một số cô gái trẻ trong đoàn phim sẽ trêu bé một lúc.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh ngồi xổm trên đất, trong tay cầm một viên sô cô la, mỉm cười đưa cho bé gái, nói: “Bé gọi chú một tiếng, chú sẽ cho bé sô cô la.”

Bé gái nhìn sô cô la, rồi lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, sau đó không biết sao lại xấu hổ, đỏ mặt quay người đi tìm bà, cả sô cô la cũng không chịu lấy.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười đứng dậy, trực tiếp nhét viên sô cô la vào tay bé gái. Anh đi tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, bưng ly nước lên uống một ngụm, nói: “Bé gái thật là đáng yêu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khóa màn hình điện thoại nắm trong tay, rồi chợt hỏi một câu: “Anh Minh định lúc nào có con?” Cậu nắm điện thoại rất chặt, lòng bàn tay mềm mại bị mép điện thoại cấn rất đau.

Nụ cười của Dương Du Minh nhạt đi một chút, anh vẫn nhìn về phía trước, trả lời: “Không có dự định.”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết mình không nên hỏi, trực giác cậu mách bảo Dương Du Minh không thích chủ đề này, nhưng có một loại kích động thúc đẩy cậu tiếp tục hỏi chuyện này, cậu thậm chí còn có chút tự ngược muốn nghe Dương Du Minh nhắc đến Viên Thiển, thế là cậu bèn nói: “Tạm thời không có ý định ạ? Nếu như anh và chị Viên sinh con gái, chắc chắn sẽ rất đẹp.”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời câu hỏi này, mà quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn ngón tay của mình, không dám đối diện với ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh dùng giọng điệu hơi lạnh nhạt trả lời cậu: “Không phải tạm thời, tụi tôi sẽ không sinh con.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, trong ấn tượng của mình, lâu lắm rồi Dương Du Minh không dùng giọng điệu này để nói chuyện với cậu. Đương nhiên cậu không dám hỏi đến chuyện này nữa, nhưng nghe thấy Dương Du Minh sẽ không sinh con với Viên Thiển, cậu lại cảm thấy thở phào nhẹ nhõm, Hạ Tinh Trình tự giễu mỉm cười, cảm thấy có lẽ mình điên rồi.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy rời khỏi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn bóng lưng của anh, giao điện thoại lại cho Tiểu Đường, rồi cũng đứng dậy chuẩn bị để bắt đầu quay phim.

Cảnh này Phương Tiệm Viễn đạp xe đạp tới nhà bạn học trả sách, sau khi ra khỏi nhà bạn học, cậu lại đạp xe tới xưởng Dương Du Minh làm để tìm hắn, rồi Dư Hải Dương đạp xe đạp chở cậu về nhà.

Buổi chiều mùa hè, bọn họ đi tắt qua con hẻm nhỏ hẻo lánh, trừ bọn họ ra thì chẳng có ai đi qua cả.

Lúc quay chính thức, trên mặt Dương Du Minh chẳng nhìn thấy sự không vui lúc nãy một chút nào, lúc anh đạp xe chở Hạ Tinh Trình, trên mặt đều là nụ cười dịu dàng, xe cũng đạp đong đưa, giống như muốn về nhà chậm một chút, hai người họ có thể ở bên nhau thêm một lúc nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra mình không dễ điều chỉnh cảm xúc như vậy, dựa theo yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, cậu phải mỉm cười từ chỗ ngồi ở phía sau ló đầu ra nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh, nhưng mỉm cười được một lúc, cậu vẫn im lặng, giơ tay ôm chặt lấy eo Dương Du Minh.

Hà Chinh không kêu ngừng, bọn họ đều hiểu rõ Hà Chinh, trừ khi bản thân diễn viên diễn không được nữa hoặc là vô cùng không hài lòng với biểu hiện của diễn viên, thì bình thường Hà Chinh sẽ không cắt ngang sự phát huy tự do của diễn viên trong quá trình quay phim.

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình dán vào lưng Dương Du Minh. Hôm nay mặt trời rất nóng, áo sơ mi Dương Du Minh mặc bị mồ hôi thấm hơi trơn, Hạ Tinh Trình có thể ngửi thấy mùi mồ hôi của Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu lại chẳng bài xích, cậu thích mùi hương trên người Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cảm nhận được cậu trở nên im lặng, thế là hai chân giẫm trên đất không đạp xe về phía trước nữa, mà quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, cánh tay ôm Dương Du Minh càng dùng sức, mãi cho đến khi Dương Du Minh giơ tay sờ đầu cậu, cậu mới hơi thả lỏng tay ra, theo cái tay đang sờ đầu mình của Dương Du Minh mà ngẩng đầu lên.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn cậu, hai người họ im lặng nhìn nhau, tiếp đó Dương Du Minh chậm rãi cúi người xuống, kề sát vào môi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng nghĩ gì cả, mà lập tức chủ động hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh, hành động của bọn họ không kịch liệt, mà đầy dịu dàng, hôn đối phương thật sâu.

Lúc Hà Chinh kêu ngừng, hai người liền tách ra.

Dương Du Minh giao xe đạp cho staff, sắc mặt bình tĩnh đi tới bên cạnh Hà Chinh, Hạ Tinh Trình thì theo bản năng dùng mu bàn tay chùi môi, cũng bình tĩnh nhìn Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh không nói gì, chỉ là mặt vô cảm nói: “Quay lại lần nữa, diễn theo kịch bản.”


	44. Chapter 44

Đối với nụ hôn không có trong kịch bản kia, về sau Hà Chinh cũng không tỏ ý gì cả, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được hắn không vui vẻ gì. Đây không phải là phong cách thường ngày của Hà Chinh, cho dù diễn viên lấy cách gì để diễn, chỉ cần hợp tình hợp lý, nhiều lúc hắn còn cổ vũ và khen ngợi.

Tối hôm đó, Hà Chinh tới tìm Dương Du Minh.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình mới ra khỏi phòng tắm, trong tay cầm một cái khăn lau nước trên mặt, sau đó cậu nghe thấy ngoài hành lang vang lên tiếng nói chuyện Hà Chinh, người đang nói với Hà Chinh là Dương Du Minh.

Cậu dừng động tác của mình lại, tới gần cửa thận trọng lắng nghe, nhưng Hà Chinh nhanh chóng theo Dương Du Minh đi vào phòng anh, sau khi cửa phòng đóng lại Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng nghe thấy gì nữa cả.

Cậu có cảm giác không tốt lắm.

Quay lại ngồi xuống bên giường, Hạ Tinh Trình phủ khăn lên đầu, giơ hai tay lên che mặt, cậu biết trong lòng mình có rất nhiều cảm xúc phức tạp, và hoàn toàn không có cách nào để tìm ra mạch suy nghĩ rõ ràng, nhưng đồng thời, lại có một đáp án rõ ràng vô cùng sống động, cậu không dám chạm vào cũng không thể thừa nhận nó.

Bộ phim này quay cho đến giờ thật sự khiến cậu rất khó chịu.

Nhưng mà việc khó chịu hơn vẫn còn ở phía sau.

Vì mọi thứ được ưu tiên theo lịch trình của Dương Du Minh, nên sau khi kết thúc tất cả các cảnh ngoại cảnh ở trấn trên, đoàn phim liền tới thị trấn lân cận để quay kết cục của cả bộ phim.

Chuyện này đòi hỏi khả năng điều chỉnh cảm xúc của Hạ Tinh Trình cực cao, cậu không có tâm trạng để đối phó với nụ hôn bất ngờ kia, cũng chẳng có thời gian để hồi tưởng lại một chút tình cảm như có như không giữa mình và Dương Du Minh vào mấy ngày đó, cậu phải quay lại trạng thái Phương Tiệm Viễn bị tổn thương càng nhanh càng tốt, để tiếp tục quay phim cho xong.

Không thể không nói, trong quá trình quay bộ phim này, Dương Du Minh còn giúp cậu nhiều hơn cả Hà Chinh.

Trước đây Hạ Tinh Trình luôn nói Dương Du Minh là thần tượng của mình, cậu xem rất nhiều phim của Dương Du Minh, sùng bái anh ngưỡng mộ anh, nhưng chỉ có lúc chân chính làm bạn diễn của anh, cậu mới biết Dương Du Minh rốt cục là một diễn viên giỏi cỡ nào.

Cho dù ở trong hoàn cảnh nào, Dương Du Minh cũng có thể nhanh chóng nhập vai với một thái độ rất chuyên nghiệp, anh rất ít khi bật cười khi đang diễn, tôn trọng mỗi một diễn viên làm bạn diễn của mình, hơn nữa còn có thể dẫn dắt đối phương nhập diễn.

Điều này làm suốt quá trình quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình vô số lần lẫn lộn giữa cảnh trong phim và thực tế, khó chịu nhất là có một cảnh, cậu khóc trong vòng tay của Dương Du Minh, đến khi đạo diễn hô ‘cut’, cậu lại chẳng thể nào ngừng khóc được, cậu không thể thoát vai.

Lúc đó Dương Du Minh cứ ôm cậu mãi chẳng buông tay, thấy cậu khóc đến mức chẳng còn sức lực, anh dứt khóa ngồi xuống đất, để cậu tựa vào lồng ngực mình, một tay ôm sau lưng cậu, một tay khác thì liên tục xoa tóc cậu.

Mãi cho đến khi Hạ Tinh Trình không khóc nổi nữa, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh với đôi mắt sưng đỏ, Dương Du Minh mới mỉm cười, nói với cậu rằng: “Không sao đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng cảm thấy rất yên tâm, khoảnh khắc đó cậu cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh là Dương Du Minh, mà cậu cũng không phải là Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu có thể buông bỏ những cảm xúc bi thương kia rồi.

Nhưng chẳng bao lâu sau, phân cảnh của Dương Du Minh cũng đóng máy.

Cùng ngày đóng máy, Dương Du Minh mời toàn bộ đoàn phim ăn tối ở nhà hàng buffet của khách sạn, mà lịch trình của anh cũng sắp xếp rất vội, ăn xong phải trực tiếp ngồi xe tới sân bay, chẳng cam lòng ở lại thêm một buổi tối.

Trước khi bắt đầu bữa tối, Hạ Tinh Trình quay về phòng tắm rửa thay đồ, cậu cẩn thận sấy tóc, tìm dây chuyền Dương Du Minh tặng mình ra đeo lên, lại lấy thêm một đôi bông tai hình ngôi sao nữa, trông rất hợp với dây chuyền mà Dương Du Minh tặng cậu.

Thời gian không còn sớm nữa, cậu soi gương trong phòng vệ sinh đeo hoa tai, nhưng chọc một lúc lâu là vẫn không chọc được vào lỗ tai, tự nhiên có một loại nôn nóng bao trùm lấy cậu, cậu bỗng nhiên cầm lấy hoa tai ném mạnh vào gương.

Hoa tai bằng kim loại đập vào gương, rồi rơi xuống góc sàn phòng tắm.

Hạ Tinh Trình chống hai tay lên bồn rửa tay, hít thở thật sâu để làm dịu cảm xúc của mình, cậu nhìn chằm chằm bản thân mình trong gương, cảm thấy mặt mình trông vô cùng tiều tụy. Thật ra đây cũng không phải là tâm trạng gần đây mới có, bởi vì thuận theo cảm xúc của Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu đã gầy hơn ban đầu rất nhiều, toàn bộ khuôn mặt đều hiện lên vẻ sa sút không thể chê lấp được bằng lớp makeup.

Nhưng đó cũng không phải là lý do mà cậu nôn nóng, nguyên nhân duy nhất mà cậu nôn nóng, là Dương Du Minh sắp rời đi rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xổm xuống, nhặt bông tai rơi xuống sàn lên, dùng khăn ướt lau sạch, hít sâu một hơi, lần thứ hai nhắm ngay lỗ tai chọc vào, lần này cuối cùng cũng thuận lợi chọc được.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình xuất hiện trong phòng ăn, người trong đoàn phim gần như đã đến đủ hết.

Dương Du Minh hình như là đến được một lúc rồi, anh không hề ngồi xuống ăn, mà bưng ly rượu đang uống cùng staff trong đoàn phim, trường hợp này, đương nhiên anh sẽ nhận được sự quan tâm của mọi người, anh cũng tỏ thái độ rất ôn hòa khéo léo ứng đối với mỗi một người chủ động chúc rượu mình, bất kể người đó có ở vị trí nào trong đoàn phim.

Hà Chinh ngồi ở bàn gần trung tâm, đang nói chuyện với người quay phim và phó đạo diễn, trong miệng còn ngậm thuốc lá nuốt mây nhả khói.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình định đi đến chỗ Dương Du Minh, Hà Chinh giơ tay lên lớn tiếng gọi: “Tinh Trình, qua đây ngồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng bước nhìn qua hắn, sau đó lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, cuối cùng đi tới ngồi xuống chỗ trống bên cạnh Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh khoát một tay lên vai cậu, hỏi: “Sao rồi?”

Gần đây Hà Chinh gặp cậu đều hỏi như thế, có lẽ hắn cũng biết cảm xúc của cậu bị nhân vật trong phim ảnh hưởng rất sâu, nên mọi lúc mọi nơi đều nhịn không được mà quan tâm cậu mấy câu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tốt lắm ạ.”

Hà Chinh không nói gì, chỉ ngậm thuốc lá nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn lại hắn: “Sao vậy ạ?”

Hà Chinh cười nhạt: “Nhìn mặt cậu thì chẳng giống ‘tốt lắm’ chút nào cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm ly thủy tinh trong suốt đặt trước mặt, hơi ngẩn người.

Hà Chinh nói: “Tuổi trẻ là như vậy đó, đợi cậu đóng phim nhiều hơn, dần dần ảnh hưởng cũng không lớn lắm. Cậu nhìn anh Minh của cậu đi, rất giống một kẻ già đời, bách độc bất xâm, buổi chiều quay xong phim thì buổi tối đã quăng qua một bên rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình theo lời hắn nhìn sang Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đang mỉm cười nói chuyện với người ta, nhìn thật kỹ thì, nụ cười của anh chính là đang mỉm cười, không có phức tạp cũng chẳng có ngụy trang. Nếu như nhất định phải miêu tả, thì có lẽ là một nụ cười bình tĩnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên muốn tìm một ly rượu ở trên bàn, nhưng nhanh chóng nhận ra đây là nhà hàng buffet, ly rượu trên bàn đều bị người khác uống qua hết rồi, bèn đứng dậy định đi lấy rượu, cậu nói: “Em phải đi kính anh Minh một ly rượu đây ạ.”

Thân thể Hà Chinh ngã ra sau tựa lưng vào ghế, vểnh một chân lên nhìn cậu, nói: “Đúng, cậu nên đi, đi đi.”


	45. Chapter 45

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm một ly rượu vang đi tới bên cạnh Dương Du Minh.

Người chúc rượu Dương Du Minh mới vừa rời khỏi, ly rượu trong tay Dương Du Minh còn lại nửa ly Vin blanc, chất lỏng trong suốt hơi lay động trong ly rượu cũng trong suốt y như vậy.

Anh nhận ra Hạ Tinh Trình đang đi tới, thân thể vốn đang nghiêng qua dựa bên ghế hơi đứng thẳng lại, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc này, lại có hai người bỗng dưng bưng ly tới chúc rượu Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười cụng ly với bọn họ, ly rượu đưa đến bên môi chỉ nhấp một ngụm nhỏ.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng bước chân, cậu nghe thấy cô gái trẻ ngồi ở bàn bên cạnh đang gọi cậu ‘anh Tiểu Tinh’, cậu xoay người lại, cô gái bảo cậu tạm thời ngồi xuống bàn đó.

Cậu là người có tính cách hiền hòa, không giống kiểu người lịch sự nhưng mang theo cảm giác xa cách như Dương Du Minh, cậu có thể thoải mái trò chuyện với tất cả staff trong đoàn phim, đặc biệt là con gái trong đoàn phim, không phân tuổi tác, đều rất thích cậu.

Sau khi bị người ta gọi qua, Hạ Tinh Trình liên tục bị cô gái đó rót cho mấy ly rượu vang, trong lòng cậu sốt ruột, nên uống rượu rất sảng khoái.

Lúc Dương Du Minh đi tới, anh giơ tay khoát lên chỗ dựa trên ghế Hạ Tinh Trình, nói với một bàn mấy cô gái trẻ: “Trước tiên tôi kính mọi người một ly.”

Mấy cô gái vội vã bưng ly rượu đứng lên, cụng ly với Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh uống hết rượu trong ly, tay đè lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Tinh Trình, đi thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dứng dậy theo anh, không quên bưng ly rượu vang của mình, tiếp đó đi theo sau lưng Dương Du Minh, hai người cùng đi đến cái bàn bốn chỗ sát cửa sổ phòng ăn ngồi xuống.

Bởi vì tất cả mọi người đều dồn lại ở bên cạnh bàn lớn chính giữa phòng, nên những hàng ghế ở cạnh cửa sổ đều chẳng có ai ngồi.

Hai người ngồi đối mặt nhau, Hạ Tinh Trình uống rượu nên gò má ửng hồng lên, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh không hề chớp mắt.

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Có gì muốn nói với tôi hả?” Anh ngồi rất ngay ngắn, hai tay đều đặt trên mặt bàn, tay phải cầm chân ly rượu, ngón tay trái thả lỏng hơi uốn cong. Ngón tay anh thon dài, nhưng khớp xương rất rõ ràng, trên mu bàn tay có thể nhìn rõ mạch máu màu tím nhạt.

Đôi tay này là tay của đàn ông trưởng thành, hơi thô ráp, nhưng ấm áp và mạnh mẽ, Hạ Tinh Trình đã từng vô số lần được nắm lấy thậm chí còn được vuốt ve, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy ngón áp út bên tay trái của anh đeo nhẫn.

Nhẫn bạch kim, kiểu dáng rất khiêm tốn nhưng thiết kế lại tinh xảo, có thể nhìn ra giá cả không ít.

Tầm mắt Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên mặt Dương Du Minh dời xuống tay anh, cậu nhìn rất lâu, rồi hỏi anh: “Nhẫn cưới ạ?”

Dương Du Minh theo bản năng dùng ngón cái xoay nhẹ nhẫn trên ngón áp út, trả lời: “Đúng vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lúc trước chưa thấy anh đeo bao giờ.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Đóng phim cứ đeo vào tháo ra bất tiện lắm.”

Giờ quay xong rồi, nên anh đeo lại nhẫn cưới lên tay, trịnh trọng nhắc nhở Hạ Tinh Trình: Anh kết hôn rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình siết chặt ly rượu, cậu thở chậm lại để làm mình bình tĩnh, rồi gật đầu khẽ nói: “Phải rồi.”

Cậu bi ai nghĩ, chướng ngại vật lớn nhất giữa cậu và Dương Du Minh, không phải tuổi tác, không phải giới tính, cũng không phải là vô số ánh mắt dõi theo bọn họ ở trong showbiz, mà chính là thân phận đã kết hôn của Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình được sinh ra và lớn lên trong một gia đình hạnh phúc đầm ấm, được cha mẹ cưng chiều mà lớn lên, muốn thứ gì đó thì cậu sẽ tranh giành, chưa bao giờ sợ việc theo đuổi người con gái mình thích.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh thì không được, bởi vì đây đã không còn là chuyện giữa hai người họ nữa rồi. Cậu sẽ không theo đuổi, sẽ không tỏ tình, thậm chí cũng không thể mập mờ với anh, quan niệm đạo đức của cậu không cho cậu làm như vậy.

Nên phim quay xong bọn họ cũng kết thúc, không thể không dứt khoát một đao cắt đứt.

Nhưng vào giờ phút này chỉ có một điều cậu vô cùng vững tin, đó là cậu thích Dương Du Minh. Có lẽ là cậu nhập vai quá sâu, hoặc có lẽ tình cảm cậu dành cho Dư Hải Dương đã được chuyển sang cho Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu biết cậu thích anh, muốn ôm anh, hôn anh, muốn lên giường với anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, rồi lại hít sâu một hơi, ép tình cảm nặng trĩu trong ngực mình xuống, cậu không thể bình tĩnh nổi.

“Tinh Trình,” Dương Du Minh chậm rãi nói: “Cậu biết vì sao tôi thích diễn xuất không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ: “Hầu hết mọi người trên thế giới chỉ có thể sống một cuộc đời, nhưng đóng phim thì chúng ta có thể trải nghiệm nhiều cuộc sống khác nhau, mặc dù rất ngắn ngủi, nhưng trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó chúng ta có thể trở thành người đó, trải nghiệm những câu chuyện mà người đó đã trải qua, lĩnh hội tất cả những tình cảm của người đó.” Nói tới đây, Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nhìn cậu: “Nhưng đó không phải là cuộc sống thật sự của chúng ta, khi mỗi bộ phim kết thúc, cũng là lúc nói lời tạm biệt với người đó, cho dù tình cảm có mãnh liệt nhường nào đi chăng nữa, qua một khoảng thời gian cũng chỉ là một đoạn ký ức mà thôi, đến cuối cùng chúng ta vẫn sẽ quay lại làm chính mình, trở lại cuộc sống vốn có của mình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nói: “Nếu như em không thể quay về thì phải làm sao ạ? Anh Minh anh có thể nói cho em biết được không?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lát, nói: “Cậu nhập vai vào nhân vật Phương Tiệm Viễn rồi không quay về được sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu biết mắt mình chắc chắn đỏ lắm rồi.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nhưng Tiểu Viễn đã quay về từ đoạn tình cảm này rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mở to mắt nhìn anh, rốt cục vẫn có một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống.

“Không có gì là không thể quay về cả.”


	46. Chapter 46

Thật ra bữa cơm tối này vẫn chưa kết thúc thì Dương Du Minh đã rời đi, anh thậm chí còn không quay về phòng, vì có người giúp anh dọn hành lý và trả phòng rồi, xe tới sân bay dừng ở cửa khách sạn đợi anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình và Hà Chinh cùng tiễn Dương Du Minh đến trước cửa khách sạn.

Trước khi lên xe Dương Du Minh ôm Hà Chinh một cái, anh cũng ôm Hạ Tinh Trình một cái, anh ôm rất nhẹ rồi nhanh chóng thả tay ra, sau đó ngồi vào trong xe, vẫy vẫy tay với những người tiễn mình.

Sau khi cửa xe đóng lại, tài xe từ từ khởi động xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm chiếc ô tô rời khỏi cửa khách sạn, đứng ngơ ngác một lúc thật lâu, mãi cho đến khi Hà Chinh vỗ lưng cậu: “Về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Cậu gật đầu, lúc xoay người lại đồng thời trong lòng cũng nảy sinh một loại cảm giác bị vứt bỏ rất mạnh mẽ, Dương Du Minh đã rời đi rồi, mà cậu vẫn còn bị mắc kẹt ở chỗ này.

Việc quay phim tiếp theo bắt đầu từ sau khi Phương Tiệm Viễn kết thúc kỳ nghỉ hè quay lại trường đại học, địa điểm quay phim là một trường trung học dạy nghề trong thị trấn.

Hạ Tinh Trình gặp bạn diễn mới của mình, là một nam diễn viên mới trẻ tuổi hơn cậu, tên là Hồng Tề Huy, đóng vai một đàn anh trong trường đại học của Phương Tiệm Viễn tên là Khâu Chấn.

Sau khi biết Phương Tiệm Viễn trong một buổi tọa đàm của trường học, Khâu Chấn bắt đầu tiếp cận Phương Tiệm Viễn, sau đó tỏ tình với cậu.

Thật ra phân cảnh của Hồng Tề Huy cũng không nhiều, câu chuyện về Khâu Chấn và Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng chỉ là một phân đoạn ngắn, nhưng diễn xuất của Hồng Tề Huy luôn không thể làm Hà Chinh hài lòng.

Có một cảnh Khâu Chấn ôm Phương Tiệm Viễn từ phía sau, định hôn cậu, nhưng Phương Tiệm Viễn từ chối rất mạnh mẽ.

Lúc Hồng Tề Huy ôm Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu ta luôn tỏ ra không thoải mái lắm.

Hà Chinh lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm camera giám sát, không ngừng lặp lại hai chữ: “Làm lại.”

Hồng Tề Huy vẫn chưa quen với cách quay phim của Hà Chinh, quay liên tục mười lần vẫn không qua, càng quay cậu lại càng không có tự tin, tay chân cứng đờ không biết phải diễn như thế nào.

Hạ Tinh Trình hết cách, cũng chỉ có thể lần lượt diễn cùng cậu.

Lúc sau Hà Chinh bảo bọn họ nghỉ ngơi một lúc, tự điều chỉnh lại một chút.

Trên lưng Hồng Tề Huy toàn là mồ hôi, cậu cảm thấy có lỗi, nên nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em thật sự không quen với phong cách của đạo diễn Hà.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang để chuyên viên trang điểm dặm lại lớp makeup, ngẩng đầu lên nhắm mắt lại: “Ban đầu tôi cũng không quen lắm, qua một thời gian nữa là ổn thôi.”

Hồng Tề Huy gãi tóc, trầm giọng thở dài.

Hạ Tinh Trình há miệng, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng ngậm lại, cậu muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại phát hiện mình chẳng nói được gì cả, cậu không phải là Dương Du Minh, không có cách nào dẫn dắt Hồng Tề Huy nhập vai được, ngay cả diễn xuất của cậu cũng đều xuất phát tự nhiên từ cảm xúc trong lòng mình, nếu như phải nói, có lẽ cậu chỉ có thể nói “Cậu cố gắng thử nhập vai xem”, nhưng lời này chẳng giúp được gì cho Hồng Tề Huy cả.

Cậu nhận ra khoảng cách giữa mình và Dương Du Minh cực kỳ xa, cho dù cùng là vai chính trong một bộ phim, Hà Chinh cũng thường xuyên khen ngợi diễn xuất của cậu, nhưng cậu và Dương Du Minh vẫn không phải là diễn viên cùng nằm trên một trục hoành.

Mặc dù việc quay phim sau đó rất khó khăn, nhưng cuối cùng cũng thuận lợi đạt đến yêu cầu của Hà Chinh, chỉ là từ lúc Hồng Tề Huy vào đoàn phim tới nay, Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng cảm nhận được tiến độ quay phim trở nên chậm hơn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn quay lại trường học, cuộc sống dần dần khôi phục lại sự yên bình, cậu quen biết Khâu Chấn, mặc dù Khâu Chấn theo đuổi cậu rất nhiệt tình, nhưng cậu chẳng hề động lòng, nếu như không phải là Dư Hải Dương, cậu cũng không thể nào xác định được có phải bản thân mình thật sự thích con trai hay không.

Cho đến một buổi tối, lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn tham gia cuộc gặp gỡ của sinh viên trong học viện gặp Khâu Chấn, ngày đó cậu uống rất nhiều rượu, dọc đường quay lại trường học Khâu Chấn vẫn luôn đi theo cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không vui, cậu nhiều lần dùng giọng điệu không kiên nhẫn bảo Khâu Chấn đừng đi theo mình nữa.

Sau đó, Phương Tiệm Viễn bước vào trong một buồng điện thoại, cùng điện thoại công cộng lần đầu tiên bấm số điện thoại của nhà Dư Hải Dương.

Cảnh gọi điện thoại này, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh tách ra quay, phần của Dương Du Minh đã quay từ trước khi anh rời khỏi đoàn phim, lúc đó Dương Du Minh diễn với một chiếc điện thoại đạo cụ vốn chưa kết nối.

Mà giờ tại cảnh này của Hạ Tinh Trình, Hà Chinh lại yêu cầu Hạ Tinh Trình phải gọi điện cho Dương Du Minh thật, trước đó hắn đã liên hệ với Dương Du Minh, muốn Dương Du Minh giúp Hạ Tinh Trình đối diễn.

Điện thoại là điện thoại thẻ IC rất hiếm bây giờ, Hạ Tinh Trình trực tiếp quay số điện thoại của Dương Du Minh, vì Phương Tiệm Viễn nhất thời kích động sau khi say rượu, nên lúc bấm số cậu bấm rất nhanh, hoàn toàn không cho mình thời gian do dự.

Nhưng sau khi ống nghe điện thoại vang lên tiếng đã được kết nối, cậu mới cảm nhận được tay mình đang khẽ run, không nhịn được tựa đầu lên tấm kính che của buồng điện thoại.

“Alo ——” Giọng Dương Du Minh vang lên trong ống nghe.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh gọi anh: “Dư Hải Dương.”

Lúc Dương Du Minh quay cảnh này, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng bên cạnh nhìn anh, bây giờ cậu vẫn nhớ vẻ mặt và giọng điệu lúc Dương Du Minh đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ nhận điện thoại.

Mà giờ Dương Du Minh cũng chẳng lười biếng chút nào, anh gần như tái hiện lại trạng thái ngày đó một cách hoàn mỹ, dùng giọng điệu căng thẳng nhưng có chút phấn khích trả lời cậu: “Tiểu Viễn?”

Hạ Tinh Trình, có lẽ lúc này nói là Phương Tiệm Viễn thì thích hợp hơn, cậu nói: “Anh muốn ly hôn không?”

Dư Hải Dương do Dương Du Minh sắm vai ở bên kia ống nghe im lặng.

Cơn say ăn mòn tư duy và thần kinh của Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu nói bằng giọng khàn khàn: “Anh không yêu chị ấy, chị ấy cũng không yêu anh, hai người ly hôn đi, nếu như anh ly hôn, em sẽ tha thứ cho anh.”

Dư Hải Dương dùng giọng nói trầm thấp trả lời cậu: “Tôi không thể, mẹ tôi sẽ không chịu nổi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn im lặng rơi nước mắt, cậu dùng sức hít mũi, hỏi hắn: “Vậy còn em thì sao?”

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Tôi yêu em, Tiểu Viễn.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nói với hắn: “Anh cút đi, tôi không cần tình yêu của anh!” Sau đó cậu nặng nề cúp điện thoại.

Bên ngoài buồng điện thoại không biết đổ mưa từ bao giờ, Khâu Chấn vốn chờ cậu ở bên ngoài giờ đã biến mất. Phương Tiệm Viễn nằm nhoài trên tấm che bằng kính bật khóc, cậu khóc rất thương tâm, thậm chí còn không chú ý đã bao lâu trôi qua, Khâu Chấn cầm một cái ô xuất hiện bên ngoài, im lặng đợi cậu.

Cảnh này quay xong.

Người vẫn tiếp tục khóc trong buồng điện thoại không còn là Phương Tiệm Viễn nữa, mà là Hạ Tinh Trình, giống như là cảm xúc tích lũy đã lâu cuối cùng cũng tìm được một lỗ hổng để bùng phát, cậu dùng cánh tay che mặt, vẫn luôn khóc nức nở chẳng phát ra chút âm thanh nào.

Hồng Tề Huy đứng bên ngoài luống cuống, cũng không dám vào dìu cậu. Lần này không có Dương Du Minh ôm lấy cậu, nói với cậu “Không sao đâu” nữa, và sau này cũng không bao giờ có nữa.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cũng là lần duy nhất Hạ Tinh Trình liên lạc với Dương Du Minh sau khi anh rời khỏi đoàn phim.


	47. Chapter 47

Phương Tiệm Viễn chấp nhận Khâu Chấn, không phải vì bất cứ lý do nào khác, chỉ là cậu cần gấp một nhánh cỏ cứu mạng kéo cậu ra khỏi vực sâu của đoạn tình cảm vô vọng đó, mà Khâu Chấn tình nguyện trở thành nhánh cỏ cứu mạng của cậu.

Chỉ là hai người ở bên nhau chẳng được bao lâu thì chia tay. Người nói chia tay là Khâu Chấn, nguyên nhân chia tay là gã cảm thấy tính cách của Phương Tiệm Viễn quá trầm lắng. Một người cho dù có đẹp đến mấy đi chăng nữa, nhìn lâu cũng sẽ chán.

Khâu Chấn nói chia tay trước kỳ nghỉ đông, Phương Tiệm Viễn bình tĩnh chấp nhận, cậu không cảm thấy khó chịu lắm, cũng không thấy giận, lúc đó cậu đang ở ký túc xá dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị về nhà, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ nếu như Khấu Chấn còn không đi nữa, sợ là cậu sẽ bỏ lỡ thời gian khởi hành của chuyến xe này mất.

Kết thúc kỳ nghỉ đông, lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn về lại trường học, Khâu Chấn lại tới ký túc xá tìm cậu, lần này gương mặt Khâu Chấn nhợt nhạt, báo cho cậu biết một tin tức đáng sợ.

Dư Hải Dương về làm việc ở khu nhà máy trong thành phố, khu nhà máy có một tòa ký túc xá, cung cấp chỗ ngủ cho công nhân viên trong nhà máy, mỗi buổi trưa Dư Hải Dương đều sẽ tới ký túc xá để ngủ.

Trưa hôm nay, hắn ngủ trưa dậy, mặc áo khoác cùng đồng nghiệp rời khỏi ký túc xá, bọn họ vừa nói chuyện vừa đi xuống cầu thang, ở chỗ rẽ cầu thang, Dư Hải Dương nhìn thấy một bóng người quen thuộc đứng đó.

Người tới tìm hắn là Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu mặc áo phao rất dày, chiếc khăn quấn quanh cổ che đi chiếc cằm nhọn, chỉ để lộ ra đôi mắt xinh đẹp nhưng có chút ảm đạm dưới tóc mái.

Lúc này là khoảng thời gian rất nhiều người ngủ trưa dậy bắt đầu đi làm, liên tục có người đi ngang qua Phương Tiệm Viễn xuống cầu thang, bởi vì khuôn mặt cậu rất xa lạ, nên họ nhìn cậu mấy lần.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy Dư Hải Dương, đôi mắt chớp nhẹ mấy lần, cậu không nói gì.

Dư Hải Dương nói với đồng nghiệp bên cạnh: “Cậu giúp tôi xin nghỉ một buổi, tôi có chút chuyện.”

Người đồng nghiệp kia khó hiểu nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn, gật gật đầu rồi một mình đi xuống lầu.

Dư Hải Dương thả chậm bước chân đi tới bên cạnh Phương Tiệm Viễn, hỏi cậu: “Tiểu Viễn, sao em lại tới đây?”

Vẫn liên tục có người đi ngang qua bọn họ, Dư Hải Dương nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn, không để ý đến ánh mắt của người xung quanh, giơ tay nắm lấy cánh tay cậu.

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhỏ giọng nói: “Có thể nói chuyện với tôi một lúc không?”

Dư Hải Dương kéo cậu đi lên lầu: “Đi theo tôi.”

Dư Hải Dương dẫn Phương Tiệm Viễn quay về ký túc xá, ký túc xá của hắn có bốn cái giường, nhưng lúc bọn họ bước vào thì bên trong không có ai.

Cửa phòng vừa đóng lại, Dư Hải Dương liền ôm chặt lấy Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn không giãy giụa, cậu vùi mặt trên vai Dư Hải Dương, hai tay cắm trong túi áo phao, để mặc cho Dư Hải Dương ôm mình.

Một lúc lâu sau, cậu nói: “Có lẽ tôi bị AIDS rồi.”

Thân thể Dư Hải Dương bỗng chốc trở nên cứng đờ, hắn từ từ buông Phương Tiệm Viễn ra, giơ tay kéo khăn quàng cổ trên mặt cậu xuống một chút, nhìn đôi môi tái nhợt của cậu, hỏi: “Em nói gì?”

Giọng Phương Tiệm Viễn rất bình tĩnh, cậu nhìn Dư Hải Dương, nói: “Tôi có một người bạn trai, chia tay rồi, hai ngày trước anh ta tới tìm tôi, nói anh ta bị AIDS.”

Huyết sắc trên mặt Dư Hải Dương phút chốc mất sạch, hắn cầm hai tay Phương Tiệm Viễn, hỏi: “Chuyện khi nào?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn không hiểu: “Chuyện khi nào gì cơ?”

Cổ họng Dư Hải Dương khô khốc và đau đớn giống như bị ứ máu, hắn nói: “Cậu ta nhiễm lúc nào? Em với cậu ta lúc nào ——”

“Anh ta nói anh ta không biết; tôi chỉ làm với anh ta hai lần, lần cuối cùng là ngày mười mấy tháng 11 đó,” Phương Tiệm Viễn bình tĩnh giống như đang kể chuyện của người khác.

Dư Hải Dương nắm tay cậu thật chặt: “Cậu ta không mang bao ư?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn bị hắn nắm chặt đến mức đau đớn, cậu nhíu mày lui về sau một bước muốn rút tay mình ra.

Dư Hải Dương vội vã buông lỏng, nói: “Xin lỗi, Tiểu Viễn.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn mới nói: “Lần cuối cùng không mang.”

Giờ đã là cuối tháng 2 rồi.

Dư Hải Dương khẽ hỏi cậu: “Đi làm kiểm tra chưa?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn Dư Hải Dương, im lặng một lúc, cậu nói: “Tôi không dám đi, anh đi cùng tôi được không?”

Giọng Dư Hải Dương rất nhẹ rất ôn hòa, giống như là sợ dọa đến Phương Tiệm Viễn, hắn cúi người xuống cố gắng an ủi Phương Tiệm Viễn, nắm chặt bàn tay đang lạnh như băng của Phương Tiệm Viễn trong lòng bàn tay, nói: “Giờ có thể kiểm tra rồi, chiều nay chúng ta đi được không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn cúi đầu, nhìn cái tay đang nắm chặt lấy tay mình của Dư Hải Dương, nói: “Anh không sợ tôi bị lây bệnh rồi sao?”

Dư Hải Dương bỗng nhiên dùng sức kéo Phương Tiệm Viễn vào trong lồng ngực mình, cánh tay vòng qua dưới nách ôm chặt cậu, ghé sát vào tai cậu nói: “Không đâu, em chắc chắn sẽ không có chuyện gì, đừng sợ.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn mờ mịt nhìn phía sau Dư Hải Dương, một lát sau giơ tay lên nắm chặt vạt áo Dư Hải Dương.

Buổi chiều hôm đó, Dư Hải Dương dẫn Phương Tiệm Viễn đến CDC để lấy máu xét nghiệm.

(CDC: Trung tâm kiểm soát và phòng ngừa dịch bệnh)

Kết quả không thể lấy ngay ngày hôm đó được, lúc ra khỏi CDC, Dư Hải Dương mỉm cười, cố gắng thả lỏng giọng nói, hỏi Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Buổi tối muốn ăn gì, tôi dẫn em đi ăn.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn dừng bước, ngẩng đầu nhìn Dư Hải Dương: “Anh không cần về nhà ư?”

Dư Hải Dương nói: “Tối nay tôi không về nhà.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn vẫn dùng khăn quàng che hết nửa khuôn mặt, cậu nói: “Xin lỗi.”

Dư Hải Dương sửng sốt: “Sao lại xin lỗi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn nói: “Tôi không nên tới tìm anh, nhưng tôi không biết phải tìm ai mới tốt.”

Dư Hải Dương hít sâu một hơi, hắn nắm chặt tay Phương Tiệm Viễn, ngón tay đan vào giữa những ngón tay cậu, kéo cậu đi về phía trước: “Không có gì mà không nên cả, chỉ cần em cần tôi.”

Bọn họ lên xe buýt gần trung tâm CDC, không bàn bạc xem đi đâu, chỉ thấy chiếc xe buýt đó vắng vẻ nên bước lên, sau đó đi tới hàng cuối cùng ngồi xuống.

Mặc dù đã qua tết âm lịch, nhưng mùa đông vẫn chưa hoàn toàn rời đi, trời đã tối rồi, hàng cây hai bên đường đều phủ đầy những cành cây trơ trụi. Khắp nơi trong thành phố vẫn còn vương lại dấu vết của ngày lễ, đèn lồng đỏ ở lối vào trung tâm thương mại vẫn chưa kịp lấy xuống, nhưng không còn cảnh tượng náo nhiệt của ngày lễ nữa, mà càng làm nổi bật cảm giác đìu hiu quạnh quẽ.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi sát cửa sổ, Dư Hải Dương ngồi bên cạnh cậu, vẫn luôn nắm chặt tay cậu.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm cảnh vật bên ngoài cửa sổ, mãi cho đến khi sắc trời càng ngày càng tối, khung cảnh bên ngoài dần dần mờ đi bởi sự phản chiếu trên cửa kinh, cậu ở trên ghế di chuyển thân thể, nghiêng cổ chậm rãi tựa lên vai Dư Hải Dương, nói: “Nếu như tôi bị lây AIDS thật thì phải làm sao đây?”

Dư Hải Dương dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh trả lời cậu: “Tôi bị cùng em được không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn chợt mỉm cười, là một nụ cười mỉa mai, cậu nói: “Anh lại lừa tôi nữa rồi.”

Dư Hải Dương nắm tay cậu, đưa lên môi hôn một cái: “Sẽ không sao đâu, Tiểu Viễn.”


	48. Chapter 48

Dư Hải Dương không về nhà, Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng không quay lại trường học, bọn họ thuê phòng ở một nhà nghỉ để ở lại.

Lúc nghe bọn họ nói muốn thuê phòng có giường lớn, lễ tân dùng ánh mắt kỳ lạ thậm chí còn mang theo chút ác cảm nhìn bọn họ.

Trong phòng lạnh lẽo và ẩm ướt, những thứ trong phòng vệ sinh trông cũng chẳng sạch sẽ mấy.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi xuống cạnh giường, Dư Hải Dương ngồi xổm trước mặt cậu, ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu nói: “Tôi đi mua cho em chút gì ăn, em ăn thêm một chút nữa được không?”

Lúc ăn tối Phương Tiệm Viễn ăn rất ít, cậu không có khẩu vị, lúc này cậu cũng chỉ hơi cúi đầu, nói với Dư Hải Dương: “Tôi không muốn ăn.”

Dư Hải Dương nắm tay cậu, đứng dậy bật TV trong phòng lên, nói: “Ban nãy tôi thấy bên cạnh có một tiệm cháo nhỏ, em đợi tôi một chút, tôi đi mua cho em chút cháo.”

Nói xong, hắn không hỏi lại ý của Phương Tiệm Viễn nữa, mà cầm chìa khóa phòng đi ra ngoài.

Gần nửa tiếng sau, Dư Hải Dương trở về, xách theo cháo nóng đã đóng gói, còn mang theo khăn mặt và bàn chải đánh răng sạch sẽ về nữa.

Hắn để đồ lên tủ TV, kéo ghế dựa ngồi xuống trước mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn, mở túi ra một tay bưng bát cháo nhựa, một tay khác dùng thìa nhỏ múc cháo rau lên, đút tới bên miệng Phương Tiệm Viễn: “Ăn một chút đi.”

Hai tay Phương Tiệm Viễn xỏ trong túi áo phao, cậu khép hai chân ngồi ở bên giường, nhìn chằm chằm thìa nhỏ một lúc, rồi há miệng ra để Dư Hải Dương đút cháo vào trong miệng mình.

Dư Hải Dương không nhịn được mà mỉm cười, hắn tiếp tục đút từng muỗng cháo cho Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, đang húp cháo, thì nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi xuống. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu rơi nước mắt sau khi gặp Dư Hải Dương vào ngày hôm nay. Nước mắt rơi xuống thìa, rơi vào trong bát, rơi trên ngón tay Dư Hải Dương. Từ đầu đến cuối Phương Tiệm Viễn không có biểu hiện gì, cậu chết lặng húp cháo, mãi cho đến khi Dư Hải Dương dừng lại, để bát qua một bên.

“Tiểu Viễn,” giọng Dư Hải Dương giống như sắp khóc, hắn đứng bên giường, cúi người xuống muốn hôn lên nước mắt của Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên nhìn hắn đầy hoảng sợ rồi lui nhanh ra phía sau, cậu giơ tay lên lung tung lau nước mắt, nói với Dư Hải Dương: “Sẽ có vi rút đó.”

Dư Hải Dương giơ tay nắm lấy vai cậu, cảm xúc có vẻ hơi kích động, nói: “Không đâu.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn muốn tránh khỏi tay hắn.

Dư Hải Dương quyết liệt nói: “Vậy tôi bị cùng em được không?” Nói xong, hắn lại muốn hôn lên môi Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn vùng vẫy dữ dội, giống như đang đấu tranh bên bờ sinh tử, cậu đẩy Dư Hải Dương ra, không kịp cởi giày mà giẫm lên giường, lăn mấy vòng tới góc giường, nhìn Dư Hải Dương đầy đề phòng: “Không muốn, tôi không muốn anh bị cùng tôi.”

Dư Hải Dương đứng im nhìn cậu, hai mắt đỏ bừng, một lát sau, hắn mỉm cười, nói: “Được, tôi không làm bậy nữa, em để tôi ôm em một lát được không? Chúng ta không làm gì cả.” Nói xong, hắn vòng qua giường đi đến bên cạnh Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Phương Tiệm Viễn giơ tay vịn giường đứng dậy, cậu nói: “Tôi đi rửa mặt.”

Cậu phải vòng qua Dư Hải Dương để tới phòng vệ sinh, lúc đi ngang qua người Dư Hải Dương thì bị hắn bắt được cổ tay ôm chặt lấy.

Dư Hải Dương đè sau gáy cậu, hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu, nói: “Ngoan, chúng ta không cần phải sợ, sẽ không sao đâu.”

Lần này Phương Tiệm Viễn không chịu đựng được nữa, cậu ở trong vòng tay của Dư Hải Dương khóc đến mức toàn thân run rẩy, phát ra tiếng khóc vừa ngột ngạt vừa thống khổ.

Buổi tối, trong phòng tắt đèn, hai người ngủ trên giường, đắp cùng một cái chăn.

Lúc Dư Hải Dương ngủ cũng nắm chặt tay Phương Tiệm Viễn, giống như sợ cậu sẽ lén lút rời đi. Nhưng Phương Tiệm Viễn hoàn toàn không ngủ được, cậu mở mắt ra ngẩng đầu lên, ở trong bóng tối ngậm chặt môi, dè dặt hôn lên phần da mềm mại sau tai Dư Hải Dương.

Dư Hải Dương vẫn không tỉnh, Phương Tiệm Viễn nhỏ giọng nói: “Xem như là, chúng ta xí xóa hết tất cả.”

Ngày hôm sau, Dư Hải Dương đi cùng Phương Tiệm Viễn tới CDC lấy kết quả xét nghiệm.

Phương Tiệm Viễn đứng ở cửa lấy báo cáo ký tên, nhưng lại không dám giơ tay nhận báo cáo.

Đến sau vẫn là Dư Hải Dương giơ tay nhận lấy, hắn cầm báo cáo nhìn Phương Tiệm Viễn, Phương Tiệm Viễn cúi đầu, ánh mắt trống rỗng vô vọng.

Dư Hải Dương giơ một cánh tay lên ôm lấy Phương Tiệm Viễn, để cậu tựa đầu lên người mình, một tay khác thì cầm báo cáo lên, hít sâu một hơi rồi mới xem kết quả.

Thân thể Phương Tiệm Viễn bắt đầu từ từ run lên, cậu nhắm mắt lại, thậm chí còn không dám lắng nghe tiếng trang giấy ma sát vào nhau trong tay Dư Hải Dương.

Một lúc sau, cậu cảm nhận được Dư Hải Dương mạnh mẽ lay cậu, sau đó một tay ấn sau gáy bắt cậu ngẩng đầu lên, cậu nhìn thấy Dư Hải Dương khóc, nhưng vừa khóc trên mặt Dư Hải Dương lại vừa mỉm cười.

“Không sao, Tiểu Viễn.” Giọng Dư Hải Dương khàn khàn: “Là âm tính, em không bị lây.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn sửng sốt một hồi lâu mới hiểu ý Dư Hải Dương, cậu bắt lấy cánh tay Dư Hải Dương: “Thật không?”

Dư Hải Dương mở báo cáo ra trước mặt cậu: “Em xem đi.”

Phương Tiệm Viễn cúi đầu nhìn, đúng là trên đó hiện kết quả kháng thể HIV âm tính. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm báo cáo một lúc, rồi lại ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dư Hải Dương.

Trước cửa nhận báo cáo của CDC không chỉ có hai người bọn họ, nhưng Dư Hải Dương không thể kìm nén được cảm xúc của mình nữa, hắn nâng mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn lên liên tục hôn mấy cái.

Mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn đỏ lên, không biết vì lạnh hay là vì kích động, cậu cứ nhìn Dư Hải Dương mãi, rõ ràng tâm trạng bỗng chốc được buông lỏng, nhưng lại không nhịn được muốn rơi nước mắt.

Dư Hải Dương nắm tay cậu ra khỏi CDC, hắn đứng ở ven đường nói với cậu: “Từ hôm qua em đã chẳng ăn được gì, giờ chúng ta đi ăn trước được không, em muốn ăn gì?”

Bên kia đường có một bà cụ đẩy xe ba bánh bán khoai nướng, hơi nóng mang theo hương thơm ở trong gió lạnh một đường bay tới.

Phương Tiệm Viễn nhìn chằm chằm bên kia đường mà ngẩn người.

Dư Hải Dương hỏi cậu: “Em muốn ăn không?”

Phương Tiệm Viễn gật đầu.

Dư Hải Dương buông tay cậu ra, nói: “Em đợi tôi một lúc, tôi đi mua cho em.” Nói xong, hắn không để ý đến dòng xe cộ, mà nhanh chân chạy sang bên kia đường.

Lúc Dư Hải Dương mua xong khoai nướng quay lại chỗ cũ, thì phát hiện Phương Tiệm Viễn đã đi mất rồi.

Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi trên chiếc xe buýt dần dần rời xa hắn, nhưng vẫn nhìn bóng dáng Dư Hải Dương từ cửa sổ thủy tinh, cho đến khi không nhìn thấy hắn nữa. Cậu chỉnh lại khăn quàng trên cổ, vòng hai vòng quấn chặt mình lại, yên tĩnh nhìn về phía trước.

Bộ phim đến đây là kết thúc.


	49. Chapter 49

Buổi tiệc đóng máy vào buổi tối ngày《Tiệm Viễn》đóng máy, Hà Chinh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều uống rất nhiều rượu, sau đó Hạ Tinh Trình đi cùng Hà Chinh lên sân thượng hút thuốc. Nhà hàng này có một sân thượng rất lớn, nhưng chỉ có hai người họ ở trên đó.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Hà Chinh: “Đạo diễn Hà, anh từng nói đây là câu chuyện của bạn anh.”

Hà Chinh lười biếng nằm nhoài trên sân thượng, một tay kẹp điếu thuốc giơ ra khỏi hàng rào bảo vệ, hắn nhìn về phía xa xôi, chỉ nhẹ “Ừ” một tiếng.

“Vậy ——” Hạ Tinh Trình dường như không biết hỏi chuyện này có thích hợp hay không: “Sau cùng bọn họ thật sự không đến với nhau ư? Ý em là nguyên mẫu nhân vật của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương ấy ạ.”

Hà Chinh đưa điếu thuốc tới bên môi, ngậm lấy hút một hơi thật sâu, rồi lại lười biếng duỗi thẳng cánh tay khoát lên hàng rào của sân thượng, hắn mới không nhanh không chậm nói: “Đã là tác phẩm nghệ thuật, thì lúc nào cũng phóng đại hóa hiện thực lên.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em có thể hỏi là phần nào không ạ?”

Lúc này Hà Chinh nhìn cậu, dùng tay vỗ vai cậu nói: “Chuyện đã qua lâu như vậy rồi, đừng hỏi nữa.”

Vì câu trả lời này của Hà Chinh, mà Hạ Tinh Trình lại bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu, cậu nhìn về phía trước.

Hà Chinh nói tiếp: “Thật sự rất khó khăn, không chỉ những năm đó, mà đến giờ vẫn rất khó khăn, ai không thể tiếp tục được cũng là chuyện rất bình thường.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đút hai tay vào túi áo khoác, cậu nói: “Em hiểu.”

Quay xong phim, công việc của Hạ Tinh Trình cũng kết thúc, cậu lên máy bay vào sáng hôm sau để quay về, xuống máy bay nhìn thấy rất nhiều fans tới sân bay đón mình, trong đó có không ít người mang theo máy ảnh một mạch đuổi theo cậu để chụp ảnh.

Từ lúc tham gia diễn phim của Hà Chinh cho tới giờ, cậu có thể cảm nhận được sự nổi tiếng của mình đang không ngừng tăng lên. Thật ra chuyện này hơi lạ, bởi vì phim của Hà Chinh cho tới giờ vẫn chưa có bất cứ một hoạt động tuyên truyền nào, tin đồn đều do truyền thông và fans tự khai thác được.

Trước kia mỗi lần sự nổi tiếng tăng lên đều là sau khi phim được công chiếu, chỉ có lần này vẫn đang trong giai đoạn quay phim mà cậu đã thu hút được fans mới, Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn không hiểu vì sao, chỉ có thể tổng kết là do mức độ quan tâm mọi người dành cho Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh quá cao.

Hôm nay cậu không makeup, dùng khẩu trang che hơn nửa khuôn mặt, đôi mắt không che đủ lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi, hơn nữa còn chẳng có chút ánh sáng nào. Dọc đường đi ra ngoài cậu đều vẫy tay với fans, cho đến tận khi ngồi lên xe bảo mẫu tới đón mình.

Hoàng Kế Tân giúp cậu kéo vali, sau khi cậu lên xe thì chất toàn bộ vali vào trong xe, sau đó lên xe ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, bảo tài xế lái xe đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngã ra sau tựa lưng vào ghế, giơ tay lấy khẩu trang xuống.

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu chằm chằm, lúc này mới nói: “Nhìn cậu vô cùng đáng thương.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng hiểu gì: “Gì cơ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cả người gầy đi trông thấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thở dài một hơi: “Tại trời nóng đó, ăn cơm cũng chẳng có khẩu vị gì, quay phim cũng mệt nữa.”

Hoàng Kế Tân không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh nhìn em làm gì thế?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói với cậu: “Cậu có muốn nghỉ ngơi một khoảng thời gian không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên nhìn anh: “Anh đối xử tốt với em từ lúc nào vậy, chủ động bảo em nghỉ ngơi cơ? Nghỉ bao lâu đây?”

Ngón tay Hoàng Kế Tân gõ gõ trên đùi, nói: “Nửa tháng nhé, cho cậu thời gian đi du lịch một chuyến.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dựa sát vào lưng ghế, quay đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe, một lúc lâu sau mới nói: “Không được, cứ làm việc đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân “chậc” một tiếng: “Thế này đi, cậu quay về ngủ hai ngày, sau đó anh sẽ tới tìm cậu nói về chuyện công việc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Sau khi đưa Hạ Tinh Trình về nhà, Hoàng Kế Tân rời đi trước.

Vali chất đống trong phòng khách Hạ Tinh Trình cũng lười dọn, cậu trực tiếp đi vào phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa sạch sẽ, sau đó chỉ mặc một cái quần lót quay lại trong phòng nằm xuống ngủ.

Ban đầu nằm rất lâu mà vẫn không ngủ được, rõ ràng thân thể rất mệt mỏi, nhưng trong não lại có một loại hưng phấn khác thường.

Mấy ngày trước bận rộn quay phim không có thời gian nghĩ quá nhiều, giờ an tĩnh lại, trong đầu đều nghĩ tới mấy cảnh cuối của bộ phim bọn họ quay trước khi Dương Du Minh rời đoàn phim.

Cậu nhớ tới cảnh tượng ngồi trên xe buýt nhìn Dương Du Minh ở ven đường tìm mình, đôi mắt và xoang mũi lập tức bắt đầu chua xót, cậu cố gắng ngăn cản mình nghĩ tiếp, giơ tay cầm lấy điện thoại đang sạc pin trên tủ đầu giường.

Điện thoại bị cậu cài chế độ im lặng, cậu nhìn thấy một cuộc gọi nhỡ và mấy tin nhắn wechat, toàn là bạn của cậu biết cậu về nên hẹn ra ngoài ăn cơm, trong đó có một tin do mẹ cậu gửi tới, hỏi cậu có muốn về quê một chuyến không.

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời tin nhắn wechat của mẹ, bảo để xem lịch làm việc tiếp theo đã, còn lại những tin nhắn kia cậu tạm thời bỏ qua một bên.

Ngón tay cậu liên tục vuốt qua biểu tượng trên màn hình điện thoại, sau đó mở weibo ra, có rất nhiều lượt share, comment và cả tin nhắn inbox, cậu không có thời gian để xem kỹ, nhưng cũng lướt qua một chút, sau đó mở danh sách follow của mình ra tìm Dương Du Minh.

Từ sau khi Dương Du Minh quay xong phim rồi rời đi, không có bất cứ tin tức gì về anh nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở weibo của anh ra, thấy weibo của anh cũng chẳng update, bài post mới nhất vẫn là cái weibo anh post lúc vào đoàn phim không lâu.

Mặc dù lý trí biết mình không nên tiếp tục nữa, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không thể kiềm chế được phản ứng của thân thể, cậu tìm tên Dương Du Minh, phát hiện vẫn không có bất cứ tin tức gì mới, giống như người này bỗng dưng biến mất khỏi thế giới này rồi vậy.

Cậu thậm chí không biết giờ Dương Du Minh có còn ở trong nước hay không.

Hạ Tinh Trình để điện thoại xuống, cậu lẳng lặng nằm một lúc, rồi lại trở mình cầm điện thoại lên, lúc này dùng weibo tìm một cái tên khác: Viên Thiển. Viên Thiển không mở weibo cá nhân, chỉ có một tài khoản của phòng làm việc, sau khi kết hôn cũng rất ít có tin tức mới.

Nhưng khi tìm kiếm Viên Thiển cậu lại nhìn thấy bức ảnh mà một cư dân mạng đã chụp được cô ấy vào một tuần trước, ở bên ngoài một nhà hàng, không chỉ có một mình Viên Thiển, mà còn có mấy người bạn vừa ăn xong cùng đi ra, nhưng trong đó không có Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm bức ảnh kia một lúc, rồi ra khỏi weibo.

Thật ra cậu có wechat của Dương Du Minh, cũng có số điện thoại của Dương Du Minh, nhưng Dương Du Minh chưa bao giờ tiết lộ tình hình cuộc sống của mình trên mạng xã hội, nếu như không chủ động liên hệ, thì cũng tương đương với việc không có quan hệ gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình vứt điện thoại qua một bên, kéo chăn che mặt lại.


	50. Chapter 50

Hoàng Kế Tân nói chuyện giữ lời, hai ngày sau thật sự mang theo mấy cái kịch bản tới tìm Hạ Tinh Trình, còn chuẩn bị cho cậu một phần thức ăn nhanh.

Anh tiện tay bỏ kịch bản trên bàn trà, rồi nghiêng người ngồi lên sô pha, nói: “Ăn nhiều một chút cho có thêm thịt, rồi tới phòng gym tập luyện, đừng gầy quá mà hạn chế con đường diễn xuất.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ở bên cạnh bàn ăn mở túi thức ăn ngoài Hoàng Kế Tân mang tới ra, nhìn đồ bên trong, cảm thấy không có gì muốn ăn, cậu lại đứng dậy đi tới trước sô pha, cầm mấy kịch bản trên bàn lên.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngầng đầu nhìn cậu, nói: “Có mấy kịch bản tìm cậu, nhưng anh hỏi ý kiến của Thái tổng rồi, cảm thấy mấy bộ phim này không thích hợp lắm.”

“Thái tổng?” Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên: “Chị ấy xem hết kịch bản rồi à?”

“Chị ấy vẫn chưa xem,” Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Mà chỉ tìm hiểu sơ sơ, chị ấy và anh đều cảm thấy nếu cậu đã đóng phim của Hà Chinh rồi, không có lý do gì phải quay đầu lại đóng mấy bộ phim thần tượng thanh xuân này nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng lật qua lật lại mấy cái kịch bản, đều là phim thần tượng yêu đương, cổ trang hiện đại gì có hết. Cậu để kịch bản lên bàn trà, ngồi xuống một bên khác của sô pha, hỏi Hoàng Kế Tân: “Các anh cảm thấy giờ em nên một lòng tập trung phát triển vào giới điện ảnh hả? Nhưng em có thể nhận được tài nguyên tốt không đây? Phim hay nhân vật tốt vốn là chỉ có thể gặp mà không thể cầu, hơn nữa em cũng chẳng phải là đối tượng tập trung bồi dưỡng của công ty đúng không?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Thái tổng nói như vậy, có nghĩa là sẽ dành nhiều tài nguyên cho cậu. Chị ấy bảo Hà Chinh từng nói với chị ấy, cậu rất có tiềm lực, nhưng phải xem sau này có gặp được đạo diễn và kịch bản tốt hay không. Lần này cậu đóng phim lại tích lũy được không ít nhân khí, vì sao cậu lại không thể bảo công ty tập trung bồi dưỡng?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, gãi gãi mái tóc lộn xộn của mình: “Vậy tóm lại giờ em phải chọn như thế nào đây?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nghiêng sang gần cậu, nói: “Lên show thực tế củng cố nhân khí.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói tiếp: “Có một chương trinh giải trí mới được phối hợp thực hiện bởi đài truyền hình lớn và các trang xem trực tuyến, cũng chính là dạng show thực tế giải trí có nhịp điệu chậm mà chúng ta thường thấy thời nay, kỳ đầu tiên sẽ mời Vưu Thư tới để lấy tiếng, Thái tổng muốn để cậu theo chị Thư tới làm khách mời cố định.”

Vưu Thư là đại hoa đán của công ty. Xinh đẹp, diễn xuất tốt, nhân khí cao, còn từng nhận được giải thưởng, năm nay 32 tuổi, chưa kết hôn. Cô gần như chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trên các chương trình truyền hình khác ngoài các cuộc phỏng vấn, nên bên sản xuất càng muốn mời cô tới để làm chiêu quảng cáo.

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói với cậu: “Hơn nữa show này chỉ cần quay trong nửa tháng, một tuần chiếu một kỳ, tổng cộng có mười kỳ, đủ cho cậu tiếp xúc. Đến lúc tâm trạng ổn định từ từ chọn kịch bản cũng không muộn.”

Nghe Hoàng Kế Tân nói vậy, Hạ Tinh Trình do dự một lúc rồi cuối cùng vẫn gật đầu.

Về sau Hạ Tinh Trình mới biết show này tên《Kỳ nghỉ nhàn nhã》, Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn là tranh thủ cho cậu nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng, hơn nữa còn là nghỉ có lương.

Show này cho nghệ sĩ đến ở trong một homestay trong khu danh lam thắng cảnh tuyệt đẹp, khách mời cố định có tổng cộng bốn người, ngoài ra mỗi kỳ còn có thêm hai hoặc ba khách mời tới nghỉ lại.

Đội hình cố định ngoài Vưu Thư và Hạ Tinh Trình, còn có thêm một nam MC nổi tiếng bên đài truyền hình sản xuất chương trình tên Trần Hải Lan và một nữ diên viên trẻ mới debut đóng vai chính trong một bộ phim thần tượng hơi hot tên Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt năm nay vẫn chưa tròn 20 tuổi, trong bốn người này, cô và Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng có sự chênh lệch về tuổi tác và địa vị với hai khách mời khác. Kịch bản mà tổ chương trình đưa cố gắng muốn đắp nặn hình tượng CP trên show cho bọn họ để hâm nóng đề tài, nhiều công việc đều sắp xếp để hai người cùng thực hiện.

Đối phương tuổi còn nhỏ lại còn là con gái, đương nhiên Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ chăm sóc cho cô trong mọi việc, sau khi quay xong lại qua hiệu quả của hậu kỳ, có lúc trông thật sự giống như một cặp đôi ngọt ngào.

Nhưng thật ra trong ba khách mời này, ngoài Vưu Thư đã quen ở công ty từ trước, thật sự khiến Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy dễ gần nhất vẫn là Trần Hải Lan.

Trần Hải Lan năm nay đã 38 tuổi, cũng chưa kết hôn, vẻ ngoài cũng không nổi bật, nhưng tính cách ôn hòa và rất chu đáo, vừa vặn trung hòa tính cách thẳng thắn và mạnh mẽ của Vưu Thư. Gọi Trần Hải Lan là nam MC quốc dân cũng chẳng có gì quá đáng, anh có khiếu hài hước và tài hùng biện, được sự ủng hộ rất lớn của khán giả, vì tính cách khoan dung dễ ở chung, anh rất vui được chăm sóc mọi người ở trong show, trong giới diễn viên cũng là người có nhân duyên rất tốt.

Trước đây Hạ Tinh Trình không biết anh, trong mười lăm ngày quay hình ngắn ngủi này, cũng luôn được Trần Hải Lan chăm sóc khắp mọi nơi, nên cậu rất có thiện cảm với anh.

Cái homestay này mặc dù không lớn, nhưng được bao quanh bởi những ngọn núi và hồ nước, trời xanh hồ nước rộng mênh mông, sống ở đây bất giác làm cậu cảm thấy rất trống trải. Nói là làm việc, thật ra mỗi ngày Hạ Tinh Trình đều cùng khách mời leo núi dạo chơi quanh hồ, buổi tối thì cả nhóm người ở trong homestay nướng thịt uống rượu, tâm trạng của cậu dần dần cũng trở nên tốt hơn.

Một đêm nọ, sau khi việc quay hình kết thúc, Trần Hải Lan ngồi trên ghế tựa đối diện với hồ nước, vừa gảy đàn ghi ta vừa nói: “Tôi sắp kết hôn rồi.”

Anh vẫn luôn bảo vệ người yêu rất kỹ, nên vừa nói ra câu này mọi người đều ngạc nhiên, rồi vội vã chúc mừng anh.

Vưu Thư cầm một chai bia ở trong tay, vừa uống vừa mỉm cười nói: “Bao giờ tổ chức lễ cưới? Nhất định phải mời tụi này đó.”

Trần Hải Lan cũng mỉm cười nói: “Đương nhiên rồi.”

Lúc việc ghi hình kết thúc gần một tháng, sau khi kỳ đầu tiên được đài truyền hình công chiếu, ngày hôm sau Trần Hải Lan tuyên bố tin mình kết hôn ở trên weibo, đồng thời, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhận được một tấm thiệp cưới từ Trần Hải Lan, mời cậu tới tham gia lễ cưới của mình tổ chức trên hải đảo hai tuần sau.

Hoàng Kế Tân biết Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được thiệp cưới của Trần Hải Lan, nói: “Không tệ ha!”

“Sao lại không tệ?” Hạ Tinh Trình nói.

Hoàng Kế Tân mở thiệp cưới ra xem: “Có thể nhận được tấm thiệp mời này là giỏi rồi, nghe nói đến lúc đó Thái tổng cũng đi, xem chị ấy có thể dẫn cậu đi làm quen mấy người kia không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Thái tổng cũng đi ư?”

“Đùa hoài,” Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan, nghe nói là một sự kiện lớn, sợ là nửa showbiz sẽ tới đó, Thái tổng sao có thể không đi được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy nửa showbiz, liền không kìm lòng được mà nhớ đến một người.

Hoàng Kế Tân để thiệp mời lại trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình: “Số cậu cũng đỏ đó, vừa mới cùng Trần Hải Lan quay chung một show, chứ nếu hai năm nữa, anh ta chắc chắn sẽ không thể tìm ra tên cậu trong sổ thông tin đâu.”

Nói tới đây, chính Hoàng Kế Tân cũng hơi phấn khích: “Ngày tổ chức lễ cưới tốt nhất là để stylist tạo hình cho, đến lúc đó bên truyền thông là không thể thiếu, trang phục đẹp một chút xem có thể giành chút spotlight hay không.”


	51. Chapter 51

Ngày Trần Hải Lan tổ chức lễ cưới, dưới sự sắp xếp của Thái Mỹ Đình, Hạ Tinh Trình đã mượn stylist của Vưu Thư.

Phong cách rất khác stylist thường ngày của Hạ Tinh Trình, stylist hôm nay đã uốn nhẹ mái tóc màu nâu sẫm của cậu, còn phối thêm cho cậu một cặp kính gọng mỏng màu bạc, trên người mặc một cái áo thun rộng màu hồng đất.

Lúc nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Không tệ ha, lần đầu tiên thấy cậu đeo kính, trông rất thú vị.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm mình ở trong gương.

Vưu Thư ở bên cạnh nói: “Tiểu Hạ không tệ, thích hợp với nhiều kiểu tạo hình, sau này nên thử thách các vai diễn khác nhau.”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói đùa với Vưu Thư: “Lần sau cho cậu ấy thử vai tư văn bại hoại*.”

_(*_ _斯文败类_ _chỉ nam sinh đeo kính tướng mạo đẹp mắt, hào hoa phong nhã nhưng thực chất là người âm hiểm; ra vẻ đạo mạo, mặt người dạ thú.)_

Bây giờ đã là mùa đông, nhưng hòn đảo nơi Trần Hải Lan tổ chức đám cưới nằm ở vùng nhiệt đới, nên trời vẫn nắng và nóng.

Lần này Trần Hải Lan hào phóng bao trọn một khách sạn năm sao trên đảo để chào đón những vị khách tới tham gia đám cưới, lễ cưới được tổ chức trên một bãi biển tư nhân ở trước khách sạn, mà khách sạn ngoài một tòa nhà cao tầng ra, còn có thêm bảy tám căn biệt thự biệt lập, bao quanh mấy căn biệt thự là một bể bơi nước ngọt có hình dạng dị thường, buổi tối bên cạnh bể bơi còn có tiệc tối tự chọn.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình theo Thái Mỹ Đình và Vưu Thư đến nơi tổ chức lễ cưới, cậu mới thật sự cảm nhận được các mối quan hệ và địa vị của Trần Hải Lan ở trong showbiz. Cậu không dám nói hơn một nửa showbiz đến đây, nhưng cậu có thể gọi tên ít nhất gần một trăm người trong giới, so với mấy Fashion Awards lớn cuối năm diễn ra trước đó vài ngày còn lung linh hoa lệ hơn.

Sau khi đưa tiền mừng cho người nhà và ghi tên vào sổ, nhóm Hạ Tinh Trình mỗi người đều được ghim một đóa hoa cài ngực màu hồng nhạt lên ngực.

Thái Mỹ Đình đầu tiên giới thiệu Hạ Tinh Trình với một số người, sau đó cô gặp được một người bạn lâu rồi không gặp nên nói chuyện rất nhiệt tình, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn một mình rời đi.

“Tinh Trình!” Có người gọi cậu rất to.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu về phía giọng nói gọi cậu, thì nhìn thấy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mặc một bộ váy màu lam nhạt đang chạy về phía mình, lúc cô chạy tới trước mặt cậu, cậu giơ tay ôm Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mỉm cười: “Sao tới muộn vậy? Anh đeo kính suýt chút nữa em không nhận ra luôn đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giải thích: “Anh đi cùng sếp.”

Lúc show thực tế ghi hình đến giai đoạn cuối, Hạ Tinh Trình và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đã có một mối quan hệ thân thiết, thật ra sự thân thiết này nửa thật nửa giả, nhưng tính Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt vốn thích làm nũng, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chẳng ngại tiếp tục diễn sự thân thiết này trước mặt người khác.

Sau khi ôm Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cậu liền buông tay ra, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt kéo Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới bên cạnh bờ biển, muốn giới thiệu cho cậu mấy người bạn.

Trên bãi biển đã trang trí xong cho lễ cưới một lúc nữa, lễ đài, hoa tươi, bong bóng, còn cả ghế ngồi của khách mời nữa, màu sắc tổng thể là trắng và hồng nhạt tao nhã tươi mát, trên những chiếc ghế được sắp xếp gọn gàng cũng được gắn tên của khách mời, không thể ngồi lung tung được.

Mấy người bạn của Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đều là nữ diễn viên trẻ, có người Hạ Tinh Trình biết, cũng có người Hạ Tinh Trình chưa nghe tên bao giờ, cậu còn gặp được Vi Trạch Huy ở bãi biển.

Vi Trạch Huy nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi cùng Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt bèn nháy mắt với cậu, lúc sau Vi Trạch Huy gọi Hạ Tinh Trình đi hút thuốc với hắn, lúc chỉ có hai người, hắn hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Nghiêm túc hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Đừng nói bậy, tôi và cô ấy không có gì đâu.”

“Không hợp khẩu vị của cậu à?” Vi Trạch Huy nói.

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc lắc đầu.

Lúc này đã gần tới thời gian tổ chức lễ cưới, các vị khách lần lượt tới bãi biển, ngồi trên những chiếc ghế màu đen dưới sự hướng dẫn của cô gái lễ tân.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn dõi theo dòng người đi từ khách sạn đến bãi biển.

Vi Trạch Huy hỏi cậu: “Cậu tìm ai à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên lấy lại tinh thần, nói: “Đâu có.” Sau đó cậu lại nói: “Chúng ta cũng qua đó ngồi thôi.”

Chỗ ngồi của cậu được sắp xếp ở hàng thứ tư bên cạnh lối đi bên trái, hơi lệch một chút nhưng cũng coi như khá cao.

Thái Mỹ Đình và Vưu Thư đều ở hàng trước, bên cạnh Thái Mỹ Đình là giám đốc đài truyền hình mà Trần Hải Lan trực thuộc, hai người đang nhỏ giọng nói chuyện.

Lúc khách tới dự lễ lần lượt vào chỗ, Trần Hải Lan mặc lễ phục tân hôn cũng xuất hiện bên cạnh lễ đài. Lúc mới tới Hạ Tinh Trình đã gặp anh, nhưng Trần Hải Lan quá bận, nên chỉ chào nhau chứ chẳng nói thêm gì.

Phía sau Trần Hải Lan là bốn vị phù rể của lễ cưới hôm nay, đều là người mà Hạ Tinh Trình biết, có lưu lượng đang hot, cũng có tiểu sinh phim truyền hình tuyến 1.

Lúc này Trần Hải Lan đang liên tục nhìn vào điện thoại của mình, hình như điện thoại của anh vang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ thấy anh nhận một cuộc điện thoại, sau đó vội vội vàng vàng đi ra ngoài. Mấy người phù rể cũng đi theo.

Người ngồi cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình chính là Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, cô ngẩng đầu lên, sau gáy hiện ra đường cong xinh đẹp, nói: “Ai tới hả?”

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Trần Hải Lan bước vào cùng một bóng người quen thuộc, hô hấp của cậu không khỏi ngưng lại, đó chính là Dương Du Minh ngay cả nằm mơ cậu cũng không dám mơ thấy.

Dương Du Minh mặc một cái áo sơ mi trắng kiểu dáng đơn giản, vạt áo nhét vào trong quần tây màu đen, trông eo nhỏ chân dài, cực kỳ giống Dư Hải Dương.

Sự xuất hiện của anh khiến nhiều người quay đầu lại nhìn, trong quá trình Trần Hải Lan đi cùng anh từ lối đi bên trái đến chỗ ngồi ở hàng trước, liên tục có người đứng lên chào hỏi anh.

Dương Du Minh đều lịch sự đáp lại, nhưng không dừng lại.

Bọn họ cách chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình ngày càng gần, Hạ Tinh Trình không thể kiềm chế được sự căng thẳng của mình, theo phép lịch sự, cậu nên đứng dậy chào hỏi Dương Du Minh mới đúng. Nhưng trong lòng cậu nặng trĩu giống như có thứ gì đó đang đè lên, lúc Dương Du Minh đến gần, cậu thậm chí còn không dám đối diện với anh, cậu không muốn ngẩng đầu lên.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ngồi bên cạnh dùng khuỷu tay đụng cậu: “Dương Du Minh đẹp trai quá ha!”

Cậu không trả lời.

Điều không ai ngờ tới là, lúc đi tới bên cạnh chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh dừng lại.

Anh ngồi xổm xuống bên chân Hạ Tinh Trình nhặt một đóa hoa cài ngực lên, đó là đóa hoa không biết rơi ra từ ngực Hạ Tinh Trình từ lúc nào.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngơ ngác nhìn động tác của anh.

Dương Du Minh đặt hoa cài ngực vào trong tay Hạ Tinh Trình, mỉm cười vỗ vai cậu, dường như rất thân thiết nhưng cũng rất xa cách.

Sau đó, Dương Du Minh tiếp tục đi về phía trước cùng Trần Hải Lan, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nói với Trần Hải Lan: “Tinh Trình, tôi và cậu ấy mới cùng quay một bộ phim của Hà Chinh.” Tiếp đó cậu chẳng thể nghe thấy bất cứ thứ gì nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn hoa cài ngực trong tay mình, bỗng nhiên nhận ra cậu chưa nói cảm ơn anh.

Nhưng bên cạnh chẳng có ai chú ý tới cậu cả, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nhìn Dương Du Minh đi tới ngồi xuống chỗ của mình ở giữa hàng thứ nhất, nhỏ giọng nói: “Sao không thấy Viên Thiển nhỉ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mới ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh. Đúng là anh tới một mình, Trần Hải Lan cũng chỉ giữ cho anh một chỗ, xem ra Viên Thiển sẽ không tới.


	52. Chapter 52

Suốt lễ cưới Hạ Tinh Trình đều mất tập trung, rất khó để cậu không chú ý đến Dương Du Minh đang ngồi ở hàng trước, cho dù cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bóng lưng anh mà thôi.

Vợ mới cưới của Trần Hải Lan tên Tiết Tử Giai, Hạ Tinh Trình không biết cô bao nhiêu tuổi, nhưng trông cô vô cùng tao nhã và có khí chất, nghe nói là một giáo viên đại học chứ không phải là người của công chúng.

Cả lễ cưới rất lãng mạn và ấm áp, có thể thấy Trần Hải Lan rất yêu Tiết Tử Giai, mà việc gả cho Trần Hải Lan, cũng làm Tiết Tử Giai cảm thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc.

Lúc Trần Hải Lan và Tiết Tử Giai trao nhẫn rồi hôn nhau, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy hình như Trần Hải Lan rơi nước mắt, bỗng nhiên cậu cảm thấy rất hâm mộ Trần Hải Lan, cậu không biết đến ngày kết hôn, liệu mình có cơ hội để mừng đến phát khóc hay không.

Cuối lễ cưới, lúc cô dâu sắp ném hoa trong tay, rất nhiều người bèn rời khỏi chỗ của mình, đặc biệt là mấy cô gái trẻ chưa kết hôn, sôi nổi đến gần muốn cướp hoa cưới của cô dâu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi im tại chỗ không nhúc nhích, người ở hàng trước rời đi hết nên cậu có thể nhìn bóng lưng của Dương Du Minh càng rõ hơn, lúc này Dương Du Minh đang nhỏ giọng trò chuyện với giám đốc đài truyền hình.

Lúc cô dâu quay lưng về phía mọi người giơ hoa cưới ném lên thật cao, một cơn gió biển bất chợt ùa đến, gió từ ngoài biển thổi tới mang theo mùi tanh nồng không có gì che chắn nên cực kỳ mạnh, bó hoa cưới bị thổi vừa cao vừa xa, cuối cùng rơi trên tay Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đứng ở bên ngoài chứ không chen vào trong đám người.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt hình như cũng không ngờ mình sẽ cướp được hoa cưới, đầu tiên cô sửng sốt một lát, sau đó cười thả ga giơ hoa lên ra hiệu với mọi người.

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, lúc sự chú ý của mọi người đều tập trung lên cô dâu và phù dâu, anh đi theo người nhà của Trần Hải Lan rời khỏi bãi biển.

Buổi trưa là tiệc cưới truyền thống kiểu Trung Quốc, buổi chiều bên cạnh bể bơi và biệt thự chính làm phòng tân hôn có chuẩn bị các loại đồ uống và trà bánh, bữa tối là tiệc tối tự chọn kiểu phương tây ở bên cạnh bể bơi.

Trong khoảng thời gian này Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không gặp được Dương Du Minh, hoặc là nói cậu có gặp Dương Du Minh, nhưng không có cơ hội nói chuyện với anh. Với lại, cậu cũng không biết mình nên nói gì với Dương Du Minh cả.

Buổi trưa ăn cơm xong, một số khách mời không thể sắp xếp được công việc thì rời đi trước, nhưng rất nhiều người không vội vàng đi về, toàn bộ khách mời tham dự lễ cưới đều được sắp xếp phòng ở trong khách sạn, mọi người có thể chơi đến ngày mai.

Đây là cơ hội tốt để gặp gỡ nhiều người và kết bạn với những người mà trước đây mình không thân lắm.

Vi Trạch Huy là người có vòng xã giao vô cùng rộng lớn, buổi chiều lúc một đám người trẻ tuổi ở bên cạnh bể bơi vừa chụp ảnh vừa tán gẫu, hắn giới thiệu cho Hạ Tinh Trình làm quen với Nhậm Kính Nguyên hôm nay làm phù rể cho Trần Hải Lan, Nhậm Kính nguyên debut với tư cách idol thông qua chương trình tìm kiếm tài năng, rồi nhanh chóng đóng phim thần tượng, giờ là minh tinh lưu lượng đang hot.

Đến buổi tối, tất cả các phương tiện truyền thông đến săn tin đều được yêu cầu rời đi.

Bên cạnh bể bơi ánh đèn bắt đầu được thắp sáng, âm nhạc cũng vang lên, đồ uống cũng đổi thành đủ loại rượu, rất nhiều người đổi sang đồ bơi, so với ban ngày thì càng chơi đùa tự do hơn.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên chỉ mặc một cái quần bơi, không ngại để lộ dáng người đẹp đẽ của mình, hắn nhảy vào bể bơi, vươn tay bơi qua phía đối diện.

Bên cạnh bể bơi bỗng chốc bị bao vây bởi mấy cô gái trẻ tuổi.

Vi Trạch Huy coi trọng một nữ diễn viên tuyến 3, nữ diễn viên đó rất đẹp nhưng lại không hot, cô khoác một cái váy dài bên ngoài áo tắm, bưng ly rượu, dường như không muốn nói chuyện với Vi Trạch Huy lắm, nhưng cũng không rời đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn mặc bộ đồ ban ngày, kính đeo trên sống mũi quá lâu, nên hơi khó chịu, thỉnh thoảng cậu sẽ lấy kính xuống, xoa xoa sống mũi rồi đeo lên lại.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt và ba bốn cô gái đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt hỏi cậu sao không đi bơi.

Hạ Tinh Trình thuận miệng nói: “Anh không biết bơi.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt lập tức nói: “Em dạy anh nhé.” Nói xong, cô định kéo Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy.

Đúng lúc này, Vi Trạch Huy dẫn nữ diễn viên đó tới, nói hay là mọi người vừa chơi game vừa uống rượu. Đề nghị của hắn lập tức nhận được sự đồng ý của rất nhiều cô gái, một lúc sau Nhậm Kính Nguyên cũng tới, bỗng chốc hấp dẫn hơn mười hai mươi người trẻ tuổi cùng chơi game bên cạnh bể bơi.

Vi Trạch Huy giỏi nhất là mấy chuyện này, trong đầu hắn không có nhiều thứ lắm, nhưng gái đẹp và rượu chiếm hơn một nửa.

Trước đây Hạ Tinh Trình cũng thường chơi đùa với bọn Vi Trạch Huy, nhưng hôm nay không hứng thú lắm, trò chơi cần sự chú ý cậu luôn phạm sai lầm, nên liên tục bị rót mấy ly rượu.

Về sau cậu có chút chịu không nổi, bưng ly rượu chủ động xin tha: “Tôi uống không nổi nữa, không uống được không?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên trong miệng ngậm thuốc lá, trên vai khoác một cái khăn tắm, hắn chỉ Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không uống cũng được, nhưng không uống thì phải xuống nước.”

Quy tắc trong showbiz rất phức tạp nhưng cũng rất đơn giản, ai hot thì người đó có thể nói chen vào được.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên vừa nói ra khỏi miệng, mọi người bèn bắt đầu ồn ào, hai chàng trai trẻ nhấc Hạ Tinh Trình lên ném xuống nước. Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức chìm xuống đáy bể, nước lạnh trong bể bơi hoàn toàn bao chặt lấy cậu từ mọi hướng, cả thế giới chìm trong một mớ hỗn độn.

Cậu đập nước nổi lên mặt nước, thở hổn hển gỡ kính trên sống mũi xuống, cậu không thể tức giận, không thể rời đi ngay, nên mỉm cười bò lên bờ, nói: “Tôi đi thay đồ.”

Có người cầm một cái khăn khô vắt trên giá choàng lên người cậu.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nắm tay cậu: “Không được đi!”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể quấn chặt khăn tắm, cậu không muốn chơi nữa.


	53. Chapter 53

Trò chơi vẫn còn tiếp tục.

Hai cô gái ngồi bên cạnh Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đang nói chuyện, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy một người trong đó nói: “Dương Du Minh đi rồi hả?”

Một cô khác nói: “Cậu hỏi Dương Du Minh làm gì?”

Cô gái kia nói: “Thần tượng của tớ, hỏi một chút cũng không được à?”

Giọng của hai cô không nhỏ, người khác đều có thể nghe thấy.

Bỗng Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói: “Chưa đi, ở chỗ anh Lan, bọn họ quen biết nhau hơn mười năm rồi, tình cảm rất tốt.”

Lúc này, một chàng trai trẻ nói với cô gái kia: “Nghĩ về Dương Du Minh làm gì, cô có đẹp bằng một nửa Viên Thiển không?”

Cô gái kia ấm ức: “Viên Thiển có đến đâu, tôi nghĩ một chút cũng không được à, ít nhất thì tôi trẻ hơn Viên Thiển gần mười tuổi, không chừng Dương Du Minh cũng muốn thay đổi khẩu vị đó.”

Cô vừa dứt lời, cô gái bên cạnh bèn luống cuống dùng khuỷu tay đụng cô, ra hiệu cho cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn về căn phòng đó, cậu nhìn thấy ở trên tầng hai của căn biệt thự bên cạnh bể bơi, Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan đang đứng bên ban công nhìn xuống, những lời bọn họ vừa nói chắc chắc Dương Du Minh có thể nghe thấy.

Bầu không khí có vẻ hơi lúng túng, để che giấu sự bối rối, Vi Trạch Huy vội vã bảo mọi người tiếp tục chơi game.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết có phải do uống một ít nước lạnh hay không, mà không nhịn được cứ cúi đầu ho mãi.

Trò chơi vẫn tiếp tục, Hạ Tinh Trình và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cùng thua.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên không muốn để bọn họ uống rượu, cứ nhất định muốn chơi trò khác coi như hình phạt.

Vi Trạch Huy nói: “Hôn đại một cái đi.” Nói xong câu đó, hắn giống như tranh công mà liếc nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức cảm thấy vừa tức giận vừa buồn cười, cậu vội vã nói: “Tôi thì không sao, nhưng Tuyết Nguyệt là con gái, cô ấy nói không được là không được, thôi cứ để tôi xuống nước đi.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cũng uống không ít rượu, cô giơ tay lên che miệng, lắc đầu nói: “Tinh Trình là anh tôi, không được đâu.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói: “Thà thua cuộc ha.” Nói xong hắn nói với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt: “Lần này không thể chỉ xuống nước không thôi, phải bơi một vòng cả đi cả về, cô nỡ nhìn anh cô phải làm vậy ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gỡ kính xuống, ném khăn tắm qua một bên, đứng dậy đi tới cạnh bể bơi.

Bên cạnh có người vỗ tay trầm trồ khen ngợi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Nhậm Kính Nguyên: “Bơi mấy vòng cũng không thành vấn đề, tôn chỉ của tôi là không thể để con gái khó xử.”

Vi Trạch Huy nghe thế, huýt sáo tán thưởng cậu.

Lúc này, từ ban công tầng hai của biệt thự vang lên giọng nói của Trần Hải Lan, anh nằm nhoài trên lan can của ban công, nói với phía dưới: “Kính Nguyên, giúp anh chăm sóc cho bọn trẻ thật tốt, không được bắt nạt mấy đứa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, thấy Dương Du Minh nghiêm chỉnh đứng bên cạnh Trần Hải Lan, anh đang nhìn cậu.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói với Trần Hải Lan: “Anh Lan, anh không hiểu mấy trò chơi của giới trẻ đâu, anh nhanh về với chị dâu đi.”

Bốn phía lập tức vang lên tiếng cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình thu lại ánh mắt, trong dạ dày quặn lên từng cơn, có lẽ là cồn đang quấy phá. Lúc cậu định nhảy xuống nước, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt bỗng dưng bắt lấy tay cậu, nói: “Thôi vậy, em không nỡ để Tinh Trình vất vả.”

Show thực tế đến giờ mới chiếu được ba kỳ, do tổ chương trình sao tác, mỗi kỳ Hạ Tinh Trình và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đều sẽ trở thành chủ đề hot trên weibo, giờ còn có cả fans của ‘Tinh Nguyệt’ CP nữa.

Mọi người ít nhiều gì cũng biết được một chút, nên cũng rất thích trêu đùa hai người họ, nghe thấy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nói thế, có người dẫn đầu hô: “Hôn môi! Hôn môi!” Những người khác cũng hùa theo vừa vỗ tay vừa hô: “Hôn môi! Hôn môi!”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mỉm cười bày ra dáng vẻ hiên ngang lẫm liệt, ngẩng đầu lên nhắm mắt lại quay về hướng Hạ Tinh Trình, trong mắt cô, có lẽ thật sự cũng chỉ là một trò chơi mà thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt như vậy, không có cách nào để từ chối nữa, cậu im lặng một lát, nửa quỳ nửa ngồi xuống từ từ ghé sát bên môi Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, định chạm nhẹ một cái rồi tách ra.

Xung quanh bỗng nhiên yên tĩnh lại.

Nhưng lúc cậu vẫn chưa chạm vào môi Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, dịch dạ dày nương theo đồ ăn chưa tiêu hóa bỗng chốc cuộn trào lên, cậu lập tức đẩy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ra, nói một câu “Xin lỗi”, rồi che miệng chạy sang một căn biệt thự gần nhất ở bên trái.

Cánh cửa biệt thự đang mở, trong phòng cũng sáng đèn, cậu tìm được phòng vệ sinh của tầng một, không nhịn được mà quỳ gối trước bồn cầu, bắt đầu nôn mửa dữ dội.

Cậu nôn rất nhiều, có lẽ toàn bộ đồ ăn vẫn chưa tiêu hóa mà cậu đã ăn ngày hôm nay đều bị nôn ra hết, đi kèm sự kích thích của a xít dạ dày, nước mắt và nước mũi cũng đồng thời chảy ra.

Mãi cho đến khi nôn hết tất cả những thứ trong dạ dày, cậu mới mở miệng thở hổn hển, giơ tay ấn nút xả bồn cầu, lúc định đứng lên lại nhận ra hai chân bủn rủn, ngay cả sức để đứng lên cũng không có, rõ ràng ban nãy ở bên cạnh bể bơi, cậu còn cảm thấy mình có thể bơi quanh bể bơi hai vòng nữa mà.

Lúc này, có người từ phía sau đỡ eo và cánh tay cậu lên, thậm chí còn không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đi vào đây, cậu bèn quay đầu lại nhìn, thì thấy người dìu mình lên hóa ra lại là Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, cũng không bận tâm đến quần áo ướt nước trên người cậu cũng làm quần áo mình ướt sũng, anh đỡ cậu đến bên cạnh bệ rửa mặt, giơ tay mở nước nóng cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vô cùng chật vật, nước mắt giàn giụa trên mặt cũng chẳng có cơ hội lau đi, cậu ngẩn ngơ gọi một tiếng: “Anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh dùng ly hứng nước nóng cho cậu súc miệng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm nhoài bên mép bệ rửa mặt, sau khi súc miệng lại dùng nước nóng rửa mặt.

Còn Dương Du Minh thì buông cậu ra, mở vòi hoa sen trong bồn tắm rộng lớn của phòng vệ sinh rồi nói với cậu: “Đây là phòng của tôi, cậu tắm đi, thay đồ luôn.” Nói xong, Dương Du Minh rời khỏi phòng vệ sinh, nhưng rất nhanh đã quay lại, mang một cái áo tắm đến cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc Dương Du Minh đi ra ngoài lần nữa, anh giơ tay đóng cửa phòng vệ sinh lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình cởi giày và vớ ướt sũng ra, giẫm trên gạch men, rồi giơ tay cởi sạch quần áo, bước vào trong bồn tắm đứng dưới dòng nước nóng ấm áp.


	54. Chapter 54

Hạ Tinh Trình tắm rửa sơ qua, hơi nước nóng ướt làm cồn trong cơ thể cậu bốc hơi, dạ dày nôn ra hết, toàn thân ngày càng cảm thấy khó chịu.

Lúc sau cậu gần như là bò ra khỏi bồn tắm, lấy áo tắm treo trên móc, lúc mặc lên người mới chợt nhớ ra mình chẳng mang theo quần lót để thay.

Cậu đi tới trước đống quần áo mà mình cởi ra trên đất, lúc nhặt quần lót lên thì thấy nó ướt nhẹp, cái cảm giác cơ thể bị bọc trong đồ lót ướt rất khó chịu, giờ cậu vẫn còn nhớ rõ, nên dứt khoát bỏ cuộc, quấn thêm một cái khăn tắm rồi ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh.

Ban nãy xông vào đây quá vội, giờ Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhận ra bên trong biệt thự thật ra cũng không rộng lắm, tầng một là phòng khách, tầng hai là phòng ngủ thiết kế kiểu mở rộng, hình như chỉ có một chiếc giường đôi lớn.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh đang ngồi ở sô pha của phòng khách, trên mặt chẳng thể nhìn ra cảm xúc, mà cánh cửa rộng mở lúc cậu xông vào giờ đã đóng lại.

Không biết có phải vì trước đó ngâm nước lạnh hay không, so với cơn chóng mặt khi say rượu, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cơ thể mình cứ lờ đờ càng nghiêm trọng hơn.

Cậu đi tới phía sau lưng ghế sô pha đối diện với Dương Du Minh, khẽ gọi một tiếng: “Anh Minh.”

Lúc vừa dứt lời, bên cạnh bể bơi ngoài biệt thự vang lên một trận ồn ào, ngay sau đó Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt gọi to tên mình, giọng điệu có vẻ không vui lắm.

Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài, theo bản năng bước lên một bước.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh lập tức nói: “Đừng đi.” Giọng anh rất nhẹ cũng rất trầm, nhưng thái độ chẳng hề dịu dàng chút nào, thậm chí còn giống như đang ra lệnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh vẫn ngồi dựa trên ghế sô pha mềm mại, ánh mắt bình tĩnh chẳng chút gợn sóng, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, anh cũng nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà dời ánh mắt của mình đi trước, cậu nói: “Đồ của em đều ở trong phòng khách sạn, ngay cả quần lót để thay em còn không có.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Giờ đừng đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi do dự, cậu đi tới phía trước sô pha, ngồi xuống chỗ đối diện với Dương Du Minh. Cậu cũng chẳng muốn để bản thân mình trông ngượng ngịu chút nào, nhưng dưới áo tắm cậu không mặc quần lót, nên chỉ có thể kẹp áo tắm bằng hai chân của mình.

Cậu chẳng hề hay biết, giờ mặt cậu đang ửng đỏ một cách bất thường, từ mặt cho đến cổ đều là một màu hồng nhàn nhạt.

Dương Du Minh im lặng nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm bàn trà bằng gỗ trước mặt mình, nói: “Chắc là muộn một chút nữa em mới về, đợi bọn họ tản ra hết đã.”

Cậu nói xong, Dương Du Minh lần lữa không trả lời, cậu cảm thấy hơi luống cuống, lúc ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh, thì nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nói: “Đêm nay ngủ ở đây đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ.

Dương Du Minh cầm điện thoại trên bàn nhìn thời gian: “Hơn 12h rồi.”

Cảnh tượng náo nhiệt bên ngoài chẳng có ý định chấm dứt.

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào suy nghĩ được, trong đầu cậu lúc thì trống rỗng lúc thì có quá nhiều thứ loạn thành một đống. Cậu chỉ biết là Dương Du Minh bảo mình ngủ lại đây, cậu không nghĩ xem Dương Du Minh bảo cậu ngủ trên giường hay là trên sô pha, cũng không nghĩ xem nếu như cậu ngủ ở căn biệt thự này thì có phải Dương Du Minh phải đổi một phòng khác hay không.

Nhưng cậu không thể, cũng không muốn từ chối Dương Du Minh, nên mờ mịt gật đầu nói: “Vâng ạ.”

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy khỏi sô pha, vạt áo đã bị rút ra khỏi lưng quần, hơi nhăn nheo, nhưng lại có cảm giác gợi cảm bất kham.

Anh xỏ một tay trong túi quần, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngồi trên sô pha, nói: “Lên lầu nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy, nghe theo lời dặn dò của Dương Du Minh đi lên tầng hai, cậu vừa bước chân lên cầu thang thì nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa vang lên từ dưới tầng một, cậu không biết là ai, đứng ở phía này không thể nhìn thấy được.

Hình như Dương Du Minh đi mở cửa, nhưng cửa phòng nhanh chóng được đóng lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi lên tầng hai mới phát hiện bên ngoài phòng ngủ của tầng hai có một sân thượng rất rộng, sân thượng của biệt thự này hướng ra biển.

Cửa kính giữa phòng ngủ và sân thượng đang mở, có thể cảm nhận được làn gió biển mang đầy hơi nước và muối từ xa thổi tới, cũng có thể nghe rõ tiếng sóng biển vỗ rì rào.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng đi đến sân thượng.

Lúc cậu vừa bước tới sân thượng thì nghe thấy Dương Du Minh ở sau lưng gọi mình: “Tinh Trình, lại đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức quay đầu lại, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh bưng một cái bát, đứng ở cửa cầu thang.

Cậu bèn đi về phía anh.

Cái bát trong tay Dương Du Minh vẫn còn bốc hơi nóng, trong bát có một cái thìa nhỏ, đợi Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới, anh đưa bát cho Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Tôi bảo khách sạn đưa tới một bát cháo bí đỏ, nhân lúc còn nóng cậu húp đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy, cậu cúi đầu nhìn cái bát một hồi lâu rồi mới ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, quay người đi thẳng xuống lầu.


	55. Chapter 55

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống bên giường, từ từ húp cháo Dương Du Minh đưa tới cho mình. Vị bí đỏ ngọt thanh, cháo gạo kê dẻo và nhừ, cậu húp từng ngụm từng ngụm, cảm nhận được món cháo ấm áp trượt xuống cổ họng, dần dần lấp đầy cái dạ dày trống rỗng của mình.

Nhưng dạ dày được lấp đầy thì sao chứ, cái cảm giác trống rỗng cậu cất sâu trong tim, trong phút chốc như bị xé toạc ra và lộ tẩy ngày một trần trụi hơn, dù có thế nào cũng không lấp đầy được.

Hạ Tinh Trình đặt bát không trên tủ đầu giường, sau đó đi tới sân thượng.

Ngoài trời là một màu đen kịt, phạm vi ánh sáng có thể chiếu tới cực kỳ hạn chế, rõ ràng cách đó không xa chính là biển rộng mênh mông vô bờ, nhưng ở trong bóng tối lại chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả.

Chỉ có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của gió biển và sóng biển, tiếp đó trong đầu lại hiện ra khung cảnh mờ mịt xa xôi, sự mênh mông vô bờ này làm lòng người cũng bất giác trở nên trống trải, như thể trước thiên nhiên hùng vĩ, con người quá nhỏ bé không đáng để nhắc tới.

Điều này khiến Hạ Tinh Trình trong giây lát muốn hoàn toàn hòa vào thiên nhiên trong bóng tối, áo tắm mỏng manh trên người cậu bị gió biển thổi kéo căng, dường như cũng trở thành gánh nặng, cậu gần như có kích động muốn xé rách tất cả những thứ trói buộc mình rồi nhảy từ trên sân thượng xuống, cứ như vậy để bản thân mình được một lần muốn làm gì thì làm.

Nhưng cậu không thể, cho dù là một màu đen kịt, cậu cũng không biết liệu ở đó có những đôi mắt khác ẩn nấp đang lạnh lùng nhìn mình hay không, một khi xé nát những thứ trói buộc rồi liều lĩnh nhảy xuống, thì cậu cũng sẽ không quay lại được nữa.

Rốt cục cậu cũng chỉ có thể bước thật đúng hướng trên quỹ đạo của cuộc đời, không dám bước lệch một bước, bởi vì phải trả giá quá đắt, cậu không chịu đựng nổi.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng ở đó cho đến khi toàn thân đều lạnh cóng, cậu mới rời khỏi sân thượng, giơ tay đóng cửa kính lại, rồi tắt đèn trên tầng hai đi.

Cậu không biết Dương Du Minh đang làm gì, cũng không biết liệu Dương Du Minh có lên đây ngủ hay không, nhưng cậu vẫn chỉ chiếm nửa chiếc giường và nửa tấm chăn, còn nửa kia thì để trống.

Sau khi im lặng nằm xuống, Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện ra cách một tấm cửa kính cậu vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng sóng biển vỗ rì rào, thỉnh thoảng còn nghe thấy tiếng cười vang lên ở bể bơi bên ngoài biệt thự, nhưng dường như tiếng sóng biển càng gần cậu hơn, càng rõ hơn. Tầng một vẫn còn ánh đèn, nhưng không nghe thấy tiếng động gì, hình như cậu không nghe thấy Dương Du Minh đi ra ngoài, nhưng cũng không dám khẳng định anh còn ở trong phòng hay không.

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình đoán chắc hơn mười phút, đèn dưới tầng một bỗng nhiên tắt đi, toàn bộ gian phòng rơi vào trong bóng tối.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trên giường cố gắng mở to hai mắt, cẩn thận lắng nghe động tĩnh dưới tầng một, chẳng bao lâu sau, cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đi lên lầu.

Tầng hai chỉ có một chiếc giường.

Vì biết rõ sự thật này, tim Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu đập dữ dội, cậu gần như là nín thở, lắng nghe tiếng bước chân trong bóng tối để nắm bắt tuyến đường của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh lên lầu, đi tới cạnh giường dừng lại.

Đôi mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình dần dần thích ứng với bóng tối, dựa vào ánh đèn đường chiếu vào cửa sổ, trước mặt cậu hiện lên bóng dáng Dương Du Minh đứng bên giường.

Cậu không dám nhúc nhích, sợ mình vừa nhúc nhích một cái Dương Du Minh sẽ rời đi.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh không rời đi, mà vén nửa cái chăn lên nằm xuống giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được nửa giường bên kia hơi chìm xuống, tiếp đó cậu ngửi thấy mùi nước hòa quyện với hương sữa tắm, Dương Du Minh vừa tắm xong.

Chiếc giường này rất rộng, chăn cũng rất lớn, bọn họ rõ ràng nằm song song nhau, đắp chung một cái chăn, nhưng lại chẳng đụng đến nhau.

Sau khi nằm xuống Dương Du Minh chẳng nói gì cũng chẳng nhúc nhích.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng đợi một lát, cậu bất an trở mình, thắt lưng áo tắm đã sớm bị lỏng ra, áo tắm mở rộng ra chẳng khác gì đang ở trần cả.

Nhưng cho dù cậu có trở mình, thì vẫn cẩn thận không dám đụng đến Dương Du Minh.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh khẽ nói: “Chưa ngủ hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời anh: “Vâng, không ngủ được.”

Dương Du Minh cũng trở mình quay mặt về phía cậu, nói với cậu rằng: “Ngủ sớm một chút đi, cậu mệt rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình phản đối Dương Du Minh một cách vô nghĩa: “Em không mệt.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lát, rồi trầm giọng nói: “Vẫn muốn đi ra ngoài hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩn người, nói: “Em không đi. Em muốn ở đây.” Nói xong cậu mới nhận ra mình không nên nói câu thứ hai.

Dương Du Minh lại im lặng.

Hạ Tinh Trình khó khăn gập hai chân lại, cậu nói: “Sáng mai em không có đồ mặc, làm sao đây ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi giao quần áo của cậu cho nhân viên khách sạn đem đi giặt rồi, sáng mai sấy khô xong sẽ đưa tới.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng lắng nghe, một lúc sau lại hỏi: “Quần lót cũng đưa đi giặt ạ ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi bảo người ta đưa cái mới, cũng giặt sạch khử trùng sấy khô rồi mới đưa tới.”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Ừm” một tiếng, cậu khẽ nói : “Cảm ơn anh Minh.”

Giữa bọn họ lần thứ hai rơi vào im lặng.

Hạ Tinh Trình không cam lòng cứ như vậy mà đi ngủ, nhưng cậu không biết phải nói gì với Dương Du Minh nữa, cậu không muốn tùy ý bắt đầu câu chuyện.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh lại hỏi cậu trước: “Đỡ hơn chút nào chưa ?”

Ban đầu Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu, cậu nhìn đường nét của Dương Du Minh trong bóng tối: “Gì ạ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Dạ dày đỡ hơn chút nào chưa ?”

Giờ Hạ Tinh Trình mới hiểu, cậu theo bản năng giơ tay che lên bụng mình, nói: “Đỡ nhiều rồi ạ.”

Dương Du Minh không nói tiếp nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình cắn môi, hỏi anh: “Anh Minh, sao anh lại tới một mình ?”

Dương Du Minh không trực tiếp trả lời câu hỏi của cậu, mà một lát sau anh hỏi ngược lại: “Tôi nên tới với ai?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngừng thở, sau đó cố sức nói: “Vợ anh.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đang đợi anh nói, kết quả qua một lúc lâu cậu mới nhận ra Dương Du Minh không định trả lời câu hỏi của mình, cậu vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, hơi tiến lại gần Dương Du Minh, hỏi: “Vì sao hai người không tới cùng nhau.”

Khoảng cách giữa bọn họ rất gần, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của đối phương.

Dương Du Minh vẫn rất bình tĩnh, anh nói: “Cô ấy không muốn tới thì không tới thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ma xui quỷ khiến hỏi câu tiếp theo: “Anh Minh, hai người có ổn không?” Đây là thắc mắc đã dồn nén trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình rất lâu rồi, cậu bảo mình đừng nghĩ nữa, nhưng thời gian trôi qua càng lâu, câu hỏi này chẳng những không biến mất, mà nó càng không ngừng mở rộng ra, đến giờ phút này cậu không nhìn thấy rõ mặt Dương Du Minh, mới không kiềm chế được mà hỏi ra khỏi miệng.


	56. Chapter 56

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong bóng tối cố gắng nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu muốn nhìn thật rõ nét mặt của anh, nhưng lại không thể.

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lúc, rồi bỗng nhiên đưa tay về phía Hạ Tinh Trình, tay anh rơi xuống một bên xương quai xanh của cậu, bắt lấy mép áo tắm rộng mở trước ngực cậu, ngón tay kẹp lớp vải mềm mại của mép áo trượt xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngây ngẩn cả người, cậu chẳng dám cử động.

Ngón tay Dương Du Minh trượt thẳng xuống gần bụng cậu mới dừng lại, anh kéo áo tắm vào chính giữa, sau đó lại dùng ngón tay kẹp một bên khác của áo tắm, cũng kéo vào trong luôn.

Áo tắm của Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đang mở rộng, ngực và bụng trắng nõn bên trong chăn bị áo tắm hoàn toàn che lại.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ngủ đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không cam lòng, ngực cậu nhấp nhô lên xuống một cách dữ dội, cậu giơ tay lên rồi lại thả xuống, muốn truy hỏi cho ra đáp án, cậu gọi: “Anh Minh ——”

“Muộn lắm rồi.” Dương Du Minh ngắt lời cậu, dùng giọng điệu không được trái lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngậm miệng lại, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh trở mình quay lưng lại với cậu, chỉ có thể thở dài một hơi, rồi cũng nằm thẳng người nhắm mắt lại.

Tâm trạng cậu rất phức tạp, tình cảm xao động và những câu hỏi vướng mắc trong lòng khiến nhịp tim cậu không thể nguôi ngoai, thậm chí cậu nằm im đến nỗi có thể nghe thấy được nhịp tim của mình. Hơn nữa rõ ràng đã kiệt sức, nhưng đại não lại rất tỉnh táo, cậu liên tục nghĩ về những chuyện liên quan đến Dương Du Minh, sau đó cậu cởi áo tắm ném ra khỏi giường, cứ như vậy trần truồng ngủ chung trong một cái chăn với Dương Du Minh ở trên giường.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh chẳng có bất cứ phản ứng nào nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình không biết anh đã ngủ hay chưa.

Cứ không cam lòng nằm mãi như vậy, một lúc sau ý thức Hạ Tinh Trình dần dần mơ hồ, rồi chậm rãi chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy, thì đã là buổi sáng ngày hôm sau rồi.

Cậu mở mắt ra, đầu tiên là đau đớn ấn ấn trán, ném chịu cơn đau đầu sau khi say, tiếp đó cậu nhận ra mình đang quấn chăn ngủ giữa giường lớn, đầu lọt vào giữa hai cái gối, mà Dương Du Minh nằm bên cạnh đã không thấy đâu nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên giường ngồi dậy, cậu giơ tay lên che mặt. Tối hôm qua cậu uống nhiều rượu, nhưng cũng không say lắm, lời đã nói việc đã làm cậu vẫn nhớ rất rõ ràng. Chỉ là có một số lời và một số việc, dưới vỏ bọc của men say và bóng tối cậu có thể dám nói dám làm, nhưng một khi đã tỉnh táo lại tiếp xúc với ánh mặt trời của ban ngày, cậu chẳng dám làm gì nữa cả.

Cậu ngồi yên tĩnh một lúc, vì tối qua trước khi đi ngủ húp bát cháo nhỏ kia mà giờ sáng sớm cậu rất mắc tiểu, cậu vén chăn lên một nửa, mới nhận ra mình không mặc quần lót, hơn nữa còn đang ở trong tình huống khó xử vào buổi sáng, cậu vội vã che chăn lại, nghiêng người tìm áo tắm vứt bên cạnh giường.

Nhưng chẳng thấy áo tắm đâu cả.

Hạ Tinh Trình sắp không nhịn được nữa, cậu ló đầu nhìn khắp căn phòng, không phát hiện tung tích của Dương Du Minh đâu cả, bèn vén chăn lên trần truồng xuống giường, muốn đi thẳng xuống nhà vệ sinh ở tầng dưới.

Kết quả không ngờ mới bước tới cửa cầu thang, Hạ Tinh Trình lại gặp Dương Du Minh đang định đi từ dưới lầu lên.

Dương Du Minh ngước đầu lên nhìn thấy cậu, nhất thời dừng bước lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng xoay người chạy về bên giường, dùng chăn quấn mình lại.

Lúc Dương Du Minh lên tới nơi thì nhìn thấy cậu đang quấn chăn, chỉ để lộ khuôn mặt đỏ đến mức giống như sắp nhỏ máu ra bên ngoài.

Dương Du Minh đang cầm quần áo sạch của Hạ Tinh Trình mà khách sạn đưa tới, anh không nói gì, để quần áo của cậu xuống bên giường rồi rời đi.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình không lo nghĩ được nhiều, cậu vội vàng mặc quần áo lại rồi chạy tới nhà vệ sinh.

Lúc cậu trở ra, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng trước cửa sổ sát đất ở phòng khách tầng một, đang nhìn bể bơi ở bên ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể quên được cảnh tượng khó xử ban nãy, lúc đi tới bên cạnh Dương Du Minh mặt lại đỏ lên lần nữa, cậu nhỏ giọng gọi: “Anh Minh.”

Trên người cậu vẫn là cái áo thun màu hồng đất ngày hôm qua, nhưng tóc thì lộn xộn, mắt kính chẳng thấy đâu nữa. Thực tế không chỉ bị mất kính, mà thẻ phòng và điện thoại cũng không ở bên người, tối qua sau khi bỏ bên cạnh bể bơi đến giờ vẫn chưa đi lấy, có lẽ là được ai cầm về giùm rồi.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, nói: “Ngủ ngon không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ngon lắm ạ.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Đi ăn sáng thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Mình đi chung ạ?”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy thì hỏi: “Không muốn ăn à ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nói: “Em muốn ăn, chúng ta đi chung đi.”

Ra khỏi biệt thự mà Dương Du Minh ở, Hạ Tinh Trình cố ý nhìn sang bên cạnh bể bơi, không thấy đồ của mình đâu cả, cậu bèn nghĩ lát nữa có lẽ phải đi tìm Vi Trạch Huy hay Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt hỏi thử xem. Nhưng cho dù đi tìm ai, thì cậu cũng phải xin lỗi Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, mặc dù chuyện tối qua chỉ là tai nạn, nhưng cậu lại làm Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mất hết mặt mũi.

Có người đang chạy bộ buổi sáng bên cạnh bể bơi, cách chỗ hai người hơi xa, nhưng có thể nhìn rõ là một nam diễn viên trẻ.

Người đó vừa chạy bộ vừa nhìn về phía hai người họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng đi theo Dương Du Minh tới nhà ăn buffet để ăn bữa sáng, vừa đi vào thì nhìn thấy Trần Hải Lan và Vưu Thư, Thái Mỹ Đình ngồi chung một chỗ, đang ăn sáng.


	57. Chapter 57

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình rất đói bụng, nhưng Dương Du Minh đang ở bên cạnh, cậu chẳng thể nào đặt tâm tư mình lên việc ăn uống được, chỉ dùng đĩa tùy tiện lấy chút mì xào, bưng một ly sữa, rồi đi theo Dương Du Minh tới chỗ dùng bữa.

Dương Du Minh đi thẳng tới bàn của mấy người Trần Hải Lan, Hạ Tinh Trình đành phải đi theo anh tới đó, đợi tới lúc đến gần, cậu mới nhận ra bàn này ngoài ba người Trần Hải Lan, thì còn có thêm một người đàn ông nữa.

Người đàn ông này tên là Đinh Văn Huấn, là một nam diễn viên rất nổi tiếng, cũng là người hơn ba mươi tuổi, nhưng diễn xuất lại không nhận được sự công nhận của mọi người, thay vào đó các tác phẩm của anh tiếng tăm không bằng Dương Du Minh, không hot nhưng cũng chẳng flop.

Đã mấy năm rồi anh không lộ mặt trong giới diễn viên, nghe nói là ra nước ngoài học đạo diễn mấy năm.

Hôm qua lúc tổ chức lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan, Hạ Tinh Trình không hề nhìn thấy anh, không biết là khuya hôm qua hay là sáng sớm nay chạy tới.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình tới gần, Dương Du Minh còn chưa nói gì, Thái Mỹ Đình đã giới thiệu cho Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, đây là anh Văn Huấn, mới từ Mỹ về.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đặt đĩa lên bàn, hơi khom lưng duỗi một tay ra với Đinh Văn Huấn: “Ngưỡng mộ đã lâu, chào anh Văn Huấn, em là Hạ Tinh Trình, anh cứ gọi em Tinh Trình là được ạ.”

Thái Mỹ Đình dùng khăn giấy nhẹ nhàng lau miệng, son trên môi vẫn được giữ nguyên, cô nói: “Tinh Trình là nghệ sĩ của công ty tụi chị, diễn viên trẻ.”

Đinh Văn Huấn đứng dậy bắt tay Hạ Tinh Trình: “Từng nghe nhắc đến rồi, rất vui được gặp cậu.”

Dương Du Minh hiển nhiên rất thân với anh, nên hỏi: “Đến đây lúc nào?”

Đinh Văn Huấn trả lời: “Đi chuyến bay rạng sáng, tới đây là ba giờ hơn, tiếc là không kịp tham gia lễ cưới của lão Trần.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, cậu cảm thấy trường hợp này mình không nên chen lời vào, nên im lặng dùng đũa gắp mì xào ăn.

Dương Du Minh khó hiểu hỏi Trần Hải Lan: “Vợ cậu đâu? Sao sáng sớm đã quăng cô dâu đi rồi?”

Trần Hải Lan cười nói: “Sáng sớm vừa ngủ dậy tớ thấy Đinh Văn Huấn bảo cậu ấy đến rồi nên cùng cậu ấy đi ăn sáng, vợ vẫn đang ngủ, nên không làm phiền cô ấy.”

Mấy người Đinh Văn Huấn hình như đã ăn đủ rồi, nên không động đến đồ ăn còn dư trong đĩa nữa, mà chỉ ngồi nói chuyện, anh nói: “Vợ cậu ta còn trẻ, đương nhiên ngủ như nào cũng không đủ rồi, chưa lớn tuổi như lão Trần, trời vừa sáng đã ngủ không được nữa, chỉ có người cô đơn như tớ đây mới có thể ở bên cậu ấy thôi.”

Trần Hải Lan nghe xong cũng không giận, mà mỉm cười nói: “Lời này tớ coi như cậu đang nói về chính cậu nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà ngước mặt lên nhìn, cả phòng ăn trừ cậu ra, thật sự là chẳng thấy được hai người trẻ hơn hai mươi tuổi, cậu ngồi ở đây trông chẳng hợp chút nào.

Nếu không phải là Dương Du Minh, có lẽ cậu mắc tiểu tỉnh lại cũng chỉ đến phòng vệ sinh, sau đó sẽ quay về ngủ tiếp thôi, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nghĩ thế, vừa bưng ly sữa bò lên nhấp một ngụm.

Lúc cậu để ly xuống, Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu một cái, rồi rút một tờ giấy ăn trên bàn đưa cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, lúc giơ tay nhận lấy thì nhìn thấy Vưu Thư ngồi ở phía đối diện chỉ chỉ môi mình, cậu nhìn bóng mình trên ly thủy tinh, phát hiện môi mình có dính một chút sữa màu trắng, bèn vội vã dùng giấy ăn lau đi.

Lúc này Trần Hải Lan chợt hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình tối qua ngủ ngon không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Ngon lắm ạ.”

Trần Hải Lan gật đầu: “Anh sợ bọn Kính Nguyên đùa không có chừng mực.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói với Trần Hải Lan: “Sao lại thế được, mọi người cùng nhau đùa giỡn chút thôi ạ.”

Thái Mỹ Đình hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Sao mới sáng sớm đã gặp anh Minh rồi?”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình không dám tùy tiện trả lời, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Bữa sáng của Dương Du Minh là sự kết hợp kỳ lạ giữa bánh quẩy và cà phê, anh hững hờ bưng ly cà phê lên uống một ngụm, nói: “Tối hôm qua Tinh Trình uống say bị em nhặt được, em thấy cậu ấy đứng còn không vững, nên bảo cậu ấy ngủ ở chỗ em luôn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ anh sẽ nói thẳng ra như vậy, nhất thời cậu không biết phản ứng như thế nào cả.

Thái Mỹ Đình lườm cậu một cái: “Lại đem phiền phức đến cho anh Minh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình đành phải mỉm cười, nói: “Anh Minh, em xin lỗi, em thật sự uống hơi nhiều.”

Đinh Văn Huấn nghe vậy, để lộ ra vẻ mặt tò mò: “Sao mấy người lại thân vậy?” Quan hệ giữa anh và Dương Du Minh không tệ, nhưng trước kia chưa bao giờ nghe nhắc tới Hạ Tinh Trình, cái câu từng nghe nhắc đến rồi cũng chỉ là khách sáo mà thôi.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tụi này cùng hợp tác trong một bộ phim của Hà Chinh.”

Anh chỉ nói một câu như vậy, Trần Hải Lan nói tiếp: “Khoảng thời gian trước cậu không ở trong nước, Tinh Trình cùng tớ với cả Vưu Thư quay chung một show, lúc đó bộ phim của Hà Chinh vừa đóng máy.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, đặt trên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Vai nam chính do Hà Chinh chỉ định.”

Đinh Văn Huấn thấy ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình hình như hơi khác với lúc nãy, anh cảm thấy hứng thú hỏi: “Nên Tinh Trình là nam chính nhất phiên, còn Dương Du Minh cậu là nam hai hả?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói: “Coi như là vậy đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu tại sao chủ đề lại chuyển sang mình, cậu hơi bất an, chỉ có thể dừng đũa mỉm cười theo bọn họ.

Dương Du Minh dùng dao nĩa cắt bánh quẩy, động tác tao nhã giống như đang cắt bít tết, anh ăn một miếng bánh quẩy nhỏ, rồi không nhanh không chậm uống một ngụm cà phê, hỏi Đinh Văn Huấn: “Diễn viên trong phim của cậu đã chọn xong chưa ?”

Đinh Văn Huấn lắc lắc đầu: “Vẫn đang tiếp xúc.” Anh đang lên kế hoạch chuẩn bị cho bộ phim đầu tiên mình làm đạo diễn, lúc trước từng nhắc tới với Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan, anh nói: “Cậu giới thiệu cho tớ mấy diễn viên trẻ có diễn xuất đi.”

Dương Du Minh để ly cà phê xuống, bất chợt mỉm cười.

Lúc Vưu Thư nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nhắc tới đề tài này, thì cứ nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh mãi, lúc này không nhịn được quay qua nhìn Thái Mỹ Đình, đúng lúc Thái Mỹ Đình cũng quay qua nhìn cô, vẻ mặt của hai người đều có chút ý tứ sâu xa.

Trước khi Dương Du Minh mở miệng, Trần Hải Lan đã hiểu ý của Dương Du Minh, anh mỉm cười nói: “Diễn viên giỏi như vậy ở trước mặt, còn cần Dương Du Minh giới thiệu cho cậu à ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ, trái tim lại không nhịn được mà bắt đầu đập thình thịch.


	58. Chapter 58

Khiến tim Hạ Tinh Trình đập dữ dội, không phải là sẽ có một cơ hội để đóng phim, mà là Dương Du Minh đang tranh thủ cơ hội này giúp cậu.

Cậu cố gắng kiềm chế sự kích động muốn quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, sợ rằng ở trước mặt mọi người, ánh mắt sẽ bán đứng cảm xúc của mình.

Dương Du Minh vẫn tỏ vẻ bình tĩnh, hình như anh ăn no rồi, nên để bộ đồ ăn qua một bên, thân thể hơi lùi ra sau dựa vào ghế nhìn Đinh Văn Huấn.

Đinh Văn Huấn bày tỏ rất nhiều hứng thú dành cho Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng không đưa ra quyết định gì ngay tại chỗ cả, anh chỉ để lại phương thức liên lạc cho Hạ Tinh Trình, bảo cậu tới casting vai diễn.

Lúc ăn xong bữa sáng, Dương Du Minh nói với Trần Hải Lan: “Tớ đi trước đây, về rồi gặp nhau tiếp.”

Trần Hải Lan đứng dậy định tiễn anh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không cần đâu, cậu cứ ở lại với Văn Huấn đi.”

Trần Hải Lan cũng không kiên trì nữa.

Lúc này, Thái Mỹ Đình nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, cậu đem tới nhiều phiền phức cho anh Minh như vậy, còn không đi tiễn người ta đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dứng dậy, cậu nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em tiễn anh.”

Dương Du Minh không từ chối, anh tạm biệt mọi người lần nữa, rồi rời khỏi phòng ăn.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo sau anh đi ra ngoài, rời khỏi phòng ăn chưa xa thì thấy Dương Du Minh dừng lại, xoay người lại nhìn cậu nói: “Không cần tiễn nữa.”

“Anh Minh,” Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chỉ đành dừng lại, cậu có rất nhiều lời muốn nói với Dương Du Minh, nhưng không phải vài ba câu là có thể nói rõ được.

Hai tay Dương Du Minh cắm trong túi quần, lưng thẳng tắp, anh đứng ngược ánh nắng mai nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, im lặng một lúc lâu, anh nói: “Chăm chỉ đóng phim nhé.” Nói xong, anh quay người tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng đuổi theo mấy bước, cậu dừng lại ngắm nhìn bóng lưng cao ngất của anh, rồi lại lần nữa đuổi theo.

Dương Du Minh quay lại biệt thự, hành lý của anh rất ít, thu dọn xong chỉ có một cái túi du lịch đặt trên sô pha của tầng một. Lần này anh không dẫn trợ lý tới đây, lát nữa chỉ có một tài xế đưa anh tới sân bay.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng bên cạnh cửa nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh xách túi đi ra, lúc đi ngang qua người Hạ Tinh Trình anh không nhìn cậu nữa.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại chủ động giơ tay bắt lấy tay Dương Du Minh, cậu nắm chặt bàn tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh không thể không dừng lại, anh nhìn khuôn mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, xoay lòng bàn tay nắm lại tay Hạ Tinh Trình, anh hơi dùng sức nắm một lát, rồi nhanh chóng buông ra, nói: “Nghe lời.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể thả tay anh ra, nhìn anh ở trước mặt mình dần dần rời xa.

Mãi cho đến khi không nhìn thấy bóng dáng Dương Du Minh nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình mới tựa đầu lên khung cửa, cậu vùi đầu nhìn bàn tay mà Dương Du Minh đã nắm lấy của mình.

Bàn tay kia từ từ nắm lại, xúc cảm ban nãy vẫn còn lưu lại trong lòng bàn tay, hơi nóng và hơi ngứa, cậu thở dài một hơi nặng trĩu, rồi dùng tay che kín mặt.

Lúc sau, Hạ Tinh Trình đi tìm Vi Trạch Huy, hỏi điện thoại của mình.

Vi Trạch Huy vẫn chưa ngủ dậy, ánh sáng trong phòng mờ tối, Hạ Tinh Trình láng máng nghe thấy còn có tiếng động của người khác nữa.

Điện thoại của cậu không ở chỗ Vi Trạch Huy, Vi Trạch Huy bảo cậu đi tìm Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ngủ dậy rồi, nhưng vẫn đang giận cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình dỗ dành cô một hồi lâu, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mới trả lại điện thoại, kính và thẻ phòng cất trong túi cho Hạ Tinh Trình, đồng thời hỏi: “Tối qua anh ở đâu vậy?”

Đối với chuyện này, Hạ Tinh Trình không có ý định trả lời, muốn lừa gạt cho qua chuyện.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nói: “Không phải em nhìn thấy anh đi vào biệt thự bên cạnh sao? Lúc sau em đi tìm anh, kết quả đó là chỗ mà Dương Du Minh ở, ảnh kêu không thấy anh, nên em không dám tìm tiếp nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ thầm lúc đó có lẽ mình đang tắm, cậu bèn nói: “Anh uống nhiều quá, chẳng nhớ gì cả.”

Không biết Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt có tin không, dù sao thì chuyện này cứ như vậy mà bỏ qua.

Lúc từ khách sạn tới sân bay, Hạ Tinh Trình đi chung xe với Thái Mỹ Đình và Vưu Thư, cậu ngồi bên ghế phụ, Vưu Thư và Thái Mỹ Đình thì ngồi ở phía sau.

Vưu Thư vỗ lên chỗ tựa lưng trên ghế Hạ Tinh Trình, mỉm cười nói: “Được đó nha, tiểu Hạ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giả bộ không hiểu: “Dạ?”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Chị chưa nghe ai nói Đinh Văn Huấn chuẩn bị quay phim cả.”

Vưu Thư nói: “Bọn họ có vòng tròn của bọn họ, tình cảm của Đinh Văn Huấn, Trần Hải Lan và Dương Du Minh không thể so sánh với người bình thường. Hơn nữa nghe nói so với đóng phim, Đinh Văn Huấn càng có thiên phú bên mảng đạo diễn hơn.”

Thái Mỹ Đình đăm chiêu, cô hỏi Vưu Thư: “Em biết Đinh Văn Huấn định quay phim về đề tài gì không?”

Vưu Thư nói: “Em không rõ nữa, nhưng chị cũng biết bối cảnh trong nhà Đinh Văn Huấn mà, anh ta muốn quay phim chắc chắn có rất nhiều người xem trọng, nếu Tiểu Hạ được đóng phim của anh ta thì chắc chắn là cơ hội tốt.”

Chủ đề quay lại trên người Hạ Tinh Trình.

Thái Mỹ Đình từ hàng ghế sau nhìn gò má Hạ Tinh Trình, mỉm cười nói: “Công ty có nghệ sĩ như cậu chị thật sự đỡ lo, Dương Du Minh tự mình giúp cậu kéo tài nguyên, lần đầu tiên chị gặp đó.”

Một tay Vưu Thư chống cằm: “Trong ấn tượng của em, Dương Du Minh là một người bên ngoài thì khách sáo nhưng trong lòng lại lạnh nhạt, thật sự không ngờ Tiểu Hạ mới hợp tác với anh ta một lần, anh ta đã muốn dìu dắt, cũng không tệ ha.”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Tinh Trình biết làm người.” Cô hoàn toàn không nhắc tới việc Hạ Tinh Trình từng cho Dương Du Minh một bạt tai, sau đó mình phải đích thân mời Dương Du Minh ăn cơm để xin lỗi.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị hai người họ chị một câu em một câu nói tới mức hai má nóng lên, không nhịn được mà mở cửa sổ ra một cái khe, để gió thổi vào mặt mới có thể bình tĩnh lại.


	59. Chapter 59

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng chìa khóa mở cửa nhà Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc đi vào thì nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm nghiêng trên sàn trong phòng khách, anh sợ hết hồn, vội vã đi về phía trước đồng thời nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình thả cánh tay vốn đang che trên mắt xuống rồi nhìn mình, anh mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm nói: “Đang là mùa đông, cậu phát điên gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trên sàn nhà trở mình, từ nằm bên trái đổi thành nằm bên phải, cậu nói: “Kế Tân, hình như em sắp chết rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân đi tới trước mặt, dùng chân đá eo cậu, mắng: “Biến!”

Hôm qua Hạ Tinh Trình tới chỗ Đinh Văn Huấn casting, cậu vẫn chưa xem kịch bản, chỉ nghe nói Đinh Văn Huấn muốn quay một bộ phim hài, nhưng nội dung casting lại bảo cậu diễn cảnh một sinh viên trẻ tuổi bỗng nhiên phát hiện ra bạn gái mình chết.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự hơi lờ mờ, cậu chỉ hỏi Đinh Văn Huấn một câu: “Em yêu cô ấy không?”

Đinh Văn Huấn nghĩ một lát rồi trả lời cậu: “Cậu rất thích cô ấy, nói yêu thì quá nặng.”

Vì diễn không có vật thật, cũng không có ai đối diễn với cậu, nên Hạ Tinh Trình tự nghĩ ra một cảnh, cậu ở trong trường đại học nhìn thấy một đám người bao vây xem một cô gái nhảy lầu tự sát, đi tới phát hiện ra người đó là bạn gái của mình, cậu bỗng chốc ngạc nhiên xông tới nhưng lại bị bảo vệ chặn lại, cậu vừa nói ‘Đó là bạn gái của tôi, có thể cho tôi qua không’, vừa đỏ cả vành mắt. Bảo vệ dù thế nào cũng không cho cậu đi qua, cậu tóm lấy bảo vệ chất vấn đã gọi xe cứu thương chưa, sau đó lấy điện thoại ra gọi số của cấp cứu.

Sau khi diễn xong đoạn này, Đinh Văn Huấn không tỏ thái độ ngay, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy diễn xuất của mình không tốt lắm.

Cậu vốn không phải là diễn viên có kỹ năng diễn xuất thành thạo có thể tiến vào cảm xúc mọi lúc mọi nơi, cậu thật sự chạm được đến cánh cửa của diễn xuất là bắt đầu từ lúc quay bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》, cậu phải liên tục lật xem kịch bản, tưởng tượng ra tình tiết trong cảnh đó, mới từ từ khiến chính mình nhập vai vào Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Nên khi kết thúc một màn trình diễn ngẫu hứng như vậy, cậu cảm thấy hoàn toàn không chắc chắn, và tại thời điểm đó vẻ mặt của Đinh Văn Huấn trông cũng chẳng hài lòng chút nào.

Kể từ lúc về nhà từ buổi casting ngày hôm qua, tâm trạng của Hạ Tinh Trình rất sa sút, cậu bị mắc kẹt trong cảm giác muốn vứt bỏ.

Giờ Hoàng Kế Tân tới đây, còn có thể nhìn thấy chai rượu vang cậu đã uống cạn để trên bàn trà.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trên sàn nhà không chịu dậy.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi xuống sô pha, nhìn cậu nói: “Có cần thiết phải vậy không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đặt một tay trên ngực, cảm nhận nhịp tim của chính mình, cậu nói: “Cần chứ.”

“Chỉ một bộ phim thôi mà,” Hoàng Kế Tân tự châm một điếu thuốc, thong thả dựa lưng trên sô pha, phân tích cho Hạ Tinh Trình nghe: “Đinh Văn Huấn lần đầu tiên làm phim, ai biết đó có phải là một bộ phim dở hay không, anh ta đóng phim nhiều năm như vậy, chẳng thấy diễn xuất của anh ta được bao nhiêu thành tựu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói một câu đầy khó hiểu: “Em tin anh ấy.”

Hoàng Kế Tân không hiểu: “Gì cơ? Cậu tin ai?”

Thật ra nói cho đúng thì là Hạ Tinh Trình tin Dương Du Minh, cơ hội casting này là Dương Du Minh tranh thủ cho cậu, nếu Dương Du Minh đã giới thiệu cậu, thì chứng minh Dương Du Minh xem trọng năng lực làm đạo diễn của Đinh Văn Huấn.

Hơn nữa Dương Du Minh tranh thủ cho cậu cơ hội này, nếu như cậu không thể giành được thì thật sự rất tiếc, cậu có thể tưởng tượng được đến lúc đó Dương Du Minh sẽ thất vọng về cậu biết nhường nào.

“Không được,” Hạ Tinh Trình lật người dậy, cậu tìm điện thoại của mình đang để trên bàn trà, mở lên tìm số điện thoại của Đinh Văn Huấn: “Em gọi điện cho đạo diễn Đinh, xin anh ấy cho em thêm một cơ hội nữa.”

Hoàng Kế Tân vội vã đứng dậy ngăn cản cậu, trực tiếp cướp điện thoại của cậu đi: “Hôm qua mới casting, hôm nay lại bắt người ta cho cậu kết quả, có đến mức đó không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xếp bằng trên sàn nhà.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi xổm xuống, khó hiểu nhìn cậu: “Mấy ngày nay cậu rất kỳ lạ, cậu tới tham dự lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan, rốt cục đã gặp phải chuyện gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không có gì.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh nghe Thái tổng nói, bộ phim này của Đinh Văn Huấn, là Dương Du Minh giới thiệu cậu tới hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình rủ mắt, không trả lời anh.

Hoàng Kế Tân cứ cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào đó, anh nói: “Anh thật sự không ngờ con người Dương Du Minh cũng không tệ lắm, lần đó cậu đắc tội anh ta, anh vẫn còn lo cho cậu đó, giờ nhìn lại thì thấy anh nghĩ nhiều quá rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không tiếp tục đề tài này của Hoàng Kế Tân, cậu ngồi im lặng trên sàn nhà một lát, lúc đứng dậy cậu nói: “Dù sao chăng nữa em cũng phải nắm được cơ hội lần này. Anh tìm người giúp em hỏi thăm xem đạo diễn Đinh giờ đang có ý định gì, chúng ta cũng phải nghĩ cho ra biện pháp để đối phó.”

Hoàng Kế Tân thấy không khuyên nổi cậu, chỉ có thể đi tìm người trong tổ đạo diễn bên Đinh Văn Huấn hỏi thăm tin tức.

Kết quả hai ngày sau, Hoàng Kế Tân không chỉ mang tin tức về cho Hạ Tinh Trình, mà còn mang cả kịch bản của bộ phim.

Tác phẩm đầu tiên do Đinh Văn Huấn làm đạo diễn có tên tạm thời là《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》, là một bộ phim hài vô cùng hoang đường, vai chính trong câu chuyện là người một nhà: một đại gia trung niên sau khi vợ đầu chết thì cưới một người vợ mới xinh đẹp trẻ tuổi, nhà ông ta còn có một cặp trai gái, con trai đang học đại học, con gái sắp tốt nghiệp cấp ba. Công ty của đại gia xuất hiện vấn đề và cần vốn lưu động, ông ta thế chấp biệt thự vẫn không đủ, về nhà nhìn thấy vợ trẻ chẳng quan tâm gì đến mình mà chỉ lo tiêu xài tiền của, bèn có ý định giết vợ để biển thủ khoản tiền bảo hiểm kếch xù. Cùng lúc đó, vợ của đại gia thông đồng với một người tình trẻ tuổi đẹp trai, cô càng ngày càng ghét bỏ chồng hiện tại, bèn cùng người tình lên kế hoạch giết đại gia giành tài sản của đại gia, sau đó hai người sẽ như hình với bóng.

Thế là cặp vợ chồng đồng sàng dị mộng trong ngôi nhà này đã lên kế hoạch cho một loạt các tai nạn muốn đối phương phải chết, thêm vào con trai phong lưu công tử bột, con gái học cấp ba thầm mến người tình đẹp trai của mẹ kế, cả câu chuyện đều rất hoang đường và khoa trương.

Kịch bản Hoàng Kế Tân mang về cho Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ là nội dung chính của câu chuyện và toàn bộ phân cảnh cùng lời thoại của nhân vật Tiền Trình Cẩm —— con trai của đại gia, anh nói Đinh Văn Huấn bảo cậu xem kịch bản trước, tuần sau đi casting lại, diễn thử lại cảnh Tiền Trình Cẩm phát hiện bạn gái bất ngờ bỏ mình.


	60. Chapter 60

Hạ Tinh Trình thức một đêm xem hết kịch bản và chi chú lại mọi chi tiết mà cậu có thể nghĩ tới Tiền Trình Cẩm, năm đó thi đại học cậu cũng chưa từng cố gắng như vậy.

Khác hẳn màn diễn xuất ngẫu hững của buổi casting lần trước, lần này cậu hoàn toàn hiểu rõ nhân vật Tiền Trình Cẩm, biết tính cách của hắn, thái độ của hắn dành cho cha, mẹ kế, em gái, cùng với mối quan hệ giữa hắn và bạn gái, cũng biết nguyên nhân và hậu quả cái chết của bạn gái.

Trước lần casting thứ hai, Hạ Tinh Trình đã khôi phục lại câu chuyện và nhân vật Tiền Trình Cẩm ở trong đầu, cậu vẫn luôn đắm mình trong đó, cho đến khi cậu đứng trước mặt Đinh Văn Huấn lần nữa vào ngày diễn ra buổi casting.

Trong suy nghĩ của Hạ Tinh Trình, hoàn cảnh lúc đó chắc là tối tăm và yên tĩnh, cậu bỗng nhiên ở trong phòng khách nhìn thấy có người nằm trên sàn nhà, đầu tiên cậu không dám xác nhận, sau đó chậm rãi bước tới, vừa đi vừa đề phòng nhìn hoàn cảnh xung quanh.

Lúc cậu tới gần, xác định người trên sàn là bạn gái mình, cậu lập tức ngồi quỳ chân trên đất ôm người lên, dùng sức lay cô, nhỏ giọng gọi tên cô.

Nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình chậm rãi run rẩy giơ tay lên thử hơi thở của cô, khoảnh khắc xác nhận cô đã ngừng thở, sắc mặt cậu trở nên trắng bệch, trán thấm ra mồ hôi lạnh.

“Báo, báo cảnh sát,” cậu tự nhủ, so với sự hoang mang khổ sở, cậu càng cảm thấy sợ hãi hơn, cậu rút điện thoại trong túi ra, kết quả cầm không chắc, điện thoại rơi xuống rồi trượt một đoạn trên sàn nhà, cậu vội vã nhào tới muốn nhặt điện thoại lên, nhưng nhìn thấy trước mặt xuất hiện một đôi giày da, cậu hoảng sợ từ từ ngẩng đầu lên.

Đinh Văn Huấn ngay và lúc đó hô dừng.

Mồ hôi lạnh trên trán Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa hoàn toàn biến mất, cậu hít sâu mấy lần, từ dưới đất đứng lên.

Vẻ mặt Đinh Văn Huấn hoàn toàn khác buổi casting hôm trước, hình như anh cảm thấy rất hứng thú với diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình: “Vì sao cậu lại nghĩ cảm xúc của Tiền Trình Cẩm lúc này là hoảng sợ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên, dùng tay lau mồ hôi trên trán: “Em không ngừng tưởng tượng đến hoàn cảnh lúc đó, hắn quay về nhà trộm đồ, vốn thần kinh đang căng thẳng, trước đó hắn đã nhận ra trong nhà có người, xung quanh lại là một mảnh tối tăm, cảm tình hắn dành cho bạn gái cũng không sâu nặng…”

Đinh Văn Huấn vừa nghe vừa ghi chép vào quyển sổ trước mặt, sau đó anh để bút xuống, đứng dậy khỏi ghế, duỗi một tay về phía Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn vội vàng nắm chặt lấy tay Đinh Văn Huấn.

Đinh Văn Huấn nói: “Tôi đầy thành ý mời cậu gia nhập bộ phim của chúng tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được toàn thân lập tức thả lỏng, cậu gật đầu nói: “Em rất vinh hạnh.”

Sau khi kết thúc, Hạ Tinh Trình trốn vào phòng vệ sinh châm một điếu thuốc, lần casting này cậu phải chịu áp lực rất lớn, đến giờ tinh thần đã thả lỏng rồi, nhưng trong đầu vẫn đang lặp đi lặp lại hình ảnh ban nãy.

Trước đây cậu không biết, từ lúc quay bộ《Tiệm Viễn》, sau khi nhiều lần tự nhủ mình phải đắm chìm trong cảnh và nhân vật, cậu mới từ từ phát hiện ra mình là một người có cảm xúc dễ bị ảnh hưởng. Có lẽ đổi cách nói, thì là cậu rất dễ tiếp thu ám thị tâm lý, sau đó bị sa vào rất khó để tự thoát ra, nhưng để làm được một bộ phim thật hay, cậu không thể không hết lần này đến lần khác đưa ra ám thị tâm lý cho chính mình.

Giống như hiện tại, buổi casting đã kết thúc nhưng cậu vẫn không thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi cảm xúc kinh khủng ban nãy, những ám thị tâm lý cậu lặp đi lặp lại mấy ngày nay làm cậu bình tĩnh lại, trong đầu luôn tưởng tượng đến xác chết bạn gái nằm giữa phòng khách tối tăm u ám.

Cậu đứng trong buồng vệ sinh đóng cửa lại để cách ly với môi trường bên ngoài, không muốn để người khác phát hiện ra trạng thái bây giờ của mình, điện thoại để trong túi vang lên nhiều lần, là Hoàng Kế Tân gửi wechat hỏi cậu có thể về chưa, cậu không trả lời, chỉ kê trán lên lòng bàn tay, nhắm mắt lại làm dịu tâm trạng của mình.

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy có hai người từ bên ngoài bước vào, hình như bọn họ đang đi tiểu, hơn nữa còn nói chuyện với nhau, một người trong đó nói: “Vì sao lại có buổi casting thứ hai? Tôi tưởng Đinh Văn Huấn không hài lòng với cái tên họ Hạ kia.”

Một người khác nói: “Tôi nghe nói lúc trước Hạ Tinh Trình từng đóng phim của Hà Chinh.”

“Vậy thì sao?”

“Hôm nay cậu ta thật sự diễn rất tốt, tôi thấy đạo diễn Đinh hài lòng lắm.”

“Nghe nói là người của công ty Thái Mỹ Đình, có phải là tài nguyên do ai đó đứng sau lưng cho không?”

Lúc này, giọng của một người trong đó rõ ràng đè thấp xuống: “Tôi nghe nói không phải do Thái Mỹ Đình, mà là vì quan hệ của Dương Du Minh.”

“Dương Du Minh?” Giọng của người kia vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

“Hơn nữa buổi casting đầu tiên không phải đạo diễn Đinh không hài lòng sao? Nghe nói Dương Du Minh lại tranh thủ cho cậu ta thêm một cơ hội, kịch bản cũng đưa luôn, nên buổi casting hôm nay mới thông qua thuận lợi như vậy đó.”

Hai bọn họ nhiều chuyện xong, cũng vừa vặn đi tiểu xong rửa sạch tay, một trước một sau kéo cửa đi ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên nắp bồn cầu, bởi vì nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện này, cậu đột nhiên rời khỏi trạng thái của nhân vật, cậu giơ tay lên, rít một hơi thuốc thật sâu, rồi lấy điện thoại ra gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân: “Em có chút việc muốn tìm Đinh Văn Huấn nói chuyện, lát nữa em sẽ gọi điện cho anh.”

Nói xong, cậu bước ra khỏi buồng vệ sinh, đứng trước bồn rửa tay tỉ mỉ rửa sạch tay, thấm thêm chút nước chải lại tóc, sau đó đi ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình mời Đinh Văn Huấn cùng ăn tối, cậu vốn đã chuẩn bị tâm lý Đinh Văn Huấn có thể sẽ từ chối, vậy cậu sẽ đổi thời gian, không ngờ Đinh Văn Huấn lại đồng ý với cậu rất dứt khoát, hơn nữa còn nói đúng lúc có mấy lời muốn nói với cậu.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân nhờ anh đặt một nhà hàng, rồi cậu và Đinh Văn Huấn cùng rời đi ăn tối.


	61. Chapter 61

Hoàng Kế Tân là người làm việc rất ổn thỏa, nhà hàng anh đặt cho hai người rất yên tĩnh và tương đối bí mật, có thể cho phép Hạ Tinh Trình và Đinh Văn Huấn ở trong phòng riêng vừa ăn cơm vừa nói chuyện với nhau. Sau khi đưa hai người tới anh liền rời đi, trước khi đi còn bảo Hạ Tinh Trình ăn xong thì gọi cho anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình và Đinh Văn Huấn cởi áo khoác ra giao cho nhân viên phục vụ treo lên giá áo ở trên tường, các món ăn đặt trước đã được dọn lên bàn, lúc nhân viên phục vụ ra khỏi phòng còn khép cửa lại cho bọn họ.

Đinh Văn Huấn ngồi xuống, giơ tay xắn tay áo len lên, anh nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Đạo diễn Đinh, anh cho em cơ hội đóng bộ phim này là vì quan hệ của Dương Du Minh ạ?”

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi câu này giọng nói rất nghiêm túc.

Đinh Văn Huấn mỉm cười: “Sao thế? Không có tự tin vào bản thân vậy luôn à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không cười, tâm trạng của cậu rất phức tạp, một mặt cậu không ngờ Dương Du Minh sẽ giúp cậu tranh thủ cơ hội casting lần thứ hai, cậu cảm thấy trái tim mình giống như bị người ta tóm chặt lấy rồi nhéo một cái, mặc dù không đau đớn nhưng lại rất chua chát; mặt khác, nếu như buổi casting lần hai cuối cùng được thông qua là do quan hệ của Dương Du Minh, thì sẽ làm cậu càng cảm thấy xấu hổ hơn so với việc casting thất bại, cậu không biết hình tượng của mình ở trong lòng Dương Du Minh rốt cục thì vô dụng đến mức nào.

Đinh Văn Huấn nhìn chằm chằm cậu một lúc, nói: “Con người tôi nói chuyện khá thẳng, cậu không cần phải để ý quá.”

Lúc đầu Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy anh nói thế thì trong lòng chìm xuống, câu này chứng minh những lời tiếp theo mà Đinh Văn Huấn nói với cậu có lẽ sẽ rất khó nghe, cậu chỉ có thể giả vờ không để ý, lắc lắc đầu.

Đinh Văn Huấn nói: “Thật ra lần casting đầu tiên tôi không hài lòng với cậu lắm, sau đó tôi gọi điện cho Dương Du Minh, định hỏi xem cậu ta và Hà Chinh sao lại coi trọng cậu. Sau khi nghe tôi nói thế, cậu ta nói với tôi là cậu cần thời gian để nhập diễn, còn đề nghị tôi đưa kịch bản cho cậu, rồi cho cậu thêm một cơ hội nữa thử xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được hỏi: “Anh ấy… chỉ nói như vậy thôi ạ?”

Đinh Văn Huấn gật đầu: “Ban đầu tôi không tin, chủ yếu là không tin cậu, vì sau khi từ lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan về tôi đã tìm mấy bộ phim lúc trước của cậu để xem hết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên cảm thấy hơi mất mặt.

Đinh Văn Huấn lại nói tiếp: “Nhưng tôi tin Dương Du Minh, lần đầu tiên tôi thấy cậu ta giới thiệu diễn viên trẻ, cũng có thể nghe ra sự tín nhiệm trong giọng nói của cậu ta. Sự thật chứng minh, cậu ta không nhìn nhầm.”

Hai tay Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt lấy nhau đặt ở trên bàn, lẳng lặng lắng nghe Đinh Văn Huấn nói chuyện.

Đinh Văn Huấn nghiêng người dựa vào ghế, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Có một điểm cậu có thể yên tâm, Dương Du Minh cũng không đầu tư cho phim của tôi, cậu ta giới thiệu diễn viên tới casting cũng không có vấn đề gì cả, cũng không dễ để quyết định kết quả. Hay là cậu bảo cậu ta đầu tư cho tôi đi, tôi có thể cân nhắc cho cậu ta xếp thêm một diễn viên vào đoàn phim nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bất đắc dĩ mỉm cười, nói: “Đạo diễn Đinh cứ đùa.” Cậu cầm muôi múc thêm canh vào bát canh của Đinh Văn Huấn: “Anh ăn đi ạ, lát nữa sẽ nguội đó.” Sau đó cậu lại hỏi: “Đạo diễn Đinh nói có chuyện muốn nói với em, không biết là chuyện gì ạ?”

Đinh Văn Huấn trả lời cậu: “Thì chuyện về phim và nhân vật thôi, không vội, có thể vừa ăn vừa nói.”

Bầu không khí trong phòng rất ấm áp, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy Đinh Văn Huấn không phải là người khó gần, hơn nữa trước đó cũng đã nói ra hết nên cũng từ từ thả lỏng. Bọn họ vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện, Hạ Tinh Trình còn cùng Đinh Văn Huấn uống một chút rượu đế.

Sau khi ăn xong bữa cơm này, Đinh Văn Huấn ngà ngà say, bắt đầu cảm khái: “Dương Du Minh đối xử với cậu tốt thật đấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh.

Đinh Văn Huấn nghiêng đầu, cổ áo nới rộng ra hai bên: “Con người cậu ta, thật ra không dễ để lộ tâm tình đâu. Làm bạn nhiều năm như vậy, rất nhiều chuyện cậu ta sẽ không kể cho cậu nghe.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trầm ngâm, cậu phát hiện ra bản thân mình không thể đánh giá Dương Du Minh một cách khách quan, nên chỉ có thể nhàn nhạt nói: “Em cảm thấy anh ấy rất dịu dàng.”

“Dịu dàng ư?” Đinh Văn Huấn giống như là lần đầu tiên nghe thấy có người miêu tả Dương Du Minh như thế, ngón tay anh gõ gõ bàn: “Những người chúng tôi từng gặp trước đây, đều đánh giá cậu ta khá là xa cách, cũng có người cảm thấy cậu ta lạnh lùng, người nói cậu ta dịu dàng, mấy năm nay hình như ngoài cậu ra cũng chỉ có ——” nói tới đây anh bỗng nhiên dừng lại, có lẽ là ngứa mũi, bèn giơ tay lên che miệng nhịn không được hắt hơi một cái.

Hạ Tinh Trình rút giấy ăn trên bàn đưa cho anh, cậu thật sự rất muốn nghe những lời tiếp theo của anh.

Nhưng Đinh Văn Huấn dùng giấy lau miệng, sau khi nói “cảm ơn” xong, hình như đã quên mất những lời vừa mới nói, không có ý định nói tiếp nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình không thể không truy hỏi: “Đạo diễn Đinh, anh nói ngoài em ra thì còn ai nữa ạ?”

Đinh Văn Huấn hơi khó hiểu nhìn cậu, nói: “Ai? Vợ cậu ta đó, trước đây Viên Thiển cũng nói cậu ta dịu dàng.”

Nghe thấy cái tên này, bỗng nhiên hô hấp của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngưng lại, máu trong toàn bộ cơ thể dường như bị rút hết ngay lập tức, từ ngực đến đầu ngón tay đều lạnh toát, cậu rút tay trên bàn về, sợ Đinh Văn Huấn nhìn thấy ngón tay mình đang khẽ run rẩy, cậu cắn răng hỏi: “Giờ tình cảm của hai người họ cũng tốt lắm ạ?”

Đinh Văn Huấn trả lời: “Tôi không biết, chắc cũng không tệ lắm. Chỉ là lâu lắm rồi không thấy bọn họ đi ăn chung với nhau.”

Sau đó Đinh Văn Huấn nói thêm gì đó, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chẳng nhớ rõ lắm.

Tối hôm đó về nhà, Hạ Tinh Trình tắm rửa sạch sẽ mặc đồ ngủ ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, điện thoại để ở trước mặt, cậu nhìn chằm chằm nó thật lâu nhưng không dám đưa tay chạm vào.

Chuyện này cho dù là theo phép lịch sự, cậu cũng cần gọi điện hoặc gửi tin nhắn cho Dương Du Minh để báo kết quả casting, đồng thời nói lời cảm ơn luôn. Thật ra vẫn còn thiếu rất nhiều, Dương Du Minh giúp cậu nhiều như vậy, mời anh ăn một bữa cũng chẳng quá đáng chút nào.

Nhưng cậu không dám cũng không thể, Dương Du Minh là vực sâu vạn trượng của cậu, cho dù chỉ tiến lên một bước, cậu cũng sợ bản thân mình không quay lại được.

Cậu không biết Dương Du Minh đối xử tốt với mình là xuất phát từ tâm tư gì, nhưng cậu biết mình không nên tiếp tục nữa, dứt khoát kết thúc sẽ tốt cho mình hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình xóa bỏ toàn bộ cách thức liên hệ với Dương Du Minh. Cậu vứt điện thoại qua một bên, ôm đầu ngã xuống giường. Dịu dàng thì sao chứ? Sự dịu dàng của Dương Du Minh cũng chẳng thuộc về một mình cậu, không đúng, phải nói là vốn không nên thuộc về cậu, là cậu quá tham lam.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên dụi mắt, mắt cậu hơi đỏ, nhưng cũng chỉ hơi đỏ mà thôi.

Bộ phim còn mấy vai chính vẫn chưa có quyết định cuối cùng, chuẩn bị cho giai đoạn đầu cũng cần một khoảng thời gian, nên Hạ Tinh Trình ít nhất sẽ có hai đến ba tháng nhàn rỗi.

Show thực tế trước đó cậu tham gia cũng có phản ứng rất tốt, trên mạng có độ đề tài nhất định, cũng thu hút không ít fans mới cho Hạ Tinh Trình. Công ty muốn tận dụng mọi thời cơ, hy vọng có thể cho cậu tiếp tục lên mấy show thực tế để lấp đầy lịch trống.

Lúc này vừa vặn là cuối năm, các sự kiện thời trang, lễ trao giải lần lượt diễn ra. Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được lời mời tới lễ trao giải phim truyền hình lớn nhất trong nước do đài truyền hình tổ chức, làm khách mời biểu diễn lên sân khấu hát, hơn nữa còn là song ca tình ca với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt.

Lúc nhận được lời mời, Hạ Tinh Trình phàn nàn với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Dựa vào cái gì mà em phải đi biểu diễn tiết mục? Ít nhất cũng phải trao cho em một giải chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân uể oải trả lời cậu: “Có lẽ sợ trao giải cho cậu thì cậu sẽ bị mắng trên mạng đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại càng mất hứng.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Thì cậu cọ chút nhiệt của show thực tế, hơn nữa còn là show thực tế của đài truyền hình nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trên sô pha, cố gắng ngửa đầu ra sau: “Em không muốn đi lắm.” Vì hôm qua lúc lên mạng cậu nhìn thấy có người bán vé tiết lộ một tin, bảo là lễ trao giải lần này mời Dương Du Minh tới làm khách mời trao giải. Cậu sợ nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh.

Hoàng Kế Tân không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, thấy anh đang ngồi trên sô pha cầm điện thoại bày ra vẻ mặt sững sờ, bèn đá anh một cái: “Sao thế?”

Hoàng Kế Tân quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, khó tin nói: “Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển ly hôn rồi.”


	62. Chapter 62

Sau khi nghe Hoàng Kế Tân nói xong mấy chữ này, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên thay đổi sắc mặt, thậm chí cậu chẳng thể nào che giấu được, chỉ lập tức bật dậy khỏi sô pha, thò người ra lấy điện thoại đang để trên bàn trà, hơn nữa cậu còn không cầm chặt, điện thoại đập vào cạnh bàn một cái, cậu mới cầm chặt lấy mở khóa màn hình ra, theo bản năng mở weibo lên.

Hoàng Kế Tân cứ nhìn cậu mãi, vẻ mặt có hơi kỳ lạ.

Thật ra lúc Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa mở weibo ra, các loại app trên điện thoại cũng đã gửi thông báo, tiêu đề đều là tin tức Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển ly hôn.

Sau khi mở weibo ra, thì thấy top 1 hotsearch là Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển ly hôn, mà mấy top đầu cũng liên quan đến chủ đề này.

Cậu mở top 1 hotsearch ra, trong đó có blogger giải trí đưa tin, nói theo một người biết chuyện tiết lộ, Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển đã ly hôn, hơn nữa người biết chuyện này còn nói gần một năm trước hai người đã bắt đầu ly thân, nửa năm trước hai người chính thức ly hôn, nhưng không công bố ra bên ngoài.

Nửa năm trước, nói cách khác trước khi tiến vào đoàn phim《Tiệm Viễn》, Dương Du Minh đã ly hôn với Viên Thiển rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại, gò má vì não thiếu oxy mà bất giác đỏ lên, cậu từng chữ từng chữ đọc hết cái weibo đó, nhìn thấy phía dưới còn đính kèm bốn bức ảnh, có hai bức lúc trước chụp được Viên Thiển và tiểu thịt tươi cùng đi du lịch Nhật Bản và cùng bạn bè đi ăn ở bên ngoài, hai bức khác là Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình cùng đi ăn khuya lúc còn trong đoàn phim《Tiệm Viễn》bị chụp trộm.

Mấy bức ảnh như vậy đặt cạnh nhau có chút ám chỉ không giải thích được, top comment bên dưới là fans của Hạ Tinh Trình tức giận mắng blogger, yêu cầu xóa ảnh của Hạ Tinh Trình đi.

Có lẽ vì mấy bức ảnh này, nên tên Hạ Tinh Trình đương nhiên cũng xuất hiện trên bảng hotsearch.

Hạ Tinh Trình tiếp tục kéo trang hotsearch xuống, thì nhìn thấy tin tức từ một tài khoản truyền thông, xác nhận rằng Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển thật sự đã ly hôn được nửa năm.

Có vẻ tin tức này không còn là nghi vấn nữa rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngơ ngác khẽ thì thầm: “Trước khi vào đoàn phim anh ấy đã ly hôn rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân cứ nhìn cậu chằm chằm mãi, anh hơi nhíu mày.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên lui khỏi weibo, mở danh bạ ra, lúc kéo xuống mười mấy tên mới chợt nhớ ra mình đã xóa số của Dương Du Minh rồi, cậu bỗng chốc sửng sốt, nói: “Nhưng anh ấy không nói cho mình biết.”

“Hạ Tinh Trình?” Hoàng Kế Tân trầm giọng gọi tên cậu: “Cậu sao vậy?”

Từ đó tới nay, Hạ Tinh Trình luôn nghĩ rằng chướng ngại vật lớn nhất giữa cậu và Dương Du Minh là cuộc hôn nhân của Dương Du Minh, bọn họ chẳng ai có tư cách để phá hoại cuộc hôn nhân này cả; nhưng bây giờ, sự thật nói với cậu rằng cuộc hôn nhân này thật ra từ lâu đã không còn tồn tại nữa rồi, từ lúc bắt đầu Dương Du Minh đã ly hôn với Viên Thiển, vậy vì sao Dương Du Minh vẫn muốn từ chối cậu?

Có phải tin tức này chỉ là nói dối, giữa Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển có nội tình không thể nói, hay là mặc dù đã ly hôn, nhưng Dương Du Minh chưa từng nghĩ đến việc ở bên cậu? Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu cảm thấy trán đau nhức, khó mà suy nghĩ tiếp được.

Lúc này Hoàng Kế Tân cướp điện thoại trong tay cậu đi, hét lên một câu: “Cậu làm gì thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, cũng chẳng mất hứng vì hành động của Hoàng Kế Tân, cậu chỉ đứng dậy khỏi sô pha, nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Em muốn tới lễ trao giải.”

Vẻ mặt Hoàng Kế Tân hơi u ám, anh nói: “Cậu đừng có nói với anh là cậu muốn đi tìm Dương Du Minh đấy nhé?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cướp điện thoại của mình lại, cậu nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Anh không cần phải quan tâm, em sẽ giải quyết tốt chuyện của mình.”

Mấy ngày sau, độ hot về vụ ly hôn giữa Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển vẫn tiếp tục, trên mạng có rất nhiều cuộc thảo luận và suy đoán về chuyện này.

Có fan đau lòng và lấy làm tiếc, còn đẩy đề tài ‘Nam thần và nữ thần cuối cùng cũng không thể bạc đầu giai lão’ lên hotsearch; cũng có fan của Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển war nhau; còn cư dân mạng bình thường thì càng thấy hứng thú với nguyên nhân ly hôn của bọn họ hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình xem một số suy đoán, có người nói Viên Thiển lạc lối, cắm sừng Dương Du Minh; cũng có người nói thật ra bọn họ kết hôn chưa được bao lâu thì đã đường ai nấy đi, giữa bọn họ chỉ là kết hôn mở; thậm chí còn có người nói Viên Thiển không muốn sinh con, nên Dương Du Minh mới đề nghị ly hôn.

(Kết hôn mở: Là hôn nhân trong đó hai bên đều giữ quyền tự do gần như khi độc thân)

Dưới các loại suy đoán đó, phòng làm việc của Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển đồng thời post weibo, thừa nhận hai người đã ly hôn từ nửa năm trước, nhưng không công khai là xuất phát từ lý do cá nhân, muốn xin lỗi bạn bè và những fans quan tâm đến họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không tìm người trong giới để hỏi thăm tin tức, cậu chỉ muốn chính miệng hỏi Dương Du Minh.

Chuyện này làm Hoàng Kế Tân rất khó chịu, còn dành thời gian để nói chuyện với Hạ Tinh Trình một lần, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng muốn nói gì với anh cả, chỉ nói chuyện của mình cậu sẽ tự giải quyết.

Hoàng Kế Tân im lặng nhìn cậu, nhìn rất lâu, sau đó nói: “Tốt nhất là cậu tỉnh táo một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời anh: “Em rất tỉnh táo.”


	63. Chapter 63

Hạ Tinh Trình bay tới thành phố nơi đài truyền hình đặt trụ sở vào đêm trước lễ trao giải, lần này Hoàng Kế Tân đi cùng cậu, staff ở đài truyền hình tới sân bay đón rồi đưa bọn họ tới khách sạn đã đặt trước.

Nghệ sĩ được mời tới tham gia lễ trao giải lần này đều sẽ ở khách sạn này, hầu hết mọi người vào ngày diễn ra lễ trao giải mới tới, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình còn phải biểu diễn tiết mục, nên mới tới trước một ngày.

Sáng hôm sau, Hạ Tinh Trình và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cùng đi thu âm bài hát, buổi chiều thì diễn thử ở trường quay lớn nhất của đài truyền hình.

Hai người đã một khoảng thời gian không gặp, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt không nhớ rõ lỗi lầm lần trước của Hạ Tinh Trình nữa, vừa gặp cái là lại thân thiết kéo cánh tay cậu.

Ban tổ chức của lễ trao giải sắp xếp cho hai người hát một bài tình ca ngọt ngào và quen thuộc, lúc diễn thử, đạo diễn hy vọng hai người họ có thể có một ít hành động thân mật với nhau, cuối cùng có một cảnh hai người dựa đầu vào nhau, từng người đều giơ một tay lên làm hình trái tim, Hạ Tinh Trình thấy hơi ngớ ngẩn, nhưng đạo diễn lại cảm thấy hiệu quả cực kỳ tốt.

Lễ trao giải theo thông lệ là do Trần Hải Lan làm MC.

Hạ Tinh Trình tình cờ gặp được Trần Hải Lan trong phòng thay đồ ở phía sau sân khấu, Trần Hải Lan thân thiết ôm cậu một cái, sau đó lập tức bị đạo diễn gọi đi. Trước khi buổi lễ chính thức bắt đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình còn gặp được Nhậm Kính Nguyên.

Lần trước trong lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan, những trò chơi mà họ tạo ra bên cạnh bể bơi không phải là kỷ niệm vui vẻ gì với Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng Nhậm Kính Nguyên có ấn tượng rất tốt với cậu, có lẽ hắn cảm thấy cậu khá cởi mở, bèn hẹn cậu và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt kết thúc lễ trao giải cùng nhau đi ăn khuya. Hạ Tinh Trình không từ chối nhưng cũng không đồng ý, chỉ nói đến lúc đó rồi nói sau.

Sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình trang điểm xong, cậu theo sự sắp xếp của staff ra trường quay ngồi xuống vị trí của mình trước, hai người họ sẽ biểu diễn ở giữa lễ trao giải, cậu phải đợi hơn nửa tiếng sau khi lễ trao giải bắt đầu mới vào hậu trường thay đồ để lên sân khấu.

Lúc này, hơn một nửa số người trong trường quay đã vào chỗ của mình, xung quanh chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình đều là những minh tinh nghệ sĩ quen thuộc hoặc là xa lạ, cậu còn chưa kịp ngồi xuống, đã bắt đầu liên tục chào hỏi những người mình quen biết.

Chào hỏi xung quanh xong, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình vừa tới chỗ của mình định ngồi xuống, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đi theo giám đốc đài truyền hình tiến vào trường quay rồi ngồi xuống hàng trước, trong số tất cả những nghệ sĩ đêm nay, có lẽ không tiện để so sánh địa vị của anh với một hai diễn viên lâu năm, nhưng bàn về tiếng tăm thì anh tuyệt đối cao nhất. Hơn nữa, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên Dương Du Minh xuất hiện trước công chúng kể từ khi tin tức anh và Viên Thiển ly hôn được công bố.

Hạ Tinh Trình để ý thấy rất nhiều người đều đang nhìn anh, đặc biệt là một số khán giả ngồi ở hàng sau còn trắng trợn lấy điện thoại ra chụp trộm anh, mà trường quay vốn đang ồn ào lập tức hơi yên tĩnh lại, tiếp đó lại thấp giọng thảo luận còn lộn xộn hơn trước.

Chỉ có Dương Du Minh vẫn duy trì dáng vẻ ung dung, giống như chưa từng xả ra chuyện gì cả, trước khi đi tới chỗ ngồi cùng giám đốc đài truyền hình, ngón tay thon dài của anh mở nút áo vest ra, rồi mới cùng giám đốc đài truyền hình lịch sự mời nhau ngồi xuống.

Cho dù là phương tiện truyền thông được mời hay là camera trong trường quay của đài truyền hình thì đều nhắm vào Dương Du Minh, bên cạnh phía trước sân khấu có một màn hình lớn, sẽ livestream nội dung được quay bởi camera nội bộ, lúc này phía trên xuất hiện cảnh quay focus khuôn mặt nhu hòa bình tĩnh của Dương Du Minh.

Chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình ở phía sau Dương Du Minh, cậu không chắc Dương Du Minh có nhìn thấy mình không. Cảnh tượng này bỗng nhiên làm cậu nhớ tới lễ cưới của Trần Hải Lan, Dương Du Minh dưới sự chú ý của mọi người lững thững đến muộn, lúc đi ngang qua cậu thì nhặt bông hoa cài ngực lên.

Một lát sau, lễ trao giải chính thức bắt đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ phía sau nhìn chằm chằm gò má Dương Du Minh một lúc rồi mới quay đầu đi chỗ khác, cậu nhắm mắt, bắt đầu nhớ lại những động tác và vị trí phải di chuyển mà lát nữa phải biểu diễn.

Khoảng nửa tiếng sau, staff tới mời Hạ Tinh Trình ra sau hậu trường để chuẩn bị lên sân khấu, cậu đứng dậy đi theo staff vào hậu trường từ phía trước bên phải của hàng ghế đầu tiên, lúc đi tới lối vào cậu dừng bước chân lại một chút, quay đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, thì thấy Dương Du Minh đang tập trung nhìn lên sân khấu chứ chẳng hề nhìn mình, nên cậu quay đầu lại và tiếp tục bước về phía trước.

Lúc chính thức bắt đầu biểu diễn, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chẳng rảnh mà để ý đến Dương Du Minh nữa, mặc dù đã thu âm bài hát và chỉ cần hát nhép, nhưng cậu không phải ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp, trường hợp này vẫn khó tránh khỏi cảm thấy căng thẳng.

Ánh đèn rực rỡ trên sân khấu chiếu vào mắt, cậu tập trung tìm mỗi một vị trí đã được sắp xếp trong buổi diễn tập, nghiêm túc hoàn thành việc tương tác với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, còn người ở phía dưới hàng ghế khán giả, dưới ánh đè chiếu rọi dường như cậu chẳng thể nhìn rõ được bất cứ thứ gì.

Đến phần ending pose cuối cùng, cậu mỉm cười thật tươi cùng Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt hoàn thành một trái tim, dưới hàng ghế khán giả vang lên tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cảm thấy hào hứng, bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại hôn lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình một cái, khoảnh khắc đó tiếng vỗ tay càng trở nên sôi nổi hơn, Hạ Tinh Trình còn nghe thấy cả tiếng hoan hô và tiếng có người huýt gió.

Cậu nắm tay Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, mỉm cười cúi chào khán giả, sau đó hai người cùng đi xuống sân khấu, lúc sắp rời khỏi sân khấu, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ghé sát vào tai cậu nói gì đó, thật ra cậu chẳng nghe rõ, chỉ nghe được hai chữ cuối cùng là “Đúng không?”, cậu bèn giả vờ nghe thấy, mỉm cười trả lời: “Đúng vậy.”

Sau khi tới hậu trường, Hạ Tinh Trình thay trang phục biểu diễn, để chuyên gia trang điểm dặm lại lớp makeup hơi bị nhòe do đổ mồ hôi rồi mới quay lại trường quay ngồi xuống.

Giải thưởng mà Dương Du Minh công bố là bộ phim truyền hình hay nhất năm, đây là màn nổi bật nhất của toàn bộ lễ trao giải, ngay sau khi anh công bố xong giải thưởng, toàn bộ lễ trao giải kết thúc, anh rời đi dưới sự hướng dẫn của staff trước khi các phóng viên có cơ hội tới bao vây.

Hạ Tinh Trình không có cơ hội nói một câu nào với anh, thậm chí còn chẳng thể trao đổi với nhau một ánh mắt, nhưng không sao, Hạ Tinh Trình đã biết số phòng của khách sạn mà anh ở lại tối nay rồi.

Chỗ ngồi của Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cách Hạ Tinh Trình rất gần, trước khi Hạ Tinh Trình rời đi cô chặn cậu lại, nói Nhậm Kính Nguyên đang chờ bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên ấn trán, nói: “Anh hơi khó chịu, muốn về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi.”

“Sao vậy?” Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt có vẻ hơi lo lắng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Từ hôm qua tới giờ không nghỉ ngơi tốt, tại căng thẳng quá ấy, anh sợ lát nữa mà uống rượu sẽ nôn mất thôi.”

Lúc này vừa vặn Hoàng Kế Tân đi tới, anh nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nói khó chịu, bèn nói: “Không sao chứ? Vậy về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt không ngăn cản cậu nữa, mà dặn Hạ Tinh Trình về phòng ngủ một giấc thật ngon, nếu như vẫn thấy khó chịu thì nhớ tới bệnh viện.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói cảm ơn rồi cùng Hoàng Kế Tân rời đi.

Hoàng Kế Tân tưởng cậu khó chịu thật, sau khi quay lại khách sạn, còn đi chung với cậu vào phòng, hỏi: “Có cần đi mua cho cậu chút thuốc không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống cạnh giường, cậu rút nơ ra, cởi nút cổ áo và áo khoác ra, nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Không sao đâu, anh về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân dựa lên tường nhìn cậu: “Không sao thật chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cởi giày và tất ra, ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hoàng Kế Tân: “Có muốn tắm chung với em luôn không?”

Hoàng Kế Tân đứng thẳng người lại, xua tay đi ra ngoài: “Khó chịu thì gọi điện cho anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình yên tĩnh ngồi trên giường một lúc, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân Hoàng Kế Tân rời đi và tiếng đóng cửa, cậu vẫn không nhúc nhích, đợi thêm gần mười phút nữa, mới đứng lên trực tiếp xỏ chân trần vào giày da, giơ tay gạt tóc rồi đi ra ngoài.

Trên hành lang yên tĩnh không có ai.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi thang máy lên tầng hai, ra khỏi thang máy, giày da giẫm lên thảm trải sàn mềm mại, cậu đi dọc hành lang tới thẳng trước cửa phòng đêm nay Dương Du Minh ở, giơ tay gõ cửa.


	64. Chapter 64

Sau khi gõ cửa Hạ Tinh Trình bèn đứng đợi ở bên ngoài, trong phòng không có động tĩnh gì, sau khi đợi gần nửa phút, cậu hít sâu một hơi rồi gõ cửa phòng tiếp.

Lúc này cậu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vang lên từ bên trong, từ từ đi tới cửa, sau đó cửa phòng được người ta mở ra từ bên trong.

Khoảnh khắc Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, vẻ mặt cũng chẳng có gì thay đổi, nhưng con ngươi bỗng nhiên co rút lại, áo khoác âu phục trên người đã bị anh cởi ra, anh chỉ mặc một cái áo sơ mi trắng, cổ áo mở rộng ra, tay áo cũng được xắn lên một đoạn, phía dưới là quần tây, nhưng trên chân lại mang dép lê của khách sạn.

Tay anh đặt trên tay nắm cửa không buông ra, anh đứng ở cửa gọi tên Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình buông thõng tay, đứng rất ngay ngắn, cậu nói: “Anh Minh, em có lời muốn nói với anh.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, không có động tác gì: “Lời gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn vào trong phòng: “Em có thể vào trong rồi nói không?”

Dương Du Minh dường như chần chờ một chốc, rồi mới hoàn toàn mở cửa phòng ra đứng ở bên cạnh, sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình bước vào, anh mới đóng cửa phòng lại, rồi theo sau cậu đi vào trong.

Gian phòng này là một phòng cao cấp, bên ngoài có phòng khách và một phòng để đồ riêng, bên trong là phòng ngủ và phòng vệ sinh, gian phòng có một cái cửa sổ sát đất từ sàn cho đến trần nhà, có thể ngắm cảnh đêm của thành phố từ trên cao.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi thẳng vào phòng ngủ, đi tới trước cửa sổ, từ mặt kính của cửa sổ sát đất cậu có thể nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh dừng lại ở chiếc bàn bên cạnh tủ TV, anh khoanh hai tay trước ngực dựa vào bàn.

Cậu xoay người lại phía Dương Du Minh, nói: “Anh ly hôn rồi.” Không phải câu hỏi, mà là câu trần thuật.

Dương Du Minh hơi rủ mắt xuống, tầm mắt anh rơi trên tấm thảm trải sàn sạch sẽ, nói: “Đúng vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Trước khi anh vào đoàn phim đã ly hôn rồi ư?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Phải. ”

“Sao anh không nói với em ?”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh không trả lời ngay, anh im lặng một lát rồi nói: “Ngoài người nhà, tụi tôi chưa nói với ai cả, do một số lý do cá nhân.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh: “Em không đáng để anh nói ư ?”

Dương Du Minh ngước lên nhìn cậu.

Trong phòng chỉ bật một cái đèn tường màu vàng sẫm, ánh sáng dịu nhẹ, trên cửa sổ sát đất chỉ có một cánh cửa sổ nhỏ ở bên cạnh là mở được, nhưng lúc này vì mở điều hòa mà đóng chặt lại, nên toàn bộ căn phòng giống như đang cô lập hoàn toàn với thế giới bên ngoài, không khí cũng rất ấm áp, lẫn trong đó có một chút hương thơm rất nhạt, có lẽ là mùi nước hoa mà đêm nay Dương Du Minh đã dùng.

Vì Dương Du Minh không trả lời, nên Hạ Tinh Trình bước một bước về phía anh, chất vấn anh: “Có đáng không ?”

Dương Du Minh cuối cùng cũng mở miệng, giọng anh trầm thấp nồng hậu: “Không phải là đáng hay không, mà là không cần thiết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị câu nói này làm tổn thương, cậu áp sát từng bước đi thẳng tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, thẳng thắn nói: “Anh làm em tổn thương rồi đó.”

Cánh tay Dương Du Minh buông ra khỏi ngực, hai tay tách ra chống lên mép bàn.

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu giống như đang an ủi chính mình: “Không cần thiết, không liên quan,” tiếp đó cậu lại nói: “Em có thể hỏi vì sao hai người ly hôn không ?”

Lần này Dương Du Minh trực tiếp trả lời cậu: “Tính cách không hợp.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu, cậu nhìn anh hỏi: “Trước khi kết hôn hai người không biết tính cách của đối phương ư ?”

Thật ra khoảng cách của bọn họ hơi gần, Hạ Tinh Trình có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ cơ thể của Dương Du Minh dù đang cách một lớp áo quần, cậu nhìn vào mắt Dương Du Minh, đồng thời cũng nhìn sống mũi, môi, cả hầu kết của anh nữa, chúng đều rất đẹp, hấp dẫn ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình làm cậu không nỡ rời đi.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Vì yêu và cưới là hai chuyện rất khác nhau, cưới ngoài tình yêu ra còn có cả cuộc sống và trách nhiệm nữa, lúc trước Viên Thiển chưa nhận ra điều đó, sau này mới dần dần hiểu ra.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Là anh muốn ly hôn hay chị ấy muốn ly hôn ?”

Lông mi Dương Du Minh chớp một cái: “Là cô ấy, tôi cố gắng cứu vãn, tôi từ chối rất nhiều phim để ở bên cô ấy, nhưng cô ấy cảm thấy đây không phải cuộc sống mà cô ấy muốn.”

Trái tim Hạ Tinh Trình đau đớn, làm lồng ngực cũng phát đau, cậu nói: “Vậy anh còn yêu chị ấy không ? Sao không tiếp tục cứu vãn nữa ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Lúc quyết định ly thân tôi đã buông tay rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy anh không trả lời câu hỏi của mình, nên không nhịn được muốn truy hỏi đến cùng: “Buông tay không phải là hết yêu đúng không ?”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên, nhẹ nhàng đẩy lọn tóc rớt xuống trán Hạ Tinh Trình sang một bên, lúc tối Hạ Tinh Trình tạo kiểu tóc xịt không ít gel, lúc này sợi nào sợi nấy rất cứng, giống như trái tim của cậu đêm nay, nhất định phải bức bách Dương Du Minh đến cùng.

Sau khi đẩy lọn tóc kia ra, tay Dương Du Minh đặt lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, khi đến tuổi tôi cậu sẽ hiểu, tình yêu không phải là không khống chế được mà nhất định phải đâm đầu vào làm tan xương nát thịt, buông tay có nghĩa là quên đi, nếu không nhìn, không nghĩ cũng không cố chấp nữa, thì tình cảm sẽ dần dần nhạt đi. Nên câu chuyện về Romeo và Juliet chỉ có thể xảy ra ở tuổi mười bốn, bọn họ mới chống lại một cách oanh oanh liệt liệt như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết anh đang ám chỉ gì, nhưng cậu không muốn bị Dương Du Minh dẫn dắt, cậu kiên trì hỏi cho xong chuyện mà mình muốn hỏi: “Vậy anh có từng động lòng với em không, dù chỉ là một chút thôi ?”

Đôi mắt đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu của Dương Du Minh giống như một vũng hồ sâu, sâu thẳm tĩnh mịch không thể nhìn thấy đáy, vốn vẻ mặt của anh có thể bình tĩnh một cách hoàn hảo, nhưng sau một hồi im lặng, rốt cục anh vẫn nhắm mắt lại, sau khi mở ra, vũng hồ sâu này từ từ gợn sóng, anh nói: “Có.”

Vành mắt Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đỏ lên, cậu gật đầu, ở trong lòng tự nhủ, đúng vậy cậu không đoán sai, Dương Du Minh cũng thích cậu, cậu không hỏi Dương Du Minh vì sao nữa, mà chỉ tha thiết nói: “Được, vậy em cho anh hai sự lựa chọn, hoặc đêm nay để em ở lại, hoặc bây giờ anh đuổi em ra ngoài, em sẽ không làm phiền anh nữa.”

Dương Du Minh ngưng thở, anh ngẩng đầu lên nhắm mắt lại, môi bất giác mím chặt, một lát sau lúc mở mắt ra lần nữa, thì đã không nhìn thấy cảm xúc chập chờn lúc nãy đâu nữa rồi, anh giơ tay nắm chặt cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy bản thân mình giống như phạm nhân đang đợi bị tuyên án, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay mình, không nhịn được mà hơi choáng váng, ngay sau đó, Dương Du Minh kéo cậu đi ra ngoài.

Cậu bị xử tử hình rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít thở không thông, bước chân cũng lảo đảo bị Dương Du Minh kéo ra bên ngoài, lúc sắp đi tới cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình trở tay bắt Dương Du Minh dừng lại, cậu nghĩ mình không thể đi ra ngoài được, một khi ra khỏi cánh cửa này, cậu sẽ không còn lý do để đến tìm anh nữa, cậu không cam tâm.

Giọng nói cậu hơi bất ổn: “Có thể cho em lựa chọn thứ ba không ?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh ngủ với em, chỉ một lần thôi, để cắt đứt ý nghĩ của em, em cũng sẽ không có gì phải hối tiếc.” Cậu biết dáng vẻ hiện tại của mình trong mắt Dương Du Minh chắc chắn rất thảm hại.

Dương Du Minh định trả lời cậu, nhưng trước khi anh nói ra khỏi miệng, cậu đã hạ quyết tâm nói: “Anh mà không chịu em sẽ lập tức ra ngoài tùy tiện tìm đàn ông ngủ, dù sao cũng chỉ chơi đùa chút thôi mà.”

Một giây sau, Hạ Tinh Trình liền nhìn thấy vẻ mặt Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên trở nên nghiêm khắc, cánh tay anh cũng nắm chặt lấy cổ tay cậu.


	65. Chapter 65

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình rất lâu, rồi nói: “Không được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, sự can đảm nổi lên suốt một buổi tối tiêu tan hết sạch trước câu “Không được” cuối cùng của Dương Du Minh, cậu vung tay khỏi tay Dương Du Minh, lướt qua người anh đi ra ngoài.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại bắt lấy cánh tay cậu, kéo cậu lại nói: “Không phải cậu rất thân với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ư? Rõ ràng cậu thích con gái hơn, cần gì phải thử loại chuyện không có ý nghĩa này?”

Hạ Tinh Trình muốn phản bác anh, nhưng cậu cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, lần thứ hai hất tay anh ra, cậu chỉ nói: “Liên quan gì đến anh?”

Dương Du Minh là thần tượng của cậu, là người đàn ông cậu thích và kính phục, từ trước đến nay cậu chưa bao giờ dùng giọng điệu này để nói chuyện với anh.

“Tinh Trình,” Dương Du Minh càng nắm tay cậu chặt hơn: “Rốt cuộc thì em có hiểu tình cảm em dành cho tôi không? Đó không phải là thật, mà chỉ là ảo ảnh của Phương Tiệm Viễn nương nhờ trong lòng em thôi, đây vốn không phải là tình cảm thuộc về chúng ta, mà là tình cảm của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương. Bọn họ không thể đi đến cuối cùng, nên em mới tìm sự an ủi ở tôi mà thôi!”

Mắt Hạ Tinh Trình đỏ lên, cậu hét lên với Dương Du Minh: “Không phải! Anh dựa vào cái gì mà định nghĩa tình cảm của em? Em biết em không phải Phương Tiệm Viễn, anh cũng không phải Dư Hải Dương, tình cảm của em không phải là vật thay thế cho tình cảm của Phương Tiệm Viễn!” Sau khi hét xong, cậu càng cảm thấy mệt mỏi hơn, cậu không muốn ở lại đây nữa, giọng cậu lạnh xuống: “Tùy anh, nếu như anh nghĩ đó chỉ là an ủi mà anh không muốn cho em, em sẽ tìm những người khác an ủi em là được rồi.”

Nói xong câu đó, cậu hạ quyết tâm, dùng một tay khác gỡ tay Dương Du Minh ra, nhưng không ngờ một giây sau, Dương Du Minh đột nhiên dùng sức kéo cậu lại, hôn lên môi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đây không phải là nụ hôn dịu dàng an ủi, mà là một nụ hôn xâm lược nóng bỏng mãnh liệt, cho thấy toàn bộ dục vọng chiếm hữu của một người đàn ông.

Lúc dời môi đi Dương Du Minh bế cậu lên, dán sát vào tai cậu nói: “Tới luôn.” Nói xong, anh bế Hạ Tinh Trình vào trong phòng, hơi thô bạo ném cậu lên giường, sau đó một chân quỳ lên giường, giơ tay lên cởi từng nút áo, trong suốt quá trình này anh vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Hạ Tinh Trình.

Bên trong áo sơ mi là cơ thể rắc chắc của Dương Du Minh, dưới lồng ngực nở nang là cơ bụng đẹp đẽ, có thể thấy rõ đường nhân ngư bên cạnh chiếc eo mảnh mai, kéo dài xuống mãi cho đến khi bị thắt lưng trói chặt trong chiếc quần tây.

Từ trước đến giờ Hạ Tinh Trình chưa bao giờ thấy Dương Du Minh như vậy, cậu hơi sợ, theo bản năng chống khuỷu tay lên giường lùi ra sau.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh bắt lấy mắt cá chân cậu, sau đó giúp cậu cởi giày trên chân ra.

Ngực Hạ Tinh Trình nhấp nhô kịch liệt, hô hấp trông có vẻ không thông nữa rồi.

Dương Du Minh nghiêng người về phía trước, hai tay chống hai bên người cậu, anh từ trên cao nhìn xuống cậu, trầm giọng nói: “Cởi quần áo.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không động đậy, cậu nhìn chính mình trong đôi mắt của Dương Du Minh, vẻ mặt mang theo chút sợ hãi khó mà giấu được.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em sợ cái gì? Không phải là không quan tâm đến gì cả, chỉ cần ngủ với tôi một lần thôi sao?” Anh nói xong, đứng thẳng người dậy, ngón tay nhanh nhẹn cởi thắt lưng, sau đó chậm rãi rút thắt lưng ra khỏi lưng quần.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà đỏ mặt, cậu không hiểu vì sao động tác rút thắt lưng của Dương Du Minh lại trông sắc tình như vậy, cậu hít sâu một hơi, từ trên giường ngồi dậy, giơ tay bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Rèm cửa sổ trong phòng không kéo lên, mặc dù biết xung quanh không có tòa nhà cao tầng nào có thể thấy rõ cảnh tượng bên này, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không nhịn được mà nhìn ra bên ngoài, cậu có cảm giác bị người khác nhòm ngó.

Dương Du Minh chú ý tới tầm mắt của cậu, nói: “Em dám tới đây tìm tôi rồi, còn để ý bị người khác nhìn thấy ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên hạ quyết tâm, ngẩng đầu lên oán hận nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu cởi sạch quần áo, hai chân giẫm lên giường, cởi cả quần lót và quần ngoài ném lên trên sàn, cậu cứ như vậy ngồi trần truồng ở trên giường, nhìn Dương Du Minh đầy khiêu khích.

Dương Du Minh im lặng nhìn cậu thật lâu, anh nắm tay cậu ngồi xổm xuống cạnh giường, ánh mắt và giọng nói đều trở nên nhu hòa, anh ngước lên nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, em nghĩ kỹ chưa? Trong mối quan hệ này anh là người phải chịu trách nhiệm, anh không muốn hại em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn anh, nói: “Em là người trưởng thành rồi.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, anh chỉ nắm thật chặt bàn tay kia, một lát sau vùi đầu, đem bàn tay kia dán sát lên mặt mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời cảm thấy trong lòng mình mềm mại.

Dương Du Minh dán mặt mình vào tay Hạ Tinh Trình, cứ như vậy lẳng lặng một lúc lâu, anh mới chậm rãi đứng lên, vẫn quỳ một chân trên giường, cúi người xuống hôn lên môi Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nụ hôn lần này vừa dịu dàng vừa thâm nhập thật sâu.

Bọn họ vừa hôn môi, Dương Du Minh vừa kéo tay Hạ Tinh Trình dán sát lên chiếc nút trên lưng quần mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu ý anh, cậu thở gấp khẽ run rẩy dùng ngón tay mở nút này, sau đó chầm chậm kéo phéc mơ tuya xuống.

Cậu không phải là người không có kinh nghiệm, ngược lại cậu từng có rất nhiều bạn gái, cậu biết làm thế nào để ve vãn phụ nữ ở trên giường. Nhưng đối với Dương Du Minh, cậu chẳng thể sử dụng bất cứ thủ đoạn nào được, mà chỉ có thể dựa theo bản năng của mình thôi.

Cậu biết quan hệ giữa mình và Dương Du Minh hiện tại không ngang hàng, cậu không biết tình cảm Dương Du Minh dành cho mình sâu đến nhường nào, nhưng cậu có thể khẳng định một chuyện, đó là cậu càng để ý đến mối quan hệ này hơn Dương Du Minh.

Vì để ý, nên mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí một, ép dạ cầu toàn.

Dương Du Minh cởi tầng trói buộc cuối cùng trên cơ thể, đè lên người Hạ Tinh Trình.


	66. Chapter 66

Hai tay Dương Du Minh chống hai bên người Hạ Tinh Trình, trán áp chặt trên vai cậu, những nụ hôn thân mật không ngừng rơi xuống quanh xương quai xanh của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay ôm chầm lấy anh, cậu có thể cảm giác được cơ bắp sau lưng anh vì dùng sức mà siết chặt lại, giờ phút này trông rất dũng mãnh và mạnh mẽ.

Chắc chắn đây là lần đầu Dương Du Minh làm loại chuyện này với đàn ông, nhưng anh vẫn rất thành thạo và khéo léo, không giống như tất cả kinh nghiệm của Hạ Tinh Trình trong quá khứ, cậu có thể cảm giác nhận được toàn bộ nhịp điệu của mình đều bị đối phương nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay, toàn thân cậu chẳng còn chút sức lực nào cả.

Lúc này, giường lớn trong khách sạn càng rung lắc dữ dội hơn, thân thể Dương Du Minh kéo căng, đôi môi anh chầm chậm chuyển động quan làn da mềm mại ở bên cổ Hạ Tinh Trình, anh cố gắng kiềm chế tiếng hít thở của mình, nhưng rốt cục vẫn không nhịn được mà than nhẹ một tiếng, tiếp đó cánh tay mất hết sức lực, toàn thân đè hẳn lên người Hạ Tinh Trình.

Chấn động tâm lý của Hạ Tinh Trình thậm chí còn mạnh hơn chấn động về mặt sinh lý, cậu ôm chặt lấy Dương Du Minh, hận không thể khiến anh mãi mãi đừng rời xa mình.

Hệ thống sưởi trong phòng bật vừa đủ, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác toàn thân đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, cả người cậu lún sâu trong giường đệm mềm mại.

Thật ra có một điều Dương Du Minh nói không hề sai, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ không thừa nhận với anh, đó là vì Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương không viên mãn nên làm cậu càng lưu luyến Dương Du Minh hơn. Cậu biết rõ mình không phải là Phương Tiệm Viễn, nhưng cậu vẫn tổn thương nặng nề trong đoạn tình yêu ảo tưởng đó, cậu cũng hiểu rõ Dương Du Minh không phải Dư Hải Dương, chính vì không phải, nên cậu mới càng muốn nắm chặt lấy Dương Du Minh, như vậy mới có thể an ủi được những tổn thương của cậu.

Vậy trong đoạn tình yêu ảo tưởng đó, người bị tổn thương không phải chỉ một mình cậu ư? Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn vào mắt Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nằm nhoài trên người cậu, đầu đè lên cái gối ở bên vai cậu, cũng đang nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, đôi mắt xinh đẹp kia lắng sâu không thấy đáy.

Hoàn toàn khác lúc quay phim, lúc đó bọn họ quay cảnh thân mật, cho dù trong phim Dư Hải Dương có mê muội nhường nào, thì khoảnh khắc kết thúc Dương Du Minh lập tức có thể dứt ra, nhưng Dương Du Minh lúc này trên mặt vẫn còn lưu luyến, hơi thở vẫn rất nóng bỏng.

Dương Du Minh cứ như vậy nhìn cậu, một lát sau, anh dùng ngón tay cái khẽ chạm lên đôi môi đỏ thẫm của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình hé miệng ngậm lấy ngón tay anh, đầu lưỡi chạm vào đầu ngón tay hơi ướt mồ hôi của anh.

Thế là rất nhanh, bọn họ lại ôm nhau và hôn nhau.

Sự thân mật không biết mệt mỏi mãi cho đến sau nửa đêm mới kết thúc, Hạ Tinh Trình cuộn tròn vùi trong lồng ngực Dương Du Minh ngủ thiếp đi.

Nhưng giấc ngủ này của cậu chẳng an ổn chút nào, lúc cảm nhận được người nằm cạnh mình di chuyển, cậu cũng tỉnh lại luôn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm chặt mắt, thân thể vẫn còn lưu lại dấu vết của tình sự, cậu không dám nhúc nhích, sợ Dương Du Minh phát hiện ra cậu tỉnh rồi anh sẽ bảo cậu đi, bởi vì cậu đã hứa với Dương Du Minh là chỉ cần một buổi tối này thôi.

Nhưng hình như Dương Du Minh chỉ ngồi dậy, rồi chẳng làm gì khác nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấp thỏm lo âu.

Sau đó cậu cảm giác được khí tức của Dương Du Minh chậm rãi ghé sát vào mặt mình, tiếp đó khẽ hôn một cái trên khuôn mặt cậu, rồi vén chăn xuống khỏi giường.

Tiếng bước chân của Dương Du Minh đi thẳng tới phòng vệ sinh, Hạ Tinh Trình mở mắt ra, cậu nhìn thấy đèn trong phòng vệ sinh sáng lên, cửa từ bên trong đóng lại, một lát sau thì vang lên tiếng nước.

Rèm cửa sổ trong phòng đã kéo lên, rèm che sáng dày nặng gần như che chắn hết tất cả ánh sáng, trong phòng vẫn tối đen như mực, khiến Hạ Tinh Trình không phân biệt được rốt cục là trời đã sáng hay chưa.

Cậu cũng ngồi dậy, giơ tay vuốt mặt, không chắc nụ hôn ban nãy có phải là ảo giác của mình hay không.

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy chăn ra, để hai chân trần giẫm trên tấm thảm trải sàn đứng dậy khỏi giường, cậu nhìn thấy trên sàn nhà áo quần của cậu và Dương Du Minh vẫn vứt ở đó, cậu nhấc chân bước qua, đi theo Dương Du Minh đến phòng vệ sinh.

Cửa phòng vệ sinh không khóa trái, trong phòng tắm có một cái bồn tắm massage, lúc này Dương Du Minh đang đứng trong bồn tắm, quay lưng về phía cửa để tắm rửa.

Có lẽ tiếng vòi hoa sen đã át mất tiếng mở cửa của Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh vẫn không xoay người lại, mãi cho đến khi Hạ Tinh Trình bước vào bồn tắm, từ phía sau ôm lấy anh.

Cánh tay đang cầm vòi hoa sen của Dương Du Minh dừng lại một chút, một tay khác thì đặt trên mu bàn tay đang ôm lấy eo anh của Hạ Tinh Trình, sao đó luồn vào giữa những ngón tay của cậu.

Ánh sáng trong phòng vệ sinh mông lung tràn ngập hơi nước, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn nhìn thấy dấu vết do cậu cào ra trên lưng Dương Du Minh, cậu le lưỡi liếm mấy vết đỏ đó, mở miệng nói: “Em nên đi lúc nào đây?”

Lúc cảm giác được Dương Du Minh hôn trộm lên mặt mình, cậu bèn quyết định hỏi chuyện này.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, nước nóng trên vòi sen giội lên bàn tay đang nắm chặt nhau của hai người họ, một lúc sau anh nói: “Em muốn đi lúc nào cũng được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu tưởng mình nghe nhầm, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Vậy em không đi nữa.”

Dương Du Minh gỡ tay cậu ra, xoay người lại quay mặt về phía cậu, nâng vòi sen trong tay lên để dòng nước dịu dàng giội lên cơ thể của Hạ Tinh Trình, tiếp đó là tóc, anh dùng một tay khác chùi nước trên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình đi, nói: “Được.”

Bọn họ dùng sữa tắm và dầu gội đầu của khách sạn giúp đối phương rửa sạch cơ thể, lúc tắm được một nửa Hạ Tinh Trình lại quấn lên người anh, cậu đẩy Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống mép bồn tắm cạnh tường, mình thì không thèm để ý đến đầu gối đụng vào gạch sứ lạnh lẽo, ôm vai Dương Du Minh tách hai chân ra ngồi xuống.

Thật ra suy nghĩ của cậu rất đơn giản, cậu không biết chính xác rốt cục thì tình cảm của Dương Du Minh dành cho mình ở mức nào, nhưng phản ứng của cơ thể thì chẳng che giấu được, vậy cậu cứ làm Dương Du Minh ở lại trên giường của mình không nỡ rời đi là được nhỉ?


	67. Chapter 67

Lúc sau Hạ Tinh Trình lại cuộn tròn trong lồng ngực Dương Du Minh ngủ một giấc, một giấc này ngủ rất sâu, lúc tỉnh lại lần nữa cậu phát hiện Dương Du Minh đã rời giường.

Dương Du Minh mặc áo len cổ tròn màu lam xám, phía dưới là quần dài màu nâu nhạt, anh đang ngồi ở cuối giường, một chân cong lên, mắt cá chân trắng ngần lộ ra bên ngoài ống quần gác lên trên đầu gối của một chân khác, lưng hơi cong, đang cúi đầu gõ chữ trên điện thoại.

Rèm che nắng trong phòng mở ra một khe hở, một chùm ánh nắng màu vàng ấm áp vừa vặn chiếu vào chỗ ngồi của Dương Du Minh, bao phủ hết cả người anh, áo len và tóc anh dưới ánh mặt trời trông lù xù vương một vòng ánh sáng làm toàn thân tỏa ra khí tức nhu hòa ấm áp.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngơ ngác ngắm nhìn gò má hoàn mỹ của anh, sau khi nhìn thấy lại không nhịn được mà bật cười.

Lúc này vừa vặn Dương Du Minh cũng quay lại nhìn cậu, anh để điện thoại qua một bên, hỏi: “Em cười cái gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn còn nude, cậu duỗi cánh tay từ trong chăn ra, nói: “Em không dám tin em được ngủ cùng Dương Du Minh.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy cũng mỉm cười, anh nói: “Ngủ được rồi em có thỏa mãn không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ anh sẽ hỏi vậy, nên tự dưng cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ, nhưng vẫn tỏ vẻ mặt dày mà gật đầu. Cậu nhúc nhích cơ thể đang che ở dưới chăn, vẫn có thể nhớ lại khoái cảm của hành động mất kiểm soát trước đó.

Dương Du Minh vẫn nhìn cậu, anh hỏi: “Đói chưa? Có muốn đi ăn không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chuyện khác, cậu quay người định tìm điện thoại trên tủ đầu giường, nhưng lại không tìm được, cậu hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Mấy giờ rồi anh?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Sắp 12h rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức bật dậy, sắp tới giữa trưa rồi, hôm nay cậu không có lịch trình gì khác, vốn đã mua vé máy bay buổi chiều quay về, kết quả ngủ trong phòng Dương Du Minh thẳng đến giờ, sợ là Hoàng Kế Tân tìm cậu đến mức sắp phát điên luôn rồi.

Cậu vén chăn lên xuống giường, lúc giẫm lên thảm trải sàn, chân tự nhiên lại mềm nhũn, có lẽ lâu lắm rồi mình chưa từng túng dục như vậy.

Áo quần ném xuống đất đã được Dương Du Minh nhặt lên, lúc này đang được đặt gọn gàng ở ghế bên cạnh, Hạ Tinh Trình đi qua tìm điện thoại, kết quả cũng không có ở trong túi quần luôn.

Dương Du Minh nhìn hành động của cậu, nói: “Anh không thấy điện thoại của em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại, cậu nghĩ có lẽ tối qua vốn mình không mang điện thoại tới đây, cậu cảm thấy lúc này Hoàng Kế Tân thật sự sắp phát điên rồi.

Dương Du Minh nhìn vẻ mặt hơi bối rối của cậu, anh nói: “Ban nãy Lý Vân gọi điện cho anh, nói quản lý của em đang tìm em, tìm tới chỗ Lý Vân, muốn hỏi anh xem có gặp em không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói tiếp: “Anh bảo chị ấy nói với quản lý của em là em đang ở chỗ anh.”

Lúc anh vừa dứt lời, hai người đồng thời nghe thấy bên ngoài vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy khỏi giường, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em mặc đồ lại đi.” Tiếp đó anh đi ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình không có quần áo để thay, nên chỉ có thể mặc lại bộ lễ phục tối hôm qua tham gia lễ trao giải.

Lúc mặc quần áo, cậu nghe thấy tiếng Dương Du Minh đi ra gian ngoài mở cửa, sau đó vang lên giọng nói của Hoàng Kế Tân, cách một bức tường, ong ong nghe không rõ.

Sau khi mặc quần dài và áo sơ mi cậu bèn đi ra ngoài, Hoàng Kế Tân từ sau lưng Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy cậu, lập tức nhíu chặt mày.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Vào trong rồi nói chuyện.”

Chẳng ai muốn bị người bên ngoài nhìn thấy.

Hoàng Kế Tân đi vào, đóng cửa phòng lại, anh rõ ràng rất tức giận, nhưng đang cố gắng kiềm chế, anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Giờ chúng ta tới sân bay vẫn còn kịp.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời anh, mà nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh, giọng nói hơi lo lắng hỏi: “Anh Minh, chừng nào anh về?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Anh đặt vé máy bay ngày kia.” Nói xong, anh thấy Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn nhìn mình, nên bổ sung: “Hai ngày nay đều ở đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Giúp em đổi vé máy bay lại ngày kia.”

Sắc mặt Hoàng Kế Tân ngay lập tức xụ xuống, anh nói: “Cậu theo anh về phòng, anh có lời muốn nói với cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không về.”

“Hạ Tinh Trình!” Nếu như không phải đang ở trước mặt Dương Du Minh, sợ là nắm đấm của Hoàng Kế Tân cũng giơ lên luôn rồi.

Thái độ của Hạ Tinh Trình rất kiên quyết: “Em không về.” Trong lòng cậu hơi cố chấp, lúc cậu nói với Dương Du Minh là mình không đi nữa, Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu là được, nên cậu sợ một khi mình đi rồi, Dương Du Minh sẽ không cho cậu cơ hội quay về nữa.

Hoàng Kế Tân kiềm chế vẻ mặt tức giận của mình.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi ra ngoài bảo Lý Vân mua chút đồ ăn về, hai người có chuyện gì thì cứ ở lại đây mà nói.” Nói xong, anh quay lại gian phòng trong lấy áo khoác, rồi lại đi ra ngoài, lúc đi ngang qua người Hạ Tinh Trình, anh giơ tay vỗ vai cậu.

Hoàng Kế Tân biết Dương Du Minh để lại không gian cho bọn họ, nên gật đầu nói cảm ơn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, mở cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.

Đợi Dương Du Minh vừa đi khỏi, Hoàng Kế Tân lập tức quát Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu lập tức cút về phòng dọn đồ đạc về nhà cho anh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình không giận vì thái độ của anh, vẫn chỉ trưng ra dáng vẻ khó chơi: “Giờ em sẽ không về đâu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân tiến lên kéo cậu, lúc nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, động tác bỗng nhiên dừng lại.

Cổ áo sơ mi của Hạ Tinh Trình mở rộng ra, hai dấu hôn màu đỏ ở trên cổ có thể nhìn thấy rất rõ.

Mặc dù Hoàng Kế Tân đoán được cậu ở lại phòng Dương Du Minh một đêm sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng lúc chính mắt nhìn thấy những dấu vết lưu lại sau khi thân mật trong lòng vẫn run lên, anh thả tay Hạ Tinh Trình ra, mệt mỏi nói: “Rốt cục thì cậu đang làm gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe giọng điệu của anh đã dịu đi, nên thái độ của cậu cũng dịu theo, cậu nói: “Tiếp theo em chẳng có lịch trình gì, anh về công ty trước đi, có chuyện gì thì gọi cho em.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nặng nề thở dài một hơi: “Cậu ở lại làm gì? Yêu đương vụng trộm với Dương Du Minh à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không thích cách nói này của anh: “Anh ấy ly hôn rồi, vụng trộm gì chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Nhưng anh ta là đàn ông, đừng nói anh ta là đàn ông, cho dù anh ta là phụ nữ, thì với tuổi tác và địa vị của anh ta bây giờ, cậu ở bên anh ta sẽ phải chịu áp lực rất lớn, anh giai của tôi ơi cậu có hiểu tình hình không vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lát, rồi nói: “Em nghĩ kĩ rồi.”

“Cậu nghĩ kỹ cái quái gì chứ?” Hoàng Kế Tân hận không thể một tát đập tỉnh cậu: “Dù sao thì cậu ở bên anh ta cũng không có kết quả đâu, cần gì phải mạo hiểu như vậy, sơ ý một chút sẽ đạp đổ toàn bộ sự nghiệp đó!”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ai nói với anh em với anh ấy sẽ không có kết quả?”

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi cậu: “Cậu với bạn gái cũ yêu nhau được bao lâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, một lúc sau cậu mới nói: “Anh ấy khác, khác tất cả mọi người.”


	68. Chapter 68

Hoàng Kế Tân hiểu quá rõ Hạ Tinh Trình. Mấy năm qua, Hạ Tinh Trình muốn yêu đương anh chưa từng ngăn cản, đơn giản là vì anh biết Hạ Tinh Trình không tính ổn định, lần nào tình cảm cũng tới rất mãnh liệt mà đi cũng rất chóng vánh.

Nhưng lần này thì khác, điều anh lo nhất là chuyện của Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh một khi bị bóc ra, cả sự nghiệp của hai người sẽ bị hủy hoại hoàn toàn.

Tâm trạng anh rất buồn bực, muốn hút thuốc, nhưng nhớ lại đây là phòng của Dương Du Minh, nên cuối cùng chỉ có thể nhìn chằm chằm Hạ Tinh Trình, hung dữ nói: “Anh không quản được cậu, lúc về cậu tự tới khai báo tình hình với Thái tổng đi.” Ý của anh là sẽ không giúp Hạ Tinh Trình giấu công ty chuyện này.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không sợ, cậu nói: “Không sao cả, với em không quan trọng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân cảm thấy đầu cậu có lẽ là bị hỏng thật rồi, sự bực bội bị đè nén không có chỗ trút ra, anh quay người muốn rời khỏi căn phòng này.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại bắt lấy cánh tay anh, nói: “Đổi vé máy bay lại cho em nhé.”

Hoàng Kế Tân hất tay Hạ Tinh Trình ra, kiềm chế cơn giận nói: “Anh không chỉ đổi vé máy bay cho cậu, mà còn giữ cả phòng khách sạn cho cậu, đem cả vali tới cho cậu nữa, cậu xem có được không, đại thiếu gia?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Được.”

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng đầu ngón tay chọt lên huyệt thái dương của cậu: “Cậu cũng nghe rõ cho anh, chuyện này tuyệt đối không thể để truyền thông biết, lúc cậu và Dương Du Minh ra ngoài nhớ phải ngoan ngoãn cho anh! Tay cũng không được nắm nghe chưa!”

Vốn Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh là đàn ông, cho dù có bị chụp được ngủ qua đêm trong cùng một căn phòng cũng chẳng sao cả, có thể giải thích là bạn bè cùng tụ tập uống rượu, nhưng hơi phiền toái là, hai người từng đóng phim đề tài đồng tính, vốn trên mạng cũng có cả fan CP, nên nếu như ở bên ngoài hơi tỏ ra thân mật một chút, cũng khó tránh khỏi bị thêm mắm dặm muối.

Nên là Hoàng Kế Tân không thể không nhắc nhở Hạ Tinh Trình, mối quan hệ này của cậu và Dương Du Minh nhất định không được để lộ ra bên ngoài, đợi anh về đi tìm Thái Mỹ Đình nói chuyện, xem Thái Mỹ Đình có biện pháp gì để giải quyết không, tốt nhất là Thái Mỹ Đình có thể đứng ra nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh. Hạ Tinh Trình trẻ tuổi không hiểu chuyện, Dương Du Minh không có lý do gì đến tuổi tác và địa vị này rồi mà cũng ấm đầu theo cậu, quan hệ này cần gì phải bắt đầu, càng cần gì phải tiếp tục phát triển chứ?

Hoàng Kế Tân rời đi không lâu thì Dương Du Minh từ bên ngoài quay về.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên sô pha trong phòng khách đợi anh, vừa thấy anh bước vào, cậu trực tiếp nhảy qua lưng ghế, nhào tới ôm lấy anh.

Dương Du Minh không thể không dùng một tay ôm eo cậu, đợi nụ hôn sâu tha thiết của cậu kết thúc, anh mới vỗ đầu cậu, nói: “Ăn cơm thôi.”

Bữa trưa và bữa tối bọn họ đều ăn ở trong phòng, buổi chiều Lý Vân tới một chuyến, đưa vali của Hạ Tinh Trình tới, cô nói Hoàng Kế Tân không muốn để người khác nhìn thấy mình cứ tới phòng của Dương Du Minh mãi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy ánh mắt Lý Vân nhìn mình rất lạnh lùng, không biết có phải là do tâm lý của mình ảnh hưởng không.

Đợi Lý Vân đi rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình mới hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh nói chuyện của tụi mình với Lý Vân rồi hả?”

Dương Du Minh ngồi trên ghế đặt cạnh cửa sổ, vốn đang cúi đầu đọc sách, nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nói thế, anh ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Anh không nói thẳng chị ấy cũng hiểu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới ngồi xuống cái bàn nhỏ bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, hai chân duỗi ra thật dài, cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Chị ấy không thích em?”

Dương Du Minh đặt quyển sách đang mở ra ở trên đùi, ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu: “Chị ấy chưa từng thể hiện ra với anh là không thích em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn vào đôi mắt Dương Du Minh, lúc anh chuyên chú nhìn mình, giống như là mình chiếm giữ toàn bộ thế giới của anh, làm người ta sinh ra một loại ảo giác được yêu tha thiết, khoảnh khắc đó cậu giống như bị mê hoặc, nên hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Vậy anh có thích em không?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lúc, rồi trả lời cậu: “Thích.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình tràn đầy cảm giác thỏa mãn, chỉ cần anh thích cậu là được rồi, cho dù chỉ thích cậu giống như cún con mèo con cậu cũng không để ý. Cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, từ từ cúi người hôn lên môi anh, sau đó mông men theo mép bàn trượt tới ngồi lên đùi Dương Du Minh.

Trước đó Dương Du Minh đã cất sách đi, một tay anh đỡ eo Hạ Tinh Trình, một tay để sách lên bàn tròn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nâng mặt anh hôn lên môi anh, ngón tay vuốt ve gò má anh, tiếp đó nụ hôn rời khỏi môi Dương Du Minh, rơi xuống chiếc cằm có đường nét sắc bén của anh, chỗ đó có chút râu lởm chởm, không rõ lắm nhưng đầu lưỡi liếm tới sẽ có xúc cảm thô ráp.

Dương Du Minh để mặc cậu, thậm chí anh còn hơi ngẩng đầu lên.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại hôn lên cổ anh, làn da trước cổ anh kéo căng, cách làn da có thể nhìn thấy mạch máu màu tím, hầu kết rất rõ ràng, hình mũi nhọn, dụ dỗ Hạ Tinh Trình tới liếm láp mút vào.

Thậm chí không chỉ là hầu kết, Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức như thể không có chỗ phát tiết, cố gắng lưu lại dấu vết trên cổ Dương Du Minh, biết rõ là không thể, nhưng cậu cũng muốn cả thế giới biết Dương Du Minh là của mình, bọn họ cùng nhau ôm ấp hôn môi, bọn họ lên giường, cậu từng nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh trong lúc cao trào, từng cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh dùng sức lực toàn thân ôm chặt mình trong lồng ngực.

Tim cậu đập rất nhanh, tiếng hít thở hơi dồn dập, đến lúc sau hai chân dạng ra ngồi trên đùi Dương Du Minh, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cổ anh, cậu không làm gì cả, chỉ dán sát cơ thể mình vào anh không để lại chút khe hở nào.

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu, một tay ôm eo cậu, một tay vỗ nhẹ lưng cậu, như an ủi một đứa bé đang khóc.

Ngực Hạ Tinh Trình nhấp nhô dữ dội, cậu nghĩ thầm Hoàng Kế Tân nói không sai, có lẽ đầu cậu hỏng thật rồi, cậu sống hơn hai mươi tuổi chưa từng trải qua cảm xúc như thế này, cậu hoàn toàn xong đời.

Buổi tối, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình tắm rửa sạch sẽ mặc đồ ngủ ra khỏi phòng tắm, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang dựa ở đầu giường xem TV.

Dương Du Minh ngước lên nhìn cậu, tay đặt ở bên người, nói: “Lại đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã đi tới, cởi giày lên giường, ngồi xuống cạnh Dương Du Minh, cậu cũng xem TV, hỏi: “Anh đang xem gì vậy?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Một bộ phim cũ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình xem phim một lát, cảm thấy không hứng thú lắm, cậu bèn quay đầu dựa vào ánh đèn bàn mà ngắm Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Mai anh phải đi thăm một người bạn, em muốn đi cùng anh không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ: “Anh phải ra ngoài ư?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Nếu em không muốn đi, thì có thể ở khách sạn đợi anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình có vẻ hơi do dự, cậu nhìn TV chằm chằm, vẫn không trả lời.

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay cậu: “Anh nói rồi, tới lúc em muốn đi thì hãy đi, anh sẽ không đuổi em, cũng sẽ không rời xa em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã nắm chặt tay anh, nói: “Em đi cùng anh.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình cúi người dời tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu ngồi xếp bằng đối diện anh nói: “Đừng xem phim nữa.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, trong mắt mang theo chút ý cười: “Vậy anh nên xem gì đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Xem em nè.”

Dương Du Minh ngửa đầu ra sau tựa lên đầu giường, giọng điệu lười biếng mang theo ý cười nói: “Em bảo anh xem cái gì đây ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ một lát, cậu bỗng nhiên quỳ lên thò người ra tìm điện thoại ở trên tủ đầu giường, nắm lấy trong tay rồi bắt đầu tìm kiếm, cuối cùng bật một bài hát có nhịp điệu khiêu gợi lên, cậu để điện thoại qua một bên, trực tiếp dứng dậy trên giường, nói: “Em nhảy thoát y cho anh xem, đây là lần đầu tiên em nhảy đó, anh đúng là được hời rồi.”

Nói xong, cậu vừa lắc lư thân thể theo điệu nhạc, vừa mỉm cười chậm rãi cởi nút áo ngủ. Chỉ tiếc là sắp hết một bài hát, nhưng nút của cậu vẫn chưa cởi được một nửa, còn thỉnh thoảng dùng lòng bàn chân cọ lên chân Dương Du Minh,

Sau đó đương nhiên là bị Dương Du Minh nắm lấy mắt cá chân kéo qua, suýt chút nữa ngã sấp mặt trên giường, còn bị người ta mạnh mẽ đặt dưới thân.


	69. Chapter 69

Sáng hôm sau, sau khi ăn sáng ở khách sạn xong Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình bèn ngồi xe xuất phát.

Lý Vân đưa bọn họ tới chiếc xe đỗ ở cửa khách sạn, nhưng không đi cùng.

Lúc rời khỏi phòng khách sạn, Hạ Tinh Trình đội mũ và đeo khẩu trang, Dương Du Minh cũng đeo kính đen, nhưng bọn họ vẫn bị nhận ra. Trước khi lên xe, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy có người dùng điện thoại chụp ảnh bọn họ, cậu nhớ tới lời dặn của Hoàng Kế Tân, bỗng dưng cảm thấy hoảng hốt.

Cậu nhìn qua hướng đó, nghe thấy Dương Du Minh ở phía sau giục, mới cúi đầu vào khoang xe.

Dương Du Minh theo cậu tiến vào, tài xế ở bên ngoài đóng cửa xe lại.

Trong xe bảo mẫu rất rộng rãi, hơi nóng của máy điều hòa cũng mở vừa đủ, Hạ Tinh Trình lấy mũ và khẩu trang xuống, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh ngồi ở bên cạnh, nói: “Em thấy có người chụp ảnh.”

Dương Du Minh lấy kính đen xuống, gập kính để vào hộp rồi cất vào túi áo phao, nói: “Vẫn chưa quen hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà nói rằng: “Ở bên anh thì khác.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, chỉ nhìn về phía tài xế, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không nhắc lại nữa.

Bọn họ đều cởi áo phao ra. Dương Du Minh hôm nay mặc một cái áo len cao cổ, vì sáng sớm lúc rời giường, trên cổ anh hiện đầy dấu vết loang lổ, sau lưng và vai cũng có vết thương nhỏ do Hạ Tinh Trình cắn và cào mà ra.

Lúc Dương Du Minh soi gương, Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào phòng vệ sinh treo khăn lên, ngón tay Dương Du Minh ấn lên vết cắn trên vai, từ trong gương liếc mắt nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi xấu hổ đi ra ngoài, sau khi ra ngoài lại không cam lòng, bèn ló đầu vào nói với Dương Du Minh: “Đây là đánh dấu con mồi.”

Nói xong cậu định đi, kết quả lại bị Dương Du Minh bắt lấy cổ tay kéo vào trong phòng vệ sinh, Dương Du Minh bế cậu ngồi lên bệ rửa mặt, anh dùng sức kéo cổ áo cậu lộ ra một đoạn cổ trắng nõn, làm ra vẻ định dùng sức cắn xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng Dương Du Minh muốn cắn thật, bèn nhắm chặt mắt lại định chịu đựng cơn đau, kết quả lại chỉ có một nụ hôn nhẹ rơi trên làn da.

Lúc dời môi đi, Dương Du Minh nhìn chằm chằm nơi mà anh đã hôn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Đánh dấu xong rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn anh, thấy vẻ mặt anh vừa chuyên chú vừa dịu dàng, tim cậu nhất thời loạn nhịp, giống như Dương Du Minh thật sự đóng dấu lên người mình vậy, trong nháy mắt toàn thân cậu nóng lên.

Đến giờ nhớ lại, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn vô thức cách một lớp áo chạm vào làn da trên xương quai xanh của mình, bỗng nhiên trong lòng cậu nảy ra một ý nghĩ.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh đang tựa vào ghế nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Tinh thần Hạ Tinh Trình rất tốt, cậu giơ tay kéo cổ áo Dương Du Minh xuống một chút, nhìn dấu vết trên cổ anh.

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang nhắm mắt, anh giơ tay lên bắt lấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình nắm trong lòng bàn tay mình, sau đó để trên chân mình, anh nói: “Nghỉ ngơi một lát đi, ngoan.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn tài xế ở ghế trước, cũng nhắm mắt lại tựa lưng vào ghế, chỉ dùng ngón tay móc lấy ngón tay út của Dương Du Minh.

Xe lái hơn một giờ rời khỏi nội thành chạy vào con đường núi của ngoại ô thành phố, núi không cao, nhưng đứng trên đỉnh núi có thể ngắm được tuyết đọng. Con đường núi này rất vắng vẻ, hai bên ngoại trừ rừng cây rậm rạp, còn lại đều là từng mảnh sân nhỏ được bao quanh bởi những bức tường, cơ bản đều là đình viện tư gia.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe, thì thấy có một chiếc ô tô màu đen đang dừng ở ven đường, xe của bọn họ bắt đầu giảm tốc độ, lúc đến gần chiếc xe kia thì dừng lại.

Xe vừa dừng hẳn, Dương Du Minh không đợi tài xế mà đã đứng dậy, anh mặc áo khoác vào mở cửa xuống xe, đứng cạnh cửa giơ một tay ra với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt tay anh nhảy xuống xe, khoảnh khắc xuống khỏi xe hai người đều buông tay ra, vì ở trên chiếc xe phía trước có hai người bước xuống, một là Trần Hải Lan, một người khác lại là Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt.

Dưới áo phao màu trắng của Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt là một cái váy dài, giữa vạt váy và giày thể thao lộ ra một đoạn cẳng chân, cô nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình cũng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, sau đó lại chạy tới chỗ Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, sao anh lại tới đây?”

Cô chạy đến trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cô, vỗ lưng cô một cái rồi buông tay ra, nói: “Anh tới cùng anh Minh.” Cậu thậm chí còn không biết Dương Du Minh muốn dẫn mình đi gặp ai.

Trần Hải Lan cũng đi tới, vẫy tay với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình cũng tới hả?” Tiếp đó anh nói với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt: “Tiểu Tuyết, anh Minh không cần anh giới thiệu đúng không?”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, hiếm khi hơi thẹn thùng mỉm cười chào hỏi: “Chào anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh bày ra vẻ mặt ôn hòa gật đầu.

Trần Hải Lan đến gần, nói: “Kính Nguyên đã sớm gọi điện cho tớ, bảo tớ dẫn Tiểu Tuyết tới luôn. Nhưng mà không ngờ Tinh Trình cũng tới, vừa vặn lát nữa thanh niên mấy đứa có thể cùng nhau chơi đùa.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tớ dẫn em ấy tới xem thử.”

Trần Hải Lan biết bọn họ thân nhau, nên không thấy có gì lạ, ngược lại Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt cứ dùng ánh mắt thăm dò nhìn Dương Du Minh mãi.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh lại hỏi Trần Hải Lan: “Vợ cậu không đi cùng à?”

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Cô ấy bận nên không thể phân thân được.” Sau đó anh quay người nhìn con đường núi phía trước, nói: “Còn mười phút nữa là tới.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nghe thấy thế, bỗng nhiên nắm lấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình kéo cậu về phía trước, cô nói: “Đi, tới ngồi xe tụi em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ chối cô chẳng chút suy nghĩ: “Không đâu, anh ngồi bên này.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cánh tay đang bị Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nắm thật chặt của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt còn muốn kiên trì, thì Trần Hải Lan đã đi tới hòa giải, anh vỗ vai Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, nói: “Sắp đến rồi, Tinh Trình sẽ ngồi chung xe với anh Minh của cậu ấy, lát nữa đến mấy đứa có thể đi leo núi, được không?”

Nghe Trần Hải Lan nói vậy, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mới thả tay ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, nói: “Anh Minh, chúng ta lên xe thôi.”


	70. Chapter 70

Sau khi lên xe, Hạ Tinh Trình tò mò hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Rốt rục thì tụi mình đi thăm ai vậy anh?”

Áo phao trên người Dương Du Minh rộng mở nhưng không cởi ra, anh nói: “Em biết Nhậm Dư Xương không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Hả?” một tiếng, cậu hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng lại nhanh chóng nói: “Đương nhiên là em biết Nhậm Dư Xương rồi.” Cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh chằm chằm: “Có phải trong lòng anh nghĩ em là một đứa kém cỏi, không có lý tưởng trong giới diễn viên không?”

Nhậm Dư Xương là nhà làm phim thế hệ trước rất nổi tiếng ở trong nước, làm đạo diễn và giám chế nhiều bộ phim đều giành được giải thưởng quốc tế, nhưng đó là những bộ phim cũ, giới trẻ chưa từng nghe tên ông cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên.

Dương Du Minh khẽ cười, anh nói: “Tụi mình đi thăm thầy Nhậm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hiểu điều đó, cậu hỏi tiếp: “Vậy Nhậm Kính Nguyên?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nhậm Kính Nguyên là cháu trai của thầy Nhậm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên hiểu ra. Nhậm Kính Nguyên từ lúc debut đã thuận buồm xuôi gió, mấy show thực tế và tác phẩm điện ảnh đều liên tục mời hắn, mọi người đều biết gia đình hắn có chút bối cảnh, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình nghe người khác nói Nhậm Kính Nguyên là cháu trai của Nhậm Dư Xương.

Cậu tựa đầu vào lưng ghế, ngón tay xoay chiếc mũ len mà cậu đội khi đi ra ngoài, thầm nghĩ chẳng trách Trần Hải Lan săn sóc Nhậm Kính Nguyên như vậy, mình có ghen tị thì cũng chịu thôi. Sau đó cậu lại nghĩ, sao mình phải ghen tị, cậu có Dương Du Minh rồi mà, cậu luôn cảm thấy cả thế giới phải ghen tị với cậu mới đúng.

Xe chạy gần mười phút thì tiến vào một con đường nhỏ trên sườn núi, đường nhỏ bị ngăn bởi một cánh cổng, chạy dài hai bên trái phải là những bức tường thấp. Xe chạy thẳng qua cổng lớn, bên trong là một đình viện, có thể thấy chủ nhân rất chú trọng, hồ sen đình đài gì đều đủ cả, cho dù đang là mùa đông nhưng cũng không thấy đìu hiu, ven đường còn có mấy cây mai đang kỳ nở hoa, đầu cành cây điểm đầy màu vàng nhạt.

Cuối đường nhỏ là một căn biệt thự hai tầng, có một cậu thanh niên đẹp trai đang đứng trước cửa biệt thự, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn qua cửa kính, cậu nhận ra đó là Nhậm Kính Nguyên.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên chỉ mặc một cái hoodie, hắn mỉm cười vẫy tay với bọn họ.

Sau khi xe dừng hẳn, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa xuống xe thì nghe thấy Trần Hải Lan nói với Nhậm Kính Nguyên: “Không lạnh à? Nhanh vào nhà đi.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên hình như chẳng thấy lạnh chút nào, trông rất có tinh thần, hắn đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh chào hỏi anh.

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, hỏi lại: “Thầy Nhậm có khỏe không?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói: “Tinh thần vẫn tốt lắm, sáng nay ông còn ở bên ngoài chăm sóc hoa ảnh của ông nữa đấy.” Nói xong, gã lại mỉm cười gật đầu với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu lại xuất hiện rồi, tôi còn tưởng không hẹn được cậu ra ngoài chơi nữa chứ.”

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình không thân với Nhậm Kính Nguyên lắm, nhưng trong cái giới này bạn phải làm như thân thiết, các mối quan hệ có khi còn quan trọng hơn cả thực lực, cậu bèn mỉm cười nói: “Hai ngày trước tôi thật sự không thoải mái, đây không phải là vừa chỉ điểm một cái đã chủ động xuất hiện sao?”

Bên kia, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt mới xuống xe đã vừa kêu lạnh vừa chạy vào trong nhà.

Trần Hải Lan cũng quan tâm đến bọn họ: “Đừng có đứng bên ngoài nói chuyện nữa, vào trong nhà rồi nói tiếp.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên vội vã gọi Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào chung với hắn.

Trong nhà có hệ thống sưởi ấm dưới sàn nhà, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa vào liền cảm nhận được một luồng hơi nóng bọc mình lại, cậu cởi áo phao ra, Dương Du Minh tiện tay nhận lấy, đồng thời giao cho bảo mẫu của Nhậm gia treo lên.

Hạ Tinh Trình lần đầu tiên gặp được Nhậm Dư Xương, là một ông cụ tinh thần khỏe mạnh, tuổi đã ngoài 70, nhưng thân hình vẫn cao và gầy như xưa, trên mặt lúc nào cũng mang theo nụ cười ôn hòa.

Lúc Nhậm Kính Nguyên giới thiệu Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt với Nhậm Dư Xương, hắn nói là bạn mà hắn mời đến, Nhậm Dư Xương bèn mỉm cười hỏi: “Bạn gái hả?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đều vội vã phủ nhận. Sau đó, Nhậm Kính Nguyên tiện thể giới thiệu Hạ Tinh Trình luôn, cũng nói là bạn của mình, hắn vẫn chưa hiểu rõ tình hình, tưởng Hạ Tinh Trình tới đây cùng Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt và Trần Hải Lan.

Nhậm Dư Xương bắt tay với Hạ Tinh Trình, ông có chút run rẩy của người lớn tuổi, lòng bàn tay rất khô ráo, bên ngoài xương chỉ có một lớp da thôi.

Tiếp đó, Nhậm Dư Xương mời mọi người ngồi xuống, tự nấu nước trên khay trà ở trước mặt để pha trà cho khách.

Hạ Tinh Trình lắng nghe Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan nói chuyện với Nhậm Dư Xương, hai người đều gọi ông là thầy Nhậm, rõ ràng là cực kỳ thân thiết. Mọi người vừa vào nhà, chủ đề cũng không có gì nhiều lắm, chỉ hỏi thăm tình hình sức khỏe của ông cụ, rồi bàn về hoàn cảnh thanh tịnh và đẹp đẽ ở trên ngọn núi này.

Hạ Tinh Trình quan sát gian phòng khách này, thấy trên tường có treo tranh chữ sơn thủy, sau lưng ông cụ Nhậm là một cái giá trưng bày bằng trúc, trên đó để những dụng cụ bằng gốm sứ mà Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào nhận ra, còn phía sau ghế gỗ mà cậu và Dương Du Minh ngồi là một cửa sổ sát đất, bên ngoài tấm kính là một cái sân nhỏ, trong sân có hai con chó lớn, một con Husky trong đó đang dán sát mặt trên kính để nhìn vào bên trong, mũi bị ép đến mức sắp xẹp lép luôn rồi.

Lúc bọn họ nói chuyện, có tiếng bước chân giẫm trên cầu thang bằng gỗ từ tầng hai đi xuống, Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn thì thấy có một cô gái trẻ tóc dài từ cầu thang đi tới. Cô gái đó mặc một chiếc áo len dài màu trắng tinh và quần jean skinny, tóc dài xõa ra gần ngang eo, khuôn mặt chỉ lớn bằng lòng bàn tay, ngũ quan cực kỳ xinh đẹp.

Khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy cô ấy, Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên nghĩ đến Viên Thiển. Mặt hai người chẳng hề giống nhau, nhưng thoạt nhìn dung mạo của cô ấy lại rất kinh diễm, sẽ làm người ta nghĩ đến Viên Thiển.

Lúc gần đến nơi cô gái ấy thả chậm bước chân.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại thì thấy Dương Du Minh đang nhìn cô ấy, thật ra tất cả mọi người trong căn phòng này đều đang nhìn cô, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể chú ý đến Dương Du Minh mà thôi.

Lúc này Nhậm Kính Nguyên đứng lên, nói: “Đây là em họ của em, Lăng Gia Nguyệt.”

Nhậm Dư Xương cũng nói với Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan: “Con gái của Đình Đình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết Đình Đình là ai, cậu đoán là con gái của Nhậm Dư Xương.

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Con từng gặp Gia Nguyệt rồi, lúc đó con còn nói giống chị Đình, quá xinh đẹp.”

Nhậm Dư Xương gọi cháu ngoại của ông sang chào hỏi mọi người, người trong phòng này có vai vế hơi lộn xộn, Lăng Gia Nguyệt gọi Hạ Tinh Trình và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt là anh và chị, gọi Trần Hải Lan và Dương Du Minh là anh, đặc biệt là đối với Dương Du Minh, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy cô nhẹ giọng gọi một tiếng “anh Minh”, sau đó gò má trắng ngần lập tức hiện ra một vệt màu hồng nhạt, cô cúi đầu dùng tóc dài che lại, rồi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế trống đối diện Dương Du Minh.

Đề tài chuyển qua Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Hạ Tinh Trình để ý Dương Du Minh cứ nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt mãi, cậu hơi ngồi thẳng người lại, vô thức đem chân đang mặc dép lê của mình dán sát bên chân Dương Du Minh.

Ghế của bọn họ cách nhau rất gần, lúc chân Hạ Tinh Trình dán qua, đầu gối chân trái cũng đụng phải đầu gối chân phải của Dương Du Minh.

Vẻ mặt Dương Du Minh không thay đổi, anh chỉ dựa người ra sau, hai khuỷu tay gập lại tự nhiên khoát lên tay vịn của ghế, vừa vặn đụng phải cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình, còn nhẹ nhàng cọ một cái.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt ngồi đối diện vẫn luôn cúi đầu, cô ngại ngùng mỉm cười, không có ai chú ý đến hai người đang làm chuyện mờ ám.


	71. Chapter 71

Trong phòng rất ấm áp, hương trà tản ra bốn phía, nương theo tiếng nói chuyện của Nhậm Dư Xương, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi buồn ngủ.

Nhậm Dư Xương nói một chút chuyện về phim ảnh, ông cụ có kiến thức về văn hóa rất phong phú, quay phim mười mấy năm có những thứ đã ăn sâu vào máu thịt, cẩn thận lắng nghe có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy rất thú vị, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không dằn được mà thất thần, mấy lần phải kiềm chế để không ngáp.

Husky ngoài sân không chịu cô đơn nên dùng móng vuốt ra sức cào vào kính, phát ra tiếng két két.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt: “Có muốn đi trêu chó không?”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt lập tức đứng lên: “Vâng.”

Nhậm Dư Xương dừng lại, mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ: “Thanh niên mấy đứa đi chơi đi, để Hải Lan và Du Minh uống trà cùng ta là được.”

Thế là Lăng Gia Nguyệt cũng đứng dậy, chỉ còn Hạ Tinh Trình là vẫn đang ngồi.

Dương Du Minh quay qua nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn anh, cậu muốn hỏi “Có cần em ở bên cạnh anh không”, nhưng lại không thể hỏi thành lời.

Vẫn là Dương Du Minh mở lời nói trước: “Ra ngoài đi dạo, lần đầu tiên em tới đây, đi ngắm khoảng sân do thầy Nhâm tự tay bố trí đi.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới gật đầu, cậu đứng lên mặc áo khoác vào, cùng mấy người họ đi ra ngoài sân.

Bọn họ đi vòng tới cái sân nhỏ nuôi chó, cách kính của cửa sổ sát đất có thể nhìn thấy bóng lưng Dương Du Minh ở trong phòng.

Trong sân có hai con chó lớn, ngoài husky còn có một con samoyed, đều rất đáng yêu, chúng có một bộ lông xù mềm mại, khi nhìn thấy người sẽ ngốc nghếch sáp tới vẫy đuôi.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đi bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, cô dùng cánh tay đụng cậu, hỏi: “Dương Du Minh ly hôn với Viên Thiển thật hả?”

Cách một tấm kính, người ở trong và ở ngoài phòng đều chẳng thể nào nghe thấy giọng nói của đối phương.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt đi ở phía trước lập tức dừng bước, quay đầu lại nhìn bọn họ, trong lòng cậu hơi khó chịu nói: “Anh không biết nhiều hơn em lắm đâu.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên đang cầm một quả bóng, ném nó lên để con chó nhảy lên bắt.

Husky cắn được bóng trong tay Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhưng không thể cướp được, lúc này nó đang đứng thẳng hai chân sau, nhe răng nhếch mép tỏ vẻ dữ tợn tranh giành bóng với Nhậm Kính Nguyên.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nói: “Sao anh lại không biết được, lịch trình cá nhân như này ảnh còn dẫn anh theo, hai người thân nhau như vậy, ảnh không thể không kể cho anh nghe được.”

Nghe thấy câu này của Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, Nhậm Kính Nguyên bỗng chốc ngạc nhiên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu tới cùng anh Minh à? Tôi tưởng cậu tới cùng anh Lan nữa chứ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mơ hồ đáp một tiếng.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất yên tĩnh, cô đi tới bên cạnh chuồng chó, dắt con samoyed đang trốn ở bên trong ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình rất khó để không chú ý đến cô, có lẽ là do khí chất của cô rất giống Viên Thiển, nên ngay từ đầu Hạ Tinh Trình đã cảm thấy bị uy hiếp.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nói với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt: “Liên quan gì đến em?”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ấm ức nói: “Em chỉ hỏi chút thôi mà, sao lại không được chứ?” Nói xong, cô cũng đi tới vuốt ve con samoyed đầu xù kia.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên vừa giành bóng với husky vừa nói: “Chắc chắn là ly hôn rồi, còn lý do thì, thật ra anh có nghe một ít tin đồn.”

Mấy người khác đồng thời quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên rất thích cảm giác trở thành tâm điểm của sự chú ý này, hắn còn cố ý lấp lửng một lát rồi mới lên tiếng: “Nghe nói là Viên Thiển ấy mà, kết hôn rồi nhưng cũng không an phận, nuôi bồ nhí ở bên ngoài, nên kiên quyết ly hôn với Dương Du Minh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa nói gì, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt đã giành nói trước: “Bọn họ mới kết hôn được bao lâu chứ? Nếu như được gả cho Dương Du Minh, em sẽ không nỡ đi sai đường đâu, có bồ nhí nào mà so được với Dương Du Minh?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên dùng sức ném bóng ra ngoài, quả bóng đập vào tường rồi bắn xuống mặt đất, husky dồn sức chạy tới cướp, hắn mỉm cười nói: “Dù sao thì đàn ông 20 tuổi cũng khác đàn ông hơn 30 sắp 40 tuổi chứ, hai em còn nhỏ lắm, không hiểu đâu. Đúng không, Tinh Trình?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ Nhậm Kính Nguyên tự dưng lại hỏi mình, cậu cũng mỉm cười theo hắn nói: “Tôi cũng không hiểu đâu, tôi chưa từng thử bao giờ.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên lập tức bật cười, cảm thấy câu trả lời của Hạ Tinh Trình rất thú vị, hắn vốn muốn nói hai người đàn ông bọn họ chắc sẽ hiểu, lúc này sau khi suy nghĩ về ý nghĩa trong lời nói của Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn không thể nhịn được cười: “Cũng đúng.”

Bọn họ không tiếp tục chủ đề này nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhặt một quả bóng lên, cậu không ném cho chó, mà cầm chơi ở trong tay, vì cuộc trò chuyện vừa nãy mà tâm trí cậu đã chạy đi chỗ khác rồi.

Cái sân này quá nhỏ, bọn họ muốn ném bóng cho chó đi tìm nhưng không được, Nhậm Kính Nguyên bèn gọi bọn họ tới sân trước.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt trong tay nắm sợi dây của con samoyed, cô đi tới kéo tay Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đi, tụi mình đi ném bóng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu thấy Dương Du Minh đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, bèn nhẹ nhàng đẩy tay Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt ra, nói: “Mọi người đi trước đi, tôi buộc dây giày lại đã.” Nói xong cậu ngồi xổm xuống.

Bên kia Nhậm Kính Nguyên vừa đi vừa ném bóng, samoyed do Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt dắt nhìn thấy thế bèn cố sức đuổi theo phía trước, Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt nhất thời không kéo lại được, đành phải chạy theo nó, đồng thời nói: “Nhanh lên đó!”

Hạ Tinh Trình mở dây giày ra buộc lại lần nữa, lúc đứng dậy thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng dậy khỏi sô pha, anh đi tới trước cửa sổ sát đất đang nhìn cậu.

Cậu nhìn vào trong phòng, thấy Trần Hải Lan đang đến bên cạnh Nhậm Dư Xương cùng lật xem quyển sách gì đó, hai người đang không chú ý đến bên này, nên cậu bèn bước tới phía trước cửa sổ sát đất.

Sàn nhà trong phòng cao hơn một chút so với sân bên ngoài, Hạ Tinh Trình phải ngước lên mới có thể nhìn thấy mặt Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đang cúi đầu nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, bỗng nhiên anh khẽ mỉm cười, đến gần cửa kính hà hơi ra một làn sương mù, trên mặt kính bỗng chốc hiện lên một lớp sương trắng.

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh rút một tay ra khỏi túi quần, anh giơ tay dùng ngón trỏ đặt lên kính, rồi dùng đầu ngón tay vẽ lên trên đó một ngôi sao. Sau khi vẽ xong, anh hơi nghiêng người về phía trước, đặt một nụ hôn lên ngôi sao đó.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu ngơ ngác nhìn anh, tiếp đó thấy anh mỉm cười giơ tay lên, xóa hình vẽ và sương mù trên mặt kính đi, rồi xoay người ngồi lại trên ghế.


	72. Chapter 72

Từ đó cho tới lúc ăn trưa, Hạ Tinh Trình trông có vẻ hơi mất tập trung.

Dương Du Minh vốn định ăn trưa xong sẽ dẫn Hạ Tinh Trình cùng quay lại khách sạn, nhưng căn biệt thự trong núi này hiếm khi có khách tới, nên Nhậm Dư Xương cảm thấy rất hào hứng, nhất định bắt bọn họ ở lại ăn tối, ông nói có một người bạn buổi chiều muốn tặng cho ông một con gà núi ở vùng này, buổi tối ông muốn tự tay xuống bếp, dùng nấm dại trong vùng hầm canh gà cho bọn họ.

Lúc sau Nhậm Dư Xương lại nghe nói Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ đi chuyến bay ngày mai, bèn bảo bọn họ ở lại một đêm, sáng hôm sau đi thẳng từ đây tới sân bay luôn, sẽ gần hơn một chút so với đi từ khách sạn. Còn hành lý, có thể bảo Hoàng Kế Tân và Lý Vân ở khách sạn mang thẳng tới sân bay cho bọn họ.

Đã nói đến mức này rồi, Dương Du Minh thật sự không tiện từ chối.

Anh liếc nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngồi cách mình một người.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình đương nhiên muốn quay lại khách sạn, dù sao thì ngày mai bọn họ cũng phải tạm thời xa nhau. Trong phòng khách sạn chỉ có hai người họ, muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó, còn ở đây nhiều người như vậy, buổi tối cậu cũng chẳng thể nào ở chung một phòng với Dương Du Minh. Nhưng cậu cũng cảm thấy không tiện từ chối sự nhiệt tình của ông cụ Nhậm, cứ khăng khăng muốn đi thì trông sẽ rất tùy hứng, nên cậu đành phải nói: “Vậy ngày mai trực tiếp tới sân bay cũng được.”

Nhậm Dư Xương lập tức đứng dậy, trông ông rất vui, định gọi tài xế lái xe chở mình đi mua nấm dại.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nghe nói bọn họ ở lại cũng rất vui, hắn nói: “Chiều tụi mình đi leo núi, tối có thể uống chút bia.”

Buổi chiều, Nhậm Kính Nguyên dẫn bọn họ men theo đường nhỏ đi lên đỉnh núi.

Chỗ này không phải là khu danh lam thắng cảnh nên không có khách du lịch, dọc đường lên núi chẳng gặp được ai cả. Mặc dù phong cảnh không có gì để xem, nhưng đang ở giữa núi ngoại ô cây cối mọc san sát nhau, tâm trạng vẫn khác lúc ở trong thành phố.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên đi ở phía trước, chỉ một cây nấm dại ven đường, nói với Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt: “Cái này ăn được, lát nữa hái về dùng hầm canh gà.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt không tin hắn lắm: “Thật hay giả vậy?”

Dương Du Minh đi ở phía sau bọn họ, lúc đi qua cây nấm dại này, Dương Du Minh nói: “Giả đó, đừng hái.”

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt lập tức nói với Nhậm Kính Nguyên: “Biết ngay là anh ba hoa mà.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi ở sau cùng, cho tới giờ cậu vẫn đang nhớ lại nụ hôn trên mặt kính của Dương Du Minh lúc trước, chút ngọt ngào đó khiến cậu bồn chồn, bước chân cũng trở nên hơi bay bổng.

Lúc này Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn luôn đi bên cạnh Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan trông cũng chẳng chướng mắt nữa.

Tính Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất yên tĩnh khôn khéo, phần lớn thời gian Trần Hải Lan đều nói chuyện với cô, cho dù Trần Hải Lan hỏi gì, cô cũng đều trả lời rất lễ phép.

Dương Du Minh nói ít hơn nhiều, nhưng có thể cảm thấy thái độ của Lăng Gia Nguyệt để ý đến anh hơn.

Trực giác cho Hạ Tinh Trình biết Lăng Gia Nguyệt hoặc là fan của Dương Du Minh, hoặc là thích Dương Du Minh.

Về sau đường núi trở nên hẹp hơn, có nhiều chỗ chỉ cho một người đi qua được.

Dương Du Minh giảm tốc độ lại đi phía sau Lăng Gia Nguyệt, sau lưng anh cũng chỉ có một mình Hạ Tinh Trình. Lúc giẫm lên phiến đá hơi trơn trượt, Dương Du Minh chắp hai tay ra sau lưng, mở lòng bàn tay ra với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng bắt kịp anh rồi đặt tay phải vào lòng bàn tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh không nhìn cậu, chỉ khép lòng bàn tay lại, hai tay nắm chặt lấy một tay Hạ Tinh Trình, lòng bàn tay khô ráo của anh vuốt nhẹ lòng bàn tay mềm mại của cậu.

Người đằng trước đều đang vừa leo núi vừa nói chuyện, chỉ có hai người họ rơi lại sau cùng, ở nơi người khác không nhìn thấy lặng lẽ nắm tay nhau.

“Du Minh!” Trần Hải Lan không biết đang nói đến chuyện gì, bỗng dưng gọi Dương Du Minh: “Cậu còn nhớ lần trước tụi mình đi leo núi là năm nào không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sợ hết hồn, theo bản năng muốn rút tay về.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại lập tức nắm chặt lấy tay cậu không chịu buông ra, giọng điệu bình tĩnh đáp: “Chắc cũng năm, sáu năm rồi.”

Không có ai quay đầu lại nhìn bọn họ.

Trần Hải Lan chỉ cảm khái một câu: “Thời gian trôi nhanh quá đi.”

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình đập rất nhanh, Dương Du Minh vẫn có tâm trạng dùng đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gãi lòng bàn tay cậu, gãi đến mức trái tim cậu cũng ngứa ngáy.

Bữa tối ăn ở chiếc bàn tròn lớn đặt trong căn phòng đầy nắng với ba bức tường và trần nhà đều bằng kính ở sân sau biệt thự của Nhậm Dư Xương, trên bàn có canh gà Nhậm Dư Xương tự tay xuống bếp hầm, còn có rất nhiều món ăn khác nữa.

Bên ngoài phòng đối diện với khe núi, nhưng trong phòng thiết bị sưởi bật vừa đủ, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ mặc một cái áo len, sau khi uống hai bát canh gà thậm chí còn hơi đổ mồ hôi.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên trực tiếp mang một két bia vào, mặc dù đang là mùa đông, nhưng trong hoàn cảnh ấm áp như vậy, uống một ly bia vào bụng vẫn làm cho người ta cảm thấy dễ chịu.

Lúc ăn cơm, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt và Lăng Gia Nguyệt add wechat Dương Du Minh, bỗng nhiên cậu nhớ ra mình đã xóa wechat của Dương Du Minh rồi, hơn nữa không chỉ là wechat, mà số điện thoại cũng xóa sạch, tay đang cầm chai bia không kìm được mà dừng lại, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đang cất điện thoại vào túi quần, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn mình, không biết nhớ ra gì đó, anh lại lấy điện thoại ra, ấn ấn mấy cái rồi để trên mặt bàn, anh đẩy điện thoại về phía Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Tinh Trình, có thể add wechat không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ chắc mình đỏ mặt rồi, cậu nhìn thấy trên màn hình điện thoại của Dương Du Minh là mã QR wechat, bèn giơ tay cầm qua, mở điện thoại mình ra thêm bạn với anh.

Trần Hải Lan một tay chống mặt, khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Hai người cũng quay xong một bộ phim với nhau rồi, thời gian dài như vậy mà không add wechat ư?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Khoảng thời gian đó mình rất ít dùng wechat.”

Anh nói như vậy cũng chẳng có ai hỏi tiếp nữa.

Chỉ có Hạ Tinh Trình lén tắt âm của điện thoại mình đi, sau đó dùng điện thoại của Dương Du Minh gọi một cuộc qua điện thoại mình, chờ tới khi kết nối thì cúp máy.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình trả điện thoại cho Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh không nói gì, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc nhận lại điện thoại thì rủ mắt xuống, trong mắt chợt lóe lên ý cười, tiếp đó tỏ vẻ bình tĩnh nhét điện thoại vào trong túi quần.

Hạ Tinh Trình vuốt màn hình điện thoại trơn nhẵn, không nhịn được cũng cúi đầu mỉm cười, lúc ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa cậu chợt nhận ra Lăng Gia Nguyệt đang nhìn mình.

Lúc cậu nhìn sang, Lăng Gia Nguyệt lập tức dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.


	73. Chapter 73

Căn biệt thự đó giờ luôn vắng vẻ bỗng chốc có rất nhiều khách đến chơi, khó tránh khỏi việc thiếu chỗ ngủ.

Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt là con gái, đương nhiên được một mình ở trong một căn phòng khách.

Trong căn phòng khách còn lại có một gian chái lớn, gian trong có một cái giường đôi lớn, ghế sô pha ở gian ngoài thì có thể làm một cái giường đơn.

Nhậm Dư Xương vốn định bảo Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhường phòng cho Trần Hải Lan, rồi dựng một cái giường nhỏ khác cho Nhậm Kính Nguyên ngủ, Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình thì ngủ trong gian chái.

Kết quả Trần Hải Lan khoát tay lên vai Dương Du Minh nói: “Không cần Kính Nguyên chuyển đi đâu, con ngủ chung giường lớn với Du Minh là được rồi ạ, tụi con cũng không phải là chưa từng ngủ chung một giường.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy thế thì sửng sốt, cậu quay qua nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Tớ thì ok, bảo Kính Nguyên không cần chuyển đi.”

Trong lòng biết Dương Du Minh chỉ là khách sáo, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hơi thất vọng, cậu vốn tưởng buổi tối cuối cùng này mình vẫn có thể ở chung một phòng với Dương Du Minh.

Trần Hải Lan uống một chút rượu, hiếm khi hơi bướng bỉnh, cho dù Nhậm Dư Xương có nói gì, anh cũng khăng khăng muốn ở một phòng với Dương Du Minh, bảo là buổi tối muốn nói chuyện, thế là chủ nhân căn nhà cũng không cố ép nữa.

Lúc sau Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan đi lên căn phòng ở trên tầng trước, Hạ Tinh Trình bị giữ lại uống thêm hai chai bia với Nhậm Kính Nguyên và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt, rồi mới quay về phòng để nghỉ ngơi.

Cánh cửa bên ngoài phòng không khóa, Hạ Tinh Trình vặn cửa phòng đi vào, nhìn thấy giường nhỏ của gian ngoài đã được trải sẵn, chăn gối mềm mại trông cực kỳ ấm áp. Đi vào bên trong là một cái cửa kéo bằng kính, cửa đang mở, cậu bước vào, nhìn thấy bên trong là một gian phòng khách được trang trí bình thường, ở giữa là một chiếc giường đôi một mét tám, đủ cho hai người đàn ông nằm ngủ.

Đi sâu vào nữa là một cái ban công rộng mở, cũng được tách ra với gian trong bằng một cái cửa kéo bằng kính, nhưng cánh cửa này đang đóng, Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan cũng không có ở trong phòng, bọn họ mặc áo phao, đang đứng nói chuyện trên ban công.

Hạ Tinh Trình do dự một chút, rồi mặc áo phao mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Khoảnh khắc cửa mở ra không khí lạnh tạt vào mặt, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy hai chữ cuối cùng mà Trần Hải Lan nói là “Viên Thiển…”, sau đó thì dừng lại.

Cậu xoay người kéo cửa đóng lại, ngăn cản hơi ấm ở bên trong, lại không nhịn được mà quấn chặt áo phao, tiếp đó nghe thấy Trần Hải Lan gọi mình: “Tinh Trình, tới đây nhanh lên.”

Trần Hải Lan là một người luôn đối xử rất tốt với mọi người, kết bạn với anh sẽ khiến người ta cảm thấy thoải mái trong lòng.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, anh chỉ dựa trên lan can của ban công, lẳng lặng nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi về phía bọn họ, đứng giữa Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan, cậu nhìn ra bên ngoài, nói: “Ở đây lạnh thế này, sao hai anh không vào trong?”

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Ở trong phòng lâu thấy buồn lắm, ra đây hóng mát một chút.” Nói xong, anh lại hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ăn no chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Rồi ạ.”

“Gài áo lại.” Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên nói một câu, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình và Trần Hải Lan đồng thời nhìn qua, anh lại bình thản nói: “Lạnh lắm, cẩn thẩn bị cảm đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, kéo phéc mơ tuya của áo phao lên, cậu nói: “Cảm ơn anh Minh.”

Trời đã sớm tối đi, những ngọn núi ở phía xa chỉ có thể nhìn thấy những đường viền nhấp nhô, tối nay không có gió, xung quanh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, ngoài âm thanh thỉnh thoảng vang lên từ phòng bếp ở dưới tầng một, thì chẳng nghe thấy gì cả.

Mặt và tay Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng trở nên lạnh cóng.

Trần Hải Lan khẽ nói: “Anh nhớ khoảng thời gian tụi mình quay《Kỳ nghỉ nhàn nhã》, ngày ngày cũng sống ở nơi yên tĩnh như thế này, đó là lần đầu tiên anh gặp Tinh Trình, khi ấy anh còn nghĩ đứa trẻ này hơi u buồn.”

“U buồn?” Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, cậu không ngờ Trần Hải Lan sẽ hình dung mình như vậy.

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Đúng vậy, lúc đó em nói bộ phim em quay vừa đóng máy, lắm lúc anh thấy em chỉ ngồi yên lặng chứ không nói gì, không biết em đang nghĩ gì, nên anh chủ động tới tìm em nói chuyện.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy thế bèn quay qua nhìn anh, sau đó nhận ra Dương Du Minh cũng đang nhìn Trần Hải Lan.

Trần Hải Lan nói tiếp: “Lần này thì cảm giác đã khác rồi, em hoạt bát hơn nhiều.”

Dương Du Minh dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh nói: “Khi đó mới vừa quay xong phim.”

Trần Hải Lan khó hiểu nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi nói tiếp: “Em ấy nhập diễn vẫn chưa thoát vai được.”

Trần Hải Lan giống như hiểu ra mà gật gật đầu, anh nói: “Hóa ra là vậy. Hai người nói thế làm tớ tò mò với bộ phim của hai người lắm đấy, kết cục không tốt hả?”

Lâu lắm rồi không có ai nói về bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》với Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu bỗng chốc bị Trần Hải Lan kéo về kết cục của bộ phim, trái tim cũng theo đó mà chìm xuống, cảm xúc đau khổ tuyệt vọng của sự bất lực lại trỗi dậy, nên cậu cúi đầu không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Có cơ hội tớ sẽ mời cậu đi xem, xem rồi sẽ biết.”

Trần Hải Lan mỉm cười nói: “Hứa rồi đấy nhé, đến lúc đó tụi mình cùng đi xem.” Nói xong câu đó, anh lại nói: “Tớ đi tắm trước đây, ngoài này lạnh quá, hai người cũng vào trong đi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với anh: “Cậu vào trước đi, tụi tớ ở đây thêm lát nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu quay đầu lại nhìn Trần Hải Lan mở cửa đi vào phòng rồi đóng cửa lại, cách một cánh cửa kính âm thanh trong phòng trở nên rất nhẹ, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Trần Hải Lan cầm bộ đồ ngủ sạch sẽ đã chuẩn bị trước ở trên giường lên rồi đi vào phòng vệ sinh của gian ngoài.

Khoảnh khắc Trần Hải Lan vào phòng vệ sinh đóng cửa lại, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn tiến lên một bước ôm lấy Dương Du Minh, mà Dương Du Minh cũng đã giang rộng vòng tay đợi cậu rồi.

Dương Du Minh ôm chặt Hạ Tinh Trình, anh hôn lên trán cậu rồi nói: “Sao lại không vui?”

Hạ Tinh Trình rầu rĩ nói: “Hôm nay là đêm cuối rồi.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, lồng ngực hơi chấn động: “Quay về cũng không phải là không gặp được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, có một số cảm xúc cậu không muốn để lộ ra, cậu luôn nghĩ rằng Phương Tiệm Viễn đã được định trước là không giữ được Dư Hải Dương, nhưng cậu thì khác, ít nhất vào giờ phút này, cậu có thể nắm chặt Dương Du Minh trong lòng bàn tay.

Dương Du Minh dùng tay vuốt ve khuôn mặt đã đỏ lên vì lạnh của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, cố sức hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh.

Trong không khí lạnh lẽo, chỉ có hô hấp và thân thể của đối phương là vẫn nóng bỏng, Hạ Tinh Trình ra sức đòi lấy, cậu cảm giác được nụ hôn của Dương Du Minh ngày càng mãnh liệt và trở nên sâu hơn, một tay anh ôm eo cậu, một tay khác đè chặt gáy cậu, làm cậu chẳng có không gian để lùi ra sau.

Nếu như có thể, hiện tại Hạ Tinh Trình hận không thể cởi hết đồ trên người Dương Du Minh ra, nhưng bọn họ không có thời gian cũng chẳng có không gian, chỉ có thể dùng nụ hôn để làm giảm bớt dục vọng chiếm hữu mạnh mẽ này.

Sau đó không biết qua bao lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy một tiếng ‘cạch’ rất nhẹ, nếu như không phải xung quanh quá yên tĩnh, tâm trạng của cậu lại đang căng thẳng, có lẽ cậu sẽ chẳng thể nào nghe thấy tiếng động nhỏ như thế, nhưng cậu biết Trần Hải Lan tắm xong đi ra rồi.

Cậu mở to hai mắt, nếu như Trần Hải Lan đi ra, có lẽ vừa liếc mắt là sẽ nhìn thấy hai người đang làm gì trên ban công.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại không buông cậu ra, mà ôm cậu lùi về sau hai bước trốn vào góc ban công.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh vừa hôn mình, vừa giương mắt nhìn về cửa kính. Cậu đứng ở góc này đưa lưng về phía cửa nên chẳng thấy gì cả, chỉ có thể ỷ lại hoàn toàn vào Dương Du Minh, tim cậu đập dữ dội, hô hấp cũng trở nên không thông.

Dương Du Minh lại còn dùng ngón tay vuốt ve vành tai cậu.

Ngón tay Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt ống tay áo của Dương Du Minh.

Bỗng nhiên, Dương Du Minh buông cậu ra, thấp giọng nói: “Cậu ấy ra rồi.”

Cơ thể Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức chẳng còn chút sức lực nào, cậu xoay người nằm nhoài trên lan can của ban công, trái tim cũng vì hưng phấn và căng thẳng mà đập thình thịch không ngừng, cậu cúi đầu, chôn mặt lên cánh tay, hít thở từng ngụm từng ngụm.

Ngay sau đó, cậu nghe thấy cửa kéo ở phía sau bị kéo ra, Trần Hải Lan đứng ở cửa nói với bọn họ: “Vào nhanh đi, lát nữa bị cảm bây giờ.”

Tiếp đó cậu cảm giác được Dương Du Minh đặt tay trên vai mình, dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh chậm rãi nói: “Vào thôi, Tinh Trình.”


	74. Chapter 74

Vào trong phòng, đầu Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn rối tung lên chứ chưa phục hồi lại tinh thần, cậu cũng không biết mình đang trông như thế nào, chỉ nghe Dương Du Minh bảo cậu đi tắm trước, bèn tới bên giường mình cầm đồ ngủ đi thẳng vào phòng vệ sinh.

Hơi nước ẩm ướt trong phòng vệ sinh vẫn chưa tan hết, Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay khóa trái cửa, mới cảm thấy toàn thân hơi bình tĩnh lại, cậu đi tới trước bồn rửa tay, dùng tay chùi hơi nước trên gương đi, nhìn thấy chính mình trong gương không chỉ hai gò má đỏ lên, mà môi cũng đỏ thắm, hơn nữa còn hơi sưng lên.

Cậu không biết Trần Hải Lan có nhìn ra cái gì không, một người tinh tế như Trần Hải Lan, liếc mắt là sẽ nhìn thấu tất cả, nhưng cho dù anh có nhìn thấu, thì cũng sẽ không để bạn nhận ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi hốt hoảng, cậu xoay người đi tới bồn tắm rồi mở vòi hoa sen ra.

Cậu không mang theo quần áo để thay, chỉ đơn giản tắm qua rồi phủ thêm áo tắm ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh. Sau khi đi ra thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan đang nói chuyện ở gian trong, Trần Hải Lan ngồi bên giường, Dương Du Minh thì lại ngồi trên chiếc ghế gần tủ TV.

Hạ Tinh Trình không đi vào nữa, mà lên tiếng nói với bọn họ cậu tắm xong rồi, sau đó đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh giường nhỏ của gian ngoài, cậu tìm điện thoại ban nãy ném trên giường, cầm lên tùy ý xem wechat.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Dương Du Minh đi ngang qua gian ngoài, cũng tới phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn về phía phòng vệ sinh, cậu đổi tư thế nằm sấp nghịch điện thoại, đầu đối diện với cánh cửa phòng vệ sinh đang đóng chặt.

Bên trong vang lên tiếng nước chảy.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đôi môi mình, rồi lại ngước lên nhìn cửa phòng vệ sinh, tiếp đó ánh mắt rơi trên màn hình điện thoại, cậu mở weibo ra.

Hai ngày nay cậu mê muội trong tình cảm mãnh liệt của Dương Du Minh nên không lên weibo, sau khi mở ra bèn cảm nhận được nhóm fans của mình có một sự kích động không thể giải thích được. Cậu biết chuyện này có liên quan đến Dương Du Minh, độ hot của chủ đề hai ngày trước cậu và Dương Du Minh cùng tham dự một lễ trao giải còn chưa mất đi, thì hôm nay lại có người đăng những bức ảnh bọn họ cùng rời khỏi khách sạn vào lúc sáng sớm.

Hạ Tinh Trình không xem kỹ bình luận, cậu biết sẽ có người hưng phấn vui vẻ, có người sẽ cảm thấy kỳ lạ, nhưng có lẽ phần lớn mọi người sẽ chỉ coi là một câu chuyện cười.

Những nội dung này bọn họ không cần phải trả lời, chỉ cần bọn họ không bị chụp được ảnh thân mật, thì những lời đồn này từ từ cũng sẽ phai nhạt đi thôi.

Cậu tắt weibo để điện thoại qua một bên, mặt chôn trong chiếc chăn mềm mại, nghĩ thầm nếu như hai người vẫn ở trong khách sạn thì tốt biết bao.

Lúc này, bỗng nhiên có người ở bên ngoài gõ cửa phòng.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, Trần Hải Lan cũng nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa, anh ở bên trong lớn tiếng hỏi: “Ai đó?”

“Em ra mở cửa!” Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Trần Hải Lan, cậu chống người ngồi dậy, nhét chân vào trong dép lê, vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới mở cửa phòng.

Người đứng ngoài cửa là Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Cô mặc một bộ đồ ngủ hình động vật bằng nhung, mái tóc dài màu đen buông xuống làm nổi bật khuôn mặt nhỏ trắng như tuyết, trong tay xách một ấm nước đứng ở cửa, thấy người mở cửa là Hạ Tinh Trình, cô nhẹ giọng nói: “Trong phòng không có ấm nước, em mang một ấm nước nóng đến cho mấy anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nhận lấy, rồi nói: “Cảm ơn em.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt giao ấm nước cho cậu, nhưng vẫn đứng ở cửa chứ không rời đi, cô xỏ hai tay vào trong túi áo ngủ, khó chịu vặn vẹo người hỏi: “Anh muốn uống sữa không? Em đang hâm nóng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười với cô, nói: “Không cần đâu, cảm ơn em.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt lại nhìn vào bên trong: “Anh Minh và anh Lan thì sao? Bọn họ uống không?”

Lúc này, Trần Hải Lan từ bên trong đi ra, nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt đứng ở cửa, anh lập tức mỉm cười hỏi: “Gia Nguyệt vẫn chưa ngủ à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cho Trần Hải Lan xem ấm nước trong tay: “Gia Nguyệt đưa nước nóng đến cho tụi mình ạ.”

Trần Hải Lan vội vàng nói cảm ơn, anh đi tới trước cửa, đứng đó nói chuyện với Lăng Gia Nguyệt, cũng tương tự Hạ Tinh Trình không mời Lăng Gia Nguyệt vào phòng, dù sao trong phòng này cũng toàn là đàn ông, để một cô gái vẫn còn trẻ ban đêm vào trong này không phù hợp lắm.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nói mấy câu với Trần Hải Lan.

Gian ngoài có một tủ rượu nhỏ, Hạ Tinh Trình đặt ấm nước ở trên tủ rượu, lúc quay lại trước cửa thì nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng vệ sinh bị người ta mở ra.

Dương Du Minh từ bên trong đi ra.

Anh thay cái áo len cao cổ, trên người chỉ mặc đồ ngủ, cần cổ sạch sẽ và một vùng da nhỏ trên ngực bị lộ ra ngoài, ở đó có dấu vết loang lổ, đặc biệt là có thể nhìn thấy rõ vết cào và vết cắn màu đỏ.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đỏ mặt, mỗi một dấu vết ở trên đó đều là cậu tự dùng sức lưu lại, cậu nói đó là ký hiệu Dương Du Minh hoàn toàn thuộc về mình.

Cậu không ngờ, những dấu vết riêng tư do bọn họ lưu lại, sẽ phơi bày rõ ràng trước mắt của nhiều người như vậy.

Trần Hải Lan và Lăng Gia Nguyệt đều nhìn thấy.

Trần Hải Lan phản ứng rất nhanh, lại làm giống như chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, anh nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu tắm xong rồi à? Gia Nguyệt mới vừa đưa nước nóng tới cho tụi mình.”

Nhưng Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn cứ nhìn chằm chằm những dấu hôn kia chẳng hề rời mắt đi, mãi cho đến khi Dương Du Minh nói với cô: “Cảm ơn, muộn thế này rồi, nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt mới chợt lấy lại tinh thần, hai tay cô để trước người nắm chặt lấy nhau, hơi cúi người, tóc che hết nửa khuôn mặt, cũng không nhìn ra biểu cảm gì, quay người từ trước cửa rời đi.

Đợi Lăng Gia Nguyệt đi rồi, Trần Hải Lan mới đóng cửa lại, đi tới trước tủ rượu cầm ba cái ly thủy tinh sạch sẽ vào phòng rót nước, anh nói: “Không khí khô hanh, uống nhiều nước một chút.”

Ba người họ ngồi trên sô pha ở gian ngoài, trong tay bưng ly thủy tinh giống như đang ngồi uống rượu cùng nhau.

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Gia Nguyệt là một đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gác một chân trên sô pha, chân còn lại thì giẫm dép lê, cậu không lên tiếng, mà chỉ nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh chỉ đơn giản trả lời một chữ “Ừm.”

Trần Hải Lan nói với anh: “Hôm nay lúc Gia Nguyệt không có ở đây, ông ngoại của em ấy nói với tớ, em ấy là fan của cậu, thích từ nhỏ đến lớn, ngay cả poster của cậu cũng sưu tập nữa.”

Dương Du Minh nghe xong, khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Lần đầu tiên gặp tớ Tinh Trình cũng nói tớ là thần tượng của em ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng ngồi lại ngay ngắn, cậu nói: “Chuyện này không phải rất bình thường ư?”

Trần Hải Lan nghe vậy mỉm cười nói: “Nói rất đúng, cậu là nam thần của một thế hệ.”

“Nam thần của một thế hệ?” Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng lặp lại mấy chữ này, sau đó nhìn qua Hạ Tinh Trình, mỉm cười hỏi cậu: “Phải không, Tinh Trình?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bĩu môi, sau khi mỉm cười một tiếng thì nói: “Em không biết, dù sao thì anh cũng là nam thần của em.”


	75. Chapter 75

Bọn họ ngồi nói chuyện một lúc, sau khi uống xong một ly nước, Trần Hải Lan đi vào gian trong chuẩn bị đi ngủ trước.

Dương Du Minh đứng lên, để ly nước lại trên tủ rượu, sau đó xoay người nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Ngủ chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu về lại bên giường nhỏ của mình, cởi giày ngồi lên, sau đó cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đi tới cạnh cửa, giơ tay tắt đèn của gian ngoài.

Trước mặt bỗng chốc tối đen, một lát sau Hạ Tinh Trình mới thích ứng được, dựa vào ánh sáng từ gian trong hắt ra, cậu nhìn thấy đường nét thon dài của Dương Du Minh.

“Ngủ ngon,” giọng Dương Du Minh trầm thấp.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

Sau đó, Dương Du Minh đi vào gian trong, sau khi đi vào anh cũng không đóng cánh cửa ngăn giữa hai phòng lại, Hạ Tinh Trình nằm xuống giường, cậu có thể nghe thấy Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan đang khẽ nói chuyện, lúc cậu cẩn thận lắng nghe, có thể nghe rõ bọn họ đang nói những nội dung không quan trọng mấy, thế là cậu bèn trở mình, kéo chăn lên cao một chút che hết nửa khuôn mặt của mình, chỉ để lộ một đôi mắt ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy có lẽ là Trần Hải Lan biết rồi, Trần Hải Lan chắc chắn sẽ không thể hiện ra trước mặt cậu, nhưng không biết liệu Trần Hải Lan có hỏi Dương Du Minh hay không, dù sao hai người cũng là bạn bè nhiều năm nay rồi.

Nhưng anh ta nhìn ra thì sao chứ? Xem ra Dương Du Minh không hề nghĩ tới việc giấu Trần Hải Lan, anh không quan tâm đến việc để lộ những dấu vết trên cơ thể mình, thì có lẽ thái độ của anh là không sợ Trần Hải Lan biết nhỉ, chỉ là không ngờ lúc đó Lăng Gia Nguyệt lại ở đây. Thái độ của Lăng Gia Nguyệt làm Hạ Tinh Trình hơi khó chịu, nhưng cũng chỉ hơi mà thôi, dù sao so với thái độ thản nhiên của Dương Du Minh, thì Lăng Gia Nguyệt có nghĩ thế nào, đối với Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng hề quan trọng.

Lúc này, đèn gian trong cũng tắt, không còn tiếng nói chuyện nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ thầm chắc là hai người họ ngủ hết cả rồi.

Nhưng giờ Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng cảm thấy buồn ngủ chút nào, cậu nằm nghiêng trên giường, lấy điện thoại dưới gối, mở wechat ra tìm tên Dương Du Minh.

Cậu mở avatar của Dương Du Minh ra, nhìn thấy đó là một tấm hình biển xanh mênh mông vô tận, cho tới giờ hai người vẫn chưa có một cuộc trò chuyện nào, thế là cậu bèn gửi tin nhắn đầu tiên qua: “Anh Minh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết liệu Dương Du Minh có trả lời cậu hay không, có lẽ Dương Du Minh đã ngủ rồi.

Nhưng không ngờ, Dương Du Minh nhanh chóng trả lời cậu một chữ: “Ừm.”

Tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi kích động, cậu ở trong chăn trở mình nằm sấp trên giường, có thể dùng hai tay để gõ chữ nhanh hơn: “Anh Lan ngủ chưa?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Có lẽ là ngủ rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc muốn bật dậy, nhưng do dự một lát rồi vẫn vứt bỏ ý định đó đi, cậu nhanh chóng gõ ra một hàng chữ: “Anh cùng em về Bắc Kinh được không?” Quê của Hạ Tinh Trình không phải ở Bắc Kinh, nhưng cậu có một căn hộ ở Bắc Kinh, công ty cũng ở Bắc Kinh, ngoài việc thỉnh thoảng về quê thăm cha mẹ và anh hai, lúc không có lịch trình cậu đều ở trong căn hộ ở Bắc Kinh.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh thì chưa chắc, Dương Du Minh chỉ cần không có lịch trình thì sẽ luôn ru rú trong nhà, truyền thông gần như đều không chụp được anh, có lẽ anh vốn cũng không ở trong nước.

Sau lễ trao giải này, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không biết Dương Du Minh có lịch trình gì khác không, chỉ biết anh tạm thời không về Bắc Kinh.

Sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi như vậy, Dương Du Minh rất lâu không trả lời, ngay tại lúc trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình thấp thỏm bất an, Dương Du Minh mới gửi một cái địa chỉ và một dãy số qua.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Đây là nhà và mật mã khóa cửa của anh ở Bắc Kinh, anh sắp xếp một vài thứ, hai ngày nữa sẽ về.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chôn mặt vào gối, một lúc sau mới ngẩng đầu lên, trả lời anh: “Vâng ạ.”

Sáng hôm sau, Hạ Tinh Trình đang ở trong mơ thì bị người ta đánh thức. Cậu vừa mở mắt ra, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh giường đang nhìn mình, lúc này cậu mới nhận ra mình đang ở đâu, theo bản năng mở miệng định gọi “anh Minh”, nhưng Dương Du Minh lại đặt ngón tay lên môi cậu, ra hiệu cậu đừng lên tiếng, sau đó tiến sát lại hôn nhẹ lên tai cậu một cái, nói: “Chào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng dậy khỏi giường, tiếp đó cửa phòng vệ sinh mở ra, Trần Hải Lan từ bên trong đi ra, mỉm cười chào cậu: “Tinh Trình dậy rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bò dậy khỏi giường, Dương Du Minh lấy quần áo tối qua cậu cởi ra bỏ trên sô pha đặt bên giường cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa mặc quần áo vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu thấy Dương Du Minh thay quần áo xong rồi, cổ áo len che hết dấu vết trên cổ, vì đang cúi đầu nhìn cậu, nên cằm đè xuống cổ áo, trên khuôn mặt đẹp trai có một loại khí chất trầm tĩnh rất lạ, giống như sau khi một thân dấu vết dâm mị bị quần áo che đi, toàn thân cũng trở nên cấm dục.

Rõ ràng lúc ở trên giường, anh rất phóng túng và gợi cảm.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết vì sao mới sáng sớm mà mình đã nghĩ đến những thứ này, cậu cúi đầu, luồn hai chân vào trong quần, sau đó đứng dậy kéo quần dài lên.

Lúc này Trần Hải Lan đi tới cạnh cửa mở cửa ra, anh nói: “Tớ xuống trước đây, hai người nhanh xuống ăn sáng nhé.” Nói xong, anh đi ra ngoài, giơ tay đóng cửa lại.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, tâm tư của Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu sục sôi, và rồi Dương Du Minh bước tới trước mặt cậu, giơ tay ra giữa hai chân cậu.

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên đập thình thịch.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, ngón tay thon dài giúp cậu cài nút quần lại, tiếp đó từ từ kéo phéc mơ tuya lên cho cậu, anh nói: “Xe sắp tới đón tụi mình rồi, nhanh rửa mặt đi, rồi xuống ăn sáng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc anh một cái, không cam lòng đi vào phòng vệ sinh.

Lúc bọn họ xuống lầu, Trần Hải Lan đã ngồi ăn sáng cùng Nhậm Dư Xương rồi, Nhậm Kính Nguyên và Đàm Tuyết Nguyệt vẫn chưa dậy, ông cụ nói thanh niên ngủ được thì cứ để bọn họ ngủ thêm một lát.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa mới ngồi xuống, thì nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt cũng tới, sắc mặt cô trông không tốt lắm, không biết có phải là tối qua không ngủ ngon không.

Bảo mẫu lấy thêm cho Hạ Tinh Trình một bát cháo, lúc nhận bát cháo Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảm ơn ạ.”

Dương Du Minh từ trong tô trên bàn ăn lấy một quả trứng gà, đưa tới trước mặt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn không thích trứng luộc lắm, nhưng nếu Dương Du Minh đưa cho, thì cậu vẫn vui vẻ nhận lấy.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt không ăn gì, cô cứ nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình mãi. Lúc sau Nhậm Dư Xương đứng lên đưa sữa bò cho cô, nói: “Ăn đi, nha đầu.” Cô mới cúi đầu, bưng bát uống từng ngụm sữa.

Ăn sáng xong, Dương Du Minh nhận được điện thoại, xe đã đợi bọn họ ở bên ngoài rồi, thế là cậu dẫn Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy, nói với Nhậm Dư Xương: “Thầy, em và Tinh Trinh đi trước đây ạ, lần sau sẽ quay lại thăm thầy.”

Nhậm Dư Xương gật đầu, cùng Trần Hải Lan và Lăng Gia Nguyệt tiễn bọn họ đến cổng biệt thự.


	76. Chapter 76

Sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh lên xe, Trần Hải Lan đứng bên cạnh cửa xe, nói với bọn họ: “Đợi Tuyết Nguyệt dậy tớ sẽ dẫn em ấy xuống núi.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Trần Hải Lan nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, gọi: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, đợi anh nói tiếp.

Trên mặt Trần Hải Lan mang theo nụ cười, anh hơi do dự một lát, rồi nói: “Anh rất mong đợi vào tác phẩm mới của em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Cảm ơn anh Lan.”

Sau đó, Trần Hải Lan lại ôm Dương Du Minh một cái, nói: “Về rảnh thì tụ tập.”

Nhậm Dư Xương đứng bên ngoài xe, cười híp mắt vẫy tay với bọn họ: “Dọc đường cẩn thận.”

Bên cạnh ông là Lăng Gia Nguyệt, tâm trạng có vẻ hơi sa sút, lúc này cô lấy lại tinh thần nói: “Anh Minh đi thong thả, anh Tinh đi thong thả.”

Tiếp đó Trần Hải Lan giúp bọn họ đóng cửa xe lại, cách cửa sổ xe lớn tiếng nói: “Đi nhanh đi, đừng để lỡ chuyến bay.”

Xe xuất phát, chậm rãi chạy khỏi đình viện, men theo con đường hôm qua đến đây mà xuống núi.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn ra ngoài, lúc quay đầu lại cậu nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, anh Lan anh ấy…”

Dương Du Minh đặt tay lên mu bàn tay cậu, vỗ nhẹ một lát, nhìn về phía trước nói: “Không có gì, đừng để ý.”

Nếu Dương Du Minh đã nói đừng để ý, thì Hạ Tinh Trình cũng gật đầu, không nghĩ về chuyện Trần Hải Lan nữa.

Nhưng dưới cái nhìn của Hạ Tinh Trình, xe men theo đường núi chạy với tốc độ quá nhanh, nhiều nhất là một tiếng đã tới sân bay, cậu và Dương Du Minh sắp phải xa nhau rồi.

Trong lòng cậu cực kỳ luyến tiếc, rõ ràng người vẫn đang ở bên cạnh, nhưng sự lưu luyến nồng đậm kia sắp giày vò cậu đến phát điên rồi, cậu muốn ôm Dương Du Minh, hôn anh, vuốt ve anh biết bao, nhưng tài xế vẫn ở trên xe, nên cậu chẳng thể làm gì cả.

Chỉ có ở nơi tài xế nhìn thấy, cậu nắm chặt lấy tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vẫn dùng lòng bàn tay xoa nhẹ hổ khẩu của cậu, sau đó cúi đầu, đầu ngón tay lần theo lòng bàn tay khắc họa đường chỉ tay tinh tế của cậu.

_(Hổ khẩu : phần giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ)_

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lúc bé mẹ dẫn em đi xem bói, vị đại sư kia nhìn tay em rồi nói đường tình của em sẽ trắc trở.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Trắc trở như thế nào?”

“Còn không trắc trở à?” Hạ Tinh Trình lại gần tai anh, dùng âm thanh chỉ có hai người bọn họ nghe thấy nói: “Em theo đuổi anh vất vả vậy còn gì!”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, rồi lập tức thu lại nụ cười, giọng điệu nghiêm túc nói: “Có lẽ là trước 24 tuổi thì trắc trở một chút, còn sau 24 tuổi thì bằng phẳng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh, trong đôi mắt mang theo ánh sáng rực rỡ: “Anh đảm bảo hả?”

Dương Du Minh trải rộng bàn tay của cậu ra, vẻ mặt chăm chú nhìn một lúc, rồi nói: “Em có thể thích làm gì thì làm, yêu người em muốn yêu, sống cuộc sống mà em muốn sống, anh đảm bảo.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cong ngón tay lại, siết tay Dương Du Minh thật chặt, một lát sau vẫn cảm thấy khó mà kìm lòng được, cậu liếc mắt nhìn tài xế đang chuyên tâm lái xe ở ghế trước, lặng lẽ cúi người kề sát tay Dương Du Minh, hôn lên ngón tay anh, tiếp đó gối đầu lên đùi anh.

Dương Du Minh dùng một tay khác xoa đầu cậu.

Tiếc là sự dịu dàng vụng trộm này cũng chẳng duy trì được bao lâu, ô tô nhanh chóng rời khỏi đường núi, trước khi chạy vào đường cao tốc, thì dừng ở ven đường hẻo lánh.

Lúc này có một chiếc xe bảo mẫu màu đen cũng dừng ở ven đường, xe của bọn họ vừa tới gần, cửa xe bên kia cũng bị người ta kéo ra, Hoàng Kế Tân đeo một cặp kính đen, nửa dưới khuôn mặt không bị kính đen che đi trông có vẻ tâm trạng rất khó chịu.

Lý Vân theo sau Hoàng Kế Tân xuống xe, trong tay cô còn xách theo một cái vali.

Bên này tài xế mở cửa xuống xe, tới giúp Lý Vân cầm vali.

Hạ Tinh Trình tranh thủ từng giây từng phút, liên tục hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh, lúc vừa dời môi đi, Hoàng Kế Tân bèn hùng hổ kéo cửa xe ra, anh thậm chí còn không thèm quan tâm đến thái độ lịch sự dành cho Dương Du Minh, kính đen cũng không lấy xuống, gọi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đổi xe.”

Bọn họ không thể để hai người chung xe tới sân bay, sợ sẽ bị truyền thông hoặc là fans nhìn thấy.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Hoàng Kế Tân.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh không hề sốt ruột, anh giúp Hạ Tinh Trình mang khăn quàng cổ lên, còn móc dây khẩu trang lên tai cậu, nói: “Về rồi liên lạc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lướt qua trước người Dương Du Minh chuẩn bị xuống xe, một chân cậu đã giẫm lên chân đạp ở trước cửa xe rồi, nhưng bỗng nhiên quay người lại kéo khẩu trang xuống, ôm lấy Dương Du Minh tha thiết hôn anh.

Hoàng Kế Tân giật mình, anh giơ tay bắt lấy cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng sức kéo cậu ra sau.

Hạ Tinh Trình thở hổn hển, cậu mang khẩu trang lại, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em đi đây.”

Nói xong, cậu xoay người nhảy xuống xe, không hề quay đầu lại mà nhanh chóng lên chiếc xe ở phía trước.

Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn đang cảm thấy hoảng hồn, kèm theo đó là lửa giận khó mà kiềm chế được, anh gỡ kính đen xuống, gật đầu với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh.”

Thái độ của Dương Du Minh vẫn rất tự nhiên: “Chào cậu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Em gọi điện thoại cho Thái tổng kể lại tình huống bên này rồi, Thái tổng nói lúc nào anh tiện thì chị ấy mời anh ăn cơm.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Hai ngày nữa tôi về, bảo Thái tổng sắp xếp đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân trả lời: “Vậy không làm phiền anh nữa, tụi em đi trước đây.”

Lúc này, tài xế đã giúp Lý Vân đem toàn bộ hành lí của Dương Du Minh lên xe bên này.

Hoàng Kế Tân lên xe vừa đặt mông ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn nói với tài xế: “Lái xe đi.”

Xung quanh đây mặc dù hẻo lánh, nhưng thỉnh thoảng vẫn có xe chạy qua, trong lòng Hoàng Kế Tân cực kỳ lo lắng, nhưng lại không thể trút cơn giận với Dương Du Minh, nên chỉ có thể hậm hực với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vốn chẳng hề để ý đến anh, từ lúc lên xe đến giờ, cậu vẫn chưa lấy khẩu trang xuống, chỉ im lặng ngồi ngẩn người, một lát sau đôi mắt cong cong, không kiềm chế được cảm xúc mà mỉm cười, ngay sau đó lại rủ mắt, trông có vẻ hơi mất mát.

“Cậu đủ rồi đó!” Hoàng Kế Tân thật sự không nhịn được nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình định nói sao mà đủ được, nhưng không muốn làm Hoàng Kế Tân tức giận, nên ngồi im không nói lời nào.

Hoàng Kế Tân châm một điếu thuốc, một lát sau trong khoang xe lượn lờ khói thuốc, anh mở cửa sổ xe thành một cái khe, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lúc về thì tới công ty một chuyến, Thái tổng muốn gặp cậu.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình biết là vì chuyện gì, cậu gật đầu nói: “Vâng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân cúi đầu hút thuốc, không nói thêm gì với Hạ Tinh Trình nữa.

Sân bay không có fans tới tiễn, lúc về cũng không có fans tới đón, vốn là hành trình bị đổi giữa chừng, nên cũng không báo cho bên hậu viện hội. Chỉ ở sân bay gặp được hai ba cô gái trẻ yêu cầu ký tên, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng thân thiện ký cho mấy cô ấy.

Chuyến bay của Dương Du Minh thì muộn hơn một chút, bọn họ chẳng gặp được nhau ở sân bay.


	77. Chapter 77

《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》sẽ bắt đầu quay sau tết âm lịch, lúc này chỉ còn một tháng nữa là đến tết.

Lịch trình của Hạ Tinh Trình được xếp kín cho đến trước tết, cậu phải quay quảng cáo và chụp ảnh tuyên truyền cho hai đại ngôn; còn phải tham gia lễ trao giải cuối năm của một trang web trực tuyến, một bộ phim thần tượng do cậu diễn chiếu vào nửa đầu năm còn giành được giải thưởng; không có nhiều thời gian để tham gia show thực tế, nhưng Hoàng Kế Tân quyết định cho cậu làm khách mời của một show thực tế rất nổi tiếng, chỉ cần tham gia một tập.

Nhưng sau khi quay về, chuyện đầu tiên cậu phải làm là tới công ty quản lý trình diện để gặp Thái Mỹ Đình.

Công ty có một hành lang ngôi sao, hai bên đều là ảnh cực lớn của nghệ sĩ ký hợp đồng với công ty, có lẽ là để không làm mất lòng ai, thứ tự của các bức ảnh được sắp xếp một cách ngẫu nhiên, đầu tiên là Vưu Thư, ở giữa là Hạ Tinh Trình, ngoài ra còn có một số nghệ sĩ tiếng tăm lớn hoặc nhỏ.

Cậu dừng lại trước bức ảnh cao gần nửa người của mình, ngẩng đầu nhìn bức ảnh.

Bức ảnh này chụp lúc cậu vừa debut, khi đó vẫn chưa tới 20 tuổi. Nhiếp ảnh gia và stylist lúc đó đều là hạng nhất trong nước, Hạ Tinh Trình trong ảnh mặc một bộ đồng phục học sinh, bên trên là áo sơ mi trắng ngắn tay, bên dưới là quần dài màu lam đậm, trên chân mặc một đôi giày thể thao, cậu ngồi xổm trên đất, bên chân còn để một cái cặp sách, nhìn ống kính mỉm cười rực rỡ.

Giờ nhìn lại bức ảnh này, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng thấy ngạc nhiên với sự thanh thuần và ngây ngô trong ánh mắt mình khi đó, giống như anh chàng hotboy lớp bên cạnh, tản ra hơi thở tự nhiên như ánh mặt trời.

Cậu hơi tiếc vì Dương Du Minh chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy mình lúc đó.

Lúc cậu đang nhìn bức ảnh chằm chằm, cánh cửa cuối hành lang bỗng nhiên mở ra, Thái Mỹ Đình xuất hiện ở cửa nói với cậu: “Đến rồi sao còn không vào, lề mề gì đó nữa?”

“Thái tổng!” Hạ Tinh Trình lên tiếng chào hỏi, đi theo Thái Mỹ Đình vào phòng làm việc của cô.

Thái Mỹ Đình bảo Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở sô pha bên ngoài phòng làm việc, thư ký đưa qua cho cậu một ly trà.

Mặc dù biết Thái Mỹ Đình định nói gì, nhưng trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hơi thấp thỏm, cậu nhìn chằm chằm ly trà bằng thủy tinh trong suốt, nhìn một chiếc lá trà đang nổi trên mặt nước.

Thái Mỹ Đình ngồi ở ghế nghiêng đối diện cậu, nhìn cậu một lúc rồi nói: “Không có gì muốn nói với chị à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể nhìn lại cô, sau khi hơi do dự thì nói: “Từ trước đến giờ chị toàn mặc kệ chuyện yêu đương của em.”

Thái Mỹ Đình ‘Ừ’ một tiếng, gác một chân lên: “Những cô bạn gái trước của cậu đến cũng nhanh mà đi cũng nhanh, lần này định yêu bao lâu?” Hỏi xong, cô từ trong hộp thuốc lá trên bàn rút ra một điếu thuốc dành cho phụ nữ, kẹp giữa ngón tay không vội châm lửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Đây không phải là chuyện có thể dự định được, với lại, trước đây em cũng chưa từng dự định.” Chính là thích rồi yêu rồi phai nhạt rồi chia tay, từ trước đến giờ đều phát triển một cách tự nhiên, không phải là kết quả sau khi tính toán.

Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Được thôi, chị thấy lần này cậu kiên trì chưa chắc được bao lâu.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình bất mãn, cậu không thích Thái Mỹ Đình đánh giá tình cảm mình dành cho Dương Du Minh như thế, nhưng cậu không ngu đến mức phản bác lại, bèn để mặc Thái Mỹ Đình muốn nghĩ sao thì nghĩ, cô không phản đối đương nhiên sẽ tốt hơn. Cậu cầm bật lửa trên bàn lên, mỉm cười lấy lòng giúp Thái Mỹ Đình châm điếu thuốc trong tay.

Thái Mỹ Đình hút một hơi, đồng thời cũng nhìn cậu, lúc lấy thuốc ra khỏi miệng, lại nói: “Chị sẽ không hỏi cậu vì sao nhất thời hứng khởi ngay cả xu hướng tính dục cũng thay đổi, chị chỉ muốn hỏi cậu, có kế hoạch gì với sự nghiệp của mình không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay bật lửa trong tay, vì câu hỏi này mà im lặng một lát, sau khi suy nghĩ kỹ cậu trả lời Thái Mỹ Đình: “Thái tổng, em muốn làm diễn viên.”

Về chuyện này, từ sau khi debut Hạ Tinh Trình chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ một cách nghiêm túc, mặc dù cậu vẫn luôn đóng phim, nhưng người khác chỉ coi cậu là một nam idol, chứ không phải là một nam diễn viên, trước đây cậu cũng nghĩ cho dù là đóng phim hay là hát, thậm chí là lên show thực tế, chỉ cần nổi tiếng và kiếm được tiền là được rồi. Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện ý nghĩ với hai chữ sự nghiệp này là vì Hà Chinh nói với cậu một câu, Hà Chinh bảo cậu đừng làm lưu lượng cũng đừng làm minh tinh, phải làm một diễn viên, Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhận ra hóa ra ý nghĩa của mấy danh xưng này lại khác nhau.

Thái Mỹ Đình nghe câu trả lời đầy nghiêm túc của cậu, nhìn cậu một hồi lâu mới nói: “Muốn chăm chỉ đóng phim?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Thái Mỹ Đình giơ tay ra hiệu Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy cái gạt tàn trên bàn tới, cô gảy tàn thuốc, nói: “Chỉ muốn đóng phim điện ảnh?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Cũng không phải, chỉ cần tác phẩm tốt là được ạ.”

Thái Mỹ Đình suy nghĩ một lát, rồi nói: “Nếu như cậu muốn như vậy, thì công ty sẽ xác định phương hướng phát triển mới cho cậu, nhưng cậu phải hiểu rõ một điều, tài nguyên điện ảnh và truyền hình tốt không phải là công ty cố gắng tranh thủ cho cậu là có thể tranh thủ được, xét cho cùng, diễn viên vẫn phải dựa vào thực lực để nói chuyện.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em hiểu.”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Vậy nên trước đó, vẫn phải duy trì độ nhận diện để ổn định sự nổi tiếng, nếu không vừa không có tác phẩm lại không có tiếng tăm gì, sau này ai sẽ tới tìm cậu đóng phim? Đừng nói như rồng leo làm như mèo mửa, hiểu chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Thái Mỹ Đình nhìn cậu, không nhịn được mà thở dài một hơi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn cô: “Thái tổng, đừng thở dài mà, có gì thì chị cứ nói với em.”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Chị biết cậu trông rất lười biếng, nhưng thật ra rất ngoan, vào công ty nhiều năm như vậy rồi chị cũng rất thích cậu, có mấy lời thôi thì chị cứ nói thẳng vậy. Chuyện của cậu và Dương Du Minh, cho dù cậu chỉ nhất thời hứng khởi muốn chơi đùa một chút thì cũng phải cảnh giác, đừng để bị bóc ra, đừng giữ lại ảnh hoặc là video, tốt nhất là cũng đừng tiết lộ với người trong giới, nếu không một khi bị phốt, cậu sẽ phải chịu đả kích hơn Dương Du Minh nhiều, cậu hiểu không?”

Nghe đến mấy câu này, trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình tự dưng hơi không dễ chịu.

Thái Mỹ Đình nói tiếp: “Thực lực và địa vị của cậu ta đều ở đó, cậu ta đã tạo được chỗ đứng vững chắc trong giới này, còn cậu thậm chí vẫn chưa có tác phẩm nào, đến lúc đó đây sẽ là một vụ scandal lớn đè lên người cậu, đè đến mức cậu không thể trở mình được, sự nghiệp của cậu cũng kết thúc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, tâm trạng phức tạp gật đầu.

Thái Mỹ Đình không nói gì nữa, chỉ im lặng hút hết điếu thuốc trong tay, lúc chỉ còn cái đầu lọc thì ấn vào trong gạt tàn, cô mới nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Quay về nghĩ kĩ xem có đáng hay không?”

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng bật ra hai chữ: “Đáng chứ.” Nhưng cậu không nói với Thái Mỹ Đình, mà chỉ đứng lên: “Vậy em về trước đây, Thái tổng.”

Thái Mỹ Đình cũng đứng lên, đích thân tiễn cậu ra bên ngoài phòng làm việc, nói: “Tết đã có dự định gì chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Về nhà thăm cha mẹ và anh hai ạ.”

Thái Mỹ Đình gật đầu: “Quanh năm suốt tháng cũng nên về một chuyến.” Nói xong, cô vỗ cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cố gắng lên đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói: “Cảm ơn Thái tổng.”

Thái Mỹ Đình quay lại phòng làm việc, Hạ Tinh Trình men theo hành lang rời đi, lúc đi ngang qua ảnh của mình dừng lại ngắm một lát, rồi mới xoay người tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Dương Du Minh về muộn hơn hai ngày so với kế hoạch ban đầu.

Việc này làm Hạ Tinh Trình bị giày vò trong sự nhớ nhung đau đớn thêm hai ngày, nhưng vào ngày nhận được tin nhắn Dương Du Minh gửi tới nói sắp về, cậu cảm thấy mừng như điên cũng là thật.

Ngày đó Hạ Tinh Trình không có lịch trình, cậu quyết định tới nhà Dương Du Minh đợi anh, Dương Du Minh dự kiến sẽ về nhà vào lúc hơn 6h tối, cậu có thể đợi Dương Du Minh về, rồi hai người cùng ăn tối.

Địa chỉ Dương Du Minh cho cậu là một khu chung cư rất cao cấp.

Trước đó Dương Du Minh đã báo biển số xe của Hạ Tinh Trình với bảo vệ của chung cư, nên mới có thể cho qua trực tiếp lái vào ga ra, sau đó để xe dưới đó đi thang máy tới thẳng tầng trệt, tầng một chỉ có một hộ.

Lúc bấm mật mã vào cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hơi hồi hộp, trong lòng cậu nghĩ trước khi Dương Du Minh về sẽ tắt đèn trốn đi, đợi Dương Du Minh vào sẽ cho anh một niềm vui bất ngờ.

Nghĩ tới đây, chính cậu cũng không nhịn được mà bật cười.

Bấm mật mã xong, sau khi cậu nhấn nút xác nhận, cửa nhà lạch cạch mở khóa, cậu giơ tay đẩy cửa ra, khoảnh khắc đó lại nhận ra trong nhà đang sáng đèn.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, phản ứng đầu tiên của cậu là Dương Du Minh về rồi, cậu vừa mừng vừa sợ, dùng sức hoàn toàn đẩy cửa ra, rồi đi vào trong kêu một tiếng: “Anh Minh?”

Cửa nhà mở ra không có huyền quan, mà trực tiếp là phòng khách luôn, đèn trần phòng khách đang sáng, có người ngồi trên sô pha trong phòng khách quay lưng ra cửa, lúc này người đó đứng lên.

(Huyền quan là khu vực tính từ cửa chính vào phòng khách, là con đường mà các luồng khí phải đi qua trước khi vào nhà. Đây là nơi làm giảm những xung đột từ bên ngoài vào trong nhà và cũng là nơi bảo vệ sinh khí bên trong mái ấm của mỗi gia đình.)

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra đây không phải Dương Du Minh, mà là một người phụ nữ, cậu ngỡ ngàng đứng im tại chỗ.

Người phụ nữ kia quay người lại nhìn cậu, để lộ ra một khuôn mặt rất hoàn hảo, mặc dù đã hơn 30 tuổi, làn da vẫn trơn bóng căng mịn, trắng đến mức gần như trong suốt.

Khuôn mặt này Hạ Tinh Trình rất quen thuộc, có một khoảng thời gian cậu sẽ lén tìm kiếm tin tức liên quan đến cô, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt xinh đẹp này trên rất nhiều bức ảnh chụp trộm hoặc là ảnh đường phố. Cậu nhớ có một bài post thảo luận về lúc cô mới debut được rất nhiều fans gọi là tiểu tiên nữ, bởi vì cô thật sự rất đẹp, không phải là ăn khói lửa nhân gian để lớn lên, mà không chừng là tiên nữ lưu lạc phàm trần cũng nên.

Người phụ nữ này chính là Viên Thiển.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm Viên Thiển đến thất thần, Viên Thiển cũng đang nhìn cậu, đầu tiên cô hơi ngạc nhiên, sau đó lại mỉm cười, cả khuôn mặt lập tức đẹp đến mức sống động, chẳng giống người đẹp cọc gỗ trước ống kính như trong truyền thuyết chút nào, cô nói: “Cậu là Hạ Tinh Trình à?”

Viên Thiển đã từng là hình mẫu lý tưởng của Hạ Tinh Trình, khoảng thời gian cậu vẫn chỉ đơn thuần sùng bái Dương Du Minh, cậu nghĩ Viên Thiển là một người vợ đạt tiêu chuẩn của Dương Du Minh, người bên cạnh nam thần phải là nữ thần mới đúng. Nhưng đến hôm nay, nam thần thành người yêu của cậu, nữ thần không nên tiếp tục tồn tại nữa, trong lòng cậu xao động, sắc mặt hơi trắng bệch, một lúc lâu sau mới kiềm chế được, cậu cũng mỉm cười nói: “Xin chào, tôi là Hạ Tinh Trình.”

Cậu không biết phải gọi Viên Thiển như thế nào, lẽ ra cậu nên gọi một tiếng chị, nhưng cậu thật sự không gọi được.

Viên Thiển nói: “Tôi là Viên Thiển.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Bầu không khí trong phòng hơi đóng băng, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng cạnh cửa không nhúc nhích, Viên Thiển im lặng một lúc, mới cúi người lấy túi xách mình để trên sô pha, nói: “Tôi tưởng Du Minh sẽ về, vốn muốn đợi anh ấy nói chút chuyện, không ngờ anh ấy có hẹn rồi, vậy hôm khác tôi sẽ liên lạc lại với anh ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không chất vấn Viên Thiển vì sao lại biết Dương Du Minh sắp về, cũng không chất vấn cô tìm Dương Du Minh có chuyện gì, cậu cảm thấy mình không có lập trường; mà Viên Thiển cũng không hỏi cậu gì cả, có lẽ cô cũng không có lập trường.

Viên Thiển cầm túi đi đến trước cửa, lúc đi ngang qua người cậu, cô gật đầu coi như tạm biệt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nói: “Chị đi thong thả.” Sau đó nhìn theo bóng lưng Viên Thiển bước vào thang máy.


	78. Chapter 78

Đợi Viên Thiển đi rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình hồn bay phách lạc đi vào nhà, cậu giơ tay đóng cửa nhà lại. Lúc cửa đóng lại phát ra tiếng va chạm, làm cậu run một cái, suy nghĩ hỗn độn lập tức trở nên rõ ràng, cậu nghĩ: Sao Viên Thiển lại xuất hiện ở đây?

Đèn trong phòng khách vẫn chưa tắt, mặc dù là đèn trần ở chính giữa, nhưng ánh sáng cũng không sáng lắm, Hạ Tinh Trình đánh giá cả căn phòng, bỗng dưng cậu nghĩ, liệu đây có phải là căn nhà trước đây Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển sống cùng nhau không nhỉ?

Cậu nhìn giá để giày kê sát tường, trên đó không có dép dành cho phụ nữ, thế là cậu bèn thay giày, đi vào trong nhà. Căn nhà này rất lớn, với lại đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu đến, cậu chỉ có thể mở từng căn phòng, đứng ở cửa nhìn vào trong một lúc rồi đi qua mà không có bất cứ manh mối nào. Tất cả các căn phòng đều không khóa cửa, căn hộ này có tổng cộng ba phòng ngủ, một phòng sách, một phòng xem phim, một phòng để đồ, thêm hai phòng vệ sinh và một phòng bếp cực kỳ rộng rãi nhưng trông rất quạnh quẽ.

Phong cách trang trí của căn nhà rất đồng đều, là kiểu lạnh nhạt đầy nam tính, đủ ba màu đen, trắng và xám. Mỗi căn phòng cũng được dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, gần như không tìm được dấu vết có người ở.

Trong phòng để đồ chỉ có quần áo và giày của Dương Du Minh, phòng vệ sinh cũng chỉ có đồ dùng rửa mặt của một người, phòng bếp càng vắng vẻ hơn, ngay cả đồ gia vị nấu ăn cũng không có.

Đây không giống nơi mà Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển từng sống chung với nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình thở phào một hơi, cậu tắt đèn và đóng cửa của từng căn phòng lại, rồi quay lại ngồi trên sô pha mềm mại của phòng khách.

Sô pha có mùi da mới, xem ra là mới mua, còn vương lại mùi nước hoa trên người Viên Thiển nữa. Cậu ngồi một lát, rồi cởi giày ra, cả người ngồi xổm trên sô pha, một tay chống mặt ngẩn người.

Cảm giác phấn khích trên đường đến đây đã tiêu tan sạch sẽ, giờ chỉ còn lại sự bất an và nôn nóng.

Nếu như đây không phải là căn nhà mà Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển từng sống chung lúc kết hôn, thì sao Viên Thiển lại biết mật mã hơn nữa còn ở đây đợi Dương Du Minh? Bọn họ vẫn giữ liên lạc ư? Nhưng Dương Du Minh đã biết cậu muốn tới, nên không thể hẹn Viên Thiển đợi anh ở đây được, vậy là Viên Thiển tự tới, cô ấy biết mật mã nhà của Dương Du Minh, biết thời gian Dương Du Minh trở về, giữa bọn họ vẫn giữ một mối liên hệ sâu sắc nào đó, vậy cô ấy tới đây làm gì?

Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào dằn phỏng đoán trong đầu mình xuống được, cảm giác này làm cậu cực kỳ khó chịu, tiếp đó cậu nghĩ tới một khả năng đáng sợ nhất, đó chính là Viên Thiển tới tìm Dương Du Minh để tái hợp. Lúc trước vì cứu vãn cuộc hôn nhân với Viên Thiển, Dương Du Minh đã lùi rất nhiều lịch trình và cực kỳ cố gắng, giờ nếu Viên Thiển chủ động quay về, có phải Dương Du Minh sẽ lập tức bỏ rơi cậu rồi chọn quay lại bên cạnh Viên Thiển không?

Suy đoán đáng sợ này làm toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình phát lạnh, cậu giơ tay lên ra sức che kín mặt.

Hình như đợi rất lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình mới nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, cậu duy trì tư thế cuộn tròn trên sô pha, quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh xuất hiện ở cửa.

Dương Du Minh mặc một cái áo khoác dài màu đen, bên trong áo là áo len màu trắng và áo sơ mi cổ nhọn lộ ra từ cổ áo len, trên tay còn đẩy một cái vali lớn.

Khoảnh khắc thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh bèn mỉm cười, anh đứng cạnh cửa buông vali hành lí, giang tay ra đợi Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức lấy lại tinh thần, cậu vội vàng từ trên ghế sô pha xỏ chân vào dép, đứng lên đi tới cửa, vào lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình chợt quyết định sẽ không nói với Dương Du Minh cậu nhìn thấy Viên Thiển ở đây, trong lòng cậu rất sợ, sợ Dương Du Minh sẽ dao động.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ôm chặt Dương Du Minh, cánh tay Dương Du Minh cũng vòng ra sau lưng cậu, anh cúi đầu hôn lên trán cậu hết lần này tới lần khác.

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn vùi trên vai Dương Du Minh, mãi đến tận khi Dương Du Minh giơ tay nâng cằm cậu, bắt cậu ngẩng đầu lên, anh hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Gì ạ?” Hạ Tinh Trình giả bộ không biết.

Dương Du Minh nhìn vào mắt cậu: “Mất hứng hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức mỉm cười, huy động toàn bộ kỹ năng diễn xuất của mình: “Đâu có, em vui lắm.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu một lát, anh không nói gì, chỉ vỗ lưng cậu, rồi buông tay ra, đẩy vali vào, đóng cửa lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng bên cạnh nhìn anh, hỏi: “Một mình anh thôi à?”

“Ừm,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh bảo tài xế đưa Lý Vân về, anh về một mình.” Anh để vali cạnh cửa, thay một đôi dép, đi vào giữa phòng khách, tiếp đó dừng lại bên cạnh sô pha, đứng im lặng một lúc, rồi quay người lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em có biết vấn đề về diễn xuất của em nằm ở đâu không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu không hiểu vì sao Dương Du Minh tự dưng lại nhắc tới chuyện này, cậu mờ mịt nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh cởi áo khoác ra, tiện tay vứt trên sô pha, sau đó không nhanh không chậm mở nút tay áo sơ mi ra, xắn tay áo len và áo sơ mi lên, đồng thời nói: “Nếu như em không thể nhập vai, chỉ dựa vào kỹ xảo biểu diễn, thì biểu hiện của em sẽ rất hời hợt và không thể thuyết phục được mọi người.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu chặt lông mày.

Dương Du Minh đứng im, lẳng lặng nhìn cậu một lúc, rồi mỉm cười nói: “Buổi tối muốn ăn gì, tụi mình cùng đi ăn nhé.”

Bữa tối bọn họ ăn ở một nhà hàng cao cấp mà Dương Du Minh thường tới ở bên cạnh khu chung cư, lúc hai người ở trong phòng, tâm trạng của Hạ Tinh Trình dường như đã trở nên tốt hơn, cậu luôn mỉm cười nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh rất ít nói, phần lớn thời gian đều dùng ánh mắt dịu dàng nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nghe cậu nói chuyện.

Sau đó về đến nhà, bọn họ vừa tắm xong liền ôm nhau lên giường.

Phòng ngủ chính nằm sát phòng sách và phòng để đồ, bên trong có phòng vệ sinh riêng, giường rất lớn rất mềm mại, thiết bị sưởi ấm cũng mở vừa đủ.

Lúc ở trên giường Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào nghĩ đến chuyện khác, mà hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong tình dục, bọn họ vén chăn lên, những chỗ da dán chặt vào nhau đều mướt mồ hôi, bọn họ thở hổn hển, hơi thở nóng rực.

Dương Du Minh ôm chặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nụ hôn không ngừng rơi trên tai cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở to hai mắt, nhìn đèn trần hình dáng đơn giản đường nét rõ ràng ở trên trần nhà, thân thể vẫn đang chìm đắm trong dư âm làm người ta run rẩy, mỗi một lỗ chân lông đều giãn ra, mồ hôi nhễ nhại.

Dương Du Minh nằm nghiêng, một tay chống đầu dậy, một tay dán lên ngực Hạ Tinh Trình, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve dọc làn da mướt mồ hôi trên ngực cậu, quay xong phim lâu như vậy rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng có thêm chút thịt, nhưng vẫn hơi gầy, lúc nằm thẳng bụng dưới hơi lõm xuống. Tay Dương Du Minh dừng ở bụng dưới của cậu, tay dán vào làn da dẻo dai nhẵn bóng, một ngón tay đảo quanh rốn cậu.

“Có phải hôm nay Viên Thiển tới đây không?” Không hề có gì báo trước, Dương Du Minh dùng giọng nói sau khi kích tình hơi khàn khàn ở bên tai Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời trợn tròn mắt, trong đầu ‘vù’ một tiếng, cậu lập tức bật dậy khỏi giường, nghiêng người hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Sao anh biết?” Giọng cậu hơi hung dữ.

Dương Du Minh vẫn duy trì tư thế cũ, chỉ là bàn tay đang dán sát bụng dưới của cậu đã thu lại, anh nói: “Anh ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa của cô ấy ở sô pha trong phòng khách.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, ban đầu đúng là cậu cũng ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa của Viên Thiển ở trên sô pha, nhưng một lát sau lại không ngửi thấy nữa.

Dương Du Minh cũng ngồi dậy, ngồi đối diện với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cô ấy có nói với em cô ấy tới đây làm gì không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu: “Em không biết, em đến thì chị ấy đi luôn.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, nắm chặt tay cậu: “Sao em không nói với anh?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu chỉ nhìn bàn tay Dương Du Minh đang nắm chặt lấy tay mình.

Dương Du Minh hơi bất đắc dĩ thở dài: “Em nghĩ gì cũng đều không nói với anh, em bảo anh phải giải thích với em như thế nào đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh muốn giải thích gì?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em muốn hỏi gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chị ấy tới tìm anh làm gì? Không phải chị ấy muốn ly hôn ư?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Anh cũng muốn biết, nên ban nãy không phải anh mới hỏi em sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu mày, rồi lại nói: “Sao chị ấy biết hôm nay anh về?”

Dương Du Minh bóp bóp cổ tay cậu: “Lát nữa anh gọi điện cho Lý Vân, hỏi xem còn ai biết hôm nay anh về nữa, anh giúp em điều tra xem ai nói cho cô ấy biết được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe Dương Du Minh nói như vậy, bỗng dưng hết giận, nhưng cậu vẫn không yên tâm, vẫn còn rất nhiều chuyện muốn hỏi: “Sao chị ấy có mật mã nhà anh?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Mật mã nhà anh chưa bao giờ đổi, mấy người kia cũng biết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng giọng điệu không cho thương lượng nói: “Đổi đi.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng chốc mỉm cười, anh gật đầu, giọng thành khẩn nói: “Được, đổi. Em muốn đổi thành cái gì thì đổi thành cái đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rốt cục cũng không nhịn được mà bật cười, đầu tiên cậu ngồi quỳ hai chân trên giường, sau đó dạng chân ra ngồi trên đùi Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh bèn ngửa người ra sau, dựa lên đầu giường.

“Nhà này không phải là phòng cười trước đây của anh và Viên Thiển đúng không?” Hai tay Hạ Tinh Trình ôm lấy cổ Dương Du Minh hỏi.

Dương Du Minh khẽ mỉm cười trả lời: “Không phải, đây là nhà anh mua sau khi tụi anh ly thân.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hơi để ý: “Viên Thiển chưa từng ở đây chứ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Cô ấy từng tới hai lần, nhưng chưa ở lại.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chớp mắt, ngón tay vô thức vuốt ve làn da mềm mại sau tai Dương Du Minh, cậu có một chuyện rất muốn hỏi, nhưng lại chẳng dám hỏi ra khỏi miệng, cậu muốn hỏi Dương Du Minh, nếu như Viên Thiển quay lại, liệu Dương Du Minh có chấp nhận cô ấy không. Lời gần như đã đến bên miệng, nhưng cậu vẫn chẳng thể nào hỏi được, cậu sợ cho dù là Dương Du Minh có im lặng, thì trong lòng cậu cũng không thể chịu nổi.

Nên cuối cùng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đổi câu hỏi, vẻ mặt cậu hơi rầu rĩ: “Hai người ly hôn rồi, mà anh vẫn còn nhớ mùi nước hoa của chị ấy.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đúng vậy, anh còn nhớ nhãn hiệu nữa kìa, nếu nhớ không nhầm thì là Chanel Coco Mademoiselle, mùi hương lưu lại rất lâu, thật sự khiến người ta nhớ sâu sắc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh thích không?”

Dương Du Minh suy nghĩ một lát, rồi nghiêm túc trả lời cậu: “Nếu như em nói nước hoa, thì không thể nói thích hay ghét được, anh chỉ cảm thấy nó thơm quá, ngửi lâu đầu sẽ bị choáng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu mỉm cười.

Dương Du Minh ngồi thẳng người lại, hôn lên môi cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình dùng hai tay nâng mặt anh lên để cùng anh hôn môi, bầu không khí lại từ từ trở nên nóng bỏng, nhưng so với sự cấp bách ban nãy, giờ hai người kiên nhẫn vuốt ve nhau hơn, tận tình hưởng thụ thân thể của đối phương.

Hạ Tinh Trình triền miên với Dương Du Minh trên chiếc giường lớn trong phòng ngủ của anh cho tới nửa đêm, rồi mới ngủ thiếp đi. Sáng hôm sau lúc cậu thức dậy, phát hiện Dương Du Minh đã rời giường, hơn nữa hình như dậy lâu lắm rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình duỗi một tay ra, sờ ra trải giường và chăn ở phía bên kia thì thấy đã lạnh cả rồi.

Cậu cũng dậy khỏi giường, mặc quần áo xong đi tới phòng khách, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mặc một cái quần dài thể thao rộng rãi, để trần thân trên, đang hít đất trong phòng khách.

Lúc cánh tay Dương Du Minh cong lại, thân thể ép xuống, cơ bắp đẹp đẽ sau lưng anh sẽ săn lại, trông cực kỳ mạnh mẽ, dọc theo lưng đi xuống chính là vòng eo mảnh mai, chỗ lõm giữa cột sống kéo dài tới trong lưng quần, biến mất giữa hai cánh mông đang vểnh cao.

Hạ Tinh Trình giẫm đế giày trên sàn nhà, từng bước từng bước đi tới, cậu ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, duỗi một tay ra dán lên lưng anh, sau đó dọc theo chỗ lõm giữa cột sống luồn ngón tay vào lưng quần, mò tới một bên khe mông của anh, dùng sức bóp một cái.

Một tay Dương Du Minh chống đỡ cơ thể, một tay khác đưa ra sau lưng, nắm chặt lấy cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó nhanh chóng trở mình ngồi trên sàn nhà, kéo Hạ Tinh Trình nằm úp sấp trên chân mình, cực kỳ lưu loát cởi quần cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng dùng hai tay nắm chặt lưng quần, nói: “Em sai rồi! Em sai rồi!”

Quần đã cởi được một nửa, cuối cùng Dương Du Minh vẫn dừng lại, chỉ đánh mấy cái lên mông cậu, rồi buông ra định đứng dậy.

Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn rời khỏi người anh, cậu ngồi dậy dùng hai chân quấn chặt lấy eo anh, nói: “Đừng đi, cho em ôm thêm một lúc nữa.”

Dương Du Minh dứt khoát dùng hai tay bế cậu đứng lên luôn, Hạ Tinh Trình sợ mình bị tuột xuống, nên hai chân càng quấn chặt lấy eo anh, bàn tay cậu sờ tầng mồ hôi ướt đẫm sau lưng Dương Du Minh: “Bế em như vậy liệu anh có cảm thấy em nặng quá không?”

“Không đâu,” Dương Du Minh vừa nói, vừa đỡ Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi lên bàn trà: “Nếu không sao anh phải rèn luyện?”

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy anh muốn đi, lại vội vã dùng chân móc chân anh lại: “Anh làm gì vậy?”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn chân cậu, nói: “Anh đi tắm, sau đó nấu bữa sáng cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lát nữa đã, em muốn đổi mật mã cửa nhà anh trước.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu mỉm cười, nói: “Đi thôi.”


	79. Chapter 79

Dương Du Minh nắm tay Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cho cậu đổi mật khẩu cửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình do dự một lát, rồi nhập một dãy số trông như là thời gian, Dương Du Minh chỉ cần liếc mắt là biết cậu nhập mật mã gì, đó là ngày Hạ Tinh Trình bày tỏ tâm ý với anh ở khách sạn trước đây không lâu.

Đổi mật mã xong, Dương Du Minh tới buồng vệ sinh trong phòng ngủ để tắm. Lúc anh tắm, Hạ Tinh Trình không cho anh đóng cửa, bản thân thì ngồi trên nắp bồn cầu trong phòng vệ sinh, vừa dùng bàn chải đánh răng vừa ậm ừ nói chuyện với anh, cậu hỏi: “Khoảng thời gian tiếp theo anh có kế hoạch gì không?”

Dương Du Minh đứng trong bồn tắm, nước nóng từ đỉnh đầu giội xuống, anh giơ tay chùi nước trên mặt, dùng ngón tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc đã ướt đẫm, nói: “Có mấy kịch bản vẫn đang xem, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn chắc cũng chưa có quyết định gì, từ giờ đến cuối năm sẽ không có lịch trình gì cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên, nhổ bọt trong miệng vào bồn rửa tay, cầm bàn chải tiếp tục đánh, nói: “Không đi đâu chứ?”

Dương Du Minh dùng nước nóng rửa sạch mồ hôi trên người đi, anh nhanh chóng tắt nước, thò người lấy khăn lông khô đang treo trên giá qua, lau tóc và nước trên người, rồi trả lời Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tạm thời không đi đâu cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng trước bồn rửa tay, ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh ở trong gương, không đánh răng nữa cũng không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh lau khô nước, mặc quần xong mới nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi cậu với giọng nói cực kỳ dịu dàng: “Sao thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng dùng nước lạnh súc miệng, rửa sạch bàn chải đánh răng bỏ vào trong ly, xoay người lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, hỏi anh: “Một mình ở trong ngôi nhà lớn thế này không sợ cơ đơn ư?”

Dương Du Minh khẽ mỉm cười, anh rủ mắt xuống, nắm chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Đương nhiên là sợ rồi, anh mời em đến sống chung với anh, em có đồng ý không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời chẳng chút nghĩ ngợi: “Được.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, anh nâng tay Hạ Tinh Trình đến bên môi hôn nhẹ một cái rồi nói: “Cảm ơn em. Vậy bữa sáng em muốn ăn gì, anh có thể nấu cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh biết nấu ăn ư?”

“Ừm,” Dương Du Minh vắt khăn lên giá, mặc một cái áo dài tay thoải mái, đi ra bên ngoài: “Anh thích nấu ăn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện thật ra cậu vẫn chưa hiểu hết Dương Du Minh.

Tủ lạnh ngày hôm qua vẫn còn trống rỗng hôm nay đã chất đầy thịt và rau củ tươi.

Lúc Dương Du Minh lấy trứng gà từ trong tủ lạnh ra, Hạ Tinh Trình tò mò hỏi anh: “Lúc sáng anh ra ngoài mua hả?”

“Sáng sớm siêu thị giao tới,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh ra ngoài mua thức ăn rất bất tiện, nên bình thường toàn bảo họ giao tới.”

Khu chung cư này là chung cư cao cấp hạng nhất hạng nhì nằm ở trung tâm thành phố, sinh hoạt thật sự rất thuận tiện.

Cầm trứng gà, Dương Du Minh nhìn tủ lạnh, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ăn mì trứng chiên cà chua được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức trả lời: “Được.”

Thế là Dương Du Minh lại lấy cà chua và mì sợi ra, đi tới phòng bếp.

Trong phòng bếp có thêm một ít gia vị đơn giản, dụng cụ nhà bếp thì đã có từ trước, được sắp xếp rất gọn gàng.

Hạ Tinh Trình không có việc gì để làm, bèn đi theo dựa vào tủ bát, nhìn Dương Du Minh thành thạo chuẩn bị bữa sáng.

Dương Du Minh rõ ràng là rất quen với việc này.

Hạ Tinh Trình có rất nhiều điều muốn hỏi Dương Du Minh, nhưng những điều đó ít nhiều gì cũng liên quan đến Viên Thiển, trong đó bao gồm cuộc sống trước kia của Dương Du Minh, lại còn liên quan đến việc hôm qua Viên Thiển tới tìm Dương Du Minh nữa, nên cậu không muốn hỏi, vì cậu không muốn làm Dương Du Minh nghĩ đến Viên Thiển.

Cà chua lột vỏ xong, được cắt thành từng miếng nhỏ.

Dương Du Minh vừa nấu nước luộc mì, vừa dùng chảo chống dính chiên trứng.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên bệ tủ bát, hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Mỗi ngày anh đều nấu cơm cho em ăn hả ?”

Dương Du Minh có lẽ chê Hạ Tinh Trình đang cản đường, bèn lau khô tay đi đến trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, trực tiếp bế cậu lên rồi đặt cậu ngồi vào một góc, ngón tay anh mơn trớn khóe miệng Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em thích ăn gì thì cứ nói với anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dán môi vào sát tai Dương Du Minh, nói: “Muốn ăn anh.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, ngón tay vuốt ve cổ cậu: “Có thể ăn no không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đè giọng xuống thật thấp, cậu nói: “Dùng—— ” nói được một nửa thì dừng lại, cúi đầu nhìn thân dưới của Dương Du Minh, sau đó nói tiếp: “Đút em ăn no.”

Nói xong, Hạ Tinh Trình tự cảm thấy xấu hổ, cậu ôm chặt Dương Du Minh chôn mặt trên cổ anh, tai hơi đỏ lên.

Tiếp đó cậu nghe thấy Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, giọng cười trầm thấp êm tai vang lên bên tai cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy mất hứng, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Anh cười cái gì? Lúc này chẳng nhẽ không phải anh nên mạnh mẽ cầm quần áo em, xé ra, rồi nói : ‘anh thỏa mãn em’ sao ?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Dương Du Minh vẫn không nhạt đi, anh nói: “Nếu đổi lại là anh thì anh sẽ không diễn cảnh này như thế.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh diễn như thế nào?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, trên mặt rõ ràng không có biểu cảm gì, nhưng dục vọng từng chút một thẩm thấu vào ánh mắt anh, tay anh vẫn còn để trên cổ Hạ Tinh Trình, chỉ là động tác vuốt ve dần dần trở nên nặng nề, giống như đang kiềm chế gì đó, anh chầm chậm tới gần cậu, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm nhẹ lên hầu kết cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình đầu tiên là cảm giác được đầu lưỡi nóng ướt, lúc đầu lưỡi anh rời đi, lại trở nên hơi mát lạnh.

Dương Du Minh liếm nhẹ một đường từ hầu kết lên đến bên tai cậu, anh ngậm dái tai cậu, nói: “Nước sôi rồi.” Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đang còn sững sờ, anh bèn rời khỏi cậu đi đến bên bếp tắt lửa đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người một lúc, rồi giơ tay che mặt lại.

Buổi chiều, Hạ Tinh Trình một mình lái xe về nhà dọn đồ đạc.

Thật ra đồ đạc cậu phải dọn cũng không nhiều, đồ dùng hàng ngày bên chỗ Dương Du Minh đều là đồ mới, cậu chỉ cần lấy thêm mấy bộ quần áo là có thể chuyển qua ở.

Về đến nhà việc đầu tiên là cậu gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân, nói mình muốn chuyển tới nhà Dương Du Minh ở.

Hoàng Kế Tân nghe xong lập tức nói: “Cậu ở nhà đợi anh, trước khi anh tới cậu không được đi.”

Cúp điện thoại, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không để trong lòng, cậu cầm vali vào phòng để đồ trải ra, chọn quần áo bỏ vào.

Hoàng Kế Tân không biết đang ở đâu, chưa tới mười phút đã chạy tới nhà Hạ Tinh Trình, khí thế hung hăng, lúc đóng cửa còn làm phát ra âm thanh nặng nề.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xếp bằng trên sàn nhà thu dọn quần áo, bị tiếng đóng cửa dọa hết hồn, bèn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ra ngoài.

Chỉ chốc lát sau Hoàng Kế Tân bèn men theo ánh đèn đi tới phòng để đồ, anh vẫn đang thở hổn hển, tựa ở cửa nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hậm hực nói: “Cậu điên rồi à ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngước lên nhìn anh: “Thái tổng cũng mặc kệ em, nên anh cũng kệ em đi.”

Vẻ mặt Hoàng Kế Tân nghiêm túc, gần như hơi hung dữ: “Thái tổng mặc kệ cậu vì công ty có trên dưới trăm nghệ sĩ, cậu vẫn chưa hot, bỏ đi thì cũng chả sao! Anh quản cậu vì cậu là do một tay anh dẫn dắt, nếu như bỏ cậu, thì mấy năm nay anh vất vả như vậy giờ coi như vứt!”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, cả người mềm nhũn ngồi xuống đất: “Không khoa trương như vậy, sẽ không xuất hiện tình huống đó đâu.”

Tiếng hít thở của Hoàng Kế Tân nặng nề, giống như mệt cũng giống như đang giận, anh nói: “Cậu có biết sao Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển ly hôn không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu nói với giọng điệu không tự tin lắm: “Không phải Viên Thiển đi sai đường, nên khăng khăng đòi ly hôn à ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh tìm người hỏi thăm từ bạn bè của Viên Thiển, về mặt ý nghĩa thì cũng không phải là Viên Thiển đi sai đường, ngược lại nguyên nhân mà bọn họ tuyên bố với bên ngoài là thật, đơn thuần là do tính cách không hợp. Viên Thiển thích đi chơi, cô ấy có rất nhiều bạn bè ở bên ngoài, hay tiệc tùng, thích uống rượu thích náo nhiệt, nhưng Dương Du Minh lại yên tĩnh trầm ổn, phần lớn thời gian anh ta toàn ở nhà chứ không ra khỏi cửa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Hoàng Kế Tân không nói gì.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói tiếp: “Lâu dần, bản thân Viên Thiển thấy không hợp, nên đề nghị ly hôn.” Nói đến đây, anh dừng lại một chút rồi mới nói tiếp: “Có lẽ lòng Viên Thiển dao động rồi cũng nên, rất nhiều chuyện khó mà nói quá rạch ròi, dù thế nào thì cũng là không hợp.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Vậy thì sao? Chị ta muốn ly hôn là tổn thất của chính chị ta.”

“Vậy thì sao?” Hoàng Kế Tân giống như bị tức giận đến bật cười: “Ban đầu là Viên Thiển theo đuổi Dương Du Minh! Cậu nghĩ cậu khác Viên Thiển ở chỗ nào? Đợi cảm xúc mãnh liệt của cậu qua đi, cậu cũng sẽ cảm thấy đoạn tình cảm này không hợp giống như Viên Thiển vậy, Dương Du Minh không hợp với cô ấy, thì cũng không hợp với cậu! Cậu chỉ là nhập vai quá sâu, vì một đoạn tình cảm không nên nảy sinh mà lãng phí thời gian, đồng thời gieo nên mầm họa cho sự nghiệp của mình, cậu đủ rồi đó!”

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình sa sầm lại. Thật ra cậu rất ít khi tức giận vì điều gì đó, những lúc Hoàng Kế Tân tức giận rồi mắng cậu, cậu đều không tranh luận với Hoàng Kế Tân, hai người cũng chưa từng cãi nhau vì chuyện gì cả.

Đây là lần đầu tiên, Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự tức giận.

Hoàng Kế Tân không nói gì nữa, anh chỉ buồn khổ ở trong lòng, hận không thể đánh Hạ Tinh Trình một trận cho cậu tỉnh ra, nhưng anh lo Hạ Tinh Trình dựa vào mặt kiếm cơm, nên chả bao giờ ra tay được.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ dưới đất đứng lên, lặng lẽ đậy nắp vali lại, sau khi kéo phéc mơ tuya thì đỡ vali dựng lên sàn nhà, cậu nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Em đi đây.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu kéo vali đi ngang qua mình định đi ra ngoài, giọng điệu cũng mềm lại: “Tinh Trình, cậu nghĩ thêm đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, cậu đi thẳng đến cửa, lúc mở cửa nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Địa chỉ em sẽ gửi trong wechat cho anh, có việc gì thì gọi cho em, không có việc gì thì đừng liên lạc với em.”

Hoàng Kế Tân thở dài một hơi, hai tay xỏ trong túi quần, bất đắc dĩ nhìn bóng lưng Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi thang máy xuống ga ra, bỏ vali vào cốp xe, sau đó mở cửa ngồi vào ghế lái. Cậu lề mề không khởi động máy, mà một mình ngồi yên tĩnh ở trong xe, tâm trạng không thể nào bình tĩnh lại được.

Cậu biết Hoàng Kế Tân thật sự quan tâm đến mình, cũng biết Hoàng Kế Tân không nói dối về chuyện của Viên Thiển và Dương Du Minh, thật ra cậu cũng không hoàn toàn tức giận với Hoàng Kế Tân, mà chỉ cảm thấy buồn bực chẳng biết phải giải tỏa thế nào mà thôi.

Nhập vai quá sâu.

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình lại nhảy ra bốn chữ này. Nếu như thật sự chỉ là nhập vai quá sâu, vậy cuộc đời cậu sẽ không chỉ có một bộ phim này, sẽ có một ngày cậu thoát vai, thực sự đến ngày đó, tình cảm của Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến cậu nữa, có phải là cậu mới có thể tỉnh táo để xem xét lại đoạn tình cảm này không?

Cậu lấy điện thoại trong túi ra, mở phần mềm tìm kiếm nhập tên Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển. Bãi đậu xe dưới tầng hầm tín hiệu không tốt, lúc trang chủ tìm kiếm vẫn chưa load xong, đèn pha của chiếc xe ở đối diện bỗng dưng sáng lên.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, điện thoại đụng vào vô lăng, rơi xuống rồi trượt xuống dưới ghế. Cậu cúi người xuống tìm, nhưng tạm thời không tìm thấy, cậu sốt ruột từ bỏ ý định, khởi động ô tô lái ra khỏi ga ra.

Ăn tối xong, Dương Du Minh đi rửa chén, Hạ Tinh Trình treo tất cả quần áo của mình lên trong phòng để đồ của Dương Du Minh.

Cậu treo quần áo lên móc, rồi nhét quần áo của mình vào giữa quần áo của Dương Du Minh.

Lúc Dương Du Minh tới, trông cậu rất thờ ơ, nhưng lại cố chấp muốn trộn lẫn quần áo của mình với quần áo của Dương Du Minh.

“Lúc muốn lấy quần áo em không sợ phải tìm ư ?” Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Không sợ, em thích tìm.”

Dương Du Minh đi tới, ngón tay đảo qua một lượt quần áo đang treo trong tủ, anh lấy xuống mấy bộ, rồi nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lấy đồ của em xuống đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khó hiểu nhìn anh, nhưng vẫn nghe lời đem quần áo mới vừa treo lên lấy xuống, nhìn Dương Du Minh đổi móc treo những bộ quần áo này, những cái móc này vừa vặn đều cùng một màu.

Lúc Dương Du Minh giúp cậu treo quần áo lại, anh nói: “Sau này tùy em treo, sẽ không sợ không tìm thấy quần áo của em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng bên cạnh nhìn gò má và đôi mắt dịu dàng của anh, cậu cảm thấy mình vẫn động lòng như lúc trước, cậu nghĩ rõ ràng mình rất thích Dương Du Minh, chỉ cần nhìn thấy anh, những cảm xúc nghi ngờ và bất an kia hình như đều có thể vứt qua một bên.

Cậu giơ tay ôm lấy Dương Du Minh.


	80. Chapter 80

Ngày Hạ Tinh Trình phải quay quảng cáo cho đại ngôn, Hoàng Kế Tân lái xe tới đón cậu.

Hoàng Kế Tân không lên lầu, mà chỉ dừng xe ở ga ra.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa ghế sau ngồi lên xe, trong lòng vẫn cảm thấy hơi không thoải mái, cậu lạnh mặt không nói gì với Hoàng Kế Tân cả.

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu qua gương chiếu hậu, bỗng nhiên anh nói: “Xin lỗi.”

Nghe anh nói xin lỗi một cách nghiêm túc như thế, Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy bối rối, cậu quay đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ xe, nhỏ giọng nói: “Không có gì.” Nghĩ kĩ lại thì Hoàng Kế Tân cũng chẳng làm gì sai cả.

Hoàng Kế Tân vừa xoay vô lăng lái xe ra khỏi ga ra, vừa nói: “Không giận chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc một cái ao phao ngắn, hai tay xỏ trong túi áo, giống như một chú vịt đồ chơi tròn vo đang đặt ở trên kệ, cậu nói: “Có gì mà giận.”

Hoàng Kế Tân mỉm cười: “Vậy thì tốt, cậu xem anh mỗi ngày đều vất vả vì cậu, tóc bạc cũng nhiều thêm mấy sợi rồi này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thế bèn quay qua nhìn tóc Hoàng Kế Tân, phần sau gáy của anh thật sự có thể nhìn thấy mấy sợi tóc bạc, cậu biết Hoàng Kế Tân rất vất vả, debut lâu như vậy rồi, chỉ có hơn một năm nay công việc có chuyển biến tốt Thái Mỹ Đình mới quan tâm đến cậu một chút, những tài nguyên trước đó đều là do Hoàng Kế Tân bôn ba tranh thủ cho cậu. Tình cảm giữa bọn họ, từ lâu đã không chỉ là hợp tác và công việc nữa.

Thế là cậu mềm lòng nói: “Anh vất vả rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân thấy Hạ Tinh Trình không ăn cứng, bèn đổi cách dụ dỗ: “Cậu thấy anh vất vả như thế, nghe anh khuyên vài câu được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết anh lại muốn nói gì, cậu không tình nguyện lắm nhưng vẫn nói: “Anh nói đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu muốn sống chung với Dương Du Minh, anh không khuyên nổi cậu, nhưng cậu phải nhớ không được cùng ra cùng vào với anh ta, cậu ra vào chỗ đó hoặc là anh tới đón cậu bị chụp được, thì chúng ta sẽ nói là nhà cậu mới mua, dù sao thì cũng chẳng có ai có thể điều tra bất động sản của cậu, nhưng nếu cùng ra cùng vào với anh ta bị chụp được thì sẽ rất khó giải thích.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em biết rồi.”

“Hạ Tinh Trình.” Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu qua gương chiếu hậu, giọng trầm xuống: “Không phải là cậu biết rồi, mà cậu phải nghe lọt tai.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn lại anh, lần này im lặng một lát, cậu mới nói: “Được, em hứa với anh.”

Hoàng Kế Tân lại nói: “Còn nữa, trước kia anh nói rồi, không thể để bị bóc ra, ý của anh là không chỉ truyền thông và công chúng, mà gồm cả bạn bè thân thiết của cậu, bạn bè thân thiết của Dương Du Minh nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nhớ tới Trần Hải Lan, cậu nói: “Vâng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân mặc dù đã nghe cậu hứa, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy không yên tâm, anh thở dài nói: “Sự nghiệp của chính cậu, nếu cậu thật sự cảm thấy nó không quan trọng thì anh chẳng miễn cưỡng làm gì, thân là quản lý những gì phải nhắc nhở anh cũng đã nhắc nhở rồi, sau này mà xảy ra chuyện gì thật thì anh cũng chịu, ít nhất cũng sẽ không mắc nợ cậu gì cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ phía sau nhìn gò má buồn bã của anh, rồi lại nhìn mấy sợi tóc bạc của anh, bỗng nhiên sinh ra một chút cảm giác áy náy, cậu nói: “Em đảm bảo! Em xin thề! Được chưa?”

Lúc này Hoàng Kế Tân mới nói: “Được rồi, anh tin cậu.”

Địa điểm quay quảng cáo là một studio ở ngoại ô thành phố, lúc đó hợp đồng ký rất kĩ, hôm nay nhiệm vụ quay chụp rất nặng, chắc phải mất cả ngày.

Sau khi đưa Hạ Tinh Trình đến, Hoàng Kế Tân nói mình có chuyện khác phải rời đi trước một lúc, bảo Hạ Tinh Trình có việc gì thì gọi anh, chiều anh sẽ lái xe tới đón cậu.

Thật ra Hoàng Kế Tân đưa Hạ Tinh Trình tới đó xong còn phải quay lại đón Dương Du Minh, hôm nay nhân lúc Hạ Tinh Trình có nhiệm vụ quay quảng cáo, anh ở giữa truyền lời, giúp Thái Mỹ Đình hẹn Dương Du Minh buổi trưa cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm.

Đây là lần đầu tiên Hoàng Kế Tân ở riêng với Dương Du Minh, từ giây phút Dương Du Minh ngồi vào ghế sau của ô tô, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy rất ngột ngạt.

Thật ra thái độ của Dương Du Minh dành cho Hoàng Kế Tân rất khách sáo, giọng nói lúc nào cũng ôn hòa lịch sự, nhưng lúc hai người ở riêng trong xe, Hoàng Kế Tân sẽ cảm nhận được cảm giác xa cách từ trên người Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh hầu như nói chuyện với anh rất ít.

Còn về cảm giác ngột ngạt, Hoàng Kế Tân thầm nghĩ có lẽ đó là ấn tượng ban đầu Dương Du Minh để lại cho anh, cho đến giờ anh vẫn nhớ rất rõ, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đóng phim cho Dương Du Minh một bạt tai, buổi tối hôm Thái Mỹ Đình đứng ra mời Dương Du Minh ăn cơm, Dương Du Minh cũng như thế này, thái độ ôn hòa lịch sự, nhưng thực chất rất lạnh nhạt và cương quyết.

Hoàng Kế Tân bỗng nhiên cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ, sao Dương Du Minh lại thích Hạ Tinh Trình nhỉ, anh từng đóng phim với rất nhiều diễn viên xinh đẹp và ưu tú, cũng từng bước qua cuộc hôn nhân với một người đẹp hiếm có như Viên Thiển, so ra thì, Hạ Tinh Trình trông không đáng chú ý lắm.

Trên đường đi bị tắc đường, Hoàng Kế Tân dừng xe ở cửa nhà hàng đúng giờ hẹn, lúc anh định xuống xe mở cửa cho Dương Du Minh, trong đầu bỗng nhiên hiện lên một ý nghĩ, anh hỏi: “Anh Minh, giờ anh đóng phim xong cũng sẽ không thoát vai ạ?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn anh, không trả lời câu hỏi này, mà tự mở cửa xuống xe.

Hoàng Kế Tân ném chìa khóa xe cho người phục vụ ở cửa nhà hàng đi đỗ xe, mình thì cùng Dương Du Minh đi vào trong, anh còn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng, thì đã nhìn thấy Thái Mỹ Đình từ trong phòng đích thân ra đón, nên đành thôi.

Lúc Thái Mỹ Đình và Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống trong phòng riêng, Hoàng Kế Tân cũng ở lại.

Anh nhận lấy áo khoác của Dương Du Minh trước nhân viên phục vụ, nghe Dương Du Minh nói cảm ơn mình.

Trên bàn ăn đã đặt hai ly trà thảo mộc tinh xảo, nhưng Thái Mỹ Đình và Dương Du Minh không động đũa, mà đang tán gẫu về sinh hoạt thường ngày.

Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi một bên đương nhiên không dám nói chen vào.

Lúc sau, anh nghe Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Chị nghe nói Tinh Trình chuyển tới chỗ cậu ở, chắc chắn lại mang thêm cho cậu không ít phiền phức đúng không?”

Dương Du Minh chỉ trả lời: “Cũng tàm tạm, em ấy rất biết điều.”

Thái Mỹ Đình gật đầu: “Cậu ấy biết điều, nhưng mà hơi kiêu căng, lúc cha mẹ sinh cậu ấy thì tuổi hơi lớn rồi, bên trên còn có một người anh trai chênh lệch tuổi tác với cậu ấy cũng không nhỏ, là một đứa bé từ nhỏ được cưng chiều mà lớn lên.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Anh trai em ấy lớn hơn em ấy rất nhiều sao?”

Thái Mỹ Đình mỉm cười: “Cậu ấy chưa kể với cậu à?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em chỉ biết em ấy có một người anh trai.”

Thái Mỹ Đình mỉm cười nói: “Lớn hơn cậu ấy mười tuổi, cha mẹ hơn ba mươi tuổi mới sinh cậu ấy.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Thái Mỹ Đình nói tiếp: “Thật ra cậu ấy đơn thuần hơn nhiều so với vẻ ngoài của mình, vào cái giới này cũng coi như là đánh bậy đánh bạ thôi.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên mỉm cười rất nhẹ: “Em biết.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn vào đôi mắt anh, cảm giác như chúng rất bình thản nhưng cũng rất dịu dàng.

“Nên là mọi người đều như vậy,” Thái Mỹ Đình không nhịn được mà châm cho mình một điếu thuốc, để cô có thể đối mặt với Dương Du Minh bằng tâm lý thoải mái hơn: “Cuộc sống quá suôn sẻ, chỉ cần ồn ào là có kẹo ăn, nên chỉ cần muốn thì sẽ tranh giành, bất cứ việc gì cũng không tính đến hậu quả.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cô, lẳng lặng nghe cô nói.

Ngón tay Thái Mỹ Đình kẹp điếu thuốc, đầu lọc kề sát bên môi nhưng không ngậm vào, cô nhếch miệng nói: “Cậu xem, cậu đút kẹo cho cậu ấy ăn rồi.”

Có rất nhiều lời, là Hoàng Kế Tân muốn nói với Dương Du Minh, nhưng lại không thể nói, giờ từ miệng Thái Mỹ Đình nói ra, anh có cảm giác thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Nhưng vào lúc này, điện thoại trên người Hoàng Kế Tân đổ chuông rất không đúng lúc, anh gần như muốn cúp ngay lập tức, nhưng lấy ra lại thấy là Hạ Tinh Trình gọi tới.

Thấy Thái Mỹ Đình và Dương Du Minh đang nhìn mình, anh chỉ có thể nói: “Tinh Trình gọi tới, em hỏi xem cậu ấy có chuyện gì.” Thế là anh vừa nhận điện thoại, vừa đứng lên đi ra khỏi phòng.

Việc quay chụp của Hạ Tinh Trình và bên kia có chút bất đồng vì hợp đồng, gọi Hoàng Kế Tân hiện tại chạy qua một chuyện.

“Giờ ư?” Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cửa phòng đang đóng chặt.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy giọng anh mang theo chút do dự, nên khó hiểu hỏi: “Anh đang làm gì thế?”

Hoàng Kế Tân hết cách, chỉ có thể nói: “Không có gì, anh qua ngay.”

Nói xong, anh cúp điện thoại quay lại trong phòng, đi đến bên cạnh Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Thái tổng, bên Tinh Trình có chút chuyện, giờ em phải tới đó một chuyến.”

Thái Mỹ Đình trả lời: “Cậu đi đi, bên này lát nữa chị sẽ sắp xếp người khác.”

Hoàng Kế Tân gật đầu, chào Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, em đi trước.”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Ừm.”

Hoàng Kế Tân để điện thoại vào lại túi quần, đi đến bên tường lấy áo khoác đang treo trên giá của mình.

Anh nghe Thái Mỹ Đình nói: “Tinh Trình không hiểu chuyện, cậu và tôi đều biết, nhưng chắc cậu phải hiểu rõ kết quả của việc này hơn ai hết, cậu cần gì phải chiều theo cậu ấy như thế? Để cho cậu ấy khóc đủ cũng không ăn được kẹo, cậu ấy sẽ biết buông tay thôi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân vốn lấy áo xong là có thể đi ra ngoài, nhưng anh cố gắng thả chậm động tác, ở trong phòng mặc áo khoác lại, rồi mới từ từ đi tới cửa phòng.

Dương Du Minh vẫn không nói gì, mãi cho đến khi Hoàng Kế Tân mở cửa đi ra ngoài, lúc anh sắp đóng cửa lại, thì nghe thấy giọng nói trầm thấp của Dương Du Minh: “Bởi vì nhìn em ấy khóc em sẽ đau lòng.”

Cửa phòng nhẹ nhàng đóng lại, hoàn toàn ngăn trở âm thanh bên trong, Hoàng Kế Tân vì câu nói cuối cùng của Dương Du Minh mà đứng ngẩn người một lúc lâu, anh hít sâu một hơi, nhấc chân bước về phía trước.


	81. Chapter 81

Hoàng Kế Tân lái xe chạy tới studio, xử lý xong vấn đề của hợp đồng, thì ở lại đó đợi Hạ Tinh Trình quay xong quảng cáo luôn.

Lúc về, Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra Hoàng Kế Tân rất im lặng, cậu khó hiểu hỏi: “Sao giờ anh không nói gì hết?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu qua gương chiếu hậu, nói: “Không có gì muốn nói cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong lòng nghĩ chắc là Hoàng Kế Tân không vui, nên cậu cũng im lặng, cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại.

Buổi tối, Dương Du Minh ngồi trên sô pha trong phòng khách xem kịch bản, trong tay anh cầm một quyển, trên bàn trà ở trước mặt còn đặt thêm ba quyển.

Anh dựa lưng vào sô pha, tư thế rất thả lỏng, hai chân dài duỗi thẳng ra gác lên bàn trà, một tay nâng kịch bản, đầu hơi ngước lên đặt ánh mắt mình vào đó.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng đang xem kịch bản, nhưng cậu lại nằm gối đầu lên đùi Dương Du Minh, hai tay giơ kịch bản của bộ phim《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》, ánh mắt từ từ lướt qua từng dòng thoại do mình tự kí hiệu.

Kịch bản này cậu đã xem qua rất nhiều lần, phần lời thoại của nhân vật Tiền Trình Cẩm cũng dùng bút ký hiệu màu sắc sặc sỡ để phân biệt, mỗi lúc xem kịch bản, cậu đều sẽ chuyển đổi thành hình ảnh ở trong đầu, sau đó sẽ để bản thân mình đắm chìm vào nhân vật, tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt và giọng điệu của Tiền Trình Cẩm ở mỗi một câu thoại trong kịch bản.

Cậu bỗng nghĩ ra gì đó, bèn ngồi dậy quỳ trên sô pha, bảo Dương Du Minh dịch ghế sô pha ba người cuối cùng bên phải vào giữa, sau đó mình nằm sấp trên đùi anh, kịch bản thì đặt trên sô pha, trực tiếp dùng bút ghi chép lên đó.

Dương Du Minh rất phối hợp với cậu, sau khi đổi chỗ ngồi, vốn một tay đang đặt trên đầu Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc này cũng đổi vị trí, đặt trên mông cậu, nhưng tầm mắt vẫn không dời khỏi kịch bản.

Hạ Tinh Trình miệt mài múa bút thành văn, kịch bản kê trên nệm lót sô pha mềm mại, nên chữ viết cứ xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, viết xong xem lại một lần thấy vẫn đọc ra, cậu bèn để bút qua một bên, lúc này mới cảm giác được bàn tay ấm áp của Dương Du Minh đang dán lên mông mình.

“Anh Minh.” Hạ Tinh Trình gọi anh.

Dương Du Minh dựa vào sô pha, giọng điệu lười biếng ‘ừ’ một tiếng.

Hạ Tinh Trình vuốt ve đùi anh một lát, rồi lại gọi: “Anh Minh.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới rủ mắt xuống nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cười nói: “Có phải mông em rất vểnh không?”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy cũng mỉm cười, anh dùng tay nhéo một cái, nói: “Cũng không tệ lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ấm ức: “Chỉ không tệ thôi à?”

Dương Du Minh dùng sức nhéo thêm mấy cái nữa, rồi thành thật nói: “Đây thật sự là cái mông vểnh nhất mà anh từng thấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa thỏa mãn với câu trả lời này, cậu nhỏ giọng lầm bầm: “Không biết anh từng nhìn thấy bao nhiêu cái mông rồi!” Đồng thời giơ tay lấy một quyển kịch bản của Dương Du Minh ở trên bàn trà mở ra xem.

Mấy bộ phim tìm Dương Du Minh, có bộ là phim thương mại được đầu tư lớn, cũng có bộ là phim tình yêu văn nghệ đại chúng, còn có bộ hài kịch đầy tính cá nhân đặc sắc của đạo diễn.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh thích cái nào?”

Dương Du Minh để kịch bản trong tay xuống, suy nghĩ một lát mới trả lời: “Thật ra ngoài kịch bản và đạo diễn, anh còn để ý xem nhân vật có bị trùng lặp hay không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi dậy nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh không muốn liên tục đắp nặn nên những vai diễn giống nhau ở trên màn ảnh, mà muốn thử những vai diễn khác nhau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xếp bằng: “Nên anh mới diễn《Tiệm Viễn》hả?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay sờ mặt cậu: “Dư Hải Dương thật sự là kiểu nhân vật mà trước đây anh không tiếp xúc nhiều.”

Nghe Dương Du Minh nói ra mấy chữ Dư Hải Dương, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi choáng váng.

Dương Du Minh sờ đầu cậu, nói: “Em cũng có thể cố gắng thử những kiểu nhân vật khác nhau, hợp tác với những đạo diễn có phong cách khác nhau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lấy lại tinh thần, cậu nói: “Em xem kịch bản của《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》, cảm thấy câu chuyện này rất thú vị.”

“Đinh Văn Huấn là đạo diễn có năng lực,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Cậu ấy kể chuyện xưa rất giỏi, anh từng xem phim ngắn do cậu ấy làm đạo diễn rồi, tiết tấu câu chuyện được nắm bắt rất chặt chẽ, nên anh cảm thấy đây là một cơ hội tốt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm tay anh, hỏi: “Nếu như em nhập vai rất khó thoát vai được, thì phải làm sao đây?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình một lúc, rồi nói: “Thời gian sẽ giúp em thoát vai được. Thật ra mỗi một diễn viên chỉ cần nghiêm túc với vai diễn của mình, thì không thể tránh khỏi việc quá nhập vai, em phải điều chỉnh cảm xúc của mình, phân biệt rõ hư ảo và hiện thực, quay lại quỹ đạo của cuộc sống.”

Lúc bọn họ vừa quay《Tiệm Viễn》không lâu, đã từng có một đoạn đối thoại liên quan đến diễn xuất, Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình là anh muốn cậu rời khỏi trường quay sống thành Phương Tiệm Viễn, nhưng giờ, Dương Du Minh nói với cậu phải điều chỉnh cảm xúc để phân biệt rõ hư ảo và hiện thực.

Thời gian trôi qua, người cũng sẽ không nhất thành bất biến. (đã hình thành thì không thay đổi)

Hạ Tinh Trình có thể nhớ lại vẻ mặt và giọng điệu lạnh nhạt của Dương Du Minh khi đó, nhưng hiện tại, cho dù vẻ mặt của Dương Du Minh là bình thản, thì cảm xúc trong mắt cũng rất dịu dàng.

Cậu hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Nếu em không làm được thì sao?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Vậy thì em không thích hợp với cái nghề diễn viên này.” Anh dừng lại một lát, rồi nói tiếp: “Có lẽ em cũng có thể đóng phim thần tượng đến năm bốn mươi tuổi.”

Nếu như diễn mỗi bộ phim phải sống bằng thân phận của vai diễn một lần, trải nghiệm mừng giận buồn vui của người đó, chịu đựng bi thương và đau khổ của người đó, yêu nhiều người cũng hận rất nhiều người, thì tiếp tục bước trên con đường này cũng sẽ có ngày sụp đổ.

Khả năng đồng cảm mạnh mẽ là con dao hai lưỡi, nó có thể giúp diễn viên trải nghiệm được cảm xúc của nhân vật, nhưng cũng sẽ giày vò diễn viên khó mà thoát ra được.

Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên hơi sợ hãi.

Lúc này, điện thoại đặt trên bàn trà của Dương Du Minh chợt đổ chuông.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng quay đầu qua xem, cậu thấy là một tin nhắn wechat, người gửi wechat là Viên Thiển, nội dung cậu không đọc được.

Dương Du Minh cầm điện thoại lên, chẳng chút che giấu mà mở khóa màn hình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố kiềm chế không xích lại gần để xem.

Dương Du Minh mở wechat ra, rồi nhanh chóng trả lời, lúc để điện thoại xuống anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Viên Thiển muốn hẹn gặp anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh đi không?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Nếu cô ấy đã có việc, thì anh phải nói chuyện trực tiếp với cô ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Em muốn đi cùng anh không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu ngẩng đầu lên hỏi: “Có được không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Đương nhiên là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gần như buột miệng nói: “Em muốn đi!” Nhưng rất nhanh lại nghĩ tới chuyện khác, cậu do dự hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Cô —— Viên biết quan hệ của chúng ta không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không biết, bên cạnh anh chỉ có Lý Vân, Lý Vân sẽ không nói với cô ấy đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ tới lời hứa của mình với Hoàng Kế Tân, cậu do dự một lát rồi nói: “Thôi em không đi đâu.”

Nếu như cậu đi gặp Viên Thiển với Dương Du Minh, Viên Thiển chắc chắn sẽ biết quan hệ của bọn họ.

Dương Du Minh hơi trầm mặc, rồi trả lời: “Ừm.”

“Em tin anh,” Hạ Tinh Trình ôm Dương Du Minh, cậu hôn lên mặt anh, nói xong lại dỗ dành anh: “Là do chị ta không cần anh nữa, anh là của em rồi.”

Dương Du Minh khẽ mỉm cười vỗ mặt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói thì nói thế, nhưng trong lòng vẫn cảm thấy bất an, vẫn do dự xem có nên đi gặp Viên Thiển với Dương Du Minh hay không.

Kết quả hai ngày sau, Hoàng Kế Tân thông báo cậu phải đi vùng khác quay show thực tế, thời gian không dài, chỉ hai ngày một đêm mà thôi, nhưng lúc cậu về, Dương Du Minh đã đi gặp Viên Thiển rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình muốn hỏi Viên Thiển nói gì với Dương Du Minh, nhưng Dương Du Minh không muốn nhắc đến, anh chỉ nói với cậu: “Sau này anh sẽ không đi gặp cô ấy một mình nữa.”

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình vừa về nhà, cậu ở trong phòng vệ sinh dùng khăn lông ướt lau mặt, lúc này hai gò má vẫn còn đỏ, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh bưng đồ ăn ra khỏi bếp, sau đó giúp cậu kéo ghế ra, rồi nói với cậu: “Ăn cơm thôi.”

Cậu đi tới ngồi xuống, thấy Dương Du Minh không muốn nhắc đến Viên Thiển nữa, dù cho trong lòng có tò mò, cậu cũng không dám hỏi tới.


	82. Chapter 82

Sắp tới năm mới, trước tết Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được điện thoại của mẹ hỏi cậu bao giờ về nhà. Mấy năm nay ra ngoài làm việc, không phải tết năm nào cậu cũng được về nhà, nhưng chỉ cần có thời gian, cậu vẫn muốn về quê ăn tết cùng cha mẹ và anh hai.

Năm nay thì hơi đặc biệt, cậu vừa muốn về nhà, vừa muốn ăn tết cùng Dương Du Minh.

Sau khi kết thúc cuộc gọi với mẹ, Hạ Tinh Trình tới phòng chiếu phim tìm Dương Du Minh đang xem phim điện ảnh, cậu đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh anh, hỏi: “Anh Minh, tết anh có kế hoạch gì chưa?”

Trên màn hình đang chiếu một bộ phim nước ngoài, Dương Du Minh cầm điều khiển từ xa ấn tạm dừng, rồi mới nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chưa có kế hoạch gì cả.”

Cha mẹ Dương Du Minh đã mất, cha thì bị bệnh mất lúc anh còn học tiểu học, mẹ cũng bị bệnh mất năm anh vừa đi làm. Quê anh ở phía Nam vẫn còn giữ một căn nhà cũ, ở quê vẫn còn một vài người thân, thỉnh thoảng anh cũng sẽ về thăm, nhưng không phải tết năm nào cũng đi.

Tết hai năm trước, bên cạnh Dương Du Minh vẫn có Viên Thiển, nếu như năm nay Hạ Tinh Trình về quê, cũng chỉ còn lại một mình anh.

Gian phòng này diện tích không lớn, tường xung quanh đều làm cách âm, nên cực kỳ yên tĩnh, lúc này không bật đèn, chỉ có ánh sáng hắt ra từ màn hình chiếu, vừa vặn hắt lên mặt Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em định về nhà à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Ừm.”

Dương Du Minh gập chân gác lên sô pha, hơi nghiêng người dựa vào lưng ghế, anh nói: “Tết thì nên về cùng người thân chứ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên gãi tóc, làm mái tóc trông rất lộn xộn, tiếp đó cậu dùng đầu đụng vào ngực Dương Du Minh, đụng đến mức trán mình cũng đau luôn, mặt cậu dán sát vào ngực ngước lên nhìn anh, nói: “Anh…” Cậu nói được một chữ, nhưng mấy chữ phía sau vụng về dính trong cổ họng không nói thành lời, nghe như mấy tiếng ừm ừm hửm hửm.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên xoa phần tóc ở sau đầu cậu, anh cúi đầu nhìn cậu, nói: “Có gì thì nói cho rõ ràng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lấy can đảm, nói: “Tết anh về nhà cùng em được không?”

Dương Du Minh đang xoa đầu cậu thì dừng lại, anh nhìn cậu một lát, hỏi: “Anh lấy danh nghĩa gì để về nhà cùng em đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đã chuẩn bị tinh thần bị từ chối, lúc này nghe thấy Dương Du Minh không từ chối mình ngay, cậu bèn lập tức từ trước ngực anh ngồi ngay ngắn lại, quay mặt về phía anh nói: “Bạn bè! Nghỉ hè đại học em từng dẫn bạn về nhà chơi rồi, cha mẹ em đều rất nhiệt tình, anh đừng lo.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Em nghĩ bây giờ có thích hợp không? Đây không phải là nghỉ hè, mà là ăn tết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói chẳng chút nghĩ ngợi: “Sao lại không thích hợp? Nếu như mẹ em biết Dương Du Minh định về nhà ăn tết cùng em, có lẽ bà sẽ phát điên luôn đó.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy thế thì mỉm cười: “Sao thế? Mẹ em thích anh lắm à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Đương nhiên rồi! Đến lúc đó có lẽ mẹ em sẽ hận không thể chụp chung với anh một bức ảnh rồi treo lên phòng khách luôn đó.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Vậy thì đúng là vinh hạnh cho anh quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe anh nói một lúc lâu nhưng không đồng ý về, bèn dè dặt hỏi lại lần nữa: “Về không?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Để anh suy nghĩ đã.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn nhớ nhung đến kết quả mà Dương Du Minh suy nghĩ.

Ngày đó cậu ngủ thẳng một giấc đến nửa đêm, lúc mơ màng trở mình bỗng nhiên nhớ tới chuyện này, toàn thân lập tức tỉnh táo lại. Cậu ở trong bóng tối dán sát lại Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nhắm mắt, hô hấp rất vững vàng, Hạ Tinh Trình không biết anh có đang ngủ hay không, bèn ghé sát vào tai anh nhỏ giọng gọi: “Anh Minh.”

Rồi cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mở mắt ra.

Dương Du Minh nằm thẳng người, không nhúc nhích, chỉ mở mắt ra nhìn cậu, lông mày hơi nhíu lại, hỏi: “Mấy giờ rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không biết.”

Dương Du Minh trở mình tìm điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhân lúc anh đè sáng màn hình cũng liếc nhìn, phát hiện vẫn chưa tới 6h.

Dương Du Minh hình như vẫn chưa tỉnh táo lắm, giọng nói trầm thấp hơi khàn khàn phát ra từ cổ họng: “Không ngủ được à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn cũng tỉnh rồi, nghe anh nói vậy thì lại giống như bị mê hoặc, cậu nói: “Đừng ngủ nữa, mình làm được không?”

Dương Du Minh đang mơ màng buồn ngủ, ngáp được một nửa nghe cậu nói thế nhất thời bật cười thành tiếng.

Hạ Tinh Trình vén chăn lên chui vào, một lát sau đã vùi đầu vào giữa hai chân anh.

Dương Du Minh vô thức ngẩng đầu lên, anh nhắm mắt lại, vẫn chưa thoát khỏi cơn buồn ngủ, nhưng hơi thở rất thoải mái, hầu kết nhô ra trượt lên trượt xuống.

Sau đó, anh ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, nằm nghiêng ở trên giường tiến vào từ phía sau, anh ghé vào tai cậu hỏi: “Muốn anh về nhà cùng em vậy luôn à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt lại, trong miệng khẽ rên rỉ, giọng nói ngắt quãng: “Em muốn, muốn ngày cuối cùng của năm nay có thể ở bên cạnh anh, ngày đầu tiên của năm sau cũng… cũng ở bên cạnh anh.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay nắm mặt cậu qua, đặt một nụ hôn thật sâu lên môi cậu, tiếp đó dùng chất giọng khàn khàn nói: “Anh cùng em về nhà.”

Lúc sau Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ đến trưa mới rời giường, cậu gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân, bảo Hoàng Kế Tân đặt giùm cậu hai vé máy bay, Dương Du Minh muốn cùng cậu về nhà ăn tết.

Hoàng Kế Tân không phản đối, cực kỳ nhanh nhẹn đặt xong hai tấm vé máy bay cho hai người họ.

Nhưng lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được thông tin chuyến bay, mới phát hiện Hoàng Kế Tân đặt cho bọn họ hai tấm vé máy bay cùng giờ cùng ngày nhưng lại khác chuyến bay.

Hoàng Kế Tân im lặng dùng hành động bày tỏ sự kháng nghị của mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại gọi điện về nhà, nói cậu muốn dẫn bạn về nhà ăn tết.

Phản ứng đầu tiên của mẹ Hạ là cậu muốn dẫn bạn gái về.

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong điện thoại nói: “Không phải bạn gái, nhưng là một người bạn rất quan trọng, mẹ nhớ chuẩn bị tiếp đón cho chu đáo nha.”

Mẹ Hạ nghe nói không phải bạn gái, âm điệu lập tức giảm xuống một nửa: “Bạn gì mà ghê thế? Còn phải chuẩn bị tiếp đón chu đáo nữa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhấn mạnh với bà: “Ghê gớm lắm đó! Mẹ gặp anh ấy sẽ biết.”

Lúc về, hai người tự tới sân bay, bên cạnh không dẫn theo trợ lý, chỉ một mình đi máy bay.

Máy bay của Hạ Tinh Trình tới trước, cậu đeo khẩu trang và mũ, che mình lại rất kín, một mình đẩy hành lý đến lối ra, dọc đường thỉnh thoảng sẽ bắt gặp ánh mắt của những người xung quanh, nhưng không ai tiến lên bắt chuyện với cậu.

Đến lối ra, Hạ Tinh Trình xa xa nhìn thấy một bóng dáng cao lớn quen thuộc đang đứng trong góc, cậu sợ làm mọi người chú ý, nên kiềm chế lại tâm trạng hưng phấn của mình, lúc đi thẳng đến trước mặt người đó, mới thấp giọng gọi: “Anh hai!”

Người đàn ông cao lớn nhìn cậu, sau đó giơ tay ôm cậu, tay vỗ vỗ lên lưng cậu.

Anh hai của Hạ Tinh Trình lớn hơn cậu mười tuổi, tên là Hạ Diệp. Tên của anh được đặt rất đơn giản, vì cha họ Hạ, mẹ họ Diệp, đến lúc sinh đứa thứ hai, không thể nào đặt cái tên tương tự được, nên mới có Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Diệp mặc một cái áo len màu đen, bên ngoài khoác một cái áo phao nhiều nếp nhăn, tóc cắt rất ngắn, trông rất cẩu thả lôi thôi lếch thếch. Nhưng mặt anh giống Hạ Tinh Trình đến bảy tám phần, ngũ quan so với Hạ Tinh Trình còn khỏe mạnh hơn một chút, nên toàn thân vừa rắn rỏi vừa anh tuấn.

Hai anh em bọn họ cũng đã một năm không gặp nhau, Hạ Diệp nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình thật kỹ, sau đó lại hỏi: “Bạn em đâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ảnh vẫn chưa tới, chắc là trễ nửa tiếng.”

Hạ Diệp nhìn lối ra, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại kéo anh đi ra ngoài, nói: “Lát nữa ảnh đi lối VIP, tụi mình lái xe tới bãi đậu xe VIP đi, ảnh ra thì trực tiếp lên xe luôn.”

“Em mời ai về vậy?” Hạ Diệp nhíu mày: “Đại minh tinh? Nổi tiếng hơn cả em?” Từ trước đến giờ anh không chú ý đến showbiz lắm, toàn bộ người nổi tiếng trong mắt anh chỉ có thể chia làm hai loại, nổi tiếng hơn em trai anh và không nổi tiếng bằng em trai anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa kéo anh đi ra ngoài vừa nói: “Nổi tiếng hơn em nhiều, anh khách sáo với ảnh một chút, không được mất lịch sự.”

Hạ Diệp hơi mất hứng.

Anh học không giỏi, chưa tốt nghiệp cấp ba đã bị người nhà đưa đi lính, xuất ngũ về thì bận kinh doanh, Hạ Tinh Trình thỉnh thoảng sẽ bảo anh đừng quá thô lỗ, đối với chuyện này từ trước đến giờ Hạ Diệp luôn không vui. Nhưng em trai là em trai bảo bối của anh, có giận thì cũng chỉ im lặng hờn dỗi mà thôi, hai phút sau đã tan thành mây khói.

Từ đại sảnh lối ra đi thẳng đến bãi đậu xe, Hạ Diệp bỏ va li của Hạ Tinh Trình vào cốp sau xe BMW, sau đó nói đừng vội, anh phải hút một điếu trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình giục anh: “Anh nhanh lên chút coi, anh Minh sắp đến rồi.”

Hạ Diệp cố ý thả chậm tốc độ, anh nói: “Đại minh tinh ghê gớm lắm à, đợi một lát cũng không chết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức trừng anh.


	83. Chapter 83

Hạ Tinh Trình giục Hạ Diệp nhanh lên một chút, kết quả Hạ Diệp vội vàng hút hết một điếu thuốc rồi mới mở cửa lên xe, anh chạy về hướng khu đậu xe VIP của sân bay.

Anh vừa lái xe vừa phàn nàn.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Cha mẹ có khỏe không anh?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Khỏe cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại hỏi: “Chị dâu thì sao? Đã nghỉ chưa?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Cô ấy nghỉ đâu mà nghỉ! Năm nào cũng đến ngày cuối cùng mới nghỉ. Đã sớm bảo cô ấy từ chức, về nhà chăm con chăm cha mẹ đi, mà cổ không nghe.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Lời này anh nói trước mặt em thì được, đừng để chị dâu nghe được, em sợ chị ấy đánh anh.”

“Cổ đánh anh hay anh đánh cổ?” Hạ Diệp ấm ức giễu cợt.

Khu đỗ xe VIP diện tích rất lớn, lúc còn ở lối vào Hạ Tinh Trình đã nhìn thấy xa xa có một người đang đứng ở lối ra của sân bay.

Cậu vội vàng nói: “Ảnh ra rồi kia! Anh nhanh lên chút coi!”

Hạ Diệp quát cậu: “Ra thì sao? Đợi một lát cũng không được à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng quát lại: “Ảnh lạnh đó! Bị cảm thì sao?”

Hạ Diệp nhìn qua bên đó, có thể thấy rõ là một người đàn ông, mặc một cái áo bành tô dài quá gối, dáng người rất cao, trông dáng người cũng rất đẹp, đang thả lỏng đứng ở cửa lối ra.

Lúc tới gần thêm chút nữa, Hạ Diệp nhìn thấy trên mặt anh có đeo một cặp kính, gần như che hết nửa khuôn mặt, đường cằm lộ ra bên ngoài vừa tinh tế vừa thanh thoát. Lúc xe bọn họ đến gần, người đàn ông đó lấy cặp kính trên mặt xuống, phía dưới mắt kính là một đôi mắt rất đẹp, ngoại hình nam tính cực kỳ xuất sắc, hơn nữa Hạ Diệp còn cảm thấy rất quen.

Lúc anh dừng hẳn xe, Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã mở cửa xuống xe, anh nghe Hạ Tinh Trình gọi: “Anh Minh!”

Trong đầu Hạ Diệp lập tức nhảy ra một cái tên: Dương Du Minh! Anh vốn đã mở cửa ra, đặt một chân xuống đất, nhưng cơ thể lại dừng lại cạnh cửa, anh hơi há hốc mồm, bởi vì loại người hoàn toàn không chú ý đến showbiz như anh, cũng biết Dương Du Minh là một đại minh tinh hàng thật giá thật.

Phía sau Dương Du Minh còn có cả nhân viên ở sân bay.

Hạ Tinh Trình gần như sắp nhào tới, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ đứng trước mặt Dương Du Minh, đôi mắt cậu rạng rỡ nhìn anh: “Anh lạnh không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Không lạnh.”

Lúc này Hạ Diệp mới đi tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình giới thiệu với Dương Du Minh: “Đây là anh hai em, ảnh tên Hạ Diệp, đặc biệt tới đón tụi mình.” Sau đó lại nói với Hạ Diệp: “Đây là Dương Du Minh, là anh Minh của em.”

Dương Du Minh duỗi một tay về phía Hạ Diệp: “Xin chào.”

Hạ Diệp vội vã giơ tay ra bắt tay anh, nhất thời không biết nói gì, chỉ nói: “Tôi là anh hai của Tinh Trình.”

Nghe Hạ Diệp nói vậy, Dương Du Minh cũng bổ sung một câu: “Tôi là bạn của Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Diệp vẫn hơi sửng sốt, anh tưởng bạn của Hạ Tinh Trình chắc cũng là một thanh niên hơn hai mươi tuổi, nhưng giờ đối mặt với Dương Du Minh, thái độ vốn đã chuẩn bị sẵn lại không phù hợp, anh không nghĩ ra phải nói gì, nên chỉ có thể nói: “Lên xe trước đi, ở sân bay về nhà cũng phải mất hơn một tiếng nữa, người trong nhà đang đợi để cùng nhau ăn một bữa cơm.”

Nhân viên đi cùng giúp Dương Du Minh đỡ hành lý lên xe, sau đó cung kính giúp bọn họ kéo cửa xe lại.

Hạ Diệp ngồi lại ghế lái, anh nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh vào chỗ ngồi phía sau xe, rồi Hạ Tinh Trình cũng ngồi ở sau đó luôn. Anh không nhịn được quay đầu lại trừng Hạ Tinh Trình, trong lòng cực kỳ không thoải mái.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn không chú ý đến anh, chỉ giơ tay nhận lấy áo khoác mà Dương Du Minh cởi ra, nói: “Anh đợi lâu chưa?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không lâu, cũng vừa mới tới thôi.”

Cửa xe nhẹ nhàng đóng lại, Dương Du Minh gật đầu cảm ơn với nhân viên bên ngoài cửa xe.

Hạ Diệp khởi động ô tô, quay đầu xe chạy ra ngoài.

Thành phố Hạ Tinh Trình sống từ nhỏ đến lớn là một thành phố hạng hai của phương Bắc, mấy ngày trước mới đổ một trận tuyết, lái xe ra khỏi sân bay, vẫn có thể nhìn thấy một lớp tuyết mỏng phủ lên nóc của mấy ngôi nhà dọc hai bên đường.

Không khí đương nhiên là lạnh thấu xương, nhưng điều hòa trong khoang xe rất ấm áp, chẳng bao lâu sau đã nhìn thấy trên cửa kính kết một tầng hơi nước.

Hạ Diệp mở cần gạt nước, sau đó nhìn vào gương chiếu hậu, vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh. Anh vừa lái xe, vừa hỏi: “Dương tiên sinh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Qua tết là 38 rồi.”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Tôi qua tết là 35.” Thường ngày anh hứng gió phơi sương chưa bao giờ để ý đến việc bảo dưỡng, nếu như chỉ nhìn mặt thì trông còn lớn hơn Dương Du Minh hai ba tuổi, anh nhất thời không nhịn được lại nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu.

Nếu như không phải hơn mười năm trước đã nghe đến tên Dương Du Minh, có lẽ Hạ Diệp sẽ tưởng anh vừa mới 30 tuổi.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nếu không ngại, có thể gọi tôi là anh Minh giống Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Diệp vội vàng nói: “Ngại gì chứ! Chỉ sợ đại minh tinh như anh ghét bỏ tụi em ——”

“Anh!” Anh còn chưa dứt lời, Hạ Tinh Trình đã từ ghế sau quát lên một tiếng, ngắt lời anh.

Hạ Diệp không nói gì nữa.

Ô tô vững vàng chạy trên đường cao tốc, có lẽ là sắp năm mới, nên xe trên đường cao tốc cũng không nhiều lắm. Hai bên đường là cánh đồng bát ngát, màu sắc chủ đạo là một màu vàng hơi thê lương xen lẫn với màu tuyết trắng ngày đông, phong cảnh từ phía trước cửa sổ xe rơi vào tầm mắt, rồi nhanh chóng biến mất từ phía sau xe.

Trong không gian chật hẹp này, Hạ Tinh Trình không tiện nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh, mỗi một câu cậu có thể nghĩ đến đều có vẻ quá thân mật, nên cậu bèn ngồi im lặng, thỉnh thoảng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, thỉnh thoảng quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cũng ngồi im không nói gì, chú ý thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang nhìn mình, anh cũng sẽ quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, không có quá nhiều biểu cảm, chỉ là lông mi hơi rung động, ánh mắt cũng trở nên dịu dàng.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nhớ lại cuộc trò chuyện ban nãy của Hạ Diệp và Dương Du Minh, hóa ra sang năm Dương Du Minh đã 38 tuổi rồi, khoảng hai năm nữa Dương Du Minh cũng đã 40.

Cậu bỗng dưng hơi phiền muộn, cảm thấy mình gặp được Dương Du Minh quá muộn màng, có lẽ nếu có thể sớm hơn một chút, năm 18 tuổi debut gặp được Dương Du Minh thì tốt biết bao, cậu sẽ không để Dương Du Minh bị Viên Thiển phí phạm mấy năm.

Sau khi ô tô chạy trên đường cao tốc hơn nửa tiếng, phong cảnh hai bên đường từ từ trở nên náo nhiệt, các tòa nhà cao tầng mọc lên san sát ở vùng ngoại ô, hai bên đường cũng có thể nhìn thấy người đi đường mặc quần áo cực kỳ dày.

Đường phố dần dần bị tắc, Hạ Diệp đành phải giảm tốc độ, anh oán trách một câu: “Đã nói là quay về phải mất hơn một tiếng rồi mà.” Nói xong, anh giẫm phanh xe dừng ở giao lộ chờ đèn đỏ, mở lời hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh quen Tinh Trình như thế nào vậy?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Tụi này cùng đóng chung một bộ phim.”

Hạ Diệp hỏi: “Phim gì vậy? Sao Tinh Trình chưa kể với tụi em bao giờ?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, không trả lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nói: “Sao mà em chưa nói với anh được ? Anh không nhớ thì có.” Thật ra cậu đúng là chưa kể với Hạ Diệp, cậu chỉ nói một câu với mẹ lúc gọi điện thoại thôi, nói là quay phim với Dương Du Minh, chứ không nói phim về đề tài gì.

Lúc đó mẹ Hạ mừng rỡ nói: “Ái chà! Dương Du Minh kìa! Ái chà!”

Lúc này Hạ Diệp sửng sốt, anh không biết có phải mình quên thật hay không, nên lại hỏi: “Vậy bao giờ thì phim chiếu ? Đến lúc đó anh sẽ ra rạp xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Còn sớm lắm, đến lúc đó em sẽ báo cho anh biết.”

Khả năng rất lớn là《Tiệm Viễn》không chiếu ở trong nước, nhưng vẫn có thể thông qua internet hoặc là những con đường khác để xem bộ phim này, đến lúc đó Hạ Diệp chắc chắn sẽ tìm để xem, nhưng giờ Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không muốn giải thích nhiều với Hạ Diệp.

Một lát sau, trời tối dần.

Hạ Diệp lái xe vào một khu biệt thự xa hoa của trung tâm thành phố, ô tô im lặng chuyển động trong tiểu khu, sau đó từ từ giảm tốc độ, cuối cùng dừng lại trước một căn biệt thự.

Biệt thự này do Hạ Tinh Trình và Hạ Diệp mua vào năm thứ hai cậu đi làm, khi đó việc kinh doanh mấy năm nay của Hạ Diệp cũng bắt đầu khởi sắc.

Giờ Hạ Tinh Trình không thường xuyên về nhà, trong căn biệt thự này chỉ có cha mẹ cậu, còn có cả Hạ Diệp và vợ anh, cùng hai đứa con trai sinh đôi nữa.

Xe vừa dừng hẳn, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh mở cửa từ hai bên xuống xe, cánh cửa phía trên những bậc thang nhỏ trước nhà mở ra, cha Hạ đứng ở cửa nhìn ra, hỏi: “Về rồi đó hả?”

Hạ Diệp xuống xe, đi ra phía sau mở cốp xe lấy hành lý giúp bọn họ, đồng thời trả lời: “Về rồi!”

Bên ngoài chỉ có một cái đèn đường không sáng lắm, cha Hạ lờ mờ nhìn thấy ba bóng người cao gầy, nhưng không nhìn rõ là ai, ông quay đầu vào bên trong gọi: “Tinh Trình về rồi này.”

Một lát sau, mẹ Hạ vừa dùng tạp dề chùi tay vừa vội vàng đi ra cửa xem, đầu tiên bà nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, nhất thời xúc động gọi: “Tinh Trình!” Sau đó lại chú ý bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình có thêm một người đàn ông.

Lúc đó Dương Du Minh đang giơ tay nhận lấy hành lý Hạ Diệp lấy ra từ cốp xe, anh đưa va li của Hạ Tinh Trình qua trước, rồi lại nhận lấy va li của mình, anh nói với Hạ Diệp: “Cảm ơn.”

Hạ Diệp đóng cốp xe lại, vỗ vỗ tay nói: “Khách sáo gì chứ.”

Dương Du Minh mới nhấc va li đi theo Hạ Tinh Trình tới cửa nhà.

Lúc tới trước cửa, mẹ Hạ thấy rõ mặt anh, nhất thời mở to hai mắt, cũng há to miệng, sau đó bà giơ tay lên che miệng, muốn hét lên nhưng lại chẳng phát ra âm thanh.

Dương Du Minh hơi cúi người, khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Chào bác trai bác gái.”

Cha Hạ thật sự không biết Dương Du Minh, ông lo lắng nhìn mẹ Hạ, không kịp đáp lại Dương Du Minh, mà nắm chặt vai bạn già: “Sao vậy? Này! Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngược lại biết mẹ mình bị sao, cậu đi tới ôm bà, nói: “Mẹ, hai người đừng chắn ở cửa nữa, để anh Minh vào trước đã.”

Trên mặt Dương Du Minh vẫn mang theo nụ cười, anh nhấc vali đi vào nhà.

Từ trong phòng ăn có một người phụ nữ tóc ngắn khoảng ba mươi tuổi đi ra, vừa nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đầu tiên là sửng sốt một chút, sau đó thật sự hét lên: “Á ——! Đây là Dương Du Minh ư?”

Mẹ Hạ đi phía sau Dương Du Minh, dùng sức gật đầu với con dâu, kích động đến mức khóe mắt mang theo chút thủy quang.

Hạ Diệp đi ở cuối cùng, sau khi vào nhà thì giơ tay đóng cửa lại, anh lạnh mặt nói: “Điên hết rồi à.”


	84. Chapter 84

Chị dâu của Hạ Tinh Trình tên Phương Dĩnh, dáng người gầy gầy nhỏ nhắn, ngoại hình không phải là kiểu quá xinh đẹp, nhưng rất anh khí.

Còn cha mẹ của Hạ Tinh Trình, cha Hạ gần 60 tuổi nhưng thân hình vẫn rất cao lớn, ngoại hình của mẹ Hạ thì lại dịu dàng thanh tú xinh đẹp, chẳng hề bị tuổi tác che lấp đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình còn có hai đứa cháu sinh đôi xinh xắn, nhũ danh là Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông, năm nay mới 5 tuổi, đang là độ tuổi rất nghịch ngợm.

Dương Du Minh ở phòng khách mở vali hành lý ra, đưa quà mang đến cho người nhà của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Tiếp đó cha Hạ mời anh vào phòng ăn ngồi xuống, người trong nhà cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Toàn bộ tầng lầu đèn đuốc sáng choang, hương thơm của thức ăn dập dìu trong căn phòng ấm áp, Đinh Đinh lái một chiếc xe ô tô nhỏ loanh quanh trong phòng, Đông Đông thì rất tò mò về Dương Du Minh, nó chen vào chân của người lớn, kéo quần Dương Du Minh, ngẩng đầu hỏi anh: “Chú là người nổi tiếng ạ?”

Phương Dĩnh cúi xuống bế con trai lên, xoay người nhét cho Hạ Diệp, nói: “Dẫn con trai anh đi chỗ khác đi, đừng để nó gây rối.”

Lúc đó Hạ Diệp đang cởi áo khoác, anh bất đắc dĩ dừng lại bế Đông Đông, trong lòng kìm nén một bụng hỏa.

Ồn ào một lúc lâu, người một nhà cuối cùng cũng ngồi xuống, Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống giữa cha Hạ và Hạ Tinh Trình, Phương Dĩnh giúp mẹ Hạ vào phòng bếp bưng thức ăn vẫn còn nóng lên bàn, Hạ Diệp tới tủ lạnh lấy một chai rượu trắng, để lên bàn, nói: “Hôm nay uống chai rượu trắng này nhé, anh Minh không có vấn đề gì chứ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười trả lời anh: “Không thành vấn đề.”

Anh vừa nói xong, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn cảm giác được có người chen vào giữa cậu và Dương Du Minh, bèn quay đầu lại, thì nhìn thấy vẫn là Đông Đông, Đông Đông cố gắng chui vào, kéo vạt áo Dương Du Minh, tò mò nhìn anh: “Chú là người nổi tiếng ạ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không giỏi đối phó với trẻ con, cậu cúi xuống nói với Đông Đông: “Tự đi chơi đi.”

Phương Dĩnh vừa vặn để bát canh xuống, xoay người lại bế Đông Đông đi chỗ khác.

Đợi tất cả mọi người ngồi xuống, Hạ Diệp cũng rót cho mỗi người một ly rượu thật đầy, cả nhà cùng nâng ly chào đón khách tới chơi.

Phương Dĩnh xếp cho hai đứa con trai ngồi hai bên mình, cô cầm điện thoại hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Em có thể chụp ảnh đăng lên vòng bạn bè không?”

Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa trả lời, Hạ Tinh Trình đã vội vàng ngăn cản cô: “Không được đâu.”

Phương Dĩnh tỏ ra hơi tiếc nuối.

Dương Du Minh nói với cô: “Giờ không thích hợp lắm, đợi hết tết rồi đăng lên cũng được.”

Lúc đó Dương Du Minh đã đi rồi, một bức ảnh trong vòng bạn bè nho nhỏ cũng không ảnh hưởng lớn lắm.

Phương Dĩnh lập tức vui vẻ gật đầu.

Mẹ Hạ nói: “Dì cũng đăng được không?”

Hạ Diệp ‘chậc’ một tiếng: “Mẹ, mẹ già đầu rồi còn hóng hớt gì chứ?”

Mẹ Hạ chưa trả lời, Hạ Tinh Trình đã nói trước: “Già đầu gì chứ, anh có biết nói chuyện không vậy, mẹ em cho dù bao nhiêu tuổi thì cũng là thiếu nữ xinh đẹp.”

Mẹ Hạ cười nói: “Nói vớ vẩn.” Nhưng nét mặt lại rất hạnh phúc.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Phương Dĩnh, khó hiểu nói: “Mẹ em thì không nói, chị dâu, em nhớ chị không theo đuổi thần tượng mà?”

Phương Dĩnh đang bóc vỏ tôm cho con trai, ban nãy cô đút cho Đinh Đinh rồi, con này đến lượt đút cho Đông Đông, nghe Hạ Tinh Trình nói thế, cô bèn trả lời: “Chị không theo đuổi thần tượng, nhưng chị theo đuổi trai đẹp!” Cô nói xong, tiện tay đút tôm cho Đinh Đinh.

Đông Đông cũng đã há miệng ra, lúc này lặng lẽ ngậm lại, liếc nhìn mẹ nó.

Đinh Đinh vừa nuốt con tôm ban nãy xuống, lại bắt đầu nhai, còn phiền muộn thở dài một hơi.

Phương Dĩnh mỉm cười đắc ý.

Hạ Diệp ‘hừ’ một tiếng, anh giơ tay chỉ Phương Dĩnh nói: “Sao em lại nông cạn vậy?”

Phương Dĩnh nói không chút nghĩ ngợi: “Nếu như em không nông cạn, sao lại lấy anh được?”

Năm đó lúc hẹn hò với Hạ Diệp cô đang học nghiên cứu sinh, nhưng Hạ Diệp còn chưa tốt nghiệp cấp ba. Cha mẹ Phương Dĩnh đều là giáo viên, cật lực phản đối chuyện cô ở bên Hạ Diệp, nhưng bản thân Phương Dĩnh lại rất kiên trì, tốt nghiệp nghiên cứu sinh đầu tiên là thi công chức, sau đó liền kết hôn mang thai sinh con luôn. Lúc đó cô cũng chỉ là thấy Hạ Diệp đẹp trai mà thôi.

Hạ Diệp lập tức bị cô chặn họng không biết phải nói gì nữa.

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy thế bèn mỉm cười, anh bưng ly rượu lên, chúc rượu cha Hạ và mẹ Hạ, tiếp đó chúc rượu vợ chồng Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh. Mặc dù anh ít nói, nhưng cư xử rất lịch sự, nói năng khéo léo, cho dù cha Hạ có nói gì anh cũng đều trả lời rất hay, lúc sau cha Hạ cũng rất cao hứng, nên bất giác uống thêm mấy ly rượu.

Cha Hạ uống rượu, bắt đầu kể cho vị khách duy nhất trong nhà nghe một chút chuyện lúc ông còn trẻ, còn kể chuyện của Hạ Diệp và Hạ Tinh Trình lúc còn bé nữa.

Ông kể lúc mẹ Hạ sinh Hạ Tinh Trình đã hơn ba mươi, mà lúc đó thai nằm ngược còn sinh non, trong nhà đều rất căng thẳng, khó khăn lắm mới sinh ra được, từ nhỏ đã cưng cậu cực kỳ.

Lúc này mẹ Hạ nói: “Cậu không biết đâu, lúc dì có thai Tinh Trình có mơ một giấc mộng, mơ thấy có một con rồng đậu trên nóc nhà dì, có nhiều người chạy tới xem lắm. Sau đó thì phát hiện ra có thai, dì nói chắc chắn là điềm lành, phải sinh đứa nhỏ này ra mới được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe mà luống cuống, cậu nói: “Mẹ đừng kể nữa mà!”

Dương Du Minh lại mỉm cười nói: “Hay mà, anh muốn nghe.”

Mẹ Hạ nghe Dương Du Minh nói cảm thấy hứng thú, bèn dứt khoát đứng dậy, sống động như thật kể lúc còn nhỏ Hạ Tinh Trình thông minh bao nhiêu, đáng yêu như thế nào, còn kể cậu rất có thiên phú diễn kịch, nói đến mức hai bên mặt đều đỏ bừng.

Bản thân Hạ Tinh Trình cũng sắp nghe không nổi nữa, cậu dùng hai tay che mặt lại.

Đông Đông nhân lúc mẹ nó dọn chén bát vào phòng bếp, coi như tìm được cơ hội, lúc này leo lên đùi ông nội nó, kéo tay Dương Du Minh, vừa tò mò vừa nghiêm túc hỏi anh: “Chú là người nổi tiếng ạ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười dịu dàng nói với nó: “Chú không phải.”

Đông Đông ngẩn người, nó nói: “Ồ.”

Dương Du Minh giúp nó sửa lại cổ áo bị lệch, nói: “Chú là diễn viên.”

Đông Đông như hiểu như không gật gật đầu, nó suy nghĩ một lát, rồi ló đầu qua hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chú hai, chú là người nổi tiếng hả?”

Phương Dĩnh vừa vặn từ phòng bếp đi ra nghe được, cô nói với Đông Đông: “Con là cái máy lặp lại hả?”

Đông Đông vẫn chưa hiểu gì, Đinh Đinh ngồi ở cạnh bàn đã lớn tiếng cười, học giọng điệu của mẹ nó gọi Đông Đông: “Em là máy lặp lại hả?” Kết quả vừa gọi một cái thì gọi nguyên cả một buổi tối luôn, làm Phương Dĩnh đau hết cả đầu.

Ồn ào ăn xong một bữa cơm, Phương Dĩnh giúp mẹ Hạ dọn bàn rửa chén, bảo Hạ Diệp giúp Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đem đồ lên phòng.

Trước khi lên lầu, mẹ Hạ kéo Hạ Diệp lại nói gì đó, Hạ Diệp gật đầu, đi tới trực tiếp định xách hai cái vali lên lầu luôn.

Dương Du Minh ngăn anh lại, giơ tay cầm lấy vali của mình nói: “Để tôi đem lên.”

Hôm nay mọi người đều uống không ít, uống hết chai rượu trắng mà Hạ Diệp lấy ra, cha Hạ còn khăng khăng bảo anh khui thêm một chai nữa. Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh không hay uống rượu trắng, nhưng cũng uống cùng cha Hạ rất nhiều.

Sau khi nhận vali của mình, bước chân lên lầu của Dương Du Minh có chút không vững.

Tửu lượng của Hạ Diệp tốt nhất, tay xách cái vali thật lớn đi nhanh lên lầu, chỉ một chốc đã biến mất ở chỗ rẽ cầu thang.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi theo phía sau Dương Du Minh, cậu thấy bước chân của Dương Du Minh không vững lắm, bèn giơ tay nắm lấy cổ tay anh, nói: “Anh Minh, anh say rồi.”

Dương Du Minh dừng bước chân, xoay người lại ghé sát vào tai Hạ Tinh Trình, ngón trỏ đặt lên môi, thấp giọng nói: “Suỵt —— anh không say.”

Gò má và mắt Hạ Tinh Trình đều đỏ lên, ánh mắt mơ màng nhìn anh.

Từ trên tầng hai vang lên tiếng gọi của Hạ Diệp: “Sao còn chưa lên thế?”

Dương Du Minh nhỏ giọng, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đừng nói gì hết.” Sau đó xoay người tiếp tục xách vali của mình đi lên lầu.

Ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình một mạch đuổi theo bóng lưng anh, qua chỗ rẽ cầu thang, thì nhìn thấy Hạ Diệp đang đứng ở tầng hai hút thuốc, anh thấy bọn họ tới, lại tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Biệt thự chỉ có hai tầng, tầng ba là sân thượng.

Cha mẹ Hạ Tinh Trình ở tầng một, tầng hai có tổng cộng bốn phòng, Hạ Diệp và vợ một phòng, hai đứa con trai một phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình một phòng, còn một phòng trống dùng làm phòng dành cho khách.

Hạ Diệp đi ở phía trước, lúc mở cửa phòng Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói: “Lát nữa em dọn cái giường này đi, anh Minh sẽ ở trong căn phòng khách bên cạnh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu, cậu bắt lấy cánh tay Hạ Diệp, hỏi: “Gì cơ?”

Hạ Diệp vội vã giơ điếu thuốc trên tay đi chỗ khác, sợ cậu bị bỏng, anh nói: “Ngày mai không phải cả nhà chú hai muốn tới ăn tết sao? Vốn cha mẹ muốn dựng một cái giường nhỏ trong phòng em, phòng khách trống giữ lại ngày mai cho nhà chú hai ở.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vậy giờ thì sao?”

Hạ Diệp hơi thiếu kiên nhẫn: “Giờ mẹ bảo anh anh dọn cái giường nhỏ lại, mời khách sang ở căn phòng khách bên cạnh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêng đầu hỏi anh: “Vậy ngày mai phải làm sao?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Ngày mai nói sau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình kiên quyết từ chối: “Không, em ngủ giường nhỏ, anh Minh của em ngủ trên giường của em.”

Hạ Diệp nhíu mày nhìn cậu không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh tựa ở cựa, nét mặt rất bình tĩnh, nhưng ánh mắt hơi mơ màng, anh hơi ngẩng đầu lên, nhắm mắt lại một chút.

Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy Hạ Diệp ra, tự mình đi vào trong, gian phòng vẫn chưa bật đèn, nhưng dựa vào ánh đèn đường bên ngoài cửa sổ vẫn có thể nhìn được một chút, lâu rồi cậu không về, có cảm giác vừa xa lạ vừa thân thuộc, thấy bên cạnh giường lớn có dựng một cái giường nhỏ, bèn nhào cả người lên đó, nói: “Giường của em.”

Hạ Diệp thấy cậu say rồi, chẳng còn hơi sức đâu mà dây dưa với cậu, bèn giơ chân lên đá cái vali ở dưới đất vào góc tường, nói: “Mặc kệ em đó.”

Anh ngậm thuốc đi ra, thấy Dương Du Minh vẫn còn đứng ở cửa, hơi áy náy, hỏi: “Anh ở tạm được không?”

Dương Du Minh mở mắt ra, ánh mắt rơi trên mặt anh, lộ ra một nụ cười rất nhạt, nói: “Được.”

Hạ Diệp gật đầu, xoay người đi về phòng mình.


	85. Chapter 85

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm sấp trên giường, mặt chôn trong chăn, cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi rượu trong hơi thở của mình, việc này hình như khiến cho suy nghĩ của cậu càng chậm hơn, cậu cứ nằm sấp như thế không muốn dậy nữa.

Cậu say rồi, nhưng không say đến mức mất đi ý thức, chỉ là trong đầu cậu có cảm giác hưng phấn rất khác thường, cảm giác hưng phấn này cố gắng muốn điều khiển cơ thể cậu, làm cảm xúc của cậu tăng vọt.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng bị đóng lại, sau đó là tiếng bước chân đi thẳng tới cạnh giường, giường lún xuống phát ra tiếng động rất nhẹ.

Thật ra Dương Du Minh còn uống nhiều hơn Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói anh không say, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy anh say rồi, hơn nữa còn cực kỳ say.

Hạ Tinh Trình nâng mặt lên khỏi chăn, quay đầu qua nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Trong phòng vẫn không bật đèn, ánh đèn ngoài cửa sổ rọi sáng đường nét của Dương Du Minh, anh ngồi bên cạnh giường lớn, hai tay chống trên giường, đầu và cơ thể đều ngửa ra sau, hai mắt nhắm chặt. Hình như chú ý đến ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, bỗng nhiên anh mở mắt ra, quay đầu chạm mắt với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu cảm thấy dạ dày bị đè rất khó chịu, bèn trở mình nằm nghiêng trên giường nhỏ.

Dương Du Minh từ từ ngồi thẳng người lại, anh duỗi một tay ra với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lại đây.” Đó là giọng điệu ra lệnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhúc nhích, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh một lúc, rồi chỉ duỗi một chân về phía giường lớn.

Hai chiếc giường không gần nhau, ở giữa có một khe hở rộng bằng một người, Hạ Tinh Trình gác chân lên giường lớn, nhưng vẫn không thể đụng tới Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ra định bắt lấy chân Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại lập tức rụt chân lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình uống rượu vào giống như một đứa trẻ bướng bỉnh, cậu tránh được Dương Du Minh, nằm trên giường bật cười, cơ thể hơi rung rung, sau đó lại duỗi chân qua, trêu Dương Du Minh tới bắt lấy mình.

Dương Du Minh dùng khuỷu tay đỡ cơ thể, cúi người về phía Hạ Tinh Trình, anh giơ tay bắt lấy chân Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng lại bị Hạ Tinh Trình tránh được lần nữa.

Đến lần thứ ba, Hạ Tinh Trình chủ động đưa chân tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu muốn Dương Du Minh bắt được mình.

Dương Du Minh thật sự bắt được chân cậu, ngón tay ấm áp bỗng nhiên nắm chặt lại, kéo cậu qua giường lớn luôn.

Hạ Tinh Trình không hề phòng bị, nửa người dưới gần như rơi xuống khỏi giường, giường nhỏ ở dưới thân cũng phát ra tiếng cọt kẹt, dịch về phía giường lớn một khoảng. Cậu bị giật mình, tim đập rất nhanh, ban nãy suýt chút nữa sợ hãi kêu thành tiếng luôn.

Dương Du Minh vẫn không buông tay, anh nắm chân cậu kéo tới trước mặt mình, kéo luôn cả giường nhỏ dưới người Hạ Tinh Trình ma sát trên đất dịch chuyển một đoạn, phát ra tiếng động rất chói tai, mãi cho đến khi cuối giường đụng đến mép giường lớn.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh dùng một tay khác nắm lấy vạt áo của Hạ Tinh Trình, hai tay dùng sức kéo cậu lên giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi sợ hãi, cậu sợ tiếng vang sẽ dẫn người nhà tới, nên không dám ngọ nguậy.

Dương Du Minh kéo cậu lên đùi mình, để cậu tách hai chân ra ngồi đối mặt với mình, anh ôm cậu cách quần áo vuốt ve mông và eo cậu, rồi ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Đừng nhúc nhích, cục cưng.” _(bảo bối)_

Giọng anh trầm thấp dinh dính, sột soạt chui vào tai Hạ Tinh Trình, hơi mơ hồ không rõ, nghe ra giống như gọi cục cưng _(bảo bối)_ , hoặc là bé cưng _(bảo bảo)_.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn uống say mặt đã hơi nóng lên, khoảnh khắc đó cậu cảm thấy toàn thân mình đều nóng hầm hập, cậu nói: “Anh sẽ làm ồn đến cha mẹ em đó.”

Dương Du Minh dừng lại, đôi mắt ướt át nhìn cậu, nói từng chữ từng chữ: “Xin lỗi, đều là lỗi của anh.”

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình ầm một tiếng, tầm mắt cậu bỗng chốc trở nên mơ hồ, hình ảnh trước mặt chồng lên ký ức sâu trong đại não, cậu gần như có chút mờ mịt, giơ tay lên vuốt ve khuôn mặt Dương Du Minh, rồi lại cố gắng làm suy nghĩ của mình trở nên rõ ràng, cậu nói: “Anh Minh, anh say rồi.”

“Không,” Dương Du Minh nhanh chóng phủ nhận: “Anh không say.” Anh hôn lên môi Hạ Tinh Trình, tiếp đó là chiếc cằm nhọn, cổ, anh sốt ruột kéo cổ áo len của Hạ Tinh Trình xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình phối hợp với động tác của anh, nắm lấy vạt áo len kéo nó lên, áo len đi qua gò má mềm mại của cậu, đẩy hết tóc trên trán cậu, Dương Du Minh cầm áo len của cậu vứt qua một bên, rồi lại cởi cái áo mỏng cổ tròn bên trong của cậu ra.

Tối tăm, ấm áp, hơi thở dồn dập, người đàn ông trưởng thành say rượu, sự khác biệt là không khí khô ráo, không phải đêm hè mồ hôi nhễ nhại nóng ướt kia, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không phải là thiếu niên ngây ngô không biết hôn môi.

Dương Du Minh đè cơ thể gầy gò của Hạ Tinh Trình xuống giường, anh thô lỗ hôn lên tai và cổ của cậu, anh ghé vào tai cậu lẩm bẩm nói gì đó, ban đầu Hạ Tinh Trình không nghe rõ, sau đó lúc cậu cố gắng nhớ lại, thì cảm thấy hai chữ đó là Tiểu Viễn.

Có một khoảng khắc Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cậu đã tỉnh rượu, nhưng suy nghĩ của cậu vẫn ngưng trệ, đầu cậu trống rỗng chẳng nghĩ được gì cả, chỉ nắm lấy tóc Dương Du Minh, ép anh ngẩng đầu lên, nghi hoặc hỏi anh: “Anh gọi em là gì?”

Mắt Dương Du Minh giống như được phủ một tầng hơi nước, không thấy rõ cảm xúc của anh, anh nhìn chằm chằm Hạ Tinh Trình một lúc, nói: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không có phản ứng gì cả.

Dương Du Minh chôn người mình vào thân thể cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được giường đang đong đưa, cậu bắt đầu sợ hãi, mạnh mẽ nắm lấy cánh tay Dương Du Minh, nói: “Nhẹ một chút, nhẹ một chút.”

Dương Du Minh dừng lại, ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Suỵt —— chúng ta đừng ồn làm mẹ em thức giấc.”

Nói xong, anh kiềm chế động tác, nhưng thủy chung vẫn mang theo quyết tâm, tiếp đó anh cắn lên xương quai xanh của cậu, anh dịu dàng đánh dấu lên đó, thậm chí còn cắn chảy cả máu.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ có mơ một giấc mộng.

Trong mơ cậu và Dương Du Minh ở trong một gian nhà cũ, men theo cầu thang đi lên trên, Dương Du Minh ở trước mặt cậu, giơ tay ra là có thể chạm tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình gọi anh: “Anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh dừng lại, anh quay đầu lại nhưng khuôn mặt rất mờ nhạt, anh nói: “Anh Minh là ai? Tôi là Dư Hải Dương.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên bị dọa tỉnh lại, cậu mới phát hiện ra thân thể trần truồng trong chăn của mình đổ một tầng mồ hôi, mà chỗ bên cạnh ở trong chăn đã trống rỗng.

Lúc này đã là sáng sớm, cả căn phòng được ánh nắng bên ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào rất rõ.

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn còn đập rất nhanh, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang đứng trước cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Dương Du Minh đã mặc lại quần áo, hôm nay là một cái áo len màu đen kết hợp với một cái quần dài màu đen, màu sắc đồng nhất từ trên xuống dưới làm thân hình của anh trông cực kỳ cao to.

Từ hướng của Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn qua chỉ có thể nhìn thấy gò má của anh, lông mi hơi cụp xuống, nét mặt hơi cô đơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu vì sao anh lại lộ ra nét mặt này.

Dương Du Minh thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đã ngủ dậy, anh xoay người lại nhìn cậu, tiếp đó đi tới bên giường, nói: “Tinh Trình, em dậy rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên giường ngồi dậy, cảm thấy nửa người dưới vẫn hơi đau, hơn nữa chăn trượt xuống sượt qua vai, trên xương quai xanh cũng thấy rất đau.

Cậu cúi đầu xuống nhìn, thấy trên đó có dấu răng, thậm chí vẫn còn vệt máu khô.

Dương Du Minh ngồi ở bên giường, xoa xoa thái dương, anh nói: “Xin lỗi, lâu lắm rồi anh không uống nhiều rượu như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh còn nhớ tối qua đã làm những gì không?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu: “Anh không nhớ rõ, nhưng anh nhớ hình như anh làm em bị thương, có phải là đau lắm không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không đau.”

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay cậu, nói: “Đi tắm nhé?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu vén chăn xuống giường, không mặc gì cả mà đi thẳng tới phòng vệ sinh.

Tầng hai có bốn căn phòng, nhưng phòng cậu là tốt nhất, chỉ có căn phòng này là có phòng vệ sinh, những phòng khác đều dùng phòng vệ sinh chung của tầng hai.

Trước đây cậu từng muốn đổi phòng cho anh hai và chị dâu, nhưng bọn họ đều nói không sao, nên khăng khăng giữ phòng lại cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở nước nóng ra, khoảnh khắc đứng dưới dòng nước nóng, cậu bèn nhớ tới tiếng Tiểu Viễn tối qua Dương Du Minh gọi mình. Cậu không tức giận hay là khó chịu, cậu chỉ hơi mù mịt và hoảng hốt, không hiểu đang xảy ra chuyện gì.

Tắm xong đi ra, Dương Du Minh đã dọn xong giường, chăn trên hai chiếc giường đều được xếp gọn lại, đặt ở chỗ vốn có của nó.

Giấy ăn vứt lung tung trên nền nhà được ném vào bồn cầu xả đi, trên giường vẫn còn dấu vết ám muội đã khô ráo.

Thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn vào nó, Dương Du Minh nói: “Đêm nay rồi dùng khăn ướt chùi qua một chút, giờ làm ướt thì không tốt lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Bọn họ sẽ không tùy tiện vào phòng em đâu.”

Dương Du Minh đi tới trước cửa, nhìn chằm chằm giường lớn ngẩn ngơ nói một câu: “Chúng ta không nên làm vậy.”

Bọn họ một trước một sau từ trên lầu đi xuống, tầng một rất yên tĩnh, phòng khách được dọn dẹp rất ngăn nắp, không nhìn thấy bóng người, chỉ để hai phần bữa sáng trên bàn ăn ở trong phòng ăn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy trong phòng bếp có tiếng nước và tiếng nói chuyện, cậu đi sang bên kia hai bước đang định gọi người, lại nghe thấy chị dâu cậu nói với anh hai: “Thái độ của anh dành cho khách kiểu gì đấy?”

Hạ Diệp giọng điệu lười biếng: “Anh cảm thấy Tinh Trình dẫn anh ta về hơi là lạ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không thốt ra tiếng, cậu dừng lại bên ngoài phòng bếp, Dương Du Minh đứng sau lưng cậu, hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau.

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Lạ gì cơ?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Nó nói dẫn bạn về, anh tưởng sẽ là một thằng nhóc bằng tuổi nó, em có biết tuổi Dương Du Minh còn lớn hơn tuổi tụi mình không? Anh ta lớn hơn Tinh Trình hơn mười tuổi, đâu có đạo lý theo người ta về nhà ăn tết chứ?”

Phương Dĩnh hình như đang rửa bát, trong phòng bếp không ngừng vang lên tiếng chén dĩa chạm vào nhau, cô nói: “Lớn hơn mười tuổi thì sao? Không thể làm bạn à?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Không phải nói showbiz rất hỗn loạn ư? Anh đang nghĩ không phải cha nuôi gì đó của Tinh Trình chứ ——”

“Cút!” Phương Dĩnh ngắt lời anh: “Đó là em trai anh đó, anh nói vớ vẩn cái gì vậy?”

Hạ Diệp thở dài một hơi: “Anh cảm thấy thái độ của Tinh Trình dành cho anh ta hơi là lạ, anh không thể nói rõ được.”

Phương Dĩnh im lặng một lát, rồi nói: “Anh có biết bộ phim mà hai người họ đóng không?”

“Gì cơ?” Hạ Diệp rõ ràng hơi mờ mịt.

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Anh không biết à? Vậy bỏ đi, coi như em chưa nói.”

Hạ Diệp hình như đang quấn lấy cô: “Em đừng có nói một nửa thế chứ.”

Lúc này, Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên nhẹ nhàng rời khỏi sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, anh đi tới phòng khách.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn, thì nghe Phương Dĩnh nói: “Đi ra đi, đừng làm phiền em!”

Cậu lùi về sau hai bước, hít sâu một hơi, gọi: “Anh hai? Chị dâu? Hai người có đó không?”


	86. Chapter 86

Hạ Tinh Trình giống như mới xuống tầng một, không nghe được gì cả, lúc cậu ở bên ngoài phòng khách gọi anh hai và chị dâu, Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh lập tức từ bên trong đi ra.

Hạ Diệp hỏi cậu: “Ngủ dậy rồi hả?”

Phương Dĩnh thì vừa lau tay lên tạp dề, vừa nói: “Ngủ ngon không? Anh Minh dậy chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Dậy rồi, ngủ ngon lắm ạ.”

Phương Dĩnh vội vàng nói: “Vậy thì ăn sáng thôi, mọi người ngồi trước đi, cháo và bánh bao đều đang nóng ở trong nồi, chị bưng ra ngay đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống cạnh bàn ăn, Phương Dĩnh nhanh chóng bưng cháo và bánh bao giữ ấm từ phòng bếp ra, múc cho bọn họ mỗi người một bát cháo.

Lúc Dương Du Minh nhận lấy bát, anh nói: “Cảm ơn.” Anh hơi dừng lại, rồi nói: “Đem thêm phiền toái cho mọi người rồi.”

“Nói gì vậy chứ!” Phương Dĩnh đứng bên cạnh bàn ăn, mỉm cười nói: “Anh có thể tới nhà tụi em em vui lắm đó, có ở thêm một năm nửa năm cũng không thấy phiền.”

Dương Du Minh không nhịn được mà khẽ mỉm cười.

Hạ Diệp ngẩng đầu nhìn Phương Dĩnh, không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng đũa gắp một cái bánh bao lớn nhân thịt đưa cho Dương Du Minh, thấy Dương Du Minh nhận lấy, mới nói: “Mẹ em tự làm đó.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Vậy chắc chắn sẽ rất ngon.”

Phương Dĩnh quay lại phòng bếp dọn dẹp, rồi cùng Hạ Diệp ngồi xuống ăn sáng cùng bọn họ.

Hạ Diệp nói: “Sáng sớm cha mẹ đã đi chợ mua thức ăn rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa gặm bánh bao, vừa nói: “Hôm nay 30 tết mà còn mua được thức ăn ư?”

Phương Dĩnh trả lời cậu: “Sáng hôm nay chợ vẫn náo nhiệt lắm, đều bán hàng tết, phải tới trưa mới dọn đồ về. Lát nữa Đinh Đinh với Đông Đông dậy, chị và anh hai em định dẫn tụi nó ra ngoài dạo phố, hai người có muốn đi chung không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đang cúi đầu húp cháo, anh nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên, rút một tờ khăn giấy lau miệng, sau đó nói: “Thật ra tôi rất muốn đi, nhưng thật sự không tiện.”

Ở nơi càng nhiều người, bình thường anh càng không dám tới, một khi bị người ta nhận ra thì sẽ bị bao vây, rước lấy không ít phiền phức.

Hạ Tinh Trình thì đỡ hơn một chút, nhưng lâu lắm rồi không thể tùy hứng đi ra ngoài dạo phố.

Phương Dĩnh thở dài: “Nên nổi tiếng quá cũng có phiền não của nổi tiếng quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Không sao, dù sao trưa mọi người cũng về. Bao giờ chú hai tới?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Nhà chú hai cũng đi dạo phố, chắc buổi trưa sẽ tới ăn cơm.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Bữa trưa cần chuẩn bị không? Tôi có thể giúp.”

Phương Dĩnh vội vã nói: “Chuẩn bị xong hết rồi, bữa trưa sẽ ăn đơn giản một chút, buổi chiều mọi người cùng nhau làm sủi cảo, buổi tối rồi nấu cơm, hai người cứ nghỉ ngơi đi, đừng quan tâm những chuyện này.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh yên tâm đi, mẹ và chị dâu em giỏi lắm đó.”

Chẳng bao lâu sau, bọn họ nghe thấy tiếng kêu của Đinh Đinh ở trên tầng hai, Phương Dĩnh dùng khuỷu tay huých Hạ Diệp: “Anh đi đi.”

Hạ Diệp nhíu mày, nhưng vẫn nghe lời đứng dậy, đi lên cầu thang.

Lúc bọn họ ăn xong bữa sáng, Hạ Diệp dẫn Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông đã mặc xong quần áo đi xuống lầu.

Đinh Đinh vẫn còn ở trên cầu thang, đã bắt đầu giận dỗi cha nó, bị cha nó nói mấy câu, bèn tủi thân bật khóc.

Đông Đông thì chạy rất nhanh từ trên cầu thang xuống phòng ăn, thấy Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngồi đó, nhất thời thả chậm bước chân, chầm chậm đi tới bên cạnh Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu gọi anh: “Chú Dương.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với nó: “Chào buổi sáng.”

Đông Đông chắp hai tay ra sau lưng, hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Chú đoán xem con là Đinh Đinh hay là Đông Đông?”

Thật ra Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông không hoàn toàn giống nhau, nếu nhìn kĩ thì vẫn có thể phân biệt được, nhưng hôm nay hai đứa lại mặc áo mèo nhỏ giống nhau như đúc, vừa nhìn thì thấy đúng là rất giống nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố ý trêu nó: “Con không phải Đinh Đinh hả?”

Đinh Đinh vừa khóc vừa đi xuống cầu thang, nghe Hạ Tinh Trình nói vậy, bèn vội vàng nói: “Con mới là Đinh Đinh, em ấy là Đông Đông!”

Đông Đông nói: “Con là Đông Đông.” Nó leo lên ngồi trên cái ghế bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Đông của bí đao.”

Lúc này Phương Dĩnh bưng bữa sáng của hai anh em tụi nó ra, vừa vặn nghe được lời của Đông Đông, bèn nói: “Con không phải là Đông của bí đao, ai nói con là Đông của bí đao?”

_(Đông Đông:_ _咚咚_ _, phiên âm là dong dong, bí đao là_ _冬瓜_ _, phiên âm dong gua, em nó nhầm giữa hai từ dong với nhau.)_

Đinh Đinh ngồi xuống cạnh Đông Đông, nó học theo Đông Đông nói: “Con là Đinh Đinh, dưa của dưa chuột, ý không phải, Đinh của dưa chuột.”

“Người ta không có xài từ đó đâu!” Phương Dĩnh nhét cho tụi nó mỗi đứa một cái bánh bao: “Nhanh ăn đi, bớt nói xàm lại.”

_(Đinh Đinh:_ _丁丁_ _, em nó dùng từ_ _丁瓜_ _, hình như là một tên khác của dưa chuột nhưng mà người ta không xài từ này bao giờ, là từ không có nghĩa ấy)_

Đợi hai anh em ăn xong, Phương Dĩnh đội cho mỗi đứa một cái mũ nồi, rồi cùng Hạ Diệp dẫn tụi nó ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh tiễn bọn họ ra cửa.

Đông Đông được Hạ Diệp dắt một tay, nó vừa xuống cầu thang vừa quay đầu lại vẫy tay với Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Dương Du Minh nhìn nó mỉm cười, cũng vẫy tay với nó, nói: “Bye bye.”

Đông Đông bước hụt, suýt chút nữa ngã xuống mặt đất, được Hạ Diệp nắm một cánh tay nhấc cả người lên mới không ngã xuống, Hạ Diệp quát nó: “Nhìn đường!” Nó kéo quần áo lại, rồi ngoan ngoãn đi về phía trước.

Đợi bọn họ đi xa, Hạ Tinh Trình đóng cửa, quay lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang nhìn bóng lưng của cả nhà Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lúc, nói: “Có phải Đinh Đinh Đông Đông rất đáng yêu không?”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy quay qua nhìn cậu, mỉm cười nói: “Đáng yêu lắm.”

Bọn họ quay lại phòng khách. Lúc trong ngôi nhà chỉ còn lại hai người họ, thì trông có vẻ rất yên tĩnh.

Trên bàn trà trong phòng khách có một ấm trà nóng, là Phương Dĩnh pha cho bọn họ trước lúc đi, Dương Du Minh cầm ấm trà thủy tinh lên, chậm rãi rót một ly trà vào chiếc ly thủy tinh sạch sẽ ở trước mặt, tiếp đó đẩy ly trà tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn ly trà, hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh có khó chịu không?”

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên, khó hiểu hỏi: “Gì cơ?” Anh không hiểu ý của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tối qua uống say đó.”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng ‘à’ một tiếng: “Sáng sớm hơi đau đầu, giờ thì hết rồi.” Trên người anh vẫn mặc cái áo len ngày hôm qua, anh cúi đầu xuống ngửi rồi nói: “Hình như cũng không còn mùi rượu nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tiến sát lại trước ngực anh, ngửi áo len của anh, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Hình như không có mùi gì cả.”

Dương Du Minh hơi mỉm cười, sờ sờ đỉnh đầu cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Buổi trưa cả nhà chú hai sẽ tới đây, nhưng chú hai chỉ có một đứa con gái, vẫn chưa kết hôn, cả nhà họ chỉ có ba người thôi.” Nói xong, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, hỏi: “Anh có để ý không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười hỏi cậu: “Con gái của chú ấy cũng là fan của anh à?”

“Không phải,” Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà cười theo, nói: “Con gái của chú ấy là fan trung thành của Đằng Tùng.”

Đằng Tùng có thể tính là minh tinh lưu lượng hot nhất hiện tại, vẫn chưa được 20 tuổi.

Dương Du Minh gật đầu mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nói: “Có phải ở trong nhà em, anh rất khó chịu không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đâu có, người nhà em đều rất tốt, cũng rất nhiệt tình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em xin lỗi vì những lời ban nãy của anh hai em, anh đừng giận.”

“Anh không giận,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Em cũng không cần xin lỗi, anh hai em lo cho em, anh hiểu được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tiếp: “Xin lỗi, em không nên cố ép anh về cùng em.”

Dương Du Minh mềm giọng, nói với cậu rằng: “Không phải là cố ép, anh nói rồi, người nhà em rất tốt, anh ở đây cũng không khó chịu.”

Vẫn chưa tới buổi trưa, cha mẹ Hạ Tinh Trình và người nhà của chú hai đã cùng nhau trở về, sau đó Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh cũng dẫn Đinh Đinh Đông Đông về nhà.

Chú hai thím hai của Hạ Tinh Trình không biết Dương Du Minh, chỉ nghĩ là bạn do Hạ Tinh Trình dẫn về, chứ không có khái niệm gì về người nổi tiếng cả. Ngược lại em họ của cậu Hạ Tiểu Nhụy, mặc dù thích người khác, nhưng gặp được Dương Du Minh vẫn cực kỳ hưng phấn, cô bảo Dương Du Minh ký tên cho mình, còn dùng điện thoại chụp cho hai người một tấm ảnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình dặn Hạ Tiểu Nhụy đừng để lộ tin Dương Du Minh đón tết ở trong nhà bọn họ.

Mặc dù Hạ Tiểu Nhụy không tình nguyện, nhưng vẫn đảm bảo với Hạ Tinh Trình là tuyệt đối sẽ không để lộ tin tức, sau đó cô chỉ đăng tấm ảnh chụp chung với Dương Du Minh, nhưng lại không nói cho người ta biết gặp được ở đâu.

Đến trưa, đàn ông trong nhà ngồi ở phòng khách uống trà tán gẫu, Đinh Đinh Đông Đông chạy tới chạy lui trong nhà, hai đứa đóng vai vua và hộ vệ.

Thím hai và chị dâu của Hạ Tinh Trình đều ở trong phòng bếp giúp mẹ cậu làm sủi cảo và chuẩn bị bữa tối, chỉ có Hạ Tiểu Nhụy là ngồi trong phòng khách, cầm điện thoại lên mạng, một buổi trưa đôi mắt chưa từng rời khỏi điện thoại.

Hạ Diệp nói với Hạ Tiểu Nhụy: “Em không vào phòng bếp giúp mọi người à?”

Hạ Tiểu Nhụy chẳng thèm nhìn anh, chỉ trả lời một câu: “Sao anh không đi đi?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Một mình em là con gái, không học nấu ăn sau này làm sao lấy chồng được?”

Hạ Tiểu Nhụy lườm một cái: “Em không lấy chồng cũng không cần anh nuôi, mắc mớ gì đến anh?”

Chú Hạ ngồi bên cạnh nói với con gái: “Tiểu Nhụy, sao lại nói chuyện như thế với anh Diệp, không lễ phép gì cả.”

Hạ Tiểu Nhụy khẽ thì thầm: “Không biết ai không lễ phép!”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang bưng một ly trà, tâm trạng không thể nào cao lên nổi, thỉnh thoảng cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh, chỉ nhìn thấy anh nghiêm túc lắng nghe hai ông cụ nói chuyện, nhưng chỉ cần những lúc không có ai nói chuyện với anh, hình như anh đều nhìn chằm chằm chương trình ti vi mà ngẩn người.

Đến tối người một nhà ngồi xuống ăn tất niên và ăn sủi cảo, đèn đóm trong toàn bộ tầng một đều sáng choang, trong phòng khách ti vi đang bật vang lên âm thanh rất náo nhiệt.

Phương Dĩnh lấy sủi cảo ra khỏi nồi rồi bưng mâm lên, lúc để lên bàn, Đinh Đinh bèn giẫm lên ghế, hơn nửa người nằm nhoài trên bàn ăn, định trực tiếp giơ tay ra lấy.

“Nóng!” Phương Dĩnh vội vàng gọi: “Hạ Diệp nhanh bế nó ra chỗ khác!”

Hạ Diệp bế Đinh Đinh xuống, mắng nó mấy câu, không cho nó trèo lên bàn nữa.

Chú hai Hạ cầm chai rượu rót cho mọi người.

Dương Du Minh lấy ly rượu không trước mặt mình đi, nói với bọn họ: “Hôm qua cháu uống nhiều quá, hôm nay thực sự uống không nổi nữa.”

Hạ Diệp đang định nói gì đó, Hạ Tinh Trình đã đứng lên nói: “Anh Minh không muốn uống thì thôi, đừng ép anh ấy.”

Có lẽ là do cậu tỏ ra quá sốt sắng, nên chú hai Hạ cũng cảm thấy sửng sốt.

Cha Hạ hòa giải: “Hôm qua Tiểu Dương uống với tôi nhiều lắm, hôm nay là giao thừa, mọi người cứ tùy ý đi, đừng có ép.”

Chú hai Hạ cũng cười nói: “Vậy thì không uống nữa, ăn thức ăn nhiều một chút.”

Mặc dù Dương Du Minh không uống rượu, nhưng lúc ăn cơm vẫn vừa nói vừa cười với người nhà Hạ Tinh Trình, còn chủ động rót rượu cho bọn họ. Đợi ăn xong bữa tiệc tất niên náo nhiệt này, lúc mọi người đều rời khỏi bàn ăn tới phòng khách xem chương trình cuối năm, Dương Du Minh nói anh có chút việc cần xử lý, rồi đi lên lầu trước.

Anh không tỏ ra mất hứng hoặc là thiếu kiên nhẫn, cũng chẳng có ai cảm thấy anh cố ý rời đi trước, chỉ có Hạ Tinh Trình thấy Dương Du Minh lên lầu, cậu cùng người nhà xem chương trình cuối năm được mấy phút, rồi cũng giả bộ nhận điện thoại đi lên tầng hai.

Lúc vào phòng mình, Hạ Tinh Trình thấy trong phòng chỉ bật một ngọn đèn nhỏ, Dương Du Minh đang ngồi dựa đầu giường xem điện thoại.

Cậu đóng cửa phòng lại, đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, hỏi anh: “Không xem chương trình cuối năm à?”

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên, mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Không xem đâu, em xem cùng cha mẹ đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không rời đi, mà chỉ hỏi: “Ngủ sớm vậy ư?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên quơ quơ trước mặt cậu: “Anh nghịch điện thoại một lát.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng nhìn anh một lát, rồi chợt nói: “Hay là tụi mình ra ngoài đi.”

Dương Du Minh hơi ngạc nhiên: “Giờ đi ra ngoài ấy hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ừm, giờ ra ngoài, bên ngoài không có ai đâu, em dẫn anh đi dạo nơi em sống từ nhỏ đến lớn.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay kéo anh đứng dậy khỏi giường: “Đi thôi.”

Dương Du Minh bị cậu kéo đi lên mấy bước: “Giờ mà ra ngoài, bọn họ đều sẽ thấy lạ đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Mình không đi cửa chính ra ngoài.”

“Hả ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình thả tay anh ra, đi tới mở cửa sổ ra, gió lạnh ngoài trời lập tức ập vào, cậu ló đầu nhìn ra ngoài, rồi nói: “Tụi mình lén lút chạy ra ngoài đi.”

Dương Du Minh lắc lắc đầu: “Nguy hiểm lắm.”

“Không nguy hiểm đâu,” Hạ Tinh Trình lấy áo khoác của Dương Du Minh đưa cho anh khoác lên người, sau đó lại lấy áo khoác của mình mặc vào.

Dương Du Minh hơi nhíu mày, trông không đồng ý lắm, nhưng vẫn khoác áo vào, sau khi anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình mặc áo khoác của cậu lại, bèn cúi người xuống giúp cậu kéo phéc mơ tuya lại.

“Muốn đi thật à ?” Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu cầm một cái khẩu trang giúp Dương Du Minh mang lên mặt, nét mặt hơi hưng phấn: “Trước đây em từng leo một lần rồi, không nguy hiểm đâu, lát nữa em xuống dưới rồi ở dưới đó đỡ anh.”

Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài, nhờ ánh đèn mà có thể nhìn thấy trên cửa sổ tầng một có một cái hiên che mưa, giẫm lên đó rồi cẩn thận thêm chút nữa chắc sẽ không có vấn đề gì lớn, anh quay đầu lại, kéo khẩu trang xuống một chút, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh xuống dưới đó đỡ em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình định ngăn cản anh, nhưng Dương Du Minh đã từ cửa sổ leo ra ngoài, hai tay nắm chặt song cửa, giẫm lên hiên che mưa của tầng một.

“Cẩn thận một chút,” Trái tim Hạ Tinh Trình bị bóp chặt lấy.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Nếu như không bị người ta xem là kẻ trộm, chắc sẽ không có việc gì.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm nhoài bên cửa sổ, giơ tay ra nắm lấy cánh tay Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh an ủi vỗ lên mu bàn tay cậu: “Không sao đâu.” Nói xong, anh từ từ dịch đến góc cửa sổ, anh dùng tay nắm chặt song cửa bằng kim loại hơi nhô ra, rồi chậm rãi ngồi xổm xuống, mãi cho đến khi hai tay có thể nắm lấy mép hiên che mưa, anh mới dùng tay chống đỡ thân thể, thả hai chân xuống, đến khi hai tay duỗi thẳng ra, mới buông tay nhảy xuống đất.

Dương Du Minh đứng thẳng người, nhìn lên cửa sổ tầng hai, nhẹ nhàng vỗ tay. Đối diện chỗ này là cửa sổ phòng ăn của tầng một, đèn trong phòng ăn đã tắt, nhưng vẫn có ánh đèn trong phòng khách và tiếng ồn truyền tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu leo ra khỏi cửa sổ, tiếp đó còn giơ tay đóng cửa sổ lại, rồi học cách ban nãy của Dương Du Minh dịch đến góc cửa, vịn song cửa từ từ ngồi xổm xuống.

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, nét mặt hình như hơi căng thẳng, nhưng không nói gì hết.

Hạ Tinh Trình không dùng tay chống đỡ cơ thể từ từ thả người xuống, mà khó khăn xoay người lại, nhảy xuống tầng một.

Dương Du Minh vội vã giơ tay ra đỡ cậu.

Sau khi nhảy Hạ Tinh Trình mới có cảm giác tầng trệt hơi cao, nên lúc rơi xuống đất cũng bị đau, Dương Du Minh ôm eo cậu để cậu không bị khuỵu xuống, siết chặt đến mức eo cậu phát đau, nhưng dù sao cũng thuận lợi đứng trên mặt đất mà không bị trẹo chân.

Một giây sau, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn ôm lấy Dương Du Minh, đến gần vội vàng hôn lên môi anh.

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu vừa mới đứng vững, bị cậu nhào lên người không nhịn được lùi về sau mấy bước, sau đó mới ổn định cơ thể để nhận lấy nụ hôn kịch liệt của cậu.


	87. Chapter 87

Nhiệt độ ban đêm dưới 0 độ, nếu như thỉnh thoảng nổi gió, thì sẽ càng cảm nhận được một cơn lạnh thấu xương xuyên qua áo khoác ăn mòn vào sâu trong thân thể.

Dương Du Minh đeo khẩu trang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình lấy khẩu trang trong túi áo ra nhưng không vội vã đeo lên mặt, mà chỉ móc lên tai kéo xuống dưới cằm.

Cổng tiểu khu cần có card vào cổng mới ra vào được, cửa phòng bảo vệ đóng chặt, bảo vệ đang ở trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp vừa sưởi ấm, vừa dùng ti vi xem chương trình cuối năm.

Hạ Tinh Trình gõ gõ cửa kính, người bảo vệ kia kéo cửa ra nhìn thấy cậu, bèn tỏ vẻ vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

“Phiền anh mở cổng giùm ạ,” Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói với anh ta.

Rõ ràng bảo vệ nhận ra Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ta nói: “Muộn thế này rồi mà vẫn ra ngoài à?” Ánh mắt lại rơi trên người Dương Du Minh đang đứng sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ta hơi nghi ngờ, nhưng vẫn giúp bọn họ mở cổng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảm ơn ạ.” Sau đó cùng Dương Du Minh đi ra ngoài.

Ra khỏi tiểu khu là một con đường rất rộng rãi, dọc hai bên đường là toàn bộ tường vây của tiểu khu.

Mới đi được vài bước, Dương Du Minh bèn nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đeo khẩu trang lên đi.” Thời tiết quá lạnh, mặt Hạ Tinh Trình đã bị gió lạnh thổi đến mức đỏ bừng lên.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình kéo khẩu trang lên che khuất hết nửa mặt, Dương Du Minh giơ tay giúp cậu kéo mũ áo khoác lên đỉnh đầu, thế nên cả khuôn mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình bị bao phủ trong bóng tối, giọng nói cũng trở nên không rõ ràng.

Bọn họ chỉ có thể bước sát bên nhau đi về phía trước, thì mới nghe rõ đối phương đang nói gì.

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Tụi mình đi đâu đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay chỉ về phía trước, xa xa có thể nhìn thấy biển hiệu của Carrefour, cậu nói: “Bên đó là chỗ em ở khi còn bé, đi khoảng nửa tiếng là tới.” Nói xong, cậu xoay người nhìn xung quanh con đường, cả con đường chưa bao giờ vắng vẻ như vậy, không nói đến người đi đường, mà ngay cả xe cũng không có một chiếc, cậu lại nói: “Chắc chắn sẽ không gọi được taxi, tụi mình đi bộ qua đó đi.”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Ừm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tiếp tục đi về phía trước, hai tay xỏ vào túi áo để hút lấy nhiệt độ trên cơ thể mình, cậu nói: “Trước đây nhà em ở bên đó, khu nhà lầu cũ kỹ giờ vẫn chưa bị phá bỏ, đó là tòa nhà kiểu cũ, một tầng có hai hộ.”

Dương Du Minh khẽ “Ừm” một tiếng, tỏ ý mình đang nghe cậu nói.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Nhà em ở đó đã hơn hai mươi năm, mãi cho đến mấy năm trước em với anh hai em cùng góp tiền mua ngôi nhà bây giờ, thì cả nhà mới chuyển tới đây.”

“Em mới hai mươi tuổi đầu mà đã mua được ngôi nhà lớn như thế, là giỏi lắm rồi.” Dương Du Minh nói.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu mỉm cười nhìn anh, nhưng vẻ mặt đã bị khẩu trang và mũ che lại rồi.

Vì thời tiết quá lạnh, nên bọn họ vô thức tăng nhanh tốc độ.

Hạ Tinh Trình cách khẩu trang cố gắng hô hấp, cậu nói chuyện hơi hổn hển: “Từ nhỏ đi tới đâu người ta cũng nói em đáng yêu, sau này lên trung học, mấy bạn gái đều nói em đẹp trai. Mặc dù thành tích của em không quá giỏi, nhưng giáo viên và bạn học đều rất thích em, em còn làm chủ tịch hội học sinh trong hai năm nữa đó.”

Trong mắt Dương Du Minh mang theo ý cười rất dịu dàng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em từng nhận được thư tình trong vòng một tuần, mỗi ngày một lá, đều là của những bạn nữ khác nhau gửi cho em.”

Trong giọng nói của Dương Du Minh mang theo ý cười: “Thật hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình tiếp tục nói với anh: “Em còn là thành viên trong đội bóng rổ, mỗi lần có một trận đấu, mấy bạn gái trong trường đều sẽ tới xem, đại đa số là tới xem em chơi.”

“Ừm,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Nên?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới trước mặt anh dừng lại, đứng đối diện với anh: “Nên em thích anh như vậy, anh không cảm thấy cũng là một chuyện rất khó khăn ư?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, anh gật đầu, nói: “Là vinh hạnh của anh.”

Bọn họ đi tới dưới biển hiệu Carrefour ở giao lộ, đây là một quảng trường thương mại phồn hoa, mặc dù tất cả các trung tâm thương mại và cửa hàng xung quanh đều đóng kín cửa, nhưng ánh đèn màu sắc sặc sỡ vẫn cố chấp thắp sáng con phố vắng vẻ.

Hạ Tinh Trình dẫn Dương Du Minh đi vào một con đường tương đối chật hẹp, ở đây những tòa nhà cao tầng trở nên thấp hơn, đèn đường cũng trở nên tối hơn rất nhiều.

Ven đường có một nhà trẻ, biển hiệu trên đó dùng hình vẽ động vật màu sắc sặc sỡ để ghép lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng lại, cậu rụt tay vào trong tay áo, cách ống tay áo đụng vào cửa sắt, nói: “Nhà trẻ em học khi còn bé, cổng cũng đổi rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn vào trong cánh cửa sắt.

Hạ Tinh Trình kéo anh tiếp tục đi về phía trước: “Lúc đó bà nội em vẫn còn sống, thường xuyên tới nhà trẻ để đón em.”

Bọn họ lại đi về phía trước thêm mấy phút nữa, dọc đường chẳng gặp được ai cả.

Một bên đường có một ngõ nhỏ kéo dài vào sâu bên trong, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng đầu ngõ, nói: “Đi vào bên trong là nhà cũ của em.” Nói xong, cậu nhìn vào bên trong, ở trong bóng tối tìm được tòa nhà cao tầng cũ kỹ đó, rồi chỉ cho Dương Du Minh xem, còn men theo ánh đèn lấm chấm của tòa nhà, mà tìm được cửa sổ của căn phòng trước đây cậu ở.

Có một cơn gió lạnh từ trong ngõ hẻm thổi ra, bọn họ đứng được một lát cảm thấy lạnh đến mức không chịu nổi, bèn trốn vào bên cạnh ngõ nhỏ, chỗ này vừa khéo không có cửa hàng, chỉ có một bức tường xi măng hơi lõm vào bên trong.

Bọn họ trốn trong bóng tối của bức tường.

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm Dương Du Minh, chôn đầu trên vai anh, rầu rĩ nói: “Sang năm em về nhà cùng anh nhé.”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời, anh chỉ giơ tay ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, vuốt ve tóc cậu.

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em sẽ nói với cha mẹ.”

Hơn một nửa khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh bị khẩu trang che khuất, chỉ còn một đôi mắt cũng bị che trong bóng tối, hoàn toàn không thấy rõ vẻ mặt, anh chỉ trầm giọng nói: “Đừng nói.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vì sao? Dù sao tụi mình cũng phải nói chứ.”

Một tay Dương Du Minh đặt sau lưng cậu, một tay khác thì dịu dàng vuốt ve tóc cậu: “Đừng nói, nghe lời anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tỏ ra lo sợ bất an: “Bọn họ thích anh như vậy, bọn họ có thể chấp nhận mà.”

“Không đâu,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Họ thích anh là vì không biết quan hệ của tụi mình, họ mà biết thì sẽ căm ghét anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói không chút nghĩ ngợi: “Không đâu.” Cậu rời khỏi lồng ngực của Dương Du Minh, bắt lấy cánh tay muốn xoay người lại: “Giờ tụi mình về nói luôn.”

Dương Du Minh trở tay bắt lấy tay cậu: “Tinh Trình em tỉnh táo lại một chút. Em có biết mấy ngày nay anh nhìn thấy họ trong lòng anh sẽ khó chịu biết bao nhiêu không? Anh biết anh có đối xử với bọn họ tốt bao nhiêu, tụi mình có cố gắng bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa thì cũng đều phí công, chỉ cần nói thật quan hệ của tụi mình, giờ thích bao nhiêu thì tương lai sẽ oán giận bấy nhiêu! Cần gì phải làm thế chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi bối rối: “Vậy phải làm sao đây?”

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay cậu: “Không làm gì cả. Đi đến cuối cùng, chẳng qua cũng chỉ có kết cục của Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn mà thôi.”

Nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nói ra tên của hai người này, mắt Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đỏ lên, cậu cố gắng kiềm chế kích động muốn rơi nước mắt, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh không phải là Dư Hải Dương, anh ly hôn với Viên Thiển rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Trong mắt người nhà em, anh có khác gì Dư Hải Dương đâu?” Anh nói xong câu đó, giọng nói lạnh xuống, giống như là một loại tuyệt vọng đầy bất lực.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩng đầu lên, hầu kết lăn lên nuốt xuống nghẹn ngào, giọng nói hơi bất chấp: “Dương Du Minh, anh luôn nói em không thoát vai, thật ra người chân chính không thoát vai là anh mới đúng?”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà run rẩy: “Người uống rượu say ở trên giường gọi em Tiểu Viễn là anh.”

Giọng Dương Du Minh hơi khàn khàn, anh nói: “Xin lỗi, Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Thật ra anh vẫn còn nhớ.”

Thân thể Dương Du Minh trốn trong bóng tối, anh không nói gì cả.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh muốn chia tay với em sao? Anh nghĩ anh là Dư Hải Dương, anh có lỗi với người nhà em, anh và em sẽ không có kết quả?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng hồi lâu rồi mới trả lời cậu: “Anh sẽ không chia tay em, anh mong em hạnh phúc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mở to miệng hít thở lấy không khí lạnh giá, vì thiếu oxy nên cậu kéo khẩu trang xuống dưới cằm, lồng ngực khó chịu phập phồng, cậu nói: “Nếu không chia tay, thì tụi mình quay về đi, gần 12h rồi.”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi bước ra khỏi bóng tối, anh nói: “Về thôi.” Giọng điệu vừa tỉnh táo vừa bình tĩnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay lưng đi về phía trước.

Lúc đến bọn họ rõ ràng vai kề vai, nhưng lúc trở về lại một trước một sau, đôi bên đều im lặng.

Gió lạnh thổi vào mặt, một lát sau Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể kéo khẩu trang lên.

Lúc đi qua trạm xe buýt ven đường, trong đầu cậu chợt hiện lên một hình ảnh, chính là cảnh cuối cùng của《Tiệm Viễn》, Phương Tiệm Viễn ngồi trên xe buýt rời đi, Dư Hải Dương mua khoai nướng quay lại tìm cậu nhưng chẳng tìm thấy.

Lúc quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xổm bên cạnh nhìn anh, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh từ bên kia đường chạy chậm qua, vốn trên mặt vẫn mang theo nụ cười, phát hiện không thấy người đâu thì bắt đầu nhìn xung quanh, nụ cười trên mặt anh dần dần nhạt đi, rồi trở nên luống cuống, khoai nướng vẫn còn nắm trong tay, anh men theo lề đường bước nhanh về phía trước một đoạn, lúc cuối cùng dừng lại, vẻ mặt anh trở nên thất vọng chán nản.

Đó là một loại tuyệt vọng rất sâu sắc, rõ ràng người mình yêu đang ở nơi mà mình giơ tay ra là có thể chạm tới, nhưng lại chẳng thể nào giơ tay ra.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình chôn mặt vào tay khóc nức nở.

Cậu không dám nhìn vẻ mặt của Dương Du Minh, cậu cũng cảm nhận được sự bất lực của đời người.

Con người ta sống một đời, có quá nhiều thứ tình cảm xung quanh họ, không phải chỉ cần nghĩ đến tình yêu là đủ. Càng nghĩ nhiều, thì càng cảm thấy khó mà kiên trì được. Thậm chí so với sự đả kích trong sự nghiệp, thì có lẽ sự tổn thương gây ra cho người thân càng làm người ta đau khổ hơn.

Thời gian trôi qua lâu như vậy rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được sự đau khổ này.

Trên đường cậu quay về, Dương Du Minh vẫn đi theo phía sau cậu, hai người không nó gì với nhau nữa.

Những gì cậu nói trên đường đi đều là sự thật, từ nhỏ đến lớn cậu được bao quanh bởi rất nhiều người yêu mến mình, sự nghiệp thuận lợi, gia đình hạnh phúc, cậu cứ tưởng mình sẽ có một cuộc sống hạnh phúc, nhưng không ngờ lại rơi vào trong vũng lầy của tình cảm, cố gắng thế nào cũng không leo lên được.

Hình ảnh trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình phủ một tầng hơi nước, nhưng nước mắt của cậu lại không rơi xuống, sau đó lại từ từ được gió lạnh thổi khô.


	88. Chapter 88

Bọn họ đi bộ quay lại tiểu khu, lúc vào cổng vẫn là Hạ Tinh Trình tới gõ cửa phòng bảo vệ.

Bảo vệ đang trực ban kéo cửa sổ ra, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Về rồi à?” Rồi mới ấn nút mở cửa tự động.

Vừa vặn ti vi trong phòng trực cũng đã đến liên hoan trước 0h, sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào, một giây trước khi bảo vệ đóng cửa lại trong ti vi cũng bắt đầu vang lên tiếng đếm ngược: “10!”

Sau khi anh ta đóng cửa lại, hai tay Hạ Tinh Trình xỏ vào trong túi áo, vừa đi về phía trước vừa tiếp tục đếm ngược: “9, 8, 7..”

Cậu đếm mãi cho đến ‘1’, đã đến 12h. Mặc dù khu vực trong thành phố đã cấm bắn pháo hoa và pháo nổ, nhưng trong không khí hình như vẫn còn chút chút gì đó xao động tuyên bố thời khắc năm cũ và năm mới thay thế cho nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng bước, quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, nói: “Chúc mừng năm mới!”

Dương Du Minh cũng dừng lại, nhẹ giọng nói: “Giây cuối cùng của năm ngoái và giây đầu tiên của năm nay tụi mình đều ở bên nhau.” Anh vẫn nhớ lời Hạ Tinh Trình từng nói với mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn muốn ôm anh, hai tay để trong túi áo, đấu tranh rất lâu nhưng vẫn không đưa tay ra, tâm trạng cậu rất sa sút, cảm thấy mờ mịt không tìm được phương hướng.

Lúc bọn họ đi tới trước cửa biệt thự, đèn trong phòng khách tầng một đã tắt, dường như mọi người đều đợi qua 12h là đi ngủ luôn.

Hạ Tinh Trình móc chìa khóa trong túi ra, vừa cắm vào ổ khóa, cửa nhà đã bị người mở ra từ bên trong.

Hạ Diệp ngậm thuốc lá lạnh mặt đứng ở cửa, nhìn chằm chằm bọn họ, anh lấy điếu thuốc trong miệng ra, hỏi: “Đi đâu vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ỉu xìu trả lời: “Tụi em không muốn xem chương trình cuối năm, nên ra ngoài đi dạo.”

“Muộn thế này ư? Bên ngoài chả có ai, đi đâu dạo chứ?” Trong mắt Hạ Diệp đầy khó tin,

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Thì vì không có ai nên mới đi dạo đó, nếu không anh Minh sẽ bị nhận ra.” Nói xong, cậu lại nói: “Để tụi em vào nhà trước được không? Bên ngoài lạnh quá đi.”

Hạ Diệp cuối cùng cũng tránh khỏi cửa.

Sau khi vào nhà, Dương Du Minh mới nói với Hạ Diệp: “Tôi chưa từng tới đây, muốn đi thăm thú một chút, nên mới gọi Tinh Trình đi cùng. Kết quả bên ngoài không gọi được xe, đường hơi xa nhưng phải đi bộ về, nên mất hơi nhiều thời gian, xin lỗi làm cậu lo lắng rồi.”

Giọng anh rất chân thành, Hạ Diệp cũng không dám nổi nóng với anh, nên chỉ nói: “Tinh Trình nên gọi điện cho em để em đi đón hai người chứ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không muốn làm lỡ thời gian anh xem chương trình cuối năm.”

Hạ Diệp không nhịn được nói: “Cuối năm không xem chương trình cuối năm, bên ngoài vắng vẻ có gì vui chứ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Chương trình cuối năm ở đâu cũng xem được, còn thành phố này sợ là sau này tôi sẽ không có cơ hội đi dạo nữa, sáng mai tôi phải đi rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy bèn nhìn anh, Hạ Diệp cũng hơi ngạc nhiên: “Gấp vậy ư?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Có lịch trình rồi.”

Hạ Diệp lập tức nhìn qua Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em sẽ không đi đúng chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa trả lời, Dương Du Minh đã thay cậu nói: “Tinh Trình không đi đâu. Quanh năm suốt tháng hiếm khi cả nhà mới được sum vầy, Tinh Trình chắc chắn sẽ ở nhà thêm mấy ngày.”

“Em không đi,” Hạ Tinh Trình trầm giọng nói.

Hạ Diệp dặn dò bọn họ: “Vậy nhanh đi nghỉ ngơi đi, mai bay chuyến mấy giờ? Em đưa anh Minh tới sân bay.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không cần, tôi gọi taxi đi là được rồi, mọi người cứ ở nhà đón tết đi.”

Hạ Diệp ậm ừ mấy câu, nói anh lái xe đưa đi thuận tiện hơn, nhưng giọng điệu cũng không cương quyết lắm.

Bọn họ đi lên tầng hai, Hạ Diệp về phòng mình, Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình một trước một sau đi vào phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình ở phía sau đóng cửa lại.

Dương Du Minh cởi áo khoác, ngồi xuống cạnh giường, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tinh Trình, ngày mai anh quay về trước nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Vâng.”

Dương Du Minh lại nói với cậu: “Buổi tối anh ngủ giường nhỏ, em nghỉ ngơi cho thật tốt đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn trả lời không chút do dự: “Vâng.”

Trong phòng chỉ bật một chiếc đèn bàn nhỏ, tạm chiếu sáng cả căn phòng.

Lúc Dương Du Minh đi tắm, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở bên giường, giơ tay sờ dấu vết đã khô ở trên giường. Cậu cảm thấy giống như một giấc mộng, chỉ là không biết ngọt ngào tối qua là cảnh trong mộng, hay là tàn khốc hôm nay mới là cảnh trong mộng.

Tiếp đó, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xếp bằng trên giường, dùng khăn ướt ra sức lau drap giường. Cậu không biết chùi có sạch hay không, drap giường thấm ướt một mảng lớn, nhưng cậu vẫn máy móc chà đi chà lại nhiều lần.

Phạm vi thấm ướt trên giường ngày càng lớn, Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống nắm lấy tay cậu, nói: “Em mà cứ tiếp tục như thế, thì tối nay sẽ không có chỗ ngủ đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hất tay anh đi, quay đầu sang chỗ khác nói: “Chùi sạch một chút, để tránh bị cha mẹ em phát hiện ra.”

“Sẽ không phát hiện đâu,” Dương Du Minh nói với cậu.

Tiếp đó hai người cũng không nói thêm gì nữa, mãi cho đến khi lên giường đi ngủ.

Hạ Tinh Trình kéo chăn lên che hết nửa mặt, nói: “Anh mua vé máy bay rồi à?”

Dương Du Minh nằm im, trả lời cậu: “Ăn tối xong anh bảo Lý Vân đặt giúp rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trở mình, quay mặt về phía anh: “Trước khi anh đi ra ngoài cùng em đã định đi rồi ư?”

“Phải,” Dương Du Minh dùng giọng nói dịu dàng nói: “Qua 30 tết rồi, anh cũng không thể ở lỳ trong nhà em đến rằm tháng giêng đúng không?”

“Tùy anh,” Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì nữa, cậu cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, cậu không biết đó là sự mệt mỏi do cuộc sống hiện thực mang lại cho mình, hay là cứ mãi đuổi theo Dương Du Minh làm cho cậu mệt mỏi.

Cậu không hiểu vì sao tình yêu của cậu lại đau khổ như vậy.

Cậu ở trong bóng tối im lặng mở to mắt đến đêm khuya, còn tưởng rằng sẽ mất ngủ cả đêm, nhưng lúc sau vẫn ngủ mê mệt, ngủ một giấc thẳng đến sáng ngày hôm sau.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ dậy thì nhận ra trời đã sáng, trong phòng chỉ có một mình cậu, chăn trên chiếc giường nhỏ tối qua Dương Du Minh ngủ đã được xếp gọn gàng, vali Dương Du Minh để trong góc phòng cũng chẳng thấy đâu nữa.

Khoảnh khắc đó Hạ Tinh Trình sinh ra cảm giác bị vứt bỏ, trái tim cũng nguội lạnh hơn một nửa. Cậu bò dậy khỏi giường, mặc đồ ngủ tới phòng vệ sinh đánh răng rửa mặt, cổ áo ngủ của cậu bị kéo xuống lộ ra một nửa bên xương quai xanh, lúc đánh răng cậu soi gương, lại nhìn thấy dấu răng ở trên xương quai xanh, mặc dù đã một ngày trôi qua nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng. Cậu thở dài một hơi, kéo áo cao lên một chút, mắt không thấy thì lòng không phiền.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình thay xong quần áo xuống tầng một, lại phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh vốn chưa đi, vali của anh vẫn đang dựa vào cạnh cửa của phòng khách, người thì đang ngồi trong phòng ăn, vừa ăn sáng vừa nói chuyện với cha mẹ Hạ Tinh Trình và chú hai thím hai.

Không biết anh nói gì, mà bốn cụ già đều bị chọc cười, đặc biệt là mẹ Hạ, bà đứng dậy muốn gắp thêm một cái bánh bao vào trong bát Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vội vã nói: “Được rồi được rồi, con không ăn nổi nữa ạ.”

Mẹ Hạ nói: “Chàng trai trẻ sao mà ăn không nổi?”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy khẽ mỉm cười, anh thật sự không chống đỡ được sự nhiệt tình của mẹ Hạ, nên vẫn để bà bỏ bánh bao vào trong bát mình.

Lúc này, chú hai Hạ nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới, vội vàng nói: “Tinh Trình dậy rồi à, nhanh tới ăn sáng đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh, vừa vặn Dương Du Minh cũng đang nhìn cậu, cậu bèn đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh gắp bánh bao trong bát đưa cho cậu: “Em ăn đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Lúc bọn họ ăn sáng xong, vợ chồng Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh mới dẫn hai đứa nhỏ xuống lầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi chìa khóa xe ở chỗ Hạ Diệp, muốn tự lái xe đưa Dương Du Minh tới sân bay.

Lúc Hạ Diệp đưa chìa khóa cho cậu có hơi do dự: “Em đi được không? Hay là lát nữa cứ để anh đi cho.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh vẫn chưa ăn sáng. Với lại lát nữa cha mẹ muốn đi chùa thắp hương, anh dẫn Đinh Đinh Đông Đông đi cùng với họ đi.”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Anh sợ em không quen đường.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đã lấy chìa khóa qua, cậu xách vali của Dương Du Minh lên, nói: “Em có thể mở GPS.” Nói xong, cậu bước ra bên ngoài trước.

Trước khi ra khỏi cửa Dương Du Minh đeo kính và khẩu trang lên, anh theo sau Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra ngoài, người nhà Hạ Tinh Trình đều đi ra cửa để tiễn anh.

Chiếc BMW của Hạ Diệp đỗ ở khoảng đất trống ở trước cổng, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới mở cốp sau, thì nhìn thấy tòa nhà bên cạnh có người đang ló đầu ra từ cửa sổ tầng hai nhìn sang bên này.

Người đó đương nhiên đang nhìn cậu, nhưng trong lòng cậu vẫn hơi bất an, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh đợi chút, em chạy xe tới gần một chút.”

Xe chạy đến gần rồi, Dương Du Minh trực tiếp leo lên ghế phụ, từ góc độ của người đó sẽ không thể nhìn thấy được, đến lúc ngồi lên xe sẽ không thấy rõ thân hình, dù sao thì cũng chẳng đoán được là ai.

Dương Du Minh đứng lại trước cửa.

Mẹ Hạ nói: “Đại minh tinh bất tiện vậy đó, Tinh Trình của chúng ta vẫn đỡ hơn một chút.”

Hạ Diệp không nhịn được nói: “Tinh Trình của chúng ta rất giỏi.”

Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nói với mẹ Hạ: “Tinh Trình giỏi lắm ạ, sau này em ấy sẽ phát triển tốt hơn cả con.”

Mẹ Hạ lập tức mỉm cười nói: “Sao lại vậy được chứ, nó vẫn kém xa con lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỏ vali vào trong cốp xe, sau đó lên xe lùi về sau một đoạn, rồi lại lái gần tới cạnh cửa.

Thấy khoảng cách gần đủ, Dương Du Minh giơ tay đội mũ áo khoác lên, mở cửa ghế phụ ngồi vào xe, sau khi đóng cửa lại, anh hạ cửa xe xuống, tạm biệt người nhà của Hạ Tinh Trình lần nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn im lặng, không nói gì, cậu lùi xe lại thêm một chút nữa, rồi xoay vô lăng lái xe chạy ra ngoài.

Đường tới sân bay vẫn là con đường lúc bọn họ tới đây, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa quen đường, nên lái chậm hơn Hạ Diệp một chút.

Có lẽ bởi vì dọc đường cậu đều im lặng, nên đến sân bay, lúc xuống xe Dương Du Minh bèn nói với cậu rằng: “Cùng người nhà vui vẻ đón cho xong tết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu ngồi ở ghế lái không xuống xe, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Đối với em mà nói anh và người nhà đều quan trọng như nhau.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Ăn tết xong em quay lại là được, anh ở nhà chờ em.”

Đây là câu cuối cùng Dương Du Minh nói với cậu trước khi đi, nhưng tới lúc ăn tết xong, trước khi vào đoàn phim Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại Bắc Kinh, lại không về nhà Dương Du Minh, mà quay lại ngôi nhà của mình ở Bắc Kinh.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi sợ hãi.


	89. Chapter 89

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không thể nói chính xác mình đang sợ gì, giống như có một nỗi sợ hãi không ngừng siết chặt lấy cậu, làm cậu không thở nổi.

Đôi khi cậu thậm chí muốn từ bỏ hoặc là quên đi, chỉ cần từ bỏ, cậu thật sự có thể thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chứ không cần phải buồn phiền vì những chuyện này nữa.

Cho nên nói con người ta luôn có lòng tham không đáy, ban đầu cậu nghĩ chỉ cần Dương Du Minh thích cậu một chút là được rồi, tiếp đó cậu bắt đầu nghĩ rằng Dương Du Minh yêu mình, sau cùng cậu lại hi vọng Dương Du Minh mãi mãi yêu mình, đừng dao động đừng từ bỏ, dù trời có sập xuống cũng sẽ chống đỡ cùng cậu.

Nhưng lòng tham càng nhiều thì càng đau khổ, bởi vì không biết thỏa mãn, thì sẽ không hạnh phúc.

Mấy ngày ở nhà, cậu không liên lạc với Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh cũng không liên lạc với cậu.

Lúc tách ra, Dương Du Minh rõ ràng đã nói sẽ ở nhà đợi cậu, nhưng cậu không về, Dương Du Minh cũng chẳng thèm hỏi vì sao.

Mối quan hệ này chỉ cần cậu chọn buông tay, thì Dương Du Minh chắc chắn sẽ không bao giờ đưa tay ra nắm lấy. Cậu nghĩ có lẽ ngay cả Dương Du Minh cũng không xác định được anh yêu cậu thật, hay chỉ là nhập vai quá sâu mà thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa hoang mang vừa mệt mỏi. Cậu vẫn còn rất nhiều thứ để ở trong nhà Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu cũng không định đi lấy, không nói chia tay cũng không muốn gặp mặt.

Mấy ngày sau, trước khi Hạ Tinh Trình chuẩn bị vào đoàn phim, Hoàng Kế Tân đến nhà đón cậu.

Vừa vào cửa, Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trên sô pha trong phòng khách, bèn mỉm cười nói: “Chia tay nhanh vậy à? Cũng giống tác phong của cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang cầm kịch bản để xem, cậu lạnh nhạt đáp lại một câu: “Chưa chia tay, muốn chia tay thì anh ấy phải đích thân tới tìm em.”

“Cãi nhau hả?” Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi, anh thay giày đi tới cạnh sô pha.

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Hoàng Kế Tân bỗng nhiên nhớ lại những gì mà Dương Du Minh đã nói với Thái Mỹ Đình lần trước, anh bèn đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh sô pha, nói: “Cậu cũng phải kiềm chế lại đi, nếu như thích người ta thật thì sống với người ta cho đàng hoàng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rất ngạc nhiên, cậu mở to mắt nhìn anh: “Anh điên rồi à? Lúc trước anh không nói như vậy, Dương Du Minh hạ cổ anh hả?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh không mong hai người ở bên nhau, nhưng nếu hai người thật sự có tình cảm, thì anh biết phải làm sao đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trở mình nằm nghiêng: “Em chỉ không biết anh ấy có tình cảm với em thật hay không thôi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân không nghe rõ cậu nói gì, bởi vì lúc cậu nằm nghiêng cổ áo tuột xuống, để lộ xương quai xanh ở bên trái, mà trên xương quai xanh lại mới có thêm một hình xăm, nó còn rất mới, da dẻ xung quanh hơi sưng đỏ. Việc này làm Hoàng Kế Tân lập tức đứng dậy, tức giận lớn tiếng quát: “Hạ Tinh Trình!”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn anh: “Sao vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân đi tới trước mặt cậu, giơ tay kéo mép cổ áo của cậu xuống, càng nhìn thấy rõ hình xăm của cậu hơn, Hạ Tinh Trình xăm hình nhật nguyệt tinh tú trên xương quai xanh, mặt trời mặt trăng và ngôi sao lồng vào nhau. Hoàng Kế Tân gần như hiểu ngay ra ẩn ý của chúng là chữ “Minh” trong mở rộng tương lai, và ngôi sao tượng trưng cho chữ Tinh trong Hạ Tinh Trình.

_(Hình xăm của bạn Trình là mặt trời, mặt trăng, ngôi sao xếp lồng vào nhau._

_明＝日+月_   
_日＝太阳 là mặt trời_   
_月＝月亮 là mặt trăng_

_Có mặt trời, có mặt trăng mới có ngày mai là明天. 拆开的明 hiểu là mở ra chân trời, mở ra ngày mai mở rộng tương lai.)_

“Cậu có bệnh đúng không? Cậu muốn chiêu cáo thiên hạ à?” Hoàng Kế Tân quát cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy tay anh ra ngồi dậy: “Gì mà chiêu cáo thiên hạ chứ, chỉ là hình vẽ mặt trời mặt trăng và ngôi sao bình thường thôi, ai sẽ nghĩ đến chuyện đó chứ?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh vừa nhìn là biết rồi!”

“Đó là do anh vốn biết chuyện rồi, mấy người không biết chuyện thì sẽ không biết, không có gì phải lo đâu.” Hạ Tinh Trình thờ ơ nói.

Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn không vui: “Còn chuyện quay phim của cậu thì phải làm sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lớp trang điểm có thể che được mà, phạm vi cũng không lớn, bình thường gần như không nhìn thấy.”

Vị trí này chỉ cần cổ áo hơi cao một tí là che được rồi.

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn cậu chằm chằm một lúc, rồi hỏi: “Thật sự thích anh ta như vậy luôn à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lúc rồi nói: “Cho dù anh ấy có muốn chia tay với em, thì em cũng phải để lại cho mình một kỷ niệm.”

Tiếp đó bộ phim《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》sẽ chính thức được quay, Hạ Tinh Trình tạm thời bỏ những phiền muộn về chuyện tình cảm của mình xuống, để cố gắng tập trung tinh thần cho việc quay phim mới.

Nam chính của bộ phim này là cha của Tiền Trình Cẩm, một doanh nhân trung niên tên Tiền Bất Cùng, diễn viên tên là Bao Khải, là một diễn viên hài trung niên hơn bốn mươi tuổi, từng diễn rất nhiều bộ phim hài ăn khách và được khen ngợi, thực lực và danh tiếng cũng không yếu.

Người đóng vai Tiền Kiềm em gái của Tiền Trình Cẩm là một nữ diễn viên trẻ xuất thân từ ngôi sao nhí, vẫn chưa tới 20 tuổi, nhưng diễn xuất cực kỳ xuất chúng, tên là Kim Tiểu Hủ.

Nhưng nữ diễn viên đóng mẹ kế Giả Lệ Chi của Tiền Trình Cẩm vẫn chưa được quyết định, mãi cho đến ngày Hạ Tinh Trình vào đoàn phim, Hoàng Kế Tân mới nói với cậu nghe nói cuối cùng đã quyết định là Viên Thiển.

“Anh nói ai cơ?” Lúc đó đã ở trên xe bảo mẫu đi tới nơi quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình khó tin nhìn Hoàng Kế Tân: “Anh lặp lại lần nữa xem?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Viên Thiển, bồ cũ của Dương Du Minh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cắn răng uốn nắn anh: “Đó là vợ cũ.”

Hoàng Kế Tân lười biếng trả lời: “Gì cũng được, dù sao thì cũng chính là Viên Thiển.”

“Viên Thiển nổi tiếng là không có diễn xuất ——” Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa nói hết đã bị ngắt lời.

Hoàng Kế Tân đặt ngón trỏ lên môi, nhỏ giọng nói: “Cậu nói nhỏ một chút, bị người ta truyền đi sẽ không tốt đâu.”

Mặc dù Hạ Tinh Trình đã cố gắng nhỏ giọng, nhưng vẫn không kiềm chế được sự ngạc nhiên trong lòng, cậu cầm tay Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Sao đạo diễn Đinh lại muốn dùng Viên Thiển?”

“Lời này không phải thừa à?” Hoàng Kế Tân ghét bỏ sự ngạc nhiên của cậu: “Sức mạnh của tư bản đó! Cậu vẫn nghĩ chỉ có một mình Đinh Văn Huấn định đoạt từ đầu đến đuôi hả? Hơn nữa ngoại hình và khí chất của Viên Thiển đều rất phù hợp với nhân vật, lại còn mới có tin tức ly hôn với Dương Du Minh, độ quan tâm cũng cao, quyết định cho cô ta diễn cũng chẳng có gì lạ. Chỉ là kéo dài tới tận bây giờ mới quyết định, chắc chắn phía sau có người đấu sức.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu mày im lặng.

Hoàng Kế Tân dùng khuỷu tay đụng cậu: “Thật ra cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến cậu. Cứ chăm chỉ đóng phim là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết đúng là chẳng liên quan gì đến cậu, Viên Thiển chắc cũng không biết chuyện của cậu và Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu vừa nhìn thấy Viên Thiển, rất khó tránh khỏi nghĩ đến Dương Du Minh, nghĩ đến Dương Du Minh, trong lòng cậu sẽ hỗn loạn.

Mặc dù trong lòng có rất nhiều suy nghĩ về Viên Thiển, nhưng lúc nhìn thấy Viên Thiển ở trường quay, trong một khoảnh khắc, Hạ Tinh Trình có ý nghĩ cho dù cô diễn xuất không tốt thì cũng có thể tha thứ.

Dù sao ông trời cũng rất công bằng, thế giới này đâu có ai đã đẹp mà diễn xuất lại còn vượt trội chứ? Viên Thiển xinh đẹp như vậy, mặc dù khán giả xem phim, nhưng phần lớn thời gian cũng sẽ nhìn mặt của cô, diễn xuất này nọ chỉ cần không quá kém thì có lẽ cũng đủ rồi. Nhưng không phải là không có người hoàn hảo, giống như Dương Du Minh, đẹp trai, dáng người tuyệt vời, diễn xuất rất tốt, giọng cũng hay, còn gì nữa nhỉ? À, ngay cả JJ cũng lớn, Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ xa xôi, ánh mắt vẫn đặt trên người Viên Thiển.

Lúc sau, Đinh Văn Huấn dẫn Viên Thiển tới giới thiệu Hạ Tinh Trình cho cô làm quen.

Viên Thiển mang theo nụ cười, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chúng ta từng gặp nhau rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại cuộc gặp gỡ vừa vội vàng vừa lúng túng ở nhà Dương Du Minh, cậu gật đầu với Viên Thiển, lễ phép chào hỏi: “Chị Thiển.”

Viên Thiển vẫn mỉm cười, nói: “Chào cậu.”

Đinh Văn Huấn hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu vừa nói có chuyện muốn nói với tôi, là chuyện gì vậy?”

Ban nãy Hạ Tinh Trình muốn nói chuyện hình xăm với Đinh Văn Huấn, nhưng Đinh Văn Huấn bận quá, cậu chưa kịp nói với anh, giờ Viên Thiển đang đứng bên cạnh, mặc dù Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi bất tiện, nhưng cậu vẫn hơi kéo cổ áo xuống, nói với Đinh Văn Huấn: “Gần đây em vừa có thêm một hình xăm, không biết đạo diễn Đinh có cảm thấy ảnh hưởng đến nhân vật không? Nếu như bất tiện thì lúc trang điểm sẽ bảo chuyên gia makeup che nó lại.”

Đinh Văn Huấn và Viên Thiển đồng thời nhìn hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh của cậu.

Xung quanh hình xăm đã hết sưng, mặt trăng mặt trời và ngôi sao màu đen lồng vào nhau, trong vừa huyền bí vừa mê người.

Viên Thiển nhìn hình xăm đó một lúc lâu, rồi lại nhìn lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Còn Đinh Văn Huấn chỉ liếc mắt một cái rồi nói: “Không sao, không mâu thuẫn với nhân vật, có một hình xăm còn có thể thể hiện được tính cách nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi yên tâm: “Vậy thì tốt ạ.”

Ngày đầu tiên, Đinh Văn Huấn dẫn chủ chế và một nhóm diễn viên tiến hành nghi thức khai máy, rồi nhận phỏng vấn của hai phương tiện truyền thông.

Các phương tiện truyền thông đều rất muốn phỏng vấn Viên Thiển, nhưng tiếc là không được toại nguyện, sau khi kết thúc nghi thức khai máy Viên Thiển rời đi rất sớm, cô giống Dương Du Minh đều không muốn nhận phỏng vấn, hai người cũng sẽ không nhắc đến chuyện ly hôn với truyền thông nữa.

Nhưng tối hôm đó, Đinh Văn Huấn dùng tư cách cá nhân mời chủ chế và mấy diễn viên chủ yếu của bộ phim cùng đi ăn tối, Viên Thiển vẫn xuất hiện.

Buổi tối bọn họ ăn đồ Nhật, trong một phòng riêng lớn của nhà hàng đồ Nhật, mấy cái bàn được ghép lại với nhau thành bàn dài.

Viên Thiển ngồi giữa Đinh Văn Huấn và Bao Khải, còn Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở đối diện Viên Thiển.

Tôi hôm đó Hoàng Kế Tân cũng đi cùng Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ngồi ở bên cạnh cậu, vừa uống rượu vừa nói chuyện với một phó đạo diễn mà anh quen.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng quan sát Viên Thiển, cậu phát hiện ra Viên Thiển thật sự là một người phụ nữ rất dễ hòa nhập, cô vừa hút thuốc vừa uống rượu, cho dù là Đinh Văn Huấn hay là Bao Khải dường như đều rất thân thiết, từ đầu tới cuối vừa nói vừa cười, uống rượu với đàn ông nhưng cũng chẳng chịu thua chút nào.

Theo quan điểm của Hạ Tinh Trình, cô và Dương Du Minh giống như người của hai thế giới, không hợp chút nào.

Mắt của Viên Thiển rất lớn, nhưng màu sắc của con ngươi lại hơi nhạt, làn da trắng đến mức trong suốt, thỉnh thoảng cô trông giống như con lai. Cô luôn mỉm cười, đôi khi cô cười quá lớn, khóe mắt sẽ xuất hiện nếp nhăn, nhưng một khi nụ cười biến mất, những dấu vết đó sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất chẳng chút tăm hơi.

Không biết có phải chú ý đến ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình hay không, Viên Thiển cầm ly rượu trong tay, bất ngờ quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, màu sắc trong mắt lưu chuyển, cô giơ ly rượu lên nói: “Tôi mời cậu một ly nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã bưng ly lên: “Phải là em mời chị mới đúng.”

Uống xong ly rượu đó, Viên Thiển lại lắng nghe Bao Khải ghé sát bên tai cô nói chuyện.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỏ ly rượu xuống, bèn nhìn thấy Hoàng Kế Tân xáp qua, giọng rất nhẹ nói một câu: “Thật ra tính tình của Viên Thiển có nhiều chỗ rất giống cậu.”

Nghe thấy lời này Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, trong lòng cậu bỗng chốc cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Hoàng Kế Tân lại nói tiếp: “Cậu cũng đừng nghĩ nhiều, anh nói tính cách có nhiều chỗ, còn cả người mà nói, hai người vẫn hoàn toàn khác nhau.”

“Phí lời,” Hạ Tinh Trình đè nén sự khó chịu, thấp giọng nói: “Chị ấy là phụ nữ, em là đàn ông.”

Hoàng Kế Tân vỗ vỗ vai cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm thức ăn ở trên bàn rất lâu, cậu bỗng nhiên sinh ra sự kích động rất mãnh liệt, rất muốn hỏi vì sao Viên Thiển lại phải ly hôn với Dương Du Minh.

Câu hỏi này từ đó đến nay cứ luôn quanh quẩn trong lòng cậu, cho dù thỉnh thoảng trở nên không bức thiết, lại chưa bao giờ biến mất. Nhưng cậu phải mở lời như thế nào đây? Viên Thiển không biết quan hệ của cậu và Dương Du Minh, vậy thì cậu hoàn toàn không có lập trường để mở lời.

Tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nôn nóng, cậu đứng dậy đi tới nhà vệ sinh.

Phòng vệ sinh ở trong phòng riêng, phía trước có một cái hành lang rất nhỏ, ở đó có bồn rửa tay và một cái gương.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra từ phòng vệ sinh, Viên Thiển đang đứng rửa tay trước bồn rửa tay, cậu đành phải đứng ở phía sau đợi cô.

Chỉ nhìn thấy Viên Thiển ung dung rửa sạch tay, kéo một tờ khăn giấy vừa lau tay vừa ngẩng đầu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong gương, sau đó nói: “Có phải cậu và Dương Du Minh hẹn hò không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ trong gương nhìn thấy rõ vẻ mặt của mình trở nên vừa ngạc nhiên vừa đề phòng.


	90. Chapter 90

Hành lang bên ngoài phòng rửa tay rất ngắn, bọn họ đứng ở đây nói chuyện, nếu có người nhìn qua chắc chắn đều có thể nhìn thấy.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Viên Thiển nhưng không trả lời câu hỏi của cô.

Viên Thiển lại cười nhạt nói: “Tôi nghe nói anh ấy về nhà đón tết cùng cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình kiềm chế gợn sóng ở trong lòng, cậu hỏi Viên Thiển: “Chị có tiện đổi chỗ khác nói chuyện không?”

Viên Thiển gật đầu với cậu: “Được.”

Bọn họ rời khỏi phòng riêng, tạm thời không có ai chú ý tới, hai người một trước một sau ra khỏi nhà hàng đồ Nhật, giữa lúc đó Viên Thiển gọi điện thoại, tìm người để lấy chìa khóa xe, sau đó cùng Hạ Tinh Trình lên xe bảo mẫu của cô.

Hạ Tinh Trình gửi tin nhắn cho Hoàng Kế Tân, nói giờ đang đi nói chuyện riêng với Viên Thiển.

Cửa sổ của xe bảo mẫu dán màng sẫm màu, đứng bên ngoài sẽ không thấy rõ bên trong, trong xe chỉ có hai người họ.

Viên Thiển nói: “Lần trước tôi đã cảm thấy rất lạ, sao Dương Du Minh lại tùy tiện nói mật mã nhà của anh ấy cho người khác như thế, hơn nữa còn bảo người ta tới lúc anh ấy không có nhà.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở bên cạnh, cách Viên Thiển một ghế, cậu vẫn có chuyện thắc mắc: “Chị Thiển, sao chị biết anh Minh cùng em về nhà ăn tết.”

Viên Thiển chống tay trên ghế đỡ lấy đầu: “Đừng căng thẳng như vậy, dù sao thì tôi và Dương Du Minh cũng từng là vợ chồng, bên cạnh anh ấy có người thân cận với tôi cũng không lạ.” Nói xong, vẻ mặt của cô trông hơi đờ đẫn, nhẹ giọng nói: “Chỉ là tôi không ngờ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết cô nói không ngờ rốt cục là đang chỉ cái gì.

Viên Thiển dựa vào ánh sáng yếu ớt trong xe để nhìn kĩ Hạ Tinh Trình: “Sao lại là đàn ông nhỉ?”

Câu nói này làm Hạ Tinh Trình hơi không thoải mái, cậu cố gắng giữ giọng điệu lễ phép nói: “Có lẽ là do anh ấy quá thích em, nên ngay cả giới tính cũng trở nên không quan trọng.”

Viên Thiển nghe thấy vậy bèn mỉm cười.

Thấy cô cười, Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy cô cũng không làm người ta ghét như vậy, dù sao thì cô cười cũng rất xinh đẹp.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Viên Thiển: “Chị có thể nói cho em biết một chuyện không?”

Viên Thiển nói: “Chuyện gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Sao chị lại muốn ly hôn với Dương Du Minh?”

Viên Thiển im lặng một lúc, rồi mới nói: “Có rất nhiều chuyện không thể giải thích rõ ràng bằng mấy câu đơn giản được, nhưng để nói tại sao, thì có lẽ là do cuộc hôn nhân đó khiến tôi có cảm giác không chân thực.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được hỏi: “Có cảm giác không chân thực là sao?”

Viên Thiển suy nghĩ nghiêm túc một lát rồi nói: “Đó không phải là cuộc sống mà tôi mong đợi, mặc dù trước khi kết hôn tôi rất thích anh ấy, nhưng lúc sống chung với nhau rồi tôi lại cảm thấy…” Nói tới đây, cô dừng lại rất lâu, rồi mới nói tiếp: “Tôi không biết nữa, có lẽ là do tôi tự đi vào chỗ bế tắc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy nét mặt cô hơi cô đơn, bèn mở lời nói thay cô: “Là nhạt nhẽo vô vị hả?”

Viên Thiển quay qua nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới nói: “Có lẽ là vậy.” Nói xong, cô mỉm cười nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu cảm thấy anh ấy vô vị rồi à?”

“Không,” Hạ Tinh Trình phủ nhận không chút nghĩ ngợi: “Em không phải là chị.”

Viên Thiển hỏi cậu: “Địch ý cậu dành cho tôi là vì tôi và Dương Du Minh đã từng là vợ chồng à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không có địch ý với chị, em chỉ cảm thấy chị nên tiếc hận, là chính chị muốn rời xa anh ấy.”

Viên Thiển mỉm cười gật đầu, cô tiến sát đến bên tai Hạ Tinh Trình nhẹ giọng nói: “Đúng vậy, nên tôi thường quanh quẩn bên bờ vực của sự hối tiếc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không giận, cậu chỉ bình tĩnh nói với Viên Thiển: “Chị nghĩ rằng chị hối hận rồi, anh ấy sẽ chấp nhận chị ư?”

Viên Thiển không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết phải nói gì nữa, cậu định xuống xe.

Viên Thiển bỗng nhiên nói: “Tôi là một người thích gì thì sẽ theo đuổi, không thích nữa sẽ quay lưng tuyệt đối không ngoảnh lại. Lúc đó cứ nghĩ tình cảm hết rồi thì chính là hết rồi, không kích thích không hạnh phúc thì cần gì phải tiếp tục nữa, nhưng mà lúc thật sự rời đi, lại bắt đầu nghi ngờ liệu lựa chọn của mình có đúng không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình kéo cửa ra xuống khỏi xe, cậu đứng ở bên ngoài nói với Viên Thiển vẫn còn ngồi trên xe: “Đừng nghi ngờ nữa, lựa chọn của chị là đúng.”

Viên Thiển hơi mỉm cười, cô nói: “Chuyện giữa chúng ta sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến việc quay phim chứ?”

“Đương nhiên là không,” Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Giữa chúng ta không có chuyện gì cả, chỉ là chuyện của chị và anh ấy, với cả chuyện của em và anh ấy mà thôi.”

Viên Thiển đồng ý gật gật đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, rồi quay lưng rời đi.

Sáng hôm sau, Hạ Tinh Trình bị đánh thức bởi điện thoại ở quầy lễ tân, phải chuẩn bị rời giường tới trường quay bắt đầu cho việc trang điểm và quay phim của hôm nay rồi.

Cảnh quay đầu tiên của cả bộ phim ngày hôm nay cũng là cảnh đầu tiên trong kịch bản, cảnh diễn ra ở trong nhà của doanh nhân trung niên Tiền Bất Cùng, cảnh trong toàn ngôi nhà đều được dựng trong studio.

Phong cách đạo diễn của Đinh Văn Huấn rất khác Hà Chinh, Đinh Văn Huấn là một đạo diễn biết mỗi một cảnh quay bản thân mình cần gì, anh sẽ bàn bạc với diễn viên về mỗi một hành động mỗi một biểu cảm, thậm chí là cả giọng điệu nói chuyện ở trước ống kính.

Điều này nghe có vẻ dễ hơn, nhưng thật ra lại càng khó khăn hơn, bởi vì nếu bạn diễn có điểm nào không phù hợp với ý của Đinh Văn Huấn, anh đều sẽ yêu cầu quay lại lần nữa.

Cảnh quay đầu tiên của bộ phim là một cảnh quay dài được nối lại với nhau, ở trong căn nhà lớn của nhà họ Tiền, buổi sáng Tiền Bất Cùng ở trên giường mở mắt ra, hắn mặc đồ ngủ rời giường đi vào phòng vệ sinh đánh răng rửa mặt, sau đó sẽ đi ra ngoài, đi qua phía sau vợ Giả Lệ Chi đang tô son trước bàn trang điểm ra khỏi phòng đi tới hành lang, lúc này ống kính sẽ chuyển sang hình nền trên vách tường hành lang, giống như đang tiếp tục đi về phía trước, lúc chuyển tới trên người Tiền Bất Cùng lần nữa thì hắn đang xuống cầu thang, ống kính theo bóng lưng hắn băng qua chỗ rẽ cầu thang đi xuống tầng một, đi ngang qua người hắn lên phía trước dùng góc nhìn của hắn đi vào phòng ăn, trong phòng ăn, hai người con của hắn là Tiền Trình Cẩm và Tiền Kiềm đang ăn sáng, Tiền Kiềm ngoan ngoãn gọi một tiếng “Cha”, còn Tiền Trình Cẩm chỉ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, sau đó tiếp tục vừa nghịch điện thoại vừa dùng thìa múc bột yến mạch ở trong bát. Ống kính xoay một vòng trở lại trên người Tiền Bất Cùng, nhìn thấy hắn ngồi xuống cạnh bàn ăn, rồi tiếp tục quay về phía lối vào của phòng ăn, Giả Lệ Chi mặc váy ngắn trang điểm xinh đẹp lọt vào ống kính, ống kính lại theo cô ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn ăn, sau đó mới kết thúc chuyển qua quay cận cảnh.

Mặc dù không phải là một cảnh quay dài hoàn chỉnh, nhưng việc chuyển qua một cảnh quay trống trên hình nền của vách tường sẽ khiến khán giả sinh ra ảo giác toàn bộ cảnh quay được thực hiện trong một lần.

Hơn nữa từ lúc Tiền Bất Cùng bắt đầu xuống lầu, thì đó chính là một cảnh quay dài hoàn chỉnh.

Trong cảnh này, phân đoạn của Hạ Tinh Trình không nhiều lắm, nhưng lại là một trong những mắt xích không thể mắc sai lầm.

Tiền Trình Cẩm là một sinh viên, nhưng lại là một sinh viên có tính cách hoàn toàn khác Phương Tiệm Viễn, gia cảnh của cậu ta giàu có, mẹ mất rất sớm, cha bận kiếm tiền nên không thể nào quản lý cậu, hình tượng của cậu ta là thiếu gia nhà giàu có tính cách phản nghịch, công tử bột ăn chơi, rất ít khi giao tiếp với cha và em gái.

Đối với nhân vật này, Hạ Tinh Trình đã nghiền ngẫm rất lâu, thường ngày Tiền Trình Cẩm cười như thế nào, thờ ơ nhìn người khác như thế nào, hơn nữa cậu còn tạo ra một ít chi tiết nhỏ theo bản năng cho nhân vật này, lúc căng thẳng sẽ vô thức xuất hiện. So với sự mờ mịt luống cuống trong lần đầu tiên đóng phim, giờ cậu đã có thể điều chỉnh tâm trạng và trạng thái của mình tốt hơn rồi.

Trước khi bắt đầu quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình đã thảo luận về trạng thái cảm xúc của Tiền Trình Cẩm khi đối diện với những người khác nhau, cậu nghĩ Tiền Trình Cẩm hơi coi thường Tiền Bất Cùng cha của mình, thái độ đối với Giả Lệ Chi khá bình thản, còn em gái Tiền Kiềm thì lại chẳng thèm quan tâm, ít nhất thì ở phần đầu của bộ phim là như vậy, Đinh Văn Huấn đồng ý với quan điểm của cậu.

Nên lúc Tiền Bất Cùng từ cầu thang xuống đi vào phòng ăn, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn với ánh mắt rất lạnh lùng, sau đó lại nhanh chóng cúi đầu nghịch điện thoại, tư thế ngồi của cậu cũng không ngay ngắn, hoặc là một chân giẫm trên ghế, hoặc thân thể nghiêng qua dựa vào bàn ăn.

Sau khi Giả Lệ Chi ngồi xuống, người một nhà bắt đầu vừa ăn sáng vừa nói chuyện.

Tiền Trình Cẩm mặc một cái quần bò rách, trên người mặc một cái áo khoác bóng chày, bên trong là một cái áo thun sẫm màu cổ thấp, vừa vặn để lộ hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh của cậu.

Có một chi tiết Đinh Văn Huấn thêm vào sau khi nhìn thấy hình xăm của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Tiền Bất Cùng chú ý tới hình xăm của Tiền Trình Cẩm, bèn để đũa xuống, chỉ vào cậu nói: “Hình xăm đó của mày là sao?”

Tiền Trình Cẩm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, nói: “Sao là sao?”

Tiền Bất Cùng nói: “Nhìn mày xem giống sinh viên gì chứ!”

Tiền Trình Cẩm cười nhạt, đẩy cái bát còn một nửa thức ăn ở trước mặt ra, đứng lên nói: “Tôi ăn no rồi.” Sau đó cậu liền đi ra ngoài.

Quay bộ《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》đối với Hạ Tinh Trình mà nói thì dễ hơn《Tiệm Viễn》nhiều, thứ nhất phân cảnh của cậu không nặng lắm, phân cảnh chính của bộ phim vẫn là của Bao Khải và Viên Thiển, thứ hai là không có nhiều cảnh quay nội tâm, dù sao thì bộ phim này của Đinh Văn Huấn cũng được xác định là một bộ phim hài, cả bộ phim đều có sắc thái rất sáng sủa, chỉ có phần cuối của bộ phim là u ám.

Ít nhất thì Hạ Tinh Trình không cần phải chịu đựng áp lực tâm lý, không cần phải yêu đến chết đi sống lại trong phim một lần nữa.

Công ty của Tiền Bất Cùng rơi vào khủng hoảng nợ nần, sáng sớm sau khi ra khỏi nhà hắn liền tới ngân hàng để bàn về khoản vay, nhưng lại không thuận lợi. Trong nhà ngoài hắn ra, thì không có ai biết chuyện này nữa. Buổi tối lúc hắn mệt mỏi về đến nhà, người vợ trẻ xinh đẹp và con trai vẫn chưa về, chỉ có con gái ở trong phòng tập đàn, nhưng con gái học cấp ba không thích giao tiếp với hắn.

Mãi cho đến đêm khuya, Tiền Bất Cùng thấy Giả Lệ Chi vẫn chưa về nhà bèn lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho cô, nghe thấy bên chỗ cô vang lên tiếng mạt chược, sau đó cô nói với hắn là không cần chờ mình, bảo hắn ngủ trước đi.

Tiền Bất Cùng dùng sức cúp điện thoại rồi ném lên giường, mở két sắc trong tủ quần áo ra, từ bên trong lấy ra mấy bản hợp đồng bảo hiểm, tiếp đó hắn nhìn hợp đồng bảo hiểm rơi vào trầm tư.

Đây là khởi đầu của toàn bộ câu chuyện.

Vì là phim hài, nên ngoài toàn bộ cốt truyện, điều làm Đinh Văn Huấn suy xét nhiều nhất là làm thế nào để khán giả bật cười khi xem phim, anh thường thảo luận với với biên kịch và diễn viên hài Bao Khải, để tình tiết và cảnh quay thêm thú vị hơn.

Một cảnh trong số đó là Hạ Tinh Trình phải giả gái.

Trong cảnh này, Tiền Trình Cẩm giả gái bị tình nhân của mẹ kế cậu xem là người tình của mình, cũng vì vậy mà cậu biết chuyện mẹ kế mình ra ngoài ăn vụng.

Trước lúc đó, nam diễn viên Chúc Thiên Kiệt đóng Cao Hải tình nhân của Giả Lệ Chi cũng tiến vào đoàn phim.


	91. Chapter 91

Lần cuối cùng Hạ Tinh Trình gặp Chúc Thiên Kiệt là ở đám cưới của Trần Hải Lan, lúc đó Chúc Thiên Kiệt là một trong những phù rể của Trần Hải Lan.

Sự xuất hiện của Chúc Thiên Kiệt ở đây thực sự có hơi lúng túng, hắn là tiểu sinh tuyến 1 của mảng phim truyền hình, từng đóng một số bộ phim truyền hình có xếp hạng cao và chủ đề cao, nhưng bên mảng phim điện ảnh lại không phát triển nhiều.

Lần này hắn dùng thân phận khách mời đặc biệt để đóng vai Cao Hải. May mà mặc dù phân cảnh của Cao Hải không quá nặng, nhưng cũng là nhân vật quan trọng thúc đẩy toàn bộ cốt truyện của bộ phim.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt năm nay 32 tuổi, là một người rất đẹp trai, nếu như phải miêu tả, thì có lẽ hắn rất thích hợp để đóng những nhân vật kiểu như Trần Gia Lạc.

_(Trần Gia Lạc (陈家洛) là con trai thứ ba của Trần Thế Quan, em ruột Hoàng đế Càn Long, đồ đệ của Thiên trì quái hiệp Viên Sĩ Tiêu, sử dụng châu sách và thuẫn bài làm binh khí. Trần Gia Lạc tuy trẻ tuổi nhưng được tín nhiệm trở thành Tổng đà chủ của Hồng Hoa hội (tức Thiên Địa hội). Tôn chỉ của tổ chức này là phản Thanh phục hồi giang sơn của người Hán.)_

Trong bộ phim này, Cao Hai do hắn thủ vai là giáo viên piano của Tiền Kiềm, lúc nào cũng mặc một cái áo len mềm mại rộng rãi, trên mặt đeo một cái kính, trông vừa lịch sự vừa ôn hòa.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt hình như cũng là một người có tính cách ôn hòa, không ra vẻ ta đây, rất dễ gần. Ngày đầu tiên vào đoàn phim hắn đã mời người trong đoàn phim uống trà chiều, mấy cô gái trong đoàn phim đều rất thích hắn, ít nhất thì Hạ Tinh Trình thấy Viên Thiển vẫn luôn mỉm cười nói chuyện với hắn.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nghĩ Chúc Thiên Kiệt là người tốt.

Trong cảnh chung giữa cậu và Chúc Thiên Kiệt, Tiền Trình Cẩm vì nợ tiền ở bên ngoài, bị người của công ty đòi nợ tới đòi tiền, vì cậu thật sự không trả nổi, nên những người đó ép cậu mặc một cái váy và giày cao gót từ bên ngoài đi về nhà, cảnh này bắt đầu từ lúc cậu về đến nhà.

Hạ Tinh Trình đã thay bộ trang phục được chuẩn bị đặc biệt, là một cái váy hai dây màu đỏ tươi diễm lệ, thậm chí còn đính kim tuyến màu vàng sậm.

Lúc cậu thay váy đứng trước gương trang điểm, toàn bộ staff đều mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

Mặc dù Hạ Tinh Trình gầy, nhưng đôi vai vẫn rộng rất nam tính, hơn nữa còn để tóc ngắn, chẳng hợp chút nào với chiếc váy đang mặc trên người. Cậu nhìn mình trong gương, mỉm cười hỏi cô gái trong tổ trang phục đang sắp xếp lại trang phục cho cậu ở bên cạnh: “Xấu lắm hả?”

Vừa vặn Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang trang điểm, hắn từ trong gương nhìn cậu, đánh giá: “Không xấu.”

Cô gái kia dùng kim giúp cậu thắt eo váy lại, mỉm cười nói: “Mang tóc giả lên nữa là đẹp lắm, nhìn rất giống nhân yêu.”

Nhưng trong kịch bản những người đó muốn làm nhục cậu, nên không có tóc giả.

Người bên cạnh đưa đôi giày cao gót size lớn đã chuẩn bị đặc biệt tới, rồi còn đưa cho Hạ Tinh Trình một đôi tất quần chưa mở bao bì.

Lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình mặc thứ này, cậu cầm bao bì lật qua lật lại xem, lo lắng hỏi: “Mặc được không nhỉ?”

“Mặc được, co dãn mà,” staff giúp cậu mở bao bì ra, nói với cậu như thế.

Lúc này bên dưới cái váy hai dây Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ mặc một cái quần lót, phần thân dưới của cậu có cảm giác lạnh lẽo mà cậu chưa trải qua bao giờ. Cậu ngồi ở trên ghế, vốn muốn nâng chân lên để mặc tất, chợt nghĩ dưới váy sẽ bị lộ hàng, nên bèn cúi người xuống mặc tất quần vào chân.

Cổ váy của cậu hơi rộng, chính cậu cũng không phát hiện ra lúc cúi người xuống người phía trước có thể nhìn vào bên trong cổ áo. Quai váy màu đỏ treo trên xương quai xanh hơi nhô ra, cắt ngang hình xăm của cậu, có loại cảm giác gợi cảm rất kì lạ.

Cậu kéo tất quần xuôi theo đôi chân dài trần truồng lên trên, đến tận gấu váy mới dừng lại, nói với mấy cô gái xung quanh: “Đừng nhìn nữa.” Sau đó nhân lúc mấy cô ấy quay đầu đi chỗ khác cậu bèn nâng mông lên khỏi ghế, kéo hết tất lên, trùm ở bên ngoài quần lót.

Lúc ngồi xuống lần nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình mới phát hiện ra Chúc Thiên Kiệt ngồi ở bên cạnh vẫn luôn nhìn mình chằm chằm, cậu bèn mỉm cười với hắn, rồi cúi đầu xỏ chân vào giày cao gót.

Gót giày rất cao, lúc mới mặc vào thì vẫn chưa cảm nhận được, nhưng lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đi mấy bước mới phát hiện khó khăn hơn tưởng tượng của mình nhiều, không cẩn thận là sẽ bị trẹo chân.

Cậu đi tới đi lui trong phòng hóa trang, không cẩn thận trẹo chân té sang bên cạnh, Chúc Thiên Kiệt lập tức đứng lên đỡ cậu, đợi cậu đứng vững lại mới nói: “Cẩn thận một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười gật đầu: “Cảm ơn.”

May mà lúc chính thức quay cảnh này, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không cần phải mang giày cao gót đi lại nhiều lắm.

Tiền Trình Cẩm mặc đồ con gái về đến nhà, sau khi khập khiễng đi vào cửa bèn cởi hai chiếc giày vứt qua một bên, sau đó mặc tất quần tiếp tục đi về phía trước.

Trên miệng cậu bị người ta ác ý vẽ son môi đỏ tươi, hơn nữa còn vẽ nhòe ra khỏi môi cậu, trông vừa chật vật vừa làm người ta buồn cười.

Mấy ngày nay Tiền Bất Cùng đã đi công tác, vì cha đi vắng, nên Tiền Kiềm cũng tới nhà bạn ở, còn Tiền Trình Cẩm vốn phải quay lại ký túc xá của trường, nói cách khác trong nhà này chỉ có Giả Lệ Chi mẹ kế của cậu và bảo mẫu tai không tốt ở dưới tầng một.

Nhưng Tiền Trình Cầm về nhà lại nghe thấy trên tầng hai vang lên tiếng piano, cậu thấy lạ, nên giẫm cầu thang đi lên phòng tập đàn của em gái mình ở trên tầng hai.

Dọc đường đều không bật đèn, Tiền Trình Cẩm giẫm chân trần trên sàn gần như hoàn toàn không có tiếng bước chân, lúc còn chưa tới phòng tập đàn, tiếng đàn đã ngừng lại, cậu đi thẳng tới, dựa vào ánh trăng phát hiện cửa phòng đang khép hờ, chỉ để lại một cái khe, nhưng nhìn vào trong khe cửa cậu lại chẳng thấy gì, chắc là rèm cửa sổ đã được kéo lại, nên bên trong tối om om.

Tiền Trình Cẩm đẩy cửa ra, ánh trăng cũng vừa vặn chiếu qua khe cửa, chiếu lên cổ tay cậu, tiếp đó có một cánh tay duỗi ra từ trong bóng tối nắm lấy cổ tay kéo cậu vào, lúc cậu vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng, thì có người ôm chặt lấy cậu, gọi một tiếng “Chi Chi”, sau đó hôn lên môi cậu.

Đúng vậy, Hạ Tinh Trình và Chúc Thiên Kiệt có một cảnh hôn.

Chỉ là môi dán vào môi đơn thuần mà thôi, Tiền Trình Cẩm ở trong bóng tối trợn tròn mắt, tiếp đó Cao Hải giơ tay lên sờ thấy mái tóc ngắn của cậu, lập tức đẩy cậu ra. Cao Hải định chạy đi, nhưng Tiền Trình Cẩm kịp phản ứng lại, giơ tay bắt Cao Hải lại: “Anh là ai?”

Hai người vật lộn trong bóng tối rồi lăn trên sàn nhà, Tiền Trình Cẩm cố gắng áp chế Cao Hải, kính của Cao Hải bị cậu đánh rơi trên sàn, lúc đang giãy dụa, thì có người bật đèn hành lang.

Lúc đó Tiền Trình Cẩm đang đè trên người Cao Hải, hai người đồng thời quay đầu nhìn ra cửa, thì thấy Giả Lệ Chi đang đứng đó.

Giả Lệ Chi hốt hoảng kêu lên.

Tiền Trình Cẩm một tay bóp cổ Cao Hải, một tay chỉ Giả Lệ Chi, hung dữ nói: “Bà ngoại tình!”

Lúc cảnh này quay chính thức, Hạ Tinh Trình và Chúc Thiên Kiệt giãy dụa lăn lộn trên đất, mấy lần váy cậu đều dọc theo chân trượt lên, đạo diễn sẽ kêu ngừng, bảo bọn họ chú ý điều chỉnh động tác, để tránh cho váy khỏi bị trượt.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ, sau khi đạo diễn kêu ngừng, bèn đứng dậy kéo váy xuống.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt ngồi dưới đất, mỉm cười ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu, nói: “Lát nữa tôi dùng chân giữ lại giúp cậu, sẽ không dễ bị trượt lên như vậy nữa đâu.”

Thế là lần quay tiếp theo, chân Chúc Thiên Kiệt dán rất sát chân Hạ Tinh Trình, gần như là kẹp chặt giữa hai chân cậu, nên váy thật sự không bị trượt lên nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi để ý, nhưng cậu cảm thấy mình cả nghĩ quá rồi. Nếu là trước đây cậu chắc chắn sẽ không để ý đến chuyện đụng chạm giữa đàn ông với nhau, nhưng từ khi diễn xong Phương Tiệm Viễn, thêm cả sau khi hẹn hò với Dương Du Minh, cậu khá nhạy cảm với kiểu đụng chạm quá thân mật này. Với lại việc phải luôn nhớ kỹ không cho váy trượt lên cũng làm cậu hơi phân tâm, khó mà hoàn toàn tập trung vào vai diễn, nên một cảnh này phải quay đi quay lại mấy lần mới xong.

Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác váy của mình sắp bị nắm rách luôn rồi.

Sau cảnh cậu đè Chúc Thiên Kiệt ở dưới thân, hai người bọn họ làm tiền cảnh, còn cảnh chính là quay lại phản ứng của Viên Thiển khoảnh khắc đẩy cửa ra.

Đinh Văn Huấn mãi không hài lòng với phản ứng của Viên Thiển, nên phải quay đi quay lại cảnh này.

Hạ Tinh Trình đang cố chống đỡ cơ thể, không để cho cả người mình đè lên trên người Chúc Thiên Kiệt, cũng tránh việc dính sát vào hắn, lúc kết thúc, trên lưng cậu chảy đầy mồ hôi.

Lúc cậu xuống khỏi người Chúc Thiên Kiệt ngồi trên sàn nhà, cậu cảm nhận được Chúc Thiên Kiệt đỡ sau lưng mình, bàn tay đang dán sát trên da, Chúc Thiên Kiệt nói: “Đổ nhiều mồ hôi vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười với hắn.

Mặc dù cảnh này Hạ Tinh Trình quay rất mệt, nhưng cảnh quay đặc tả khuôn mặt sau cùng của cậu làm Đinh Văn Huấn rất thỏa mãn, đó là sau khi cậu vừa ngạc nhiên vừa phẫn nộ chỉ Giả Lệ Chi nói cô ngoại tình, trên mặt cậu chậm rãi nở một nụ cười, ánh mắt giống như mãnh thú ăn thịt bỗng nhiên phát hiện ra con mồi, cậu nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói lại câu đó: “Bà dám giấu cha tôi ngoại tình!”

Từ lúc đó, Tiền Trình Cẩm do Hạ Tinh Trình sắm vai bắt đầu dùng chuyện này để bắt chẹt, bảo Giả Lệ Chi đưa tiền cho cậu, nếu không cậu sẽ nói chuyện Giả Lệ Chi và giáo viên piano của Tiền Kiềm dan díu với nhau cho Tiền Bất Cùng biết.

Nụ cười lúc đó là Hạ Tinh Trình tự thêm vào, mặc dù về sau Đinh Văn Huấn có bảo cậu quay lại một lần không có nụ cười đó, nhưng khi so sánh hai cảnh với nhau, Đinh Văn Huấn nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cảnh có nụ cười chấn động hơn, tốt lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang mặc cái váy liền màu đỏ, lớp makeup trên mặt và vết son trên môi cũng bị mồ hôi làm nhòe, cậu chùi mặt, son môi lập tức càng nhòe hơn.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt đứng bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình xem lại cảnh vừa quay, hắn nói: “Tinh Trình thật sự rất giỏi.”

Đinh Văn Huấn gật đầu: “Người do lão Dương đề cử, chắc chắn không có vấn đề gì.”

“Lão Dương?” Chúc Thiên Kiệt hơi kì lạ lặp lại.

Đinh Văn Huấn không chú ý tới, mà quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không ở lại đó nữa, mà đi về phòng hóa trang để thay quần áo.

Tối hôm đó tắm xong nằm trên giường, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất mệt, đại não cậu sắp đình chỉ hoạt động rồi, nhưng vẫn cầm điện thoại mở weibo lên.

Thời gian quay《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》dự tính gần hai tháng, giờ đã qua hơn hai mươi ngày. Hoàng Kế Tân đã về từ lâu, để lại cho cậu một trợ lý, lần này là một cô gái, nhũ danh là Hoa Hoa. Lúc rời đi Hoàng Kế Tân năm lần bảy lượt nhấn mạnh Hoa Hoa là một cô gái thành thật, về sau Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện ra Hoa Hoa thành thật thì thành thật, nhưng thành thật đến mức có hơi ngốc, cơ mà thời gian không lâu, nên cũng dùng tạm.

Từ lúc vào đoàn phim tới nay, cứ cách mấy ngày Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ đăng một cái weibo để an ủi fans, có cái là hình selfie, có cái là những việc nhỏ hằng ngày.

Hôm nay cậu mặc váy đỏ chụp cho mình một tấm, nhưng không chụp nửa người trên, mà chỉ chụp góc váy màu đỏ và tất quần cùng giày cao gót ở phía dưới, giờ nằm ở trên giường, cậu đăng tấm hình lên, thêm caption: _Ông trùm giả gái!_ Kèm một cái emo hoảng sợ.

Sau khi cái weibo này đăng lên không lâu thì đã có rất nhiều bình luận và lượt share.

Fans follow cậu đều biết cậu đang quay phim mới, bèn sôi nổi hỏi cậu có phải tạo hình trong phim không, Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười kéo bình luận, chẳng bao lâu sau, cậu nhìn thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt share weibo của cậu, thêm caption _“Còn có cảnh hôn nữa”_ , còn kèm một cái emo che miệng cười trộm.

Fans của weibo Chúc Thiên Kiệt nhiều hơn Hạ Tinh Trình, nên phản ứng rất sôi nổi, tên hai người song song trên hotsearch.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi không ổn, cậu do dự có nên trả lời hay không, kết quả rất nhanh weibo chính thức của《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》cũng share weibo của bọn họ, nên cậu cũng cảm thấy thoải mái, coi như là sao tác cho phim.

Cậu cũng không muốn trả lời Chúc Thiên Kiệt, mà chỉ follow hắn, lúc định thoát ra khỏi weibo, bỗng nhiên phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh lại like cái weibo này của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời hơi tức giận.


	92. Chapter 92

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu Dương Du Minh like weibo của cậu có ý gì, rõ ràng mấy ngày nay chẳng thèm quan tâm đến cậu, giờ tự nhiên lại like, Hạ Tinh Trình còn phải kiềm chế không thể hỏi anh có ý gì.

Thấy toàn bộ weibo bắt đầu nhộn nhịp, Hạ Tinh Trình nín một bụng tức giận, cậu tắt weibo nằm xuống ngủ, dựa vào cái gì mà anh không để ý đến em, em còn phải vội vàng đi tìm anh?

Kết quả vừa ngủ không lâu, lại bị một hồi chuông điện thoại đánh thức.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy là Hoàng Kế Tân gọi điện tới, lập tức nổi trận lôi đình, bèn quát anh: “Trễ thế này rồi anh gọi điện thoại gì chứ?”

Bên kia điện thoại, Hoàng Kế Tân rõ ràng hơi sửng sốt, anh nói: “Không phải mới hơn 10h thôi sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gào lên: “10h hơn không muộn à? Mỗi ngày em đều quay phim vất vả như vậy, 10h hơn không thể ngủ à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân không hiểu sao mình lại bị quát, anh mù mờ nói: “Cmn sao anh biết hôm nay cậu ngủ sớm vậy chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, tâm trạng trở lại bình thường: “Chuyện gì vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu thân với Chúc Thiên Kiệt lắm à?”

“Quay chung phim, có gì mà thân hay không thân chứ,” Hạ Tinh Trình đoán chắc là vì hotsearch trên weibo nên anh mới gọi điện tới, cậu ngồi trên giường gãi tóc nói: “Không phải anh nắm rất rõ vòng xã giao của em à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói với cậu: “Ờ, không có gì, cậu duy trì khoảng cách với cậu ta đi, chung sống hòa bình là được rồi.”

“Anh có ý gì?” Bàn tay đang gãi tóc của Hạ Tinh Trình dừng lại, cậu đờ người nhìn chằm chằm chăn ở trên giường hỏi.

Hoàng Kế Tân ậm ừ nói: “Không có ý gì cả, chỉ nhắc nhở cậu mấy câu thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Chúc Thiên Kiệt có vấn đề gì à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cũng không có vấn đề gì, người ta nổi tiếng hơn cậu, cậu đừng gần gũi với người ta quá, để tránh bị người khác nói là cọ nhiệt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cứ có cảm giác anh đang che giấu điều gì đó: “Có phải có người báo với anh Chúc Thiên Kiệt có vấn đề không? Rốt cục thì có chuyện gì vậy? Anh nói được một nửa có phải cố ý hại em mất ngủ không?”

Hoàng Kế Tân im lặng một lát, rồi bỗng nhiên bực mình nói: “Sao anh biết được? Lúc tối Dương Du Minh gọi điện cho anh, bảo anh chuyển lời cho cậu, cậu có bản lĩnh thì đi hỏi anh ta đi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, nhỏ giọng nói: “Em không thèm hỏi ảnh đâu.”

Giọng Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn bực mình: “Làm phiền cậu nói với anh ta, có việc gì thì cứ gọi điện thẳng cho cậu, đừng có tìm anh chuyển lời nữa! Cũng mấy chục tuổi đầu rồi, có mâu thuẫn gì lớn mà không thể ngồi xuống nói chuyện với nhau chứ, tưởng là học sinh cấp ba đang yêu đương đấy à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trực tiếp cúp điện thoại.

Lúc nằm xuống lần nữa, Hạ Tinh Trình mới phát hiện thật ra không hỏi sẽ tốt hơn, sau khi biết là Dương Du Minh tìm người chuyển lời cho mình, cậu lại càng mất ngủ.

Hơi buồn bực thở dài một hơi, Hạ Tinh Trình ép buộc bản thân không nghĩ tới chuyện của Dương Du Minh nữa, mà cố gắng dời sự chú ý tới phân cảnh ngày mai phải quay, lúc sau dần dần cảm thấy buồn ngủ, mới nhắm mắt ngủ thiếp đi.

Cậu vẫn không biết rốt cục thì Chúc Thiên Kiệt có vấn đề gì, nhưng cậu biết Dương Du Minh không phải là người thích nói sau lưng người khác, nếu Dương Du Minh đã nói vậy, thì chắc chắn Chúc Thiên Kiệt có gì đó.

Cảnh chung của Chúc Thiên Kiệt và Hạ Tinh Trình không nhiều, vốn đã tiếp xúc không nhiều, nhưng sau mấy ngày quay phim liên tục, nếu như công việc kết thúc sớm, Chúc Thiên Kiệt sẽ mời mọi người cùng ăn tối, nếu như công việc kết thúc muộn, thì sẽ mời mọi người cùng nhau ăn khuya.

Vừa vặn Viên Thiển, Bao Khải đều là người thích tham gia náo nhiệt, mọi người mỗi ngày cùng nhau ăn cơm uống rượu, thay phiên nhau mời khách, nên quan hệ cũng rất hài hòa.

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình cũng là người thích nịnh, cậu nhớ kỹ lời dặn của Dương Du Minh, nên rất ít giao lưu riêng với Chúc Thiên Kiệt, nhưng hoạt động tập thể từ trước đến giờ cậu sẽ không làm người ta mất mặt, nếu đi được thì sẽ cố gắng để đi. Cho dù thỉnh thoảng Hạ Tinh Trình không thông báo, nằm ngủ trong khách sạn, thì cũng sẽ có người gọi điện gọi cậu dậy.

Hơn nữa theo thời gian dài chung đụng, cậu cũng không thấy ghét Viên Thiển nữa. Cậu nhận ra mặc dù Viên Thiển diễn xuất chẳng ra sao, nhưng cực kỳ chuyên nghiệp, một cảnh mà đạo diễn không hài lòng yêu cầu quay lại lần nữa, cho dù có quay bao nhiêu lần Viên Thiển cũng sẽ phối hợp, chứ chưa bao giờ than mệt. Nếu như không có tầng quan hệ với Dương Du Minh, cậu nghĩ cậu và Viên Thiển cũng sẽ trở thành bạn với nhau.

Tối đó mọi người ăn thịt nướng, Viên Thiển uống say. Vốn cô ngồi ở giữa Bao Khải và Chúc Thiên Kiệt, sau đó đứng dậy đi tới phòng vệ sinh, lúc quay lại thì trực tiếp ngồi bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình luôn.

Cô giơ tay lên ôm vai Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngửi thấy mùi rượu nồng đậm trộn lẫn với mùi nước hoa của Viên Thiển, cậu bỗng nhớ lại Dương Du Minh từng nói mùi nước hoa của Viên Thiển sẽ làm người ta có ấn tượng sâu sắc, cho đến giờ anh vẫn không thể quên được mùi hương đó.

Viên Thiển giơ tay bóp mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, để cậu quay qua nhìn mình, nói: “Để tôi ngắm kĩ cậu xem cậu đẹp cỡ nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trong lòng sợ cô nói lung tung, nên phối hợp với cô quay đầu qua, nhỏ giọng nói: “Chị Thiển, chị say rồi.”

Trong đôi mắt to của Viên Thiển thủy quang óng ánh, cô nhìn kĩ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Cũng không đẹp lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Đương nhiên là không đẹp bằng chị.”

Viên Thiển cười nhạt, cô thật sự rất say, nhưng hình như vẫn còn một chút lý trí, bèn ghé sát vào bên tai Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng âm thanh chỉ có hai người nghe thấy nói: “Là tôi không cần anh ấy nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, tự nhủ đừng tính toán với cô.

Kết quả sau khi nói xong, Viên Thiển tựa đầu trên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, nhỏ giọng nói: “Nhưng tôi hối hận rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một lát, rồi cũng chẳng nói gì.

Viên Thiển hai mắt đăm đăm, nhìn chằm chằm khay nướng ở trước mặt, cô vẫn tựa trên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, trong miệng hình như đang khẽ ngâm nga bài gì đó.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhẫn tâm đẩy cô ra, một lát sau cậu ngẩng đầu lên, thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang nhìn bọn họ, khoảnh khắc chạm mắt với Hạ Tinh Trình, Chúc Thiên Kiệt mỉm cười với cậu.

Lúc sau Viên Thiển nằm nhoài trên bàn ngủ thiếp đi.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt đứng dậy đi đến ngồi cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, đưa cho cậu một điếu thuốc.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ chối, nói: “Em không thích hút thuốc lắm.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt hỏi cậu: “Cậu thân với Viên Thiển lắm à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc lắc đầu: “Chị ấy say rồi, sợ là không nhận ra em là ai.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt mỉm cười vỗ vai cậu, nói: “Trước đây tôi và Viên Thiển từng đóng chung một bộ phim truyền hình, tính cách của cô ấy là vậy đó, làm phiền người khác không biết chừng mực, nếu cậu cảm thấy không dễ ứng phó, thì có thể tìm tôi giúp đỡ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi sửng sốt, rồi lập tức nói với Chúc Thiên Kiệt: “Cảm ơn anh, em nghĩ chị ấy chỉ uống say thôi, chắc không có gì đâu.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt vẫn khẽ mỉm cười, nét mặt ôn hòa, hắn ngậm điếu thuốc mà lúc nãy Hạ Tinh Trình từ chối, chỉ bật lửa nằm bên trái Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Làm phiền.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy đi lấy bật lửa, lúc định đưa cho Chúc Thiên Kiệt, thì thấy hắn ngậm thuốc tiến đến trước tay của mình, nên đành phải giúp hắn châm thuốc.

Khoảng cách giữa hai người quá gần, trán Chúc Thiên Kiệt gần như đụng vào mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, sau khi điếu thuốc trong miệng hắn được châm lên, hắn hít sâu một hơi, trước khi rời khỏi trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn nhả toàn bộ khói trong miệng lên mặt cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi tránh đi, cụp mắt giấu đi sự khó chịu của mình.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt khôi phục lại khoảng cách với cậu, vừa hút thuốc vừa nói chuyện phiếm với cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình kiên nhẫn nói chuyện với hắn, mãi cho đến khi Đinh Văn Huấn nói phải về, cậu mới cùng với Chúc Thiên Kiệt nâng Viên Thiển dậy, đi ra ngoài.

Ra khỏi nhà hàng, Chúc Thiên Kiệt đứng ở ven đường nói: “Tôi đưa Viên Thiển về khách sạn nhé.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình không tín nhiệm Chúc Thiên Kiệt chút nào, cậu thấy Viên Thiển đã say đến mức không biết trời trăng gì, cứ cảm thấy hơi lo, bèn nói với Chúc Thiên Kiệt: “Cứ để em đưa về cho, Anh Kiệt anh nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt nhìn cậu, khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Cậu cũng cần nghỉ ngơi sớm.”

Nói một cách công bằng, Chúc Thiên Kiệt rất đẹp, đặc biệt là khí chất cực kỳ đứng đắn, mỉm cười sẽ làm người ta có thiện cảm.

Cho đến giờ Hạ Tinh Trình không thấy ghét hắn chút nào, nhưng hơi đề phòng, nên cũng mỉm cười nói: “Em uống ít lắm, không sao đâu.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt nghe vậy, bèn thả cánh tay đang đỡ Viên Thiển ra, đồng thời vỗ nhẹ mu bàn tay Hạ Tinh Trình: “Có chuyện gì thì gọi điện cho tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Cậu bảo tài xế đưa Viên Thiển về khách sạn, liên hệ với trợ lý của Viên Thiển để cùng đưa Viên Thiển về phòng, sau đó cậu bèn rời đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay về phòng mình đã rất muộn, trước tiên cậu tắm rửa sạch sẽ, lau khô nước trên người rồi lười biếng bò lên giường, lúc đang định lấy điện thoại, điện thoại bỗng nhiên đổ chuông.

Người gọi tới là một số điện thoại xa lạ.

Hạ Tinh Trình do dự một lát rồi mới nhận điện thoại, cậu lập tức nghe thấy giọng nói của Chúc Thiên Kiệt truyền tới: “Về chưa?”

Cậu sửng sốt, trả lời: “Về rồi ạ.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt mỉm cười, nói: “Vậy thì tốt, nghỉ ngơi sớm chút nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh cũng nghỉ sớm đi ạ.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt nhẹ giọng nói: “Ừm, sáng mai tôi mời cậu ăn sáng.”

Đến lúc này rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình rốt cục cũng nhận ra điều bất thường, cậu có cảm giác trên người nổi một lớp da gà, theo bản năng dùng tay trái nắm lấy mu bàn tay phải, lúc chưa nghĩ ra nên nói gì, lại nghe Chúc Thiên Kiệt nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

Cậu đành phải nói: “Ngủ ngon.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt cúp điện thoại trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình lấy điện thoại khỏi tai, nhìn thấy hình ảnh cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc biến mất, chuyển sang hình nền điện thoại của mình, trong lòng càng nghĩ càng rối bời.

Cậu không thể nói rõ là cảm giác gì, nhưng cậu luôn cảm thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt hình như đang theo đuổi mình, đặc biệt gọi điện thoại chúc ngủ ngon, mời ăn sáng, đây đều là những trò mà bình thường đàn ông theo đuổi phụ nữ.

Nếu như cậu là một cô gái, cho dù không thích Chúc Thiên Kiệt, thì cũng sẽ có cảm giác hư vinh xíu xiu, nhưng cậu là đàn ông, debut nhiều năm như vậy, còn là lần đầu tiên hưởng thụ đãi ngộ này, làm cậu nhất thời hơi há hốc mồm.

Mặc dù cậu ngủ với Dương Du Minh rồi, còn ngủ đến mức rất hưởng thụ, nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ muốn ở bên những người đàn ông khác, lần trước nói muốn tùy tiện tìm đàn ông để ngủ, chẳng qua là lời nói dối để uy hiếp Dương Du Minh mà thôi, nếu không phải là Dương Du Minh, bất cứ người đàn ông nào ở trước mặt cậu cũng chẳng có sức hấp dẫn bằng phụ nữ.

Cậu nhíu mày, con ngươi nghi ngờ đảo quanh, để điện thoại qua một bên, sau đó lại lập tức tỉnh ngộ, Dương Du Minh thông qua Hoàng Kế Tân nhắc nhở cậu giữ khoảng cách với Chúc Thiên Kiệt, có lẽ không phải nhân phẩm Chúc Thiên Kiệt có vấn đề, mà anh biết Chúc Thiên Kiệt là gay, sợ cậu có gì đó với Chúc Thiên Kiệt mà thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác bỗng nhiên tỉnh ngộ, cậu lại cầm điện thoại lên, có kích động muốn gửi wechat cho Dương Du Minh, nói một câu _“Mắc mớ gì đến anh”_ , nhưng đến cuối cùng vẫn từ bỏ.


	93. Chapter 93

Sáng hôm sau Viên Thiển tỉnh rượu, vẫn là dáng vẻ như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì, lúc nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình cô chỉ mỉm cười chào hỏi cậu.

Nhưng bên Chúc Thiên Kiệt thì khá phiền toái.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn là người thích kết bạn, nếu như Chúc Thiên Kiệt chỉ muốn làm bạn với cậu, thì hai người thân thiết một chút cũng chẳng có gì, nhưng rõ ràng mục đích của Chúc Thiên Kiệt lại không đơn thuần, giờ ở gần hắn Hạ Tinh Trình cực kỳ không thoải mái, chỉ cần có thể tìm được cớ, thì cậu sẽ cố gắng tránh trường hợp hai người ở riêng với nhau.

Nhưng Chúc Thiên Kiệt cũng chưa bao giờ bày tỏ thái độ, mà chỉ mập mờ trong lời nói và hành động mà thôi, nên Hạ Tinh Trình muốn từ chối cũng không biết phải từ chối như thế nào.

Cứ mấy ngày như vậy trôi qua, có một ngày lúc bọn họ ngồi nghỉ ở trường quay, Chúc Thiên Kiệt tới cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng ngón tay chỉ hình xăm trên xương quai xanh cậu, hỏi: “Hình xăm này có ý nghĩa gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi lùi ra sau, nói: “Nhật nguyệt tinh thần, chỉ là em cảm thấy bao hàm cả tên của mình mà thôi.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt mỉm cười nói: “Đẹp lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảm ơn anh.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt cúi người, nhìn cậu từ góc độ thấp hơn cậu một chút, chậm rãi nói: “Ngày đó nhìn cậu mặc váy hai dây, hình xăm này vừa vặn lộ ra dưới quai váy, tôi cảm thấy cực kỳ gợi cảm.”

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình kéo căng.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt giống như không chú ý tới, hắn nói: “Sau này cậu vẫn phải mặc cái váy đó đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Vẫn còn cảnh quay ở bên ngoài nữa.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt gật đầu: “Mặc dù tạo hình chẳng ra gì, nhưng cậu mặc váy cũng không tệ, chân vừa trắng vừa thẳng. Hơn nữa lúc quay phim, tôi cảm thấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn: “Gì cơ?”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt lại mỉm cười: “Chúng ta đều hiểu cả mà.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không hiểu thật, cậu nói với Chúc Thiên Kiệt: “Em thật sự không hiểu, anh Kiệt.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang định nói gì đó, thì phó đạo diễn đã tới gọi hắn chuẩn bị để quay phim, hắn bèn đứng lên, mỉm cười với Hạ Tinh Trình rồi đi về phía trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết lúc mình quay phim rốt cục đã làm gì để Chúc Thiên Kiệt nói ra mấy câu như vậy với mình, cậu chỉ nhớ lúc mặc váy lăn lộn trên mặt đất, cậu cẩn thận từng li từng tí không muốn dán sát Chúc Thiên Kiệt quá mà thôi.

Tối hôm đó, Chúc Thiên Kiệt gửi wechat cho cậu nhưng cậu không trả lời. Cậu nghĩ để Chúc Thiên Kiệt hiểu rõ thái độ của mình thì sẽ tốt hơn. Nhưng đồng thời cậu cũng biết làm như thế là đắc tội với Chúc Thiên Kiệt, lăn lộn trong showbiz, bạn bè càng nhiều càng tốt, đắc tội ai cũng đều là việc không tốt.

Nhưng dính đến chuyện tình cảm, cứ dây dưa không rõ thì sẽ càng phiền toái.

Hai ngày cậu lơ Chúc Thiên Kiệt, vừa vặn hai người không có cảnh quay chung, cũng không nhìn thấy mặt nhau.

Nhưng chẳng ai ngờ, đến ngày thứ ba lại xảy ra chuyện.

Buổi tối ngày vừa vào đoàn phim, Hạ Tinh Trình và Viên Thiển cùng đi ăn cơm, ăn xong hai người rời khỏi nhà hàng, lên xe bảo mẫu của Viên Thiển để nói chuyện riêng một lúc.

Chuyện này vốn đã qua hơn một tháng, không ngờ lúc đó lại bị paparazzi chụp được, hơn nữa còn kèm theo caption nói nghe sởn cả tóc gáy đăng lên weibo: _Viên Thiển sau khi ly hôn không chịu nổi sự cô đơn, bên cạnh luôn tới lui đủ kiểu tiểu thịt tươi, dạo này lại bị chụp được ảnh cùng Hạ Tinh Trình, hai người cùng ra khỏi một nhà hàng, một trước một sau leo lên chiếc xe bảo mẫu kín mít, ở trong thế giới của hai người, gần hai mươi phút sau Hạ Tinh Trình mới một mình xuống xe._

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình thấy tin này trên weibo, đầu óc cậu lập tức trống rỗng, ngay sau đó điện thoại của cậu đổ chuông, là Hoàng Kế Tân gọi điện tới.

Cậu chỉ có thể nhận điện thoại trước, cậu nghe Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Đừng trả lời, trước tiên đừng nói gì cả, phòng làm việc sẽ đăng văn bản thanh minh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Ừm” một tiếng, giọng cậu hơi khàn: “Em cũng không biết lúc đó lại bị chụp trộm.” Ngày đó may mà Hoàng Kế Tân cũng ở đó, biết giữa cậu và Viên Thiển có chuyện gì.

Giọng Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn bình thường, không tức giận cũng không sốt sắng lắm: “Là theo chân Viên Thiển để chụp trộm, cậu cũng biết cô ta xưa nay không thiếu scandal mà. Cũng là lỗi của anh, nên nhắc nhở cậu mới đúng, cho dù quan hệ có trong sáng, thì ở nơi công cộng cũng nên giữ khoảng cách với Viên Thiển, những tên paparazzi và blogger trên mạng từ trước đến giờ đều thích đăng rumor của cô ấy, lời nói còn rất khó nghe.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên, hơi sốt ruột cào tóc.

Hoàng Kế Tân lại nói với cậu: “Đừng để ý mấy cái bình luận ở trên mạng, trong lòng không chịu được thì đừng xem. Anh liên hệ với quản lý của Viên Thiển, phòng làm việc của hai bên đồng thời đăng văn bản thanh minh, rồi lại tìm mấy blogger nói là sao tác cho phim mới. Độ hot chắc chắn sẽ không giảm xuống được, để cư dân mạng đừng bị dắt mũi nghiêng về một phía là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vất vả cho anh quá.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nghe cậu trịnh trọng nói cảm ơn lại cảm thấy không quen, nên an ủi cậu: “Không sao đâu, đến lúc có tin tức khác, chuyện của hai người sẽ không có ai nhớ nữa đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không sao.”

Sau khi cúp điện thoại, cậu mở weibo ra xem bài post hot ở dưới hotsearch, thì nhìn thấy bình luận đầu tiên dưới weibo là: _“Chưa tới 20 phút? Hạ Tinh Trình không được nha.”_

Biết rõ bình luận trên mạng chính là như vậy, nhưng tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn bị ảnh hưởng.

Bình luận phía dưới có fans của cậu cố gắng phủ nhận, chửi bới paparazzi; cũng có người sỉ nhục Viên Thiển, nói cô dâm loạn; phần lớn vẫn là cư dân mạng ăn dưa hóng hớt, vì scandal mới của showbiz mà nhảy nhót không ngừng nghị luận sôi nổi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy tên mình và Viên Thiển song song nằm đầu bảng hotsearch, bên cạnh có một chữ ‘bạo’ đỏ tươi, sau đó Dương Du Minh cũng nhanh chóng leo lên hotsearch, chủ yếu là vì quan hệ của anh và Viên Thiển.

Cho tới giờ, vẫn có rất nhiều fans của Dương Du Minh đang chỉ trích Viên Thiển, nghĩ cô có lỗi với Dương Du Minh.

Viên Thiển không có weibo, cũng không cần tỏ thái độ, Hạ Tinh Trình xem một lúc rồi cũng thoát ra khỏi weibo, tâm trạng sầu não nằm trên giường lớn của khách sạn.

Về sau phòng làm việc của Hạ Tinh Trình và Viên Thiển một trước một sau đăng thanh minh, nói hai người chỉ là bạn bè bình thường nói chuyện mà thôi, muốn dùng pháp luật truy cứu trách nhiệm của người tung tin đồn.

Nhưng nhiệt độ đề tài ở trên mạng cũng không giảm đi, người hóng drama vẫn thảo luận sôi nổi, người không tin sẽ kiên quyết không tin, người tin thì cũng sẽ tin.

Ngày hôm sau quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác bầu không khí của cả trường quay cũng hơi là lạ, staff sẽ không thảo luận ở trước mặt, nhưng chắc chắn ở sau lưng vẫn lén thảo luận về chuyện này.

Viên Thiển thì vẫn là dáng vẻ không sao cả, lúc gặp cậu chỉ nói một câu: “Họ theo tôi chụp trộm, xin lỗi vì làm liên lụy đến cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không biết phải nói sao, nên chỉ có thể nói: “Không sao ạ.”

Dù sao bức ảnh cũng không chụp được hai người có hành động thân mật gì, nhiệt độ đề tài qua một khoảng thời gian ngắn nữa cũng sẽ từ từ giảm xuống thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố gắng kiểm soát cảm xúc của mình, không muốn để người khác nhìn ra cái gì.

Lúc chờ đến lượt quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình có đi tới nhà vệ sinh.

Cậu vừa đẩy cửa phòng vệ sinh ra, thì phát hiện Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang đi tiểu ở bên trong, trong phòng vệ sinh chỉ có một mình hắn, cửa của mấy buồng vệ sinh đều rộng mở.

Giây phút đó Hạ Tinh Trình muốn tránh đi, nhưng Chúc Thiên Kiệt đã nhìn thấy cậu, cậu đành phải tiếp tục đẩy cửa đi vào.

Phòng vệ sinh không lớn lắm, phía trên có một cái quạt thông gió đang nhọc nhằn xoay tròn, phát ra tiếng vù vù rất to.

Hạ Tinh Trình gọi một tiếng: “Anh Kiệt.”

Nhưng Chúc Thiên Kiệt chỉ nhìn cậu, chứ không hề trả lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình không để ý đến thái độ của hắn, thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt đi tiểu xong kéo quần lại đi tới trước bồn rửa tay, cậu mới đi tới trước bồn cầu.

Nhưng Chúc Thiên Kiệt rửa tay xong cũng không rời đi, hắn dựa bên bồn rửa tay, lấy ra một điếu thuốc, lúc định nhét vào miệng thì dừng lại, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình rằng: “Hút thuốc không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảm ơn, em không hút thuốc.” Nói xong, cậu giơ tay dưới vòi nước tự động để rửa tay.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt tự châm thuốc, rồi nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lúc này rồi còn giả bộ với tôi làm gì chứ, Tinh Trình?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức nhìn lại hắn: “Giả bộ gì cơ?”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt cười chế giễu, hắn vẫn đang duy trì lớp hóa trang ở trong phim, mang một cặp kính trông vừa lịch sự vừa đứng đắn, hắn nói: “Ngủ với Viên Thiển có cảm giác thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu chặt mày, đang định nói cậu và Viên Thiển không có gì cả, thì lại nghe Chúc Thiên Kiệt nói: “Tôi biết chắc chắn cậu không thích, ngủ với đàn ông vẫn sướng hơn đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng nhìn hắn.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt kẹp thuốc trong tay, vẻ mặt hơi thương tiếc: “Thật ra tôi rất thích cậu, tôi còn tưởng cậu ngoan lắm, nhưng kết quả tất cả đều là giả vờ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu cố gắng kiểm soát tâm trạng của mình, nói: “Anh Kiệt, anh hiểu lầm rồi.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt mỉm cười lắc đầu, hắn nói: “Cậu thích đàn ông, tôi nói không sai chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình phủ nhận không chút nghĩ ngợi: “Em không thích đàn ông.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt dựa vào bồn rửa tay, một đầu gối hơi cong lại: “Loại chuyện này tôi nhìn rất chuẩn, cậu không thừa nhận cũng không sao. Tôi chỉ nghĩ nếu cậu đã có thể ngủ cùng Viên Thiển, vậy tôi cũng nói thẳng luôn, hay là cậu theo tôi đi, Viên Thiển có thể giúp cậu cái gì, thì tôi cũng có thể giúp được cái đó.”

Từ hôm qua xảy ra chuyện cho đến bây giờ, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn cố gắng kiềm chế cảm xúc không để bản thân mình bộc phát, lúc này cũng đang cố duy trì phong độ cuối cùng: “Anh Kiệt, em nghĩ chúng ta nên tôn trọng nhau một chút.”

“Tôn trọng,” Chúc Thiên Kiệt không biết vì sao lại bị chọc giận, có lẽ là bị Hạ Tinh Trình làm lơ mấy ngày, nên lập tức trút hết lửa giận ra: “Nên cậu cứ phải giả vờ như thế này trước mặt tôi đúng không? Lúc xe chấn với Viên Thiển sao không thấy cậu tôn trọng một chút? Có cần tôi mua cho cậu một cái gương để tự soi mặt mình không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn, mặt cũng lạnh xuống: “Tôi muốn ngủ với ai là chuyện của tôi, không cần anh mua gương cho tôi, dù sao thì tôi cũng chướng mắt!” Nói xong, cậu đi ngang qua Chúc Thiên Kiệt ra ngoài.

Cậu nhìn thấy ánh mắt Chúc Thiên Kiệt trở nên âm u.

Ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh chật hẹp, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc hơi hối hận, cậu nghĩ mình không nên chọc giận Chúc Thiên Kiệt, nhưng giây phút đó cậu muốn dùng lời khó nghe nhất để phản kích Chúc Thiên Kiệt.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên muốn xoa mặt, nhưng lại nhớ tới lớp makeup trên mặt, sắp bắt đầu quay phim rồi.

Điều duy nhất đáng vui mừng là, phân cảnh của Chúc Thiên Kiệt hai ngày nữa là sẽ kết thúc, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ rời khỏi đoàn phim. Hy vọng sau này đừng có thêm cơ hội gặp lại nhau nữa.


	94. Chapter 94

Hôm nay có một cảnh quay rất quan trọng, là cao trào của cả bộ phim.

Vốn là một chuyến đi của cả nhà, trong nhà ngoài bảo mẫu tai càng ngày càng nặng ra thì chẳng có ai cả. Tiền Trình Cẩm dẫn bạn gái về nhà định trộm tiền, kết quả bạn gái bị Tiền Bất Cùng bí mật về nhà định giết Giả Lệ Chi giết nhầm.

Tiền Bất Cùng trấn an Tiền Trình Cẩm đang sợ hãi, giấu xác của bạn gái Tiền Trình Cẩm đi, lúc này vừa vặn Cao Hải lái xe chở Giả Lệ Chi từ bên ngoài về. Tiền Bất Cùng và Tiền Trình Cẩm quyết định giết cả hai người, sau đó lái xe của Cao Hải mang xác của Cao Hải ra ngoài phi tang, ngụy trang thành hiện trường Cao Hải giết chết hai người phụ nữ rồi trốn đi nơi khác.

Cảnh quay hôm nay chính là cảnh bọn họ ở trong vườn hoa ở trước biệt thự, trong đó có cảnh Hạ Tinh Trình sắm vai Tiền Trình Cẩm và Chúc Thiên Kiệt sắm vai Cao Hải vật lộn với nhau.

Thời gian quay là vào buổi tối.

Kể từ cuộc trò chuyện giữa Hạ Tinh Trình và Chúc Thiên Kiệt ở trong phòng vệ sinh vào buổi trưa, hai người không ở riêng với nhau nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi bất an, ngoài vì chuyện của Chúc Thiên Kiệt, còn vì những tin đồn khó nghe với Viên Thiển nữa.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt thì tỏ ra rất bình tĩnh, sau khi quay về trường quay hắn vẫn nói giỡn với staff, trong lúc đó còn nói mấy câu với Hạ Tinh Trình, giọng điệu cũng bình thường, giống như sự nhã nhặn mà hắn thường xuyên thể hiện trước mặt người khác bao lâu nay vậy.

Cảnh này là cảnh đánh nhau một mất một còn giữa Tiền Trình Cẩm và Cao Hải, đạo diễn đã thiết kế lộ trình và động tác đánh nhau cho bọn họ. Tiền Trình Cẩm từ sau lưng ghìm Cao Hải đấm gã mấy cú, Cao Hải đánh trả lại, hai người ngã lăn xuống đất, Tiền Trình Cẩm hơi chiếm thế thượng phong, kéo Cao Hải tới bên cạnh bể phun nước, định dìm chết gã.

Lúc hấp hối Cao Hải bèn xoay người, làm Tiền Trình Cẩm ngã vào trong nước, tiếp đó dùng tay ấn đầu cậu xuống không cho cậu lên.

Phần đầu quay rất thuận lợi, nhưng đến cảnh Cao Hải làm Tiền Trình Cẩm ngã vào trong nước, phải quay nhiều lần mới qua.

Lúc này mới tháng 3, mặc dù đã là mùa xuân, nhưng buổi tối vẫn rất lạnh, hơn nữa nước trong bể phun nước cũng lạnh cóng.

Khó khăn lắm mới quay xong cảnh này, cảnh kế tiếp chính là Tiền Trình Cẩm muốn từ trong nước bò dậy, Cao Hải lại giơ tay dìm cậu xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình toàn thân ướt đẫm quỳ gối bên cạnh bể phun nước, định bò ra ngoài, ngón tay Chúc Thiên Kiệt nắm tóc phía sau đầu cậu, dùng sức ấn đầu cậu vào trong nước.

Cái tay đó dùng sức rất lớn, trước đó quay cảnh đánh nhau đã mất rất nhiều sức lực, lúc này ngay cả khi không diễn cậu cũng cảm thấy toàn thân chẳng có chút sức lực nào, đầu cậu ở trong nước không nhìn thấy gì cũng không nghe thấy gì, hô hấp rất nhanh đã trở nên khó khăn.

Sau đó Chúc Thiên Kiệt bèn thả tay ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, Chúc Thiên Kiệt giơ tay đỡ cậu: “Không sao chứ?”

Cậu lắc đầu, tránh khỏi tay Chúc Thiên Kiệt nằm nhoài bên cạnh bể nước.

Đinh Văn Huấn nói không được, phải quay lại lần nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được nước không ngừng từ trên tóc chảy xuống, cậu thở hổn hển từng ngụm, trợ lý Hoa Hoa choàng khăn lại cho cậu, bảo cậu ngồi bên cạnh bể phun nước nghỉ ngơi.

Đinh Văn Huấn diễn giải cảnh quay cho Chúc Thiên Kiệt, chỉnh lại động tác và biểu cảm cho hắn.

Lần thứ hai quay, Hạ Tinh Trình lại một lần nữa bị Chúc Thiên Kiệt ấn xuống nước, lần này hắn thả tay ra rất nhanh, cậu ngẩng đầu lên phát hiện là Đinh Văn Huấn hô ngừng.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt đứng bên cạnh bể phun nước, dùng tay xoa xoa cổ tay phải, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Xin lỗi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rất lạnh, toàn thân hơi thoát lực.

Đinh Văn Huấn hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình có cần nghỉ ngơi một lát hay không, Hạ Tinh Trình nói không cần, cậu hy vọng có thể kết thúc nhanh một chút.

Lúc sau cảnh này quay sáu bảy lần cũng không qua, trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình mơ hồ cảm giác được có lẽ Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang chỉnh mình, bèn nói với Đinh Văn Huấn muốn nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Hoa Hoa choàng khăn cho cậu rồi lại tìm cho cậu một cái bếp điện để sưởi ấm.

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình bị đèn huỳnh quang trên bếp điện chiếu lên đỏ rực, nhưng vẫn run lẩy bẩy.

Bên kia Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang nghe Đinh Văn Huấn giải thích cảnh quay, nét mặt rất chân thành, dáng vẻ cực kỳ áy náy.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn nhìn hắn, lúc sau Chúc Thiên Kiệt đi về phía cậu, ngồi xổm trước mặt cậu, nhỏ giọng nói: “Vẫn ổn chứ?”

Lúc đó xung quanh chỉ có hai người họ, người khác đều đứng cách một khoảng, không nghe thấy bọn họ nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn không trả lời.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt khẽ mỉm cười với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Người trẻ tuổi ăn chút khổ cực là một loại rèn luyện, sau khi ngã một lần khôn ra thì sẽ học được cách ngoan ngoãn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết hắn cố ý chỉnh mình.

Lúc này Đinh Văn Huấn bảo người tới hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu được chưa.

Hạ Tinh Trình dời tầm mắt khỏi mặt Chúc Thiên Kiệt, gật đầu với người kia.

Cậu đứng lên, nói: “Anh Kiệt, có thể tiếp tục rồi.”

Ngày đó sau khi kết thúc việc quay phim đã hơn 4h sáng, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa quay lại khách sạn, lúc ngồi ở trong xe đã bắt đầu sốt, gò má đỏ chót, môi lại trắng bệch.

Tài xế trực tiếp lái xe tới bệnh viện đăng ký khám cấp cứu cho cậu, Hoa Hoa cũng giúp đưa cậu vào phòng bệnh để truyền nước biển.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất khó chịu, đầu choáng mắt hoa nhưng không ngủ được, đến lúc thuốc hạ sốt có tác dụng, sau khi bận xong đi ngủ thì trời cũng đã sáng.

Cậu ngủ một giấc rất sâu, trong lúc ngủ cậu mơ thấy rất nhiều giấc mơ chập chờn, cả người giống như đang bay lơ lửng, không biết đang mơ hay đang tỉnh.

Thậm chí cậu còn mơ thấy Dương Du Minh đến thăm mình, anh ngồi trong phòng bệnh, nắm tay cậu nói nhớ cậu.

Sau đó cậu bèn tỉnh lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình không mở mắt ra, cậu có cảm giác mình đang nằm mơ, hơn nữa những chuyện phiền lòng kia cũng bắt đầu xông ra, làm cậu hết buồn ngủ, nên từ từ mở mắt ra.

Không biết bây giờ là mấy giờ, dù sao thì trời vẫn còn sáng, trong phòng bệnh đơn không bật đèn, chỉ có rèm cửa sổ được kéo ra một nửa.

Trên chiếc ghế bên cạnh giường có một người đang ngồi, người đó khom lưng nghiêng người về phía trước, khuỷu tay chống bên mép giường, hai tay đan vào nhau đang chăm chú nhìn cậu.

Hai mắt Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nhoi nhói, cậu chớp mắt thật nhiều lần, có nước mắt dọc theo khóe mắt chảy xuống, cuối cùng cậu mới nhìn thấy rõ người bên giường, khoảnh khắc đó cậu tưởng giấc mộng của cậu vẫn chưa tỉnh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay sờ trán cậu, trên đó toàn là mồ hôi, anh vuốt tóc trên trán cậu lên, rồi lại dùng tay lau nước mắt cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được ngón tay anh cọ lên khóe mắt mình hơi đau, một lát sau cậu nói: “Em không khóc, chỉ là mắt em khó chịu thôi.” Lúc nói chuyện cậu phát hiện giọng mình rất khàn.

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, nói: “Anh biết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu đi chỗ khác nhìn xung quanh căn phòng, hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Mấy giờ rồi?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Hơn 3h chiều, em ngủ lâu lắm rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra mình truyền nước biển xong rồi, không biết có phải ngủ trên giường quá lâu hay không, mà toàn thân bủn rủn chẳng có chút sức nào, hơn nữa còn đầy mồ hôi.

Dương Du Minh từ trên tủ đầu giường rút hai tờ khăn giấy lau mồ hôi trên mặt cho cậu, trên người cậu vẫn đang mặc một cái áo len dệt, Dương Du Minh cũng lau mồ hôi trên cổ cậu luôn.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại hỏi: “Trợ lý của em đâu?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ý em là cô bé kia hả? Anh bảo cô ấy về nhà nghỉ ngơi rồi.”

“Anh bảo về là cổ về luôn hả?” Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy Hoa Hoa thật sự hơi không đáng tin.

Dương Du Minh ném khăn giấy ướt đẫm mồ hôi của cậu, đứng lên cầm ấm nước nóng trên tủ đầu giường rót vào ly giấy, nói: “Uống nước đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình được anh đỡ ngồi dậy.

Dương Du Minh dùng môi thử nước ấm, sau đó đút nước trong ly cho cậu uống.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất khát nước, nên uống hơn nửa ly nước, cậu thở hổn hển, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm môi, sắc mặt cậu vẫn hơi ửng hồng, vì sốt nên da trên mặt trông có vẻ hơi khô, chỉ có đôi mắt là giống như có dị vật kích thích, tràn đầy nước mắt, ướt át nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu hỏi: “Sao anh lại tới đây?”

Dương Du Minh để ly nước xuống, ngồi xuống cạnh giường, anh rủ lông mi xuống, chậm rãi nói: “Anh thấy tin tức của em và Viên Thiển, nên trực tiếp mua vé máy bay tới.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Muốn tới chia tay em à?” Lúc nói chuyện cậu dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác không dám nhìn Dương Du Minh, nét mặt rất cô đơn.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay nắm chặt tay cậu: “Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc chia tay em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác bàn tay anh mạnh mẽ giống như bàn tay ở trong giấc mơ ban nãy vậy, cậu nói: “Vậy là anh đợi em chia tay anh?”

“Tinh Trình,” giọng Dương Du Minh hơi bất đắc dĩ: “Anh thật sự không muốn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh chiến tranh lạnh với em.”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ giọng nói: “Anh mong em có thể nghĩ thật rõ ràng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em nghĩ không thông, vẫn còn chút trở ngại, nhưng cho dù khó khăn đến đâu, em cũng chỉ biết một điều, em muốn ở bên cạnh người em yêu.”

Dương Du Minh cụp mắt xuống, lông mi hơi run rẩy.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ mình lại sốt rồi, hô hấp của cậu bắt đầu trở nên nóng rực, cậu sờ trán, nói: “Vậy anh đã nghĩ rõ ràng chưa? Anh yêu Hạ Tinh Trình hay chỉ là quá nhập vai, nên coi Hạ Tinh Trình là thế thân của Phương Tiệm Viễn ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em không phải là thế thân của ai cả, đừng nói vậy, Tinh Trình.” Nói xong, anh giơ tay lên sờ trán cậu, hình như anh cũng cảm thấy hơi nóng, bèn cầm nhiệt kế ban nãy y tá đưa tới để trên tủ đầu giường lên, nói: “Đo nhiệt độ lại đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêng đầu đi, để Dương Du Minh kéo cổ áo của cậu xuống, đồng thời giơ một tay lên.

Nhưng sau khi kéo cổ áo của cậu xuống Dương Du Minh lại không làm gì tiếp nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình khó hiểu nhìn anh, thấy anh đang nhìn vai mình ngẩn người, bèn cúi đầu xuống, mới nhận ra không phải anh đang nhìn vai mình, mà đang nhìn hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh.

Ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng phần nhiều là chấn động.

Hạ Tinh Trình dứt khoát kéo cổ áo xuống thấp thêm chút nữa, để lộ hoàn toàn hình xăm của mình, cậu nắm tay Dương Du Minh chạm lên làn da nóng rực của mình, cậu giải thích: “Đây là mặt trời, đây là mặt trăng, mặt trời cộng mặt trăng chính là Minh, đây là em, ngôi sao. Cho dù anh không cần em nữa, thì tình yêu của em vẫn luôn tồn tại ở đây.”

Dương Du Minh chăm chú nhìn hình xăm đó, môi anh hơi hé ra, sau đó ngậm lại giống như đang nghẹn ngào, cuối cùng anh nói: “Anh chưa từng không cần em.” Nói xong, tiếng hít thở của anh bỗng nhiên nặng thêm, nhưng anh lại dịu dàng ghé sát vào hình xăm của Hạ Tinh Trình, lè lưỡi ra nhẹ nhàng liếm hôn.


	95. Chapter 95

Đầu tiên Dương Du Minh dịu dàng liếm hôn lên hình xăm của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh quỳ một chân ở trên giường, hai tay nắm chặt vai Hạ Tinh Trình, động tác bỗng nhiên trở nên vừa kịch liệt vừa gấp rút.

Môi anh lướt qua cổ Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi rơi xuống trên môi cậu, anh cúi đầu từ trên cao ra sức gặm cắn môi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình không thể không ngẩng đầu lên để nhận lấy nụ hôn của anh, thân nhiệt của cậu hơi cao, nhiệt độ trên môi cũng cao, giống như mang theo một đốm lửa, môi lưỡi Dương Du Minh cũng trở nên hơi lạnh. Cậu giơ tay lên ôm cổ Dương Du Minh, cho dù toàn thân chẳng còn chút sức lực nào, thì cậu vẫn muốn cố gắng ôm lấy anh.

Tay Dương Du Minh từ lưng cậu trượt xuống, tiến vào bên trong áo len dệt thấm mồ hôi của cậu, vuốt ve eo và lưng cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời cảm thấy cơ thể càng nóng hơn, eo cậu mềm nhũn, tiếng hít thở dồn dập, đùi hơi run rẩy. Tiếp đó cậu cảm nhận được môi Dương Du Minh rời khỏi môi mình, dán vào tai cậu nói nhỏ: “Anh nhớ em lắm.”

Nói xong, Dương Du Minh lại hôn lên vành tai và gò má của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố gằng dùng sức hít thở, cậu nháy mắt để làm giảm bớt sự chua xót, ôm Dương Du Minh thấp giọng nói: “Em yêu anh.”

Cậu từng hẹn hò với rất nhiều người bạn gái, không nhớ rõ đã từng nói ra chữ yêu hay chưa, thực tế trong lúc nói chuyện với bạn bè, cậu cũng từng đùa giỡn nói mấy câu giống như “tao yêu mày”, nhưng chỉ có lần này, cậu mới có thể sâu sắc cảm nhận được sức nặng của mấy chữ này, nó nặng trĩu bao hàm tất cả yêu thương của cậu, sau này ba chữ “Em yêu anh”, sợ là cậu sẽ không thể tùy tiện nói ra với người khác nữa.

Cảm xúc của Dương Du Minh rõ ràng rất kích động, ngoài lần trước anh uống say, Hạ Tinh Trình rất ít khi nhìn thấy anh kích động như vậy, tay anh vuốt ve làn da của Hạ Tinh Trình, nụ hôn nóng bỏng cũng không chấm dứt, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ Dương Du Minh muốn làm chút gì đó với cậu ở trong phòng bệnh, nụ hôn và những đụng chạm kịch liệt kia mới dừng lại, Dương Du Minh ngồi quỳ chân ở một bên giường, ôm chặt Hạ Tinh Trình, để cậu dán chặt vào cơ thể mình, bàn tay đặt sau đầu cậu, anh nói với cậu: “Xin lỗi, có phải anh làm em thất vọng rồi không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng hít thở không thông, cậu nắm chặt ống tay áo Dương Du Minh, nói: “Ở trong lòng em anh luôn hoàn hảo, luôn luôn là vậy.”

Dương Du Minh chôn đầu trên vai cậu, không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói với anh: “Em nghĩ lâu lắm rồi, thật ra Dương Du Minh và Dư Hải Dương chẳng thể nào tách rời được, Phương Tiệm Viễn cũng là một phần của Hạ Tinh Trình đúng không?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lát, rồi mới trả lời cậu: “Đúng thế.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh quay rất nhiều bộ phim rồi, anh sẽ không hiểu đâu, nếu như đổi lại là một người khác diễn Dư Hải Dương, chưa chắc em sẽ nhập vai không thoát ra được, bởi vì Dương Du Minh trong lòng em là dáng vẻ của anh, chẳng có cách nào để hoàn toàn tách rời được, nên cho dù có thoát vai hay không, người mà em thích ở sâu tận trong đáy lòng sẽ chỉ là anh thôi. Em và Phương Tiệm Viễn ở trong lòng anh cũng như vậy, đúng không?”

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, khẽ gật đầu: “Đúng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tiếp: “Xét cho cùng anh vẫn băn khoăn về thân phận của chúng ta, nên không muốn tiếp nhận em đúng không? Là vì Viên Thiển từng làm anh thất vọng, anh sợ sẽ thất vọng thêm lần nữa đúng không?”

Giọng Dương Du Minh rất thấp: “Có lẽ là vậy.”

Lúc hô hấp Hạ Tinh Trình cũng hơi mở miệng ra, trông vừa hốc hác vừa đáng thương, nhưng vẫn kiên trì nói: “Vậy sao anh lại tới đây nữa rồi?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu rất lâu, rồi nhẹ giọng nói: “Bởi vì bản năng chiến thắng ý chí, anh muốn gặp em, luyến tiếc em, có một khoảnh khắc anh cảm thấy tất cả những thứ khác đều không quan trọng, lúc phản ứng lại thì đã mua vé máy bay rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mắt đỏ ngầu, cậu khẽ bật cười: “Vậy bây giờ liệu ý chí của anh có chiến thắng bản năng nữa không?”

Tầm mắt Dương Du Minh hơi hạ xuống, anh dùng ngón tay vuốt ve hình xăm của cậu: “Đâu còn cái thứ gọi là ý chí nữa chứ? Giờ anh có thể kiềm chế bản năng cũng đã không tệ rồi.”

Cho dù đang sốt, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không nhịn được mà đỏ mặt.

Dương Du Minh vẫn dùng ngón tay vuốt ve hình xăm của cậu hết lần này đến lần khác, giống như đang cố gắng kiềm chế bản thân, anh hỏi cậu: “Nghe nói tối qua em phải chịu oan ức?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, cậu do dự một lát nhưng vẫn không kể lại cho Dương Du Minh, mà chỉ nói: “Đóng phim ngâm người trong nước lạnh quá lâu, cũng không thể nói oan ức hay không được.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay đẩy tóc mái của cậu, nhớ ra nhiệt kế bị anh bỏ qua một bên, bèn nói: “Đo nhiệt độ cơ thể trước đi, lát nữa trợ lý của em sẽ tới đón em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn để Dương Du Minh nhét nhiệt kế vào dưới nách mình.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh lại rót cho cậu thêm một ly nước.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa đo nhiệt độ vừa nói: “Anh sẽ không đi luôn chứ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tạm thời thì không, đợi em khỏe lại đã.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vậy thì em không khỏe nữa.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười, anh ngồi xuống cạnh giường nhìn cậu: “Anh thì không sao, nhưng cứ ở đây mãi thì không tiện cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trong lòng hiểu rất rõ, cậu nói: “Em biết.”

Dương Du Minh dựa lưng vào ghế, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình không biết đang nghĩ gì, một lát sau anh hỏi cậu: “Vì sao em và Chúc Thiên Kiệt lại có cảnh hôn?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, nói: “Chỉ là một nụ hôn giả mà thôi.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh bảo Hoàng Kế Tân nói với em giữ khoảng cách với Chúc Thiên Kiệt, cậu ấy có chuyển lời cho em không?”

Vai Hạ Tinh Trình cứng đờ kẹp nhiệt kế, cậu nhớ lại lời nhắc nhở của Dương Du Minh mà Hoàng Kế Tân chuyển lời, nhưng lúc đó cậu nghĩ Dương Du Minh chỉ cảnh giác Chúc Thiên Kiệt là đồng tính luyến, giờ xem ra không chỉ như vậy.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Thôi bỏ đi, sau này chú ý đừng gần gũi với cậu ta quá là được, tên này không dễ sống chung đâu.”

“Không chỉ là không dễ sống chung đúng không,” Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được hỏi một câu.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu: “Sao thế? Cậu ta từng làm gì em à ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa kịp trả lời, y tá bỗng nhiên đẩy cửa đi vào muốn xem nhiệt độ của cậu, theo y tá tiến vào còn có Hoa Hoa trợ lý của Hạ Tinh Trình, cô về nghỉ ngơi một lúc, giờ tới đón Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình còn hơi sốt, nhưng không nghiêm trọng, bác sĩ kê đơn thuốc bảo cậu uống thuốc đúng giờ, không cần ở trong bệnh viện nữa, về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi cũng được.

Hoa Hoa không biết Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình có quan hệ gì, cô lén gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân, Hoàng Kế Tân bảo cô cứ nghe theo sự sắp xếp của Dương Du Minh, cô bèn ngoan ngoãn làm theo, cũng không hỏi nhiều nữa.

Quay lại khách sạn, Dương Du Minh trực tiếp vào phòng Hạ Tinh Trình ở luôn, Hoa Hoa ra ngoài mua bữa tối cho hai người họ, rồi đưa vào phòng.

Hạ Tinh Trình bữa tối vẫn chẳng có khẩu vị gì, cậu húp một ít cháo rồi không muốn ăn nữa, toàn thân cậu chẳng có chút sức lực nào, đại não cũng chẳng muốn suy nghĩ, ăn cơm xong thì dựa vào trong lồng ngực Dương Du Minh, chẳng muốn làm gì.

Cậu đổ mồ hôi ngay cả quần áo cũng không muốn thay, lúc này quần áo dính sát da, nhưng cũng chẳng muốn nhúc nhích, giống như một đứa bé nằm trên sô pha hai tay ôm lấy eo Dương Du Minh chẳng chịu buông, không để anh đi đâu cả.

Lúc sau Dương Du Minh bảo cậu đi tắm nước nóng, rồi thay bộ quần áo khác.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, nói: “Tắm chung nha.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói với cậu: “Không được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vậy em không tắm.”

Dương Du Minh vuốt tóc cậu, nói: “Em còn nhỏ à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ở trước mặt anh không phải còn nhỏ sao?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại cố gắng xúi anh: “Tắm chung nha?”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Đi thôi, anh đi tắm cùng em.”

Anh nói đi tắm cùng cậu, không phải là tắm chung.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình cởi quần áo bước vào trong bồn tắm, Dương Du Minh bảo cậu ngồi trên mép bồn tắm, cầm vòi sen giúp cậu xả nước.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đứng cũng cảm thấy mệt, bèn ngồi xuống hai tay chống trên đầu gối, nhắm mắt lại để mặc cho nước nóng chảy từ trên đỉnh đầu xuống.

Trong phòng điều hòa mở nhiệt độ rất cao, ở trần cũng không thấy lạnh.

Sau khi tóc cậu ướt đẫm, Dương Du Minh tắt nước, trước tiên anh dùng tay lau hết nước trên mặt cậu, rồi bóp một ít dầu gội nhẹ nhàng xoa lên tóc cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Em dựa vào người anh được không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nói: “Sẽ làm quần áo anh ướt hết đó.”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Không sao, một lát nữa anh thay là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn dựa lưng vào người Dương Du Minh, cậu cảm giác được Dương Du Minh đang dùng ngón tay xoa bóp da đầu mình, cơn choáng váng vì bị bệnh lập tức dịu đi không ít, cậu nhắm mắt lại, nói: “Có ai khác trên thế giới từng hưởng loại đãi ngộ này chưa?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Chưa, chỉ có em thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thỏa mãn mỉm cười.

Có bọt từ đỉnh đầu chảy xuống mặt cậu, Dương Du Minh liên tục dùng khăn lau cho cậu, sau khi gội đầu cho cậu xong, anh lại giúp cậu dùng sữa tắm gột sạch mồ hôi trên người, sau khi dùng nước rửa sạch bọt xà phòng, Dương Du Minh tắt nước cầm khăn tắm bọc Hạ Tinh Trình lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình bước ra khỏi bồn tắm, mới vừa mang dép lê, Dương Du Minh đã mở máy sấy, kéo cậu tới trước mặt sấy tóc.

Gió nóng trong máy sấy tóc không ngừng thổi lên da, ngón tay Dương Du Minh lại luồn vào tóc cậu, chỉ một lát sau Hạ Tinh Trình đã cảm thấy buồn ngủ, cả đời cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy dễ chịu như giây phút này.

Tóc ngắn nên khô rất nhanh, lúc Dương Du Minh tắt máy sấy treo lên cạnh tấm gương, Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người lại muốn ôm anh, kết quả anh bắt lấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Em ra ngoài trước đi, anh nhân tiện tắm rửa luôn.”

“Em giúp anh tắm,” Hạ Tinh Trình nói.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười vỗ lên mông cậu, rồi đẩy cậu ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ trong tủ quần áo lấy áo tắm choàng lên người mình, lại đưa thêm một cái áo tắm tới phòng vệ sinh cho Dương Du Minh, rồi mới quay lại giường ngồi xuống.

Một lát sau cậu nghe thấy trong phòng vệ sinh vang lên tiếng nước.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngửa mặt ngã vào giường khách sạn, cả người lập tức lõm xuống, cậu nhìn lên chiếc đèn trần bằng pha lê được làm ra bởi những mảnh ghép chắp vá vào nhau đang phản chiếu hàng nghìn tia sáng lấp lánh, bản thân cậu giống như đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, tất cả những thứ cậu nhìn thấy đều không chân thực.

Giờ này hôm qua cậu vẫn đang vì scandal với Viên Thiển mà phiền não, vì đắc tội Chu Thiên Kiệt mà lo lắng, nhưng giờ Dương Du Minh lại bỗng nhiên xuất hiện bên cạnh cậu nói nhớ cậu, thậm chí còn chính tay giúp cậu tắm rửa.

Những phiền não trước đó dường như lập tức không đáng để nhắc tới, ngay cả Chúc Thiên Kiệt cậu cũng chẳng nhớ nữa, trong đầu cậu đều là Dương Du Minh.

Cậu xoay người nằm nghiêng, hai chân cuộn tròn lại, gối một tay xuống dưới mặt.

Phòng vệ sinh có tiếng nước vang lên, cậu biết là Dương Du Minh đang tắm, nên im lặng lắng nghe tiếng nước, còn há miệng ngáp một cái thật lớn.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình gần như ngủ say, thì có tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng vang lên hòa lẫn với tiếng nước, cậu từ từ mở mắt ra, cẩn thận lắng nghe một lúc, phát hiện đúng là có người đang gõ cửa.

Cậu chống người dậy khỏi giường, hai chân xỏ vào trong dép lê, lúc đứng lên còn buộc áo tắm chặt thêm một chút. Cậu đi tới trước cửa phòng, đúng lúc tiếng nước trong phòng vệ sinh cũng dừng lại, cậu đi tới cửa, mở khóa hé cửa ra thành một cái khe, thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt đang đứng bên ngoài, cậu mới mở cửa rộng thêm một chút.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt mặc một cái áo khoác màu đen, bên dưới là quần thường và giày da, hai tay vòng trước ngực đánh giá Hạ Tinh Trình, hơn nữa còn đánh giá tỉ mỉ từ đầu tới chân.

Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên xuống dưới chỉ mặc áo tắm, làn da hơi ửng hồng, mắt hơi sưng lên, tóc nằm trên giường cọ qua cọ lại nên trông rất lộn xộn.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt giơ tay ra muốn chạm vào cậu: “Vẫn đang sốt à ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức lùi ra sau một bước.


	96. Chapter 96

Chúc Thiên Kiệt rút tay về, hắn nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Không mời tôi vào trong ngồi một lát à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh có gì muốn nói thì nói luôn ở đây đi.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt vẫn tiến lên trước một bước, hắn giơ một cánh tay lên chặn cửa, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tôi nghe nói cậu bị bệnh nên tới thăm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giọng điệu lạnh nhạt nói: “Vì sao tôi bị bệnh còn không phải nhờ anh ban cho à?”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt cười, hắn nhìn xung quanh hành lang, rồi lại tiến vào trong phòng Hạ Tinh Trình một chút, nói: “Tôi chỉ muốn dạy dỗ một chút cho cậu hiểu chuyện thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi hắn: “Tôi phải hiểu chuyện gì?”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt nói: “Người từ chối không nổi thì cậu không nên từ chối, cậu như vậy mà lăn lộn trong giới này, có lẽ sau này sẽ chịu thiệt.”

Ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn mang theo chút căm ghét: “Tôi lăn lộn trong giới này sáu bảy năm, lần đầu tiên gặp được loại người như anh.”

Vẻ mặt Chúc Thiên Kiệt hơi thay đổi một chút, hình như hắn đang cố gắng kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: “Tinh Trình, tôi cũng không ngờ cậu sẽ bị bệnh nặng như vậy, nếu không phải tôi thích cậu, thì cũng sẽ không tức giận về chuyện của cậu với Viên Thiển, cậu để tôi vào đi, chúng ta nói chuyện ở đây bị người khác nhìn thấy sẽ không tốt đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không chút nghĩ ngợi muốn từ chối hắn ngay, nhưng lúc này, cửa phòng vệ sinh bỗng nhiên mở ra, giọng nói của Dương Du Minh vang lên từ bên trong: “Tinh Trình, để cậu ta vào đi.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt rõ ràng rất sửng sốt, hắn không nghe ra là giọng của ai, nhưng lông mày nhíu chặt lại, vẻ mặt hung ác nhìn về phía Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc Chúc Thiên Kiệt vẫn chưa kịp nói lời chất vấn ra khỏi miệng, Dương Du Minh đã từ trong đi ra, trên người anh mặc áo tắm, dưới chân là một đôi dép lê, tóc vẫn đang ướt, ánh mắt bình tĩnh nhìn Chúc Thiên Kiệt, nói: “Có chuyện gì thì có thể vào đây nói, Thiên Kiệt.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt bỗng nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên, toàn thân cũng cứng đờ, giống như là bị thứ gì đó đánh trúng. Hắn ngạc nhiên nhìn Dương Du Minh, rồi lại quay qua nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, ánh mắt từ nghi ngờ bất an dần dần biến thành sợ hãi, tiếp đó bất giác đứng thẳng người, hai tay định xỏ vào trong túi quần, nhưng không tìm đúng vị trí, trông khá lúng để hai bên người, lộ ra nụ cười rất gượng gạo: “Anh Minh? Sao anh lại ở đây?”

Ánh mắt Dương Du Minh hơi lạnh đi: “Đêm nay tôi ở đây.”

Chúc Thiên Kiệt cười gượng: “Hóa ra là vậy, vậy em không làm phiền hai người nữa.” Nói xong, hắn xoay người định rời đi.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh gọi hắn lại: “Thiên Kiệt, không phải cậu có chuyện muốn nói với Tinh Trình sao? Vào đây rồi nói.” Nói xong, anh xoay người đi vào trong phòng trước.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt theo bản năng nghiêng người định rời đi, nhưng lại cảm thấy không ổn, nên cuối cùng vẫn cắn chặt răng đi vào trong cùng Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình để ý thấy trán Chúc Thiên Kiệt đã đổ một tầng mồ hôi, lúc Chúc Thiên Kiệt đi ngang qua người cậu, cậu lập tức đóng cửa phòng lại, may mà từ nãy đến giờ ở bên ngoài không có ai đi qua cả.

Sau khi đóng cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng đi vào trong phòng, cậu thấy Dương Du Minh ngồi trên sô pha, còn Chúc Thiên Kiệt thì đứng trước mặt anh, còn đang gượng cười, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Thật ra muộn lắm rồi, em không nên làm phiền nữa.”

Giọng Dương Du Minh vừa trầm vừa ôn hòa, anh nói với hắn: “Ngồi xuống nói chuyện đi, cậu có chuyện gì muốn nói với Tinh Trình thì nói đi, tôi cũng có thể nghe một chút.”

Hai tay Chúc Thiên Kiệt nắm lại thật chặt, đè ngón tay cái vào trong lòng bàn tay, hắn do dự một hồi lâu, rồi ngồi xuống, nói rằng: “Em nghe nói Tinh Trình bị bệnh, nên tới thăm cậu ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ từ đi tới bên giường ngồi xuống, cậu chẳng có chút tinh thần nào cúi người xuống, duỗi thẳng hai chân, giẫm dép lê dưới lòng bàn chân. Lúc này trong đầu cậu rất thư giãn, gần như chẳng cần suy nghĩ gì cả, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn Dương Du Minh và Chúc Thiên Kiệt mà thôi.

Cậu phát hiện Chúc Thiên Kiệt thật sự rất căng thẳng, mặc dù hắn đang ngồi trên sô pha, nhưng hai tay đặt trên đầu gối vẫn không ngừng xoa đầu gối.

Dương Du Minh thì dựa trên sô pha, trên mặt không nhìn ra nhiều cảm xúc lắm, ánh mắt anh trầm tĩnh, nhưng lại làm người ta cảm thấy rất ngột ngạt.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ áo tắm của Dương Du Minh hở hơi rộng quá, cậu rất muốn kéo lên giùm anh.

Dương Du Minh nói với Chúc Thiên Kiệt: “Cậu nói muốn dạy dỗ Tinh Trình, vậy cậu dạy được cái gì cho em ấy rồi?”

Động tác trên tay Chúc Thiên Kiệt dừng lại, hắn nói: “Em chỉ đùa với Tinh Trình thôi ạ.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi hắn: “Đùa gì? Trò đùa của cậu làm em ấy sốt nằm viện luôn à?”

Sắc mặt Chúc Thiên Kiệt hơi trắng bệch, vốn hắn mặc đồ rất nhiều, máy điều hòa trong phòng cũng mở nhiệt độ rất cao, nên mồ hôi hột không ngừng thấm ướt cánh mũi hắn, từ từ tụ lại thành một giọt thật lớn, hắn giơ tay lên lau mồ hôi trên mũi, thấp giọng nói: “Anh Minh, em xin lỗi, em thật sự không biết quan hệ của anh và Hạ Tinh Trình, em cứ nghĩ ——” hắn chỉ nói một nửa chứ không nói hết.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cổ họng hơi ngứa, nên nhẹ ho mấy tiếng.

Dương Du Minh quay đầu qua nhìn cậu, hỏi: “Em lạnh à?” Giọng nói trở nên rất dịu dàng.

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu, cậu nói: “Cổ họng hơi khô.”

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, đi đến phía trước quầy bar nhỏ trong gian phòng rót một ly nước nóng, sau đó đi tới cạnh giường đưa cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy, uống từng ngụm nước.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt đứng lên đi tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn nói: “Tinh Trình, hôm qua tôi thật sự không cố ý, trong lòng tôi nghĩ đến chuyện khác, nên mới phạm sai lầm, những câu nói ban nãy chỉ là lời vô nghĩa thôi, cậu đừng coi là thật.”

Hạ Tinh Trình uống hết nước, đưa ly cho Dương Du Minh rồi liếc nhìn Chúc Thiên Kiệt.

Vẻ mặt của Chúc Thiên Kiệt thật sự rất chân thành, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thèm tin lời hắn nói, cậu chỉ không muốn để Chúc Thiên Kiệt ở lại đây lãng phí thời gian của bọn họ, nên mới kéo ống tay áo của Dương Du Minh, nói: “Anh Minh, mời Chúc tiên sinh về đi, hôm qua không có chuyện gì đâu, em cũng không muốn tính toán.”

Nghe Hạ Tinh Trình nói như vậy, Chúc Thiên Kiệt lập tức nịnh nọt, nói: “Vậy hai người nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút, hôm nay em đi trước đây.”

Trước khi Chúc Thiên Kiệt đi Dương Du Minh nói với hắn: “Người cũng không làm được, thì làm sao mà đóng phim được đây?”

Khuôn mặt trắng bệch của Chúc Thiên Kiệt ửng đỏ, hắn lúng túng mỉm cười, rồi mở cửa phòng đi ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay đóng cửa lại, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, lúc vào trong phòng, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh ngồi bên giường, anh hơi nhíu mày. Cậu bèn từ cuối giường trèo lên giường, bò đến bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, xoay người gối lên đùi anh ngửa mặt lên trên nằm xuống, nhìn mặt Dương Du Minh từ phía dưới.

Dương Du Minh sờ trán cậu: “Chiều nay lúc anh hỏi em, sao em không nói với anh?”

“Nói gì đây?” Hạ Tinh Trình thoải mái cọ cọ lòng bàn tay anh: “Em nói Chúc Thiên Kiệt bắt nạt em, anh phải giúp em báo thù à?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ít nhất cũng phải cho anh biết xảy ra chuyện gì chứ.”

“Thôi mà,” Hạ Tinh Trình nhẹ nhàng chớp mắt: “Lúc anh ta đè em xuống dưới nước lạnh, em vẫn luôn tự nhủ bản thân là phải chịu đựng, phải cố gắng đóng phim, một ngày nào đó em mới có thể đạp Chúc Thiên Kiệt dưới bàn chân, có thể tha hồ làm nhục anh ta.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười, anh cúi đầu nhìn cậu: “Lòng trả thù mạnh vậy luôn hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình thở dài một hơi: “Anh nhìn đi, đêm nay anh ta nể mặt anh nên mới xin lỗi em, nhưng trong lòng vẫn xem thường em. Có lẽ anh ta nghĩ em theo anh hay là theo Viên Thiển chẳng có gì khác nhau cả, vì vậy trong lòng em không cảm thấy sảng khoái.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Anh không ngờ cậu ta sẽ đánh chủ ý với em, Chúc Thiên Kiệt xét cho cùng vẫn là người có vấn đề về nhân phẩm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một chút, rồi hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh ta sẽ không công khai với truyền thông chuyện của tụi mình để trả thù chứ?”

“Cậu ta không dám đâu,” Dương Du Minh im lặng một lúc, rồi nói: “Tinh Trình, nếu như tụi mình muốn ở bên nhau, thì sẽ rất khó giấu người trong giới, khó tránh khỏi những tin đồn nhảm sẽ xuất hiện, nhưng cách để bảo vệ bản thân tốt nhất, chính là đừng để bị người ta chụp ảnh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Em hiểu.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Yêu kiểu này càng lâu, chắc chắn sẽ cảm thấy uất ức.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêm túc trả lời anh: “Uất ức cũng không sao, chỉ cần có thể luôn ở bên nhau, thì chuyện đó tốt hơn tất cả mọi thứ.”

Nét mặt của Dương Du Minh hơi thất vọng: “Đây chính là thân bất do kỷ.”

_(Thân bất do kỷ: thân không do tự mình làm chủ, tóm lại là không có tự do được làm theo ý muốn của mình.)_

Hạ Tinh Trình trở mình ngồi dậy, cậu ngồi xếp bằng trên giường đối mặt với Dương Du Minh, áo tắm bị nới lỏng để lộ ra hơn một nửa bên vai, cậu đổi đề tài: “Sao Chúc Thiên Kiệt lại nghĩ em là gay nhỉ? Em thấy lạ quá.”

Ánh mắt Dương Du Minh lại rơi trên hình xăm của cậu, giống như nhìn thế nào cũng không ghét nổi, anh nói: “Em với cậu ta đã làm gì rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Quay phim như bình thường thôi, có một khoảng thời gian hay cùng nhau ăn cơm, nhưng em không chủ động tiếp lời anh ta.”

“Không phải em có cảnh hôn với cậu ta sao?” Dương Du Minh nói với giọng điệu bình thản.

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt: “Sao anh cứ nhớ chuyện này mãi vậy, em đã nói với anh là hôn giả rồi mà.”

Không ngờ Dương Du Minh lại tiếp dùng giọng điệu vừa trầm thấp vừa bình tĩnh nói: “Em còn mặc váy trước mặt cậu ta nữa, anh chưa nhìn thấy em mặc váy bao giờ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Sao anh hẹp hòi vậy?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay nắm chặt chân cậu, ngón tay vuốt ve bàn chân cậu: “Váy của em đâu rồi? Mặc cho anh xem một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy bị anh vuốt ve đến ngứa ngáy, cậu cố gắng rút chân về, vừa cười vừa nói: “Ở chỗ người phụ trách trang phục đó, anh đi trộm về đây rồi em mặc cho anh xem.”

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt chân cậu chẳng chịu buông, anh cố chấp nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em đi trộm đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cười đến mức hết hơi, cậu nằm ngã ra giường, vạt áo tắm trượt sang hai bên.

Dương Du Minh dừng động tác của mình lại, nói: “Từ nãy đến giờ em không mặc quần lót?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm ngửa mặt lên trời, chân dán sát trên đùi Dương Du Minh, hơi đỏ mặt nhìn anh: “Đúng vậy, dù sao Chúc Thiên Kiệt cũng không nhìn thấy. Anh ta thích em cũng được, chỉ đơn thuần muốn ngủ với em cũng được, dù sao cũng là mơ giữa ban ngày, mãi mãi không bao giờ thành hiện thực.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, vẻ mặt trở nên dịu dàng, một lát sau anh buông chân cậu ra, nói: “Em bị bệnh vẫn chưa khỏe, hôm nay nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút.”

Tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình uống thuốc một lần cuối cùng, rồi dán sát vào lồng ngực Dương Du Minh ngủ thiếp đi. Không biết có phải do tác dụng của thuốc cảm hay không, mà một giấc này cậu ngủ rất ngon, cả buổi tối gần như chẳng mơ thấy gì, mà ngủ thẳng đến sáng ngày hôm sau luôn.

Trong phòng rèm cửa sổ vẫn còn đóng chặt, ánh sáng mờ tối, chỉ từ một khe hở nhỏ cũng có thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài trời đã sáng.

Hạ Tinh Trình không xem điện thoại, nên không biết là mấy giờ. Vì đóng phim bị ốm, nên hôm nay cậu vẫn được nghỉ, không cần phải vội quay lại tiếp tục quay phim.

Cậu lặng lẽ quay đầu qua nhìn Dương Du Minh thì phát hiện anh vẫn còn ngủ say, mắt nhắm rất chặt, lúc ngủ vẻ mặt của anh rất yên bình.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình bèn dán sát vào, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh, nhưng không ngờ Dương Du Minh lại lập tức mở mắt ra.

“Giấc ngủ của anh nông quá.” Hạ Tinh Trình gần như dán sát vào mặt anh nói.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ôm chặt cậu, anh nhắm mắt cọ cọ trán cậu, sau đó nói: “Lớn tuổi rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hàm ý sâu xa nói: “Vậy sao không thấy năng lực của anh suy yếu?”

Dương Du Minh nhắm mắt lại bật cười, anh lười biếng nói: “Vậy em muốn anh suy yếu hay là không muốn anh suy yếu?”

Tay Hạ Tinh Trình dán sát trên ngực anh, chậm rãi đi xuống: “Anh có suy yếu em cũng không chê anh.”

Dương Du Minh mở mắt ra nhìn cậu, nghiêm túc đánh giá một lúc, rồi hỏi: “Khỏi bệnh rồi hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời anh: “Đầu không choáng, tay chân cũng không bủn rủn nữa.” Nói xong, cậu dán sát vào tai Dương Du Minh, nhỏ giọng nói: “Có thể làm.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu, nói: “Được.”

Cách nhau thật gần, Hạ Tinh Trình mới phát hiện lúc Dương Du Minh mỉm cười khóe mắt sẽ có nếp nhăn, cậu không nhịn được mà hôn lên phía dưới mắt Dương Du Minh, dáng vẻ rất chuyên chú, sau đó nói một câu làm chính cậu cũng dựng hết lông tơ, cậu nói: “Em yêu anh lắm, ngay cả mỗi nếp nhăn của anh em cũng yêu.”

Nụ cười của Dương Du Minh dần dần biến mất, anh ôm chặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Anh cũng yêu em, Tinh Trình.”

Bọn họ lăn lộn trên giường lớn trong khách sạn cả một buổi sáng, Hạ Tinh Trình mới khỏi bệnh, lát sau lại cảm thấy toàn thân bủn rủn, cậu mệt mỏi nằm úp sấp trên giường, được Dương Du Minh từ sau lưng ôm chặt lấy.

Thân thể cậu bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, nhưng chẳng có sức lực để bò dậy đi tắm.

Đến trưa, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy có người gõ cửa, cậu không thể để Dương Du Minh đi mở cửa, nên mới bất đắc dĩ bò dậy, uể oải cầm lấy áo tắm vứt dưới chân giường choàng lên người, ngay cả dây áo tắm cũng là Dương Du Minh cột lại giúp cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra ngoài, cậu tưởng là Hoa Hoa đưa cơm tới cho bọn họ. Nhưng cửa phòng vừa mở ra, Hạ Tinh Trình lại phát hiện người đứng ngoài cửa không phải Hoa Hoa, mà là Viên Thiển.

Trong tay Viên Thiển ôm một bó hoa, trên mặt vốn mang theo nụ cười, giây phút nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nụ cười của cô nhạt đi, cô hỏi: “Trong phòng có người à?”

Rèm cửa sổ trong phòng vẫn đóng chặt, vừa tối tăm vừa ngột ngạt.

Hạ Tinh Trình do dự một lát.

Viên Thiển hiểu ra ngay, cô đưa hoa cho Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Tôi đến thăm bệnh, nhưng xem ra cậu đã khỏe rồi, vậy tôi đi trước đây.” Nói xong, cô xoay người dọc theo hành lang đi về phía trước, chẳng hề quay đầu lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào phòng, khoảng khắc cửa đóng lại cậu dựa vào ánh đèn của hành lang nhìn thấy mình ở trong gương lớn, tóc lộn xộn, gò má đỏ chót, môi hơi sưng lên, nhưng mà hình xăm mới và dấu hôn đè lên nhau trên xương quai xanh của cậu càng rõ hơn, toàn thân đều là khí tức dâm mị.


	97. Chapter 97

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ôm bó hoa đi vào trong phòng, Dương Du Minh đã mặc xong quần áo đang ngồi bên giường gọi điện thoại.

Thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào, Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với cậu, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục nói chuyện điện thoại với người bên kia, cuối cùng anh nói: “Tôi biết rồi, không có vấn đề gì.” Sau đó mới cúp điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình đặt bó hoa đó lên tủ ti vi.

Dương Du Minh để điện thoại qua một bên, ngẩng đầu lên hỏi cậu: “Ai tặng hoa cho em vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cố ý nhìn vẻ mặt của anh, nói: “Viên Thiển tặng.”

Vẻ mặt Dương Du Minh chẳng thay đổi chút nào, anh chỉ nhìn chằm chằm bó hoa tươi này một lúc lâu, rồi chợt hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em thân với cô ấy lắm à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị ảnh hỏi thế hơi sửng sốt.

Tiếp đó Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Em ở trong xe của cô ấy gần mười phút làm gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ từ ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh: “Nói chuyện phiếm, hỏi chuyện liên quan đến anh…”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Chuyện liên quan đến anh, sau này em có thể hỏi thẳng anh.”

Giây phút đó Hạ Tinh Trình định hỏi rốt cục thì Dương Du Minh có từng yêu Viên Thiển hay không, nhưng lời chưa kịp thốt ra cậu đã bỏ cuộc, cho dù Dương Du Minh có yêu Viên Thiển hay không, thì đó cũng đều là chuyện của quá khứ, thuộc về hồi ức của bọn họ, cậu chỉ cần tương lai của Dương Du Minh là được rồi.

Nên Hạ Tinh Trình bèn thay đổi câu hỏi: “Anh gọi điện với ai vậy?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Quản lý của anh.”

Đầu của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi bị kẹt, một lát sau phản ứng lại, cậu mới ngạc nhiên nói: “Quản lý của anh bây giờ vẫn là Đỗ Tiến à?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Vẫn là Đỗ Tiến, sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu nói: “Em tưởng anh đã sớm rời khỏi Tụ Hân rồi.”

Tụ Hân là một công ty giải trí quy mô lớn, lúc Dương Du Minh trở nên nổi tiếng anh đang ở Tụ Hân, khi đó là Đỗ Tiến dẫn dắt anh, Đỗ Tiến rất nổi tiếng, hiện tại là quản lý lớn số một số hai ở trong giới. Sau này khi Dương Du Minh củng cố địa vị của mình trong giới phim điện ảnh, tên của anh rất ít khi xuất hiện cùng Đỗ Tiến, thậm chí là cả Tụ Hân nữa.

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình : “Anh vẫn luôn ở Tụ Hân, sợ là em chưa từng quan tâm đến anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cứ cảm thấy giọng anh nghe như đang trách móc, cậu không nhịn được bèn mỉm cười đụng vào người anh: “Lâu lắm rồi em không thấy Đỗ Tiến đi cùng anh, nên em tưởng Đỗ Tiến dẫn dắt người khác rồi.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên ôm eo cậu, nói: “Đỗ Tiến đúng là đang dẫn dắt người khác, là Đằng Tùng mà em họ của em rất thích đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tỏ vẻ bừng tỉnh: “Thảo nào. Đỗ Tiến lợi hại ghê, tài nguyên tới tay Đằng Tùng đều là tài nguyên tốt mà người khác có cầu cũng không cầu được.”

Dương Du Minh quay đầu qua, chóp mũi cọ cọ lên gò má của cậu: “Sao? Có muốn tới Tụ Hân không? Anh có thể bảo Đỗ Tiến dẫn dắt em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên nhìn anh: “Được thật ư?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười gật đầu: “Anh gần như là nổi tiếng cùng với Tụ Hân, Lục Niệm Hân ông chủ của Tụ Hân chắc em cũng biết, quan hệ của tụi anh rất tốt, em muốn ký hợp đồng thì không có vấn đề gì cả, nhưng không biết Thái Mỹ Đình có chịu thả em hay không thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe anh nói rất nghiêm túc, bèn vội vã nói: “Không đâu không đâu, mặc dù Hoàng Kế Tân thua kém Đỗ Tiến rất nhiều, nhưng dù sao tụi em cũng hợp tác với nhau nhiều năm rồi, em không chê ảnh đâu.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên vuốt tóc cậu, nói: “Hoàng Kế Tân không tệ, ít nhất thì cậu ta thật sự quan tâm đến em, còn những chuyện khác đều có thể từ từ. Nhưng anh đề nghị em nên có một trợ lý cố định bên cạnh, đừng để mỗi lần ra ngoài quay phim mới tạm thời thuê một người.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Về nhà cũng chẳng cần dùng trợ lý sinh hoạt, em cảm thấy rất lãng phí.”

Dương Du Minh hình như đang suy xét, ngón tay anh nghịch phần tóc mềm mại sau gáy Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em thử quan sát xem cô bé Hoa Hoa có tin cậy được không, nếu như được thì anh sẽ gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân, bảo cậu ta bàn bạc với Hoa Hoa, rồi về nói với công ty sắp xếp thêm một phòng ký túc xá nữa là được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi khó hiểu: “Anh thấy Hoa Hoa được hả?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu: “Em thấy có chỗ nào không tốt à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh không cảm thấy cô ấy hơi ngốc à?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Anh thấy cô ấy quá thành thật, nhưng trợ lý mà, thành thật là chuyện tốt, chăm chỉ là được, giờ không hiểu gì thì có thể dạy từ từ, nếu như thông minh quá thì mới không tốt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, ôm anh nói: “Em biết rồi.”

Chiều hôm đó, Chúc Thiên Kiệt bảo trợ lý của mình gửi cho Hạ Tinh Trình một giỏ trái cây lớn được đóng gói rất đẹp mắt, đó là một giỏ cherry đỏ đậm bọc quanh mười quả dâu tây màu đỏ tươi.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhận.

Trợ lý của Chúc Thiên Kiệt khó xử.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh thật sự không cần, giúp anh trả lại cho Chúc tiên sinh nhé.”

“Anh Tiểu Tinh…”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi người đó: “Phân cảnh của Chúc tiên sinh quay xong rồi à?”

“Vâng ạ,” trợ lý gật đầu: “Anh ấy sẽ đi chuyến bay chiều nay.”

Hạ Tinh Trình “Ừm” một tiếng: “Đi gấp thật đó.” Nói xong, cậu nói với trợ lý: “Em về đi.” Nói xong lập tức đóng cửa phòng lại.

Cậu đi vào trong phòng, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang mở vali ra bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc, bèn vội vã hỏi: “Anh phải đi rồi à?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Ngày mai em quay lại đoàn phim để quay phim, anh không thể ở mãi trong khách sạn để đợi em được, nên định nhân khoảng thời gian đó về thăm nhà.”

“Nhà ư?” Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi lạ.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Quê anh cách chỗ này không xa lắm, nếu tết đã không về, thì giờ có thời gian vừa vặn quay về một chuyến.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy lập tức nói: “Em muốn đi cùng anh!”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Em có thời gian không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đương nhiên không có thời gian, cậu chỉ có thể nói: “Anh đợi em nhé, đợi em quay xong phần của mình rồi sẽ về quê cùng anh.”

Dương Du Minh tiện tay ném bộ quần áo mình đang cầm trên tay xuống giường, anh nói với cậu: “Đợi em quay xong anh tới đón em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tiến lên một bước, cậu nắm lấy tay Dương Du Minh, dán mặt mình lên mặt anh, miệng dán vào tai anh thấp giọng nói: “Thật ra vẫn còn… cảnh mặc váy.”

Dương Du Minh lập tức ôm chặt eo cậu: “Bao giờ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cảnh quay ở bên ngoài.”

Tay Dương Du Minh trượt xuống eo cậu, nhéo mông cậu ép sát vào người mình: “Đã quyết định thời gian chưa?”

Cơ thể Hạ Tinh Trình dính sát vào người anh, cậu mỉm cười ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, nói: “Chưa, chắc là phải đợi đến phần sau.”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng đặt nụ hôn lên môi cậu: “Vậy đến lúc đó anh sẽ quay lại đón em, em cứ yên tâm ở đây chăm chỉ đóng phim đi, được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đong đưa cơ thể, không nói được cũng không nói không được, chỉ khẽ mỉm cười nhìn anh, nhưng trong lòng vẫn muốn giữ anh lại.

Dương Du Minh lại hôn lên môi cậu: “Được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không trả lời.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới trao cho cậu một nụ hôn sâu.

Lúc hai đôi môi tách ra, Hạ Tinh Trình mới mỉm cười nói: “Vẫn không được, anh tới thêm chút nữa mới càng có sức thuyết phục.”

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu ném lên giường: “Vậy chỉ có thể lên giường nói thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại đoàn phim để quay phim, buổi sáng hai ngày sau Dương Du Minh cũng lặng lẽ rời khỏi khách sạn.

Hạ Tinh Trình gặp được Viên Thiển trên trường quay.

Hôm nay Viên Thiển và Bao Khải có một cảnh khá quan trọng, hai người cãi lộn sau đó bùng phát.

Nhưng trạng thái của Viên Thiển không tốt lắm, quay mấy lần cũng chẳng có cảm xúc.

Trong cảnh này Hạ Tinh Trình phần lớn thời gian chỉ là phông nền, cậu đứng ở bên cạnh im lặng nhìn bọn họ cãi nhau.

Lúc sau Đinh Văn Huấn bảo bọn họ nghỉ ngơi một lát.

Viên Thiển ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, dáng vẻ và ánh mắt của cô đều lộ ra vẻ mệt mỏi và chán nản.

Sau khi ngồi xuống, đầu tiên cô lấy hai tay ôm đầu gối nhìn về phía trước một lúc, sau đó hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh ấy đi rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cô, khẽ trả lời: “Vâng.”

Viên Thiển mỉm cười đầy yếu ớt, không phát ra âm thanh, chỉ có khóe miệng hơi cong lên, xem ra cũng không phải là nụ cười thật lòng: “Tôi nghĩ ——” Cô chợt mở lời, nhưng nói được một nửa thì đột ngột dừng lại, hình như hơi thất thần.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêng người về phía trước, cánh tay để lên đầu gối: “Chị nghĩ gì cơ?”

Viên Thiển nói: “Tôi chỉ chợt nghĩ, cậu nói anh ấy không hề nhàm chán, có lẽ là thật.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu qua nhìn cô.

Những câu này lần trước lúc Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi cô không muốn nói, nhưng giờ Viên Thiển lại nói: “Tôi cảm thấy anh ấy đối xử với tôi rất tốt, nhưng lòng tốt đó lại không có nhiệt độ, trong mối quan hệ này anh ấy quá bình tĩnh, cho dù anh ấy nói anh ấy không muốn ly hôn, nhưng tôi vẫn không nghĩ rằng sự ra đi của mình sẽ thật sự làm tổn thương anh ấy.”

Ngón tay Hạ Tinh Trình đan chặt lấy nhau, cậu im lặng lắng nghe.

Viên Thiển ngơ ngác nói: “Nhưng trưa qua nhìn thấy cậu, tôi mới phát hiện ra không phải như thế.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời không biết nói gì mới đúng, cậu có thể hiểu được mỗi một câu nói của Viên Thiển, sự dịu dàng giống như bao dung của Dương Du Minh thật ra sẽ khiến người ta bất an, bạn không biết rốt cục anh coi trọng đoạn tình cảm này được bao nhiêu, trong tình yêu ngoài sự bao dung, thì cần phải có thêm chút căng thẳng nữa.

Lúc bạn ở bên ngoài uống rượu chơi đùa la cà không về, một người yêu lo lắng và giục bạn về nhà, luôn khiến bạn cảm thấy rằng người đó quan tâm đến bạn nhiều hơn một người yêu không để ý đến việc bạn về nhà lúc nào.

Tình yêu không cần sự bao dung không có giới hạn, bản chất của tình yêu là ích kỷ, là khát vọng muốn nắm chặt trong tay chứ không muốn buông ra.

Viển Thiển cúi đầu, thật lâu sau cô vẫn không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình thậm chí còn nghĩ rằng cô đang khóc.

Một lát sau Viên Thiển ngẩng đầu lên, vẫn là khuôn mặt trắng trẻo sạch sẽ không tì vết, cô nói: “Nên tôi ly hôn là đúng, sai lầm duy nhất của tôi chính là quá tự tin vào bản thân mình, cũng không nên có ý định quay đầu lại.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cô, phát hiện khóe mắt của cô hơi ửng hồng, sau khi hơi do dự, cậu giơ tay lên nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy vai cô.

Viên Thiển xoay người tựa trán lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, cô nói: “Cho tôi dựa một lúc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Thật ra chị ly hôn anh ấy vẫn làm anh ấy tổn thương, chỉ là anh ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói cho chị biết.”

Thân thể Viên Thiển cứng đờ.

Hạ Tinh Trình an ủi vỗ lên lưng cô: “Dù sao thì đó cũng là cuộc hôn nhân mà anh ấy thật lòng đối đãi.”

Lúc sau việc quay phim của Viên Thiên trở nên thuận lợi, lần này cảm xúc được bộc phát rất trọn vẹn, ngay cả đạo diễn cũng thiếu chút nữa quên hô cut.

Tối hôm đó quay lại khách sạn, Hạ Tinh Trình tắm xong nằm úp sấp trên giường gọi video với Dương Du Minh.

Cậu nhận ra Dương Du Minh đang ở trong một căn phòng rất lớn, trông hơi cũ kỹ, hơn nữa trong phòng còn có cả cây cột nhà bằng gỗ.

“Đây là nhà anh à?” Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên.

Dương Du Minh cầm điện thoại lên quay một vòng cho cậu xem, anh nói: “Là căn nhà cũ mà anh và cha mẹ từng sống khi còn bé, có phải hoàn cảnh rất tốt không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy sàn nhà và cửa sổ trong căn phòng đó đều bằng gỗ, cậu không nhịn được mà cảm khái: “Căn nhà thật sự rất cũ, xem ra khi anh còn bé nhà anh cũng giàu ha?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói với cậu rằng: “Khi anh còn bé trong tòa nhà này có sáu hộ, nhà anh chỉ có gian phòng này thôi, phòng bếp và phòng vệ sinh đều sử dụng chung, sau này anh mới mua lại cả tòa nhà, cũng từng trang trí lại nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tỏ vẻ mong đợi: “Em muốn xem quá.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Sắp rồi.”

Sau khi hai người gọi video xong, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn nằm sấp trên giường cầm điện thoại lên mạng, cậu mở weibo ra nhìn thấy một cái hotsearch liên quan đến phim mới của Chúc Thiên Kiệt, ấn vào xem thì phát hiện là một bộ phim IP đầu tư lớn trước đó chọn Chúc Thiên Kiệt là nam chính số một đã đột ngột đổi người.

Việc này làm fans của Chúc Thiên Kiệt rất bất mãn, bắt đầu chửi bới phía đầu tư và weibo chính thức của bộ phim, mà Chúc Thiên Kiệt lại im lặng, chưa từng lên weibo đăng bài.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình mơ hồ cảm thấy việc này có liên quan đến mình, nhưng cậu không muốn hỏi Dương Du Minh, bèn thoát ra khỏi weibo, không muốn quan tâm đến Chúc Thiên Kiệt nữa để tránh làm mình khó chịu.

Cảnh trong studio đã quay xong hết, toàn bộ những cảnh tiếp theo đều sẽ quay ở bên ngoài.

Cảnh quay bên ngoài của Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không nhiều, chỉ cần quay khoảng mười ngày là được. Mà cảnh cậu mặc váy sẽ được quay vào hai ngày cuối cùng.

Xế chiều hôm đó lúc quay chính thức, Dương Du Minh quang minh chính đại đến tham ban.

Anh và Đinh Văn Huấn là bạn thân nhiều năm nay, Hạ Tinh Trình vào đoàn phim này cũng là do anh giới thiệu, nên nhân lúc về quê thuận tiện đến tham ban cũng chẳng có gì không ổn.

Điều duy nhất làm người ta bàn tán có lẽ là Viên Thiển là nữ chính của bộ phim này, mà ngày Dương Du Minh đến tham ban đúng lúc cảnh bên ngoài không có Viên Thiển, nên hai người tránh được việc khó xử khi gặp nhau.

Cảnh này Tiền Trình Cẩm đang đánh bi-a với bạn ở trong game center, thì bị người của công ty đòi nợ tới bao vây, ở trước mặt hai người bạn và bạn gái của cậu bắt cậu thay một cái váy hai dây màu đỏ và một đôi giày cao gót, sau đó đuổi cậu ra khỏi game center, bảo cậu đi bộ một quãng trên đường phố.

Vì thế, Đinh Văn Huấn thuê một game center có phòng bi-a, ngày quay phim sẽ không kinh doanh, khách bên trong đều là diễn viên quần chúng.

Hạ Tinh Trình mượn phòng nghỉ của nhân viên để trang điểm và thay đồ, lúc này cậu vẫn mặc áo len và quần bò, váy hai dây màu đỏ đang được treo trên móc áo.

Lúc ra khỏi phòng nghỉ, thì phát hiện bên ngoài rất ồn ào, staff của các tổ vốn đang chuẩn bị cho buổi quay phim thì phát hiện Dương Du Minh tới.

Đinh Văn Huấn ở bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, đang giới thiệu cho anh mấy staff chính và nữ diễn viên trẻ đóng vai bạn gái của Tiền Trình Cẩm ở trong phim.

Dương Du Minh duy trì nụ cười ôn hòa ngày thường, bắt tay với từng người một.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đến gần, Đinh Văn Huấn vội vã nói: “Tinh Trình, còn không mau tới chào hỏi!”

Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, nụ cười mặc dù vẫn không thay đổi, nhưng ánh mắt lại sáng lên, anh giơ tay về phía Hạ Tinh Trình trước: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nắm chặt tay anh, kết quả tay anh lại dùng sức kéo cậu qua. Tim Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đập thình thịch, cậu tưởng Dương Du Minh muốn ôm mình, nhưng Dương Du Minh chỉ giơ một cánh tay khác lên vòng qua vai cậu vỗ một cái rồi buông ra.

Lúc Dương Du Minh thả bàn tay đang nắm chặt tay cậu ra, ngón tay còn nhẹ nhàng gãi lên lòng bàn tay cậu, sau đó vẫn đứng đắn ôn lại chuyện cũ với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Ở đây ngoài Hoa Hoa dính như keo, thì chẳng có ai khác biết quan hệ của họ.

Vì Dương Du Minh đột nhiên xuất hiện mà nhịp độ quay phim hơi bị trì hoãn một chút, Đinh Văn Huấn cũng không gấp, còn đang hào hứng giới thiệu tình hình quay phim cho Dương Du Minh nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình thì đứng ở bên cạnh.

Tiếp đó, Đinh Văn Huấn nắm lấy tay Dương Du Minh, nói: “Cậu làm một vai khách mời cho tớ nhé?”

Dương Du Minh liếc nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi Đinh Văn Huấn: “Nhân vật là gì?”

Đinh Văn Huấn nói: “Người của công ty đòi nợ.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa nói gì, Hạ Tinh Trình đã không nhịn được nói: “Anh Minh chẳng giống chút nào.”

Đinh Văn Huấn mỉm cười: “Hiệu quả mà tôi muốn chính là sự trái ngược. Hơn nữa, đời này Dương Du Minh có diễn vai nào giống cậu ấy đâu?”

“Người của công ty đòi nợ?” Dương Du Minh tỏ vẻ rất hứng thú: “Vậy tớ phải bắt nạt Tinh Trình hả?”

Đinh Văn Huấn vội vàng tìm biên kịch tới, tạm thời sửa lại kịch bản thêm vào một nhân vật, cho hai tên lưu manh và một đại ca của công ty đòi nợ uy hiếp bắt Tiền Trình Cẩm trả tiền, còn bắt cậu mặc áo hai dây.

Làm xong những việc đó, Đinh Văn Huấn kéo biên kịch tới nói với Dương Du Minh: “Nào nào nào, cậu muốn bắt nạt người ta như thế nào thì cứ nói với biên kịch của tụi tớ, sẽ thỏa mãn cậu hết sức có thể.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên hơi sợ hãi.


	98. Chapter 98

Kịch bản được sửa lại ngay, biên kịch cùng đạo diễn và Dương Du Minh bàn bạc giả thiết về nhân vật, bao gồm quần áo, kiểu tóc, tổ phục trang lại lập tức phải tìm quần áo phù hợp cho Dương Du Minh mặc, cuối cùng quyết định nhân vật cũng tên anh Minh, tạo hình trang phục không cần quá khoa trương, phải đẹp trai theo kiểu lỗi thời một chút.

Chuẩn bị mất không ít thời gian, nhưng Đinh Văn Huấn cảm thấy rất xứng đáng, anh nghĩ đến lúc đó có thể cut cảnh của Dương Du Minh để cho vào trong trailer.

Biên kịch dùng laptop gõ kịch bản mới sửa lại, sau đó dùng máy in cầm tay in ra vài tờ giấy rồi đưa cho mấy diễn viên.

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm lấy kịch bản mới, ngồi xổm ở trong góc đọc qua một lần, tình tiết cũng không thay đổi nhiều lắm, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy căng thẳng, tính ra lần cuối cùng cậu đóng phim với Dương Du Minh cũng là gần nửa năm trước rồi, nhưng sau đó xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện, làm cậu có ảo giác thời gian đã trôi qua rất lâu.

Lúc này, quần áo Dương Du Minh phải mặc cuối cùng cũng đưa tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm kịch bản đi theo staff vào phòng nghỉ, staff ở bên trong đang bận rộn vây quanh Dương Du Minh, nhất thời chẳng có ai chú ý đến cậu.

Tổ phục trang chuẩn bị cho Dương Du Minh một bộ áo vest thoải mái, bên trong là một cái áo sơ mi màu đen có hoa văn màu vàng, trên cổ còn cho anh đeo một sợi dây chuyền vàng.

Dương Du Minh cầm quần áo đi thay.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra gần như tất cả mọi người trong phòng nghỉ, đặc biệt là mấy cô gái đều rất phấn khởi, cô gái makeup thường ngày có quan hệ rất tốt với Hạ Tinh Trình thậm chí cũng chẳng chú ý đến cậu, mà chỉ tha thiết chờ Dương Du Minh thay quần áo đi ra.

Khoảnh khắc Dương Du Minh mặc bộ quần áo trong phim ra khỏi phòng thay đồ, có rất nhiều người phát ra tiếng thở dài thất vọng.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe một cô gái nói: “Không được, vẫn đẹp trai quá.”

Dương Du Minh dáng người cao vai rộng, mặc quần áo kiểu gì cũng đẹp, cho dù là trang phục quê mùa cục mịch như trong kế hoạch, thì anh cũng mặc ra hiệu quả người mẫu đi trên sân khấu chữ T.

Chị gái phụ trách tổ trang phục tới thu dọn quần áo cho anh, cảm khái một câu: “Anh Minh, body của anh mặc gì cũng đẹp trai, nên chỉ có thể dựa vào diễn xuất của anh để thể hiện ra khí chất thôi.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy chỉ mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở sô pha bên cạnh, khẽ mỉm cười nhìn anh.

Sau khi Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống, cô bé makeup giúp anh makeup, sau đó lại sấy tóc anh lên phía trên.

Làm xong những thứ này, trên cổ Dương Du Minh đeo sợi dây chuyền vàng kia lên, tạo hình của anh cũng đã xong.

Bởi vì phân cảnh không nhiều lời kịch cũng ít, nên lúc hóa trang và làm tóc Dương Du Minh xem kịch bản đã nhớ hết lời thoại, làm xong tạo hình anh bèn đi bàn bạc với những diễn viên khác.

Trong cảnh này ban đầu người của công ty vẫn chưa lên sàn, ngoài Hạ Tinh Trình đóng Tiền Trình Cẩm thì trong phòng bi-a còn có hai người bạn rất thân và bạn gái Sa Sa của Tiền Trình Cẩm.

Lúc tất cả những công tác tiền kỳ được chuẩn bị xong, thư ký trường quay đánh bảng bắt đầu quay phim chính thức, Hạ Tinh Trình cầm trong tay một cái gậy chơi bóng dựng thẳng bên người, trong miệng ngậm thuốc lá, dáng vẻ ngông nghênh cúi người xuống bên cạnh bàn bóng, cậu nhấc gậy đánh bóng lên nhắm ngay quả bóng trắng, tiêu sái đẩy về phía trước.

Thật ra bóng trắng không đụng vào quả bóng mà cậu muốn đánh, nhưng cậu vẫn khoa trương ném gậy đánh bóng xuống bàn, ôm chầm nữ diễn viên đóng vai Sa Sa, giả vờ hôn một cái.

Quay xong cảnh này, Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng liếc nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đứng ở bên cạnh, thấy cậu nhìn mình, anh bèn mỉm cười.

Lúc Tiền Trình Cẩm đang dương dương tự đắc, thì người của công ty đòi nợ tới.

Hai người đàn ông dáng người cường tráng mặc âu phục màu đen trong phim không có tên chỉ lấy lưu manh giáp và lưu manh ất của công ty đòi nợ làm biệt hiệu từ ngoài đi vào, dọc đường mặt không hề có cảm xúc, đi vào game center bèn trực tiếp mở một cái băng rôn bằng gậy tre ra, trên đó viết: Tiền Trình Cẩm, thiếu nợ thì trả tiền đi!

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn tấm băng rôn này, cậu lập tức thay đổi sắc mặt, nữ diễn viên đóng bạn gái của Tiền Trình Cầm trốn ra sau lưng cậu.

Tiếp đó, Dương Du Minh cũng xuất hiện, hai tay anh xỏ trong túi quần tây, vạt áo của áo vest kéo ra phía sau, hoàn toàn để lộ áo sơ mi màu đen đang nhét vào trong quần tây.

Tư thế bước đi của anh trong rất thoải mái, bàn chân và mấy ngón chân hướng ra ngoài, dây chuyền vàng đong đưa trước cổ. Khóe mắt anh hơi nhếch lên, quai hàm hơi nhấc lên, dáng vẻ rất khó đối phó.

Camera quay trước sau trái phải của anh một lần, ống kính quay góc nghiêng quay từ mông lên eo rồi lên thẳng gò má đường nét hoàn mỹ.

Lúc anh đi tới bên cạnh bi-a, lưu manh giáp kéo một cái ghế qua cho anh, anh đặt mông ngồi xuống, giơ một chân khoát lên đầu gối của một chân khác, châm một điếu xì gà, không thèm ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Cậu là Tiền Trình Cẩm hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảnh giác nhìn xung quanh, rồi hỏi: “Mấy người là ai?”

“Ai ư?” Dương Du Minh cắn xì gà, giọng nói không rõ cười một tiếng đầy chế giễu, anh giơ tay lên, ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn lên tấm băng rôn, tấm băng rôn kia từ trên đỉnh đầu Dương Du Minh kéo qua, anh nói: “Không biết chữ à? Trả tiền đi!”

Nhân vật Tiền Trình Cẩm, từ nhỏ gia cảnh đã cực tốt, lại còn đẹp trai, tính cách từ trước đến giờ đều luôn tự phụ sĩ diện.

Nên Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nghe thấy lời ấy thì lập tức đổi sắc mặt, cậu đẩy bạn gái ở phía sau sang bên cạnh, đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, ở trên cao nhìn xuống anh, cậu kéo ống tay áo lên cánh tay, giọng điệu rất phách lối nói: “Trả tiền gì cơ? Anh có biết ông đây là ai không? Tôi mà nợ tiền người ta á?”

Từ trước đến giờ Tiền Trình Cẩm tiêu tiền như nước, bạn bè xung quanh cũng biết gia đình cậu giàu có nên rất thích đi theo cậu, bình thường ra ngoài chơi tất cả chi phí đều do cậu bỏ ra.

Dương Du Minh thả lỏng bàn tay đang cầm điếu xì gà, giơ tay rút thứ gì đó từ trong túi áo vest ra, cả quá trình này anh vẫn luôn nhìn thẳng Hạ Tinh Trình, nên phải móc mấy lần mới móc được tờ giấy ra, anh mở tờ giấy ra, đọc: “Tiền Trình Cẩm, tháng 1 năm 2019 mượn Kết Vực ——”

“Anh Minh, là Hiệp Vực.” Anh còn chưa dứt lời, lưu manh ất ở bên cạnh đã ngắt lời, ghét vào tai anh nhỏ giọng nói.

Dương Du Minh liếc lên nhìn cậu ta, rồi nói tiếp: “—— mượn công ty vay tiền với số tiền là một vạn tệ, cả tiền vốn cộng với 16000 tệ tiền lãi, đã quá hạn hai tháng.”

“Nói láo!” Hạ Tinh Trình phản ứng rất kịch liệt, cậu giơ tay định cướp tờ giấy trong tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, hai tên lưu manh bên cạnh bước lên trước kẹp Hạ Tinh Trình lại.

Game center có rất nhiều người nhìn qua bên này, hai người bạn của Tiền Trình Cẩm muốn đi qua, Dương Du Minh đã đứng lên nói với bọn họ rằng: “Nợ tiền phải trả là chuyện hợp lý, làm gì đấy ? Mấy người là con nợ chung với cậu ta à ?”

Hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau, rồi đứng lại chỗ cũ.

Dương Du Minh cầm tờ giấy trong tay, vỗ vỗ lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu cướp cái này thì có tác dụng gì chứ? Không cần phải trả lại số tiền cậu đã mượn hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hung dữ nhìn anh, mạnh miệng nói: “Tôi không nợ tiền! Mấy người đừng nói bậy, còn làm phiền nữa là tôi báo cảnh sát đó.”

Khóe miệng Dương Du Minh nhếch lên, anh mỉm cười, lấy một mảnh giấy được gấp gọn gàng ở trong túi quần ra, lúc này mở ra cho Hạ Tinh Trình xem, chính là hợp đồng vay tiền do Hạ Tinh Trình ký tên và ấn dấu tay.

Hạ Tinh Trình giãy dụa muốn cướp.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đây là bản photo thôi, đừng giả ngốc nữa, trả tiền nhanh đi, trả xong thì tụi này sẽ đi.”

Ngực Hạ Tinh Trình phập phồng kịch liệt, tiếng hít thở nặng nề, cậu nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh một lát, rồi dời ánh mắt đi chỗ khác, cố nén nhục nhã nói: “Bây giờ trên người tôi không có tiền, đợi tôi về nhà lấy tiền trả cho mấy người.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, vẻ mặt nhàn nhã gấp tờ giấy kia lại, nhét vào trong túi quần, miệng thì nói: “Không có tiền hả? Không có tiền mà còn đánh bi-a?” Nói xong, anh giơ tay nắm lấy áo hoodie của Hạ Tinh Trình, không tìm thấy túi đâu, bèn nắm lấy vạt áo lắc lắc, sau đó thả ra, anh giơ tay về phía trước, ngón tay mò vào trong túi quần bò của cậu lục lọi.

Chỗ đó sát với bắp đùi Hạ Tinh Trình, nhiệt độ rất cao, bàn tay Dương Du Minh luồn vào hơi lạnh, hai người cách nhau rất gần, Hạ Tinh Trình cố gắng nhập vai không để mình phân tâm, nhưng vẫn đỏ mặt vì bị Dương Du Minh sờ mó trước mặt mọi người.

Lục xong cả hai túi quần cậu, Dương Du Minh phất tay, bảo hai tên lưu manh lật người cậu lại, nói: “Bảo cậu ta nâng mông cao lên một chút.”

Thế là một tên lưu manh ấn lưng Hạ Tinh Trình ép xuống, để mông cậu vểnh lên trên.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh từ bên túi phải bên mông cậu rút ra một cái điện thoại, rồi lại dùng ngón tay mở túi bên trái ra, liếc mắt nhìn vào trong rồi buông ra.

“Chắc trong điện thoại có tiền nhỉ,” Dương Du Minh nói, anh cúi đầu ấn ấn điện thoại mấy cái nhưng không mở khóa được, anh bất ngờ nắm lấy tay phải của Hạ Tinh Trình, cầm ngón tay cái của cậu đặt trên điện thoại để mở khóa màn hình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố gắng muốn rút tay về, nhưng sức mạnh không đủ lớn.

Dương Du Minh ở trong wechat của cậu tìm được 500 tệ tiền mặt, anh chuyển hết vào tài khoản của mình, sau đó ném điện thoại của cậu lên bàn bi-a, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình chửi thề một câu.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ dám phẫn nộ nhìn anh, lúc này thấp giọng nói một câu: “Chỉ có nhiêu đó thôi, tôi thật sự không có tiền.”

Dương Du Minh nhíu mày nhìn hai tên lưu manh đi cùng mình, một điếu xì gà cũng đã hút sắp hết, anh bình tĩnh ném xuống đất, dùng chân dụi tắt, nói: “Đã như vậy, thì tặng cậu ta một món quà thật bự đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tỏ vẻ mờ mịt.

Lưu manh giáp từ trong cái balo đang đeo trên lưng lấy ra một cái váy màu đỏ, một đôi giày cao gót màu đỏ và một cái quần tất được vo thành một cục, toàn bộ đều đặt trên bàn bi-a, vô cảm nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Thay đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy mấy thứ này, nhất thời bị chọc giận, cậu lớn tiếng chửi thề một câu, rồi định nhào tới Dương Du Minh, cậu quát: “Tao liều mạng với mày.”

Hai tên lưu manh bên cạnh Dương Du Minh chẳng thèm nhúc nhích, Dương Du Minh bắt lấy cổ tay cậu vặn ngược ra sau, đợi cậu nghiêng người qua giơ chân đạp lên đầu gối cậu, sau đó dùng đầu gối mình đè trên lưng cậu bắt cậu quỳ trên mặt đất, rồi ghé vào tai cậu mắng: “Mày liều mạng con mẹ mày à, có bản lĩnh vay tiền nhưng không có bản lĩnh trả, giả vờ cái X! Tự thay váy cho ông đây, mày không thay thì bảo bạn gái mày thay, mày tự chọn đi!”

Lúc này, bạn gái Tiền Trình Cẩm sợ quá bật khóc.

Nói xong, Dương Du Minh bèn nới lỏng tay, Hạ Tinh Trình quỳ trên mặt đất, hai mắt vô thần mở miệng thở dốc, hai tay chống trên mặt đất từ từ nắm chặt lại. Tiếp đó cậu đứng lên túm cái váy kia định đi tới phòng vệ sinh.

Nhưng không ngờ Dương Du Minh lại cầm lấy một cây gậy bi-a chặn đường cậu, anh dùng mũi gậy bi-a chỉ vào ngực cậu nói: “Trốn cái gì mà trốn? Thay ở đây luôn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng ánh mắt hung ác trừng anh, hai tay cứ nắm chặt rồi lại thả lỏng, tiếp đó ngón tay cầm lấy vạt áo hoodie kéo lên trên, bên trong áo hoodie cậu không mặc áo khác, từ đỉnh đầu cởi ra ném xuống đất, bên trong chính là cơ thể gầy gò trắng nõn của cậu, hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh cực kỳ dễ thấy.

Dương Du Minh vác cái gậy bi-a lên vai, dáng vẻ ung dung nhìn cậu cởi quần áo, nhưng thật ra ánh mắt lại đang đặt trên hình xăm kia.

Cởi áo ra, Hạ Tinh Trình lấy váy hai dây qua, cầm trong tay từ từ mở ra, sau đó hít sâu một hơi, từ trên đỉnh đầu mặc vào.

Váy trượt xuống rất dễ, sau khi cậu mặc lên người, nó lập tức dán vào cơ thể trượt xuống dưới, bờ vai của cậu lộ ra bên ngoài, quai váy mỏng manh vừa vặn đè lên hình xăm của cậu.

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu đầy thích thú, gậy bi-a ở trên vai cứ lắc qua lắc lại.

Sau khi mặc váy, Hạ Tinh Trình xoay mặt về phía vách tường không có người, luồn tay vào vạt máy mở nút quần bò, sau đó cởi ra vứt ở bên chân.

Dương Du Minh cầm gậy bi-a chỉ giày cao gót và tất quần ở trên bàn, phát ra tiếng ‘cộc cộc’.

Hạ Tinh Trình cởi giày và tất ra, đá quần bò sang một bên, đi chân trần tới cầm lấy tất quần, trốn phía sau bàn bi-a, ngồi dưới đất chậm rãi mặc vào, sau đó để giày cao gót xuống đất, hai chân một trước một sau luồn vào.

Đôi giày này rất cao, nên cậu lập tức cao hơn Dương Du Minh thêm một chút, hai chân kéo căng vì tư thế giẫm lên gót giày, hình dáng đẹp đẽ được tất quần bọc lại, vừa dài vừa thẳng.

Hạ Tinh Trình rất nhục nhã, nhưng cố gắng kiềm chế không dám bùng nổ.

Dương Du Minh quan sát cậu cả buổi, cảm thấy hình như còn thiếu thứ gì đó, anh bèn quay đầu nhìn cô gái đang khóc sướt mướt ở bên cạnh, giơ tay nói với cô: “Son của cô đâu? Đưa đây cho tôi.”

Cô gái nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, cúi đầu mở cái túi nhỏ của mình, lấy một thỏi son ra, run rẩy đưa Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ném gậy bi-a qua một bên, đi tới trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, anh giơ tay nắm cằm cậu để cậu hơi cúi xuống, dùng răng cắn mở nắp thỏi son ra, vặn nó ra bằng một tay, dọc theo môi dưới của cậu vẽ từ khóe miệng vào chính giữa môi.

Hơi thở ấm áp của Hạ Tinh Trình phà lên ngón tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang cắn nắp son môi, trên mặt lộ ra một nụ cười xấu xa, không nhanh không chậm cầm son môi vẽ trên môi Hạ Tinh Trình hết lớp này đến lớp khác, thậm chí nó còn ra khỏi phạm vi của môi, vừa đỏ vừa đẹp bao phủ lên đó.

Sau cùng, anh buông tay lùi về sau hai bước, tùy tiện nhổ nắp son môi sang một bên, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình từ đầu đến chân, nói: “Tốt lắm, thật sự rất xinh đẹp, dẫn cậu ta ra ngoài đi dạo đi.”


	99. Chapter 99

Ngày đó sau khi kết thúc cảnh quay ở game center thời gian đã muộn lắm rồi, dựa theo kế hoạch ban đầu, Đinh Văn Huấn muốn quay tiếp cảnh Hạ Tinh Trình mặc váy bị hai tên lưu manh ép buộc đi ra đường bị người ta vây xem, nhưng mấy cửa hàng xung quanh đã đóng cửa hết, trên đường cũng chẳng còn người đi đường nữa, nên việc quay phim được đẩy lùi lại một ngày.

Hạ Tinh Trình thay quần áo chùi sạch son môi đi ra, Đinh Văn Huấn gọi cậu và Dương Du Minh cùng đi ăn.

Lần này chỉ có ba người bọn họ, Đinh Văn Huấn hiếm khi gặp được Dương Du Minh nên muốn nói chuyện với anh, chỉ gọi một mình Hạ Tinh Trình, là vì biết cậu thân với Dương Du Minh.

Bọn họ tìm một nhà hàng đêm khuya vẫn còn kinh doanh ở gần đây, đặt một phòng riêng, ngồi xuống gọi mấy món ăn và uống bia.

《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》là bộ phim đầu tiên mà Đinh Văn Huấn tự làm đạo diễn, anh đặt tâm huyết vào đó rất nhiều, kỳ vọng cũng rất cao, khoảng thời gian này thật ra áp lực tâm lý cũng rất lớn, lần này gặp được người bạn lâu năm, không khỏi muốn uống thêm mấy ly tán gẫu thêm mấy câu.

Hạ Tinh Trình lắng nghe anh lôi kéo Dương Du Minh nói chuyện, mình thì yên tĩnh ngồi ở bên cạnh, cầm đậu tương non luộc ở trên bàn lên bóc từng cái để ăn, cậu quay phim cả một ngày, rất mệt cũng rất đói.

Dương Du Minh là người biết lắng nghe, Hạ Tinh Trình thỉnh thoảng sẽ lén lút nhìn mặt anh, anh lúc nào cũng lắng nghe rất chăm chú và có thể đưa ra câu trả lời thích hợp nhất, sẽ khiến người ta cảm thấy anh rất coi trong nội dung mà bạn nói với anh ấy.

Hạ Tinh Trình ăn khoảng mười hạt đậu, rồi giơ tay đặt trên mặt bàn, nghiêng đầu tựa lên đó, vốn chỉ muốn nằm sấp nghỉ ngơi, nhưng một lát sau không nhịn được mà nhắm hai mắt lại.

Thật ra cậu không ngủ, đại não cậu vẫn còn hơi hưng phấn, sự hưng phấn này đang chống lại sự mệt mỏi trong cơ thể cậu, làm toàn thân cậu như bay lơ lửng trên mây.

Giọng Dương Du Minh rất trầm rất nặng, Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại vẻ mặt anh lúc anh nắm mặt tô son môi cho mình, đó là Dương Du Minh mà cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ, không giống Dư Hải Dương cũng chẳng giống Dương Du Minh, sự mới mẻ này làm Hạ Tinh Trình lúc quay phim có cảm giác giằng xé trên tinh thần, một mặt cậu chìm đắm vào nhân vật mà cảm thấy nhục nhã, đồng thời cũng sản sinh ra một loại ảo giác hưng phấn vì đang cùng Dương Du Minh ve vãn, việc này làm thân thể cậu không nhịn được mà khẽ run lên, cậu thậm chí không biết mình có cố gắng kiềm chế sự run rẩy trước ống kính hay không.

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ lung tung, rồi cậu nghe thấy trong phòng riêng, Dương Du Minh nói với Đinh Văn Huấn: “Tinh Trình ngủ rồi.”

Đinh Văn Huấn nói: “Mệt quá đó, hay là để cậu ấy về nghỉ trước đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình định ngẩng đầu lên nói cậu chưa ngủ, nhưng lại nghe thấy tiếng dịch ghế, giọng Dương Du Minh vang lên bên cạnh cậu: “Tinh Trình, có muốn về ngủ không?”

Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em không buồn ngủ, em chỉ muốn nằm vậy một lúc thôi.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với cậu: “Vậy nằm đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nằm xuống bàn, cậu không nhắm mắt lại, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đứng dậy cởi áo khoác ra, đắp lên lưng cho mình, cậu cảm giác được Dương Du Minh sờ sờ tóc mình.

Khoảnh khắc được mùi hương vừa ấm áp vừa quen thuộc bao bọc lấy, Hạ Tinh Trình lại cảm thấy buồn ngủ, cậu nhắm mắt lại, ý thức nhanh chóng mơ hồ rồi ngủ thiếp đi.

Cậu cũng không biết mình đã ngủ bao lâu, có lẽ là không lâu lắm, Dương Du Minh đánh thức cậu, nói phải đi về rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình mơ mơ màng màng đứng dậy, cậu định trả áo khoác lại cho Dương Du Minh, nhưng anh đè tay cậu nói: “Em khoác đi.”

Bọn họ ngồi chung xe quay lại khách sạn, Đinh Văn Huấn đã sắp xếp người giúp Dương Du Minh đặt phòng, ở cùng tầng với Đinh Văn Huấn, nhưng lại khác tầng với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Thang máy đến tầng trệt mà Hạ Tinh Trình ở, cửa mở cậu bước ra ngoài, sau đó quay đầu lại mờ mịt nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu không hiểu vì sao anh lại không ra cùng mình.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Về nghỉ ngơi sớm chút.”

Cửa thang máy chậm rãi khép lại, lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới lấy lại tinh thần, cậu vừa đi về phòng vừa gửi wechat cho Dương Du Minh, hỏi anh lúc nào sẽ xuống.

Dương Du Minh không trả lời cậu ngay, Hạ Tinh Trình quay về phòng cầm điện thoại nằm lỳ trên giường, không đợi Dương Du Minh trả lời wechat cậu đã ngủ quên mất, cho đến tận ngày hôm sau bị điện thoại đánh thức, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn điện thoại, mới phát hiện Dương Du Minh bảo cậu ngủ một giấc thật ngon, tối mai anh sẽ tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu đi quay phim từ rất sớm, cậu không nỡ lòng đánh thức Dương Du Minh, mãi cho đến gần trưa mới trốn trong xe bảo mẫu gọi điện cho Dương Du Minh, hỏi hôm nay anh có tới không.

“Lão Đinh nói hôm nay Viên Thiển ở đó, anh sẽ không tới đâu.” Dương Du Minh nói.

Hôm nay cảnh quay bên ngoài được sắp xếp rất nhiều, lúc không có cảnh quay Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ ngủ ở trong xe bảo mẫu, đợi người đến gọi mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi thất vọng, cậu nói: “Hôm nay em về chắc chắn đã muộn rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Em mệt lắm rồi, phải ngủ cho ngon, mấy ngày nữa đóng máy anh sẽ dẫn em về nhà anh, được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể nói: “Vâng ạ.”

Lần này Dương Du Minh quang minh chính đại đến tham ban, có rất nhiều đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm anh, nếu như bị người khác phát hiện anh ra vào phòng của cậu thì không tốt lắm.

Cúp điện thoại, Hạ Tinh Trình nằm trên xe ngủ tiếp.

Đến tối, Hạ Tinh Trình lại thay váy và giày cao gót để quay phần sau.

Cậu bị hai tên lưu manh dẫn ra khỏi game center, bọn họ nhét băng rôn vào tay cậu, bảo cậu dọc theo con đường đi về phía trước.

Tiền Trình Cẩm sống đến hai mươi tuổi đầu đâu chịu nổi loại uất ức này, cậu cúi đầu khuất nhục giơ băng rôn lên.

Hai tên lưu manh ngồi trên xe điện chạy theo bên cạnh cậu, muốn cậu kéo băng rôn dài ra một chút, phải nhìn thấy tên ở trên đó mới được.

Tiền Trình Cẩm dáng vẻ tàn tạ cứ như vậy bước đi ở trên đường, giày cao gót thỉnh thoảng lại bị trẹo một cái, người qua đường xung quanh đều dừng lại hóng hớt bọn họ.

Cậu càng đi càng thấy đau lòng, gần như là bật khóc.

Hai tên lưu manh còn giục cậu: “Chạy đi chạy đi!”

Lúc sau nhìn thấy một chiếc xe tuần tra ở ven đường, hai tên lưu manh mới quay đầu xe chạy mất.

Cảnh này Hạ Tinh Trình quay rất vất vả, chân của cậu mỗi lần bị trẹo đều là bị trẹo thật, chứ không phải diễn, sau khi quay xong, mắt cá chân của cậu hơi sưng lên. Staff muốn xịt một chút thuốc lên mắt cá chân của cậu, kết quả trên chân cậu vẫn còn mặc một lớp quần tất, Hạ Tinh Trình không dám cởi tất ở ven đường, nên hỏi xin bình xịt ở chỗ staff, cậu định lúc lên xe thay quần áo sẽ tự xịt.

Xe bảo mẫu của cậu đậu ở ven đường, tài xế và Hoa Hoa không có trong đó. Trong xe tối om om, đứng bên ngoài cửa kính sẽ hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy bên trong, dựa vào ánh đèn đường chỉ có thể nhìn thấy hình phản chiếu của mình ở trên cửa sổ thủy tinh, mà giữa chỗ ngồi phía trước và phía sau có một tấm che, lúc bình thường đều đóng lại, từ trước cửa sổ xe chỉ nhìn thấy chỗ ngồi phía trước mà thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình kéo cửa xe ra, lúc nhấc chân bước lên không cẩn thận giẫm phải góc váy, cơ thể lắc lư một tý mới đứng vững, cậu thở phào một hơi bước vào khoang xe, rồi trở tay kéo cửa xe lại.

Lúc này, trong khoang xe có người bỗng nhiên giơ tay ra nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, rồi kéo cậu ngồi xuống chân mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình hoảng sợ suýt chút nữa kêu lên, sau đó bị che môi lại, hơi thở quen thuộc ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Anh đây, đừng kêu.”

Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ở trong bóng tối giơ tay lên sờ mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu nhẹ giọng nói: “Anh Minh? Anh tới lúc nào thế?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh đến được một lúc rồi, ở trên xe xem em quay phim.”

Hạ Tinh Trình từ từ quen thuộc với bóng tối trong khoang xe, có thể dựa vào ánh đèn xuyên thấu vào cửa kính thấy rõ mặt Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh cũng nhìn thấy bình xịt trong tay cậu, anh hỏi: “Chân bị thương à?”

“Chỉ hơi bị sái chân thôi,” Hạ Tinh Trình giơ chân lên cho anh xem, mới nhận ra mình vẫn đang mặc quần tất và giày cao gót, nên nhất thời xấu hổ thả chân xuống.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại phủ tay lên đầu gối cậu, sau đó dọc theo chân cậu chậm rãi lướt xuống, xúc cảm cách quần tất làm hai người đều cảm thấy rất mới mẻ, cuối cùng Dương Du Minh nâng mắt cá chân cậu lên đặt ở trên ghế, nói: “Anh giúp em xịt thuốc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ghé sát miệng tới bên tai anh thấp giọng nói gì đó.

Giọng cậu hơi mơ hồ, Dương Du Minh không nghe thấy, nên hỏi cậu: “Em nói gì thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất xấu hổ, nhưng cũng hơi phấn khích, cậu lặp lại lần nữa với anh: “Vậy thì phải cởi tất ra trước đã.” Nói xong, cậu lại háo hức nói tiếp: “Hay là xé ra nhỉ?”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy cười nhẹ một tiếng, tiếp đó cố ý trầm giọng nói: “Tất anh tặng em, nói xé là xé à.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm lấy cổ anh, nói: “Anh Minh ngay cả chữ mà cũng nói sai, xem ra cũng chẳng giống người có văn hóa ha.”

Dương Du Minh nắm cằm cậu lắc qua lắc lại: “Anh Minh ít học, không có nghĩa anh Minh là một kẻ quê mùa.” Nói xong, tay anh luồn vào dưới làn váy của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh dùng một tay đánh lên mông cậu, hung dữ nói: “Nâng mông lên.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn nâng mông lên một chút, Dương Du Minh từ trong váy cậu nắm lấy lưng quần tất kéo xuống, kéo thẳng xuống dưới mông, treo ở trên đùi, rồi cởi tất trên cái chân đang bị thương của cậu ra.

Trong cả quá trình này, Hạ Tinh Trình rất phối hợp với anh, cậu có loại cảm giác đảo ngược giới tính rất kỳ diệu, cậu ôm Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh Minh, anh cởi quần tất thuần thục quá ha.”

Dương Du Minh dựa vào ánh sáng yếu ớt để kiểm tra vết sưng đỏ trên mắt cá chân cậu, nghe thấy thế bèn ngẩng lên nhìn cậu, nói: “Sợ là không thuần thục bằng em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhất thời đỏ hết cả mặt, cậu chôn mặt trên bả vai anh, nhỏ giọng oán giận: “Em không biết anh đang nói gì.”

Dương Du Minh cầm bình xịt trong tay lắc qua lắc lại, rồi xịt mấy lần lên mắt cá chân của Hạ Tinh Trình, cảm giác mát lạnh dường như lập tức hơi làm dịu cảm giác đau rát.

Hạ Tinh Trình thay đổi tư thế, mặt đối mặt dạng chân ngồi trên đùi Dương Du Minh, hai chân cong lên trên ghế ngồi kẹp chặt eo Dương Du Minh, cậu ôm cổ Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh Minh, em đẹp không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Em có muốn soi gương nhìn thử xem giờ mình có đẹp hay không không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết miệng cậu bây giờ vẫn còn son bị lem ra ngoài, váy hai dây phối với tóc ngắn cũng nhìn rất dị, nhưng cậu vẫn nói: “Son môi không phải anh vẽ cho em ư?”

Thân thể Dương Du Minh hơi ngửa ra sau, anh nhìn cậu, nói: “Phải, đây là lần đầu tiên anh tô son cho người khác đó, thích không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Thích, em chia cho anh một chút được không?” Nói xong, cậu dán lên môi Dương Du Minh, nụ hôn của cậu là gặm cắn không có trình tự, mục đích chính là muốn quẹt son môi lên miệng Dương Du Minh.

Tay Dương Du Minh vốn đang đặt trên chân Hạ Tinh Trình, được Hạ Tinh Trình nắm lấy nhét vào trong váy, nhưng làn váy bị cậu ngồi đè xuống dưới chân, Hạ Tinh Trình sốt ruột lôi kéo, cậu vén hết váy lên, môi rời khỏi môi Dương Du Minh, cắn lên váy của mình.

Cơ thể cậu hoàn toàn lộ ra.

Dương Du Minh dùng tay ép mông cậu dán sát vào người mình, hô hấp nặng nề hôn lên tai cậu, nhưng vẫn nói: “Ở đây không được đâu, Tinh Trình.”

Xe đậu ở ven đường, nếu rung lắc thì quá dễ thấy.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng biết không được, cậu cắn váy, thở hổn hển mập mờ nói với Dương Du Minh: “Chỉ sờ thôi cũng được.” Lúc Dương Du Minh phủ tay lên, cậu không nhịn được mà khẽ kêu một tiếng, váy tuột ra khỏi miệng cậu, cậu dán sát mặt Dương Du Minh nói: “Đợi em cầm cái váy này về…”

Dương Du Minh mang theo ý cười trả lời cậu: “Được.”


	100. Chapter 100

Về sau cái váy đó được Hạ Tinh Trình đem về khách sạn chơi cả một buổi tối, sau đó cậu cũng không nỡ ném đi, bèn giặt sạch xếp lại bỏ vào trong vali, cuối cùng được treo giữa hàng quần áo nam cùng màu trong phòng để đồ ở nhà Dương Du Minh, trông cực kỳ lạc loài.

Phân cảnh của Hạ Tinh Trình trong《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》đã quay xong, cậu thu dọn đồ đạc rời khỏi đoàn phim trước.

Sáng sớm cậu rời đi, trời vẫn chưa hoàn toàn sáng hẳn, cậu xách vali hành lý bước lên một chiếc SUV có vẻ ngoài khiêm tốn đậu trước cửa khách sạn.

Người lái xe là Dương Du Minh, trên xe cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ, đợi Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi vững trên ghế phụ và cài dây an toàn, anh bèn khởi động ô tô lái về phía trước.

Vừa lái xe, Dương Du Minh vừa nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Nếu buồn ngủ thì cứ ngủ một lát, đến nơi anh gọi em.”

Lúc từ nhà tới đây, anh trực tiếp tự lái xe tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình đội mũ và đeo khẩu trang, đầu ngửa ra sau, hơi nghiêng người qua nhìn anh: “Không buồn ngủ, em thấy hơi phấn khích.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn chằm chằm phía trước, nở nụ cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Nhà anh lớn như vậy, mà chỉ có một mình anh ở thôi ư?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Có một dì nữa, họ Điền, em có thể gọi dì ấy là dì Điền. Trước đây dì ấy cũng ở đó, sau này anh mua lại ngôi nhà dì ấy không muốn chuyển đi, nên anh để dì ấy ở lại, mỗi ngày quét tước dọn dẹp nhà cửa, cũng có thể nấu cơm cho tụi mình nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Dì ấy thấy anh dẫn người về, sẽ không thấy lạ ư?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Không đâu, dì ấy chưa bao giờ can thiệp vào chuyện của anh.”

Theo Dương Du Minh lái xe trên đường cao tốc, phong cảnh hai bên đường cũng bắt đầu trở nên đơn điệu, Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ không đủ giấc trong một khoảng thời gian dài, nên ngả lưng xuống ghế ngủ thiếp đi.

Một giấc này ngủ chưa được bao lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình đã bị điện thoại của Hoàng Kế Tân gọi tới đánh thức.

Hoàng Kế Tân mắng cậu một trận, hỏi cậu bao giờ về.

Hạ Tinh Trình kiên nhẫn lắng nghe anh mắng xong, mới nói: “Em mới rời khỏi đoàn phim, anh để em nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng không được à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Cậu có biết cậu vào đoàn làm phim hai tháng không có tin tức gì đã mất bao nhiêu fans không? Cậu còn muốn nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà ngáp một cái.

Hoàng Kế Tân tức giận cúp điện thoại của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm màn hình tối đi, khó hiểu nói: “Sao tính ảnh càng ngày càng nóng nảy vậy nhỉ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười không nói gì.

Một lát sau, Hoàng Kế Tân lại gọi điện tới, rõ ràng đang cố gắng kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình, anh hỏi cậu: “Dương Du Minh đâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Ảnh đang lái xe.”

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi cậu: “Nên là hai người làm hòa rồi đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy giọng nói ở trong ống nghe rất lớn, cậu không biết liệu Dương Du Minh có nghe thấy hay không, nên chỉ nói: “Tụi em đâu có cãi nhau.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Nửa tháng quá lâu, cho cậu một tuần, bên này phải sắp xếp lịch trình rồi, nhanh lăn về đây cho anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Được.”

Cúp điện thoại, cậu vứt điện thoại trên chân, giơ tay lên che mắt thở dài.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Hoàng Kế Tân nói cũng không sai, em còn trẻ, mấy năm này phải vất vả một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Không phải em sợ vất vả, mà là em không nỡ xa anh.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng lái xe một lúc, rồi nói: “Anh quay về cùng em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại ngạc nhiên nói: “Đương nhiên là anh phải quay về cùng em rồi, chẳng nhẽ anh định không về cùng em?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Đâu có, anh sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh em.”

Anh lái xe hơn một tiếng đồng hồ trên đường cao tốc mới tới thành phố lân cận, xe ô tô quen thuộc chạy lướt qua đường phố.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Anh có hay về không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Một mình lúc rảnh rỗi không có gì làm sẽ quay về. Không thường xuyên lắm, nhưng đường từng đi qua anh vẫn sẽ nhận ra.” Lúc nói, anh mỉm cười nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn xe chạy vào một con ngõ nhỏ của trung tâm thành phố, người và xe dần dần trở nên ít đi, Dương Du Minh vẫn lái tiếp vào bên trong, băng qua con hẻm nhỏ đi vào một con đường chỉ có một chiều, hàng cây hai bên đường rất um tùm, đằng sau những cây lớn là những tòa nhà nhỏ, ở đây hầu như không có cửa hàng, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có mấy quán bar và quán cà phê đẹp và yên tĩnh.

Dương Du Minh vừa lái xe vừa nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ở đây có mấy căn nhà được xây dựng từ thời dân quốc, nhưng phần lớn đều là nhà riêng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe anh nói, nhìn tốc độ xe từ từ chậm lại, cuối cùng dừng lại trước một cánh cổng sắt ở ven đường, Dương Du Minh lấy một cái điều khiển từ xa nhỏ ở trên xe ấn xuống, hai cánh cổng sắt dần dần lùi sang hai bên, cho đến khi đủ chỗ cho ô tô lái vào.

Phía sau cánh cổng sắt là một ngôi nhà nhỏ ba tầng, mái ngói màu xanh đỉnh nhọn, tường gạch đỏ sẫm, và cửa sổ đều bằng gỗ.

Dương Du Minh dừng xe trước ngôi nhà, cổng sắt sau lưng bọn họ từ từ khép lại.

“Đến rồi, đây là nhà anh,” Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang nhìn quanh căn nhà từ cửa sổ xe.

Thế là Dương Du Minh bèn xuống xe trước, anh đi tới mở khoang sau, giúp Hạ Tinh Trình xách vali ra, hành lý của anh thì lại không nhiều, chỉ có một cái ba lô.

Giờ đã sắp tháng năm rồi, ở một số thành phố phương Nam, chỉ cần trời trong, thì người đi trên đường cũng đã bắt đầu mặc áo ngắn tay.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa xe nhảy xuống, cánh cửa ở tầng một của tòa nhà vừa vặn mở ra, một bà cụ có mái tóc bạc trắng đứng trước cửa, mỉm cười nói: “Du Minh về rồi đấy à.”

Dương Du Minh xách vali lên bậc thềm, xoay người lại vẫy tay với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình lại đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã bước nhanh tới chỗ anh.

Dương Du Minh giới thiệu: “Dì Điền, đây chính là người bạn mà con nói muốn dẫn về, Hạ Tinh Trình, dì gọi em ấy Tinh Trình là được ạ.” Rồi anh lại nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, đây là dì Điền.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn gọi: “Chào dì Điền.”

Dì Điền gật đầu liên tục: “Nhanh vào đi nhanh vào đi, sao mới sáng sớm thế này mà đã về rồi?” Bọn họ xuất phát rất sớm, giờ vẫn chưa tới 9h sáng.

Dương Du Minh xách vali cùng Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào nhà, anh nói: “Tụi con đi sớm, vẫn chưa kịp ăn sáng, còn thứ gì ăn được không ạ?”

Dì Điền vội vã nói: “Đương nhiên là có, để dì chuẩn bị ngay cho hai đứa.” Nói xong, dì bèn bước vào trong căn phòng bên trái tầng một.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa vào nhà đã không nhịn được mà đánh giá khắp nơi, từ cửa đi vào là tiền sảnh, đối diện cửa là cầu thang đi lên lầu, hai bên tiền sảnh đều có một cánh cửa, đều là cửa bằng gỗ, được sơn màu đỏ, cầu thang và tay vịn cũng bằng gỗ, cũng được sơn màu đỏ sậm luôn, còn tường là màu ngà ấm áp, nhìn lên nóc nhà sẽ phát hiện còn có xà nhà được khắc hình hoa nữa.

Dương Du Minh đóng cửa lại, thả vali trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, anh ôm eo Hạ Tinh Trình, ghé sát tai cậu thấp giọng nói: “Bên trái tầng một là phòng bếp và phòng ăn, bên phải là phòng mà dì Điền ở.”

“Anh ở tầng mấy?” Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người lại hỏi anh.

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Giờ anh đang ở tầng ba, lát nữa ăn sáng xong sẽ dẫn em lên xem.”

Vì là bữa sáng phải chuẩn bị bất ngờ, nên dì Điền làm nóng sữa và luộc trứng gà, hấp thêm hai cái bánh bao đông lạnh ở trong tủ lạnh cho bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình theo sau Dương Du Minh đi vào phòng ăn, cậu phát hiện cái sàn nhà bằng gỗ này lúc đi đều sẽ vang lên tiếng cọt kẹt, ăn sáng xong lúc đi lên lầu, tiếng vang lại càng rõ hơn, cả cầu thang hình như cũng hơi lắc lư.

Dương Du Minh xách vali đi ở phía trước, anh dừng lại ở tầng hai, đặt vali xuống sàn, mở cửa phòng bên phải ra, đứng ở cửa nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đây là căn phòng mà trước đây nhà anh từng ở.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi đến trước cửa phòng, bỗng nhiên không dám bước tiếp vào trong nữa, cậu chỉ ló đầu vào nhìn bên trong. Gian phòng vẫn là tường màu trắng và cửa sổ bằng gỗ màu đỏ sậm, nhưng vật dụng và trang trí trông cũ hơn tầng một, giường và tủ quần áo cũng bằng gỗ, nhìn bề mặt đã hơi tróc sơn rồi, trong không khí cũng có mùi hơi ngột ngạt, xem ra lâu lắm rồi không có ai ở.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Vào xem đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh kéo tay đi vào, cậu nhìn thấy trên tường có treo một bức ảnh trắng đen, trên ảnh chụp là một nhà ba người, đứa bé ở chính giữa chắc là Dương Du Minh, cha mẹ đứng phía sau anh khi đó còn rất trẻ, cha anh cao lớn anh tuấn, mẹ anh xinh đẹp dịu dàng.

Cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn chằm chằm bức ảnh đó.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đây là bức ảnh chụp chung cuối cùng của ba người tụi anh, chẳng bao lâu sau thì cha anh mất.”

Bên cạnh bức ảnh đen trắng đó là một bức ảnh màu, trên đó là ảnh chụp chung của Dương Du Minh và mẹ anh, khi đó Dương Du Minh đã lớn rồi, nhưng trông vẫn còn trẻ tuổi, mẹ anh rõ ràng trông già hơn nhiều.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay chỉ bức ảnh kia, nói: “Lúc này anh bao nhiêu tuổi?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Bức này anh chụp cùng mẹ lúc học đại học năm ba, lúc đó sức khỏe của mẹ anh đã không còn tốt nữa rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn kỹ bức ảnh một lúc, rồi quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười hỏi cậu: “Có phải là già đi rất nhiều không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em thấy giờ càng đẹp hơn.”

Dương Du Minh hôn lên gò má cậu, nói: “Cảm ơn sự an ủi của em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dạo một vòng trong phòng, lúc này cậu mới phát hiện thì ra gian phòng này còn có một gian nhỏ, cánh cửa ngăn giữa hai phòng có kéo một tấm rèm, cậu đi tới kéo rèm ra, thì thấy bên trong chỉ có một chiếc giường đơn, trên vách tường bên trái chiếc giường dán đầy bằng khen. Cậu ngạc nhiên đi vào, nhìn thấy trên tất cả những bằng khen đó đều là tên của Dương Du Minh, từ tiểu học cho đến cấp ba, đủ loại từ học sinh ba tốt, cán bộ học sinh ưu tú, còn nhận được cả giấy khen của hoạt động thể dục thể thao nữa.

Cậu quay đầu lại thì thấy Dương Du Minh đang đứng ở cửa nhìn mình, khó tin nói: “Anh xuất sắc vậy luôn ư? Có gì mà anh không giỏi không?”

Dương Du Minh hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, một chân cong lên dựa trên vách tường, hình như nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lát, rồi nói: “Chắc là hẹn hò. Trung học anh vẫn chưa từng hẹn hò lần nào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại càng không tin: “Em không tin không có cô nào thích anh!”

Dương Du Minh nhớ lại: “Có thì có, nhưng anh không thích cô nào cả, nên không hẹn hò. Điểm ấy chắc chắn không bằng em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay mặt đi chỗ khác, giả bộ chưa từng nói đến chủ đề này.

Cậu đi ra khỏi gian phòng nhỏ của Dương Du Minh, phát hiện trong tủ kính của gian phòng còn có mấy cái cúp bèn tới gần xem thử, thì thấy trong đó có hai cái giải nhất của cuộc thi bơi lội toàn thành phố, cậu há to miệng, chỉ vào hai cái cúp quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cũng đi đến bên cạnh cậu xem, còn nghiêm túc hỏi cậu: “Sao thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lần trước bơi anh thua em, là do anh cố ý đúng không?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cái cúp kia, do dự một lát rồi hỏi: “Lần nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm lấy cánh tay anh: “Cái lần ở bể bơi lúc mình quay《Tiệm Viễn》ấy!”

Dương Du Minh nhìn vào tủ kính một cách chăm chú, hàng lông mi dài mảnh của anh chớp động mấy lần, môi hơi mở ra: “À, không phải, là do anh già rồi, thể lực không tốt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không thèm tin lời anh, vẫn nắm tay anh rất chặt: “Anh thật sự là thể lực của Schrödinger đó, muốn không tốt thì không tốt, lúc phải tốt thì chẳng yếu chút nào.”

_Erwin Rudolf Josef Alexander Schrödinger là nhà vật lý người Áo với những đóng góp nền tảng cho lý thuyết cơ học lượng tử, đặc biệt là cơ học sóng: ông nêu ra phương trình sóng mô tả trạng thái của hệ lượng tử (phương trình Schrödinger phụ thuộc thời gian và dừng) và đã chứng minh hai hình thức cơ học sóng và cơ học ma trận của Werner Heisenberg về bản chất là giống nhau._

Dương Du Minh ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu: “Em cũng biết Schrödinger à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh nói đến đỏ mặt: “Em là sinh viên tốt nghiệp đại học chính quy đó được không? Đâu có mù chữ đến mức đó.” Nhưng Schrödinger không phải cậu học được ở đại học, mà là lời thoại trong một bộ phim ngày trước, lúc đó cậu cũng có nghiên cứu một chút, rồi nhớ đến tận giờ.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười giơ tay lên ôm vai cậu, vỗ vỗ nhẹ mấy lần động viên cậu.

Bọn họ rời khỏi tủ kính, Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh không ở phòng này à?”

Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cạnh cửa sổ, dựa lưng vào bệ cửa sổ nói: “Sau khi anh học đại học, có một khoảng thời gian rất dài đều là mẹ anh một mình ở đây. Sau này bà cũng mất, anh muốn giữ lại căn phòng này, nên mua lại cả tòa nhà, anh cũng từng sửa sang lại trang trí trong nhà, nhưng chỉ có căn phòng này là không nỡ động vào, xem như là giữ làm kỷ niệm cho chính anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nghe anh nói, vừa ngước lên nhìn hai bức ảnh ở trên tường, giống như là hai giai đoạn trong cuộc đời của Dương Du Minh, những người thân yêu nhất của anh từng người rời bỏ anh, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một mình anh, sau đó chính mình bước đến bên cạnh anh.

Dương Du Minh không nói thêm gì nữa, chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn gò má của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết sao mắt mình tự dưng lại ê ẩm, cậu giơ ngón tay chỉ lên vách tường trống bên cạnh bức ảnh chụp chung của anh với mẹ anh, nói: “Tụi mình cũng chụp một bức đi, treo ở đây nè.” Đó chính là giai đoạn thứ ba trong cuộc đời của Dương Du Minh, mãi cho đến khi già đi.

Dương Du Minh không trả lời cậu ngay.

Hạ Tinh Trình hào hứng quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, muốn nhận được sự đồng ý của anh.

Dương Du Minh hít sâu một hơi, mỉm cười yếu ớt gật đầu: “Được.”


	101. Chapter 101

Căn phòng bên trái tầng hai là phòng dành cho khách, nhưng giờ rất ít khi có khách tới, nên phần lớn thời gian đều đóng kín cửa để trống.

Phòng ngủ của Dương Du Minh ở tầng ba, cũng nằm lệch về bên trái luôn, vì để không thay đổi căn phòng từng ở cùng cha mẹ, anh chỉ xây phòng vệ sinh mới ở trong căn phòng bên trái, phía bên phải tầng ba thì là một phòng sách.

Căn phòng trên tầng ba chính là căn phòng Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy hôm gọi video với Dương Du Minh, ở giữa căn phòng có một chiếc giường lớn vô cùng mềm mại, hai bên căn phòng có cửa sổ đối lập với nhau, một bên nhìn ra ngoài bị che khuất bởi hàng rào, một bên khác thì hướng ra đường, nhưng nó cũng bị che khuất bởi những tán lá tươi tốt bên lề đường.

Căn phòng này đón ánh sáng không tốt lắm, nhưng lại làm Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác rất an toàn, cho dù không đóng rèm cửa sổ cũng không sợ bị người khác nhìn thấy.

Dương Du Minh đặt vali của cậu dựa vào tường.

Hạ Tinh Trình thay dép lê, giẫm lên sàn nhà bằng gỗ vẫn phát ra tiếng cọt kẹt nhẹ nhàng. Cậu nhào cả người lên giường, thân thể lập tức lõm vào trong chăn mềm mại, tiếp đó cậu lật người ngồi dậy, lắc lư người ở trên giường.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng sàn gỗ vang lên rất to, nên ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Vang quá đi.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Tầng một không nghe thấy đâu, em có thể yên tâm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại mỉm cười nằm ngửa xuống, thoải mái dang tay ra.

Dương Du Minh đi tới nói với cậu: “Mệt thì có thể ngủ một lát, đến giờ cơm trưa anh sẽ gọi em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngáp một cái, đạp dép lê trên hai chân xuống, lăn vào giữa giường: “Ăn trưa cũng đừng gọi em, em không đói, đợi em ngủ dậy rồi ăn cũng được.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Được.”

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy tiếng Dương Du Minh kéo rèm cửa sổ lên, rồi lại đi tới đóng cửa lại, gian phòng hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, Dương Du Minh hình như cũng đi ra ngoài rồi.

Cậu mơ mơ màng màng đi vào giấc ngủ say.

Một giấc này thật sự ngủ rất sâu, không có áp lực khi quay phim, lại đang ở trong một hoàn cảnh ấm áp dễ chịu, trong chăn có mùi hương của Dương Du Minh, ban đầu Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ thiếp đi một cách vô thức, sau đó bắt đầu trở mình nằm mơ, cậu mơ thấy rất nhiều hình ảnh hỗn loạn không có trình tự.

Đến khi tỉnh lại, đầu Hạ Tinh Trình hơi choáng, cậu nhìn điện thoại, phát hiện đã hơn 3h chiều rồi.

Trong căn phòng yên tĩnh mờ tối vẫn chỉ có một mình cậu, cậu bò dậy khỏi giường, cào lại mái tóc lộn xộn, rồi mặc dép lê đi ra ngoài.

Mở cửa phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện cửa phòng sách đối diện đang mở, có tiếng động rất nhỏ truyền tới, cậu đi tới, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang quay lưng về phía cửa ngồi xổm trên sàn dọn dẹp thứ gì đó trong thùng giấy, cậu bèn đi tới, nhào cả người lên lưng Dương Du Minh, cánh tay ôm lấy cổ anh.

Dương Du Minh chắc đã nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của cậu từ trước, anh không quay đầu lại, lúc này trở tay vuốt ve eo cậu, hỏi: “Dậy rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngủ dậy hơi bị choáng đầu, cậu lười biếng đặt toàn bộ trọng lượng của mình lên người Dương Du Minh, mặt vùi trên làn da lộ ra sau gáy anh, cọ lung tung mè nheo với anh.

Dương Du Minh trở tay vỗ lên mông cậu, hỏi: “Em rửa mặt chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bật cười “hì hì” , cậu nói: “Không rửa đấy, nghe nói dầu tiết ra trên mặt là tốt cho da nhất, em chia cho anh một ít.”

Dương Du Minh đánh lên mông cậu mấy cái.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn nằm nhoài trên lưng Dương Du Minh, ôm chặt anh cười ngây ngô.

Một lát sau Dương Du Minh nói: “Em đứng lên đi, chân anh tê quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không đứng, chân anh tê thì ngồi xuống sàn luôn đi, em không ôm anh sẽ chết đó.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nói bậy nói bạ cái gì vậy.” Nhưng vẫn nghe lời Hạ Tinh Trình duỗi chân ra ngồi xuống sàn.

Hạ Tinh Trình quỳ xuống sau lưng anh, từ trên vai anh ló ra nhìn thùng giấy ở trên sàn, hỏi: “Anh đang dọn gì thế?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Dọn sách của cha anh.”

Trong thùng giấy đều là sách cũ được xếp rất gọn gàng.

Dương Du Minh dọn đống sách ra, dựa theo loại mà đặt chung một chỗ, anh nói: “Thật ra anh nên dọn từ lâu rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng giọng nói dinh dính hỏi anh: “Vậy vì sao bây giờ mới dọn?”

Dương Du Minh đặt mấy quyển sách trong tay xuống sàn nhà, anh vuốt nhẹ góc sách, rồi mới nói: “Ban đầu là không có thời gian, sau này lúc rảnh rỗi đụng đến những thứ này lại cảm thấy trong lòng khó chịu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình yên tĩnh nằm úp sấp, nghĩ đến dáng vẻ Dương Du Minh cô quạnh thu dọn di vật của cha, trong lòng cậu cũng cảm thấy khó chịu, so với sự cô quạnh của mình càng làm người ta khó chịu hơn.

Cậu nói bên tai Dương Du Minh: “Tụi mình đi tìm tiệm để chụp ảnh đi.”

Dương Du Minh hơi nghiêng mặt qua: “Sao lại là tiệm chụp ảnh?”

Hạ Tinh Trình quỳ bật người dậy rời khỏi lưng anh, chuyển phương hướng tới ngồi trước mặt anh, nói: “Thì sẽ có bầu không khí chụp ảnh kết hôn hoặc là chụp ảnh gia đình đó, sau lưng là phông nền của tiệm chụp ảnh, thợ chụp ảnh nói ‘Nào, đến gần một chút’, tụi mình ngồi song song giống như chụp ảnh kết hôn, chụp một bức ảnh chung.”

Dương Du Minh nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lát, giống như là đang cân nhắc đến đề nghị của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói: “Tới tiệm chụp ảnh không tiện, anh mời một người bạn là thợ chụp ảnh chuyên nghiệp tới nhà chụp cho tụi mình nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nói: “Cũng được.” Nói xong cậu lại truy hỏi: “Bạn anh có đáng tin không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đáng tin thì đáng tin, nhưng cậu ấy cũng là một người bận rộn, không biết có thời gian không. Chắc em cũng từng nghe tên cậu ấy rồi, tên là Khương Tử Hách.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cái tên này nghe rất quen, bèn ngước đầu lên nhớ lại một lát, rồi nói: “Có phải là người có tên tiếng anh là Steven không?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Là cậu ấy.”

Khương Tử Hách là nhà tạo mẫu nhiếp ảnh gia rất nổi tiếng, từng chụp trang bìa cho nhiều tạp chí thời trang hàng đầu trong nước. Hạ Tinh Trình từng hợp tác với y lúc chụp cho tạp chí, có ấn tượng rất sâu sắc với y, lúc này gần như buột miệng nói: “Người này hơi ——” Cậu vốn định nói hơi cợt nhả, nhưng lại nghĩ đến việc y là bạn của Dương Du Minh, nên chỉ nói được một nửa.

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu, nói: “Hơi lợi hại.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, có lẽ là đoán được cậu định nói gì, anh không nói đến chuyện Khương Tử Hách với cậu nữa, mà hỏi: “Đói bụng chưa?”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhớ ra mình vẫn chưa ăn trưa, bụng đã đói từ lâu rồi, cậu bèn nói: “Em đói rồi, muốn ăn mì.”

Dương Du Minh nắm lấy tay cậu, đứng lên kéo cậu đi ra ngoài: “Anh bảo dì Điền nấu cho em bát mì.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngáp một cái, lê chân đi theo phía sau anh, nói: “Em muốn ăn mì anh nấu.”

Dương Du Minh bèn nói: “Được, anh đi nấu cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chợt mỉm cười, cậu nói: “Anh cho em ăn phần dưới đi.”

_(Câu gốc là : 你下面给我吃吧, 下面 vừa có nghĩa là mì, mà vừa có nghĩa là phần dưới)_

Không biết Dương Du Minh có hiểu ý cậu không mà anh không trả lời, chỉ khẽ mỉm cười nắm tay cậu cùng đi xuống lầu.

Mãi cho đến tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình mới biết thật ra Dương Du Minh hiểu ý của mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình rất thích ngôi nhà cũ này, cậu cảm thấy cái gì cũng tốt, chỉ là sàn nhà hơi vang, đặc biệt là lúc đêm tối yên tĩnh thì lại càng vang hơn.

Cậu sợ người đi trên đường sẽ nghe thấy.

Ý nghĩ này dằn vặt cậu, làm cậu đã đuối nhưng vẫn phải mặc quần áo vào muốn đi ra ngoài đường, bảo Dương Du Minh trong đêm rung giường để cậu nghe xem có vang hay không.

Dương Du Minh kéo cậu: “Không nghe thấy đâu, nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không được, mỗi lần làm em đều phân tâm suy nghĩ, làm ảnh hưởng đến sự hưởng thụ của em.”

Dương Du Minh đành phải buông cậu ra: “Vậy em đi xuống tầng một nghe xem, chắc chắn sẽ không nghe thấy đâu, chứ đừng nói là ngoài đường.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy cũng có lý, bèn mặc dép lê đi xuống tầng một, cậu nghe thấy trong phòng của dì Điền im lặng không có chút âm thanh nào, chắc là ngủ sớm rồi, bèn gửi wechat cho Dương Du Minh bảo mình đã đến tầng một.

Một lát sau, cậu không nghe thấy động tĩnh gì, lại gửi wechat hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh đã rung chưa?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Rung rồi.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới giẫm cầu thang gỗ vang cọt kẹt chạy lên căn phòng trên tầng ba.

Dương Du Minh đang ngồi dựa vào đầu giường, toàn thân để trần, phần dưới đắp một cái chăn mỏng, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại bèn giơ tay về phía cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình quăng dép lê ở chân giường, quỳ gối trên giường nhanh chóng bò vào lồng ngực Dương Du Minh, cậu ôm anh nói: “Em thử rồi, không nghe thấy.”

Dương Du Minh sờ cánh tay bị lạnh của cậu, dùng chăn đắp lại cho cậu, nói: “Lần này đã yên tâm chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, hôn lên môi anh.

Mãi cho đến lúc đi ngủ, Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong bóng tối nhìn chằm chằm mặt Dương Du Minh một lúc lâu, bỗng nhiên nhớ ra một chuyện: “Anh Minh, có phải anh lừa em không? Anh rung giường thật à?”

Dương Du Minh nhắm mắt lại, dùng cánh tay ôm Hạ Tinh Trình vào lòng: “Anh rung thật mà, anh có thể thề, tụi mình ngủ được chưa, cục cưng?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm lấy eo anh, nói: “Được rồi.”

Ngoài dự liệu của Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, buổi chiều ngày hôm sau, Khương Tử Hách đã xách máy ảnh của y xuất hiện ở bên ngoài căn nhà nhỏ ở quê của Dương Du Minh.

Tối qua Dương Du Minh gọi điện cho Khương Tử Hách, anh vốn cũng không hy vọng gần đây có thể mời được Khương Tử Hách, mà chỉ hỏi y bao giờ có thời gian, nói muốn mời y tới ngôi nhà ở quê mình giúp anh chụp một bức ảnh.

Lúc đó Khương Tử Hách vẫn đang bận, y hỏi Dương Du Minh đang ở đâu, rồi lại hỏi nhà cũ mà Dương Du Minh nói là ở chỗ nào, sau khi nhận được câu trả lời bèn vội vã cúp điện thoại.

Kết quả chẳng ai ngờ tới, buổi chiều ngày hôm sau y đã tự mình tới đây rồi.

Lúc đó Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đang cùng ở trong phòng sách dọn dẹp những quyển sách mà cha Dương Du Minh để lại, lúc nghe dì Điền nói có vị khách họ Khương tới, hai người đều sửng sốt, tiếp đó Dương Du Minh đi xuống lầu trước.

Khương Tử Hách là một gay đã comeout, điều đó không có gì lạ trong môi trường làm việc của y. Y vốn có công việc ở thành phố điện ảnh, tối hôm qua kết thúc, kết quả sau khi nhận được điện thoại của Dương Du Minh, y bèn dứt khoát tìm xe đi thẳng tới đây luôn, cũng không tốn quá nhiều thời gian.

Hôm nay là một ngày ánh mặt trời rất đẹp, ánh nắng đầu hạ đã chiếu rọi cả thành phố.

Khương Tử Hách mặc một cái áo len không có tay rộng rãi và một cái quần bò rách, một bên vai khiêng ba lô đựng máy ảnh một bên tay đẩy một cái vali lớn, tóc tẩy màu đen nhuộm thành màu vàng nhạt, trên mặt trang điểm nhẹ, nhưng không nhìn kĩ thì sẽ không thấy được.

Y đứng ở trước cửa, lúc nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh từ trên cầu thang đi xuống, lập tức lộ ra nụ cười rực rỡ đầy tình cảm, y thả vali ra bước lên phía trước: “Anh Minh!” Hai chữ đó cũng kêu rất trăm xoay ngàn chuyển.

Dương Du Minh đang mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi dài tay bằng vải lanh và quần cotton ở nhà, cả người trông vừa sạch sẽ vừa ấm áp, anh hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng chỉ mỉm cười nói: “Sao đột ngột thế?”

Khương Tử Hách nắm lấy cổ tay anh: “Giỡn hoài! Dương Du Minh mời em đến ngôi nhà ở quê của ảnh, đó là niềm vinh hạnh, có thể không tới ngay à?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Là tôi mang phiền phức tới cho cậu, cậu chịu đại giá quang lâm, là vinh hạnh của tôi mới đúng.”

Khương Tử Hách vỗ cái balo đựng máy chụp ảnh ở trên người: “Anh muốn chụp cái gì? Em đảm bảo sẽ chụp cho anh thật đẹp, anh muốn chụp ảnh ngôi nhà để giữ lại làm kỷ niệm hả? Anh Minh đang định ra tự truyện à?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đừng đùa nữa, tôi muốn nhờ cậu giúp tôi chụp một bức ảnh chung với người khác.”

“Chụp ảnh chung?” Khương Tử Hách thấy hơi không đúng lắm, tiếp đó y bèn nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân từ trên cầu thang đi xuống. Lúc y ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, người đang đi xuống cầu thang cũng đang ló đầu ra nhìn y, lúc nhìn rõ dáng vẻ của người kia y ngạc nhiên đến mức há miệng, lúc nói chuyện giọng nói cũng thay đổi: “Hạ Tinh Trình?”


	102. Chapter 102

Khương Tử Hách đã từng quyến rũ Hạ Tinh Trình, là vào cái lần chụp ảnh cho Hạ Tinh Trình. Chuyện này cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, Khương Tử Hách từng quyến rũ rất nhiều người, có người mẫu nam trẻ tuổi đẹp trai, có tiểu thịt tươi mới debut, ai coi trọng y thì sẽ ra ám hiệu, đối phương không chấp nhận y thì thôi. Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn còn là một dị tính luyến ý chí kiên định, không đáp lại Khương Tử Hách, chuyện này ở trong lòng mọi người đều bỏ qua, cũng không coi là chuyện gì to tát.

Nhưng Khương Tử Hách chưa từng quyến rũ Dương Du Minh, không phải là không muốn, mà là không dám. Nếu bảo liệt kê thứ hạng của ngôi sao nam trong showbiz mà y muốn ngủ cùng, Dương Du Minh chắc chắn sẽ xếp hạng nhất. Nhưng như vậy thì sao chứ? Một quãng thời gian rất dài mọi người đều biết bên cạnh Dương Du Minh có Viên Thiển, giờ không còn Viên Thiển nữa, y cũng không nghĩ mình có cơ hội để ngủ với Dương Du Minh một lần, mơ mộng hão huyền luôn luôn là mơ mộng hão huyền.

Nên khoảnh khắc nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nhắc đến chuyện chụp ảnh, rồi lại nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, đầu tiên Khương Tử Hách có ý nghĩ rất lạ, nên cứ thế mà ngạc nhiên gọi tên Hạ Tinh Trình ra, nhưng y nhanh chóng phủ định, sao có khả năng chứ? Đây là Dương Du Minh đó.

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc một cái áo thun dài tay màu đỏ đậu sa làm từ sợi tổng hợp mềm mại kiểu dáng rộng rãi, ống tay áo kéo lên một đoạn lộ ra cánh tay trắng nõn, cổ áo hơi thấp, có thể nhìn thấy phân nửa xương quai xanh, hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh có thể nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng.

Khương Tử Hách nhìn hình xăm của cậu, y chỉ nghĩ hình vẽ rất phức tạp, nhất thời cũng không thấy rõ nó là gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình xuống tới tầng một, cậu liếc mắt nhìn cái tay Khương Tử Hách đang nắm lấy cổ tay của Dương Du Minh, mỉm cười giơ tay ra với y: “Steven, lâu rồi không gặp.”

Khương Tử Hách chỉ có thể thả cái tay đang nắm cổ tay Dương Du Minh ra, bắt tay với Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi nói: “Cũng không phải đang làm việc, gọi tôi Tử Hách là được rồi, lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ, Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Đúng là lâu lắm rồi không gặp.”

Hai người thả tay ra.

Khương Tử Hách nhìn Dương Du Minh, do dự một lát rồi hỏi: “Anh Minh, anh muốn chụp ảnh chung với ai?” Y vẫn còn ôm một tia hy vọng, y nghĩ mình đã sai.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh trực tiếp nắm chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói với Khương Tử Hách: “Tôi chụp với Tinh Trình.”

Trong đầu Khương Tử Hách nổ ầm ầm, toàn thân cứng đờ đứng yên tại chỗ một lúc, giống như dây xích rỉ sắt bị mắc kẹt không xoay tròn được, một lúc lâu sau vẫn không thể lấy lại tinh thần.

Dương Du Minh thấy thế thì nói: “Đứng đây làm gì, ngồi xuống uống ly trà từ từ nói chuyện đi, ở đây hiếm khi có khách đến.” Nói xong, anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, em lên lầu với Tử Hách đi, anh đi rót trà đem lên.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu giơ tay định giúp Khương Tử Hách cầm máy ảnh.

Khương Tử Hách theo bản năng né đi, sau đó mới hơi phản ứng lại, nói: “Cứ để tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười, cũng không ép y, cậu xoay người đi lên lầu: “Lên tầng hai ngồi đi.”

Ngay phía trên tiền sảnh của tầng một, giữa hai cánh cửa của tầng hai, đối diện với cầu thang có một phòng khách nhỏ, chỉ đặt hai cái ghế sô pha, một ghế đôi một ghế đơn, bao quanh một cái bàn trà nhỏ.

Lúc đi theo Hạ Tinh Trình lên lầu trong đầu Khương Tử Hách vẫn rất hỗn loạn, y không có tâm trạng để quan sát căn nhà cũ này, mà chỉ tập trung tinh thần nhìn bóng lưng của Hạ Tinh Trình, y phát hiện mông Hạ Tinh Trình vểnh lên rất đẹp. Y nhớ ra đây không phải là lần đầu tiên phát hiện ra chuyện này, năm đó lúc chụp ảnh, y bảo Hạ Tinh Trình thực hiện một động tác nằm nhoài trên bàn, liền cảm thấy mông cậu thật sự rất đẹp, y còn dựa vào cơ hội sửa lại tư thế của cậu để trộm sờ soạng một chút.

Lúc nghĩ lung tung, Khương Tử Hách đã đến tầng hai, Hạ Tinh Trình mời y ngồi, giọng nói giống như đang tiếp đãi khách ở nhà mình.

Nhân lúc Dương Du Minh chưa lên, Khương Tử Hách bắt lấy cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Cậu có quan hệ gì với Dương Du Minh?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị y hỏi thì sửng sốt, cậu nói: “Không phải rất rõ ràng ư?”

Khương Tử Hách tức giận nói: “Không thể nào!”

Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn đắc tội với Khương Tử Hách, nhưng lúc này cảm nhận được sự phẫn nộ của y cậu thật sự cảm thấy hơi buồn cười, khoảng cách giữa hai người họ rất gần, cậu chớp chớp mắt với Khương Tử Hách, rồi nhếch khóe miệng lên nói: “Anh hỏi anh ấy đi, anh ấy mời anh đến chụp ảnh kết hôn cho tụi này đó.”

Khương Tử Hách cảm giác đầu óc quay cuồng.

Vừa vặn lúc này tiếng bước chân của Dương Du Minh vang lên ở trên cầu thang, Khương Tử Hách thả Hạ Tinh Trình ra, tiện thể ngồi xuống cái ghế sô pha dành cho hai người, y vẫn không quên quan tâm đến máy ảnh của mình, lấy xuống cẩn thận đặt ở bên cạnh.

Dương Du Minh đích thân đặt ly trà xuống trước mặt Khương Tử Hách.

Khương Tử Hách vội vàng đứng lên nhận lấy: “Cảm ơn anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười ngồi xuống cái ghế sô pha dành cho một người, nói với y rằng: “Là tôi đem thêm phiền toái cho cậu, vốn chỉ là một việc nhỏ, nhưng làm phiền người bận rộn như cậu phải chạy đến đây xa như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên tay vịn ghế sô pha của Dương Du Minh.

Khương Tử Hách nói: “Không phiền ạ, không phiền chút nào hết, em tiện đường nên đến đây, cũng chẳng tốn bao nhiêu thời gian.” Nói xong, Khương Tử Hách nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi lại nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, hai người ——”

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chính thức giới thiệu một chút, bạn trai nhỏ của tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không hài lòng lắm, cậu ghé sát bên tai Dương Du Minh nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh phải nói là người yêu, sống cả đời.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu, rồi lại nói với Khương Tử Hách: “Người yêu của tôi, muốn kết hôn sống cả đời.”

Khương Tử Hách có cảm giác lồng ngực bị nhéo một cái, không đau, nhưng cực kỳ chua xót, y tỏ vẻ buồn bã chẳng chút giấu diếm, nói: “Anh Minh, sao anh lại có thể như vậy?”

Dương Du Minh khó hiểu nhìn y.

Khương Tử Hách cảm thấy trong miệng giống như đang ngậm một miếng chanh: “Anh kết hôn với chị Thiển, thích phụ nữ thì thôi đi, sao anh lại thích đàn ông được chứ?”

Dương Du Minh bật cười: “Sao lại không được?”

Khương Tử Hách bi thương lên án: “Anh thích phụ nữ, em có thể tự nói với bản thân rằng trai thẳng không thể cưỡng cầu, đều là do vấn đề về giới tính; anh thích đàn ông, nhưng lại không thích em, anh bảo em phải an ủi bản thân mình như thế nào đây?” Giọng y rất đáng thương, nhưng thực tế so với cảm xúc đau khổ, thì cảm giác ghen tị vẫn nhiều hơn, giống như là fans bỗng nhiên biết được thần tượng của mình đang yêu, biết rõ bản thân mình vốn không có cơ hội, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy không vui.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh có thể an ủi bản thân rằng, Dương Du Minh sẽ không thích người đàn ông khác, mà chỉ thích một mình Hạ Tinh Trình không phải được rồi ư.”

Khương Tử Hách lườm cậu một cái: “Tôi càng buồn hơn.”

Dương Du Minh không thể không mở miệng nói: “Đâu có khoa trương như vậy, quen nhau lâu như vậy rồi nhưng tôi không nhận ra cậu thích tôi, giờ đừng có đùa với tôi.”

Khương Tử Hách rầu rĩ không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh đành phải nói tiếp: “Đêm nay Tử Hách ở lại đây đi, tầng hai có phòng dành cho khách, buổi tối tôi có thể nấu mấy món, cùng uống chút bia.”

Khương Tử Hách lập tức quay qua nhìn anh: “Anh đích thân xuống bếp à?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười hỏi: “Không biết cậu có nể mặt hay không?”

Khương Tử Hách không nhịn được nói: “Wow! Em hạnh phúc quá!”

Quyết định ở lại, Khương Tử Hách vừa đau lòng nhưng vẫn chuyên nghiệp đi quanh căn nhà một vòng, cuối cùng đề nghị bọn họ chụp ảnh phía trước cầu thang của tầng một, chỉ là lúc này ánh sáng không tốt, ngày mai thời tiết cũng đẹp, đợi đến ngày mai ánh sáng đầy đủ rồi chụp cũng được. Hơn nữa y còn có thể thông qua quan hệ bạn bè liên hệ với một studio gần đó, in ảnh ra rồi mới về cũng được.

Y nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em đảm bảo từ đầu đến cuối chỉ qua tay một mình em, sẽ không để người khác nhìn thấy đâu.”

Dương Du Minh dựa trên tay vịn cầu thang, nói với y: “Thật ra tôi thì không có vấn đề gì, nhưng quan hệ của chúng tôi bị lộ sẽ ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến Tinh Trình, tôi mong em ấy có thể tiếp tục phát triển trong giới diễn viên.”

Khương Tử Hách thở dài một hơi: “Anh càng nói em lại càng ghen tị.”

Dương Du Minh rõ ràng không coi lời y là thật, anh mỉm cười giơ tay lên vỗ vỗ cánh tay y.

Thời gian không còn sớm nữa, Dương Du Minh ở trong phòng bếp của tầng một chuẩn bị bữa tối, anh bảo dì Điền quay về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trong phòng ăn nói chuyện với Khương Tử Hách, phòng ăn và phòng bếp chỉ cách nhau một cánh cửa, phòng bếp ở trong phòng ăn. Hạ Tinh Trình cầm ấm giữ nhiệt trên bàn rót thêm nước nóng cho Khương Tử Hách, Khương Tử Hách chỉ nhìn cậu, ngay cả một câu cảm ơn cũng không nói.

Khương Tử Hách nhìn cổ tay mảnh mai trắng trẻo của Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi lại nhìn xương quai xanh hình dáng đẹp đẽ của cậu, giờ ngồi cách nhau rất gần, nên y có thể nhìn chằm chằm cẩn thận nghiên cứu hình xăm mới trên xương quai xanh của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình rót cho mình một ly nước, cầm ly lên uống một ngụm, sau đó giơ một tay lên kéo cổ áo xuống thấp thêm một chút, cậu hạ thấp giọng nói với Khương Tử Hách: “Nhìn kĩ đi.”

Khương Tử Hách mới nhận ra đó là hình vẽ nhật nguyệt tinh thần lồng vào nhau, y cảm thấy đau lòng, nhìn vào trong nhà bếp, rồi ghé sát lại Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Cậu quyến rũ Dương Du Minh như thế nào vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói với y: “Hai bên tình nguyện, anh hiểu gì chứ?”

Khương Tử Hách hơi tức giận, y tỉ mỉ quan sát Hạ Tinh Trình từ đầu đến chân: “Cũng không thấy cậu có chỗ nào đặc biệt, vóc dáng cũng bình thường.”

Thật ra vóc dáng Hạ Tinh Trình rất đẹp, hai chân không chỉ dài mà còn rất thẳng, giờ so với lúc quay《Tiệm Viễn》đã có thêm chút thịt, toàn thân đều bao phủ một lớp cơ bắp mỏng manh, lên hình cực kỳ đẹp. Nhưng Khương Tử Hách từng nhìn thấy quá nhiều dáng người nam tính đẹp đẽ, nên trong mắt y Hạ Tinh Trình đúng là được coi như bình thường.

Hạ Tinh Trình không giận, nghe y nói vậy cũng chỉ mỉm cười, cậu biết Khương Tử Hách đang mỉa mai mình, nhưng vậy thì sao chứ, cậu hận không thể nào nói cho cả thế giới biết Dương Du Minh hẹn hò với mình, nhưng khổ nỗi thân phận của hai người không nói được, Khương Tử Hách lại tự mình đưa tới cửa, cậu nói: “Vóc dáng đẹp cũng không quan trọng, anh Minh thích là được rồi.”

Khương Tử Hách nín một bụng tức giận.

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nhìn về hướng phòng bếp.

Khương Tử Hách nhỏ giọng hỏi cậu: “Cậu với Dương Du Minh, hai người đã lên giường chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà cười ra tiếng: “Phí lời.”

Khương Tử Hách không vui, ngón tay dùng sức nắm chặt quai ly trà, một lát sau vẫn không nhịn được mà hỏi: “Anh Minh —— ở trên giường có mãnh liệt không?”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vì sao tôi phải nói cho anh biết?” Cậu bưng ly lên uống nước, mặt trộm đỏ lên.

Khương Tử Hách tinh mắt nhìn thấy, trong lòng y thầm mắng “Đồ lẳng lơ”, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đong đưa chiếc ghế dưới người, hơn một nửa mông bị lộ ra khỏi ghế, y không nhịn được mà duỗi tay ra bóp một cái.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên bị y tập kích, nước trong miệng đều phun ra ngoài, chiếc ghế đong đưa bốn chân rồi rơi xuống đất, cậu ngạc nhiên nhìn Khương Tử Hách: “Anh làm gì thế?”

Khương Tử Hách nói: “Tôi xem xem cậu dùng mông quyến rũ Dương Du Minh như thế nào.”

Y vừa dứt lời, giọng Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên vang lên trong phòng bếp, anh lớn tiếng gọi: “Tinh Trình, vào đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình và Khương Tử Hách đều bị giật mình, Hạ Tinh Trình trừng Khương Tử Hách, nhảy dậy khỏi ghế chạy vào phòng bếp, cậu chạy thẳng đến sau lưng Dương Du Minh, ló đầu nhìn anh thái thức ăn, gọi: “Anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh đang cắt thịt bò, anh không quay đầu lại, mà chỉ hỏi cậu: “Đang làm gì vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe giọng anh hơi trầm xuống, nên vội vã nói: “Khương Tử Hách quấy rối em, anh ta ghen tị với em.”

Dao cắt thức ăn trong tay Dương Du Minh vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn, anh vừa cắt thịt vừa nói: “Anh không quản được cậu ấy, anh chỉ quản em thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười từ phía sau giơ tay ôm anh: “Vậy em không ra nữa, em ở đây giúp anh được không?”

Khương Tử Hách ngồi một mình ở bên ngoài một lúc lâu vẫn không thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra, y không kiềm chế nổi đứng dậy lặng lẽ đi tới cửa phòng bếp nhìn vào bên trong, thì thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang đứng dựa vào kệ bếp quay mặt ra cửa, tay phải Dương Du Minh cầm đũa gắp mấy miếng rau cải trộn, tay trái che ở bên dưới, đút thức ăn vào trong miệng Hạ Tinh Trình.

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nhai thức ăn, hỏi: “Vị đã vừa chưa? Có cần thêm muối không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêm túc thử mùi vị, rồi trả lời Dương Du Minh: “Không cần, em thấy vừa rồi.”

Khóe miệng cậu không cẩn thận dính một chút gia vị, Dương Du Minh dùng ngón cái chùi đi cho cậu, sau đó trực tiếp mút ngón cái, gật gật đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy Khương Tử Hách đang nhìn bọn họ, bèn giơ tay kéo Dương Du Minh vốn đang định rời đi, ôm cổ anh hôn lên môi anh.

Dương Du Minh đầu tiên hôn cậu hơi qua loa, định kéo cậu ra.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại dùng hai tay ôm chặt cổ anh chẳng chịu buông, một chân còn quấn lên.

Dương Du Minh kéo một lát nhưng không thể kéo được, bèn dứt khoát để đũa đang cầm trong tay phải sang bên cạnh, giơ một tay lên ôm chặt lấy cậu nhiệt liệt hôn trả lại cậu, đồng thời còn chen một chân vào giữa hai chân cậu, một tay khác thì xoa xoa eo Hạ Tinh Trình.

Mãi cho đến khi Hạ Tinh Trình hít thở không thông chân cũng mềm nhũn, Dương Du Minh mới buông cậu ra nói: “Ngoan, em mà còn quấn lấy anh nữa, thì chúng ta sẽ không có cơm ăn đâu.”

Lúc buông tay ra, Hạ Tinh Trình nháy mắt với Khương Tử Hách ở ngoài cửa.


	103. Chapter 103

Tối hôm đó ăn cơm, Khương Tử Hách uống rượu hơi nhiều, lúc sau Dương Du Minh không nhìn nổi nữa, cướp chai rượu trong tay y đi, rồi mới bảo Hạ Tinh Trình đỡ y lên phòng khách tầng hai nghỉ ngơi.

Mặc dù đã được tân trang và sửa sang lại, nhưng gian phòng vẫn mang mùi gỗ đặc trưng của những ngôi nhà xưa có kết cấu bằng gỗ.

Khương Tử Hách nằm nghiêng trên giường, đại não bị ngấm rượu, đầu choáng váng nhưng không buồn ngủ. Giống như đang nằm mơ, y thậm chí còn có cơ hội tới ngủ một đêm trong căn nhà này, giống như đang nằm mơ vậy, hóa ra Dương Du Minh có người yêu đồng tính trẻ tuổi.

Vì sao lại là Hạ Tinh Trình, mà không phải là y? Khuôn mặt nóng hừng hực của Khương Tử Hách dán vào drap giường lạnh lẽo, sự chua chát ghen tị vượt lên trên chất cồn.

Sau đó y nghe được một chút tiếng động rất nhỏ, làm y hơi sửng sốt, ngửa mặt hướng về phía trần nhà cẩn thận lắng nghe, phát hiện tiếng động này là từ sàn nhà ở trên lầu gây ra, đó là sự chuyển động có quy luật của giường lớn, chân giường và sàn nhà bằng gỗ ma sát với nhau phát ra tiếng kẽo kẹt.

Trong phòng ở trên lầu, Dương Du Minh tắm xong đi ra từ phòng vệ sinh thì nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm lỳ ở trên giường cố ý dùng hết sức chuyển động thân thể, để chân giường ma sát với sàn nhà tạo ra tiếng kẽo kẹt.

Anh tiện tay ném khăn mặt lên bệ của bồn rửa tay trong phòng vệ sinh, đi tới bên giường nói: “Đừng nghịch nữa.”

Toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình từ trên xuống dưới chỉ mặc một chiếc quần lót, cậu dừng động tác lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, cười nói: “Trêu anh ta chút.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống một bên giường, đưa tay chạm vào đùi của Hạ Tinh Trình, thấy da cậu lạnh ngắt, bèn lôi chăn qua đắp lên cho cậu.

Lúc này điện thoại di động đang đặt trên giường của Hạ Tinh Trình đột nhiên vang lên, là Hoàng Kế Tân gọi điện tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm úp sấp chẳng muốn cầm điện thoại di động, trực tiếp bấm nhận cuộc gọi rồi bật loa ngoài.

Hoàng Kế Tân vừa mở miệng đã hỏi: “Đang làm gì thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đáp: “Chuẩn bị đi ngủ thôi, hay em nói em với anh Minh đang cùng nhau làm gì nhé?”

Giọng Hoàng Kế Tân phiền chán từ tận đáy lòng: “Hừ.”

Sau đó nghe được tiếng cười không nhịn được của Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhắc nhở anh: “Anh nói chuyện chú ý một tí đi, anh Minh nghe được lời anh nói đó.”

Hoàng Kế Tân lại “hừ” một tiếng nữa: “Gần đây có một kịch bản, phim cổ trang huyền huyễn chuyển thể từ đại IP, cảm thấy hứng thú không?”

Khuỷu tay Hạ Tinh Trình chống lên trên giường, hai tay chống cằm nâng nửa người trên vẫn nằm úp sấp lên, hai chân dang rộng duỗi ra khỏi mép chăn, cậu hơi cong chân lên, dùng mũi chân trêu chọc Dương Du Minh, đồng thời hỏi Hoàng Kế Tân: “Tên phim là gì?”

Hoàng Kế Tân đáp: “Tiểu thuyết tên Tiên Phong Ngự Long Truyện, đến lúc quay phim chắc tên cũng sẽ đổi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi hắn: “Phim mạng à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân ở đầu kia suy nghĩ một chút: “Không biết nữa, đề tài này có thể gắn sao hay không cũng khó nói.”

Chân của Hạ Tình Trình hình như đá lên mặt của Dương Du Minh, đột nhiên bị anh tóm chặt lấy mắt cá chân, khẽ gãi gãi gan bàn chân một hồi, Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu nổi khẽ rên một tiếng, dùng sức rút chân mình về.

Hoàng Kế Tân trầm mặc.

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc nhìn Dương Du Minh, đưa tay với lấy điện thoại di động tiếp tục hỏi: “Thế đạo diễn, biên kịch, và đội ngũ sản xuất thì sao?”

Giọng điệu của Hoàng Kế Tân hơi mất kiên nhẫn: “Vẫn chưa xác định. Nói trước với cậu một tiếng, để cậu xem xét thử.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đáp: “À.”

Hoàng Kế Tân lại nói tiếp: “Bảo anh Minh cho cậu vài ý kiến tham khảo đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh, nói: “Vâng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân muốn tắt điện thoại, anh hơi ngập ngừng giống như đang cố gắng nhẫn nhịn, cuối cùng vẫn nhịn không được nói thêm một câu: “Cậu giúp anh nói với anh Minh, bảo anh ấy chú ý giữ gìn sức khỏe.” Một hơi nói xong, không chờ Hạ Tinh Trình phản ứng lại đã nhanh chóng cúp điện thoại.

Điện thoại của Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang cầm ở trên tay, cậu sững sờ nhìn Dương Du Minh, một lúc lâu sau mới nói: “Không phải là em nói.”

Dương Du Minh hơi trầm mặc, sau đó nói: “Cậu ấy nói cũng đúng.” Nói xong liền vén chăn lên nằm xuống: “Đêm nay nghỉ ngơi sớm một chút đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lăn đến bên cạnh anh, nhìn vào mắt anh nói: “Giận à?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Có gì đâu mà giận, hôm nay có khách, muộn rồi còn ầm ĩ cũng không tốt lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không cam lòng nghiêng mặt cọ cọ trên lồng ngực của Dương Du Minh, cọ cọ một lúc rồi đổi qua dùng đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm, cứ liếm vòng quanh ở một điểm.

Dương Du Minh vô thức ngẩng cổ lên, từ cuống họng phát ra tiếng thở gấp, dùng cánh tay kéo Hạ Tinh Trình qua ngồi lên người mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình kề bên tai anh nói nhỏ: “Không sao đâu anh Minh, ngày mai em chưng cẩu kỷ cho anh bồi bổ sức khỏe.”

…..

Sáng ngày hôm sau, Khương Tử Hách sau khi rời giường cũng không thèm trang điểm, ăn sáng xong cả người phờ phạc ngồi ở tiền sảnh dưới tầng một sửa chữa cái giá ba chân (chân đỡ máy ảnh) của y.

Dương Du Minh mặc một cái áo sơ mi trắng như tuyết, măng sét ở cổ tay và cúc áo ở cổ đều cài rất cẩn thận, bên dưới mặc một chiếc quần jean.

Khi anh đi tới trước mặt Khương Tử Hách, Khương Tử Hách đang ngồi xổm trên sàn nhà, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì liếc thấy hạ bộ của Dương Du Minh bị vạt áo che khuất, lại cúi đầu nói: “Chờ em chỉnh lại góc độ một chút.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn y mỉm cười nói: “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thức dậy muộn hơn, cậu cũng mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, một vạt áo được nhét vào trong quần, cúc áo cũng không cài nghiêm chỉnh, cài so le nhau, cổ áo mở rộng.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đi xuống lầu, chạy vào trong phòng bếp xin dì Điền một cái bánh bao ngậm ở trên miệng, vừa ăn vừa nhận lấy sữa bò dì Điền mới hâm nóng, uống từng ngụm lớn.

Chờ cậu ăn xong bữa sáng, Dương Du Minh gọi cậu qua giúp cậu cài lại cúc áo, hai người ngồi trên cái ghế trước cầu thang, hai tay nắm chặt lấy nhau.

Khương Tử Hách nhìn bọn họ qua màn hình máy ảnh.

Hai người đều là diễn viên, mặt nhỏ nhưng lập thể, đều rất ăn ảnh, lúc này hai thân thể kề sát nhau, đầu nghiêng về phía người còn lại, đây chính là tư thế tiêu chuẩn của chụp ảnh kết hôn.

Khương Tử Hách chụp cho bọn họ mấy bức, lại thay đổi tư thế, dời cái ghế Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngồi đi, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng phía sau Dương Du Minh, ôm lấy bờ vai của anh.

Lúc bấm chụp, Khương Tử Hách có một loại cảm giác rất kỳ lạ, ngày nay mọi người ngoại trừ chụp ảnh cưới, sẽ có rất ít người chụp ảnh ở trong phòng một cách trang trọng như vậy, biểu hiện của Hạ Tinh Trình rất nghiêm túc, giống như đang tiến hành một nghi thức rất quan trọng.

Sau đó, Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn lại anh, hai người nhìn nhau rất lâu, Khương Tử Hách để ý thấy mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình dần dần đỏ lên, tay ấn nút chụp của y run rẩy trong vô thức.

Trong màn hình Khương Tử Hách nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh vươn tay kéo đầu Hạ Tinh Tình thấp xuống một chút, sau đó dán môi hôn lên đôi mắt cậu, y lập tức bấm chụp, sau đó trái tim chợt đập liên hồi, tầm mắt rời khỏi ống kính, ngơ ngác nhìn hai người bọn họ.

Giọng nói của Dương Du Minh trầm thấp mà dịu dàng, hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chỉ là hạnh phúc thôi.”

Dương Du Minh liền cười với cậu.

Khương Tử Hách đứng đơ tại chỗ một lúc, y chợt nhận ra mình không còn đố kỵ với Hạ Tinh Trình nữa, y có chút mờ mịt nghĩ, so với việc tìm một người đàn ông như Dương Du Minh, thì việc tìm được một người yêu bạn nhiều đến mức chỉ cần bạn quay đầu nhìn lại một cái cũng có thể khiến người đó rơi nước mắt càng khó khăn hơn. Y bắt đầu khao khát tìm được một tình yêu như vậy.

Buổi sáng hôm đó sau khi chụp ảnh xong, Khương Tử Hách cũng không ở lại ăn cơm, vừa ra đến cửa y đã liên lạc với bên studio để rửa ảnh. Buổi chiều sau khi từ bên ngoài về, y cầm theo ba bức ảnh được bọc trong khung gỗ, một tấm là hai người đang ngồi dựa vào nhau, tấm này là làm theo yêu cầu của Dương Du Minh phóng to để treo tường, hai tấm còn lại đều làm với kích thước nhỏ hơn để đặt trên tủ đầu giường, một tấm là hai người đang nhìn nhau và tấm còn lại là Dương Du Minh dùng môi mình hôn lên mắt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nghe nói Dương Du Minh muốn rửa ảnh treo tường, Khương Tử Hách rất tò mò không biết anh định treo nó ở đâu, Dương Du Minh liền mời y cùng lên gian phòng phía bên phải của lầu hai.

Gian phòng này trước giờ vẫn đóng chặt, Khương Tử Hách cũng không hỏi bên trong chứa cái gì, bây giờ đi theo phía sau Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, y mới kinh ngạc nhìn xung quanh một vòng, phát hiện trên tường treo hai bức ảnh đã cũ.

Dương Du Minh kéo cái thang qua leo lên đem bức ảnh thứ ba treo lên, anh cầm khung ảnh, trước tiên để cho Hạ Tinh Trình ở phía dưới nhìn thử xem vị trí đã đúng hay chưa, sau đó lấy cái đinh vạch ký hiệu đánh dấu, đưa khung ảnh lại cho Hạ Tinh Trình, ngậm lấy cái bọc đầu đinh vào trong miệng, dùng cây búa đóng đinh vào tường.

Hạ Tinh Trình bên dưới luôn miệng nói: “Cẩn thận trúng tay đó, hay là để em làm cho.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Không sao đâu.”

Khương Tử Hách lùi dần về phía sau, nhìn chằm chằm ba bức ảnh này thật lâu, lúc Dương Du Minh leo xuống, y nói với anh: “Anh Minh, em phải đi rồi.”

Dương Du Minh đang vỗ bụi trên tay, nghe vậy nhìn về phía Khương Tử Hách: “Ở lại chơi mấy hôm nữa đã, cậu cũng khó lắm mới có mấy ngày rảnh rỗi mà.”

Khương Tử Hách đáp: “Lịch trình công tác sắp sẵn rồi, không còn thời gian chơi nữa, hai người cố gắng nghỉ ngơi cho tốt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng phía sau Dương Du Minh, nhìn y khoát khoát tay áo, ý là chào từ biệt.

Dương Du Minh đến trước mặt y, nói: “Thật sự rất cảm ơn cậu, Tử Hách.”

Khương Tử Hách lắc đầu một cái: “Em cũng không biết nói thêm gì nữa, chúc hai người hạnh phúc.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới không nhịn được mà mở miệng đáp lại: “Cảm ơn.”

Khương Tử Hách nhìn cậu phất phất tay.

Ngày đó sau khi Khương Tử Hách rời đi, trong nhà lại chỉ còn hai người Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh, mỗi ngày đều ở nằm ở trên ghế trong phòng xem ti vi của dì Điền.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngày nào cũng giúp Dương Du Minh thu dọn lại sách cũ, tưới nước cho hoa cỏ, thậm chí còn lấy bộ bút và nghiên mực ra luyện thư pháp, tháng ngày trôi qua rất vui vẻ, chẳng mấy chốc đã đến hạn chót ngày nghỉ mà Hoàng Kế Tân cho cậu.

Trước một ngày bọn họ dự định thu dọn đồ đạc về Bắc Kinh, một đoạn trailer ngắn của 《 Tiệm Viễn 》 được tung ra trở nên hot trên internet.

Đoạn trailer này đương nhiên là do weibo chính thức của đoàn phim đăng lên, nhưng không phải là muốn chiếu ở trong nước, mà Hà Chinh mang theo bộ phim đi tham gia một liên hoa phim ở châu Âu, đây là đoạn trailer mang đi để tham gia.

Đoạn trailer này có cắt một số cảnh quay, gồm lần đầu tiên Phương Tiệm Viễn gặp được Dư Hải Dương mua thuốc ở tiệm tạp hóa, Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương nghịch nước ở vườn hoa trên tầng cao nhất, hai người đạp xe băng qua như con thoi trên đường phố vắng vẻ, cảnh quay nhảy rất nhanh, từ đầu đến cuối đều nương theo ánh mặt trời nóng rực của mùa hè và tiếng ve kêu râm ran, cùng với ánh mắt sốt ruột, quần áo ướt đẫm mồ hôi trong cảnh quay đặc tả và tình yêu bất an xao động giữa hai người đàn ông.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng laptop của Dương Du Minh lên mạng, gần như là vừa mở weibo cậu đã bị choáng ngợp bởi đủ loại tin tức, cậu nhìn thấy fan của mình đã nhanh chóng xếp một hàng dài, video bị repost từ weibo kia lên tới hơn hơn 20.000 lần. Trong lúc đó không ngừng có người @ cậu, cậu mở bình luận ra xem một chút, bình luận hot nhất chính là: _“Tôi sắp điên rồi! bọn họ hoàn toàn phù hợp với tình yêu giữa nam và nam trong tưởng tượng của tôi!”_ Phía dưới có vô số bình luận tán thành.

Sự chú ý đột ngột này làm Hạ Tinh Trình hơi mất bình tĩnh, cậu không dám mở đoạn video tuyên truyền đó ra, mà lặng lẽ thoát ra khỏi weibo.

Dương Du Minh cầm ly nước ấm đứng phía sau cậu, thấy vẻ mặt cậu hơi lạ nên hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại, nói với anh: “Trailer của 《 Tiệm Viễn 》được đăng rồi.”

Dương Du Minh cũng không có phản ứng gì lớn, chỉ hỏi cậu: “Không xem hả?”

Cả khuôn mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình gục xuống bàn, trán đập vào tấm lót kê chuột của laptop, phát ra một tiếng động nhỏ, cậu nói: “Em không dám xem, hay là đừng xem nữa.”


	104. Chapter 104

Ngày đó mãi cho đến cuối cùng, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không dám mở cái video kia ra xem, ngay cả poster tuyên truyền, Dư Hải Dương nâng mặt Phương Tiệm Viễn, Phương Tiệm Viễn mặt rơi đầy nước mắt, hai người đau khổ nhìn nhau chăm chú, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không dám nhìn kỹ.

Đối với người khác mà nói đây chỉ là một bộ phim, nhưng đối với Hạ Tinh Trình thì mỗi một thước phim giống như một trải nghiệm tình yêu chân thật giữa cậu và Dương Du Minh.

Kỳ nghỉ ngắn ngủi mà ngọt ngào chính thức kết thúc, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh một trước một sau bay về cách nhau một ngày.

Lịch trình của Hạ Tinh Trình không thông báo với fan hâm mộ, nhưng ở sân bay vẫn bị mấy cô gái trẻ nhận ra dẫn tới một trận ồn ào nhỏ.

Nếu như nói từ sau khi quay 《Tiệm Viễn》,độ nổi tiếng của cậu càng ngày càng không ngừng tăng lên, vậy thì khi trailer của 《Tiệm Viễn》 được tung ra, sự nổi tiếng của cậu thật sự bùng nổ.

Rất nhiều cô gái trẻ thậm chí còn chưa xem bộ phim này, chỉ dựa vào mấy thước phim ngắn được tung ra cùng với hai cái tên Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh liền đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng vào bộ phim này, cũng bắt đầu quan tâm đến diễn viên trẻ tuổi tên Hạ Tinh Trình.

Bỗng chốc tên tuổi của Hạ Tinh Trình phát triển một cách nhanh chóng, nghiễm nhiên trở thành lưu lượng tiểu sinh mới.

Vì thế Hoàng Kế Tân bị Thái Mỹ Đình gọi tới mấy lần, căn dặn anh phải điều chỉnh lịch trình của Hạ Tinh Trình, bao gồm đại ngôn, chụp ảnh cho tạp chí, lựa chọn tham gia các show giải trí đều phải thật cẩn thận.

Mà đối với sự quan tâm trong phạm vi rộng đột ngột xuất hiện này, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy vô cùng hưng phấn đồng thời cũng rất lo lắng.

Bạn nhận được sự quan tâm càng cao, mọi người sẽ mong chờ càng nhiều đối với bạn, bạn nhất định phải biểu hiện càng tốt hơn mới không làm mọi người cảm thấy thất vọng.

Hạ Tinh Trình thậm chí còn lo lắng chờ khi khán giả xem xong bộ phim 《Tiệm Viễn》 này, đánh giá dành cho cậu sẽ không được tốt như vậy nữa.

Sau khi cậu nói những suy nhĩ này cho Dương Du Minh nghe, Dương Du Minh lại nói với cậu: “Có thời gian buồn lo vô cớ như vậy không bằng rèn luyện thêm để nâng cao diễn xuất.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm lấy tay áo của Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, anh cảm thấy em đóng phim như thế nào?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nếu như chỉ xem xét diễn xuất trong bộ phim 《Tiệm Viễn》 thì không có vấn đề gì cả, nhưng những tác phẩm khác của em anh chưa xem nên không có cách nào đưa ra đánh giá cho em được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức cảm thấy không vui: “Trước đây em diễn nhiều phim thần tượng như vậy mà một bộ anh cũng chưa từng xem à? Thế mà toàn bộ phim của anh em đều xem hết rồi.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lúc rồi nói: “Em bỏ qua cho anh đi mà.”

Hai ngày nay Hạ Tinh Trình đều bận rộn hoàn thành những lịch trình còn đọng lại, chủ yếu là quay quảng cáo, còn có một buổi chụp hình cho tạp chí, sau đó tham gia một show giải trí, thời gian ghi hình cũng không dài.

Bộ phim huyền huyễn chuyển thể từ đại IP mà lúc trước Hoàng Kế Tân nhắc đến với cậu giờ vẫn chưa có kế hoạch gì, lúc cậu hỏi ý kiến của Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh không khuyến khích cậu đi quay thể loại phim này lắm.

“Cho dù quay phim truyền hình, cũng không nên đặt mình trở lại vị trí của một diễn viên thần tượng, loại nhân vật không có gì mới mẻ cũng không có tính khiêu chiến này, anh cảm thấy em không cần thiết phải lặp lại lần nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm eo anh: “Anh nói thì dễ, chứ mấy diễn viên nhỏ như tụi em có cơ hội được quay đã là tốt lắm rồi.”

Rất nhiều lúc không phải bạn có muốn hay không, mà là bạn có được lựa chọn hay không.

Dương Du Minh hôn lên trán cậu: “Vậy em xem xét thêm đi.”

Cứ như vậy qua hơn nửa tháng, Hà Chinh nâng chiếc cúp đoạt giải bộ phim hay nhất từ liên hoan phim Châu Âu quay về, video thứ hai của 《Tiệm Viễn》 cũng được tung lên internet.

Video này có rất nhiều cảnh quay thân mật của hai người, cảnh quay chậm của Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn đang sải tay trong hồ bơi, lúc Phương Tiệm Viễn bỗng nhiên trồi lên mặt nước, cảnh lại chuyển sang khuôn mặt Từ Giai vợ của Dư Hải Dương, cô ấy hỏi: “Có phải Dư Hải Dương ở đây không?”, sau đó là là sự giãy dụa kịch liệt và đau khổ, Phương Tiệm Viễn ở trong buồng điện thoại lớn tiếng hét: “Anh cút đi!” rồi dùng sức cúp điện thoại.

Sức lan truyền của cái video này so với video trước còn kinh khủng hơn, có rất nhiều lượt share, rất nhiều người còn gào khóc muốn đến rạp chiếu phim để xem bộ phim này.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cần xuất hiện tại nơi nào đều có thể hấp dẫn một lượng lớn fan của cậu kéo đến, tham dự một hoạt động thương mại cũng bị fan vây quanh nửa con phố.

So sánh với nhau, Dương Du Minh lại thong dong hơn rất nhiều, không phải là anh không thu hút thêm được fan mới, thế nhưng anh có thể không để ý đến, vẫn như mọi ngày ở nhà tập gym đọc sách, nấu cơm cho Hạ Tinh Trình, chưa từng xuất đầu lộ diện trước truyền thông.

Hôm nay sau khi ăn tối xong, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nằm nhoài trên sô pha dùng điện thoại lên weibo, thì nghe thấy di động của Dương Du Minh đặt trên khay trà trong phòng khách vang lên, cậu quay đầu ngó qua, thấy người gọi điện đến là Hà Chinh.

Cậu vội vàng bò dậy từ sô pha, cầm điện thoại chạy vào phòng bếp, nói với Dương Du Minh còn đang dùng khăn lau sạch dầu thấm trên mặt bếp: “Điện thoại của đạo diễn Hà.”

Tay Dương Du Minh vẫn đang ướt, anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em bắt máy rồi cầm giúp anh.”

Ngón tay Hạ Tinh Trình trượt trên màn hình, nhận cuộc gọi sau đó đưa tới bên tai Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh nghiêng đầu ghé sát tai vào, đồng thời vẫn tiếp tục công việc trên tay, anh nói: “Alo, anh về rồi à?”

Lần này Hà Chinh mang bộ phim đi tham gia liên hoan phim, cả hai diễn viên chính Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều không đi cùng, rất nhiều tin tức tức cũng chỉ được biết thông qua internet.

Không biết đầu bên kia điện thoại Hà Chinh nói gì đó.

Dương Du Minh vẫn im lặng lắng nghe, thỉnh thoảng “Ừ” nhẹ một tiếng.

Sau đó thấy tay Hạ Tinh Trình nâng điện thoại có hơi mỏi, Dương Du Minh bèn để khăn qua một bên, lau tay vào tạp dề, nhận lấy điện thoại tiếp tục nghe.

Hạ Tinh Trình không rời khỏi nhà bếp, cậu cố gắng ghé sát tai vào điện thoại di động của Dương Du Minh, muốn nghe thử Hà Chinh đang nói gì, tiếc là không nghe được rõ lắm.

Dương Du Minh một công đôi việc, vừa nghe Hà Chinh nói chuyện vừa nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình đang cố gắng rướn sát người lại, cúi đầu dùng đôi môi hơi khô hôn lên trán cậu.

Một lúc sau, Dương Du Minh nói: “Được, anh cứ hẹn thời gian đi, tôi thì không có vấn đề gì cả.”

Sau đó cúp điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, vừa định hỏi lúc nãy Hà Chinh nói gì đó thì nghe được tiếng điện thoại di động của mình ném trên sô pha vang lên. Cậu vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, lúc cầm điện thoại di động lên lại hét lớn vào nhà bếp: “Hà Chinh gọi điện thoại cho em.”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi ra khỏi phòng bếp, anh cởi nút thắt của tạp dề, tháo xuống vắt lên thành ghế.

Hạ Tinh Trình đột nhiên hơi căng thẳng, cậu bắt máy liền nghe thấy giọng của Hà Chinh vang lên: “Tinh Trình à, gần đây có khỏe không?”

Đối với việc Hà Chinh tìm cậu diễn bộ phim 《Tiệm Viễn》, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn vô cùng biết ơn Hà Chinh, cậu giống như học sinh tiểu học đột nhiên gặp được thầy giáo, thân thể không tự giác đứng nghiêm chỉnh lại, giọng nói cũng rất cung kính: “Em rất khỏe, chúc mừng đạo diễn Hà!” cậu đang nói về giải thưởng của bộ phim.

Hà Chinh cười hai tiếng: “Giải thưởng này cậu cũng góp phần mà, chúng ta nên cùng chúc mừng mới đúng.”

Trước đó Hà Chinh có mời Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh cùng đi thảm đỏ, Hạ Tinh Trình thì do vướng lịch trình không thể đi được, còn Dương Du Minh thì lại không muốn đi, dù sao bọn họ cũng không có tên trong danh sách đề cử giải thưởng dành cho diễn viên.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng cảm thấy rất vinh dự, cậu không nhịn được cũng cười rộ lên.

Hà Chinh nói: “Tôi vừa trở về, vẫn bận chưa có thời gian liên lạc với cậu, bây giờ công việc cũng ổn định rồi, hai ngày gần đây muốn mời cậu ra ngoài ăn một bữa cơm, không biết cậu có bận gì không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc mắt nhìn Dương Du Minh, nói với Hà Chinh: “Được ạ, buổi tối em cũng không có lịch trình gì cả.”

Hà Chinh “Ừ” một tiếng, nói: “Vậy được, để tôi hỏi Dương Du Minh một chút xem ngày nào thì được, xác nhận xong thời gian và địa điểm sau đó sẽ báo lại cho cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng đáp lại: “Dạ vâng, đạo diễn Hà.”

Nói xong Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi rồi cúp điện thoại, cậu vẫn cầm điện trong tay, quay đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Lúc nãy Hà Chinh gọi điện mời anh ăn cơm hả?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, đi đến bên cạnh tay vịn của sô pha ngồi xuống.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh trình lo lắng không yên, cậu quỳ một gối trên sô pha, cầm lấy tay của Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh ta vẫn chưa biết chuyện của chúng ta.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu, một lát sau mới khó hiểu hỏi: “Sao anh có cảm giác em hơi sợ anh ta vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị hỏi thì ngớ người ra một lúc rồi mới trả lời: “Đúng là em có hơi sợ anh ta.”

Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Trước đây em cũng có hơi sợ anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra được câu này không phải là câu nghi vấn mà là câu khẳng định, không khỏi nhíu mày suy nghĩ một chút, sau đó lên tiếng: “Trước đây em sợ anh là chuyện rất bình thường mà, tên tuổi của anh lớn như vậy còn em chỉ là một diễn viên nhỏ bé.”

Dương Du Minh bật cười: “Khi đó ngoan ngoãn hơn.” Sau đó trước khi Hạ Tinh Trình kịp nói gì đã chặn lời cậu lại, bổ sung thêm một câu: “Nhưng mà như bây giờ cũng rất tốt, là do anh chiều hư em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe được câu này, mặt không nhịn được đỏ lên, cậu giơ tay ra ôm Dương Du Minh, cảm giác được Dương Du Minh cũng vươn tay ôm lấy eo mình, bèn dán sát vào bên tai Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh nói mấy câu như thế này, em nghe xong liền cứng rồi.”

Dương Du Minh cười nói: “Ồ? Vậy điểm này của em thì anh không chắc chắn lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng mỉm cười, cậu nâng mặt Dương Du Minh lên hôn anh.

Những bức ảnh lúc trước Khương Tử Hách chụp cho bọn họ, có hai cái khung ảnh nhỏ, một cái đặt ở nhà cũ của Dương Du Minh, cái còn lại được bọn họ mang về, đặt trên tủ đầu giường của phòng ngủ hiện tại, chính là tấm hình Dương Du Minh hôn lên mắt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Mãi cho đến trước khi ngủ, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở bên giường, đưa tay cầm khung ảnh lên ngắm nghía, lại hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Anh nói bên chỗ Hà Chinh chúng ta nên cùng tới, hay là nên tách ra tới riêng?”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, hai chiếc điện thoại đặt trên tủ đầu giường liền lần lượt vang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình đặt khung ảnh lại chỗ cũ, đưa tay cầm điện thoại di động lên, thấy nội dung tin nhắn là Hà Chinh nhắn thời gian cùng địa chỉ qua, sau đó còn thêm một chữ OK?

Cậu quay đầu nhìn màn hình điện thoại di động của Dương Du Minh, nhận ra nội dung giống nhau y đúc, liền nói nhỏ: “Ảnh gửi tin nhắn theo nhóm hả ta?”

Dương Du Minh đang nửa nằm nửa ngồi, anh không trả lời ngay, mà hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em OK không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mở lịch trình Hoàng Kế Tân gửi cho cậu lên xem, sau đó đáp: “Buổi chiều em có một cuộc phỏng vấn, buổi tối thì OK.”

Dương Du Minh lập tức trả lời cho Hà Chinh một chữ: “OK.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng theo đó nhắn lại giống như vậy. Cậu trả lời tin nhắn xong, nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Buổi chiều hôm đó em có lịch trình, vậy chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể tách ra tới riêng thôi.”

Dương Du Minh tiện tay nhét điện thoại vào bên cạnh gối, hơi xoay xoay cái cổ cứng ngắc vì tựa vào thành giường quá lâu, nói: “Là em không muốn đi chung với anh phải không?”

“Em không có!” Hạ Tinh Trình phản ứng dữ dội hơn so với Dương Du Minh nghĩ, cậu nghiêng người qua đối mặt với Dương Du Minh nói: “Em nghĩ như thế nào anh còn không biết sao? Sao anh có thể nói em như vậy?”

Dương Du Minh đưa tay ra ôm cậu: “Xin lỗi, anh sai rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tức giận tựa đầu trước ngực Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu, xoa xoa tóc của cậu một lúc lâu: “Đều là lỗi của anh, đừng giận nữa, lúc nào lịch trình kết thúc anh tới đón em, chúng ta cùng nhau đến gặp Hà Chinh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, hơi do dự một chút rồi gật đầu nói: “Được.”

Đến buổi chiều hôm có hẹn với Hà Chinh, sau khi Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn thành nốt lịch trình, Hoàng Kế Tân lái xe chở cậu đến một gara vắng người ở gần đó, Hạ Tinh Trình xuống xe ngồi vào xe Dương Du Minh đã đậu ở chỗ này chờ cậu.

Lúc mở cửa theo Hạ Tinh Trình xuống xe, Hoàng Kế Tân phàn nàn: “Giống y như đi làm giao dịch ngầm dưới lòng đất vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại trừng anh một cái: “Không phải là do anh yêu cầu à?”

Hoàng Kế Tân đáp lại: “Anh còn không phải là vì cậu sao!”

Hạ Tinh Trình trang bị đủ khẩu trang kính mắt, cả khuôn mặt che chắn đến gió thổi cũng không lọt, mở cửa bên ghế phụ của xe Dương Du Minh ngồi vào, trước khi đóng cửa nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Vất, vả, cho, anh rồi.”

Cửa xe ‘rầm’ một tiếng khép lại.

Lúc này đang là giờ cao điểm tan tầm, xe của bọn họ xếp đằng sau hàng xe dài chậm rãi di chuyển, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn giữ im lặng, đầu tựa lên cửa kính lẳng lặng nhìn dòng xe nối đuôi nhau ở phía trước.

Dương Du Minh chỉ đội mũ, lúc dừng lại chờ đèn đỏ quay sang hỏi cậu: “Căng thẳng lắm à?”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhận ra môi mình hơi khô, cậu đột nhiên nhớ đến buổi tiệc đóng máy của 《Tiệm Viễn》, Hà Chinh đã nói với cậu mấy câu, Hà Chinh nói con đường này rất khó khăn, ai không thể tiếp tục được cũng là chuyện rất bình thường.

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Có hối hận không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đột nhiên xoay đầu lại nhìn anh: “Em có bị điên đâu? Sao phải hối hận?”

Dương Du Minh đưa tay ra chạm vào mu bàn tay của cậu: “Anh đùa thôi, đừng giận nhé.” Đúng lúc này đèn xanh sáng lên, anh nhanh chóng lái xe tiến dần về phía trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh: “Có phải anh không tin tưởng em không?”

Dương Du Minh liền nói: “Anh thật sự đang đùa thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghi ngờ nhìn anh: “Thật không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Đương nhiên là thật rồi.” Sau đó giọng nói trở nên nhẹ hơn, lại nói thêm: “Nếu như không tin em, sao anh dám đùa kiểu này được, em không biết đối với anh em quan trọng nhường nào đâu.”

“Đạo diễn Hà ——” Hạ Tinh Trình do dự hỏi: “Lúc quay phim có phải anh ta khuyên anh đừng nghiêm túc như em không?”

Dương Du Minh hỏi lại: “Sao em biết?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chậm rãi kể lại: “Có một tối, em nhìn thấy anh ta đến phòng tìm anh, chính là cái hôm anh hôn em ấy.”

Dương Du Minh “ừ” một tiếng: “Anh ta tới khuyên anh, anh ta cảm thấy anh hơi khác thường.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh: “Nếu như anh ta lại khuyên anh thêm lần nữa, liệu anh có bỏ đi lần nữa không?”

Xe của bọn họ đang bị kẹt trên một hàng dài ở giao lộ, Dương Du Minh ấn nút P, nắm tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nhìn vào mắt cậu trịnh trọng nói: “Đời này anh chỉ từng nói câu anh yêu em với hai người, người mà anh yêu thương đều rất quý giá đối với anh, không phải ai khuyên một câu là có thể buông tay.”

_(Nút P là dùng để tắt/mở cái cảm biến lùi theo xe. Nếu bạn bật lên (có đèn xanh) thì khi bạn vào số lùi sẽ có tiếng bíp bíp cảnh báo có vật cản sau xe hay không, kêu càng to, càng nhanh thì càng gần vật cản phía sau.)_

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc mắt nhìn bảng số đếm ngược của đèn đỏ, lại nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh: “Một người khác có phải là Viên Thiển không?”

Dương Du Minh im lặng vài giây, bảng đếm ngược của đèn đỏ nhảy về con số không, khoảnh khắc đèn giao thông chuyển qua màu xanh, anh trả lời cậu: “Là mẹ anh.”


	105. Chapter 105

Đến trước cửa phòng riêng của nhà hàng mà Hà Chinh đã đặt trước, nhân viên phục vụ giúp họ mở cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng phía sau Dương Du Minh, nhìn qua vai Dương Du Minh thấy trong phòng tràn ngập khói thuốc giống như một cái động của yêu quái, chỉ có một mình Hà Chinh đang ngồi ở bên trong hút thuốc.

Dương Du Minh đi vào trước, Hà Chinh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn tưởng chỉ có một mình anh tới nên cũng không thèm đứng dậy, chỉ giơ tay lên chào: “Đến rồi đấy hả?”

“Đến rồi.” Dương Du Minh đáp lại, đi vào bên trong phòng riêng, phía sau mới lộ ra mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình rất lễ phép gọi một tiếng: “Đạo diễn Hà.”

Hà Chinh hơi sửng sốt: “Tinh Trình cũng cùng tới à?” Lúc này ông mới đứng lên, chào hỏi cùng Hạ Tinh Trình rồi nói: “Mau lại đây ngồi đi.”

Đây là một phòng riêng nhỏ, ở giữa đặt một cái bàn có thể ngồi được sáu người, thế nhưng trên bàn đặt bốn bộ bát đũa.

Hà Chinh kêu bọn họ tùy tiện tìm chỗ ngồi xuống đi, còn nói có một người bạn nữa hiện tại đang bị kẹt trên đường, chắc phải tầm nửa tiếng nữa mới tới được.

Nhân viên phục vụ giúp bọn họ thêm trà rót nước rồi nhẹ nhàng lui ra ngoài.

Điếu thuốc trong tay Hà Chinh đã hút gần hết, anh ta dí phần còn lại vào trong gạt tàn thuốc, hỏi: “Tình cờ gặp nhau ở cửa à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc mắt nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Mang theo nụ cười trên mặt, giọng điệu của Dương Du Minh rất bình thản trả lời: “Chúng tôi tới cùng nhau.”

Lời này thực ra cũng không có gì, thế nhưng sau khi anh vừa nói xong, Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng không dám liếc nhìn sắc mặt của Hà Chinh, chỉ cúi đầu dùng tay nghịch nghịch đũa gỗ ở trên bàn.

Khói thuốc trong phòng mãi không tản đi hết, Hà Chinh ngồi vắt chéo chân, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình một lúc lâu, sau đó lại nhìn qua Dương Du Minh.

Có mấy lời dù sao thì cũng phải nói cho rõ, bọn họ giấu ai thì giấu cũng không nên giấu Hà Chinh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Bữa cơm này nên để chúng tôi mời anh mới đúng.”

Sắc mặt Hà Chinh lập tức thay đổi, tay phải của anh ta cầm lấy hộp quẹt cùng bao thuốc lá lên, sau đó lại nặng nề thả xuống, trong miệng mắng: “Mịa!”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe Dương Du Minh nói vậy không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, khóe miệng hơi giương lên, nhưng đột nhiên nghe thấy Hà Chinh chửi bậy, bèn quay đầu lại khẩn trương nhìn anh ta.

Hà Chinh thoạt nhìn như đang tức giận, ngực của anh ta cũng theo tiếng hít thở mà chập trùng, sắc mặt cũng âm trầm lại, Hà Chinh không nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình mà nhìn chòng chọc Dương Du Minh, một lúc lâu sau, anh ta mới điều chỉnh được tâm tình, giơ tay lên vuốt mặt một cái, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Những lời tôi đã nói với cậu, cậu đến một câu cũng không nghe lọt có phải không?”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi trả lời: “Tôi nghe lọt, nhưng tôi có thể làm gì được chứ?” Giọng điệu của anh ẩn chứa sự bất lực không còn cách nào khác.

Hạ Tinh Trình có một loại cảm giác căng thẳng giống như đang đi gặp phụ huynh, cậu nói với Hà Chinh: “Đạo diễn Hà, là em cứ quấn lấy Anh Minh, nhất định muốn ở bên anh ấy.”

Thân thể của Hà Chinh ngả ra sau dựa vào lưng ghế, ngón tay mở hộp thuốc lá móc ra một điếu, anh ta thở dài một tiếng, lộ ra vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ: “Câu chuyện của Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương vẫn chưa cho các cậu một bài học ư?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Dù sao tôi cũng không phải Dư Hải Dương mà Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không phải là Phương Tiệm Viễn.”

Hà Chinh không nói gì, chỉ là anh ta tỏ ra rất phiền muộn rồi bắt đầu hút thuốc, giống như đang rơi vào trong hồi ức, ánh mắt dần dần trôi xa.

Hạ Tinh Trình thò tay túm lấy tay của Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh bèn trở tay nắm lại tay của cậu, ngón tay vuốt nhẹ gan bàn tay cậu, nói với Hà chinh: “Tôi biết ký ức của anh không vui vẻ gì, tôi cũng biết anh không muốn hai chúng tôi ở bên nhau, nhưng anh nên hiểu rõ mấy chữ kìm lòng không đậu rốt cục có ý nghĩa như thế nào.”

Hà Chinh liếc nhìn Dương Du Minh lắc lắc đầu: “Tôi không biết, chỉ là tôi cảm thấy có lỗi với các cậu.”

Dương Du Minh còn chưa kịp nói gì, Hạ Tinh Trình đã không nhịn được giành nói trước: “Anh không hề có lỗi gì với bọn em hết, nếu như không có anh, có lẽ cả đời em cũng không có cơ hội được ở bên anh Minh, em thật sự rất cảm ơn anh, đạo diễn Hà.”

Hà Chinh cảm thấy hoang đường mà cười một tiếng, anh ta nói: “Tinh Trình, không phải cậu hỏi tôi về kết cục thật sự của Phương Tiệm Viễn hay sao? Cậu có biết ——”

“Hà Chinh.” Vẻ mặt và giọng nói của Dương Du Minh đều trầm xuống, anh nói: “Hạ Tinh Trình không phải là Phương Tiệm Viễn, kết cục của Phương Tiệm Viễn có như thế nào chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với em ấy, nếu lúc đó anh đã không muốn nói, thì giờ cũng đừng nói bóng nói gió làm dao động tình cảm của em ấy.”

Hà Chinh hơi ngạc nhiên nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Cậu thật lòng?”

Giọng nói Dương Du Minh hơi lạnh đi: “Tôi thật lòng.”

Ngón tay Hà Chinh mang theo khói thuốc, gảy gảy mấy cái trong gạt tàn thuốc: “Trước giờ tôi chưa từng nhìn thấy cậu bày tỏ thái độ như thế này đối với chuyện tình cảm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được Dương Du Minh đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu, ngón tay cái dùng sức chầm chậm miết gan bàn tay cậu, cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, phát hiện vẻ mặt của anh rất bình tĩnh và kiên định, sau đó cậu nghe Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi rất nghiêm túc với tình cảm này. Tinh Trình rất tôn trọng anh, anh cũng là bạn tốt của tôi, nhưng tôi sẽ không cho phép anh khuyên bảo làm em ấy dao động, kể cả là bạn bè cũng không được phép.”

Hà Chinh nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh một lúc lâu, sau đó hạ ánh mắt lắc lắc đầu, thở dài một tiếng.

Mặc dù Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất có lỗi với Hà Chinh, nhưng cậu lại đang rất vui, bèn dùng sức nắm lại bàn tay của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh xoay đầu qua nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh cười nói: “Em đã nói rất nhiều lần rồi, em không phải Phương Tiệm Viễn, anh cũng không phải là Dư Hải Dương, nên không có cái gì có thể làm em dao động.”

Dương Du Minh nâng tay cậu lên hôn nhẹ một cái.

Lúc Hà Chinh định nói thêm gì đó thì có người gõ cửa phòng riêng, sau đó nhân viên phục vụ mở cửa phòng dẫn vị khách mời cuối cùng vào.

Người đó là một người đàn ông trẻ trông chưa đến 30 tuổi, đeo mắt kính, người hơi mập, áo T shirt đang mặc có nhiều nếp nhăn, đằng sau lưng đeo một cái balo, trước đây Hạ Tinh Trình chưa gặp cậu ta bao giờ.

Hà Chinh nhìn thấy người bước vào, bèn đứng lên chào hỏi rồi quay lại giới thiệu với Dương Du Minh và cậu: “Cậu ấy là Bối Nghị, là tác giả của tiểu thuyết huyền huyễn rất nổi tiếng.”

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy, bắt tay chào hỏi với người tên Bối Nghị kia.

Cả người Bối Nghị đều là mồ hôi, cậu ta mở miệng nói: “Xin lỗi trên đường bị kẹt xe, để mọi người chờ lâu rồi.” Lúc cậu ta nắm tay với Dương Du Minh, tâm tình có vẻ rất kích động, nói: “Dương tiên sinh, tôi là fan của anh, tôi thích anh rất nhiều năm rồi.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Bối Nghị nắm tay anh rất lâu, nửa ngày sau mới không cam lòng buông tay ra đi tới chỗ của mình ngồi xuống.

Lòng bàn tay Dương Du Minh toàn là mồ hôi của Bối Nghị, nhưng anh không tỏ ra khó chịu chút nào, thậm chí cũng không lau tay đi.

Mặc dù khách mới đã đến, nhưng sau khi giới thiệu xong Hà Chinh lại tiếp tục rầu rĩ hút thuốc, dáng vẻ không hề muốn nói chuyện.

Bối Nghị thấy Hà Chinh không nói gì, bèn chủ động mở miệng: “Đạo diễn Hà, anh đã nói với Dương tiên sinh về sách của em chưa?”

Hà Chinh lúc này mới lên tiếng: “Ban nãy vẫn chưa kịp nói.” Anh ta miễn cưỡng lên tinh thần, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Thời gian trước tôi có đọc qua một quyển tiểu thuyết của Bối Nghị, tên là 《Cạm Bẫy Thỏa Đáng》, cảm thấy rất thú vị, nên tìm gặp Bối Nghị trò chuyện rất lâu, có ý muốn chuyển thể thành phim.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng nghe Hà Chinh nói.

Hà Chinh nói tiếp: “Bối Nghị rất thích cậu, lúc nghe tôi nói muốn chuyển thể tiểu thuyết của cậu ấy, bèn hỏi xem có thể mời cậu đóng nam chính hay không. Tôi nói với cậu ấy, cái này phải hỏi ý kiến của cậu chứ tôi không quyết được.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn về phía Bối Nghị, lịch sự nói: “Xin lỗi tôi chưa đọc tác phẩm của Bối tiên sinh, nếu như có thể, có lẽ tôi cần phải đọc qua tiểu thuyết mới có thể đưa ra câu trả lời chắc chắn.”

Bối Nghị liền nói: “Không gấp, không gấp, chỉ hy vọng Dương tiên sinh có thể xem qua, cho dù không nhận lời cũng không sao, tôi chỉ muốn có cơ hội để tặng anh một cuốn sách mà thôi.” Nói xong, cậu ta lấy từ trong balo của mình ra hai cuốn sách mới, trước tiên dùng hai tay đem một quyển sách đưa cho Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vội vàng đứng dậy, đồng thời dùng hai tay nhận lấy, anh nói: “Không biết tôi có vinh hạnh xin Bối tiên sinh ký cho tôi một chữ trên cuốn sách không?”

Vẻ mặt Bối Nghị thụ sủng nhược kinh: “Đương nhiên là có thể rồi, anh chờ tôi một chút.” Cậu ta đem cuốn sách còn lại tặng cho Hạ Tinh Trình, cũng khách khí mỉm cười với cậu, sau đó vội vàng lôi ra một cây bút, ký lên cuốn sách kia của Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi do dự, rồi cũng mở bìa sách ra, xin Bối Nghị ký cho một chữ.

Lúc ký tên, Bối Nghị nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tôi từng xem một bộ phim truyền hình của cậu, tên là《Người yêu bí mật》.”

Đó là một bộ phim thần tượng mà Hạ Tinh Trình quay vào năm thứ 2 sau khi ra mắt. Năm đó bộ phim này rất nổi tiếng, thế nhưng diễn xuất thật sự rất tệ, khi đó Hạ Tinh Trình còn rất ngây ngô, cả bộ phim nữ chính thì diễn quá lố, nam chính thì diễn đơ, gộp chung lại với nhau đúng là thảm họa.

Bối Nghị lại nói tiếp: “Tôi rất thích Tuyên Văn Dao, mọi bộ phim cô ấy đóng tôi đều theo dõi.”

Tuyên Văn Dao là nữ chính của 《Người Yêu Bí Mật》.

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn trả lời: “Sở thích của Bối tiên sinh thật sự rất phổ biến.” Trong lòng cậu bổ sung thêm một câu “Trình độ thẩm mỹ cũng chênh lệch rất ghê” nhưng không nói ra khỏi miệng.

Bối Nghị không hề hay biết, cười hì hì ký tên cho bọn họ, sau đó cầm vở xin chữ ký của Dương Du Minh rồi mới hài lòng ngồi xuống ghế.

Hà Chinh hút hết một điếu thuốc lại châm một điếu mới.

Hạ Tinh Trình có hơi lo lắng bèn nói với anh ta rằng: “Đạo diễn Hà anh đừng hút nữa.”

Cuối cùng Hà Chinh đem điếu thuốc trong tay tạm thời để xuống, anh ta nói: “Hôm nay tôi mời các cậu ăn cơm, ngoại trừ cùng các cậu chúc mừng 《Tiệm Viễn》 đoạt giải, chính là muốn nói chuyện về tiểu thuyết của Bối Nghị với các cậu. Trong truyện có hai nam chính, một người trong đó Bối Nghị rất hy vọng Dương Du Minh có thể nhận lời, một người còn lại, lúc đầu tôi nghĩ Tinh Trình rất phù hợp, giờ tôi cảm thấy mình cần suy nghĩ thêm một chút.”

Bối Nghị ngồi ở bên cạnh không nói gì, hiển nhiên là cậu ta chỉ thích Dương Du Minh, đối với việc Hạ Tinh Trình có diễn nhân vật trong tác phẩm của mình hay không, cậu ta cũng chẳng để ý.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng im lặng, không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, dù sao đến sách cậu cũng chưa đọc nữa.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tác phẩm của anh thì do anh quyết định, nhưng tôi hy vọng tiêu chuẩn phán đoán của anh chỉ nên là em ấy phù hợp hay không phù hợp với nhân vật, chứ không liên quan gì đến tình cảm riêng tư.”

Ăn xong trên đường quay về, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đều không nói lời nào.

Mặc dù thái độ của Hà Chinh sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của bọn họ, thế nhưng bạn bè không coi trọng cũng không chúc phúc, vẫn sẽ có chút ảnh hưởng đến tâm trạng.

Về đến cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình bấm mật mã, sau đó mở cửa để Dương Du Minh vào nhà trước, cậu đi theo phía sau Dương Du Minh, giơ tay đóng cửa, xoay người từ phía sau ôm lấy Dương Du Minh, cậu muốn làm như vậy từ rất lâu rồi.

Dương Du Minh đặt hai cuốn sách mới lên tủ đựng giày, phủ tay lên tay của Hạ Tinh trình hỏi: “Sao vậy? ”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tâm trạng hơi khó chịu. ”

Dương Du Minh tách tay cậu để cậu buông anh ra, xoay người lại ôm Hạ Tinh Trình đặt cậu tựa trên cánh cửa, hai tay đỡ đùi của cậu, ngẩng đầu lên hôn cậu sau đó hỏi: “Thoải mái hơn chút nào chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm cổ anh nói: “Có thể thô bạo thêm chút nữa.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, ôm cậu đi về phòng ngủ, Hạ Tinh Trình sợ mình sẽ bị ngã, nên dùng hai chân kẹp chặt lấy eo của Dương Du Minh. Lúc vào đến phòng ngủ, Dương Du Minh bèn ném Hạ Tinh Trình lên giường.

Đúng nghĩa là ném, người Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nảy lên trên đệm giường, đầu óc choáng váng vừa định bò dậy, Dương Du Minh đã rút thắt lưng bên hông bắt lấy tay của cậu tỏ vẻ muốn trói lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị hoảng, trong phòng còn chưa bật đèn, dựa vào ánh đèn bên ngoài chiếu vào, cậu hơi hoảng sợ gọi: “Anh Minh?”

Dương Du Minh dừng động tác: “Không phải em muốn thô bạo thêm một chút hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe anh hỏi như vậy khẽ thở ra một hơi: “Em cứ tưởng anh giận, vậy không sao rồi, tới đây đi.” Cậu cố gắng ngẩng đầu lên, phối hợp giơ hai tay lên cao.

Thế nhưng Dương Du Minh lại không tiếp tục động tác nữa, thắt lưng của anh chỉ quấn một vòng trên cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình chứ không buộc chặt, anh buông tay ra vùi mặt ở trước ngực Hạ Tinh Trình.

“Anh Minh?” Hạ Tinh Trình muốn cúi đầu nhìn anh nhưng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy đỉnh đầu của anh.

Hơi thở của Dương Du Minh xuyên thấu qua lớp vải mỏng manh truyền nhiệt độ đến ngực Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói: “Phim của Hà Chinh anh không diễn nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khó hiểu hỏi: “Sao lại không diễn?”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời, anh chỉ ngẩng đầu lên bắt đầu hôn dọc theo ngực của Hạ Tinh Trình lên đến bên môi, nụ hôn dịu dàng rơi xuống cổ, xuống vành tai của cậu, cuối cùng anh thở hổn hển ghé vào bên tai cậu nhẹ giọng nói: “Anh yêu em, em phải tin anh, Tinh Trình.”


	106. Chapter 106

Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh cùng nhau đọc tiểu thuyết 《Cạm Bẫy Thỏa Đáng》 của Bối Nghị, lúc lật đến trang cuối cùng, cậu nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh hãy nhận vai này đi.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi trên sô pha, giơ tay xoa xoa tóc của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tiếp: “Câu chuyện này rất hay, lại do Hà Chinh làm đạo diễn, em tin nó sẽ trở thành một tác phẩm điện ảnh rất đặc sắc, anh đừng vội từ chối.”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Anh sẽ suy nghĩ thêm.”

Có điều bên phía Hà Chinh hình như cũng không sốt ruột, sau ngày gặp mặt hôm đó cũng không liên lạc với bọn họ thêm lần nào nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình không giống Dương Du Minh, cậu không thể nghỉ ngơi trong thời gian dài mà phải tiếp tục đi quay các show quảng cáo, cậu nhất định phải không ngừng xuất hiện để duy trì trạng thái tốt nhất cho mình.

Cậu nghe theo lời khuyên của Dương Du Minh từ chối vai diễn trong bộ phim chuyển thể từ tiểu thuyết huyền huyễn đại IP, trái lại nhận một bộ phim đô thị chuyên nghiệp có đạo diễn thực lực và nữ chính diễn xuất cũng không tệ, thời gian quay bộ phim này tầm 4 tháng, cậu lại là vai nam chính, điều này có nghĩa là cậu sẽ không được gặp Dương Du Minh trong gần 4 tháng.

Mặc dù biết lựa chọn nghề này không có cách nào tránh được các tình huống như vậy, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn cảm thấy vô cùng lo lắng khi phải xa nhau trong một thời gian dài. Trước lúc cậu đi liền chủ động hẹn gặp Hà Chinh một lần, đến bây giờ cậu vẫn nhớ rõ, lúc đóng phim năm ngoái, Hà Chinh đi tìm Dương Du Minh, sau đó Dương Du Minh nhanh chóng đưa ra quyết định rời bỏ cậu.

Hôm nay Hạ Tinh Trình và Hà Chinh gặp nhau chỉ có hai người bọn họ, cậu cũng không quanh co lòng vòng, trực tiếp nói: “Đạo diễn Hà, em sắp phải đi quay một bộ phim, em biết dường như nói câu này là không đúng, nhưng em vẫn muốn xin anh, đừng giấu em mà đi gặp anh Minh.”

Hà Chinh ngồi đối diện cậu, hiếm khi không thấy anh ta ấy hút thuốc, chỉ nhìn cậu hỏi: “Tại sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi cúi đầu: “Em biết là anh quan tâm em, cũng là thật lòng hy vọng tụi em đều tốt đẹp, nhưng chuyện này không phải là trách nhiệm của anh, cũng không phải là trách nhiệm của anh Minh, là em theo đuổi anh ấy, anh ấy có thể đáp lại em chính chuyện hạnh phúc nhất cuộc đời em, anh đừng tiếp tục khuyên anh ấy rời xa em nữa.” Nói xong câu cuối cùng, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn Hà Chinh bằng ánh mắt rất chân thành.

Hà Chinh hỏi: “Tại sao lại là nữa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lúc mới nói: “Đêm đó ở khách sạn, anh đi tìm anh Minh, em biết.”

Hà Chinh thở dài một hơi.

Hà Tinh Trình đã chuẩn bị xong tâm lý, cậu biết Hà Chinh nhất định sẽ khuyên cậu, nhưng cậu cũng biết cho dù Hà Chinh có khuyên cậu như thế nào cũng vô dụng.

Nhưng Hà Chinh lại nói: “Tôi vốn có rất nhiều lời muốn nói với cậu, nhưng hai ngày trước Dương Du Minh đã hẹn gặp tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hà Chinh nghịch hộp quẹt trong tay: “Cậu ta nói với tôi, so với giọng điệu của cậu còn cứng rắn hơn nhiều, cậu ta không cho phép tôi lén lút đến gặp cậu.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình giống như có người nhéo một cái.

Vốn phòng riêng của nhà hàng này rất nhỏ, ánh đèn bao phủ toàn bộ, chiếu rõ từng biểu hiện rất nhỏ trên khuôn mặt Hà Chinh, ánh mắt của anh ta mang theo cảm giác tang thương, anh nói: “Tôi chưa từng thấy một Dương Du Minh như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa hạnh phúc vừa khổ sở.

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu biết không Tinh Trình? Cậu bị cuốn vào tôi cũng không có gì bất ngờ, từ lúc bắt đầu nhìn thấy trạng thái đóng phim của cậu tôi đã cảm thấy cậu sẽ bị cuốn vào. Nhưng nó không quá nguy hiểm khi cậu lún quá sâu, chỉ cần thoát ra khỏi bộ phim đó, nhân vật đó, sau một thời gian rồi sẽ dần bình thường lại, những đạo lý này so với tôi thì Dương Du Minh lại càng hiểu rõ hơn. Vì thế tôi không thể hiểu vì sao Dương Du Minh lại bị cuốn vào, tại sao biết rõ mình bị cuốn vào mà còn để mặc bản thân mình như thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bưng ly nước lên nhẹ nhàng nhấp một ngụm, làm ướt đôi môi đang khô của mình, cậu nhìn Hà Chinh: “Anh có hỏi anh ấy là tại sao không?”

Hà Chinh chậm rãi gật đầu: “Tôi có hỏi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đột nhiên cảm thấy khẩn trương với đáp án sắp được nghe thấy.

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu ấy lúc đó cũng giống như thế này, ngồi đối diện tôi, đầu tiên là lắc đầu, nói rằng cậu ta cũng không biết nữa, nếu như biết thì đã không phải là kìm lòng không đậu rồi. Sau đó cậu ta dừng lại một lúc, không che giấu mà nở nụ cười, nói rằng có lẽ là chạy trời không khỏi nắng đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy tiếng trái tim mình mãnh liệt nảy lên, cậu hiểu được ý nghĩa câu nói chạy trời không khỏi nắng của Dương Du Minh, đôi khi cậu cũng cảm giác được Dương Du Minh đối với cậu giống như là chạy trời không khỏi nắng vậy, nên cậu bèn không nhịn được nở nụ cười.

_*Chạy trời không khỏi nắng (在劫难逃) chuyện đến muốn trốn cũng không trốn được._

Hà Chinh nhìn thấy cậu cười, một lúc sau lại nói: “Nụ cười của cậu ta giống đúc nụ cười này của cậu vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh ta nói hơi ngại ngùng.

Hà Chinh cuối cùng vẫn đốt một điếu thuốc, con mắt hơi nheo lại trong làn khói, nói: “Lão Dương chính là lão Dương, dù sao cũng không phải là Dư Hải Dương. Chúng ta coi như chưa từng gặp nhau, tôi không muốn Dương Du Minh trở mặt với mình.” Nói tới câu này, anh ta dùng ngón tay còn vương khói gãi gãi tóc của mình: “Lại nói tôi cũng chưa từng thấy Dương Du Minh trở mặt với người khác, từ trước đến giờ cậu ta không thích ai thì sẽ phớt lờ người đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười.

Hà Chinh cuối cùng nói với cậu: “Chuyện quay phim điện ảnh cậu nói với Dương Du Minh đừng nên quyết định vội, cậu cũng đừng lo lắng, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút đi.” Anh ấy không nói rõ ràng, cũng không nói là có dùng Hạ Tinh Trình diễn cho vai diễn này hay không.

Nhưng đối với Hạ Tinh Trình mà nói, cái gì cũng không so được với một câu chạy trời không khỏi nắng của Dương Du Minh, cậu nói với Hà Chinh lời xin lỗi rồi lại nói cảm ơn anh ta, sau đó mới rời khỏi phòng riêng của nhà hàng.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình về đến nhà, phòng để quần áo đang sáng đèn, cậu đứng ở cửa thay dép lê, nhẹ nhàng đi vào, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh ngồi trên sàn trong phòng để quần áo đưa lưng về phía cửa, bên cạnh là một cái vali lớn đang mở, anh đang lấy từng bộ quần áo ra gấp gọn rồi cẩn thận đặt vào trong vali.

Đây là vali Hạ Tinh Trình mở ra còn bày ở trên sàn nhà, cậu định thu dọn quần áo nhét vào vali để mang đi đóng phim, nhưng vẫn chưa kịp thu dọn xong.

Lúc cậu đi tới, lặng yên không phát ra âm thanh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, hai tay ôm đầu gối, ngoẹo đầu tựa lên vai Dương Du Minh.

Động tác trên tay Dương Du Minh cũng không ngừng lại, anh nói: “Quần áo em nhét loạn như vậy, đến lúc lấy ra mặc nhăn nheo còn ra hình thù gì nữa? Hơn nữa làm như vậy rất tốn diện tích, sẽ không đựng được nhiều đồ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn gò má anh, khoảng cách rất gần, có thể đếm được từng sợi lông mi nhỏ của anh, cậu trả lời: “Em biết mà.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em biết, nhưng mà em lười.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bật cười: “Anh bây giờ sao lại giống mẹ em vậy?”

Dương Du Minh nghiêng mặt qua, có lẽ cũng chỉ nhìn thấy chóp mũi của cậu, nói: “Chê anh phiền rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng trán mình cọ nhẹ hàm dưới của anh: “Hồi còn bé em cứ nghĩ, nếu thiếu mẹ em em sẽ không sống được, giờ em lại nghĩ, nếu như không có anh thì em phải sống sao đây nhỉ?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đừng nói mấy lời ngốc nghếch nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩng đầu lên, nghiêng mặt qua tìm đến đôi môi của anh hôn lên.

Cậu không nỡ, dù biết đây chỉ là tạm thời, cậu vẫn thật sự không nỡ, rõ ràng người còn đang ở ngay bên cạnh vậy mà cậu sắp bị cảm giác nhớ nhung nồng đậm ép không thở được rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong đoàn phim mới 4 tháng, từ khi trời vào hạ cho đến lúc sang thu, giữa lúc đó cậu lại trải qua một sinh nhật nữa, ngày sinh nhật cậu mời cả đoàn phim ăn cơm, trên cổ vẫn đeo món quà Dương Du Minh tặng cậu năm ngoái, là một chiếc vòng cổ với mặt dây chuyền là những ngôi sao.

Dương Du Minh chưa tới tham ban được, mỗi buổi tối bọn họ đều gọi video, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác mình giống như đang chìm đắm trong tình yêu, bị Dương Du Minh mê hoặc đến lóa mắt, chìm đắm trong dopamine do cảm giác hạnh phúc của cậu mang tới

_(Dopamine là “hormone hạnh phúc” bởi chúng có nhiều tác dụng tốt đối với tinh thần và thể chất của con người._

_Khi hormone hạnh phúc dopamine trong cơ thể được giải phóng với số lượng lớn, bạn sẽ có cảm giác thích thú, hưng phấn, tràn đầy cảm hứng. Ngược lại, mức độ dopamine thấp sẽ làm giảm động lực, giảm sự nhiệt tình, giảm khả năng tập trung và hạn chế điều chỉnh các chuyển động của cơ thể.)_

Khi cậu đang quay phim, 《Tiệm Viễn》 đã được công chiếu ở các nước khác, gây ra phản ứng rất dữ dội.

Mặc dù không được chiếu ở các rạp chiếu phim trong nước, thế nhưng fan hâm mộ cũng như những người ngóng chờ bộ phim này đều có thể thông qua một số kênh khác để xem được bộ phim này.

Thỉnh thoảng mở weibo ra, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng có thể cảm giác được nhiệt tình của fan thông qua internet phả vào mặt, lớn tiếng hô tên của cậu và Dương Du Minh, giống như thay hai người bọn họ nói lên câu chuyện tình yêu mãnh liệt vậy.

Các loại ảnh chụp màn hình, FMV của《Tiệm Viễn》được lưu truyền trên internet, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn thấy hai chữ “Minh Tinh” ngày càng nhiều, sau này cậu mới biết đây là tên CP của mình và Dương Du Minh. Còn có người đăng bức ảnh Dương Du Minh tới tham ban đoàn phim 《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》lên mạng, tiết lộ Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình có cảnh quay chung.

Những người hâm mộ gần như là điên cuồng, không ít người kiên quyết cho rằng Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Tinh Trình thật sự là người yêu, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không hiểu trực giác của các cô ấy là cái loại gì, nhạy cảm đến mức làm cho cậu có chút chột dạ.

Hoàng Kế Tân bớt chút thời gian chạy tới đoàn phim thăm cậu, lúc hai người đi ăn cơm, Hoàng Kế Tân cũng cảm thán: “Cũng không biết như vậy có tốt hay không.”

“Có cái gì không tốt chứ?” Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh.

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Sự nổi tiếng đương nhiên là càng nhiều càng tốt, nhưng chủ yếu vẫn là đặt cậu và Dương Du Minh cạnh nhau, cũng không biết có gây ra ảnh hưởng không tốt nào không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi một câu: “Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra?”

Hoàng Kế Tân mờ mịt lắc đầu: “Không biết nữa, truyền thông vẫn đi theo quan niệm truyền thống, hơn nữa bên kia fan của Dương Du Minh cũng mắng cậu rất nhiều.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm Hoàng Kế Tân, đột nhiên bật cười.

Hoàng Kế Tân khó hiểu hỏi: “Điên rồi hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình thở dài một hơi, trong mắt vẫn mang theo ý cười, giọng điệu nhẹ cười nói: “Mắng là đúng mà, ai bảo em chiếm mất anh (gege) của các cô ấy, em được hưởng lời, chịu chút mắng chửi cũng có sao đâu.”

Hoàng Kế Tân vung đũa lên nói: “Ông đây không nghe nổi nữa rồi!”

Cho dù bên ngoài náo nhiệt như thế nào, bốn tháng này Hạ Tinh Trình vừa bình tĩnh chăm chỉ ở trong đoàn phim quay phim, giống như lời Hà Chinh từng nói với cậu trước đây, làm một diễn viên thật giỏi.

Chờ phim đóng máy, trợ lý Hoa Hoa thu xếp cùng Hạ Tinh Trình bay trở về Bắc Kinh.

Cô bé Hoa Hoa này hơi ngốc nhưng lại rất thành thật, miệng lại rất kín. Nếu có chuyện gì Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cần tỉ mỉ dặn dò thì cô bé đều có thể làm tốt, Hạ Tinh Trình làm theo ý của Dương Du Minh lúc trước, giữ Hoa Hoa lại bên cạnh.

Lúc trở lại Bắc Kinh, Hạ Tinh Trình mới phát hiện ra cậu đi đóng phim biến mất mấy tháng trời cũng không làm giảm đi nhiệt tình của fan, trái lại các cô ấy còn chào đón nồng nhiệt hơn.

Ngày đó một lượng lớn fan tới sân bay đón cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình gần như là không thể di chuyển được, sau đó phải gọi bảo vệ của sân bay hộ tống cậu một đường đi ra ngoài.

Các cô gái vẫn nhiệt tình đi theo cậu đến khi cậu bước lên xe.

Người tới đón là Hoàng Kế Tân, không gọi tài xế nào khác, tự anh lái một chiếc xe bảo mẫu bọc kín đến sân bay đón cậu, anh xuống xe giúp Hoa Hoa xách đống hành lý.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị mấy cô gái chen lấn đến đầu óc choáng váng, sức lực mở cửa xe cũng không còn.

Lúc cậu kéo cửa xe ra thành một khe nhỏ, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang ngồi ở hàng ghế phía sau vẫy tay với cậu, nhất thời trong lòng căng thẳng, xoay người dùng thân thể che khuất cái khe, nói với fan hâm mộ: “Tất cả mọi người quay về đi, nhớ chú ý giữ an toàn nhé.”

Có một cô gái chen đến bên cạnh cửa xe, Hoàng Kế tân liền vội vàng kéo người ra xa, lớn tiếng nói: “Đừng chen lấn, đừng chen lấn nữa, cẩn thận ngã đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhân lúc này liền kéo ra một khe hở chui vào, ngay lập tức đóng cửa xe lại.

Cậu không kịp thở ra một hơi, xoay người nhào vào ngực Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em nhớ anh lắm.”

Dương Du Minh ôm lấy cậu: “Anh cũng nhớ em lắm.”

Hoa Hoa ngồi vào bên ghế phụ, Hoàng Kế Tân lái xe đi dọc theo con đường phía trước ra khỏi sân bay.

Hạ Tinh Trình chăm chú nhìn Dương Du Minh một lúc lâu, ôm mặt anh hôn lên môi anh. Cậu vội vàng đòi hỏi, trút hết nỗi nhớ nhung bốn tháng qua.

Hai người bọn họ ngồi ở hàng cuối cùng trong xe, cách chỗ lái xe là mấy hàng lưng ghế che chắn, thế nhưng lúc hôn môi kịch liệt cùng âm thanh ma sát của quần áo vẫn rất rõ ràng truyền đến phía trước xe.

Hoàng Kế Tân nhíu mày nhịn xuống kích động muốn mắng người, mà bên cạnh anh, Hoa Hoa đang tò mò muốn quay đầu xem thử bên dưới đang phát sinh chuyện gì.

“Này!” Hoàng Kế Tân gọi Hoa Hoa lại: “Làm gì thế?” Nếu không phải là đang lái xe, anh đã đưa tay ra túm cô bé lại rồi.

Hoa Hoa vẫn còn mơ hồ: “Em…..” Sau đó cô bé đột nhiên quay ngoắt đầu lại, trợn mắt lên lộ ra vẻ mặt hoảng loạn, dùng sức nháy mắt với Hoàng Kế Tân.

Hoàng Kế Tân sắp điên thật rồi: “Dương Du Minh ở trong nhà cậu ấy nhiều ngày như vậy rồi, em đừng nói với anh là em không biết gì cả nhé?”

Hoa Hoa ngơ ngác trả lời: “Em cũng không nghĩ nhiều như vậy.”

Hoàng Kế Tân thật muốn cạy đầu cô bé ra thử xem bên trong có phải là đậu hũ nát hay không, anh nói với cô bé: “Không được nói với ai biết chưa? Nếu như có người thứ —— năm biết chuyện, thì anh sẽ đuổi em, sẽ làm em không sống được trong giới này nữa!”

Vẻ mặt Hoa Hoa như đưa đám nói: “Em không nói đâu, nhưng nếu em không nói ra mà vẫn có người khác biết thì cũng sẽ đuổi sao?”

Hoàng Kế Tân mặc kệ cô bé, nghe thấy tiếng hít thở gấp gáp của Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng vẫn hét lên: “Tôi đưa hai người về nhà ngay đây! Xin hai người nhịn thêm một chút nữa thôi.”

Nụ hôn dừng lại, đôi mắt hạ Tinh Trình ướt nước nhìn Dương Du Minh chăm chú, Dương Du Minh mỉm cười lại với cậu, rẽ ra mấy sợi tóc rơi trên trán cậu.

Hai người bọn họ cứ như vậy nhìn nhau, một lúc sau Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Ghé vào khách sạn nào đó gần sân bay đi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân tức giận nói: “Không được, nhịn xuống cho anh! Chạy thẳng về nhà hai người!”

————

Đau lòng anh Tân =))))


	107. Chapter 107

Cuối năm đó, Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều lọt vào danh sách đề cử cho giải thưởng nam chính xuất sắc nhất của giải Kim Tượng, giải thưởng điện ảnh lớn nhất ở các khu vực nói tiếng Trung, cùng lúc đó, bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》cũng lọt vào danh sách đề cử cho mấy giải thưởng phim hay nhất, đạo diễn xuất sắc nhất và quay phim đẹp nhất.

Năm đó, tại cùng một lễ trao giải, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở hàng sau nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh giành được chiếc cúp cho giải nam chính xuất sắc nhất, lúc đó cậu nghĩ 30 tuổi còn quá sớm, muộn nhất là 35 tuổi, cậu cũng phải giành được chiếc cúp thuộc về mình.

Nhưng không ngờ, cơ hội này tới còn nhanh hơn so với tưởng tượng của cậu.

Lúc biết tin này, Hạ Tinh Trình đang ở trong phòng làm việc của Thái Mỹ Đình, hôm nay là cơ hội hiếm có, mấy nghệ sĩ của công ty đều ở đây, bao gồm siêu sao Vưu Thư, tiểu thịt tươi Diệp Tử Dương hai năm qua được push rất nhiệt tình, còn có thêm một số người khác nữa, đều đang ngồi trò chuyện trong phòng làm việc của Thái Mỹ Đình.

Thái Mỹ Đình nhận được điện thoại, vừa nghe vừa nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, cuối cùng lúc để điện thoại xuống cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, trên mặt mang theo ý cười nói: “Nhóc con không tệ ha.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang cầm điện thoại buồn chán nghịch tới nghịch lui, nghe thấy vậy bèn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Thái Mỹ Đình, mờ mịt nói: “Gì ạ?”

Thái Mỹ Đình nói với cậu: “Vừa nhận được tin tức, giải Kim Tượng lần này cậu được đề cử nam chính xuất sắc nhất.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngồi ngay ngắn lại, trong đầu cậu bỗng chốc trống rỗng, cầm điện thoại ra muốn ấn số gọi cho Dương Du Minh, nhưng lúc vẫn chưa kịp gọi, lại nhận ra ở đây không hợp, nên đứng dậy định đi ra khỏi phòng làm việc của Thái Mỹ Đình.

“Đi đâu đấy?” Thái Mỹ Đình gọi cậu lại.

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa lấy lại tinh thần, ở đây có nhiều người như vậy cậu cũng không thể nói là gọi điện cho Dương Du Minh được, nên chỉ có thể nói: “Em đi tìm người.”

Thái Mỹ Đình mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Quay lại ngồi xuống! Tìm ai? Chưa nói xong đã muốn chạy, chạy cái gì mà chạy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đã mở danh bạ ra, tên Dương Du Minh nằm ở trên cùng, cậu chỉ cần ấn số là được, nhưng lúc này lại không thể không nắm chặt điện thoại quay về chỗ ngồi xuống, trong đầu cũng dần dần tỉnh táo lại, niềm vui sướng từ tận đáy lòng từng chút từng chút thẩm thấu lên.

Vưu Thư mỉm cười nói với cậu: “Chúc mừng cậu!”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười trả lời: “Cảm ơn chị Thư.”

Niềm vui không ngừng tuôn trào ra, làm khóe môi của cậu giương lên, nhưng cậu liếc nhìn Diệp Tử Dương, cố gắng kiềm chế ý cười, muốn làm cho bản thân mình trông bình tĩnh một chút, chứ không được để trông giống như chưa từng va chạm với xã hội được.

Diệp Tử Dương cũng mỉm cười chúc mừng cậu, nhưng nụ cười lại không chân thành như Vưu Thư. Hai người họ không có mâu thuẫn, Diệp Tử Dương còn nhỏ hơn Hạ Tinh Trình hai ba tuổi, con đường cũng không hoàn toàn giống nhau, nhưng đều là nghệ sĩ đang được công ty ra sức lăng xê. Thái Mỹ Đình thích Diệp Tử Dương hơn, nên kéo tài nguyên về phía cậu ta nhiều hơn, nhưng Diệp Tử Dương vẫn không nổi tiếng bằng Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hơi gato cũng không thể tránh được.

Hạ Tinh Trình không để ở trong lòng, mà chỉ muốn cố gắng nhịn để không mỉm cười, cậu nghĩ lúc này Dương Du Minh sẽ có phản ứng như thế nào nhỉ? Có lẽ cũng chỉ khẽ mỉm cười rồi thôi. Nghĩ tới đây, Hạ Tinh Trình tự dưng nhớ đến một chuyện, cậu nhìn Thái Mỹ Đình, hỏi: “Thái tổng, chỉ có một mình em được đề cử ạ?”

Thái Mỹ Đình mỉm cười nhìn cậu, giống như nhìn thấu cậu, cuối cùng nói: “Dương Du Minh cũng được đề cử, cậu chuẩn bị tâm lý đi, sợ là không được giải đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, sau đó chân thành mỉm cười, nói: “Em không sợ.”

Cậu không sợ thật, nếu như lần này cậu phải chịu thua Dương Du Minh, thì cậu cũng chịu thua một cách cam tâm tình nguyện.

Ngày đó cuối cùng cậu cũng không đi được, mà bị Thái Mỹ Đình gọi lại bảo buổi tối đi ăn cùng mọi người, bữa cơm này Hạ Tinh Trình uống rượu rất nhiều, bởi vì Thái Mỹ Đình nói một chuyện vui vẻ như vậy, Hạ Tinh Trình phải uống, hôm nay rượu của ai cậu cũng không từ chối.

Sếp đã lên tiếng, cho dù có liều mạng, thì Hạ Tinh Trình cũng phải vui vẻ uống với mọi người.

Sau khi uống đủ, Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự không chịu được nữa, cậu nằm sấp trên bàn ăn nửa hôn mê nửa ngủ, đến lúc ăn xong một bữa cơm, Hoàng Kế Tân gọi người từ phía sau nâng eo đỡ cậu lên, đặt trên lưng mình rồi cõng cậu đi ra bãi đậu xe.

Mấy người khác đều đi chung với Thái Mỹ Đình.

Dọc đường tới gara chỉ có Hạ Tinh Trình và Hoàng Kế Tân, Hạ Tinh Trình không phải là hoàn toàn mất hết cảm giác, cậu ôm vai Hoàng Kế Tân, ậm ờ gọi: “Lão Hoàng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân trả lời cậu: “Haiz.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hạ thấp giọng, ghé vào tai anh nói: “Nếu như em giành được giải ảnh đế, người đầu tiên em cảm ơn sẽ là anh.” Nói xong, cậu lại nhẹ giọng nói: “Im lặng, đừng để người khác nghe thấy.”

Hoàng Kế Tân mệt mỏi nói: “Thôi đừng, người đầu tiên cậu cứ cảm ơn anh Minh đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu: “Không, anh ấy là người cuối cùng.”

Hoàng Kế Tân đi đến bên cạnh xe, thả cậu xuống ghế phó lái, thắt dây an toàn lại cho cậu, đồng thời hỏi: “Vì sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, dùng một ngón tay chọt ngực trái của mình: “Anh ấy ở dưới đáy lòng, em đào em đào, những người khác đều bị đào ra, anh ấy ở nơi sâu nhất, phải đến cuối cùng mới đào ra.” Lúc nói chuyện vẻ mặt của cậu cứ ngẩn ngơ, giọng lè nhè: “Không đúng, đào không ra, lớn lên rồi.”

Hoàng Kế Tân có cảm giác toàn thân từ đầu đến chân nổi một lớp da gà, anh run rẩy mấy cái rồi mới nói: “Được, dù sao anh cũng ở ngoài cùng, cậu sờ một phát là có thể đào anh ra mà ném đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cười ngây ngô nói: “Vậy thì không được, phải nhặt lại cơ.” Nói xong, cậu giơ một tay lên với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Anh em tốt, cả đời.”

Hoàng Kế Tân nhìn chằm chằm tay cậu một lúc, rồi giơ tay lên đập tay với cậu: “Cậu quyết định.”

Anh lái xe đưa Hạ Tinh Trình say bí tỉ về giao tận tay Dương Du Minh, sợ Dương Du Minh hiểu lầm, còn có lòng giải thích tình huống hôm nay: “Thái tổng ở bên cạnh nhìn, Tinh Trình không uống cũng không được.”

Dương Du Minh nửa ôm Hạ Tinh Trình đứng ở cửa, nói với Hoàng Kế Tân: “Tôi biết, làm phiền cậu rồi.”

Lúc này Hoàng Kế Tân mới tạm biệt Dương Du Minh rồi rời đi.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay đóng cửa lại, Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh mãi, rồi chợt mỉm cười, nói: “Anh Minh, sao anh lại tới đây?”

“Không phải anh tới, mà là em về rồi,” Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nói với cậu, cũng khẽ mỉm cười.

Cửa đóng lại, anh đỡ Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào trong, bước chân Hạ Tinh Trình bất ổn, sức mạnh toàn thân gần như đều chống đỡ trên người anh, cậu vừa bước lảo đảo vừa nói: “Tụi mình đi đâu vậy?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Đi tắm rồi ngủ được không?”

“Không,” Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu đi, hai tay ôm lấy vai anh kéo anh đứng im tại chỗ: “Em không tắm.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười nhìn cậu: “Vậy em muốn trực tiếp đi ngủ hả?”

Đầu Hạ Tinh Trình vốn không thể nào nghĩ được gì nữa, ngoài sự hưng phấn thì là một mảnh hỗn độn, cậu ôm Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em muốn chạy khỏa thân.” Nói xong, còn rụt tay lại bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Trong nhà điều hòa mở vừa đủ, Dương Du Minh cũng không nhúc nhích, mà chỉ đứng im nhìn cậu cởi quần áo.

Trước tiên Hạ Tinh Trình cởi hết quần áo ở trên người, lúc cởi quần giơ một chân lên đứng không vững, phải nhảy nhót mấy lần trên sàn nhà rồi dựa lưng vào tường, mới gian nan tuột quần ra được, mãi cho đến khi trần truồng, cậu đi chân trần giẫm lên sàn nhà định đi ra ngoài.

Dương Du Minh ôm lấy cậu từ sau lưng, bàn tay dán sát trên cái eo trơn nhẵn ấm nóng của cậu, anh không nhịn được mà bóp một cái, làm Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ rên một tiếng, anh hỏi cậu: “Muốn chạy khỏa thân thật à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng lại, lưng dán vào ngực anh, mỉm cười nói: “Em lừa anh đó, em không làm vậy đâu.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nếu đã không chạy khỏa thân, thì đi tắm được không?” Nói xong, không đợi Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời, anh đã giơ tay bế cậu lên, đi vào phòng vệ sinh.

Trong phòng vệ sinh chỉ bật một cái đèn nhỏ mờ mờ, nước nóng phun ra từ vòi sen, giọt nước bắn tung tóe, hơi nóng bốc lên nhanh chóng làm tấm gương trong buồng tắm mờ đi.

Mắt Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong hơi nước cũng bị mờ, cậu đứng dưới làn nước nóng, cảm nhận được cột nước ấm áp và mạnh mẽ phủ lên làn da trên bả vai và sau lưng, tiếp đó những giọt nước tạo thành một dòng nước, dọc theo ngực và eo sau của cậu mà chảy xuống.

Cậu tìm được tay của Dương Du Minh trong làn hơi nước, bèn nắm chặt kéo anh xuống dưới vòi nước. Dương Du Minh vẫn còn mặc bộ áo quần ở nhà, không hề chuẩn bị gì thì bị cậu kéo qua, người say rượu không thể kiểm soát được sức mạnh của mình, kéo người ta qua bản thân cũng ngã ra sau, may mà được Dương Du Minh ôm lấy.

Quần áo của Dương Du Minh lập tức ướt đẫm, mỏng manh dán sát cơ thể, phác họa ra cơ bắp đẹp đẽ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn tắm, cậu ôm Dương Du Minh dán mặt lên vai anh cùng anh giội nước nóng, nói: “Em sẽ nói cho anh nghe một bí mật.”

Dương Du Minh cầm sữa tắm lên, nặn ra lòng bàn tay, dán vào da Hạ Tinh Trình chậm rãi xoa thành bọt khắp toàn thân, anh nói: “Bí mật gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, ánh mắt không tỉnh táo, nhưng phản chiếu ánh đèn trong phòng vệ sinh nên vẫn sáng lấp lánh, cậu nói: “Tụi mình sắp cùng nhau giành giải thưởng rồi!”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười dùng ngón tay dính đầy bọt xoa xoa tai cậu: “Tụi mình không thể cùng giành giải thưởng được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đỏ mặt, thân thể hơi run rẩy, cậu nói: “Được mà.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lấy vòi phun trên tường xuống, dùng nước nóng gột sạch cổ và gò má Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt lại, giống như một chú chó nhỏ dịu ngoan, để Dương Du Minh rửa sạch bọt trên người cậu.

Tắm xong tắt nước, Dương Du Minh dùng khăn tắm lớn khô ráo bọc Hạ Tinh Trình lại, Hạ Tinh Trình đã sắp ngủ thiếp đi rồi, cậu được Dương Du Minh bế ngang đặt lên giường, lúc nằm xuống, Hạ Tinh Trình cố gắng mở mắt ra, nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Được không?”

Dương Du Minh lấy khăn tắm trên người cậu xuống, kéo chăn qua đắp lại cho cậu, vốn anh định xoay người rời đi, nhưng lại ngồi xổm xuống cạnh giường, nhẹ giọng hỏi cậu: “Được gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tụi mình cùng nhau giành giải thưởng đó?”

Dương Du Minh dán môi vào trán cậu cọ cọ, giọng nói trầm thấp đặc biệt mềm mại: “Đương nhiên là được, cho dù là em hay là anh giành được giải thưởng, thì đều là tụi mình cùng nhau giành được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được câu trả lời làm mình thỏa mãn, mới mỉm cười nhắm mắt lại ngủ.

***

Hai người họ tách nhau ra tới tham gia lễ trao giải, rời thủ đô vào thời gian khác nhau, đi chuyến bay khác nhau, dẫn theo trợ lý của từng người, sau khi đến nơi thì được staff bên ban tổ chức đón vào ở cùng một khách sạn, nhưng lại khác tầng.

Hạ Tinh Trình đến trước một ngày, còn Dương Du Minh thì cùng ngày mới vội vàng đến, thay quần áo và làm tạo hình tốn rất nhiều thời gian, hai người không có cả thời gian để gọi điện cho nhau.

Lúc gặp lại nhau đã là trên lễ trao giải.

Đối với Hạ Tinh Trình mà nói, đây là nơi để các ngôi sao tụ tập lại với nhau, toàn bộ đều là tiền bối và nhân vật nổi tiếng trong giới phim ảnh, mặc dù cậu có mặt trong danh sách đề cử, nhưng vẫn có rất nhiều người không biết cậu, sau khi vào sân khấu cậu im lặng ngồi ở chỗ của mình, chỉ chào hỏi người ngồi ở bên cạnh.

Lần trước tới đây cậu vẫn còn là khán giả, ngồi ở hàng sau của hội trường, nhìn Dương Du Minh 31 tuổi giành được giải ảnh đế, lần này đến chỗ ngồi của cậu đã ở hàng trước, vẫn có một chút khoảng cách với Dương Du Minh, nhưng khoảng cách này đã được kéo gần lại rất nhiều rồi.

Lúc sau cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mặc lễ phục bước vào, bên cạnh là một đạo diễn lớn người Hoa Kiều nổi tiếng, hai người một đường đều nói chuyện với nhau, rõ ràng là rất thân. Bọn họ vừa vào không lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình đã nhìn thấy một người đàn ông cao lớn mặc âu phục màu đen từ phía sau bắt kịp bọn họ, rồi nói chuyện với bọn họ.

Người đàn ông đó mặc dù ngoại hình anh tuấn, nhưng không phải là diễn viên, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cảm thấy người đó trông hơi quen, nhưng tạm thời không thể nhớ ra người đó là ai.

Hạ Tinh Trình định hỏi người bên cạnh, nhưng tiểu hoa ngồi cạnh cậu đang nói chuyện với nam diễn viên trẻ tuổi Đài Loan ngồi bên cạnh, cậu không muốn ngắt lời họ, nên từ bỏ ý định.

Hội trường của lễ trao giải lần lượt ngồi đầy người.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi lo lắng, nhưng ngại không dám nhìn xung quanh, mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm sân khấu phía trước mà ngẩn người, tình cờ cậu ngoảnh đầu đi chỗ khác, thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang quay đầu lại nhìn mình.

Hai người nhìn nhau, đều mỉm cười.

Lúc sau ánh sáng trong toàn bộ đại sảnh dần tối lại, lễ trao giải chính thức bắt đầu với một bộ phim ngắn đang chiếu trên màn ảnh, tiếng thì thầm ầm ĩ cũng dần lắng lại, Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng ngồi thẳng người, ưỡn thẳng lưng.

Lễ trao giải được tiến hành rất ổn định và thuận lợi, 《Tiệm Viễn》lần lượt giành được hai giải quay phim đẹp nhất và đạo diễn xuất sắc nhất, Hà Chinh lên sân khấu nhận giải đạo diễn xuất sắc nhất.

Trong bài phát biểu của mình, anh ta có nhắc đến tên Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, màn ảnh lớn ở hiện trường quay hai cảnh đặc tả cho bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ mỉm cười, cậu nhìn bản thân mình trên màn hình, cứ cảm thấy nụ cười không được tự nhiên, cậu quá hồi hộp, cậu nghĩ nếu Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh mình thì tốt rồi, như vậy ít nhất tâm trạng của cậu sẽ hơi thả lỏng một chút.

Sau khi trao giải đạo diễn xuất sắc nhất, thì chính là giải nam chính xuất sắc nhất, khách mời trao giải là người giành được giải thưởng năm ngoái và một nữ diễn viên cực kỳ nổi tiếng.

Ống kính ở hiện trường cứ đổi qua đổi lại mặt mấy ứng cử viên của giải thưởng, nhịp thở của Hạ Tinh Trình hỗn loạn, cậu có cảm giác ánh đèn của hiện trường chiếu lên người quá nóng, môi cậu khô ráo, cậu định liếm môi, thì nhìn thấy mặt mình xuất hiện trên màn hình lớn trong hơi ngốc, nên nhịn lại.

Mặt Dương Du Minh cũng đang ở trên màn hình lớn, nụ cười của anh vừa bình thản vừa đúng mực.

Nụ cười trên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình sắp cứng đờ, mồ hôi sau lưng thấm ướt áo sơ mi trắng dưới lễ phục.

Cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai vị khách mời trao giải dưới cái nhìn của cậu giống như dài cả một thế kỷ, và rồi cuối cùng họ cũng mở phong bì trên tay ra, tiến sát đến micro, đọc to tên của người giành được giải.

Không phải Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không phải Dương Du Minh, mà là một vị diễn viên già tóc hoa râm đã gần 60 tuổi, giành được giải nam chính xuất sắc nhất bằng một bộ phim nói về tình cảm gia đình.

Hiện trường ngay lập tức nổ một tràng pháo tay như sấm, thần kinh Hạ Tinh Trình kéo căng đến cực hạn, lúc này bỗng chốc thả lỏng, cậu cảm thấy hơi trống rỗng, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn duy trì nụ cười cứng ngắc, cùng những người khác vỗ tay.

Chỗ ngồi của vị diễn viên già là ở chính giữa hàng của Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc ông sắp lên sân khấu, toàn bộ người trong hàng này đều đứng lên nhường đường đồng thời chúc mừng ông.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng đứng lên, lúc vị diễn viên già đi ngang qua cậu, cố ý vỗ vai cổ vũ cậu, nói: “Cố lên.”

“Cháu cảm ơn, chúc mừng chú ạ!” Hạ Tinh Trình chân thành nói.

Đợi tới lúc vị diễn viên già lên sân khấu, mọi người cũng ngồi xuống hết, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn liếc qua nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu phát hiện Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn nhìn mình, lúc này anh khẽ mỉm cười lắc đầu với cậu.

Nam chính xuất sắc nhất vốn là giải thưởng quan trọng nhất, lúc sau chẳng mấy chốc lễ trao giải cũng kết thúc.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết phải diễn tả tâm trạng mình lúc này như thế nào nữa. Lúc trước cậu cứ nghĩ cho dù không nhận được giải thưởng, chỉ cần lọt vào danh sách đề cử cũng đã là sự khẳng định to lớn dành cho mình rồi, nhưng đến ngày thật sự lọt vào danh sách đề cử, cậu lại bắt đầu nghĩ bản thân mình có năng lực để giành được giải thưởng này.

Trong lòng cậu rất mất mát, so với việc không được lọt vào danh sách đề cử còn mất mát hơn.

Sau khi lễ trao giải kết thúc cậu cũng được mời tới tiệc tối chúc mừng, tiệc tối có sắp xếp sân khấu để phỏng vấn, các phương tiện truyền thông đang phỏng vấn nữ diên viên trẻ giành được giải nghệ sĩ mới xuất sắc nhất của giải Kim Tượng năm nay.

Lúc sau Dương Du Minh cũng tới, anh không ngồi xuống chỗ của mình, mà đi đến bàn của Hạ Tinh Trình chào hỏi từng người, trong quá trình này anh đứng sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, một tay đặt trên vai cậu.

Lúc rời đi, anh vỗ lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình mấy lần.

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn anh, cậu giật mình, đứng dậy rời đi cùng anh luôn, hai người một trước một sau ra khỏi phòng tiệc sáng sủa và náo nhiệt, phía sau phòng tiệc là một hành lang dài, trên hành lang không có ai cả, hai bên đều là phòng riêng đang đóng chặt cửa.

Dương Du Minh tùy ý xoay tay nắm cửa của một phòng riêng và dễ dàng mở được cánh cửa của căn phòng, hai người một trước một sau đi vào, sau đó đóng cửa lại đồng thời khóa trái cửa từ bên trong.

Trong phòng không bật đèn, nương theo tia sáng yếu ớt từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, có thể nhìn thấy bên trong có một cái bàn tròn không lớn và một cái sô pha.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy tủi thân, vừa vào cửa đã ôm lấy Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cũng ôm lại cậu, anh dựa vào tường, một chân hơi cong lại, dùng đế giày chống đỡ góc tường. Anh dùng tay vuốt ve mái tóc và lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, sức không nặng không nhẹ, động viên cảm xúc của Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Không sao đâu.”

Phòng tiệc ở bên ngoài vang lên tiếng cười đùa.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không khó chịu lắm, chỉ hơi sa sút mà thôi, cậu nói: “Nếu như là anh thì cũng tốt.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu xuống, dùng tay nắm cằm cậu nâng mặt cậu lên: “Em phải quen đi, giải thưởng không phải là tiêu chí đánh giá tuyệt đối, mà diễn xuất cũng không thể chấm điểm cụ thể được, không tồn tại việc ai giành được giải thưởng thì người đó giỏi hơn, em phải điều chỉnh cảm xúc của mình thật tốt, biết chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em biết, chỉ là em không cam tâm thôi.”

Dương Du Minh hơi mỉm cười nói: “Không cam tâm thì lần sau quay lại, chỉ cần em vẫn còn phần không cam tâm này, thì sớm muộn gì em cũng có thể nâng chiếc cúp này trong tay.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngước lên nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh lại nói với cậu: “Không cam tâm là chuyện tốt, anh sợ nhất là em không thèm quan tâm.”

Tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi khá lên một chút, cậu ôm eo Dương Du Minh, hôn lên môi anh, nói: “Thật ra em lừa anh đó, em càng muốn bản thân mình giành được giải thưởng hơn, anh giành cũng không được.” Nói xong, cậu nhìn chằm chằm mặt Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cũng không mất hứng, anh mỉm cười nói: “Thật à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh giành được càng nhiều giải thưởng, sự chênh lệch giữa chúng ta sẽ ngày càng lớn, em đuổi theo phía sau anh, có làm thế nào cũng đuổi không kịp.”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve gáy cậu như đang vuốt ve động vật nhỏ: “Em biết sự chênh lệch giữa chúng ta là do cái gì tạo thành không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Thực lực?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Là thời gian. Lúc ở độ tuổi này của em, anh thậm chí còn chưa từng lọt vào danh sách đề cử nam chính xuất sắc nhất nữa, em không thua kém gì anh cả, thậm chí còn xuất sắc hơn anh nữa, nếu như chúng ta chênh lệch hơn mười tuổi mà chẳng có bất kỳ chênh lệch nào trong sự nghiệp, vậy hơn mười năm này của anh không phải là sống vô ích ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, ngón trỏ của hai tay một cao một thấp nằm ngang trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nói: “Ngón trên này là anh, ngón dưới này là em, lúc anh không ngừng leo lên và đạt đến đỉnh cao, thì chắc chắn sẽ chậm lại thậm chí là dừng lại, nhưng em vẫn đang nhanh chóng leo lên ——”

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt lấy tay anh, không cho anh khoa tay múa chân nữa, cậu nói: “Anh sẽ không như vậy đâu.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Anh sẽ không gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh sẽ không chậm lại cũng sẽ không dừng lại, anh vĩnh viễn sẽ ở đỉnh cao để cho em ngước nhìn, cho dù em có thể đứng bên cạnh anh, thì anh vẫn là đại thần trong lòng em.”

Nghe cậu nói hết những câu này, Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên ôm chặt lấy cậu, cúi đầu hôn lên môi cậu.

Nụ hôn này vừa gấp gáp vừa kịch liệt, Hạ Tinh Trình có thể cảm nhận được những cảm xúc nóng bỏng ở bên trong, dai dẳng và hoàn toàn nuốt chửng cậu, cậu thở hổn hển, biết rõ không đúng lúc, nhưng vẫn giơ tay muốn kéo cái nơ ngay ngắn trên lễ phục của Dương Du Minh.

Cậu vuốt ve hầu kết đang run rẩy của Dương Du Minh, bên cạnh là động mạch cổ đang đập nhịp nhàng, vừa vững vàng vừa mạnh mẽ, cậu cảm nhận được tay Dương Du Minh đang kéo vạt áo của mình ra khỏi lưng quần tây, bàn tay ấm áp dán sát thắt lưng cậu, tràn đầy dục vọng chiếm hữu dùng sức vuốt ve.

Hai người họ sắp cọ xát ra lửa, nhưng không ngờ rằng cánh cửa phòng mà ngay khi họ bước vào đã khóa trái bên trong lại vang lên tiếng lạch cạch rất nhỏ rồi bị người mở ra từ bên ngoài.

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình hẫng một nhịp, ngay sau đó cậu liền bị cánh tay Dương Du Minh bao phủ hoàn toàn, anh đè mặt cậu lên vai mình che thật kín, tiếp đó cậu nghe thấy giọng nói lạnh lùng của Dương Du Minh vang lên: “Ai? Cút ra ngoài!”


	108. Chapter 108

Giọng Dương Du Minh không cao, nhưng lại lạnh lẽo và mang theo sự uy hiếp. Trong ấn tượng của Hạ Tinh Trình, không phải là Dương Du Minh chưa từng cứng rắn, nhưng trắng trợn bày tỏ sự phẫn nộ của mình không chút che giấu gì như thế là lần đầu tiên.

Cậu được cánh tay của Dương Du Minh bảo vệ rất kỹ, anh dùng sức rất lớn, cậu muốn nhúc nhích nhưng chẳng nhúc nhích được, cậu cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh thật sự rất căng thẳng.

Cậu cũng căng thẳng, ngoài việc hoàn toàn tin tưởng Dương Du Minh thì chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác.

Nhưng người mở cửa nghe thấy tiếng quát lạnh lẽo cứng rắn của Dương Du Minh cũng không lập tức xoay người rời đi, mà đứng cạnh cửa nói: “Ăn vụng cũng dám không khóa cửa à?”

Là một giọng đàn ông xa lạ.

Nhưng lúc giọng nói này vang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng nhận ra sức mạnh của Dương Du Minh hơi buông lỏng, đồng thời giọng nói của anh cũng thả lỏng luôn, anh nói: “Tôi khóa cửa rồi, anh vào bằng cách nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe ra đây là giọng điệu lúc Dương Du Minh nói chuyện với người quen. Cậu không nhịn được mà ngọ nguậy, muốn nhìn xem rốt cục thì người đó là ai. Mà lần này cậu hơi giãy dụa, Dương Du Minh đã buông tay ra, để cậu ngẩng mặt lên quay đầu nhìn người đứng ở cửa.

Người đó đứng ở cửa, đang che khuất ánh sáng hành lang, nhưng dựa vào thân hình cao lớn là lễ phục màu đen vừa người, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nhìn là đã nhận ra người đó, đó chính là người đàn ông lúc trước đã nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh ở phòng trao giải.

Lúc này hắn đang cúi đầu gảy khóa cửa, dường như hơi ngạc nhiên, nói: “Khóa ấy hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy hắn dùng ngón tay ấn xuống cái nút khóa trong, rồi vặn khóa ở bên ngoài, thì thấy lõi khóa của khóa trong đồng thời gảy trở lại, hắn buông tay ra nói: “Khóa hỏng rồi, chẳng liên quan gì đến tôi.”

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều cúi đầu nhìn hắn gảy khóa cửa, lúc vào đây tâm trạng hai người họ rất kích động, nên tiện tay khóa luôn chứ không cẩn thận kiểm tra lại, không ngờ cái khóa của cánh cửa này vốn không khóa lại được.

Nghĩ tới đây, một thân mồ hôi lạnh vừa biến mất của Hạ Tinh Trình lại ứa ra.

Dương Du Minh nói với người đó: “Anh cứ muốn đứng ở cửa nói chuyện vậy sao? Ở đây bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ có người đi qua.”

Người đó bất đắc dĩ nói: “Không phải tôi sợ hai người kích tình chưa dập tắt vẫn muốn tiếp tục sao?” Mặc dù nói như vậy, hắn vẫn đi vào, đóng cửa phòng sau lưng lại.

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đây là Lục Niệm Hân, chắc em từng gặp rồi đúng không?”

Nghe thấy cái tên Lục Niệm Hân, Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức phản ứng lại, hóa ra người đàn ông trước mặt chính là ông chủ của Tụ Hân Ent – công ty quản lý của Dương Du Minh, thảo nào cậu cảm thấy hơi quen quen, trước đây cậu từng gặp Lục Niệm Hân ở một bữa tiệc tối từ thiện, nhưng hai người chẳng tiếp xúc với nhau, về mặt ý nghĩa mà nói, đây là lần đầu tiên bọn họ nói chuyện trực tiếp với nhau.

Cậu không biết tuổi tác cụ thể của Lục Niệm Hân, trông giống như hơn 30 tuổi, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình đoán tuổi tác của hắn chắc phải lớn hơn một chút nữa, dù sao thì hắn một mình thành lập Tụ Hân cũng gần hai mươi năm rồi.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đánh giá Lục Niệm Hân, Lục Niệm Hân cũng đang nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hắn duỗi một tay ra với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Hân hạnh được gặp cậu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã bắt tay với hắn, nhớ ra Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa giới thiệu mình, cậu bèn nói: “Chào Lục tiên sinh, tôi là Hạ Tinh Trình.”

Lục Niệm Hân mỉm cười nói: “Tôi biết, tên cậu tai tôi nghe nhiều đến mức sắp đóng kén rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Không phải cậu ấy đâu, là Đỗ Tiến, vì chuyện này mà than phiền với tôi lâu lắm rồi.”

Nghe thấy cái tên Đỗ Tiến, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng hơi căng thẳng. Bên cạnh Dương Du Minh đều là những người cũ hợp tác mười năm trở lên, Lý Vân, Đỗ Tiến, Lục Niệm Hân. Cậu biết Lý Vân không thích mình, nhưng không ngờ ngay cả Đỗ Tiến chưa gặp bao giờ cũng phản đối bọn họ.

Có lẽ là nhìn ra sự khẩn trương của Hạ Tinh Trình, nên Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Không sao đâu, Đỗ Tiến cũng không quản được Dương Du Minh, cậu ta chỉ dám than phiền trước mặt tôi thôi, cậu xem ở trước mặt Dương Du Minh cậu ta cũng chẳng dám hó hé gì.” Nói xong, hắn giơ tay lên định vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh lại giơ tay lên ngăn hắn lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, đầu tiên cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, sau đó lại nhìn Lục Niệm Hân, chỉ thấy Lục Niệm Hân nhìn tay mình, cười một tiếng nói: “Tay tôi bẩn hả?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tay anh không bẩn, nhưng những thứ trong đầu anh rất bẩn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy lời này của Dương Du Minh quá không khách sáo, cậu lo không biết Lục Niệm Hân có giận hay không.

Nhưng không ngờ Lục Niệm Hân vẫn cười mỉm, nói: “Cậu nói như vậy tôi sẽ mất hứng đó.” Mặc dù hắn nói như vậy, nhưng chẳng nhìn ra chút mất hứng nào, hắn chuyển qua nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “An ủi người bạn nhỏ một chút, miễn cho cậu ấy cảm thấy căng thẳng.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay qua nắm chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi nói với Lục Niệm Hân: “Không cần đâu.”

Lục Niệm Hân mỉm cười cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy nhau của bọn họ, thở dài nói: “Không cần thì thôi, là tôi làm phiền hai người, xin lỗi. Nhưng nếu hai người muốn tiếp tục thì tốt nhất là nên đổi phòng khác, xác định khóa cửa không có vấn đề gì.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cái khóa cửa đã bị hỏng mà trong lòng còn sợ hãi.

Dương Du Minh hỏi Lục Niệm Hân: “Anh vào đây làm gì? Không biết trước tiên phải gõ cửa à?”

Lục Niệm Hân đi tới cửa phòng, giơ tay sờ khóa cửa: “Không phải tôi đợi cậu giới thiệu bà xã mới của cậu cho tôi sao? Sao tôi biết cửa vặn một cái là mở ra được.”

Nghe thấy hai chữ bà xã, mặc dù đang ở trong bóng tối, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn bất giác đỏ mặt.

Trên hành lang bên ngoài có người đi qua, hình như là hai cô gái trẻ, vừa thấp giọng nói chuyện vừa cười đùa.

Dương Du Minh hình như cũng tỉnh táo lại từ trong sự kích động, anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tụi mình ra ngoài trước thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Lúc này Lục Niệm Hân bỗng giơ tay bật đèn trong phòng, mắt Hạ Tinh Trình đang thích ứng với bóng tối, bỗng nhiên bị ánh đèn sáng rực làm mắt đau nhói, cậu theo bản năng nhắm mắt lại.

Lục Niệm Hân nhìn hai người họ từ đầu tới chân một lần, rồi nói: “Mặc đồ lại đàng hoàng đi.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới chú ý đến dáng vẻ quần áo xộc xệch của mình và Dương Du Minh, cậu vội vã cúi đầu chỉnh lại quần áo. Dương Du Minh thì trông nhàn nhã hơn nhiều, ngón tay thon dài uốn cong gài từng nút trên cổ áo lại, rồi buộc chặt nơ, sau đó anh còn giúp Hạ Tinh Trình chỉnh lại cổ áo.

Lúc này Lục Niệm Hân mới giơ tay mở cửa.

Lúc cửa phòng mở ra, hai nữ diễn viên trẻ đang đứng trên hành lang nói chuyện, hình như chính là hai người đi ngang qua lúc nãy, nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, hai cô gái đồng thời ló đầu nhìn sang.

Lúc ra khỏi cửa, Lục Niệm Hân giơ tay ôm vai Hạ Tinh Trình đang đi theo phía sau hắn, không cho Dương Du Minh thời gian phản ứng, đã kéo Hạ Tinh Trình đi ra ngoài.

Ánh mắt của hai nữ diễn viên đó đều hơi ngạc nhiên, ngay sau đó hai cô nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh theo sau bước ra, bèn vội vã chào hỏi: “Anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, anh đi sau cùng, nên tiện tay tắt đèn trong phòng, rồi kéo cửa phòng lại luôn.

Ba người họ trông càng giống như tìm một căn phòng nhỏ để nói chuyện hơn, hai nữ diễn viên đó không thấy kỳ lạ nữa, bèn thu hồi tầm mắt.

Lục Niệm Hân thì vẫn ôm vai Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chân đi về phía trước, hắn vừa đi vừa nói: “Sắp tết rồi, cùng ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại muốn tìm Dương Du Minh.

Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Nhìn cậu ta làm gì? Tôi không mời nổi cậu ăn một bữa cơm à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Đương nhiên không phải, nhưng tôi phải hỏi xem anh Minh có rảnh không, thì chúng ta mới có thể ăn bữa cơm này.”

Lục Niệm Hân cũng mỉm cười: “Được rồi, dù sao cũng là anh Minh của cậu quyết định, đến lúc đó tôi sẽ hẹn thời gian với cậu ấy, gọi thêm Đỗ Tiến, chúng ta phải tụ tập trước khi hết năm mới được.”

Bọn họ vừa nói chuyện vừa đi đến đại sảnh, có không ít người nhìn thấy Lục Niệm Hân và Hạ Tinh Trình kề vai sát cánh nói chuyện, nên đều nhìn về phía bọn họ.

Trong giới này, ông chủ lớn vừa có tiền vừa có tài nguyên như Lục Niệm Hân mới là kiểu người người muốn nịnh bợ.

Lục Niệm Hân cuối cùng cũng buông Hạ Tinh Trình ra, quay đầu lại nhìn thấy khuôn mặt vô cảm của Dương Du Minh, bèn đi qua ôm lấy vai anh, kéo anh vào trong góc nói chuyện.

Quan hệ giữa Lục Niệm Hân và Dương Du Minh người người đều biết, những ánh mắt mang theo sự dò xét bèn ít đi.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy bọn họ hình như có rất nhiều lời muốn nói với nhau, bèn quay lại chỗ của mình ngồi xuống.

Bên truyền thông vẫn đang phỏng vấn, người nhận phỏng vấn là vị diễn viên già giành được ảnh đế của lễ trao giải lần này.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi nghiêng trên ghế quay đầu lại xem, sự mất mát trong lòng ban nãy được Dương Du Minh khuyên nhủ đã tiêu tan hết, cậu chỉ ngẩn ngơ nhìn chằm chằm chính giữa đèn chiếu, nghĩ thầm ngày cậu đứng ở đó chắc chắn sẽ không tới muộn như vậy.

Về sau, bên cạnh Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn có người nói chuyện với anh, nên chẳng thể nào tới bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình được.

Nhưng đến đêm khuya tiệc tối kết thúc, thời gian bọn họ quay lại khách sạn cũng gần như nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình uống một chút rượu, toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều hơi nóng.

Rạng sáng rồi, nhưng đại sảnh khách sạn vẫn rất náo nhiệt, Dương Du Minh đứng trong đại sảnh nói chuyện với một nữ diễn viên hơn 40 tuổi danh vọng rất cao, xung quanh có ba bốn diễn viên trẻ, đều đang nghe bọn họ nói chuyện.

Hạ Tinh Trình chạy chậm vào đại sảnh khách sạn, cách rất nhiều người liếc mắt đã nhìn thấy gò má anh tuấn của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, rồi nói với nữ diễn viên kia: “Muộn lắm rồi, chị về nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Nữ diễn viên gật đầu, cánh tay khoác áo choàng của lễ phục, quay người đi về phía thang máy.

Mấy diễn viên trẻ khác cũng theo sau bước vào thang máy.

Chỉ có Dương Du Minh chậm một bước, đợi Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới, rồi cùng cậu bước vào thang máy sau cùng.

Trong thang máy đầy ắp người, chẳng có ai nói chuyện nữa, chỉ im lặng nhìn đèn tầng trệt nhảy lên từng tầng từng tầng.

Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đứng ở phía trước nhất, cửa thang máy trước mặt bọn họ là mặt kính, hiện rất rõ mặt của tất cả mọi người.

Hạ Tinh Trình chạy một đoạn, thêm nữa còn vì uống rượu nên môi bị khô, lúc này cậu liếm liếm môi, tầm mắt đặt trên khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh ở trong gương, phát hiện ra anh đang nhìn mình.

Tầng mà bọn họ ở đều ở tầng 10 trở lên, thang máy chầm chậm trèo lên cao.

Sau khi chú ý tới tầm mắt Dương Du Minh, Hạ Tinh Trình càng cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô, cậu lại liếm môi một cái.

Trong thang máy an tĩnh, Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên giơ tay vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình, hơn nữa còn dùng sức không nhỏ.

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình không khỏi đập rất nhanh, cậu hồi hộp nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Những người khác trong thang máy cũng đang nhìn bọn họ.

Dương Du Minh bình tĩnh thu tay về, nói: “Áo bị bẩn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ù ù cạc cạc, không biết áo mình bị bẩn ở chỗ nào, cậu cũng không thể hỏi, nên chỉ có thể giả vờ khách sáo nói: “Cảm ơn anh Minh.”

Đến tầng Hạ Tinh Trình ở, có hai diễn viên trẻ cùng cậu ra khỏi thang máy.

Dương Du Minh vẫn còn ở lại trong thang máy, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, cho đến khi cửa thang máy đóng lại.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người đi về phòng, theo bản năng cúi đầu liếc nhìn vai mình, cậu không phát hiện ra chỗ nào bị bẩn, mà ghé sát lại, chỉ ngửi thấy một mùi nước hoa dành cho nam rất nhạt, không phải là mùi của Dương Du Minh, có lẽ là mùi nước hoa của Lục Niệm Hân.

Cậu giẫm trên thảm trải sàn mềm mại tiếp tục đi về phía trước, không nhịn được mà khẽ mỉm cười.

Trở về phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình cởi lễ phục treo lên, vào phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa, tắm xong mặc áo tắm vào đi ra, rồi nằm sấp trên giường cầm điện thoại gửi tin nhắn cho Dương Du Minh: “Anh ngủ chưa?”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng nằm úp sấp, hai tay cầm điện thoại chống trước mặt, nhìn chằm chằm một lúc vẫn không thấy anh trả lời, cậu buồn ngủ chớp chớp mắt, bất tri bất giác ngủ thiếp đi.

Đèn trong phòng vẫn chưa tắt, cậu nằm úp sấp, cằm đè trên giường, duy trì tư thế không thoải mái này ngủ không biết bao lâu, điện thoại rớt xuống khỏi tay bỗng dưng đổ chuông.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị đánh thức, cậu giơ tay nắm lấy điện thoại, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh gọi tới, bèn vội vã bắt máy dí sát tai: “Anh Minh?” Giọng vẫn lè nhè chưa tỉnh ngủ.

Giọng nói trầm thấp của Dương Du Minh vang lên trong không gian trống trải: “Mở cửa ra.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, lúc phản ứng lại bèn nhảy xuống khỏi giường, thắt lưng áo tắm của cậu bị lỏng, toàn bộ vạt áo mở rộng ra, dép lê cũng không thèm mặc, mà vội vã chạy đến mở cửa ra.

Dương Du Minh cầm điện thoại đứng ở ngoài cửa, thấy cửa phòng mở ra lập tức đi vào. Anh đã tắm rửa thay quần áo rồi, trên người là một cái áo sơ mi dài tay rộng rãi, phía dưới là quần dài màu cây đay, mái tóc mềm mại rủ xuống, dưới tia sáng mờ tối giống như một cậu thanh niên hơn 20 tuổi.

Lúc đóng cửa Hạ Tinh Trình ngáp một cái: “Em tưởng là anh ngủ rồi.”

Dương Du Minh đi tới cạnh giường lớn trong phòng, quay đầu lại nhìn cậu: “Quần áo cũng không mặc cho đàng hoàng, nếu như bên ngoài không phải là anh thì sao?”

Bên trong áo tắm rộng mở của Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có một cái quần lót, quần tam giác cotton màu trắng, thân thể đẹp đẽ chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái là rõ mồn một. Cậu kéo áo tắm, nói: “Không phải anh thì còn có thể là ai?”

Dương Du Minh cúi người xuống, chậm rãi ngồi xuống cạnh giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức tới gần, hai chân tách ra ngồi xổm trên đùi anh, ôm vai anh hỏi: “Sao muộn thế này rồi anh còn tới đây?” Cậu tưởng Dương Du Minh sẽ không tới.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay nắm lấy eo cậu, nói: “Không ngủ được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười, cậu nhìn anh hỏi: “Ban nãy ở trong thang máy sao anh lại vỗ vai em?”

Dương Du Minh tỉnh bơ nói: “Bẩn.”

“Bẩn chỗ nào?” Hạ Tinh Trình không buông tha anh.

Dương Du Minh khẽ nói: “Anh nói bẩn là bẩn.” Nói xong thân thể anh ngửa ra sau ngã lên giường.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh ấn chặt lưng, nên cũng ngã xuống theo, cậu vẫn như cũ nằm sấp trên người anh, nhìn thấy anh nhắm hai mắt lại.

Dương Du Minh nói anh không ngủ được, nhưng vẻ mặt anh vẫn hiện ra chút mệt mỏi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm nhoài trên người anh, im lặng nhìn mặt anh, hỏi: “Anh không thích Lục Niệm Hân tiếp xúc với em à?”

Dương Du Minh vẫn nhắm mắt lại, một lát sau mới trả lời cậu: “Lục Niệm Hân không có vấn đề gì khác, chỉ là không quản được nửa người dưới, hơn nữa nam nữ không chừa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chống hai tay hai bên mặt anh, kéo ra một khoảng cách nhỏ với anh, dùng tầm mắt chuyên tâm phác họa ngũ quan tinh xảo của anh, cậu bật cười nói: “Teddy hình người à?”

_(Teddy hình người: Diễn tả việc khó kiểm soát dục vọng của một người. Từ này bắt nguồn từ chó Teddy, loại chó này vào thời kỳ động dục có thể nắm lấy bất cứ vật thể nào bên cạnh mình để xxoo, ví dụ như thú bông, gối, thậm chí cả động vật khác, ví dụ như mèo. Hơn nữa trong vòng một ngày sẽ động dục nhiều lần.)_

Dương Du Minh nghe cậu hình dung như thế, khóe môi cũng cong lên: “Đúng vậy. Anh ta chỉ cảm thấy hứng thú với một loại người, đó chính là người mà anh ta muốn ngủ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một lát, rồi khó hiểu hỏi: “Quan hệ của anh ta và anh tốt như vậy, anh ta có muốn ngủ với anh không?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay đánh lên mông Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh ta muốn chết à?” Quá trình này anh vẫn luôn nhắm mắt, giọng cũng chập trùng không lớn.

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói: “Em nghĩ cũng không đến nỗi, anh ta biết quan hệ của chúng ta, không thể có ý gì với em được đâu.”

Dương Du Minh không phản ứng, một lát sau anh mới kéo dài giọng, “Ừm ——” một tiếng.

Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng anh đã ngủ thiếp đi, bèn nhẹ nhàng nằm sấp xuống, dán một bên mặt ở trên giường, nhìn một nửa khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh hít thở nhẹ nhàng, không nhúc nhích.

Hạ Tinh Trình dán vào tai anh, dùng giọng nói rất nhỏ nói: “Không phải là anh không ngủ được à?”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên ôm cậu trở mình, nằm nghiêng lại nhưng vẫn ôm cậu thật chặt, mặt dán sát trên vai cậu, môi dán vào hình xăm trên xương quai xanh của cậu, nói: “Nên mới đến ôm em ngủ này.”


	109. Chapter 109

Bữa cơm của Lục Niệm Hân được quyết định vào một tuần sau, thời gian càng ngày càng gần tới năm mới.

Cùng ăn bữa cơm này đều là những người bạn và người cộng tác đã hợp tác với Dương Du Minh nhiều năm, Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên cảm thấy hơi hồi hộp. Cha mẹ Dương Du Minh đã qua đời, những người bạn này của anh có lẽ còn thân thiết với anh hơn những người thân còn sống của anh, điều này làm Hạ Tinh Trình sinh ra cảm giác sắp đi gặp phụ huynh của Dương Du Minh.

Sáng hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong phòng để đồ tìm quần áo để buổi tối mặc.

Dương Du Minh chắp hai tay sau lưng nghiêng người dựa vào tường nhìn cậu, thấy cậu thử mấy bộ quần áo rồi vẫn không hài lòng, bèn nói: “Em định ăn diện để tối nay đi hẹn hò à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang cầm một cái áo len đứng trước gương ướm thử lên người, nghe thấy vậy bèn quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh nói: “Em muốn ăn diện để không làm anh mất mặt.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười duỗi một tay về phía cậu: “Lại đây.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã đi đến bên cạnh nắm chặt tay anh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em mặc gì cũng đẹp.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hận không thể ôm anh cắn một cái.

Dương Du Minh lại nhẹ nhàng nói thêm một câu: “Không mặc gì là đẹp nhất.”

Đến chiều lúc ra khỏi cửa, bầu trời đổ một trận tuyết nhỏ, không biết có phải vì trận tuyết này hay không, mà dọc đường cực kỳ kẹt xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi ở ghế phó lái, cậu dán mặt mình lên cửa kính xe lạnh lẽo nhìn hoa tuyết bay lả tả khắp bầu trời, cậu nói: “Tụi mình hẹn hò lâu rồi, mà từ trước tới giờ vẫn chưa gặp Đỗ Tiến.”

Dương Du Minh vừa lái xe vừa nói: “Em nhìn đi, hơn một năm anh không làm việc rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Nếu có việc anh ta sẽ gọi cho anh, còn mấy việc lặt vặt khác thì cũng chẳng tới phiên anh ta làm.”

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại nghĩ đến chuyện khác: “Anh Minh, anh đóng phim nhiều chút đi.”

Xe xếp thành hàng dài ở ngã tư để chờ đèn đỏ.

Dương Du Minh đạp phanh xe, quay qua nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh không đóng phim là tổn thất của giới điện ảnh.”

Dương Du Minh không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Chỉ có em mới nghĩ vậy thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tất nhiên không phải, là chỉ có lời của em anh mới nghe thấy thôi, anh nhìn đi rất nhiều fan của anh có ai là không tâm tâm niệm niệm anh sẽ xuất hiện chứ, chỉ cần lộ mặt cũng tốt lắm rồi.”

Đèn đỏ ở ngã tư đổi thành màu xanh, xe phía trước bắt đầu chậm rãi lưu hành, ánh mắt Dương Du Minh cũng chuyển về phía trước, đi theo xe đằng trước để qua khỏi ngã tư.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nói tiếp: “Em nghĩ em và anh đều có thể đóng thêm thật nhiều phim, đợi khi tụi mình già rồi ở nhà, có thể lấy từng bộ trước đây mình từng diễn ra xem cùng nhau.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đến giờ em vẫn chưa xem《Tiệm Viễn》đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, nhỏ giọng nói: “Sau này nói sau đi.”

Dương Du Minh lại mỉm cười: “Không phải em còn có mấy bộ phim thần tượng sao? Nếu như muốn xem thì đến lúc đó tụi mình có thể từ từ xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình biết Dương Du Minh nói vậy là đang trêu mình, nhưng cậu vẫn nói: “Anh nói rồi đấy nhé, vậy đến lúc đó anh không thể không xem.” Nói xong, bản thân cậu cũng không nhịn được mà mỉm cười.

Chỗ ăn cơm là do Lục Niệm Hân đặt, là một hội sở sơn trang rất hẻo lánh, Dương Du Minh lái xe gần hai tiếng mới đến.

Tuyết trên núi lớn hơn khu vực thành phố, khoảnh khắc Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa xe, không khí lạnh phả vào mặt, cậu vô thức quấn chặt áo phao, vừa ngẩng đầu lên thì nhìn thấy Lý Vân đang đứng dưới mái hiên phía trước, cậu vốn muốn chạy chậm qua, nhưng không thể không dừng lại ở đó.

Dương Du Minh đóng cửa xe từ ghế lái vòng qua, anh cầm tay Hạ Tinh Trình, kéo cậu cùng đi tới.

Lý Vân không tỏ vẻ gì cả, chỉ mỉm cười gật đầu với Dương Du Minh: “Cuối cùng cũng đợi được hai người rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Kẹt xe dữ quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi khẩn trương, cậu gọi: “Chị Vân.”

Lý Vân cũng mỉm cười với cậu, nói: “Nhanh vào thôi.” Nói xong, cô xoay người đi ở phía trước dẫn đường.

Gần tết rồi, từ cửa chính của hội sở đến hành lang đều được treo đèn lồng màu đỏ, Hạ Tinh Trình một mạch bước qua, ánh đèn lồng chiếu lên mặt cậu cũng là màu đỏ tươi đẹp. Lúc Lý Vân dẫn bọn họ vào phòng riêng, Hạ Tinh Trình mới phát hiện trong phòng còn náo nhiệt hơn so với tưởng tượng của mình, ngoài Lục Niệm Hân, còn có mấy người khác nữa.

Một người đàn ông cao gầy đeo kính trong số đó mặc dù chưa từng tiếp xúc, nhưng cậu từng nhìn thấy ảnh rồi, người đó chính là Đỗ Tiến.

Lục Niệm Hân vừa nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào, bèn mỉm cười đi tới bày ra dáng vẻ chào đón, hắn giơ tay lên định ôm vai Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng lại bị Dương Du Minh đẩy ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng bước, lùi ra sau lưng Dương Du Minh.

Lục Niệm Hân cúi đầu nhìn cánh tay của mình, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cần gì phải thế?”

Dương Du Minh chỉ nói: “Cách em ấy xa một chút.”

Lục Niệm Hân bật cười, không cố chấp nữa, mà xoay người nói với Đỗ Tiến: “Lão Dương dẫn bạn trai nhỏ của cậu ấy tới rồi, cậu không sang chào hỏi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình rất bất mãn với cái xưng hô bạn trai nhỏ, cậu cứ cảm thấy nghe rất tùy ý, nên không nhịn được mà nói: “Ngày đó còn nói là bà xã mới, hôm nay đã thành bạn trai nhỏ rồi.”

Lục Niệm Hân ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn cậu.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ôm eo Hạ Tinh Trình, đẩy cậu về phía trước, rồi mỉm cười nói: “Giới thiệu một chút, bà xã của tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên đỏ mặt.

Lúc này Đỗ Tiến mới nói: “Gì mà bà xã của cậu, hai người có lĩnh được giấy đăng ký kết hôn không?”

Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Không sao, không lĩnh được anh sẽ chính tay làm cho em một tờ.” Nói xong, anh hôn lên tóc mai của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đỏ.

Lúc sau, Dương Du Minh giới thiệu những người khác trong phòng cho cậu, người đàn ông trung niên trong số đó là chồng Lý Vân, một cô gái trẻ xinh đẹp là vợ Đỗ Tiến.

Mặt dù Lục Niệm Hân ở bên ngoài có một đống người tình, nhưng không một ai trong số đó được hắn đưa đến trong trường hợp này, thực tế những người tình đó cũng không phải là người yêu, ngủ xong thì thôi, tình cảm ở đâu chứ.

Bọn họ ngồi xuống cạnh bàn tròn.

Lục Niệm Hân dựa lưng ra sau, hai chân ghế đều vểnh lên, hắn quan sát Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi mỉm cười nói: “Nóng lòng muốn làm bà xã cho anh Minh của cậu à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Dù sao cũng không phải là bạn trai nhỏ.”

Nét mặt Đỗ Tiến nghiêm túc, một đôi mắt dài mảnh ở sau mắt kính quan sát Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ta nhìn một lúc rồi nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu tính sao?”

Giọng Dương Du Minh rất ôn hòa, anh hỏi: “Tính sao là sao?”

Đỗ Tiến nói: “Cậu nghỉ ngơi lâu như vậy rồi, phải làm việc đi chứ?”

“Đợi chút,” Lục Niệm Hân giơ tay lên ngắt lời anh ta: “Làm gì vậy? Đêm nay chúng ta tất niên, nói chuyện công việc làm gì, nếu cậu muốn thảo luận chuyện công việc với lão Dương thì hôm khác hẹn riêng với nhau, hai người từ từ mà nói, không nhìn thấy mấy người tụi này đang đợi để uống rượu à? Đúng không, Tinh Trình?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời hắn.

Dương Du Minh nhìn Đỗ Tiến, nói: “Hôm khác rồi nói.”

Lục Niệm Hân búng tay, nói với Lý Vân: “Đi giục người ta đưa đồ ăn lên nhanh chút đi, tụi này muốn ăn cơm rồi.”

Rất nhanh, nhân viên phục vụ lần lượt đưa những món ăn nóng hổi lên, xếp đầy một cái bàn, trước mặt mỗi người đều đặt một ly rượu trắng, sau khi rót rượu, Lục Niệm Hân là người đầu tiên bưng rượu lên, hắn nói: “Hôm nay hiếm khi có cơ hội chúng ta cùng ăn tất niên, phải cạn một ly trước mới được.”

Những người khác bưng ly rượu lên cùng cụng ly.

Hạ Tinh Trình chưa kịp ăn miếng nào, đã uống cạn một ly rượu trắng, từ cuống họng một đường đốt xuống dạ dày, cậu cầm ly rượu không định ngồi xuống, Lục Niệm Hân đã cầm lấy bình rượu trên bàn rót đầy một ly cho mình, nói: “Ly thứ hai, tôi muốn mời Tinh Trình, chào mừng cậu ấy hôm nay đã đến đây.”

Đỗ Tiến lườm hắn một cái.

Hạ Tinh Trình đành phải rót đầy ly rượu của mình, cậu đứng lên cụng ly với Lục Niệm Hân, nói: “Cảm ơn Lục tiên sinh.”

Lục Niệm Hân tay phải bưng rượu, tay trái vươn ra cầm lấy cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Gọi Lục tiên sinh gì chứ, gọi tôi là anh Hân.” Hai chữ cuối cùng hắn nói rất nhẹ, còn nhíu mày.

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười với hắn, cố gắng rút tay mình về, rồi uống cạn ly rượu thứ hai.

Lục Niệm Hân cũng uống cạn ly rượu, rồi phóng khoáng cầm bình rượu rót đầy ly rượu thứ ba cho mình, ánh mắt xoay chuyển trên mặt bàn, rồi nói với Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ly thứ ba tôi phải mời hai cậu, chúc các cậu có tình sớm ngày trở thành quyến thuộc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên định rót rượu, thì Dương Du Minh đã giơ tay nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, nhìn Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Được rồi, chúng tôi xin nhận tấm lòng, mời anh ngồi xuống.”

Lục Niệm Hân còn định dây dưa, Dương Du Minh bèn nhìn hắn mỉm cười, nhưng vẫn không buông tay Hạ Tinh Trình ra, Lục Niệm Hân đành phải nói rằng: “Thôi vậy, tụi này cũng chẳng dám chọc giận cậu.” Nói xong, hắn ngồi xuống chỗ của mình.

Dương Du Minh cầm đũa lên, gắp thức ăn nóng hổi để vào bát Hạ Tinh Trình, anh khẽ nói: “Ăn chút thức ăn trước đi, không cần để ý đến anh ta.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Thấy Dương Du Minh đã động đũa trước, những người khác cũng bắt đầu ăn cơm.

Thật ra bữa cơm này ăn rất vui vẻ, chủ yếu là Lục Niệm Hân rảnh rỗi chịu không nổi, không tìm người nói chuyện thì sẽ tìm người uống rượu, mặc dù hắn là boss lớn của Tụ Hân, nhưng rõ ràng mọi người nể nang Dương Du Minh hơn, chứ chẳng ai sợ hắn.

Sau khi ăn xong, Lục Niệm Hân uống rất nhiều rượu, bèn mở rộng vạt áo đỏ mặt ngồi dựa lưng vào ghế hút thuốc, hắn nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Có muốn đổi nơi đến Tụ Hân, cùng công ty với anh Minh của cậu không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy thì sửng sốt.

Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Tôi thân với Thái tổng của các cậu lắm, để tôi nói với cô ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn vội vàng nói: “Không cần đâu ạ, em cảm thấy công ty hiện tại rất tốt.”

Lục Niệm Hân ngậm thuốc lá nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cũng uống chút rượu, gò má anh ửng đỏ, tóc trên trán được anh vuốt lên trên, nên hơi lộn xộn, anh nói: “Em ấy làm việc vui vẻ là được rồi.” Lúc nói chuyện, một tay anh khoát lên lưng ghế tựa của Hạ Tinh Trình, ngón trỏ gãi nhẹ trên gáy Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy ngứa, nên không nhịn được mà rụt cổ lại.

Lúc này, vợ của Đỗ Tiến tới ngồi bên cạnh vợ chồng Lý Vân, đang nói chuyện đi học của con cái.

Đỗ Tiến nói với Dương Du Minh: “Tuần trước tôi gặp Hà Chinh, anh ta nói chuyện phim mới với tôi.”

Lúc này Lục Niệm Hân không cản bọn họ bàn chuyện công việc nữa, chỉ rút hai điếu thuốc từ trong hộp thuốc lá ra, ném cho Đỗ Tiến một điếu, rồi ném cho Dương Du Minh điếu còn lại, Dương Du Minh lắc đầu tỏ ý mình không hút, Lục Niệm Hân trong tay còn cầm một điếu, ra hiệu cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng lắc đầu.

Đỗ Tiến nói: “Cậu hợp tác với Hà Chinh nhiều rồi, hợp tác cũng rất vui vẻ, nên cậu cân nhắc thêm chút đi.”

Ngón tay Dương Du Minh dán lên gáy Hạ Tinh Trình dừng hành động của mình lại, anh nhìn Đỗ Tiến hỏi: “Anh có biết Hà Chinh vốn muốn mời tôi và Tinh Trình đóng chung phim mới của anh ta không?”

Đỗ Tiến rõ ràng hơi sửng sốt: “Vốn? Vậy giờ ý anh ta thế nào?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tôi cũng không biết giờ ý anh ta thế nào? Lần sau gặp anh ta anh có thể hỏi lại xem sao.”

Đỗ Tiến lại hỏi anh: “Cậu có ý gì?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời anh: “Tôi vẫn đang cân nhắc, muốn xem ý của Hà Chinh thế nào.”

Lục Niệm Hân nói xen vào: “Mấy người đang đánh đố nhau à? Cái gì mà có ý gì?”

Đỗ Tiến nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Không được, cho dù giờ Hà Chinh có ý gì, thì tôi cũng không đồng ý việc hai người đóng chung phim tiếp nữa.”


	110. Chapter 110

Sau khi Đỗ Tiến nói xong câu đó, một lúc sau vẫn chẳng có ai tiếp lời, trong phòng chỉ có tiếng nói chuyện của Lý Vân và vợ Đỗ Tiến, hai người cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn qua bên này, rồi lại quay đầu về nhỏ giọng nói chuyện tiếp.

Dương Du Minh gật đầu, anh nói với Đỗ Tiến: “Tôi hiểu sự lo lắng của anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng hiểu, nếu hôm nay người ở đây đổi thành Hoàng Kế Tân và Thái Mỹ Đình, có lẽ họ cũng sẽ phản đối như vậy. Trong lòng cậu cũng đang lờ mờ nghĩ, tiếp tục hợp tác với Dương Du Minh liệu có ảnh hưởng xấu không đây? Giờ trên mạng có rất nhiều fan đang điên cuồng theo đuổi bọn họ, nếu như bọn họ hợp tác tiếp, e rằng fan sẽ càng thêm điên cuồng, rất nhiều lời nghị luận không tốt cũng sẽ xuất hiện.

Nhưng cậu thật sự rất muốn đóng chung thêm một bộ phim nữa với Dương Du Minh. Giờ Dương Du Minh nhận phim rất ít, cơ hội hợp tác đối với bọn họ mà nói cực kỳ khó có được, đạo diễn giỏi kịch bản hay, nhân vật thích hợp, nếu như bỏ lỡ không biết liệu có còn cơ hội như vậy nữa không.

Hạ Tinh Trình rầu rĩ chẳng nói lời nào.

“Ngược lại tôi cảm thấy không sao cả,” lúc này, Lục Niệm Hân bỗng nhiên nói như thế, hắn nhấc một chân lên, theo thói quen lắc ghế: “Sợ gì? Trong lòng có quỷ à?”

Đỗ Tiến nghiêm khắc trừng Lục Niệm Hân: “Bọn họ không phải trong lòng có quỷ à?”

Lục Niệm Hân giơ tay vỗ vai Đỗ Tiến: “Cậu không hiểu rồi, lúc trong lòng cậu có quỷ, sợ nhất là cứ giấu giấu giếm giếm.”

Đỗ Tiến đẩy tay hắn ra: “Không hợp tác là giấu giấu giếm giếm ấy hả?”

Lục Niệm Hân không phục: “Không vì giấu giấu giếm giếm thì có gì phải tránh việc hợp tác?”

“Được rồi,” Dương Du Minh nói: “Không có gì hay mà tranh luận đâu.”

Đỗ Tiến và Lục Niệm Hân không nói thêm gì nữa.

Dương Du Minh quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn đang ngẩn người, nhưng chú ý tới tầm mắt của Dương Du Minh, cậu cũng theo bản năng nhìn qua lắng nghe anh nói.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, anh nói: “Tôi cảm thấy trọng điểm của hai người không đúng, muốn hợp tác hay muốn tránh né không phải là việc chúng ta phải đặt lên hàng đầu để cân nhắc, chúng ta chỉ cần quan tâm đến bản thân tác phẩm là được. Kịch bản có hay không, đoàn đội bên sản xuất có đáng để hợp tác hay không, nhân vật có thử thách hay không, hãy đặt sự quan tâm lên những điều này thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng nhớ lại, lúc Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa đọc tiểu thuyết gốc, đã nói anh sẽ không đóng phim của Hà Chinh, giọng điệu lúc đó tùy hứng đến mức gần như trẻ con.

Nhưng giờ ngồi ở đây, Dương Du Minh lại nói chỉ nên tập trung đến tác phẩm, thái độ của anh giống như anh luôn thể hiện ra trước mặt công chúng, bình tĩnh như biển sâu không chút gợn sóng.

Điều này có nghĩa, những cảm xúc nhỏ nhặt kia của Dương Du Minh sẽ chỉ thể hiện ra trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, anh sẽ tức giận sẽ ghen thậm chí còn làm nũng, Dương Du Minh mà Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy mới là Dương Du Minh hoàn chỉnh và chân thật, một Dương Du Minh mà tất cả mọi người đều biết nhưng từ trước đến nay không có ai thật sự hiểu rõ.

Ý nghĩ này làm khoảnh khắc đó Hạ Tinh Trình chìm đắm trong cảm giác hạnh phúc mãnh liệt.

Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Giờ tranh luận cũng không có kết quả, đợi năm sau gặp Hà Chinh rồi quyết định.”

Đỗ Tiến nghiêm túc nói: “Dù sao tôi cũng không đồng ý.”

Lục Niệm Hân vỗ ngực, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình đừng sợ, anh ủng hộ cậu.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy lạnh nhạt nhìn về phía hắn.

Lúc ăn xong bữa cơm này thời gian cũng đã muộn, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh uống rượu nên không thể lái xe, Lục Niệm Hân đã liên hệ đặt phòng giúp bọn họ, ở một đêm rồi sáng mai sẽ về.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi lo lắng, cậu ghé sát bên tai Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Tụi mình trực tiếp ở chung một phòng không sao chứ?”

Dương Du Minh vẫn chưa trả lời, Lục Niệm Hân đi ở đằng trước nghe thấy, bèn quay đầu lại nói: “Không sao đâu, tôi sắp xếp xong xuôi rồi, ở đây có thể yên tâm tuyệt đối.”

“Du Minh,” lúc ra khỏi phòng riêng, Đỗ Tiến gọi Dương Du Minh lại: “Nói chuyện riêng một lát được không?”

Dương Du Minh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình đang định nói không sao, cậu đi về phòng trước cũng được, Lục Niệm Hân đã cười mỉm tới gần, nói: “Tôi đưa Tinh Trình về phòng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn vội vàng nói: “Không cần đâu ạ, em tự đi là được rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Để anh ta đưa em về đi, anh sẽ về nhanh thôi, em đợi anh một lúc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Bọn họ dọc theo hành lang bước về phía trước, rồi tách nhau ra ở một ngã rẽ, Lục Niệm Hân dẫn Hạ Tinh Trình tới căn phòng đã đặt cho bọn họ. Rõ ràng hắn hiểu rất rõ cái hội sở này, nên không cần người khác dẫn đường, ra khỏi tòa nhà này là một vườn hoa rất rộng, một hành lang dài uốn lượn giữa khu vườn nối liền hai tòa nhà nhỏ, bọn họ đang đi đến tòa nhà đối diện khu vườn này.

Hành lang trong vườn hoa không có mái che, gió lạnh xen lẫn những bông tuyết bay vào mặt, làm Hạ Tinh Trình uống chút rượu lập tức hơi choáng váng. Mặt cậu vẫn đang hơi nóng, nhưng rõ ràng cơn gió này lạnh hơn, nên cậu bất giác bọc kín áo phao trên người.

Bóng lưng của Lục Niệm Hân ở dưới ánh đèn hành lang cực kỳ cao lớn, hắn đi đến cuối hành lang, lúc định bước lên bậc thang vào tòa nhà đối diện bỗng nhiên dừng lại, xoay người định ôm Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cẩn thận, ở đây có bậc thang.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giống như chú thỏ bị hoảng sợ mà nhảy về sau hai bước, cậu hít mũi nói: “Anh Hân.”

Lục Niệm Hân mỉm cười rất vui vẻ, hắn kéo dài giọng trả lời: “Haiz —— kêu hay thật đấy, kêu thêm một tiếng nghe xem nào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn hắn: “Anh là bạn tốt của anh Minh.” Thật ra rất khó hiểu, trong hai mươi tư năm đầu đời của Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu cũng là một chàng trai xinh đẹp, nhưng chưa từng có đàn ông tới quấy rầy cậu, thế mà từ sau khi diễn 《Tiệm Viễn》với Dương Du Minh xong, đàn ông ôm ấp ý nghĩ khác thường với cậu bắt đầu xuất hiện ở bên cạnh.

Lục Niệm Hân nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nói vậy, bèn cao giọng cười to, sau đó nói: “Anh chẳng có ý gì với cậu đâu. Vì cậu là người mà Dương Du Minh coi trọng, nên lòng anh rất ngứa ngáy, muốn xem xét kỹ rốt cục cậu là người như thế nào.”

Thời tiết quá lạnh, Hạ Tinh Trình phải cố gắng hít mũi mới không để nước mũi chảy ra, giọng cậu rầu rĩ: “Em không có gì đặc biệt cả, nếu như phải nói, thì chắc là em đặc biệt yêu anh Minh.”

Lục Niệm Hân bị cậu nói tới ngẩn người, nét cười của hắn trở nên hơi dịu dàng, hắn đứng trên bậc thang giơ tay đẩy cửa kính chắn gió ra, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Vào trước rồi nói tiếp, bên ngoài lạnh quá.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi qua định tự mình kéo cửa ra, nhưng Lục Niệm Hân không tha, hắn đứng ở bên cạnh cứ muốn để Hạ Tinh Trình đi vào trước, cậu đành phải bước ngang qua người Lục Niệm Hân đi vào trong.

Bước vào cửa là một hành lang dài dằng dặc, trông giống như tầng trệt của những khách sạn bình thường khác, hai bên hành lang đều là những căn phòng đóng chặt cửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa bước vào, bèn nhìn thấy có một bóng lưng thon dài đang đứng dưới ánh đèn mở ở phía trước hành lang, người đó hình như nghe thấy tiếng động nên quay đầu lại nhìn, khoảnh khắc chạm mắt với Hạ Tinh Trình cả hai đều sửng sốt.

Hạ Tinh Trình biết người đó, chính là lưu lượng minh tinh hiện tại đang hot nhất showbiz —— Đằng Tùng.

Lúc này, Lục Niệm Hân cũng bước vào, hắn không chú ý tới Đằng Tùng, chỉ cảm thấy lạ sao tự nhiên Hạ Tinh Trình không đi nữa, bèn giơ tay lên ôm bả vai cậu: “Sao thế?” Hỏi xong, hắn mới quay đầu nhìn thấy Đằng Tùng ở phía trước.

Đằng Tùng nhìn cái tay đang ôm Hạ Tinh Trình của Lục Niệm Hân, sau đó bèn đi tới chỗ bọn họ: “Ông chủ.”

Lục Niệm Hân không buông Hạ Tinh Trình ra, chỉ hỏi: “Sao cậu lại tới đây?”

Đằng Tùng đi thẳng tới trước mặt bọn họ rồi dừng lại: “Em có chuyện muốn nói với anh.”

Ban nãy Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩn người, giờ mới kịp phản ứng lại, cậu bước sang bên cạnh một bước, tránh khỏi tay của Lục Niệm Hân, rồi nói: “Hai người nói chuyện đi, em về phòng trước đây.”

Lục Niệm Hân nhìn cậu, gật đầu nói: “Phòng ở trên tầng hai, số phòng là 204.” Nói xong, hắn bỗng nhiên giơ tay bắt lấy cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình, tiến đến bên tai cậu nói: “Quay về đó chờ lão Dương.” Giọng hắn đè rất thấp, đặc biệt là hai chữ cuối cùng lờ mờ không rõ.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Đằng Tùng lập tức đổi sắc mặt, cậu biết Lục Niệm Hân cố ý làm vậy cho Đằng Tùng xem, nhưng cậu lại chẳng có gì để giải thích, nên chỉ có thể mặc kệ chuyện của bọn họ, quay người rời đi.

Cậu đi chưa xa, đã nghe thấy Lục Niệm Hân lạnh nhạt nói: “Cậu về đi.”

Giọng Đằng Tùng rất nhẹ, cậu ta nói: “Em không về, chúng ta đổi nơi khác nói chuyện.”

Nội dung sau đó Hạ Tinh Trình không nghe thấy nữa.

Đi đến tầng hai, Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa phòng 204 ra, thấy bên trong là một căn phòng rộng rãi, gian phòng ấm áp sạch sẽ, lộ ra mùi thơm nhàn nhạt của gỗ.

Lúc Dương Du Minh quay về phòng, cũng gần nửa tiếng sau, Hạ Tinh Trình đã tắm xong, đang ngồi bên giường nghịch điện thoại. Dương Du Minh đi tới bên giường, trên người vẫn mang theo mùi rượu, anh hôn một cái lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi mới đi vào phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình tiếp tục lướt điện thoại, kiên nhẫn đợi Dương Du Minh quay lại, cậu ngẩng đầu nói với anh: “Anh biết ban nãy em gặp ai không?”

Dương Du Minh tắm xong chỉ mặc một cái quần lót quay về phòng, anh vén chăn lên giường, hỏi: “Ai thế?”

Giọng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi hưng phấn: “Đằng Tùng.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình ghé sát vào bên tai Dương Du Minh, nhỏ giọng nói: “Em có cảm giác Lục Niệm Hân và Đằng Tùng hình như hơi lạ, anh có biết chuyện này không?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Lạ gì cơ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Có phải Lục Niệm Hân quy tắc ngầm cậu ta không?”

Dương Du Minh lắc lắc đầu: “Anh không biết thật.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng có thể thăm dò được chút gì đó từ Dương Du Minh, nhưng Dương Du Minh lại chẳng biết gì cả, nên cậu hơi thất vọng: “Đằng Tùng không phải cũng do Đỗ Tiến dẫn dắt sao?”

Dương Du Minh sờ đầu cậu: “Nhưng anh và Đằng Tùng rất ít khi ở chung, tụi anh thật sự không thân. Còn Lục Niệm Hân, nam nữ minh tinh mà anh ta quy tắc ngầm có lẽ ngón tay của hai tụi mình gộp lại cũng đếm không hết, anh cũng không biết từng người được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Lục Niệm Hân ngủ xong không chịu trách nhiệm hả ta?”

Dương Du Minh suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Vậy thì phải xem xem như thế nào mới tính là chịu trách nhiệm. Anh ta nói với anh là anh ta chỉ chơi qua đường thôi, nhưng trước khi chơi sẽ nói rõ, những thứ nên cho anh ta sẽ cho, còn những thứ không nên cho anh ta cũng không cho được. Đều là anh tình tôi nguyện mà.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay ôm eo Dương Du Minh, mặt tựa lên bả vai anh: “Em cảm thấy hình như Đằng Tùng thật lòng.”

Dương Du Minh nằm xuống, ôm Hạ Tinh Trình vào ngực, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em chỉ mới gặp cậu ta được một lần, đã biết cậu ta thật lòng ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Có thể cảm nhận được, chỉ là cảm thấy rất đáng thương.”

“Đáng thương?” Dương Du Minh hình như không thể hiểu được cách diễn tả này của cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Nhớ lại em của trước đây.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên dùng cánh tay chống người hơi ngồi dậy, anh kéo một khoảng cách ra với cậu, nhìn cậu nói: “Em so sánh anh với Lục Niệm Hân?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, nói: “Không, em chỉ cảm thấy Đằng Tùng đáng thương thôi.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn cậu một lát, rồi chẳng chút báo trước tới gần cắn lên hình xăm trên xương quai xanh của cậu, dùng sức hơi lớn.

Hạ Tinh Trình bị cắn kêu lên một tiếng.

Dương Du Minh buông cậu ra, giọng điệu nghiêm túc nói : “Không được so sánh anh với Lục Niệm Hân.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy da mình bị cắt ra vệt màu đỏ, bèn dùng tay sờ sờ, tủi thân nói : “Em không so sánh, anh là người tốt nhất thế gian, Lục Niệm Hân đâu có tư cách so sánh với anh!”

Lúc này, Lục Niệm Hân trong một căn phòng khác hắt xì liên tục hai cái, hắn dụi dụi mũi, lạnh nhạt nói với Đằng Tùng: “Cậu không về thì tự ở lại đây đi, tôi đổi phòng khác.”


	111. Chapter 111

Sáng hôm sau bọn họ lái xe rời khỏi núi, trước khi đi cũng chẳng gặp được Lục Niệm Hân, Dương Du Minh gọi điện cho hắn, thì nghe hắn nói: “Lần sau rảnh rỗi rồi tụ tập tiếp.”

Trên đường trở về, Hạ Tinh Trình nhận được điện thoại của Hoàng Kế Tân, điện thoại vừa thông đã hỏi cậu đang ở đâu.

Hạ Tinh Trình dựa đầu lên cửa kính xe, lười biếng nói: “Đang chuẩn bị về nhà, sao vậy?”

Hoàng Kế Tân hỏi cậu: “Anh hai cậu tới rồi cậu có biết không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe vậy thì sửng sốt: “Anh nói gì cơ?”

Giọng Hoàng Kế Tân vẫn rất bình tĩnh, hiếm khi anh không quát cậu, mà nói: “Sáng nay anh hai cậu gọi điện cho anh, nói cậu không có ở nhà, rồi hỏi anh cậu đang ở đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm điện thoại, nhìn Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu, hỏi cậu có chuyện gì vậy.

Cậu nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh hai em đến rồi.” Sau đó lại hỏi Hoàng Kế Tân: “Anh nói sao?”

Hoàng Kế Tân nói: “Anh có thể nói sao nữa, anh nói cậu đi quay show tối qua không ở nhà, thời gian về nhà cụ thể thì anh phải xác định lại với cậu đã.”

Hạ Tinh Trình có kiềm chế sự bất an hoang mang trong lòng, cậu nói: “Em biết rồi, để em liên lạc với ảnh.”

Hoàng Kế Tân “Ừ” một tiếng, rồi lại hỏi: “Có phải anh ấy biết chuyện của cậu rồi không, sao không nói năng gì mà chạy thẳng tới nhà cậu vậy, tới kiểm tra hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc không biết phải nói sao, nên chỉ nói: “Để em liên lạc với ảnh trước xem sao đã.”

Cúp điện thoại, Hạ Tinh Trình vốn định trực tiếp gọi điện cho Hạ Diệp, số điện thoại cậu đã tìm ra, nhưng cả buổi vẫn chẳng thể nào ấn xuống nút gọi, cuối cùng cậu để điện thoại qua một bên, rồi nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, anh đưa em về bên nhà em trước đi, anh hai em đến rồi, em có chuyện muốn nói trực tiếp với ảnh.”

Dương Du Minh nghe cậu nói chuyện điện thoại, cũng đoán được sơ sơ hai người họ nói gì với nhau, anh hỏi: “Em muốn nói gì với cậu ấy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm điện thoại trong tay, liên tục tung lên rồi lại tiếp được, trong lòng cậu rất rối bời. Mấy ngày trước cậu gọi điện về nhà, nói tết năm nay có lịch trình không về nhà được, lúc đó là cha mẹ cậu nghe máy, nói với cậu không sao, công việc quan trọng hơn. Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ năm mới cậu và Dương Du Minh sẽ ra nước ngoài chơi mấy ngày, hết tết sẽ tranh thủ thời gian một mình quay về quê.

Nhưng không ngờ, tự dưng Hạ Diệp lại đến, hơn nữa chẳng báo trước đã đến thẳng nhà cậu. Ngôi nhà đó lâu lắm rồi không ai ở, đồ bên đó Hạ Tinh Trình đã mang đi hết, ban đầu còn có người định kỳ đến dọn vệ sinh, sau này cậu đóng cửa thật chặt, ghế sô pha và giường dùng vải che lại để chống bụi, việc dọn dẹp định kỳ cũng ngừng luôn.

Hạ Diệp có chìa khóa nhà cậu, không biết qua lúc nào, nhưng chỉ cần mở cửa vào nhà, thì chắc chắn sẽ biết lâu lắm rồi cậu không ở đó.

Nếu như phải tìm lý do để giải thích cho qua chuyện cũng không phải là không được, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi tủi thân nghĩ, vì sao cậu hẹn hò mà ngay cả người nhà cũng không thể nói?

Cậu nhìn Dương Du Minh, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại năm ngoái về nhà ăn tết, Dương Du Minh phản đối cậu nói chuyện này cho người nhà, nên lập tức càng thêm sốt ruột.

Dương Du Minh mãi không đợi được câu trả lời của cậu, bèn dịu dàng nói: “Đừng sợ, anh đi gặp cậu ấy cùng em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên nhìn anh: “Anh Minh?”

Dương Du Minh vẫn đang lái xe, ánh mắt nhìn về phía trước, giọng điệu trầm thấp chậm rãi nói: “Nên nói rồi, với cả cậu ấy cũng đến rồi, em muốn anh đưa một mình em về đối mặt với cậu ta, còn bản thân thì trốn qua một bên ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi bất an: “Nhưng lần trước anh không muốn em nói.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Em nói muốn ở bên nhau cả đời, vậy có thể giấu được cả đời ư?”

Tâm trạng nôn nóng của Hạ Tinh Trình vì câu nói này của anh mà lập tức nhảy nhót, nhưng lại nhanh chóng rơi vào lo âu lần nữa: “Không được đâu, anh hai em tính tình nóng nảy lắm, em sợ anh ấy chĩa mũi nhọn vào anh.”

Dương Du Minh an ủi cậu: “Sợ cũng phải đối mặt, cậu ấy dù sao cũng là anh hai em, cậu ấy cũng yêu em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình do dự rất lâu, rồi mới gật đầu.

Căn nhà này đã gần nửa năm Hạ Tinh Trình không về. Cậu và Dương Du Minh một trước một sau ra khỏi thang máy, giơ tay lấy chìa khóa nhà ra khỏi túi, lúc mở cửa lại không nhịn được mà quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đặt tay lên vai cậu bảo cậu mở cửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng chìa khóa mở cửa nhà, vừa liếc mắt đã nhìn thấy có hai người đứng trong phòng khách, một là Hạ Diệp, một là chị dâu của cậu Phương Dĩnh.

Trên sàn nhà còn có thêm hai đứa bé đang đuổi theo nhau, Đinh Đinh đang kéo tóc Đông Đông.

Hạ Diệp rõ ràng rất cáu kỉnh, bèn quát Đông Đông vừa va vào đùi anh: “Chạy cái gì mà chạy?”

Phương Dĩnh lập tức không vui, cô giơ tay đẩy anh: “Anh tức giận với con làm gì?”

Đông Đông hơi sợ hãi lùi ra sau, nó quay đầu nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đang đứng cạnh cửa, lập tức nhận ra bọn họ đến rồi, bèn nhẹ nhàng “A” một tiếng, nhưng lại không nhớ ra nên gọi như thế nào.

Hạ Tinh Trình kêu trước: Đông Đông. Sau đó lại gọi: “Anh hai, chị dâu.”

Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh đồng thời nhìn về phía cậu, đương nhiên cũng nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đi cùng Hạ Tinh Trình vào cửa.

Giây phút đó, sắc mặt Hạ Diệp có thể thấy rõ bắt đầu u ám, giống như là bị ai đó tát một cái, vô cùng căm phẫn giấu sự khó chịu vào trong.

Phương Dĩnh hơi sốt sắng kéo ống tay áo của Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Diệp đẩy tay cô ra, nói: “Em dẫn con vào trong đi.”

Phương Dĩnh nói với anh: “Anh từ từ nói chuyện với Tinh Trình nhé.”

Hạ Diệp không nhìn cô, chỉ quát lên: “Nhanh lên.”

Phương Dĩnh gọi Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông đi vào căn phòng bên trong với cô, lúc đóng cửa, còn nhíu mày lắc đầu với Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi lại chỉ chỉ Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng gật đầu với cô.

Đợi cửa đóng lại, Hạ Diệp đứng dang rộng hai chân, tay đút trong túi quần, hít sâu một hơi, hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Bao lâu rồi em không về nhà?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giấu tay ra sau, lần mò bắt lấy vạt áo Dương Du Minh, nắm thật chặt trong tay, sau đó nói: “Gần nửa năm rồi.” Cậu cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh đang nắm chặt lấy tay mình.

Hai tay Hạ Diệp đút trong túi quần nắm thành quyền, sắc mặt ngày càng khó coi: “Vậy trong khoảng thời gian đó em ở đâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình còn chưa nói, Dương Du Minh đã vỗ nhẹ vai cậu, kéo Hạ Tinh Trình ra đứng sau lưng mình, nói với Hạ Diệp: “Em ấy ở chỗ tôi.”

Hạ Diệp giống như con thú hoang bị chọc giận, anh bỗng nhiên xông về phía Dương Du Minh, nắm đấm giơ lên thật cao.

Hạ Tinh Trình giật mình, dùng sức kéo Dương Du Minh muốn chắn trước mặt anh, nhưng Dương Du Minh nắm chặt lấy tay cậu không chịu buông, anh không né đi cũng không giơ tay lên chặn, nên trực tiếp trúng cú đấm của Hạ Diệp.

Cú đấm này Hạ Diệp dùng hết sức đấm vào mặt Dương Du Minh, lập tức làm mặt anh lệch qua một bên, khóe miệng cũng rỉ máu.

Hạ Tinh Trình giống như phát điên kéo Dương Du Minh ra, mình thì xông lên trước, trước khi Hạ Diệp đấm cú thứ hai bèn đẩy anh ra sau.

Hạ Diệp bị Hạ Tinh Trình đẩy loạng choạng lùi ra sau mấy bước, dựa trên lưng ghế sô pha, anh vẫn đang phẫn nộ nhìn Dương Du Minh, mắng: “Đm anh là đồ rác rưởi không biết xấu hổ! Lớn tuổi như vậy ly hôn rồi còn dụ dỗ em trai tôi! Hôm nay không đánh chết anh tôi sẽ không phải là họ Hạ!”

Lúc này, Phương Dĩnh nghe thấy động tĩnh bên ngoài bèn từ trong phòng lao ra, ôm lấy cánh tay Hạ Diệp kéo lùi về sau, bản thân lảo đảo suýt chút nữa té ngã, cô hổn hển quát: “Anh điên rồi à? Có chuyện gì thì từ từ nói, động tay động chân làm gì!”

Hạ Diệp định đẩy Phương Dĩnh ra: “Bọn họ bảo Tinh Trình đóng cái loại phim buồn nôn đó, nhân cơ hội làm em trai anh, anh không đánh anh ta được à? Anh giết anh ta cũng được nữa!” Anh không dùng hết sức với Phương Dĩnh, đẩy một lát mà không đẩy được, vẫn bị Phương Dĩnh ôm chặt.

“Anh ấy không làm vậy!” Hạ Tinh Trình ôm Dương Du Minh, nhìn vết thương trên mặt anh, đau lòng đến mức sắp khóc: “Là em theo đuổi anh ấy, anh dựa vào cái gì mà đánh anh ấy!”

Gò má Dương Du Minh lập tức sưng tấy lên, anh giơ mu bàn tay lên lau khóe miệng, lại có một ít máu chảy ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tụi mình đi bệnh viện.”

Dương Du Minh đè bả vai cậu lại: “Anh không sao, đừng gấp.” Giọng anh nói chuyện hơi ậm ờ không rõ, nhưng giọng điệu vẫn rất ổn định, bất giác làm người nghe yên tâm.

Bên kia Phương Dĩnh vẫn đang vật lộn với Hạ Diệp, cô cũng tức giận, quát: “Anh đừng có giống tên đàn ông tàn bạo, cứ muốn đánh đánh giết giết như vậy được không!”

Lúc đi ra Phương Dĩnh sốt ruột, nên chưa kịp đóng cửa phòng, Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông đều đang ló đầu nhìn ra ngoài. Phương Dĩnh nhìn thấy bèn la tụi nói: “Không được xem, đi vào đóng cửa lại!”

Đinh Đinh không nhúc nhích, Đông Đông kéo nó, mà Đinh Đinh vẫn đứng im, Đông Đông cắn chặt răng dùng hết sức kéo nó vào, rồi ngoan ngoãn đóng cửa lại.

Trên tay Hạ Tinh Trình dính máu của Dương Du Minh, cậu rất hoảng hốt, bèn rút điện thoại định gọi cho Hoàng Kế Tân.

Dương Du Minh duỗi tay ra nắm chặt bàn tay đang cầm điện thoại của Hạ Tinh Trình, ôm cậu vỗ lưng cậu, rồi nói với cậu rằng: “Đừng sợ, để anh nói chuyện với cậu ấy.” Nói xong, anh buông tay ra đi về phía Hạ Diệp.

Phương Dĩnh ôm thật chặt tay Hạ Diệp, không cho anh kích động.

Hạ Diệp chỉ căm hận nhìn chòng chọc Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đi tới trước mặt anh, nói: “Nếu như cậu cảm thấy chưa hả giận, thì có thể đấm tôi thêm một cú nữa.”

Hạ Diệp trợn trừng hai mắt, tay nắm chặt thành quyền.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức chắn trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu nói với Hạ Diệp: “Anh động vào anh ấy tiếp thử xem!”

Ánh mắt Hạ Diệp rơi trên người Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh là anh hai của em! Em điên rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hung dữ nhìn Hạ Diệp: “Anh hai của em cũng không được đánh anh ấy! Anh ấy là người em yêu, chỉ cần em ở đây, thì không ai được đụng đến anh ấy cả!”

Hạ Diệp giơ nắm đấm lên với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình quát lên với anh: “Anh đánh đi!”

Dương Du Minh từ phía sau ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, kéo cậu sang bên cạnh: “Không sao đâu, đừng kích động.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang dùng ánh mắt căm hận trừng Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Diệp vừa gấp vừa tức, bèn giơ một chân lên đá một cú vào bàn trà ở chính giữa phòng khách, làm mặt bàn bằng kính vỡ tan tành.

Theo một tiếng ‘choang’ vang lên, Phương Dĩnh kéo Hạ Diệp ra sau, nhìn kính vỡ rơi xuống sàn rồi lăn khắp nơi, trong phòng bỗng nhiên cũng yên tĩnh lại.

Một tay Dương Du Minh vẫn nắm gáy Hạ Tinh Trình, anh vuốt ve không nặng không nhẹ, giống như vỗ về chú mèo đang xù lông, anh hỏi Hạ Diệp: “Không sao chứ?”

Hạ Diệp đương nhiên sẽ không trả lời anh.

Phương Dĩnh đẩy Hạ Diệp qua chỗ kính vỡ, mãi cho đến khi đẩy anh ngồi xuống sô pha, mới nói: “Anh ngồi im đó, em đi quét kính.”

Hạ Diệp quay đầu đi chỗ khác không trả lời.

Phương Dĩnh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chổi ở đâu?”

Ngực Hạ Tinh Trình phập phồng, được Dương Du Minh vuốt ve gáy, dần dần tâm trạng cũng khôi phục lại bình thường, cậu nói: “Ở góc ban công.”

Phương Dĩnh xoay người đi đến ban công.

Dương Du Minh nói với Hạ Diệp: “Nói chuyện được không?”

Hạ Diệp cười khẩy: “Có gì hay mà nói?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Nói về Tinh Trình.”


	112. Chapter 112

Phương Dĩnh tới ban công lấy chổi quét kính vỡ trên sàn nhà.

Hạ Diệp ngồi trên sô pha hút thuốc, nặng nề không nói tiếng nào, Dương Du Minh ngồi nghiêng đối diện anh, vết thương trên mặt càng sưng lên dữ hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn vết thương trên mặt Dương Du Minh mà khiếp vía, cậu khó chịu và tức giận quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Diệp, mới phát hiện ra cái tay hút thuốc của anh đang khẽ run, rất nhiều lời đã đến bên miệng nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không nói ra.

Trong phòng khách tràn ngập mùi thuốc lá, bầu không khí cực kỳ ngột ngạt.

Hạ Diệp bỗng nhiên mở miệng: “Em trai tôi nhỏ hơn tôi mười tuổi, mặc dù khi còn nhỏ trong nhà không giàu có gì, nhưng cũng được người nhà tôi nâng trong lòng bàn tay mà lớn lên. Em ấy bắt đầu đóng phim từ lúc còn rất trẻ, showbiz của mấy người cực kỳ phức tạp, chúng tôi không cần em ấy hot, chỉ mong em ấy sống hạnh phúc và thuận lợi là đủ rồi.”

“Tôi cũng mong em ấy hạnh phúc và thuận lợi.” Dương Du Minh nói, lúc anh nói chuyện hơi nhíu mày, có lẽ là do vết thương trên mặt.

Hạ Diệp cười khẩy một tiếng, rồi lại cúi đầu hút thuốc.

Phương Dĩnh quét hết kính vỡ ra, Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chị dâu chị đừng để ý đến nó, em gọi người tới dọn.”

“Không có gì đâu,” Phương Dĩnh chống chổi đứng thẳng người: “Anh hai em đầu óc đơn giản tứ chi phát triển, em cũng biết mà.”

Hạ Diệp ngước lên nhìn cô, hình như giận nhưng lại không phản ứng gì nhiều.

Phương Dĩnh dùng chổi đánh lên chân anh: “Tinh Trình 25 tuổi rồi! Không phải là trẻ con nữa, có gì mà không thể nói cho đàng hoàng chứ, anh chỉ biết nổi nóng thôi, nổi nóng có thể giải quyết vấn đề ư?”

Hạ Diệp bực bội quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

Phương Dĩnh thả chổi ra, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Diệp, hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Gần đây công việc còn bận không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Từ giờ đến tết không có lịch trình gì ạ.”

Hạ Diệp lập tức quát cậu: “Vậy sao tết em không về nhà?”

Phương Dĩnh giật mình, giơ tay đánh anh: “Anh hét làm đếch gì!”

Hạ Diệp bực bội quay lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em định đợi sang năm mới rồi về.”

Hạ Diệp hút hết thuốc, anh bóp tàn thuốc rồi vứt đi, hai tay ôm trước ngực, hít thở nặng nề.

Dương Du Minh nắm tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Là lỗi của tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức quay đầu nhìn anh: “Anh không sai.”

Dương Du Minh vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay cậu: “Tôi biết nói gì cũng vô dụng, làm gì cũng sẽ tổn thương, hai người có gì bất mãn thì có thể trút lên tôi, tôi chỉ muốn nói một câu, tôi sẵn sàng dành tất cả mọi thứ cho Tinh Trình, miễn là em ấy hạnh phúc.”

Phương Dĩnh nghe thấy câu này hơi ngẩn người, giống như thể bị xúc động, cô nói: “Em xem phim của hai người rồi.”

Hạ Diệp hừ lạnh.

Phương Dĩnh không để ý đến anh, mà nói tiếp: “Em xem đến phần sau thì khóc nức nở, thật sự là một bộ phim rất hay.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cô: “Cảm ơn.”

Tâm tư của Phương Dĩnh cũng hơi rối loạn, cô gảy tóc, chần chừ không biết phải mở lời như thế nào, cuối cùng hỏi: “Có phải lúc đóng phim hai người…” Cô hỏi rất mơ hồ.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều hiểu.

Dương Du Minh trả lời cô: “Phải.” Mặc dù không phải bên nhau từ lúc đó, nhưng đúng là rung động từ lúc đó.

Phương Dĩnh im lặng nghĩ, đó chính là vì phim sinh tình, cô thầm thở dài một hơi, một mặt cảm thấy hai người họ không làm gì sai, một mặt lại cảm thấy Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự không nên chọn con đường này.

Lúc cô định khuyên nhủ, Hạ Tinh Trình nói trước cô: “Chị dâu, hồi đó lúc người nhà của chị phản đối chị ở bên anh hai em, chị nghĩ gì?”

Phương Dĩnh bị hỏi thì ngây ngẩn cả người.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tiếp: “Chị có hối hận không?”

Đương nhiên không hối hận, gia đình cô giàu có hạnh phúc, hai đứa con ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu, ông xã mặc dù tính tình nóng nảy, nhưng đối xử với cô rất tốt, nếu không phải vậy thì ban đầu cô đã không theo anh rồi.

Lúc Phương Dĩnh vẫn chưa trả lời Hạ Tinh Trình lại hỏi tiếp: “Nếu như giờ anh hai em vẫn nghèo, ở bên ngoài nhọc nhằn khổ sở cũng chẳng kiếm được bao nhiêu tiền, chị có hối hận không?”

Phương Dĩnh cười khổ, nói: “Thôi vậy, chị không có tư cách nói chuyện, chị không khuyên em nữa.”

Nhưng Hạ Diệp lại nói: “Anh không đồng ý.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, hơi tức giận, cậu có kích động muốn cãi nhau một trận với Hạ Diệp, nhưng nhìn thấy nét mặt của Hạ Diệp, lại chợt không đành lòng cãi nhau với anh.

Người ở đây đều yêu thương cậu, từng người đứng ở gốc độ khác nhau dùng cách thức khác nhau, mục đích cuối cùng đều mong cậu có thể hạnh phúc. Cậu không nỡ để Hạ Diệp làm tổn thương Dương Du Minh, nhưng cậu cũng không nỡ tổn thương Hạ Diệp, cậu là sợi dây kết nối bọn họ, chỉ khi cậu đủ bình tĩnh và có trách nhiệm, thì bọn họ mới có thể tin tưởng sự lựa chọn của cậu đã được cân nhắc kỹ lưỡng.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên đi đến trước mặt Hạ Diệp, nói với anh rằng: “Anh, anh nhìn em đi.”

Hạ Diệp không để ý đến cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay nâng mặt Hạ Diệp lên, ép buộc anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn mình, rồi nói: “Em sai rồi.” Nói xong, cậu quỳ xuống trước mặt Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh đồng thời nhảy dựng lên muốn đỡ Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Diệp càng tức giận nói: “Ai bảo em quỳ? Em quỳ vì ai?”

Chỉ có Dương Du Minh theo bản năng hơi nhúc nhích, nhưng vẫn ngồi lại trên sô pha, ánh mắt đặt trên người Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu đứng lên, cậu nói: “Từ nhỏ em đã lẽo đẽo sau mông anh mà lớn lên, em muốn gì anh cũng cho em, những ngôi sao trên bầu trời anh cũng muốn hái xuống cho em, em học đại học rời khỏi nhà rất ít khi về nhà, cha mẹ lớn tuổi rồi, đều là anh và chị dâu chăm sóc hai người họ, những việc em làm vì gia đình mình quá ít, anh nói không sao, dù sao trong nhà cũng có anh.” Nói tới đây, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi xúc động, cậu nghẹn ngào nói: “Vì sao em không thể quỳ vì anh?”

Hạ Diệp ngơ ngác nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói tiếp: “Hôm nay em quỳ trước mặt anh, lần sau về nhà còn muốn quỳ trước mặt cha mẹ, mọi người đều nghĩ là em sai, vậy thì em chỉ có thể xin lỗi mọi người, có lẽ em sẽ đi trên con đường sai trái này đến cuối cùng.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Diệp nhắm mắt lại, lắc đầu: “Anh không biết, em đừng nói với anh, anh không đồng ý.” Nói xong, anh lách qua Hạ Tinh Trình, xoay người đi vào trong phòng nghỉ.

Phương Dĩnh vội vã đỡ Hạ Tinh Trình dậy.

“Chị dâu,” Hạ Tinh Trình gọi cô.

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Đừng gấp, chị sẽ nói chuyện với ảnh.” Cô nhìn Dương Du Minh, rồi lại nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Chị ăn ngay nói thật, lúc còn trẻ chị cũng nghĩ tình yêu quan trọng hơn bất cứ thứ gì, đợi tới lúc chị lớn tuổi rồi có con, chị mới cảm thấy sự phản đối của cha mẹ năm đó là điều dễ hiểu, chị không muốn một ngày nào đó em sẽ hối hận, hãy suy nghĩ thật kỹ nhé.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em sẽ không hối hận.”

Phương Dĩnh giơ tay lên sờ đầu cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình cao hơn Phương Dĩnh một đoạn, nhưng ở trong mắt Phương Dĩnh, cậu vẫn giống một đứa bé, Phương Dĩnh mỉm cười nói: “Đương nhiên chị mong em không hối hận. Chị dâu không phải là người cổ hủ, những thứ như tuổi tác này giới tính này có con hay không này, dưới cái nhìn của chị thì không phải vấn đề gì lớn, nhưng con đường là do em chọn, sau này cho dù kết quả như thế nào, em cũng phải tự chịu đựng hậu quả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cô, nói: “Em hiểu.”

Phương Dĩnh mỉm cười vỗ vai cậu: “Không cần để ý đến thái độ của anh hai em quá, ảnh có đồng ý hay không không quan trọng, nhưng em phải nghĩ kỹ xem sau này nói với cha mẹ như thế nào.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cụp mắt, so với Hạ Diệp, cậu thật sự càng sợ đối mặt với cha mẹ hơn. Nhưng sợ thì sao chứ, dù sao cũng phải đối mặt, không phải bọn họ muốn bên nhau cả đời ư? Cậu quay đầu lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, gật gật đầu với Phương Dĩnh, sau đó hỏi: “Sao anh chị không đi cùng cha mẹ?”

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Cha mẹ và nhà chú hai tới phương Nam ăn tết, nói là muốn ở đó một tháng rồi mới về. Anh hai em lo cho em nên khăng khăng muốn tới Bắc Kinh thăm em, chị mới xin nghỉ sớm, dẫn theo Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông đến đây vào hôm qua.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bèn vội vàng hỏi: “Vậy anh chị ở đâu?”

Phương Dĩnh trả lời: “Ở khách sạn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Ở khách sạn làm gì, ở chỗ em đi!”

Phương Dĩnh nhìn vào trong phòng, nhỏ giọng hỏi cậu: “Hôm nay em cũng không ở đây à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Em muốn về nhà với anh Minh.”

Phương Dĩnh thở dài: “Chị biết rồi, hai người về trước đi, đợi chị hỏi lại anh hai em xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn vào trong, thì nhìn thấy Đông Đông đang mở cửa phòng ra thành một cái khe, cố gắng thò đầu ra bên ngoài.

Phương Dĩnh ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay với Đông Đông: “Đông Đông lại đây.”

Đông Đông lập tức đẩy cửa ra, chân ngắn lạch bạch chạy ra ngoài, nó chạy đến phía sau Phương Dĩnh ôm chân cô, rụt rè nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình rồi lại nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Phương Dĩnh cúi đầu hỏi nó: “Không nhớ chú hai và chú Dương à?”

Đông Đông gật đầu: “Nhớ ạ.”

Phương Dinh kéo nó lên trước: “Chào đi.”

Đông Đông nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình gọi: “Chú hai.” Nhưng không nhìn Dương Du Minh, mà vẫn nhìn chằm chằm Hạ Tinh Trình, gọi: “Chú Dương.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, anh nói với Đông Đông: “Chú Dương ở đây.”

Đông Đông lén liếc nhìn anh, con ngươi xoay qua chỗ khác rồi lại liếc anh một cái, nói: “Chú Dương bị đánh ạ?”

Phương Dĩnh kéo tóc nó: “Là do cái tính nóng nảy của baba con đó, qua thổi thổi cho chú Dương đi.”

Đông Đông ngẩng đầu nhìn Phương Dĩnh, rồi lại nhìn Dương Du Minh, vẻ mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, hồi hộp đi qua, quỳ trên sô pha, ghé sát vào mặt Dương Du Minh thổi một hơi: “Không đau nữa.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười sờ đầu nó: “Đông Đông giỏi ghê, thổi một cái mà chú Dương không đau nữa.”

Đông Đông xoay người, ngồi sát xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh trên sô pha, ngại ngùng mỉm cười.

Lúc sau mãi cho đến khi Hạ Tinh Trình rời đi, Hạ Diệp vẫn không đi ra nói với bọn họ câu nào.

Trên đường trở về Hạ Tinh Trình lái xe, muốn đưa Dương Du Minh tới bệnh viện trước.

Trên mặt Dương Du Minh đeo kính, anh nói: “Mấy chuyện kiểu này đừng tới bệnh viện, bị người khác nhìn thấy sợ sẽ ồn ào.”

Bọn họ về nhà, Hạ Tinh Trình bôi một ít thuốc nước khử trùng lên mặt cho anh, trông sưng còn dữ hơn hồi sáng.

Tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình tắm xong đi ra nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang dựa lưng vào giường ngồi trên sàn nhà.

Cậu thả nhẹ bước chân đi tới, lúc sắp đến bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, bèn quỳ trên sàn nhà bò qua, tới gần anh rồi cũng ngồi dựa vào giường.

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, phối hợp với vết thương trên mặt, trông hơi âm u.

Hạ Tinh Trình tựa đầu lên vai anh: “Sao vậy?”

Dương Du Minh nhẹ giọng nói: “Thật ra anh hai của em nói không sai, là anh không biết xấu hổ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngẩng đầu lên: “Anh nói vớ vẩn gì vậy!”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em còn trẻ, tiếp xúc được bao nhiêu người bao nhiêu chuyện chứ, em biết ——”

“Đừng nói nữa.” Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay che miệng anh lại, mặt âm trầm: “Anh nói nữa là em giận đó.”

Dương Du Minh bị tay cậu đụng tới vết thương, đau đến mức nhíu mày, anh nắm cổ tay Hạ Tinh Trình kéo ra: “Anh bất lực nhất là khi đối diện với sự phẫn nộ của gia đình em, anh nhìn em quỳ trước mặt anh hai em, nhưng lại chẳng làm gì được, xin lỗi, Tinh Trình.” Dương Du Minh nói hết những lời này, rồi dùng tay ôm lấy eo Hạ Tinh Trình, hai cánh tay anh dùng sức rất lớn, ôm Hạ Tinh Trình thật chặt trong vòng tay mình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng ôm anh: “Em không tủi thân, anh hai em thích mềm không thích cứng, em vừa quỳ ảnh đã mềm lòng, dù sao cũng tốt hơn là cãi lộn đánh nhau. Bọn họ là người nhà của em, em sẽ giải quyết tốt, anh chỉ cần ở bên em không rời xa em là được rồi.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, chỉ ôm cậu càng chặt hơn.

Một lát sau, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi lui ra, nhìn mặt anh nói: “Anh cũng không phải là không cần mặt mũi, mặt anh đẹp như vậy, ai nỡ không cần chứ.”

Dương Du Minh hơi mỉm cười.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay đè lên ngực: “Em xong rồi, dáng vẻ này của anh em cũng thấy đẹp trai, em hết thuốc chữa rồi.” Cậu nói xong, ghé sát lại hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh mở miệng tiếp nhận cậu, sau nụ hôn ngắn ngủi, anh lùi ra sau.

Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu, mà đuổi theo anh.

Dương Du Minh nâng mặt Hạ Tinh Trình lên, nói: “Tinh Trình, Tinh Trình!”

Môi và mắt Hạ Tinh Trình đều hồng hồng ướt át, mù mịt nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Mặt anh sẽ đau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Hôn môi cũng đau à?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Nói chuyện cũng hơi đau.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm anh, vùi đầu trên vai anh: “Đều do Hạ Diệp, xem sau này em chỉnh ảnh ra sao, dám đánh cả mặt anh cơ! Không biết mặt anh quý giá nhường nào ư?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười hỏi: “Quý giá nhường nào?”

“Kho báu của loài người đó biết không!”


	113. Chapter 113

Về sau Hạ Tinh Trình lại gọi điện thoại cho Phương Dĩnh.

Phương Dĩnh nói lần này bọn họ tới đây, ngoài đến thăm Hạ Tinh Trình, còn định nhân dịp nghỉ tết dẫn Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông đi du lịch, nên tạm thời sẽ không quay về. Hơn nữa cô cũng thuyết phục Hạ Diệp, mấy ngày nay đang ở tạm nhà Hạ Tinh Trình, chứ không quay về khách sạn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Phương Dĩnh: “Chị dâu, mấy ngày nữa là 30 rồi, chị với anh hai em dẫn Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông tới chỗ tụi em đón giao thừa đi.”

Phương Dĩnh sửng sốt, nhỏ giọng hỏi: “Là nhà của Dương Du Minh hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vâng, đây cũng là ý của anh Minh.”

Phương Dĩnh hơi chần chừ, sau đó nói: “Để chị hỏi anh hai em trước rồi sẽ cho em câu trả lời chắc chắn.”

Vốn Hạ Tinh Trình đã hứa tết năm nay sẽ đi nước ngoài cùng Dương Du Minh, nhưng vì Hạ Diệp tự dưng đến đây, trên mặt Dương Du Minh lại bị thương, nên cuối cùng vẫn quyết định tạm thời không ra ngoài nữa, đợi hết tết cha mẹ Hạ Tinh Trình về nhà, cậu cũng sẽ về một chuyến.

Thế là Dương Du Minh bèn hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình, có muốn đón giao thừa cùng gia đình anh hai cậu không.

Tối hôm ấy, lúc Phương Dĩnh gọi điện thoại cho Hạ Tinh Trình hình như hơi giận dỗi, cô nói: “Anh hai em không tới, chị sẽ dẫn Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông tới, để cho ảnh đón giao thừa một mình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đoán Phương Dĩnh và Hạ Diệp chắc chắn lại cãi nhau rồi, cậu cũng bó tay với cái tật nóng tính của anh hai mình, nên chỉ có thể nói: “Vậy buổi chiều em sẽ tới đón chị với hai đứa, đến lúc đó đợi điện thoại của em nhé.”

Ngày 30 tết, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình lái xe tới đón Phương Dĩnh, Hạ Diệp thật sự không chịu ra, nên chỉ có Phương Dĩnh dẫn Đinh Đinh và Đông Đông lên xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Anh hai em đang giận ạ?”

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Kệ ảnh, ảnh cứ giận chuyện của ảnh, tụi mình đón giao thừa của tụi mình.”

Đinh Đinh trông rất hưng phấn, nó nhảy nhót ở trong xe: “Tụi mình sắp đi đón giao thừa rồi!”

Phương Dĩnh vừa giữ nó lại vừa nói: “Trong nhà vẫn có mì ăn liền, ảnh không tới thì bữa tối hôm nay tự giải quyết đi, ảnh cũng quen rồi mà!”

Hạ Tinh Trình bất đắc dĩ liếc nhìn tòa nhà cao tầng trong tiểu khu bên ngoài cửa sổ xe, rồi đánh vô lăng lái xe rời đi.

Về đến nhà, lúc Hạ Tinh Trình bấm mật mã mở cửa, Phương Dĩnh và Đinh Đinh Đông Đông đều có vẻ hơi hưng phấn, Phương Dĩnh nhỏ giọng nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đây là lần đầu tiên chị đến nhà của người nổi tiếng đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại mỉm cười với Phương Dĩnh: “Trong nhà đơn giản lắm, cũng chẳng trang trí gì.”

Cửa nhà lạch cạch một tiếng rồi mở ra, khoảnh khắc đó Đinh Đinh bèn định từ bên chân Hạ Tinh Trình xông vào nhà, Phương Dĩnh vội vàng túm lấy cái mũ quả dưa trên áo phao của Đinh Đinh: “Không được chạy! Ngoan ngoãn đi theo mẹ!”

Đông Đông thì thận trọng hơn nhiều, nó nắm lấy vạt áo của Phương Dĩnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn xung quanh căn nhà.

Hạ Tinh Trình mời bọn họ vào nhà.

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy tiếng động, bèn từ trong phòng khách đi ra đón khách. Anh mặc bộ đồ ở nhà rộng rãi thoải mái, dưới chân thì mang dép lê, trên người còn buộc tạp dề, nhìn thấy mấy người Phương Dĩnh bèn lộ ra nụ cười nhã nhặn.

Phương Dĩnh nhìn qua, bèn cảm thấy vết thương trên mặt anh thật sự hơi đáng sợ, thật ra giờ cũng không còn sưng quá nữa, nhưng bắt đầu chuyển qua màu tím, nó còn hơi lệch về một bên khóe miệng, một con mắt trông rõ ràng hơi nhỏ hơn. Thấy khuôn mặt đẹp trai bị thương thành như vậy, trong lòng Phương Dĩnh thật sự rất áy náy, nên bèn thay Hạ Diệp xin lỗi Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh lắc đầu: “Không cần để ý những chuyện này đâu, nhanh vào nhà ngồi đi.”

Phương Dĩnh dẫn Đinh Đinh Đông Đông vào phòng khách, Đông Đông thì vẫn ổn, còn Đinh Đinh thì cứ muốn chạy lung tung, cô phải túm chặt lấy nó, rồi ngồi xuống sô pha trước.

Dương Du Minh nói chuyện mấy câu với Phương Dĩnh, rồi đi vào phòng bếp đưa hoa quả đã rửa sạch sẽ ra, ngoài cherry và dâu tây đỏ tươi sáng bóng còn có thêm một dĩa dứa.

“Wow!” Đinh Đinh cảm thán một tiếng, Đông Đông cũng “Wow” theo.

Phương Dĩnh dẫn tụi nó tới phòng vệ sinh rửa tay, rửa tay xong mới cho phép tụi nó cầm hoa quả ăn.

Dương Du Minh nói với Phương Dĩnh: “Tinh Trình ngồi đây nói chuyện với mọi người, anh đi nấu bữa tối.”

Phương Dĩnh vội vàng nói: “Làm phiền anh rồi.”

Đợi Dương Du Minh đi vào phòng bếp, Phương Dĩnh mới nhỏ giọng hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ở nhà toàn là Dương Du Minh nấu ăn à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi đối diện Phương Dĩnh, cầm lấy một quả dâu tây: “Em cũng không biết nấu.”

Phương Dĩnh nhìn về phía phòng bếp, nói: “Chị cứ có cảm giác đem lại cho hai người không ít phiền phức.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói: “Không phiền, em cảm thấy anh Minh vui lắm đó, trong nhà chưa từng có nhiều người đến đón giao thừa như thế này, anh ấy sợ hôm nay siêu thị sẽ đóng cửa sớm, nên hôm qua đã mua thức ăn và hoa quả, tối hôm qua còn bàn bạc với em xem hôm nay nên nấu món gì.”

Phương Dĩnh nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười, cô hạ thấp giọng, đến gần Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Có phải Dương Du Minh đối xử với em rất tốt không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang cầm quả dâu tây ban nãy ở trong tay, cậu gỡ lá trên dâu tây ra, không thể nén nụ cười ở trên mặt xuống được: “Vâng ạ.”

Đinh Đinh Đông Đông ăn hoa quả được một lúc, bèn bắt đầu đùa giỡn ở trong phòng, Phương Dĩnh định ngăn tụi nó lại, Hạ Tinh Trình lại nói không sao, cũng không có đồ gì quan trọng nên cứ để tụi nó chơi đùa đi, thế là Phương Dĩnh không ngăn cản nữa.

Đông Đông chạy vào phòng bếp, nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang cắt thức ăn, bèn đứng bên cạnh anh nhón chân lên nhìn cái thớt.

Dương Du Minh đang cắt thịt bò kho tương đã nấu chín, anh cầm một miếng, hỏi Đông Đông: “Có muốn nếm thử không?”

Đông Đông ngại ngùng gật đầu.

Dương Du Minh cúi người xuống, đưa thịt bò đến bên miệng nó.

Đông Đông mở miệng nhỏ cắn thịt bò, rồi nuốt hết vào miệng.

Dương Du Minh nhìn nó gắng sức nhai thịt bò, hỏi: “Ngon không?”

Đông Đông ngại ngùng gật đầu.

Dương Du Minh định sờ đầu nó, lại nhớ ra trên tay dính dầu, nên chỉ mỉm cười nói với nó: “Ra ngoài chơi với anh hai của cháu đi, một lát nữa là có thể ăn cơm rồi.”

Đông Đông bèn chạy ra bên ngoài, nhưng chạy đến cửa phòng bếp, nó lại ôm khung cửa ló đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh một lúc, rồi mới xoay người chạy mất.

Trước khi ăn tối, Hạ Diệp gọi điện cho Phương Dĩnh nói anh muốn tới cùng ăn cơm tối.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình bèn mặc áo khoác vào, lái xe đi một chuyến đón Hạ Diệp.

Hạ Diệp đứng ở cửa tiểu khu, miệng ngậm thuốc lá, hai tay xỏ trong túi áo, kéo căng mặt đợi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng xe trước mặt anh, mở cửa xuống xe, mở khóa cửa xe ra, nói với anh: “Lên xe đi!”

Hạ Diệp nhíu chặt mày lại, anh dùng sức hút một hơi thuốc, vứt tàn thuốc xuống đất, rồi mới kéo cửa xe Hạ Tinh Trình ra bước lên xe.

Lúc ngồi vào trong xe, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn nói với anh: “Đừng vứt tàn thuốc lung tung, nhặt lên đi.”

Hạ Diệp hung dữ nhìn cậu mấy giây, rồi bước đôi chân dài ra khỏi xe nhặt tàn thuốc ở ven đường lên, chạy tới một đoạn ném vào trong thùng rác, rồi mới quay lại ngồi vào trong xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình không lái xe đi ngay, mà ngồi ở ghế lái nhìn anh thắt chặt dây an toàn, rồi nói với anh: “Đêm nay là giao thừa, mọi người ăn cơm vui vẻ, nếu anh tới để gây khó dễ thì đừng tới.”

Hạ Diệp hừ lạnh một tiếng: “Anh gây khó dễ cái gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình tự dưng nổi giận, nói: “Anh đánh mặt anh Minh thành cái dạng gì rồi?”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Ai bảo anh ta đụng đến em trai anh!”

Hạ Tinh Trình hung dữ trừng anh.

Hạ Diệp dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác, một lúc sau lại nói: “Đàn ông thì quan tâm đến mặt mũi làm gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Mặt của anh có thể đánh đồng với mặt của ảnh à?”

Hạ Diệp bắt đầu xắn tay áo: “Có tin anh đánh em không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì nữa, chỉ giận dỗi nhìn anh.

Hạ Diệp bị Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn một lúc, không chịu nổi nữa, anh bèn im lặng đẩy ống tay áo xuống, nói: “Sao giống như đều là lỗi của anh hết vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không nói gì mà nhìn anh.

Hạ Diệp bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu: “Anh không tới gây khó dễ, hôm nay mọi người ngồi xuống ăn uống vui vẻ được chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lái xe chở Hạ Diệp tới nhà, lần này cậu không ấn mật mã mở cửa, mà Dương Du Minh nghe thấy tiếng động đã đi tới mở cửa nhà ra.

Hạ Diệp vừa nhìn thấy mặt Dương Du Minh, bản thân cũng hơi sửng sốt, rồi quay đầu đi chỗ khác không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh lịch sự mỉm cười: “Mời cậu vào trong ngồi.”

Đinh Đinh Đông Đông nhìn thấy baba tụi nó đến thì đều rất vui, Phương Dĩnh kéo Hạ Diệp thấp giọng nói với anh mấy câu, Hạ Diệp không nói gì, mà chỉ nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc này trên bàn ăn đã bày đầy món ăn, Dương Du Minh gọi mọi người ngồi xuống ăn cơm. Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay giúp anh mở nút thắt tạp dề ở sau lưng ra, lúc lấy tạp dề ra khỏi đầu anh, cậu lại giơ tay lên chạm nhẹ vào mặt anh.

Dương Du Minh không né, mà chỉ nắm tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Không đau nữa, em đừng lo.”

Hạ Diệp lạnh mặt nhìn, rồi lại nhớ ra trước khi đến mình đã hứa với Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ không gây sự, nên chỉ có thể nhịn xuống, im lặng ngồi xuống ăn cơm.

Bữa tiệc giao thừa đêm hôm ấy, mặc dù có một Hạ Diệp không vui, nhưng Phương Dĩnh nói chuyện với Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh suốt, thêm cả Đinh Đinh Đông Đông cãi nhau ầm ĩ, nên cực kỳ náo nhiệt.

Hơn nữa Hạ Tinh Trình còn cùng Phương Dĩnh uống một chút rượu.

Ăn tối xong, Hạ Tinh Trình gọi điện thoại cho cha mẹ đang ăn tết ở phương Nam, người một nhà thay phiên nhau thăm hỏi, ngay cả Đinh Đinh Đông Đông cũng cầm điện thoại hỏi thăm sức khỏe ông bà nội, nhưng chẳng ai nói đến chuyện Dương Du Minh.

Lúc sau, Dương Du Minh lấy máy chiếu trong phòng xem phim ra, để cùng nhau xem chương trình tết ở trong phòng khách, đến hơn 10h Đinh Đinh Đông Đông buồn ngủ, mọi người đều sớm quay về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Phương Dĩnh thu xếp xong cho Đinh Đinh Đông Đông, bèn nói với Hạ Diệp đang ngồi bên giường dùng điện thoại gửi tin nhắn chúc tết rằng: “Em thấy em trai anh, rất khó để chia tay với Dương Du Minh.”

Hạ Diệp ngẩng đầu lên, nhíu mày nói: “Nó chỉ tạm thời bị ấm đầu thôi. Nó mới bao nhiêu tuổi chứ, em cứ nhìn đi, vài năm nữa, tuổi Dương Du Minh càng ngày càng lớn, liệu nó có còn ở bên anh ta nữa không.”

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Anh không nhìn thử Dương Du Minh đối xử tốt với nó nhường nào à.”

“Tốt nhường nào?” Hạ Diệp không phục: “Nhà chúng ta có ai là không đối xử tốt với nó? Tương lai nó tìm được vợ rồi, người ta cũng sẽ đối xử tốt với nó như vậy.”

Phương Dĩnh nghe thấy thế hơi không vui, lúc định nói gì đó, thì nghe thấy bên ngoài phòng vang lên tiếng nói chuyện rất khẽ, Hạ Diệp lập tức đứng dậy khỏi giường, đi đến bên cửa phòng mở ra một cái khe, lén lút nhìn ra bên ngoài.

“Anh nghe trộm em trai anh làm gì?” Phương Dĩnh ở sau lưng dùng sức đánh anh.

Hạ Diệp bắt lấy tay Phương Dĩnh: “Đừng nghịch, để anh nghe xem.”

Bên ngoài phòng khách không bật đèn, buổi tối Hạ Tinh Trình uống rất nhiều rượu, bèn mò mẫm vào trong phòng bếp rót nước uống, cậu bật đèn phòng bếp lên, lập tức cảm thấy hơi chói mắt, sau khi híp mắt thì bắt đầu tìm ly của mình.

Chẳng bao lâu sau Dương Du Minh từ trong phòng đi ra, rồi theo cậu vào phòng bếp, anh cầm cái ly cậu thường dùng để uống nước ở trong tay, giúp cậu rót một ly nước ấm.

“Quay lại trong phòng uống nhé.” Dương Du Minh cầm ly trong tay, tiện tay tắt đèn phòng bếp, rồi đi ra bên ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình uống rượu vào hơi hưng phấn, nên chạy mấy bước nhảy lên lưng Dương Du Minh, dùng cánh tay ôm bả vai anh.

Cái ly trong tay Dương Du Minh lung lay một chút, làm hơn một nửa ly nước đổ ra ngoài, một tay khác thì giơ ra sau đỡ mông Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình hôn lên cổ Dương Du Minh, nói: “Chúc mừng năm mới!”

Dương Du Minh đứng im, hỏi cậu: “Muốn uống nước nữa không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu: “Muốn uống.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu : “Vậy em xuống trước đi.”

Hai người đứng ở phòng khách, dựa vào cạnh lưng ghế sô pha, ánh sáng từ cánh cửa phòng rộng mở của bọn họ chiếu tới, có thể miễn cưỡng nhìn rõ đường nét của hai người.

Hạ Diệp đứng bên khe cửa nhìn, lúc này Phương Dĩnh cũng không đánh anh nữa, im lặng tiến sát lại nhìn cùng anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dựa vào lưng ghế sô pha, Dương Du Minh đứng trước mặt cậu, giơ ly nước đến bên miệng cậu, trông giống như kiểu muốn đút nước cho cậu uống.

Nhưng lúc môi Hạ Tinh Trình dán sát vào mép ly, cái tay đang cầm ly nước của Dương Du Minh lại lùi về phía sau, Hạ Tinh Trình thấy trên mặt Dương Du Minh mang theo ý cười, rõ ràng là đang trêu cậu.

Cậu nói: “Em muốn uống nước.”

Dương Du Minh nâng ly nước lên cao một chút, rồi nói với cậu: “Vậy em mở miệng ra đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức há miệng ra thật to, phát ra một tiếng “A”.

Dương Du Minh ở trên không trung nghiêng ly, kiểm soát sức mạnh của cổ tay từ miệng ly rót một cột nước vào trong miệng Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hầu kết Hạ Tinh Trình trượt lên trượt xuống, cậu cố gắng nuốt nước xuống, nhưng nuốt chưa được mấy ngụm, nước đã sặc vào khí quản, cậu dời đầu qua chỗ khác dùng sức ho khan.

Dương Du Minh lập tức lấy ly ra.

Hạ Diệp nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình ho, bèn chửi thề một câu xắn tay áo lên định đi ra ngoài.

Phương Dĩnh lập tức kéo anh lại: “Anh làm gì thế?”

Hạ Diệp đè thấp giọng, tức giận nói: “Anh ta dựa vào cái gì mà trêu em trai anh như vậy?”

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Tình thú của người ta, anh biết cái gì!”

Tiếp đó, bèn nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh hút lấy nước mà Hạ Tinh Trình sặc ho ra bên môi, Hạ Tinh Trình ôm eo anh, đuổi theo môi anh, nói: “Sao anh lại không biết xấu hổ như vậy?”

Dương Du Minh khẽ hỏi: “Không biết xấu hổ như thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cướp nước uống của em, nhanh trả lại cho em.” Cậu hôn lên môi Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh một tay vẫn cầm ly nước, một tay khác thì vòng quanh eo Hạ Tinh Trình, ở trong bóng tối cọ xát một lát, anh mới nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Về phòng trước. ”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm anh nói: “Em muốn uống nước. ”

Dương Du Minh lại cầm ly nước lên, lần này cẩn thận đút cho cậu uống.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngẩng đầu lên, môi dán sát bên mép ly, hầu kết không ngừng trượt lên trượt xuống từng ngụm từng ngụm uống hết số nước còn lại ở trong ly.

Dương Du Minh tiện tay đặt cái ly rỗng trên một cái tủ nhỏ cách đó không xa, anh quay lại bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng ngón tay chùi vệt nước trên miệng cậu, nói: “Uống nhiều nước vậy, anh sợ em ngủ được một lát lại muốn đi vệ sinh. ”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức chớp mắt, nói: “Vậy em không dậy đâu, đái dầm luôn.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười : “Em đã từng nghe nói có ai 25 tuổi rồi vẫn đái dầm không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm tay Dương Du Minh: “Vậy làm sao đây?”

Dương Du Minh ghé sát vào tai cậu thấp giọng nói: “Anh bế em đi tiểu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thở hổn hển ôm Dương Du Minh, một lát sau cậu nói: “Giờ em đã muốn đi tiểu rồi.”

Dương Du Minh cong lưng bế ngang cậu lên, nói: “Đi.” Tiếp đó bèn đi về phía phòng ngủ.

Hạ Diệp nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại.

Phương Dĩnh đối diện với ánh mắt anh một lúc, rồi bắt đầu giơ tay đánh anh.

Hạ Diệp bị đánh mà không hiểu gì cả, anh vừa giơ tay lên ngăn cô vừa lùi ra sau, không dám nói chuyện lớn tiếng vì sợ đánh thức con trai: “Sao em lại đánh anh?”

Phương Dĩnh đánh anh mấy cái mới dừng tay, cô nói: “Anh ngoài cái mặt đẹp trai ra, thật sự là chả còn gì khác!”

Hạ Diệp tỏ vẻ mờ mịt, Phương Dĩnh đã xoay người đi đến bên cạnh giường.


	114. Chapter 114

Mùng 1 đầu năm, lúc Phương Dĩnh thức dậy Hạ Diệp và hai đứa con trai sinh đôi đều đang ngủ say, cô mặc quần áo lại rồi ra khỏi phòng ngủ, bèn nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mặc một cái áo ba lỗ màu đen, ngồi xếp bằng trên sàn nhà trong phòng khách, đang ngửa đầu uống nước.

Tóc và quần áo anh đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, xem ra là vừa tập gym xong.

Phương Dĩnh liếc mắt nhìn cơ bắp trên cánh tay anh, rồi tự nhiên bước về phía trước chào hỏi anh.

Dương Du Minh đứng dậy, mỉm cười nói: “Dậy sớm vậy?”

Phương Dĩnh nói: “Quen rồi ạ, ở nhà em cũng dậy sớm, không có chuyện gì bảo em ngủ ngược lại còn không ngủ được, anh cũng dậy sớm vậy?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Trời vừa sáng là dậy rồi, anh có thói quen mỗi buổi sáng sẽ tập gym một lát, rồi đợi Tinh Trình ngủ dậy sẽ nấu bữa sáng cho em ấy.”

Phương Dĩnh khẽ mỉm cười nói: “Cuộc sống của Tinh Trình cũng hạnh phúc quá nhỉ.”

Có mồ hôi dọc theo gò má Dương Du Minh nhỏ xuống, anh giơ tay gẩy mái tóc mướt mồ hôi, nói với Phương Dĩnh: “Em nghỉ ngơi một lát đi, đợi anh tắm rửa sạch sẽ là có thể chuẩn bị ăn sáng được rồi.

Lúc Hạ Diệp ngủ dậy, thì phát hiện Phương Dĩnh không có ở trong phòng nữa, anh dang hai tay lười biếng duỗi người, hai mắt vô thần nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà ngẩn người, rồi mới vươn mình rời giường, cầm quần áo ném trên tủ đầu giường mặc lên người.

Anh mang mái tóc lộn xộn mở cửa phòng đi ra, nghe thấy phòng ăn có tiếng nói chuyện bèn đi tới, lúc đến gần mới nhìn thấy Phương Dĩnh và Dương Du Minh đang ngồi ăn sáng ở bên bàn ăn.

Hạ Diệp đi tới kéo ghế dựa ra định ngồi xuống, Phương Dĩnh bèn nói với anh rằng: “Đi đánh răng rửa mặt trước đã, tóc cũng chải lại nữa.” Hạ Diệp nhìn cô, rồi đứng dậy đi đến phòng vệ sinh.

Phương Dĩnh ngại ngùng mỉm cười với Dương Du Minh: “Ảnh ở nhà quen như thế rồi.”

Dương Du Minh dựa lưng vào ghế, mỉm cười nói: “Cứ coi ở đây như ở nhà mình đi, không sao đâu.”

Bữa sáng cũng là Dương Du Minh nấu, buổi sáng Hạ Tinh Trình thích ăn mì phở, bình thường trong nhà chỉ có hai người họ, Dương Du Minh hay nấu mì bỏ thêm một cái trứng gà cho Hạ Tinh Trình, hôm nay cân nhắc đến việc khách nhiều, Dương Du Minh còn nấu cháo, hấp bánh bao, hâm nóng sữa bò.

Trước mặt Phương Dĩnh có một bát cháo, vị hơi mặn, bên trong có thịt gà xé và hành lá, cô húp một ngụm cháo, liếm liếm môi, trong lòng có mấy lời muốn nói, nhưng cứ lưỡng lự một hồi lâu, rồi vẫn nhẹ giọng nói: “Anh Minh, anh lớn hơn Tinh Trình mười ba tuổi phải không?”

Dương Du Minh một cổ tay khoát trên mặt bàn, bên cạnh là một ly sữa bò, anh nghe thấy câu hỏi của Phương Dĩnh, chỉ hơi gật đầu nói: “Phải.”

Phương Dĩnh hít sâu một hơi, nói: “Nếu như chúng ta không đứng ở góc độ của Tinh Trình để cân nhắc, mà là đứng ở góc độ của anh, thì anh nghĩ mười hai mươi năm nữa, có thể đảm bảo Tinh Trình vẫn ở bên cạnh anh không?”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời, nhưng dáng vẻ anh vẫn rất bình tĩnh, không hề tức giận vì câu hỏi của Phương Dĩnh.

Phương Dĩnh dùng thìa khuấy cháo trong bát: “Em xin lỗi.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh mới nói: “Không sao, anh hiểu ý của em. Chuyện tương lai chẳng có ai có thể đảm bảo được, nhưng anh tin tưởng Tinh Trình cũng tin tưởng chính bản thân anh, anh sẽ không để em ấy rời xa mình.”

Hạ Diệp đánh răng rửa mặt xong từ phòng vệ sinh đi ra, vừa vặn nghe thấy lời này của Dương Du Minh, anh vừa ngủ dậy không lâu, đại não vẫn chưa tỉnh táo, nên không nổi nóng mà chỉ hơi hoảng hốt.

Anh đi tới ngồi xuống cạnh bàn ăn, giơ tay cầm bánh bao lên, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Nó là em trai tôi, tôi hiểu nó hơn anh, nó hay thay đổi, đừng nói là mười năm hai mươi năm, không chừng sang năm nó đã thay lòng đổi dạ rồi. Không phải anh cũng đã ly hôn rồi sao? Lấy đâu ra tình yêu không bao giờ thay đổi chứ.”

Phương Dĩnh ở dưới bàn đá anh một cái, tức giận nói: “Không có tình yêu không bao giờ thay đổi, vậy có phải sang năm anh cũng thay đổi không?”

Hạ Diệp cắn một miếng bánh bao, nhai mấy cái rồi nhanh chóng nuốt xuống: “Chúng ta giống vậy à? Con chúng ta đã lớn chừng nào rồi chứ? Bao nhiêu gia đình bình thường không có con cái cũng đều ly hôn, huống chi hai người đàn ông?”

Giọng anh hơi lớn, vừa nói xong, bèn nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân đang đi tới bên này, là tiếng bước chân giẫm dép lê của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Phương Dĩnh dùng sức trừng Hạ Diệp, cô biết Hạ Tinh Trình chắc chắn đã nghe thấy lời Hạ Diệp vừa nói rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng mới ngủ dậy, trên người vẫn mặc đồ ngủ chưa thay, cậu vẫn hơi buồn ngủ, đến gần không thèm nhìn Hạ Diệp, mà chỉ đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, khom lưng ngồi trên đùi anh ôm cổ anh nói: “Em muốn ăn mì.”

Hạ Diệp nhíu chặt mày, đè kích động muốn kéo Hạ Tinh Trình xuống.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ôm eo cậu, nói: “Được, có thịt bò dư lại tối qua, anh sẽ cắt nhỏ bỏ vào trong bát cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói được.

Dương Du Minh đỡ cậu đứng lên, mình thì đi vào phòng bếp.

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người ngồi xuống chỗ ban nãy của Dương Du Minh, cậu lập tức đổi sắc mặt, giơ ngón tay lên chỉ Hạ Diệp, đè thấp giọng nói: “Em đã cảnh cáo anh rồi.”

Hạ Diệp nặng nề thả đũa xuống bàn ăn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghiêng người về phía trước, cánh tay nằm nhoài trên mặt bàn, thấp giọng nói: “Anh sai rồi, không phải là anh ấy không thể không có em, mà là em không thể không có anh ấy, nếu như anh còn nói những lời như thế này với anh Minh nữa, thì hết tết em sẽ đi thắt ống dẫn tinh, em không cần con.”

Thân thể Hạ Diệp lập tức cứng đờ, khó tin nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Phương Dĩnh vội vã khuyên nhủ: “Bình tĩnh nào, hôm nay là mùng một tết, nói chuyện này làm gì.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em nghiêm túc đó, dù sao cũng có Đinh Đinh Đông Đông rồi, em và anh Minh cũng không thể có con được, em không muốn anh ấy không có lòng tin vào em.”

Hạ Diệp hít thở nặng nề, anh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Có phải là không thể thương lượng nữa không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói với anh: “Quỳ em cũng đã quỳ rồi, anh nói xem?”

Phương Dĩnh đặt tay lên tay Hạ Diệp, sợ anh nổi nóng, nên cố gắng định khuyên anh bỏ qua.

Cuối cùng Hạ Diệp cũng không bùng nổ, anh nói: “Anh là vì muốn tốt cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời anh: “Bản thân em mới biết cái gì là tốt cho em.” Nói xong, cậu kéo cổ áo ngủ xuống một chút, cho bọn họ nhìn hình xăm của mình, nói: “Khắc vào trong thịt rồi, không thể buông bỏ được.”

Lúc này, Dương Du Minh ở trong phòng bếp kêu Hạ Tinh Trình một tiếng, Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức quay đầu, giòn giã đáp: “Anh Minh, em đến đây.” Nói xong, cậu đứng dậy đi đến phòng bếp.

Hạ Diệp giơ tay lên che kín mặt, anh suy sụp tinh thần nói: “Bà xã, làm sao đây?”

Tay Phương Dĩnh đang đè lên vai anh, không ngừng động viên tâm trạng của anh: “Anh là anh trai của chú ấy, chứ không phải là cha, với lại, chú ấy lớn như vậy rồi, cha cũng không quản được chuyện này, những gì có thể nói cũng đã nói hết rồi.”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Anh sợ nó thiệt thòi.”

Phương Dĩnh thở dài một hơi: “Đó cũng là chuyện không có cách nào giải quyết, giờ anh đừng ép chú ấy, không chừng một hai năm nữa chú ấy cũng dần phai nhạt, anh cứ ép chú ấy, em sợ chú ấy sẽ làm gì đó, muốn cứu vãn cũng không cứu vãn được.”

Hạ Diệp lấy tay ra khỏi mặt mình, nhìn về phía Phương Dĩnh.

Phương Dĩnh mỉm cười, hỏi anh: “Có muốn ăn thêm một cái bánh bao nữa không?”

Cả nhà Hạ Diệp quay về vào ngày mùng hai tết, Dương Du Minh giữ bọn họ ở lại chơi thêm mấy ngày, nhưng Phương Dĩnh nói nhà mẹ đẻ của mình vẫn còn một số họ hàng cần thăm hỏi, bọn họ nhân dịp trước tết ít người, dẫn Đinh Đinh Đông Đông đi chơi tất cả các điểm tham quan ở Bắc Kinh, giờ nên về rồi.

Lúc về, Hạ Tinh Trình lái xe tiễn bọn họ tới sân bay.

Hạ Diệp đã hoàn toàn bình tĩnh lại, anh vừa im lặng, thì trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình lại không dễ chịu lắm, lúc xe dừng lại trước sân bay, Phương Dĩnh dẫn Đinh Đinh Đông Đông xuống xe trước, Hạ Tinh Trình nói với Hạ Diệp vẫn còn ngồi ở trong xe: “Đợi cha mẹ về em sẽ về nhà.”

Hạ Diệp hỏi cậu: “Em muốn dẫn Dương Du Minh về cùng à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh Minh không về.”

Hạ Diệp chỉ “Ừ” một tiếng, một lát sau lại nói: “Đừng nói với cha mẹ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khẽ nói: “Anh Minh cũng có ý này, anh ấy bảo sau này rồi nói.” Dù sao bây giờ Hạ Tinh Trình cũng còn trẻ, cửa ải này cho dù bất cứ lúc nào thì cũng chẳng thể qua một cách dễ dàng được, vậy không bằng cứ lùi lại, dù sao thời đại đang không ngừng phát triển và thay đổi, tư tưởng của mọi người cũng dần thay đổi theo thời gian, điều quan trọng không phải là ở bên ai, mà hạnh phúc là được rồi.

Hạ Diệp định kéo cửa bước xuống xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nói một câu: “Em xin lỗi.”

Hạ Diệp dừng hành động của mình quay đầu lại nhìn cậu: “Không phải em nghĩ mình làm đúng à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không cảm thấy có lỗi với bản thân, em chỉ cảm thấy có lỗi với anh, vì làm anh lo lắng.”

Hạ Diệp hơi hoảng hốt.

Giọng Hạ Tinh Trình rất tủi thân: “Anh hai, anh ôm em một cái đi.”

Hạ Diệp nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em và anh Minh đi đến hiện tại không dễ dàng gì, em không muốn vì chuyện tình cảm mà cãi nhau với người nhà nữa, em mong người nhà vĩnh viễn đứng phía sau em.”

Giọng Hạ Diệp lạnh nhạt cứng rắn: “Anh phải đứng phía sau em như thế nào đây?” Nói xong, anh xoay người định xuống xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình thất vọng cúi đầu.

Hạ Diệp đã bước một chân xuống xe rồi, nhưng tự dưng quay người lại, giang rộng hai tay ra với Hạ Tinh Trình, tức giận nói: “Nào nào nào, ôm ôm ôm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn anh.

Hạ Diệp tới gần cậu, hai cánh tay ôm chặt cậu trong lồng ngực mình, bàn tay dùng sức vỗ sau lưng cậu: “Nếu Dương Du Minh dám bắt nạt em, em cứ nói với anh, lần sau có tin anh đấm gãy răng anh ta không.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm chặt Hạ Diệp, nói: “Không đâu, anh ấy yêu em.” Nói xong, cậu lại nói: “Em cũng yêu hai người.”

Hạ Diệp nhìn thấy cảnh sát giao thông tới giục, bèn đẩy Hạ Tinh Trình ra, rồi không nhịn được nói: “Về nhanh đi về nhanh đi!” Nói xong, anh đã đứng ngoài cửa xe, giơ tay đóng chặt cửa xe lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh một lát, rồi sang số chuẩn bị khởi động ô tô.

Hạ Diệp bỗng nhiên lại gõ cửa sổ xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình ấn cửa xe xuống, thì nghe thấy Hạ Diệp nói: “Nhớ về nhà đó.”

“Vâng,” Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên dụi đôi mắt đang đỏ lên, rồi lại mỉm cười gật đầu với anh.

Trên đường về, tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hơi kích động, cậu mở cửa xe thành một cái khe nhỏ, gió lạnh thổi vào có thể làm đầu óc cậu tỉnh táo một chút. Cậu vẫn rất may mắn vì có một người anh trai như Hạ Diệp, từ nhỏ đến lớn luôn chăm sóc cho cậu, cưng chiều cậu, rõ ràng rất tức giận, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn sẵn lòng đứng về phía cậu.

So với Phương Tiệm Viễn, cậu may mắn hơn nhiều lắm.

Cậu biết một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ phải đối mặt với cha mẹ mình, nhưng trong nhà vẫn có anh trai và chị dâu như Hạ Diệp và Phương Dĩnh, bọn họ có thể hiểu cậu, trở thành bước đệm giữa cậu và cha mẹ, đến lúc đó áp lực của cậu có thể thoải mái hơn nhiều.

Hạ Tinh Trình lẩm bẩm: “Mày thật sự quá hạnh phúc.” Nói xong, cậu chớp mắt, tầm nhìn bị nước mắt làm mờ lần thứ hai trở nên rõ ràng.

Thấm thoắt đã hết tết, Hạ Tinh Trình dành một tuần quay về quê, lúc quay lại lần nữa, kịch bản của bộ phim mới《Cạm Bẫy》của Hà Chinh cũng đã có, Dương Du Minh sau một khoảng thời gian nghỉ ngơi thật dài, cuối cùng vẫn quyết định hợp tác với Hà Chinh, nhận đóng bộ phim mới của anh ta.

So ra, Hạ Tinh Trình có muốn nhận lời mời đóng phim của Hà Chinh hay không, quyết định này có vẻ rất khó khăn.

《Cạm Bẫy》là một bộ phim chuyển thể, giữa hai nam chính không có cảnh tình cảm, hơn nữa trong câu chuyện còn có một nhân vật nữ rất quan trọng. Hà Chinh muốn mời Hạ Tinh Trình diễn vai một công tố viên trẻ, rất thách thức đối với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Có rất nhiều đạo diễn có thói quen hợp tác với những diễn viên nhất định, bọn họ không ngại lặp lại sự hợp tác trong những tác phẩm khác nhau, cũng sẽ không có lời đồn nhảm nào, nhưng dù sao Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh cũng khác, ảnh hưởng do 《Tiệm Viễn》 mang đến vẫn chưa tiêu tan, fans theo bọn họ vẫn rất điên cuồng, có rất nhiều tin đồn khác nhau đang lan truyền ở trên mạng.

Đối với Dương Du Minh mà nói, anh có thể bỏ qua bất kỳ tin đồn nhảm nào, chỉ cần chuyên tâm đóng phim là được, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình thì không được, cậu còn lâu mới đạt đến trình độ của Dương Du Minh, không thể hoàn toàn thoát khỏi vị trí của idol, chỉ tự nhận mình là một diễn viên.

Vì chuyện này, Thái Mỹ Đình và Hoàng Kế Tân đều bàn bạc với nhau rất nhiều lần.

Cuối cùng Dương Du Minh nói một câu, anh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Em có tự tin làm khán giả bước vào rạp chiếu phim tập trung tất cả sự chú ý của họ vào bộ phim này, mà không phải đặt trên mối quan hệ và nhân vật mà tụi mình từng diễn không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức vỗ bàn một cái: “Cược cả tương lai của em, em diễn!”


	115. Chapter 115

Mấy diễn viên chính của 《Cạm Bẫy》lần lượt được công bố trên internet, Hà Chinh, Dương Du Minh, Hạ Tinh Trình lần thứ hai hợp tác đem lại tiếng vang không nhỏ, dư luận trên internet sôi sùng sục.

Hạ Tinh Trình tự bảo với bản thân mình là đừng quan tâm những chuyện đó, cho dù là tốt hay không tốt, đều chẳng có ích gì cho việc đóng phim của cậu, mà trong danh sách vai chính xuất hiện một cái tên mà rất nhiều người không biết.

Đó là vai nữ chính quan trọng nhất trong 《Cạm Bẫy》, diễn viên tên là Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt là cháu ngoại của Nhậm Dư Xương, em họ của Nhậm Kính Nguyên, tiếng tăm của ông ngoại và anh họ cô đều không nhỏ, nhưng cô vẫn chưa chính thức debut, đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên cô lộ diện trong tác phẩm truyền hình.

Cho đến giờ Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn nhớ rất rõ ràng, lần đầu tiên gặp Lăng Gia Nguyệt trong nhà Nhậm Dư Xương, Lăng Gia Nguyệt đã quan tâm đặc biệt đến Dương Du Minh.

Còn Dương Du Minh thì chẳng để những chuyện này ở trong lòng.

Một tháng trước khi quay phim, Hà Chinh yêu cầu Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình xa nhau một khoảng thời gian, anh ta hy vọng giữa hai người sẽ xuất hiện một chút cảm giác xa cách. Hơn nữa khoảng thời gian này Hà Chinh bảo Hạ Tinh Trình đi tiếp xúc với công việc công tố viên chân chính, để cậu quen thuộc với trạng thái làm việc của bọn họ, có thể sớm nhập vai vào nhân vật.

Trước khi xa nhau, Hạ Tinh Trình ở trên giường quấn lấy Dương Du Minh hai ngày.

Sau đó cậu ngủ một giấc thật say, lúc tỉnh dậy chỉ cảm thấy ánh sáng trong phòng rất tối, bỗng chốc không phân biệt được đang sáng sớm hay là hoàng hôn.

Đệm giường bên cạnh có tiếng động vang lên, Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang định xuống giường, bèn vươn mình qua từ phía sau ôm lấy eo anh, giọng khàn khàn nói: “Không được đi.”

Dương Du Minh đành phải nằm trở lại, vuốt ve mu bàn tay Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi cậu: “Không đói bụng à?”

Cơ thể Hạ Tinh Trình tiến đến gần anh, cảm giác được trước ngực dán chặt lấy tấm lưng ấm áp của anh, mới chôn mặt trong gáy anh hít sâu một hơi, nói: “Không đói bụng, lát nữa gọi thức ăn ngoài, anh đừng đi.”

Cậu nói xong, lại nhắm mắt lại, ôm cái tay kia của Dương Du Minh sờ mó bụng dưới rắn chắc của anh.

Dương Du Minh không khăng khăng rời giường nữa, chỉ lẳng lặng nằm trên giường cùng cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nỡ xa nhau, cho dù chỉ xa nhau trong khoảng thời gian rất ngắn cậu cũng không nỡ. Mọi người đều nghĩ cậu còn trẻ và hay thay đổi, có lẽ hai năm nữa sẽ chán đoạn tình cảm này, nhưng chỉ có bản thân cậu mới biết, so với Dương Du Minh, cậu càng bất an hơn, cậu sợ Dương Du Minh gần 40 tuổi bỗng nhiên muốn có con sẽ chọn vứt bỏ cậu. Cậu thậm chí còn cảm thấy bất an khi thấy Đông Đông thích gần gũi với Dương Du Minh, cậu sợ rằng Dương Du Minh thích Đông Đông, vì xuất hiện ý nghĩ muốn có con.

Cậu hy vọng giữa bọn họ vĩnh viễn chỉ có nhau.

Nhưng dù có không nỡ bao nhiêu đi chăng nữa, bọn họ vẫn phải vì công việc mà xa nhau một khoảng thời gian ngắn.

Nên lúc Hạ Tinh Trình gặp lại Dương Du Minh lần nữa, cũng là lúc 《Cạm Bẫy》bắt đầu chính thức quay phim.

Hạ Tinh Trình diễn vai công tố viên trẻ Hàn Bách Hàm, tốt nghiệp thạc sĩ tại Đại học Chính trị Pháp luật, cha là cục trưởng cục công an thành phố, mẹ là thẩm phán hạng hai đã nghỉ hưu, sau khi tốt nghiệp cậu đã vào làm tại hệ thống kiểm sát, năm nay 29 tuổi, đã là một công tốt viên hạng nhất.

Tuổi của nhân vật còn lớn hơn tuổi thực của Hạ Tinh Trình, hơn nữa tính cách còn nghiêm túc đứng đắn, chênh lệch rất lớn với tính cách của bản thân Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nhưng tạo hình của Hạ Tinh Trình lại làm Hà Chinh rất hài lòng, cậu mặc đồng phục công tố viên màu đen, áo sơ mi gài lên nút cao nhất, cổ áo thắt cà vạt màu đỏ, dưới chân mặc một đôi giày da màu đen bóng loáng. Tóc chải ngược lên trên, để lộ cái trán sạch sẽ trơn nhẵn, lúc đứng yên lưng thẳng tắp, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mang theo chút cố chấp.

Hạ Tinh Trình của lúc này không còn gầy gò giống như cậu thiếu niên lúc quay 《Tiệm Viễn》 nữa, tóc chải ngược lên trên khiến cậu trông có vẻ trưởng thành hơn, có khí chất kiên cường của tuổi trẻ hơn.

Hà Chinh vừa hút thuốc, vừa nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Thật ra so với Dương Du Minh, tôi càng thích ngoại hình của cậu hơn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rời khỏi ống kính là khôi phục nguyên hình, cậu ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Hà Chinh, tỏ vẻ bất mãn với anh ta: “Anh Minh đẹp mà.”

Hà Chinh nói: “Chính vì cậu ấy quá đẹp đó, trong cuộc sống hiện thực có bao nhiêu người đàn ông đẹp trai như vậy chứ, dễ dàng làm người ta không nhập tâm vào bộ phim, còn khuôn mặt của cậu đóng phim là đủ, cậu ấy vẫn phải dựa vào diễn xuất để bắt lấy trái tim khán giả, không để người ta dời sự chú ý đi chỗ khác.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dùng tay nâng mặt: “Em thật sự không biết anh đang khen em hay mắng em nữa.”

Hà Chinh mỉm cười: “Tốt lắm, tôi thích cậu như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại hình tượng nhân vật trong tiểu thuyết gốc, hỏi Hà Chinh: “Đạo diễn Hà, vậy anh cảm thấy anh Minh có hợp với vai Tôn Diệu không?”

Hà Chinh trả lời cậu: “Không cân nhắc đến những yếu tố ngoại hình và tuổi tác, thì không có vai diễn nào không hợp nếu cậu ấy muốn diễn cả, còn ngoại hình, suy xét lại lần nữa thì tôi cảm thấy cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì.”

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa gặp được Dương Du Minh, đến ngày đầu tiên quay phim chính thức, lúc cậu gặp Dương Du Minh, mới hiểu ra Hà Chinh nói suy xét lại lần nữa là có ý gì.

Dương Du Minh đen đi cũng gầy đi, gò má đều lõm xuống, chỉ có đôi mắt là vẫn sáng ngời.

Bọn họ gặp nhau ở trường quay, xung quanh đều có staff đi tới đi lui, khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh Hạ Tinh Trình trợn to hai mắt, cậu hơi sửng sốt.

Dương Du Minh mặc bộ đồ để lát nữa chuẩn bị quay phim, đang nói chuyện với nhân viên phụ trách đạo cụ, anh nghe thấy có người chào Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, lộ ra nụ cười dịu dàng thường ngày.

Hạ Tinh Trình rất muốn nói chuyện với anh, nhưng lời cậu muốn nói quá nhiều, xung quanh người đến người đi, chẳng có câu nào là nói ra được.

Hơn nữa Hà Chinh cũng không muốn cho bọn họ thời gian để trò chuyện, mà muốn bọn họ duy trì trạng thái đó để trực tiếp quay phim.

Do ảnh hưởng của ánh đèn trong studio nên nhiệt độ rất cao, Hạ Tinh Trình thủ vai Hàn Bách Hàm mặc đồng phục kiểm sát được gài rất nghiêm trang, ngồi trên ghế gỗ.

Phía trước là chiếc bàn gỗ dài trong phòng thẩm vấn của trại tạm giam, lởm chởm cũ kỹ dấu vết loang lổ, phía sau bàn dài là lan can sắt, ngăn cách hoàn toàn bên trong và bên ngoài, Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi ở bên ngoài, chiếc ghế gỗ bên trong đến giờ vẫn trống không.

Bên trái Hàn Bách Hàm là vách tường màu trắng đã bắt đầu ố vàng, trên đó có dấu vân tay và dấu vết của chữ ký, bên phải là trợ lý Tiểu Vệ của anh, lúc này đang rung chân chơi game trên điện thoại.

Phía sau cửa sắt bên cạnh phòng thẩm vấn vang lên tiếng bước chân kéo theo sợi xích sắt.

Hàn Bách Hàm hơi nâng cằm lên, nhìn về phía cửa sắt. Tiểu Vệ vội vã tắt game đi, cúi đầu thu dọn tài liệu trên mặt bàn.

Cửa sắt lạch cạch mở khóa ra từ chính giữa, một anh cảnh sát ló đầu hỏi: “Tên gì?”

Tiểu Vệ lớn tiếng trả lời: “Tôn Diệu!”

Cảnh sát lui về, anh ta nói: “Anh, vào đi!”

Tiếp đó, bèn nhìn thấy một người đàn ông cao to mặc đồ tù nhân bước vào. Tay chân hắn đều đeo còng, di chuyển rất chậm, hắn ngồi xuống trên chiếc ghế gỗ trong phòng thẩm vấn, để cảnh sát còng tay còng chân lên ghế.

Sau đó cảnh sát lùi ra, đóng cửa sắt bên trong lại, rồi lạch cạch một tiếng khóa lại.

Hàn Bách Hàm đánh giá người đàn ông ngồi đối diện, phát hiện mặc dù khung xương của hắn rất lớn nhưng lại gầy, da không đen lắm nhưng xỉn màu, gò má của hắn hóp vào, đôi mắt đối diện với Hàn Bách Hàm nhưng không có thần thái gì, thỉnh thoảng hắn nhắm mắt lại, trông cực kỳ mệt mỏi.

Hàn Bách Hàm dựa lưng vào ghế, ngồi rất nghiêm chỉnh, hai tay ôm trước ngực, rủ mắt xuống giọng điệu ổn định, nói theo trình tự: “Chúng tôi là công tố viên của Viện kiểm sát nhân dân Sùng Phong, giờ sẽ thẩm vấn anh theo luật, anh nên trả lời câu hỏi của chúng tôi một cách trung thực, câu hỏi không liên quan đến vụ án có thể từ chối trả lời, anh hiểu chưa?”

Người đàn ông “Vâng” một tiếng, giọng vừa trầm vừa khàn.

Tiểu Vệ đang cầm sổ ghi chép, lúc này bỗng nhiên nâng giọng quát lên: “Hỏi anh đã hiểu chưa?”

Người đàn ông nghe thấy thế nhìn về phía Hàn Bách Hàm, nâng cao giọng, giọng điệu thì không có gì chập trùng, hắn trả lời: “Hiểu rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm không nóng lòng mở lời nói chuyện, anh duỗi một tay lật hồ sơ vụ án trên bàn ra xem.

Cái còng trên tay người đàn ông bỗng nhiên phát ra tiếng ‘lạch cạch’, hắn gọi: “Công tố viên.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn hắn.

Người đàn ông hô hấp nặng nề, hỏi anh: “Xin hỏi con gái của tôi hiện tại thế nào rồi ạ?”

Tiểu Vệ quát hắn: “Chúng tôi hỏi anh hay là anh hỏi chúng tôi?”

Người đàn ông chẳng hề sợ hãi, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Hàn Bách Hàm: “Tôi chỉ muốn biết con gái của mình thế nào rồi thôi? Xin hai người hãy cho tôi biết.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Anh đã ủy thác luật sư chưa?”

Người đàn ông chậm rãi lắc đầu.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói với hắn: “Giờ anh thành thật trả lời câu hỏi của chúng tôi trước đi, chuyện của con gái anh thì lát nữa rồi nói.”

Người đàn ông liếm đôi môi khô khốc, rồi gật đầu.

Hàn Bách Hàm chậm rãi mở miệng: “Tên?”

Người đàn ông nói: “Tôn Diệu.”

“Ngày sinh?”

“16 tháng 5 năm 1977.”

“Nghề nghiệp?”

“Giờ thì không có,” Tôn Diệu rất bình tĩnh, hoặc không nên nói là bình tĩnh, mà phải nói là tê liệt mới thích hợp hơn: “Trước kia là kỹ sư điện.”

“Kỹ sư điện?” Hàn Bách Hàm theo bản năng lặp lại lần nữa.

Tôn Diệu ngậm môi “Vâng” một tiếng, hầu kết rung rung.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Anh kể lại vụ án một lần nữa đi.”

Ngực Tôn Diệu nhấp nhô dữ dội một hồi, rồi nói: “Buổi chiều ngày 17, tôi tan tầm đúng giờ như thường ngày, rồi quay về nhà chuẩn bị nấu bữa tối cho con gái…”

Việc quay phim ngày đầu tiên thuận lợi hơn so với tưởng tượng của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Vấn đề Hà Chinh lo lắng là bọn họ có thể nhập vai thuận lợi hay không, nhưng một khi đối diện với ống kính máy quay, Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra Dương Du Minh không phải là Dương Du Minh nữa, anh có thể là Dư Hải Dương cũng có thể là Tôn Diệu, có thể trở thành bất cứ ai mà anh muốn, ngoại trừ Dương Du Minh.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy lo lắng của Hà Chinh rất dư thừa.

Khoảnh khắc việc quay phim kết thúc, Dương Du Minh vẫn duy trì động tác ngồi ở ghế thẩm vấn, dùng ánh mắt của Tôn Diệu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Tôn Diệu là nhân vật rất phức tạp, hắn vừa lên sàn đã bị cuộc sống chèn ép, bị giam giữ tại trại tạm giam để chờ xét xử. Lúc bạn nhìn qua, sẽ cảm thấy hai mắt của hắn bị cuộc sống mài giũa mất đi thần thái, nhưng khi thời gian chầm chậm trôi qua, nếu bạn nhìn kỹ thì đôi mắt kia không phải chỉ có sự tê liệt, mà cất giấu một số thứ sắc bén nhỏ nhặt ở bên trong, giống như là đá vụn trộn lẫn ở trong cát, nếu nắm thật chặt thì tay mình sẽ bị thương.

Dương Du Minh ngồi đối diện Hạ Tinh Trình, hai người không nhúc nhích, giống như vẫn đang đắm chìm trong vai diễn chưa thoát vai được.

Lúc này staff đến gỡ còng tay đạo cụ trên tay Dương Du Minh xuống, Dương Du Minh cúi đầu xuống nhìn còng tay, lúc ngẩng đầu lên lần nữa ánh mắt đã thay đổi, trong nháy mắt đá nhọn hóa thành biển rộng, tĩnh mịch mà bao dung, anh mỉm cười với Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng khẩu hình nói một câu không phát ra tiếng động.

Về sau Hạ Tinh Trình mới hiểu ra, Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Em đẹp lắm.”

Khác với mặc âu phục đeo cà vạt, Hạ Tinh Trình mặc đồng phục trông càng chính nghĩa nghiêm nghị, không thể xâm phạm được.

Thế là Hạ Tinh Trình cũng mỉm cười, cậu cúi đầu cười trộm, lòng cực kỳ ngứa ngáy.


	116. Chapter 116

Hà Chinh đánh giá rất cao diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ta nói từ 《Tiệm Viễn》 cho tới giờ, cậu tiến bộ rất nhiều.

Trước đây Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ mình trời sinh đã có diễn xuất, thêm nữa trong khoảng thời gian cậu đóng những bộ phim thần tượng, chỉ tùy tiện quay một cảnh cũng có người khen cậu diễn xuất không tệ. Mãi cho đến sau này cậu bắt đầu hợp tác quay phim với những người giỏi thật sự, cậu mới biết từ trước đến giờ mình chẳng có cái gọi là diễn xuất thiên phú, diễn xuất của cậu vừa vụng về vừa cường điệu, nhưng được những người có diễn xuất vụng về hơn làm nền nên trông có vẻ không tệ lắm. Toàn bộ kỹ năng diễn xuất của cậu là sau này từng bước từng bước mài giũa ra.

Từ lúc bắt đầu gặp Dương Du Minh, là Dương Du Minh dạy dỗ cậu làm thế nào để nhập vai vào nhân vật, cũng là Dương Du Minh dạy dỗ cậu làm thể nào để thoát ra khỏi vai diễn.

Sau này không có Dương Du Minh ở bên cạnh, cậu tiếp tục tìm tòi trong từng màn trình diễn của mình, không để diễn xuất của mình chỉ là bề ngoài, mà phải đi sâu vào cả nội tâm.

Từ nay về sau có lẽ cậu sẽ không bao giờ trải nghiệm việc sống hoàn toàn trong một vai diễn nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể cống hiến hết mình cho vai diễn trong mỗi một màn trình diễn, không ngừng mài giũa, không ngừng trưởng thành.

Cậu may mắn có được cơ hội thích hợp, gặp được đúng người.

Buổi tối, Hạ Tinh Trình mặc đồ ngủ tới gõ cửa phòng Dương Du Minh.

Lúc cửa phòng mở ra từ bên trong, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh cũng đang mặc một bộ đồ ngủ áo dài quần dài, anh hơi xắn ống tay áo lên, tay thì đặt trên khóa cửa.

Thấy cậu tới, Dương Du Minh nghiêng người cho cậu vào, rồi đóng cửa phòng lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình đợi đến lúc cửa đóng lại, bèn dán vào người Dương Du Minh ép anh sát vào tường.

Dương Du Minh hơi mỉm cười hỏi cậu: “Sao thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu đến gần Dương Du Minh ngửi thấy mùi sữa tắm trên người anh, có lẽ là anh vừa tắm xong, ngọn tóc cũng vẫn hơi ẩm ướt.

Dương Du Minh ngoài đen và gầy đi, tóc cũng cắt ngắn một chút, có lẽ là do ảnh hưởng của khí chất nhân vật, nên trông còn đàn ông và mạnh mẽ hơn trước.

Hạ Tinh Trình rung động, nắm lấy tay Dương Du Minh kéo anh vào trong phòng, rồi đẩy anh lên giường.

Dương Du Minh ngã lên giường, dùng khuỷu tay chống cơ thể hơi nâng người dậy, anh buồn cười nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Nhiệt tình vậy luôn à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu trực tiếp dạng hai chân ra ngồi trên người Dương Du Minh, đè hai tay Dương Du Minh sang hai bên, rồi cúi đầu tỉ mỉ đánh giá anh.

Lúc cậu nhìn kỹ, mới phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh không gầy theo kiểu ốm đi do bệnh lý, mà gầy theo kiểu đàn ông thường xuyên làm việc chân tay, vai và cổ anh đều có thể nhìn thấy cơ bắp căng cứng ở dưới da, vô cùng phù hợp với tình trạng của nhân vật Tôn Diệu.

Tôn Diệu là kỹ sư điện, làm việc trong hãng quản lý tài sản của một xí nghiệp lớn, mặc dù đã hơn 40 tuổi, nhưng cơ thể quanh năm lao động tay chân nên rất nhanh nhẹn và mạnh mẽ, có thể dùng một cánh tay ghìm chết một người đàn ông trẻ tuổi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi người, ánh mắt lưu luyến trên người Dương Du Minh, cổ áo ngủ rộng rãi tuột xuống, để lộ lồng ngực trắng nõn.

Dương Du Minh không nhúc nhích, cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình chăm chú nhìn một lúc, rồi thả cái tay đang đè cổ tay của Dương Du Minh ra, ngồi thẳng người lại, cậu móc một cái bình nhỏ trong túi quần ngủ, dùng ngón tay vặn nắp ra.

Dương Du Minh ngửi thấy một mùi thơm nhàn nhạt, anh hỏi: “Cái gì thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời, cậu để nắp qua một bên, ngón tay lấy một thứ giống như miếng kem từ trong lọ ra, rồi cúi đầu, tỉ mỉ bôi lên mặt cho Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nhíu mày, hỏi cậu: “Rốt cục là cái gì thế?”

Vẻ mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình rất tập trung, ngón tay dọc theo đuôi mày khóe mắt của Dương Du Minh tỉ mỉ bôi lên, cậu trả lời: “Mặt nạ.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, chỉ nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình lại lấy một ít mặt nạ ra khỏi bình, bôi chúng lên mọi góc trên cả khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh, vừa bôi vừa nói: “Mặt nạ trắng da, Hoa Hoa nói cái này rất hiệu quả.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Của Hoa Hoa à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu: “Của em, Hoa Hoa nói cô ấy không dùng nổi loại đắt như vậy. ” Nói xong, cậu để cái lọ dưới mũi ngửi một lát: “Mùi thơm rất dễ chịu.”

“Tinh Trình,” Trong mắt Dương Du Minh mang theo ý cười nhìn cậu: “Anh rám đen vì nhân vật.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em biết chứ. Đây cũng không phải thuốc tiên, chắc cũng chẳng có tác dụng nhanh lắm đâu, đợi anh quay xong rồi mới trắng lại.”

Dương Du Minh nhếch khóe miệng, nhưng không nói gì.

Hạ Tinh Trình bôi mặt nạ màu trắng nửa trong suốt lên khắp cả mặt Dương Du Minh, còn không cam tâm, muốn bôi tiếp lên cả cổ anh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên ngăn cản cậu: “Được rồi.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới dừng lại, cậu đóng nắp mặt nạ lại, thò người rút một tờ khăn giấy trên tủ đầu giường lau tay, rồi nói với Dương Du Minh: “Phải đắp trên mặt 15 phút.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn anh, luồn ngón tay vào mái tóc anh, kề sát da đầu anh vuốt ve, một lúc sau vẫn không nhịn được mà cúi đầu hôn lên môi anh.

Bọn họ xa nhau một tháng, cảm xúc mãnh liệt như nham thạch nóng chảy, cuốn theo nhiệt độ nuốt chửng hết mọi thứ, ban đầu Hạ Tinh Trình còn sợ sẽ quệt trúng mặt nạ, nhưng sau không thèm để ý đến nữa, cậu cảm giác miệng ăn trúng thứ gì đó vừa dính vừa đắng, không kịp phun ra cũng không kịp nuốt xuống, phần lớn đều đưa hết vào trong miệng Dương Du Minh.

Tay Dương Du Minh bóp lấy cái mông đanh vểnh cao của cậu, ngón tay đi lên phía trên cầm lấy lưng quần ngủ của cậu, rồi dùng sức kéo luôn cả cái quần bên trong xuống, sau đó trở mình đặt Hạ Tinh Trình ở dưới thân.

Vạt áo Hạ Tinh Trình đã bị nới lỏng, Dương Du Minh cẩn thận không để lại dấu vết trên cổ cậu, đôi tay mảnh khảnh dùng sức bóp lấy những nơi sẽ không bị người khác nhìn thấy ở bên dưới áo quần, bóp đến nỗi Hạ Tinh Trình đau đớn anh mới cảm nhận được một loại dục vọng chiếm hữu chân thật.

Dương Du Minh vén cái chăn bên cạnh qua che hai người lại.

Hạ Tinh Trình cố gắng mở rộng thân thể để nghênh đón anh.

Trong căn phòng yên tĩnh, từ tiếng sột soạt biếng thành tiếng rung chuyển của giường lớn, đồng thời còn kèm theo tiếng thở dốc vừa kịch liệt vừa kìm nén.

Những tiếng động đó rất lâu sau mới dừng lại, Dương Du Minh cúi người nằm nhoài trên người Hạ Tinh Trình, hai tay nắm chặt lấy cánh tay cậu đến mức tạo ra dấu vết, nhưng vẫn không nỡ buông ra, anh hôn lên cái trán mướt mồ hôi của cậu.

Lúc đặt hai chân xuống Hạ Tinh Trình đã bủn rủn chẳng có chút sức lực nào, cậu giơ tay vuốt ve mặt Dương Du Minh, nói: “Mặt nạ của em.”

Mặt nạ quệt một nửa lên mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, một nửa quệt lên chăn.

Giọng Dương Du Minh thâm trầm, mang theo chút lười biếng: “Để anh mua cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười: “Vậy ngày nào anh cũng phải dùng, quay phim xong phải trắng lại.”

Dương Du Minh dùng chóp mũi cọ nhẹ lên mặt cậu: “Em quyết định.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng là đàn ông, cậu đoán lúc này cho dù mình muốn gì, thì Dương Du Minh chắc chắn đều sẽ đồng ý với cậu.

Phương Nam vào mùa xuân, nhiệt độ không nóng không lạnh, hai người đắp chung một cái chăn mỏng là vừa. Tình sự qua đi cũng lười không muốn dậy, Hạ Tinh Trình ôm Dương Du Minh, kể về những điều mắt thấy tai nghe ở viện kiểm sát trong khoảng thời gian trước.

Lòng bàn tay hơi thô ráp của Dương Du Minh vuốt ve bả vai dẻo dai của cậu, giọng điệu thờ ơ nói: “Em mặc đồng phục đẹp lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nhìn anh: “Đẹp cỡ nào?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đẹp đến mức làm người ta muốn ——”

Anh còn chưa dứt lời đã bị một tràng tiếng gõ cửa ngắt lời. Tiếng gõ cửa này không vội, vang lên mấy lần rồi dừng lại.

Dương Du Minh nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình vén chăn lên, định mặc quần áo vào trước, Dương Du Minh đè tay cậu lại, nói: “Không cần phải dậy, để anh đi xem thử.”

Nói xong, anh cầm đồ ngủ vứt ở cuối giường qua, thong thả mặc lên người, sau đó giẫm dép lê đi ra ngoài.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, sau đó là tiếng nói chuyện, trong lòng cậu rất tò mò, muốn xuống giường đi xem thử, nhưng lại sợ bị người khác nhìn thấy cậu ở trong phòng Dương Du Minh.

Một lát sau, Dương Du Minh đóng cửa quay lại, trong tay cầm một cái hộp nhỏ, tiện tay đặt trên tủ ti vi.

“Ai thế?” Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi xuống cạnh giường, nói: “Là Lăng Gia Nguyệt, thay ông ngoại cô ấy mang theo một ít lá trà tới cho anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, chỉ nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, đặt sau gáy Hạ Tinh Trình: “Sao thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lát, rồi nói: “Không sao cả. ” Nói xong, cậu tìm bình mặt nạ trên cái giường lộn xộn, rồi dạng chân ngồi trên người Dương Du Minh khăng khăng bôi mặt nạ tiếp cho anh.

Công tố tiên Hàn Bách Hàm mặc đồng phục kiểm sát rất đẹp đổi lại một quần áo bình thường, quần bò dài, áo khoác ngoài ngắn, vẫn rất anh tuấn chỉnh tề, cậu tới bệnh viện trong xã khu để thăm Tôn Tuần Yến con gái của Tôn Diệu.

Anh dùng một tay đẩy cánh cửa phòng bệnh đơn ra, nhìn thấy trên giường bệnh nằm ở giữa phòng có một bóng người nằm lẻ loi. Lúc này đã là chiều rồi, cửa sổ của phòng bệnh này hướng về phía tây, ánh nắng chiều từ cửa sổ chiếu vào, chiếu đến trên giường bệnh, nhuộm cái chăn màu trắng thành màu cam.

Trên giường có một cô gái đang nằm, khoảng 17 18 tuổi, mặc dù đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, nhưng cũng có thể nhìn ra đó là một khuôn mặt ngoan ngoãn xinh đẹp, lông mi rất dài, dưới mi mắt nhợt nhạt có một cái bóng mờ.

Hàn Bách Hàm chậm rãi đi vào, bước thẳng đến cuối giường, anh cúi người nhìn thẻ tên bệnh nhân treo trên đó, trên cột họ tên viết: Tôn Tuần Yến, cột tuổi tác viết: 17 tuổi, cột chẩn đoán thì để trống.

Hô hấp của cô gái rất nhẹ rất chậm, nhưng có thể nhìn thấy độ cong nhấp nhô của xương sườn dưới tấm chăn mỏng, cô trông giống như đã ngủ rồi, nhưng một giấc ngủ này đã quá lâu, có lẽ là sắp hai năm rồi.

Hai tay Hàn Bách Hàm xỏ vào trong túi quần, nhìn mặt Tôn Tuần Yến, có một khoảnh khắc anh nghĩ, nếu như đây là con gái anh, anh cũng sẽ giết chết tên súc sinh kia như Tôn Diệu. Nhưng ý nghĩ này quá nguy hiểm, càng không nên xuất hiện trong đầu Hàn Bách Hàm, nên anh từ chối để bản thân mình nghĩ tiếp.

Lúc này, cửa phòng bệnh bị người từ bên ngoài đẩy ra, Hàn Bách Hàm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua, nhìn thấy người vào là bác sĩ.

Nữ bác sĩ vóc dáng thấp bé hỏi anh: “Cậu là người thân của cô bé à?”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Không phải.”

“Ồ,” Hình như nữ bác sĩ rất thất vọng, cô đi tới bên giường nhìn một lát, rồi nói: “Không biết cha cô bé có thể ra được hay không.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi: “Không có hộ công chăm sóc cho cô bé à? Chắc là có tổ chức cứu trợ quyên tiền cho con bé đúng không?”

Nữ bác sĩ nói: “Hộ công đâu có chăm sóc cẩn thận, cậu xem tình trạng của cô bé không tệ, tất cả là do cha của cô bé chăm sóc rất cẩn thận chu đáo đó, nếu như sau này cha cô bé không ra được nữa, vậy thì đứa trẻ này đáng thương lắm.”

Ánh mắt Hàn Bách Hàm lại đặt trên mặt Tôn Tuần Yến, lẳng lặng nhìn rất lâu.

Cảnh này vừa quay xong, cô gái trẻ nằm trên giường lập tức ngồi dậy, cười hì hì nói chuyện với Hạ Tinh Trình. Hạ Tinh Trình cũng mỉm cười nói với cô mấy câu, rồi quay đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh đang ở bên cạnh đợi đến lúc quay.

Dương Du Minh cầm kịch bản trong tay, đứng ở trước mặt anh là Lăng Gia Nguyệt cũng đang cầm kịch bản, hai người họ chắc là đang khớp kịch bản.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn bọn họ một lúc, rồi đi tới bên cạnh Hà Chinh, cùng anh ta xem lại cảnh vừa quay đang chiếu lại trong camera giám sát.

Hà Chinh đang cuộn một ống giấy ở trong tay, chỉ vào camera giám sát nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu xem cái cảnh quay đặc tả này.” Anh ta nói xong, vốn muốn Hạ Tinh Trình phát biểu ý kiến, nhưng lại không nghe thấy cậu trả lời, bèn quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, thì nhận ra sự chú ý của cậu hoàn toàn không đặt trên camera giám sát, mà đang ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh. Hà Chinh bèn cầm ống giấy đánh lên đầu Hạ Tinh Trình.

“Ây da!” Hạ Tinh Trình bị đánh kêu lên một tiếng, không phải là đau, mà bị giật mình.

Hà Chinh nói: “Cậu tập trung sự chú ý cho tôi!”

Hạ Tinh Trình sờ sờ nơi bị anh ta đánh: “Lúc quay phim em tập trung mà.”

Hà Chinh đè thấp giọng nói: “Cậu tưởng tôi không biết buổi tối cậu ngủ ở đâu hả!”

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ nói: “Tụi em sẽ không làm ảnh hưởng đến việc quay phim.”

Hà Chinh móc hộp thuốc lá từ trong túi áo ra, rút một điếu ngậm lên môi, anh ta không vội vã châm lửa, mà cũng nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh, rồi nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Yên tâm đi, Dương Du Minh sẽ không ngoại tình đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên vì Hà Chinh lại nói những lời này, cậu nhẹ giọng nói: “Em cũng đâu có lo.”

Hà Chinh ngồi trên ghế nhỏ, giơ tay kéo ống quần lên trên, giống như hơi bùi ngùi, thở dài một hơi nói: “Dương Du Minh có thể thích một người đã không dễ dàng gì rồi, hạ quyết tâm ở bên cạnh một người lại càng không dễ, cả đời này cậu không cần phải lo gì cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống cái ghế nhỏ bên cạnh anh ta, hỏi: “Anh không phản đối tụi em nữa ạ?”

Hà Chinh hơi bối rối nói: “Tôi muốn phản đối vốn không phải là các cậu.” Nói tới đây anh dừng lại một chút: “Thôi bỏ đi, không nói những chuyện này nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy Hà Chinh đang nghĩ đến chuyện gì đó của bản thân mình, nhưng Hà Chinh không muốn nói, nên cậu cũng không bao giờ hỏi.

“Đạo diễn Hà, sao lại là Lăng Gia Nguyệt vậy?” Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình cứ thắc mắc mãi, lúc này không nhịn được hỏi: “Vì ông ngoại của cô ấy ạ?”

Hà Chinh bật cười, anh ta lấy bật lửa ra châm thuốc, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Cậu nghĩ ban đầu vì sao tôi lại tìm cậu tới diễn Phương Tiệm Viễn?” Nói xong, anh ta lại nói tiếp: “Bởi vì diễn xuất của cô bé này rất tốt.”


	117. Chapter 117

Vai diễn của Lăng Gia Nguyệt là một cô gái tên là Thư Vấn, tuổi tác cũng xấp xỉ với Tôn Tuần Yến con gái của Tôn Diệu, vẫn còn là một học sinh cấp ba.

Trong cả bộ phim, Lăng Gia Nguyệt gần như không makeup, mái tóc dài thắt bím đuôi ngựa cao cao ở sau gáy, mặc một bộ đồng phục thể thao màu xanh lam, trong ống kính thanh thuần giống như một nàng tiên nhỏ không dính khói bụi trần gian.

Không dính khói bụi trần gian, câu nói này trước kia thường được người ta dùng để miêu tả Viên Thiển. Ngũ quan của Lăng Gia Nguyệt và Viên Thiển khác nhau, nhưng vẻ đẹp thanh lệ thoát tục thì lại tương đồng.

Nhưng lúc Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt trong ống kính, lại nhận ra cô hoàn toàn khác với Viên Thiển.

Viên Thiển tính tình cởi mở hoạt bát, nhưng lúc ở sau ống kính lại bình thản chất phác; Lăng Gia Nguyệt bản tính ngại ngùng ngoan ngoãn, lúc đứng sau ống kính thì lại năng động tự nhiên, chân chính giải thích cho cái gọi là diễn xuất thiên phú.

Trong phim lần đầu tiên Hàn Bách Hàm gặp Thư Vấn, là lúc ra khỏi phòng bệnh của Tôn Tuần Yến đi đến vườn hoa nhỏ bên ngoài bệnh viện của xã khu, anh nhìn thấy một cô gái rất trẻ ngồi trên ghế dài, đang nhìn về phía xa xăm mà ngẩn người.

Lúc đó Hàn Bách Hàm chỉ liếc mắt nhìn cô, thì đã phát hiện ra cô có vẻ đẹp rất hiếm thấy, sau đó vẫn chẳng quay đầu lại mà đi đến bãi đậu xe bên vệ đường.

Cảnh này sẽ quay ngoại cảnh ở phần sau. Bộ phim này có rất nhiều cảnh phải quay ngoại cảnh, tiến độ của câu chuyện cắt thành bảy tám phần vì kế hoạch quay chụp, cảm xúc thay đổi liên tục, nên cần diễn viên phải tự biết điều chỉnh.

Kịch bản của Hạ Tinh Trình bị mồ hôi của cậu thấm ướt, rồi lại bị gió thổi khô, mặt giấy lồi lõm, những ký hiệu được cậu dùng bút để lại ở trên đó cũng thường bị mồ hôi làm nhòe đi, nhuộm ra một ít vệt nhỏ màu đen.

Cậu mặc đồng phục, ngồi sau bàn làm việc, micro thu âm treo trên đỉnh đầu, phía trước và bên cạnh là hai cái máy quay phim cố định dùng để quay cậu, còn cả ánh đèn sáng rực chiếu vào người, thời gian hơi dài sẽ nóng đến mức làm mặt đổ mồ hôi.

Ở trường quay ngoài đạo diễn và staff, còn có cả Dương Du Minh không có cảnh quay trong trường cảnh này. Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh Hà Chinh, hai người đang thấp giọng nói chuyện.

Từ góc độ của Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn qua có thể nhìn thẳng mặt Dương Du Minh, cho dù là nhìn bao lâu cũng không thấy chán.

Hà Chinh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn trầm giọng gọi: “Cậu chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thu tầm mắt lại, đặt trên chồng hồ sơ ở trên bàn làm việc trước mặt.

Đây là một cảnh không có lời thoại, Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi một mình bên bàn làm việc suy nghĩ, mọi cảm xúc đều được thể hiện bằng những biểu cảm trên nét mặt anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình thả lỏng đầu óc, tạm thời đuổi Dương Du Minh ra ngoài, bắt đầu nhớ lại toàn bộ vụ án.

Mọi chuyện gần như là xảy ra vào hai tháng trước, vào buổi tối ngày 17, Tôn Diệu như thường ngày đánh răng rửa mặt xong cho con gái đang hôn mê ở trên giường, bèn tắt đèn của gian phòng nhỏ đi ra ngoài, rồi vào gian phòng ngủ lớn hơn một chút ở bên cạnh.

Hắn không đi ngủ ngay, mà xem ti vi thêm một lúc nữa, thời gian tắt ti vi cũng gần 10h30. Cả căn phòng yên tĩnh lại, rơi vào trong bóng tối cô quạnh.

Căn nhà này Tôn Diệu thuê lại, ở trong một tiểu khu rất cũ kỹ, hắn ở trên tầng hai, nhà chỉ hơn năm mươi mét vuông, có hai phòng ngủ một phòng khách. Trong nhà có một ít đồ trang trí rất cũ, mấy thứ đồ gỗ đều đã bị mài nhẵn lớp sơn lộ ra màu sắc vốn có của nó.

Tiểu khu này đã quá cũ rồi, vốn là khu nhà tập thể của một nhà máy cũ, nhà máy đóng cửa cũng gần hai mươi năm, nhưng khu tập thể này vẫn không bị phá bỏ và di dời nơi khác, dân ban đầu ở đây đã chuyển đi hết, hầu hết những người thuê nhà sống ở đây đều có hoàn cảnh kinh tế khó khăn. Tiểu khu không có ban quản lý tài sản cũng không có bảo vệ, chỉ có một cánh cửa sắt quanh năm rộng mở, ông cụ trông cửa vì không có ai nộp phí quản lý nên cũng đã sớm rời đi.

Tôn Diệu tắt ti vi rồi nhanh chóng ngủ thiếp đi, mỗi ngày hắn đều phải dậy sớm để lật người cho con gái, đút bữa sáng cho cô bé qua đường mũi bằng ống NG, còn phải xử lý phân của cô bé nữa. Sau đó, hắn sẽ tới làm việc ở công ty cách nhà thuê rất gần, vì tình huống đặc biệt, nên công ty đồng ý cho hắn mỗi ngày về nhà mấy lần, để trở mình làm sạch và chuẩn bị bữa trưa cho con gái hắn, nhưng hắn phải mở điện thoại 24h và quay lại công ty bất cứ lúc nào để xử lý những trường hợp khẩn cấp, một ngày 24h, một tuần bảy ngày, không một giây nào là thời gian hoàn toàn thuộc về chính mình.

Tối hôm đó, Tôn Diệu vừa ngủ không lâu đã bị tiếng động nhẹ nhàng vang lên từ căn phòng bên cạnh đánh thức, hắn nhíu mày, ở trong bóng tối lặng im xuống giường, chân trần giẫm trên sàn nhà lạnh lẽo ra khỏi phòng, hắn nhìn thấy cánh cửa của căn phòng ngủ bên cạnh đang đóng lại.

Trong căn nhà này chưa bao giờ đóng cửa phòng ngủ.

Tôn Diệu xoay người quay về lấy một cái gậy phòng thân, rồi đi tới trước phòng ngủ con gái, giơ tay vặn khóa cửa nhưng không vặn được, bèn hít sâu một hơi giơ chân đạp cửa phòng.

Khóa cửa cũ kỹ rách nát hoàn toàn không chịu được sức mạnh từ một cú đạp của hắn, cửa phòng theo tiếng vang mở ra, mang theo sức mạnh nặng nề nện lên tường rồi lại đàn hồi trở về.

Tôn Diệu nhìn thấy bên cạnh chiếc giường trong căn phòng có bóng dáng của một người đàn ông, đang cúi người cởi váy ngủ trên người con gái hắn.

Lửa giận lập tức cắn nuốt Tôn Diệu, làm hắn mất hết lý trí, hắn giống như chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, giơ gậy gỗ lên tới đánh người kia.

Người bên giường nghe thấy tiếng động, nhanh nhẹn né ra, làm một gậy của Tôn Diệu đánh vào khoảng không, đồng thời Tôn Diệu cũng nhìn thấy đường nét trên khuôn mặt của người kia trong ánh trăng mờ, là một người đàn ông rất trẻ.

Sau khi một gậy của Tôn Diệu đánh vào khoảng không, bèn chú ý tới váy ngủ của con gái ở trên giường đã bị vén lên hết, lộ ra thân thể còn non nớt, đại não hắn trống rỗng, theo bản năng giơ tay ra kéo váy của con gái xuống.

Nhưng không ngờ, tên đàn ông trẻ tuổi kia lại nhân cơ hội cướp đi gậy gỗ trong tay hắn, nâng qua đỉnh đầu đánh lên người Tôn Diệu.

Tôn Diệu bị đánh lùi về sau mấy bước, hắn cắn chặt răng nhận lấy một gậy đó, rồi xông tới cướp lại gậy gỗ, gậy gỗ bị hai người cùng nắm trong tay tranh giành, Tôn Diệu dùng cánh tay ghìm cổ người đó, mãi cho đến khi người đó bị ghìm đến ngạt thở, tay nắm gậy gỗ cũng thả lỏng ra. Lúc này, Tôn Diệu cướp gậy gỗ vứt đi, cũng buông người đàn ông kia ra.

Người đàn ông dường như đã mất đi ý thức, thân thể ngã oặt một bên giường, Tôn Diệu quay đầu đến xem con gái ở trên giường, không ngờ người đàn ông kia giây phút đó lại nhặt gậy gỗ lên, nhưng lần này lại muốn đánh lên đầu Tôn Tuần Yến đang bị hôn mê.

Tôn Diệu giơ cánh tay trái chặn gậy đó lại, rồi một lần nữa dùng cánh tay phải ghìm cổ của người đàn ông kia, lúc này hắn sợ tên kia vẫn còn sức để đứng dậy, nên thời gian ghìm cổ dài hơn một chút, đợi tới lúc hắn buông tay ra, người đàn ông kia liền ngã oặt trên mặt đất, đã tắt thở.

Sau đó Tôn Diệu tự báo cảnh sát.

Đây là toàn bộ quá trình của vụ án, nhưng, mỗi một tình tiết đều từ chính miệng Tôn Diệu kể ra, hiện trường ngoài kẻ tình nghi và người bị hại, chỉ có một cô bé hôn mê hơn một năm, chẳng có nhân chứng nhìn thấy tận mắt.

Người bị Tôn Diệu ghìm chết tên là Tào Vũ Tường, vừa tròn 19 tuổi. Dựa theo lời khai của Tôn Diệu, thì Tào Vũ Tường chắc là nhảy cửa sổ trực tiếp vào trong phòng của Tôn Tuần Yến, vì cửa lớn là cửa chống trộm, cả đêm đều khóa chặt không có dấu vết cạy khóa. Khám nghiệm hiện trường đã xác nhận, trước cửa sổ cầu thang bên cạnh cửa sổ của phòng Tôn Tuần Yến có dấu giày của Tào Vũ Tường, chắc là hắn nhảy vào từ chỗ đó.

Tào Vũ Tường đêm khuya nhảy cửa sổ vào trong nhà Tôn Diệu, có ý đồ hiếp dâm Tôn Tuần Yến con gái của Tôn Diệu đang hôn mê ở trên giường, sau khi bị Tôn Diệu phát hiện trong lúc hai người đánh nhau, Tôn Diệu lỡ tay ghìm chết Tào Vũ Tường.

Hành vi của Tôn Diệu nghe có vẻ như là phòng vệ chính đáng, nhưng lý do cho sự bất đồng ở viện kiểm sát trong giai đoạn bắt giữ là: hắn ghìm chết người. Trong quá trình ghìm chết, Tào Vũ Tường chắc chắn sẽ mất đi ý thức do thiếu oxy trước, và y không còn khả năng phản kháng và tiếp tục gây án nữa, nhưng Tôn Diệu vẫn không dừng lại, nên bị tình nghi phòng vệ quá mức thậm chí là cố ý giết người.

Suy nghĩ của Hàn Bách Hàm về vụ án kia được thể hiện đầy đủ trong cảnh quay đặc tả vào mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nét mặt cậu nghiêm túc, chân mày hơi nhíu lại, một tay đặt trên mép bàn làm việc lật xem hồ sơ vụ án, đang lật tới báo cáo khám nghiệm tử thi của nạn nhân Tào Vũ Tường.

Báo cáo khám nghiệm tử thi có đính kèm ảnh chụp, người đàn ông trẻ tuổi nằm trên bàn phẫu thuật bằng kim loại, phần thịt bị người ta cắt mở và lật qua lật lại, để lộ nội tạng màu đỏ sậm ở bên trong.

Một lát sau, diễn viên đóng vai trợ lý Tiểu Vệ của Hàn Bách Hàm đi tới, đưa cho cậu một ly cà phê.

Hạ Tinh Trình có một khoảnh khắc bị cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ, cậu nói cảm ơn rồi nhận lấy ly cà phê.

Hai người họ bắt đầu thảo luận vụ án.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên, bưng ly cà phê đi tới bên cửa sổ, nhấp một ngụm, cậu nghe thấy diễn viên đóng vai Tiểu Vệ sôi nổi phát biểu ý kiến, kiên quyết cho rằng Tôn Diệu là tự vệ chính đáng.

“Cái tên Tào Vũ Tường kia là cặn bã, năm đó Tôn Tuần Yến có phải là bị tai nạn hay không còn chưa điều tra rõ ràng, họ Tào kia ngay cả một người thực vật cũng không tha!”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng lắng nghe, cậu bưng ly cà phê đi tới bên cạnh bàn làm việc, ngồi dựa vào mép bàn làm việc bằng gỗ, chiếc quần đồng phục theo đó mà căng ra, phác họa ra đường nét từ đùi đến mông cậu, cậu dùng giọng điệu thận trọng nói: “Tôn Tuần Yến có phải ngã lầu vì Tào Vũ Tường không và Tôn Diệu có phải tự vệ không chẳng liên quan gì đến nhau, đây chỉ được coi là yếu tố để cân nhắc mức hình phạt của tòa án mà thôi.”

Vẻ mặt cậu rất bình tĩnh, khí chất trên người hoàn toàn không giống với con người vốn có của cậu.

Hà Chinh tiến đến bên tai Dương Du Minh khẽ nói: “Trạng thái bây giờ của Tinh Trình cực kỳ tốt.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, mà chỉ nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình mãi.

Nhân vật Hàn Bách Hàm là một công tố viên trẻ tuổi đẹp trai, từ nhỏ gia cảnh đã tốt kết quả học tập lại xuất chúng, anh thông minh lại giàu tinh thần trượng nghĩa, luôn tin tưởng vào pháp luật, lúc nào cũng điềm tĩnh và tự tin.

Hạ Tinh Trình dường như hoàn toàn hợp thành một thể với Hàn Bách Hàm, cậu đã thoát khỏi sự thiếu kinh nghiệm và bắt đầu bước ngày càng ổn định hơn trên con đường diễn xuất.

Hạ Tinh Trình như vậy cực kỳ có sức hấp dẫn.

Hạ Tinh Trình đương nhiên không nghe thấy đánh giá của Hà Chinh dành cho mình, mà vẫn đang chìm đắm trong nhân vật, cậu bưng ly cà phê lên, rủ mắt chậm rãi uống một ngụm, lúc ngước lên lần nữa lại nói: “Tôi muốn đến xem hiện trường.”

Việc quay phim tới đây là kết thúc.

Hoa Hoa chạy tới giúp Hạ Tinh Trình cầm lấy ly cà phê, rồi đưa cái quạt nhỏ cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm quạt nhỏ vừa thổi lên mặt vừa đi đến chỗ Hà Chinh, vẻ mặt cậu vẫn rất nghiêm túc, có vẻ còn đang trong trạng thái nhập vai chưa thoát ra được.

Mãi cho đến khi đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, cậu dùng chân cọ cọ chân Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, thấy tóc cậu bị gió thổi ngược lên, khí thế chững chạc ban nãy cũng biến mất sạch sẽ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, thực tế cậu đã quên mất ban nãy định nói gì rồi, Dương Du Minh luôn có thể kéo cậu từ trong nhân vật hư ảo về với hiện thực, cậu nghĩ có lẽ ngay từ đầu cậu đã nhập vai cùng Dương Du Minh, rồi không thể bước ra được nữa. Từ nay về sau, những cảnh khác chỉ là diễn, chỉ có Dương Du Minh mới là sự chân thật của cậu.

Hà Chinh ho một tiếng cắt ngang bọn họ.

Hạ Tinh Trình liếc mắt nhìn Hà Chinh, rồi lại quay trở về là Hạ Tinh Trình mà mọi người biết, cậu nói: “Góc độ ban nãy thế nào?”

Hà Chinh nhìn lướt qua Hạ Tinh Trình đang dùng chân mình lặng lẽ cọ cọ Dương Du Minh, anh ta giả bộ không thấy gì cả, chỉ nói: “Có thể đổi lại góc độ bên này quay lại lần nữa, để tôi cân nhắc thử xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vâng.”


	118. Chapter 118

Buổi tối, lúc Dương Du Minh tắm rửa sạch sẽ từ phòng vệ sinh đi ra, Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm nghiêng trên giường xem kịch bản.

Cậu trải kịch bản ra trên giường, một tay chống đầu, một tay khác giơ lên phía trước lật kịch bản.

Lúc Dương Du Minh nằm xuống bên cạnh cậu, cậu cũng chỉ ngước lên nhìn anh, ánh mắt là một loại xem xét cực kỳ yên tĩnh.

“Công tố viên,” Dương Du Minh nằm trên giường, hai tay gối ở dưới đầu nâng lên một chút, dùng giọng điệu của Tôn Diệu đè thấp giọng nói: “Anh thật sự không cố ý.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức ngồi dậy, ở trên giường cuộn chân lại, hai tay ôm trước ngực, giống như thẩm vấn hỏi: “Cho đến giờ anh vẫn muốn ngụy biện ư?”

Dương Du Minh vẫn không thay đổi sắc mặt, chỉ là tông giọng rất trầm thấp, thậm chí còn hơi khàn khàn, anh duỗi một tay ra đặt trên đùi Hạ Tinh Trình, cách lớp quần ngủ mỏng manh nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve: “Em mặc đồng phục quá đẹp, anh mới không nhịn được mà nhìn thêm mấy lần.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi người xuống, ghé sát vào đôi mắt Dương Du Minh đang nhìn cậu: “Anh đâu chỉ nhìn thêm mấy lần.”

Dương Du Minh không có đường lui nhìn thẳng cậu, dùng giọng điệu bình thản nói: “Em nói không sai, anh còn muốn kéo quần áo của em xuống, ngay cả áo khoác và áo sơ mi cũng kéo xuống treo trên khuỷu tay em, sau đó rút thắt lưng của em ra, cởi sạch quần, rồi hung hăng đè em trên bàn làm việc…”

Hạ Tinh Trình đỏ mặt, cậu thay đổi tư thế nằm xuống chôn mặt trên ngực Dương Du Minh, lắc lắc đầu mè nheo.

Dương Du Minh vuốt tóc cậu: “Sao vậy, công tố viên.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh đừng nói nữa.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười.

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình dán sát trên ngực anh không chịu ngẩng lên, cậu hỏi anh: “Anh nhìn em quay phim cả một ngày cũng chỉ có suy nghĩ này thôi à?”

Dương Du Minh dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cậu: “Có những suy nghĩ khác nữa, em muốn nghe không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm eo anh, gật đầu.

Dương Du Minh ghé sát bên tai cậu, nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh muốn giấu em đi, không cho em đi đâu cả, không cho ai nhìn em cả, nhốt trong một căn nhà thật lớn, để em chỉ có thể dựa vào anh, cũng không thể rời xa anh.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, cậu nhìn vẻ mặt Dương Du Minh, tạm thời không nhận ra anh nói thật hay là nói đùa.

Sau đó cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, vẫn là nụ cười nhã nhặn, còn hôn lên trán cậu, anh nói với cậu rằng: “Nhưng anh không nỡ, em xuất sắc như vậy, anh muốn để cho người trên thế giới này đều nhìn thấy dáng vẻ tỏa sáng lấp lánh của em.”

Ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình sáng ngời nhìn anh một lúc, rồi nhào tới ôm hôn anh.

Dương Du Minh khó hiểu vì sự nhiệt tình đột ngột xuất hiện của cậu, bèn ôm eo cậu hỏi: “Sao thế?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hôn anh thật lâu, rồi thở hổn hển ôm anh nói: “Anh nói muốn nhốt em lại trong căn nhà thật lớn, không cho em đi đâu cả.” Nói tới đây, cậu dừng lại một lát, giọng trở nên nhẹ hơn, hai gò má cũng ửng đỏ, nhưng vẫn nhìn thẳng Dương Du Minh, lông mi khẽ run, vừa nghiêm túc vừa xấu hổ nói: “Em cho phép.”

***

Hàn Bách Hàm tới hiện trường xảy ra vụ án, thật ra chẳng có gì để xem xét nữa, tất cả những thứ liên quan đến vụ án đều đã bị tịch thu, hiện trường không có dấu vết đánh nhau rõ ràng gì, cũng chẳng có vết máu.

Chuyến này tới đây, đem lại cho anh cảm giác sâu sắc nhất là cuộc sống nghèo khó của cha con Tôn Diệu. Tòa nhà trong tiểu khu cực kỳ cũ nát, bức tường bên ngoài có màu khói xám ảm đạm, từ dưới lầu nhìn lên phía trên, những song cửa sổ bằng gỗ đều lung lay sắp đổ, gần như đã không nhìn ra màu sơn vốn có vì phơi dưới gió và ánh nắng mặt trời, hơn nữa ngoài tầng một, những tầng khác đều không lắp lan can bảo vệ, dường như người sống ở đây đã không quan tâm đến những điều này, nếu như kẻ trộm thật sự muốn ăn trộm, vất vả trèo vào sợ rằng cũng chẳng trộm được thứ gì đáng tiền.

Hơn nữa bên trong tiểu khu không có camera giám sát, một cái camera cách đây gần nhất là ở ngã tư phía trước, cảnh sát đã trích xuất camera giám sát, có thể nhìn thấy khoảng mười rưỡi tối hôm đó, người bị hại Tào Vũ Tường một mình đi qua ngã tư đó.

Thời gian cũng không tính là quá muộn, đường phố xung quanh ngã tư có rất nhiều quán ăn mở cửa đến đêm khuya, nên người đến người đi, người đi qua không ngừng, Tào Vũ Tường băng nhanh qua ngã tư, không có ai đáng nghi đi cùng hắn.

Từ cửa sổ rộng mở ở trước hành lang đã không thể nhìn thấy dấu vết leo lên một cách rõ ràng nữa, nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm ló người ra ngoài nhìn lên, thì nhìn thấy ở đây có thể khá dễ dàng để leo vào gian phòng trên tầng hai, gian phòng đó chính là phòng của Tôn Tuần Yến.

Phòng của Tôn Tuần Yến rất nhỏ, bên trong chỉ có một chiếc giường đơn, ngay cả tủ quần áo cũng là tủ quần áo đơn giản được làm bằng vải, chăn và drap trên giường đều cực kỳ bừa bộn, có lẽ là Tôn Tuần Yến bị mang đi vội vã, nên chẳng có ai giúp dọn dẹp giường chiếu.

Người cảnh sát trẻ đi cùng Hàn Bách Hàm tới hiện trường là điều phối viên của vụ án, tên là Trịnh Từ Giang, cậu ta ngồi trên sô pha trong phòng khách hút thuốc, nhìn thấy Hàn Bách Hàm từ phòng của Tôn Tuần Yến đi ra, bèn hỏi: “Căn nhà này hình như là sau khi con gái Tôn Diệu xảy ra chuyện mới thuê.”

Hàn Bách Hàm gật đầu, anh đi vào gian phòng ngủ bên cạnh, nhìn thấy căn phòng ngủ này hơi lớn hơn một chút, có tủ quần áo bằng gỗ, cũng có một cái ti vi, ngoài ra cũng sơ sài như phòng bên kia.

Gian phòng được dọn dẹp rất sạch sẽ, chỉ có chăn trên giường cũng trải ra, chắc vẫn duy trì dáng vẻ tối hôm đó Tôn Diệu nghe thấy tiếng động ở căn phòng bên cạnh rồi từ trên giường bật dậy. Chăn và drap giường là một bộ, đều có nền màu lam nhạt, bên trên có những ô vuông màu hồng nhạt.

Trịnh Từ Giang nói: “Còn lại đều là những đồ vật cá nhân của anh ta.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy trên tủ đầu giường có một khung ảnh nhỏ, bèn bước tới cầm lên nhìn xem, bức ảnh trong khung là ảnh chụp chung của Tôn Diệu và con gái Tôn Tuần Yến, Tôn Tuần Yến trông chỉ mới mười bốn mười lăm tuổi, cô bé đứng sau lưng Tôn Diệu, khom lưng ôm vai Tôn Diệu đang ngồi xổm trên đất, cười cực kỳ xán lạn, mà trên mặt Tôn Diệu cũng mang theo nụ cười nhàn nhạt.

Hàn Bách Hàm và Trịnh Từ Giang cùng đi ra khỏi căn nhà thuê của Tôn Diệu, vừa xuống cầu thang, Hàn Bách Hàm vừa nói với Trịnh Từ Giang: “Tài liệu liên quan đến tai nạn ngã lầu của Tôn Tuần Yến mà tôi bảo các cậu bổ sung đã bổ sung chưa?”

Cầu thang rất hẹp, hai người đi song song, Trịnh Từ Giang không thể không hơi nghiêng người, nói: “Chỉ có một phần tài liệu, vào thời điểm đó Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu được phân loại thành tai nạn bất ngờ, không lập án, nên chỉ có một phần được đăng ký án và mấy phần ghi chép.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Lúc đó sao dám khẳng định là tai nạn?”

Trịnh Từ Giang nói: “Hơn một học sinh đã xác nhận rằng Tôn Tuần Yến và Tào Vũ Tường đang yêu nhau, giáo viên chủ nhiệm của Tôn Tuần Yến đều nói từng thấy bọn họ rời khỏi trường học cùng nhau sau tiết tự học buổi tối. Lúc Tôn Tần Yến ngã lầu quần áo vẫn nguyên vẹn, cũng không có dấu vết tấn công tình dục, hơn nữa lúc đó Tào Vũ Tường cũng gọi điện thoại cho xe cứu thương ngay.”

Cậu ta nói xong những lời này, hai người vừa vặn ra khỏi thang lầu.

Ánh nắng buổi chiều hơi nóng, Hàn Bách Hàm dừng bước chân lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên phía tầng lầu, hỏi Trịnh Từ Giang: “Tôn Tuần Yến ngã từ tầng ba xuống à?”

Trịnh Từ Giang trả lời: “Đúng vậy.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn Trịnh Từ Giang: “Một cô bé học sinh cấp ba mười lăm mười sáu tuổi, kết quả học tập xuất sắc, vì chuyện tình cảm mà nhảy xuống từ tầng ba có bao nhiêu khả năng?”

Trịnh Từ Giang nhún vai: “Nếu như cô bé ấy nhảy thì là 100%, ai nói rõ được chứ?”

Hàn Bách Hàm lại nghĩ đến một vấn đề: “Trước đây Tôn Diệu từng gặp Tào Vũ Tường chưa?”

Trịnh Từ Giang im lặng một lúc rồi nói: “Chắc là rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi cậu ta: “Gặp mấy lần?”

Trịnh Từ Giang lắc đầu, tỏ ý mình không biết.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Tôn Diệu nói với tôi anh ta chỉ từng gặp Tào Vũ Tường một lần, sau khi Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu, anh ta thử tìm gặp Tào Vũ Tường, nhưng không tìm được, vì Tào Vũ Tường được người nhà của cậu ta bảo vệ rất cẩn thận, cậu ta bất chấp việc sắp thi đại học mà chuyển trường còn chuyển nhà nữa. Tôn Diệu chỉ từng nhìn thấy góc nghiêng của Tào Vũ Tường từ xa lúc ở bệnh viện, lúc đó anh ta thậm chí còn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, đợi sau khi anh ta biết, thì không tìm thấy Tào Vũ Tường nữa.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện của hai người họ ở trại tạm giam.

Lúc đó Tôn Diệu nói: “Tôi không nhận ra cậu ta là ai, lúc đó cảnh vật xung quanh quá tối, tôi không nhìn rõ mặt cậu ta, vốn tôi cũng không chắc chắn rốt cục thì Tào Vũ Tường trông như thế nào.”

Trịnh Từ Giang thở dài một hơi, cậu ta không nói gì, chỉ đặt một tay lên eo, lắc lắc đầu.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Nếu Tào Vũ Tường và Tôn Tuần Yến là bạn trai bạn gái, Tôn Tuần Yến vì Tào Vũ Tường nói chia tay mà nhảy lầu, Tào Vũ Tường còn chủ động vì cô bé mà gọi xe cứu thương, vậy lâu như vậy rồi, vì sao Tào Vũ Tường lại nhảy cửa sổ vào trong phòng Tôn Tuần Yến, có ý định cưỡng hiếp Tôn Tuần Yến đã là người thực vật rồi?”

Trịnh Từ Giang vẫn lắc đầu: “Tào Vũ Tường cũng chết rồi, Tôn Tuần Yến thì còn hôn mê, ai có thể nói chính xác rốt cục đã có chuyện gì xảy ra.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói với cậu ta: “Điều tra tiếp tình huống của năm đó đi.”

Trịnh Từ Giang nhìn về phía anh: “Công tố Hàn, nói thật nhé, chuyện đó đã trôi qua lâu như vậy rồi, học sinh năm đó cũng đã tốt nghiệp cấp ba học lên cao hơn, có mấy người còn nhớ chuyện năm đó chứ, chuyện này không điều tra rõ được không nói, cho dù có điều tra rõ ràng, thì cũng sẽ không thay đổi được sự thật Tôn Diệu siết cổ chết Tào Vũ Tường. Cá nhân tôi cảm thấy, chuyện này không có giá trị gì mấy.”

Tào Vũ Tường chắc chắn là bị Tôn Diệu ghìm chết, không cần thiết phải xác minh nữa, còn về những gì xảy ra tại thời điểm đó, nếu như không có bằng chứng mới nào được thêm vào, Hàn Bách Hàm cũng chỉ căn cứ vào lời khai của Tôn Diệu, vậy vấn đề bây giờ cũng quay lại điểm xuất phát, rốt cục thì Tôn Diệu có phải tự vệ hay không?

Tối hôm đó, Hàn Bách Hàm về nhà ăn cơm cùng cha mẹ.

Nhà của cha mẹ là một căn biệt thự hai tầng, anh là con trai một trong nhà, từ lúc mua nhà ở bên ngoài thì dọn ra ở một mình luôn, bình thường trong nhà chỉ có cha mẹ và một bảo mẫu chuyên nấu cơm và dọn dẹp.

Năm nay anh đã 29 tuổi, mỗi lần về đến nhà, chuyện mà mẹ Hàn nhắc tới nhiều nhất là hẹn hò hay chưa, lúc nào mới dẫn bạn gái về.

Hàn Bách Hàm trong lòng rất bực bội, nhưng trên mặt vẫn bình tĩnh mà đối phó với mẹ, nói vẫn chưa gặp được người thích hợp, nếu như gặp được thì sẽ lập tức dẫn về nhà cho bọn họ xem.

Mẹ Hàn đeo một cái mắt kính, vẻ ngoài ôn hòa trí thức, nhưng lại hơi nghiêm khắc, bà từ sau tròng kính nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, nói: “Lần nào con cũng nói vậy, rồi lần nào cũng về một mình.”

Lúc này cha Hàn bực mình nói: “Điều kiện của nó cũng không phải là không tìm được, gấp làm gì? Nên tập trung cho sự nghiệp mới đúng.”

Cha Hàn tên là Hàn Chương, là cục trưởng cục công an thành phố Sùng Phong, ông hơi cao to, vì đã qua tuổi trung niên nên hơi mập lên, có lẽ là ông đã hình thành thói quen ở bên ngoài, nên ở nhà lúc nào trông cũng nghiêm túc và trầm ổn, tiết tấu nói chuyện rất chậm.

Hàn Chương hỏi Hàn Bách Hàm: “Cha nghe nói gần đây con đang có một vụ án cố ý giết người, người bị giết là một sinh viên 19 tuổi?”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn ông, chỉ nhàn nhạt “Vâng ” một tiếng, rồi cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Hàn Chương tiếp tục dùng tốc độ nói chậm rãi theo thói quen của ông nói: “Cậu sinh viên bị sát hại, là họ Tào phải không?”

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy hạt cơm ăn trong miệng hơi khô, anh cố gắng nuốt xuống, hỏi Hàn Chương: “Sao vậy ạ?”

Hàn Chương nói: “Cha của cậu ta là Tào Nguyên.”

Hàn Bách Hàm để bát đũa xuống: “Con không biết.”

Hàn Chương cũng để đũa xuống, nói: “Doanh nhân nổi tiếng của thành phố, đại diện cho hội đồng nhân dân thành phố.”

Sắc mặt Hàn Bách Hàm dần dần chìm xuống, anh nhìn Hàn Chương : “Nên?”

Hàn Chương châm cho mình một điếu thuốc, không nhanh không chậm hút một hơi, rồi lại dùng hai ngón tay kẹp điếu thuốc, chỉ Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Con nghĩ xử án chỉ là xử án thôi sao ? Con không đứng ở nơi cao một chút, quan niệm toàn cục mạnh hơn một chút, thì con mãi mãi cũng chỉ là một công tố viên nhỏ bé mà thôi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm lạnh lùng nói: “Con cảm thấy làm một công tố viên nhỏ bé cũng rất tốt.”

“Rất tốt,” Hàn Chương mỉm cười: “Con cảm thấy tốt, là do con không có bản lĩnh, đợi đến ngày con leo lên nơi cao hơn, quay đầu nhìn lại, mới biết cái gì là tốt, cái gì là không tốt.”

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy không thể nói chuyện với ông được nữa, bèn giơ tay rút một tờ khăn giấy lau miệng, lau xong vò tờ giấy thành một cục đặt lên bàn, rồi đứng dậy nói: “Có lẽ vĩnh viễn sẽ không có ngày đó.” Nói xong, anh xoay người rời đi.

“Hàn Bách Hàm!” Mẹ Hàn đứng lên, lớn tiếng quát anh: “Con xem con giống cái gì? Sao lại nói chuyện với cha con như vậy?”

Hàn Bách Hàm chỉ hơi dừng bước chân lại, rồi tiếp tục đi ra ngoài.

Đợi cậu ra khỏi ống kính, Hà Chinh bèn hô dừng.

Hạ Tinh Trình dừng bước, hít sâu một hơi, rồi mỉm cười đi đến bên hai vị diễn viên già đóng vai cha mẹ cậu.

Hai vị diễn viên kia là một cặp vợ chồng rất nổi tiếng trong showbiz, lúc còn trẻ vì đóng phim mà nên duyên, mười năm nay rất ít khi đóng phim, lần này hoàn toàn vì quan hệ với Hà Chinh mà tới làm hai vai diễn khách mời.

Hà Chinh cũng rời khỏi máy quay giám sát tới nói chuyện với bọn họ, nói lát nữa đổi góc độ và quay đặc tả.

Hai vị diễn viên già tính cách đều rất tốt, ông cụ mỉm cười nói: “Lát nữa quay xong, gọi Du Minh tới chúng ta cùng đi ăn một bữa, nhiều năm rồi tôi chưa gặp nó.”

Hà Chinh vội vàng nói: “Không thành vấn đề, tối hôm nay để con mời khách, cùng uống với chú mấy ly.”


	119. Chapter 119

Buổi tối ăn cơm, Hà Chinh không chỉ gọi Hạ Tinh Trình tới, mà còn gọi thêm cả Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Từ lúc bộ phim này bắt đầu quay cho đến bây giờ, cảnh quay chung giữa Hạ Tinh Trình và Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn rất ít, cá nhân hai người cơ bản cũng chẳng tiếp xúc gì với nhau, hôm nay là cơ hội hiếm có mà ngồi chung một bàn ăn cơm.

Lúc ăn cơm, Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn luôn yên tĩnh, lúc có người nói chuyện với cô thì cô sẽ ngại ngùng mỉm cười trả lời. Thỉnh thoảng ánh mắt của cô sẽ bắt gặp ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng chỉ hơi chạm vào nhau, thì sẽ lập tức quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết có phải bản thân mình quá nhạy cảm hay không, nhưng cậu thật sự cũng hơi để ý Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Hai vợ chồng diễn viên già tính tình hiền lành cởi mở, đặc biệt là ông cụ cực kỳ thích uống rượu, Dương Du Minh lặng lẽ kể với Hạ Tinh Trình, lúc anh khoảng hai mươi tuổi có đóng chung phim với ông cụ này, ngày nào cũng uống rượu cùng ông, chớp mắt một cái đã qua sắp hai mươi năm rồi, sở thích duy nhất của ông cụ vẫn là rượu.

Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh đều uống rượu rồi tán gẫu chuyện năm đó cùng ông cụ, những lúc như thế này Hạ Tinh Trình không chen mồm vào được, cậu vẫn giống như bình thường ngồi im bên cạnh lắng nghe bọn họ nói chuyện, tìm đủ mọi cách giúp Dương Du Minh chắn chút rượu, còn bảo nhân viên phục vụ nấu chút cháo nóng hoặc là mì sợi để làm ấm dạ dày.

Đến lúc ăn xong bữa cơm này, Dương Du Minh có uống hơi nhiều, anh vô thức dựa vào Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngồi ở bên cạnh.

Mọi người đều không dẫn theo trợ lý, Hà Chinh bảo Hạ Tinh Trình đi giúp anh ta tính tiền.

Hạ Tinh Trình đỡ Dương Du Minh để anh dựa trên ghế của mình, rồi rời khỏi phòng riêng tới quầy thanh toán.

Cậu đợi để thanh toán phải mất chút thời gian, lúc quay lại lần nữa nhìn thấy cửa phòng riêng đang khép lại, giơ tay đẩy cửa ra, thì phát hiện Hà Chinh và hai vợ chồng già không có ở bên trong nữa, trong phòng chỉ có Dương Du Minh và Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Dương Du Minh ngồi trên ghế, đầu hơi cúi xuống, trước mặt anh là Lăng Gia Nguyệt đang ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt không chú ý tới Hạ Tinh Trình, hình như cô vừa nói câu gì đó với Dương Du Minh, đang giơ tay ra muốn đỡ Dương Du Minh.

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Để tôi.” Cậu vừa nói vừa đi qua.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt giống như bị giật mình mà lập tức rụt tay lại rồi đứng lên, sau đó lùi về bên cạnh.

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới trước mặt Dương Du Minh, khom lưng dìu anh.

Dương Du Minh ngước lên nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn đặt tay lên vai cậu rồi đứng lên.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh thật sự uống say rồi, toàn thân anh dường như không chịu đựng nổi, còn say hơn cả lần uống ở nhà cậu vào lúc tết nữa.

Cậu dùng sức lực không nhỏ đỡ Dương Du Minh đi ra ngoài, Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên xoay đầu lại, dùng sức hôn lên cổ cậu một cái, rồi gọi: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt, lúc nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Lăng Gia Nguyệt trong lòng cậu hoảng sợ. Lăng Gia Nguyệt đang nhìn cậu, trên khuôn mặt xinh đẹp trắng như tuyết chẳng có biểu cảm gì, chỉ có đôi mắt nhìn thẳng Hạ Tinh Trình là mang theo sự căm ghét khó mà hình dung được.

Lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ hơi đảo qua một chút, rồi cậu kéo thân thể Dương Du Minh đi về phía trước, lúc đi tới ngoài cửa phòng riêng quay đầu lại, Lăng Gia Nguyệt đã cúi đầu xuống không nhìn bọn họ nữa rồi.

Xe đón bọn họ đã dừng bên ngoài nhà hàng, Lý Vân và Hoa Hoa đều ngồi xe bảo mẫu của Dương Du Minh tới đây, hai người cùng chạy tới giúp Hạ Tinh Trình dìu Dương Du Minh.

Lý Vân nhỏ giọng trách móc: “Sao mà uống nhiều vậy?”

Hà Chinh và hai vợ chồng già đã lên một chiếc xe khác rồi, Hà Chinh mở cửa sổ xe gọi Hạ Tinh Trình tới, dặn dò cậu mấy câu, bảo cậu đưa Lăng Gia Nguyệt cùng về khách sạn.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại lần nữa, Lý Vân và Hoa Hoa đã đỡ Dương Du Minh lên xe rồi, cậu xoay người lại nhìn về phía Lăng Gia Nguyệt, nói: “Lên xe chúng ta về chung thôi.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt gật đầu.

Từ nhà hàng đến khách sạn phải lái xe hơn nửa giờ, Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh nhắm mắt lại, tựa đầu trên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, giống như đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt ngồi đối diện bọn họ, ngồi chung một chỗ với Lý Vân và Hoa Hoa.

Hoa Hoa đè thấp giọng, nhỏ giọng nói với Lý Vân: “Tửu lượng của anh Minh không cao lắm nhỉ, say ghê vậy.”

Lý Vân nói: “Lúc trẻ thì vẫn được, giờ lớn tuổi rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên nghe thấy Dương Du Minh ghé vào tai cậu nói chuyện, giọng anh trầm thấp: “Anh vẫn tỉnh.”

Hoa Hoa sợ hết hồn, cô bèn vội vàng nói: “Anh Minh, em không nói xấu anh.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, anh vẫn nhắm mắt dựa lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lý Vân nói không sai, tửu lượng của anh đúng là ngày càng tệ rồi.” Hình như anh hơi khó chịu, cứ cọ cọ trên vai Hạ Tinh Trình mãi, muốn tìm một vị trí thoải mái hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay lên sờ trán anh, cảm thấy trán và gò má anh đều nóng hừng hực.

Dương Du Minh nhẹ nhàng nói với cậu: “Anh không sao, hôm nay rượu nồng độ hơi cao, chỉ không thoải mái quá thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình chú ý thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt quay đầu ra nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe, một lát sau không biết có phải cảm thấy bí bách hay không, mà cô giơ tay mở cửa sổ ra một chút.

“Đóng lại đi,” Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức nói với cô: “Uống rượu không được hứng gió.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nhìn qua cậu, vẻ mặt vẫn rất đơn thuần, cô nhanh chóng đóng cửa xe lại, nói: “Xin lỗi.”

Dương Du Minh mở mắt ra, nói với Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Không sao.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nhìn anh một lúc, rồi rủ mắt xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt, cậu hơi không chắc chắn, có phải là lúc đó ánh đèn trong phòng riêng quá tối, nên ánh mắt không thân thiện của Lăng Gia Nguyệt chỉ là ảo giác của cậu thôi hay không.

Cảnh mặc đồng phục suy xét thảo luận vụ án trong phòng làm việc đều quay trước trong cùng một ngày.

Đây là chuyện sau khi Trịnh Từ Giang bổ sung tư liệu về tai nạn ngã lầu của Tôn Tuần Yến cho Hàn Bách Hàm, cùng với việc bổ sung tư liệu, còn có tờ khai mà Hàn Bách Hàm yêu cầu lực lượng cảnh sát thu thập từ người bạn mà Tào Vũ Tường liên lạc trước khi chết, người bạn này là một người bạn cấp 3 của hắn, lúc đó là nghỉ hè, Tào Vũ Tường từ trường đại học quay về, một ngày trước khi xảy ra chuyện hắn từng tụ tập với người bạn này.

Hàn Bách Hàm đưa tư liệu về tai nạn ngã lầu của Tôn Tuần Yến cho Tiểu Vệ bảo cậu ta xem trước, lúc nhận lấy Tiểu Vệ nói: “Tôn Tuần Yến chắc chắn không phải tự nhảy lầu đơn giản như vậy, em nghĩ không ra Tào Vũ Tường có gì đáng cho cô bé tự sát vì hắn.”

Hàn Bách Hàm chỉ nói: “Đừng trông mặt mà bắt hình dong.”

Anh ngồi trên ghế, lật xem bản ghi chép của bạn học Tào Vũ Tường, nét mặt vẫn luôn bình tĩnh, mãi cho đến khi lật tới trang thứ ba, ánh mắt anh mới dừng lại ở một chỗ, cầm ngòi bút trên bàn lên, cách nắp bút gạch một đường giả ở dưới hàng chữ, sau đó mới tiếp tục đọc tiếp phía sau.

Tiểu Vệ ngồi phía sau một cái bàn làm việc cách đó không xa bỗng nhiên bật dậy, cậu ta cầm mấy phần ghi chép đi đến phía trước bàn làm việc của Hàn Bách Hàm, nói: “Anh Hàm, em cảm thấy chuyện này hơi có vấn đề.”

Hàn Bách Hàm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu ta.

Tiểu Vệ nói: “Hai học sinh xác nhận Tào Vũ Tường và Tôn Tuần Yến đang yêu nhau đều là bạn học của Tào Vũ Tường, hỏi bọn họ sao lại biết quan hệ của Tào Vũ Tường và Tôn Tuần Yến, bọn họ đều nói là Tào Vũ Tường tự nói ra. Tào Vũ Tường nói hắn đang theo đuổi Tôn Tuần Yến, sau đó nói theo đuổi được rồi, mà từ lúc hắn nói theo đuổi được cho đến lúc Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu, chỉ cách nhau có một tuần.”

Hàn Bách Hàm không nói gì, mà lấy bản ghi chép từ trong tay của cậu ta qua xem.

Tiểu Vệ nửa ngồi xổm trước bàn làm việc, tầm mắt đều ngang bằng với Hàn Bách Hàm, cậu ta nói: “Giáo viên chủ nhiệm của Tôn Tuần Yến cũng chỉ nói rằng một ngày nọ, sau tiết tự học buổi tối thì nhìn thấy Tôn Tuần Yến và Tào Vũ Tường cùng ra khỏi trường học, nhưng cùng rời khỏi trường học cũng không có nghĩa là hai người này đang yêu nhau. Lúc đó ở hiện trường Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu chỉ có một mình Tào Vũ Tường, đương nhiên là Tào Vũ Tường muốn nói sao thì nói rồi.”

“Một mình ở hiện trường nên muốn nói sao thì nói,” Hàn Bách Hàm giống như vô ý lặp lại lời của Tiểu Vệ.

Tiểu Vệ nói: “Một nữ sinh yêu đương chưa được một tuần, sẽ vì bên đằng trai nói chia tay mà nhảy lầu ư?”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn cậu ta: “Vậy cậu thấy thế nào?”

Tiểu Vệ vuốt cằm nghĩ một hồi: “Em có một suy đoán, anh nói xem liệu có phải Tào Vũ Tường không theo đuổi được Tôn Tuần Yến, sau khi tan học hắn nhốt Tôn Tuần Yến trong phòng học định cưỡng hiếp cô, Tôn Tuần Yến nhảy lầu rồi thành người thực vật. Tào Vũ Tường tà tâm không chết, ban đêm nhảy vào phòng Tôn Tuần Yến còn muốn cưỡng hiếp cô, nhưng lại bị Tôn Diệu ghìm chết không?”

Hàn Bách Hàm cầm bản ghi chép của bạn học Tào Vũ Tường trên bàn lên cho Tiểu Vệ xem, rồi lại dùng bút chỉ vào câu nói mà lúc nãy anh đã gạch một đường: “Bạn học của Tào Vũ Tường nói, một ngày trước khi Tào Vũ Tường xảy ra chuyện bọn họ có gặp nhau, Tào Vũ Tường nhắc tới việc hắn gặp được cô gái mà mình thích hồi cấp ba, hắn muốn đi tìm cô ấy.”

Tiểu Vệ tiến sát lại nhìn kỹ hàng chữ đó, sau đó lại nhìn về phía Hàn Bách Hàm: “Tôn Tuần Yến?”

Hàn Bách Hàm không gật đầu cũng không lắc đầu, anh chỉ nói: “Nếu như vậy thì sẽ giải thích được vì sao Tào Vũ Tường lại nhảy vào nhà Tôn Diệu với ý định cưỡng hiếp Tôn Tuần Yến.”

Tiểu Vệ lòng đầy căm phẫn nói: “Đồ cặn bã!”

Hàn Bách Hàm để bản ghi chép lại trên mặt bàn.

Tiểu Vệ nói: “Chuyện của Tôn Tuần Yến chúng ta phải điều tra xem rốt cục lúc đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chắc chắn không đơn giản như vậy.”

Hàn Bách Hàm lắc đầu: “Tào Vũ Tường chết rồi, không thể lập lại vụ án nữa, hoàn toàn không có cách nào để điều tra.”

Tiểu Vệ thở dài một hơi: “Trừ khi ngày nào đó Tôn Tuần Yến tỉnh lại.”

Hàn Bách Hàm im lặng.

Vụ án này nằm trong tay Hàn Bách Hàm, sau khi báo cáo với trưởng ban và kiểm sát trưởng, rồi bàn bạc với trong ban, cuối cùng anh quyết định coi đó là tự vệ, không cấu thành hành vi phạm tội, theo luật không bị truy tố.

Kiểm sát trưởng hỏi anh có còn chỗ để bổ sung bằng chứng hay không, Hàn Bách Hàm nói những gì có thể bổ sung anh đều đã bổ sung rồi, trước mắt toàn bộ chứng cứ đều giống với lời khai của Tôn Diệu, anh chọn tin lời khai của Tôn Diệu nên anh coi hành vi của Tôn Diệu là tự vệ. Tôn Diệu vẫn còn con gái đang hôn mê không có ai chăm sóc, vì không bị truy tố, nên tốt hơn hết là cho Tôn Diệu ra ngoài sớm một chút để chăm sóc con gái của hắn.

Vụ án được đưa lên Ủy ban kiểm sát.

Ủy viên của Ủy ban kiểm sát hỏi Hàn Bách Hàm: “Tôn Diệu dùng cánh tay ghìm người bị hại, giữa chừng người bị hại đã mất đi ý thức, hắn vẫn không chịu buông tay, chẳng nhẽ không phải là phòng vệ quá mức ư?”

Hàn Bách Hàm trả lời: “Tôi nghĩ ở trong hoàn cảnh đó, Tôn Diệu chẳng thể nào tỉnh táo để nhận định xem Tào Vũ Tường đã mất ý thức hay chưa, lần đầu tiên lúc anh ta buông tay, Tào Vũ Tường đã cầm lấy gậy gỗ cố gắng tấn công hai cha con họ, anh ta xuất phát từ tự vệ chính đáng, nên lần thứ hai ghìm Tào Vũ Tường lại không dám buông tay, chuyện này có thể hiểu được. Ý định ban đầu của anh ta cũng không muốn sát hại Tào Vũ Tường, mà chỉ đề phòng hắn tiếp tục tấn công mình và con gái mà thôi.”

Cũng có Ủy viên hỏi cậu: “Tào Vũ Tường nhảy cửa sổ vào với ý định cưỡng hiếp một người đang hôn mê ở trên giường, hành vi này có phải là hơi lạ không?”

Hàn Bách Hàm trình tờ khai nhân chứng trích lục từ trong báo cáo thẩm tra cho bọn họ: “Một ngày trước khi xảy ra vụ án, Tào Vũ Tường từng nói với bạn học là hắn gặp được cô gái mà mình thích từ hồi học cấp ba, muốn đi tìm cô ấy, hành vi của Tào Vũ Tường nhìn như không hợp lý, nhưng cũng để lại dấu vết.”

Đến cuối cùng, Ủy ban kiểm sát đồng ý với ý kiến của Hàn Bách Hàm về việc xử lý vụ án Tôn Diệu bị tình nghi cố ý giết người.

Tôn Diệu được vô tội thả ra.

Công tác sau khi thả Tôn Diệu không liên quan gì đến Hàn Bách Hàm nữa, trong tay anh vẫn còn những vụ án khác phải xử lý, nên cũng không nhớ đến người tên Tôn Diệu này nữa.

Ngày đó anh như thường lệ lái xe tới trại tạm giam, con đường trước cổng trại tạm giam của thành phố lúc nào cũng bị xe cộ chen chúc đến mức con kiến cũng chui không lọt.

Hàn Bách Hàm chuẩn bị rẽ trái ở ngã tư, khoảng cách rất xa bèn đạp phanh xe dừng sau một hàng xe dài để chờ đèn đỏ.

Bên ngoài cửa sổ xe là cánh cửa sắt thả những người bị tạm giam của trại tạm giam, cửa sắt đang đóng, nhưng bên ngoài có rất nhiều người, đều là người nhà hoặc bạn bè tới đón những người được thả ra.

Hàn Bách Hàm một tay chống đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài, thì thấy một cô bé mặc một cái váy màu trắng ngồi xổm dưới chân tường gần cửa sắt của trại tạm giam, đang nhìn phía trước ngẩn người.

Cô bé kia xen lẫn trong đám người tới đón người từ trong trại tạm giam thật sự quá làm người khác chú ý, Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy khuôn mặt cô, lập tức nhớ lại mình đã từng gặp cô rồi.

Anh nhìn chằm chằm cô bé kia rất lâu, cô vẫn luôn ngồi xổm không nhúc nhích, vẻ mặt cũng chẳng thay đổi. Mãi cho đến khi đèn xanh sáng lên rẽ sang trái, Tiểu Vệ ở bên cạnh giục lái xe, Hàn Bách Hàm mới sang số lái xe chạy về phía trước.


	120. Chapter 120

Nội dung quay phim của một ngày mới, là cảnh Hàn Bách Hàm ở trong căn nhà thuê của Tôn Diệu quay trong studio.

Khác với lần trước Hàn Bách Hàm đến xem hiện trường, lần này là chuyện sau khi Tôn Diệu được thả. Lý do mà Hàn Bách Hàm đến nhà Tôn Diệu sau khi vụ án được giải quyết, là vì tình cờ gặp nhau trên đường phố.

Hôm đó là cuối tuần, Hàn Bách Hàm đang một mình lái xe trên đường, vốn một giây trước vẫn là ánh mặt trời tươi sáng, lúc xe vừa rẽ vào một con đường khác thì trời bỗng nhiên u ám.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy giọt mưa lớn chừng hạt đậu rơi trên kính trước của ô tô, phát ra tiếng lách tách, cần gạt nước tự động của ô tô bắt đầu lắc lư qua trái qua phải, quét sạch giọt nước trên kính đi, trượt xuống dọc theo mép kính.

Cơn mưa này đến quá đột ngột, người đi đường vội vã chạy tránh mưa ở hai bên đường phố, vẻ mặt sốt ruột nhìn chằm chằm ông trời, không biết cơn mưa này đến bao giờ mới tạnh.

Ngay lúc này Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy Tôn Diệu.

Tôn Diệu mặc một cái áo sơ mi dài tay màu lam đậm, bên dưới là quần jean dài màu đen, hắn vốn cũng đang xen lẫn trong dòng người tránh mưa ở ven đường, về sau không biết tại sao, bỗng nhiên chẳng thèm quan tâm mưa to mà chạy ra khỏi mái che mưa ở bên đường, hắn men theo ven đường chạy về phía trước, cơn mưa lớn lập tức dội toàn thân hắn ướt hết.

Ô tô của Hàn Bách Hàm chạy cùng một hướng với hắn, anh giảm tốc độ lái đến gần Tôn Diệu, rồi kéo cửa kính xe xuống bóp còi, gọi hắn: “Tôn Diệu!”

Tôn Diệu dừng bước chân nhìn sang, vì nước mưa đánh vào trên mặt, nên hắn hơi híp mắt, nét mặt hơi lạnh lùng, sau khi nhìn rõ Hàn Bách Hàm, mới trở nên hơi nhu hòa, hắn gật đầu, nói: “Công tố viên.”

Sau khi cửa sổ được kéo xuống, nước mưa không ngừng rơi vào trong xe, thậm chí còn tạt lên mặt Hàn Bách Hàm, anh đành phải nâng cao giọng: “Đi đâu? Lên xe đi.”

Tôn Diệu không lên ngay, hắn nói: “Cả người tôi ướt hết rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói với hắn: “Anh không lên xe thì xe tôi cũng sắp ướt hết rồi, nhanh đi.”

Lúc này Tôn Diệu mới nhúc nhích, hắn chuyển túi nhựa đang xách bên tay phải sang tay trái, kéo cánh cửa bên ghế phụ lái ngồi vào, rồi lập tức đóng cửa xe lại.

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Anh muốn đi đâu?”

Tôn Diệu nói: “Về nhà.” Nước mưa từ đỉnh đầu hắn không ngừng chảy xuống, ghế dựa bằng da và đệm ở dưới người nhanh chóng tích một vũng nước.

Hàn Bách Hàm chỉ liếc mắt nhìn, không nói gì mà tiếp tục lái xe về phía trước, anh không hỏi Tôn Diệu ở đâu, Tôn Diệu cũng mang theo một khuôn mặt chất phác ướt đẫm, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Sau đó Hàn Bách Hàm đưa Tôn Diệu về nhà, rồi cùng đi lên lầu với hắn.

Nội dung quay phim là cảnh sau khi bọn họ vào nhà.

Nữ diễn viên Tống Ngôn Ngôn đóng vai Tôn Tuần Yến là một cô bé sinh viên năm nhất của học viện điện ảnh, vẫn chưa tròn 18 tuổi, vẻ ngoài ngoan ngoãn mà còn trẻ con.

Tính cách của cô rất hoạt bát, đặc biệt rất thích Hạ Tinh Trình, cô nói cô xem《Tiệm Viễn》xong thì thành fan trung thành của Hạ Tinh Trình luôn, đồng thời cô cũng rất thích Dương Du Minh, có một lần không cẩn thận cô lỡ miệng nói ra mình là fan cp của Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình giả bộ không hiểu: “Fan gì cơ?”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn lập tức che miệng lại, cố gắng đánh trống lảng.

Bên kia chuyên viên makeup vẫn đang chỉnh tóc cho Dương Du Minh, Hạ Tinh Trình và Tống Ngôn Ngôn ngồi một chỗ nói chuyện với nhau.

Tống Ngôn Ngôn nói: “Anh, em cũng mệt lắm luôn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cô: “Em chỉ nằm một chỗ trên giường, chẳng có một câu thoại nào, cũng chẳng cần nhúc nhích, vậy mà còn kêu mệt à?”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh, anh không nghĩ đến việc Dương Du Minh bế em đi tới đi lui, nhưng em không được phản ứng chút gì cả à, em mệt biết bao chứ!”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhíu mày, nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng đồng ý gật gật đầu: “Cũng phải.”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh, thở dài một hơi nói: “Không biết lúc nào em mới có cơ hội quay cảnh giường chiếu với Dương Du Minh nhỉ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên nhìn cô, một lúc lâu sau dường như mới tìm được tiếng nói: “Em không phải là fan của anh à?”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn mỉm cười dùng khuỷu tay huých cậu một cái: “Khác mà, em là fan mẹ ruột của anh, nhưng Dương Du Minh gợi cảm như vậy, có nữ diễn viên bình thường nào không muốn diễn cảnh tình cảm với ảnh chứ?”

Lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác tuổi của mình cũng dần dần lớn lên, theo không kịp sóng não của một cô bé như Tống Ngôn Ngôn, cậu nói: “Anh cảm thấy em không giống nữ diễn viên bình thường.”

Quần áo và kiểu tóc của Dương Du Minh đã chuẩn bị xong, hiện trường trải qua công tác điều chỉnh cuối cùng, rồi chính thức bắt đầu quay phim.

Cửa nhà mở ra, Tôn Diệu và Hàn Bách Hàm một trước một sau từ bên ngoài bước vào.

Tôn Diệu đã ướt đẫm từ đầu đến chân, vẫn đang không ngừng nhỏ nước, hắn đặt cái túi nhựa xách ở trong tay xuống tủ giày ở trước cửa, nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Công tố viên, anh cứ ngồi tự nhiên.” Bản thân thì vừa đi vào trong vừa gỡ nút áo sơ mi.

Hàn Bách Hàm theo sau Tôn Diệu vào nhà, giơ tay đóng cửa chống trộm lại, anh theo bản năng mà đánh giá cả căn nhà, cảm thấy chẳng khác gì lúc mình đến đây vào lần trước cả.

Tôn Diệu gỡ từng nút áo, rồi cởi áo sơ mi màu lam đậm trên người mình ra, áo sơ mi ướt đẫm mặc sức sượt ở cánh tay và ngực, hắn vứt áo sơ mi lên cái ghế gỗ ở bên cạnh.

Bên trong áo sơ mi hắn mặc một cái áo ba lỗ màu đen, áo ba lỗ ướt đẫm dính ở trên người, từ cơ ngực rắn chắc cho đến cơ bụng bằng phẳng đều có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng, sau eo càng là một đường lõm đẹp đẽ, xuống chút nữa mới là quần jean bó chặt.

Hắn không quay về phòng thay quần áo, mà đi về phía ban công.

Hàn Bách Hàm mặc một cái áo len rộng rãi màu xám đậm, vai cũng ướt, anh đi theo phía sau Tôn Diệu, thấy hắn đi thẳng đến ban công, mới phát hiện có một người đang ngồi trên ban công.

Anh đến gần mấy bước, nhìn rõ bóng lưng của người kia, mới chợt hiểu ra đó là Tôn Tuần Yến.

Tôn Tuần Yến đang ngồi trên xe lăn, nhìn ra bên ngoài, sau cổ kê một cái gối nhỏ chống đầu.

Tôn Diệu đi tới, hắn không đẩy xe lăn, mà một tay vòng sau cổ Tôn Tuần Yến, một tay đỡ đầu gối cô bé, bế ngang người lên, cái gối nhỏ bèn rơi trên mặt đất.

Tôn Diệu bế Tôn Tuần Yến vào, nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Phiền cậu nhường đường.”

Hàn Bách Hàm tránh qua một bên.

Tôn Diệu bế Tôn Tuần Yến vào gian phòng nhỏ, rồi bố trí ổn thỏa cho cô bé ở trên giường.

Hàn Bách Hàm lặng lẽ đi đến ban công, nhặt cái gối bị rơi dưới đất lên, phủi phủi đặt trên xe lăn.

Tôn Diệu từ trong phòng đi ra, đứng ở cửa dẫn tới ban công: “Cảm ơn cậu, công tố viên.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Tôi tên Hàn Bách Hàm. Cô bé không bị dầm mưa chứ?”

Tôn Diệu lắc đầu: “Buổi chiều lúc tôi ra ngoài trời vẫn còn nắng, tôi nghĩ tôi có thể về rất nhanh nữa chứ.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn mặt hắn, phát hiện hắn đang nhìn trời, khóe miệng đang kéo căng, không biết đang oán giận ông trời hay đang tự trách.

Trên người hắn vẫn là áo ba lỗ và quần jean ướt đẫm.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói với hắn: “Anh đi thay đồ trước đi.”

Ngón tay Tôn Diệu túm lấy áo ba lỗ, kéo ra một lát, rồi nói: “Cậu ngồi trước đi, đợi tôi một lát.”

Hàn Bách Hàm đi vào ngồi trên chiếc sô pha trong phòng khách, từ góc độ này có thể nhìn vào trong hai căn phòng ngủ.

Hai căn phòng ngủ không đóng cửa, Tôn Tuần Yến nhắm mắt lại nằm trên giường, một căn phòng ngủ khác, Tôn Diệu đang đứng bên giường thay quần áo.

Hắn ném áo ba lỗ xuống, rồi lại cúi đầu mở thắt lưng ở bên hông, lúc cởi quần jean và quần lót bị ướt đẫm ra, Hàn Bách Hàm dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác, anh nhìn về phía một căn phòng ngủ khác, Tôn Tuần Yến trông rất yên bình.

Tôn Diệu thay một bộ quần áo khô ráo bước ra, cầm áo quần vừa thay và áo sơ mi ban nãy vứt trên ghế dựa đi đến ban công nhỏ sau phòng bếp.

Sau đó hắn quay về phòng khách, một tay kéo một cái ghế dựa đi tới trước mặt Hàn Bách Hàm, dạng chân ngồi trên ghế nói với anh: “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Hàn Bách Hàm bình thản trả lời: “Đừng khách sáo.”

Trong phòng yên tĩnh lại. Cơn mưa bên ngoài vẫn đang không ngừng đổ xuống, chẳng có xu hướng ngừng lại, ánh sáng trong phòng rất tối, cho dù khoảng cách rất gần, mặt hai người dường như cũng bị bóng mờ che phủ.

Tôn Diệu không có ý đi bật đèn, hắn ở trong bóng tối nhìn chằm chằm mặt Hàn Bách Hàm, so với lần trước ở trại tạm giam còn sắc bén hơn. Hắn đánh giá Hàn Bách Hàm, ánh mắt mang theo sự quan sát rất kỹ.

Lúc này, Hà Chinh bỗng nhiên hô dừng, kéo hai người từ trong phim về với hiện thực.

Hà Chinh dùng giọng điệu không kiên nhẫn nói: “Ánh mắt thu liễm một chút.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi trên ghế không nhúc nhích, anh rõ ràng không đồng ý với ý kiến của Hà Chinh, bình tĩnh hỏi ngược lại: “Anh nói ánh mắt phải quan sát kỹ, tôi qua rồi mà?”

Hà Chinh cúi đầu hút thuốc, lúc ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Không phải cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình ánh mắt thu liễm một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ù ù cạc cạc: “Không phải anh Minh đang quay đặc tả ạ?”

Hà Chinh không trả lời, anh ta nhìn chằm chằm camera giám sát xem lại cảnh vừa quay, một lát sau ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay gọi Hoa Hoa tới, ở bên tai cô nói nhỏ mấy câu, rồi vỗ vai cô bảo cô sang nói với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hoa Hoa chạy chậm tới bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đạo diễn Hà nói ánh mắt của anh giống như kiểu muốn dẫn Tôn Diệu lên giường ý.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, mặc dù cậu không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng ban nãy nhìn thấy dáng vẻ ác liệt mang theo ánh mắt vô lại của Dương Du Minh, thì cảm thấy trong lòng cực kỳ ngứa ngáy.

Hoa Hoa nói xong vẫn đứng bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu đi, bày ra dáng vẻ muốn nói rồi lại thôi.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi cô: “Còn gì nữa?”

Hoa Hoa hơi xấu hổ nói: “Đạo diễn Hà bảo anh đừng lẳng lơ.”

Cô vừa dứt lời, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, khuôn mặt bỗng chốc đỏ lên nhìn về phía Hà Chinh.

Hà Chinh lại đang cúi đầu hút thuốc, không nhìn cậu.

Dương Du Minh vẫy tay với Hoa Hoa, ra hiệu cho cô đi tới, rồi tiến đến bên tai cô thấp giọng nói: “Em sang nói với Hà Chinh, cứ nói là ý của anh, Hạ Tinh Trình càng lẳng lơ, anh càng có cảm giác để diễn.”

Giọng anh không lớn, vừa vặn để cho Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy, Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự không nhịn được, bèn giơ chân lên đá anh một cái.

Hoa Hoa ngớ ra, hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Thích hợp không, anh Minh?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đi đi.”

Hoa Hoa chạy đi, đến bên cạnh Hà Chinh nhỏ giọng nói mấy câu, Hà Chinh cười khẩy, ghét bỏ nhìn bọn họ, rồi cầm lấy cái loa của phó đạo diễn ở bên cạnh nói: “Chuẩn bị quay lại lần nữa!”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Công tố viên, có thể bắt đầu chưa?” Nói xong, nét cười của anh từ từ nhạt đi, khôi phục lại vẻ mặt của Tôn Diệu ban nãy.

Tôn Diệu nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm.

Sau một khoảng thời gian im lặng, Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Lúc anh đón con gái, sức khỏe cô bé thế nào?”

Mặt Tôn Diệu hơi trầm xuống: “Nó bị hoại tử, hơn nữa còn hơi bị phù.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Giờ đã đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?”

Tôn Diệu trả lời: “Đỡ một chút rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, mưa vẫn rất to, anh cảm thấy không còn gì để nói nữa, nên hơi muốn rời khỏi đây.

Lúc này Tôn Diệu hỏi anh: “Cậu từng tới bệnh viện thăm Tiểu Yến à?”

Hàn Bách Hàm sửng sốt, rồi nói: “À, sau khi đến trại tạm giam gặp anh, tôi có tới bệnh viện.”

Tôn Diệu tách hai chân ra, hai tay chống trên đầu gối, nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Hàn Bách Hàm khẽ mỉm cười: “Hôm nay anh đã nói cảm ơn rất nhiều lần rồi.”

Tôn Diệu nói với anh: “Việc nên làm mà.”


	121. Chapter 121

Giữa hai người lại rơi vào im lặng, mãi cho đến khi Hàn Bách Hàm lên tiếng hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Bây giờ anh đang làm việc ở đâu?”

Tôn Diệu nhìn anh, nhẹ giọng nói: “Giờ tôi không có việc làm.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hơi sửng sốt: “Công ty trước đây anh làm thì sao?”

Tôn Diệu mỉm cười, ánh mắt hơi lạnh nhạt: “Vừa xảy ra chuyện tôi đã bị cho thôi việc, làm gì có công ty nào thuê một người mang tội danh giết người chứ?”

“Đừng nói như vậy,” Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Từ góc độ pháp luật mà nói, anh cũng không phải người mang tội danh giết người.”

Tôn Diệu vẫn cười, chỉ là nụ cười kia từ đầu đến cuối đều không có chút độ ấm nào.

Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi lẳng lặng một lúc: “Vậy anh có dự định gì chưa? Tôi nhớ căn nhà này cũng là anh thuê?”

Tôn Diệu ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn quanh căn nhà u tối chật hẹp, cuối cùng trả lời một câu: “Đúng vậy.”

Cảnh này vừa quay xong, Hà Chinh gọi Hạ Tinh Trình tới xem lại, nói với cậu: “Phần đầu làm rất tốt, nhưng phần sau ánh mắt chưa được tốt lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chính mình trong màn hình, sau khi nghe Dương Du Minh nói đã bị cho thôi việc, đúng là ánh mắt của cậu trở nên dịu dàng hơn.

Hà Chinh lại nói với cậu: “Đó là Tôn Diệu, không phải Dương Du Minh.”

Hà Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm màn hình một lúc rồi nói: “Em biết đó là Tôn Diệu, em cũng đứng trên góc độ là Hàn Bách Hàm để nhìn nhận, em cảm thấy hắn ta đáng thương.”

Hà Chinh không nói gì, anh ta dùng cái tay vẫn còn cầm điếu thuốc gãi gãi đầu, Hạ Tinh Trình rất sợ tàn thuốc kia sẽ rơi xuống tóc anh ta.

Một lúc sau, Hà Chinh nói: “Những việc mà cậu và Hàn Bách Hàm trải qua không giống nhau, không nên áp đặt lối suy nghĩ của cậu lên Hàn Bách Hàm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng suy nghĩ.

Hà Chinh vỗ nhẹ lên vai cậu: “Cậu cứ suy nghĩ thêm đi, làm lại một lần nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại đối diện với Dương Du Minh, rồi ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, Dương Du Minh đang uống nước, Lý Vân đứng bên cạnh anh, chờ nhận lấy ly nước mang đi.

Dương Du Minh vừa uống nước vừa nhìn qua cậu, sau khi đưa lại ly nước cho Lý Vân thì hỏi: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói rất chậm, lúc nói chuyện dường như cũng đang suy tư: “Hàn Bách Hàm đã từng trải qua nhiều vụ án, kiến thức về tội phạm rất đa dạng, tâm trạng liệu có trở nên khá cứng rắn và lạnh nhạt không?”

Dương Du Minh suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Anh không nghĩ vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh: “Đạo diễn Hà không đồng ý với cách xử lý của em.”

Dương Du Minh khoát một tay lên thành ghế chống đầu, một lúc sau mới nói: “Nhưng anh cảm thấy cậu ta sẽ che giấu đi, lúc cảm thấy mềm lòng sẽ không đến thăm đối phương, sẽ không để lộ cảm xúc của mình.”

Đoạn đối thoại này sau đó quay lại thêm hai lần nữa, Hà Chinh không nói anh ta hài lòng với lần nào nhất, mà chỉ nói rằng khi cắt nối biên tập lại sẽ cân nhắc chọn cái nào sau.

Phân cảnh của Hạ Tinh Trình kết thúc, tiếp theo là cảnh quay chung của Dương Du Minh và Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Ở trong kịch bản, đó là chuyện xảy ra sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm nói chuyện với Tôn Diệu xong rời khỏi nhà Tôn Diệu.

Trước khi Hàn Bách Hàm rời đi, anh nói với Tôn Diệu là anh có quen một người đang kinh doanh công ty bất động sản, có thể thử giúp Tôn Diệu liên hệ công việc.

Tôn Diệu tiễn anh ra cửa, Hàn Bách Hàm xoay người đi xuống lầu, Tôn Diệu ở phía sau đóng cửa phòng lại.

Thời gian từ tầng hai đi xuống tầng một rất nhanh, lúc chân vừa đặt xuống tầng một, Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy một cô bé mặc áo T-shirt và quần đùi đang đi lên lầu.

Cô bé kia xõa tóc dài, chiếc quần jean ngắn để lộ ra một đôi chân thon dài trắng nõn, rất gây chú ý. Hàn Bách Hàm liếc nhìn cô bé, lập tức nhận ra cô bé chính là người anh đã gặp hai lần ở bệnh viện và trại tạm giam.

Cô bé không nhìn anh, tóc dài rủ xuống che khuất nửa khuôn mặt, cô sượt qua người anh rồi đi lên lầu.

Trong lòng Hàn Bách Hàm bỗng nhiên dâng lên một loại cảm giác kỳ lạ, anh bước xuống tầng một, rẽ qua khúc cua nhỏ rồi lại tiếp tục đi xuống, lúc chuẩn bị rời khỏi tòa nhà, anh chợt dừng bước chân, ngẩng đầu lên, lặng im lắng nghe tiếng bước chân của cô bé kia.

Cô bé đi không nhanh, cô bước từ tầng một đi lên tầng hai, không dừng lại mà tiếp tục đi lên tầng ba.

Hàn Bách Hàm thu hồi tầm mắt, từ trong tòa nhà đi ra ngoài.

Bên ngoài mưa đã tạnh, mây đen bỗng chốc tan hết, ánh nắng chói mắt lại xuyên qua tầng mây rọi xuống.

Hàn Bách Hàm vô thức híp mắt lại, anh dừng bước, tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ gần như không gây ra tiếng động xuất hiện lại ở trong tòa nhà, tiếng bước chân như đang đi xuống lầu, nghe tiếng động rất giống với tiếng bước chân của cô bé lúc nãy.

Tiếng bước chân từ tầng ba xuống tới tầng hai, rồi dừng lại gõ cửa, chỉ một lát sau cánh cửa phòng mở ra, không nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện của người trong phòng lẫn người đứng ngoài, tiếng bước chân đi vào trong phòng, cửa phòng “ầm” một tiếng đóng lại.

Hàn Bách Hàm im lặng đứng một lúc, sau đó đi ra phía ngoài.

Sau khi cô bé vào nhà có chuyện gì xảy ra, Hàn Bách Hàm ở trong phim không biết, thế nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình thì đang ngồi ở trường quay xem họ quay cảnh đó.

Vẫn là bối cảnh gian phòng giống y hệt vừa rồi, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh đứng trong phòng bếp dùng máy xay sinh tố để xay nhỏ thức ăn, đó là bữa tối Tôn Diệu đang đích thân chuẩn bị cho con gái.

Lúc bản thân quay phim vì nhập vai vào nhân vật, Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ cảm thấy người đối diện cậu là Tôn Diệu chứ không phải Dương Du Minh, nhưng đợi đến khi khoảng cách xa dần, cậu thoát ra khỏi nhân vật Hàn Bách Hàm, mới phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh vẫn là Dương Du Minh.

Chỉ là động tác và thần thái cũng thay đổi, trở nên cẩu thả hơn, cục cằn hơn. Một tay anh đè lên cái nắp của máy xay sinh tố, nghe âm thanh rất lớn phát ra từ máy xay, mặt không có cảm xúc nhìn chằm chằm thức ăn trong máy bị xay thành một cục sền sệt.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt đi ngang qua sau lưng anh.

Không gian nhà bếp chật hẹp, lúc Lăng Gia Nguyệt đi qua thân thể gần như đụng vào sau lưng Dương Du Minh, biểu cảm của hai người bọn họ đều không có một chút thay đổi.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm Lăng Gia Nguyệt, cậu nhìn thấy trên mặt cô cũng không biểu lộ gì, thế nhưng ánh mắt của cô lại dâng lên một loại cảm giác không thể diễn tả được thành lời, nếu như phải hình dung, có lẽ là không hề giống như một đứa bé còn chưa hiểu chuyện, mà là ánh mắt trống rỗng, nhưng rõ ràng đầu óc của cô không hề trống rỗng, điều này làm cho tính cách của nhân vật Thư Vấn này có vẻ hơi kỳ lạ.

Cảnh quay này, ngoại trừ Tôn Tuần Yến đang hôn mê, rõ ràng trong phòng chỉ có hai người Tôn Diệu và Thư Vấn, thế nhưng bọn họ lại không nói gì với nhau, im lặng việc của ai người đó làm.

Lát sau, Tôn Diệu đi vào phòng của con gái, Thư Vấn đang ngồi xổm bên giường gấp giấy.

Cô gấp một chiếc máy bay giấy, cầm trên tay đưa nó bay dọc theo cơ thể đang nằm của Tôn Tuần Yến, chỉ cách cơ thể của cô mấy centimet.

Cuối cùng Tôn Diệu cũng mở miệng nói chuyện: “Đừng quấy rầy con bé.”

Thư Vấn quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, máy bay giấy rời khỏi cơ thể Tôn Tuần Yến, đứng lên đi đến trước mặt Tôn Diệu, tầm mắt cô vẫn nhìn theo máy bay giấy trên tay mình, giơ lên để bên cổ Tôn Diệu, mũi máy bay hướng xuống dưới, làm giống như đối với cơ thể Tôn Tuần Yến lúc nãy, bay dọc theo cổ Tôn Diệu, một đường xuống đến ngực.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy cảnh này, ngay lập tức nhận ra Lăng Gia Nguyệt không diễn theo kịch bản, lúc nãy cậu vừa xem qua kịch bản của Dương Du Minh, cảnh này vốn dĩ phải là Thư Vấn trực tiếp đưa máy bay giấy đến tay Tôn Diệu.

Nhưng Hà Chinh không kêu dừng, nhìn biểu cảm trên mặt anh ta, hình như rất hài lòng đối với đoạn tự do phát huy này của Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Lúc máy bay giấy trên tay Lăng Gia Nguyệt tới gần bụng dưới Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh giơ tay bắt lấy.

Bọn họ không dừng lại, mà vẫn diễn tiếp cảnh đằng sau, Dương Du Minh lấy máy bay giấy khỏi tay cô, nói: “Tiểu Yến phải ăn tối rồi.” Sau đó lướt qua người cô.

Hà Chinh hô dừng.

Hạ Tinh Trình tự nhiên cảm thấy hơi khó chịu.

Dương Du Minh đi đến bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng tay vỗ nhẹ lên đầu của cậu, nhìn vào cũng không phải là hành động ám muội gì, nhưng lại lộ ra chút thân mật.

Hà Chinh khoanh hai tay trước ngực, cơ thể hơi ngửa ra sau, ngẩng đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, nhỏ giọng nói một câu: “Lăng Gia Nguyệt không tệ.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Mặc dù Lăng Gia Nguyệt không diễn theo kịch bản, nhưng cảnh này cô diễn rõ ràng càng sát với tính cách của nhân vật Thư Vấn trong nguyên tác khi đối mặt với Tôn Diệu hơn.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức không phục nói với Hà Chinh: “Em cũng muốn đổi cảnh.”

Hà Chinh gác một chân lên, cười ra tiếng nói với cậu: “Đổi như nào? Nào nào, cậu nói tôi nghe thử xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em cũng có thể diễn cảnh Hàn Bách Hàm câu dẫn Tôn Diệu.”

Hà Chinh lườm cậu một cái: “Cậu điên hay là tôi điên?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Gia Nguyệt diễn rất có hồn, nhưng tôi không đồng ý cách diễn này, sẽ dời đi sự chú ý của khán giả.”

Hà Chinh có hơi do dự.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn về phía Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt quay xong vẫn ngồi một mình trên chiếc ghế nhỏ ở trong góc, mặc dù tuổi của cô và Tống Ngôn Ngôn xêm xêm nhau, nhưng xem ra cũng không có đề tài chung gì để nói, bình thường nếu Hà Chinh không chủ động bắt chuyện thì cô cũng chỉ ngồi một mình im lặng xem kịch bản.

Dương Du Minh đặt một tay lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình, đột nhiên cúi người xuống ghé vào tai cậu nhỏ giọng nói: “Cảnh của em tối về diễn cho một mình anh xem.”

Tối hôm ấy, Dương Du Minh tắm rửa xong từ phòng vệ sinh đi ra, nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trước gương của bàn trang điểm, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, đôi chân dài đưa về phía trước, vừa nhìn thấy anh bèn trầm giọng gọi: “Tôn Diệu.”

Dương Du Minh vốn đang dùng khăn mặt lau tóc, thấy vậy anh liền nắm khăn mặt trong tay, giọng điệu khách sáo hỏi: “Công tố viên Hàn tìm tôi có chuyện gì vậy?”

Ánh mắt Hạ Tinh Trình sắc bén nhìn anh chằm chằm: “Anh và cô bé kia có quan hệ gì?”

Dương Du Minh đi đến trước mặt cậu, đến khi khoảng cách rất gần mới nhẹ giọng trả lời: “Liên quan gì đến cậu?”

“Tuổi của cô bé kia xấp xỉ với con gái anh nhỉ? Giờ tôi mới nhớ ra, lúc tôi gặp cô bé ở cửa trại tạm giam, hình như ngày ấy anh được thả ra, có phải cô bé đó tới đón anh không?” Hạ Tinh Trình lạnh giọng hỏi.

Dương Du Minh nhắm mắt lại, cười một tiếng nói: “Tại sao cậu phải nhìn cô ấy? Nếu đôi mắt này chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cô ấy, vậy giữ lại có ích lợi gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe vậy hơi sửng sốt, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên, dùng khăn mặt trong tay che đôi mắt của mình lại. Trước mắt Hạ Tinh Trình chìm vào bóng tối, chỉ cảm nhận được chiếc khăn ẩm ướt còn mang theo mùi thơm dầu gội của Dương Du Minh được anh vòng qua buộc một nút thắt ở đằng sau đầu, cậu không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên, lập tức bị anh dùng sức hôn mạnh lên môi.

Ban đầu nụ hôn này rất thô bạo, sau đó dần dần trở nên dịu dàng, hôn rất lâu, Dương Du Minh dường như mới lưu luyến mà rời khỏi môi cậu, hỏi: “Bây giờ cậu nhìn thấy ai?”

Hầu kết của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi run rẩy, cậu ở trong bóng tối đáp lời: “Anh.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi cậu: “Anh là ai?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tôn Diệu.”

Giọng nói của Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên trở nên lạnh lẽo: “Em lặp lại lần nữa xem.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu giơ tay tìm Dương Du Minh, được bàn tay ấm áp của anh bắt được nắm trong lòng bàn tay, mới cảm nhận được chút cảm giác an toàn, cậu nói: “Anh Minh.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên bế cậu lên, sau đó nhẹ nhàng đặt cậu xuống giường.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình được đặt trên giường, nút buộc của khăn mặt ở sau gáy hơi cộm, cậu theo bản năng giơ tay định tháo ra, rất dễ dàng tháo được nó, nhưng khi cậu định lấy khăn mặt xuống lại bị Dương Du Minh đè tay lại.

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Đừng lấy xuống.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe lời dừng động tác lại, đôi mắt vẫn bị khăn mặt hơi ướt che lại, sau đó lập tức cảm nhận được quần áo bị Dương Du Minh kéo lên, một nụ hôn mềm mại và ướt át rơi xuống ngực, sau đó một đường trượt xuống dưới. Cậu không nhịn được mà ngẩng đầu lên, hơi hé miệng ra để cố gắng hô hấp.


	122. Chapter 122

Nhiệt độ trong phòng cao một cách bất thường, toàn thân Hạ Tinh Trình đều là mồ hôi, nhưng kiệt sức nằm ở trên giường không muốn động đậy, chiếc khăn vừa nãy bị cậu nắm chặt trong tay vo thành một cục.

Dương Du Minh nằm nghiêng phía sau cậu, bàn tay dán lên da dẻ mướt mồ hôi của cậu vuốt ve từng chút một.

Hạ Tinh Trình chợt nói: “Anh không cảm thấy thái độ của Lăng Gia Nguyệt đối với anh không đúng lắm à?”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì, vẫn chăm chú vuốt ve eo của Hạ Tinh Trình, mãi đến tận khi Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu lại nhìn anh, anh mới cất giọng bình thản nói: “Có thể cảm nhận được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh, thấy ánh mắt của anh không hề né tránh, bèn hỏi tiếp: “Có cần làm chút gì không?”

Dương Du Minh dường như hơi suy nghĩ về nó: “Phụ nữ bày tỏ hay ám chỉ có tình cảm với anh cũng từng có không ít, nếu như trực tiếp bày tỏ anh sẽ uyển chuyển từ chối, nếu như chỉ là ám chỉ thì anh sẽ coi như không biết, sau một thời gian đối phương sẽ tự hiểu.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt không trực tiếp bày tỏ, thật ra nói là ám chỉ cũng không phải, có lẽ chỉ là hơi không biết chừng mực.

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người lại nằm tựa trên vai Dương Du Minh: “Nhưng em cảm thấy cô ấy không thích em.”

Dương Du Minh thuận thế nằm thẳng lại, đưa tay nắm lấy cằm của Hạ Tinh Trình xoay trái xoay phải: “Chỉ là một lần hợp tác trong công việc mà thôi, không thích thì sau này không hợp tác nữa là được. Sao em phải quan tâm cô ấy thích em hay không, em chỉ cần biết rằng anh yêu em là được rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng nghe anh nói chuyện, có một loại cảm giác mãn nguyện hạnh phúc: “Anh đi nói cho cô ấy biết là anh yêu em đi, để cô ấy không dùng loại ánh mắt đó nhìn em nữa.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi: “Loại nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại ánh mắt của Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Không có ý tốt, ánh mắt căm ghét.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng một lúc: “Cô ấy nhìn em như vậy?”

Thật ra Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn nhắc tới, luôn cảm giác giống như mình đang cáo trạng với Dương Du Minh. Trên thực tế cậu cũng rất thân thiện và tử tế với phụ nữ, đặc biệt là đối với mấy cô bé như vậy, cậu luôn quan tâm chu đáo, chưa từng nghĩ tới có một ngày sẽ bị người ta dùng ánh mắt như vậy đối xử với mình.

“Thôi bỏ đi,” Hạ Tinh Trình cảm giác được yêu cầu của cậu rất ngu ngốc: “Em cần gì phải tính toán mấy cái này với một đứa trẻ, làm em trẻ con giống như cô ấy vậy.”

Dương Du Minh nghe vậy thì bật cười, anh hôn nhẹ lên trán Hạ Tinh Trình: “Ở bên cạnh anh em mãi mãi là một đứa trẻ, muốn trẻ con thì cứ trẻ con.” Nói xong anh lại nói thêm: “Nếu có cơ hội, anh sẽ để cho cô ấy biết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được cười, nhưng cậu không muốn để Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy, nên nghiêng đầu tựa sát mặt vào vai anh.

Dương Du Minh dùng ngón tay chải lại mái tóc bị cậu cọ rối bù lên: “Vì thế thôi mà em nhìn anh chằm chằm, vậy bản thân em cùng với Tống Ngôn Ngôn nói chuyện vui vẻ cả ngày trời như thế, có phải cũng nên cho anh một lời giải thích không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngớ ra một lúc, rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh: “Tống Ngôn Ngôn? Anh nghiêm túc đó hả? Anh biết Tống Ngôn Ngôn nói gì với em không? Cô ấy nói cô ấy muốn quay cảnh giường chiếu với anh!”

Dương Du Minh dường như thật sự không ngờ tới, động tác trên tay anh dừng lại: “Anh nghe nói cô ấy là fan của em mà?”

Hạ Tinh Trình oán giận nói: “Fan của em muốn quay cảnh giường chiếu với anh, không muốn quay với em, có ai nói rõ cho em được không?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay ôm chặt lấy cậu: “Được rồi được rồi, để anh nói rõ cho em được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh: “Nói rõ như thế nào?”

Dương Du Minh nhỏ giọng nói với cậu: “Sau này cảnh giường chiếu anh chỉ quay với em, em muốn quay làm sao thì quay như vậy.”

Việc quay phim đã được hơn một nửa, cảnh chung giữa Hạ Tinh Trình và Lăng Gia Nguyệt dần dần bắt đầu tăng lên.

Nguyên nhân là sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm nhận ra sự tồn tại của Thư Vấn, thì có tới trường học của Tôn Tuần Yến, từ chỗ giáo viên điều tra ra hồ sơ tài liệu về bạn cùng lớp của cô bé, trong đó có Thư Vấn.

Ngày đó Hàn Bách Hàm tới vào buổi chiều, lúc ra khỏi trường học là thời gian tan học, xa xa anh đã nhìn thấy Thư Vấn đang ôm bụng ngồi bên cạnh xe mình, đợi đến lúc anh đến gần, cô bé mới ngẩng đầu lên dùng giọng điệu yếu ớt nói đau bụng.

Hàn Bách Hàm dìu cô bé ngồi vào trong xe, mua cho cô bé một ly trà táo đỏ long nhãn.

Thư Vấn ngồi bên ghế phó lái, hai tay bưng ly trà táo đỏ long nhãn ấm áp chậm rãi uống từng ngụm.

Hàn Bách Hàm đứng ngoài xe, hỏi cô bé: “Cô là bạn học của Tôn Tuần Yến à? Bạn thân?”

Thư Vấn nhìn cái ly trong tay mình, nhỏ giọng nói: “Vâng, sức khỏe của Yến Yến không tốt, ngày nào tôi cũng đi cùng bạn ấy.”

Hàn Bách Hàm khom lưng xuống, duy trì độ cao có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô bé: “Vậy cô có quan hệ như thế nào với Tôn Diệu? Cô biết tôi là ai không?”

Thư Vấn nhìn anh, nói: “Anh là công tố viên, Tôn Diệu là cha của Yến Yến.” Nói xong, cô bé bỗng dưng nghiêng người ra ngoài cửa xe, tới gần Hàn Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm theo bản năng lùi về sau giữ một khoảng cách với cô bé.

Thư Vấn nói: “Yến Yến không phải là bạn gái của Tào Vũ Tường, bạn ấy chẳng thích Tào Vũ Tường chút nào cả, bạn ấy sẽ không nhảy lầu vì Tào Vũ Tường đâu.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn cô bé nói: “Cô biết Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu như thế nào không?”

Đôi mắt của Thư Vấn như bảo thạch ngậm đầy nước, đen đến mức phát sáng, cô bé nói: “Tôi chỉ biết Yến Yến sẽ không nhảy lầu.”

Cùng lúc đó, Tôn Diệu bắt đầu đi làm ở công ty Hàn Bách Hàm giới thiệu cho hắn, giám đốc của công ty là cậu của Hàn Bách Hàm, vì trước đó Hàn Bách Hàm đã dặn dò, nên Tôn Diệu được đặc biệt chăm sóc, mỗi ngày có thể dành ra một chút thời gian để về nhà mấy chuyến.

Ngày đó Hàn Bách Hàm tới công ty tìm cậu của anh, lúc về đi đến gara, thì nhìn thấy có mấy người đang bao vây tay đấm chân đá với Tôn Diệu, Hàn Bách Hàm la lớn: “Mấy người làm gì vậy!” Rồi lập tức chạy qua.

Mấy người kia thấy có người tới, bèn xoay người bỏ chạy, một người trong số đó hình như chân hơi bị khập khiễng, lúc chạy chân thấp chân cao.

Hàn Bách Hàm tới đỡ Tôn Diệu dậy, phản ứng đầu tiên là lấy điện thoại ra muốn báo cảnh sát, kết quả Tôn Diệu tóm chặt lấy tay anh, dùng sức rất lớn, Hàn Bách Hàm nghi ngờ màn hình điện thoại cũng sắp bị bóp nát luôn, tiếp đó anh nghe Tôn Diệu nói: “Đừng báo cảnh sát, tôi phải quay về xem Tiểu Yến rồi.”

“Anh bị thương.” Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn hắn nói.

Tôn Diệu lắc lắc đầu: “Không có gì ghê gớm, tôi phải về ngay bây giờ.”

Cảnh mà giờ bọn họ đang quay, là cảnh sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm đưa Tôn Diệu về nhà.

Sau khi Tôn Diệu đổi công việc mới, để ở gần công ty, hắn phải đi thuê nhà mới, hoàn cảnh ở đây còn kém hơn ngôi nhà trước đó, là tầng cao nhất bên cạnh một tòa nhà cũ trong tiểu khu, chỉ có hai gian phòng và một phòng vệ sinh. Gian phòng bên ngoài có một cái giường đơn, vừa là phòng ngủ của Tôn Diệu vừa là phòng bếp, bọn họ không cần phòng khách nữa rồi.

Trước khi bắt đầu quay phim chính thức, khuôn mặt của Dương Du Minh được hóa trang sau khi bị thương, khóe mắt và khóe miệng đều sưng đỏ lên, trên cổ còn có một vết thương bị rách da, có vết máu quệt lên áo.

Quần áo của anh là một bộ đồng phục màu xám của công ty, là áo jacket không kiểu cách và quần thụng dài, người bình thường mặc sẽ không đẹp, nhưng dáng người của Dương Du Minh lại có thể giúp bộ quần áo này.

Tôn Diệu vừa về đến nhà, bèn trực tiếp đi vào trong căn phòng nhỏ, Hàn Bách Hàm đứng ở cửa, nhìn hắn bế con gái đang nằm trên giường lên, không biết có phải động tác này đụng đến vết thương trên người hắn hay không, mà cả khuôn mặt hắn kéo rất căng, lộ ra vẻ mặt đau đớn, nhưng động tác trên tay vẫn vừa nhẹ vừa vững vàng, trở mình thay đổi tư thế cho con gái, rồi lại sờ sau lưng cô bé xem có mồ hôi hay không.

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm giác mình nhìn không nổi nữa, bèn lặng lẽ lui ra căn phòng bên ngoài.

Căn phòng này không chật lắm, nhưng quá nhiều đồ, nên trông có vẻ hơi bừa bộn, có một cái giường đơn đặt dựa vào tường, chăn trên đó còn chưa gấp, cách giường không xa là một cái bàn vuông nhỏ, bên cạnh có đặt hai cái ghế, đối diện bàn vuông là một bếp ga, từ kệ bếp có một cái ống kéo xuống liền với bình gas trên đất.

Một lát sau, Tôn Diệu từ trong phòng đi ra, nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Uống nước đi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm đứng ở giữa căn phòng, thực tế ngoài chỗ này, những chỗ khác đều để đồ đạc, chẳng có chỗ để mà đứng. Anh hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Sao không báo cảnh sát?”

Tôn Diệu cầm ấm siêu tốc trên bàn lên, rồi lại giơ tay lấy một cái ly thủy tinh sạch sẽ từ trong tủ bát ở trên bếp lò, rót nước vào trong ly. Mu bàn tay hắn hơi bẩn, vì gầy nên mạch máu nổi lên cực kỳ rõ ràng, ngón tay mảnh khảnh cằm chặt lấy ấm nước.

Vừa rót nước, Tôn Diệu vừa nói: “Tôi cũng ra tay, tôi sợ cảnh sát nói mình đánh nhau ẩu đả, bắt tôi luôn thì phiền lắm.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn hắn bưng ly nước tới trước mặt mình, bèn giơ tay lên nhận lấy, đồng thời hỏi: “Anh đang làm gì ở dưới gara thế?”

Tôn Diệu đi đến phòng vệ sinh, để lại cho anh một bóng lưng, trả lời anh rằng: “Sửa mạch điện của tầng một.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi: “Những người ra tay với anh là ai?”

Trong phòng vệ sinh vang lên tiếng nước, đồng thời còn có tiếng nói chuyện hơi nâng cao của Tôn Diệu: “Tôi không biết.” Hắn vắt khô khăn lông ở trong chậu lau mặt, đụng tới vết thương trên mặt đau đến mức nhíu mày, tiếp đó hắn ném khăn lông về lại trong chậu, cởi áo khoác, rồi lại dùng cái khăn đó lau người.

Lúc đi ra, Tôn Diệu để trần thân trên, trên đó có mấy chỗ ứ máu, hắn nói: “Người tôi từng đắc tội, chắc là người của nhà đó.”

Hàn Bách Hàm không hỏi hắn là người nhà ai, anh biết Tôn Diệu nói ai.

Tôn Diệu đi tới bên giường, cầm một cái áo khoác vứt bên gối trực tiếp khoác lên người, không biết cái áo đó có sạch hay không.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên sinh ra một loại cảm giác vô lực vì hắn, anh hỏi: “Anh muốn sống cuộc sống như thế này bao lâu nữa? Anh nghĩ có thể kiên trì tới lúc nào mới thôi?”

Tôn Diệu lập tức quay đầu nhìn về phía anh, trong ánh mắt lộ ra chút hung dữ, giống như là bị người ta xúc phạm, hắn trừng Hàn Bách Hàm, một lúc lâu sau mới nói: “Đợi Tiểu Yến bình phục là được rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm muốn hỏi hắn liệu có ngày đó không, nhưng vẫn không đành lòng, Tôn Diệu đã máu me đầm đìa rồi, anh cần gì phải xát muối lên vết thương của hắn nữa. Anh luôn nghĩ, nếu như đổi lại là mình, anh chắc chắn sẽ không thể kiên trì như Tôn Diệu, quá đau khổ và tuyệt vọng.

Vừa lúc đó, điện thoại trong túi Hàn Bách Hàm bỗng nhiên vang lên, anh rút điện thoại ra, sau khi nghe máy thì vang lên giọng nói lo lắng của mẹ anh, bà nói với anh: “Cha con bị ai đó báo cáo bằng tên thật, ban nãy người của Ủy ban giám sát trực tiếp tới cục thành phố dẫn ông ấy đi rồi.”

Cảnh cuối cùng, là cảnh quay đặc tả vẻ mặt Hàn Bách Hàm nhận điện thoại.

Cảnh này Hà Chinh quay rất nhiều lần nhưng vẫn không hài lòng, anh ta hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu nghĩ lúc đó sẽ như thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đã suy nghĩ rất nghiêm túc về vấn đề này, nhưng cậu chưa từng trải qua chuyện đó, nên rất khó để hiểu Hàn Bách Hàm sẽ phản ứng như thế nào trong tình huống như vậy.

Mãi cho đến khi kết thúc công việc của ngày ấy, Hà Chinh cũng không nói anh ta đã vừa lòng với cảnh quay của Hạ Tinh Trình hay chưa. Hơn nữa bắt đầu từ lúc đó, Hà Chinh cực kỳ bới móc diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình, có nhiều lúc một cảnh phải quay đi quay lại rất nhiều lần.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy rất áp lực với chuyện này, thêm vào nội dung quay chụp gần đây, Hàn Bách Hàm cũng xuất hiện cảm xúc nôn nóng, nên cậu càng cảm nhận được sự ngột ngạt của bầu không khí lúc quay phim hơn.

Đúng lúc này, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đồng thời nhận được một thư mời của Trần Hải Lan, mời bọn họ tham gia tiệc đầy tháng của con trai mình.

Phong thư mời này của Trần Hải Lan cũng được gửi cho Hà Chinh, xem quy mô sợ là không chênh lệch nhiều với lúc anh kết hôn.

Thế là Hà Chinh tuyên bố toàn bộ thành viên của đoàn phim《Cạm Bẫy》được nghỉ một ngày.


	123. Chapter 123

Mười người trong showbiz thì Trần Hải Lan quen hết chín người, trong chín người này có thể trở thành bạn của anh ít nhất cũng có bảy người.

Lúc đó Trần Hải Lan tổ chức lễ cưới ở trên một hòn đảo, rất nhiều người vì công việc hoặc là có kế hoạch khác không tiện đi xa nên không thể tới tham gia được, lần này nơi tổ chức tiệc đầy tháng của con trai ở ngay Bắc Kinh, quy mô so với lễ cưới lần trước chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.

Thư mời của Hạ Tinh Trình là một mình, lẽ ra cậu không nên tới cùng Dương Du Minh, nhưng giờ bọn họ đang ở trong một đoàn phim, hơn nữa có Hà Chinh ở giữa yểm trợ, nên dứt khoát quang minh chính đại đi chung với nhau nữa.

Lúc nhìn thấy Trần Hải Lan ở khách sạn đón khách tổ chức tiệc đầy tháng, Hà Chinh nói: “Cả đoàn phim của tụi này đều tới chúc mừng cậu đó.”

Trần Hải Lan nghe thấy thế thì cười haha, anh nói với Hà Chinh: “Cả đoàn phim của anh chỉ có anh là khó mời nhất.”

Sau đó Trần Hải Lan bèn đi qua chào hỏi Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, anh ôm Dương Du Minh, lúc buông tay ra thì nhìn qua Hạ Tinh Trình, giọng điệu hơi tế nhị hỏi: “Vẫn ổn chứ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói: “Cậu hỏi tớ hay là tụi tớ?”

Thế là Trần Hải Lan cũng mỉm cười nói: “Vậy thì hỏi các cậu đi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với anh: “Cực kỳ ổn.”

Trong lòng Trần Hải Lan không biết nghĩ gì, bỗng nhiên anh thở dài một hơi não nề, ôm Dương Du Minh thêm một cái nữa, sau khi buông tay ra thì xoay người lại ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, anh giơ tay vỗ lưng cậu, nói: “Bản thân sống vui vẻ là được rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe ra sự ám chỉ của Trần Hải Lan, bèn nhỏ giọng nói: “Cảm ơn anh Lan.”

Trần Hải Lan bảo vợ bế con trai vừa đầy tháng tới bọn họ nhìn.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh, thấy anh chỉ trêu đứa bé một lát, trông cũng không hứng thú lắm, trong lòng vô thức thở ra một hơi.

Có lẽ vì sự xuất hiện của Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh, mà cả sảnh tiếp khách trông rất náo nhiệt, khách lần lượt đến nơi vốn đưa tiền mừng xong sẽ đi vào phòng tiệc, nhưng lúc này chẳng vội rời đi, mà sôi nổi đi qua chào hỏi Dương Du Minh và Hà Chinh.

Cũng có rất nhiều diễn viên trẻ đợi Trần Hải Lan giới thiệu bọn họ.

Đến lúc này, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được địa vị ở trong giới diễn viên của mình đã khác lúc trước, vì gần như tất cả mọi người đều biết cậu, cho dù là tiểu minh tinh cậu không biết, cũng sẽ chủ động chào hỏi cậu.

Trần Hải Lan thấy người càng ngày càng nhiều, bèn muốn mời nhóm Dương Du Minh đi vào ngồi trước, lúc còn chưa kịp mở miệng, thì nhìn thấy rất nhiều người quay đầu nhìn về phía cửa lớn của sảnh tiếp khách, anh mới phát hiện hóa ra Viên Thiển đến rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn thấy Viên Thiển.

Hôm nay Viên Thiển mặc một cái váy ôm màu vàng nhạt, tóc bối trên đỉnh đầu, khuôn mặt trang điểm nhẹ tinh tế, vẫn xinh đẹp chói mắt như mọi khi.

Trước tiên cô đưa tiền mừng cho người nhà Trần Hải Lan, lúc xoay người lại, ánh mắt lướt nhanh qua Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác xung quanh yên tĩnh khác thường, mà trong loại yên tĩnh này ẩn giấu sự xao động của rất nhiều người hóng hớt drama, đây là lần đầu tiên Dương Du Minh và Viên Thiển đồng thời xuất hiện công khai sau khi hai người ly hôn.

Vẻ mặt của Viên Thiển vẫn rất bình tĩnh, cô đi về bên này.

Những người khác bất giác nhường đường cho cô, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy ngay cả Hà Chinh bên cạnh cũng lùi ra sau một bước, để trống chỗ trước mặt Dương Du Minh, chỉ có Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đứng bên cạnh Dương Du Minh.

Viên Thiển đứng lại trước mặt Dương Du Minh, hơi giương cằm nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Trần Hải Lan lo bầu không khí sẽ trở nên bế tắc, đang định tới hòa giải, kết quả ánh mắt của Viên Thiển lại chuyển qua Hạ Tinh Trình, cô mỉm cười giang tay ra: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy thế, lập tức bước lên nhẹ nhàng ôm Viên Thiển, gọi: “Chị Thiển, lâu rồi không gặp.”

Viên Thiển ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, hôn lên mặt cậu một cái, rồi mới mỉm cười buông tay ra: “Phải, lâu rồi không gặp, chỉ sợ cậu chẳng nhớ chị nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười nói: “Em bận quay phim suốt, muốn gặp chị cũng thật sự không có thời gian.”

Hia người chào hỏi xong, Viên Thiển mới chuyển hướng qua Dương Du Minh, mỉm cười nhàn nhạt nói: “Anh vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu: “Khỏe lắm, em khỏe không?”

Viên Thiển trả lời anh: “Em đương nhiên rất khỏe.”

Lúc này Trần Hải Lan rốt cục cũng tìm được cơ hội chen vào, anh nói: “Đừng đứng đây nói chuyện nữa, vào ngồi trước đi.”

Phòng tiệc ở trên tầng hai, lúc này khách vào chỗ gần như đã hơn một nửa, Trần Hải Lan mời nhóm Dương Du Minh đến ngồi ở chỗ hàng phía trước gần bục của MC nhất, Viên Thiển không ngồi chung bàn với bọn họ, Trần Hải Lan cũng sợ bầu không khí sẽ lúng túng.

Chỗ ngồi của Hạ Tinh Trình là ở bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, ban nãy lúc vào đây, cậu nghe thấy phía sau có người khẽ bàn luận đến scandal lần đó của cậu và Viên Thiển, thời gian trôi qua đã lâu lắm rồi, không ngờ vẫn còn người nhớ tới.

Hà Chinh không vào, mà trốn ở bên ngoài hút thuốc.

Nhóm Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi xuống không lâu, Lục Niệm Hân bèn dẫn theo một cô gái trẻ trung xinh đẹp bước vào, cô gái kia Hạ Tinh Trình chưa gặp bao giờ, lúc sau nghe người ta nói không phải là diễn viên, mà chỉ là một người nổi tiếng trên mạng.

Lục Niệm Hân đặt mông ngồi xuống chỗ trống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, không thèm quan tâm đến cô gái bên cạnh hắn nữa, mà một lòng một dạ nói chuyện trêu Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy có lẽ Lục Niệm Hân hiểu lầm gì đó về mình, hắn giống như coi cậu thành một đứa bé, nói Dương Du Minh không tốt, có muốn cân nhắc đến hắn hay không. Trong một khoảng khắc nào đó, Hạ Tinh Trình có cảm giác mình đang đối diện với ông chú hàng xóm, ông chú đó nói: “Con xem cha con chẳng yêu con chút nào, có muốn cùng về nhà với chú không? Chú mua bánh ngọt cho con ăn.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng ngồi bên cạnh, những câu kia phần lớn Lục Niệm Hân đều ghé sát bên tai Hạ Tinh Trình nói, nên anh chẳng nghe thấy, chỉ có lúc nhìn thấy Lục Niệm Hân giơ tay lên, mới lạnh mặt cảnh cáo nhìn hắn.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cảm thấy Lục Niệm Hân rất buồn cười, nhân lúc Lục Niệm Hân nói một câu rồi chờ đợi câu trả lời của cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn tiến tới bên tai Lục Niệm Hân nói: “Không cân nhắc, em cảm thấy anh không được.”

Lục Niệm Hân lập tức vỗ bàn nghe ‘bộp’ một tiếng, cô gái bên cạnh đeo tai nghe tập trung tinh thần nghịch điện thoại cũng bị giật mình, bèn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

“Ai nói tôi không được?” Lục Niệm Hân dùng giọng điệu hung dữ đè thấp giọng hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn chỉ thuận miệng nói bậy, lúc này trong đầu bỗng nhiên nhớ tới một người, cậu nói với Lục Niệm Hân: “Đằng Tùng.”

Thế là Lục Niệm Hân thay đổi sắc mặc, từ bên cạnh cậu lùi lại không nói gì nữa, một lúc lâu sau, Lục Niệm Hân mới trầm giọng nói: “Cậu ta nói láo!”

Vừa khéo lúc này Hà Chinh hút thuốc xong từ bên ngoài đi vào, nghe thấy lời Lục Niệm Hân, bèn hỏi: “Ai nói láo?”

Lục Niệm Hân không muốn trả lời chuyện này nữa.

Hà Chinh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nói với anh ta: “Ngoại trừ chính anh ta, anh nghĩ còn ai vào đây nữa?”

Hà Chinh nhìn Lục Niệm Hân, nói: “Cậu ta đúng là có thể làm ra chuyện như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà bật cười.

Chỗ ngồi trong phòng tiệc dần dần được khách mời lấp kín, khách mời đến sau được mời tới chỗ ngồi trên tầng hai.

Hạ Tinh Trình quét mắt qua nhìn thấy rất nhiều khuôn mặt quen thuộc, Nhậm Kính Nguyên ngồi bàn bên cạnh bàn bọn họ, bên cạnh hắn là Lăng Gia Nguyệt, mà chỗ ngồi của Lăng Gia Nguyệt thì sát bên Viên Thiển.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt không tới đây cùng bọn họ, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng là nhìn thấy Nhậm Kính Nguyên và Lăng Gia Nguyệt cùng xuất hiện, mới biết hôm nay cô cũng tới.

Có khách mời ngồi trên tầng hai tựa trên lan can dùng điện thoại chụp ảnh ở bên dưới, camera nhắm ngay về phía Viên Thiển và Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không nhịn được mà nhìn các cô, cậu nhận ra mặc dù vẻ ngoài của hai người không giống nhau, nhưng khí chất thật sự rất giống, chỉ là dù sao tuổi tác của Viên Thiển cũng lớn hơn, còn Lăng Gia Nguyệt đang ở độ tuổi thanh xuân tươi đẹp nhất, nên nếu phải so sánh, giờ e là Viên Thiển không sánh bằng Lăng Gia Nguyệt nữa.

Suy nghĩ này bỗng nhiên làm Hạ Tinh Trình thương cảm, mấy năm nữa cậu cũng 30 rồi, một người đẹp như Viên Thiển cũng sẽ già đi, cũng sẽ bị người đẹp trẻ trung hơn hạ thấp, cậu không mong đến lúc đó ngoài ngoại hình ưa nhìn, mình chẳng còn gì cả.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm Viên Thiển ngẩn người.

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên tiến đến bên tai cậu, khẽ nói: “Em nhìn Viên Thiển sắp năm phút rồi đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình giật mình, quay đầu qua nhìn anh.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh cũng đang nhìn Viên Thiển, anh dường như không chắc lắm hỏi cậu rằng: “Em đang nhìn Viên Thiển đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng nói: “Em đâu có.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ồ, vậy là đang nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩn người, cậu nhấc khuỷu tay lên nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng anh: “Vậy em thà nhìn Viên Thiển.”

Biểu cảm trên mặt Dương Du Minh rất bình tĩnh, giọng điệu cũng không kích động, anh chỉ nhìn Viên Thiển, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình rằng: “Nhìn cô ấy làm gì? Cô ấy hôn em em vui lắm à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Dù sao thì em cũng biết anh không vui.”

Dương Du Minh thu hồi ánh mắt, nhìn về phía cậu: “Em biết anh không vui còn dám nhìn chằm chằm cô ấy mãi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nhìn Dương Du Minh, giọng điệu hơi tủi thân nhưng lại rất nghiêm túc: “Nhưng lúc em nhìn chị ấy, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ tới mỗi anh thôi.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì nữa.

Lúc này, Lục Niệm Hân ở dưới bàn đá Hạ Tinh Trình một cú, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đang ở nơi đông người, thu liễm một chút.”

Trong tay Hà Chinh đang kẹp một điếu thuốc, ở trong phòng không tiện hút, nên để ở dưới mũi ngửi cho đỡ nghiện, lúc này không nhịn được mà ‘chậc’ một tiếng.

Lục Niệm Hân chỉ Hà Chinh, nói: “Anh tìm bọn họ quay cái phim kia đi, bất chấp tất cả mà quan hệ bừa bãi.”

Hà Chinh nhìn lướt qua hắn vẫn chưa nói gì, Dương Du Minh đã nói với Lục Niệm Hân trước: “Đang ở nơi đông người, miệng mồm sạch sẽ một chút.”

Lục Niệm Hân còn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng ánh mắt lại chuyển tới sau lưng bọn họ, hắn dừng lại một lúc rồi nói: “Bạn lâu năm của cậu tới rồi kìa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy bèn quay đầu lại nhìn, thấy Trần Hải Lan đang đi vào bên trong cùng Đinh Văn Huấn, xem ra đang muốn dẫn Đinh Văn Huấn tới chỗ trống ở bàn của bọn họ.

Mà ở phía sau Đinh Văn Huấn, Hạ Tinh Trình còn phát hiện ra một người quen, là Chúc Thiên Kiệt từ lúc quay xong《Sự Cố Mưu Sát》thì chưa bao giờ gặp nữa. Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhớ ra, lúc Trần Hải Lan kết hôn Chúc Thiên Kiệt là một trong số những phù rể, quan hệ của hai người chắc là rất tốt, nên trường hợp này chắc chắn sẽ tới.

Chúc Thiên Kiệt vốn tới cùng Đinh Văn Huấn, nhưng xa xa nhìn thấy bàn của Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, nên giữa chừng bèn xoay người chuyển hướng, ngồi xuống chỗ trống ở bàn bên cạnh.

Đinh Văn Huấn đi thẳng tới bên cạnh bàn tròn, Hạ Tinh Trình đứng lên chào hỏi anh: “Chào đạo diễn Đinh.”

“Lâu rồi không gặp, Tinh Trình,” Đinh Văn Huấn khẽ mỉm cười nói xong, xoay đầu lại tìm Chúc Thiên Kiệt, thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt ngồi ở bàn bên cạnh, bèn vẫy tay, nói: “Thiên Kiệt, qua đây ngồi chung đi.”

Trên mặt Chúc Thiên Kiệt mang theo nụ cười, hắn nói: “Đạo diễn Đinh, em ngồi bên này thôi.”

Đinh Văn Huấn cũng không cố ép nữa, lúc này mới tự ngồi xuống.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy Chúc Thiên Kiệt ngồi bên cạnh Viên Thiển, hắn niềm nở mỉm cười rồi bắt đầu chuyện trò với Viên Thiển.

Một năm nay Chúc Thiên Kiệt ở trong giới diễn viên phát triển không thuận lợi lắm, vai nam chính của đại IP vốn đã được quyết định lại đột ngột bị thay người, một bộ phim truyền hình mới chiếu rating rất ảm đạm, cả người trông như bị sưng lên, bỗng nhiên hiện ra chút vẻ già nua.

Đinh Văn Huấn vừa tới, nói chuyện mấy câu với Dương Du Minh, rồi nói với Hà Chinh: “Anh sử dụng cùng một dàn diễn viên trong phim mới của mình, là đang định tập hợp ra một cái tam giác sắt hả?”

Hà Chinh và Đinh Văn Huấn đều là đạo diễn, nhưng phong cách của hai người hoàn toàn khác nhau, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn cảm thấy Hà Chinh hơi sa sút tinh thần, còn Đinh Văn Huấn thì là một người văn nghệ nội liễm.

Hà Chinh nghe Đinh Văn Huấn hỏi như vậy, bèn nói: “Tam giác sắt ở đâu ra, tụi này nhiều lắm thì cũng chỉ coi như là tam giác nhựa, bẻ một cái là vỡ.”

Anh ta nói xong, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy Dương Du Minh khẽ bật cười.

Hà Chinh ngậm điếu thuốc vào trong miệng, rồi chợt nhận ra không được châm lửa, bèn lấy thuốc ra, nói: “Tôi chỉ muốn tiếp tục hợp tác với những diễn viên giỏi từng làm việc cùng nhau thôi.”

Khoảng thời gian này đóng phim Hạ Tinh Trình bị Hà Chinh hành hạ hơi thê thảm, có những lúc cậu cũng nghi ngờ Hà Chinh đang cố ý làm khó dễ mình, lúc này không nhịn được ló đầu hỏi: “Đạo diễn Hà, em là diễn viên giỏi mà anh nói hả?”

Hà Chinh nhìn cậu: “Cậu không phải.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn chỉ muốn đùa, nhưng thật sự nghe thấy Hà Chinh nói như vậy, vẫn không nhịn được mà hơi mất mát.

Nhưng Hà Chinh lại nói tiếp: “Cậu là người mà tôi chọn để mài giũa, trình độ điêu luyện vẫn còn kém một chút, phải tiếp tục mài giũa.” Anh ta dừng lại một chút, điếu thuốc kẹp ở giữa ngón tay lắc tới lắc lui: “Tôi cảm thấy cậu có thể coi như là học trò của tôi đó.”


	124. Chapter 124

Hai chữ học trò làm Hạ Tinh Trình xúc động, cậu không ngờ sẽ được nghe thấy đánh giá như vậy từ Hà Chinh, cái này sức nặng so với ba chữ diễn viên giỏi còn lớn hơn nhiều, cậu mở to hai mắt sững sờ nhìn Hà Chinh.

Dương Du Minh dùng khuỷu tay nhẹ nhàng huých cậu một cái: “Còn không gọi thầy đi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình há miệng, tự dưng cảm thấy hơi ngại ngùng, cậu nhận ra mọi người trong bàn đều đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, đến cả Hà Chinh trên mặt cũng mang theo ý cười nhìn cậu, nên cuối cùng cũng nhỏ giọng gọi một tiếng: “Thầy.”

Lục Niệm Hân lập tức nói: “Cái này không được nha, nhận thầy mà còn lén lén lút lút, cậu đến kính thầy một chén trà đi, nếu dựa theo quy củ trước đây còn phải dập đầu một cái đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình trừng Lục Niệm Hân một cái, sau đó nhìn về phía Hà Chinh, cậu hy vọng nghe được câu “không cần đâu” từ Hà Chinh.

Nhưng lại nhìn thấy Hà Chinh hơi nghiêng người dựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, trên mặt mang theo nụ cười lười nhác, nói: “Chén trà này tôi nghĩ tôi vẫn nên được nhận chứ, bản thân cậu tự nhìn lại xem từ lần đầu tiên đóng phim đến nay đã tiến bộ thế nào, có phải cậu nên cảm ơn tôi cùng lão Dương một tiếng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được giương mắt liếc nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh ngồi thẳng người lại, giơ tay bảo Đinh Văn Huấn cầm một chén trà sạch qua, anh tự mình rót đầy chén trà, đẩy đến trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Anh thì không cần, một chén kia của thầy Hà thì cần phải có, mau đi đi.”

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đưa tay nhận chén trà, nhìn thấy ánh mắt mọi người quanh bàn đều mang ý cười nhìn cậu, ngay cả cô gái mà Luc Niệm Hân dẫn tới cũng gỡ tai nghe ra, hào hứng nhìn cậu kính trà.

Cậu không biết mấy người này có phải đang trêu mình không.

Hạ Tinh Trình bưng chén trà đứng dậy, Lục Niệm Hân đột nhiên vỗ tay, hét một tiếng: “Giỏi!”

Mấy bàn bên cạnh đều nhìn hết về phía bên này.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, làm cho mình trông tự nhiên hơn một chút, rồi đi tới trước mặt Hà Chinh, cúi đầu xuống, nói: “Thưa thầy, mời uống trà.”

Hà Chinh lại không lập tức giơ tay ra nhận lấy.

Hạ Tinh Trình cắn răng, tưởng thật định quỳ xuống.

Lúc này Hà Chinh mới vội vã giơ tay ngăn cậu lại, anh ta nhận lấy chén trà, cũng đứng dậy, mỉm cười nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Không cần quỳ, chén trà này tôi nên uống.” Nói xong Hà Chinh nâng chén trà lên uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Lục Niệm Hân ở bên cạnh ồn ào, huýt gió một tiếng.

Lúc này khách mời gần như đã đến đông đủ, lúc Trần Hải Lan đi từ sảnh tiếp khách vào nghe thấy tiếng huýt gió của Lục Niệm Hân, lại gần hỏi: “Chuyện gì mà vui vẻ thế?”

Lục Niệm Hân trả lời anh ta: “Ở đây Hà Chinh đang nhận học trò.”

Bởi vì Trần Hải Lan ở bên này, nên toàn bộ khách mời trong tiệc rượu ở sảnh lớn đều nhìn qua phía bên này của bọn họ, Lục Niệm Hân nói câu này cũng không ít người đều nghe thấy.

Hà Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng không nhịn được, đỏ bừng mặt.

Có lẽ Dương Du Minh thấy cậu hơi quẫn bách, nên vẫy tay với cậu: “Quay lại đây ngồi đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vã quay về chỗ của mình ngồi xuống, nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay vỗ nhè nhẹ sau lưng cậu, anh đặt tay trên lưng cậu, nhìn Hà Chinh nói: “Sau này có vai diễn nào tốt có phải nên nghĩ đến học trò của anh đầu tiên không?”

Hà Chinh cười một tiếng, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu yên tâm đi, sẽ có rất nhiều nhân vật phù hợp đang chờ cậu ấy trong tương lai. Nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là phải làm đến nơi đến chốn, trước tiên phải diễn nhân vật hiện tại cho thật tốt cái đã.”

Trần Hải Lan đứng ở phía sau Hạ Tinh Trình, giơ tay nắm bả vai cậu, nói: “Với Tinh Trình của chúng ta thì không thành vấn đề, đúng không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đã xấu hổ đến mức luống cuống rồi, vẫn phải gật đầu nói: “Vâng ạ.”

Ngày đó mãi cho đến khi đã cơm nước xong xuôi, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn cảm thấy có rất nhiều người đang bàn luận về cậu. Đương nhiên cậu không nghe thấy người ta nói gì, nhưng những ánh mắt dò xét thì vẫn rất dễ dàng có thể cảm nhận được, hai ba người tụ lại với nhau vừa lén lút quan sát cậu vừa lén lút bàn luận, tất nhiên chỉ có bàn luận về chuyện vừa rồi mà thôi.

Trần Hải Lan mời bọn họ lên phòng trà ở tầng trên của khách sạn uống trà.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình chuẩn bị rời đi, ngay cả Nhậm Kính Nguyên cũng bước lại gần vỗ bả vai cậu nói: “Không tồi nhỉ, chui lọt được vào vòng tròn của đám người Hà Chinh.” Giọng điệu của hắn cũng không mang theo châm biếm, nhưng ít nhiều cũng có chút chua xót, có lẽ không nghĩ ra Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ là một ngôi sao hạng hai, sao lại một phát bay vọt lên trời lọt được vào thế giới điện ảnh chính thống.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, cậu chỉ miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, tăng nhanh bước chân đuổi theo đám người Dương Du Minh phía trước.

Phòng trà trên tầng có rất nhiều phòng riêng với diện tích khác nhau, sau khi Trần Hải Lan thu xếp xong cho những khách mời khác, anh bèn đi cùng với Hà Chinh, Dương Du Minh, Đinh Văn Huấn chọn một phòng riêng yên tĩnh nhất ngồi xuống uống trà.

Tối nay cũng có tổ chức một bữa tiệc, nếu như khách mời đồng ý thì ở lại dùng cơm tối, có thể ở trong khách sạn uống trà đánh bài, nên Lục Niệm Hân bèn dẫn cô bé nổi tiếng trên mạng đi đánh bài rồi.

Đám người Dương Du Minh bọn họ đều muốn rời đi vào chiều nay, vì vậy Trần Hải Lan cố ý sắp xếp để trống lịch trình buổi chiều, để nói chuyện cùng với mấy người bạn lâu năm của mình.

Trần Hải Lan bảo Hạ Tinh Trình đi theo mấy thanh niên khác cùng nhau chơi đùa, Hạ Tinh Trình không muốn đi, cậu ngồi trên sô pha trong phòng trà nghe bọn họ nói chuyện, có lẽ do không khí quá ấm áp, chỉ chốc lát sau cơn buồn ngủ liền kéo đến, cậu dứt khoát nằm xuống sô pha định ngủ trưa luôn.

“Vào phòng mà ngủ đi.” Trần Hải Lan nói với cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không cần đâu, em nằm đây một lát là được rồi.”

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, nghe tiếng nói chuyện của bọn họ dần dần trở nên nhẹ hơn, một lúc sau, có người nhẹ nhàng đắp thứ gì đó lên người cậu, cậu biết đó là áo khoác của Dương Du Minh, vừa ấm áp vừa mềm mại. Cậu không nhịn được rụt rụt cổ, vùi nửa khuôn mặt của mình vào áo khoác của Dương Du Minh, đầu óc mơ màng, chỉ một lát sau thì chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết bản thân mình ngủ được bao lâu, đến khi tỉnh lại trong phòng trà đã hoàn toàn yên tĩnh lại, cậu mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy bên cạnh mình cũng chỉ còn lại một mình Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh ngồi ở bên cạnh chân cậu, ngón tay thon dài cầm một chén trà thủy tinh trong suốt nhỏ, hơi ngẩng đầu đưa chén trà đến bên miệng uống.

Hạ Tinh Trình không lên tiếng, cậu chống tay ngồi dậy, đổi hướng nằm xuống gối đầu lên chân Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu cười nhìn cậu: “Tình rồi hả?” Vừa nói chuyện vừa giơ tay giúp cậu đắp kín áo khoác lên người.

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Bọn họ đi đâu hết rồi?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Đinh Văn Huấn có việc nên đi trước rồi, Trần Hải Lan tiễn cậu ấy, Hà Chinh đi tìm chỗ hút thuốc.”

Đôi mắt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu chớp chớp mấy lần: “Bọn họ còn quay lại không?”

Dương Du Minh không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, liền bật cười nói: “Bon họ chắc sẽ quay lại đó, không kịp đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy mình vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh ngủ, ngáp một cái hỏi: “Không kịp cái gì?”

Ngón tay Dương Du Minh xoắn xoắn tóc cậu: “Dù sao anh cũng không kịp, không biết em—–”

“Em cũng không kịp!” Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức hiểu raanh đang nói cái gì, cả người cũng có tinh thần hẳn lên: “Em kéo dài rất lâu đó được không. Anh Minh, anh trở nên xấu xa rồi, không giống như anh trước đây nữa.”

Dương Du Minh cười hỏi cậu: “Trước đây anh như thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay ra móc lấy một nút áo sơ mi của Dương Du Minh: “Trước đây anh là một nam thần đứng đắn, kết quả đều là hình tượng giả dối.”

Khóe mắt Dương Du Minh cong cong, ánh mắt dịu dàng: “Nam thần là đối với người khác, đối với em anh cũng chỉ là một người đàn ông bình thường, cũng sẽ nghĩ đến những chuyện mà đàn ông bình thường nghĩ đến.”

Động tác trên tay Hạ Tinh Trình dừng lại, cậu im lặng nhìn anh một lúc, nói: “Hay là chúng ta thử xem có kịp hay không đi?” Nói xong, đến chính cậu cũng không nhịn được mà bật cười, cậu nằm trên sô pha, cười đến cả cơ thể đều run lên.

Dương Du Minh chờ cậu cười mệt rồi mới hỏi cậu : “Có muốn uống trà không ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu.

Dương Du Minh hơi vươn người ra, cầm lấy ấm trà trên mặt bàn rót đầy trà vào cái chén nhỏ của mình, anh vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình bảo cậu ngồi dậy uống, Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu, khăng khăng muốn nằm uống.

“Anh sợ em bị sặc.” Dương Du Minh nói.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói lại: “Anh đổ từ từ là được.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, cẩn thận từng li từng tí rót trà trong chén nhỏ vào miệng cậu, nhưng vẫn có một ít nước trà chảy ra dọc theo khóe miệng, đợi đến khi cho cậu uống xong một chén trà, Dương Du Minh rút một tờ giấy ở trên bàn lau miệng giúp Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc này, Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy tiếng bước chân ở bên ngoài đang tiến dần đến cửa phòng trà, cậu vô thức muốn ngồi dậy, Dương Du Minh lại nói: “Đừng sợ, là Trần Hải Lan.”

Rất nhanh, cửa lớn bị người ta kéo ra, đúng là Trần Hải Lan xuất hiện ở cửa.

Hạ Tinh Trình đã ngồi dậy, áo khoác của Dương Du Minh đang đắp trên người trượt xuống.

Trần Hải Lan thoải mái nở nụ cười, giơ tay đóng cửa phòng lại, đồng thời hỏi: “Tinh Trình dậy rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình xấu hổ ngồi thẳng người trên sô pha, lấy áo khoác trả lại cho Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh hỏi Trần Hải Lan: “Đinh Văn Huấn đi rồi à?”

Trần Hải Lan đi tới phía đối diện bọn họ ngồi xuống, gật đầu nói: “Đi rồi, giờ cậu ấy cũng bận lắm.” Lúc anh nói chuyện, mở nắp ấm trà nhìn qua, cầm lấy ấm trà đi vào phòng trong rót thêm nước nóng, nói: “Hai người đêm nay lên máy bay à?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời: “Bảy giờ hơn.”

Trần Hải Lan rót thêm trà vào chén của anh, lại cầm một cái chén sạch để trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, chậm rãi rót đầy chén trà, nói tiếp: “Muốn giữ hai người ở lại ăn bữa cơm tối cũng không giữ được.”

Dương Du Minh nói với anh: “Sau này còn nhiều cơ hội mà.”

Đúng thật là Hạ Tinh Trình có hơi khát, nhưng vì chén uống trà quá nhỏ, vừa nãy uống một chén cũng không thể giải hết khát, lúc này liền bưng chén lên uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Trần Hải Lan vẫn nhìn cậu, nhìn thấy cậu uống hết lại rót thêm cho cậu một chén nữa.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói cảm ơn với Trần Hải Lan, cầm chén lên tiếp tục uống, nhưng bây giờ không gấp như lúc nãy nữa, miệng nhấp nhấp từng ngụm nhỏ.

Trần Hải Lan nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười, nói: “Tinh Trình là một đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Hạ Tinh Trình còn đang nâng chén, có chút khó hiểu ngước mắt lên nhìn Trần Hải Lan, dường như không hiểu anh có ý gì.

Thế nhưng Trần Hải Lan lại nhìn về phía Dương Du Minh nói: “Lúc nãy lão Đinh với Hà Chinh ở đây, tớ không tiện nói, thật ra lần này nhìn thấy cậu, tớ cảm thấy so với những ngày trước và sau khi ly hôn tâm trạng của cậu tốt hơn rất nhiều.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay đặt lên vai Hạ Tinh Trình: “Lão Đinh không biết, Hà Chinh thì biết rồi.”

Trần Hải Lan nghe vậy gật đầu: “Cũng đúng, Hà Chinh chắc chắn không lừa gạt được, dù sao anh ta cũng là người đầu tiên tìm hai người đóng phim.” Nói xong, bản thân cũng nâng chén trà lên nhấp một hớp nhỏ, lại tiếp tục nói: “Trước đây tớ không muốn nhắc đến Viên Thiển, nhắc đến chuyện ly hôn của cậu ở trước mặt cậu, giờ xem ra không sao rồi nhỉ.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Chuyện của quá khứ, thật ra cũng không cần thiết phải nhắc lại, đó là quyết định của Viên Thiển, bây giờ cô ấy hạnh phúc là được rồi.”

“Cô ấy chắc chắn không hạnh phúc bằng cậu.” Trần Hải Lan cười nói.

Dương Du Minh cũng mỉm cười xoa nắn vành tai Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Không phải cậu cũng nói rồi sao, Tinh Trình là một đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Trần Hải Lan nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hơi xúc động nói một câu: “Tinh Trình thích hợp với cậu hơn Viên Thiển.”

Hạ Tinh trình lại một lần nữa uống cạn trà trong chén, cậu đặt chén trà lên bàn, nhìn Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh xoa xoa tóc của cậu, nói với cậu: “Ngoan.”

Lúc sau bọn họ cũng không ở lại quá lâu, Hà Chinh hút thuốc xong quay lại bèn giục bọn họ tới sân bay, hôm nay đoàn phim nghỉ một ngày thiệt hại đã rất lớn rồi, không thể làm chậm tiến độ quay phim của ngày mai nữa.

Cùng đi với bọn họ ra sân bay còn có Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Từ sau khi lên xe, Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn im lặng ngồi một mình ở hàng ghế sau, cô không nói một câu thừa thãi, dáng vẻ tâm sự nặng nề nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa xe.

Hà Chinh muốn hút thuốc trên xe.

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng ngăn anh lại: “Thầy à, thầy nên hút ít thuốc lại đi. Với lại trong xe còn có con gái, thầy như vậy là không có ý thức chung.”

Hà Chinh liếc mắt nhìn cậu: “Buổi trưa bảo cậu gọi một tiếng thầy cậu còn không đồng ý gọi, sao lại cảm thấy mất mặt trước mặt người ngoài hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị Hà Chinh nói tới xấu hổ, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đương nhiên không phải như vậy, là do có quá nhiều người nên em căng thẳng …..”

Hà Chinh dùng ngón tay kẹp điếu thuốc lá: “Không ra hồn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì.

Dương Du Minh cười cười vỗ mu bàn tay Hạ Tinh Trình, nói với cậu: “Đừng quan tâm đến những điều đó, em cứ vui vẻ làm chính em là được rồi.”

Hà Chinh chế nhạo một tiếng, hiển nhiên là không đồng ý với ý kiến Dương Du Minh đưa ra.

Lúc đợi máy bay ở sân bay, Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói với Dương Du Minh: “Em cứ luôn nghĩ đạo diễn Hà không thích em.”

“Vì sao lại nghĩ như vậy?” Dương Du Minh hỏi.

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói: “Em không diễn xuất có hồn như Lăng Gia Nguyệt, em nghĩ có lẽ anh ấy cảm thấy thất vọng về em.”

Dương Du Minh ngồi trong sô pha mềm mại, cầm một quyển sách tùy tiện mở ra đặt trên đầu gối, nói: “Em quên vì sao anh ta mời em diễn Tiệm Viễn rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi sửng sốt, nhớ lại những gì Hà Chinh nói khi lần đầu tiên đến tìm cậu: “Anh ấy nói anh ấy muốn quay phim về cậu chuyện của bạn anh ấy, cảm thấy em giống như bạn anh ấy.”

Dương Du Minh nhỏ giọng nói: “Em giống bạn của anh ta, sao anh ta lại không thích em được?” Nói xong, anh cầm quyển sách trên đầu gối lên lật qua một trang khác: “Anh ta vẫn luôn thích em.”


	125. Chapter 125

Hà Chinh có thích cậu thật hay không, Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn không cảm nhận được, sau khi quay về tiếp tục quay phim, Hà Chinh bèn khôi phục lại trạng thái tiếp tục bắt bẻ Hạ Tinh Trình như lúc trước, từ từ mài giũa cậu từng cảnh quay, làm lúc quay phim Hạ Tinh Trình luôn xuất hiện cảm giác bị cản trở, trạng thái càng ngày càng nôn nóng.

Nhưng mà cảm giác nôn nóng này lại hợp với trạng thái hiện tại của nhân vật Hàn Bách Hàm, cha anh Hàn Chương bị bên giám sát giam giữ, không biết lúc nào mới được thả ra, mẹ anh chạy khắp nơi móc nối quan hệ, muốn đưa cha anh ra ngoài trước, Hàn Bách Hàm quay về thăm mẹ mình, thì sẽ nghe thấy những lời tức giận oán than của bà, nói toàn bộ bạn bè trước kia của Hàn Chương đều trở mặt coi như không quen biết, xảy ra chuyện chẳng có ai đứng ra giúp ông ấy, rồi bà lại oán giận Hàn Bách Hàm không có bản lĩnh, không tìm được mối quan hệ nào trong ngành có thể đứng ra giúp đỡ được.

Hàn Bách Hàm cũng không biết phải nói gì, thực tế việc anh có thể làm đều đã làm hết, kể cả hỏi những người làm ở cục chống tham nhũng trước đây để dò la tin tức, nhưng kết quả nhận được cũng chẳng tốt mấy, cho đến bây giờ công việc của Hàn Chương không giữ được cũng chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, cuối cùng rất có thể còn bị khởi tố ngồi tù, đến lúc đó sợ rằng công việc của Hàn Bách Hàm cũng chịu ảnh hưởng không nhỏ.

Mẹ anh nói đúng, anh không có bản lĩnh, không cứu được cha anh.

Vai diễn của Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm trong một trạng thái tồi tệ như vậy, Hàn Bách Hàm kiêu ngạo sắp bị san bằng. Mà tại thời điểm này Hàn Bách Hàm cũng bắt đầu tiếp cận gần hơn với Thư Vấn.

Thật ra Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy Thư Vấn rất đáng nghi, lần anh tình cờ gặp Thư Vấn dưới lầu nhà Tôn Diệu, rõ ràng là Thư Vấn không muốn để anh phát hiện ra cô bé đến nhà của Tôn Diệu nên mới cố ý đi lên tầng ba, nhưng sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm tới trường học điều tra ra thân phận của Thư Vấn, Thư Vấn bèn bắt đầu chủ động tiếp cận anh. Đó là là lần thứ nhất, sau này còn có lần thứ hai, thứ ba.

Nhưng giờ Hàn Bách Hàm không còn lòng dạ nào để suy xét nữa, anh thích cảm giác ở bên Thư Vấn, ít nhất khi đó anh cảm thấy tâm trạng mình rất yên ổn, giống như những khổ sở trong cuộc sống hiện thực kia đã trở nên xa xôi.

Cảnh quay hôm nay là ở trong căn nhà Hàn Bách Hàm sống một mình, Thư Vấn gọi điện bảo muốn qua chỗ anh cùng nhau ăn tối, Hàn Bách Hàm gọi thức ăn bên ngoài, hai người ngồi bệt quanh bàn trà ở phòng khách cùng nhau ăn cơm.

Hàn Bách Hàm dùng thìa nhựa, trộn đều cơm và món ăn trong hộp, sau đó xúc đưa lên miệng, tướng ăn của anh rất nhã nhặn, động tác không nhanh không chậm.

Thư Vấn ngồi đối diện anh, cũng ngồi trên sàn sát bàn trà, vừa ăn cơm vừa mở sách trên bàn làm bài tập.

Hàn Bách Hàm chăm chú nhìn Thư Vấn làm bài tập đến hơi ngẩn ngơ, anh cảm thấy hình như mình thích Thư Vấn, nhưng anh cũng không quên Thư Vấn vẫn còn là một học sinh cấp ba.

Dường như nhận ra Hàn Bách Hàm đột nhiên dừng động tác ăn cơm, Thư Vấn hơi ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, cô bé mỉm cười để bút trong tay xuống, chuyển cái thìa đang cầm bên tay trái qua tay phải, xúc một thìa ngô ngọt trong hộp cơm của mình đưa đến bên môi Hàn Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm hạ tầm mắt nhìn thìa ngô ngọt, rồi hơi hé miệng để Thư Vấn đút toàn bộ vào trong miệng mình.

Thư Vấn lấy thìa của mình về, rồi tiếp tục dùng nó để xúc cơm ăn.

Trong lòng Hàn Bách Hàm đột nhiên dâng lên cảm giác buồn bực, rối rắm với những sự việc xảy ra gần đây, anh nhìn hộp cơm của mình chợt chẳng muốn ăn nữa, bèn đứng lên định đem hộp cơm vào phòng bếp ném đi.

Thư Vấn ngẩng đầu, khó hiểu nhìn anh.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhẹ giọng nói: “Em từ từ ăn, tôi no rồi.”

Lúc sau, Thư Vấn ăn cơm xong vẫn ngồi trên sàn phòng khách nhà Hàn Bách Hàm làm bài tập, mãi đến khi rất muộn rồi, Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi trên ghế sô pha không xa phía sau cô bé nói: “Vẫn chưa làm xong à? Tôi đưa em về.”

Lông mi rậm dày của Thư Vấn cong cong, cô bé cắn nắp bút quay đầu lại nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, không nói đi cũng không nói không đi, một lúc sau đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay Hàn Bách Hàm đang để bên người mình.

Khoảnh khắc bị Lăng Gia Nguyệt nắm lấy tay, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi thoát vai, tay Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất lạnh, giống như bị ngâm trong khối băng làm cậu ngay lập tức thoát vai trở về với trường quay, bỗng nhiên cậu nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện vô cùng nhỏ, âm thanh không bị thu âm vào, thế nhưng suy nghĩ của cậu trong thoáng chốc đã bị gián đoạn, quên luôn lời thoại phải nói sau đó.

Cậu ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn staff bên ngoài ống kính đang nhỏ giọng bàn tán, phát hiện hai người bọn họ cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Hà Chinh tức giận, quay đầu qua quát to: “Ồn ào cái gì?”

Trong studio cũng không vì tiếng quát to của Hà Chinh mà yên tĩnh lại, mà lập tức càng dấy lên tiếng bàn luận xôn xao, giống như bị tiếng quát của Hà Chinh khơi dậy cảm xúc.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi mờ mịt, mà Lăng Gia Nguyệt ngay lập tức rụt cái tay đang nắm chặt tay cậu lại.

Phó đạo diễn đi tới bên cạnh Hà Chinh, ghé vào bên tai anh ta nói nhỏ một câu, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ thấy Hà Chinh bỗng chốc hơi nhíu mày, phó đạo diễn đưa điện thoại cho anh ta, anh ta nhanh chóng ấn ấn mấy cái trên màn hình.

Một lát sau, Hà Chinh vẫy tay với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, cậu tới đây.”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình xuất hiện một cảm giác không tốt lắm, cậu đi tới bên cạnh Hà Chinh, nhìn thấy Hà Chinh trực tiếp đưa điện thoại di động trong tay tới, cậu giơ tay nhận lấy, cúi đầu lập tức nhìn thấy một tấm ảnh được phóng to trên màn hình điện thoại, bức ảnh giống như chụp trộm nên hơi bị vỡ nét, nhưng vẫn có thể nhận ra chính là cậu, cậu đang nằm trên đùi một người, trên mặt mang theo nụ cười đang nói chuyện với người kia.

Đây là ngày cậu và Dương Du Minh tham gia tiệc đầy tháng con trai của Trần Hải Lan, bức ảnh bị chụp trộm khi chỉ có hai người các cậu ở trong phòng trà, người chụp trộm chắc hẳn ở bên ngoài cửa phòng trà, có thể nó được chụp qua một khe nhỏ khi cửa mở ra, lúc đó cậu và Dương Du Minh đều không chú ý.

Vẻ mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi cứng lại, nhưng ngược lại cậu chẳng thấy khẩn trương, cậu ấn vào màn hình, bức ảnh thu nhỏ lại, lúc này mới nhìn thấy đây là giao diện của weibo, có một blogger giải trí đăng bốn bức ảnh, toàn bộ đều là ảnh cậu đang nằm gối lên đùi của Dương Du Minh, chỉ có điều trong bức ảnh chỉ xuất hiện mặt của cậu, Dương Du Minh chỉ bị chụp một đoạn chân và từ cổ trở xuống, lúc đó anh cởi áo khoác để đắp lên người cho Hạ Tinh Trình, áo khoác gần như bị bàn trà che lại, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy chiếc áo sơ mi màu trắng của anh, ngoại trừ những người trong phòng trà ngày đó, những người khác không có khả năng nhận ra đó là Dương Du Minh, thế nhưng tất cả mọi người đều có thể xác định đó là một người đàn ông.

Trong bốn bức ảnh có hai bức là Dương Du Minh đang cho cậu uống nước.

Tài khoản của blogger đăng mấy bức ảnh có tên là Báo Nhỏ Bát Quái, caption đính kèm bức ảnh có viết: _Mới đây có người đã inbox cho Báo Nhỏ một vài bức ảnh, Báo Nhỏ mở ra nhìn thử, má ơi ghê quá đi! Đây không phải là Hạ Tinh Trình đang hot dạo gần đây sao? Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm trên đùi một người đàn ông, cử chỉ thân mật, lại còn để người đàn ông kia đút nước tới bên miệng! Hạ Tinh Trình quay một bộ phim điện ảnh đề tài đồng tính mà hot lên, chẳng lẽ thật sự tự bẻ cong chính mình rồi ư?_

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không mở bình luận ra xem, cậu trả điện thoại lại cho Hà Chinh.

Lúc này, Hoa Hoa cầm điện thoại di động của cậu vội vàng chạy tới, đưa cho cậu nói: “Anh Kế Tân gọi điện thoại đến.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận lấy, nghe thấy Hoàng Kế Tân ở bên kia nói: “Đừng trả lời lại.”

Hoàng Kế Tân trong điện thoại không quát mắng, ngược lại giọng nói rất bình tĩnh, Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời: “Em biết.”

Có lẽ Hoàng Kế Tân rất bận, nói xong câu đó bèn bảo Hạ Tinh Trình đợi điện thoại của anh, sau đó lập tức cúp máy.

Lúc Hoa Hoa nhận lại điện thoại từ tay Hạ Tinh Trình, vẻ mặt rất căng thẳng, cô nhỏ giọng gọi: “Anh Tinh?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhận ra mình bình tĩnh hơn Hoa Hoa nhiều, cậu mỉm cười nói với Hoa Hoa: “Không có chuyện gì đâu, hiểu lầm thôi mà.” Câu sau cậu muốn nói cho những staff đang làm việc ở trường quay nghe.

Lúc này Hoa Hoa cũng không còn sửng sốt nữa, cô gật đầu nói: “Mấy blogger kia viết vớ vẩn.”

Hà Chinh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Hôm nay thôi vậy, đi xử lý mấy chuyện này đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi cúi đầu: “Cảm ơn thầy.”

Cậu biết rất nhiều người đang nhìn mình, cậu cũng không phải đang cố gắng gượng, thực tế tâm trạng của cậu còn bình tĩnh hơn cậu nghĩ, trừ phi người gửi ảnh cho tài khoản blogger kia còn nắm trong tay những bức ảnh khác rõ nét hơn, không thì chuyện này chỉ ồn ào trên internet một thời gian rồi cũng sẽ từ từ phai nhạt.

Hơn nữa trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy bị phơi bày ra ngoài ánh sáng cũng không có gì đáng sợ, có lẽ sự nghiệp của cậu sẽ phải chịu những ảnh hưởng nhất định, mất đi rất nhiều cơ hội, thế nhưng cậu có thể cùng Dương Du Minh quang minh chính đại tay nắm tay đi dưới ánh mặt trời, cũng không có gì là không tốt cả.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đi thay quần áo chuẩn bị rời đi, thì nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn còn đứng yên tại chỗ, đang cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại di động, dường như cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, cô ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu một chút, sau đó vẻ mặt lại lạnh nhạt cúi đầu xuống.

Trên đường ngồi xe trở về khách sạn, Hoa Hoa liên tục dùng điện thoại di động lên weibo, Hạ Tinh Trình có thể nghe được tiếng chuông thông báo khi cô thường xuyên refresh, cậu biết cô chắc chắn vẫn đang chú ý tới chuyện này.

Hạ Tinh Trình không xem tiếp nữa, cậu không hứng thú với quan điểm của mọi người trên internet về chuyện này, tin cũng được không tin cũng được, bênh vực cậu cũng được mà mắng cậu biến thái cũng được, những cảm xúc tiêu cực đến từ những người xa lạ chẳng liên quan gì đến cậu lắm. Những người duy nhất cần an ủi là những cô bé thật lòng thích cậu, nhưng cậu cũng không thể vội vàng trả lời được gì cả.

Giữa đường, điện thoại của cậu vang lên âm báo tin nhắn, người gửi tin nhắn tới là Dương Du Minh, chỉ gõ ra hai chữ: _Không sao._

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy sau hai chữ không sao còn đặt thêm một dấu chấm, giống như một loại an ủi vô hình, thực sự không phải việc gì ghê gớm lắm.

Cậu cầm điện thoại di động lên gõ chữ, muốn trả lời lại rằng: Em biết. Chữ đã gõ xong lại xóa đi, đổi thành: _Em yêu anh._

Dương Du Minh lần đầu tiên gửi lại cho cậu một cái gif: Một con mèo nũng nịu bắn tim.

Trong đầu Hạ Tinh Trình thình lình nhảy ra một câu: Meme của người già. Sau đó bị chính ý nghĩ của mình chọc cười, nhỏ giọng cười ra tiếng.

Hoa Hoa bị cậu dọa sợ hết hồn, cô ghé lại gần quan sát vẻ mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình, vỗ vỗ ngực nói: “Anh đang cười à, em còn tưởng là anh đang khóc.”

Nụ cười của Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa ngừng lại, cậu nói: _“Anh có làm sao đâu mà phải khóc.”_

Hoa Hoa cũng mỉm cười, cô đưa điện thoại cho Hạ Tinh Trình xem, nói: “Không sao đâu, anh Tiểu Tinh, em thấy rất nhiều người đều nói đây là một cảnh quay của phim, cái này lượt share cũng vài ngàn rồi, đều bác bỏ tin đồn của anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn lướt qua, thấy đó là một tài khoản blogger khác có rất nhiều fan follow, giọng điệu như biết rõ nội tình, đăng một cái weibo nói: _Mọi người giải tán cả đi, thật sự không có chuyện gì đáng để kích động hết._

Hoa Hoa rất vui vẻ: “Em thấy bình luận đều đang hỏi có phải là cảnh trong phim không, người này trả lời lại là chứ sao, em cảm thấy mọi người đều không coi đó là thật.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Anh biết, anh không sao đâu, em đừng lo.”

Hoa Hoa cũng không rõ đây có phải là một cảnh quay trong phim hay không, dù sao có người đứng ra bênh vực Hạ Tinh Trình và nói giúp cậu thì cô sẽ tin, thế nhưng trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình biết rõ, nhất định là có người đã lập tức hành động, việc đầu tiên là định hướng dư luận.

Chỉ không biết việc này do công ty quản lý của mình làm hay là Dương Du Minh tìm người làm mà thôi.


	126. Chapter 126

Hạ Tinh Trình trở về khách sạn, lúc mở cửa đi vào phòng thì nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đang đứng bên cạnh cửa sổ gọi điện thoại, rèm cửa sổ được kéo kín, ánh sáng trong phòng hơi tối tăm.

Cậu đi tới bên cạnh Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Du Minh quay đầu lại nhìn cậu, điện thoại vẫn để bên tai, nhưng ghé sát lại hôn lên trán cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy Dương Du Minh nói: “Cậu cứ xử lý đi, tôi cảm thấy làm dịu đi đề tài này là cách tốt nhất, cũng không phải bức ảnh gì ghê gớm, lúc nào chụp được ảnh giường chiếu rồi hãy nói.”

Bên kia điện thoại không biết là ai, bỗng nhiên cảm xúc hơi kích động nâng cao âm lượng, giọng nói lọt ra khỏi điện thoại làm Hạ Tinh Trình cũng nghe được, chỉ là nghe không rõ lắm.

Dương Du Minh vô thức đưa điện thoại ra xa tai một chút, đợi người bên kia điện thoại nói xong, anh mới bình tĩnh nói: “Đùa thôi mà, cậu căng thẳng quá rồi đó, Đỗ Tiến.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới biết anh đang nói chuyện điện thoại với Đỗ Tiến, đầu kia Đỗ Tiến lại nói gì đó, tốc độ nói rất nhanh, lầm bầm một lúc lâu.

Dương Du Minh hơi rủ lông mi xuống, tầm mắt rơi vào bông hoa thêu trên rèm cửa sổ, sau khi nghe xong nói: “Tôi biết rồi.”

Tiếp đó, Đỗ Tiến cúp điện thoại trước.

Dương Du Minh lấy điện thoại bên tai xuống, cúi đầu nhìn màn hình dần tối đi mới nhét điện thoại di động vào mép của túi áo, anh thả tay để nó tự trượt vào trong, tiếp đó xoay người lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Sao lại về rồi?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dang tay ôm anh: “Hà Chinh cho em nghỉ.”

Một tay Dương Du Minh ôm sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, một tay xoa xoa đầu cậu, hỏi: “Em sợ à?”

“Có gì đáng sợ chứ,” Hạ Tinh Trình thờ ơ nói: “Hay là tụi mình trực tiếp come out đi!” Dứt lời, cậu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Dương Du Minh, vẻ mặt còn mang theo một chút chờ mong.

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Nghiêm túc à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Nghiêm túc đó, sẽ không cần phải trốn trốn tránh tránh nữa, mặc kệ bọn họ muốn nói thế nào thì nói, tụi mình vui vẻ là được rồi.”

Dương Du Minh lại càng ôm chặt cậu hơn, đồng thời cơ thể dán sát lại: “Như vậy không được, chúng ta đúng là vui vẻ, nhưng em đã thử suy nghĩ đến cảm nhận của những người khác chưa?”

Vẻ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình mờ mịt: “Ai?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Ví dụ như cha mẹ của em.”

Nghe thấy mấy chữ đó, Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức hơi ủ rũ.

Dương Du Minh nói tiếp: “Ví dụ như Hoàng Kế Tân?”

Hạ Tinh Trình “chậc” một tiếng: “Hoàng Kế Tân có thể sẽ cầm dao nửa đêm xông đến giết chết em.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười xoa tóc của cậu, rồi buông tay ra tới bên giường ngồi xuống: “Trần Hải Lan gọi điện cho anh, cậu ấy rất tức giận, cứ muốn đến khách sạn kiểm tra camera giám sát, tìm xem ai là người chụp trộm.”

Hôm ấy toàn bộ phòng trà ở tầng trên đều là khách của Trần Hải Lan, khả năng lớn nhất là một khách mời nào đó tham gia tiệc đầy tháng chụp trộm, Trần Hải Lan cảm thấy đó là trách nhiệm của mình, vì thế anh muốn điều tra cho rõ ràng.

Tâm trạng của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi phức tạp.

Dương Du Minh lại nói tiếp: “Hoàng Kế Tân và Đỗ Tiến đều gọi điện cho anh, Đỗ Tiến nói cậu ta có thể lần theo tài khoản blogger trên weibo để tìm ra nguồn gốc bức ảnh, Hoàng Kế Tân thì khá thú vị, phản ứng đầu tiên là gọi điện bảo anh an ủi em, nói em đừng lo lắng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy thì hơi sửng sốt: “Lúc anh ấy gọi điện thoại cho em sao lại không nói với em.”

Dương Du Minh cười: “Chắc là lo lắng cho em nhưng ngại không muốn để em biết được sự quan tâm đó. Em xem cậu ta vì sự nghiệp của em mà nhọc lòng như vậy, em đừng có giận cậu ta nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ đến dáng vẻ hiện tại chắc chắn là đang sứt đầu mẻ trán của Hoàng Kế Tân, trong lòng lập tức có chút ê ẩm khó chịu, cậu nói: “Biết rồi, em sẽ không giận.”

Tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình có tinh thần mở weibo lên xem một chút, nhận ra dư luận quả nhiên đã nghiêng về ý kiến cảnh phim, mà phòng làm việc của Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chậm chạp chưa đưa ra tuyên bố xác thực nào, có lẽ là vẫn chưa xác định được nguồn gốc của bức ảnh, không biết sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo hay không, vì thế cũng không dám vội vàng nhảy ra làm sáng tỏ sự việc, sợ sau này sẽ thành đào hầm chôn chính mình.

Theo chiều hướng là một cảnh phim ngay lập tức dấy lên vô số suy đoán của fan và cư dân mạng, một số người tin rằng đây là một cảnh quay chưa được công bố của《Tiệm Viễn》, thậm chí còn đem tấm ảnh này ra so với ảnh của Dương Du Minh, nói rằng trong bức ảnh này không chụp được khuôn mặt nhưng thực ra đây chính là Dương Du Minh.

Còn có người nói bộ phim điện ảnh hiện tại đang quay cũng là Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình cùng đóng, không chừng đây là một cảnh quay của bộ phim này? Suy đoán này khiến rất nhiều fan của bộ phim《Tiệm Viễn》mong chờ, các cô bắt đầu kỳ vọng ở bộ phim mới này, Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn có thể tiếp tục câu chuyện của họ. Nói thật, hướng đi này của dư luận làm Hạ Tinh Trình không ngờ tới được.

Đương nhiên, trên weibo phần nhiều chỉ là quần chúng ăn dưa, muốn biết được chân tướng sự việc mà thôi, thế nhưng sự chú ý của quần chúng ăn dưa cũng rất dễ dàng bị chuyển hướng, một khi xuất hiện một quả dưa mới, quả dưa cũ sẽ không còn ngọt nữa rồi.

Quả dưa mọng nước này của Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ cần cố gắng nhẫn nhịn chịu đựng, đừng để bản thân mình mọc ra một quả dưa mới, thì sẽ thành một quả dưa cũ mà thôi.

Qua loa lướt weibo một lượt, cố hết sức tránh những bình luận tiêu cực, đến cuối cùng khi đóng weibo lại tâm trạng đã vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Dương Du Minh tắm xong đi ra, điện thoại di động trên tủ đầu giường đang vang lên, anh đến gần liếc mắt nhìn, sau đó lập tức cầm điện thoại lên nhận cuộc gọi.

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nghe được giọng nói ở đầu kia điện thoại thì mỉm cười, anh nói: “Đúng vậy, là tớ.”

Vẻ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình lộ ra chút nghi hoặc.

Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy, dùng khẩu hình nói với cậu: “Đinh Văn Huấn.” Sau đó trực tiếp để điện thoại xuống bấm mở loa ngoài.

Giọng nói của Đinh văn Huấn ngay lập tức từ trong điện thoại truyền tới: “Cậu không đùa tớ đấy chứ, là cậu thật à?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tinh Trình đang ở bên cạnh tớ, có muốn chào em ấy một tiếng không?” Dứt lời để điện thoại sát trước mặt Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trinh hoàn toàn không chuẩn bị tâm lý, sợ hết hồn, dùng sức xua xua tay.

Dương Du Minh vừa cười vừa để điện thoại lại gần hơn, nói: “Nói chuyện đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt chào một tiếng: “Đạo diễn Đinh.”

Đinh Văn Huấn im lặng một lúc, sau đó lại nói: “Hèn chi, tôi còn đang nói chuyện gì xảy ra vậy nữa chứ.”

Dương Du Minh hỏi anh: “Cuối cùng là cậu đang muốn nói cái gì vậy?”

Đinh Văn Huấn nói: “Không biết, tớ cảm thấy tớ nghĩ không thông, để lần sau nói tiếp đi.” Dứt lời anh trực tiếp cúp điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn Dương Du Minh, hơi thấp thỏm lo sợ hỏi: “Anh ấy không vui à?”

“Không nghe ra được là cậu ấy không vui,” Dương Du Minh để điện thoại di động về lại tủ đầu giường: “Đừng lo, đến bản thân mình cậu ấy còn không quản được, không rảnh lo lắng việc của người khác đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình khoanh chân ngồi trên giường.

Dương Du Minh co một chân quỳ gối bên giường, khom người cúi đầu đến gần bên môi Hạ Tinh Trình, ngậm lấy môi dưới của cậu nhẹ nhàng cọ cọ.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở tròn mắt, nhìn khuôn mặt đẹp trai của anh ngay gần kề, hé miệng đón nhận nụ hôn này.

Bọn họ hôn một lúc lâu, Hạ Tinh Trình yên lặng nhắm chặt hai mắt, nhưng không hề có động tác nào khác, giống như chỉ muốn một nụ hôn dịu dàng ấm ấp.

Đợi đến khi kết thúc nụ hôn. Dương Du Minh lại hôn lên chóp mũi, lên mi tâm, lên trán, lên đôi môi đang ẩm ướt của cậu, cuối cùng nói với cậu: “Không có gì đáng sợ cả.”

Hạ Tinh trả lời: “Em biết.”

Những ngày tháng khó khăn nhất cậu đều cố gắng vượt qua rồi, chuyện này đối với cậu mà nói, thật sự không có gì đáng sợ cả.

Ngày hôm sau, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn tiếp tục tới đoàn làm phim để quay phim.

Cậu cảm giác được tất cả mọi người đều đang dùng ánh mắt dò xét nhìn mình, bọn họ rất tò mò nhưng lại không dám hỏi.

Hà Chinh chỉ hỏi cậu một câu có được hay không, sau khi nhận được đáp án khẳng định, cắn điếu thuốc nói một câu: “Vậy thì tiếp tục đi.”

Buổi sáng hôm nay Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình cùng ra khỏi khách sạn, chỉ là cảnh quay của anh ở phần sau, nên sau khi tạo hình xong tới nơi chậm một chút, anh trực tiếp ngồi bên cạnh Hà Chinh, xem Hạ Tinh Trình diễn.

Hạ Tinh Trình và Lăng Gia Nguyệt quay lại phân cảnh ngày hôm qua, bắt đầu từ lúc Thư Vấn đưa tay ra kéo tay của Hàn Bách Hàm.

Tay của Lăng Gia Nguyệt còn lạnh hơn hôm qua, khoảnh khắc tay bị cô nắm chặt, cả người Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức nổi da gà, cậu cố gắng để mình không bị thoát vai, chìm đắm trong nhân vật, nhìn cô bé trước mặt làm cậu rung động.

Hàn Bách Hàm rất thích Thư Vấn, nhưng Thư Vấn vẫn còn chưa tốt nghiệp cấp ba, thậm chí còn chưa tròn 18 tuổi, anh lớn hơn cô bé chừng mười tuổi, đây là sự chênh lệch tuổi tác rất đáng sợ.

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm lấy cổ tay của Lăng Gia Nguyệt, chậm rãi đẩy tay cô bé ra.

Sự chú ý của Dương Du Minh rơi trên bàn tay đang được focus trên màn hình, anh nhìn thấy tay của Hạ Tinh Trình đang nắm rất chặt, mu bàn tay nổi gân xanh, nắm đến mức cổ tay của Lăng Gia Nguyệt hằn đỏ luôn.

Thư Vấn không cam lòng bị đẩy tay ra, đưa tay ra định nắm lấy nhưng Hàm Bách Hàm lại đẩy tay cô bé ra một lần nữa.

Lần này, Thư Vấn xoay người, ôm lấy chân của Hàn Bách Hàm.

Dường như Hạ Tinh Trình và Hàn Bách Hàm đều sinh ra phản xạ có điều kiện giống nhau, cậu lập tức đứng lên, vội vàng lùi về phía sau, hít sâu một hơi trầm giọng nói: “Em nên về rồi!” Giọng điệu của anh hơi hung dữ, ánh mắt nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt cũng dữ dằn.

Điện thoại đã tắt chuông của Dương Du Minh ở bên trong túi áo rung lên, tiếng rung ì ì làm Hà Chinh không hài lòng liếc anh một cái, anh đành phải cầm điện thoại đi ra bên ngoài.

Cảnh này diễn một lần, thuận lợi quay xong.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nghe thấy Hà Chinh yêu cầu quay lại một lần nữa, tâm trạng thả lỏng không ít, trong khoảng thời gian này, cậu là diễn viên bị NG và được yêu cầu quay lại nhiều nhất, cảnh quay của Dương Du Minh hay Lăng Gia Nguyệt thường chỉ cần quay một lần là qua, đặc biệt khi hai người họ diễn cùng nhau sẽ rất ít NG.

Phân cảnh tiếp theo là cảnh quay chung Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh, phải thay đổi trang phục, bối cảnh cũng phải thay đổi, nhân viên bắt đầu bận rộn. Lúc Dương Du Minh từ bên ngoài đi vào, khuôn mặt không lộ ra biểu cảm gì, Hạ Tinh Trình đang định đi thay quần áo, muốn bắt chuyện với anh lại thấy ánh mắt của anh rất lạnh, đó là biểu cảm của sự tức giận, cũng không biểu hiện ra cả khuôn mặt, chỉ có nhiệt độ trong đôi mắt bao dung thâm thúy đó đột ngột giảm xuống.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình có hơi lo lắng, nhưng trước tiên cậu phải đi thay quần áo đã.

Chờ đến khi Hạ Tinh Tình thay quần áo xong đi ra ngoài, Hà Chinh đang nói rõ cảnh quay với Dương Du Minh, cậu vội vàng cầm lấy kịch bản của mình đi qua.

Tình huống của cảnh quay này trong kịch bản là Hàn Bách Hàm đến công ty của cậu anh, muốn xin một ít sự trợ giúp trong vụ của Hàn Chương, nhưng cậu của anh lại khuyên anh đừng làm gì hết.

Cậu của anh có thể mở một công ty lớn như vậy, chủ yếu là dựa vào địa vị cùng mối quan hệ của Hàn Chương rất nhiều, giờ cậu của Hàn Bách Hàm một mặt thật lòng muốn cứu Hàn Chương ra, dù sao Hàn Chương ngã xuống thì việc kinh doanh sau này của ông cũng sẽ khó khăn hơn, đồng thời lại lo lắng chuyện của Hàn Chương sẽ liên lụy đến mình, đến lúc đó không cứu được người ra, ông cũng sẽ phải vào tù.

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm đang lái xe rời khỏi công ty thì gặp được Tôn Diệu ở bên đường, bèn đề nghị chở hắn về. Trên đường lái xe trở về, Hàn Bách Hàm dừng xe ở một cửa hàng hoa ven đường, mua một bó hoa tươi.

Lúc anh cầm bó hoa quay trở lại xe thì Tôn Diệu cứ nhìn anh chằm chằm.

Hàn Bách Hàm cúi đầu nhìn bó hoa tươi, nói: “Tặng cho Tiểu Yến, hy vọng cô bé mau khỏe lại.”

Tay của Tôn Diệu đang đặt trên đùi hơi run nhẹ.

Nội dung bọn họ phải quay là cảnh tượng sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm đưa Tôn Diệu về nhà.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đến gần Hà Chinh, nghe thấy Hà Chinh nói với Dương Du Minh: “Cậu vẫn nên đặt sự chú ý lên người con gái, đừng thể hiện cảm xúc gì đối với hành vi của Hàn Bách Hàm, không cần cảm động.”

Dương Du Minh gật đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng nhìn Dương Du Minh, chỉ cảm thấy biểu hiện của anh rất nghiêm túc, ngoài ra thì không nhìn được cảm xúc nào khác.

Hà Chinh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Cậu cảm thấy vì sao Hàn Bách Hàm lại đến nhà Tôn Diệu hết lần này đến lần khác?”

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình muốn nói: Đẩy mạnh phát triển tình tiết. Nhưng lời như vậy chắc chắn sẽ không nói ra, mà cậu cẩn thận xem xét lại tâm trạng của Hàn Bách Hàm hiện nay rồi nói: “Chắc là cần một chỗ dựa dẫm đi.”

“Tôn Diệu là chỗ dựa dẫm của cậu ta sao?” Hà Chinh vẫn cúi đầu, chỉ hơi giương mắt lên nhìn cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Đời này Hàn Bách Hàm chưa từng trải qua loại khó khăn này, chỉ khi anh ta nhìn thấy Tôn Diệu trải qua khó khăn như vậy mà vẫn kiên cường sống tiếp, tâm trạng mới có thể được vỗ về một chút, tự nói với bản thân mình rằng có thể vượt qua được.”

Hà Chinh không có ý kiến gì.

Dương Du Minh giương mắt nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, hơi cong khóe miệng nói: “Rất rốt, anh ủng hộ quan điểm này của em.” Giống như sự tức giận lúc trước Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt anh chưa từng tồn tại vậy.


	127. Chapter 127

Mãi cho đến khi bắt đầu quay phim chính thức, Dương Du Minh cũng không nhắc lại chuyện quay ngoại cảnh với Hạ Tinh Trình nữa, ban đầu Hạ Tinh Trình còn thấy lạ, nhưng về sau cả thể xác và tinh thần đều nhập vào trạng thái của nhân vật, nên không nhớ đến chuyện đó nữa.

Ánh đèn ở trường quay hơi tối, phòng nhỏ của Tôn Diệu vì xây bên cạnh nhà lầu, nên ánh sáng xung quanh bị nhà cao tầng bốn phía chặn mất, chỉ có một chút ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu vào từ cửa sổ của gian ngoài vào mỗi buổi chiều.

Nên lúc Hàn Bách Hàm đi theo Tôn Diệu vào gian phòng nhỏ, thì thấy Tôn Tuần Yến đang nằm trên chiếc giường nhỏ mà Tôn Diệu thường ngủ ở gian ngoài, lúc này ánh sáng chỉ chiếu vào một góc của chiếc giường nhỏ, những chỗ khác thì rất tối.

Tôn Diệu bế con gái lên, rồi bước vào bên trong. Ánh sáng của gian trong thậm chí càng tối hơn, bên ngoài cánh cửa sổ duy nhất của gian phòng là bức tường của nhà bên cạnh, ánh mặt trời tản ra có thể xuyên qua các khoảng trống trên tường và cửa sổ chiếu xuống, nên không đến nỗi giơ tay lên không thấy rõ năm ngón, nhưng nếu không bật đèn, thì ngay cả khuôn mặt của mình cũng sẽ rơi vào trong bóng tối.

Tiếp tục sống trong một môi trường như vậy đương nhiên sẽ không làm người ta cảm thấy hạnh phúc.

Tôn Tuần Yến được thay đổi tư thế, nằm nghiêng ở trên giường.

Hàn Bách Hàm vẫn đang ôm bó hoa mua cho Tôn Tuần Yến, anh theo sau Tôn Diệu vào trong gian phòng nhỏ, đặt hoa trên bệ cửa sổ, rồi xoay người lại hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Để đây được không?”

Tôn Diệu không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ tùy tiện trả lời: “Để đó đi.” Hắn luồn tay vào trong đồ ngủ của Tôn Tuần Yến để sờ lưng cô bé.

Mặc dù hắn nhanh chóng rút tay ra, nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn hành động của hắn, vẫn bất giác hơi nhíu mày.

Tôn Diệu đi ra khỏi gian phòng, một lát sau cầm một cái khăn quay lại, lau mồ hôi sau lưng cho Tôn Tuần Yến.

Hàn Bách Hàn dời ánh mắt đi chỗ khác, vì anh nhìn thấy đồ ngủ của Tôn Tuần Yến bị kéo căng, bỗng chốc phác họa ra đường cong của cơ thể thiếu nữ, anh xoay người rời khỏi gian phòng nhỏ.

Tôn Diệu cũng nhanh chóng cằm khăn mặt đi ra, hắn tới phòng vệ sinh giặt sạch, rồi nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Mời ngồi, công tố Hàn.” Hắn chưa bao giờ gọi thẳng tên Hàn Bách Hàm, có lẽ là gọi cả họ cả tên có vẻ quá cứng nhắc, chỉ gọi mỗi tên thì lại có vẻ quá thân mật.

Nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm vẫn luôn gọi hắn là Tôn Diệu, bắt đầu từ lần đầu tiên gặp nhau ở trại tạm giam cho tới bây giờ.

Lúc Tôn Diệu đi ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, Hàn Bách Hàm vẫn chưa tìm ra chỗ để ngồi, mấy cái ghế trong phòng đều xếp đầy đồ linh tinh. Thế là Tôn Diệu bèn cuộn cái chăn trên giường lên, rồi bảo Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi xuống giường.

Hàn Bách Hàm liếc nhìn cái drap nhăn nhúm ở trên giường, nói: “Không cần đâu, tôi đứng một lát rồi đi ngay.”

Tôn Diệu kéo drap giường lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn anh nói: “Mới đổi hôm qua đó, không bẩn đâu.”

Hắn đã nói như vậy, ngược lại Hàn Bách Hàm không biết phải từ chối như thế nào cả, trong lòng anh đang nghĩ trên chiếc giường này không biết đã đọng lại bao nhiêu mồ hôi của Tôn Diệu, anh hơi chống cự cũng không muốn ngồi trên giường người khác, nhưng bị Tôn Diệu trực tiếp chọc thủng suy nghĩ, anh cũng chỉ có thể giả vờ không để ý, đi tới bên giường ngồi xuống.

Tôn Diệu lùi lại mấy bước, nghiêng người dựa vào bàn ăn.

Trong phòng yên tĩnh lại, Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy ánh nắng mặt trời từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào ngày càng gay gắt, mà cũng sắp biến mất khỏi gian phòng này rồi, hình như đồng thời cũng mang đi nhiệt độ khô hanh trong phòng, làm cả căn phòng đều bốc lên mùi nấm mốc ẩm ướt, có lẽ còn có thêm mùi khác trộn lẫn vào nữa, cũng có lẽ là mùi mồ hôi Tôn Diệu ngủ một đêm để lại trên chiếc giường này.

Suy nghĩ này làm Hàn Bách Hàm không thoải mái lắm, anh ngồi rất thẳng, tay khoát lên đùi không muốn chạm vào drap giường ở bên dưới, anh hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Gần đây đã dẫn Tiểu Yến tới bệnh viện kiểm tra chưa? Tình hình có chuyển biến tốt không?”

Tôn Diệu nói: “Hôm thứ hai có tới bệnh viện, làm kiểm tra rồi, tình hình sức khỏe rất bình thường.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Thuận tiện không? Nếu như cần giúp gì thì cứ tới tìm tôi.”

Tôn Diệu trả lời: “Gọi taxi đi. Có mấy tài xế sẽ từ chối chở đi, nhưng có mấy người sẽ không, dù sao thì cũng đi được.”

Hàn Bách Hàm gật đầu, một lát sau anh lại hỏi: “Tôi có thể giúp được gì cho hai người không?”

Tôn Diệu nhìn anh: “Cậu giúp tôi tìm việc là đã giúp tôi rất nhiều rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm rủ mắt, anh cảm thấy ít nhất có thể giúp đỡ được Tôn Diệu, thì mình không phải là một người hoàn toàn vô dụng.

Tôn Diệu đứng một lúc, hắn cầm ấm siêu tốc trên bàn lên, định tới phòng vệ sinh lấy nước, hắn nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Uống nước nhé, giờ tôi đi nấu.”

Hàn Bách Hàm lập tức nói: “Không cần phiền phức như vậy. Hôm nay trời nóng lắm, nấu nước nóng cũng uống không nổi.”

Tôn Diệu dừng bước, để ấm siêu tốc lại trên bàn, hắn đứng trong phòng suy nghĩ một chút, rồi nói: “Trong tủ lạnh vẫn còn nước khoáng.” Hắn đi tới, mở một cái tủ lạnh cũ bên cạnh bàn ăn ra.

Cái tủ lạnh kia đặt rất gần giường, Hàn Bách Hàm theo bản năng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, thì thấy trong tủ lạnh chất đầy đồ, phần lớn là thức ăn và thịt tươi sống, cũng có mấy hộp cơm đang đậy kín. Tôn Diệu lấy một chai nước khoáng từ trong tủ lạnh ra, đồng thời Hàn Bách Hàm cũng nhìn thấy ngăn thứ hai của tủ lạnh có để một hộp giấy đựng bánh ga tô.

Tôn Diệu nhanh chóng đóng cửa tủ lạnh lại, đưa chai nước đã lấy ra khỏi tủ lạnh cho Hàn Bách Hàm.

Ánh mắt Hàn Bách Hàm dường như vẫn còn vương lại trên cái hộp bánh ga tô kia, cái hộp bánh ga tô đó là hộp đóng gói của một tiệm bánh ngọt nổi tiếng trong thành phố, ngày nào cũng có rất nhiều bạn trẻ xếp một hàng dài tới tiệm đó để mua bánh ngọt, hơn nữa giá cũng rất đắt. Sở dĩ anh nhận ra cái hộp kia, là vì tối qua anh và Thư Vấn xếp hàng hơn mười phút, mua cho Thư Vấn một cái bánh xoài nghìn tầng.

Nước khoáng vẫn còn đang trong tay Tôn Diệu, hắn khó hiểu nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm không nhận lấy, bèn đưa đến trước mặt anh lắc lắc.

Hàn Bách Hàm phục hồi lại tinh thần, nói cảm ơn rồi nhận lấy, anh cầm chai nước trong tay, không mở nắp ra uống, chỉ hơi nhếch môi hỏi: “Người bạn học kia của Tiểu Yến, có phải rất thường xuyên đến thăm hai người?”

Lúc anh nói chuyện, vẫn nhìn vẻ mặt của Tôn Diệu, biểu cảm của Tôn Diệu không có gì khác lạ, hắn hỏi lại một câu: “Người bạn học nào?”

Hàm Bách Hàm nói: “Một cô bé tóc dài, rất xinh đẹp.”

Tôn Diệu đứng ở bên giường, nhìn anh từ trên cao xuống, trong đôi mắt phản chiếu bóng dáng anh, giọng nói vững vàng mà bình tĩnh: “Cậu nói Thư Vấn? Cậu biết cô bé?”

Hàn Bách Hàm đáp lời: “Từng gặp hai lần.”

Tôn Diệu đột nhiên ngồi xổm xuống, vị trí so với anh thấp hơn, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh: “Cô bé là bạn thân của Tiểu Yến, gắn bó như hình với bóng, cô bé thường xuyên đến thăm Tiểu Yến.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn: “Tôi thấy trong tủ lạnh có bánh ngọt, là cô bé đó mang đến hả?”

Tôn Diệu đáp: “Chắc là vậy, tôi cũng không chú ý con bé bỏ vào lúc nào, chắc là mang đến cho Tiểu Yến.”

Khóe miệng Hàn Bách Hàm giật giật, anh muốn nói rằng Tôn Diêu đang nói dối, Tôn Tuần Yến hoàn toàn không thể ăn được bánh ngọt, cái bánh ngọt kia chỉ có thể là mang đến cho Tôn Diệu, nhưng anh không nói gì, trong đầu anh hơi loạn, nhất thời có rất nhiều manh mối đan dệt quấn quýt lấy nhau, anh đứng lên nói: “Tôi đi trước đây, không làm phiền hai người nữa.”

Khi cảnh này quay xong, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn có cảm giác ngâm mình trong cảm xúc của nhân vật không thể thoát ra được.

Cậu và Dương Du Minh cùng rời trường quay lên chiếc xe bảo mẫu, hai người ngồi ở hàng ghế sau, từ sau khi lên xe, Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức có vẻ hơi bồn chồn ôm lấy Dương Du Minh liên tục cọ cọ anh.

Phía trước hàng ghế sau của chiếc xe này có vách ngăn, trong không gian đóng kín chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Dương Du Minh ôm eo Hạ Tinh Trình, cúi đầu nhìn cậu: “Sao vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em hơi khó chịu.” Thật ra cũng không phải là cậu khó chịu, là Hàn Bách Hàm khó chịu.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay sờ trán cậu, lại chạm lên thái dương, môi, ngón tay khô ráo ấm áp, giống như đang vỗ về con thú cưng nóng nảy, thì thầm hỏi: “Vậy bây giờ phải làm sao đây?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn anh: “Em cần anh.”

Giống như lúc trước Hạ Tinh Trình phải chịu tổn thương trong đoạn tình cảm của Phương Tiệm Viễn, rất cấp bách cần Dương Du Minh vỗ về, bây giờ trên người cậu lại đang chịu sự tổn thương của Hàn Bách Hàm, vẫn thật sự khát vọng nhận được sự an ủi từ Dương Du Minh.

Trong thời gian ngắn không thể thoát vai là điều rất bình thường, đặc biệt là dưới tình huống dao động tình cảm của nhận vật tương đối mạnh, để không mang tình cảm của nhận vật này vào đời thực, Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức dùng chính tình cảm chân thật của mình để hòa tan ảnh hưởng của nhân vật.

Không gian của xe bảo mẫu rất rộng, Dương Du Minh bảo Hạ Tinh Trình cởi giày, trèo qua ngồi trên đùi của mình, đôi chân trần đạp trên ghế da.

Một tay của anh đặt lên lưng Hạ Tinh Trình vuốt ve từ trên xuống dưới từng chút từng chút một, một tay khác thì trượt từ trên bắp chân của cậu xuống, nắm lấy một bàn chân để trần của cậu, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp.

Hạ Tinh Trình giơ tay ôm lấy cổ anh, kề sát vào hôn lên môi anh. Đầu tiên chỉ là môi chạm môi, chạm nhẹ từng chút từng chút một, sau đó bắt đầu cạy mở khớp hàm, động tình hôn sâu.

Động tác tay đang vuốt ve sau lưng Hạ Tinh Trình của Dương Du Minh dừng lại, nhưng dường như lại nắm chặt bàn chân của cậu hơn, đẩy bàn chân của cậu hướng về phía bắp đùi, để chân của cậu gập chặt dính vào nhau.

Tư thế này đối với Hạ Tinh Trình mà nói hơi đau đớn, nhưng lại càng thêm kích thích, ban đầu cậu vẫn còn nghĩ tới cái hộp bánh ngọt kia trong tủ lạnh, nghĩ đến vẻ mặt thờ ơ của Tôn Diệu ngửa đầu nhìn cậu, sau đó thì không nghĩ được gì nữa, cậu chỉ tập trung đắm chìm trong nụ hôn này.

Đợi đến khi nụ hôn này chấm dứt, hai mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình đều đã hơi đỏ, cậu vùi mặt vào vai Dương Du Minh.

Giọng nói của Dương Du Minh rất nhẹ, hỏi cậu: “Đỡ hơn chút nào không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, tâm trạng của cậu đã bình tĩnh lại không ít.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay vuốt vuốt tóc cậu.

Đột nhiên Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn cái tay kia của anh, hỏi: “Đây là cái tay vừa nãy nắm chân của em đúng không?”

Dương Du Minh hạ tay xuống nhìn một chút, nói: “Đúng vậy, chân của em mà em cũng ghét bỏ hả?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt lấy tay của anh đẩy ra xa: “Cả ngày còn chưa tắm, anh mau bỏ tay xa ra.”

Dương Du Minh giả vờ muốn đưa tay bịt miệng của cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng quay đầu đi vùi mặt vào vai anh kêu lên: “Mau bỏ xa ra bỏ xa ra.”

Hai người ồn ào một trận, Hạ Tinh Trình tựa trong ngực anh, đột nhiên nghĩ đến một chuyện, hỏi anh: “Trước lúc chúng ta quay phim, có phải anh đang tức giận không?”

Giọng nói của Dương Du Minh vẫn rất bình tĩnh, hỏi: “Sao em lại cảm nhận được anh đang tức giận?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Nhìn ra được.”

Dương Du Minh không nói gì.

Chờ một lúc lâu Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh, nhận ra ánh mắt anh trầm xuống, lập tức ngồi thẳng người lại, hỏi: “Sao vậy?” Trong lòng cậu xuất hiện một suy đoán: “Có phải đã tìm ra người chụp trộm mấy bức ảnh kia rồi không?”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi nói: “Ảnh là do Lăng Gia Nguyệt chụp, cũng là cô ta gửi cho tài khoản blogger kia.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sững sờ một lúc, bỗng chốc trong đầu cậu cũng không nghĩ được gì, chỉ nhớ tới ánh mắt tràn đầy căm hận kia của Lăng Gia Nguyệt nhìn mình, rồi lại nhớ đến lúc nãy trước khi bọn họ rời khỏi trường quay cũng không nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt đâu, chắc là đã về khách sạn trước rồi.

Cậu không hỏi tại sao, cậu biết là tại sao, chỉ là không ngờ một cô bé còn nhỏ tuổi có thể làm ra loại chuyện này. Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nhíu mày, cậu thật sự không tức giận hay oán hận, chỉ là trong lòng hơi không thoải mái.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Anh rất tức giận.” Giọng nói của anh rất bình tĩnh, vẻ mặt cũng hững hờ, thế nhưng mấy chữ này có trọng lượng rất lớn.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỏ chân xuống khỏi ghế, đạp trên giày của mình, đưa tay tìm điện thoại di động, cậu muốn gọi điện cho Hoàng Kế Tân, nói cho anh biết tình huống hiện tại.

Vừa lúc cậu tìm thấy điện thoại di động, điện thoại di động của Dương Du Minh vang lên trước, anh liếc mắt nhìn màn hình, nói: “Là Trần Hải Lan.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm điện thoại di động nghe anh nhận điện thoại, sau khi bấm nhận cuộc gọi Dương Du Minh chỉ nói một tiếng “Alo”, sau đó im lặng nghe đối phương nói chuyện, nhưng mà Hạ Tinh Trình thấy nhìn ánh mắt của anh cũng không hề dịu đi.

Một lát sau, Dương Du Minh cúp điện thoại, nói: “Trần Hải Lan đang ở sân bay, tối nay cậu ấy sẽ qua đây, Nhậm Kính Nguyên đi cùng cậu ấy, gọi điện nói chúng ta chờ bọn họ cùng ăn tối.” Dứt lời, anh nhìn vẻ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đang nhìn anh chăm chú, giơ tay lên véo véo mũi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình vốn định nói gì đó, kết quả bị véo mũi xong lập tức nhíu chặt mày, nắm lấy tay anh, nói: “Trước khi anh rửa tay không được chạm vào mặt em nữa!”


	128. Chapter 128

Bữa tối được đặt ở khách sạn mà đoàn kịch ở.

Trần Hải Lan và Nhậm Kính Nguyên vội vã đặt máy bay tới, trên đường phải làm lỡ không ít thời gian, nên lúc Dương Du Minh nhận được điện thoại, đã sắp 9h tối rồi.

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình cùng đi thang máy xuống phòng ăn ở tầng ba, trước khi vào phòng, Dương Du Minh nhận được điện thoại của Đỗ Tiến gọi tới, anh vừa nghe điện thoại vừa vỗ vai Hạ Tinh Trình, bảo cậu vào trong trước.

Nhân viên phục vụ ở phía trước đẩy cửa ra, Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy đây là một căn phòng nhỏ khung cảnh tao nhã, cửa vừa mở ra, Nhậm Kính Nguyên ở gần cửa nhất bèn đứng lên, vội vàng muốn chào đón, nhưng lúc nhìn thấy chỉ có một mình Hạ Tinh Trình thì dừng bước, tiếp đó mới lộ ra nụ cười thân thiện đến gần nói: “Tinh Trình, cậu đến rồi.”

Quan hệ của Hạ Tinh Trình và Nhậm Kính Nguyên không thân thiết nhưng cũng chẳng có mâu thuẫn.

Bữa cơm tối hôm nay Nhậm Kính Nguyên tới đây vì chuyện gì, thì trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình cũng hiểu rõ, giờ thấy Nhậm Kính Nguyên mỉm cười chào đón mình, cậu chỉ có thể mỉm cười gật đầu với hắn.

Trong phòng có một cái bàn tròn nhỏ, ngoài Nhậm Kính Nguyên, còn có thêm hai người nữa, một là Trần Hải Lan, một là Lăng Gia Nguyệt.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất yên tĩnh, cô mặc một cái áo khoác rất rộng, tóc dài xõa ngang lưng, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình một cái rồi dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác.

Trần Hải Lan vẫn như bình thường mỉm cười chào hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình, đợi Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới bên cạnh bàn, anh nắm chặt cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Vẫn ổn chứ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy trong mắt anh thật sự có hơi lo lắng, bèn gật đầu khẽ nói: “Không sao ạ.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên hơi sốt sắng hỏi: “Anh Minh đâu?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trả lời hắn: “Đang nghe điện thoại, lát nữa sẽ tới.”

Nói xong, trong phòng tạm thời yên tĩnh lại, Nhậm Kính Nguyên im lặng không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Trần Hải Lan liếc nhìn Nhậm Kính Nguyên hơi nhíu mày, tiếp đó anh chuyển hướng qua Hạ Tinh Trình: “Hai ngày nay quay phim vẫn thuận lợi chứ?”

“Rất thuận lợi ạ,” lúc nói chuyện Hạ Tinh Trình không nhịn được mà nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Không phải chuyện gì ghê gớm.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn không nhìn cậu.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên cũng đang nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt. Hắn vốn đang quay phim, hôm qua lúc mấy bức ảnh của Hạ Tinh Trình bị đăng lên mạng, hắn còn hóng hớt cả một buổi tối. Mặc dù trên mạng có người nói đó là cảnh trong phim, nhưng Nhậm Kính Nguyên nghĩ là không phải, nhìn quần áo và cảnh vật xung quanh, trực giác nói cho hắn biết mấy bức ảnh đó là do người khác chụp trộm vào ngày Trần Hải Lan đãi khách.

Còn một người đàn ông khác trong ảnh là ai, lúc đó Nhậm Kính Nguyên cũng không nghĩ đến. Nhưng cho dù là ai, thì ở trong giới cũng không phải là chuyện gì quá to tát, trong showbiz cả trai lẫn gái hẹn hò trong âm thầm không phải là chuyện gì lạ, mọi người đều rõ ràng trong lòng, người trong giới cũng sẽ không nói ra ngoài.

Trần Hải Lan đãi khách, paparazzi chắc chắn không trà trộn vào được, đây cũng không giống phong cách của paparazzi, Nhậm Kính Nguyên nghĩ vậy thì có lẽ là Hạ Tinh Trình đã đắc tội ai đó rồi, nên bị người ta chỉnh.

Kết quả trưa nay hắn bèn nhận được điện thoại của Trần Hải Lan, nói với hắn là em gái hắn gây chuyện rồi.

Lúc đó Nhậm Kính Nguyên đang ở trên xe bảo mẫu của mình bật điều hòa ngủ trưa, đầu óc hắn vẫn chưa tỉnh táo, nên hỏi Trần Hải Lan có chuyện gì.

Giọng điệu Trần Hải Lan không tốt lắm, rõ ràng hơi tức giận, anh nói cho hắn biết những bức ảnh trên mạng của Hạ Tinh Trình là do Lăng Gia Nguyệt chụp trộm rồi gửi cho blogger.

Đầu Nhậm Kính Nguyên hơi hỗn loạn, hắn theo bản năng hỏi: “Vì sao? Đầu óc nó có vấn đề à? Nó và Hạ Tinh Trình có mâu thuẫn gì chứ?” Lúc đó, hắn vẫn chưa ý thức được vấn đề nghiêm trọng đến mức nào, dù sao đó cũng chỉ là Hạ Tinh Trình, không phải đối tượng nào không chọc nổi.

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Vậy thì cậu phải hỏi con bé.” Nói xong, Trần Hải Lan thấy Nhậm Kính Nguyên không phản ứng gì nhiều, lại nói: “Có phải cậu vẫn chưa biết rốt cục thì Gia Nguyệt đã đắc tội ai đúng không?”

Giọng Nhậm Kính Nguyên hơi mờ mịt: “Anh có ý gì? Không phải Hạ Tinh Trình ạ?”

Trần Hải Lan bất đắc dĩ thở dài: “Cậu có biết người bị chụp cùng với Hạ Tinh Trình là ai không?”

Đến lúc này, trái tim Nhậm Kính Nguyên bỗng dưng thắt lại, hắn có linh cảm tồi tệ rất mạnh mẽ, bỗng chốc trong miệng khô khốc, hắn hỏi: “Ai vậy ạ?”

Trần Hải Lan nói: “Là Dương Du Minh.”

Nói xong những chuyện đó, Trần Hải Lan bèn tắt máy, anh cũng rất bất mãn với hành vi của Lăng Gia Nguyệt, gọi cuộc điện thoại này cũng chỉ là vì tình cảm với ông cụ Nhậm Dư Xương và Nhậm Kính Nguyên mà thôi.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nghe xong cuộc điện thoại này cả người đều hốt hoảng, buổi chiều quay phim nhiều lần mắc lỗi, về sau hắn bèn trực tiếp xin đoàn phim nghỉ, rồi lại gọi điện thoại cầu xin hồi lâu, nhờ Trần Hải Lan đứng ra giúp hắn mời Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình ăn cơm, hắn lập tức ngồi máy bay tới, đích thân áp giải Lăng Gia Nguyệt tới xin lỗi, muốn chấm dứt chuyện này.

Chuyện này hắn tạm thời không nói với Nhậm Dư Xương, mà chị gọi điện cho cha mẹ mình, hai người đều khuyên hắn giúp đỡ em họ, đừng làm lớn mọi chuyện lên.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên đè ép sự tức giận xuống, nhưng hôm nay lúc nhìn thấy Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn giận đến mức suýt chút nữa giơ tay cho cô một tát, nghĩ đến việc cô đem đến phiền phức lớn như vậy cho mình, lại còn tỏ vẻ hờ hững khó trị, trong lòng càng tức đến mức thở không thông.

Vốn hắn muốn chờ Dương Du Minh đến, sẽ ngay lập tức bảo Lăng Gia Nguyệt xin lỗi, nhưng không ngờ chỉ có một mình Hạ Tinh Trình vào trước, nên Nhậm Kính Nguyên định đợi thêm một chút, dù sao thì không để Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy tận mắt, thì lời xin lỗi này cũng chẳng có ý nghĩa mấy.

Lúc này, Dương Du Minh cuối cùng cũng nghe xong điện thoại đẩy cửa phòng riêng ra bước vào.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên lập tức đứng lên, cung kính chào hỏi: “Anh Minh.”

Từ khoảnh khắc đẩy cửa ra, ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh đã đảo qua những người ở trong phòng, vẻ mặt của anh rất bình tĩnh, đối diện với Nhậm Kính Nguyên chỉ hơi gật đầu, anh chẳng nói gì mà đi thẳng tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lúc ngồi xuống, anh cũng giơ tay sờ đầu Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Đói chưa?”

Lúc về bọn họ đã ăn mấy thứ, nhưng ăn cũng không nhiều lắm.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nghe thấy vậy lập tức nói: “Em gọi người ta đem thức ăn lên.”

Nhân viên phục vụ nhanh chóng đem món ăn vào, trong khoảng thời gian này những người khác đều không nói gì, chỉ có Dương Du Minh và Trần Hải Lan hỏi han nhau mấy câu.

Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện Lăng Gia Nguyệt bắt đầu trở nên nôn nóng, cô cúi đầu, hai tay đều đặt dưới mặt bàn, một lát sau, cô giơ một tay lên gặm ngón tay, lúc ngẩng đầu lên thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang nhìn mình, cô bèn thả tay xuống, im lặng quay đầu đi chỗ khác.

Đợi nhân viên phục vụ đưa hết món ăn lên rồi rời đi, cửa phòng riêng lạch cạch một tiếng khóa lại, trong phòng cũng yên tĩnh lại. Không có ai động đũa, Trần Hải Lan và Nhậm Kính Nguyên đều chưa ăn tối, thật ra cũng đói bụng rồi, nhưng lại chẳng ai có khẩu vị để ăn cả.

Ngay cả Trần Hải Lan cũng không muốn đứng ra hòa giải, trường hợp này Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy vẫn rất hiếm.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Nhậm Kính Nguyên mở miệng trước, hắn quay mặt về phía Dương Du Minh, giọng điệu khẩn thiết nói: “Anh Minh, em xin lỗi.”

Dương Du Minh chậm rãi ngẩng lên nhìn hắn, nhưng không trả lời.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên chuyển hướng qua Lăng Gia Nguyệt, liếc mắt ra hiệu với cô.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt đứng lên, khom lưng về phía Dương Du Minh, tóc rủ xuống che hai bên gò má, giọng rất nhẹ nói: “Em xin lỗi.”

Dương Du Minh không nhìn cô.

Trần Hải Lan không nhịn được nói: “Người nên nhận được lời xin lỗi có lẽ là Tinh Trình.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nghe thấy vậy, lại chuyển hướng qua Hạ Tinh Trình, cô cũng khom lưng, nói : “Em xin lỗi, anh Tinh.” Nói xong, cô vẫn nhìn sang Dương Du Minh, một lát sau đôi mắt ướt át đến mức gần như rơi nước mắt.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn cô chẳng cảm thấy đáng thương chút nào, mà chỉ cảm thấy rất phiền muộn trong lòng, cậu tự nhủ: Phải khóc cũng là tôi khóc, cô có gì đâu mà khóc?

Cậu rất muốn nói mấy câu chất vấn khó nghe với Lăng Gia Nguyệt, nhưng tính cách và giáo dưỡng lại làm cậu không thể nào nói ra khỏi miệng, cuối cùng chỉ hỏi một chuyện mà mình biết rõ đáp án: “Vì sao phải làm như vậy?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng ngón tay chùi khóe mắt, lúc này đứng thẳng lưng lên, nhìn sang Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh với anh Minh chia tay được không?”

Cô vừa dứt lời, Nhậm Kính Nguyên lập tức dùng vẻ mặt nhìn thấy quỷ để nhìn cô, ngay cả Dương Du Minh cũng nhìn cô.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng chốc tức giận đến mức bật cười, cậu nói: “Vì sao tôi phải chia tay anh ấy?”

Mắt Lăng Gia Nguyệt vẫn đỏ, cô dùng giọng điệu rất nghiêm túc nói: “Tôi cảm thấy nếu như anh thật sự muốn tốt cho anh Minh, thì nên chia tay anh ấy, hai người không thể tiếp tục như vậy được.”

Nhậm Kinh Nguyên rốt cục cũng không nhịn được nữa, hắn đứng lên nắm lấy cánh tay Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Có phải đầu óc em có vấn đề không?” Mặc dù đó là câu nghi vấn, nhưng trong lòng hắn gần như xác nhận cô em họ này của mình đầu óc thật sự có vấn đề.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt bị Nhậm Kính Nguyên túm tay, nhưng vẫn khăng khăng nói tiếp với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh có từng nghĩ, nếu có một ngày quan hệ của hai người bị đưa ra ánh sáng thì sẽ như thế nào hay chưa? Dương Du Minh vốn là một người hoàn mỹ, đứng ở bên cạnh anh ấy phải là nữ thần như Viên Thiển, sao có thể là một người đàn ông được chứ?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên một tay nắm chặt hai cổ tay của Lăng Gia Nguyệt, một tay khác thì che miệng cô lại, hắn sốt sắng nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, có lẽ con bé điên rồi, anh đừng giận.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất lâu, thấy cô ngọ nguậy trong tay Nhậm Kính Nguyên, anh trầm giọng hỏi: “Cô dùng lập trường gì mà nói những lời này?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng sức lắc đầu giãy dụa, rồi bất thình lình cắn lên lòng bàn tay Nhậm Kính Nguyên.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên giơ tay lên định tát cô, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn dừng lại, tức giận thở hổn hển trừng cô.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt rụt cổ lại nghiêng đầu đi, hai mắt nhắm nghiền hình như cũng đang định hứng cái tát này, không ngờ tới cuối cùng Nhậm Kính Nguyên lại dừng lại, cô co rúm lại liếc nhìn Nhậm Kính Nguyên, rồi chuyển hướng sang Dương Du Minh, nói: “Bởi vì từ nhỏ em đã thích anh rồi, em thật lòng hy vọng cho dù là cuộc sống hay sự nghiệp anh đều hạnh phúc và thuận lợi, chỉ cần nhìn anh hạnh phúc em cũng sẽ hạnh phúc.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cô: “Giờ tôi rất ổn.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng sức lắc đầu: “Quan hệ của hai người một ngày nào đó sẽ bại lộ, đến lúc đó dư luận sẽ chỉ trích anh, những fans khác sẽ rời xa anh, đến lúc đó anh sẽ không cảm thấy hạnh phúc nữa.”

Trần Hải Lan nghe cô nói những lời này thì nhíu chặt mày, anh mở miệng nhưng không biết phải nói gì, cuối cùng nhìn Dương Du Minh im lặng lắc đầu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm thấy hơi hoang đường, cậu có cảm giác dường như mình đã trở thành người ngoài cuộc đang đứng xem trò vui.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng sức rút tay ra khỏi tay Nhậm Kính Nguyên, chỉ về phía Hạ Tinh Trình, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh ấy không xứng với anh.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên tức giận nói: “Cậu ta không xứng, còn em thì xứng hả?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nghe vậy lập tức bác bỏ: “Em đương nhiên cũng không xứng!”

Hạ Tinh Trình phát hiện ra Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên gõ trán, có lẽ là anh không đoán trước được mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên như thế này nên hơi đau đầu, anh không nhịn được mà hỏi Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Vậy ai xứng? Viên Thiển à?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt im lặng một lúc rồi nói: “Vốn em nghĩ là chị ấy thích hợp, nhưng giờ chị ấy cũng không xứng nữa rồi.”

Dương Du Minh lùi ra sau dựa lên lưng ghế, anh thoáng ngẩng đầu lên, hỏi Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Vậy có phải tôi nên cô độc đến cuối đời mới là tốt nhất không?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt mím môi, cô nói: “Sẽ có người phụ nữ tốt đẹp phù hợp với anh. Anh vốn không phải đồng tính luyến, không phải anh thích Viên Thiển ư? Nếu như hai người không diễn bộ phim kia, nếu như Hạ Tinh Trình không đến dây dưa với anh, thì mọi chuyện sẽ không như bây giờ!”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên đã tỉnh táo lại, hắn bình tĩnh nói: “Để em gọi điện cho cha mẹ con bé, bảo bọn họ dẫn con bé đi khám bệnh.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt lớn tiếng nói: “Em không có bệnh! Em chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý muốn tốt cho anh ấy thôi! Chỉ có tình cảm mà em dành cho anh ấy là không cần đáp lại!”


	129. Chapter 129

Dương Du Minh bình tĩnh lắng nghe cô nói hết, biểu cảm trên mặt vẫn không thay đổi, giọng nói cũng coi như là ôn hòa, anh hỏi cô: “Ai nói với cô tôi là một người hoàn mỹ?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt cố chấp nói: “Anh vốn là một người hoàn mỹ.”

Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên bật cười, mang theo chút ý tứ trào phúng: “Chúng ta quen biết nhau cũng lâu rồi, nhưng tôi nhận ra cô hoàn toàn không hiểu rõ tôi, hiếm khi hôm nay có cơ hội, cô muốn biết gì liên quan đến tôi, tôi sẽ trả lời cô hết được không?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt sửng sốt nhìn anh, sau đó lại nhìn lướt qua Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi: “Anh vốn không thích anh ta phải không?”

“Ai?” Dáng vẻ của Dương Du Minh là khoan khoái tùy ý: “Tinh Trình hả? Tôi thích em ấy. Không đúng, tôi yêu em ấy.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt lập tức đỏ bừng mặt, cô nói: “Là do bộ phim kia làm anh nhập vai quá sâu!”

Dương Du Minh không nhanh không chậm nói: “Tôi đóng phim gần hai mươi năm rồi, những nữ diễn viên hợp tác cùng bản thân tôi cũng đếm không hết, từng diễn rất nhiều cảnh tình cảm, nhưng đâu là lần tôi nhập vai quá sâu với một người.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt khó tin nhìn anh.

Dương Du Minh nói tiếp: “Tôi là người đồng tính, tôi thích đàn ông. Tôi không chỉ thích, tụi tôi còn sống chung, tụi tôi ngủ trên một chiếc giường, cô đã tròn 18 tuổi rồi, cô biết đàn ông làm tình với đàn ông như thế nào không?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt hai mắt đỏ bừng nhìn anh chằm chằm.

Lúc này Trần Hải Lan không nhịn được nữa gọi: “Du Minh.” Anh cảm thấy có mấy lời hơi quá đáng.

Nhưng Dương Du Minh rõ ràng không thấy vậy, anh không nhìn Trần Hải Lan, mà tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Tôi nói rồi, tất cả những gì liên quan đến tôi mà cô muốn biết, tôi đều có thể ở đây nói cho cô biết hết từ gốc đến ngọn.”

Nhưng Lăng Gia Nguyệt lại chẳng thể mở miệng hỏi câu tiếp theo.

Dương Du Minh dường như suy nghĩ một lát, anh nhìn lướt qua Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó lại nói: “Không phải cô nói Tinh Trình quyến rũ tôi sao? Em ấy thích tôi nên quyến rũ tôi, tôi cũng thích em ấy quyến rũ tôi, lúc ở bên em ấy tôi rất hạnh phúc. Cô ghét người đồng tính hay ghét em ấy? Vậy tôi chắc chắn không phù hợp với yêu cầu của cô rồi, tôi là người đồng tính, hơn nữa tôi cũng yêu em ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đặt hai tay trên bàn, tay phải vô thức nắm lấy ngón cái của tay trái.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng sức hít mũi, nước mắt gần như sắp rơi xuống, cô hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Vậy nên những người thích anh như tụi em, ở trong lòng anh chẳng quan trọng chút nào ư?”

Dương Du Minh trả lời cô: “Tôi cảm ơn mỗi một người thích tác phẩm của tôi, nhưng chúng ta không nên là người quan trọng nhất của nhau, càng không thể vì nhau mà làm tổn thương người thực sự quan trọng ở bên cạnh chúng ta.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng sức lắc đầu.

Dương Du Minh ngồi thẳng người lại, giọng nói trở nên nghiêm túc: “Cô đã nghĩ rõ ràng rốt cục thì cô thích tôi vì cái gì chưa? Người cô thích là chính tôi, hay là tôi trong suy nghĩ chủ quan của cô? Cô nhìn đi, cô chẳng hiểu tôi chút nào cả, cô dựa vào cái gì mà nói cô thích tôi?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt rơi nước mắt: “Em thích anh, thích anh từ lâu lắm rồi.”

Giọng Dương Du Minh trở nên lạnh lẽo: “Nhưng tôi không thích cô. Cô đừng dùng danh nghĩa yêu tôi để làm tổn thương người tôi yêu, so với việc trực tiếp tổn thương tôi càng làm tôi không thể chịu đựng nổi, cô cũng đừng lấy bản thân mình thay thế tất cả những người yêu thích tôi, thứ bọn họ thích là tác phẩm của tôi vai diễn của tôi, bọn họ sẽ không chỉ tay năm ngón cho cuộc sống riêng của tôi!”

Từ trước đến nay Nhậm Kính Nguyên chưa bao giờ nghe thấy Dương Du Minh dùng giọng điệu lạnh lẽo cứng rắn như thế để nói chuyện với người khác, hắt bắt đầu sốt sắng, kéo tay Lăng Gia Nguyệt, nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, em thật sự xin lỗi, con bé vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện nó ——”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên còn chưa nói hết, nhưng vì Dương Du Minh vô cảm liếc nhìn hắn, nên trong lòng hắn lộp bộp một cái, nuốt toàn bộ lời muốn nói xuống.

Dương Du Minh tiếp tục nói với Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Mỗi một câu hôm nay tôi nói đều là lời thật lòng của tôi, nếu như cô bất mãn với tôi, thì có thể lên mạng công khai quan hệ của tôi và Tinh Trình, tôi chẳng có vấn đề gì cả.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt dùng tay lau nước mắt, cô nói: “Em sẽ không làm vậy.”

Dương Du Minh lấy điện thoại ra, nhanh chóng ấn ấn trên màn hình mấy lần, sau đó đặt điện thoại trên mặt bàn đẩy về phía Lăng Gia Nguyệt, trên đó chính là trang chủ weibo của Dương Du Minh, anh nói: “Cô có thể dùng tài khoản weibo của tôi để đăng bài, nói cho mỗi một fan của tôi biết, người ở bên cạnh Tinh Trình trên bức ảnh là tôi, mỗi một fan muốn rời đi hay muốn ở lại đều là sự tự do của bọn họ, đạo diễn và phía đầu tư có muốn tìm tôi đóng phim nữa hay không cũng là sự tự do của bọn họ, những hậu quả này tôi có thể gánh chịu tất cả.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nhìn điện thoại của anh mãi vẫn không nhúc nhích, cho đến khi màn hình từ từ tối đi.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không sao đâu, anh cô cũng nói cô còn nhỏ, tôi sẽ không trách cô, sau này cũng không làm khó dễ cô. Mong muốn duy nhất của tôi là cô cách cuộc sống của tôi càng xa càng tốt, tôi không cần người như cô thích tôi.”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt trợn to mắt, vẻ mặt trở nên sợ hãi, trông thực sự hơi điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Hạ Tinh Trình cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh đang thật sự nổi giận, cậu không nhịn được mà từ dưới bàn duỗi tay qua, nhẹ nhàng đặt trên đùi Dương Du Minh.

Kết quả Dương Du Minh nắm lấy tay cậu, nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay của mình, sau đó nói với Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Cô đã nghĩ rõ ràng chưa? Cô còn muốn làm gì nữa? Cha mẹ tôi mất từ rất sớm, Hạ Tinh Trình là người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc sống của tôi, tôi không chịu nổi có người ở trước mặt tôi bắt nạt em ấy, động đến một sợi tóc của em ấy cũng không được. Hôm nay đã cho cô cơ hội rồi, cô muốn thì cứ công khai quan hệ của tụi tôi với tất cả mọi người, nếu như qua ngày hôm nay, có thêm lần sau nữa tôi chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ qua cho cô đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt cứ khóc mãi, cô không đụng vào điện thoại, cũng bướng bỉnh không xin lỗi.

Điện thoại Nhậm Kính Nguyên bỗng nhiên vang lên, thấy cô của mình —— mẹ của Lăng Gia Nguyệt gọi tới, hắn lập tức nhận điện thoại, sau khi nghe được mấy câu thì muốn Lăng Gia Nguyệt nghe điện thoại.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nhìn điện thoại của Nhậm Kính Nguyên không chịu cầm lấy.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên chỉ có thể xin lỗi Dương Du Minh nói ra ngoài nghe điện thoại, sau đó kéo tay Lăng Gia Nguyệt kéo cô đi ra ngoài.

Trong phòng bỗng nhiên yên tĩnh lại.

Trần Hải Lan nhìn Dương Du Minh, vốn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lại phát hiện nét mặt của Dương Du Minh vẫn rất âm u, tầm mắt anh dường như đang không đặt ở nơi nào cả, chỉ là một tay nắm thật chặt tay Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng ngón tay cái vuốt nhẹ mu bàn tay cậu, từ góc độ của Trần Hải Lan, vừa vặn có thể nhìn thấy động tác nhỏ nhặt dưới mặt bàn của họ, sau khi hơi do dự, anh đứng dậy nói đến phòng vệ sinh, rồi cũng rời khỏi phòng luôn.

Trong phòng bỗng chốc chỉ còn Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình vốn vẫn luôn cúi đầu, rồi bỗng nhiên dùng sức hít mũi, Dương Du Minh lập tức nhìn qua, nhẹ giọng nói: “Tinh Trình?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu lên, Dương Du Minh mới nhìn thấy nước mắt cậu cũng sắp rơi xuống.

“Sao vậy?” Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên hoảng hốt: “Tủi thân à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu, cậu không cảm thấy tủi thân, thực tế hôm nay sau khi nghe xong những lời của Lăng Gia Nguyệt, chút ác cảm trong lòng cậu cũng biến mất, cậu chỉ cảm thấy muốn muốn đơn phương của Lăng Gia Nguyệt rất buồn cười.

Cậu xúc động, là vì những câu nói đằng sau của Dương Du Minh. Ba chữ ‘anh yêu em’ Dương Du Minh từng nói với cậu không chỉ một lần, nhưng ở trước mặt mặt rất nhiều người anh chẳng chút che giấu tuyên bố tình yêu của chính mình, vẫn làm Hạ Tinh Trình rất xúc động, lúc nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh đẩy điện thoại về phía Lăng Gia Nguyệt, có một khoảnh khắc thậm chí cậu còn hy vọng Lăng Gia Nguyệt lập tức dùng tài khoản weibo của Dương Du Minh đăng một bài, công bố với toàn bộ thế giới quan hệ của bọn họ.

Giờ cái điện thoại kia đang bị ném nằm trơ trọi trên bàn.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên đứng lên, cậu vói người qua cầm điện thoại lên, cúi đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em đăng weibo nhé.”

Dương Du Minh nhìn tay cậu, im lặng một hồi lâu, mới chậm rãi lắc đầu: “Đưa điện thoại cho anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thấy Dương Du Minh giơ tay về phía mình, bèn hít sâu một hơi, tiếc nuối trả điện thoại lại cho Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh nhận lại điện thoại, rồi vẫn giơ tay về phía Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, cậu nắm chặt lấy tay anh, tiếp đó liền bị anh kéo xuống ngồi trên đùi.

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu thật chặt, anh chôn mặt trong ngực cậu, một lát sau mới nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh giận lắm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu nhìn đỉnh đầu Dương Du Minh, không nhịn được mà hôn một cái, rồi nói: “Em biết.”

Mặt Dương Du Minh dán chặt lấy ngực cậu, giọng nói rất rầu rĩ, nghe có vẻ như đó không phải là giọng của anh, anh nói: “Nếu cô ta nhắm vào anh, anh cũng sẽ không giận như vậy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em biết.”

Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên, anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình: “Đừng lo, có anh ở đây.”

Mắt Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn đỏ, nhưng không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Ban đầu em cũng đâu có lo.” Không phải là vì có Dương Du Minh ở đây, mà là cậu cũng đang trưởng thành từng ngày, cậu có cảm giác bản thân mình không còn dễ bị người ta làm tổn thương nữa. Cậu chăm chú nhìn Dương Du Minh một lúc, rồi nói: “Cha mẹ em vẫn còn sống, nhưng anh cũng là người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc sống của em.”

Ngón tay thon dài của Dương Du Minh chỉ lên tim cậu: “Quan trọng hơn cả cha mẹ em ư?”

Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười, cậu giả vờ nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói: “Anh có cần hỏi nếu như cha mẹ em và anh rơi xuống nước, em sẽ cứu ai trước không?”

Dương Du Minh cũng cười theo, anh nói: “Câu này rất dễ trả lời, vậy thì chắc chắn anh sẽ giúp em cùng cứu cha mẹ em, trong nhà anh có cúp vô địch bơi lội đó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cười ầm ầm ôm lấy anh hôn lên môi anh.

Một lát sau, Nhậm Kính Nguyên ở bên ngoài hành lang kết thúc cuộc điện thoại với mẹ của Lăng Gia Nguyệt, sau khi cúp máy, hắn còn dữ tợn trừng Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Đầu tỉnh táo chút nào chưa? Nếu em muốn vào gây sự tiếp, thì đừng có vào nữa!”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt đỏ mắt, cô nói: “Em không có bệnh.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên kéo áo cô, làm cả người cô lắc lư, hắn đè nén sự phẫn nộ nói: “Em mà còn không có bệnh ư! Em đi soi gương xem, nhìn em giống cái gì! Em tự gây chuyện thì thôi đi, đừng có liên lụy đến anh được không?”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt: “Có phải anh ấy ghét em không?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên cười khẩy: “Anh cũng ghét em đây này!”

Thân thể Lăng Gia Nguyệt khẽ run rẩy.

Ban nãy trong điện thoại mẹ cô báo với Nhậm Kính Nguyên, nói mai sẽ tới đoàn phim tìm Lăng Gia Nguyệt nói chuyện, rồi sẽ đích thân xin lỗi Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt thấp giọng nói: “Em thật sự thích anh ấy.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhìn Lăng Gia Nguyệt cảm thấy rất phiền, bản thân hắn cũng là thần tượng nhân khí, đã từng gặp đủ loại fan, rất nhiều lúc để duy trì hình tượng, cho dù gặp phải fan nói và làm nhiều việc quá phận cũng phải chịu đựng, hắn nghĩ nếu hắn và Dương Du Minh đổi chỗ cho nhau, chắc chắn hắn cũng rất ác cảm với Lăng Gia Nguyệt, loại ác cảm này gần như đã vọt tới bên mép hắn, lại phải gian nan ép nó xuống, hắn nói: “Em đừng dùng suy nghĩ vặn vẹo của mình để đối xử với Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh khác anh, anh ấy không phải là đại minh tinh, anh ấy là diễn viên quốc dân. Thật sự đối với anh ấy em chẳng quan trọng chút nào cả, anh ấy đã tuyên bố muốn bảo vệ Hạ Tinh Trình đến cùng rồi, anh thấy không phải đùa đâu, em đừng có gây chuyện với Hạ Tinh Trình nữa, đến lúc đó không đợi Dương Du Minh ra tay đâu, mà anh sẽ chỉnh đốn em trước!”

Lăng Gia Nguyệt mím chặt môi.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhìn cô cảm thấy rất chán ghét, hắn xoay người quay lại phòng riêng, vừa mở cửa ra một cái khe, thì nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên đùi Dương Du Minh, hai người đang hôn môi, hắn bỗng chốc cảm thấy lúng túng, bèn nhẹ nhàng kéo cửa lại.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt ở phía sau hắn, bỗng nhiên nhận ra gì đó, cô đẩy hắn rồi đẩy cánh cửa kia ra, nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình ngẩng đầu nhắm mắt lại, hai gò má đỏ lên, bị Dương Du Minh hôn lên cổ nên cứng cả người, môi của cậu cũng đỏ thẫm ướt át, rõ ràng đang trong trạng thái động tình. Còn Dương Du Minh thì dùng một tay bóp eo cậu, một tay khác dọc theo quần áo luồn vào vuốt ve làn da bên eo và sau lưng cậu.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên dùng sức kéo Lăng Gia Nguyệt về, rồi giơ tay đóng cửa lại.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt che mặt ngồi xổm trên đất, khó chịu rụt vai lại.


	130. Chapter 130

Thật ra lúc Nhậm Kính Nguyên đẩy cửa, Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ ngồi trên người Dương Du Minh, hạ thấp trán nhẹ nhàng hôn môi với anh, cậu nghe thấy tiếng Nhậm Kính Nguyên đẩy cửa, lúc đó muốn đứng lên, nhưng không ngờ Dương Du Minh lại giữ eo cậu lại, càng hôn cậu dữ dội hơn.

Đến lúc Hạ Tinh Trình tránh thoát đứng dậy ngồi xuống bên cạnh, gò má hồng hồng nói: “Anh cố ý.”

Lúc này tâm trạng Dương Du Minh dường như rất tốt, anh giơ đũa gắp một miếng jambon đặt vào trong bát cho cậu: “Không phải đó là yêu cầu của em à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chả hiểu gì: “Em yêu cầu lúc nào?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em bảo anh nói rõ với cô ta, để cô ta đừng dùng ánh mắt đó nhìn em nữa. Nói thì anh đã nói rất rõ rồi, giờ nhìn cũng cho cô ta nhìn thấy rồi, em thỏa mãn chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu gắp miếng jambon đưa vào miệng: “Em cảm thấy vẫn được.” Giọng cậu hơi đắc ý, đôi mắt cũng cười cong cong.

Sáng hôm sau, mẹ Lăng Gia Nguyệt Nhậm Khả Đình ngồi máy bay tới.

Cô trực tiếp tới tìm Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, thái độ cực kỳ chân thành xin lỗi hai người.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy một người phụ nữ quyền quý lịch sự xinh đẹp hơn bốn mươi tuổi cúi đầu xin lỗi mình thì bắt đầu cảm thấy ngại, bèn vội vàng đỡ cô lên.

Nhậm Khả Đình nói: “Là do nhà chúng tôi dạy dỗ không nghiêm, quá buông thả Gia Nguyệt. Chuyện này tôi bảo Kính Nguyên giúp đỡ xử lý, hạ ảnh hưởng ở trên mạng xuống mức thấp nhất, nếu tạo thành ảnh hưởng gì đến danh dự và công việc của cậu Hạ, chúng tôi cũng sẵn lòng bồi thường.”

“Chị Đình,” Dương Du Minh nói với cô: “Không sao, không cần đâu ạ.”

Nhậm Khả Đình nhìn Dương Du Minh, thở dài một hơi: “Tôi cũng không biết sao Gia Nguyệt lại trở nên bướng bỉnh như vậy.”

Dương Du Minh bảo Hạ Tinh Trình rót cho Nhậm Khả Đình một ly trà, Hạ Tinh Trình bèn vội vàng đứng lên đi dùng ấm siêu tốc nấu nước.

“Hôm qua em đã nói rất nhiều với Gia Nguyệt,” Dương Du Minh ôn hòa nói: “Nói những lời rất khó nghe, giọng điệu e là cũng hơi nặng nề.”

Nhậm Khả Đình gật đầu, cô nói: “Cảm ơn cậu, Du Minh, vì sẵn lòng tốn thời gian nói những điều đó với nó. Ban nãy tôi cũng nói chuyện với nó rồi, nó vẫn rất đau lòng, tôi nghĩ những lời cậu nói chắc cũng có tác dụng không nhỏ với nó.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bưng ly trà qua, đặt trước mặt Nhậm Kính Đình, thấy cô nhíu chặt lông mày, muốn khuyên nhủ cô nhưng lại không biết phải nói gì.

Nhậm Khả Đình lại nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình, xin lỗi.”

Khí chất của cô dịu dàng, lại còn rất xinh đẹp, Hạ Tinh Trình hơi không chống đỡ được, liên tục nói: “Không sao ạ không sao ạ.”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay vỗ vỗ cánh tay Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó nói với Nhậm Kính Đình: “Chị Đình, chuyện này vẫn cần chị trao đổi nhiều với con bé, những chuyện có thể làm em đều làm hết rồi.”

Nhậm Khả Đình gật đầu: “Tối qua chị đã bàn với cha con bé rồi, chờ quay xong bộ phim này, tạm thời sẽ không để nó đóng phim tiếp, mà quay về dạy dỗ thêm đã.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng nghe xong, không nói gì nữa.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên không ở trong phòng của Dương Du Minh quá lâu, cô còn muốn đi gặp Hà Chinh.

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình tiễn cô đến cửa phòng, Hạ Tinh Trình không ra ngoài, từ cửa phòng đang mở nhìn thấy Nhậm Kính Nguyên đang đứng chờ ở bên ngoài.

Nhậm Kính Nguyên vốn đang dựa vào tường, lúc này đứng thẳng người lại, hơi cúi người chào hỏi: “Chào anh Minh.” Rồi gật đầu với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tinh Trình.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng gật đầu với hắn.

Nhậm Khả Đình ra khỏi căn phòng, xoay người lại tạm biệt Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó mới cùng Nhậm Kính Nguyên dọc theo hành lang rời đi.

Nghe thấy cửa sau lưng nhẹ nhàng đóng lại, Nhậm Khả Đình thở dài một hơi, nói với Nhậm Kính Nguyên: “Lần này Dương Du Minh rất nể mặt mũi chúng ta.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhỏ giọng nói: “Tối qua những lời mà anh Minh nói rất nặng nề, từ trước đến nay con chưa bao giờ nghe anh ấy dùng giọng điệu đó nói chuyện bao giờ.” Trong lòng Nhậm Kính Nguyên ít nhiều gì cũng có chút tủi thân, hắn tưởng Dương Du Minh sẽ nể mặt Nhậm Dư Xương mà thái độ ôn hòa hơn một chút.

Nhậm Khả Đình dừng bước, đè thấp giọng nói: “Nếu như không phải là thấy tuổi tác Gia Nguyệt còn nhỏ, rồi còn suy xét đến tình cảm với cha, cậu ấy chưa chắc đã muốn nói nhiều với hai đứa. Con và Gia Nguyệt đều phải nhận ra tốt xấu, đừng ỷ vào mấy phần ân tình của ông nội con ở trong showbiz mà không kiêng nể gì cả, cũng đừng nghĩ ai các con cũng gây sự được mà làm càn. Gia Nguyệt là do cô không dạy dỗ tốt, lần này nhận được bài học rồi, hy vọng sẽ đủ sâu sắc cho nó, con cũng không được huênh hoang nữa, nói không chừng lần sau người bị dạy dỗ sẽ là con đó!”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên im lặng đi về phía trước mấy bước, rồi bỗng dưng đổi hướng ‘A’ một tiếng với Nhậm Khả Đình, giống như nhớ ra chuyện gì đó.

Nhậm Khả Đình nhìn hắn: “Sao vậy?”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên lắc đầu: “Không sao ạ.” Hắn chỉ chợt nhớ tới một tin đồn, nói là gần đây công việc của Chúc Thiên Kiệt không thuận lợi, còn xuất hiện mâu thuẫn với công ty quản lý, có người là do lúc trước đóng phim đắc tội với Hạ Tinh Trình. Lúc đó hắn còn không tin, nghe rồi cũng chẳng để ở trong lòng, giờ nghĩ lại, chuyện này có lẽ là thật. So ra, Dương Du Minh đúng là rất nể mặt người nhà họ Nhâm bọn họ, làm Nhậm Kính Nguyên không khỏi nghĩ lại mà sợ hãi.

Bọn họ đi tới trước thang máy, ấn nút thang máy chờ đợi.

Nhậm Khả Đình khẽ nói: “Dương Du Minh có cổ phần ở Tụ Hân, nói Lục Niệm Hân là ông chủ, thật ra phải nói cậu ta là cộng sự mới đúng. Mối quan hệ riêng của hai người đó với các nơi mật thiết hơn con nghĩ.”

Nhậm Kính Nguyên nhìn bóng ngược mơ hồ của mình trên thang máy mà gật đầu, hắn nói: “Con hiểu ạ.”

Nhậm Khả Đình thay Lăng Gia Nguyệt xin Hà Chinh nghỉ mấy ngày, rồi dẫn cô rời đi một khoảng thời gian.

Hà Chinh đợi Nhậm Khả Đình đi rồi mới ở trong phòng phát cáu, suýt chút nữa đạp đổ cả bàn trà, cắn thuốc lá nói: “Còn quay cái quỷ gì nữa! Đoàn phim giải tán tại chỗ luôn đi!”

Phó đạo diễn không khuyên nổi anh ta, cuối cùng vẫn mời Dương Du Minh tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình cũng đi theo Dương Du Minh, hai người một trước một sau bước vào, Hạ Tinh Trình từ sau lưng Dương Du Minh ló đầu ra, trước tiên nhìn thấy một đống bừa bãi.

Dương Du Minh cúi người xuống đẩy bàn trà về vị trí ban đầu, nói với Hà Chinh: “Phát cáu cái gì thế?”

Hà Chinh ngồi trên sô pha, xem ra đã phát cáu xong rồi, bình tĩnh lại bắt đầu hút thuốc, anh ta nhìn Dương Du Minh: “Giờ phải làm sao đây? Mẹ Lăng Gia Nguyệt khăng khăng muốn dẫn cô ta đi.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không phải là xin nghỉ mấy ngày sao? Cô bé vẫn sẽ trở lại quay cho xong phim đó.”

Hà Chinh nhả ra một vòng khói đồng thời thở dài một hơi não nề: “Tiết tấu đều bị xáo trộn hết cả rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với anh ta: “Những phần có thể quay cứ quay hết trước đi, chỉ mấy ngày thôi mà, anh điều chỉnh một chút là được.”

Hà Chinh không nói gì, cơ thể ngửa ra sau, đầu dựa trên thành sô pha, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình khó hiểu hỏi: “Nhìn em làm gì?”

Hà Chinh lắc cổ tay về phía cái gạt tàn thuốc, hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Tâm trạng có ổn không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Có gì đâu mà không ổn chứ.”

Giọng Hà Chinh lộ ra chút bất đắc dĩ: “Tôi cũng không biết nói sao nữa, cô bé kia rõ ràng trông rất ngoan ngoãn, không ngờ có thể làm ra chuyện như vậy. Tôi không biết cậu có thể bình tĩnh mà quay phim tiếp với cô ấy hay không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình rất bình tĩnh: “Công việc và tình cảm riêng tư em vẫn có thể tách ra được.”

Hà Chinh gật đầu, anh ta nói: “Oan ức cho cậu rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười, cậu nói: “Không oan ức. Mọi người đừng coi em là trẻ con mãi thế được không? Ra ngoài làm việc, người khác cũng chẳng phải là cha mẹ người thân của em, vốn cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ tùy theo ý mình. Em có thể gặp được mọi người đã là may mắn lắm rồi.”

Còn một ít lời Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn không nói ra. Bạn muốn người khác kính trọng bạn, luôn nịnh nọt bạn là một chuyện vô dụng, chỉ có bản thân mình đủ bản lĩnh đứng ở nơi đủ cao, đương nhiên mọi người đều sẽ kính trọng bạn.

Lăng Gia Nguyệt nói cậu không xứng với Dương Du Minh cậu không giận, cả thế giới ngoại trừ Dương Du Minh, ai nói câu đó cậu cũng không giận, rồi cậu sẽ đứng ở nơi đủ cao, sau đó cho những người đó biết, trên thế giới này cậu mới là người có tư cách đứng bên cạnh Dương Du Minh nhất.

Bộ phim tiếp tục quay chụp.

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm dọn dẹp lại laptop trong phòng làm việc của mình, anh đã tìm thấy một file video trên màn hình máy tính, file video này là file video xảy ra chút vấn đề trong CD-ROM được đính kèm trong vụ án của Tôn Diệu, sĩ quan cảnh sát đảm nhiệm vụ án dùng USB copy video giám sát cho anh, anh vẫn luôn để trên màn hình laptop.

Video này vốn anh có thể xóa đi, lúc ấn chuột phải chọn xóa bỏ, không biết vì sao, anh như ma xui quỷ khiến mà mở ra.

Thời gian Tào Vũ Tường xuất hiện trong video giám sát là 10h29p15s tối, rời khỏi camera là ba giây sau, di chuyển đến tiểu khu mà cha con Tôn Diệu và Tôn Tuần Yến sống.

Hàn Bách Hàm tua video đến 10h20, không vội vàng thả ra, mà cứ nhìn chằm chằm video.

Có rất nhiều người xuất hiện trong video giám sát vào khoảng thời gian đó, nhưng không nhìn ra có bất kỳ người nào khả nghi, mãi cho đến 10h26p35s, gần bốn phút trước khi Tào Vũ Tường xuất hiện, trong màn hình xuất hiện một cô bé tóc dài mặc váy, khoảng thời gian cô lướt qua màn hình cũng rất ngắn, mà khuôn mặt xuất hiện trong ống kính vào một giây cuối cùng, chỉ là góc nghiêng mơ hồ không rõ.

Vụ án từ lúc điều tra cho đến lúc thẩm tra khởi tố, đều chẳng có ai chú ý tới cô gái lướt ngang qua ống kính này, vì cô trông chẳng có gì đặc biệt, hơn nữa cũng rất khó thông qua góc nghiêng mơ hồ chỉ xuất hiện một giây đồng hồ để phán đoán cô là ai.

Nhưng lần này Hàn Bách Hàm lại nhận ra cô, anh nhìn vào dáng đi là gần như có thể nhận ra cô, cô gái lướt nhanh qua chính là Thư Vấn.

Thư Vấn cũng đi đến tiểu khu mà Tôn Diệu ở, hơn 10h tối, cô tới chỗ Tôn Diệu làm gì tạm thời không cần nói đến, gần bốn phút sau Tào Vũ Tường xuất hiện trong màn hình, cho dù không phải đi theo cô, vậy lúc hắn đến, cô cũng chưa rời khỏi mới đúng.

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy sau lưng mình lạnh buốt.

Lúc sau, hắn liên tục nhìn chằm chằm video giám sát, mãi cho đến sau khi xảy ra vụ án Tôn Diệu báo cảnh sát, lúc rạng sáng có xe cảnh sát lái qua camera giám sát, cũng chẳng nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Thư Vấn đâu nữa.

Đương nhiên Thư Vấn muốn rời khỏi tiểu khu không chỉ có mỗi con đường này, với lại cho dù có đi qua ngã tư này, nếu như cô đi sát góc phố cũng sẽ không bị camera giám sát quay tới.

Mãi cho đến khi cái video dài gần hai tiếng đồng hồ bị Hàn Bách Hàn xem hết hoàn toàn, lúc kết thúc cũng đã đến giờ tan tầm, trong phòng làm việc chỉ có một mình anh, sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ bắt đầu trở nên xám xịt, trong phòng không bật đèn, xung quanh tối tăm, chỉ có ánh sáng trên màn hình laptop hắt vào mặt Hàn Bách Hàm.

Cuối cùng là một cảnh quay đặc tả.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn màn hình, ánh sáng hắt vào mặt anh để lại bóng mờ sâu cạn không đều nhau, ánh mắt anh mang theo chút hoảng sợ thấp thoáng có thể nhìn thấy được, cuối cùng anh chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt lại, cực kỳ mệt mỏi ngẩng đầu lên.


	131. Chapter 131

Thời gian Lăng Gia Nguyệt quay lại đoàn phim nhanh hơn một chút so với dự kiến, lần này quay lại mẹ cô vẫn ở bên cạnh, hơn nữa còn định ở đó cho đến lúc cô quay xong phim luôn.

Hà Chinh hơi lo lắng, vì trông Lăng Gia Nguyệt rõ ràng sa sút hơn khoảng thời gian trước, giờ nghỉ giữa lúc quay phim, cô sẽ thành thật ngồi bên cạnh Nhậm Khả Đình, lặng lẽ chẳng nói câu nào.

Nhưng một khi bắt đầu quay phim, trạng thái của Lăng Gia Nguyệt rõ ràng sẽ khác ngay, trong phim và ngoài phim dường như hoàn toàn là hai người khác nhau.

Thậm chí Hà Chinh còn cảm thấy quyết định bảo Lăng Gia Nguyệt tạm thời không nhận phim mà quay lại đi học tiếp của Nhậm Khả Đình khá là đáng tiếc.

Ngày Lăng Gia Nguyệt quay lại có tìm Hạ Tinh Trình, nghiêm túc xin lỗi cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình không quan tâm cô có thật lòng không, chỉ gật đầu nhận lời xin lỗi của cô.

Dư luận ở trên mạng đã phai nhạt. Phòng làm việc của Hạ Tinh Trình đăng bài thanh minh hơi mơ hồ, chỉ phủ nhận mối quan hệ mập mờ của Hạ Tinh Trình với đàn ông, chứ không nói những bức ảnh này đến từ đâu.

Mà những blogger giải trí ở trên mạng cũng không nhắc tới chuyện này nữa, showbiz nhanh chóng có tin đồn mới, sự chú ý của mọi người bị dời đi, mọi chuyện cũng cứ thế mà trôi qua.

Thật ra trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi tiếc nuối. Cậu biết mình không nên nói, nhưng thỉnh thoảng lại tồn tại một chút ảo tưởng, nếu một ngày, cậu có đủ sức mạnh, có phải là cậu có thể công khai với bên ngoài không? Cậu không biết.

Thời tiết ngày càng nóng.

Thỉnh thoảng Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ sinh ra một loại ảo tưởng rằng thời gian đã quay lại hai năm trước, sutido nóng bức, staff tới lui bận rộn, người đàn ông mà cậu thích thầm anh tuấn điềm tĩnh.

Hàn Bách Hàm là một người nội liễm ít nói, nên lúc ở trường quay, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng ngày càng yên tĩnh lạnh nhạt.

Ở đây, bình thường Dương Du Minh không thể nói chuyện với cậu, bọn họ luôn giữ một khoảng cách, không để mối quan hệ thân thiết làm hỏng cảm xúc của nhân vật.

Tống Ngôn Ngôn thỉnh thoảng sẽ tới bên cạnh Hạ Tinh Trình, nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh Tinh, lúc quay phim khí chất của anh ngày càng giống Hàn Bách Hàm.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đang xem kịch bản, không thèm ngẩng đầu lên trả lời cô: “Đóng phim không phải nên như vậy à.”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn hỏi cậu: “Là nhập vai ạ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không trả lời.

Tống Ngôn Ngôn lại hỏi: “Lúc anh và anh Minh quay xong Tiệm Viễn, cũng nhập vai ạ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đỏa mắt nhìn cô, rồi dời ánh mắt về phía Dương Du Minh, Dương Du Minh vốn nhắm mắt giống như đang ngủ, nhưng không biết sao dường như chợt chú ý tới ánh mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình, anh mở mắt ra nhìn cậu, rồi kéo khóe miệng lên một độ cong rất nhỏ.

Tống Ngôn Ngôn bỗng dưng nín thở, cô hạ thấp giọng, nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Có phải Dương Du Minh cười với anh không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình cầm kịch bản lên, nghiêm túc trả lời: “Đâu có? Em nhìn nhầm rồi.”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn đứng lên, cô mặc một cái váy dài để lát nữa quay phim, tóc xõa tung, xoay nửa vòng nói với Hạ Tinh Trình: “Hứ! Dù sao thì lát nữa Dương Du Minh cũng phải bế em rồi!” Nói xong, cô vui vẻ chạy tới chiếc giường nhỏ được bố trí trong studio.

Hạ Tinh Trình lật kịch bản tới trang trước.

……….

Hàn Bách Hàm lái xe tới cổng trường của Thư Vấn, đợi cô tan học tiết tự học buổi tối. Anh châm cho mình một điếu thuốc, thật ra trước đây anh không hút thuốc, nhưng khoảng thời gian này phải chạy khắp nơi vì chuyện của Hàn Chương, nên trên người lúc nào cũng mang theo thuốc lá, thỉnh thoảng thấy bực bội sẽ hút một điếu.

Tiết tự học buổi tối kết thúc, Thư Vấn là người đầu tiên ra khỏi cổng trường, cô mặc đồng phục của trường, quần áo thể thao dài rộng bao bọc cơ thể mảnh mai của cô trông hơi quá khổ, tóc hôm nay không buộc lên, mà xõa xuống đến eo.

Cô tự mở cửa xe ô tô của Hàn Bách Hàm ra, sau khi ngồi lên thì nghiêng đầu mỉm cười nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm ngậm điếu thuốc cũng mỉm cười với cô.

Thư Vấn mỉm cười nhìn anh một lúc, mãi chẳng chịu nói gì, rồi bất chợt giơ tay về phía anh.

Hàn Bách Hàm theo bản năng lùi ra sau.

Thư Vấn giơ tay nắm lấy điếu thuốc anh đang ngậm trong miệng, rút ra, nhìn hai bên hình như không biết phải dập tắt như thế nào, bèn nói: “Đừng hút thuốc nữa.” Lúc nói chuyện, chân mày hơi nhíu lại.

Hàn Bách Hàm im lặng một lát, rồi giơ tay về phía Thư Vấn, nói: “Tôi không hút nữa, em ném lại đây cho tôi, đừng làm bỏng đến em.”

Thư Vấn lại nhìn anh một lúc, rồi mới trả nửa điếu thuốc đang cháy lại cho Hàn Bách Hàm.

Tối hôm đó, Hàn Bách Hàm lại lái xe chở Thư Vấn đi mua bánh ngọt ở tiệm lần trước, lần này đổi vị hoa quả.

Hình như Thư Vấn rất thích cái bánh ngọt đó, cô bé không nỡ ăn, mà cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt hộp bánh ngọt trên đùi mình.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói với cô: “Thời gian không còn sớm nữa, tôi đưa em về nhé.”

Thư Vấn ngẩng đầu lên, tầm mắt từ hộp bánh ngọt chuyển qua mặt Hàn Bách Hàm, một lát sau lại dời ánh mắt đi chỗ khác, nhỏ giọng nói: “Tôi không về được không?”

Hô hấp của Hàn Bách Hàm dừng lại một chút, anh nói: “Vậy em muốn đi đâu.”

Giọng Thư Vấn vẫn rất nhẹ, nét mặt hơi bất an nói: “Đi cùng anh.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhanh chóng khởi động xe ô tô, nhìn vô lăng đang chuyển động ở trước mặt: “Không được, em nên về nhà.”

Thư Vấn im lặng, ngón tay phải của cô bé theo bản năng gảy hộp bánh ngọt, trong buồng xe yên tĩnh vang lên chút tạp âm.

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm dừng xe chờ đèn đỏ, không nhịn được mà chuyển tầm mắt qua nhìn tay cô bé, đầu ngón tay trắng trẻo của cô bé hết kéo căng rồi thả lỏng, hộp giấy cũng sắp bị cô bé gảy hỏng luôn rồi.

Thư Vấn bỗng nhiên dừng lại, nói với Hàn Bách Hàm: “Tôi muốn xuống xe, cho tôi xuống ở ngã tư phía trước.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi cô: “Em không về nhà à?”

Thư Vấn nói: “Tôi không cần anh đưa tôi về nhà, tôi tự về.”

Hàn Bách Hàm lắc lắc đầu: “Tôi không yên tâm.”

Thư Vẫn bỗng dưng tiến lại gần, định hôn lên miệng anh, khi đó Hàn Bách Hàm vừa giẫm chân ga chạy qua ngã tư, lúc anh tránh Thư Vấn, vô lăng dưới tay cũng lắc lư, suýt chút nữa đụng phải xe đối diện.

Hàn Bách Hàm dừng xe bên đường, tim anh vẫn còn đập rất nhanh.

Thư Vấn mở cửa xuống xe, rồi đóng cửa xe chạy đi.

Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi một mình trong khoang xe, nghe thấy tiếng trái tim mình đập thình thịch, trên trán chảy đầy mồ hôi lạnh, anh ngồi im lặng một lúc, nhìn thấy Thư Vấn chạy qua chỗ rẽ, bóng dáng biến mất, lúc này anh mới lái xe đuổi theo.

Anh lái không nhanh, rẽ qua chỗ quẹo là một con đường không rộng lắm, hai bên đường đều là tường che và hai hàng cây ngay ngắn, một chiếc xe taxi từ đối diện lái tới, chạy lướt qua xe của anh.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn về phía trước, hai bên đường chẳng nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Thư Vấn đâu, cho dù có chạy thì cô bé cũng không thể chạy nhanh đến mức biến mất không còn tăm hơi như vậy được.

Anh nhớ lại chiếc taxi ban nãy, rồi lập tức quay đầu xe trên con đường không có xe qua lại, tăng tốc chạy về phía trước.

Phía trước vừa vặn là một ngã tư, chiếc taxi kia đang dừng ở đó chờ đèn đỏ. Hàn Bách Hàm giữ một khoảng cách chạy theo phía sau chiếc taxi kia.

Thật ra anh đi theo chưa được bao lâu, thì đã phát hiện ra chiếc xe taxi kia đang chạy về hướng nhà trọ của Tôn Diệu và con gái hắn.

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm nhận ra taxi giảm tốc độ, bèn dừng ô tô lại ở ven đường trước. Đây là bên ngoài tiểu khu nhà Tôn Diệu, xe chẳng thể nào lái vào trong tiểu khu được, chỉ có thể dừng ở chỗ đỗ xe ở ven đường.

Cách một khoảng rất xa, Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy Thư Vấn xuống khỏi taxi, trong tay vẫn cầm hộp bánh ngọt, cô bé thoải mái đi vào trong tiểu khu.

Hàn Bách Hàm ngồi thẳng người lại, hít sâu một hơi rồi lại thở ra, sau đó cởi dây an toàn, mở cửa xuống xe.

Giày da màu đen của anh giẫm trên mặt đất phát ra tiếng vang trầm thấp, lúc anh vào tiểu khu, càng ngày càng đến gần căn nhà nhỏ xây sau những căn nhà cao tầng của tiểu khu, thì càng thả nhẹ bước chân, mãi cho đến khi bản thân không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nữa mới thôi.

Xung quanh căn nhà nhỏ không có đèn đường, chỉ có cửa sổ của căn nhà là có ánh đèn lộ ra, chiếu sáng một khoảng nhỏ ở trước căn nhà nhỏ, còn cửa của căn nhà thì đóng chặt.

Hàn Bách Hàm đi tới cạnh cửa, anh thử tới gần cửa chống trộm lắng nghe tiếng động bên trong, nhưng bên trong rất yên tĩnh, anh chẳng nghe thấy gì cả.

Thế là anh lại nhẹ nhàng đi tới trước cửa sổ.

Cửa sổ cũng đóng chặt, lúc này rèm cửa sổ cũng kéo lại, rèm cửa sổ chia thành hai bên trái phải, màu sắc là vàng nhạt trên đó có những bông hoa màu xanh nhạt, nó không chặn được ánh sáng, nên ánh sáng có thể từ bên trong lộ ra. Hơn nữa nó cũng che không kín, giữa hai bên rèm cửa vẫn còn một cái khe.

Hàn Bách Hàm lặng im không tiếng động tiến gần lại nhìn vào bên trong, đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy một đỉnh đầu màu đen. Tim anh gần như ngừng đập, vì phát hiện có người đưa lưng về phía cửa sổ ngồi trên chiếc giường nhỏ của Tôn Diệu, đầu đang tựa lên cửa sổ. Mặc dù chỉ là một khe hở, Hàn Bách Hàm cũng có thể nhìn thấy tóc của người đó rất dài.

Nếu như đó là Thư Vấn, vậy Tôn Diệu đang ở đâu?

Hàn Bách Hàm tiếp tục nhìn vào bằng khe hở của rèm cửa sổ, anh phải tới gần hơn một chút, mới có thể nhìn thấy phạm vi rộng hơn ở trong phòng, bởi vậy, anh cách Thư Vấn cũng ngày càng gần, anh thậm chí còn cảm thấy bất cứ lúc nào Thư Vấn cũng có thể quay đầu lại phát hiện ra mình.

Nhưng Thư Vấn không quay lại, cô bé cứ ngồi dựa trước cửa sổ, mà từ trong cửa sổ Hàn Bách Hàm cũng không nhìn thấy Tôn Diệu, anh không biết có phải Tôn Diệu đang ở phòng vệ sinh, hoặc là ở trong gian phòng nhỏ hay không.

“Công tố Hàn,” không hề có điềm báo trước, Hàn Bách Hàm nghe thấy sau lưng mình vang lên một giọng nói trầm thấp, giống như là bỗng nhiên gõ lên đầu anh một cái, lập tức làm đầu óc anh trống rỗng, anh cố hết sức giữ bình tĩnh quay đầu lại, thì nhìn thấy Tôn Diệu đang đứng sau lưng nhìn mình.

Tôn Diệu mặc một cái áo ngắn tay màu lam đậm đã bị giặt đến bạc màu, phía dưới là một cái quần đùi hơi cũ, hắn cấm hai tay trong túi quần, châm đi dép lê, vô cảm nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, hỏi: “Trế thế này rồi, cậu đến tìm tôi à?”

Môi Hàn Bách Hàm trắng bệch, anh cảm nhận được trán mình đổ mồ hôi lạnh, nhưng lúc nói chuyện giọng điệu vẫn rất bình tĩnh, anh nói: “Phải, ban nãy tôi gõ cửa nhưng không nghe thấy gì, tưởng anh không ở nhà.”

Tôn Diệu chậm rãi đi về phía Hàn Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy rất ngột ngạt. Thật ra ngoài lần đầu tiên gặp nhau ở trại tạm giam, anh thấy Tôn Diệu chỉ là một người cha yêu thương con gái, về sau mỗi lần gặp Tôn Diệu, Hàn Bách Hàm luôn cảm nhận được cảm giác ngột ngạt này.

Tôn Diệu cao hơn Hàn Bách Hàm một chút, đi đến gần, hắn hơi cúi đầu nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, hỏi: “Cậu gõ cửa chưa?”

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm đứng thẳng người trông vừa nghiêm chỉnh vừa kiên cường, giống như tính cách của anh vậy, không nao núng không dễ chịu khuất phục, anh nhìn thẳng Tôn Diệu, không lùi bước, mà nói: “Tôi gõ cửa rồi.”

Tôn Diệu nhìn anh chằm chằm, một lát sau nói: “Ồ, chắc là tôi không nghe thấy. Mời cậu vào trong ngồi.” Nói xong, Tôn Diệu xoay người đi đến trước cửa.

Nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm không nhúc nhích, anh biết Thư Vấn đang ở trong nhà, anh không hiểu vì sao Tôn Diệu lại mời mình vào, anh cũng không biết sau khi vào trong phải đối diện với hai người họ như thế nào, anh hơi do dự.

Tôn Diệu đi tới cửa, phát hiện Hàn Bách Hàm không đi cùng mình, bèn dừng bước quay lại nhìn anh: “Công tố Hàn?”

Hàn Bách Hàm vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Tôn Diệu bỗng nhiên mỉm cười, hắn nói: “Đi vào ăn chút bánh ngọt đi.”

Hai chữ bánh ngọt bỗng nhiên kích thích Hàn Bách Hàm, anh nhìn Tôn Diệu, rồi đi về phía cửa nhà.

Tôn Diệu vẫn đứng ở cửa không nhúc nhích, lúc Hàn Bách Hàm bước vào gần như dán sát cơ thể hắn, khi đó Tôn Diệu cúi đầu ho mấy tiếng, hơi thở thổi lên gò má Hàn Bách Hàm, làm anh theo bản năng quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Sau khi vào cửa, bước chân Hàn Bách Hàm dừng lại, anh nhìn về chiếc giường nhỏ dựa bên của sổ của Tôn Diệu, phát hiện người ngồi trên giường không phải Thư Vấn, mà là Tôn Tuần Yến.

Tôn Tuần Yến nhắm chặt mắt, vì không có ý thức để tự duy trì tư thế ngồi, nên hai bên người có chồng chăn đỡ cô bé.

Vậy Thư Vấn đâu rồi? Hàn Bách Hàm theo bản năng nhìn quanh gian nhà không lớn mấy này.

Lúc này phía sau vang lên một tiếng động nhỏ, là tiếng Tôn Diệu khép cửa nhà.

Hàn Bách Hàm quay đầu lại.

Tôn Diệu nói với anh: “Muộn lắm rồi, công tố Hàn tới đây có chuyện gì vậy?”


	132. Chapter 132

# MNTT – chương 132

[31 THÁNG BA 2020](https://tiembanhquy.wordpress.com/2020/03/31/mntt-chuong-132/) ~  [小仙贝](https://tiembanhquy.wordpress.com/author/tranngocha160293/)

Cầu khen ngợi ♡

  


### Chương 132

Hàn Bách Hàm có cảm giác không hay, anh theo bản năng muốn nhìn thời gian, nhưng trên vách tường nhà Tôn Diệu lại không có đồng hồ.

Tôn Diệu đứng ở cửa không nhúc nhích, vẻ mặt dưới ánh đèn u ám trông không rõ ràng lắm.

Hàn Bách Hàm há miệng, nghe thấy giọng nói bình tĩnh của mình nói: “Tôi có một người bạn học ở Mĩ về, cậu ấy là chuyên gia bên khoa não, tôi nói với cậu ấy nếu có thời gian, có thể tới thăm Tiểu Yến xem.”

Tôn Diệu im lặng nhìn anh.

Hàn Bách Hàm cũng không hoàn toàn nói dối, đúng là anh có một người bạn học làm việc ở bệnh viện nước ngoài về, cũng là chuyên gia khoa não thật, trước đó lúc bọn họ gặp nhau, anh từng nghĩ bảo Tôn Diệu mang Tôn Tuần Yến tới cho người bạn này xem thử, nhưng vẫn chưa nói với đối phương.

Vào lúc này, ánh mắt Tôn Diệu từ từ chuyển đến chiếc giường nhỏ ở trong phòng.

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi: “Muộn thế này rồi, sao còn để Tiểu Yến ngồi bên ngoài?”

Giọng nói của Tôn Diệu có chút thay đổi nho nhỏ: “Con bé ngủ cả một ngày rồi, cho nó ra ngoài ngồi một chút, tiện thể tôi đổi cho nó cái drap giường mới.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn vào trong phòng nhỏ, thấy trên giường thực sự có một cái drap mới vừa trải được một nửa, anh do dự một lát, rồi nói: “Anh đang bận, vậy tôi không làm phiền nữa.”

Tôn Diệu hỏi anh: “Cậu định về à?”

Trong lòng Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy hơi lạ, anh đật đầu nói: “Tôi về.”

Tôn Diệu nói: “Vậy để tôi tiễn cậu ra ngoài.”

Hàn Bách Hàm quay đầu lại nhìn quanh căn phòng một lần nữa, không có Thư Vấn, cũng không có hộp bánh ngọt, mà Tôn Diệu đã mở cửa ra, đứng ở cửa đợi anh, giống như là không muốn anh ở trong ngôi nhà này lâu.

Anh đi đến cửa, lúc đến bên cạnh Tôn Diệu, Tôn Diệu giơ tay đặt lên lưng anh, hơi dùng sức, anh theo sức mạnh trên tay Tôn Diệu mà đi ra ngoài.

Cảnh này quay đến đây, Hà Chinh lớn tiếng hô: “Cut!”

Dương Du Minh theo tư thế tay vẫn dán sát trên lưng Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn giơ tay ôm vai cậu, nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ cậu, rồi nhanh chóng buông lỏng tay ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu lau mồ hôi trên trán, đây không chỉ là mồ hôi đổ do bí hơi trong studio, mà còn có cả mồ hôi đổ ra do áp lực trong lòng mà cảnh quay này đưa đến cho cậu.

Hoa Hoa cầm một bình cô ca lạnh tới cho Hạ Tinh Trình, lại rút một tờ khăn giấy lau khô mồ hôi trên hai má cho cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình mở nắp bình ra, vừa uống một ngụm cô ca, nhận ra Dương Du Minh đang nhìn mình, bèn lặng lẽ đậy nắp bình cô ca, đưa lại cho Hoa Hoa, nói: “Đổi cho anh một ly nước ấm.”

Hoa Hoa khó hiểu nhận lấy, hỏi cậu: “Không phải hôm qua anh nói trời nóng quá, muốn uống cô ca à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Có người già nói uống nhiều đồ uống có ga sẽ bị loãng xương.”

Hoa Hoa vẫn chưa hiểu: “Người già nào vậy?” Hỏi xong cô lập tức phản ứng lại, hỏi: “Anh Minh ạ?”

Hạ Tinh Trình trừng cô: “Anh Minh già chỗ nào? Anh Minh chẳng già chút nào cả biết chưa.”

Hoa Hoa càng mờ mịt: “Vậy anh đang nói ai?”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoa xoa mi tâm: “Em quan tâm anh nói ai làm gì, anh chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, em hỏi từ gốc đến ngọn làm gì? Với cả, không được nói anh Minh già.”

Hoa Hoa tủi thân bĩu môi.

Tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình mơ thấy một giấc mơ kỳ lạ.

Cậu mơ thấy cậu và Dương Du Minh ở trong một căn phòng nhỏ rất quen thuộc, cậu nằm trên giường chuẩn bị ngủ, Dương Du Minh thì ngồi trên chiếc ghế ở bên cạnh.

Lúc cậu nhắm mắt lại, cứ cảm thấy hoàn cảnh của căn phòng nhỏ rất quen thuộc, nhưng lại không nhớ ra là ở đâu. Trong đầu cậu rất hỗn loạn, nhưng lại ngủ mê man, cậu muốn bảo bản thân mình không được ngủ, nhưng lại tiến vào giấc ngủ rất nhanh, đang ngủ say, cậu chợt nhớ ra, đây chính là căn phòng nhỏ trong căn nhà của Tôn Diệu và con gái hắn.

Vì ý nghĩ này, mà Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức tỉnh dậy từ giấc ngủ say, cậu mở mắt ra, phát hiện mình vẫn đang ở trong căn phòng nhỏ đó, nhưng cậu nhận ra cậu không phải là Hạ Tinh Trình, mà là Hàn Bách Hàm, còn Tôn Diệu thì đang ngồi trong góc phòng u tối, không mặt mờ mờ đang nhìn cậu.

Tiếp đó Hạ Tinh Trình giật mình tỉnh giấc lần nữa, lần này là tỉnh dậy thật, cậu mở mắt ra, phát hiện mình đang ở trong phòng khách sạn, Dương Du Minh nằm bên cạnh cậu đang ngủ say.

Hạ Tinh Trình nằm yên tĩnh hai phút, những cảm xúc căng thẳng và lo lắng mới dần dần lắng xuống, cậu nhận ra cậu là Hạ Tinh Trình chứ không phải là Hàn Bách Hàm, thật sự rất tốt.

Rèm cửa trước cửa sổ khép chặt, gần như chắn hết tất cả ánh sáng ở bên ngoài, ngoài ánh sáng màu xanh lục của chiếc đèn khẩn cấp ở cạnh cửa, thì căn phòng hoàn toàn rơi vào một màu đen kịt.

Hạ Tinh Trình có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở của Dương Du Minh, nhưng không thấy rõ mặt anh, trong lòng hơi bất an tới gần anh hơn một chút, một lát sau, lại tới gần thêm chút nữa, mãi cho đến khi chạm vào thân thể ấm áp của Dương Du Minh.

Giấc ngủ của Dương Du Minh rất nông, tiếng hít thở trầm thấp lập tức biến mất.

Hạ Tinh Trình biết có lẽ là anh dậy rồi, bèn xoay người quay mặt về phía anh, một tay ôm lấy eo anh.

Hai giây sau, Dương Du Minh giơ tay ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, giọng nói trầm thấp vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh ngủ: “Sao vậy? Không ngủ được à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu hơi sợ hãi dán sát mặt mình vào cổ Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em mơ thấy ác mộng.”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời ngay, Hạ Tinh Trình xém tưởng anh lại ngủ mất rồi, kết quả Dương Du Minh ở trong bóng tối hôn lên trán Hạ Tinh Trình, hỏi cậu: “Mơ thấy gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không vội kể cho Dương Du Minh nghe giấc mơ của cậu, mà chỉ hỏi: “Em mơ thấy ác mộng làm bản thân tỉnh giấc, rồi lại đánh thức anh kể giấc mơ của mình cho anh nghe, có phải em đáng ghét lắm không?”

Dương Du Minh khẽ cười thành tiếng, giọng anh hơi mơ hồ không rõ: “Không đáng ghét, nhưng em phải kể nhanh một chút, anh sợ anh chưa nghe xong đã ngủ mất rồi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình dường như thật sự sợ anh ngủ mất, bèn chống người dậy leo lên người Dương Du Minh, cả người đè lên anh ôm chặt lấy anh, đầu tựa một bên đầu anh.

Dương Du Minh phải nằm thẳng lại, bị Hạ Tinh Trình đè rên lên một tiếng, thấp giọng nói: “Tên nhóc em bao nhiêu cân vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Gần đây đóng phim nên nhẹ đi một chút, chắc là khoảng 52kg.”

Dương Du Minh ôm eo cậu, vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cậu giống như đang dỗ trẻ con, nói: “Ừm, chẳng nặng chút nào cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình rầu rĩ nói: “Anh Minh, anh không thể không cần em.”

Động tác vỗ sau lưng cậu của Dương Du Minh ngừng lại, anh nghiêng đầu hình như muốn nhìn cậu, nhưng ở trong bóng tối chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, bèn giơ tay bật chiếc đèn nhỏ ở đầu giường lên, hơi chống khuỷu tay ngồi dậy một chút, hỏi: “Rốt cục là làm sao vậy? Em mơ thấy cái gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình bị ánh đèn đột nhiên xuất hiện làm chói mắt, cậu nhắm hai mắt lại, dán mặt vào cổ Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em mơ thấy em là Hàn Bách Hàm.”

Bàn tay Dương Du Minh vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cậu hết lần này đến lần khác: “Bị nhân vật ảnh hưởng à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng một lát, cậu nói: “Em đang nghĩ có phải em không nên diễn bộ phim này hay không.”

Dương Du Minh khẽ nói: “Không phải em nói muốn đóng chung với anh thêm mấy bộ phim, sau này tụi mình có thể ngồi xem cùng nhau sao?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vậy thì cũng nên đóng một bộ phim tụi mình yêu nhau, cuối cùng còn phải ở bên nhau thật hạnh phúc.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, khoang ngực khẽ chấn động: “Thứ nhất anh nghĩ sẽ không có loại phim này tìm tụi mình, mà cho dù có, em cũng không được nhận, biết chưa?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Chưa biết.”

Dương Du Minh hôn lên mặt cậu.

Giọng Hạ Tinh Trình hơi chán nản: “Trước kia lúc em quay phim, sẽ không bị nhân vật ảnh hưởng rõ ràng như vậy, cho dù bạn gái có chết em cũng không cảm thấy khó chịu.”

Dương Du Minh không nhịn được mà bật cười: “Quay phim chỉ là quay phim thôi, em có thể phân biệt rõ quay phim và hiện thực.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ rất lâu: “Có lẽ không bao gồm anh trong đó, có anh em sẽ không phân rõ được.”

Giọng Dương Du Minh dần dần trầm lại, anh hỏi cậu: “Vậy phải làm sao đây? Tôn Diệu cũng không yêu Hàn Bách Hàm, Hà Chinh sẽ không cho em đổi cảnh đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không muốn đổi cảnh, em chỉ muốn anh vuốt ve em nhiều một chút ôm em nhiều một chút, để em nhanh chóng thoát khỏi trạng thái của nhân vật Hàn Bách Hàm.”

Dương Du Minh ôm cậu, dỗ dành cậu: “Sắp kết thúc rồi, đợi quay xong bộ phim này, tụi mình cùng xin nghỉ phép được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi: “Đi nghỉ ở đâu?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Đi tới một đất nước mà chẳng có ai biết tụi mình, hòn đảo cũng được, trong núi cũng được, tìm một khách sạn ở lại, em sẽ nhanh chóng quên Hàn Bách Hàm, tiếp tục vui vẻ quay lại làm Hạ Tinh Trình thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình im lặng gật đầu, mặt cậu dán chặt cổ Dương Du Minh, lúc hô hấp toàn bộ đều là mùi của Dương Du Minh, bỗng nhiên không nhịn được mở miệng muốn cắn anh một ngụm.

Kết quả hàm răng mới chỉ đụng nhẹ lên làn da Dương Du Minh, anh đã lập tức nói: “Đừng cắn, để lại dấu vết sẽ ảnh hưởng đến việc quay phim.”

Hạ Tinh Trình thu răng lại, đổi thành nhẹ nhàng liếm láp, cậu nói: “Em muốn cắn anh ăn từng ngụm từng ngụm, sẽ không cần phải lo anh rời xa em nữa.”

Dương Du Minh hôn lên trán cậu: “Đợi quay phim xong cho em cắn được không?”

Không biết Hạ Tinh Trình nghĩ tới cái gì, mà cười ngây ngô hỏi anh: “Cắn ở đâu?”

Giọng Dương Du Minh trầm thấp: “Muốn cắn ở đâu cũng được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình lại bắt đầu cảm thấy buồn ngủ, cậu ngáp một cái, nhắm mắt lại nói: “Em có thể cứ vậy mà ngủ không?”

Có lẽ Dương Du Minh cũng quá buồn ngủ, anh giơ tay tắt đèn bàn, hơi nằm thẳng ra, nói: “Em nằm nghiêng đi, anh ôm em từ sau lưng.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không được, em cũng muốn ôm anh.”

Dương Du Minh bèn nói: “Vậy anh ôm em từ trước mặt luôn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình mè nheo tụt xuống khỏi người Dương Du Minh, cậu nằm nghiêng trên giường, quay mặt lại đối diện với anh, hai người ôm nhau. Cậu buồn ngủ lắm rồi, nhưng rất muốn nghe Dương Du Minh nói chuyện với mình, bèn nhắm mắt lại, suy nghĩ hỗn loạn nói: “Anh sẽ ôm người khác như vậy để ngủ ư?”

Dương Du Minh chắc cũng buồn ngủ, tiết tấu nói chuyện của anh trở nên chậm hơn, hỏi: “Ai?”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nghĩ ra còn ai nữa, cậu nói: “Viên Thiển?”

Dương Du Minh không trả lời.

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm Dương Du Minh, ở trong bóng tối mở mắt ra.

Dương Du Minh nói: “Tụi anh ly hôn rồi, em không nhắc tới cô ấy, thì anh hoàn toàn không nhớ tới cô ấy.”

Lúc này Hạ Tinh Trình mới nhắm mắt lại, cậu nửa mê nửa tỉnh nói: “Tụi mình kết hôn đi.”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu ngay lập tức: “Được. Quay phim xong anh sẽ đi mua nhẫn.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe vậy cảm thấy rất thỏa mãn, suy nghĩ gần như đều ngưng trệ, cuối cùng cậu nói: “Em sinh con cho anh.”

Lần này, Dương Du Minh ở trong bóng tối mở mắt ra, anh không thấy rõ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng nghe thấy tiếng hít thở của cậu đã trở nên đều đặn, bèn khẽ mỉm cười, lần thứ hai hôn lên trán cậu.

Bắt đầu từ ngày hôm sau, trước khi quay cảnh chung với Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh đều cho cậu một viên kẹo.

Anh thậm chí không thèm che giấu, trước khi bắt đầu quay phim, ở trước mặt tất cả mọi người trong đoàn phim, trước tiên sẽ bóc một viên kẹo, đút vào trong miệng Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình không dám nhìn anh, sợ nhìn nhiều sẽ bị mọi người nhìn ra cảm xúc của mình, mỗi lần cậu ngậm kẹo trong miệng, sẽ im lặng ngồi vào một góc.

Có một lần, Tống Ngôn Ngôn nói với Dương Du Minh: “Anh Minh, em cũng muốn ăn kẹo.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười với cô, nói: “Chỉ có một viên, lần sau anh mang cho em.”

Tống Ngôn Ngôn nghe vậy nói: “Không cần đâu! Anh cho anh Tinh ăn kẹo chẳng khác nào cho em ăn kẹo!” Nói xong, cô vui vẻ tung tăng chạy đi chỗ khác.

Dương Du Minh hỏi Lý Vân: “Cô ấy có ý gì thế?”

Lý Vân tỉnh bơ lắc đầu: “Tôi cũng không biết.”


	133. Chapter 133

Tối hôm đó, Tôn Diệu tiễn Hàn Bách Hàm tới chỗ anh đỗ xe, nhìn anh lên xe rồi nhưng vẫn chưa rời đi.

Hàn Bách Hàn quay đầu xe, từ kính chiếu hậu nhìn thấy Tôn Diệu vẫn đứng ở ven đường nhìn xe anh chậm rãi rời đi, mãi cho đến khi chiếc xe rẽ qua ngã tư biến mất chẳng còn tăm hơi.

Cho tới bây giờ, Hàn Bách Hàm không muốn tin Thư Vấn có vấn đề nữa, mà trong lòng khẳng định Thư Vấn chắc chắn có vấn đề.

Anh muốn biết sự thật, lợi dụng thân phận nghề nghiệp của mình, Hàn Bách Hàm âm thầm tìm được bạn học cùng lớp của Thư Vấn và Tôn Tuần Yến, từ một nữ sinh có quan hệ không tệ với Tôn Tuần Yến điều tra ra, Thư Vấn và Tôn Tuần Yến có mối quan hệ rất thân thiết, gần như cuối tuần nào Thư Vấn cũng tới nhà Tôn Tuần Yến chơi cùng cô bé, bình thường ở trong trường hầu như cùng Tôn Tuần Yến như hình với bóng, nhưng thật ra Tôn Tuần Yến lại không thích Thư Vấn lắm, cô bé từng than phiền Thư Vấn quá quấn người, làm cô bé cảm thấy không chịu nổi.

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi sao Tôn Tuần Yến không từ chối Thư Vấn, cô bé kia nói tính Tôn Tuần Yến rất nhu nhược, không giỏi từ chối người khác; Hàn Bách Hàm lại hỏi cô bé kia có biết rõ chuyện Tôn Tuần Yến và Tào Vũ Tường không, cô bé kia nói không biết, Tôn Tuần Yến chưa từng kể cho cô bé nghe, nhưng cô bé thẳng thắn nói Tôn Tuần Yến sẽ không thích Tào Vũ Tường, càng không thể nhảy lầu vì hắn.

“Tình cảm của Tiểu Yến và cha bạn ấy rất tốt, nếu như bạn ấy chết thì cũng chỉ còn lại một mình cha bạn ấy, sao bạn ấy nỡ làm vậy chứ?” Đây là nguyên văn của cô bé đó.

Bạn học của Tào Vũ Tường đã tốt nghiệp cấp ba đi học đại học, muốn tìm ra cũng không dễ dàng gì. Hàn Bách Hàm luôn cảm thấy, nếu Tào Vũ Tường và Tôn Yến không yêu nhau, vậy thì sẽ có người quen của Tào Vũ Tường biết lúc đó rốt cục đã xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm lại không thể tìm được một ai biết rõ mọi chuyện.

Anh liên lạc với người bạn của Tào Vũ Tường từng làm nhân chứng lấy lời khai, thử tìm gặp những người bạn khác mà Tào Vũ Tường từng gặp trong khoảng thời gian từ trường về nhà, cuối cùng cũng gặp được một người lúc nhìn thấy ảnh của Thư Vấn trong điện thoại của Hàn Bách Hàm, nói cậu ta từng gặp cô bé rồi.

Lúc đó cậu ta đang ở cùng Tào Vũ Tường, cậu ta lái xe, lúc đi qua cổng trường cấp ba mà Tào Vũ Tường từng học, Tào Vũ Tường bảo cậu ta giảm tốc độ, chỉ vào một cô bé ở ven đường hỏi cậu ta: “Đẹp không?” Cô bé đó chính là Thư Vấn, vì cô bé quá đẹp, nên sẽ để lại ấn tượng khó quên cho người khác.

Ngoài ra, Hàn Bách Hàm không tìm được thêm chứng cứ nào nữa. Có lẽ ở chỗ Tào Vũ Tường sẽ có, nhưng anh chẳng có cách nào để tiếp cận được với người nhà họ Tào, nhân viên cảnh sát lúc trước chịu trách nhiệm vụ án vì vụ án đã khép lại, nên chẳng thèm quan tâm đến việc điều tra vụ án, quyết liệt từ chối Hàn Bách Hàm.

Nếu chẳng có cách nào điều tra từ chỗ Tào Vũ Tường, vậy thì cũng chỉ có thể bắt đầu từ chỗ Thư Vấn mà thôi.

Hàn Bách Hàm cứ có cảm giác có lẽ mình đã phạm sai lầm, nếu như là vậy thật, thì bất kể như thế nào đi chăng nữa, cho dù là mất việc, anh cũng phải sửa lại lỗi lầm này.

Giữa lúc đó, Hàn Bách Hàm giúp Tôn Diệu cùng dẫn Tôn Tuần Yến tới bệnh viện xin bạn học của anh làm kiểm tra.

Cảnh này là cảnh quay thật ở trong một bệnh viện, nhưng lại quay vào ban đêm, lúc trong phòng khám bệnh không còn bệnh nhân nữa.

Gần đây Hàn Bách Hàm trông rất tiều tụy, lúc chuyên viên makeup trang điểm cho Hạ Tinh Trình, cố ý đánh thêm quầng thâm bên dưới mắt cậu, màu môi cũng nhợt nhạt. Quay phim vào mùa hè, mỗi ngày đều đổ rất nhiều mồ hôi, khẩu vị cũng không tốt, Hạ Tinh Trình ngày càng gầy, trông cũng phù hợp với trạng thái của Hàn Bách Hàm.

Trước khi quay phim, cậu đi tới đi lui trên hành lang bệnh viện, trong miệng vẫn vương chút vị ngọt, là viên kẹo mà ban nãy Dương Du Minh đút cho cậu ăn, giờ kẹo đã tan hết đi, lúc chút vị ngọt cuối cùng cũng biến mất, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng tiến vào trạng thái của nhân vật.

Hàn Bách Hàm và Tôn Diệu đứng trên hành lang đợi Tôn Tuần Yến làm kiểm tra.

Tôn Diệu hai tay ôm trước ngực, vẻ mặt cực kỳ căng thẳng, lộ ra chút nôn nóng bất an.

Hàn Bách Hàm mặc quần áo thường ngày, là áo thun liền mũ và quần bò, trông rất trẻ, anh ngồi trên ghế dài ngoài hành lang, hai chân duỗi thẳng, dựa lưng vào vách tường, nói: “Tình cảm của Thư Vấn và Tiểu Yến tốt lắm à?”

Tôn Diệu chậm rãi quay đầu lại nhìn anh: “Phải.”

Hàn Bách Hàm lại hỏi một câu: “Tiểu Yến thích cô bé không?”

Lần này Tôn Diệu không nói gì.

Hàn Bách Hàm hơi ngẩng đầu lên, đầu cũng dựa vào vách tường: “Tiểu Yến không thể nào thích Tào Vũ Tường được đúng không?”

Trong giọng nói âm u lạnh lẽo của Tôn Diệu mang theo chút thù hận: “Đương nhiên là không thể.”

“Vậy anh nghĩ, trước kia rốt cục thì Tiểu Yến ngã lầu như thế nào đây?” Hàn Bách Hàm nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Tôn Diệu nhìn thẳng vào hai mắt Hàn Bách Hàm: “Tiểu Yến bị nó ép nhảy lầu, Tiểu Yến không muốn bị nó chạm vào.”

Hàn Bách Hàm dường như rơi vào trầm tư: “Sau đó thật lâu về sau, Tào Vũ Tường lại nhìn thấy Tiểu Yến lần nữa, trong lòng vẫn chưa mất hết hy vọng, nhảy cửa sổ vào nhà anh, muốn lần thứ hai ra tay với Tiểu Yến.”

Đây là suy đoán ban đầu trong lòng Hàn Bách Hàm, anh nghĩ toàn bộ sự việc chắc sẽ là như vậy, rồi Tôn Diệu xuất phát từ việc tự vệ chính đáng, giết chết Tào Vũ Tường. Vậy vai trò của Thư Vấn là gì?

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Từ đó đến nay, anh luôn nghĩ là Tào Vũ Tường hại Tiểu Yến ngã lầu, chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc trả thù sao?”

Tôn Diệu lạnh giọng hỏi: “Tôi có thể làm gì đây? Ban đầu tôi đã nói với cảnh sát rồi, về sau tôi cũng muốn đi tìm Tào Vũ Tường, nhưng tôi chẳng làm được gì cả, Tiểu Yến nằm một mình trên giường bệnh, một giây cũng chẳng thể rời xa tôi, tôi có thể làm gì chứ? Công tố viên cậu dạy tôi đi, tôi phải trả thù như thế nào đây?”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn Tôn Diệu, nói: “Xin lỗi.”

Tôn Diệu không nói gì nữa, hắn xoay người, nhìn về cánh cửa đóng chặt của phòng khám, một lúc lâu sau không nghe thấy Hàn Bách Hàm nói chuyện nữa, đợi tới lúc hắn quay đầu lại, phát hiện Hàn Bách Hàm đã ngủ mất rồi.

Dưới mắt Hàn Bách Hàm có quầng thâm xanh nhạt, mặt cũng gầy đi, môi trắng bệch, cánh tay khoát trên đùi có thể nhìn thấy xương cổ tay nhô lên, anh thật sự rất mệt mỏi.

Tôn Diệu lặng yên không tiếng động đi tới trước mặt Hàn Bách Hàm, hắn cúi đầu nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm rất lâu, nét mặt hơi lạnh lẽo, đến cuối cùng, hắn chỉ xoay người ngồi xuống bên cạnh Hàn Bách Hàm, rồi cúi người vùi mặt vào trong hai bàn tay.

Lúc này Hà Chinh kêu ngừng.

Dương Du Minh ngồi thẳng lại, nhưng phát hiện Hạ Tinh Trình bên cạnh anh cũng không mở mắt ra, mà đầu đổ sang bên cạnh, ngã xuống vai Dương Du Minh.

Hoa Hoa chạy tới, ngạc nhiên hỏi: “Anh ấy ngủ thật ạ?”

Dương Du Minh nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, rồi gật đầu nói: “Mấy ngày nay quay phim mệt quá.”

Gần đây tiến độ quay phim khẩn trương hơn trước, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh hơi thiếu ngủ, Dương Du Minh còn đỡ, Hạ Tinh Trình thì thường xuyên buồn ngủ.

Có staff lúc di chuyển máy móc đụng vào vách tường phát ra tiếng ồn, Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng dưng tỉnh lại, ngẩng đầu lên bỗng chốc không nhớ nổi mình đang ở đâu, cậu quay đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, đầu tiên sửng sốt một lát rồi mới nhận ra mình không phải đang ở trong phim, bèn thở ra một hơi nói: “Em lại ngủ thiếp đi rồi.”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Lên xe ngủ đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình gật đầu, cậu quay đầu tìm Hà Chinh, lớn tiếng hỏi: “Qua chưa ạ?”

Hà Chinh không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ giơ ngón cái với cậu.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình đứng dậy định rời đi, nhìn thấy Tống Ngôn Ngôn mặc một cái váy ngủ ngồi xổm ở trong góc, đang dùng điện thoại bùm bùm gõ chữ, cậu đi tới muốn hỏi xem cô bé đang viết gì.

Tống Ngôn Ngôn vội vã giấu điện thoại đi, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Không cho anh xem được đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình xoay người rời đi, đi tới cửa thang máy, lúc quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Tống Ngôn Ngôn đang vùi đầu, hai tay nhanh chóng gõ chữ, vừa viết gì đó vừa mỉm cười cực kỳ quái gở.

Cậu rất buồn ngủ, ngáp một cái đợi thang máy xuống.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình quay lại xe bảo mẫu, tùy tiện cầm một cái áo khoác của Dương Du Minh quấn mình lại ngủ một giấc say sưa, thời gian cho cậu ngủ cũng không quá dài, đợi trời sáng bọn họ phải bắt đầu quay nội dung của một ngày mới.

Lúc Hạ Tinh Trình tỉnh dậy, cậu nghe thấy bên cạnh vang lên tiếng nói chuyện của Dương Du Minh, cậu nằm im không nhúc nhích, muốn nghe xem Dương Du Minh đang nói gì, kết quả Dương Du Minh chỉ nói hai câu “Ừm”, “Được” rồi cúp điện thoại.

Hạ Tinh Trình vén cái áo đang quấn trên người ra, hỏi: “Anh gọi điện cho ai vậy?”

Dương Du Minh ngồi một bên chân cậu, nghiêng người tới sờ lên đầu cậu, nói: “Ngủ thêm một lát nữa đi.”

Đổi nơi quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình gặp Lăng Gia Nguyệt và Nhậm Khả Đình vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh cô. Lăng Gia Nguyệt vừa nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh bèn lảng tránh ánh mắt, còn Nhậm Khả Đình thì lại thoải mái đi tới chào hỏi hai người, bà nói đã liên hệ với trường học ở nước ngoài cho Lăng Gia Nguyệt rồi, đợi tháng sau việc quay phim kết thúc sẽ đưa cô ra nước ngoài, việc tuyên truyền cho bộ phim sau này, bao gồm cả bình chọn giải thưởng cô sẽ không tham gia.

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết mình nên nói gì, chỉ chào bà rồi vội vã rời đi.

Đây là cảnh hẹn hò của Hàn Bách Hàm và Thư Vấn được quay ở ngoài trời. Sáng thứ bảy, trường học của Thư Vấn phải học bù, buổi trưa Hàn Bách Hàm lái xe tới cổng trường đón cô bé.

Giờ đang là thời gian nghỉ hè của trường cấp ba, học sinh đi tới đi lui trước cổng trường học đều là diễn viên quần chúng được nhà trường liên hệ và mời tới, mức độ nổi tiếng của Hạ Tinh Trình trong nhóm học sinh cấp ba rất cao, mỗi lần xuất hiện đều sẽ gây rối loạn, phải mời giáo viên trong trường tới giữ trật tự.

Hạ Tinh Trình mặc một cái áo thun ngắn tay màu cây đay và quần dài màu đen sậm, lúc cậu mở cửa xe, một chân duỗi ra giẫm lên mặt đất, trông vừa dài vừa thẳng, có chút quyến rũ lay động lòng người.

Hàn Bách Hàm chủ động tới tìm Thư Vấn, từ buổi tối Thư Vấn cầm bánh ngọt tới chỗ Tôn Diệu, sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm tới không nhìn thấy cô bé, hai người vẫn chưa liên lạc với nhau.

Hôm nay Hàn Bách Hàm cố ý chạy đến đợi cô bé lúc tan học, anh nhìn thấy Thư Vấn cùng hai nữ sinh mặc đồng phục đi ra khỏi trường học, bèn lập tức mở cửa xuống xe.

Thư Vấn nhìn thấy anh, bèn dừng bước rồi đi về phía anh: “Tôi tưởng anh giận tôi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm: “Không phải em giận à?”

Thư Vấn nhìn vào trong xe anh, không có ai khác, bèn nói: “Anh đang đợi tôi à?”

Hàn Bách Hàm “Ừm” một tiếng: “Đi ăn trưa.”

Thư Vấn bỗng nhiên tiến lên một bước ôm lấy anh, nhón chân hôn lên khóe miệng anh, Hàn Bách Hàm ngớ người, chưa kịp phản ứng, mà Thư Vấn đã rời khỏi môi anh, quay đầu qua, mỉm cười vẫy tay với hai bạn học nữ, nói: “Bạn trai tớ tới đón tớ rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm vẫn chưa thích ứng với hai chữ bạn trai, từ đâu anh đã không nghĩ mình là bạn trai của Thư Vấn, anh không biết phải đối mặt với một bạn gái học cấp ba như thế nào, đến giờ anh càng không thể nào chấp nhận, vì nữ sinh cấp ba này có thể còn liên quan đến vụ án cố ý giết người.

Anh không thể hiện ra, mà lái xe chở Thư Vấn đi, hỏi cô bé: “Em có cần gọi điện cho người nhà không?”

Tâm trạng của Thư Vấn hình như rất tốt, cô ngâm nga: “Không cần đâu, bình thường tôi không về nhà ăn cơm.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn cô bé: “Trong nhà em còn có ai nữa?”

Thư Vấn cũng nhìn anh, khóe miệng vẫn hơi nhếch lên: “Tôi có một bà nội.”

“Chỉ có bà nội thôi à?” Hàn Bách Hàm nói.

Thư Vấn nhẹ nhàng “Ừm” một tiếng: “Chỉ có bà nội.”

Tay nắm vô lăng của Hàn Bách Hàm siết chặt lại, anh cảm giác lòng bàn tay mình chảy ra chút mồ hôi, anh liếm đôi môi khô khốc, nói: “Chúng ta mua chút đồ ăn, cùng tới nhà em chào hỏi bà nội em được không?”

Thư Vấn nhìn anh, nụ cười chợt trở nên rõ ràng hơn, cô bé nói: “Được, bà nội chắc chắn sẽ rất vui.”

Hàn Bách Hàm dẫn Thư Vấn đi mua một chút thức ăn chín và hoa quả, rồi lái xe đưa cô bé về nhà, đây là lần đầu tiên anh tới nhà Thư Vấn. Nhà Thư Vấn còn tốt hơn so với tưởng tượng của Hàn Bách Hàm, là một tiểu khu không tệ, bọn họ đi thang máy lên lầu, đến tầng ba bèn ra khỏi thang máy, Thư Vấn đi ở phía trước, dùng chìa khóa mở một cánh cửa bên trái thang máy ra.

Đó là một ngôi nhà ba phòng ngủ một phòng khách, cha mẹ Thư Vấn luôn ở nước ngoài, cô bé ở cùng với bà nội, bà nội cô bé rất lớn tuổi, mắt không tốt lắm, đầu óc hình như cũng chẳng tỉnh táo lắm.

Hàn Bách Hàm đổ thức ăn đã mua ra bát, rồi cùng ăn cơm với hai người, thực tế anh không ăn cơm cũng không uống nước, chỉ ăn thức ăn và hoa quả do mình mang đến.

Sau khi ăn xong, Thư Vấn giúp bà nội rửa chén, bảo Hàn Bách Hàm vào trong phòng mình chờ.

Phòng Thư Vấn cũng chẳng khác gì phòng của mấy cô bé bình thường, vách tường màu trắng, drap giường hình phim hoạt hình màu vàng nhạt, còn cả rèm cửa sổ thêu hoa, trong phòng có bàn học, trên bàn được sắp xếp rất gọn gàng, có cả một chồng sách phụ đạo thi đại học.

Hàn Bách Hàm nghe thấy phòng bếp vang lên tiếng nước, bèn kéo ngăn kéo của bàn học ra, nhìn thấy bên trong cũng được sắp xếp rất gọn gàng, vừa liếc mắt là có thể xem xong không có thứ gì đặc biệt, anh lại mở tủ sách ở bên cạnh bàn học ra, không có thời gian nhìn kỹ, nhưng nhìn qua một chồng sách giáo khoa và sách phụ đạo xếp thẳng hàng, chỉ có một quyển sách là kẹp thứ gì đó.

Anh rút quyển sách kia ra, mở ra nhìn thì thấy là một bức ảnh, đó là ảnh chụp chung của Thư Vấn, Tôn Diệu và cả Tôn Tuần Yến, xem ra là chụp ở công viên hoặc nơi nào đó, Tôn Diệu ôm vai Tôn Tuần Yến, Thư Vấn chắp hai tay sau lưng đứng bên cạnh Tôn Tuần Yến. Thật ra không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng cứ khiến trong lòng Hàn Bách Hàm cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Anh kẹp bức ảnh lại vào trong sách, rồi lại bỏ sách về lại tủ sách. Anh cứ có cảm giác mình sẽ không tìm được gì ở chỗ Thư Vấn, có lẽ Thư Vấn sẽ chẳng để lại bất cứ thứ gì liên quan đến Tào Vũ Tường.

Chuyện này có lẽ thật sự không có chứng cứ rồi. Cho dù Hàn Bách Hàm giao cho cảnh sát những bằng chứng anh có trong tay, e rằng cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì, không đủ để khiến cảnh sát bắt đầu điều tra lại vụ án.

Đúng lúc đó, cửa phòng vang lên tiếng lạch cạch của khóa cửa.

Hàn Bách Hàm lập tức quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy Thư Vấn đứng trước cửa phòng đang nhìn mình, anh mở miệng, nhưng chẳng nói nên lời.

Nhưng Thư Vấn bỗng dưng giơ tay lên phéc mơ tuya trên đồng phục của mình, cô bé từ từ kéo phéc mơ tuya xuống, bên trong đồng phục chỉ mặc một cái áo thun ngắn tay bó sát người, sau khi cô bé cởi đồng phục ra, bèn nắm lấy vạt áo thun, rồi cũng cởi áo thun ra luôn.

Trong đầu Hàn Bách Hàm không có bất kỳ ý nghĩ tốt đẹp gì, trán anh đổ một tầng mồ hôi lạnh, lúc Thư Vấn cởi quần áo, anh hỏi: “Em làm gì thế?”

Thư Vấn đang khom lưng cởi quần đồng phục, động tác hơi dừng lại, nhìn về phía Hàn Bách Hàm, khó hiểu hỏi: “Không muốn làm tình à?”

Giọng Hàn Bách Hàm hơi nghiêm khắc: “Em mới bao nhiêu tuổi?”

Thư Vấn chớp mắt: “Tôi tròn 18 tuổi rồi.” Nói xong, cô bé chậm rãi đến gần Hàn Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm lắc đầu: “Mặc quần áo vào, tôi sẽ không làm gì với em cả.”

Vừa dứt lời, anh nghe thấy ngoài cửa phòng vang lên tiếng gõ cửa.

Thư Vấn và Hàn Bách Hàm đồng thời nhìn về cánh cửa phòng đang khóa trái, Thư Vấn lớn tiếng hỏi: “Bà nội, có chuyện gì ạ?”

Nhưng ngoài cửa lại vang lên giọng nói trầm thấp của Tôn Diệu: “Mở cửa, tôi đây!”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhìn thấy Thư Vấn rõ ràng hơi ngẩn người, anh không biết vì sao nghe thấy giọng Tôn Diệu lại cảm thấy yên tâm, anh không muốn tiếp tục ở trong một căn phòng với Thư Vấn không mặc quần áo nữa, theo bản năng bèn đi qua mở cửa.

Lúc Hàn Bách Hàm mở cửa, bỗng nhiên sau gáy cảm nhận được một cú đánh thật mạnh, trước mắt bỗng chốc biến thành màu đen, mà lúc này cửa phòng đã mở ra, bóng dáng cao lớn của Tôn Diệu xuất hiện trước mặt anh, nhưng khuôn mặt lại mơ hồ không rõ.

Tôn Diệu giơ tay đỡ Hàn Bách Hàm, quát Thư Vấn: “Cháu điên à?”

Hàn Bách Hàm chưa hoàn toàn mất đi ý thức, anh chỉ cảm thấy đầu choáng mắt hoa, có mồ hôi lạnh từ trên trán anh không ngừng chảy xuống, anh nghe thấy giọng nói bình tĩnh của Thư Vấn vang lên sau lưng: “Anh ta biết chúng ta cố ý dụ Tào Vũ Tường tới để giết Tào Vũ Tường rồi, chú không giết anh ta, anh ta sẽ bắt chú ngồi tù, rồi sẽ không có ai chăm sóc Tiểu Yến nữa đâu.”

Khoảnh khắc đó, Hàn Bách Hàm cảm nhận được cánh tay đang đỡ mình của Tôn Diệu bỗng nhiên siết chặt, anh phát hiện hóa ra Thư Vấn thật sự muốn mình chết, mà anh cũng nhận ra, lần này có lẽ mình cũng không thể trốn thoát được.


	134. Chapter 134

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm giác được mình bị Tôn Diệu bế lên, trước mắt anh hoàn toàn mơ hồ, lờ mờ cảm nhận được chỗ bị đánh ở trên đầu đang chảy máu, nhưng so với vết thương trên đầu, anh càng lo lắng tình hình trước mắt hơn, việc đó làm anh hô hấp dồn dập, vô thức muốn bắt lấy cánh tay Tôn Diệu, nhưng lại chẳng có chút sức lực nào.

Tôn Diệu bế anh vào phòng đặt lên giường Thư Vấn, hắn nâng đầu lên nhìn vết thương trên đầu anh, rồi nói với Thư Vấn: “Lấy thứ gì đó đến cầm máu cho cậu ta.”

Thư Vấn tiến lên một bước: “Chú còn muốn cứu anh ta ư?” Giọng điệu ngây ngô khó mà tin nổi.

Tôn Diệu sờ thấy vết thương trên đầu Hàn Bách Hàm chảy máy không nghiêm trọng, lại giơ tay ra nắm lấy cằm Hàn Bách Hàm, gọi tên anh: “Hàn Bách Hàm?”

Hàn Bách Hàm không thể trả lời được, đầu anh cực kỳ choáng váng, cả khuôn mặt đều nhễ nhại mồ hôi lạnh.

Thư Vấn nói: “Anh ta sẽ bắt chú nhốt lại đó.”

Giọng Tôn Diệu rất bình tính: “Tôi không biết cháu đang nói gì, tôi không phạm pháp.”

Thư Vấn đi tới cạnh giường, cúi đầu nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, nói: “Anh ta tìm thấy chứng cứ rồi.”

Tôn Diệu bỗng dưng giơ tay về phía Thư Vấn, hình như là muốn túm lấy vạt áo của cô bé, nhưng trên người Thư Vấn chỉ còn lại một cái áo lót, Tôn Diệu bèn rụt tay lại, nói: “Đi mặc quần áo vào.”

Thư Vấn lùi về sau mấy bước, cô bé khom lưng nhặt quần áo trên sàn nhà lên, giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng mềm mại nói: “Chú không nên tới đây, chỉ cần anh ta đụng vào tôi, tôi sẽ đi tố cáo anh ta hiếp dâm tôi, tôi vẫn chưa tròn 18 tuổi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm rất khó chịu, anh há miệng, nhưng chỉ phát ra tiếng thở gấp.

Tiếng hít thở của Tôn Diệu cũng rất gấp gáp, hắn nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, dường như đang phải lựa chọn rất khó khăn.

Thư Vấn nói: “Chú vứt bỏ ông ta đi, anh ta vẫn luôn điều tra chúng ta. Chú nghĩ giờ anh ta vẫn sẽ tin chú ư?”

Giọng Tôn Diệu rất lạnh: “Cháu không nên tiếp cận cậu ta.”

Thư Vấn mặc từng thứ lại trên người, phéc mơ tuya của đồng phục cũng cẩn thận kéo lên: “Là do anh ta tới trường học điều tra tôi, hơn nữa anh ta cứ luôn xuất hiện bên cạnh hai người.” Cô bé đi tới bên cạnh Tôn Diệu, bắt lấy một cánh tay của Tôn Diệu lắc qua lắc về: “Giết anh ta đi, chúng ta không còn đường lui nữa rồi!”

Hàn Bách Hàm nghe thấy trong giọng nói cô bé mang theo sự hưng phấn nóng lòng muốn thử, bỗng chốc toàn thân đều lạnh buốt.

Tiếng hít thở của Tôn Diệu cũng từ từ trở nên vững vàng: “Giết cậu ta rồi chúng ta không chạy thoát được đâu.”

Thư Vấn ghé sát bên tai hắn, nhỏ giọng nói: “Ở đây chỉ có hai chúng ta, tôi nói anh ta muốn làm nhục tôi, chú tới kịp cứu tôi là được.”

Tôn Diệu nhìn cô bé: “Cảnh sát không tin đâu, thế gian này không có nhiều chuyện trùng hợp như vậy, ngay cả chuyện của Tào Vũ Tường cũng sẽ bị liên lụy đó.”

Thư Vấn nói: “Để anh ta thật sự cưỡng hiếp tôi đi.”

Tôn Diệu không thể giấu đi sự phẫn nộ trong giọng nói: “Cậu ta sắp chết rồi, cậu ta không cưỡng hiếp cháu nổi!”

Thư Vấn buông lỏng bàn tay đang nắm lấy cánh tay Tôn Diệu ra: “Sao chú lại giận?”

Tôn Diệu không trả lời cô bé, hắn bị ép đến tuyệt cảnh, giờ đây, Hàn Bách Hàm chết hay không chết, hắn đều trốn không thoát. Hắn nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, nhìn ánh mắt tan rã thống khổ của anh, rồi giơ tay lên cổ anh, nếu Hàn Bách Hàm chết, có lẽ còn có thể tranh thủ khoảng thời gian đó, dẫn con gái từ đây chạy trốn.

Thư Vấn nhìn hắn bóp cổ Hàn Bách Hàm, ghé vào tai hắn nói: “Hành lang và cầu thang đều không có camera giám sát, camera giám sát ở lối ra cầu thang bị đập bể lâu rồi, ban nãy tôi bảo anh ta đỗ xe ở chỗ gần lối ra cầu thang, ở đó là góc chết của camera giám sát của bãi đậu xe, chúng ta để anh ta vào trong xe, chú mặc đồ của anh ta đi thang máy tới bãi đậu xe, cẩn thận đừng để quay được mặt, sau đó chú lái xe anh ta đưa anh ta đi.”

Tay Tôn Diệu đã chạm tới trước cần cổ mềm mại của Hàn Bách Hàm, hắn dùng giọng điệu bình tĩnh nói: “Có thể đưa cậu ta đến đâu đây?”

Thư Vấn nói: “Ở nơi hoang vu không có camera giám sát, đẩy xe và người xuống con sông lớn, tất cả dấu vết đều sẽ bị nước sông gột sạch.”

Tôn Diệu không nói gì, hắn không tin thật sự có thể thoát khỏi điều tra của cảnh sát, nhưng có lẽ hắn sẽ có thời gian mang Tôn Tuần Yến đi.

Hàn Bách Hàm cảm nhận được tay của Tôn Diệu bắt đầu dùng sức, anh hít thở từng ngụm từng ngụm, dùng hết sức lực giơ tay đặt lên mua bàn tay của Tôn Diệu, khẽ gọi: “Tôn Diệu…”

Ngón tay của anh lạnh buốt mà cũng chẳng có sức lực, nhưng tay Tôn Diệu rõ ràng hơi run rẩy.

Trước mắt Hàn Bách Hàm rơi vào một mảnh tối tăm, anh hoàn toàn mất đi ý thức.

Có một khoảng khắc Hàn Bách Hàm tưởng mình sẽ chết, nhưng anh vẫn tỉnh lại, lúc anh mở mắt ra, phát hiện trong tầm nhìn vẫn hoàn toàn mơ hồ, điều duy nhất anh có thể khẳng định, là anh đang nằm ở một nơi xa lạ. Anh thử ngồi dậy, nhưng nhận ra mình hơi động đậy đầu sẽ cực kỳ choáng váng.

Một bóng người xuất hiện bên cạnh anh, chắn mất ánh sáng, bàn tay mạnh mẽ nhẹ nhàng nâng đầu anh lên, đút nước nóng tới bên miệng anh.

Hàn Bách Hàm không uống nước, anh khàn giọng gọi: “Tôn Diệu.”

Giọng Tôn Diệu vẫn chẳng chập trùng, hắn bình tĩnh nói: “Uống chút nước đi, đầu cậu không chảy máu nữa rồi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Nhưng tôi thấy không rõ lắm.”

Tôn Diệu không nói gì, hắn kiên nhẫn đút từng ngụm nước nóng vào miệng Hàn Bách Hàm, mãi cho đến khi Hàn Bách Hàm bị sặc nước, quay mặt đi chỗ khác gian nan ho mấy tiếng.

Mỗi một lần ho Hàn Bách Hàm đều cảm giác được liên lụy đến vết thương trên đầu, khóe mắt anh nhanh chóng ứa nước mắt, không phải bị đau hay là đau lòng, mà chỉ là nước mắt sinh lý.

Tôn Diệu nhìn anh, một lát sau nói: “Đợi tôi dẫn Tiểu Yến đi rồi, tôi sẽ gọi điện thoại tìm người cứu cậu.”

Hàn Bách Hàm thở hổn hển, anh nói: “Đầu thú đi, anh dẫn theo Tiểu Yến thì chẳng thể đi đâu được đâu.”

Tôn Diệu lạnh nhạt giống như đang nói chuyện của người khác: “Vậy Tiểu Yến phải làm sao? Tôi ngồi tù thì Tiểu Yến phải làm sao?”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Tiểu Yến đang ở đâu?”

Tôn Diệu nói: “Đang ở trong căn phòng này.”

Tiếng hít thở của Hàn Bách Hàm nặng nề: “Bạn học tôi nói con bé có thể tỉnh lại, con bé cần điều kiện sinh hoạt và điều kiện chữa bệnh tốt hơn, anh đừng làm hại con bé nữa.”

Tôn Diệu lại im lặng, Hàn Bách Hàm không nghe thấy hắn trả lời, bèn hơi sốt ruột thử giơ tay ra tìm tay Tôn Diệu, nhưng Tôn Diệu nhanh chóng rụt tay về.

Một lát sau, Tôn Diệu che mặt, giọng khàn khàn, hắn nói: “Tiểu Yến không thể không có tôi.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Sao phải giết Tào Vũ Tường? Anh cũng biết mọi chuyện sẽ như thế này mà.”

Tôn Diệu không trả lời.

Hàn Bách Hàm có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Tôn Diệu vẫn đang rơi trên khuôn mặt mình, mọi chuyện đến mức này, nếu Tôn Diệu không muốn ngồi tù, cơ hội duy nhất chính là giống như Thư Vấn nói, giết Hàn Bách Hàm. Anh biết Tôn Diệu không ra tay, chỉ là vẫn luôn đấu tranh với lương tâm của chính mình.

Tôn Diệu là một con thú bị dồn đến đường cùng, trước sau phải trái đều là cạm bẫy chí mạng, chẳng có một con đường nào mà hắn có thể đi được.

Hàn Bách Hàm muốn hỏi hắn Thư Vấn ở đâu, muốn hỏi hắn có biết Tào Vũ Tường thích Thư Vấn không, có biết tối hôm đó rốt cục thì Tôn Tuần Yến ngã lầu như thế nào không, nhưng anh chợt cảm nhận được sự tuyệt vọng của Tôn Diệu, so với cảnh tượng mà mỗi một lần trong quá khứ anh gặp Tôn Diệu, thì càng tuyệt vọng hơn, khoảnh khắc đó, Hàn Bách Hàm nghĩ, nếu Tôn Diệu ngồi tù thật, Tôn Tuần Yến phải làm sao?

“Hay là anh giết tôi đi,” Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Nhưng cho dù anh giết tôi rồi, thì kết cục cũng chẳng có gì thay đổi.” Tôn Diệu mở ngón tay ra che mặt lại, tiếng hít thở trở nên hỗn loạn, hắn nói: “Tiểu Yến phải làm sao đây?”

Hàn Bách Hàm chậm rãi nói: “Có thể xin pháp luật giúp đỡ, tôi sẽ giúp con bé tìm đơn vị xã hội giúp đỡ, anh đi đầu thú tòa án sẽ xử nhẹ, anh ngồi tù nhiều nhất là mười mấy năm rồi sẽ ra được, khi đó Tiểu Yến cũng còn trẻ, có lẽ lúc đó con bé đã tỉnh lại, anh có thể nhìn thấy con bé kết hôn sinh con…” Những lời này Hàn Bách Hàm không biết mình nói ra có tác dụng gì hay không, nhưng anh đã cố gắng hết sức rồi, anh không phê phán Tôn Diệu vì sao phải lên kế hoạch giết Tào Vũ Tường, anh chỉ thử thức tỉnh tính người của Tôn Diệu mà thôi. Anh phát hiện thờ gian tỉnh lại càng lâu, tầm mắt càng mơ hồ, anh đoán khoảng một lát nữa, chắc là mình sẽ chẳng nhìn thấy gì nữa.

Hai người bọn họ đều im lặng, một lát sau, Hàn Bách Hàm nghe thấy Tôn Diệu đứng dậy, chắc là đi chăm sóc Tôn Tuần Yến rồi.

Lúc Tôn Diệu quay lại lần nữa, Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Đây là đâu?”

Tôn Diệu nói: “Quê tôi, cách thành phố hơn 60km.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nhắm mắt lại, anh mở mắt trong khoảng thời gian dài sẽ thấy choáng đầu, anh cảm nhận được Tôn Diệu ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình, nghe thấy tiếng bật lửa, sau đó ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lá, Tôn Diệu đang hút thuốc.

“Anh có biết Tào Vũ Tường thích Thư Vấn không?” Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi.

Ánh mắt Tôn Diệu hơi không tập trung, hắn nói: “Tôi biết.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Vậy vì sao Tiểu Yến lại ở cùng hắn? Vì sao Tiểu Yến lại ngã lầu?”

Tôn Diệu nhẹ giọng nói: “Tiểu Yến đi giúp Thư Vấn từ chối Tào Vũ Tường, ngoài Tào Vũ Tường, chẳng ai biết đêm đó xảy ra chuyện gì.”

“Thư Vấn thì sao?” Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi.

Tôn Diệu nói: “Con bé cũng không ở đó.”

Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi: “Tại sao không nói với cảnh sát?”

Giọng Tôn Diệu rất lạnh nhạt: “Tôi nói rồi, cảnh sát không tin. Bọn họ nghĩ tôi vu cáo Tào gia để đòi tiền.”

Hàn Bách Hàm nói: “Nên anh thông đồng với Thư Vấn, dẫn Tào Vũ Tường tới nhà anh, rồi giết hắn?”

Tôn Diệu không trả lời.

Hàn Bách Hàm nói tiếp: “Tôi tin anh, nhưng anh đối xử với tôi thế nào? Giờ cha tôi vẫn đang bị giam giữ chẳng có tin tức gì, cho dù tôi không chết, thì công việc e là cũng chẳng giữ được nữa.”

Tôn Diệu im lặng rất lâu, rồi nói: “Xin lỗi.”

Lúc sau Hàn Bách Hàm ngủ thiếp đi, ở trong hoàn cảnh này anh không nên ngủ, nhưng đầu óc anh mê man, toàn thân cực kỳ khó chịu.

Lúc tỉnh lại lần nữa Hàn Bách Hàm phát hiện ra xung quanh tối đen như mực, ban đầu anh nghĩ là đêm đã khuya rồi, nhưng lúc sau cảm thấy thực sự quá tối, nên trong lòng bắt đầu sợ hãi, anh gọi: “Tôn Diệu!”

Tôn Diệu không trả lời.

Hàn Bách Hàm giơ tay lên, chẳng quan tâm đang choáng đầu hoa mắt, tìm tòi trong không trung, sau đó bị người ta đột ngột bắt lấy cổ tay, giọng Tôn Diệu vang lên: “Cậu không nhìn thấy à?”

Trong phòng im lặng một lát.

Tôn Diệu bỗng dưng nắm lấy cánh tay Hàn Bách Hàm đỡ anh dậy: “Tôi đưa cậu tới bệnh viện.”

Xe của Hàn Bách Hàm dừng ở ngoài sân, xung quanh yên tĩnh tối đen như mực.

Lúc Tôn Diệu đỡ Hàn Bách Hàm lên xe, Hàn Bách Hàm hỏi hắn: “Tiểu Yến thì sao?”

“Tôi tạm thời đưa con bé đến chỗ chị họ tôi,” Tôn Diệu mở cửa xe đỡ Hàn Bách Hàm lên chỗ ngồi phía sau xe, chỉ vài bước ngắn ngủi, nhưng Hàn Bách Hàm đang choáng đầu hoa mắt cũng đổ mồ hôi ròng ròng.

Tôn Diệu ngồi vào ghế lái khởi động ô tô, hắn nói: “Bệnh viện thị trấn gần nhất là hơn 20km.”

Hàn Bách Hàm không nói gì, anh nằm sấp trên chỗ ngồi không ngừng thở gấp.

Ô tô chạy trên con đường nhỏ của vùng nông thôn, con đường coi như vẫn bằng phẳng, nhưng chỉ có một làn đường.

Hàn Bách Hàm nhắm mắt lại, mặt không chút máu nói: “Tôi nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy.”

Xe vừa rẽ qua khúc cua, Tôn Diệu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nói: “Bên phải là một con sông lớn.” Hoàng Hà ở quê hắn, mặt sông rất yên ả, đáy sông sâu hơn 10m.

Hàn Bách Hàm tựa trán trên ghế ngồi bằng da.

Bỗng nhiên, Tôn Diệu đột ngột đạp phanh xe.

Hàn Bách Hàm không khống chế được cơ thể, từ ghế dựa lăn xuống đệm.

Tôn Diệu không nói gì, mở cửa xuống xe, phía trước xe, Thư Vấn đang mặc một cái váy đứng giữa đường, mái tóc dài tán loạn, giày cũng hỏng mất một chiếc.

“Cháu nổi điên cái gì vậy?” Tôn Diệu quát Thư Vấn.

Thư Vấn bắt lấy cánh tay hắn: “Chú muốn dẫn Yến Yến đi đúng không?”

Tôn Diệu không trả lời, hắn hỏi cô bé: “Muộn thế này rồi cháu tới đây bằng gì?”

Thư Vấn nói: “Tôi gọi taxi, tài xế không tìm được đường nên không chịu đi, tôi bèn xuống khỏi xe đi bộ tới.”

Tôn Diệu lạnh giọng quát: “Cháu có biết con gái một thân một mình nguy hiểm chừng nào không?”

Thư Vấn không trả lời, cô bé chỉ nhìn Tôn Diệu: “Chú đừng lén dẫn Yến Yến rời khỏi đây, chúng ta không phải người một nhà ư? Chu đừng bỏ tôi lại một mình.”

Ngực Tôn Diệu chập trùng dữ dội, hắn dùng sức hít thở khôi phục lại cảm xúc của mình, hắn bắt lấy cổ tay Thư Vấn, kéo cô bé đẩy vào ghế phụ lái. Sau đó lại mở cửa chỗ ngồi phía sau xe, bế Hàn Bách Hàm đặt lại trên chỗ ngồi phía sau xe.

Thư Vấn nắm lấy lưng ghế dựa, nhìn Hàn Bách Hàm, cô bé hỏi Tôn Diệu: “Chú định đi đâu?”

Tôn Diệu quay lại ghế lái, khởi động ô tô: “Tới bệnh viện.”

Thư Vấn nói: “Đừng đi, chú sẽ bị bắt đó.”

Tôn Diệu không để ý đến cô bé.

Thư Vấn hạ nhẹ giọng, tiến đến gần nói với Tôn Diệu: “Chúng ta vẫn còn cơ hội, ở đây chỉ có hai chúng ta không phải sao? Giống như giết Tào Vũ Tường ấy, làm ra tai nạn giết anh ta đi, xung quanh đây không có camera giám sát, không có cách nào định tội chúng ta đâu.”

Tôn Diệu vẫn không nói gì.

Thư Vấn tỏ ra đáng thương nói: “Tôi sai rồi, tôi không nên tiếp cận anh ta, chú đừng giận tôi, đừng lơ tôi.”

Cuối cùng Tôn Diệu cũng mở miệng, hắn nói: “Tôi đưa cậu ấy tới bệnh viện trước, sau đó sẽ dẫn cháu tới cục cảnh sát.”

Thư Vấn ớn lạnh, cô bé hỏi: “Yến Yến phải làm sao?”

Tôn Diệu bình tĩnh nói: “Cháu không cần phải quan tâm.”

Thư Vẫn bỗng nhiên khóc ầm lên, cô bé nói: “Đều là lỗi của tôi.”

Tôn Diệu kéo cửa sổ xe xuống một chút, dùng sức hít thở một ngụm khí lạnh ban đêm, hắn nói: “Không phải lỗi của cháu, là lỗi của tôi. Cháu còn chưa tới 18 tuổi, vẫn còn là trẻ con, tôi là người trưởng thành, chuyện này nên do tôi chịu trách nhiệm.”

Thư Vấn khóc trông rất đau lòng: “Không tới cục cảnh sát được không? Tôi đi cầu xin công tố viên Hàn, bảo anh ta buông tha cho chúng ta được không?”

Ý thức của Hàn Bách Hàm gần như đã mơ hồ.

“Thư Vấn,” giọng Tôn Diệu trầm xuống: “Cháu không phải là người ngây thơ như thế.”

Tiếng khóc của Thư Vấn lập tức ngưng bặt, trên mặt cô bé chỉ còn nước mắt, ở trong khoang xe tối tâm nhìn Tôn Diệu thật lâu, rồi cô nói: “Nhưng tôi thật sự không muốn chú ngồi tù.”

Nói xong, cô bé đột ngột vói người sang cướp vô lăng của Tôn Diệu, dưới tình huống Tôn Diệu không kịp chuẩn bị gì, bỗng nhiên quay bánh lái qua bên phải. Tôn Diệu vội vã đưa Hàn Bách Hàm tới bệnh viện, xe vốn đang lái rất nhanh, bỗng chốc không khống chế được mà rẽ sang phải, sau đó dọc theo con đê không cao vọt xuống sông.

Khoảnh khắc xe rơi xuống sông, Tôn Diệu phản ứng cực kỳ nhanh mở cửa xe ra, lúc nước sông mạnh mẽ tràn vào trong khoang xe, hắn dùng chân đạp cửa xe ra, đồng thời xoay người lại nắm lấy cổ tay Thư Vấn, kéo cô bé từ trong xe bơi ra ngoài.

Tôn Diệu đẩy thư vấn lên bờ, đợi đến lúc cô bé nắm lấy cỏ ở trên bờ, lại xoay người bơi đến nơi xe chìm xuống.

Lúc này, Thư Vấn bắt lấy cánh tay Tôn Diệu, nói: “Đừng đi, đây là tai nạn! Chúng ta gọi điện báo cảnh sát!”

Tôn Diệu không nói gì, dùng sức đẩy cô bé ra, quay người bơi về phía chiếc xe đã sắp không thấy đỉnh đâu nữa, lúc này trong xe toàn là nước, hắn mở cửa khoang sau ra, duỗi tay bắt lấy Hàm Bách Hàm.

Hàn Bách Hàm khôi phục chút ý thức, anh bắt đầu vũng vẫy, Tôn Diệu chỉ có thể ôm lấy anh từ phía sau, cánh tay từ dưới nách đỡ thân thể anh lên, từ trong nước đạp nước gắng sức nổi lên mặt nước.

Thư Vấn toàn thân ướt đẫm, đứng bên bờ nhìn bọn họ.

Tôn Diệu kéo Hàn Bách Hàm bơi vào bờ, nhẹ nhàng đặt anh xuống bãi cỏ, gọi: “Hàn Bách Hàm?”

Hàn Bách Hàm khó chịu ho khụ khụ.

Thư Vấn đang định nói gì đó, lúc chưa kịp mở miệng, thì bỗng nghe thấy tiếng còi xe cảnh sát, cô bé mờ mịt quay đầu, rồi lại nhìn về phía Tôn Diệu: “Vì sao?”

Tôn Diệu ngồi quỳ chân bên bờ sông đầy bùn lầy, nước sông không ngừng dọc theo gò má hắn nhỏ xuống, hắn thở hổn hển, ngẩng đầu nhìn Thư Vấn: “Trước khi ra ngoài tôi đã báo cảnh sát, tôi mong một ngày nào đó có thể tận mắt nhìn thấy Tiểu Yến kết hôn.” Nói xong, hắn cúi đầu, dùng tay chậm rãi chùi sạch nước trên mặt.


	135. Chapter 135

Ô tô rơi xuống sông là trường cảnh cuối cùng của Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình, mà Tôn Diệu cứu Hàn Bách Hàm từ dưới nước lên là cảnh quay cuối cùng của bọn họ.

Quay xong cảnh này, công việc quay phim của bọn họ cũng kết thúc.

Địa điểm quay phim là bờ sông ở ngoại ô, mặc dù đã là mùa hè, nhưng nước sông đêm khuya vẫn làm người ta lạnh thấu xương.

Trên mặt nước có ánh đèn, nhưng dưới mặt nước lại tối đen như mực, bọn họ phải lặn xuống trước rồi lát sau Dương Du Minh mới đỡ Hạ Tinh Trình nổi lên, nước sông chảy không xiết lắm, nhưng vẫn tiềm ẩn nguy hiểm làm người ta luôn phải lo lắng.

May mà Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều giỏi bơi lội.

Con sông mà bọn họ chọn để quay phim nước sông không sâu, Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình có thể đứng ở đáy sông đi đến vị trí quay phim, bên cạnh là nóc xe bằng đạo cụ, trông gần như sắp bị nước sông làm chìm.

Trước tiên quay cảnh ở xa.

Hạ Tinh Trình dựa vào ánh đèn mà liếc nhìn Dương Du Minh, lúc Hà Chinh bảo chuẩn bị, cậu hít sâu một hơi lặn xuống nước.

Dương Du Minh ở ngay phía sau cậu, cánh tay vòng tới trước ngực đỡ cậu, thân thể hai người dán chặt lấy nhau.

Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn chưa quên mình là Hàn Bách Hàm, đang trong trạng thái đầu bị đánh một cú nghiêm trọng nửa hôn mê, cậu theo bản năng tựa đầu lên vai Dương Du Minh, mượn sức Dương Du Minh giữ cậu nổi lên mặt nước.

Kết quả không ngờ Dương Du Minh bỗng dứng nắm mặt cậu qua, rồi hôn lên môi cậu, Hạ Tinh Trình không nín thở được, một bọt khí thật nhỏ ứa ra từ trong miệng, cậu vừa mở miệng đã bị môi Dương Du Minh lấp kín.

Trên mặt sông có ánh đèn còn có thêm mười mấy staff, bọn họ bí mật hôn nhau dưới sự che chở của làn nước, trái tim Hạ Tinh Trình rất căng thẳng, khoảnh khắc cảm nhận được mình nổi lên trên, Dương Du Minh mới buông môi cậu ra.

Đến lúc bọn họ nổi lên trên mặt nước, Hạ Tinh Trình mở miệng thở hổn hển, hoàn toàn không phải trạng thái của một người đang hôn mê.

Hà Chinh ở trên bờ cầm cái loa la lên: “Có chuyện gì vậy? Thời gian lặn quá dài rồi, lần sau nhanh lên một chút, Hạ Tinh Trình nín thở cho tôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không nói gì, cậu chỉ khó hiểu nhìn Dương Du Minh, bình thường lúc đang quay phim Dương Du Minh sẽ không quậy cậu.

Dương Du Minh đứng dưới nước, toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới đều ướt đẫm, áo thun mỏng manh dát sát người anh, anh ghé sát bên tai Hạ Tinh Trình nhỏ giọng nói: “Anh có quà tặng em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không biết vì sao tự dưng lại khẩn trương, cậu không có thời gian hỏi Dương Du Minh là quà gì, thì đã bị yêu cầu lặn xuống nước lần nữa.

Dương Du Minh giơ cánh tay lên, vòng qua trước ngực cậu, ngón tay chạm vào cằm cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình không dám mở mắt ở dưới sông, thực tế cho dù cậu mở mắt thì cũng chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả, cậu tưởng Dương Du Minh lại định hôn mình, nhưng lúc này có thứ gì đó cưng cứng kề sát bên bờ môi cậu.

Vì toàn thân ngâm trong làn nước lạnh lẽo, nên Hạ Tinh Trình chẳng thể nào đoán ra đó là gì, chỉ cảm nhận được đó là một vật nhỏ cứng rắn nhưng trơn tuột, vốn bị Dương Du Minh dùng ngón tay cầm chặt kề sát bên môi cậu, tiếp đó đi xuống dưới, từ cằm đến cổ, đi qua hình xăm trên xương quai xanh, cách quần áo mỏng manh ướt đẫm quét qua ngực, hấp dẫn đến mức làm tim cậu đập thình thịch, sau đó từ bên vai trái cậu dọc theo cánh tay trượt xuống.

Dương Du Minh nắm chặt tay trái cậu, ở trong nước nâng lên, một tay khác cầm vật nhỏ một đường dán vào cơ thể cậu trượt xuống tìm thấy ngón áp út của cậu đeo vào, mãi cho đến khi siết lấy đốt ngón tay dưới cùng của cậu.

Tim Hạ Tinh Trình đập dữ dội, cậu cảm nhận được Dương Du Minh ôm mình nổi lên trên, trước khi nổi lên mặt nước cậu mới nhớ ra mình đang quay phim, bèn nhắm mắt lại tựa đầu lên vai Dương Du Minh.

Bàn tay được đeo nhẫn vuông góc rơi bên người, ẩn nấp dưới làn nước, nắm chặt thành quyền.

Phó đạo diễn nhỏ giọng nói với Hà Chinh: “Thời gian ở dưới nước vẫn quá dài, nhưng phần trước có thể cắt đi.”

Hà Chinh không có ý kiến, nhìn camera giám sát một lúc lâu rồi mới mỉm cười, anh ta cầm loa, hô: “Cảnh này qua, đổi máy quay đặc tả, quay xong sẽ đóng máy!”

Bộ phim quay trong mấy tháng đã kết thúc.

Hạ Tinh Trình đứng bên bờ, lúc quay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm nước sông, trong lòng không nhớ đến cảm xúc chua xót của mấy tháng quay phim, mà cứ mãi dùng tay vuốt ve chiếc nhẫn Dương Du Minh đeo lên cho cậu, tim đập cực kỳ kịch liệt.

Hoa Hoa cầm một cái khăn lông lớn khoác lên lưng cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên xoay người, chạy tới xe bảo mẫu đang đỗ ở ven đường.

Đây là xe bảo mẫu của Dương Du Minh, giờ chỉ có một mình Dương Du Minh đang ở trên xe thay quần áo, Hạ Tinh Trình mở cửa ra, nhanh nhẹn leo lên xe, vừa trở tay đóng cửa lại bèn nhào vào lồng ngực Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh vốn đã cởi bộ đồ bị ướt sũng ra, dùng khăn lau khô nước trên người rồi, giờ Hạ Tinh Trình cả người ướt đẫm nhào tới, anh chẳng quan tâm đến những thứ khác nữa, chỉ có thể giang rộng vòng tay ôm Hạ Tinh Trình trước, rồi ngồi luôn xuống ghế.

Hạ Tinh Trình ôm anh thật chặt, cậu dùng chân kẹp lấy eo anh, hai mắt đỏ ửng, giọng khàn khàn nói: “Anh không có gì muốn nói với em à?”

Dương Du Minh dán vào bên tai cậu thì thầm : “Tụi mình kết hôn được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình chợt khóc, thật lâu sau cậu vẫn chẳng nói thành lời, chỉ có thể dùng sức gật đầu. Dương Du Minh vẫn luôn dịu dàng vỗ vỗ sau lưng cậu, vỗ về cảm xúc của cậu.

Mãi cho đến khi cảm xúc của Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng cũng ổn định hơn một chút, cậu từ trên vai Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn Dương Du Minh, rồi lại cúi đầu nhìn chiếc nhẫn trên tay, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn rõ chiếc nhẫn này, là một chiếc nhẫn dành cho nam bạch kim kiểu dáng đơn giản, bên trên khảm những viên kim cương vỡ tinh xảo, trông rất đẹp nhưng không khoa trương.

Dương Du Minh giơ tay lên giúp cậu cởi nút áo sơ mi ướt đẫm ra, nói: “Đây là nhẫn cầu hôn, còn một cặp nhẫn đôi nữa, đến lúc đó anh sẽ đeo lên giúp em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoan ngoãn để mặc anh cởi quần áo giúp mình, đôi mắt cậu phát sáng hỏi: “Sao lại là lúc này?”

Dương Du Minh lột áo sơ mi ướt đẫm đang dính sát trên người cậu xuống, rồi lại cởi nút quần của cậu, vỗ mông cậu ra hiệu cậu nâng mông lên để cởi quần ra, đồng thời nói: “Anh muốn đeo nhẫn cho em trước khi đóng máy. Anh biết bộ phim này em quay rất vất vả, anh hy vọng sau này em nhớ lại những cảnh mình quay với nhau, ấn tượng cuối cùng lưu lại cho em không phải sự đau khổ của nhân vật, mà chính là chiếc nhẫn mà anh chính tay đeo lên cho em.”

Hạ Tinh Trình sửng sốt, đợi tới lúc quần áo ướt sũng được cởi ra, cậu lại không nhịn được mà rơi nước mắt, ôm Dương Du Minh không chịu buông tay.

Từ Phương Tiệm Viễn cho đến Hàn Bách Hàm, những trải nghiệm cuộc sống của người khác luôn khắc sâu vào ký ức của cậu, những người từng yêu và những tổn thương từng phải chịu, vào giờ phút này toàn bộ đều được Dương Du Minh chính tay vỗ về, và tương lai ký ức sâu sắc nhất trong ký ức của cậu sẽ luôn là chiếc nhẫn mà Dương Du Minh chính tay đeo lên cho cậu.

Dương Du Minh cầm khăn phủ lên đầu lau tóc cho cậu, anh vừa lau vừa nói: “Sao vẫn còn khóc vậy?”

Hạ Tinh Trình sống hơn hai mươi năm cũng không biết mình có nhiều nước mắt như vậy, cậu biết mình khóc chắc chắn trông rất ngốc, nhưng cậu không ngừng lại được, cậu nói: “Em thật sự rất yêu anh.”

“Anh biết,” Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Anh cũng yêu em.”

Mãi cho đến khi Hạ Tinh Trình khóc đến mệt lử, cậu mặt đối mặt dạng chân ngồi trên đùi Dương Du Minh, đầu tựa trên vai anh, mở đôi mắt đang sưng đỏ thật to, cảm thấy toàn thân đều mất hết sức lực.

Hoa Hoa ở ngoài xe nhỏ giọng gõ cửa sổ xe, nói cầm áo quần khô đến cho Hạ Tinh Trình thay.

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình: “Muốn đi lấy quần áo không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình khàn giọng trả lời: “Không lấy.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, nói: “Được.”

Hạ Tinh Trình tìm tới tay Dương Du Minh, mò mẫm nắm lấy ngón tay anh, nhẫn bị kẹt ở giữa các ngón tay, kim cương vỡ tỏa sáng lấp lánh, khúc xạ ra tâm tình tuyệt đẹp giống như một chùm pháo hoa nở rộ của Hạ Tinh Trình vào giờ phút này.

Kết cục cuối cùng của bộ phim này, là Hàn Bách Hàm được điều trị khôi phục lại thị lực, Tôn Diệu và Thư Vấn vì tội của mình mà chịu trách nhiệm trước pháp luật.

Hàn Bách Hàm tới tham dự phiên tòa của Hàn Chương, tận mắt nhìn thấy Hàn Chương vì tham nhũng nhận hối lộ mà bị xử mười năm tù giam, còn chính anh thì chủ động từ chức công tố viên, tiếp tục làm việc ở viện kiểm sát với tư cách là một trợ lý công tố viên bình thường.

Tôn Tuần Yến nhận được sự giúp đỡ của pháp luật nên vào trại an dưỡng, Hàn Bách Hàm tới thăm cô bé, kể cho cô bé nghe tình hình trước mắt của cha cô bé. Tôn Tuần Yến nhắm chặt mắt nằm trên giường, sau khi Hàn Bách Hàm nói xong, ngón tay mảnh mai trắng bệch hơi co rút, bộ phim cứ như vậy mà kết thúc.

Kết cục này hơi khác với tiểu thuyết gốc, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình càng thích kết cục này hơn, cậu luôn tin bản tính con người lương thiện, một người dù bề ngoài có lạnh nhạt cứng rắn nhường nào đi chăng nữa, thì trong trái tim luôn có một mảnh mềm mại, chỉ cần bạn có thể chạm đến nó.

Bộ phim《Cạm Bẫy》đóng máy, Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều có một khoảng thời gian để nghỉ ngơi. Hai người ở đoàn phim ngày nào cũng ở bên nhau, đương nhiên không có cảm giác mới mẻ khi gặp lại nhau sau một khoảng thời gian dài, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình bất cứ lúc nào cũng muốn dính một chỗ với Dương Du Minh, làm thế nào cũng không thấy chán.

Nhưng điều mà giờ Hạ Tinh Trình mong đợi nhất, là có thể tổ chức một lễ cưới với Dương Du Minh.

Mặc dù không được pháp luật công nhận, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn cần một nghi thức, sau khi trải qua nghi thức này, cho dù đối với cậu hay là Dương Du Minh mà nói, thì bọn họ cũng thực sự xác lập mối quan hệ hôn nhân, đã nắm tay nhau là đi cùng nhau đến lúc bạc đầu.

Nhưng trước đó, Hạ Tinh Trình phải đối mặt với cửa ải gian nan nhất, cậu muốn mời cha mẹ tới dự lễ cưới của mình.

Lúc Dương Du Minh nấu bữa trưa ở phòng bếp, Hạ Tinh Trình cứ sốt ruột bất an đi tới đi lui sau lưng anh, một lát sau lại bước tới ôm eo Dương Du Minh, nói: “Em căng thẳng quá.”

“Đừng căng thẳng.” Dương Du Minh dừng động tác xắt thức ăn lại: “Cha mẹ mà, lúc nào cũng mong em khỏe mạnh, mong em hạnh phúc, thời gian dài rồi sẽ mềm lòng thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Đương nhiên em biết bọn họ sẽ không làm gì em, em sợ bọn họ làm khó dễ anh.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Làm khó dễ anh là phải, nuôi lớn một đứa con trai ngốc rồi cứ như vậy mà chạy theo anh, là ai thì cũng sẽ tức giận thôi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình cắn lên vai anh một cái, nhưng không phản bác cách nói con trai ngốc của anh, mà chỉ nói: “Cha mẹ em khác anh hai em, bọn họ chắc chắn sẽ không xuống tay.”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười: “Không sao, bọn họ xuống tay anh cũng chịu được, dù sao nắm đấm của anh hai em cứng như vậy mà anh còn chịu được nữa là.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nghe anh nói vậy thì cảm thấy đau lòng, cậu ôm anh lắc lư cả buổi chẳng chịu buông tay, thời gian ăn trưa cũng bị lỡ mất.

Đây là lần thứ hai Dương Du Minh theo Hạ Tinh Trình về nhà, kinh nghiệm lần trước để lại bóng ma tâm lý trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình, đến giờ nghĩ lại cậu vẫn thấy rùng mình.

Trước khi lên đường cậu nói đi nói lại với Dương Du Minh rằng: “Anh không được bỏ lại em một mình mà rời đi trước đó.”

Dương Du Minh đang thu dọn hành lý trong phòng để đồ, anh ngồi xổm trên sàn nhà gấp từng bộ đồ mà hai người họ cần mang theo để thay, rồi bỏ chung vào một cái vali, còn phải dành thời gian vỗ về tâm trạng bất an của Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh sẽ không đi đâu.”

Hạ Tinh Trình đi tới ngồi xếp bằng bên cạnh anh: “Anh thề đi.”

Dương Du Minh dừng động tác của mình lại, một tay ấn lên lồng ngực mình: “Anh thề, anh chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ lại một mình em rồi rời đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình suy nghĩ một chút, rồi nói: “Nếu như bọn họ hơi quá đáng, thì anh cứ đi đi, nhưng anh phải dẫn em đi cùng.”

Dương Du Minh nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười, nắm chặt tay cậu nói: “Đương nhiên anh phải dẫn em đi, tụi mình còn phải kết hôn mà, sau này cho dù đi đâu, anh cũng đều phải dẫn em theo.”

Lần trước Dương Du Minh theo Hạ Tinh Trình về nhà là mùa đông, mà lần này lại là mùa hè oi bức nhất.

Cũng là Hạ Diệp lái xe tới đón bọn họ, nhưng lại hơi khác, thái độ của Hà Diệp đã hòa hoãn hơn trước nhiều.

Trước đó Hạ Tinh Trình có gọi điện tới nói về chuyện tổ chức đám cưới cho anh, Hạ Diệp ở bên kia điện thoại sửng sốt cả buổi, rồi cuối cùng nói: “Anh thật sự không ngờ.”

Có rất nhiều chuyện anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới, hai người hoàn toàn không có khả năng dưới cái nhìn của anh lại đến được với nhau, giờ thậm chí còn quyết định kết hôn. Anh không tức giận, cơn giận dư thừa đã được giải phóng khi ánh đấm Dương Du Minh, về sau Phương Dĩnh nói với anh: Nếu Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự có thể đi đến cuối cùng, thì cũng là một niềm hạnh phúc. Hạ Diệp không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng anh bắt đầu từ từ đồng ý.

Trên đường về, Hạ Tinh Trình tựa trên vai Dương Du Minh ngủ thiếp đi.

Hạ Diệp nhìn bọn họ qua gương chiếu hậu, thấy Dương Du Minh đang đỡ đầu Hạ Tinh Trình, để cậu tựa được thoải mái hơn một chút.

Lúc Dương Du Minh ngẩng đầu lên, cũng vừa vặn bắt gặp ánh mắt Hạ Diệp trong gương chiếu hậu, anh mỉm cười nhẹ giọng nói: “Em ấy căng thẳng, tối qua ngủ không ngon.”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Em tiêm một mũi dự phòng cho cha mẹ rồi.”

Dương Du Minh khẽ gật đầu, một lát sau lại nói: “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Hạ Diệp nói: “Em không muốn Tinh Trình quá đau lòng.”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó nói: “Đây chỉ là một quá trình phải trải qua, nhưng cuối cùng tất cả đều sẽ tốt lên thôi.”

Giọng điệu của anh rất chắc chắn, có sức mạnh vỗ về lòng người rất kỳ diệu.

Hạ Diệp im lặng thở dài một hơi, hiếm khi bình tĩnh nói một câu: “Mong là vậy.”

“Anh Minh,” Hạ Tinh Trình không biết đã tỉnh lại lúc nào, cậu duy trì tư thế tựa lên vai Dương Du Minh, nhẹ giọng gọi.

Dương Du Minh trả lời cậu: “Hả?”

Hạ Diệp không nhịn được lại nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu, thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nâng tay trái lên, đang nhìn kỹ chiếc nhẫn trên tay mình, vẻ mặt vừa chăm chú vừa hạnh phúc.

Ánh mặt trời từ ngoài cửa xe chiếu vào, kim cương vỡ trên nhẫn phản xạ ra ánh sáng cực kỳ chói mắt.

Khoảnh khắc đó, một người thô kệch như Hạ Diệp bỗng nhiên sinh ra một loại cảm động không giải thích được, anh thậm chí còn không biết vì sao mình lại cảm động, chỉ cảm thấy như vậy thật sự rất tốt.

Tiếp đó, Hạ Tinh Trình nắm chặt tay Dương Du Minh, dùng lòng bàn tay vuốt ve vết chai trên tay anh, bỗng nhiên nhẹ giọng giống như mang theo một cái móc câu gọi: “Ông xã?” Cậu vừa gọi xong, bèn xấu hổ chui vào lồng ngực Dương Du Minh, cảm thấy có lẽ mình vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ, vừa cười vừa cảm thấy thẹn thùng.

Dương Du Minh ôm lấy cậu, cúi đầu ghé vào tai cậu nói: “Em gọi gì?”

Hạ Tinh Trình lắc đầu.

Môi Dương Du Minh gần như dán sát vào tai cậu, một tay nắm chặt lấy cổ tay cậu, thái độ cứng rắn nhưng giọng điệu dịu dàng dỗ dành cậu: “Gọi lại lần nữa.”

Hạ Tinh Trình không gọi, từ đầu đến cuối đều không muốn ngẩng mặt lên.

Hạ Diệp lái xe, trán rất đau, anh quyết định thu hồi lại sự cảm động ban nãy.

Lúc phát hiện mình nghe thấy Hạ Tinh Trình gọi hai tiếng “Ông xã”, phản ứng đầu tiên là muốn kéo Hạ Tinh Trình xuống xe đánh một trận, tên em trai này thật không có tiền đồ!


	136. Chapter 136

Xe dừng trước cửa biệt thự Hạ gia, lúc xuống xe Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy chỉ có chị dâu cậu đứng ở cửa đón bọn họ, trong lòng bỗng chốc càng thêm bất an.

Hạ Diệp giúp Dương Du Minh lấy vali hành lý từ trên xe xuống.

Phương Dĩnh mỉm cười ôm Hạ Tinh Trình, sau đó thấp giọng nói:

Hạ Tinh Trình miễn cưỡng mỉm cười, cậu gật đầu nói biết rồi, sau đó bước ngang qua người Phương Dĩnh đi thẳng vào nhà.

Mẹ Hạ mặc tạp dề đứng ở cửa phòng bếp, bà vừa dùng tạp dề lau tay, vừa nói: “Tinh Trình về rồi đấy à?”

Cha Hạ thì đang ngồi trên sô pha, trên bàn trà trước mặt có một cái ly giữ nhiệt nóng hổi, ông nét mặt nghiêm túc, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Lúc này con về làm gì? Rốt cục thì có chuyện gì muốn nói với chúng ta?”

Hạ Tinh Trình hít sâu một hơi, cậu hạ quyết tâm, nói: “Cha, mẹ, con muốn kết hôn.”

Mẹ Hạ vẫn vô thức lau tay, vội vã bước tới nói: “Sao tự dưng lại nói đến chuyện kết hôn?”

Cha Hạ vẫn bình tĩnh, ông nói: “Kết hôn với ai? Con gái nhà ai mà cũng không dẫn về xem thử, mà trực tiếp muốn kết hôn luôn?”

Lúc này Dương Du Minh đã đi vào trong phòng khách, anh nói: “Bác trai bác gái, Tinh Trình định kết hôn với con.”

Sắc mặt cha Hạ lập tức chìm xuống, như thể bị làm nhục, ngực cũng theo hô hấp kịch liệt mà chập trùng lên xuống.

Mẹ Hạ thì lại tỏ vẻ bối rối, bà nhìn cha Hạ không nói gì.

Cha Hạ đứng lên, ông không nhìn Dương Du Minh, mà chỉ tức giận quát Hạ Tinh Trình: “Anh kết hôn cái gì? Cùng đàn ông thì kết hôn cái gì hả?”

Phương Dĩnh và Hạ Diệp đứng ở cửa, hai vợ chồng liếc mắt nhìn nhau, đều đoán trước được cục diện này, nhưng lại không biết phải làm sao cả.

Dương Du Minh đi tới phía sau Hạ Tinh Trình, nắm chặt cánh tay cậu, thái độ chân thành nói: “Bác trai, người đừng trách Tinh Trình, nghe tụi con nói mấy câu được không ạ?”

Cha Hạ nhìn anh, chẳng chút khách sáo nói: “Cậu Dương, tôi dạy dỗ con trai không liên quan gì đến cậu cả.”

Hạ Tinh Trình quay đầu nhìn Dương Du Minh, cậu nhìn thấy Dương Du Minh dường như đã nuốt lại những lời anh muốn nói vào, sau đó vỗ cánh tay mình, ra hiệu cậu lắng nghe.

Dù sao có chút lửa giận luôn phải để ông cụ trút hết ra, nếu không ngọn lửa đó sẽ càng đốt càng dữ dội.

Cha Hạ chỉ Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Tôi không nên cho anh đi đóng phim đi làm người nổi tiếng! Bẩn thỉu xấu xa loạn xà ngầu, rối tinh rối mù! Làm chính anh cũng thành bất nam bất nữ!”

Nghe thấy cha nói những câu này Hạ Tinh Trình không cảm thấy tức giận, thực tế phản ứng của cha mẹ với chuyện này nếu chỉ là tức giận và trách mắng, thì càng làm trong lòng cậu dễ chịu hơn là đau lòng rơi lệ. Cậu cúi đầu chịu mắng, cuối cùng nhỏ giọng phản bác: “Con không bất nam bất nữ.”

Cha Hạ tức giận nói: “Nếu anh không bất nam bất nữ sao lại kết hôn với đàn ông? Không phải anh từng có bạn gái ư? Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều bình thường, sao giờ tự dưng lại không bình thường rồi?”

Nói xong, ông cụ che ngực hít thở không thông há miệng thở gấp, dọa người một nhà xúm lại đỡ ông ngồi xuống sô pha, người vỗ ngực thì vỗ ngực, người đút nước thì đút nước.

Mẹ Hạ rất căng thẳng: “Ông đừng kích động, ảnh hưởng sức khỏe thì biết làm sao?”

Cha Hạ uống mấy ngụm nước nóng, cuối cùng cũng hơi bình tĩnh lại, ông quay đầu đi chỗ khác không chịu nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình đang nửa quỳ trước mặt mình.

Bọn họ sinh Hạ Tinh Trình rất muộn, từ nhỏ đã được cưng chiều mà lớn lên chưa từng chịu chút oan ức, bình thường Hạ Diệp luôn chịu đòn, đổi lại là Hạ Tinh Trình cha Hạ không nỡ ra tay.

Ở trong mắt ông, giờ Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn là một đứa trẻ, ông rất giận, giận Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong môi trường showbiz bị người ta làm hư, nhưng ông lại chẳng thể nào mắng Dương Du Minh, nên chỉ có thể trách mắng con trai mình. Ông cụ sinh ra trong gia đình truyền thống, trong suy nghĩ hoàn toàn không có những quan niệm này, cũng chưa bao giờ tìm hiểu, chỉ biết đàn ông với đàn ông là không đúng, không kết hôn được, cũng không sinh con được.

Được người nhà xúm quanh động viên, cha Hạ cũng dần dần bình tĩnh lại, sinh ra cảm xúc bi thương, ông nói: “Có thể suy nghĩ thêm một chút, đừng vội vã kết hôn được không?”

Hạ Tinh Trình nửa quỳ ở trước mặt cha Hạ, ngẩng đầu nắm chặt tay ông, nói: “Cha, giờ con rất hạnh phúc, nếu như rời xa anh Minh, cả đời này e rằng con sẽ không bao giờ hạnh phúc nữa. Thời gian và nơi tổ chức lễ cưới con đã đặt xong rồi, cha và mẹ có tới hay không tụi con cũng phải tổ chức đám cưới, nhưng con hy vọng hai người có thể tới, hai người đều là người mà con yêu nhất, con muốn cho mọi người thấy con sống hạnh phúc đến nhường nào.”

Ngày đó ở Hạ gia vẫn tan rã trong không vui.

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không vội vã rời đi, buổi tối hai người ở khách sạn.

Tâm trạng của Hạ Tinh Trình đương nhiên không cần phải nhiều lời, cậu tắm rửa sạch sẽ mặc đồ ngủ nằm sấp trên giường, dùng di động nhắn tin wechat với Phương Dĩnh.

Phương Dĩnh nói với cậu, thật ra mẹ cũng không tức giận lắm, cũng cảm thấy không phải là không thể hiểu được.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi ngạc nhiên.

Phương Dĩnh nói giờ mẹ Hạ rảnh rỗi không có gì làm sẽ cầm máy tính bảng lên mạng, chắc là cái gì cũng từng thấy hết rồi.

Hạ Tinh Trình gõ chữ: _Nếu cha không đồng ý, thì mẹ cũng không dám tới tham dự lễ cưới đâu._

Phương Dĩnh trả lời lại một cái emo thở dài.

Lúc này Dương Du Minh tắm xong ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, anh vẫn chưa thay đồ ngủ, mà vẫn mặc một bộ đồ rất chỉnh tề, anh đi tới bên giường, cong một chân lên quỳ gối trên giường, cúi người sờ tóc Hạ Tinh Trình, nói: “Anh đi ra đây một chuyến.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên lật người dậy, ngửa đầu nằm nhìn anh: “Anh đi đâu?”

Dương Du Minh nói với cậu: “Anh đi ra ngoài làm chút chuyện, lát nữa em ngủ sớm một chút.”

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt lấy cánh tay anh, cậu không thể đoán ra Dương Du Minh có thể làm gì ở đây ngoài những việc liên quan đến nhà mình, cậu hơi sốt sắng nói: “Anh sẽ không đi bắt cóc cha mẹ em đấy chứ?”

Dương Du Minh mỉm cười, thuận thế ngồi xuống bên giường: “Anh không dám, sợ anh hai em đánh anh.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Vậy anh đi đâu?”

Dương Du Minh cầm tay cậu, nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay mình: “Anh đi tìm cha em, bình tĩnh ôn hòa nói chuyện một lúc.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nhớ lại dáng vẻ nổi giận của cha mình ngày hôm nay, không tự tin nói: “Em sợ ông ấy sẽ không nói chuyện với anh.”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Em đừng lo, đương nhiên anh có cách, cha em cũng không phải là không nói đạo lý, ông ấy chỉ mong em hạnh phúc, vậy mọi chuyện đều có thể giải quyết.”

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi nhíu mày, nhìn anh một lát trước sau vẫn không yên lòng: “Em đi cùng anh.”

Dương Du Minh bóp bóp tay cậu: “Em đừng đi, anh một mình tới nói chuyện với ông ấy.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nói: “Em không yên tâm.”

Dương Du Minh suy nghĩ một lát, rồi ôm cậu để cậu nằm lên chân mình, nói: “Thế này đi, em gọi thêm một tiếng ông xã nữa.”

Mặt Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đỏ lên, hôm nay chính cậu cũng không biết mình bị sao, giống như ma xui quỷ khiến gọi ra hai chữ đó, bản thân xấu hổ đến mực hận không thể co quắp hết mấy ngón chân, giờ cho dù thế nào cũng không muốn gọi lại lần nữa.

Cậu dùng ngón tay bắt lấy khoảng cách giữa hai nút áo sơ mi của Dương Du Minh, dời tầm mắt đi chỗ khác hỏi _ **:**_ “Liên quan gì đâu chứ?”

Dương Du Minh cúi đầu nhìn cậu: “Em gọi anh một tiếng ông xã, ông xã sẽ làm tất cả mọi chuyện vì em. Anh chắc chắn sẽ làm cha mẹ em tới tham gia lễ cưới của tụi mình, em thấy thế nào?”

Hạ Tinh Trình ngước lên nhìn anh, một lát sau giơ tay ôm lấy cổ anh, đến gần hôn lên miệng anh.

Hai người ở trên giường dây dưa đến mức quần áo Dương Du Minh đều xộc xệch, Hạ Tinh Trình thở hồng hộc ngẩng đầu lên nói: “Bọn họ không đến chúng ta cũng phải kết hôn, dù sao tương lai thời gian còn rất dài, có thể từ từ thuyết phục bọn họ. Em cũng không cần anh nhảy vào nơi nước sôi lửa bỏng vì em, em sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì mà anh thích.”

Nói xong, cậu thấy Dương Du Minh đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ, bèn giơ tay lên che mắt anh lại, dán vào tai anh nhỏ giọng nói: “Ông xã, em yêu anh.”

Tiếp đó cậu nhìn thấy khóe miệng Dương Du Minh kéo lên trên, rồi tiến sát lại gặm lên môi cậu.

Lúc sau Dương Du Minh chỉnh lại quần áo rồi ra khỏi cửa.

Trong lòng Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn rất bất an, cậu gửi wechat cho Phương Dĩnh, nói giờ Dương Du Minh muốn qua đó.

Hơn nửa giờ sau, Phương Dĩnh nhắn lại cho cậu: _“Dương Du Minh đến rồi, giờ đang nói chuyện với cha ở phòng khách.”_

Hạ Tinh Trình vội vàng hỏi: _“Bọn họ nói gì vậy?”_

Phương Dĩnh trả lời: _“Chị không biết, anh hai em cũng không qua đó, bọn họ nói chuyện rất nhỏ.”_

Hạ Tinh Trình: _“Cha không mắng anh ấy chứ?”_

Phương Dĩnh: _“Không, từ trước đến giờ cha rất khách sáo với người ta, em cũng không phải không biết, bọn họ rất ôn hòa.”_

Hạ Tinh Trình bò dậy khỏi giường: _“Hay là em quay về xem thử nhỉ?”_

Phương Dĩnh: _“Chị nghĩ em đừng tới, để bọn họ nói chuyện đi.”_

Từ đó, Phương Dĩnh không gửi tin nhắn tới nữa.

Dương Du Minh chưa về, Hạ Tinh Trình cứ nằm trên giường trằn trọc bất an mãi, hoàn toàn chẳng thể nào ngủ được.

Mãi cho đến rạng sáng, cậu nghe thấy tiếng có người dùng thẻ mở cửa, bèn lập tức từ trên giường ngồi dậy, bật đèn giường gọi: “Anh Minh!”

Dương Du Minh đi vào phòng, đứng bên giường cúi người xuống hôn lên trán Hạ Tinh Trình: “Không sao đâu, ngủ đi.”

Hạ Tinh Trình nắm lấy cánh tay anh: “Cha em đồng ý rồi à?”

Dương Du Minh giơ tay cởi nút áo ra: “Anh nói hết những lời muốn nói với ông cụ rồi, anh cũng mời ông ấy tới tham dự hôn lễ của tụi mình, đến lúc đó anh không biết ông ấy có tới không.” Anh cởi áo vắt sang một bên, cầm đồ ngủ đặt ở cạnh giường định đi tắm lần nữa, trước khi rời khỏi phòng, anh lại nói: “Anh tin bọn họ sẽ đến.”

Lễ cưới sẽ diễn ra vào một tháng sau, địa điểm đương nhiên là trên một hòn đảo ở nước ngoài, bởi vì lễ cưới quy mô không lớn, nên việc chuẩn bị thoải mái hơn so với tưởng tượng, hơn nữa quan trọng là Dương Du Minh có tiền, nên năng suất cũng rất cao.

Khách mời tới dự lễ cưới này chỉ có khoảng mười người, toàn bộ đều là bạn bè thân thiết nhất của hai người, ngoài người nhà, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng chỉ mời Hoa Hoa, Hoàng Kế Tân, và sếp của cậu Thái Mỹ Đình. Còn Dương Du Minh không mời người thân, toàn bộ khách tới đều là bạn tốt có quan hệ thân thiết với anh ở trong giới, gồm vợ chồng Trần Hải Lan, Đinh Văn Huấn, Lục Niệm Hân và cả Hà Chinh, cùng với người nhà của Đỗ Tiến và Lý Vân – những người đã hợp tác với anh nhiều năm nay.

Cùng ngày diễn ra lễ cưới, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đều mặc một bộ lễ phục màu trắng.

Lễ cưới của bọn họ khá đơn giản, không có phù rể và phù dâu, chỉ có một người chủ trì lễ cưới, bọn họ đứng trước trời xanh biển xanh, trao nhẫn cho nhau, cùng lập lời thề.

Cha mẹ Hạ Tinh Trình cuối cùng vẫn tới.

Dương Du Minh từ đầu đến cuối không kể ngày đó anh đã nói gì với cha Hạ, ông cụ vẫn luôn tỏ vẻ không tình nguyện, thậm chí còn chẳng nở một nụ cười, nhưng lúc bọn họ làm lễ, ông lại ngồi phía dưới sân khấu nhìn con trai mình đỏ cả vành mắt.

Mẹ Hạ thì lại lén khóc, bà cúi đầu lau nước mắt, tưởng người khác không thấy, nhưng thực ra Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nhìn xuống đã thấy hết.

Đinh Đinh Đông Đông lần đầu tiên tới bờ biển, hưng phấn nên cứ chạy tới chạy lui mãi, về sau Đinh Đinh còn đẩy Đông Đông xuống biển, bị Phương Dĩnh bắt lại ném cho Hạ Diệp đánh mông một trận.

Quần áo mới trên người Đông Đông bị ướt hết, nó bối rối nhìn mẹ. Phương Dĩnh đành phải dẫn nó quay lại phòng khách sạn thay lại bộ quần áo khác, vốn mặc một bộ vest nhỏ giống Đinh Đinh như đúc, kết quả Đông Đông thay quần áo đi ra lại khác với Đinh Đinh, không khí thế như trước nữa, nên tâm trạng nó rất sa sút.

Còn Đinh Đinh vì bị đánh, nên ngồi ở trên ghế khóc rất thương tâm, hoàn toàn không để ý đến Đông Đông.

Làm Hạ Tinh Trình ngạc nhiên là, Hoàng Kế Tân ngồi ở bên dưới đôi mắt cũng ửng đỏ, cậu thở dài một hơi, quay đầu đi chỗ khác che giấu tâm trạng xúc động của mình.

Đinh Văn Huấn ngồi bên cạnh vợ chồng Trần Hải Lan, cảm thấy hơi mù mờ, nhỏ giọng hỏi bọn họ rốt cục thì Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình bắt đầu vào lúc nào.

Lục Niệm Hân thì lại tiếc nuối thở dài, rõ ràng không đồng ý về việc Dương Du Minh vừa thoát khỏi một cuộc hôn nhân, lại lựa chọn không sáng suốt bước vào một cuộc hôn nhân khác. Dưới cái nhìn của hắn, người và người có rất nhiều loại khả năng, cần gì phải gắn liền với một ai đó?

Hà Chinh không thể hút thuốc, nên trông có vẻ hơi bực bội, thỉnh thoảng anh ta vặn ngón tay, tư thế ngồi trên ghế chưa từng ngay ngắn, anh ta giơ một chân lên giống như đang đợi lễ cưới kết thúc nhanh một chút, rồi lại dường như đang thất thần, ánh mắt rơi trên người Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng suy nghĩ lại trôi về phía xa xăm.

Hạ Tinh Trình không được cha nắm tay trao cho Dương Du Minh, mà hai người họ tay nắm tay cùng bước qua con đường nhỏ phủ kín hoa tươi, đi thẳng đến đứng trên cái bục nhỏ tổ chức nghi lễ.

Bắt đầu từ giây phút đó, Hạ Tinh Trình và Dương Du Minh đứng đối diện nhau, trời xanh và biển xanh đều trở thành phông nền phù phiếm, trong mắt cậu chỉ phản chiếu mỗi bóng hình Dương Du Minh.

Hai người nhìn nhau, cả hai đều đỏ cả vành mắt.

Rồi long trọng trao nhẫn cho nhau, ôm nhau, hôn nhau.

Đâu là một cuộc hôn nhân không bị ràng buộc bởi pháp luật, nhưng từ trước đến nay hôn nhân chưa bao giờ bị ràng buộc bởi pháp luật, mà là hai trái tim của hai người bước vào cuộc hôn nhân đó. So với một tờ giấy chứng nhận, bọn họ chỉ cần một nghi thức, bắt đầu từ giờ phút đó, bọn họ không chỉ là người yêu của nhau, mà bọn họ còn trở thành người nhà.

Dương Du Minh và Hạ Tinh Trình trao nhau một nụ hôn rất dài, sau cùng anh ôm Hạ Tinh Trình vào ngực nâng lên cao, rồi ngước đầu nhìn cậu nói: “Anh yêu em ——”

Hạ Tinh Trình cúi đầu, vừa rơi nước mắt vừa mỉm cười, cậu tiếp lời anh: “—— dùng hết toàn bộ mạng sống của em để yêu.”


	137. Phiên ngoại 1: 《Tiệm Viễn》của Dương Du Minh 1

Buổi tối hôm tiến vào đoàn phim《Tiệm Viễn》, Dương Du Minh lần đầu tiên gặp được Hạ Tinh Trình ở trên hành lang khách sạn.

Trước kia anh cũng từng nghe thấy tên Hạ Tinh Trình, cũng từng thấy ảnh, nhưng chưa bao giờ xem tác phẩm của cậu, trong ấn tượng cũng chưa từng gặp được người thật, thế là anh bèn dựa vào ánh đèn mờ tối của hành lang, không dấu vết đánh giá cậu thanh niên này một lượt.

Khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp này, trông còn trẻ con hơn cả tuổi thật, thay một bộ quần áo khác có lẽ là có thể diễn được vai học sinh cấp ba. Về ngoại hình và khí chất, Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong giới diễn viên có lẽ cũng không tính là quá xuất chúng, nhưng rất phù hợp với yêu cầu của Hà Chinh về bộ phim này.

Hạ Tinh Trình bắt chuyện với anh trước, mặt cậu đỏ bừng, giọng cũng hơi run rẩy, trong không khí có mùi rượu, chắc là uống không ít.

Dương Du Minh có thể cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng của Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu nói vẫn luôn rất thích anh, lúc bọn họ bắt tay nhau, Dương Du Minh cảm giác được lòng bàn tay cậu chảy đầy mồ hôi. Những diễn viên trẻ bày tỏ sự quý trọng và yêu thích với anh kiểu này, ở trong giới diễn viên Dương Du Minh từng gặp rất rất nhiều, Hạ Tinh Trình trong số đó cũng không có gì đặc biệt, anh bèn mỉm cười vừa khách sáo vừa xa cách nói chuyện với cậu mấy câu, rồi mở cửa bước vào phòng mình, dù sao thì cũng mới vừa kết thúc chặng đường dài mấy tiếng, anh cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi.

Lúc đó, Dương Du Minh vừa ly hôn không lâu. Nếu như không tính nửa năm ly thân, cuộc hôn nhân dài hai năm của anh và Viên Thiển làm anh có cảm giác kiệt sức. Thậm chí có lúc anh sẽ nghĩ, ban đầu chấp nhận sự theo đuổi của cô, cùng cô bước vào cuộc hôn nhân này chính là một sai lầm, loại sai lầm này anh không muốn trải qua một lần nữa.

Lúc Dương Du Minh gặp lại Hạ Tinh Trình, thì cũng đã ở trường quay rồi, cảnh đầu tiên mà bọn họ phải quay là một cảnh thân mật ở trong phim.

Anh hiểu ý đồ của Hà Chinh, bộ phim này hoàn toàn đang kể lại câu chuyện tình cảm xoay quanh Phương Tiệm Viễn và Dư Hải Dương, hai người sẽ có rất nhiều cảnh thân mật, đừng nói là hai người đàn ông, cho dù là một nam một nữ, cũng khó tránh khỏi sẽ cảm thấy lúng túng khó nhập vai lúc vừa bắt đầu quay phim. Trong cảnh thân mật này, Hạ Tinh Trình hoàn toàn bị động, chỉ cần anh dẫn dắt cậu trong cảnh đó là được. Quay mấy cảnh thế này đối với anh khá là thoải mái, vì không cần đối phương đáp lại quá nhiều, còn về việc hôn môi và vuốt ve đàn ông, dưới cái nhìn của anh đóng phim chính là đóng phim, không cần phải lúng túng.

Còn Hạ Tinh Trình, rõ ràng rất ngây ngô.

Dương Du Minh nhận ra cậu luôn căng thẳng, nhưng trạng thái căng thẳng này hoàn toàn phù hợp với trạng thái của Phương Tiệm Viễn ở trong phim, cậu chỉ cần phản ứng theo bản năng là được rồi.

Bọn họ quay cảnh hôn. Dương Du Minh lần đầu tiên quay cảnh hôn lưỡi kiểu này với đàn ông, anh cảm thấy hơi kỳ diệu, vì Hạ Tinh Trình rất cao, nên anh chỉ cần hơi cúi đầu là có thể hôn cậu, đối phương gần như không đáp lại, thậm chí động tác còn hơi cứng, nhưng không ngờ đôi môi rất mềm mại, có hương thơm của bạc hà, có lẽ trước khi quay phim cậu đã nhai kẹo cao su, còn hơi ngọt nữa.

Chẳng hề có cảm giác khó chịu hoặc buồn nôn, Hạ Tinh Trình toàn thân gọn gàng sạch sẽ, ánh mắt cũng thuần phục và mềm mại, có lẽ thật sự quá căng thẳng.

Anh hôn lên cổ cậu, sợ để lại dấu vết nên chỉ hôn rất nhẹ, hầu kết trên cổ hết sức rõ ràng, lúc anh liếm lên hầu kết của cậu, thì cảm nhận được cơ thể cậu đang run rẩy.

Lúc Dương Du Minh rời khỏi người Hạ Tinh Trình, anh vô thức nghĩ: Thật sự rất mẫn cảm.

Cảnh gường chiếu thứ hai cần sự phối hợp của Hạ Tinh Trình, nên việc quay chụp rõ ràng hơi bị trì trệ.

Dương Du Minh từng nghe Hà Chinh nói đây là lần đầu tiên Hạ Tinh Trình quay phim điện ảnh, nên lần này Dương Du Minh cũng đã chuẩn bị tâm lý, anh kiên nhẫn chỉ bảo cho cậu, giúp cậu tiến vào trạng thái của nhân vật.

Tiêu chuẩn của cảnh này còn lớn hơn so với cảnh hôn, Dương Du Minh vén vạt áo của Hạ Tinh Trình lên, lúc hôn ngực cậu, lại vô thức nghĩ: hóa ra hôn lên cơ thể đàn ông là cảm giác như vậy, không mềm mại, nhưng làn da nhẵn nhụi dẻo dai, ngực và bụng đều bằng phẳng. Anh không cố ý, nhưng lại không cẩn thận chạm vào điểm nhỏ nhô ra trước ngực Hạ Tinh Trình, tiếp đó anh cảm nhận được cơ thể đối phương càng kéo căng.

Dương Du Minh hơi phân tâm, anh chỉ dùng diễn xuất tinh tế để khiến mình trông thật hoàn hảo, thực tế anh không tập trung vào nhân vật cũng không tập trung vào việc thể hiện nhân vật, mà chỉ đang cảm nhận cảnh quay thân mật không giống với bình thường này, thậm chí anh còn để ý thấy trên làn da trắng ngần của Hạ Tinh Trình nổi lên một mảng màu đỏ, vì da cậu rất trắng, nên chút màu đỏ đó trông cực kỳ rõ ràng, từ cổ lan ra đến ngực, giống như là xấu hổ, lại giống như động tình.

Quay phim ngày đầu tiên, Hạ Tinh Trình đã để lại ấn tượng sơ sơ cho Dương Du Minh, diễn xuất của cậu thật sự rất trúc trắc, mặc dù được đào tạo chính quy, hơn nữa đã đóng phim sáu năm, nhưng sáu năm đó có lẽ chỉ dẫm chân tại chỗ, vào nghề này nhưng chẳng chân chính tìm được cánh cửa của nghiệp diễn.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại rất dễ chỉ dẫn, Dương Du Minh phát hiện ra cậu có khả năng đồng cảm mạnh mẽ, chỉ cần chỉ bảo một chút, là cậu có thể nhập vai vào nhân vật và thực sự cảm nhận được cảm xúc của nhân vật, kiểu diễn xuất này theo một nghĩa nào đó, đã là loại thổ lộ chân tình.

Phim do Hà Chinh làm đạo diễn có chút khuyết điểm, Dương Du Minh đã quen quá rồi, còn kiểu người mới như Hạ Tinh Trình mới hợp tác với Hà Chinh sẽ hình thành áp lực tâm lý rất lớn, thậm chí sau này sẽ là một loại ám chỉ tâm lý, ảnh hưởng đến việc quay chụp của cả bộ phim.

Dương Du Minh dù sao cũng là diễn viên chính của bộ phim, anh không muốn bị diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình làm ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ quay phim lần nữa, nên chủ động chỉ điểm cho cậu, giúp Hạ Tinh Trình tìm được nhịp điệu của quá trình quay phim.

Chỉ là không ngờ, tối hôm đó, Hạ Tinh Trình lại chủ động tới phòng tìm anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình hình như đã uống rượu, sự nhiệt tình và thân mật tỏa ra từ trong đó làm Dương Du Minh cảm thấy hơi không quen, có một khoảnh khắc anh cảm thấy Hạ Tinh Trình giống như một chú chó cảnh xinh đẹp, cùng lắm anh chỉ sờ sờ đầu cậu lúc đi ngang qua, nhưng cậu lại đuổi tới cố gắng hết sức thể hiện cảm tình dành cho mình.

Tính cách của Dương Du Minh không quen giao tiếp với những người như vậy, nên anh thẳng thắn tỏ ý hy vọng có thể tách biệt công việc và cảm xúc cá nhân với Hạ Tinh Trình, anh thấy vẻ mặt của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi mờ mịt, bèn âm thầm thở dài một hơi, rồi bày tỏ quan điểm của mình về việc diễn xuất cho cậu nghe.

Anh biết với năng lực diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình hiện nay, muốn nhận được sự tán thành của Hà Chinh là cực kỳ khó khăn, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình lại có thiên phú về diễn xuất, có thể thông qua sự đồng cảm mạnh mẽ để nhập vai vào nhân vật. Anh nghĩ, nếu Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự cảm thấy áp lực khi đóng phim, vậy không bằng thử càng nhập diễn xem, không cần phải nuôi dưỡng cảm xúc ở trường quay, cũng giảm thiểu sự thay đổi cảm xúc giữa bản thân và nhân vật, thử hoàn toàn tiến vào cõi lòng của nhân vật Phương Tiệm Viễn xem.

Thế là anh bèn đưa ra đề nghị sống thành Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Tối hôm đó, lúc rời đi Hạ Tinh Trình dường như rơi vào trạng thái hồn bay phách lạc, trong lòng Dương Du Minh hơi băn khoăn, anh nghĩ có lẽ mình nên uyển chuyển một chút, rồi lại nghĩ bộ phim này Phương Tiệm Viễn có kết cục rất bi thương, giai đoạn sau này liệu có tác động tiêu cực đến tâm lý của Hạ Tinh Trình hay không, đề nghị đó của mình rốt cục có thích hợp hay không.

Nhưng là một diễn viên, diễn tốt một vai là điều kiện cơ bản nhất, nếu như Hạ Tinh Trình ngay cả việc nhập vai mà cũng không làm được, thậm chí còn không thử nghiệm, vậy thì có tư cách gì để làm diễn viên chứ?

Nhập diễn quá sâu có lẽ sẽ mang đến cho người ta sự đau khổ nhất định, nhưng đây là con đường cậu phải đi qua nếu muốn trở thành một diễn viên, không có lựa chọn nào khác.

Việc quay phim dần dần trở nên thuận lợi hơn.

Dương Du Minh thường xuyên đứng nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình từ xa, anh phát hiện ra cậu đang từng bước tiến vào nhân vật, nhân vật Phương Tiệm Viễn này vốn chỉ là chữ viết ở trên kịch bản, giờ lại dần dần trở nên sinh động cụ thể trên người Hạ Tinh Trình.

Ngay lúc đó, vào một buổi sáng, Dương Du Minh vừa mở cửa phòng khách sạn, bèn nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình và một cô gái đang ôm nhau thân mật ở cửa phòng cậu.

Chuyện như vậy thật ra rất phổ biến ở đoàn phim, trước kia Dương Du Minh cũng từng gặp diễn viên nam trong cùng đoàn phim dẫn người về khách sạn ngủ qua đêm, thậm chí còn ở chung phòng với nhau rất lâu, nhưng lần này Dương Du Minh hơi ngạc nhiên, anh luôn nghĩ Hạ Tinh Trình là kiểu người trẻ tuổi tính tình rất ngoan ngoãn.

Tình một đêm tôi tình anh nguyện chẳng có gì sai, anh không nói gì, càng không muốn dây dưa thêm với người không thân thiết với mình, nên quay người rời đi mất.

Kết quả hôm nay việc quay phim của Hạ Tinh Trình lại bắt đầu không thuận lợi.

Hà Chinh không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, dần dần cáu kỉnh vì cậu phải NG hết lần này đến lần khác.

Có lẽ chỉ có Dương Du Minh là hiểu rõ trạng thái của Hạ Tinh Trình, hơn nữa anh có cảm giác mơ hồ, luôn cảm thấy Hạ Tinh Trình biến thành trạng thái như bây giờ, không chỉ là vì bản thân cậu dứt bỏ trạng thái nhân vật lên giường cùng một cô gái, mà còn vì buổi sáng hôm nay bị anh bắt gặp.

Dương Du Minh cảm thấy hình như Hạ Tinh Trình hơi để ý đến mình, giống như Phương Tiệm Viễn để ý Dư Hải Dương vậy.

Buổi trưa lúc tất cả đều đi ăn cơm, Hạ Tinh Trình không hề rời đi, Dương Du Minh vốn đã ra khỏi studio, nhưng anh lại vỗ vai Lý Vân, rồi quay lại một mình.

Anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình nhắm mắt nằm trên chiếc giường nhỏ của Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Dương Du Minh cứ nhìn cậu mãi, anh do dự một lát, rồi im lặng không tiếng động đi tới, lấy thuốc và bật lửa trên người ra, lạch cạch một tiếng châm cho mình một điếu thuốc.

Thật ra anh không thích hút thuốc, mà anh chỉ muốn giờ phút này Hạ Tinh Trình lẫn lộn anh và Dư Hải Dương với nhau.

Quả nhiên, Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nghe thấy tiếng bật lửa bèn lập tức mở mắt ra ngồi dậy.

Dương Du Minh ngồi bên cạnh cậu, hút một hơi, rồi đưa cho Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi cậu hút không.

Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng hơi bối rối, cậu không nhận lấy thuốc từ tay Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh bèn rụt điếu thuốc lại ngậm vào miệng, anh giơ tay lên nắm gáy Hạ Tinh Trình. Gáy Hạ Tinh Trình có phần tóc ngắn mềm mại, giống như lông nhung của động vật vậy, bản thân cậu cũng cúi đầu như con thú nhỏ, hơi có rúm người lại.

Lúc này mới giống Hạ Tinh Trình mà Dương Du Minh biết, ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, anh nhớ lại phản ứng trúc trắc của Hạ Tinh Trình lúc bọn họ quay cảnh giường chiếu, anh rất khó để tượng tượng ra dáng vẻ của Hạ Tinh Trình lúc ở trên giường với phụ nữ, anh luôn cảm thấy hơi không chân thực.

Dương Du Minh dùng giọng điệu và thái độ của Dư Hải Dương hỏi cậu: “Thích con gái à?”

Anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình bỗng nhiên quay đầu qua, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa sợ hãi nhìn mình.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Dương Du Minh bỗng nhiên sinh ra sự phận nỗ không nên thuộc về mình, anh cảm giác bản thân mình đã nhập diễn, nhưng lại hơi hưởng thụ trạng thái nhập diễn này, anh nói: “Em không ngoan.” Hạ Tinh Trình thật sự không ngoan.

Hạ Tinh Trình giống như đang hoảng hốt, cậu nói: “Em ——”

Dương Du Minh không nghe lời giải thích của cậu, anh nói: “Tôi không hy vọng có lần sau.”

Tiếp đó anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình trở nên vừa thuần phục vừa nghe lời, đầu lưỡi mềm mại liếm môi một cái, rồi nói với anh: “Không có lần sau.”

Dương Du Minh rất hài lòng với phản ứng của Hạ Tinh Trình, động tác xoa xoa sau gáy cậu trở nên dịu dàng, giống như đang an ủi con thú nhỏ bị hoảng sợ, có một khoảnh khắc thậm chí anh nghĩ mình nên ôm Hạ Tinh Trình vào lòng để an ủi, nhưng cuối cùng anh chỉ xoa xoa tóc sau gáy cậu, nói: “Vậy mới là đứa trẻ ngoan.” Sau đó đứng dậy rời đi.


	138. Phiên ngoại 1: 《Tiệm Viễn》của Dương Du Minh 2

Sau khi Dương Du Minh nói những lời đó với Hạ Tinh Trình, anh có cảm giác trạng thái của Hạ Tinh Trình đã tốt hơn nhiều.

Trong quá trình quay phim vào buổi chiều, Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng đã quay lại dáng vẻ vừa ngoan ngoãn vừa ngại ngùng của Phương Tiệm Viễn. Cậu dọn dẹp hàng hóa trong nhà kho ở tầng một, mồ hôi làm tóc và quần áo cậu ướt đẫm, cậu nhón chân lên định để đường lên kệ hàng cao nhất, vạt áo theo động tác của cậu bị kéo lên cao để lộ chiếc eo mảnh mai phía dưới, trên làn da trắng ngần lấp lánh ánh nước, trên lưng quần hơi trễ có hai cái hõm eo rất rõ ràng.

Dương Du Minh bước tới, rút gói đường trong tay cậu ra, đứng sau lưng cậu để gói đường đó lên kệ hàng cao nhất, khoảng cách hơi gần, anh ngửi thấy mùi mồ hôi trộn lẫn với mùi dầu gội trên tóc Hạ Tinh Trình.

Trong quá trình Dương Du Minh nói lời thoại và làm những động tác trong kịch bản, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn nhìn anh chằm chằm, nhưng đến lúc ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh nhìn qua, tầm mắt cậu lập tức dời đi chỗ khác, có giọt mồ hôi từ tóc mai Hạ Tinh Trình trượt xuống, lăn xuống cằm rồi nhỏ lên áo, thấm vào trong sợi vải biến mất chẳng còn tăm hơi.

Đóng phim kiểu này, quay cùng với người có kỹ năng diễn xuất càng mạnh, lại càng dễ khiến bạn nhập diễn.

Diễn xuất của Hạ Tinh Trình quá ngây ngô quá tự nhiên, có một khoảnh khắc, mối tình đầu vừa chớm nở của cậu dường như ngưng kết thành vật thật hiện ra trước mặt Dương Du Minh, trong kho hàng nhỏ chật hẹp ánh sáng mờ tối, Dương Du Minh hiểu được phần nào vì sao Dư Hải Dương lại thích Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Cùng nhau quay phim cho tới giờ, thật ra Dương Du Minh đã rất quen thuộc Hạ Tinh Trình rồi.

Nhưng sự quen thuộc của anh, không phải là sự quen thuộc khi hai người cùng nhau ăn uống và trò chuyện, mà là anh gần như quen thuộc với tính cách và thói quen của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Anh biết tính cách của Hạ Tinh Trình vốn cởi mở hoạt bát, cậu rất hòa thuận với rất nhiều người ở trong đoàn phim, ví dụ như vị nữ diễn viên trung niên đóng vai mẹ của Phương Tiệm Viễn, thỉnh thoảng quay phim xong Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn sẽ trêu đùa gọi cô là mẹ. Nhưng một khi không cần ở chung với người khác, Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ rất yên tĩnh, vẻ mặt có chút cô đơn.

Dương Du Minh nghĩ cậu bị cảm xúc của Phương Tiệm Viễn ảnh hưởng.

Hơn nữa Hạ Tinh Trình cứ mãi không thể đến gần anh, có lẽ là vì ban đầu anh đã cự tuyệt Hạ Tinh Trình, nên bất cứ lúc nào nhìn thấy anh, Hạ Tinh Trình đều vừa cung kính vừa lịch sự.

Vì vậy ngày đó trước khi quay cảnh ở trên sân thượng, Dương Du Minh đã chủ động trò chuyện cùng Hạ Tinh Trình, kéo gần khoảng cách với cậu, để lúc quay phim tâm trạng của cậu có thể thả lỏng một chút.

Quả nhiên cảnh này Hạ Tinh Trình phát huy rất tốt, hình như tâm trạng của bản thân cậu cũng rất tốt, nụ cười dưới ánh mặt trời trông càng thêm rực rỡ.

Dương Du Minh cầm vòi nước giội xuống đầu bọn họ, cái nóng của mùa hè lập tức bị dòng nước đẩy đi, anh bất giác ngừng thở ngẩng đầu lên, cảm nhận sức mạnh của dòng nước đang giội rửa trên người mình, còn Hạ Tinh Trình bị anh ôm lấy đang khom lưng cúi đầu, mặt vùi trong ngực anh, thở hổn hển từng ngụm từng ngụm, nắm chặt vạt áo anh.

Lúc vòi nước bị tắt, Dương Du Minh cúi đầu, nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngước lên nhìn mình, trên gương mặt của cậu dính đầy nước, có lẽ vì hô hấp không thông, nên môi hơi hé ra, mũi và môi đều ửng hồng, trông thực sự hơi đáng thương.

Dương Du Minh không nghĩ nhiều, anh theo bản năng giơ tay lên lau nước trên mặt cho cậu. Tiếp đó anh nhìn thấy vẻ mặt Hạ Tinh Trình thay đổi, đầu tiên là hơi ngạc nhiên, rồi nhanh chóng nhắm hai mắt lại, lông mi khẽ run rẩy ngửa mặt lên càng cao hơn.

Anh nhanh chóng rụt tay lại, nhận lấy khăn Lý Vân đưa tới quấn lên người, trên bàn tay vẫn còn lưu lại xúc cảm mềm mại lúc ma sát với môi của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Từ đó về sau, Dương Du Minh có thể cảm nhận được tầm mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn dừng lại trên người mình, anh cố hết sức không đối mặt với Hạ Tinh Trình, giống như chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì cả.

Nhưng chẳng ai ngờ, Hạ Tinh Trình lại vì dầm nước lạnh trong mùa hè mà đổ bệnh.

Lý Vân hỏi Dương Du Minh có cần tới bệnh viện thăm Hạ Tinh Trình không, Dương Du Minh hơi do dự, Lý Vân bèn nói: “Để tôi tìm người mua bó hoa đưa tới.”

Dương Du Minh im lặng rất lâu, rồi ngẩng đầu lên nói với Lý Vân: “Chị bảo người mua hoa tới đây, tôi đích thân tới bệnh viện một chuyến.”

Lúc anh bước vào phòng bệnh, Hạ Tinh Trình đang ngủ say, anh bèn thả nhẹ bước chân, từ từ đi tới đầu giường, đặt bó hoa kia lên tủ đầu giường bên cạnh giường bệnh.

Chỗ này cách Hạ Tinh Trình rất gần, Dương Du Minh đứng bên giường cúi đầu nhìn cậu, phát hiện cậu đang quấn chặt chính mình trong chăn, gò má ngủ đến mức đỏ bừng, trong phòng bật điều hòa nhưng vẫn đổ đầy mồ hôi.

Dương Du Minh không đánh thức cậu, mà xoay người từ bên cạnh giường đi đến bên cửa sổ, ánh nắng buổi chiều rất đẹp, xuyên qua tấm cửa kính chiếu thành một hình chữ nhật màu vàng óng ánh trên sàn nhà.

Anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, rồi lại xoay người dựa vào bệ cửa, nhìn về Hạ Tinh Trình đang nằm trên giường bệnh.

Thật ra anh cũng không biết mình đang nhìn cái gì, trong lòng anh rất bình tĩnh, không mục đích cũng chẳng có suy nghĩ mà nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, thấy cậu bỗng nhiên hơi nhúc nhích, rồi từ từ mở mắt ra.

Hạ Tinh Trình tỉnh dậy từ giấc ngủ say chẳng làm gì cả, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Dương Du Minh mà ngẩn người.

Dương Du Minh đành phải phá vỡ sự im lặng, mở lời trước: “Tỉnh rồi à?”

Hạ Tinh Trình dường như lúc này mới thật sự tỉnh táo, cậu chống người ngồi dậy, nói chuyện với Dương Du Minh, cậu vừa nói mình là fan trung thành của Dương Du Minh, muốn xin chữ ký của anh, vừa tránh né ánh mắt của Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh đương nhiên phát hiện ra, anh cảm thấy Hạ Tinh Trình như vậy rất thú vị, nên bèn ngồi xuống bên giường, dùng bút đánh dấu ở trong phòng bệnh ký tên mình lên lòng bàn tay Hạ Tinh Trình.

Tay Hạ Tinh Trình mặc dù rất trắng, nhưng ngón tay thon dài, đốt ngón tay rõ ràng, là bàn tay của đàn ông, lòng bàn tay của cậu bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, trông cực kỳ mềm mại, có lẽ là vì ít làm việc, nên ngay cả vết chai cũng gần như không tìm thấy, từ bàn tay trở lên trên, là cổ tay mảnh khảnh duỗi ra từ trong ống tay áo rộng rãi, mạch máu màu xanh nhạt trên cổ tay kéo dài lên phía trên, rồi biến mất ở trong tay áo.

Dương Du Minh khép ngón tay cậu lại, để xuống bên giường bệnh, sau đó đậy nắp bút lại, đứng dậy định rời đi.

Chuyện đóng phim, thật ra là một loại ám thị tâm lý đối với bản thân mình, mỗi lần trước khi quay phim, bạn đều phải tự nói với bản thân mình rằng, mày đang rất vui, hoặc mày đang rất đau buồn, nếu cảm xúc mà ngay cả bạn còn không dám tin, thì sao có thể khiến khán giả cách màn hình tin tưởng bạn được?

Mà điều đáng sợ nhất trong sự ám thị này là bạn rất yêu anh ta, hết lần này đến lần khác tự nói với chính mình, làm bản thân mình tin tưởng, lâu dần, bạn sẽ không biệt được đó là phim hay là hiện thực.

Lúc vừa nhận được kịch bản của bộ phim này, có lẽ Dương Du Minh vẫn sẽ nghĩ vì sao Dư Hải Dương lại thích đàn ông chứ không thích phụ nữ, nhưng đến giờ anh đều có thể hiểu được mọi thứ, dù sao thì thiếu niên mà Dư Hải Dương thích cũng rất tốt đẹp.

Dương Du Minh càng ngày càng dễ nhập vai vào nhân vật.

Hầu hết thời gian bọn họ quay bộ phim này đều là vào mùa hè, trong studio nhiệt độ rất cao, nên lúc nào bọn họ cũng ướt đẫm mồ hôi, anh và Hạ Tinh Trình có sự tiếp xúc thân mật trong rất nhiều cảnh quay, người đàn ông ăn mặc mỏng manh dính sát vào da dẻ của đàn ông, chạm vào nhau đều là mồ hôi, anh cúi đầu ngửi thấy mùi mồ hôi trên người Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng anh lại không thấy phản cảm. Ngược lại, lúc quay phim, những gì anh nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt mình là làn da sáng bóng dưới tầng mồ hôi của Hạ Tinh Trình, làm người ta vô thức muốn chạm vào nó, hoặc là cắn một ngụm.

Mà đi đôi với sự quá trình quay phim thuận lợi, rõ ràng Hạ Tinh Trình trông hơi sốt ruột.

Dương Du Minh có thể cảm nhận được Hạ Tinh Trình nhập diễn quá sâu, lúc bọn họ quay phim, Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ có một vài động tác nhỏ khá mờ ám và dây dưa, luôn ôm anh hoặc là dùng chân quấn lấy anh, không nỡ buông ra.

Tầm mắt Hạ Tinh Trình luôn luôn đi theo anh, nhưng lại sợ hãi đối diện anh.

Loại trạng thái nhập diễn này, Dương Du Minh cảm thấy không đáng sợ lắm, đợi tới lúc quay phim xong, rời khỏi môi trường này, rời khỏi người bên cạnh, dần dần sẽ nhạt đi.

Nhưng rõ ràng Hạ Tinh Trình không thích ứng được với nó, cậu không thể điều chỉnh được cảm xúc của mình, trong một lần quay phim, lúc cảm xúc bộc phát, cậu đã trộn lẫn cảm xúc cá nhân mà tát Dương Du Minh một cái vào mặt.

Đây không phải là nội dung trên kịch bản, hơn nữa cái tát đó không hề nể nang gì, Dương Du Minh lập tức bị ù tai, anh quay đầu qua, bỗng chốc trong lòng cảm thấy rất phẫn nộ, đồng thời không thèm che giấu sự phẫn nộ của mình, kiên trì quay cho xong cảnh này.

Toàn bộ staff ở trường quay rất yên tĩnh, Dương Du Minh biết mọi người đều tò mò muốn thăm dò, nhưng vướng thân phận của anh nên đang cố gắng kiềm chế, giả bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, anh sa sầm mặt mày, nhận khăn ướt Lý Vân đưa tới để đắp mặt.

Gò má bị đánh đau đến mức nóng rát, anh chợt cảm thấy hơi buồn cười, đó là một loại cảm giác rất hoang đường.

Anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình đi về phía mình, gương mặt cậu đầy sợ hãi và luống cuống, nên lập tức xoay người né tránh, anh không muốn để người khác thỏa mãn ham muốn tọc mạch từ trên người mình nữa, anh có thể không so đo một cái tát mà Hạ Tinh Trình đã tặng anh, nhưng anh không thể hoàn toàn kiểm soát được cảm xúc của mình để không biểu hiện ra chút phẫn nộ nào.

Ngày đó rời khỏi trường quay về lại khách sạn, lúc nằm trên giường Dương Du Minh vẫn còn dùng khăn lông ướt để đắp mặt, trong đầu anh cứ lặp đi lặp lại cảnh tượng Hạ Tinh Trình tát mình, lúc sau thậm chí còn không nén được tức giận mà bật cười, anh giơ một tay lên che trán.

Điện thoại đang để bên cạnh gối của anh chợt đổ chuông, anh cầm lên, người gọi tới là một người quen.

Mặc dù không muốn, nhưng tối hôm đó Dương Du Minh vẫn mang khuôn mặt chưa hết sưng đi ra ngoài xã giao, hơn nữa còn phải nhận một lời xin lỗi làm người ta khó xử.

Tối hôm đó anh gặp được Hạ Tinh Trình ăn mặc rất chỉnh tề.

Âu phục rộng rãi màu đen làm cậu trông vừa cao lại vừa gầy, eo hông đều rất mảnh khảnh, đôi chân cũng vừa thẳng vừa dài.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa đến thì đầu tiên đã tự uống cạn ba ly rượu trắng, sau đó đi tới bên cạnh Dương Du Minh kính rượu anh.

Dương Du Minh đè tay Hạ Tinh Trình lại, nói: “Không cần phải làm như thế.” Không phải là anh không muốn nhận, mà anh thật sự cảm thấy không cần thiết. Anh biết vì sao Hạ Tinh Trình lại tát mình, mặc dù giận, nhưng anh cũng không định so đo với Hạ Tinh Trình.

Nhưng cả Thái Mỹ Đình và Hạ Tinh Trình rõ ràng đều hiểu nhầm ý anh.

Hạ Tinh Trình vừa nói xin lỗi, vừa uống tiếp hai ly rượu trắng. Lúc cậu rót đến ly thứ ba, Dương Du Minh nắm lấy tay ngăn cậu lại, vẻ mặt hơi không vui.

Dương Du Minh thật sự mất hứng, anh không thích bọn họ đối xử với mình như vậy, không cần phải ép anh nhận lời xin lỗi của Hạ Tinh Trình, nếu không Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ uống mãi.

Anh định bảo Hạ Tinh Trình về ngồi lại chỗ của mình đi, nhưng lúc đó lại nhận ra vành mắt của Hạ Tinh Trình chứa đầy nước mắt, gần như sắp rơi xuống cả rồi. Dương Du Minh lập tức đứng lên, rút ly rượu trong tay Hạ Tinh Trình ra, đẩy cậu ra khỏi phòng, anh không muốn Hạ Tinh Trình khóc ở đây, vì sẽ làm bầu không khí giữa bọn họ càng thêm lúng túng.

Hai người họ bước vào căn phòng riêng ở bên cạnh, anh đứng dựa vào lưng ghế gỗ, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình ngồi trên bàn trà rơi nước mắt, anh không ngờ Hạ Tinh Trình lại đau lòng như vậy, những giọt nước mắt không ngừng tuôn ra từ đôi mắt cậu, hoàn toàn không thể kiềm chế được, từng giọt từng giọt, như thể đánh vào trái tim anh, nóng hầm hập.

Anh nói với Hạ Tinh Trình anh không hề giận, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình không chịu tin.

Hạ Tinh Trình uống say, dưới ảnh hưởng của cồn cậu không phân biệt được đang ở trong phim hay là hiện thực, Dương Du Minh đi tới bên cạnh cậu, giơ tay lên vuốt tóc cậu, nói: “Tinh Trình, cậu tỉnh lại đi.”

Phim cũng chỉ là phim, quay phim xong dù sao thì cũng phải quay về với hiện thực, không thể chìm đắm mãi trong phim không chịu thoát ra cả đời được. Huống chi kết cục của bộ phim, hai người họ cũng chẳng thể ở bên nhau, nếu đã không thể phân biệt được, đến cuối cùng nỗi đau cũng sẽ kéo dài mà thôi.

Dương Du Minh càng hiểu, càng hết lần này đến lần khác nói với bản thân mình phải tỉnh táo, dù sao nhập diễn cũng không chỉ có một mình Hạ Tinh Trình, giờ nhìn cậu khóc, cũng có chút khó chịu dần dần lên men từ tận đáy lòng chiếm giữ lồng ngực anh, anh biết đó là đau lòng.

Anh khác Hạ Tinh Trình, Hạ Tinh Trình là tỉnh tỉnh mê mê mà bị cuốn vào, còn anh lại hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, từng chút từng chút bị mắc kẹt vào.

Anh rút một tờ giấy, một tay nắm cằm Hạ Tinh Trình, dùng giấy ăn giúp cậu lau đi vệt nước mắt ở trên mặt, nhiều dấu vết đã khô, dùng giấy ăn lau cũng chẳng sạch, nhưng anh lại rất kiên nhẫn và tỉ mỉ từ từ lau cho cậu.

Thật ra khuôn mặt này cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt, Dương Du Minh nghĩ thầm, nhưng ánh mắt lại sạch sẽ đơn thuần, niềm khao khát và tình yêu nóng bỏng dành cho anh, pha lẫn với hơi rượu phả vào mặt, làm đầu óc anh cũng choáng váng.

Anh từng đóng rất nhiều phim, trong đó cũng có rất nhiều cảnh tình cảm, lúc quay phim anh sẽ hết lòng hết dạ để nhập diễn, nhưng quay xong sẽ nhanh chóng thoát vai, sự quyến luyến mờ nhạt nhanh chóng bay theo gió, trái tim bị loạn nhịp sẽ mãi mãi là của nhân vật chứ không phải là của Dương Du Minh anh.

Chỉ có lần này, Dương Du Minh cảm nhận được trái tim mình đã loạn nhịp rồi.

Anh lau mặt cho Hạ Tinh Trình dùng sức hơi nhiều, lau đến mức mặt cậu đều đỏ lên một mảng, nhưng nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn hoàn toàn vô thức dùng đôi mắt lưu luyến nhìn mình mãi. Anh cúi đầu gấp giấy ăn lại ném vào thùng rác, giọng điệu bình tĩnh nói: “Nên quay lại thôi.”


	139. Phiên ngoại 1: 《Tiệm Viễn》của Dương Du Minh 3

Cảnh thân mật trong nhà vệ sinh ở bệnh viện của Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn.

Trước khi quay phim, Dương Du Minh từng hơi ghét bỏ nói với Hà Chinh, anh cảm thấy quá bẩn.

Hà Chinh thờ ơ trả lời anh: “Đàn ông mà, vào lúc ấy ai còn để ý có bẩn hay không, có rất ít người làm bậy trong nhà vệ sinh công cộng hả?” Nói xong, anh ta hỏi Dương Du Minh: “Đến lúc đó cậu vẫn muốn xem thử hoàn cảnh có sạch sẽ hay không à?”

Dương Du Minh liếc anh ta một cái, nói: “Phải.”

Hà Chinh nghe thấy vậy thì mỉm cười nói: “Vậy chắc là không đúng người.”

Ba chữ đó làm Dương Du Minh thất thần, anh nghĩ tới Viên Thiển, lúc Viên Thiển vẫn đang theo đuổi anh, anh từng nói với Viên Thiển rằng bọn họ không hợp nhau, lúc đó Viên Thiển nói chưa thử sao lại biết hợp hay không? Từ trước đến giờ cô là người rất tự tin, cô từng nói với Dương Du Minh, chỉ cần cô cảm thấy hợp, thì chắc chắn sẽ hợp. Kết quả đến cuối cùng, Dương Du Minh phát hiện mình mới là người đúng, anh không nên tin Viên Thiển.

Hà Chinh gọi anh và Hạ Tinh Trình tới cùng một chỗ để giải thích cảnh quay.

Từ lần đánh anh, Hạ Tinh Trình vẫn luôn trốn tránh anh, giờ trên mặt Dương Du Minh đã hết sưng, nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình gần như không tiếp xúc riêng với anh.

Hà Chinh hỏi Hạ Tinh Trình, cậu nghĩ giờ tâm lý của Phương Tiệm Viễn sẽ như thế nào?

Hạ Tinh Trình ngoài dự đoán của mọi người nói ra hai chữ “hiến tế”.

Dương Du Minh vốn hơi mất tập trung xem kịch bản, nghe thấy vậy bèn ngước lên nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, anh biết trên mặt mình không thể hiện ra bất cứ cảm xúc gì, nhưng không biết vì sao, hai chữ ‘hiến tế’ bỗng nhiên châm lửa trên người anh, làm anh hơi kích động.

Thế là trước lúc quay phim chính thức, Dương Du Minh hơi mỉm cười nói với Hạ Tinh Trình muốn ‘hiến tế’ cho anh rằng: “Cảnh này tôi sẽ hoàn toàn tập trung tinh thần để nhập vai.”

Gian phòng vệ sinh tối tăm dơ bẩn chật hẹp, trong hoàn cảnh khép kín, những tâm tư xao xuyến không thể để cho người khác biết đều phá vỏ xông ra, Dương Du Minh nhận ra mình đã hòa cùng một thể với Dư Hải Dương, đôi mắt nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình của anh nhuốm ngọn lửa tình dục.

Hạ Tinh Trình nhanh chóng đáp lại anh, giống như những gì cậu nói, rõ ràng không chịu nổi nữa, nhưng vẫn dâng hiến tất cả mọi thứ chẳng giữ lại chút gì cả.

Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy cậu ngẩng đầu lên, để lộ ra cần cổ trắng ngần mảnh khảnh của mình, đó là chỗ trí mạng của loài người, hầu kết nhô ra ở trên đó, rõ ràng là đặc trưng của đàn ông, nhưng vào giờ phút này lại bất ngờ kích thích dục vọng của Dương Du Minh, làm anh muốn ngậm lấy mà đùa giỡn.

Phản ứng sinh lý của hai người đều rất rõ ràng, nhưng camera vẫn đang quay về phía bọn họ, thời thời khắc khắc nhắc nhở Dương Du Minh bọn họ đang đóng phim, nên sau khi thể hiện ra cảm xúc mãnh liệt của mình trước ống kính, anh vẫn bình tĩnh lui ra, vẻ mặt từ từ tỉnh táo lại, cuối cùng chẳng còn bất cứ cảm xúc gì cả.

Dương Du Minh phát hiện ra bản thân mình dần dần hơi thất thố.

Ngày đó anh và Hạ Tinh Trình quay cảnh ăn cơm, anh bóc vỏ tôm, đút tới bên miệng Hạ Tinh Trình, anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình mở đôi môi mềm mại ra, cẩn thận ngậm tôm vào, rồi từ từ nhai nuốt.

Dương Du Minh liếc nhìn gia vị vẫn còn dính trên ngón tay mình, đang đặt ở bên môi Hạ Tinh Trình, bèn buột miệng nói: “Liếm giúp anh nhé?”

Đây không phải là nội dung trong kịch bản, Dương Du Minh gần như là theo bản năng nói ra khỏi miệng, có lẽ anh nghĩ Dư Hải Dương sẽ nói vậy, cũng có thể là anh muốn đùa với Hạ Tinh Trình như vậy.

Hà Chinh rõ ràng không thích đoạn này, anh ta cảm thấy quá tùy tiện, không thích hợp với bầu không khí trong phim.

Nhưng vào lúc ấy, Dương Du Minh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình thiếu chút nữa thì lè lưỡi ra liếm tay anh, tiếc là bị Hà Chinh lớn tiếng cắt ngang, dường như lúc đó Hạ Tinh Trình mới lấy lại tinh thần.

Dương Du Minh nhận lấy khăn ướt Lý Vân đưa tới để lau tay, anh nghĩ tới phản ứng của Hạ Tinh Trình, không nhịn được mà khẽ bật cười.

Kết quả ngày đó là sinh nhật của Hạ Tinh Trình, Dương Du Minh cũng nhìn thấy staff đẩy bánh sinh nhật ra mới biết. Anh không nghĩ nhiều, lập tức bảo Lý Vân giúp anh chuẩn bị quà sinh nhật cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Dương Du Minh từng hợp tác với một nhãn hàng hiệu, lúc đó anh đeo một sợi dây chuyền nam trên đó khắc đầy hình vẽ ngôi sao, trước lúc đó anh đã nghĩ cái dây chuyền này rất hợp với Hạ Tinh Trình rồi.

Nhưng ở chỗ bọn họ quay phim, phải mất gần bốn tiếng để lái xe đến thành phố có cửa hàng gần nhất, cho dù Lý Vân có chạy đi ngay cũng không kịp, cuối cùng chỉ có thể liên hệ với bên nhãn hàng, yêu cầu cửa hàng lập tức gửi một sợi dây chuyền đến cho anh.

Lúc dây chuyền đến nơi thì đã vào buổi tối, bọn họ ăn cơm xong trước khi về khách sạn, Dương Du Minh tự tay tặng quà cho Hạ Tinh Trình.

Anh biết Hạ Tinh Trình chắc chắn sẽ rất thích món quà này.

Quả nhiên, tối hôm đó Hạ Tinh Trình mang dây chuyền trên cổ tới gõ cửa phòng anh, lúc mở cửa, anh nhìn thấy Hạ Tinh Trình mặt ửng hồng, ánh mắt vừa kích động vừa nóng bỏng, anh cố ý hỏi cậu: “Có chuyện gì à?”

Sự kích động của Hạ Tinh Trình hơi tản đi, nhưng nét ửng hồng trên mặt vẫn không rút đi, cậu hơi không tự nhiên nói mình muốn tới chụp ảnh của búp bê hình người.

Con búp bê kia Dương Du Minh không để ở trong phòng, anh gọi điện thoại cho Lý Vân, bảo Lý Vân đưa búp bê tới.

Hạ Tinh Trình chỉ mặc đồ ngủ, hai chân và ngực đều lộ một đoạn ra bên ngoài, anh ngồi xuống đối mặt với cậu, lúc nói tới sợi dây chuyền kia, anh chỉ nói là bảo Lý Vân đi mua, chứ không nói bản thân mình phải hơi mất công một chút, bảo bên nhãn hàng tìm người đưa một cái đến.

Lúc sau búp bê được đưa tới, Hạ Tinh Trình chụp ảnh xong bèn muốn rời đi.

Dương Du Minh tiễn cậu đến tận cửa, đợi anh chúc ngủ ngon, Hạ Tinh Trình cũng mỉm cười nói chúc ngủ ngon, lúc cậu xoay người, anh cũng đóng cửa phòng lại.

Anh lẳng lặng đứng sau cửa phòng một lúc, rồi mới xoay người đi vào bên trong.

Lúc quay cảnh thân mật thứ ba, Hà Chinh yêu cầu Hạ Tinh Trình phải khỏa thân trước camera.

Mặc dù không phải khỏa thân chính diện, nhưng Dương Du Minh vẫn hơi không vui, anh không muốn Hạ Tinh Trình xuất hiện cảnh khỏa thân ở trong phim, cho dù là góc nghiêng cũng không muốn.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình đồng ý với yêu cầu của Hà Chinh.

Hạ Tinh Trình khỏa thân đứng dưới dòng nước, phòng tắm mù sương, còn không ngừng có nước giội rửa trên người cậu nữa, toàn thân cậu được bao phủ trong hơi nước, để lại cho Dương Du Minh một bóng lưng mờ ảo.

Cậu rất gầy, Dương Du Minh biết trước khi quay phim cậu từng cố gắng giảm cân, nhưng giờ trông quá gầy, xương vai nhô ra, sau eo lõm sâu vào, cánh tay và chân cũng đều rất mảnh khảnh, chỉ mông là vẫn đầy thịt.

Dương Du Minh đi tới sau lưng ôm lấy cậu, anh cảm nhận được Hạ Tinh Trình hơi run rẩy, không phải là diễn mà bị dọa thật, cơ thể bọn họ dán chặt vào nhau, anh hôn lên bờ vai của cậu, bàn tay dán sát lên làn da bóng loáng của cậu, muốn nắm chặt eo cậu nhưng lại không được vì quá trơn.

Tay anh trượt xuống bụng dưới của Hạ Tinh Trình, chỗ đó rất bằng phẳng, xương hông hơi nhô ra, anh không muốn tưởng tượng xem xuống dưới nữa là cái gì, chỉ dán sát tay ở chỗ đó, sau đó dùng sức đè cơ thể cậu ra sau, để bọn họ càng dán chặt vào nhau hơn, anh cảm nhận được cái mông đầy thịt của đối phương đang đè lên thân thể của mình, dòng nước không ngừng giội lên mặt anh, anh sắp không thở nổi nữa.

Mà Hạ Tinh Trình được anh ôm trong vòng tay càng hô hấp dồn dập, ngực cậu nhấp nhô kịch liệt ngay cả anh cũng có thể cảm nhận được một cách rõ ràng.

Anh xoay người Hạ Tinh Trình lại, dùng cơ thể mình chắn camera, đặt Hạ Tinh Trình lên tường để hôn môi, đợi Hà Chinh vừa kêu ngừng, bèn giơ tay kéo khăn tắm qua, quấn quanh hông Hạ Tinh Trình.

Anh không muốn để cho người khác nhìn thấy.

Bọn họ chính là như vậy, từ hai người xa lạ, bắt đầu từng ngày từng ngày đi đến hiện tại. Hôn môi, vuốt ve, ôm ấp, nhìn nhau đầy tình cảm, không ngừng tự nói với bản thân rằng, mình yêu người đó.

Dương Du Minh càng ngày càng khó bình tĩnh tỏ ra chẳng quan tâm đến chuyện gì, lúc quay cảnh thân mật anh không thể rời khỏi nhân vật để quan sát, nhìn kỹ cơ thể của chàng trai này, anh cảm thấy cơ thể của Hạ Tinh Trình có sức hấp dẫn với mình, anh động tình rồi.

Vì thế, còn quay những cảnh thân mật này nữa đối với anh chính là một loại cực hình.

Anh ấy chưa bao giờ thực hiện những hành động dư thừa vượt quá nhu cầu quay phim với bạn diễn của mình trong quá trình quay phim. Trước kia quay cảnh thân mật với anh đều là diễn viên nữ, cho dù ôm ấp hay vuốt ve, anh đều sẽ cố gắng tránh khỏi những vị trí nhạy cảm của đối phương, không bao giờ làm bất cứ người nào có cảm giác bị mạo phạm.

Anh hy vọng cũng có thể làm vậy với Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng cuối cùng quá khó để quay cảnh thân mật giường chiếu này.

Hà Chinh biết rõ bộ phim này chẳng thể nào chiếu ở trong nước được, nên anh ta cũng chẳng muốn kiểm soát chừng mực, mà hoàn toàn dựa theo suy nghĩ của mình để quay bộ phim này. Anh ta từng nói với Dương Du Minh, anh ta nghĩ rằng nếu muốn quay tình yêu giữa hai người đàn ông thì không thể tách rời tình dục được.

Cảnh này, hai người ở trên giường cách hai tầng vải vóc mỏng manh, dính chặt vào nhau.

Lúng túng không? Thực sự lúng túng, vì có rất nhiều thứ chẳng che giấu được, mặc dù được một cái chăn che đi ống kính, nhưng hai người vẫn hiểu rõ ở trong lòng.

Hai mắt Hạ Tinh Trình trợn tròn, mặt đỏ lên, Dương Du Minh thì vẫn có thể kiềm chế được nét mặt, nhưng anh cũng chỉ có thể kiềm chế được nét mặt mà thôi, lúc đó cơ bắp toàn thân anh kéo căng, cố gắng kiềm chế ý nghĩ muốn tiến vào cơ thể Hạ Tinh Trình.

Quá trình này trở nên vừa dài đằng đẵng vừa dày vò, anh mong Hà Chinh có thể kêu ngừng nhanh một chút, chỉ cần Hà Chinh kêu ngừng một cái, anh sẽ lập tức rời khỏi thân thể Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi quấn áo tắm rời khỏi chỗ này.

Anh cảm thấy chuyện này quá điên cuồng, anh nên rút bản thân mình ra khỏi nhân vật và bầu không khí này, càng nhanh càng tốt.


	140. Phiên ngoại 1: 《Tiệm Viễn》của Dương Du Minh 4

Song song với sự xuất hiện của vợ Dư Hải Dương, bầu không khí của việc quay phim cũng dần dần trở nên ngột ngạt.

Hạ Tinh Trình thường xuyên bị ảnh hưởng bởi cốt truyện của bộ phim, cho dù đã quay xong một trường cảnh, thì cậu vẫn một mình đắm chìm trong bầu không khí khổ sở, một lúc lâu sau vẫn chẳng thể nào thoát ra được.

Dương Du Minh có kích động muốn an ủi cậu, nhưng lại bị Hà Chinh ngăn cản, Hà Chinh nói nếu Dương Du Minh đi qua đó, Hạ Tinh Trình sẽ càng không thoát ra được.

Anh nghĩ Hà Chinh nói cũng chẳng sai.

Trong một bộ phim, khi tình cảm của các nhân vật gặp khúc mắc lớn nhất, chính là lúc diễn viên nhập vai nhất, đợi đến lúc mâu thuẫn tình cảm từ từ biến mất thì đến một ngày nào đó diễn viên cũng sẽ thoát khỏi vai diễn mà thôi.

Cảnh khó vượt qua nhất, là Hạ Tinh Trình ở trong vòng tay anh khóc đến mức chẳng ngừng được, anh không đành lòng đẩy cậu ra, nên chỉ có thể ôm Hạ Tinh Trình để cậu khóc, nước mắt nóng hổi rơi xuống mu bàn tay anh, chỉ một lát sau đã bốc hơi trong không khí, nhìn thì chẳng để lại chút dấu vết gì, nhưng xúc cảm nóng hổi đó lại chẳng hề biến mất.

Dương Du Minh lúc thì cảm thấy bản thân mình đang dần dần tỉnh táo lại, khi thì lại có cảm giác bản thân mình vẫn chưa tỉnh táo. Nhưng cho dù anh có bất cứ tình cảm gì với Hạ Tinh Trình đang ôm trong ngực, thì anh đều hiểu rất rõ, đoạn tình cảm này sẽ luôn có ngày kết thúc, cũng giống như Hạ Tinh Trình rồi cũng sẽ có ngày thoát vai.

Anh sẽ không nhịn được mà quan tâm Hạ Tinh Trình, nhưng vẫn giữ một khoảng cách thích hợp với nhau, anh biết Hạ Tinh Trình dành hết tất cả tình cảm cho bộ phim này, anh không muốn Hạ Tinh Trình đặt nhiều tình cảm vào mình.

Đến gần nhau là xuất phát từ tình cảm, còn rời xa nhau lại xuất phát từ lý trí.

Lúc bọn họ quay cảnh ở bể bơi, vì để làm cho tâm trạng Hạ Tinh Trình có thể tốt lên, anh đã cố ý thua Hạ Tinh Trình lúc hai người so tài với nhau. Lúc đến đích, anh dựa bên thành bể bơi, nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình mỉm cười rất vui vẻ, cũng bất giác cúi đầu mỉm cười.

Có lẽ ngày đó tiêu hao quá nhiều thể lực, đến tối Dương Du Minh chợt nhớ ra gần khách sạn có một quán ăn khuya ở ven đường có giò heo nướng mùi vị rất ngon, bỗng chốc có kích động muốn ăn khuya.

Anh cầm điện thoại lên, do dự rất lâu rồi vẫn gửi tin nhắn mời Hạ Tinh Trình. Anh biết khoảng thời gian này vì tâm trạng không tốt mà Hạ Tinh Trình luôn mất ngủ, so với việc để cậu ở trong phòng một mình suy nghĩ lung tung, thà dẫn cậu đi ra ngoài thả lỏng một chút còn hơn.

Tiệm giò heo nướng vẫn là hương vị trong ký ức.

Hạ Tinh Trình hơi hưng phấn cũng có chút căng thẳng, mỗi khi bị cậu nhìn chằm chằm, Dương Du Minh đều có cảm giác được cậu sùng bái kính ngưỡng.

Thật ra Dương Du Minh hiểu rất rõ bản thân mình, ngoài việc đóng phim ra, cuộc sống của anh cũng chẳng có quá nhiều thú vui, không thích ra ngoài thậm chí cũng chẳng thích giao thiệp xã giao, bạn bè của anh mãi mãi cũng chỉ có mấy người như vậy, thỉnh thoảng tập trung lại uống một chút rượu, những lúc khác anh thà ở nhà nghe nhạc xem phim.

Viên Thiển nói không thể cảm nhận được tình cảm mãnh liệt từ chỗ anh, nên Viên Thiển rời đi.

Bây giờ xem ra Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không cần phải nhìn anh đầy khát khao như thế nữa, anh nghĩ có lẽ mình không phải là người trong tưởng tượng của Hạ Tinh Trình.

Không khí ban đêm rất mát mẻ, người ở gần quán ăn khuya cũng không ít, nhưng mọi người đều đang nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với nhau, giống như sợ làm phiền đến sự yên tĩnh của màn đêm. Chiếc ghế đang ngồi đối với bọn họ mà nói có hơi thấp, ngồi không thoải mái lắm, nhưng Dương Du Minh rất hưởng thụ cuộc sống vào giờ phút này.

Anh nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình đang vùi đầu ăn mỳ, thỉnh thoảng sẽ xuất hiện suy nghĩ nếu như có thể tiếp tục như vậy thì tốt biết mấy, nhưng anh nhanh chóng tỉnh táo lại, đó là điều không thể, anh không cần phải ôm ấp sự kỳ vọng như vậy.

Dương Du Minh luôn nghĩ bản thân mình đã đủ tỉnh táo, nhưng chưa bao giờ đoán được sức nặng của bốn chữ kìm lòng không đặng.

Chiều hôm đó, trong con hẻm nhỏ yên tĩnh, cảnh quay Dư Hải Dương đạp xe đạp chở Phương Tiệm Viễn về nhà.

Ban đầu anh vẫn đang chìm đắm trong nhân vật dựa theo tình tiết trong kịch bản muốn hoàn thành cảnh quay này cho thật tốt, nhưng mọi việc đi sai hướng bắt đầu từ lúc Hạ Tinh Trình ôm anh chẳng chịu buông.

Hạ Tinh Trình không nên có loại cảm xúc này, vì cảnh này xảy ra ở phần đầu bộ phim, lúc đó tình cảm giữa Dư Hải Dương và Phương Tiệm Viễn dần trở nên sâu nặng, cũng chính là khoảng thời gian mà Phương Tiệm Viễn cảm thấy hạnh phúc nhất.

Nhưng Hạ Tinh Trình đã thay thế bằng cảm xúc của mình, cậu ôm chặt eo Dương Du Minh, dán sát mặt mình lên lưng anh chẳng chịu buông.

Dương Du Minh đành phải dừng lại, quay đầu lại nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, rồi giơ tay xoa đầu cậu.

Hạ Tinh Trình thuận thế ngẩng mặt lên, trên mặt cậu là vẻ mến mộ rất thật lòng.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Dương Du Minh không phân biệt được mình đang nhập vai hay đã thoát vai, động tác theo bản năng có lẽ là của Dư Hải Dương, cũng có lẽ là của chính anh, anh chậm rãi cúi người xuống, hôn lên môi Hạ Tinh Trình.

Hạ Tinh Trình lập tức đáp lại anh, cùng anh trao nhau nụ hôn đầy si mê.

Mãi cho đến khi Hà Chinh kêu ngừng, khoảnh khắc tách môi ra, Dương Du Minh phát hiện đại não của mình cực kỳ tỉnh táo, anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng ve kêu ở xung quanh, có thể phân biệt được biểu cảm của mỗi một staff, anh hiểu hàm ý trên nét mặt Hà Chinh.

Anh chỉ không nhìn Hạ Tinh Trình, anh sợ bản thân mình sẽ không bình tĩnh nổi.

Tối hôm đó, Hà Chinh tới tìm Dương Du Minh.

Lúc ở trong phòng Dương Du Minh, Hà Chinh cứ hút thuốc mãi, hút đến mức cả căn phòng đều lượn lờ khói thuốc, Dương Du Minh không chịu nổi phải mở cửa sổ ra.

Hai người họ ngồi đối mặt nhau.

Hà Chinh nói: “Tôi biết cậu nhập vai rồi.”

Dương Du Minh trả lời anh ta: “Tôi biết.”

Hà Chinh lại nói : “Cậu đóng rất nhiều phim rồi, không cần tôi dạy cho cậu, chắc cậu cũng biết cách để tự điều chỉnh.”

Dương Du Minh vẫn nói: “Tôi biết.”

Hà Chinh không nói gì nữa, mà cứ nhìn anh mãi, một lúc sau mới hỏi: “Cậu có ý kiến gì không?”

Dương Du Minh nói: “Không có ý kiến gì cả, phân cảnh của tôi sắp quay xong rồi.”

Trước khi đi Hà Chinh vỗ vai anh: “May mà cậu vẫn còn tỉnh táo, tốt lắm. ”

Dương Du Minh quá tỉnh táo, anh tỉnh táo để biết lần đầu tiên mình cảm thấy rung động ở bên ngoài nhân vật là lần mà Hạ Tinh Trình khóc trước mặt mình, quay cảnh thân mật sẽ có ham muốn tình dục với cơ thể của Hạ Tinh Trình là cảnh quay ở gian phòng nhỏ trong nhà vệ sinh ở bệnh viện, thật ra bắt đầu từ lúc nào cũng chẳng quan trọng, vì một ngày nào đó, sự rung động được sinh ra từ việc quay phim trong anh và Hạ Tinh Trình đều sẽ kết thúc.

Trước khi rời khỏi đoàn phim, anh mời toàn bộ đoàn phim cùng nhau ăn cơm, đây là thói quen lúc quay phim của anh, xem như là một nghi thức tạm biệt.

Nhưng tối nay anh vẫn còn một nghi thức tạm biệt nữa, là giữa anh và Hạ Tinh Trình.

Chuyện anh ly hôn vẫn chưa công bố ra bên ngoài, tất cả người trong đoàn phim đều không biết, đương nhiên Hạ Tinh Trình cũng không biết. Buổi tối anh đeo một chiếc nhẫn, thật ra đó không phải là nhẫn cưới của anh và Viên Thiển, mà chỉ là một chiếc nhẫn rất giống nhẫn cưới trước đây của anh mà thôi.

Nếu giữa bọn họ luôn phải nói lời chia tay và cắt đứt, vậy không bằng dứt khoát thêm chút nữa, cắt đứt ý nghĩa của Hạ Tinh Trình và chặt đứt đường lui của chính anh.

Bọn họ ngồi xuống cạnh cửa sổ của nhà hàng, anh đặt tay trên mặt bàn, để Hạ Tinh Trình nhìn thấy chiếc nhẫn sáng lấp lánh trên tay mình.

Quả nhiên Hạ Tinh Trình hỏi anh đó có phải là nhẫn cưới hay không.

Khoảnh khắc đó, Hạ Tinh Trình tưởng mình đã giấu được bi thương và mất mát trong lòng, nhưng thật ra cậu chẳng giấu được gì cả, toàn bộ đều phơi bày rõ ràng trước mặt Dương Du Minh.

Dương Du Minh lẳng lặng nhìn cậu, thầm nghĩ ham muốn tình dục của mình thật sự không cần thiết, sự rung động của mình cũng không cần thiết, cả nụ hôn kia cũng không cần thiết, đến mức làm Hà Chinh chẳng thể nhìn nổi nữa, toàn bộ đều vì phim mà rung động, vì tình mà nhớ nhung, nhìn thì khó cắt đứt, nhưng lại dễ cắt đứt nhất ở trong cái giới này.

Giống như tình cảm Viên Thiển dành cho anh, cuối cùng cũng bị cắt đứt sạch sẽ.

Hạ Tinh Trình nói cậu không thể quay về được.

Dương Du Minh tỉnh táo nói với cậu rằng không có gì là không thể quay về.

Tối hôm đó ăn cơm xong, Dương Du Minh đeo chiếc nhẫn cưới đã không còn tồn tại mà rời khỏi khách sạn.

Anh ngồi trên xe, theo bản năng xoay chiếc nhẫn trên ngón áp út, thầm nghĩ đây là lần anh mất khống chế kỳ lạ nhất từ khi anh bắt đầu đóng phim đến nay. Anh tự hỏi tại sao, có lẽ vì vừa kết thúc một cuộc hôn nhân, bỗng nhiên không quen ở một mình, nên khao khát được an ủi về mặt tình cảm, cũng có lẽ trời sinh anh càng thích đàn ông hơn, mà bản thân anh lại không biết.

Dương Du Minh vì ý nghĩ đó mà vô thức bật cười, nụ cười này hơi cay đắng, anh ngẩng đầu lên, nhắm mắt lại, tự nói với bản thân mình nếu đã chấm dứt thì hãy để nó chấm dứt hoàn toàn đi, vì sao cũng chẳng quan trọng nữa rồi.

Dục vọng cũng vậy, mà tình yêu cũng vậy, đều chẳng phải là toàn bộ cuộc sống của anh, thay vì bị gieo vào đầu và bị hành hạ bởi dục vọng chiếm hữu cầu mà không được, thà rằng nhanh chóng dứt ra, đừng bắt đầu với người vĩnh viễn không thể.

Khi đó, Dương Du Minh nghĩ như vậy, anh tưởng bản thân mình sẽ làm được.

==========

_Như đã thông báo trước đó, Các PN sau đều có đặt pass, mọi người vào mục pass trên thanh điều hướng để đọc gợi ý giải pass của MNTT nha, yêu mọi người ~~~_


End file.
